When Hermione Fights
by queenie17
Summary: Krieg bringt keine strahlenden Helden hervor und nur wer bereit ist Grenzen auszuloten oder zu überschreiten wird überleben. Diese Story rückt Hermione am Ende des 4. Schuljahres in den Vordergrund und greift auf was sie eigentlich schon immer war, eine Außenseiterin, aufgrund ihrer Intelligenz und ihrem Können, den anderen weit voraus! HG mit SB, DM, LM, SS und HP!
1. Knockturn Alley

WHEN HERMIONE FIGHTS

Hallo alle zusammen!

Dies ist meine erste ff, also seid nicht zu hart.

Vorweg einiges zur Erklärung, da dies eine sehr lange Geschichte wird, die definitiv fertiggestellt wird.  
Fast alle Charaktere, Orte und auch die Grundstory gehören JKR.  
Geld bekomme ich keines, mach das Ganze nur zum Spaß.

Besondere Warnung: Die Story ist definitiv ab 18! Ich bin auch älter und schreibe für Erwachsene.

Inhalt:

Es heißt, man hätte immer eine Wahl und ich hatte gewählt. Ich würde kämpfen! Oh ja! Mit allen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste.  
Mit vollem Einsatz, ob es mir gefiel oder nicht. Aber immer im Verborgenen, im Geheimen, denn so viel war klar, meine Freunde und alle Anderen würden, das, was ich tat, oder zu tun bereit war nicht gutheißen.  
War ich, Hermione Granger, ein guter Mensch, oder würde ich, wenn alles vorbei war, noch gut sein?  
Dies ist meine Geschichte und am Ende müsst ihr entscheiden ob mein Handeln, meine Entscheidungen richtig waren!

HG mit SB, DM, LM und SS! Gewalt im späteren Verlauf die Altersangabe mit 18 ist ernst zu nehmen!  
Auch HP wird im späteren Verlauf eine immer größere Rolle spielen!

1. Knockturn Alley

Dunkelheit, nichts als Dunkelheit umgab mich.

Ja, nicht nur die Dunkelheit der Nacht! Nein, das Leben war dunkel geworden!

Ich lebte nun einmal in dunklen Zeiten, leider!

Und ich hatte diese Tatsache, wie so oft, schneller erkannt und akzeptiert als die Anderen, deswegen stand ich hier, in dieser verruchten Alley und versuchte selbst in dieser Finsternis noch mehr mit den Schatten zu verschwinden verschmelzen.

Die Kapuze meines schwarzen Mantels hatte ich weit ins Gesicht gezogen, um ja nicht erkannt zu werden. So huschte ich, wie die anderen vermummten Gestalten, zielstrebig auf dem ausgetretenen Kopfsteinpflaster meinem Ziel entgegen.

Keiner interessierte sich hier für Andere, denn alle hatten etwas zu verbergen.

Heute Nacht würde ich den ersten Teil meines Plans in die Tat umzusetzen und danach konnte ich beginnen meine restlichen Pläne Schritt für Schritt zu verwirklichen.

Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber was war schon leicht im Leben?

Denn ER, war zurück!

ER, das ultimative Böse, was seit meinem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts, mir und den Jungen dicht auf den Fersen war.

ER hatte es endlich geschafft und nun würde sich einiges ändern.

Armer Harry!

Er tat mir immer noch schrecklich leid, denn er wurde seit jeher von IHM gejagt und nun hatte er dabei eine nicht unwichtige Rolle gespielt, dass ER zurück gekommen war, da sein Blut die Wiedergeburt Lord Voldemorts ermöglicht hatte.

Aber ich, ich wäre nicht Hermione Jean Granger, wenn ich nicht in der ersten Minute, als Harry mit dem toten Cedric wieder aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war, meine kleinen, grauen Zellen angesprungen wären.

Ja, ich war traurig, erschüttert über das Geschehene, aber ich nahm mir nicht die Zeit zu trauern, so wie einige andere, die ein Wehklagen ausstießen, was nicht auszuhalten war.

Letzten Endes brachte es ja doch nichts und erst recht nicht den toten Cedric zurück. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, der liebe, gutaussehende und charmante Cedric war nicht mehr unter den Lebenden.

Harry hatte mir und Ron noch am Abend auf der Krankenstation eine Zusammenfassung der Geschehnisse auf dem Friedhof geschildert und diese ließen mich eben nicht trauern, sondern in Aktionismus verfallen!

ER scharrte seine treuen Anhänger um sich und würde bald wieder zu alter Stärke zurückfinden und deswegen stand ich jetzt hier, um Mitternacht in der Knockturn Alley und versuchte eins mit der Dunkelheit zu werden.

Eine neue Zeit hatte begonnen, jetzt, da ER wiedergekehrt war. Nichts würde mehr so sein, wie in den vergangenen 14 Jahren!

Die Zeit der Ruhe und des Friedens war unwiederbringlich vorbei!

Jetzt hieß es sich auf den Kampf, den kommenden Krieg, vorzubereiten.

Die Zeit lief und ich war gewillt diese zu nutzen.

Ein Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, als meine Gedanken zu all jenen wanderten, die mich zu kennen glaubten und ich mir vorstellte wie sie alle, die Weasleys, die Professoren, die anderen Schüler, meine Eltern und Harry einem Herzinfarkt erliegen würden, wenn sie wüssten, wo sich die kleine Gryffindor-Streberin um diese Uhrzeit herumtrieb.

Hier bekam man aber auch alles was das Herz begehrte. Nur der Preis musste stimmen.

Wer sich in die Knockturn Alley wagte, wusste dass er sich auf unerlaubten, verbotenen und illegalen Boden wagte und wusste um die Konsequenzen.

Auch ich war mir dessen Bewusst und bereit die Gefahr einzugehen, da ich wusste, auf legalem Weg würde ich das nie bekommen was ich begehrte.

Aber was die Anderen nicht wussten, die mich seit Jahren zu kennen glaubten, war, dass ich nicht so brav, lieb, naiv und regeltreu war wie sie alle dachten.

Mein Grinsen wurde regelrecht fies.

Ich hatte schon immer verstanden meine fragwürdigen Tätigkeiten im Dunklen, meist spät nachts und im Geheimen zu tätigen. Noch nie war jemand bisher auf mich aufmerksam geworden.

Wenn sie es wüssten, wären sie ganz schön geschockt über mein Tun, denn in der Wahrnehmung der Menschen waren Harry und Ron, die beiden Triebfedern unseres Trios, welche die gefährlichen und verbotenen Aktionen starteten und nicht ich, die überkorrekte Hermione!

Nicht einmal Harry und Ron wussten auch nur ansatzweise von meinen Aktivitäten in Hogwarts. Sie hatten keinen blassen Schimmer, was auch besser war, denn ich würde meine rechte Hand darauf verwetten, dass sie diese auch nicht gut heißen würden.

Aber genug, ich musste weiter, immer tiefer in diese Alley. Ich versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich vorwärts zu kommen.

Ein leichtes Frösteln konnte ich nicht unterdrücken, dafür war die Umgebung zu unwirklich, zu heruntergekommen.

Hier trieb sich das Gesindel der Zauberergesellschaft herum. Diebe, Huren, Mörder. Es war ein gefährliches Pflaster. Hier war es am Tage genauso unsicher wie des Nachts, da diese Personen sich hier wohl und sicher fühlten.

Diese düstere Alley war größer als man hätte meinen können, bot sie doch auch all das an, was die Läden der Diagon Alley anboten, nur in einem weiteren Spektrum und was ich so in den Schaufenstern sah, faszinierte mich sehr.

Ich würde ein andermal, wenn ich mehr Zeit hätte, wieder kommen, denn einiges davon konnte ich gut gebrauchen.

Vorsichtig näherte ich mich meinem Ziel.

Da ich noch nie hier gewesen war, ließ ich mich von meinem Instinkt und meinen Recherchen leiten. Diesen Ausflug plante ich schon seit zwei Wochen und seit gestern bereitete ich mich explizit auf diesen spätnächtlichen Einkauf vor.

Ich wollte nichts dem Zufall überlassen, dafür war das hier viel zu gefährlich!

Aber ich hatte in den letzten Jahren schon gezeigt, dass ich die Gefahr und das Abenteuer anzog und liebte, sonst hätte ich nie eine enge Freundschaft zu Harry Potter schließen dürfen, da er ein Garant für solche abwegigen Situationen war.

Ja, das agieren mit Harry war eine gute Übung gewesen, um mit dieser Situation hier, so ganz alleine und auf sich gestellt, zurechtzukommen und um zum Erfolg zu kommen, bedurfte alles einer gründlichen Planung und Vorbereitung...

Hier ein kleiner Trailer:

watch?v=dcJJyPSUhMY&list=HL1340270066&feature=mh_lolz


	2. Vorbereitungen und ein gelungenes Geschä

2. Kapitel Gelungene Geschäfte

Heute war der zweite Ferientag.

Ich agierte schnell, musste schnell sein, da die Zeitleisten der Pläne die ich die letzten drei Wochen nach dem Turnier ausgearbeitet hatte eng gestrickt waren.

Als der Zug in Kings Cross hielt, hatte ich mich rasch von Harry und Ron mit einer flüchtigen Umarmung verabschiedet und meine Eltern mit einem strahlenden Lächeln begrüßt.

Ja, strahlendes Lächeln!

Ich wäre nie und nimmer so dumm, meinen Eltern die Wahrheit über die magische Welt zu erzählen.

Diese wären absolut entsetzt, in was für einer düsteren, gefährlichen Welt ihre Tochter lebte.

Für sie, war die magische Welt einfach nur spannend und faszinierend, bunt und fröhlich, die Diagon Alley eben, das Einzige, was sie kannten und von mir würden sie nie etwas anderes erfahren.

So fuhren wir auch schon schnell nach Hause und ich würde beginnen meine Pläne in die Tat umzusetzen.

Rückblende

„Schön, wieder daheim zu sein. Mum, Dad, ich habe euch vermisst!", spielte ich gekonnt, die brave und gutgelaunte Tochter.

„Und wir dich erst, Schatz!", sagte Mum und zog mich im Foyer noch einmal in eine Umarmung.

„Und habt ihr heut noch was geplant", lächelte ich die Beiden an.

„Nein nichts Großes. Später ein schönes Abendessen und du... erzählst uns die spannendsten Neuigkeiten vom letzten Jahr!", sagte mein Vater interessiert.

„Mumm, ja klar. Aber vorher, möchte ich noch schnell ein paar Kleinigkeiten besorgen, in der Drogerie und so…, da sind mir in Hogwarts ein paar Sachen ausgegangen.", meinte ich erklärend.

„Möchtest du, dass ich mitkomme, Liebes?", fragte Mum bemüht.

„Nein, lass mal. Da freu ich mich viel zu sehr auf das Abendessen. Will dich davon nicht abhalten.", wehrte ich rasch ab, denn das was ich kaufen wollte, ging nur mich etwas an.

Dad zückte währenddessen seinen Geldbeutel, reichte mir, mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln, 100 Pfund und meinte mit einem nachsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck: „Na dann, viel Vergnügen und komm nicht zu spät."

„Danke, bis gleich.", wandte ich mich schnell zur Haustüre, drehte mich abermals um und schenkte meinen Eltern noch ein dankbares Nicken.

Ich hatte es nicht weit bis zum Geschäft. Schnell lief ich hinein und nahm einen Einkaufswagen. Es war einiges, was ich noch brauchen würde.

Als erstestand ich leicht verzweifelt vor der riesigen Auswahl an Make-up.

Ich kaufte alles vom Puder, über Counciler, bis zum Lidschatten, Kajalstift, Wimperntusche, dem Lippenstift, einfach alles und weiter ging's zum Nagellack und ...Ja, das war schwerer, meine Haare färben wollte und konnte ich nicht.

Aber ich brauchte für das, was ich noch vorhatte andere Haare.

Punkt.

Eine Inspiration musste her; eine Perücke wäre viel zu teuer. Also, was bot dieser Shop? Und dann sah ich es. Haarteile.

Ein schwarzes Haarband, das man über den Kopf zog und an diesem Haarband waren Haare angebracht. Perfekt, wenn ich das Band bis in die Stirn zog und meine Haare zu einem straffen Dutt band, würde keiner mehr sehen, dass sie nicht dunkelblond und glatthaarig waren.

Rückblick ende

Und nun, am nächsten Abend stand ich da, stark geschminkt und mit dem unechten Haarteil bestückt.

Man würde mich heute nicht als Hermione Granger erkennen können, da ich mit mir, so gar keine Ähnlichkeit mehr hatte. Auch wirkte ich viel älter, nicht wie 15 sondern mindestens wie 19, so würde es keine blöden Fragen, mein Alter betreffend, geben.

Ich hatte gewartet, bis Mum und Dad ins Bett gegangen waren und tief und fest schliefen, was nicht allzu verwunderlich war, da ich ihnen zu ihrem abendlichen Glas Rotwein, je einen Tropfen Schlaftrank untergejubelt hatte.

Schockierend!

Die böse Hermione hatte ihre Eltern schlafen gelegt.

Mir entwich beim Gedanken daran ein fieses Kichern, aber so war ich nun einmal, auf alles bestens vorbereitet und meine Pläne waren immer gut ausgearbeitet.

So musste ich mir keine unnötigen Gedanken darüber machen, ob meine Eltern bemerkten, dass ich ihre Tochter über Nacht ausgeflogen war und ich würde keine unnötigen Rechtfertigungen vor ihnen ablegen müssen.

Etwas, das ich hasste zu tun!

Gut, jetzt stellen sich bestimmt einige die Frage, ‚Was zum Teufel macht die hier?'. Das werdet ihr jetzt sehen, bin nämlich gerade am Ziel angekommen.

Ich stand vor einer Ladentür, ähnlich der Borgin & Burkes, durch das Glas konnte man weiter hinten Licht schimmern sehen.

Auf dem schiefhängenden Schild stand „Dark and Hell Wand"! Ich war sehr froh, bei meinen Recherchen herausgefunden zu haben, dass dieses Geschäft immer Mittwochs auch von 23 Uhr bis 1 Uhr für die nicht ganz so legalen Transaktionen offen hatte, denn Untertags wäre alles doppelt so schwer.

Einmal tief durchatmend, gerade und vor allen selbstsicherere Haltung annehmend, stieß ich die Tür entschlossen auf und trat mit selbstbewussten Schritten in einen dunklen, nicht besonders sauberen Laden, in dem es leicht muffig nach moderigen Holz roch.

Hier und dort hingen in den Ecken Spinnweben. Hinten, wo die Laterne etwas Licht spendete, stand ein unsympathisch aussehender, älterer Mann, so um die 60, mit lehmfarbenen, langen, ungewaschen aussehenden Haaren und sah mir misstrauisch entgegen.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Mrs…?", quakte, mir seine schlecht geölte Stimme entgegen.

Ich versuchte in einem möglichst kühlen Ton zu antworten, „Was denken sie, weswegen ich hier bin?"

„Ich weiß nicht, sagen sie es mir?", antwortete er gekonnt mit einer Gegenfrage.

Seine Augen beäugten mich misstrauisch von oben bis unten und versuchten unter meine tiefsitzende Kapuze zu sehen. Die Angst, dass ich ein Auror sein könnte, stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Also, schlug ich sie zurück.

Er durfte mich ruhig anschauen, schließlich wollte ich auch herausfinden, wie gut meine Verkleidung war.

Mein Herz schlug mir bis zum Hals, denn eine Verteidigung, zu meinem Schutz, hatte ich noch nicht. Nur meinen Zauberstab, der in meiner Robe steckte, den ich aber nur im absoluten Notfall zur Verteidigung verwenden durfte, wenn ich keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium bekommen wollte, aufgrund ihres bekloppten Gesetzes zur Beschränkung minderjährigen Zauberei, deren Gruppe ich zu meinem Leidwesen noch angehörte.

Nun, nachdem er mich richtig sah, starrte er mich erstaunt an, nahm meine Erscheinung gierig in sich auf. Man konnte fast aus seinem Mund die Sabberfäden tropfen sehen.

Dem musste ich schnell entgegen wirken!

Mein Gesicht nahm einen kalten, bösen Ausdruck an, ließ aber ansonsten keine Regung zu. Außerdem nahm ich eine sehr viel geradere Haltung an. ‚Nur nicht nervös wirken', sagte ich mir wieder und wieder in einem Mantra vor, obwohl mein Herz immer schneller schlug, sodass ich auch mein Haupt arrogant hoch erhoben hielt.

„Ich hab nicht ewig Zeit! Meine Zeit ist kostbar! ", schnarrte ich in bester Malfoy Manier zu dem Verkäufer.

Vier Jahre Draco Malfoy mussten für etwas gut sein und wenn auch nur, um mir abschauen zu können, wie ein Pureblood mit seinen Mitmenschen umging.

„Können sie mir nun helfen, oder wollen sie mein Geld nicht.", sagte ich schneidend und beugte mich ein bisschen povokant über den Tresen, drohend in meiner ganzen Haltung.

„Ich, ich … natürlich Madam, was genau suchen sie? ", stotterte er quakend und hielt sich geduckt, anscheinend wirkte es und das ließ mich doch etwas aufatmen.

„In Zeiten wie diesen, möchte ich ….noch einen Zweiten...", sagte ich geheimnisvoll zweideutig und schaute den Mann aus zusammengekniffenen Augen abwartend an.

Nicht zu viel sagen war die Devise.

Ja, so langsam aber sicher fand ich den richtigen Umgangston. Zum Glück lernte ich schnell.

„Oh, ich verstehe. Natürlich Mrs…?... Aber natürlich, kann ich ihnen da behilflich sein. Wenn ich kurz dürfte….?", fragte er unterwürfig mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

Ich glaubte, er kam zu der Überzeugung, dass ich zu jung war um ein Auror zu sein, aber auch nicht naiv genug um mich nicht wehren zu könnnen. Er öffnete seine Hand und entließ daraus ein Maßband, welches in der Luft schwebte und sich selbständig entrollte.

Und schon vermaß es mich rasch, an meiner rechten Hand, meinen Arm, genau wie damals bei Olivander´s, und schon begab sich der alte Mann schlurfend, in der abgetragenen dunkelblauen Robe in den hinteren Raum und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit 5 Schachteln heraus.

Nun begann das Testen und Suchen, damals mit 11 dauerte es gut eine halbe Stunde bis ich endlich meinen ersten Zauberstab, Weinrebenholz mit Drachenherzfaser, in Händen hielt, heute klappte es zu meiner Überraschung schon beim dritten Versuch.

Ich war perplex, dass es hier so schnell ging, versuchte aber keine überraschte Gefühlsregung zu zeigen. Mein Gesicht spiegelte eine reglose Maske, als ich den Zauberstab schwang.

Ich spürte augenblicklich ein starkes magisches Kribbeln in meinen Fingerspitzen und schon brach ein großer Strauß schwarzer Rosen hervor, die auf dem Tisch zum Liegen kamen.

Ja, ich hatte meinen neuen Zauberstab gefunden!

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln glitt über die verlebten Geschichtszüge des Verkäufers und entblößten dabei stumpelige, gelbe Zähne. Mir, als Tochter zweier Zahnärzte, liefen bei diesem Anblick kalte Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

„Meine Dame, wie es scheint, hat die Suche schon ein Ende. Ein guter Stab, der sie ausgesucht hat, Weißdornbirke mit Thestralschweif. Ein sehr schönes Stück, aber selten. Es gibt nicht viele Zauberstäbe, die aus hellem, weißen Holz gefertigt werden!", sagte er mehr als einschmeichelnd und schaute recht stolz dabei aus.

„Wie meinen sie das…?", fragte ich recht barsch. Das interessierte mich schon.

„Nun ja, solches Holz ist sehr eigen, sehr mächtig. Nur wenige kommen damit zurecht, also nicht wirklich kommerziell geeignet.  
Deswegen werden sie nie so etwas bei Olivander´s Sehen. Auch ist der Inhalt eines solchen Holzes meist eher dunkel angehaucht!", ein fieses Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er dies sagt, „Da es in Verbindung mit hellen Material, wie zum Beispiel Einhornhaar nicht harmoniert. Nie, verstehen sie! ", jetzt nuschelte er in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, „Wirklich sehr interessant, dass so ein seltenes Stück in die Hände einer so jungen, hübschen Frau wandert.", seine Augen blickten sehr verschlagen und eindringlich.

Jetzt war der Zeitpunkt für einen geordneten Rückzug, wie ich befand „Wie viel schulde ich ihnen?", fragte ich daher rasch, um weitere Fragen zu unterdrücken.

„Ach, was wie? Ach so ja … für sie 30 Galeonen.", sagte der schmierige Mann, mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung und einem anzüglichen Grinsen.

Mir entwich ein zynisches Schnauben, aber gut, ich würde nicht feilschen. So was ist unter meiner Würde. Also langte ich in die Taschen meiner Robe, zog einen Beutel hervor und fischte nach dem verlangten Geld und legte es auf den dreckigen Tresen.

Den Stab hatte ich schon in meine innere Robentasche gesteckt.

Ich hatte nun einen einsatzbereiten Zauberstab, der nicht registriert war, was bedeutete, dass ich nun nicht mehr schutzlos war. Ich konnte mich nun verteidigen, ohne Angst haben zu müssen entdeckt zu werden.

Wunderbar!

Ich liebte es, wenn alles so lief wie ich es geplant hatte.  
Keine Worte wurden mehr gewechselt.

Kein Smalltalk.

Das Geschäft war beendet, anders als in der Diagon Alley, ein knappes Nicken von mir und ich verließ mit wehender Robe den Laden, zog dabei noch meine Kapuze wieder über und verschwand rasch in der Dunkelheit, die ich willkommen hieß.

Ich suchte mir eine ruhige, dunkle Ecke, in der ich ungesehen war. Viele Gefühle waren in meinem Inneren. Freude darüber, dass alles so funktionierte, wie von mir ersonnen.

Angst, da ich gleich den Versuch der ersten Apparation wagen würde.

Na gut, ich war noch 15 und erst mit 17 dürfte man eigentlich apparieren und das auch erst nach einer erfolgreich, abgelegten offiziellen Prüfung, aber nicht mit mir!

Dafür machte ich dieses ganze Theater.

Ich hatte jetzt einen nicht registrierten Zauberstab und den hatte ich auch vor zu benutzen.

Außerdem hatte ich alle Bücher, die es zu diesem Thema gab, verschlungen und fühlte mich doch relativ gut vorbereitet. Wie gesagt, auch dieses Gesetz war wieder ein Willkürakt des Ministeriums!

Also dachte ich gar nicht lange nach, sondern atmete dreimal tief durch, konzentrierte mich intensiv auf den Kern meiner inneren Magie und hielt meinen neuen Stab festumklammert in der Rechten.

Sobald meine Konzentration stark genug war, fokussierte ich, wie in den Lehrbüchern beschrieben, meinen von mir gewünschten Ankunftspunkt, den Garten meiner Eltern, visualisierte ihn vor meinem inneren Auge, sprach im Geiste den Spruch "appare", schwang den Stab und hielt erst mal gespannt die Luft an.

Es fühlte sich an, als würde alles an Luft aus meinen Lungen gepresst und ich selbst, mein ganzer Körper, durch einen zu engen Gartenschlauch gezogen.

Ich drehte mich permanent um mich selbst, wie in einem Kreisel, gleichzeitig kniff ich meine Augen zu, ich musste mich konzentrieren und durfte mich nicht ablenken lassen.

Es wäre fatal unter diesen Umständen die Konzentration zu verlieren, ich musste konstant an meinen Bestimmungsort denken, sonst konnte es passieren, dass es einen zersplinterte.

Daher auch die Regel des Ministeriums, da Kinder eine so schlechte Konzentrationsfähigkeit hatten.

Klar, ich dachte dabei nur an Ron oder Neville, die würden sich in ihrem jetzigen Alter wirklich dabei umbringen.

Bah, war mir schlecht!

Lange würde ich diese Belastung nicht mehr durchhalten. Ich konnte spüren, wie sich mir der Schweiß auf der Stirn bildete.

Der Stab in meiner Hand zitterte erbärmlich.

Als ich schon dachte, ich würde der Belastung nicht mehr standhalten, wurde endlich mein Körper aus der quetschenden Enge entlassen.

Endlich, ich blinzelte irritiert und erkannte erleichtert unseren Garten.

Puh!

Ich plumpste wenig elegant, atemlos aber mit einem erleichternden Seufzen, auf die Knie ins Gras. Ich atmete konzentriert ein und aus, um den Schwindel in meinem Kopf zu überwinden.

Da drehte sich immer noch alles.

Also gut, selbst ich erkannte, apparieren war nicht ohne!

Aber für das erste Mal, ohne Hilfe, war es schon mal nicht schlecht, wie ich fand! Vor allem da ich gleich eine größere Strecke überwunden hatte. Erlernte man in Hogwarts doch, den magischen Sprung in kleinen Etappen, von Kreis zu Kreis!

Also selbst schuld!

Eigentlich lernte man die Apparation wochenlang um den Umgang damit zu lernen und erst dann wurden größere, weitere Sprünge gelehrt, nicht anderes herum.

Aber wie gesagt, während nun meine Augen hektisch über meinen Körper glitten, alles war glatt gegangen, ich war noch ganz, stellte ich erfreut fest!

Ein verschmitztes Grinsen zeigte sich auf meinen Lippen, wenngleich mein Kopf schmerzte.

Heute war wirklich ein guter Tag, nein halt eine gute Nacht!

Ja, ich musste lernen die Nacht noch mehr zu lieben, zu einem Teil von ihr zu werden, wenn ich meine Pläne so umsetzten wollte, wie ich es plante.

Keine Angst vor ihr zu haben, sondern mich ihr hinzugeben, wie einer guten Freundin, die mir mit ihren Schatten gute Dienste leistete.

Oh ja, es würde sich viel ändern in der nächsten Zeit!

Aber zurück ins Hier und Jetzt, mit Schwung hievte ich mich vom Boden und streckte meinen Körper. Es war als hätte man einen Muskelkater in den Gliedern. Meine Beine fühlten sich ganz wackelig an.

Ich nehme mal an, alles eine Frage der Übung und der Gewöhnung!

Aber in so was war ich schon immer gut gewesen.

Also, die Nacht war jung auf an die Arbeit.

Der Garten wäre jetzt meine große Halle, nur ohne Kreise.

Ich konzentrierte mich und sprang von einem Ende zum Anderen, vor, zurück, zur Seite hin und her in schneller und immer rascherer Abfolge.

Nach einer Stunde wildem hin und her verschwinden und auftauchen, sank ich an unserer großen Eiche erschöpft und verschwitzt zusammen.

Meine Lunge entließ rasselnd meinen Atem. Mit einer unwirschen Geste meiner Hand strich ich mir meine unechte Haarpracht aus meinem Gesicht, auf dem der Schweiß glänzte.

Mein Kopf sank in meinen Nacken und ich schloss vollkommen erschöpft die Augen… Himmel, das war wirklich, ein hartes Stück Arbeit gewesen… mein Körper …. Ich fühlte mich, wie einmal ausgekotzt und übel war mir auch.

Aber jetzt fiel mir das Apparieren schon wesentlich leichter, mir wurde nicht mehr schwindelig und ich brauchte nur noch den Bruchteil der Konzentration, um dort hinzukommen, wo ich wollte.

Für heute war Schluss, es war jetzt fast 3 Uhr in der Früh.

Morgen hatte ich wieder Besorgungen zu tätigen und konnte damit die weiten Strecken in Angriff nehmen, um auch diese zu perfektionieren.

Also, schleppte ich mich müde wie ich war, so leise wie möglich, da der Schlaftrank meiner Eltern mittlerweile nicht mehr so stark wirken würde, die Treppen zu meinem Zimmer hinauf, zog mir meine Klamotten über den Kopf, schmiss den Haarfetzen in eine Ecke und sank nur noch mit meiner Unterwäsche bekleidet total erschöpft auf mein Bett und versank in kürzester Zeit in einen tiefen, fast schon komatösen Schlaf.


	3. Apparieren

4. Kapitel Knockturn Alley, again!

Ein enervierend, nerviger Piepton erweckte mich aus meinem wohlverdienten aber viel zu kurzen Schlaf.

Reflexartig schnellte meine Hand in die Höhe und schlug auf das lärmende, blöde Ding ein, welches sofort verstummte.

Manchmal hasste ich mich selbst!

Stöhnend rieb ich mir die Sandkörner aus meinen müden, verklebten Augen. War ja selbst schuld, wenn ich versuchte mir anzutrainieren mit 5 Stunden Schlaf auszukommen.

Man konnte das, oh ja!

Hatte ich recherchiert. Zwar war mir noch schleierhaft wie, aber mit Disziplin und Kontinuität hoffte ich, dies mit der Zeit zu erreichen.

Napoleon und der Alte Fritz von Preußen, hatten das ja auch geschafft!

Ich sollte definitiv nicht so viel lesen. Kam dann doch nur auf so einen Schmarrn!

Gut, ich hatte nie lange geschlafen. Im Höchstfall 8 Std., doch die 3 Std., die ich mir seit 3 Wochen versagte, spürte ich bedauerlicherweise immer noch in den Knochen. Jedoch bin ich zu stur und starrköpfig und lasse mir selbst leider keine Schwäche durchgehen.

Also genug im Selbstmittleid gebadet! Hopp-hopp raus aus den Federn! Ein langer Tag, mit neuen Aufgaben, erwartete mich.

Nach einer entspannenden Dusche, in der sich meine Verkrampfungen in den Muskeln, nach dem harten Appariertraining in der Nacht, lösten, machte ich mich auf in die Küche, wo ich von meinen Eltern mit einen freundlichen „Hallo" willkommen geheißen wurde.

Da wurde mir von Mum schon ein dampfender Becher mit herrlich schwarzen Kaffee gereicht, während ich auf den Stuhl sank.

Ich inhalierte den wohlriechenden, würzigen Duft und nahm vorsichtig den ersten Schluck. Meine Lebensgeister gerieten danach so langsam in Fahrt.

Lächelnd sah ich auf. „Danke!", hauchte ich dabei mehr in die Tasse, denn zu jemand bestimmten.

„Aber immer doch, meine Kleine. Was hast du denn so vor heute?", fragte Mum gut gelaunt und anscheinend gut ausgeschlafen, was nach der Dosis Schlafmittel auch kein Wunder war.

Mich überkam ein klitzekleines bisschen Neid. Auch Dad senkte nun die Tageszeitung und sah zu mir rüber. Nach 5 Std. Schlaf sah ich wohl nicht wirklich wie das blühende Leben aus, dachte ich sarkastisch, als er seine Augenbrauen fragend hob, während er meine Erscheinung musterte und sich Sorge in seinen gütigen, braunen Augen zeigte. Bevor er etwas sagen oder fragen konnte, antwortete ich schnell auf die Frage meiner Mutter.

„Nun, ich dachte mir, ich fahre heute nach London und geh ein bisschen shoppen.", meinte ich betont fröhlich und ich trank noch einen Schluck von meinem Kaffee.

„Oh, wenn ich das gewusst hätte, hätte ich meine Termine anders gelegt und dich begleitet Kind. So etwas haben wir schon lange nicht mehr gemacht… aber warte vielleicht,… ich müsste kurz…", meinte Mum in einem traurigen Tonfall und wühlte aufgeregt in ihrer Tasche, die sie zu sich zog um nach ihrem Terminplaner zu greifen.

Ich sah sie schnell Entschuldigung heischend an. Das würde mir so gar nicht in den Kram passen, wenn meine Mum sich mir heute aufdrängen würde.

„Sorry Mum, ein andermal gerne, aber ich wollte noch in die Portrait National Gallery schauen. Du weißt, wie ich das liebe und wie ich die Bilder vermisst habe!", säuselt ich vor mich hin.

Es stimmt, ich mochte die Portraits der alten Monarchen und wichtigen Persönlichkeiten Englands gerne. Sie hatten es mir früher wirklich angetan und bei jedem Ausflug nach London hatte ein Stopp in dem Museum sein müssen.

Aber heutzutage, in der ich die sich bewegenden und sprechenden Portraits, der dahingeschiedenen Personen in der magischen Welt kannte, konnte die Gallery da nicht mehr mithalten!

Aber dies wussten meine Eltern ja nicht, da ich ihnen so gut wie keine relevanten Informationen aus der Welt der Zaubrer hatte zukommen lassen. Diese Tatsache machte es mir, wie auch jetzt, leichter, da ich wusste, wie Mum auf so eine Aussage von mir reagieren würde und sie enttäuschte mich nicht.

Sie bekam große Augen. „Ah ja, aber natürlich mein Liebes… Tja, wie schade, dass meine Patienten mich heute schon so ausgebucht haben, aber wie gesagt, das nächste Mal würde ich mich freuen, dich auf einen Stadtbummel zu begleiten.", erwiderte sie, stand auf und flüchtete sich hinter die Küchentheke.

Sie konnte sich nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen, als stundenlang vor Gemälden zu stehen. Das war so gar nicht die Welt meiner Mutter. Als ich aufsah, grinste mich mein Vater schelmisch an und ich grinste zurück. Es war doch zu herrlich, wenn jemand so berechenbar war.

Eine halbe Std. später, saß ich noch immer in der Küche, mit meiner vierten Tasse Kaffee und fühlte mich wieder voll einsatzfähig, als meine Eltern fertig angezogen und hergerichtet für den Arbeitstag noch einmal erschienen, um sich von mir zu verabschieden.

Nachdem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, wartete ich noch 5 Minuten, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie auch wirklich nicht zurückkommen würden, erhob mich schnell und lief in mein Zimmer im ersten Stock.

Dort öffnete ich meine Schranktür, nahm meine nachtschwarze Robe heraus, legte sie mir um und trat vor den Spiegel. Ich zog meinen weißen nigelnagelneuen Zauberstab aus der Innentasche, richtete ihn auf mein Haar und sprach einen Verwandlungsspruch.

Jetzt brauchte ich das blöde, kratzende Haarteil nicht mehr. Meine Lockenmähne war aufgrund der Magie, nun glatt und auf kinnlänge gestutzt. Einen weiteren Spruch später waren sie auch dunkelblond.

Oh ja!

Ich blickte zufrieden in den Spiegel. Das war schon eine Veränderung!

Aber auch das satte Braun meiner Augen wollte ich anpassen und sagte den Spruch, um die Augenfarbe zu ändern. Nun schauten mir zwei wässrige, blaue Augen entgegen.

Perfekt!

Meine Gesichtsformen wollte ich nicht ändern, denn da ich kein Metamorphmagus war, würde es höhere Magie voraussetzen.

Nicht, dass ich das nicht könnte, aber das war mir zu kompliziert. Es sollte ja schließlich immer schnell gehen, mich in meine Tarnung zu verwandeln. Und wofür gab es Make-up?

Ein bisschen dicker aufgetragen und keiner, wirklich keiner, würde mich erkennen.

Als ich fertig war, blickte mir eine andere Frau entgegen, denn wie eine 15-jährige Schülerin sah ich nun wirklich nicht mehr aus.

Ein Foto später, mit einer Digicam geschossen, schnell ausgedruckt und in mein Strategiebuch geklebt, wo ich ebenfalls die Sprüche, die ich für diese Erscheinung verwendete, notiert hatte, besaß meine neue Identität den Namen „Minna Cale".  
Wenn schon, musste alles perfekt sein.

Ich begab mich ins Wohnzimmer, stellte mich in die Mitte und dachte an alles was ich mir gestern im Garten beigebracht hatte. Konzentration und ein "appare" später, stand ich vor der Wand hinter dem Tropfenden Kessel, die mich in die Diagon Alley entlassen würde.

Tiefe Befriedigung ergriff mich.

Somit war ich ein klein wenig stolz auf mich. Auch auf diese Entfernung hatte alles wunderbar funktioniert.

Kein Schwindel und keine Übelkeit mehr!

Wie es aussah, hatte ich die Apparation gemeistert. Ein Problem weniger.

Zwar würde ich noch die weiten Strecken ein bisschen üben müssen, aber dazu erst später.

Schnell hob ich den Zauberstab, ließ ihn in der richtigen Reihenfolge die Steine berühren und schon öffnete sich das Tor. Zügig schritt ich in die so mittelalterlich angehauchte Gasse und ging im Fluss der Menge unter.

Ich hatte noch so einige Besorgungen zu erledigen, während um mich herum das normale, bunte, fröhliche Chaos in der Diagon Alley herrschte, was ein Teil ihres Charmes ausmachte.

Niemand nahm die Warnungen ernst, dass ER zurückgekehrt war.

Keiner wollte sehen, dass es wieder von vorne begann. Jeder wollte dem Ministerium und Minister Fudge glauben, dass diese Behauptung eine Lüge von Harry und Dumbeldore war um sich wichtig zu machen.

Damit spielten wir IHM in die Hände, aber die breite Masse war schon immer blind gewesen.

Da hier alle so lustig und fröhlich waren, nahmen sie die Warnungen wirklich nicht ernst, wie ich jetzt live miterleben konnte.

Umso mehr, da Eltern ihre Kinder, Mitschüler aus Hogwarts, dabei hatten, denn diese mussten in den Ferien schließlich irgendwie beschäftigt werden.

Sie drängten sich vor "Qualität für Quidditsch", dem Sportgeschäft ihre Nasen platt oder bevölkerten Florean Fortescue's Eissalon.

Ich zog mir meine Kapuze ins Gesicht, da ich in wenigen Augenblicken zur Abzweigung der Knockturn Alley kommen würde und niemand, na gut fast niemand, der so jung war, wie ich und eine Frau noch dazu, würde freiwillig und ohne Begleitung hineingehen und dabei auch noch sein Gesicht zeigen.

Über Tag war hier mehr Betrieb, als um Mitternacht und das selbst in so einer schmuddeligen, heruntergekommenen Straße. Ich war erstaunt.

Hätte ich doch gedacht, dies sind alles Geschöpfe der Nacht? Aber in der Gasse war es so, als würde die Nacht schon beginnen. Diffuses, dämmriges Licht herrschte hier vor.

Auch hier huschte ich in meiner dunkel verhüllten Gestalt zügig dahin, darauf bedacht vorsichtig zu sein, sah ich mir im Vorbeigehen die Auslagen der Geschäfte an und ignorierte die Gestalten, die sich an den Wänden der Gebäude entlang drückten.

Ah, hier war der Zauberstabsladen.

Nee, sah kein bisschen sympathischer aus als in der Nacht. Gleich gegenüber lag mein erstes Ziel; die schwarzmagische Apotheke für Zaubertrankzutaten.

Ein rauchiger, leicht berauschender Geruch unterschiedlichster Gewürze schlug mir beim Eintreten entgegen. Es war sehr schummrig im Laden und mit einer großen Anzahl von Regalen, in mehrfachen Reihen aufgestellt, war der Laden von innen größer als man draußen vermutet hätte.

Gefüllt mit den unterschiedlichsten und ungewöhnlichsten Dingen, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Herzen egal ob von Schlangen, Hühnern oder Drachen, vielleicht auch von Menschen.

Igitt, wie ekelig!

Ich wandte den Blick ab. Augen von den unterschiedlichsten Gattungen, ob eingelegt, getrocknet, oder pur.

Florfliegen, Alraunen, Affodilwurzel, Dipdam, Flubberwurmschleim, Rattenmilz, aber auch solche Sachen, wie ein gut sichtbar verschlossenes Glas Einhornblut, oder Dinge aus dem Kadaver eines Thestrals.

Eben Zutaten, die man nie und nimmer in der Diagon Alley erhalten würde. Mir blieb die Spucke weg.

Am liebsten, hätte ich vor Freude über diese ganzen Schätze gejubelt. Für mich war das hier, wie im Paradies.

Und so war ich auch nicht erstaunt, als ich am Tresen den Inhaber des Ladens mit einem mir wohlbekannten Mann feilschen sah.

Ich behielt ruhig Blut, da ich nicht aussah wie Miss-know-it-all, noch würde er, noch sonst wer mich, Miss Granger, hier an diesem Ort erwarten.

Also nahm ich mir zielsicher und ziemlich kaltschnäuzig einen Korb und schritt seelenruhig die einzelnen Regale ab, nahm mir seelenruhig hier und da ein Stück für die Tränke, die ich im Laufe dieser Ferien brauen würde und da einige von ihnen recht lange brauchen würden, um fertig zu werden, musste ich so schnell wie möglich beginnen.

Im Hintergrund verfolgte ich das Gespräch der beiden Männer aufmerksam, leider immer wieder unterbrochen, so dass ich keinen zusammenhängenden Satz hätte verstehen können.

Aber was ich so mitbekam, hatte Snape die ehrenvolle Aufgabe, Tränke für den-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zu brauen. Verwunderte mich jetzt nicht wirklich. Innerlich zuckte ich mit meinen Schultern.

Mir war sofort klar, als ich damals den Professor aus dem Krankensaal zum Dark Lord stürmen sah... jetzt ging es los.

Der Krieg, erstmal so geführt, wie der Kalte Krieg der Muggel – Amerika gegen Russland.

Noch keine sofortigen, offenen Kämpfe, stattdessen das Taktieren im Hintergrund!

Dafür war der Dunkle Lord zu schlau und er musste erst einmal wieder erstarken. Doch die ersten Tendenzen einer Kaltfront waren zu spüren und wenn auch nur, dass ich hier Snape sah, der wie ein wahnsinniger Zutaten zu einem Spottpreis kaufte!

Wohlgemerkt, hier waren halt das Dark Mark und der Name des Dunklen was wert. Half anscheinend bei Drohungen immer. Kein Ladenbesitzer der Knockturn Alley vertraute auf das Ministerium, aber auf die DeathEaters... ja, auf deren Rache schon!

Fudge war ein solcher Idiot!

War ja aber erst mal nicht mein Problem. Während dieser Gedanken zählte ich meine Florfliegen für den Vielsafttrank ab, als ich ein Kribbeln in meinem Nacken spürte.

Ah ja, ich hörte keine Stimmen mehr.

Das Gespräch war anscheinend beendet. Snape schien sich umgedreht zu haben und meine schwarze Gestalt über dem durchsichtigen Behältnis der Fliegen gebeugt stehen zu sehen. Kannte sich in dem Laden bestimmt aus, wie in seiner Westentasche, ging es mir gehässig durch den Kopf.

Ich lies mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und zählte einfach weiter. ‚Geh, du miesepetriger, schmieriger Kerl! ', betete ich in Gedanken.

So, fertig. Ich füllte die Fliegen in die durchsichtige Tüte, setzte den Deckel wieder auf, legte sie in meinem Tragekorb, wand mich sachte um und sah mich bestätigt. Zwei tiefdunkle Obsidiane saugten sich an mir fest.

Sehen konnte er nicht viel, da ich meine Kapuze nicht gänzlich abgenommen hatte und sie somit mein Gesicht noch halb verdeckte.

Ich versuchte mich so anmutig und normal wie möglich weiter fortzubewegen.

Mir und ihm, mit Sicherheit, war bewusst, dass es nicht viele Tränke gab, in denen man diese Zutat benötigte. Die Frage war, würde er sich aufdrängen und neugierig sein, oder ging es im am Allerwertesten vorbei, wie auch in der Schule, wenn es darum ging, was wir Schüler taten.

Ich schritt langsam auf das nächste Regal zu und sah mir die Auslagen genauestens in allergrößter Ruhe an.

Nur nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen, das würde ihn auf den Plan rufen, wie ein Jäger der seine nervöse Beute wittern würde.

„Mr. Snape, wünschen sie noch etwas? Es ist doch hoffentlich noch immer alles zu ihrer Zufriedenheit?", kam die schleimig, unterwürfige Stimme des Apothekers.

Ich blickte zu Snape, wie er im Gang stand in seiner ganzen schwarzen Pracht, wie ich gerade zynisch dachte, aber so wie er da stand machte er keine schlechte Figur. Imposant… ja, das war das richtige Wort.

Snape wandte sein Gesicht Richtung Stimme. „Nein, Mr. Sals. Alles in Ordnung.", schnarrte er knapp, drehte sich so, dass sich seine Robe in einem dramatischen Abgang aufbauschte und entschwand.

Puh, Göttin sei Dank, war er weg!

Aber jetzt weiter im Text. Ich suchte die Regale noch weitere 10 min. akribisch ab, bevor ich mich an den Apotheker wandte.

Dieser hatte jede meiner Bewegungen ebenfalls mit Argusaugen verfolgt, aber seine Angst vor Dieben hätte ich auch nicht haben wollen.

„Na, was kann ich denn für sie tun?", sprach er mich auch schon an.

Ich hievte gerade meinen Korb auf den Tresen. Aufgrund der Menge hatte er einen gewissen gierigen Glanz in den Augen. Musste wohl den Verlust ausgleichen, der ihn Snapes Einkauf gekostete hatte.

„Dies… und wenn wir uns über den Preis einigen, vielleicht noch etwas mehr...", sagte ich mit kühler, etwas tieferer Stimme als gewöhnlich.

Ich ließ meine Augen durch den Laden schweifen, während er die Zutaten abmaß, wog und verpackte.

Nachdem er dies alles zu seiner Zufriedenheit erledigt hatte, sah er von seinem Block auf und maß mich mit einem durchdringenden Blick seiner schlammig braunen Augen, deren weiß eher gelb war, als hätte er schon über einen längeren Zeitraum mehrfach dem Feuerwhisky zugesprochen.

„Das wären dann 250 Galeonen, meine Dame!", meinte er mit einem schleimigen Grinsen und einen hinterhältigen Funkeln in den Augen.

Ich ließ meine Kapuze leicht zurück gleiten, zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch und sah ihn hart an. Dachte der, ich war blöd?

„Ja, dieser Preis hört sich fair an…", sagte ich langsam und mit Stahl in meiner Stimme. Meine Mimik drückte dieselbe Unnachgiebigkeit aus. „… wenn sie mir noch Baumschlangenhaut und das Horn eines Zweihorns, sowie eine Phiole Einhornblut darauflegen!" Man konnte richtig sehen, wie sich sein Grinsen abrupt aus seinem Gesicht verabschiedete, aber Leid tat er mir nicht.

„Meine Dame, das… das… geht nicht, das Horn und Baumschlagenhaut sind auf der schwarzen Liste und außerdem wissen sie wie teuer und selten dieses Blut ist. Es ist mehr wert. Viel…" Ich unterbrach dieses wehleidige Gestotter, mit einer harschen Geste meiner Hand.

„Hören sie, guter Mann. Ich weiß, dass sie die beiden Zutaten haben. Vielleicht sollte ich mal auf meinem Weg zurück, ins Ministerium…vorbei schauen...", ich machte eine Kunstpause und sah ihm direkt in die Augen, um ihn klar zu verstehen zu geben, dass ich meine unausgesprochene Drohung ernst meinte.

„Entweder sie gehen auf mein Angebot ein, oder sie dürfen ihre Zutaten wieder einräumen….", meinte ich mit gleichgültiger Stimme und trat entschlossen einen Schritt zurück.

„Nee, nee. So warteten sie doch. Für 300 Galeonen wär`s immer noch viel zu günstig, aber damit könnt ich leben.", klang er geknickt.

„275, mein letztes Wort!", zischte ich mit wütender Stimme. Er wand sich sichtlich unwohl hin und her, doch ich verzog keine Miene und sah ihn kalt und abwartend an.

Nach Sekunden des Nachdenkens nickte er ergeben, begann wiederwillig die Phiole zu füllen, ging in den Lagerraum und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit den nicht legalen Zutaten zurück.

Ich zückte meinen Beutel und begann das Geld zu zählen. Tja, da würde mein Gang nach Gringotts heute noch fällig werden.

Gierig beäugte Mr. Sals die Münzen.

Er reichte mir fast widerwillig, die Tüte mit allen Zutaten und die äußerst wertvolle Phiole, mit der silbrigen Flüssigkeit, extra. Diese steckte ich in meine Roben Innentasche. War sicherer. Ich nickte ihm betont dankend zu und wand mich entschlossen ab.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Madam.", rief er mir zynisch hinterher, doch da war ich schon aus der Tür und ging zügig auf das Büchergeschäft zu.

Hier hätte ich mich einquartieren können. Alles in allem ließ ich mir viel Zeit, all diese grauen und dunklen Bücher durchzugehen. Mein Stapel wurde auch schnell größer.

Oh ja, ich kannte mich in der Materie der schwarzen Magie ziemlich gut aus!

Ach, was sage ich. Ich konnte sie genauso gut, wie die helle Magie. Nun fragen sich sicher einige woher.

Meine Freunde würden die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen schlagen, wenn sie es wüssten, aber in meinem dritten Jahr auf Hogwarts, als ich den Zeitumkehrer hatte, lag ich wahrlich nicht auf der faulen Haut.

Ich nutzte dieses Jahr und das wertvolle Artefakt, wo es nur ging.

Ich wusste es, wenn sich mir eine einmalige Gelegenheit bot und dieses Jahr, mit dem Zeitumkehrer, war eine einmalige Change, die sich mir nie wieder so bieten würde.

Da ich Strategin war, ließ ich damals schnell die Bibliothek hinter mir, da sie mir immer offen stehen würde, aber die verbotene Abteilung, das war eine andere Geschichte.

Also nutze ich die geborgte Zeit, um die Ganze, ja ich meine tatsächlich, die ganze Abteilung, alle in ihr befindlichen Bücher zu lesen und zu studieren. Dies hatte ich nach ca. einem halben Jahr erfolgreich erledigt und widmete mich dann, in intensiveren Studien, den interessantesten Büchern dieser Abteilung.

Seitdem würde ich mich als "Schwarzmagierin" bezeichnen!

Nein, ich mochte immer noch nicht die Unverzeihlichen, aber anders als Dumbeldore sah ich den Nutzen in Blut oder Ritualmagie.

Die Kraft und Stärke, die hinter diesen Zaubern steckte und wo fast kein weißer Spruch an Kraft darankam.

Des Weiteren lag es, meiner Ansicht nach, immer noch am Zaubrer selbst für was er seine Sprüche nutzte.

Selbst weiße Sprüche, konnten verehrend in ihrer Wirkung sein und nein niemand wusste von meiner Einstellung, wär ja noch schöner, das war ein wohl behütetes Geheimnis von mir.

Ich lächelte versonnen, als ich an die Gesichter dachte die McGonagall, Dumbledore die Weasley`s oder Harry machen würden, selbst Snape würde höchstwahrscheinlich seine Maske vertuschen und die Malfoys, ach… welch lustiger Gedanke.

Ich war jetzt seit fast zwei Stunden in dem Buchladen und hatte gut 20 Bücher gefunden, die ich noch nicht kannte und befand, dass dies jetzt erst mal reichte und trug sie zur Kasse.

Die Bücher ließ ich mir von der buckligen Hexe verkleinern um sie in einer Robentasche verschwinden zu lassen, die Trankzutaten konnte ich so nicht behandeln, das würde ihnen nicht bekommen und dafür waren sie dann doch zu teuer.

Mein nächster Halt, führte mich zu Burgin & Burkes.

Von diesem Laden hatte mir Harry ausführlich in seinem zweiten Jahr erzählt. Als er hier bei seiner ersten Kaminbenutzung unabsichtlich gelandet war. Und aus seiner Erzählung schloss ich, dass ich hier fündig werden würde.

„Was kann ich für sie tun?", fragte ein weißhaariger Mann forsch, nachdem sich die Tür hinter mir geschlossen hatte.

Ich ließ die Mütze wieder etwas zurückfallen, so dass er mir ins Gesicht sehen konnte „Ich suche Messer.", meinte ich kurz und bündig.

Ich wurde durchleuchtet, vertrauen gab es ihr nicht, tat ich ja auch nicht, also war`s nicht schlimm.

„Ja, natürlich hab ich sowas, aber was suchen sie genau?", und zog dabei eine Augenbraue taxierend hoch.

„Aus Silber, vielleicht 2 Stück, leicht in der Hand … zeigen sie mir was!", befahl ich bestimmt um nicht zu sagen, arrogant.

„Natürlich, natürlich, Madam wie sie wünschen...!", sagte er diensteifrig und zog unter dem Verkaufstresen ein Stück Stoff hervor, das er mit Schwung der Länge nach ausrollte.

Auf dem dunkelgrünen Samt lag so aufgereiht eine Reihe mit silbrig, scharfen, spitzen Messern manche breiter manche länger, einige verziert andere ganz schlicht.

Ein bösartiges Lächeln zeigte sich auf den Zügen des Mannes „Hübsch, die kleinen, nicht wahr….. diese könnte ich empfehlen! Für wen wär`s denn?... ein, ein Geschenk?", fragte er neugierig kam dabei aber auch sehr schleimig rüber.

Ich antwortete nicht, sofort und ignorierte ihn absichtlich, ließ mir Zeit und betrachtete jedes Exemplar genau, ich hatte meine Vorstellungen.

Die ersten verwarf ich gleich, viel zu klobige Messer, ich hatte kleine Hände und so wanderte meine Hand zielsicher zu einem hübschen paar Dolche, ich strich über den goldfarbenen Griff.

„Oh ja , eine gute Wahl der Horus Dolch 37 cm lang. Eine leichte Klinge, ist aus Silber mit Glyphen verziert ein wunderschönes Stück. Die Klinge ist so verzaubert, das sie nie stumpf wird der goldene Griff zeigt den Kopf eines Horus, er liegt wunderbar in einer kleinen Hand, ein leichter, handlicher Dolch!", sprach´s vor Verzückung, wurde er richtig überschwänglich in seiner Art.

Wenn ich es mir gestattet hätte, würde ich jetzt schmunzeln. Nach dieser Ausführung griff ich beherzt nach einem der Dolche.

Oh ja, ich spürte es, wenn einem Gegenstand Magie innewohnte, fühlte man intuitiv ob etwas zu einem passte oder nicht.

Der Horusgriff, passte sich perfekt meiner Hand an, er erwärmte sich leicht in ihr, ich griff noch zum zweiten Horusdolch und hatte nun beide in der Hand.

Ja, es fühlte sich sehr richtig an und sie erfüllten alle Voraussetzungen, ich nickte und legte beide Dolche wieder auf den Tresen.

„Wie viel?", fragte ich schlicht.

„50 Galeonen für jeden, aber Moment...", er bückte sich runter „… mit der jeweils dazugehörigen Lederscheide, die hier werden unsichtbar wenn sie sie anlegen, sehr wertvoll!", sagte er und steckte die zwei Dolche in die Scheiden.

Ich nickte „Ja gut." zückte wieder, meinen merklich leichter gewordenen Beutel und begann die 100 Galeonen zu zählen, ich konnte mein Glück nicht fassen, an die unsichtbaren Halter hatte ich nicht gedacht, schob sie zu Mr. Borgin.

Schlug meinen Mantel auf und legte mir beide Lederriemenscheiden mit den Dolchen, um meine Oberschenkel an und ließ meine Robe wieder darüber gleiten.

Sah zufrieden auf, nickte Mr. Borgin knapp zu und verschwand geschwind aus seinem gewöhnungsbedürftigen Laden.


	4. Wieder Knockturn Alley

4. Kapitel Gringotts und eine Erklärung

Nun war ich in der Knockturn Alley fertig. Ich ließ mit meinem neuen Zauberstab die Uhrzeit vor mir erscheinen. Fast 15 Uhr.  
Das war spät.

Ja, aber ich hatte schon viel geschafft, das musste man sagen.

Jetzt führten mich meine Schritte um die Ecke, in die Diagon Alley. Ein Blick links und rechts, etwas im Schatten der Häuser, zog ich die Kapuze zurück.

Hier in der hellen Diagon Alley, würde ich, mit der Bedeckung meines Kopfes, nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die ich nicht gebrauchen konnte und wollte.

Alles so hektisch wie vorher, als ich hier angekommen war. Schon erblickte ich das große, weiße, leicht schräge Gebäude von Gringotts.

Ich schritt die blanken und in der Sonne glänzenden, weißen Treppen zum Eingang hoch, durch das blankpolierte Bronzetor an den beiden Wachgoblins vorbei, die jeden Kunden, sich verbeugend in einer scharlachroten, goldbestickten Uniform begrüßten und betrat die beindruckende, marmorne Vorhalle der Bank.

Zügig begab ich mich zu einem Schalter, hinter dem ein wenig attraktiver Kobold auf seinem Schemel saß und Unterlagen stempelte.

Er sah skeptisch auf und ich trat näher an das Pult heran. „Guten Tag", begrüßte ich ihn, führte dabei meine Hand an meine Brust und neigte leicht meinen Kopf und Oberkörper, in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Erstaunt und mit misstrauisch geweiteten Augen, musterte mich der Goblin, als ich meinen Kopf wieder hob und meinen fordernden Blick auf ihn richtete.

Goblins waren im Allgemeinen nicht gut auf uns Zauberer zu sprechen und das, wie ich fand, aus gutem Grund, Ihr Misstrauen, der Zaubererwelt gegenüber, führte weit zurück bis ins 14. Jahrhundert, als der Magische Rat versuchte, mit allen menschähnlichen, magischen Wesen eine politische Ordnung zu vereinbaren.

Newt Scamanter schrieb in „Geschichte der Zauberei": Die Goblins wollten sich den Zauberern nicht unterordnen. Sie empfanden es unwürdig, als fremdbestimmte Zauberwesen bezeichnet und behandelt zu werden. Trotz des Boykotts, der Goblins, gelang es dem Magischen Rat letztendlich, eine hierarchische Rangordnung aller magischen Wesen durchzusetzen.

Selbst die Koboldaufstände im 16. Jahrhundert halfen den Goblins nicht, sich von der Entmündigung durch die Zauberer zu befreien. Der Magische Rat hatte zu dem damals beschlossen, dass Zauberstäbe nur rein magischen Menschen zustehen sollten.

Zwar brauchte ein Goblin keinen Zauberstab, um Magie zu vollführen, da sie diese über ihre langen Finger wirksam werden lassen konnten, aber empfanden dies wiederum als Herabsetzung ihrer Art.

Sie waren darauf angewiesen, Zauberer als Fluchbrecher bei sich zu beschäftigen, da sie trotz ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten nicht in der Lage waren, an Schätze heranzukommen, die mit mächtigen Zaubern geschützt waren.

Dass ich nun dieses, über Jahrhunderte lange Misstrauen, zu spüren bekam, wunderte mich nicht. Goblins waren es nun mal nicht gewohnt, von Zauberern mit dem nötigen Respekt, den meine Verbeugung darstellte, behandelt zu werden.

„Jjaaaa….", meinte er hämisch und schenkte mir nun einen verschlagenen Blick. Er schien sich aber doch recht schnell wieder gefangen zu haben.

„Ich bin in einer vertraulichen Angelegenheit hier und würde diese gern mit jemandem unter vier Augen besprechen!", sagte ich bestimmt.

Der Kobold nickte und meinte: „Wie sie wünschen Madame. Dann folgen sie mir bitte!" Er wuchtete sich aus seinem hohen Schemel, ging mir vorweg zu einer Tür auf der linken Seite und hielt sie mir auf.

Ich trat hindurch und er folgte mir. Nun befanden wir uns in einem schmucklosen Flur, von dem viele Türen wegführten. Er winkte mir ungeduldig mit seiner Hand ihm zu folgen und öffnete weiter hinten eine Tür.

Dabei hörte ich nur, wie er etwas auf Koboldgack sagte und sich so wie ich vorhin verbeugte.

Ihr dürft dreimal raten, woher ich die Begrüßung unter Kobolden herhatte. Richtig! Ich hatte es in einem Buch gelesen. Da trat ich neben ihn und er sagte zu mir:

„Bitte, Mr. Rangok für sie, Madam."

Nun stand ich in der Tür. „Danke für ihre Hilfe.", wandte ich mich an den Goblin, der mich her geführt hatte, deutete wieder meine höfliche Verbeugung an und trat, ohne eine Blick zurück, durch die offene Tür, die sich von selbst schloss, wie von Zauberhand.

Dies ließ mich schmunzlen, ein guter Witz, oder?

Hinter einem aufwendig verzierten, barocken Schreibtisch, saß ein Kobold etwas größer in seinem Wuchs, als jener, der mich hergeführt hatte, ebenfalls in einer rotgoldenen Uniform. Er hatte nur mehr Streifen auf der Schulter.

Ich widerholte die Begrüßung.

Ja genau, wie schon gesagt diese hatte ich aus einem Buch über magische Wesen und ihre Gepflogenheiten. Auch wenn ich mich nun „Schwarzmagierin" schimpfte, fand ich immer noch das alle Geschöpfe gleich zu behandeln wären gleich, ob Goblin, Hauself, oder Zentaur.

„Erfreut, Mrs. ...?", ließ sich Rangok, mit einem gewissen tiefen Timbre in der Stimme, vernehmen und anscheinend, ob der respektvollen Begrüßung meinerseits sehr erstaunt, aber auch sichtlich erfreut.

Da gemeinhin Zauberer sich für die höhere, besser Rasse hielten, galten Kobolde als durchtriebene und hämische Zeitgenossen.

Was sie zu einem gewissen Grad auch waren, ich hoffte aber durch Respekt und Höflichkeit eine gute Geschäftsbasis zu ihnen aufbauen zu können, da dies für meine Pläne, essentiell wichtig war.

„Oh entschuldigen sie, Mr. Rangok. Mein Name ist Granger. Miss Hermione Granger!", ließ ich ehrlich vernehmen.

„Oh .. aber… bitte nehmen sie doch Platz? Sie sehen mich etwas verwirrt, Ich hatte sie vom Aussehen her, anders in Erinnerung... sie verstehen... der Prophet!", entschuldigte er sich misstrauisch und argwöhnisch.

Währenddessen hatte ich mich gesetzt, legte meine Hände in den Schoss und sah Rangok entschlossen in die Augen.

„Nun Mr. Rankgok, dies ist so, ich trage einige Tarnzauber…. Moment...", erklärte ich, holte meinen Stab aus meinem Mantel, schwang ihn über meinen Kopf und alle Tarnzauber lösten sich.

„So, ich hoffe jetzt erkennen sie aufgrund der Fotos, dass ich, ich bin!", ergänzte ich und zeigte ihm ein leichtes sarkastisches Heben meiner Mundwinkel.

Ein paar Zauberstabbewegungen und gemurmelte Sprüche, auf Haare und Augen, erlangte ich wieder das Aussehen von „Minna Cale".

„Alles Sicherheitsmaßnahmen! Ich hoffe auf ihre Verschwiegenheit!", sprach ich jetzt sehr leise, aber bestimmt.

Rangok betrachtete dies alles mit großen hinterlistig glänzenden Augen und leicht vor erstaunen geöffneten Mund.

„Ähm, nein, nein natürlich meine ich. Wir nehmen die Wünsche unserer Kunden sehr ernst. Ich verspreche ihnen, dass niemand erfährt dass sie,... sie sind! Aber ich bin verwundert, sie sind doch erst 15, so alt wie…der… der- Junge –der- lebt, soweit ich mich recht erinnere. Wie kommt es, dass sie zaubern dürfen…?" Unglaube sprach aus der Stimme des Goblins, der immer noch leicht schockiert und verwirrt, vor mir saß.

„Korrekt! Eigentlich dürfte ich auch nicht zaubern. Wie ich es doch kann, braucht sie nicht zu interessieren!", sagte ich barsch und fügte etwas besänftigend hinterher, „Bitte verstehen sie, ich habe Geheimnisse die niemand erfahren muss.", und zuckte entschuldigen die Schultern.

„Sie haben Recht, geht mich gar nichts an! Aber erfreut sie zu sehen, Miss Granger. Womit kann ich ihnen behilflich sein, denn schließlich ist Zeit Geld?", zeigte er sich nun geschäftig und ein gieriger, hinterhältiger Glanz trat in seine Augen.

„Wie recht sie doch haben. Nun meine Anliegen sind vielfältig:

Erstens: vor vier Jahren starben meine Großmutter und meine Tante, bei einem Flugzeugabsturz. Ich war die Begünstigte, der Lebensversicherungen und die Erbin des Vermögens der beiden Frauen.  
Meine Eltern haben das Geld auf Muggelbanken, in meinem Namen geparkt. Jetzt meine Frage und bitte: könnten sie dieses Geld nach Gringotts holen, sodass ich immer darauf Zugriff habe?", fragte ich und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Nun Miss Granger, wir arbeiten sehr eng mit den Muggeln und auch deren Banken zusammen. Geben sie mir bitte ein paar Minuten...", bat er, öffnete eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches und entnahm ein Pergament „Miss Herminone", ... „Jean", warf ich noch ein.

„Ah ja, Miss Hermione Jean Granger, also… geboren am?", fragte er. „ 19.09.1979 in Chelsea, London ", antwortete ich, worauf Rangnok, wie wild drauflos schrieb.

Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Sitz etwas zurück und betrachtete sein tun. Er schob das Pergament in einen Metallschlitz an seinem Tisch und das Papier verschwand. In dieser Zeit suchte er auch schon wo anders rum und schon flog von irgendwoher ein Papier und landete vor ihm.

Faszinierend!

Ein teuflisches Grinsen, was die Goblins nicht wirklich nett aussehen ließ, lag nun auf seinem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht.

„So, wie sich das mir darlegt, dürfte das kein Problem sein, Miss Granger. Sie sind überall, als die Begünstigte eingetragen und unsere Gesetze, was Vermögen betrifft, sind ein bisschen anders, als die der Muggel. Also wenn sie uns beauftragen…?", versuchte er seriös zu wirkten aber alles in allen wirkte er nur verschlagen.

„Ja, das tue ich. Holen sie das Geld! ….. auf ein Neues?.. oder ist mein derzeitiges Verließ sicher genug?", legte ich fragend das Haupt schief und musterte mein Gegenüber kalkulierend.

„Das haben wir gleich…Miss… ah, hier. Nein. Ich würde ihnen ein Hochsicherheitsverließ mit Blutzoll empfehlen. Sie nutzen im Moment ein Standardverließ, in dem sich derzeit 10.000 Galeonen befinden.", zeigte sich der kleine, wuselnde Goblin geschäftig.

„Wie bitte? Hochsicherheitsverlies? Ist es denn so viel?", zeigte ich mich erstaunt und verblüfft.

Das sprengte dann doch meine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, da mir meine Eltern bisher nur zu verstehen gegeben hatten, das meine Zukunft gesichert sei und ich mir keine finanziellen Sorgen würde machen müssen.

„Gedulden sie sich bitte noch einen Moment, Miss Granger. So bitte, die Dokumente sind vorbereitet. Lesen sie sie, bitte…. in diesem, erteilen sie uns den Auftrag ihr Geld bei den Muggeln einzutreiben. Wenn sie damit einverstanden sind, müssten sie nur noch mit dieser Blutfeder unterschreiben.", erhielt ich von dem magischen Wesen vor mir keine andere Reaktion als kühle Regsamkeit.

Ich tat wie mir geheißen.

Las das Dokument sorgfältig und aufmerksam durch, konnte aber nichts Negatives, bis auf die 1,5 % Aufwandsentschädigung an die Goblins, entdecken.  
Ich griff schwungvoll zur Feder und unterschrieb. Mir war klar, Rangok würde mich bis auf die Haarspitzen genau dabei beobachten und jede Regung registrieren, aber mein Wissen um den kurzen Schmerz, einer Spritze ähnlich, half mir jegliche Gefühle oder gar ein Erstaunen zu unterdrücken.

Der letzte Strich war getan und schon erhob sich das Dokument und verschwand geschwind!

„Sehr schön, diesen Punkt betreffend können wir gleich weiter machen, in ca. 10 bis 20 Minuten", sagte er und ich nickte ihm zu. Ich wollte ihm partout nicht zeigen, dass mich diese Schnelligkeit dann doch sehr überraschte.

„Der zweite Punkt, wäre mein ererbtes Haus in Wiltshire. "Rose Cottage". Ich weiß nicht, ob sie so etwas anbieten, aber ich würde es gerne professionell schützen lassen?", fragte ich taxierend.

„Korrekt! So etwas bieten wir durchaus an. Dinge von Wert müssen nicht immer Galeonen sein. Gringotts schützt alles, was von Wert ist. Dafür haben wir eine bewegliche Schutztruppen. Moment bitte!", erklärte er sehr beflissen und wirkte wie in seinem Element.

Er drehte sich zurück, um an ein Regal hinter sich an der Wand zu kommen und einer Schublade eine Akte zu entnehmen. Er schlug sie auf und sah mich eifrig wieder an, die Aussicht auf Geschäft schien einen Goblin zu beflügeln.

„…ich könnte ihnen morgen einen vor Ort Termin anbieten. Ca. 17 Uhr? " Ich kürzte das Ganze durch einen schnellen Einwurf ab „Das geht in Ordnung! Morgen 17 Uhr werde ich am Rose Cottage anwesend sein, da ich auch mein Blut für einen Blutschutz geben möchte!", sagte ich bestimmend.

Die Mundwinkel Rangoks zogen sich leicht hämisch nach oben,

„Sie wissen, trotz ihrer jungen Jahre, sehr genau was sie wollen, Miss Granger. Erfreulich! Spart mir Zeit.", fletschte er die Zähne zu einem bedrohlichen Grinsen, das sehr gehässig auf mich wirkte.

Aufgrund des trotz allen versteckten Kompliments des Goblins, neigte ich leicht mein Haupt, um meinen Dank auszudrücken.

„Gut, damit wäre auch dieser Punkt erledigt." Ein rascheln war zu hören. Ein Dokument schoss aus einem Schlitz in der hinteren Wand und landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch „…. und hiermit wären wir wieder bei Punkt eins.", dabei überflog er emsig die Dokumente.

„So, ich freue mich ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir für sie ein Blutschutzverließ im Hochsicherheitstrakt eröffnet haben. An Barschaften aus den beiden Erbschaften, haben sie rund 6 Million Pfund bzw. 3,5 Mio. Galeonen an Barschaften. Ihre Tante hinterließ ihnen noch ein Aktienpaket, mit einen augenblicklichen Wert von 500 tausend Pfund dies alles wurde soeben in ihr neues Verließ transferiert.", setzte er mich sehr lapidar und lässig davon in Kenntnis wie es um meine finanziellen Habseligkeiten bestellt war.

Mein Herzschlag hatte sich merklich erhöht, dass ich reich war, war mir nie bewusst gewesen.

Wow, unglaublich.

Das musste ich heut Abend erst mal verdauen. Auf die Schnelle betrachtet, würde es meine zukünftigen Pläne und Aktionen erleichtern eine Sorge weniger. Auch schön.

Ich war mittlerweile sehr pragmatisch und nahm's, wie's kam.

So sagte ich hochtragend:

„Erfreulich, Mr. Rangok, dass dies alles so reibungslos verläuft. Ich bitte darum die 6 Mio. Pfund in die Galeonen umzuwandeln und das Aktienpaket zum best-, aber auch schnellst möglichsten Zeitpunkt zu veräußern, es aber in Pfund, sprich Muggelgeld zu belassen, da ich auch über solche Geldmittel verfügen möchte. Desweiteren möchte ich, dass Gringotts das Geld mehre und Gewinne einfährt. Nicht auf das das Gold verstaubt."

Der Kopf des Kobolds hatte sich in ein beständiges Nicken gewandelt, ähnlich eines Wackeldackels, wie mir gerade gehässig durch den Kopf schoss.

„Gut, gut, wie sie wünschen. Habe alles notiert und es wird so ausgeführt. Bitte unterzeichnen sie hier diese beiden Dokumente wieder mit der Blutfeder. Bitte zu beachten, dass 0,15 Prozent des Verlies Inhaltes als Provision an uns gehen, wenn wir mit dem Geld arbeiten."

Ich las, sah auf, nickte, unterschrieb wieder und sah wie hypnotisiert auf die Tinte, die ja mein Blut war. Wie sich ihr tiefes dunkelrot, von dem blütenweisen Pergament abhob, hatte was. Was sehr endgültiges.

„Im Zuge dessen, erhalten sie einen Blutgeldbeutel, der direkt an ihr Verließ gekoppelt ist und sie diesen nicht mehr auffüllen müssen…" Er hielt mir einen dunkelbraunen Beutel entgegen und in der anderen ein feines Stiletto, oder anders gesagt ein hauchdünnes Messer.

„Sie müssten Blut in den Beutel tropfen lassen. 10 Tropfen dürften genügen."

Ich nahm beide Gegenstände, öffnete den Beutel, legte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch ab, nahm das Stiletto in die rechte Hand und hob meine andere über den Geldbeutel. Mit einen beherzten strich fuhr ich über meine Handinnenfläche.

Wieder wusste ich um die Beobachtung durch Rangok und wieder würde ich ihm kein Zeichen einer Gefühlsbewegung gewähren. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen, schloss ich meine linke zur Faust und ließ mein Blut in den Beutel tropfen.

Nach 10 Tropen zog ich meinen Zauberstab über die Wunde und sprach einen „episkey" auf den Schnitt, der sich in Sekunden schnelle schloss.

„So, nun ist er für niemanden mehr von Nutzen, außer für sie, Miss Granger... des Weiteren hab ich hier eine Karte, wie sie sie von den Muggeln her kennen. Mit ihr können sie an jedem Automaten, oder Schalter einer Muggelbank, Geld abheben. Hierfür müssten sie hinten wieder mit der Blutfeder unterschreiben und eine vierstellige Zahlenkombination notieren."

Ich nahm die Karte, die einer Kreditkarte der Muggel gleich kam und tat, wie mir geheißen, als es plötzlich laut zischte und die Zahlen verschwanden und unsichtbar wurden.

„Nun bitte ich sie mir zu folgen. Sie müssen noch den Blutzoll für ihr Verließ zahlen." Und schon erhob er sich eifrig und eilfertig aus seinem großen Bürostuhl und schritt auf die Tür zu seiner linken Seite.

Auch ich war sofort aufgestanden und folgte dem kleinen, agilen Goblin.

Hier war die Umgebung nicht mehr beeindruckend, sondern eher unheimlich anmutend, mit dem blanken, dunkeln Stein und den nur von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang. Wir liefen gemeinsam einen schmalen Stollen entlang, bis wir zu einem Wagen kamen, der uns auf Bahngleisen in die Tiefe fahren würde.

Wir setzten uns in den Wagen und schon begann die holprige und rasante Fahrt in das Labyrinth von Gringotts. Es dauerte, bis der Wagen abrupt zum Stillstand kam.

Nun blieb Rangok vor einer riesigen silbrig, mattfarbenen Doppeltür stehen und zeigte mir eine Stelle auf der Mitte der Tür, auf die ich meine Hand pressen sollte.

„Bitte, legen sie ihre Hand hier auf." Ich folgte seiner Anweisung und war mir zu Hundertprozent sicher, dass mir gleich in die Hand gestochen werden würde.

Tja, ich hatte gewonnen. Ein kurzer Schmerz und schon leuchtete das Tor kurz Gold auf.

„Wunderbar! Möchten sie den Inhalt auch gleich besichtigen?", fragte er geschäftig.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ein andermal." Und schon begaben wir uns auf den Rückweg in sein Büro.

Nachdem dies erledigt war und ich auch wirklich alle Sachen eingesteckt hatte, sah ich mit einem Zauber abermals auf die Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 18 Uhr und an sich war ich immer noch nicht fertig.

„Sehr erfreulich. Wie kommt's, dass sie die Fahrt so gut überstanden haben? Viele unserer Kunden nehmen diese Fahrt lieber nicht zu häufig in Kauf? Und kann ich noch was für sie tun, Miss Granger?", hörte er sich in meinen Ohren fast enttäuscht an, dass ich nicht würgend über den Wagen gehangen hatte, diese Kobolde waren einfach ein zu gemeines Völkchen.

„Ich liebe Achterbahnfahren, eine Erfindung der Muggel und da geht es ganz schön zur Sache. Zu vergleichen mit ihrer Fahrt in die Tiefe. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es genossen….und…. Ja, es würde noch so einiges geben, aber ich denke, das würde den jetzigen zeitlichen Rahmen sprengen, da ich selbst langsam unter Zeitdruck gerate!", meinte ich.

„Gar kein Problem! Dann gebe ich ihnen einen Termin, um die letzten Punkte zu lösen. Wäre ihnen übermorgen recht? Sagen wir 13 Uhr?", bot Mr. Rangok sofort pflichteifrig an.

Ich nickte „Sehr gerne und danke für alles. Bis dann!"

Ich erhob mich, genau wie der Goblin, führte meine Hand ans Herz und verbeugte mich dann. Jetzt hieß es spurten.

Zügig verließ ich die Diagon Alley, um noch rechtzeitig das Abendessen für meine Eltern herzurichten.

Tja, das war`s dann wohl mit meinem Vorhaben, das Appariern auf weiten Strecken üben zu wollen.

Keine Zeit mehr, aber um die Konzentration aufzubringen und diesmal direkt in meinem Zimmer, im Haus meiner Eltern zu erscheinen, nahm ich mir dann schon. Und so stand ich dann auch Sekunden später, mit einem lauten Knall, in der Mitte meines Zimmers.

Sprach einen schnellen Tempuszauber, aha, 18.20 Uhr. Bis 19 Uhr, wenn meine Eltern von der Arbeit wiederkamen, hatte ich nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit.

Aber wofür war ich eine Hexe?

Noch dazu, mit einem nicht registrierten Zauberstab, nicht wahr. Da konnte, das gute Stück doch gleich mal zeigen, was in ihm steckte.

So zauberte ich mir, als erstes meine richtige Identität wieder, legte die Tüte mit den Trankzutaten vorsichtig auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, wegräumen würde ich sie später, griff noch in meine Innentasche zu der Einhornblutphiole und legte diese in eine gepolsterte Schatulle auf meinem Tisch. Irgendwann würde sie mir bestimmt gute Dienste leisten.

Ich zog die verkleinerten Bücher aus der Jeanstasche, schmiss sie auf mein Bett und vergrößerte sie, mit einem wischen meines Stabes. Auch ihrer würde ich mich erst später annehmen.

Jetzt legte ich meine tiefschwarze Robe ab und versteckte sie in meinem Kleiderschrank.

Ich wollte schon aus dem Raum stürzen, als ich gerade noch an die Horusdolche dachte.

Oh Göttin, das wäre gar nicht gut gewesen, wenn mich meine Eltern mit diesen Waffen gesehen hätten. Was wäre das für ein Theater gewesen. So schnallte ich die Dolche schnell ab und versteckte sie rasch in meinem Nachttisch.

Ich würde mich später noch einmal mit ihnen beschäftigen müssen. Wann genau die Horusdolche unsichtbar waren und wann vielleicht nicht, wollte ich selbst testen. Ich würde mich nicht auf die Aussage von Burgin verlassen, denn dann wäre ich vielleicht einmal verlassen.

Das ist so eine Sache mit dem Vertrauen. Es ist gut, aber Kontrolle ist besser.

Lektion mal wieder gelernt. Schnelligkeit ist gut, aber einmal durchatmen, alles nochmal durchdenken und dann drauf los, ist immer besser. So konnte ich mich präsentieren.

Die „brave", „unschuldige" Hermione, die kein Wässerchen trüben konnte.

Und nun auf!

Ich flitzte in die Küche und schwang meinen Weißdornbirkenstab wie verrückt. Die Türen der Schränke klapperten.

Teller, Besteck und Servierten flogen nur so durch die Luft der modernen Küche und deckten den Tisch von alleine ein, während ich alle Zutaten für unser Piccata Milanese, aus dem Kühlschrank und dem Vorratsraum entnahm.

Verzauberte die Küchenutensilien, damit sich die Schnitzel wie von selbst panierten, derweil holte ich den Topf, um die Spagetti zu kochen.

So werkelte ich die verblieben Zeit vor mich hin, als ich die sich öffnende Eingangstür hörte, blickte ich zur Wanduhr, die mir zeigte, dass meine lieben Eltern sogar 5 min. zu früh dran waren.

Ich beendete meine Zauber schnell, steckte meinen Stab rasch weg und bückte mich gerade nach der Pfanne, um sie mit Fett zu füllen, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Hallo Kind! Oh, wie schön, du bist fast fertig. Brauchst du noch Hilfe?", erkundigte sich mein Vater nett und fürsorglich, aber auch nichtssagend.

„Nein, nein setzt euch nur. Oder halt! Würdet ihr bitte das Trinken runter stellen?", fragte ich, Vater nickte nur und ging zum Kühlschrank. Manchmal fand ich die Kälte und Distanz zwischen meinen Eltern und mir traurig, aber ich wusste auch, ändern würde ich daran nichts mehr können.

Als alles fertig war, saßen wir drei am Tisch und hatten unser Essen vor uns stehen.

Heute, beim Zubereiten, kam ich mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben vor, wie Molly Weasley und eins wurde mir mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst, das war nichts für mich!

Aber so was von nicht! Innerlich verzog ich angeekelt das Gesicht, als hätte ich auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

Klar!

Ich konnte es. War echt keine hohe Magie, aber Spaß war was anderes in meinen Augen. Da wünschte ich mich doch glatt inbrünstig in die Knockturn Alley zurück.

„Guten Appetit", wünschten wir uns drei und begannen zu essen.

„Wie war dein Tag?", wurde ich auch schon gefragt.

„Danke, fantastisch! Die Gallery hat wieder einige Exponate restauriert, womit sie uns wenige bisher gezeigte Meisterwerke zugänglich gemacht haben…", begann ich meinen hochtragenden Monolog über die hiesige Kunstszene.

Dabei klang ich so schrecklich altklug und besserwisserisch.

Ich hörte mir selbst kaum zu, schien aber meine Rolle perfekt zu spielen, wie ich an meinen Eltern erkannte. Konnte ich doch an ihren trüben Augen ablesen, dass sie geistig schon längst abgeschaltet hatten.

Ich meine, wer konnte es ihnen, bei diesem lehrmeisterlichen Vortrag, schon verdenken.

Rückblick

Es zeigt aber auch deutlich, dass die vergangen vier Jahre nicht spurlos an der Familie Granger vorüber gegangen waren.

Es war, als wäre ich damals mit 11 volljährig geworden und von Daheim für immer ausgezogen. Dazu noch in eine unvorstellbare Fantasiewelt, die meinen Eltern zeitlebens verwehrt bleiben würde.

Ich denke rückblickend, war dies der Zeitpunkt unserer totalen, absoluten und endgültigen Entfremdung.

Harry mochte durch Voldemort seine Eltern verloren haben. Ich hatte meine aber auch, auf die eine oder andere Art verloren, beziehungsweise nie wirklich gehabt.

Warum fragt man sich?

Nun, für Muggelgeborene ist das Leben echt nicht leicht. Und erst recht nicht für ihr Umfeld bestehend aus Eltern, Bekannten, Verwandten, Freunden, Mitschülern und Lehrern.

Ich war nie ein normales Kind und dies nicht nur aufgrund meiner hohen Intelligenz. Für ein in einer Zaubererfamilie geborenes Kind, wäre ich immer noch intelligenter, als der Durchschnitt gewesen, aber ansonsten wäre ich nicht besonders aufgefallen.

Alles wäre normal gewesen.

Aber in der Muggelwelt erklären sich spontane Ausbrüche der Magie und deren Auswirkungen halt erst mit 11, wenn der Hogwartsbrief eintrudelt.

Und da ist das Kind sprichwörtlich längst in den Brunnen gefallen!

Ich muss sagen, in dieser Beziehung war ich auf die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen und auf das Ministerium und Hogwarts im Besonderen, nicht gut zu sprechen, da man die Muggelgeborenen, zehn Jahre lang auf weiter Spur sich selbst und ihrer unwissenden Umwelt überließ.

Ich konnte schon sehr früh lesen, schreiben und rechnen.  
Mit vier Jahren hatte ich diese Hürde vollständig gemeistert. In dieser Zeit hatte ich aber schon einige temperamentvolle Ausbrüche der Magie hinter mir.

Ich war ein recht aufgewecktes Kind und wenn nicht alles so lief, wie ich es mir einbildete, flog schon mal Spielzeug wild durch die Luft, oder schwebte vor sich hin. Vasen und Gläser zerplatzten aus heiterem Himmel.

Meine Eltern wären vor stolz auf ihr hochbegabtes Kind geplatzt, wenn diese nicht zu erklärenden Merkwürdigkeiten gewesen wären, die ihnen durchaus Angst einjagten.

Aufgrund dessen, waren sie vorsichtig und ängstlich, aber auch innerlich zerrissen, da sie mich, ihr einziges Kind über alles liebten, und nur mein bestes wollten, aber durchaus in mir das Außergewöhnliche und Ungewöhnliche sahen, mit dem sie nichts anzufangen wussten.

Es war eine Zeit der Ungewissheit, der Unsicherheit und der Sorge!

Dies war weder für meine Eltern, noch für mich, ein durch und durch aufgewecktes Kind, nicht leicht.

Mit wem hätten sie sich austauchen können, ohne fürchten zu müssen, in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen zu werden, oder ihre kleine Tochter zu verlieren, da es ihnen vielleicht die Behörden nehmen würden?

Sie waren in vielerlei Hinsicht unsicher, ängstlich und furchtsam.

Ich wuchs somit sehr isolierte auf. Und mit wem hätte ich reden sollen? So fand ich schon früh meinen Trost in den Büchern.

Als ich dann in die Schule kam, wurde meine Andersartigkeit den anderen Kindern gegenüber nur noch offensichtlicher. Ich glaube, das war auch der Grund, dass ich ein Einzelkind geblieben bin.

Meine Eltern hatten die Angst und die Sorge, dass ein anderes Kind von ihnen sich ähnlich entwickeln könnte und da sie keine Gründe für diese Andersartigkeit hatten, konnte ich ihre Beweggründe durchaus nachvollziehen.

Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Abnormität!

Natürlich war ich auch eine Einzelgängerin. Tat mir schwer Ansprechpartner, oder gar Freunde zu finden und verschlang jedes Buch, dessen ich habhaft werden konnte. Und so übersprang ich auch insgesamt drei Klassen, was die Eingliederung nicht einfacher gestaltete.

Aber solche Umstände führen immer zu einem Teufelskreis, aus dem sich der nächsten anschloss und man nie mehr daraus ausbrechen konnte.

Hinter meinem Rücken wurde ich Freak und Monster geschimpft. Die, die meine Freunde in diesen Jahren hätten werden sollen, wurden meine gefürchtetsten Feinde!

Kinder können wirklich böse, gemein und verletzend sein!

Die Welt der Bücher und des Wissens wurde immer mehr zu meinem Freund. Ein Freund, der mich nie hänselte, oder sich von mir abwandte. Ein Freund der mich verstand und zu mir hielt.

Ich galt als Streberin und komisch, skurril, denn in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung geschahen halt manchmal unerklärliche Dinge. Alle hatten mehr oder weniger Angst vor mir.

Eine Lehrerin trieb mich mal zur Weißglut. Nun, was soll ich sagen, ich hatte Temprament. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten stand sie mit türkisfarbenen Haaren vor der ganzen Klasse. Danach schaute mich diese Frau nicht einmal mehr an. Von den anderen, sichtlich schockierten Schülern gar nicht zu sprechen.

In der Pause wurde ich einmal von meinen Mitschülern über den Schulhof gejagt. Ich lief und lief und fand mich plötzlich, unerklärlicherweise in unserem Garten wieder.

Ihr seht schon, für normale, gewöhnliche nicht-magische Menschen, etwas äußerst mysteriöses. Etwas vor dem man Angst haben musste. Menschen neigen nun einmal dazu, Dinge zu fürchten, die sie nicht verstehen.

Tja, ich war schon wirklich sonderbar und mit den Jahren und dem Alter erkannte ich, mit meinem brillanten Verstand, dass ich das anders sein besser verstecken musste.

Ich lernen musste meine Gefühle, mein Temperament zu kontrollieren und meine erschreckende Brillanz hinter Strebertum verbergen musste, denn mittleierweile glaubte ich zu sehen, dass auch meine Eltern begannen, sich immer mehr vor mir zu fürchten.

Nicht nur wegen meiner Magieausbrüche, sondern auch über mein enormes Wissen, das ich auch anzuwenden wusste.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, begann ich im Alter von acht Jahren, die zu werden, die ich heute bin. Ich verbannte die echte, die wahre Hermione ganz tief in mir.

Danach wurde es besser. Ich ließ keine tieferen, emotionaleren Gefühle mehr zu, wurde distanziert und unnahbar, vergrub mich noch mehr in den Büchern und zügelte mein Temperament in ausschweifenden, besserwisserischen, altklugen Erklärungen.

Was mich vielleicht nicht unbedingt sympathischer machte, aber ich verbreitete keine Angst und Schrecken mehr, da ich mich nicht mehr ärgerte, oder in Situationen hineinsteigerte, die ich eh nicht ändern konnte.

Der „alten" Hermione war das egal.

Sie mochte es, wenn sie die blöden, anderen und gewöhnlichen Kinder fürchteten, aber sie und ich, wir wussten, bei meinen Eltern durfte wir dies nicht riskieren, deshalb passte wir uns an.

Mir selbst fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als eines Morgens eine eigenwillig, um nicht zu sagen seltsam gekleidete Frau vor unserem Haus stand und Einlass begehrte.

Mum, erlag vor Schreck fast einer Ohnmacht, als sich diese Frau vorstellte und darauf bestand, dass sowohl ich, als auch mein Vater anwesend sein sollten.

So ging ich aber ohne Scheu zu der ungewöhnlichen Frau, die sich als Charity Burbage, eine Professorin meiner zukünftigen Schule vorstellte, dabei reichte ich ihr selbstbewusst meine Hand, aber sie überreichte mir gewichtig, mit einem zurückhaltenden, aber freundlichen Lächeln einen offiziell aussehenden Brief.

Meine Eltern sahen sehr skeptisch auf, als sie mich aufforderte erst mit meinen Eltern den Brief zu lesen.

Mit Erstaunen las ich meinen korrekten Namen und zu meiner Verwunderung die Lage des Schlafzimmers, das ich bewohnte, wie ungewöhnlich.

Ich setzte mich, mit offenem Mund, gespannt an den Tisch zu meinen perplexen Eltern und begann das aufwendige, rote Wachsiegel zu lösen.

Wir waren am Ende des Briefes mehr als geplättet.

Ich, ich Hermione Jean Granger sollte, nein war eine HEXE und sollte ab dem nächsten Schuljahr auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen.

Mum und Dad sahen sich und mich mit riesigen und ungläubigen Augen an.

Das erklärte so viel, einfach alles, wofür sie und ich bisher keine sinnvollen Aussagen hatten treffen können!

Es gab Magie, ich zauberte.

Ich war eine Hexe!

Wir waren alle baff, sprachlos und schockiert!

Mein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren, nach diesen für mich weltbewegenden Informationen.

Ich bin eine Hexe!

Ich kann zaubern!

Ich bin an sich normal!

Das hatte mich echt beschäftigt, es eben nicht zu sein, aber jetzt hatte ich endlich, nach zehn langen Jahren, eine Erklärung.

Die Lehrerin, Charity Burbage, meinte sie Lehre, seit einem Jahr, das Fach „Muggelkunde" in Hogwarts und erzählte nun mir und meinen Eltern genau, was diese vollkommen "neue Welt", die sie uns Offenbarte, für uns bedeutete.

Ihre Ausführungen waren spannend, nur glaubte ich nicht, dass es das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern wieder so herstellen konnte, wie es normalerweise zwischen Kindern und ihren Eltern sein sollte. Dafür war in dieser Zeit der Zweifel und des Misstrauens zu viel Porzellan auf beiden Seiten zerstört worden.

Nicht das sie mich nicht liebten, oder ich sie, aber Nähe basierte auf Vertrauen und das war in den letzten Jahren nun wirklich nicht aufgebaut worden.

Wir waren in den letzten 11 Jahren keine normale Familie gewesen.

Alles war auf Heimlichkeiten, dem Verstecken und Vertuschen aufgebaut. Dadurch bin ich darin auch so exzellent geschult, die perfekte Maske zu tragen, wie eine Schauspielerin.

Nach meinem anfänglichen Schock, kehrte eine erstaunliche Ruhe in meine Gedanken ein. Ich würde, in knapp 3 Monaten, eine andere, eine magische Welt betreten und ich wollte alles, was es über Hexen und Zaubrer zu wissen gab, so schnell als möglich erfahren.

Es galt elf Jahre verlorenes Wissen aufzuholen.

Das teilte ich auch meinen Eltern und der Lehrerin sofort mit, mit der Bitte schon heute, die Diagon Alley aufzusuchen, um meine Schulsachen, aber auch noch andere Bücher für mich zu kaufen, um mich auf diese neue, zauberhafte Welt vorbereiten zu können.

Mum und Dad waren erstaunlich willig und kooperativ und auch die Lehrerin bot an, uns den Weg zu zeigen, damit wir uns zurechtfinden konnten.

Meine Eltern erschienen mir fast froh, da sie endlich eine adäquate Erklärung erhalten hatten, warum ich so war, wie ich war, oder auch von der Aussicht beflügelt mich weit weg zu wissen und mich nur noch in den Ferien wiederzusehen.

Ich weiß es nicht, war mir auch wurscht und gleichgültig, solange ich schnellstmöglich die Bücher bekam.

Meinem ersten Aufbruch in der Diagon Alley stand so nichts im mehr im Weg.

Wir gingen, bis Hogwarts begann, noch vier Mal in die Diagon Allley, da mir immer die Bücher ausgingen. Dabei las ich, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Ich verschlang die dicken Wälzer regelrecht, eignete mir ein umfangreiches und breitgefächertes Wissen über die Zaubererwelt an und versuchte so viel wie möglich nachzuholen.

Den Schulstoff, der ersten beiden Jahre, hatte ich in einem Monat erlernt. Natürlich nur theoretisch, da ich praktisch nicht mit meinem nigelnagelneuen Zauberstab zaubern durfte.

Wir durften erst in der Schule zaubern, aber spätestens da zeigte sich, dass mir keiner der Sprüche Schwierigkeiten bereiten sollte und sie alle beim ersten Anlauf gelangen.

Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdenke und mich, zum Beispiel mit dem ebenfalls muggelgeborenen, Creevey Brüdern vergleiche, fällt auf, dass sie weder so begabt, mächtig, oder intelligent sind, wie ich. Aber sie haben ein sonniges, liebenswürdiges Gemüt, wodurch sie wohl in jeder Gesellschaft eine Nische für sich finden können.

Sie haben sich bei den Gryffindors integriert, wie ich es nie geschafft habe, da mir nur wirklich zwei Personen nahe stehen und dies sind Harry und Ron.

Ich habe zu viele Fassetten in meiner Persönlichkeit. Erscheine zwar brav, nett und regelgetreu, eine Streberin wie sie im Buche steht, die bei den Professoren sehr beliebt ist, wirke dabei aber distanziert, besserwisserisch und schwermütig und hatte somit auch in Hogwarts, bei den Schülern nicht den erhofften Neuanfang, da ich mit meiner Wissbegier und meinem Können, auch die magischen Kinder verschreckte, trotz, oder gerade deswegen, weil ich eine Muggelgeboren war.

So führte ich auch hier ein recht einsames, isoliertes Leben in Hogwarts, was nur ungewohnt für mich war, dass ich keine Privatsphäre mehr hatte. Meinen Schlafsaal mit Lavender, Parvati und zwei weiteren Gryffindors teilen zu müssen, war für mich eine riesige Bewährungsprobe, was für mich im Umkehrschluss hieß, dass ich meine Masken nie mehr abnahm.

Diese Situation änderte sich erst wieder an unserem ersten Halloweenball in Hogwarts, als Harry und Ron in mein Leben traten, mich vor dem Troll retteten und meine ersten richtigen Freunde wurden, die ich bis dahin jemals gehabt hatte.

Wir wurden wirklich Freunde.

So stand ich loyal und aufrichtig an ihrer Seite, auch wenn ich manchmal über ihre jugendliche Unbedarftheit und Naivität und so leid es mir tut, dies sagen zu müssen, bisweilen grenzenloser Dummheit, graue Haare bekommen würde, empfand ich für die Beiden mehr, als für irgendwen davor.

Sie wurden mir in den Jahren meine Ersatzfamilie und das mehr, als es mir meine Eltern daheim jemals gewesen waren. Bei ihnen fand ich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, Wärme und Zuneigung.

Rückblick ende

„…, aber abschließend muss ich festhalten, dass mir das Krönungsportrait Elisabeth I am besten gefällt…", beendete ich meinen langen Monolog, da wir unser Mahl beendet hatten. Es war, als würden meine Eltern aus einer Art Dämmerzustand aufschrecken, als ich zu sprechen aufgehört hatte. Beide lächelten mich milde, aus ihrer Trance erwachend an.

„Das ist sehr schön, Hermione. Und was planst du dann morgen so…?", sah mich Mum fragend an.

„Ich wollte in meine alte Sportschule gehen und mich für einen Kurs in den Ferien anmelden."

„Oh, das kommt überraschend, wie kommst du auf so was?", fragte Dad interessiert nach.

„Nun, in der Schule wird ja keine sportliche Betätigung angeboten. Nur Quidditsch. Und das ist wirklich nichts für mich! Aber irgendwie wollte ich ein bisschen Fitter werden. Immer, wenn ich die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm erklimme, bin ich ganz außer Puste. Deswegen habe ich mir auch vorgenommen, ab morgen früh, jeden Tag von 7 bis 8 Uhr zu joggen, um meine Kondition zu verbessern.", sagte ich mit einem bestimmten Nicken zu ihnen.

Ich sah erstaunen in den Blicken, die sie mir zuwarfen.

„Das …. Ist schön. Hört sich gut an. Ich bin nur ein bisschen erstaunt. Und wie ich sehe, dein Vater auch. Du hast dich damals mit Händen und Füßen gewährt, als wir dich dort angemeldet haben.", meinte Mum mit einem Schulterzucken.

Ich lächelte in die Runde. „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, aber trotzdem bin ich fast 3 Jahre hingegangen und auch, wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte damals, hat es begonnen mir Spaß zu machen. Ich hätte auch weiter gemacht, wäre ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen.", führte ich aus.

Mein Dad hatte zwei Gläser aus dem Küchenschrank entnommen, entkorkte gerade ein neue Flasche Rotwein, sah auf und ergriff das Wort. „Du, in dieser Hinsicht hast du meine volle Unterstützung, Hermione. Man sollte seinen Körper nie vernachlässigen. Wann wolltest du ins Zentrum morgen?"

„Mhh, so um 10, warum?" Ich schaute fragend, während wir drei ins Wohnzimmer wechselten. Mum hantierte mit der Fernbedienung.

„Oh, nur so. Wir, oder ich könnten dich hinbringen.", bot Dad ungewohnt fürsorglich an.

„Ach, nee lass mal, ich will euch nicht euren Terminkalender durcheinanderbringen.", lehnte ich dankend ab.

Ich plante davor noch ein bisschen zu brauen und da konnte ich die beiden nicht wirklich im Haus gebrauchen.

Wir sahen uns gerade das Ende der Abendnachrichten an, als sie endlich zu gähnen begannen.

„Ich bin vielleicht müde Schatz. Du auch?", meinte meine Mum leise zu meinem Dad.

„Ja, mir fallen gleich die Augen zu. Der Tag war wohl doch anstrengender, als zuerst gedacht.", sagte Dad gedämpft und versteckte sein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand.

„Dann solltet ihr vielleicht ins Bett!", warf ich schelmisch ein.

Ich hatte bisher 5 Weinflaschen mit meinem Schlaftrank präpariert, da ich dann in der Nacht freier agieren konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen, über sie zu stolpern.

„Ich bin selbst vom vielen Laufen müde und solche Menschenmassen sind für mich mittlerweile echt ungewohnt.", meinte ich erklärend und streckte mich demonstrativ.

Gesagt, getan. Die Familie Granger zog sich in ihre Schlafzimmer zurück.


	5. Gringotts

Gringotts

Nun war ich in der Knockturn Alley fertig. Ich ließ mit meinem neuen Zauberstab die Uhrzeit vor mir erscheinen, fast 15 Uhr, das war spät. Ja, aber ich hatte schon viel geschafft, das musste man sagen. Jetzt führten mich meine Schritte um die Ecke in die Diagon Alley, ein Blick links und rechts, etwas im Schatten der Häuser und ich zog die Kapuze wieder zurück.

Hier in der hellen Diagon Alley würde ich mit der Bedeckung meines Kopfes nur unnötige Aufmerksamkeit erregen, die ich nicht gebrauchen konnte und wollte. Alles war so hektisch wie als ich hier angekommen war. Schon erblickte ich das große, weiße, leicht schräge Gebäude von Gringotts. Ich schritt die blanken und in der Sonne glänzenden, weißen Treppen zum Eingang hoch. Durch das blankpolierte Bronzetor ging ich an den beiden Wachkobolds vorbei, die jeden Kunden, sich verbeugend in einer scharlachroten, goldbestickten Uniform begrüßten und trat in die beindruckende, marmorne Vorhalle der Bank.

Ich begab mich zu einem Schalter, hinter dem ein wenig attraktiver Kobold auf seinem Schemel saß und Unterlagen stempelte. Als er aufsah, trat ich näher an das Pult. „Guten Tag", sagte ich und führte dabei meine Hand an meine Brust und neigte leicht meinen Kopf und Oberkörper in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

Erstaunt und mit misstrauisch geweiteten Augen, musterte mich der Kobold, als ich meinen Kopf wieder hob und meinen fordernden Blick auf ihn richtete. Im Allgemeinen waren Kobolde nicht gut auf uns Zauberer zu sprechen und dafür hatten sie, wie ich fand, gute Gründe. Ihr Misstrauen der Zaubererwelt gegenüber führte weit zurück, bis ins 14. Jahrhundert, als der Magische Rat versucht hatte, mit allen menschähnlichen und magischen Wesen eine politische Ordnung zu vereinbaren.  
Newt Scamander hatte in „Geschichte der Zauberei" geschrieben: Die Kobolde wollten sich den Zauberern nicht unterordnen, denn sie empfanden es als unwürdig, als fremdbestimmte Zauberwesen bezeichnet und behandelt zu werden. Trotz des Boykotts der Kobolde gelang es dem Magischen Rat letztendlich recht erfolgreich eine hierarchische Rangordnung aller magischen Wesen durchzusetzen. Selbst die Koboldaufstände im 16. Jahrhundert halfen den Kobolden nicht, sich von der Entmündigung durch die Zauberer zu befreien, außerdem hatte der Magische Rat damals beschlossen, dass Zauberstäbe nur rein magischen Menschen zustehen sollten.

Zwar brauchte ein Kobold keinen Zauberstab, um Magie zu vollführen, da sie diese über ihre langen Finger wirksam werden lassen konnten, aber trotzdem empfanden sie diesen Beschluss als Herabsetzung ihrer Art, was ja auch zu verständlich war. Sie waren auch Heute noch darauf angewiesen Zauberer als Fluchbrecher bei sich zu beschäftigen, weil sie trotz ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten nicht in der Lage waren an Schätze heranzukommen, die mit mächtigen Zaubern geschützt waren.

Dass ich nun dieses über Jahrhunderte lange Misstrauen zu spüren bekam, wunderte mich nicht wirklich. Kobolde waren es nun mal nicht gewohnt von Zauberern mit dem nötigen Respekt, den meine Verbeugung darstellte, behandelt zu werden.

„Jaaaa…", meinte er hämisch und schenkte mir nun einen verschlagenen Blick. Er schien sich aber doch recht schnell wieder gefangen zu haben.

„Ich bin in einer vertraulichen Angelegenheit hier und würde diese gern mit jemandem unter vier Augen besprechen!", sagte ich bestimmt.

Der Kobold nickte und meinte: „Wie Sie wünschen Madam, dann folgen Sie mir bitte!" Er wuchtete sich von seinem hohen Schemel und ging mir vorweg zu einer Tür auf der linken Seite. Er hielt sie mir auf, wir gingen hindurch, dann befanden wir uns in einem schmucklosen Flur, von dem viele Türen wegführten. Er winkte mir ungeduldig mit seiner Hand ihm zu folgen und öffnete weiter hinten eine Tür. Ich hörte nur wie er etwas auf Koboldogack sagte und sich so wie ich vorhin verbeugte.  
Ihr dürft dreimal raten woher ich die Begrüßung unter Kobolden her hatte. Richtig, ich hatte es in einem Buch gelesen.

Ich trat neben ihn und er sagte zu mir: „Bitte, Mr. Rangok für Sie, Madam."

Nun stand ich in der Tür. „Danke für Ihre Hilfe", wandte ich mich an den Kobold, der mich hergeführt hatte, deutete wieder meine höfliche Verbeugung an und trat, ohne einen Blick zurück, durch die offene Tür, die sich von selbst schloss, wie von Zauberhand.

Hinter einem aufwändig verzierten, barocken Schreibtisch saß ein Kobold, der etwas größer in seinem Wuchs, als jener der mich hergeführt hatte, war. Er trug ebenfalls eine rotgoldene Uniform, nur hatte er mehr Streifen auf der Schulter. Ich wiederholte die Begrüßung. Ja genau, wie schon gesagt, diese hatte ich aus einem Buch über magische Wesen und ihre Gepflogenheiten. Auch wenn ich mich nun Schwarzmagierin schimpfte, fand ich immer noch, dass alle Geschöpfe gleich zu behandeln wären, egal ob Kobold, Hauself oder Zentaure.

„Erfreut, Mrs…?", ließ sich Rangok mit einem gewissen, tiefen Timbre in der Stimme vernehmen und war anscheinend, ob der respektvollen Begrüßung meinerseits, sehr erstaunt, aber auch sichtlich erfreut. Da sich gemeinhin die Zauberer für die höhere, bessere Rasse hielten, galten Kobolde als durchtriebene und hämische Zeitgenossen, was sie zu einem gewissen Grad auch waren. Ich hoffte aber durch Respekt und Höflichkeit eine gute Geschäftsbasis zu ihnen aufbauen zu können, weil sie für meine Pläne essentiell wichtig war.

„Oh entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Rangok, aber mein Name ist Granger, Miss Hermione Granger!", ließ ich ehrlich vernehmen.

„Oh… aber… bitte nehmen Sie doch Platz! Sie sehen mich etwas verwirrte, denn ich hatte Sie vom Aussehen her anders in Erinnerung... Sie verstehen... der Prophet!", entschuldigte er sich misstrauisch und argwöhnisch. Ich hatte mich währenddessen gesetzt und legte meine Hände in den Schoss und sah Rangok in die Augen.

„Nun, Mr. Rangok, dies ist so, ich trage einige Tarnzauber… Moment...", sprach ich und holte meinen Stab aus meinem Mantel und schwang ihn über meinen Kopf. Alle Tarnzauber lösten sich. „So, ich hoffe jetzt erkennen Sie aufgrund der Fotos, dass ich, ich bin!", ergänzte ich und zeigte ihm ein leichtes, sarkastisches Heben meiner Mundwinkel. Jetzt hob ich wieder den Stab und murmelte die Sprüche auf mein Haar und die Augen und erlangte somit wieder das Aussehen von „Minna Cale".  
„Alles Sicherheitsmaßnahmen. Ich hoffe auf Ihre Verschwiegenheit!", sprach ich jetzt sehr leise, aber bestimmt.

Rangok betrachtete dies alles mit großen, hinterlistig glänzenden Augen und leicht vor Erstaunen geöffnetem Mund.

„Ähm, nein, nein. Natürlich, meine ich. Wir nehmen die Wünsche unserer Kunden sehr ernst. Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass niemand erfährt dass Sie,... Sie sind! Aber ich bin verwundert, Sie sind doch erst 15, so alt wie… der… der-Junge-der-lebt, soweit ich mich recht erinnere. Wie kommt es das Sie zaubern dürfen?" Unglaube sprach aus der Stimme des Kobolds, der immer noch leicht schockiert und verwirrt vor mir saß.

„Korrekt, eigentlich dürfte ich auch nicht zaubern. Wie ich es doch kann, braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren!", sagte ich barsch und schob etwas besänftigend hinterher:

„Bitte verstehen Sie, ich habe Geheimnisse, die niemand erfahren muss!" Ich zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Sie haben Recht, geht mich gar nichts an! Aber ich bin erfreut Sie zu sehen, Miss Granger. Womit kann ich Ihnen behilflich sein, denn schließlich ist Zeit Geld!", zeigte er sich nun geschäftig und ein gieriger, hinterhältiger Glanz trat in seine Augen.

„Wie recht Sie doch haben. Nun meine Anliegen sind vielfältig.

Erstens: Vor vier Jahren starben meine Großmutter und meine Tante bei einem Flugzeugabsturz. Ich war die Begünstigte der Lebensversicherungen und die Erbin des Vermögens der beiden Frauen. Meine Eltern haben das Geld auf Muggelbanken in meinem Namen geparkt, jetzt meine Frage und Bitte, könnten Sie dieses Geld nach Gringotts holen, so dass ich immer darauf Zugriff habe?", fragte ich und sah ihn gespannt an.

„Nun, Miss Granger, wir arbeiten sehr eng mit den Muggeln und auch deren Banken zusammen, geben Sie mir bitte ein paar Minuten", antwortete er und öffnete eine der Schubladen seines Schreibtisches. Er entnahm ein Pergament „Miss Hermione" „Jean", warf ich noch ein „Ah ja, Miss Hermione Jean Granger also, geboren am?" „19.09.1979 in Chelsea, London ", antwortete ich, worauf Rangok wie wild drauflos schrieb. Ich lehnte mich auf meinem Sitz etwas zurück und betrachtete sein tun. Er schob das Pergament in einen Metallschlitz an seinem Tisch und das Papier verschwand. In dieser Zeit suchte er auch schon woanders rum und sogleich flog von irgendwoher ein Papier und landete vor ihm, faszinierend!

Ein teuflisches Grinsen, was die Kobolde nicht wirklich nett aussehen ließ, lag nun auf seinem scharf geschnittenen Gesicht.

„So wie sich das mir darlegt, dürfte das kein Problem sein, Miss Granger. Sie sind überall als die Begünstigte eingetragen und unsere Gesetze was Vermögen betrifft sind ein bisschen anders als die der Muggel, also wenn Sie uns beauftragen…?", versuchte er seriös zu wirken, aber alles in allem wirkte er nur verschlagen.

„Ja, das tue ich, holen Sie das Geld! In ein Neues oder ist mein derzeitiges Verlies sicher genug?", legte ich fragend das Haupt schief und musterte mein Gegenüber kalkulierend.

„Das haben wir gleich Miss. Ah hier, nein. Ich würde Ihnen ein Hochsicherheitsverlies mit Blutzoll empfehlen. Das was Sie haben ist ein Standardverlies, in dem sich derzeit 10.000 Galleonen befinden!", zeigte sich der kleine, wuselnde Kobold geschäftig.

„Wie bitte? Hochsicherheitsverlies, ist es denn so viel?", zeigte ich mich erstaunt und verblüfft.  
Das sprengte dann doch meine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit, da mir meine Eltern bisher nur zu verstehen gegeben hatten, dass meine Zukunft gesichert sei und ich mir keine finanziellen Sorgen würde machen müssen.

„Gedulden Sie sich bitte noch einen Moment, Miss Granger. So, bitte die Dokumente sind vorbereitet, lesen Sie sie, bitte!", er reichte mir einen Stapel Dokumente, dann sprach er weiter: „In diesem erteilen Sie uns den Auftrag Ihr Geld bei den Muggeln einzutreiben, wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind, müssten Sie nur noch mit dieser Blutfeder unterschreiben", erhielt ich von dem magischen Wesen vor mir keine andere Reaktion als kühle Regsamkeit.

Ich tat wie mir geheißen, las das Dokument sorgfältig, konnte aber nichts Negatives entdecken, außer der 1,5 % Aufwandsentschädigung an die Kobolde.

Ich griff schwungvoll zur Feder und unterschrieb. Aufgrund meines Wissens um den kurzen Schmerz, einer Spritze ähnlich, der das Schreiben mit der Blutfeder begleitete, konnte ich jegliche Gefühle unterdrücken, wissend, dass Rangok mich bis auf die Haarspitzen genau dabei beobachten und alles registrieren würde.

Der letzte Strich war getan und schon erhob sich das Dokument und verschwand geschwind!

„Sehr schön, diesen Punkt betreffend können wir gleich weiter machen, in ca. 10 bis 20 Minuten", sagte er. Ich nickte ihm nur zu, denn ich wollte ihm partout nicht zeigen, dass mich diese Schnelligkeit dann doch sehr erstaunte.

„Der zweite Punkt wäre mein ererbtes Haus in Wiltshire, „Rose Cottage". Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie so etwas anbieten, aber ich würde es gerne professionell schützen lassen?", fragte ich taxierend.

„Korrekt! So etwas bieten wir durchaus an. Dinge von Wert müssen nicht immer Galleonen sein. Gringotts schützt alles was von Wert ist, dafür haben wir eine bewegliche Schutztruppe, Moment bitte!", erklärte er beflissen und wirkte wie in seinem Element.

Er drehte sich um, um an ein Regal hinter sich an der Wand zu kommen und einer Schublade eine Akte zu entnehmen. Er schlug sie auf und sah mich eifrig wieder an, die Aussicht auf Geschäft schien einen Kobold zu beflügeln.

„Ich könnte Ihnen morgen einen Vor-Ort-Termin anbieten, ca. 17 Uhr", ich kürzte das Ganze durch einen schnellen Einwurf ab „Das geht in Ordnung, morgen 17 Uhr werde ich am Rose Cottage anwesend sein, da ich auch mein Blut für einen Blutschutz geben möchte!", sagte ich bestimmt.  
Die Mundwinkel Rangoks zogen sich leicht hämisch nach oben.

„Sie wissen trotz Ihrer jungen Jahre sehr genau was Sie wollen, Miss Granger. Erfreulich, spart mir Zeit!", fletschte er die Zähne zu einem bedrohlichen Grinsen, das sehr gehässig auf mich wirkte.

Aufgrund des versteckten Kompliments des Kobolds neigte ich leicht mein Haupt, um meinen Dank auszudrücken.

„Gut, damit wäre auch dieser Punkt erledigt!" Ein Rascheln war zu hören und ein Dokument schoss aus einem Schlitz in der hinteren Wand. Es landete vor ihm auf dem Tisch. „Und hiermit wären wir wieder bei Punkt eins!", warf er ein und überflog emsig die Dokumente.

„So, ich freue mich Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass wir für Sie ein Blutschutzverlies im Hochsicherheitstrakt eröffnet haben. An Barschaften aus den beiden Erbschaften haben Sie rund 6 Millionen Pfund bzw. 3,5 Millionen. Galleonen. Ihre Tante hinterließ Ihnen noch ein Aktienpaket mit einem augenblicklichen Wert von 500 tausend Pfund, dies alles wurde soeben in Ihr neues Verlies transferiert", setzte er mich sehr lapidar und lässig davon in Kenntnis, wie es um meine finanziellen Habseligkeiten bestellt war. Mein Herzschlag hatte sich merklich erhöht, dass ich reich war, war mir nie bewusst gewesen.

Wow, unglaublich, das musste ich heute Abend erstmal verdauen. Auf die Schnelle betrachtet würde es meine zukünftigen Pläne und Aktionen erleichtern, eine Sorge weniger, auch schön. Ich war mittlerweile sehr pragmatisch und nahm's wie´s kam.

So sagte ich hochtrabend: „Erfreulich, Mr. Rangok, dass dies alles so reibungslos verläuft. Ich bitte darum die 6 Millionen. Pfund in Galleonen umzuwandeln und das Aktienpaket zum bestmöglichsten, aber auch schnellstmöglichen Zeitpunkt zu veräußern, es aber in Pfund, sprich Muggelgeld zu belassen, da ich auch über solche Geldmittel verfügen möchte. Desweitern möchte ich, dass Gringotts das Geld mehrt und Gewinne einfährt, nicht auf das dieses Gold verstaubt."

Der Kopf des Kobolds hatte sich in ein beständiges Nicken gewandelt, ähnlich eines Wackeldackels, wie es mir gehässig durch den Kopf schoss.

„Gut, gut wie Sie wünschen. Habe alles notiert und es wird so ausgeführt. Bitte unterzeichnen Sie hier diese beiden Dokumente wieder mit der Blutfeder. Bitte zu beachten, dass 0,15 Prozent des Verliesinhaltes als Provision an uns gehen, wenn wir mit dem Geld arbeiten", erklärte er geschäftig.  
Ich las, sah auf, nickte und unterschrieb wieder und sah wie hypnotisiert auf die Tinte, die ja mein Blut war. Ich betrachtete wie sich das tiefe, dunkelrot von dem blütenweisen Pergament abhob. Das hatte was, etwas sehr Endgültiges.

„Im Zuge dessen erhalten Sie einen Blutgeldbeutel, der direkt an ihr Verlies gekoppelt ist und so dass Sie diesen nicht mehr auffüllen müssen", er hielt mir einen dunkelbraunen Beutel entgegen und in der anderen einen feinen Stilettodolch, oder anders gesagt, ein hauchdünnes Messer. „Sie müssten Blut in den Beutel tropfen lassen, zehn Tropfen dürften genügen."

Ich nahm beide Gegenstände, öffnete den Beutel und legte ihn auf dem Schreibtisch ab, nahm das Stiletto in die rechte Hand und hob meine andere über den Geldbeutel. Mit einem beherzten Strich fuhr ich über meine Handinnenfläche, schnitt ich mich. Wieder wusste ich um die Beobachtung durch Rangok und wieder würde ich ihm kein Zeichen einer Gefühlsbewegung gewähren. Ohne die Miene zu verziehen schloss ich meine Linke zur Faust und ließ mein Blut in den Beutel tropfen. Nach zehn Tropfen zog ich meinen Zauberstab über die Wunde und sprach einen Episkey auf den Schnitt, der sich in Sekundenschnelle schloss.

„So, nun ist er für niemanden mehr von Nutzen außer für Sie, Miss Granger. Des Weiteren habe ich hier eine Karte, wie Sie sie von den Muggeln her kennen. Mit ihr können Sie an jedem Automaten oder Schalter einer Muggelbank Geld abheben, hierfür müssten Sie hinten wieder mit der Blutfeder unterschreiben und eine vierstellige Zahlenkombination darauf schreiben!"

Ich nahm die Karte, die einer Kreditkarte der Muggel gleich kam und tat, wie mir geheißen, als es plötzlich laut zischte und die Zahlen verschwanden und unsichtbar wurden.

„Nun bitte ich Sie mir zu folgen. Sie müssen noch den Blutzoll für Ihr Verließ zahlen." Und schon erhob er sich eifrig und eilfertig aus seinem großen Bürostuhl und schritt auf die Tür zu seiner linken Seite zu. Ich hatte mich sofort erhoben um ihm zu folgen.

Hier war die Umgebung nicht mehr beeindruckend, sondern eher unheimlich anmutend mit dem blanken, dunklen Stein und dem nur von Fackeln beleuchteten Gang. Ich folgte ihm den schmalen Stollen entlang, bis wir zu einem Wagen kamen, der uns auf Bahngleisen in die Tiefe fahren würde. Wir setzten uns in den Wagen und schon begann die holprige und rasante Fahrt in das Labyrinth von Gringotts. Es dauerte bis der Wagen abrupt zum Stillstand kam.

Nun blieb Rangok vor einer riesigen, silbrig mattglänzenden Doppeltür stehen und zeigte mir eine Stelle auf der Mitte der Tür, auf die ich meine Hand pressen sollte.

„Bitte, legen Sie Ihre Hand hier auf!", wies er schnarrend an und ich folgte seiner Anweisung und war mir zu Hundertprozent sicher, dass mir gleich in die Hand gestochen werden würde. Tja, ich hatte gewonnen, denn ein kurzer Schmerz folgte und schon leuchtete das Tor kurz golden auf.

„Wunderbar, möchten Sie den Inhalt auch gleich besichtigen?", fragte er geschäftig.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr und ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Ein andermal." Und schon begaben wir uns auf den Rückweg in sein Büro. Nachdem dies erledigt war und ich auch wirklich alle Sachen eingesteckt hatte, sah ich mit einem Zauber auf meine Uhr. Es war mittlerweile 18 Uhr und an sich war ich immer noch nicht fertig.

„Sehr erfreulich, wie kommt's, dass Sie die Fahrt so gut überstanden haben? Viele unserer Kunden nehmen diese Fahrt lieber nicht zu häufig in Kauf. Kann ich noch was für Sie tun Miss Granger?", hörte er sich in meinen Ohren fast enttäuscht an, dass ich nicht würgend über dem Wagen gehangen hatte, diese Kobolde waren einfach ein zu gemeines Völkchen.

„Ich liebe Achterbahnfahren, eine Erfindung der Muggel und da geht es ganz schön zur Sache, zu vergleichen mit ihrer Fahrt in die Tiefe, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich es genossen und ja, es würde noch so einiges geben, aber ich denke, das würde den jetzigen, zeitlichen Rahmen sprengen, da ich selbst langsam unter Zeitdruck gerate!", meinte ich.

„Gar kein Problem, dann gebe ich Ihnen einen Termin, um die letzten Punkte zu klären, wäre Ihnen Übermorgen recht, sagen wir 13 Uhr?", bot Mr. Rangok sofort pflichteifrig an.

Ich nickte „Sehr gerne und danke für alles, bis dann!"

Ich erhob mich, genau wie der Kobold, führte meine Hand ans Herz, verbeugte mich dann und verließ zügig die Diagon Alley, um noch rechtzeitig das Abendessen für meine Eltern herzurichten.


	6. Einblicke in mein früheres Leben

Einblicke in mein früheres Leben

Tja, das wars dann wohl mit meinem Vorhaben das Apparieren auf weiten Strecken üben zu wollen. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr, aber um die Konzentration aufzubringen und dieses Mal direkt in meinem Zimmer, im Haus meiner Eltern zu erscheinen, die Zeit nahm ich mir dann schon und so stand ich dann auch Sekunden später mit einem lauten Knall in der Mitte meines Zimmers.

Schnell sprach ich einen Tempus, aha, 18:20 Uhr, also bis 19 Uhr, wenn meine Eltern von der Arbeit wiederkamen, hatte ich nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit. Doch wofür war ich eine Hexe, noch dazu mit einem nicht registrierten Zauberstab, nicht wahr? Da konnte das gute Stück doch gleich mal zeigen was in ihm steckte.

So zauberte ich mir als erstes meine richtige Identität wieder, legte die Tüte mit den Trankzutaten vorsichtig auf meinem Schreibtisch ab, denn wegräumen würde ich sie später, griff noch in meine Innentasche zu der Einhornblutphiole und legte diese in eine gepolsterte Schatulle auf meinem Tisch. Irgendwann würde sie mir bestimmt gute Dienste leisten. Als nächstes zog ich die verkleinerten Bücher aus der Innentasche schmiss sie auf mein Bett, vergrößerte sie mit einem Wischen meines Stabes, auch ihrer würde ich mich erst später annehmen.

Jetzt legte ich meine tiefschwarze Robe ab und versteckte sie in meinem Kleiderschrank. Ich wollte schon aus dem Raum stürzen, als ich noch an die Horusdolche dachte und innehielt. Oh Göttin, das wäre gar nicht gut gewesen, wenn mich meine Eltern mit diesen Waffen gesehen hätten, was wäre das für ein Theater gewesen, aber eigentlich waren sie ja unsichtbar. Trotzdem schnallte ich die Dolche schnell ab und versteckte sie in meinem Nachttisch. Ich würde mich später damit  
beschäftigten wann und wie sie unsichtbar waren, denn das wollte ich selbst testen. Ich würde mich nicht auf die Aussage von Burgin verlassen, dann wäre ich vielleicht einmal verlassen. Das war die Sache mit dem Vertrauen, es ist gut, aber Kontrolle ist besser.

Lektion mal wieder gelernt, Schnelligkeit ist gut, aber einmal durchatmen, alles nochmal durchdenken und dann drauf los ist immer besser. So konnte ich mich präsentieren, die brave, unschuldige Hermione, die kein Wässerchen trüben konnte. Und nun auf! Ich flitzte in die Küche und schwang meinen Weißdornbirkenstab wie verrückt. Die Türen der Schränke klapperten und die Teller flogen nur so durch die Luft der modernen Küche und so ließ ich sich den Tisch in der Küche von alleine decken, während ich alle Zutaten für unsere Piccata Milanese aus dem Kühlschrank und dem Vorratsraum entnahm.

Als nächstes verhexte ich die Küchenutensilien, worauf sich die Schnitzel selbst panierten. Ich holte derweil den Topf, um die Spagetti zu kochen. So werkelte ich die verbliebene Zeit vor mich hin. Als ich die sich öffnende Eingangstür hörte, blickte ich zur Wanduhr, die mir zeigte, dass meine lieben Eltern sogar 5 Minuten zu früh dran waren. Ich beendete meine Zauber und steckte meinen Stab schnell weg und bückte mich gerade nach der Pfanne, um sie mit Fett zu füllen, als sie die Küche betraten.

„Hallo Kind! Oh, wie schön, du bist fast fertig, brauchst du noch Hilfe?", erkundigte sich mein Vater nett und fürsorglich, aber auch nichtssagend.

„Nein, nein, setzt euch nur. Oder halt, würdet ihr bitte etwas zu trinken runter stellen?", fragte ich. Vater nickte nur und ging zum Kühlschrank. Manchmal fand ich die Kälte und Distanz zwischen meinen Eltern und mir traurig, aber ich wusste auch, ändern würde ich daran nichts mehr können.  
Als alles fertig war, saßen wir drei am Tisch und hatten unser Essen vor uns stehen. Heute beim Zubereiten kam ich mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben vor wie Molly Weasley und eins war mir mit aller Deutlichkeit bewusst geworden, das war nichts für mich, aber so was von nicht. Innerlich verzog ich angeekelt das Gesicht, als hätte ich auf eine Zitrone gebissen.

Klar, ich konnte es, war echt keine hohe Magie, aber Spaß war was anderes in meinen Augen. Da wünschte ich mich doch glatt inbrünstig in die Knockturn Alley zurück.

„Guten Appetit", wünschten wir uns und begannen zu essen.

„Wie war dein Tag?", wurde ich auch schon gefragt.

„Danke, fantastisch! Die Gallery hat wieder einige Exponate restauriert, womit sie uns wenige bisher gezeigte Meisterwerke zugänglich gemacht haben", begann ich meinen hochtrabenden Monolog über die hiesige Kunstszene. Ich klang so schrecklich altklug und besserwisserisch, hörte mir selbst kaum zu, spielte aber meine Rolle gut, wie ich an meinen Eltern erkannte!

Perfekt! Auch konnte ich an ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie geistig schon längst abgeschaltet hatten. Ich meine, wer konnte es ihnen bei diesem lehrmeisterlichen Vortrag schon verdenken. Es zeigte aber auch deutlich, dass die vergangen vier Jahre nicht spurlos an der Familie Granger vorüber gegangen waren. Fast war es, als wäre ich damals mit elf volljährig geworden und von Daheim für immer ausgezogen, dazu noch in eine unvorstellbare Fantasiewelt, die meinen Eltern zeitlebens verwehrt bleiben würde. Ich denke rückblickend, war dies der Zeitpunkt unserer totalen, absoluten und endgültigen Entfremdung gewesen. Harry mochte durch Voldemort seine Eltern verloren haben, ich hatte meine aber auch auf die eine oder andere Art verloren, beziehungsweise nie wirklich gehabt.

Warum fragt man sich? Nun, für Muggelgeborene ist das Leben echt nicht leicht, und erst recht nicht für ihr Umfeld, bestehend aus Eltern, Bekannten, Verwandten, Freunden, Mitschülern und Lehrern. Ich war nie ein normales Kind gewesen und dies nicht nur aufgrund meiner hohen Intelligenz. Für ein in einer Zaubererfamilie geborenes Kind, wäre ich immer noch intelligenter als der Durchschnitt gewesen, aber ansonsten wäre ich nicht besonders aufgefallen, alles wäre normal gewesen. Aber in der Muggelwelt erklärten sich spontane Ausbrüche der Magie und deren Auswirkungen halt erst mit elf, wenn der Hogwartsbrief eintrudelte und da ist das Kind sprichwörtlich längst in den Brunnen gefallen.

Ich muss sagen, in dieser Beziehung war ich auf die Zaubererwelt im Allgemeinen und auf das Ministerium und Hogwarts im Besonderen nicht gut zu sprechen, da man die Muggelgeborenen, zehn Jahre lang auf weiter Flur sich selbst und ihrer unwissenden Umwelt überließ. Ich hatte schon sehr früh lesen, schreiben und rechnen können, mit vier Jahren hatte ich diese Hürde vollständig gemeistert. In dieser Zeit hatte ich aber schon einige, temperamentvolle Ausbrüche der Magie hinter mir gehabt. Ein recht aufgewecktes Kind war ich gewesen und wenn nicht alles so gelaufen war, wie ich es mir einbildete, war schon mal Spielzeug in der Luft durch die Gegend geflogen oder vor sich hin geschwebt. Vasen und Gläser waren aus heiterem Himmel zerplatzt.

Meine Eltern wären vor stolz auf ihr hochbegabtes Kind geplatzt, wenn diese nicht zu erklärenden Merkwürdigkeiten nicht gewesen wären, die ihnen durchaus Angst eingejagt hatten. Aufgrund dessen waren sie vorsichtig und ängstlich, aber auch innerlich zerrissen gewesen, da sie mich, ihr einziges Kind, über alles liebten und nur mein bestes wollten, aber durchaus in mir das Außergewöhnliche gesehen hatten, mit dem sie nichts anzufangen wussten. Es war eine Zeit der Ungewissheit, der Unsicherheit und Sorge! Dies war weder für meine Eltern noch für mich, ein durch und durch aufgewecktes Kind, leicht gewesen. Mit wem hätten sie sich austauschen können, ohne fürchten zu müssen in eine psychiatrische Klinik eingewiesen zu werden oder ihre kleine Tochter zu verlieren, da die Behörden sie ihnen vielleicht wegnehmen würden. Sie waren in vielerlei Hinsicht unsicher, ängstlich und furchtsam.

Ich wuchs somit sehr isoliert auf. Und mit wem hätte ich reden sollen? So fand ich schon früh meinen Trost in den Büchern. Als ich dann in die Schule kam, wurde meine Andersartigkeit den anderen Kindern gegenüber nur noch offensichtlicher. Ich glaube, das war auch der Grund, dass ich ein Einzelkind blieb. Meine Eltern hatten die Angst und die Sorge, dass ein anderes Kind von ihnen sich ähnlich entwickeln könnte und da sie keine Gründe für diese Andersartigkeit hatten, konnte ich ihre Beweggründe durchaus nachvollziehen. Ich war zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine Abnormität. Natürlich war ich auch eine Einzelgängerin. Ich tat mich schwer Ansprechpartner oder gar Freunde zu finden und verschlang jedes Buch, dessen ich habhaft werden konnte. So übersprang ich auch insgesamt drei Klassen, was die Eingliederung nicht einfacher gestaltete. Aber solche Umstände führten immer zu einem Teufelskreis, an den sich der nächste anschloss und man nie mehr daraus ausbrechen konnte.  
Hinter meinem Rücken, wurde ich Freak und Monster geschimpft.

Die, die meine Freunde in diesen Jahren hätten werden sollen, wurden meine gefürchtetsten Feinde! Kinder können wirklich böse, gemein und verletzend sein und die Welt der Bücher und des Wissens wurde immer mehr zu meinem Freund. Ein Freund, der mich verstand und zu mir hielt. Ich galt als Streberin und komisch, skurril, denn in meiner unmittelbaren Umgebung waren halt manchmal unerklärliche Dinge geschehen, alle hatten mehr oder weniger Angst vor mir. Eine Lehrerin trieb mich mal zur Weißglut. Nun, was soll ich sagen, ich hatte Temperament. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten stand sie mit türkisfarbenen Haaren vor der ganzen Klasse und danach schaute mich diese Frau nicht einmal mehr an. Von den anderen, sichtlich schockierten Schülern, gar nicht zu sprechen. Auf dem Schulhof war ich einmal von Mitschülern gejagt worden. Ich war gelaufen und gelaufen und stand auf einmal in unserem Garten. Ihr seht schon, für normale, gewöhnliche, nicht-magische Menschen etwas äußerst Mysteriöses. Etwas, vor dem man Angst haben sollte. Menschen neigten nun einmal dazu, Dinge zu fürchten, die sie nicht verstehen.

Tja, ich war schon wirklich sonderbar und mit den Jahren und dem Alter erkannte ich, mit meinem brillanten Verstand, dass ich das Anderssein besser verstecken musste. Ich musste lernen meine Gefühle, mein Temperament zu kontrollieren und meine erschreckende Brillanz hinter Strebertum zu verstecken, denn mittlerweile glaubte ich zu sehen, dass auch meine Eltern begonnen hatten sich immer mehr vor mir zu fürchten. Nicht nur wegen meiner Magieausbrüche, sondern auch wegen meines enormes Wissens, das ich auch anzuwenden wusste. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, begann ich im Alter von acht Jahren, die zu werden, die ich heute bin, verbannte die echte, die wahre Hermione ganz tief in mir.

Danach wurde es besser. Ich ließ keine tieferen, emotionaleren Gefühle mehr zu, wurde distanziert und unnahbar, vergrub mich noch mehr in den Büchern und zügelte mein Temperament in ausschweifenden, besserwisserischen und altklugen Erklärungen. Was mich vielleicht nicht unbedingt sympathischer machte, aber ich verbreitete nicht mehr Angst und Schrecken, da ich mich nicht mehr geärgert, oder in Situationen hineinsteigerte, die ich eh nicht ändern konnte. Der alten Hermione war das egal. Sie mochte es, wenn sich die blöden, anderen Kinder fürchteten, aber sie und ich, wir wussten, bei meinen Eltern durften wir dies nicht riskieren, deshalb passten wir uns an.  
Mir selbst fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als eines Morgens eine eigenwillig, um nicht zu sagen seltsam gekleidete Frau vor unserem Haus stand und Einlass begehrte. Mum erlag vor Schreck fast einer Ohnmacht, als sich diese Frau vorstellte und darauf bestand, dass sowohl ich als auch mein Vater anwesend sein sollten. So ging ich aber ohne Scheu zu der ungewöhnlichen Frau, die sich als Charity Burbage, eine Professorin meiner zukünftigen Schule vorstellte, dabei reichte ich ihr selbstbewusst meine Hand, aber sie überreichte mir gewichtig, mit einem zurückhaltenden, aber freundlichen Lächeln einen offiziell aussehenden Brief. Meine Eltern sahen sehr skeptisch auf, als sie mich aufforderte, erst mit meinen Eltern den Brief zu lesen.

Mit Erstaunen las ich meinen korrekten Namen und zu meiner Verwunderung die Lage des Schlafzimmers, das ich bewohnte, wie ungewöhnlich. Ich setzte mich, mit offenem Mund, gespannt an den Tisch zu meinen perplexen Eltern und begann das aufwändige, rote Wachssiegel zu lösen. Wir waren am Ende des Briefes mehr als geplättet. Ich, Hermione Jean Granger, sollte, nein, war eine Hexe und sollte ab dem folgenden Schuljahr auf eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei gehen.  
Mum und Dad sahen sich und mich mit riesigen, ungläubigen Augen an. Das erklärte so viel, einfach alles, wofür sie und ich bisher keine sinnvollen Erklärungen hatten finden können! Es gab Magie, ich zauberte. Ich war eine Hexe! Wir waren alle baff, sprachlos und schockiert! Mein Hirn lief auf Hochtouren, nach diesen für mich weltbewegenden Informationen. Ich war eine Hexe. Ich konnte zaubern. Ich war an sich normal, denn das hatte mich echt beschäftigt, es eben nicht zu sein, aber seitdem hatte ich endlich, nach zehn langen Jahren, eine Erklärung.

Die Lehrerin, Charity Burbage, meinte sie lehre, seit einem Jahr, das Fach „Muggelkunde" in Hogwarts und erzählte nun mir und meinen Eltern genau, was diese vollkommen "neue Welt", die sie uns Offenbarte, für uns bedeutete.

Ihre Ausführungen waren spannend, nur glaubte ich nicht, dass es das Verhältnis zu meinen Eltern wieder so herstellen konnte wie es normalerweise zwischen Kindern und ihren Eltern sein sollte. Dafür war in dieser Zeit der Zweifel und des Misstrauens zu viel Porzellan auf beiden Seiten zerstört worden. Nicht, dass sie mich nicht liebten oder ich sie nicht, aber Nähe basierte auf Vertrauen und das war in den letzten Jahren ja nun wirklich nicht aufgebaut worden. Wir waren in den letzten elf Jahren keine normale Familie gewesen. Alles war auf Heimlichkeiten, dem Verstecken und Vertuschen meiner Andersartigkeit aufgebaut gewesen, dadurch bin ich darin auch so exzellent geschult, die perfekte Maske zu tragen, wie eine Schauspielerin.

Nach meinem anfänglichen Schock kehrte eine erstaunliche Ruhe in meine Gedanken ein. Mir blieben nur knapp drei Monate, bis ich eine neue Welt betreten würde und ich wollte alles was es über Hexen und Zauberer zu wissen gab, so schnell als möglich erfahren. Ich hatte elf Jahre verlorenes Wissen aufzuholen.

Das teilte ich auch meinen Eltern und der Lehrerin sofort mit, mit der Bitte schon an dem Tag die Diagon Alley aufzusuchen, um meine Schulsachen, aber auch noch andere Bücher für mich zu kaufen, um mich auf diese neue, zauberhafte Welt vorbereiten zu können. Mum und Dad waren erstaunlich willig und kooperativ und auch die Lehrerin bot an, uns den Weg zu zeigen, damit wir uns zurechtfinden konnten. Meine Eltern erschienen mir fast froh, da sie endlich eine adäquate Erklärung erhalten hatten warum ich so war, wie ich war, oder auch von der Aussicht beflügelt, mich weit weg zu wissen und mich nur noch in den Ferien wiederzusehen. Ich weiß es nicht, war mir auch egal und gleichgültig, solange ich schnellstmöglich die Bücher bekam.

Meinem ersten Aufbruch in die Diagon Alley stand so nichts mehr im Weg. Wir gingen, bis Hogwarts begann, noch vier Mal in die Diagon Alley, da mir immer die Bücher ausgingen. Ich las, als wäre der Teufel hinter mir her. Ich verschlang die dicken Wälzer regelrecht, eignete mir ein umfangreiches Wissen über die Zaubererwelt an und versuchte so viel wie möglich nachzuholen. Den Schulstoff der ersten beiden Jahre, hatte ich in einem Monat erlernt. Natürlich nur theoretisch, da ich praktisch nicht mit meinem nigelnagelneuen Zauberstab zaubern durfte. Wir durften erst in der Schule zaubern, aber spätestens da zeigte sich, dass mir keiner der Sprüche Schwierigkeiten bereitete und sie alle beim ersten Anlauf gelangen. Wenn ich heute so darüber nachdenke und mich mit den ebenfalls muggelgeborenen Creeveybrüdern vergleiche, fällt auf, dass sie weder so begabt, noch mächtig oder intelligent sind wie ich, aber sie haben ein sonniges, liebenswürdiges Gemüt, wodurch sie wohl in jeder Gesellschaft eine Nische für sich finden konnten. Sie haben sich bei den Gryffindors integriert wie ich es nie geschafft habe, da mir nur wirklich zwei Personen nahe stehen und dies sind Harry und Ron.

Ich habe zu viele Fassetten in meiner Persönlichkeit, erscheine zwar brav, nett und regelgetreu, eine Streberin wie sie im Buche steht, die bei den Professoren sehr beliebt ist, wirke dabei aber distanziert, besserwisserisch und schwermütig. Somit hatte ich auch in Hogwarts bei den Schülern nicht den erhofften Neuanfang, da ich mit meiner Wissbegier und meinem Können auch die magischen Kinder verschreckte, trotz, oder gerade deswegen, weil ich eine Muggelgeborene war. So führte ich auch hier ein recht einsames, isoliertes Leben, was nur ungewohnt für mich war, weil ich keine Privatsphäre mehr hatte. Meinen Schlafsaal mit Lavender, Parvati und zwei weiteren Gryffindors teilen zu müssen, war für mich eine riesige Bewährungsprobe, was für mich im Umkehrschluss hieß, dass ich meine Maske nie mehr abnahm.

Diese Situation änderte sich erst wieder an unserem ersten Halloweenball in Hogwarts, als Harry und Ron in mein Leben traten, mich vor dem Troll retteten und meine ersten, richtigen Freunde wurden, die ich bis dahin jemals gehabt hatte. Wir wurden wirklich Freunde. So stand ich loyal und aufrichtig an ihrer Seite, auch wenn ich manchmal über ihre jugendliche Unbedarftheit und Naivität und so leid es mir tut dies sagen zu müssen, bisweilen grenzenlose Dummheit, graue Haare bekam, empfand ich für die beiden mehr als für irgendwen davor. Sie wurden in den vergangenen Jahren meine Ersatzfamilie und das mehr als es mir meine Eltern daheim jemals gewesen waren. Bei ihnen fand ich, zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben, Wärme und Zuneigung. Meine Eltern waren gegenwärtig total abwesend und ich hielt während meiner Gedanken an früher weiter meinen Monolog über die Gemälde: „Aber abschließend muss ich festhalten, dass mir das Krönungsportrait Elisabeth I am besten gefällt!" So beendete ich meinen Vortrag und erlöste meine Eltern davon. Da wir unser Mahl beendet hatten war dies der richtige Zeitpunkt, denn es war als würden meine Eltern aus einer Art Dämmerzustand aufschrecken, als ich zu sprechen aufgehört hatte. Beide lächelten mich milde an.

„Das ist sehr schön Hermione und was planst du dann morgen so?", sah mich Mum fragend an.

„Ich wollte in meine alte Sportschule gehen und mich für einen Kurs in den Ferien anmelden", verkündete ich lächelnd.

„Oh, das kommt überraschend, wie kommst du auf so was?", fragte Dad interessiert nach.

„Nun, in der Schule wird ja keine sportliche Betätigung angeboten. Nur Quidditch, und das ist wirklich nichts für mich, aber irgendwie wollte ich ein bisschen fitter werden, immer wenn ich die Stufen zum Gryffindorturm erklimme, bin ich ganz außer Puste, deswegen habe ich mir auch vorgenommen, ab morgen früh jeden Tag von 7 bis 8 Uhr zu joggen, um meine Kondition zu verbessern", sagte ich mit einem bestimmten Nicken zu ihnen.

Ich sah Erstaunen in den Blicken, die sie mir zuwarfen.

„Das… ist schön, hört sich gut an, ich bin nur ein bisschen erstaunt und wie ich sehe dein Vater auch, denn du hast dich damals mit Händen und Füßen gewehrt, als wir dich dort angemeldet haben", meinte Mum mit einem Schulterzucken. Ich lächelte in die Runde. „Ja, ich kann mich erinnern, aber trotzdem bin ich fast drei Jahre hingegangen und auch wenn ich es nicht zugeben wollte, damals hat es begonnen mir Spaß zu machen. Ich hätte auch weiter gemacht, wäre ich nicht nach Hogwarts gegangen", führte ich aus.

Meine Dad hatte zwei Gläser aus dem Küchenschrank entnommen und entkorkte gerade ein neue Flasche Rotwein, sah auf und ergriff das Wort: „Du, in dieser Hinsicht hast du meine volle Unterstützung, Hermione. Man sollte seinen Körper nie vernachlässigen. Wann wolltest du ins Zentrum morgen?"

„Mh, so um 10 Uhr, warum?", ich schaute fragend, während wir drei ins Wohnzimmer wechselten. Mum hantierte mit der Fernbedienung.

„Oh, nur so, wir oder ich könnten dich hinbringen.", bot Dad ungewohnt fürsorglich an.

„Ach, nee lass mal, ich will euch nicht euren Terminkalender durcheinanderbringen.", lehnte ich dankend ab, denn ich plante davor noch ein bisschen zu brauen und da konnte ich die beiden nicht wirklich im Haus gebrauchen.

Wir sahen uns gerade das Ende der Abendnachrichten an, als sie zu gähnen begannen.

„Ich bin vielleicht müde Schatz, du auch?", meinte meine Mum zu meinem Dad.

„Ja, mir fallen gleich die Augen zu. Der Tag war wohl doch anstrengender als zuerst gedacht", sagte Dad gedämpft und versteckte sein Gähnen hinter seiner Hand.

„Dann sollte ihr vielleicht ins Bett!", warf ich schelmisch ein, denn ich hatte bisher 5 Weinflaschen mit meinem Schlaftrank präpariert, da ich dann in der Nacht freier agieren konnte, ohne Angst haben zu müssen über sie zu stolpern.

„Ich bin selbst vom vielen Laufen müde, auch solche Menschenmassen sind für mich mittlerweile echt ungewohnt", meinte ich erklärend und streckte mich demonstrativ.


	7. Tränke

Tränke

Ich hatte wie immer noch einiges zu tun. Als ich die Tür meines Zimmers hinter mir schloss, begann ich damit als erstes Zauber auf mein Zimmer zu legen, so dass keine Geräusche daraus mehr zu hören sein würden. Ich hatte vor dieses zu meinem Apparitionspunkt zu machen, denn es war eindeutig unauffälliger als unser Garten, aber das Apparieren brachte leider einen lauten Knall mit sich und damit dieser nicht meine Eltern auf den Plan rief, musste der Silencio her. Ich hatte in einem Buch gelesen, dass es einigen wenigen, hochbegabten Zauberern gelingen konnte die Nebengeräusche des Apparierens zu unterdrücken, so z.B. Dumbledore oder Voldemort und bei Snape und Malfoy hatte ich es auch mal beobachtet. Ich hatte mir vorgenommen dies auch zu erlernen und es zu schaffen und wenn ich bedachte wie gut mir das erlernen des Apparierens ohne Hilfe gelungen war, hegte ich die Hoffnung auch diese Hürde mit genügend Zeit und Anstrengung zu meistern.

Ich vollführte noch einen Muggelabwehrzauber, der mich warnen würde, sollte jemand mein Zimmer betreten wollen, obwohl das eigentlich durch den Verschlusszauber, den ich zum Schluss auf meine Tür warf, nicht mehr möglich sein sollte. Es wäre wirklich nicht gut gewesen, hätten zum Beispiel meine Eltern irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was sich hier in den nächsten Wochen noch abspielen würde. Als ich dies alles erledigt hatte, ließ ich meinen Blick durch das Zimmer schweifen. Die Nacht würde noch lang werden. Ich schritt auf meinen Schreibtisch zu und nahm die Zutaten auf, dann ging ich mit ihnen in mein Bad, das sehr schlicht in beigefarbenen Fliesen gehalten war. Somit wandte ich meine Aufmerksamkeit dem Doppelwaschtisch zu, zielte mit dem Zauberstab darauf und verwandelte ihn. Das Waschbecken wanderte nach links, in die hinterste Ecke und verkleinerte sich und der Rest des Tisches wuchs deutlich in die Länge und Breite.

Eine perfekte Ablage, um Tränke zu brauen, mit genügend Platz, um die Zutaten zu präparieren. Das Porzellan war dafür eine sehr geeignete Unterlage. Es war immer wieder schön, zu sehen, was für eine begabte Hexe ich doch war. Ich holte noch meinen Kessel und begann alles aufzubauen, dann schlug ich in meinem Nachschlagewerk noch einmal nach und las es mir genau durch, auch wenn ich mich schon in meinem zweiten Jahr an diesen doch nicht so leichten Trank gewagt und ihn richtig hinbekommen hatte, bedurfte es großer Konzentration und Aufmerksamkeit, dass der Vielsafttrank auch wirklich gelang.

Florfliegen, Blutegel, Flussgras, Knöterich, gemahlenes Horn eines Zweihorns, kleingeschnittene Baumschlangenhaut und ein Stück der Person, in die man sich verwandeln wollte (z.B. Haare). Alle Zutaten waren in vorgegebener Reihenfolge und in bestimmten zeitlichen Abständen zu dem Gebräu hinzuzugeben. Die benötigte Baumschlangenhaut, sowie das Zweihorn-Horn waren nicht im öffentlichen Handel erhältlich, bla, bla, das wusste ich auch, hatte es ja illegal erworben. Die Herstellung des Trankes dauerte mehrere Wochen, wobei bestimmte Mondphasen zu beachten waren, ehe als letzte Zutat etwas von der Person hinzugefügt wurde, deren Aussehen erlangt werden sollte. Zum Schluss sähe der Trank aus, wie dunkler, träge blubbernder Schleim, wenn dann die letzte Zutat in den Trank gegeben wird, nimmt er als deren persönliche Essenz individuell unterschiedliche Färbungen an.

Nun begann ich die einzelne Zutaten zu reiben, schneiden, hacken und zu zerkleinern. Ich ging sehr penibel vor. Den Topf hatte ich mit ein bisschen Wasser gefüllt und das Feuer darunter entzündet. Nach und nach gab ich die Zutaten dazu, rührte mal gewissenhaft in die eine, mal in die andere Richtung und setzte somit die Basis für den Trank an. Ich reduzierte die Hitze, oder erhöhte sie wie angegeben. Ich achtete darauf alle Schritte pedantisch genau einzuhalten.

Kurz vor 23 Uhr war die Basis so weit, um vom Feuer genommen zu werden und langsam abzukühlen. Ich levitierte den Kessel in meine Badewanne, denn dort würde er jetzt die nächsten Tage bis es zum nächsten Brauschritt ging ziehen.

Befriedigung machte sich in mir breit, denn ich kam gut voran.

Nun bereitete ich alles für den nächsten Trank vor. Zum Ende der Ferien hoffte ich einen Vorrat an Skele-Wachs, unterschiedlichen Stärkungstränken, Heiltränken unterschiedlicher Stärke, Schlaftränken und Heilsalben gegen Wunden oder Brandflüche und einen Blutbildungstrank, erstellt zu haben. Das würde eine gute Basis sein, auf der man aufbauen konnte, denn für das was ich plante würde es erforderlich sein, für viele Eventualitäten gerüstet zu sein.

Bis ich im Bett lag war es kurz nach eins. Ja, da kam Freude auf, ausschlafen! Wie ironisch!


	8. Sensei

Der Sensei

Kurz vor sieben klingelte mal wieder unerbittlich mein liebreizender Wecker und holte mich aus meinem wohlverdienten, aber viel zu kurzen Schlaf. Aber beschwingt dadurch wie glatt bisher alles gelaufen war, begab ich mich ins Bad, putzte mir die Zähne und wusch mein Gesicht, dann band ich meine Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz, um mich lauffertig zu machen. Zum Schluss warf ich noch einen schnellen Blick auf die beiden Tränke, die vor sich hin zogen. Alle ok, wunderbar.

Ich zog mir eine Hose an und ein T-Shirt über den Kopf, meine Turnschuhe an und rannte die Treppen runter, aus der Tür und in einem guten Joggingtempo zu unserem nahe gelegenen Park, in dem ich meine Runden drehen konnte. Eine Stunde später, hasste ich mich abgrundtief! Hatte ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich mich manchmal selber nicht ausstehen konnte? Ok, hier noch mal ein Memo an mich; ich mag mich gerade nicht besonders. Ich hatte einen hochroten Kopf, der kurz vor der Explosion stand und bekam aus meinen brennenden Lungen kaum Luft. Scheiße! Jeder Atemzug brannte ohne Ende. Hatte ich schon gesagt, dass ich durchweg blöde Ideen hatte? Ja, dann ist es ja gut, denn die hatte ich nämlich wirklich.

Dies waren meine Gedanken, die mir durch den Kopf gingen, als ich wie ein Häuflein Elend die Tür unseres Hauses öffnete. Zum Glück war es trotz des Sommers in der Früh noch nicht so heiß, denn das ich noch mehr schwitzte wäre wohl wirklich nicht mehr möglich gewesen. Ich wäre wohl sonst sofort an Austrocknung draufgegangen. Keuchend und schnaufend, einer altersschwachen Dampflock nicht unähnlich, stand ich im Flur. Mum und Dad kamen sofort aus der Küche, um nach mir zu sehen, doch sprechen war mir nicht möglich. Also winkte ich nur erschöpft ab und durfte dabei in ihre lachenden Gesichter schauen, ging zur Treppe und zog mich äußerst ungalant, fast krabbelte ich, hoch und wuchtete mich unter die Dusche.

Mann, tat das gut, wie das lauwarme Wasser meinen Körper hinab lief und meine Muskeln massierte. Danach rieb ich mich mit einer Heilsalbe ein, die meine Muskeln entspannte und nur einen leichten Schmerz in den Muskeln zurücklassen würde und keinen Muskelkater. Es hatte auch Vorteile eine Hexe zu sein.

Oh Göttin, hab Dank, dass es Magie gibt! Ich würde mich sonst eine Woche nicht mehr bewegen können. Meine Muskeln waren total übersäuert. Ich kleidete mich dem Sommertag entsprechend, leger, kurzes Spaghetti-Top und kurze Jeans. Jetzt gab es nur noch eins zu tun, bevor ich mich meinem Frühstück widmen konnte. Zügig ging ich zu meinem Schrank und beförderte einen weiteren, geschrumpften Kessel daraus hervor, den ich ins Badezimmer trug und dort mit einem Zauber vergrößerte. Die Zutaten für den Skele-Wachs-Trank hatte ich ja schon in der Nacht vorbereitet. Schnell war der Trank angesetzt und musste nun bei schwacher Hitzezufuhr für 24 Stunden köcheln, bevor ich kleingehackte Burdockwurzeln beifügen musste. Danach fünfmal im Uhrzeigersinn rühren und weitere acht Stunden köcheln lassen.

Ich gestattete mir ein zufriedenes Seufzen und streckte genüsslich die, noch leicht schmerzenden Glieder, bevor ich mein Zimmer verließ. Unten in der Küche wartete schon mein Kaffee auf mich, den ich durstig trank. Mir ging es zwar schon besser, aber k. o. war ich immer noch.

„Na Liebes, wie war's? Du sahst sehr engagiert aus als du wiedergekommen bist", meinte Mum diplomatisch und Dad nickte bestätigend. Ja, ja, verschaukeln kann ich mich auch selbst, ich sah vollkommen fertig aus, aber so gewählt drückten sie sich immer aus.

„War in Ordnung, nur ungewohnt, aber das wird schon. Ihr müsst bald los, oder?", fragte ich und trank erneut von meinem Kaffee.

„Uh ja, bring mir dann einfach deine Anmeldung bei deinem Trainer heute Abend mit. Ich werde die Zahlungen dann an ihn veranlassen!", wies Dad mich an.

Ich sah ihn erfreut an, froh dass er mich in dieser Hinsicht so unterstützte, das tat gut.

„Geht klar und danke! Ich wünsch euch noch einen schönen Tag", wünschte ich ihnen, wirklich froh das alles so glatt lief und kurze Zeit später war ich wieder allein und widmete mich meinen vielfältigen Aufgaben. Noch mal warf ich einen Blick auf das Skele-Wachs. Es sah wunderbar aus. Dies war ein relativ leichter Trank für mich, aber zeitaufwendig. Als nächstes machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Kampfsportzentrum mit einer Tasche mit meinen Sportsachen auf der Schulter.

Ich betrat die Kampfschule so gegen 10 Uhr und sah mich aufmerksam um. Der Raum präsentierte sich minimalistisch, puristisch in schwarz, rot und weiß, als Japan Chic würde ich das Ambiente beschreiben. Ein junger, asiatisch aussehender Mann, den ich auf 25 Jahre schätzte, stand mit einem offenen Gesichtsausdruck hinter dem Empfangstresen.

„Kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er freundlich aus großen, dunklen, leicht geschlitzten Augen schauend.

„Ich möchte gern im Nahkampf unterrichtet werden. Ich habe hier schon einmal 3 Jahre Karate gelernt und möchte jetzt wieder einsteigen mit einem Intensivtraining vielleicht?", ließ ich fragend ausklingen.

„Klar, geht bei uns alles. Willst du nur Karate oder was anderes Luta Livre, Jiu Jitsu und willst du wirklich ein Einzeltraining? Denn das würde der Sensei abhalten und unter uns, mit dem ist nicht gut Kirschen essen!", fragte er neugierig „Ach, ich bin übrigens Jack!", und zeigte dabei eine Reihe perlweißer Zähne.

Ich kicherte vergnügt. Der gute Jack hatte ja so gar keine Ahnung, denn wer Professor Snape er- und überlebte, war fürs Leben gerüstet. Da würde jeder andere, strenge Lehrer wie ein Unschuldslamm daherkommen, denn so fordernd, ungerecht, zynisch und gemein zu sein, das war schon einmalig.

„Angenehm, ich bin Hermione! Und nein, ich will nicht nur Karate, eher etwas von allem, einen eher individuellen Kampfstil? Free Fighter, wenn's so was gibt? Und ich denke ein Einzeltraining, wär am effizientesten, aber du kannst das bestimmt besser einschätzen, als Profi?", sah ich ihn an und klimperte dabei mit meinen Wimpern. Das was so lächerlich, ich wusste was ich wollte, basta. Von weiter hinten näherte sich ein älteres Semester in einer weißen, asiatischen Kampfrobe mit einem schwarzen Gürtel, kurzem, ehemals schwarzem Haar, grau meliert, eindeutig asiatisch aussehend.

„Kann ich helfen, Jack?", fragte der streng wirkende Mann. Er war klein, aber drahtig und kräftig.  
Jacks stolz aufgeplusterte Brust sackte ein bisschen ein. „Ja, Sensei. Hermione hier möchte unterrichtet werden, individuell und im Einzeltraining."

Der als Sensei angesprochene hob irritiert die Augenbrauen und nahm mich skeptisch in Augenschein. „Ich kenne dich?", fragte er nach einigen Sekunden des Nachdenkens abwägend.

„Ja Sensei, das ist richtig. Ich war vor vier Jahren das letzte Mal hier und davor habe ich hier drei Jahre lang Karateunterricht erhalten, von einem Mr. Naruito", erklärte ich bereitwillig. Bedächtig nickte der Sensei und bedeutete mir mit seiner Hand zu folgen, was ich nach einem kurzen Nicken zu Jack auch tat. Er führte mich in ein weiter hinten gelegenes, kleines Büro.

„Nun, was kann ich für dich tun, kleine Dame?", begann er.

Hier musste ich jetzt genug Tacheles reden, um zu zeigen, dass ich weder eine kleine Dame, noch ein kleines Mädchen war und um den heißen Brei brauchte ich bei diesem Mann auch nicht reden. Man sollte ihn trotz seiner strengen, ruhigen, bedachten Art nicht unterschätzen und ich wollte, dass er mich lehrte im Kampf zu überleben. Also musste hier und jetzt eine Vertrauensbasis geschaffen werden, ohne dass ich zu viel über mich und die Welt aus der ich kam sagte. Ich saß sehr aufrecht auf meinem Stuhl, hob ihm mein Gesicht entgegen und blickte ihn offen und ehrlich an.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie mir helfen können. Ich werde versuchen so offen und ehrlich zu sein wie es mir möglich ist, Sensei, aber ich gebe zu, dass es Dinge gibt, die ich nicht offen werde ansprechen können!", begann ich bestimmt, mein Gesicht drückte Ernsthaftigkeit aus. Er betrachtete mich interessiert und neugierig, sagte aber nichts, bedeutete mir mit einer Geste seiner Hand weiter zu sprechen.

„Da wo ich herkomme, herrscht derzeit eine Ausnahmesituation, die über kurz oder lang zu offenen Konfrontationen führen wird. Meiner Einschätzung nach eher früher als später, deswegen ist meine Zeit begrenzt. Ich muss lernen mich zu verteidigen. Ich habe Angst. Ich kann verstehen, wenn Sie dieser Aussage skeptisch gegenüberstehen, aber ich schwöre Ihnen auch Sie und meine Eltern werden dies irgendwann in Zukunft zu spüren bekommen. Die Zeiten sind rau und leider gibt es eine Menge Verrückte da draußen. Leider kann ich Ihnen nicht mehr sagen, aber stellen Sie es sich wie bei einem Bandenkrieg vor." Ich sah ihn an und konnte eine gewisse Skepsis und Unruhe in seinen dunklen Augen erkennen.

„Das ist wirklich schwer vorstellbar, hier in London?", äußerte er mit Bedacht. „Vor allem was so ein junges Mädchen damit zu tun haben sollte?"

„Täuschen Sie sich nicht!", wandte ich ein „ So etwas macht nicht vor dem Alter oder dem Geschlecht eines Menschen halt, leider. Ich habe vor aktiv mitzuwirken und deswegen brauche ich Ihre Hilfe!" Ich sah ihn eindringlich an. „Und nein, nicht in London. Aber es ist trotzdem real und ich möchte lernen mich selbst zu verteidigen, bitte helfen Sie mir, Sensei!", sah ich ihn mit großen Augen an „Da ich so intensiv wie möglich trainiert werden möchte, schätze ich das es nicht billig wird, aber das ist egal!", setzte ich noch nach. Hey, er hatte eine Schule zu finanzieren, das half immer. Geld. Gerade konnte ich Malfoy in seinem Auftreten verstehen.

„Sie sind ein merkwürdiges, junges Mädchen!", sprach er überlegt „Ihre Sprache ist nicht die der Jugend von heute, auch ist Ihr Verhalten sehr erwachsen!", er machte eine kurze Pause „Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll, Ihr Verhalten und meine innere Stimme sagen mir, dass Sie die Wahrheit sagen und Hilfe brauchen!" Er atmete tief ein und schien in Gedanken versunken bevor er fortfuhr „Aber gut, dies ist eine Kampfschule! Was würden Sie genau von mir lernen wollen?", fragte er mit erhobener Augenbraue.

„Nahkampf, ein individueller Stil, Karate, Judo, Kick-Boxen, Krav Maga, Luta Livre, Capoeira, dreckiger Straßenkampf, FreeFighter, um für den Gegner undurchsichtiger in meinem Stil zu sein, hätte ich gedacht. Ob das geht weiß ich nicht, Sir?", bevor er antworten konnte setzte ich fort, „Und den Kampf mit zwei Dolchen, das wäre dann die Krönung! Ich wollte jeden Tag kommen und hätte drei bis vier Stunden veranschlagt, die ganzen verbleibenden Ferien über!"

Er sah sie mit großen Augen an „Das haben Sie sich aber schon sehr gut überlegt, Miss. Um auf Ihre Fragen einzugehen, ja solch einen Kampfstil könnte ich Ihnen beibringen, ist weder besonders ästhetisch, noch schön, aber äußerst effektiv und darum glaube ich geht es Ihnen. Auch das erlernen mit Waffen zu kämpfen ist kein Problem, aber finden Sie sechs Tage die Woche nicht etwas übertrieben und zwei Stunden könnten auch reichen. Außerdem ist das dann wirklich nicht mehr günstig zu nennen, über was wir hier reden." Ich ließ ein zynisches Lächeln über meine Lippen gleiten. Ich wusste doch, irgendwo hatte jeder seine Schwachstelle.

„Sensei, das ist erfreulich zu hören! Aber wie ich Ihnen sagte läuft mir die Zeit davon, zwei Stunden am Tag wären zu wenig. Ich habe auch begonnen jeden Tag in der Früh eine Stunde zu joggen, um meine Kondition zu verbessern. Auch würde ich sonntags noch zu Ihnen kommen, wenn Sie nicht geschlossen hätten, denn an meinem Willen schnell zu lernen, brauchen Sie nie zu zweifeln, Sir!", und sah ihm dabei ernst in die Augen. Er fasste sich an sein Kinn, während er ungläubig schauend nachdachte.

„Gut, Sie sind überzeugend. Ich glaube ihnen, dass Sie Probleme haben, sonst würden Sie sich nicht so engagieren und dass Sie dafür eine Kampfausbildung brauchen. Ich werde Ihnen helfen! Ihre Art und Ihr Wille wie Sie sich hier präsentieren hat mich überzeugt, auch akzeptiere ich Ihre zeitliche Forderung. Wie es weitergeht wird die Zeit zeigen." Er musterte mich abschätzend. „Jeden Tag von 15 Uhr bis 18 oder 19 Uhr!", bestimmte er jetzt und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Aber Einzeltraining in dieser Form ist, wie gesagt, nicht billig", fügte er noch hinzu.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Sensei! Wie viel…?", fragte ich nach.

„Na gut, ich verlange in der Stunde 40 Pfund. Das wären bei vier Stunden, dann 160 Pfund. In der Woche 960 Pfund, wie lange gehen die Ferien bei Ihnen?", fragte er.

„Rechnen sie acht Wochen. Ich habe überschlagen, dass wir von 8.000 Pfund reden, mit Anmeldungsgebühr und allem. Ich hoffe doch, dass Sie unser Training vertraulich behandeln, auch meinen Eltern gegenüber, denn bezahlen werde ich Sie. Ich würden Sie nur bitten, mir eine Rechnung über 500 Pfund für meine Eltern auszustellen. Die restlichen 7.500 Pfund, würde ich gerne hier mit meiner Scheckkarte bezahlen!", griff in meine Jeans und zog die Gringottskarte hervor und hielt sie dem überraschten Sensei entgegen. Tja, da hatte ich doch mal großzügig aufgerundet.

„Natürlich, Miss?", ich lächelte ihn an „Miss Granger!", er beugte sich vor und rief Jack, dieser schaute dann auch schon zu Tür hinein „Jack, würdest du bitte von der Karte hier 7.500 Pfund abbuchen und eine Rechnung für, Miss Grangers Eltern über 500 Pfund anfertigen!"

Jack nahm die Karte baff entgegen und verbeugte sich leicht zum Meister „Natürlich!", und wandte sich ab.

„So, da dies nun geklärt ist, Miss Granger würde ich Sie bitten in die Umkleiden zu gehen und sich umzuziehen, denn ich möchte mir einen Überblick verschaffen was Sie können und dergleichen. Ich erwarte Sie dann im Kampfraum 5", wies er sogleich an und ich schaute zwar etwas überrascht, tat aber dann wie geheißen. Als ich aus der Tür trat stand dort schon ein lächelnder Jack und hielt mir meine Karte entgegen. „Diese Summe musst du mir noch erklären. Du bist gerade zu unserem bestzahlendsten Kunden aufgestiegen", flüsterte er mir zu.

„Später!", und schenkte ihm ein liebes Lächeln.

Kurze Zeit danach betrat ich den Kampfraum, der um einiges kleiner war als der, den ich von meinen früheren Stunden kannte. Sogleich drehte sich der Sensei lächelnd zu mir und sah mir entgegen. Ich war mir sicher, dass er nicht hundertprozentig wusste wie er mich einschätzen sollte. Sobald ich auf der runden Matte stand führte ich meine Hände wie zum Gebet aneinander und verbeugte mich traditionell. Er tat es mir gleich, woraufhin wir uns aufrichteten und dann ging es auch schon los.  
Als ich drei Stunden später in der Dusche des Zentrums stand und auf die blauen Stellen auf meinem Körper starrte, fand ich kaum eine Stelle die nicht Blau war. Oh Göttin, tat mir alles weh. Der Meister hatte mir nichts geschenkt, er war wirklich ein gnadenloser Lehrer, konnte sich wohl doch ein bisschen mit Snape messen, auch wenn dieser bisher nur geistig gnadenlos war. Obwohl er nur im Babymodus gekämpft hatte und ich hektisch alles was ich jemals über Verteidigung im Nahkampf gelernt hatte einzusetzen versucht hatte, war ich, wie zu erwarten, methodisch zu Hackfleisch verarbeitet worden.

Ich ging zu meinen Spind, rieb mich mit der Heilsalbe am ganzen Körper ein, die ich einer brillanten Eingebung folgend von Daheim mitgenommen hatte und wühlte jetzt noch nach einer Phiole mit einem leichten Stärkungstrank, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Wie gesagt, geschont hatte er mich nicht. Vielleicht fragt ihr euch, wo ich all diese Tränke und Salben herhatte, da ich jetzt erst mit dem Tränkebrauen angefangen hatte. Wie ich vorhin schon erwähnt hatte, lag Harry im Zuge der tragischen Ereignisse des Turniers im Krankenflügel und während alle abgelenkt und beschäftigt gewesen waren, hatte ich mich an den Auslagen bedient.

Ja, ja alle wären höchstwahrscheinlich zu Tode geschockt, wenn sie mitbekommen würden, dass ich, Miss Granger, einen leichten Hang zum Diebstahl hatte, aber wenn sich mir so eine Gelegenheit bot würde ich sie immer nützen. Man wusste nie wofür es mal gut war. Hallo, ich hatte gerade erfahren, dass er wiedergekehrt war, das wir alle Ärger bekommen würden und solche Tränke nützlich werden konnten, also das hatte sich mir sofort erschlossen. Wie gesagt, im Laufe der Jahre war ich in solchen moralischen Dingen ziemlich pragmatisch geworden, ich nahm's wie's kam.  
Die Zutaten des Vielsaftstranks im zweiten Schuljahr waren mir schließlich und endlich auch nicht zugeflogen. Als ich mich auf den Weg machte das Zentrum zu verlassen, bemerkte ich, dass es jetzt viel lebhafter zuging als heute Vormittag. Ich hielt noch kurz bei Jack, um mir die Rechnung für Dad geben zu lassen.

„Bis morgen!", verabschiedeten wir uns voneinander, da er jetzt sehr beschäftigt war, obwohl er mich zu gerne ausgequetscht hätte. Ich bemerkte seinen erstaunten Blick darüber, dass ich noch aufrecht stehend und frohgemut die Kampfschule verlassen konnte.

Er hatte das wohl nicht vermutet. Ich kicherte etwas, schließlich hatte ja auch nicht jeder Magie zur Verfügung.


	9. Rose Cottage

"Rose Cottage"

Daheim entledigte ich mich meiner Klamotten und zog ein leichtes, luftiges Sommerkleid an. Ich denke jeder kann sich denken wieso, denn das scheuerte nicht so auf meiner empfindlichen, äußerst bunten Haut! Ich hatte noch fast zwei Stunden bevor ich zum „Rose Cottage" musste, also legte ich mich auf mein Bett, beschwor mir ein Glas Wasser herauf und griff zu einem der neu erstandenen Bücher. Ein Buch über Heilmagie, nützlich für viele bekannte Flüche, egal ob schwarz oder weiß. Sehr interessant. Und so versank ich wieder in dieser ganz eigenen Welt.

Pünktlich erschien ich am „Rose Cottage". Ein wenig stolz erfüllte mich, da mir auch diese Apparition über die bisher weiteste Stecke geglückt war und ich vor allem ganz war und sich keine Nebenwirkungen einstellten, dies bedeutete für mich ich könnte bald das Problem der Lautstärke des Knalls angehen. Ich blickte mich um, denn ich war seit mindesten fünf Jahren nicht mehr hier gewesen. Seit dem Tod von Oma und Tante hatte mein Vater nicht mehr das Bedürfnis gehabt hierher zu kommen und das Haus stillgelegt, um es für mich zu erhalten. So drifteten meine Gedanken wieder zu dem Gespräch, das ich mit Mr. Rangok geführt hatte. Dass ich ein Vermögen besaß, war mir immer noch unbegreiflich, zwar war mir bewusst gewesen, dass meine Eltern schon immer gut situiert gewesen waren, denn ich hatte immer die besten Schulen besucht und tolle Kleidung getragen. Ich wusste auch, dass Dad, als sein Vater kurz nach meiner Geburt verstorben war, einen Großteil von dessen Vermögen geerbt hatte, deshalb hatten auch meine Oma und meine Tante mir ihr Erbe hinterlassen, was ja gar nicht so viel gewesen war, aber da die Lebensversicherungen zum Tragen kamen, war ich jetzt reich! Ein unglaublicher Gedanke, was wohl meine Eltern gedacht haben mochten, überlegte ich mir gedankenversunken.

Aber dass es so viel war, war erfreulich! Wie gesagt, wenn ich schon keine wirkliche Wärme und Zuneigung von meinen Eltern erhalten hatte, so hatte ich sonst immer alles bekommen was es zu kaufen gab. Sie waren beide praktizierende Zahnärzte und besaßen ihre eigene Praxis. Vermutlich versuchten sie so, den Mangel an wirklicher Wärme und Zuneigung, ihrem Kind gegenüber, zu kompensieren. Und nun stand ich hier, vor dem „Rose Cottage". Es sah auch durchaus gepflegt aus, wenngleich auch unbelebt. Der Garten schien nicht total verwildert, darum würde ich mich noch kümmern müssen, dass Aufträge dieser Art storniert werden mussten und Mr. Rangok das Geld abzweigen sollte, so dass es meinem Vater nicht auffiel, dass das Haus ab jetzt nicht mehr in der „realen Welt" existieren würde.

Als Kind hatte ich mich gerne in dem Steinhaus mit dem idyllischen Reetdach aufgehalten. Es hatte noch ein Stockwerk und Sprossen vor den Fenstern. Alles in allem sah es aus, wie man sich ein romantisches Cottage vorstellte, das auch noch den Namen „Rose" trug, da sich überall Rosen rankten. Sehr idyllisch, sehr friedlich, sehr heimelig. Ich seufzte wehmütig, wenngleich ich auch entschlossen aufsah. Ja, ich würde schützen, was mir gehörte. In diesem Moment hörte ich ein Plopp, was die Ankunft der Gringottsschutztruppe ankündigte. Ich drehte mich erwartungsfroh um und sah fünf Kobolde, in einer beigefarbenen Lederuniform, unter einer großen Eiche am Straßenrand stehen, die sich skeptisch und mit einem mürrischen, misslaunigen Gesichtsausdruck umsahen. Die Kobolde begrüßte ich umgehend mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung.

„Wie erfreulich Sie zu sehen!"

„Miss Granger!", schnarrte der Kobold, mit den meisten schwarzen Streifen auf seiner Uniform und verbeugte sich ebenfalls steif. „Mein Name ist Mr. Grophok, zu Diensten und dies ist meine Truppe."

„Mr. Grophok! Wie geht es jetzt weiter?", fragte ich neugierig und wedelte in Richtung des Hauses.

„Erstmal werden meine Kollegen und ich das Grundstück abgehen und beginnen die ersten Schutzzauber zu legen, danach kommen die Schutzrituale und erst zum Schluss brauchen wir Sie für den Blutschutzzauber", erläuterte der Kobold überraschend freundlich, obschon seine Züge ein gefährliches Haifischgrinsen zierte.

„Gut, wäre es Ihnen dann recht wenn ich ins Haus ginge, denn ich möchte einige Zauber im Haus  
sprechen, die es erhalten sollen, oder würde das die Schutzzauber stören?", fragte ich lieber nach, anstatt da Risiken ein zu gehen. Er schüttelte den kahlen Kopf. „Nein, Sie können das in der Zwischenzeit ruhig machen, das hat keinerlei Auswirkungen auf unsere Zauber, ich denke…", ein prüfender Blick über Haus und Grundstück „...das wir in ca. 30 bis 40 Minuten mit dem Blutzoll beginnen können."

Ich nickte ihm dankend zu und öffnete mit einem Alohomora das Gartentor und ging auf die Eingangstür zu, während die Kobolde aufgeregt durch die Gegend wuselten und sich mit ihren Klacklauten verständigten. Als ich im Flur des Cottages stand konnte ich sehen, dass sich nicht besonders viel verändert hatte. Das meiste war lediglich mit weißen Laken abgedeckt. Ich begab mich gleich in den ersten Stock und begann von Zimmer zu Zimmer zu gehen und meine Zauber gegen den Staub und die Zeit auf die Einrichtung und auf das Haus zu sprechen. Für solche Dinge liebte ich die Magie von ganzem Herzen, denn es gab nichts Vergleichbares in der Muggelwelt das die alten Antiquitäten meiner Oma besser schützen könnte als diese Zauber.

Mir bedeuteten die Dinge in diesem Haus sehr viel, da ich die Familie meiner Mutter nie kennengelernt hatte, weil diese schon vor meiner Geburt alle verstorben waren und Oma und Tante die Letzten aus der Familie meines Vaters gewesen waren. Ich würde ihr Erbe an mich in Ehren halten, vor allem verdankte ich ihnen eine unglaubliche Unabhängigkeit, ohne die ich es merklich schwerer gehabt hätte meine Pläne umzusetzen. Als ich wieder aus dem Keller kam, verließ ich zügig das Haus, da ich vermutete dass die Schutztruppe nun für den letzten Zauber soweit sein sollte und meine Annahme wurde bestätigt. Ich trat mit zwei Kobolden, die aus dem hinteren Teil des Gartens kamen, zu dem Rest des Teams.

„Wir können nun mit dem Blutschutzritual beginnen, Miss Granger!", sagte Mr. Grophok beflissentlich, wenngleich seine Augen in einem eigentümlich gehässigen Glanz schimmerten.

„Gerne, was muss ich tun? In Koboldmagie kenne ich mich nicht wirklich aus!", bekannte ich mürrisch, da ich es abgrundtief hasste etwas nicht zu wissen.

„Begleiten Sie mich zur Eingangstür, Miss Granger!", sprach er abwiegelnd und setzte sich in Bewegung, denn wenn Kobolde eins taten, dann ihre Geheimnisse und erst recht ihre Magie eifersüchtig zu schützen.

Währenddessen hatten die anderen Kobolde einen Kreis geschlossen und begannen nun rhythmisch eine Formel zu intonierten, dabei entstand eine ganz eigene Atmosphäre. Indes folgte ich Grophok mit erstauntem Gesichtsausdruck, denn das war doch mal wirklich faszinierend.

„Bitte, legen Sie ihre Hand auf den Türöffner!", wies er mich lapidar an. Meine Hand umfasste umgehend und ohne zu zögern den runden Türgriff.

Mr. Grophok hielt nun seine Hand über meine und murmelte Formeln in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Vor Überraschung konnte ich mir ein kleines Keuchen nicht unterdrücken, das mir über die Lippen kam, als ich einen scharfen Stich fühlte und wollte aus Reflex meine Hand zurückziehen, aber ich konnte nicht, da sie per Magie noch mit dem Griff verbunden war. Ich gab dieses Unterfangen auch ganz schnell wieder auf und konzentrierte mich auf die uns umgebenden Wellen der Magie, die nun ganz deutlich für mich zu fühlen waren. Was für eine beeindruckende, neue Erfahrung! Ich konnte beobachten, wie sich ein goldenes Schild vor meinen Augen manifestierte und kurz, kräftig strahlend aufleuchtete, bevor es Sekunden später wieder verschwand. Meine Hand war wieder frei und die geballte Magiewelle verebbte langsam aber sicher und damit auch die gespannte Ladung, die uns bisher umgeben hatte. Ich blickte mit einer gewissen, gleichgültigen Akzeptanz auf die Wunde in meiner Hand, die noch leicht blutete und sprach einen Episkey darauf, dann drehte ich meinen Kopf zu dem Trupp der Kobolde, die mich alle beobachteten und trat forsch auf sie zu.

„Ich danke Ihnen, meine Herren, für Ihre schnelle Hilfe und wünsche Ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend", verabschiedete ich mich höflich und durfte ihr Erstaunen erleben, dass ich mich nicht allzu ehrfürchtig oder betroffen über das Geschehene zeigte.

Schnell apparierte ich nach Hause, um, wie bis jetzt jeden Abend, das Essen zu machen.


	10. Wieder Gringotts

Wieder Gringotts

Der nächste Tag begann wieder um kurz vor Sieben und genauso wie auch der Gestrige mit einem einstündigen Lauf durch den Park, danach wartete ich, bis meine Eltern zu ihrer Arbeit aufbrachen. Darauffolgend hatte ich mal ein paar Stunden, um mich um meine Tränke und Bücher zu kümmern und den Plan, den ich mit Mr. Rangok besprechen wollte, etwas auszuarbeiten. Anschließend begann ich mich wieder in meine Tarnidentität, Minna Cale, zu verwandeln. Um Punkt 13 Uhr stand ich vor Mr. Rongoks Tür in Gringotts.

„Ah, Miss Granger! Schön Sie zu sehen, kommen Sie doch und nehmen Sie Platz", begrüßte er mich freundlich nach meiner Verbeugung und ich tat wie mir geheißen.

„Als erstes möchte ich Ihnen danken, denn Ihre Schutztruppe hat hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Ich bin mehr als zufrieden. Im Zuge dessen wollte ich Sie noch bitten die Zahlungsläufe vom Konto meines Vater für den Gärtner und die Zugehfrau auf mein Gringottskonto umzuleiten, damit ihm nicht auffällt, dass es das Haus jetzt nicht mehr gibt und gleichzeitig die Aufträge bei den betreffenden Firmen zu stornieren!", wies ich geschäftig an und kam gleich zum Thema. Noch während ich geschäftig sprach, notierte er eifrig die Punkte auf einem Pergament, das, nachdem ich geendet hatte, mal wieder wie durch Zauberei verschwand.

„Sehr durchdacht, Miss Granger. Ich habe sofort alles, Ihren Wünschen entsprechen, veranlasst", erwiderte er beflissentlich und sah mich typisch koboldartig an.

„Wunderbar, über Ihre Schnelligkeit kann ich nur immer erstaunt sein!", sprach ich ein Kompliment aus, das mir leicht über die Lippen ging.

„Was schulde ich Ihnen noch für den Schutz meines Hauses?", fragte ich gespannt nach.  
„Aufgrund der Informationen, die mir Mr. Grophok gegeben hat, denke ich, dass 5.000 Galleonen für die eine Stunde angemessen wären, Miss Granger", schnarrte es von dem kleinen Wesen.  
Ich nickte und griff nach der Blutfeder, die auf dem Tisch lag. Ich würde es mir nicht mit Gringotts verscherzen und zu handeln beginnen. Schon schob mir Rangok das zu unterzeichnende Pergament zu.

„Eine Frage hätte ich noch. Beim letzten Mal haben Sie vergessen uns zu sagen, ob Sie wünschen, dass das Verlies, das von ihren Eltern für Sie eingerichtet worden ist weiter bestehen soll oder in Ihr Hochsicherheitsverlies übertragen werden soll. Einen Moment, Ihre Eltern zahlen seit 5 Jahren immer 2.500 Galleonen pro Jahr ein. Bisher haben Sie noch nicht viel entnommen, da das Guthaben auf dem Konto bei 10.000 Galleonen liegt", führte er gewissenhaft aus, aber Geld ging den Kobolden über alles, da waren sie sehr genau.

„Lassen Sie dieses Standardverlies bestehen und arbeiten auch bitte mit dem Geld.", wies ich ihn überlegt an.

„Nun zu einem etwas umfangreicheren Problem!", begann ich. Der Kobold machte es sich, nach diesen Worten, in seinem Stuhl bequem und bedeutete mir interessiert fortzufahren.

„Sie wissen um die Thematik, dass der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf zurück ist und egal was der Tagesprophet oder das Ministerium verlauten lassen, ich glaube Harry Potter!", fing ich ernst an Rangok meine Sicht der Dinge darzulegen. „Im Zuge dessen bauen meine ganzen Pläne auf diesem Wissen auf", führte ich weiter aus.

„Deshalb plane ich in den nächsten Sommerferien, meine Eltern, mit einer neuen Identität ausgestattet, ins Ausland zu schicken, damit sie außerhalb der Reichweite der Death Eater sind, die mit Sicherheit hinter mir her sein werden, als sogenanntes Mudblood und beste Freundin von Harry Potter, lässt sich gar kein anderer Schluss zu!", sagte ich aus tiefster Überzeugung.

„Ich werde meine Eltern nicht dieser Gefahr aussetzen und weigere mich, mich in eine Situation bringen zu lassen, in der man mich mit dem Leben meiner Eltern erpressen könnte", erklärte ich weiter. Ich atmete einmal tief ein, wobei der Kobold vor mir ruhig aber auch abwartend verharrte, als er sich der Ernsthaftigkeit des Themas bewusst wurde.

„Da ich wie immer davon ausgehe das hier alles mit größter Geheimhaltung behandelt wird, erhoffe ich mir Ihre Unterstützung bei der Umsetzung meines Plans!", ich fasste bei dieser Aussage Mr. Rangok scharf ins Auge und er schenke mir, mit einer aufmerksamen Miene, ein sachtes Nicken.

„Ich habe Australien ins Auge gefasst. Sie bräuchten neue Papiere, wie Pässe, Geburtsurkunden, Führerscheine usw. Einen neuen Namen etc. Die Praxis hier müsste veräußert werden und in Australien eine Neue gekauft werden. Des Weiteren müsste auch ein Haus gekauft werden. Die Konten müssten umgeschrieben werden. Auch müssten meine restlichen Konten, Bausparverträge und Sparbücher nach Gringotts abwandern", kam ich mit meinen Ausführungen zum Ende. Nun hatte ich einen recht sprachlosen Kobold vor der Nase, der nicht mehr die typisch teuflischen, leicht hämischen Gesichtszüge zeigte, sondern nur noch Verblüffung. Er war in Gedanken anscheinend schon einen Schritt weiter und zeigte jetzt nur noch Sprachlosigkeit wegen seiner gewonnenen Erkenntnis.

„Ähm…", krächzte er heiser. „ Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass ihre Eltern einem Obliviate unterzogen werden? Es kam für mich so rüber. Sie entschuldigen die Nachfrage, Miss Granger?", fragte der Kobold ziemlich unsicher und machte große, ungläubige Augen.

„Ja, Sie gehen recht in der Annahme, dies ist meine Intention!", sprach ich recht gefühlsarm und mit gerader Haltung, da ich mir der umfassenden Ausmaße meines zukünftigen Tuns durchaus bewusst war.

„Das kommt überraschend, Sie verstehen?! Ich denke nicht, dass ein so umfänglicher Vergessenszauber wieder rückgängig zu machen ist, möge derjenige auch noch so mächtig sein!", wedelte der Kobold mit erregter Handgeste durch die Luft und ich wagte ein verhaltenes heben meiner Mundwinkel. Mr. Rangok sah mich eindringlich an. Anscheinend hatte Grophok ihn über die sichtbare, goldene Magiewelle beim Cottage informiert. Sie schien wohl doch nicht zu dem Ritual dazuzugehören, wie ich bisher angenommen hatte, sonst hätte er das jetzt nicht so mit dem mächtig betont. Ich verstand seine Botschaft hinter den Worten, aber erklären konnte ich sie mir auch nicht, denn bewusst hatte ich nichts getan.

„Mr. Rangok, Sie können davon ausgehen, dass ich weiß was ich tue. Ich habe alles genauestens recherchiert, also bin ich mir der Konsequenzen vollumfänglich bewusst, aber ich schätze den Nutzen, den alle Beteiligen aus dieser Aktion ziehen, höher ein, als die daraus entstehenden Verluste", sagte ich sehr kalt, wissend, dass ich dem Kobold jetzt bis zu einem gewissen Grad Furcht einflößte. Den Kobold überkam ein kleines, sichtbares Erschauern seines Körpers, als ihm anscheinend gegenwärtig wurde, wie kaltblütig und gefühllos ich diese Sache anging. Nun, man sollte sich in mir nie täuschen. Ich war zu vielem fähig, denn wo andere vor den Konsequenzen zurückschreckten, stürzte ich erst los.

Ich glaube, ab heute gehörte Mr. Rangok zu den wenigen Personen, die mich nicht mehr unterschätzen würden. Eher in die Kategorie derer, die mir alles zutrauten, mir mit Angst und Schrecken entgegensahen und vieles dafür tun würden, mich nicht zu verärgern. Ich las so einige Gefühlsregungen von seinem scharfkantigen Gesicht, daher lächelte ich ihm schief zu, um ihm mein Vertrauen in ihn zu zeigen.

„Nicht, dass wir es vergessen, das Haus meiner Eltern in Chelsea soll nicht veräußert werden. Dieses soll nach ihrer Umsiedelung als erstes genauso gesichert werden, wie das „Rose Cottage", da ich es zu behalten beabsichtige", führte ich aus, mich wieder auf das Wesentliche besinnend. Dafür hing ich zu sehr an dem alten Haus, das aus der Familie meiner Mutter kam. Es war ein typisches Londoner Stadthaus, ein bisschen wie der Grimmauld Place, nur heller und freundlicher, aus hellbraunen Ziegelsteinen, mit weißen Sprossenfenstern, einer kleinen, weißen Treppe, die zur roten Eingangstür führte, die sich flankiert von zwei weißen Säulen präsentierte und in einer weißen Balkonbrüstung endete. Hinter dem Haus gab es unseren kleinen Garten, mit einer uralten Eiche. Es war ein Kleinod, das ich nicht aus den Händen geben würde.

„Können Sie mir, kann Gringotts mir in dieser Angelegenheit helfen?", fragte ich jetzt höflich nach.  
Der Kobold runzelte die Stirn. „Natürlich, dies sollte alles kein Problem sein. Zeitlich haben Sie uns mit fast einem Jahr Vorlaufzeit genügend Zeit zur Verfügung gestellt, so dass dies alles zu Ihrer Zufriedenheit erledigt werden sollte." Er nickte wieder, während er sprach und schrieb dabei nebenher mit. Dieser Kobold war wirklich multitaskingfähig, grinste ich in mich hinein und er hatte es geschafft, seinen Schock schnell zu überwinden.

„Ja, dann bitte ich Sie, dies alles so umzusetzen."

Ich verstummte. Indes reichte mir Rangok ab und zu geschäftig einzelne Blätter, die ich mir  
aufmerksam durchlas, während er emsig weiter schrieb. Ich unterzeichnete jedes einzelne mit meinem Blut. Als wir dies beendet hatten, redete ich weiter:

„Leider sind wir noch nicht fertig. Ich würde zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn ich elternlos werde, in der magischen Welt in wenigen Wochen volljährig werden! Meine Überlegung dazu wäre, könnte Gringotts für diese zwei Monate meine Vormundschaft übernehmen, pro forma? Außerdem müsste zusätzlich eine einjährige Zeitreise meinem Alter angerechnet werden, aufgrund derer ich dann auch die vorzeitige Volljährigkeit schon lange erreicht hätte, genauer gesagt in zwei Monaten, wenn ich 16 werden würde, doch mit diesem Jahr Zeitreise, eigentlich schon 17."

Jetzt hatte ich den Kobold soweit, dass seine Augäpfel dabei waren aus seinen Augen zu treten. „Oh, nicht was Sie denken, Mr. Rangok. Ich erhielt in meinem dritten Schuljahr einen Zeitumkehrer von Hogwarts, mit der Zustimmung des Ministeriums, da mein Stundenplan so voll war, dass er von der Zeit her nicht zu schaffen war", führte ich lässig die damaligen Umstände aus.  
Er schluckte sichtlich. „ Wenn das so ist, Miss Granger, ist dies gar kein Problem. Ihr Alter kann ich mit einem einfachen Erkennungszauber belegen und an das Ministerium beglaubigt weiterleiten, damit Ihnen das Jahr auf Ihre Lebenszeit angerechnet wird." Während er betont neutral sprach, holte er mal wieder ein Dokument aus seiner Schublade und murmelte einige Sprüche, schob es mir rüber, um es zu unterzeichnen und legte das Stiletto vor mich. Das Papier war so verzaubert, dass, wenn mein Blut es berührte, meine Lebensjahre gezählt wurden und wie das Dokument offenbarte, war ich magisch eben tatsächlich ein Jahr älter. Lächelnd sah ich zu Rangok auf, denn es bestätigte mich. Er erwiderte es wohlwollend nickend, nahm das Dokument auf und verwahrte es in einer Akte.

„Das Vormundschaftsdokument habe ich ebenfalls schon vorbereitet, benötigt nur noch die Unterschrift Ihrer Eltern. Ich würde vorschlagen es Ihnen kurz vor dem Obliviate im nächsten Jahr zur Unterschrift vorzulegen", meinte Rangok erstaunlich gleichgültig und da zeigte sich doch das Wesen dieser magischen Rasse.

„Ja, den Vorschlag finde ich sehr gelungen. So machen wir es. Dann gehen die beiden Dokumente erst nächstes Jahr ans Ministerium!", bestimmte ich.

Rangok nickte, hob die Akte hoch und legte sie in einen Aktenschrank.

„Nun das nächste Problem. Ich bin dann zwar in der magischen Welt volljährig, gelte aber in der Welt der Muggel noch für ein Jahr als Kind, für meine Pläne inakzeptabel. Nun meine Frage, können Sie die Muggelunterlagen wie Pässe, Geburtsurkunde und Zeugnisse der Grundschule so verändern, dass ich dort schon 18jährig wäre?", sprach ich einen spannenden und etwas heiklen Punkt an.

„Mhm, Fälschungen, an sich genauso kein Problem wie die neuen Identitäten Ihrer Eltern. Ich werde es veranlassen und Ihnen die Unterlagen dann nächstes Jahr übergeben", beendete er seine Ausführungen knapp.

„Noch irgendwelche Pläne, deren Umsetzung wir planen sollen, Miss Granger?" Aufgrund dieser sarkastischen Aussage Rangoks entkam mir ein kleines, ehrliches Lachen „Wie gut Sie mich doch inzwischen kennen, Mr. Rangok!", sagte ich mit einem eindeutig amüsierten Timbre in der Stimme.

„Ich bin voll von Ideen und Plänen, aber leider immer sehr knapp an Zeit. Zu meinem Bedauern habe ich um 15 Uhr meinen nächsten Termin und es wäre zu umfangreich dies jetzt schon anzusprechen", meinte ich entschuldigend zu dem Kobold.

„Wann darf ich Ihnen dann den nächsten Termin bei mir anbieten?", kam es sehr diensteifrig von ihm.

„Was halten Sie von zwei Tage vor dem Ende der Ferien, um 13 Uhr, dann habe ich meine Ideen auch noch besser ausgearbeitet und weiß genau was ich von Ihnen verlange", schlug ich vor und dieser Zeitpunkt würde perfekt in meine Planungen passen.

„Ist notiert, Miss Granger. Ich freue mich schon darauf Sie wieder begrüßen zu dürfen. Ach, da fällt mir noch ein, zur Verwaltung und Mehrung Ihres Geldes in Ihrem Verlies: In welchem zeitlichen Rahmen möchten Sie regelmäßig informiert werden?", hörte er sich sehr gewichtig an.

„Je zum 1ten und zum 15ten eines Monats, beginnend ab Schulbeginn", schoss es sofort aus mir raus.

Ein Nicken und schon war es notiert. Ich erhob mich und verabschiedete mich höflich von Rangok. Ich begab mich leicht gehetzt zum nächsten Apparitionspunkt in der Winkelgasse, um in einer kleinen Seitengasse, in der Nähe der Kampfschule, wieder zu erscheinen, mit einem deutlichen Knallen. Also, daran muss ich noch arbeiten, überlegte ich mir leicht genervt, das war viel zu laut, wie ein explodierender Auspuff.

Sogleich lenkte ich meine Schritte zur Schule, denn ich hatte noch zehn Minuten um fix und fertig vor meinem Sensei zu erscheinen. Eine Ahnung ließ mich vermuten, dass er, bei einer Verspätung meinerseits, Professor Snape durchaus Konkurrenz machen könnte, also wollte ich es gar nicht testen.

Als ich schließlich um 19 Uhr in der Küche beim Herrichten des Salats stand, erinnerten mich meine schmerzenden Arme und Beine sehr deutlich an die Schläge und Tritte, die ich heute abbekommen hatte. Ich war mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich mich an das tägliche Laufen und das Kampftraining gewöhnen würde können, denn am liebsten hätte ich es momentan geschmissen. Natürlich ließ mir mein unheimlich klarer Verstand keine wirkliche Wahl. Er sagte mir nämlich, mach weiter, dann wird's schon besser, aber träumen war ja wohl noch erlaubt. Wem tat schon gerne jede Bewegung weh!? Spät nachts im Bett, rekapitulierte ich den Tag und plante die folgenden Tage.

So vergingen die ersten beiden Wochen sehr schnell

Joggen, lesen, lernen, Sprüche und Flüche üben, Tränke überprüfen und weiter brauen, Kampftraining, Essen kochen! Und dann wieder lesen, lernen, Sprüche und Flüche üben, auch die Apparition ohne Geräusche zu meistern, doch dies ließ sich im Schutz der Dunkelheit besser üben, abermals Tränke prüfen und weiter brauen!

Und irgendwann auch mal schlafen!

Dies war mein Tagesablauf, wenn es keine anderen wichtigen Punkte gab und ich kam gut voran.  
Aufgrund dieses Trotts konnte ich mich jetzt der nächsten Herausforderung widmen.


	11. Ritas Wohnung

Ritas Wohnung

Mein nächstes Projekt war Rita Skeeter! Wenn ich über diesen Mistkäfer nachdachte, kam mir die Galle hoch, aber sie war nützlich. Meine Eltern waren weg und ich kniete vor meinem Hogwarts-Schrankkoffer und öffnete ihn erwartungsfroh. Zielstrebig griff ich zu einem Einmachglas, gefüllt mit einem Ast und unterschiedlichen Blättern. Man erkannte deutlich den grün schillernden, hässlichen Käfer, der auf einer kleinen Astgabel saß und mich starr fixierte.

Meine Gefangene!

Oh ja, dieser Käfer war die Animagusform dieser liebreizenden Journalistin, die es sich letztes Jahr  
zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte, über Harry und mich Lügen, gefährliche Lügen, zu erzählen. Etwas, was sie nun teuer zu stehen kam. Ihre verleumderischen, hetzerischen Artikel im Tagespropheten hatten mich zur Weißglut getrieben, aber Rache sollte man bekanntlich kalt genießen. Mit einem höhnischen Grinsen auf den Lippen sah ich den grünlich schillernden Käfer verachtend an. Sich mit mir anzulegen sollte man sich zwei, wenn nicht sogar dreimal überlegen. Ich war keine zu unterschätzende Gegnerin, wenn man mich als Feindin wollte, konnte man das gerne haben, nur meistens ging das für den anderen nicht so gut aus. Siehe Miss Skeeter!

Sie konnte davon wohl jetzt ein Lied singen, schließlich saß sie hier schon über einen Monat in diesem Glas fest und würde erst freikommen, wenn ich dies zuließ. Ich hatte mir dieses hinterhältige Miststück gekrallt, als sie ebenfalls mit Harry und uns im Krankensaal, nach der Katastrophe des Turniers, als kleiner Käfer anwesend gewesen war. Ich hatte schon länger die Vermutung gehabt, dass die Reporterin an die zum Teil wahren, aber total verdrehten Aussagen im Tagespropheten nur durch Spionage herangekommen sein konnte, da ich oder Ron nie jemandem, etwas erzählt hätten Dank Sirius und der Geschichte der Rumtreiber, war ich recht schnell auf die Idee gekommen, dass wir es mit einem nichtregistrierten Animagus zu tun haben könnten.

Es war nur die Frage gewesen in welcher Form?

Es musste etwas Kleines sein, das gut in eine Hand passte und Flügel hatte. Wie sonst hätte sie Harry, damals in Wahrsagen, so hoch auf dem Turm, belauschen können? Und Malfoys merkwürdiges Verhalten, das Harry damals an das Benutzen eines Walkie-Talkies erinnerte, passte gut zu dieser Schlussfolgerung.

In der Folgezeit hatte ich meine Umgebung aufmerksam beobachtet und als ich in der weißen Umgebung der Krankenstation diesen leicht grünlich schillernden Käfer auf dem Fensterbrett hatte sitzen sehen, der um die Augen eine verdächtige Ähnlichkeit mit dieser potthässlichen Brille dieser Person hatte, hatte ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Somit zauberte ich mir schnell und unauffällig ein Einmachglas aus der Küche, leise nuschelnd rasch einige Zauber auf dieses, für beispielsweise Unzerbrechlichkeit. Nicht, dass sie sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln konnte, außerdem Luftdurchlässigkeit, schließlich wollte ich nicht das sie erstickte, denn tot nützte sie mir nichts.

Dann hatte ich in einer fließenden Bewegung das Glas auf das Fensterbrett gesetzt und über sie gestülpt. Und tata, ich hatte einen jauchzenden Jubellaut ausgestoßen. Ich hatte Miss Skeeter zu meiner Gefangenen gemacht! Ach, war das ein herrliches Gefühl gewesen, es dieser eingebildeten, arroganten Ziege gezeigt zu haben. Harry und Ron hatten mich angesehen, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle. Ich hatte ihnen entschuldigend zugelächelt, während ich das Glas schnell verschraubt hatte, dann hatte ich es verschmitzt grinsend hin und her geschüttelt. Die beiden hatten mich immer noch verständnislos angestarrt, doch noch hatte ich nicht vorgehabt meinen Fang zu offenbaren.  
„Ach nichts, wollte diesen Mistkäfer nur wegnehmen. So etwas hat nichts auf der Krankenstation zu suchen" hatte ich dann Augen verdrehend zu den Jungs gemeint.

Man sollte ihnen ihre Unbedarftheit lassen, denn Harry hätte meine Erklärungen eh nur durch Watte gehört, so wie er gerade noch neben der Spur gewesen war, was verständlich war, schließlich wurde Cedric vor seinen Augen ermordet und er wurde Zeuge, wie der Dark Lord wieder auferstand.  
Warum ich sie so lange schmoren ließ?

Nein, nicht nur weil es mir Genugtuung bereitete und sie Strafe für diesen journalistischen Mist, den sie verbreitet hatte, verdiente. Ich wollte noch was von ihr und für das hatte ich bisher keine Zeit gefunden, außerdem arbeitete ich meine Liste nach der Wichtigkeit ab und der Käfer war wichtig, doch alles andere, was ich bis jetzt geschafft hatte, war mir einfach wichtiger erschienen. Ich grinste sie fies an.

„Also, Miss Skeeter, bald werde ich Sie aus Ihrer Haft entlassen, wenn alles so läuft wie geplant, dann bereits Morgen, drücken Sie mir die Daumen!", versprach ich ihr mit einem boshaften Ausdruck und räumte sie wieder in meinen dunklen Koffer.

Heute Abend würde ich mal wieder einen kleinen Ausflug im Schutz der Dunkelheit hinter mich bringen. Es war schon nach 22 Uhr, als ich mich zum Aufbruch rüstete. Ich legte meine Dolche um, zog meinen schwarzen Mantel an und wurde mal wieder zu Minna Cale. Dann apparierte ich in eine dunkle, feuchte Gasse in der Nähe der Diagon Alley. Dank umfangreicher Recherchen und des ein oder anderen geflossenen Geldgeschenks, war es mir möglich gewesen, die Adresse von Rita Skeeter von einer ihrer Kolleginnen im Tagespropheten zu erhalten. Dieser Vertrauensbruch ihrer Kollegin war nicht wirklich überraschend gewesen, da der Mistkäfer sich im Laufe der Jahre „viele Freunde" gemacht hatte. Mir sollte es recht sein, solange ich das erfuhr was ich wissen wollte.

Sie wohnte in einem Mietshaus in der Nähe des Propheten, um immer schnell an ihren Arbeitsplatz zu kommen. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass ich einbrechen würde, aber das erste Mal außerhalb von Hogwarts, in der realen Welt irgendwie? Und das war aufregend. Mein Herz schlug ein wenig schneller, als ich wie ein dunkler Schatten an den Wänden der Gebäude entlang huschte, darauf bedacht unsichtbar und so leise wie möglich zu sein. Schnell richtete ich meinen Zauberstab auf die allgemeine Haustür. Wie von mir vermutet, war sie mit einem einfachen Alohomora schnell zu öffnen. Leise, jedes unnötige Geräusch vermeidend, schlich ich in den Hausflur. Was gäbe ich jetzt für Harrys Tarnumhang, aber so schoss immer mehr Adrenalin durch meine Adern, ungeachtet dessen, dass ich noch gar nichts Verbotenes getan hatte, aber das Gefühl war berauschend.

Im obersten Stockwerk war eine einzige Tür, die den Namen Skeeter zierte und das war mein Ziel. Ich hatte unbemerkt mein Ziel erreicht, somit rief ich mich kurz entschlossen zur Ruhe, um meinen Pulsschlag zu beruhigen und mich dann an das Brechen der Schutzzauber, die über der Wohnung lagen, zu wagen.

Ein erster Scan zeigte, dass sie fünf Zauber auf der Tür hatte! Das war lachhaft! Ein vorfreudiges Lächeln legte sich auf meine Züge, als ich mich an die Arbeit machte. Ein paar Minuten später schloss ich die Tür hinter mir und lehnte mich dagegen. Ich konnte nicht mehr gegen meinen Lachreiz ankämpfen und ließ mich gehen, dabei bekam ich kaum noch Luft und musste mir schließlich die Lachtränen aus den Augen wischen.

Ich weiß nicht was ich erwartete hatte, aber nicht das!

Als ich im zweiten Jahr Professor Snapes Zutaten aus seinem Lagerraum entwendet hatte, hatte ich auch seine Schutzzauber brechen müssen, die er auf die Tür gelegt hatte. Dabei war ich echt ins Schwitzen gekommen, hatte bis zu zwölf Zauber brechen müssen und danach immer noch Angst gehabt welche übersehen zu haben, aber ich hatte es geschafft, auch heute wurde ich noch unglaublich stolz auf mich wenn ich daran dachte, es der Kellerassel gezeigt zu haben. Aber das jetzt war ein Witz! Sicherte nur Skeeter ihre Wohnung so lasch oder taten das alle, dann brauchte ich mir gar keine Sorgen mehr machen, denn dann würde ich innerhalb kürzester Zeit zur Meisterdiebin avancieren.

Reiß dich zusammen Hermione, du bist nicht zum Vergnügen hier, rief ich mich selbst zur Raison. An die Arbeit. Ich untersuchte die Wohnung akribisch genau. Sie zeigte mir, dass ich Skeeter richtig eingeschätzt hatte. Sie lebte nur mit, für und einzig und allein wegen ihrer Arbeit und sie wäre ja nicht mal schlecht, in dem was sie tat, wenn sie denn bei der Wahrheit bleiben würde. Die Einrichtung war minimalistisch und kalt, in vorwiegend dunklen Farben. Sie war nicht oft hier, aber ich suchte nach Informationen, die für mich noch einmal von Bedeutung sein könnten. Ich hatte mir überlegt, dass diese Frau, wie ich sie einschätzte, bestimmt Buch über jede Person der magischen Welt führte, die in ihr eine Rolle spielte und durch ihre Animagusform an die eine oder andere relevante Information gekommen sein könnte. Ich glaubte nämlich nicht, dass sie alles immer sofort ausplauderte oder sollte ich sagen schrieb.

Nach knapp zwei Stunden wurde ich fündig. Miss Skeeter war sehr berechenbar in meinen Augen. Ich hielt ein dickes Buch in Händen, das all die Geheimnisse derer sie fündig werden konnte enthielt. Es war mehr als schwer zu finden gewesen, da sie hier Kreativität gezeigt hatte, aber das Buch an sich war erschreckend leicht zu knacken. Während ich las, wurde ich von Seite zu Seite enttäuschter von dieser Frau. Sie hatte hier wunderbares Material über viele wichtige Personen, aber sie hatte fast alles nicht weiter verfolgt, Dilettantin! Ja, dafür wäre einiger Aufwand zu betreiben, alles zu beweisen und zu belegen, aber minimal im Vergleich, unter Anbetracht dessen, an was für Geheimnisse man kommen würde. Trotz all meiner Enttäuschung würde dieses Buch mir in der nächsten Zeit gute Dienste leisten, da ich nicht erst bei null anfangen musste, sondern relativ gezielt würde vorgehen können.

Also dafür danke, Rita, grinste ich boshaft, während ich das Buch verkleinerte und in meine Manteltasche steckte. Ich apparierte gleich von Raum zu Raum. Das ersparte mir Zeit und ihre Wohnung war auch hier sträflich schlecht gesichert. Auf meinem Bett liegend widmete ich mich dann noch meiner neuen Lektüre, denn einiges darin war ja zu amüsant, aber dazu später mehr!


	12. Der Käfer

Der Käfer

Für heute hatte ich dem Käfer versprochen frei zu kommen. Das hatte auch einen gewichtigen Grund, sonst könnte sie meiner Meinung nach für immer das Dasein eines mickrigen Käfers fristen, aber der Urlaub, den ich für Miss Skeeter eingereicht hatte, würde morgen zu Ende gehen. Und ich wollte ja nicht, dass sie später arbeitslos dastand. Sie würde mir in ihrer Position um so vieles nützlicher sein, die gute Seele! So wühlte ich gegen Mittag vorfreudig das Glas aus meinem Koffer und setzte mich, fies grinsend, damit auf mein Bett. Das würde ein Spaß werden! Na, schon Angst, Rita? Nein? Böser Fehler! Aber das würde sie schon noch lernen. Vor mich hin kichernd öffnete ich erwartungsfroh das Glas und legte es vorsichtig auf meinem Bett ab, auf dass der Käfer raus kommen konnte. Beherrsch dich, Hermione, schalt ich mich selbst belustigt im Stillen und wurde wieder ernst. Gleichzeitig richtete ich aber meinen Zauberstab auf das Mistding.

„Nur, dass Sie nicht auf falsche Gedanken kommen, Rita!", warnte ich sie eindringlich vor.  
Daraufhin kroch der Käfer argwöhnisch, langsam auf das Bett und verließ sein Gefängnis.

„Revolvio Animagi", rief ich auch schon auf das Insekt zeigend. Das Krabbeltier wuchs und wuchs und nahm langsam aber sicher, die menschliche Form von Rita Skeeter an, aufgrund meines dritten Jahres wusste ich, dass es einen derartigen Spruch gegen die Animagusverwandlung gab. Als wir im dritten Jahr Wormtail gestellt und Remus sowie Sirius, diesen magisch enttarnt hatten, somit war es für mich eine Kleinigkeit den richtigen Zauber zu finden. „Incarcerus", warf ich auch schon rasch den nächsten Zauber, der Miss Skeeter zur Bewegungsunfähigkeit verdammen sollte. Fasziniert beobachtete ich, wie sich die Seile um den Körper der Reporterin schlangen und sie fesselten.

Meine Mundwinkel zuckten höhnisch nach oben, als ich ihr kalt ins entsetzte Gesicht sah. Ein böses Grinsen konnte ich mir wirklich nicht verkneifen, während ich die vor mir liegende, mitgenommen wirkende Gestalt musterte. Das Make-up war leicht verschmiert und sah nicht mehr wirklich frisch aus, aber auch ihr Haar erinnerte sehr fettig daran, dass sie Wasser schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Ein dicker Pickel leuchtete rot und gelb auf ihrem Kinn. War etwas dünn geworden, die Gute.

Hatten ihr meine Blätter etwa nicht geschmeckt?

Rita sah mich hinter ihrer großen Brille aus fuchsteufelswilden Augen an, wenn sie könnte, wäre sie mir vermutlich an die Gurgel gegangen.

„Hallo Rita!", säuselte ich betont lieblich, aber mit kaltem Blick. Dies war ein lustiges Spiel, aber vielleicht auch nur für mich. Dennoch genoss ich es zutiefst!

„Na wie geht's? Haben Sie die letzten Wochen genossen, mal so richtig schön ausspannen von der Flotten Feder, nicht?", versuchte ich sie mit meinem Zynismus zu reizen, schließlich wollte ich sehen, ob sie so dumm war drauf einzugehen. Sie lag mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und verschnürt wie ein Paket auf meinem Bett und starrte mich bitterböse an. Bei genauerem hinsehen, glaubte ich zu erkennen, dass sie sich auf die Lippen biss, vielleicht um nicht laut zu schreien, vor Wut?

„Was ist denn, Rita, Sie sagen ja gar nichts? Oder leiden Sie an Sprachlosigkeit, tritt dies bei längerer Animagusverwandlung auf?", ließ ich mit besorgt fragendem Ton vernehmen, spielte provozierend mit dem Zauberstab in meinen Haaren und drehte mir, wie beiläufig, ein paar Locken.

„Was wollen Sie?", fauchte sie mir da auch schon schrill entgegen und ich unterdrückte das Zurückzucken heldenhaft, da ihre Stimme wirklich kein Genuss für die Ohren war, so verzog ich nur unwillig die Mundwinkel und blickte ihr kalt entgegen.

„Na, dachte mir doch, dass Sie noch Stimmbänder haben", zog ich sie weiter auf und ließ den Zauberstab wieder sinken. Sie begann sich hin und her zu winden und an ihren Fesseln zu ziehen und zu zerren.

„Ruhig Blut, Rita! Die bekommen Sie nicht auf, keine Sorge! Aber wie ich sehe sind Sie ungeduldig und ich will Sie ja nicht zu lange aufhalten, nicht wahr!", sagte ich bestimmt.

Sie sah mich irritiert an, als würde sie denken, ich hätte meinen Verstand verloren. Anscheinend war Ironie ein Fremdwort für sie. Ich schnalzte missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Rita, Rita, Sie müssen in erster Linie lernen, dass ich der Boss in dieser Beziehung sein werde und Sie zu tun haben, was ich Ihnen sage!", erklärte ich ihr ruhig, aber sehr akzentuiert. Jetzt musste ich doch laut kichern. Miss Skeeters Gesicht war aber auch zu komisch. Ich glaube, jetzt dachte sie wirklich, ich sei verrückt.

„Ach, jetzt schauen Sie doch nicht so. Ich bin nicht verrückt, Sie dummes Ding!", formulierte ich ihre Gedanken noch immer kalt kichernd.

„…Sie, ... Sie sind gemeingefährlich!", kreischte Rita laut los und strampelte wie verrückt mit ihren Beinen, dabei rutschte ihr der Rock ihres zerknitterten Kostüms nur noch weiter hoch. Somit sah ich sie strafend und tadelnd an und wedelte bedrohlich mit meinem Stab vor ihren Augen.

„Rita, Schluss mit lustig, wenn Sie sich nicht augenblicklich beherrschen verhexe ich Sie, ich möchte mit Ihnen reden", erklärte ich samtig.

„… Das ist nicht möglich, Sie… Sie dürfen, sie kö… können gar nicht zaubern", stotterte sie und so etwas wie Angst huschte über ihre Gesichtszüge. Ich hob abwertend eine Augenbraue.

„Rita, natürlich kann, darf und werde ich! Wenn Sie nicht das tun was ich sage. Außerdem habe ich schon gezaubert, zwei Zauber in Ihrer Gegenwart, nicht wahr und sehen Sie eine Eule des  
Ministeriums?" fragte ich gespielt sarkastisch nach, dabei warf ich einen affektierten Blick zum Fenster. Sie schien sprachlos, da sie mich mit offenem Mund anstarrte und sah dabei nicht besonders intelligent aus.

„Sie fragen sich jetzt, was ich von Ihnen will? Sie wissen, dass ich über das, was sie dieses Jahr über mich, aber vor allem über Harry geschrieben haben, nicht glücklich bin. Ihre Lügen sind inakzeptabel und das wissen Sie, nicht wahr, Rita? Sie wollten sich nur bei Minister Fudge lieb Kind machen, oder?" Sie starrte immer noch, so fuhr ich resolut fort.

„Ihre Strafe, für Ihre Vergehen Harry und mir gegenüber, haben Sie in diesem Glas die letzten fünf Wochen abgesessen." Ihre Augen kullerten fast aufs Bett, als ich dies sehr lapidar von mir gab. Sie kreischte sofort laut los. „Was. Bilden. Sie. Sich. Überhaupt. Ein. Wer. Sie. Sind…!" Diese enervierende Person war von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden.

Inakzeptabel! Sie musste lernen, wer am längeren Hebel, oder in diesem Fall Zauberstab, saß und so unterband ich ihr Geschrei lässig mit einem Silencio. Könnten Blicke Brötchen werfen, wäre ich, in diesem Moment, stolze Besitzerin einer Großbäckerei geworden. Wieder schnalzte ich missbilligend mit der Zunge.

„Rita, wenn das so weiter geht, werden wir noch die nächste Woche hier sitzen und morgen müssen Sie wieder arbeiten gehen!", erklärte ich ihr beruhigend. Sie starrte wütend zu mir auf, hatte aber eingesehen, dass sie erst mal stumm bleiben sollte.

„Ich werde das Ganze jetzt abkürzen, indem ich Ihnen sage was ich von Ihnen zukünftig erwarte. Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie das schon durchdacht haben, Rita, aber ich habe Sie in der Hand. Sie sind ein nichtregistrierter Animagus, darauf steht Askaban und ich möchte bezweifeln, dass Sie da einziehen möchten? Doch Sie haben Glück, denn ich erhoffe mir viel aus unserer Zusammenarbeit. Ich möchte, dass Sie aufhören solche dreckigen Artikel über Harry zu schreiben, also für alles was Sie ab jetzt über Harry schreiben werden, brauchen Sie meine Freigabe. Haben Sie das verstanden, Rita? Sollten Sie jemals wieder etwas über Harry schreiben ohne mich vorher informiert zu haben, werde ich nicht davor zurückschrecken Sie anzuzeigen!"

Ich hatte all dies mit leiser, beherrschter Stimme und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen erklärt und blickte ihr nun kalt, abwartend in die Augen. Man konnte richtig sehen, wie es in ihrem Hirn, bei meinen wohlüberlegten Worten, arbeitete.

„Oh, ich sehe wie es bei Ihnen da oben rattert, meine Liebe! Aber mühen Sie sich nicht zu sehr, Sie kommen da nicht raus, falls Ihnen solche Sachen wie Selbstanzeige durch den Kopf gehen, kann ich Sie beruhigen, das werden Sie nicht können. Sie können sich glücklich schätzen, denn ich habe die letzten Wochen einige Zauber entwickelt. Ja, Sie haben richtig gehört, Rita, nur für Sie. Sobald ich ihn gesprochen habe, wird es Ihnen von heute an unmöglich sein jemandem mitzuteilen, dass Sie ein Animagus sind. Es ist ein bisschen wie beim Unbrechbaren Schwur, nur dass ich Ihr Einverständnis nicht brauche!"

Das stimmte nicht ganz, ich brauchte zwar nicht ihr aktives Einverständnis, aber sie musste mir erlauben die Zauber auf sie zu werfen, doch das musste Rita ja nicht wissen und es waren sehr schwarze Zauber. Sie sah mittlerweile aus, als würde sie weinen wollen, so wie sie da auf meinen Bett lag, wie ein Häuflein Elend. Aber Mitleid kam bei mir irgendwie nicht auf, auch wenn ihre Augen hinter der schief sitzenden Brille in ungeweinten Tränen schwammen.

„Ist ein Hobby von mir neue Zauber und so zu erfinden, Sie verstehen? Ah, wo war ich genau, ich habe Sie also in der Hand, auch war ich so frei und habe mir Ihr Buch, … ah, wo hab ich es? Moment…!", zeigte ich mich von meinem Ton her sehr verspielt und wusste, dass ich sie zutiefst verunsicherte. Ich streckte mich zum Nachttisch und zog Ritas Enthüllungsbuch aus der Schublade.

„Ja, da haben wir's. Also, ich habe Ihr Buch!" Das Weib fing abrupt wieder an gegen die Seile anzukämpfen und unartikulierte Laute von sich zu geben, denn an sich würde ich sagen, sie schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Bitte was? Rita, Sie wissen doch, dass ich Sie nicht verstehen kann, denn Sie sind stumm!", machte ich sie freundlichst auf ihre aktuelle sehr unglückliche Lage aufmerksam. Es war aber auch zu komisch, wie sie sich auf dem Bett wand und mit weit geöffnetem Mund lautlos brüllte, dabei sah sie regelrecht tollwütig aus. Ihre Brille hatte sie mittlerweile verloren und ihre weißblonden Haare standen wirr in alle Richtungen ab. Ich ließ sie seelenruhig toben, denn irgendwann würde sie müde werden. Derweil lehnte ich mich entspannt an das Kopfende meines Bettes, um die Show, die Miss Skeeter bot, zu genießen.

„Jetzt genug, Rita? Selbst wenn ich Ihnen nun Ihre Stimme wieder geben würde, glaube ich kaum, dass Sie noch einen Ton sagen können!", strahlte ich sie nach einiger Zeit hämisch grinsend an.

„Um auf Ihre ungestellte Frage einzugehen, ich war so frei und bin gestern in Ihrer Wohnung gewesen und habe dort ganz zufällig dieses Buch gefunden und ich muss schon sagen, es ist eine äußerst interessante und bisweilen brisante Lektüre!", erzählte ich gleichmütig. Sie wusste natürlich genau, dass ich bei ihr eingebrochen war, aber das machte dieses Spiel nur umso lustiger.

„Ich werde es behalten, um das gleich klarzustellen. Sie dürfen aber ein zweites beginnen, über die neuen Einträge erhalte ich von Ihnen einmal monatlich einen Auszug und bevor Sie jetzt wieder damit anfangen, denken Sie daran: Ich habe Sie in der Hand. Sie waren so freundlich und haben das Enthüllungsbuch wie eine Art Tagebuch geführt und ich bin mir sicher, dass sich einige in dem Buch erwähnte Personen über einen Auszug freuen würden. Also, ob Sie mich wirklich ärgern wollen, Rita, sollten Sie sich gut überlegen!", fügte ich drohend an. Sie lag mittlerweile still und ruhig, vollkommen erschöpft auf dem Bett, als hätte sie aufgegeben. Dem Braten traute ich zwar noch nicht so ganz, aber ich nahm den Silencio mit einem Wisch meines Zauberstabes von ihr.

„Sie können sprechen, Rita!" machte ich sie darauf aufmerksam, als sie sich sofort räusperte.

„Chrm… chrm… wer sind Sie?", kam die Frage leicht krächzend, aber kalt von Miss Skeeter und sie blickte mich misstrauisch an.

„Bitte, Sie wissen wer ich bin. Hermione Granger!", wehrte ich lachend ab und strich mir eine lange, braune Locke hinters Ohr.

„Nie und nimmer! Kein kleines Mädchen kann ein derart kaltes Miststück sein, wie Sie. Was haben Sie mit Miss Granger gemacht?", zischte Rita leise und versuchte sich in eine sitzende Position zu kämpfen.

„Ich finde es wirklich nett von Ihnen, Rita, dass Sie sich um mich sorgen und es tut mir auch leid Sie enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich bin wirklich und wahrhaftig Hermione Granger. Sie haben sich nur die falsche Person zum Spielen ausgesucht und mein Alter hin oder her, ich sollte nicht unterschätzt werden, wenn ich Sie mir so anschaue, denke ich, wird dies auch nicht mehr passieren, oder?", fragte ich ehrlich interessiert, ob sie ihre Lektion gelernt hatte.

„Nein, nein! Das kann nicht sein! Sie müssen lügen, das kann nicht sein!", steigerte sie sich ungläubig hinein und wirkte wirklich erschüttert.

„Rita, so beruhigen Sie sich doch, ist doch nicht schlimm, nehmen Sie's sportlich. Sie wollten uns bzw. mich übers Ohr hauen und sind jetzt selbst in ihre Grube gefallen. Ist doch halb so schlimm, wenn Sie tun was ich Ihnen sage, haben Sie auch nichts von mir zu befürchten!", versuchte ich sie aufzumuntern.

„Wenn Sie aber auf dumme Gedanken kommen sollten, Rita, tja, dann ist Ihnen nicht mehr zu helfen, aber für so unüberlegt halte ich Sie nicht!", fügte ich mit leiser, drohender Tonlage hinzu und saß abwartend vor ihr.

„…wissen Ihre Freunde,… Potter und die anderen, was Sie da tun?", fragte Miss Skeeter in anklagendem Ton.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das was angeht, Rita, aber nein, tun sie nicht. Wir wollen ihnen doch nicht die Illusionen nehmen, nicht wahr?" Ich sah ihr drohend in die Augen, während sie mich ungläubig maß.

„Damit das endlich zu einem Ende kommt, erklären Sie sich mit meinen Forderungen einverstanden, Miss Skeeter, ja oder nein?", stellte ich sie nun ungeduldig vor die Wahl.

„Habe ich denn eine Wahl?", warf sie zweifelnd ein und klang sehr müde und erschöpft und ließ ihren Kopf kraftlos in den Nacken fallen. Ich hob überrascht meine Augenbrauen an.

„Aber natürlich, Rita. Askaban steht Ihnen jederzeit offen und die Leute, deren Geheimnisse Sie hüten, würden Sie bestimmt auch gerne ins Jenseits befördern, um sich Ihres Schweigens zu versichern!", nickte ich ihr zu.

„Hmpf! Sehr witzig, Miss Granger! Da bleibt mir wohl nichts Anderes übrig!", sagte Miss Skeeter mehr als widerwillig.

„Ich freue mich über Ihre Kooperation. Wir werden wunderbar zusammenarbeiten!", grinste ich sie zynisch an, da ich ihren Widerwillen durchaus wahrnahm. Ich hob sofort nach ihrem erzwungenen „Ja" meinen Stab und intonierte leise, die von mir selbst entworfene Formel Credere tacientiae, was ‚zur Verschwiegenheit verbunden' bedeutete und setzte meine Forderungen, wie ihren Animagus, oder dass ich die Erpresserin war, ein. Da ich Skeeter nicht wirklich traute, warf ich noch einen zweiten Zauber den Conari pactio predere über sie, der mir anzeigen sollte, wenn sie mit dem Gedanken spielen sollte, Dinge auszuplaudern, die der Verschwiegenheit angehörten. Sie wäre dazu zwar nicht in der Lage, da der erste Zauber zu stark war und es keinen Gegenzauber gab, aber ich wollte informiert werden, sollte sie wanken, denn dann wäre wieder ein Gespräch fällig, um sie an ihre Loyalitäten zu erinnern.

Für diese beiden Zauber hatte ich ihre vorhergehende Zustimmung gebraucht, diese hatte sie mir ja gerade erteilt und auch nicht wirklich freiwillig, aber wer wollte schon zu genau sein? Ich nicht! Die Zauber hüllten sie ein und wirkten, denn ich konnte die gespannte, magische Atmosphäre in meinem Zimmer wahrnehmen und Rita ging es ähnlich, so wie sie gerade ängstlich und überfordert durch die Gegend blickte und hektisch atmete, nicht wirklich wissend, was mit ihr passierte und die Zauber ihr antaten. Mein dritter Zauber war ein Meisterwerk, an dem ich seit zwei Jahren bastelte, nur hierfür würde ich Blut brauchen, also erhob ich mich vom Bett und schritt zu meinem Schrank und holten einen der Horusdolche hervor. Ich drehte mich mit erhobenem Dolch zu Miss Skeeter. Diese stieß sofort einen schrillen, furchtsamen Schrei aus, obwohl sie bisher, wie erstarrt, meine Zauber über sich hatte ergehen lassen. Aber jetzt kam Leben in sie, sie versuchte panisch, mit ihrem gefesselten Körper über das Bett zu robben, um sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich verdrehte leicht genervt die Augen, denn ich brauchte sie, also würde ich mich bestimmt nicht auf sie schmeißen und sie erstechen, was dachte dieses hirnlose Insekt?

„Rita, das ist lächerlich!", bescheinigte ich ihr vehement, stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und tippte mit dem Vorderfuß mehrmals ärgerlich auf den Boden. Erfreulicherweise hielt sie auch gleich wieder still und blickte mich mit misstrauischen, schreckensgeweiteten Augen an. Ich trat nun auf sie zu und ritzte mir dabei die linke Hand an, was Skeeter wimmern und mich meine rechte Augenbraue heben ließ, richtete nun den Dolch auf sie und zog ihr linkes Handgelenk, das an ihrer Hüfte stramm gefesselt war, rücksichtslos hervor.

„Tut nicht sehr weh und geht ganz schnell", versprach ich ihr, doch ihr Blick schwamm zu diesem Zeitpunkt in Tränen. Ein Ruck und die Innenfläche ihrer Hand zierte ein roter, blutiger, nicht wirklich tiefer Strich. Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine blutende, so als würde ich sie ihr schütteln, damit sich unser Blut vermischte. Als nächstes richtete ich den Zauberstab auf unsere verbundenen Hände und rezitierte Impetus impedive, was so viel bedeutete wie: den Angriff verhindern und Loyalität sichern. Ich musste mich absichern, sollte sie versuchen mir in irgendeiner Art und Weise zu schaden oder mich direkt angreifen, würde der Fluch sie schon in den Anfängen ihres Tun's stoppen und sie in ein Koma schicken, aus dem nur ich sie würde erretten können.

Dafür ja auch der Conari pactio predere, der mich schon vorher, bevor Skeeter auf dumme Ideen kommen konnte, einschreiten lassen würde und es dadurch nicht bis zum Äußersten kommen würde. Während der Fluch wirkte, rankte sich weißer, sich windender Rauch um unsere Hände und besiegelte das untrennbare Band zwischen Rita und mir. Sie sog die Luft zwischen ihre fest zusammengebissenen Zähne, aber ich musste mir auch auf die innere Wange beißen, da die schwarze Magie einiges von mir forderte, war dieser Spruch nicht ein alltäglicher und so ohne weiteres zu wirken. Dies hier war höhere und dann auch noch tiefschwarze Magie und das dieses magische Band auch wirklich bindend war, dafür musste ich schwer darum kämpfen und eisern an meinen Willen festhalten als endlich der Rauch silberhell erstrahlte bevor er sich endgültig auflöste und Rita aber auch ich erleichtert aufatmeten.

Tja, ich hatte schon manchmal meine wirklich genialen Momente. Ich war sehr zufrieden, dass die selbstentwickelten Zauber funktioniert hatten, denn damit war die stundenlange, tagelange und monatelange Arbeit nicht umsonst gewesen. Wenngleich ich nun etwas ermüdet und erschöpft war und mir kurz müde über die Augen wischte, das war sehr anstrengend gewesen. Ich selbst war neugierig, wie diese Verhexungen vonstattengehen würden, schließlich war ja heute der Premierentag, aber Skeeter stand glaube ich wirklich kurz davor an ihrem Verstand zu zweifeln. Sie sah mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, aus denen Unglaube, Furcht und Unverständnis sprach. Ich heilte unser Hände mit einem Episkey und trat vom Bett zurück, aber da spürte ich auch schon meine eigene Ermüdung, die doch größer war, als ich angenommen hatte, wie gut, dass ich für meine jungen Jahre wirklich so gut, talentiert und mächtig im Zaubern war, wie gedacht.

„Rita, ich werde Ihnen jetzt erklären was diese Zauber bewirken, damit Sie keine Dummheiten begehen, spätestens danach werde ich die Fesseln lösen!", sprach ich in beruhigendem Ton und wartete auf ein Zeichen, dass Sie wieder aufnahmefähig war und nützte die Zeit um mich selbst zu fangen und das schnell hinter mich zu bringen. Sie schloss geschlagen ihre Augen und schüttelte ihren Kopf als würde sie Fliegen verscheuchen, doch dann hob sie ihr Gesicht empor und sah mir mit klaren Augen entgegen und nickte mir zu, akzeptierte anscheinend, dass diese Zauber nun so oder so auf ihr lagen.

„Für Ihr Verständnis: Der erste Zauber bindet Sie an Ihre Verschwiegenheit den vorhergehenden Themen gegenüber, sprich meine Person und im Besonderen ihre Animagusform betreffend, auch zu Ihrem Enthüllungsbuch usw. können Sie keine Aussagen mehr treffen, verstanden, Miss Skeeter?", forderte ich etwas ungeduldig eine Reaktion. Rita nickte mir nur knapp zu.

„Der zweite Zauber informiert mich umgehend, sollten Sie mit dem Gedanken spielen, den Versuch zu starten die Übereinkunft zu brechen, um mir die Zeit zu geben, Sie an Ihre Verpflichtung mir gegenüber erinnern zu können, verstanden Miss Skeeter?", wollte ich nüchtern eine erneute Bestätigung von ihr. Rita kniff ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen, widerwilligen Strich zusammen, nickte aber abrupt.

„Zauber Nummer drei wird einen Angriff Ihrerseits, ob direkt oder indirekt, auf mich zu verhindern wissen, indem er Sie kurz vor der endgültigen Umsetzung in ein Koma versetzen wird, außerdem werde nur ich Sie aus diesem Koma erwecken können!", klärte ich sie weiter kalt auf. Rita schaute mich vollkommen zerstört an.

„Nun Miss Skeeter, ich bin bekannt dafür alle Möglichkeiten abdecken zu wollen und ich denke, ich habe es geschafft mich Ihrer Loyalität und Treue mir gegenüber mit diesen drei Zaubern zu versichern!", zwinkerte ich ihr schelmisch mit einem Auge zu.

„Den Versuch diese Flüche zu brechen, können Sie gerne wagen. Ich verspreche Ihnen aber, das werden Sie nicht schaffen, darüber gibt es nämlich keine Aufzeichnungen. Ich habe sie selbst erfunden und entwickelt und besonders der Dritte ist aufgrund unseres Blutes unbrechbar. Sie sollten nicht damit Ihre Zeit verschwenden, aber es ist Ihre Entscheidung, Miss Skeeter!", blickte ich sie mahnend an.

„So und da wir dies nun alles geklärt haben…", schwang ich mit diesen Worten den Zauberstab und löste so die Fesseln: „…wären Sie nun auch wieder frei!", erklärte ich geschäftig. Die Reporterin stand nun eilig auf und begann sich fahrig mit ihren Händen über ihre Arme und Schultern zu reiben, so, als wäre ihr trotz der sommerlichen Temperaturen zu kalt.

„Sie meinen das alles ernst, was Sie gesagt haben, oder Miss Granger?", fragte sie tonlos.

„Absolut!", war meine trockene Antwort.

„Ich… verstehe, der… der letzte Zauber würde mich wirklich in ein Koma schicken, würde ich jetzt meinen Zauberstab auf Sie richten?", fragte sie fast heiser flüsternd. „Von so einem Zauber hab ich noch nie gehört!", flüsterte sie erstickt und fasste sich an die eigene Kehle.

„Ich verspreche Ihnen, dass ich Sie nicht belogen habe, Miss Skeeter. Bitte halten Sie sich an die Spielregeln und Ihnen wird nichts passieren. Ich werde nichts Unmögliches von Ihnen verlangen!", versuchte ich ihr eindringlich und auch sehr leutselig klarzumachen.

„Ja, ist gut, ich denke ich geh dann mal", wandte sie sich orientierungslos herum und wirkte sehr verwirrt, um nicht zu sagen total überfordert mit den neuen Umständen.

„Ähm, einen Moment noch, vergessen Sie nicht: Morgen beginnt Ihre Arbeit. Sie haben mich an jedem 15ten eines Monats immer zu informieren, sollte ein Artikel über Harry oder Voldemort anstehen natürlich eher und Sie beginnen ein zweites Enthüllungsbuch, sollten Sie sich wegen irgendetwas unsicher sein, kontaktieren Sie mich mit einer Eule, Miss Skeeter!", kam es noch immer fordernd von mir, wenngleich ich die Müdigkeit in jeder Faser meines Körpers spüren konnte, aber ich wollte mir meine Schwäche mir selbst gegenüber und vor Rita erst recht nicht eingestehen.

„Ja natürlich, wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde mich daran halten, selbstverständlich, Miss Granger!" sie nickte wie ein Wackeldackel. Die Frau war vollkommen durch den Wind.

„Apparieren Sie von hier aus", wies ich sie an, dem kam sie auch umgehend mit einem lauten Knall nach. Aha, dagegen war ich ja richtig leise, bemerkte ich wie nebenbei, sehr gehässig. Ein Punkt weniger auf meiner Liste. Miss Skeeter schien ich wirklich erschüttert zu haben. War ich wirklich so schlimm? Nein, ich war doch richtig nett zu ihr gewesen. Ein Blick auf die Uhr genügte, um mir zu zeigen, dass ich mich beeilen musste, wollte ich noch rechtzeitig zu meinem Training kommen und ich wagte mich zu fragen wie ich das in diesem momentanen Zustand schaffen sollte?

Somit griff ich zu einem aufmunternden Trank, aber auch dieser schaffte es nur zum Teil mich wieder zu regenerieren, diese Zauber waren nicht ohne!


	13. Üben und Trainieren

Üben und Trainieren

Diese Wochen des Trainings hatten angefangen Wirkung zu zeigen. Meine Kondition und Fitness hatten sich exorbitant erhöht. Die Runden im Park schaffte ich jetzt, ohne wie aus dem letzten Loch pfeifen zu müssen und auch mein Körper begann sich zu verändern. Des Öfteren hatte ich gedacht, mein Körper würde diese Belastung nicht mehr aushalten, aber der Geist war willig und stark, wo der Körper schwach war und so hatte ich mir öfters den Luxus von regenerativen Bädern gegönnt, denen ich viele magische Pflanzen und Öle zugefügt hatte. So hatte ich es geschafft meinen Körper auf ein gutes Level zu bringen.

Durch den Unterricht des Sensei entwickelte ich Muskeln an Stellen, die ich davor nicht mal im Ansatz gekannt hatte. Mein Körper veränderte sich sichtlich. Dort wo vorher eine weibliche Weichheit geherrscht hatte, stählte sich jetzt mein Körper in der Vorbereitung auf schwere Zeiten. Der Sensei zeigte sich über meinen Eifer und Ehrgeiz erfreut, aber auch überrascht. So hatte er mir in der letzten Stunde mitgeteilt was für unglaubliche Fortschritte ich in den letzten Wochen gemacht hatte. Ich bedankte mich sehr für das Kompliment, bat ihn aber auch immer weniger Rücksicht im Kampf auf mich zu nehmen und erst recht nicht darauf, dass ich eine Frau war. Mittlerweile würde ich sagen, dass er meine Spleenigkeit akzeptiert hatte und aufgrund meiner Opferbereitschaft sich in seiner Ehre gepackt sah, mir wirklich das Kämpfen beizubringen, ohne Wenn und Aber. Wenn man den Sensei um etwas bat und er der Bitte nachkam, tat er dies ohne Mitleid. Man hatte sich ja vorher mit der Bitte beschäftigt und wusste somit was auf einen zukam.

So steigerte er die peu à peu die Aggressivität in seinen Angriffen. In den folgenden Tagen wurde das Training mörderisch grausam. Als das erste Mal Blut floss, zeigte er sich besorgt, was ich ihm sofort ausreden konnte mit dem Hinweis, dass dies ja nur meine Nase war. Dass Blut floss, konnte schon mal bei so einer Sportart passieren und genau das war was ich wollte, die Realität. Jetzt schaute er mich genauso an wie Rita Skeeter, so, als hätte ich den Verstand verloren und als würde er an meiner Zurechnungsfähigkeit zweifeln. Ich konnte ihn dann aber doch davon überzeugen, dass andere Gegner auch keine Rücksicht auf eine blutende Nase nehmen würden und sagte ihm, dass ich im Spind genügend Mittelchen hatte, um die Nase schnell wieder zu heilen.

Was ich dann auch später in der Umkleide mit meinem Zauberstab tat, mit einem einfachen Episkey. Das Knirschen der Knorpel, als sie sich wieder richtig ausrichteten, tat nicht nur in den Ohren weh, aber der Schmerz war auszuhalten, wenngleich er mir die Tränen in die Augen trieb und ich tief Luft holen musste. Wie gesagt, ich erlangte eine gewisse Schmerzresistenz, was Besseres konnte mir doch gar nicht passieren, wenigstens versuchte ich mir dies immerwährend einzureden. Ein wenig Make-up gegen die blutunterlaufenen Stellen im Gesicht, denn die wollte ich meinen Eltern echt nicht erklären und ich war wieder vorzeigbar. Der Sensei blickte am nächsten Tag mehr als nur verwundert auf meine geheilte Nase. Ich schenkte ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, das er vorsichtig  
erwiderte. Da wir uns schon darauf geeinigt hatten, dass es einige Dinge gab, die bei mir merkwürdig ablaufen würden, ich sie ihm aber nicht würde erklären können, fragte er nicht, denn der Sensei hatte dies akzeptiert. Doch ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass ihn seine Neugier fast umbrachte, aber er war ein sehr beherrschter Mann.

Danach nahm er sich nicht mehr zurück. Es wurde schmutziger, gefährlicher und er schien seine Skrupel zu verlieren, nachdem er erkannte, dass er mich nicht dauerhaft verletzte, so kam es mir sogar vor, als würde er diesen Umstand genießen. Ich erhielt nicht mehr nur blaue Flecken, sondern richtige Verletzungen und Wunden im nun gnadenlosen Training. Mein Verstand durfte ab hier wirklich angezweifelt werden. Ich wurde langsam aber sicher zäh! Schmerzen durch die täglichen Schläge bereiteten mir immer weniger Probleme, wenngleich ich sie nicht mochte. Ich lernte einen permanenten, pochenden Schmerzpegel zu ignorieren und zu ertragen und trotzdem einwandfrei zu funktionieren. Die Stunden zwischen den Trainingseinheiten, bevor mir wieder neue Verletzungen zu gefügt werden konnten, war zur vollständigen Regeneration einfach zu kurz und somit war ich um meine Tränke und Salben doppelt so dankbar. Nur versuchte ich, sie nicht zu häufig oder exzessiv zu nehmen, da ich weder ihre Wirkung durch zu häufiges nehmen schwächen, noch von ihnen abhängig werden wollte.

So lernte ich mit dem täglichen Schmerz zu leben.

Es ist wohl klar, dass ich selbst manchmal an mir und dem was ich tat, zweifelte, aber trotzdem würde ich den einmal eingeschlagenen Weg gehen. Ob es mir gefiel, oder nicht. Es war zumindest besser, als gar nichts zu tun und zu großes Selbstmitleid verbot ich mir vehement. Es war eine gute Übung. Wie immer war ich gewillt, alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Ressourcen zu nutzen aber es war auch sehr anstrengend, da mir die Zauber nicht so ohne weiteres von der Hand gingen, aber es wurde immer besser, obwohl ich sehr klar erkannte, dass ich keine geborene Heiler-Hexe war.  
Dabei musste ich aber auch einsehen, dass mir die schwarzmagischen Flüche um Rita, sehr viel weniger Probleme bereitet hatten, als die zum Teil sehr komplizierten Heilzauber. Natürlich schaffte ich es wie gewohnt, diese Zauber zu sprechen, aber es lag mir nicht wirklich und es machte mir keinen Spaß! Alles in allem war es eine hervorragende Vorbereitung auf die doch sehr ungewisse und immer dunkler erscheinende Zukunft. Die Berichte im Propheten meldeten in den letzten Wochen immer wieder das Verschwinden von Zauberern, die Wenigsten tauchten wieder auf. Auch die  
Muggelzeitungen schrieben über ungewöhnliche Geschehnisse, die für sie nicht zu erklären waren, mir aber durchaus Hinweise auf umtriebige Death Eater lieferten. All dies bestätigte mich in meinem Tun. Ich hatte keine Sekunde zu früh mit den Vorbereitungen begonnen. Gerade in solchen Situationen musste ich oft an Harry oder Ron denken und daran, dass sie sich mit Sicherheit nicht vorbereiteten und ihre Ferien in Rons Fall genossen und Harry, tja, er würde von seinen Verwandten auf die ein oder andere Wiese geärgert werden.

Ich hatte sowohl Ron als auch Harry Briefe geschrieben. Harry hatte ich zusammen mit Ron Schokolade als Geschenk für seinen fünfzehnten Geburtstag geschickt. In meinen Briefen versuchte ich Harry über den Horror, Cedrics Tod live miterlebt zu haben, zu trösten, aber dass dies half glaubte ich nicht wirklich, denn ich selbst war untröstlich. Ich war mir nicht sicher, wie ich die beiden motiviert bekommen sollte mehr zu machen, nicht nur zu lernen, mehr zu sehen, mehr zu hören. Ach, ich weiß nicht, das Ganze viel, viel ernster zu nehmen, denn alles konnte ich auch nicht tun. Mein Wunsch war, dass sie erwachsen wurden und zwar schnell! Ich wusste, Harry hatte es nicht einfach und er klammerte sich an eine scheinheilige Jugend, unter Anbetracht, dass er nie eine unbeschwerte Kindheit gehabt hatte. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht zu schlimme Albträume hatte und es schaffte sich davon zu distanzieren. Obwohl ich wusste, dass er sich noch immer die Schuld gab, dass Pettigrew damals im dritten Jahr entkommen war und somit die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte Cedric zu ermorden, als sie beide an dem Friedhof angekommen waren, aber das war nun mal Schicksal und leider kannte ich Harry nur zu gut. Er versank gerade sicher im Selbstmitleid.

Ich hoffte für Harry einfach mal das Beste und versuchte mich auf meine vor mir liegenden Aufgaben zu konzentrieren. Seit der dritten Woche der Ferien beschäftigte ich mich intensiv mit dem Thema der Okklumentik und Legilimentik. Dies war ein Thema, was mich schon früh interessiert hatte, aber als ich bemerkte was für ein Aufwand dahinter stand, hatte ich es erst mal von mir geschoben, aber nun erschien es mir elementar wichtig. Wenn ich bedachte, dass es ein Death Eater geschafft hatte, sich fast ein Jahr lang unerkannt in Hogwarts einzuschleichen, wurde mir übel!

Was hätte dieser alles für Informationen erschleichen können, wenn er dieser Magie fähig gewesen wäre, somit wollte ich mich nicht nur schützen, sondern auch für den eigenen Angriff rüsten. Ich besorgte alle Informationen, um dann die Okklumentik in Angriff nehmen zu können, da ich die Verteidigung hier erstmal in den Vordergrund stellte, was sich letztlich dann doch als sehr zeitaufwändig erwies. In meinem Buch stand dies:

Okklumentik (lat. occultare = verstecken und mens = Gedanke, Geist) ist die magische Kunst, mit deren Hilfe es einer Person möglich ist sich gegen Gedanken und Gefühle von anderen abzuschirmen. Wer diese Kunst beherrscht, kann seine wahren Einstellungen und Empfindungen selbst vor denen geheim halten, die ihn mit mächtigen, magischen Mitteln zu durchschauen und zu beeinflussen versuchen. Wie bei der Abwehr des Imperiusfluchs erfordert dies viel Willenskraft: Nur der eigene Wille kann verhindern, dass der andere die eigenen Empfindungen, die traurigen, glücklichen oder verletzenden Erfahrungen zu sehen bekommt. Okklumentik ist leicht aufzubrechen, wenn ein Möchte-gern-Okklumentiker sich nicht voll auf die Geheimhaltung seiner Gedanken und Gefühle konzentrieren kann. Er ist verletzlicher, wenn er wütend ist oder andere starke Emotionen ihn ablenken. Wenn er müde ist, hat sein Gegner leichtes Spiel, weil seinem Vordringen wenig Widerstand entgegengebracht wird. Um seine Gedankenwelt im Schlaf vor fremden Eindringlingen zu schützen, kann keine aktive Okklumentik betrieben werden. Es ist deshalb hilfreich, vor dem Einschlafen immer bewusst den eigenen Kopf leer zu machen.

Nun gut, der nötige Wille sollte vorhanden sein und ich glaubte auch genug Willenskraft zu besitzen, sonst würde ich schon längst meinen irren Tagesablauf aufgegeben haben. Ich war mir sicher, dass Snape und Dumbledore diese Kunst beherrschten und es würde mich auch nicht wundern wenn sie diese des Öfteren benutzten. Ich musste mich dagegen wappnen, denn es würde mir gar nicht in den Kram passen, sollten sie so einfach in meinen geheimsten Gedanken herum schnüffeln. Das könnte Konsequenzen mit sich bringen, die ich noch nicht bereit war zu tragen. Eine der wichtigsten Dinge, um diese Kunst seinen Geist zu verschließen zu erlangen, war das Meditieren zu erlernen. Für einen so unruhigen Geist wie meinen nicht die leichteste Übung, aber ich nahm auch diese

Herausforderung wieder an und nahm mir vor jeden Tag zu meditieren und dabei zu üben, wie es in dem Buch beschrieben wurde, den Geist zu leeren kurz vor dem Schlafen.


	14. Ankunft am Grimmauld Place

Ankunft am Grimmauld Place

Meine Eltern würden Ende der Woche in ihren fast vierwöchigen Urlaub nach Südfrankreich aufbrechen und erst kurz vor Schulbeginn wiederkommen. Um dem Ganzen zu entgehen, da ein Urlaub nicht wirklich in meinen Tagesplan passte, hatte ich auf Wunsch meiner Eltern Anfang der ersten Ferienwoche Kontakt mit den Weasleys und Dumbledore aufgenommen und ihnen meine Lage dargelegt, dass meine Eltern wegfahren würden, ich aber hierbleiben würde. Professor Dumbledore sagte, dass dies überhaupt kein Problem sei, er für mich eine Unterkunft hätte, da ich in diesen Zeiten unmöglich alleine bleiben könnte. Das hatte ich mir zwar anders vorgestellt, würde mich aber nicht aufhalten meine Pläne trotzdem umzusetzen, vielleicht etwas erschweren, aber ich würde das schon schaffen. Ich war da sehr optimistisch.

Machte ja sonst auch keinen Spaß, wenn's zu einfach wäre! Da schlug dann immer wieder mein Zynismus durch. So saß ich nun Sonntagvormittag in unserem BMW und wurde von meinen Eltern zum Grimmauld Place gefahren. In dem Brief von Professor Dumbledore hatte gestanden, dass er mich um 10 Uhr im Park vor dem Grimmauld Place erwarten würde.  
Mein Vater half mir mit meinem Gepäck.

„Sollen wir noch warten, Liebes?", ließ sich Mum aus dem Fond des Wagens vernehmen.

„Nein, Mum, lasst mal. Nicht, dass ihr noch euer Flugzeug verpasst!", rief ich aus.

„Wirklich Schatz, wir warten gern!", beteuerte sie.

„Das weiß ich doch, Mum. Aber ich werde hier nicht lange warten müssen und ich weiß doch wie sehr ihr euch auf den Urlaub freut. Geht ruhig", lächelte ich sie entspannt an.

Da zog mich Dad einfach wortlos in eine Umarmung und murmelte: „Pass auf dich auf, Kleines! Wir lieben dich!" Er küsste mich auf meine Wange.

„Ich euch auch, bis bald und schöne Ferien!", ich beugte mich zu Mums Autofenster.

„Lasst es euch gut gehen! Bis bald!", winkte ich ihr noch zum Abschied, als sich auch schon das Auto in Bewegung setzte und damit entschwanden meine Eltern in ihren Urlaub und hatten keine Ahnung, dass sie ihre Tochter in einem beginnenden Krieg zurückließen. Ich richtete meinen Blick auf die Umgebung. Hinter mir war der eingezäunte, typisch englische Stadtpark, mit seinen alten Bäumen und der grünen Wiese. Auf der anderen Straßenseite waren die gängigen, englischen

Einfamilienhäuser aus roten Backsteinen zu sehen, groß und solide. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares, leise ploppendes Geräusch neben mir, das ich nur wahrnahm, da ich wie eine Verrückte übte so etwas auch hinzubekommen, riss mich aus meiner Betrachtung der Umgebung.

Ok, ich geb's zu. Hiervon war ich noch ein klitzekleines bisschen entfernt! Ja, ist ja gut, dagegen hörte ich mich wie eine Fehlzündung eines Motors an, zufrieden! Innerlich zog ich ein wehleidiges Gesicht, als würde ich auf etwas sehr Saures beißen. Ich drehte mich zum Geräusch und lächelte treuherzig, bloß nicht zu tief in die Augen schauen und blickte auf sein graublaues wallendes Gewand, wie er sie zuhauf trug. Ich glaubte zwar nicht, dass die Mauern zur Verteidigung meines Geistes schon stark genug waren, aber das würde mich nicht abhalten sie trotzdem zu erschaffen.

„Professor!", stieß ich gespielt überrascht hervor. „Wo kommen Sie denn her?", spiel noch ein bisschen verblödete Hermione. Aber gerade bei Dumbledore musste meine Tarnung perfekt stehen! Seine Einmischung zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt wäre fatal und bisher hatte ich es geschafft von ihm relativ unbeobachtet zu bleiben, als Harrys Freundin, die Streberin, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger.

„Miss Granger, erfreut Sie zu sehen. Bin ich zu spät?", fragte er gewohnt freundlich und strahlend lächelnd, dabei blinkten und blitzten seine hellblauen Augen hinter seiner Halbmondbrille gut gelaunt, als er sich suchend umsah.

„Nein, Professor, wir waren zu früh, da aber der Flieger nicht auf meine Eltern wartet, habe ich sie schnell weiter geschickt, oder hätten Sie noch mit ihnen sprechen wollen?", fragte ich betont höflich.

„Nein, nein, ist ja alles geschrieben worden. Aber nun weiter, Miss Granger. Sie wollen sicher so schnell als möglich zu Ihren Freunden, die Sie schon überaus ungeduldig erwarten", dabei griff er in seine Robe und zückte ein Pergament, das er mir bei diesen Worten reichte. Ich nahm es entgegen und las es aufmerksam. Dort stand: „Das Hauptquartier des Orden des Phönix ist Grimmauld Place Nr. 12!", und schon ruckelten die roten Backsteinhäuser, glitten zur Seite hin auseinander und ließen ein bisher nicht sichtbares Gebäude vor meinen erstaunten Augen entstehen, während das Papier in Flammen aufging und zu Asche zerfiel.

„Fidelius", flüsterte ich beeindruckt.

Ein Kichern an meiner Seite ließ mich Professor Dumbledore anschauen. „Sie kennen den Zauber, Miss Granger?", fragte er neugierig und klang dabei aber mehr als nur gut gelaunt.  
Ich fing an zu rezitieren, während wir auf die Tür des Hauses zugingen.

„Mit dem alten und sehr komplexen Fidelius kann das Wissen über geheimzuhaltende Aufenthaltsorte oder Gebäude im Gedächtnis einer Person versteckt werden. Nur der sogenannte Geheimniswahrer weiß fortan wo dieser Ort ist und nur diese Person kann diesen Ort für andere auffindbar und begehbar machen. Wer die Information des Geheimniswahrers nicht hat, kann direkt vor dem Gebäude stehen, oder sogar seine Nase an die Fensterscheibe drücken und findet dennoch nicht was er sucht. Wie der Name Fidelius (lat. fidelis = sicher, treu, zuverlässig) andeutet, hat der Geheimniswahrer also eine absolute Vertrauensstellung", beendete ich geflissentlich meine geschäftige Ausführung.

Ich hatte geklungen wie ein Schulbuch, was positiv war, denn jeder unterschätzte Streber, da sie annahmen, dass man das Wissen, welches man besaß, nur auswendig herunterleierte und es nicht anzuwenden wusste. Professor Snape war davon überzeugt und ich denke auch die anderen Professoren ließen sich von dieser vorgefassten Meinung einlullen und das sollte mir nur recht sein. Unterschätzt zu werden, war besser als überschätzt zu werden.

„Sehr beeindruckend, Miss Granger. Wie immer vollkommen korrekt, wenn wir in Hogwarts wären, wurde ich Ihnen für diese Leistung 10 Punkte verleihen!", lobte er mich gutmütig und klang wie ein Kleinkind, das nun vergnügt vor sich hin summte.

„Professor, wem gehört dieses Haus?", fragte ich neugierig und durchbrach seine gute Laune.

„Oh,… den Blacks, meine Liebe."

Er öffnete nun die Türe. „Bitte, kommen Sie doch herein", und wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab in Richtung meines Gepäcks, das sich daraufhin in die Lüfte erhob und uns schwebend ins Innere des Hauses folgte. Wow, Sirius' Haus, ein echtes, richtiges, schwarzmagisches Zaubererheim. Ich war total aufgeregt und nervös, nicht zu vergleichen mit dem schiefen, fröhlichen und lauten Fuchsbau. Ich verbarg meine aufkeimende Freude durch einen gespielt furchtsamen und nervösen Blick, denn meine Miene sollte meine Unsicherheit zeigen. Wir traten in einen düsteren, langen Flur. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, welche die Portraits längst verstorbener Blacks zeigten, die uns mit bösen und missbilligenden Gesichtern kritisch beäugten und bewerteten, um uns dann leise wispernd zu beschimpfen, sie doch nicht zu stören.

Hier und dort stand widerwärtiger Nippes wie beispielsweise ein Trollbein, das als Schirmständer missbraucht wurde. Alles wirkte heruntergekommen und unbewohnt. Die Spinnweben an der Decke und der allgegenwärtige Staub, dies alles machte einen sehr unheimlichen Eindruck, aber der vergangene Glanz imposanter Zeiten war überall erkennbar. Was mir sehr gut gefiel waren die silbernen Türgriffe- und Klopfer, die filigrane, detailverliebte Schlangen darstellten. Der Professor bedeutete mir, mit einem auf den Mund gelegten Finger, leise zu sein und führte mich tiefer in das alte, schwarzmagische Haus.

Wir näherten uns einer Tür, hinter der Stimmen zu vernehmen waren. Dumbledore öffnete die Tür und hatte dann auch das staubige, aus tiefstem, dunkelbraunem Holz gefertigte Treppenhaus, das mit den geschmacklosen, verschrumpelten Köpfen der ehemaligen Blackhauselfen geschmückt war, hinter uns gelassen. Schön war das hier nicht, aber eine gewisse Atmosphäre konnte man dem Ganzen schon zugestehen und mir gefiel die Spannung hier. Da konnte der Fuchsbau echt nicht mithalten. Das Haus übte eine unglaubliche Ausstrahlung auf mich aus, der ich mich sofort hingegeben hätte, wenn ich nicht meine Rolle der braven Hermione hätte mimen müssen. Schon traten wir durch die Tür, die uns in eine alte, aber saubere und große, lange Küche führte, in deren Mitte ein langer Esstisch verlief, an dem mehrere Personen saßen, die meisten mit roten Haaren.

„Hermione!", schallte es mir da auch schon laut schreiend entgegen. Ron und Ginny waren aufgesprungen und stürmten auf mich zu. Ich freute mich sie zu sehen, aber ich hasste so was, dafür war mein wahres Ich viel zu unterkühlt, um solche Zuneigungsbekundungen gutzuheißen, aber ich blieb der Rolle, die ich spielte, treu.

Ich setzte ein falsches Lächeln auf und erwiderte die Umarmungen.

„Ron, Ginny, schön euch zu sehen!", rief auch ich aus. Sie setzten sich und begann die neuesten Quidditchergebnisse zu diskutieren, während ich die anderen Anwesenden begrüßte.

„Mrs. Weasley", begrüßte ich die Mutter der beiden und nickte ihr zu. Sie lächelte mich freundlich  
an. „Hermione, Liebes, wie geht es dir?", und schon wieder eine Umarmung. Bähhhhh, so was brauchte ich nicht, aber nun gut.

„Danke, sehr gut und… Sirius!", ging ich selbstsicher auf ihn zu, der leger auf seinem Stuhl am Kopfende des Tisches fläzte, um ihn zu begrüßen. Dabei erinnerte ich mich an ihn, wie er am Ende meines dritten Jahres, von mir und Harry auf Seidenschnabels Rücken, mit einem Bombarda aus seinem Gefängnis, in einem der Türme von Hogwarts, befreit wurde. „Ein Black im Hause Black. Was für eine Überraschung!", sagte ich ironisch und reichte ihm meine Hand, dabei zierte ein verwegenes Lächeln meine Miene.

Er sah mich mit blitzenden, grauen Augen und einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht an. Das letzte Jahr hatte ihm sichtlich gut getan. Er sah nicht mehr so verhungert, ausgezehrt und verlottert aus, auch fielen seine lockigen, schulterlangen, dunkelbraunen Haare nun gesund, sauber und weich schimmernd um seine Schultern. Seine Augen waren auch nicht mehr so trüb, sondern blickten interessiert umher. Es schien ihm sehr viel besser zu gehen. Gut sah er aus. Dabei zierte sein Gesicht auch noch ein Bart, den er sich feinsäuberlich gestutzt hatte. Man konnte sich gut vorstellen, wie er früher den Mädchen reihenweise den Kopf verdrehte.

„Meine Retterin. Die schlaueste, kleine Hexe, die ich kenne, Hermione! Schön, dass du da bist!", meinte Sirius aufrichtig aber auch schmeichelnd und führte meine Hand an seinen Mund, was für ein Charmeur. Er wollte wohl ein bisschen flirten und in mir sah er offenbar eine ebenbürtige Gegnerin, anders als in Ginny. Seine Augen blitzen übermütig auf, als ich nicht zurückwich sondern ihm ein nüchternes Lächeln schenkte.

„Schlauer als du allemal, Sirius, du Casanova! Wie ich sehe geht es dir besser. Wie fühlst du dich im Hause der Blacks?", brachte ich es auf den Punkt, dabei fasste ich ihn fest ins Visier. Grummelnd ließ er meine Hand los, auch das freche Grinsen verflog und machte einer schlechtgelaunten Miene platz und so setzte ich mich rasch neben ihn auf einen Stuhl und tätschelte begütigend seine Schulter, während Professor Dumbledore sich mit Mrs. Weasley leise unterhielt. Ron und Ginny blickten immer wieder zu uns, schienen unsere Unterhaltung über das Blackhaus jetzt nicht übermäßig spannend zu finden.

„Ach, weißt du Hermione, ich hasse dieses Haus, viel zu viele Erinnerungen, aber wenig Gute! … ah, aber was soll man machen?", ich unterbrach ihn in seinem Selbstmitleid. „Sirius, ich bitte dich, immer noch besser als Askaban!", zeigte ich kein wirkliches Feingefühl und dies ließ er mich spüren, indem er mir einen leicht empörten Blick schenkte.

„Jaja, ich will mich auch gar nicht beschweren, aber auch noch Kreacher... es ist nur nicht leicht und dann diese Langeweile!", jammerte er weiter und wischte sich eine kesse Strähne aus der Stirn.  
„Kreacher? Ich verspreche dir, ich werde versuchen dich zu unterhalten, bis Hogwarts wieder beginnt!", flirtete ich nun mit einem eindeutigen Blick zu ihm. Was mich ritt? Keine Ahnung!

Aber wie er so vor mir saß, gefiel mir was ich sah und eine schwer arbeitende Frau wie ich, sollte auch ihren Spaß haben, nicht wahr?

Sirus verschluckte sich an der Luft und hustete kurz vollkommen überrumpelt und verlor einiges von seiner lässigen Haltung. „Her… Hermi… Hermione, danke… ach und Kreacher, das ist der bescheuerte Hauself meiner Mutter!", stotterte er zuerst keuchend aber dann fing er sich erstaunlich galant und lenkte schnell ab, indem er zuletzt auf den Hauselfen giftete.

„Hier ist ein Hauself? Davon sieht man nichts, aber nicht so garstig Sirius, die armen Hauselfen. Und ich muss dir sagen, ich finde dein Heim spannend, aber nun, was möchtest du tun, um dich nicht zu langweilen?", kokettierte ich absichtlich, um ihn zu reizen und lehnte mich ein wenig mehr zu ihm. Dabei fielen mir meine langen Haare aufmerksamkeitheischend über die Schulter. Warum ich flirten wollte, weiß der Teufel, aber ich hatte ihn schon immer gemocht und man konnte immer noch den gutaussehenden, lebensfrohen, lustigen, jungen Mann von früher in ihm erkennen, der zwar schwere Jahre hinter sich hatte, was ihn aber umso interessanter machte, wie ich fand und seine grauen Augen zogen mich unweigerlich in seinen Bann.

Ich glaube, er tat mir leid und durch ein bisschen flirten machte das Leben gleich doppelt so viel Spaß. Wir durften uns nur nicht erwischen lassen, wieder mal eine gute Übung für mich im Verborgenen zu agieren. Was wäre, wenn die anderen es rausfinden würden, Zeter und Mordio, man würde an unserem Alter herummäkeln und alle wären empört über meine Moral. Ron wäre sprachlos und Harry, tja Harry, ich wusste es nicht, denn er war in solchen Sachen echt schwer einzuschätzen und zusätzlich war Sirius noch sein Patenonkel.

Ich lächelte in die Runde und fragte in den Raum: „Wie lange sind die anderen schon hier?"

„Die Weasleys sind mit Sack und Pack seit Beginn der Ferien hier. Sie wollen helfen das Haus wohnlicher zu machen", informierte mich Sirius durchweg ironisch, als sei dies ein unmögliches Unterfangen. „Warum bist du eigentlich schon da?", lenkte er nun ab und warf mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu.

„Oh, meine Eltern fahren heute nach Südfrankreich und darauf hatte ich keine Lust. Und unter diesen Umständen freu ich mich sehr über diese Entscheidung, denn auch ich habe mich gelangweilt", sah ich verschmitzt lächelnd Sirius in die grauen Augen. Er riss sie weit auf und blickte mich überrascht an, dabei verdunkelten sie sich ob der verdeckten Botschaft dahinter. „… ähm tja,… das ist... schön", stotterte er sichtlich unsicher, wie er auf meine Avancen reagieren sollte. Ok, ich würde jetzt einen Gang rausnehmen, nicht dass er noch die Flucht vor mir ergriff, entschied ich, als es auch schon laut knallte und es unnötig machte etwas zu unternehmen, da alle zu dem Lärm schauten. Und schon standen in der Küche zwei frech grinsende und gleichaussehende Twins, mit roten Haaren und einem teuflischen Ausdruck im sommersprossigen Gesicht, der nur Unsinn bedeuten konnte.

„Huhuhuhuh, schönstes Hermiiiiincccchhhhen, du hier? Was sehen unsere trüben, müden Augen? Da erstrahlt dieses düstere, muffige Haus gleich in neuem Glanz!", kam es gleichzeitig aus ihren identischen Mündern und sie grinsten mich sardonisch an.

„Oh Fred, George, hört auf hier im Haus immer zu apparieren, nur weil ihr es jetzt dürft!", keifte Mrs. Weasley sofort los, aber die Twins übergingen sie mit einer entschuldigenden Verbeugung und sie wandte sich wieder an unseren Direktor, der mildtätig zu den Twins lächelte.

„Ist ja gut Mum!", grummelten beide Jungs genervt aber nicht wirklich einsichtig.

Wir hatten uns schon immer gut verstanden, sehr gut sogar. Auch mochte ich diese Chaoten sehr, die gar nicht so chaotisch waren, wie viele dachten, eher waren sie brillant und genial, wenngleich auch teuflisch gefährlich. Zudem waren ihre Taten oder eher Untaten meist gar nicht so unsinnig. Ich würde mal so sagen, wer die Twins unterschätzte, konnte sich böse die Flossen verbrennen und das wusste ich seit meinem ersten Jahr. Sie versuchten auch, ihre vorhanden Brillanz unter ihrem spleenigen Verhalten zu verbergen und zu kaschieren, das hatte ich längst durchschaut, aber da wir uns in diesem Verhalten wohl ähnlich waren, hatten sie auch schon vor langer Zeit erkannt, dass ich auch nicht immer das war, was ich nach außen zeigte. Sie waren aufmerksamer als man denken mochte und immer für eine Überraschung gut. Seit Harrys drittem Jahr wusste ich auch, warum sie mir manchmal so komische Fragen gestellt hatten, in denen sie mir zu verstehen gegeben hatten, dass sie mich ein paar Mal zu nachtschlafenden Zeiten dort gesehen hatten, wo ich nicht hätte sein sollen. Ihr Geheimnis war die Karte der Rumtreiber.

Seit dieser Zeit halfen wir uns hier und dort, denn ihr glaubt doch selbst nicht, dass ihre ganzen Ideen und die Umsetzung ihrer sogenannten Scherze und Scherzartikel mit lieben, unschuldigen, weißen Sprüchen zu schaffen waren. Eins waren diese zwei Unholde ganz sicher nicht, unschuldig.  
Neugierig war ich, was sie mit dem Turniergeld, das Harry ihnen gegeben hatte, vorhatten. Da war bald ein Gespräch fällig.

„Haha und bei so viel Rot werde ich gleich blind!", gab ich bissig zurück. „Ich freu mich euch Chaoten zu sehen. Was für Unsinn habt ihr euch wieder ausgedacht?", fragte ich die beiden anlächelnd, als sie sich an den Tisch plumpsen ließen.

„Gut schaust du aus und unsere Köpfe sind voll!", gurrte einer übermütig und strahlte mich an, als ich Sirius beobachtende Augen bemerkte und wie er sich das Zusammensein von uns interessiert besah.

„So voll, die platzen gleich..."

„Und was wir Vorhaben..."

„Das können wir doch… nicht sagen, geheim!"

„Geheim!" sagten Fred und George in ihrer nicht ernstzunehmenden Art, abwechselnd und verwirrend. Sie wollten wohl ihre Mutter in den Wahnsinn treiben, deshalb nickte ich nur milde, beugte mich vor und flüsterte schnell:

„Verarscht die anderen, aber mich bitte nicht. Heute nach dem Essen will ich hören, was ihr euch schon wieder Neues ausgedacht habt, verstanden!", wisperte ich energisch und verengte meine Augen zu Schlitzen.

„Geht klar, Schönste!", wurde mir verschwörerisch zugeflüstert und schon steckten sie die Köpfe zusammen und tuschelten über Gott und die Welt. Sirius hatte uns genau beobachtet und nun fragend eine Braue erhoben. Ich schaute ihn mit Schalk in den Augen an. Nun wollte ich aber erst einmal meine Umgebung in Augenschein nehmen.

„Wo werde ich schlafen?", fragte ich niemand bestimmten, aber dies schien jetzt Ginny mitbekommen zu haben, denn sie hüpfte auf und rief: „Bei mir, komm ich zeig's dir!"

„Mum, ich zeig Hermione alles!", sagte sie ihrer Mutter, welche die ganze Zeit mit dem Professor geredet hatte und lief los.


	15. Die Twins

Die Twins

Schon packte mich das temperamentvolle, kleine Bündel an meiner Hand und zog mich in den zweiten Stock des Hauses zu unserem Zimmer, das schon recht heimelig mit zwei Betten ausgestattet war. An den Wänden hingen verblasste, grüne Tapeten. Es wirkte düster, aber nicht abweisend.  
„Schön und welches ist meines?", fragte ich und Ginny schmiss sich auf das Bett am Fenster.  
„Oh gut, und wie ist es so im Hauptquartier?", fragte ich betont lässig nach. Ich wollte mein Interesse an dem schwarzmagischen Haus schließlich nicht zu offen kundtun.

„Langweilig, das glaubst du nicht, Hermione. Die ganze Zeit nur putzen. Mutter scheucht uns durch die Gegend und wenn's spannend wird, weil der Orden eine Versammlung hat, schicken sie uns in unsere Zimmer. Echt zum Kotzen und Fred und George sind auch so komisch, hängen nur immer zusammen und mir bleibt nur Ron", beklagte sich Ginny und hob ihr langes, schönes, rotes Haar hoch, um Luft an ihren Nacken zu bekommen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Ron trat ein. Er war in den vergangenen Wochen gewachsen, auch ich hatte mich aufgrund meines Trainings stark verändert, was ich augenblicklich durch eine weitgeschnittene und weitfallende, lilafarbene Bluse zu kaschieren versuchte.

„Hallo noch mal, na wie gefällt es dir hier?", fragte er neugierig. „Echt unheimlich, oder? Hast du schon das Bild mit der alten Black gesehen und gehört?", meinte Ron mit Abscheu in der Stimme. Ich packte derweil meine Sachen, die ich hier brauchen würde, aus. Den Rest ließ ich im Koffer.  
„Mir gefällt es gut, Ron, unheimlich nicht wirklich und nein, welches Bild? Und eigentlich wollte ich gerne daheim bleiben, da ich diese Ferien viel zu tun habe, aber der Professor war dagegen!", grenzte ich gleich ab und drehte mich wieder zur Schublade. Ich wusste nicht warum ich so offen sprach, aber es ärgerte mich, dass ich nun so eingeschränkt würde agieren müssen und diese Stimmung ließ ich gerade an den beiden Geschwistern aus. Sein Gesicht verzog sich auch gleich missbilligend. „Dann willst du gar nicht bei uns sein?", fragte er vorwurfsvoll. Er war immer so schnell eingeschnappt. Jetzt hätte ich wirklich gerne meine Augen verdreht, hielt mich aber zurück.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, Ron", wollte ich einmal ehrlich sein, besann mich dann aber schnell eines Besseren, als ich in zwei betretene Gesichter schaute.

„Natürlich möchte ich das. Ich freue mich euch zu sehen, aber ich wollte euch nur sagen, dass ich wenig Zeit haben werde und da fällt mir ein, ich muss den Professor noch was fragen!", und spurtete schon aus dem Zimmer. Ich gab nie gerne Rechenschafften ab. Schnell riss ich die Tür zur Küche auf und sah die drei Erwachsenen noch am Tisch sitzen beim Diskutieren, aber wegen meinem abrupten Auftauchen unterbrachen sie ihr Gespräch.

„Sorry… ich wollte Sie nicht so überfallen!", begann ich höflich, wurde aber in meiner Entschuldigung unterbrochen, als auch, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, Ron und Ginny nachkamen.

„… aber ich müsste mit Ihnen, Professor, noch ein, zwei Dinge klären!", ergänzte ich fordernd, innerlich mit den Augen rollend.

Alle Blicke lagen nun auf mir, von überrascht, verwundet bis neugierig interessiert.

„Ähm, es ist so, ich habe von Montag bis Samstag einen Termin, von 14 bis 20 Uhr, den ich wahrnehmen muss und nicht absagen kann!", sprach ich schnell mein erstes Anliegen an. Ich hatte mir noch jeweils eine Stunde am Anfang und am Ende des Termins Freiraum eingeräumt, denn man wusste ja nie wozu es noch gut sein würde.

„Und was wäre das?", ließ sich Mrs. Weasley vernehmen.

Ich kniff kurz meine Lippen zusammen, denn das ging niemanden etwas an und außerdem hatte ich Professor Dumbledore angesprochen. Ich war mir der Blicke aller nur zu deutlich bewusst. Sirius beobachtet mich mit verschränkten Armen und zusammengezogen Augenbrauen.

„Nichts aufregendes, nur habe ich diese Stunden seit Ferienbeginn, mit Genehmigung meiner Eltern und wünsche sie fortzusetzen, da meine Eltern es auch finanziert haben. Da wo ich hin muss... das ist nicht weit entfernt von hier", wedelte ich zur Erklärung mit meiner Hand durch die Luft. Der Professor hatte noch immer nichts gesagt, sondern beobachtete mich nur aufmerksam. Ich wich seinem Blick aus, in dieser Zeit setzte ich mich auf einen Stuhl und schenkte mir ein Glas Wasser ein. Zum Glück hatte ich daran gedacht mir keines zu beschwören. Ich musste aufpassen nicht unüberlegt den Zauberstab zu zücken, denn das wäre in dieser Gesellschaft fatal.

„Was machen Sie denn da, Miss Granger?", stellte nun Dumbledore seine erste Frage mit ruhigem Bedacht. Ich zierte mich ein bisschen, als ob es mir peinlich wäre.

„Muss ich das sagen, Professor? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich Ihnen sage, es ist nicht gefährlich, sonst hätten mich meine Eltern nicht hingehen lassen!", insistierte ich und rutschte unruhig auf meinem Stuhl herum.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Granger, aber in diesen Zeiten müssen wir alle vorsichtig sein!", sagte er großväterlich, weise und seine Augen hinter der Brille blitzten amüsiert auf über mein Unwohlsein. Ich schloss gequält meine Augen und als ich sie öffnete begann ich zögernd:„… na gut, ich habe drei Unterrichtsstunden Ballett und drei Stunden Standardtänze am Tag, als Ablenkung, Sie verstehen und für die Hin- und Rückfahrt, veranschlage ich eine Stunde!", führte ich peinlich geschlagen aus.  
Innerlich zerriss mich eine Lachsalve, als ich die Gesichter der anwesenden Personen so sah, denn es war wirklich zu komisch! Wenn man mal eine Kamera brauchte war keine zur Hand, schade.

Herrlich! Ron starrte mit ungläubig offenem Mund, auch Ginny sah auf einmal Ron erstaunlich ähnlich, Sirius hatte das dreckigste Grinsen im Gesicht, das ich bisher von ihm gesehen hatte und ich vermute er glaubte mir kein Wort, aber er sagte nichts und strich sich nur mit seiner Hand über seinen Bart. Und Professor Dumbledore hatte ein gutmütiges Lächeln im Gesicht und sich somit gut in der Gewalt.  
„Na, wenn das so ist, Miss Granger, denke ich, sollte das kein Problem sein, wie Sie ja sagten, haben Sie bei Ihren Eltern dasselbe getan, das sollte dann auch hier nicht auffallen. Macht es Spaß?", setze er noch mit einem Augenzwinkern hinterher und wirkte enorm kindisch.

Ich bekam rote Bäckchen. „Ja Professor, sehr. Danke der Nachfrage", nuschelte ich und sah unverwandt auf den Tisch.

„Ist das nicht ein bisschen übertrieben, sechs Stunden, sechs Tage die Woche?!", ließ sich Mrs. Weasley lautstark vernehmen.

„Nun, ich denke nicht, dass dies unsere Sache ist, Molly!", stellte sich Sirius zu meiner Verwunderung auf meine Seite. Ich hob den Kopf und lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Danke nochmal! Ich geh dann mal wieder!", erhob mich und ging in den Flur.

Puh, erledigt. Mann, das war schon fast zu einfach gewesen. Tanz, ja genau, dass sie mir den Schwachsinn abnahmen, ich zuckte mit den Schultern, nicht mein Problem. Jetzt würde ich mal das Haus ein bisschen erkunden, da mir die beide Geschwister nicht sofort an den Fersen klebten, nahm ich mal stark an, dass in der Küche noch über meine „Tanzstunden" diskutiert oder hergezogen werden würde. Als erstes machte ich mit dem mich laut beschimpfenden Gemälde von Mrs. Black Bekanntschaft, das ich aber schnell hinter mir ließ, da ich auch die Ehre hatte dem kauzigen Hauselfen zu begegnen, der versuchte die erregte, ehemalige „Hausdame" zu beruhigen und die Vorhänge vor das Gemälde zu ziehen. Dabei murmelte er wüste Beschimpfungen vor sich hin und sah sehr alt, heruntergekommen und schmutzig aus, somit hastete ich die Stufen hinauf.

Ich hatte meinen Lieblingsraum im Hause Black sehr schnell gefunden. Erster Stock, linke Tür. Hier würde ich mich die meiste Zeit aufhalten, schließlich hatte ich nur noch vier Wochen, um diese herrlichen Bücher durchzugehen. Der meiste Teil behandelte die schwarze Magie, umso spannender, aber in diesem schwarzmagischen Haus war es auch nicht wirklich überraschend. Das erfreuliche war, die meisten Werke kannte ich noch nicht, da diese Bibliothek viele Exemplare besaß, die nicht in der Verbotenen Abteilung vertreten waren. Hier würde ich mein schwarzmagisches Wissen vertiefen können und neue Ideen und Anreize finden, um neue Flüche zu kreieren. Man bedenke wie wirkungsvoll dies bei Miss Skeeter gewesen war. Hier versteckten sich wahre Schätze.  
Liebevoll strich ich über die Titel der Folianten und entschied mich für zwei Bücher, die ich herauszog. Ich trug sie zur Sitzecke vor dem Kamin und machte es mir in einem der grünen Ledersessel bequem. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit fesselten mich die Bücher so sehr, dass ich ganz und gar in ihnen versank.

„Hier bist du. Komm, es gibt Mittagessen! Eh schon verspätet, da Dumbledore erst vor kurzem gegangen ist!" Ich schreckte hoch, als mir Ron dies aufgeregt erzählte. Ich wandte nur sehr langsam den Blick von meinem Buch und blickte ihn leicht fragend an.

„Aha, danke Ron, aber ich hab keinen Hunger, bitte entschuldige mich, ich würde gerne hierbleiben!", erwiderte ich abgelenkt und senkte meinen Blick sofort wieder auf die Buchseiten. Kann nicht jeder so ein Vielfraß sein wie du Ronald, dachte ich mir gehässig.

„Das meinst du doch nicht ernst, Hermione, wir haben Ferien und du hockst hier wie in der Hogwartsbibliothek!", rief er frustriert und erbost aus und ärgerte mich damit maßlos. Hallo!? War er am Ende unseres Schuljahres vielleicht auf einem anderen Planeten gelandet, wir standen vor einem verdammten Krieg und was wollte er? Essen!? Ich war kurz davor die Beherrschung zu verlieren, denn ich musste vorbereitet sein und das Wissen dieser Bücher konnte mir dabei helfen, also würde ich sie jetzt lesen, Punkt und Basta!

Ich schaute strafend zu Ron. „Ronald, ich habe keinen Hunger und ja, ich werde in meiner Freizeit lesen, du darfst dich gerne zu mir setzen", bot ich an. „Ansonsten störe mich bitte nicht weiter", legte ich bestimmt nach und sah demonstrativ auf mein Buch.

Ich hörte nur, wie sich die Tür fast laut schloss, als Ron beleidigt abzog. Genervt stieß ich einen tiefen Seufzer aus und ließ meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Augenblicklich wünschte ich mich in unser Haus in Chelsea zurück, wenn das mit Ron so weiter ging würde ich ihn irgendwann umbringen. Ich fand ihn recht nett und schätzte ihn als oberflächlichen Freund, aber ich akzeptierte ihn seit Jahren nur Harry zuliebe, da ich wusste dieser brauchte die Leichtigkeit und Freundlichkeit von jemandem wie Ron, aber wie dieser sich im Turnier benommen hatte, hatte ich ihm noch nicht verziehen und vergeben, anders als Harry.

Harry war einfach zu gut, um wahr zu sein.

Nun, auf Rons Empfindlichkeiten konnte und würde ich keine Rücksicht nehmen, ich musste mich auf den Inhalt des Buches konzentrieren. Nach einiger Zeit hörte ich, wie sich wieder die Tür öffnete, diesmal aber sogleich wieder leise geschlossen wurde. Ich sah nicht gleich auf, denn auf Ron war ich immer noch nicht gut zu sprechen, doch dann vernahm ich Getuschel und das hörte sich doch nach einer Störung an, die ich willkommen hieß.

Ohne aufzusehen fragte ich: „Na, ihr zwei, habt ihr mich gesucht, oder seid ihr zufällig hier?", fragte ich süffisant.

„Na was wohl, du wolltest uns doch ausquetschen!", und schon schmissen sich beide lachend und rumalbernd, auf die grüne Ledercouch mir gegenüber. Sie lagen mehr aufeinander und übereinander, ein wirklich zu komischer Anblick.

„Ich quetsche nie, Fred", antwortete ich gespielt empört und sah kichernd auf ihre verschlungenen Leiber.

„Wie machst du das immer? Keiner kann uns unterscheiden, das ist sooo frustrierend!", sagte er ernsthaft verzweifelt.

„Träum schön weiter, das werde ich euch nicht verraten, wie habt ihr vorhin so schön gesungen: Geheim, Geheim!", frotzelte ich. Ihre Reaktion hätte ich auch so vorhersehen können, aber sie ließ mich dann doch die Augen verdrehen. In dieser Zeit zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und sprach einige Abwehr- und Verschlusszauber auf die Bibliothek, denn ich wusste, würde ein anderer als ich Zeuge der Szene werden, die sich mir gerade bot, würde es die Familie Weasley mehr als nur erschüttern. Es würde sie zerreißen, dagegen war das kleine Drama um Percy lächerlich.

„Fred, George ihr teilt euch ein Zimmer, warum müsst ihr mir immer zeigen wie sehr ihr euch liebt?", fragte ich zuckersüß und erreichte damit wenigstens, dass sie ihren leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss beendeten, bei dem ich eindeutig zu viel Zunge gesehen hatte und mir ihre Gesichter zudrehten, aber sie lagen noch immer aufeinander.

„Wir mögen Zuschauer!", grinste Fred wie ein kleiner, böser Teufel.

„Ha, wer's glaubt, ihr seid die größten Geheimniskrämer, die es gibt, aber warum muss immer ich zuschauen wie ihr euch die Zungen in den Rachen schiebt?", mokierte ich und trank einen Schluck von meinem Wasser und hörte mich leidend an.

„Eben, weil wir keine anderen daran teilhaben lassen können, musst du es sehen. Wir wollen dich an unserem Glück teilhaben lassen!", wurde mir erklärt und zwei rote Köpfe wippten zustimmend.

„Da kommt mir was anderes, wie seid ihr eigentlich Angelina und Alicia wieder losgeworden?", wollte ich, fies wie ich war, die beiden ärgern. Fred löste sich nun abrupt von George und setzte sich seufzend auf und strubbelte durch sein rotes Haar.

„Das war gar nicht so einfach, echt. Weiber, die waren so was von nervig!", jaulte der eine Twin genervt auf.

„Warum, ich fand sie ganz nett!", meinte George und sah wimpernklimpernd zu Fred.

„George, ärgere deinen Bruder nicht so, du weißt wie eifersüchtig er ist!", sagte ich tadelnd und beobachtete das Eifersuchtsdrama vor meinen Augen. Seit wann die beiden eine Beziehung hatten? Meiner Ansicht schon immer, aber in sexueller Hinsicht, wusste ich davon seit dem vierten Schuljahr. Ich hatte sie eines Nachts in den Gewächshäusern in flagranti erwischt, wie und in welcher Weise überlasse ich eurer Fantasie. Seitdem unterstütze ich sie in ihrer Beziehung und half ihnen wo ich konnte, da den beiden bewusst war, dass sie ihre Gefühle zueinander geheim halten mussten, weil die Gesellschaft und ihre Familie mit Ablehnung und Ekel reagieren würden. Wir vertrauten uns gegenseitig, da sie etwas von mir wussten und sie mir geholfen hatten und ich würde ihr Geheimnis auch bewahren. Wie stand ich zu ihrer Liebe? Ich fand es jetzt nicht wirklich schlimm. Sie waren schwul, ich hatte nichts gegen Schwule, bitte jedem das seine. Hier kam nur noch dazu, das sie Geschwister waren, aber gleichgeschlechtliche, also fand ich das jetzt zwar gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber da so keine inzestösen Kinder entstehen konnten, bitte, wenn sie es so wollten. Und wenn wir mal alle ehrlich zueinander waren, wer konnte sich schon Fred oder George mit einem anderen vorstellen? Diese beiden gehörten zusammen, da war kein Platz für andere Partner, so wie diese beiden interagierten. Also meinen Segen hatten sie und das wussten sie und deshalb durfte ich auch immer wieder Zeuge sein wie sie sich küssten.

„Raus mit der Sprache, was habt ihr mit dem Geld vor?", fragte ich neugierig nach.

„Nun, wir wollen damit den Grundstein für unseren eigenen Laden legen", kam es ernst von George, der sich in die Couch kuschelte.

„Genau, wir erfinden gerade ganz viele neue Scherzartikel. Wir wollen die dann in der Schule verkaufen und erstellen derweil Pläne für einen eigenen Laden in der Diagon Alley!", erklärte Fred sehr enthusiastisch.

„Was ist mit dem Ministerium?" wollte ich wissen.

„Ach, was Mum sich einbildet ist mir völlig egal, ich werde kein Percy!", meinte Fred aufgebracht und wedelte erregt mit seinen Händen in der Luft rum.

„Genau, das war schon immer unser Traum und mit dem Geld können wir das nun angehen, wir sparen schon seit Jahren dafür", erzählte mir George ruhiger aber nicht weniger von Vorfreude erfüllt.

„Gute Idee, hab euch eh nie hinter einem Bürotisch gesehen. Meine Unterstützung habt ihr, solltet ihr noch mehr Geld brauchen, oder Moment, wie viel habt ihr von Harry bekommen?", fragte ich überlegt und biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„1.000 Galleonen!", meinten beide gleichzeitig strahlend.

„Gut, ich kauf mich in euer Geschäft mit ein, ich werde Rangok anweisen euch 2.000 Galleonen auszuhändigen, oder habt ihr ein eigenes Verlies?", lächelte ich hintersinnig, lehnte mich in meinen Sessel und zog meine Beine unter mich.

„Wa… was… was, Hermione… das… wie?", stotterten sie mir was vor, dabei wirkten sie sehr perplex.

„Beruhigt euch Jungs, freut euch, ich glaub an euch und möchte euch unterstützen und wenn ich das Geld nicht über hätte, würde ich es euch nicht geben. Bitte nehmt es!" Ich streckte ihnen meine Hände auffordernd entgegen. Nun saßen mir zwei Twins gegenüber, wie man sie selten sah, sprachlos und mit offenem Mund, ein bisschen blass im Gesicht und mit kugelrunden Augen.

„Danke", meinte George „ Ja, danke Hermione, du bist die Beste!", kam es freudig erregt von Fred.  
„Nein, du bist das Beste was uns passieren konnte, wir lieben dich!" sagte George bestimmt und neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Ach, wir haben ein Konto bei Gringotts eröffnet, so viel Geld gehört auf die Bank, da vertrauen wir den Kobolden", kam es von Fred erklärend.

„Du bist ein Schmeichler George, aber gerne doch. Ich will, dass ihr glücklich seid. Und ich werde Gringotts anweisen das Geld eurem Verlies gutzuschreiben", schaute ich sie intensiv an. Sie nahmen sich an der Hand und lächelten sich scheu an.

„Hoffentlich wissen dich Harry und Ron zu schätzen", erwiderte Fred plötzlich, darauf sagte keiner erst mal was, denn so ganz sicher war ich mir da nicht und die anderen beiden wohl auch nicht, doch dann fiel mir was ein.

„Sagt mal, bekommt ihr eigentlich alles was ihr für eure neuen Ideen und Produkte braucht?", fragte ich zweifelnd nach.

„Du bist zu schlau, Hermione. Nein, leider nicht. Einiges steht auf der schwarzen Liste, oder ist gleich ganz verboten. Wir wissen leider noch nicht, wie wir dies alles zu erschwinglichen Preisen bekommen können", klang er leicht traurig. Ich überlegte angestrengt.

„Sagt mal, sind die Mitglieder des Ordens auch die Mitglieder, die schon im ersten Krieg dabei waren?", fragte ich dann überlegend, da mir dank Ritas Buch eine Idee gekommen war.

„Mhm, was wir so beobachten konnten ja, für wen interessierst du dich?", fragte Fred hinterhältig und da erkannte man das verschlagene Geschick der Twins.

„Mundungus Fletscher!", tat ich kund.

„Du meinst Dung, komischer Kauz!", Fred zog angeekelt die Mundwinkel nach unten.

Ja, so hatte ich ihn mir vorgestellt nach der Beschreibung von Miss Skeeter.

„Dann habt ihr die Lösung für euer Problem. Beauftragt ihn euch die Sachen zu besorgen, nach deiner Reaktion zu urteilen hat er beste Kontakte zur Knockturn Alley und wenn er so abgefuckt ist wie ich denke, könnt ihr gut handeln", nickte ich bestimmt mit meinem Kopf und durfte ihre Reaktion miterleben.

„Mensch, Schönste. Du bist genial, das müssen wir genau besprechen, George, damit wir ihn dann in die Mangel nehmen können", meinte er nun ganz aufgeregt und zappelte auf der Couch herum wie ein Kleinkind.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, danke dir für alles und bis später. Wir müssen jetzt viel planen", kam es plötzlich auch ganz hektisch von George. Schon hörte ich einen Knall. Diese Spinner! Das Apparieren sollten sie echt noch üben, dagegen war ich leise wie ein Bienensummen.

„Bis später", murmelte ich vor mich hin, während sie schon weg waren.


	16. Der erste Abend

Der erste Abend

Zum Glück kam es die nächsten Stunden zu keiner weiteren Störung durch irgendwen. Ich war begeistert, denn die Bücher waren unglaublich. Ich hatte viele neue Ansätze für neue Zauber gefunden, dafür waren alte Runen und Arithmantik Grundvoraussetzung und unabdingbar, um neue Zauber kreieren zu können, daher auch eine absolute Spezialität von mir. Über die vergangenen Jahre hatte ich auch ein großes Wissen über schwarze Runen und dunkle Arithmantik erlangt. Noch einmal herzlichen Dank an die verbotene Abteilung.

Aber ich musste sagen, mit diesen Büchern hier eröffneten sich mir ganz andere Perspektiven. Ich stand auf und ging zu dem filigranen Sekretär am anderen Ende des Zimmers und zog ein Pergament hervor, um auf ihm einen Plan zu erstellen, wie ich die black'sche Bibliothek am schnellsten und systematischsten durchkämmen konnte, in der mir doch sehr begrenzten Zeit. Sie war relativ gut gepflegt, nur etwas verstaubt und dreckig. Als ich meinen Plan ausgearbeitete hatte, schaute ich auf den Tempus, der mir sagte, dass ich noch fast eine Stunde Zeit zum Lesen hatte, also begab ich mich wieder zu meinem Sessel und machte es mir bequem. Ich kam in dem Buch gut voran, aber jetzt musste ich leider bedauernd abbrechen.

Das Wegräumen der Bücher war Pflicht, man stelle sich vor Molly Weasley würde über eines der Bücher stolpern, die würde wieder einen ihrer Schreianfälle bekommen, und ich Kopfschmerzen. Das Zimmer war leer, der Göttin sei Dank, keine Ginny, kein Ron und so zog ich mir schnell meine Laufkleidung an und band meine Haare hoch, da ja heute Sonntag war, hatte ich leider kein Kampftraining, dafür joggte ich auch abends eine Stunde, als Ersatz.

Ich schlich auf leisen Sohlen die Treppen hinunter und den dunklen Flur entlang, wie immer umsichtig und leise, öffnete vorsichtig die Haustüre und trat schon über die Schwelle. Die mich aus der Dunkelheit aufmerksam beobachtenden Augen bemerkte ich nicht. Routiniert drehte ich meine Runden und genoss es, dass die Hitze des Tages langsam aber stetig abnahm. Meine Gedanken kreisten um die kommenden Tage und Wochen, das würde nicht einfach werden. Die Weasleys auf Abstand zu halten würde eine große Aufgabe sein. Die waren aber auch zu neugierig, schade, dass Harry nicht da war, er schaffte es immer Rons und Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit zu fesseln. Aber an sich konnte ich es nicht bereuen im Blackhaus gelandet zu sein, denn diese Bücher wogen alle negativen Aspekte wieder auf. So eine große Auswahl schwer zugänglicher Bücher war einfach zu unglaublich, um es in Worte fassen zu können, da nahm ich jede Widrigkeit in Kauf. Kein Wesen egal ob magisch, menschlich oder was auch immer, würde es schaffen mich davon abzuhalten mir dieses Wissen anzueignen.

Der Schweiß lief mir in Strömen hinunter, als ich mich zum Eingang begab, um das Haus zu betreten, aber ich fühlte mich gut. Zwar nicht annähernd so ausgepowert, wie ich es mittlerweile dank meines Senseis gewöhnt war, aber gut genug, um meinen Körper zu spüren. Ich bemühte mich, die Haustür so leise wie irgend möglich zu öffnen und verharrte noch eine Minute im Flur, um zu lauschen. Ich wusste, höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich meine Lauftätigkeit am Morgen auf lange Zeit nicht verheimlichen können, nur mich zu rechtfertigen ging mir echt gegen den Strich.

Das heimliche ins Zimmer schleichen, betrachtete ich jetzt einfach mal als Spaßübung. Nur durch stetige Übung konnte ich es zu wahrer Meisterschaft bringen.

Ich konnte keine Geräusche vernehmen, also setzte ich mich in Bewegung und stieg zügig die Treppen nach oben, schnell schnappte ich mir meine Waschsachen, sowie ein Sommerkleid aus einem dünnen, leichten Stoff mit luftigen langen Ärmeln. Es musste ja niemand die blauen Flecken sehen, die meine Arme zierten, denn selbst Magie half nicht gegen die gelb und bläulich verfärbten Flecken auf meiner Haut. Im Bad hüpfte ich schnell unter die Dusche, genoss das lauwarme Wasser, das meinen Körper hinab lief und meine Lebensgeister wieder weckte. Schnell schrubbte ich mich trocken, zog das Kleid über und fasste meine noch leicht handtuchnassen Haare zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen.

Ich stürmte schon aus dem Raum, um noch rechtzeitig zum Abendessen zu erscheinen, denn jetzt hatte ich wirklich Hunger, aber immer noch, trotz aller Eile, achtete ich darauf mich leise zu bewegen und riss die Tür zur Küche auf. Ok, das hatte ich nicht erwartet, so viele Leute. Ich blieb verdattert stehen. Sirius saß im hinteren Teil, am Kopfende. Alle Weasleys hatten auf der anderen Seite Platz genommen, also Arthur, Molly, Ron und Ginny, die Twins, dann ein unrasierter, gedrungener Mann neben einer jungen Frau mit lilafarbenen Haaren. An ihrer Seite saß Remus Lupin und sah aus wie immer, Mad-Eye Moody hatte ihm gegenüber Platz genommen und noch eine Frau, die ich nicht kannte. In der Nähe von Sirius, am dunklen Ende des Raums, saß Professor Snape, was mich dann doch sehr erstaunte, denn diese beiden schienen ein bisschen Abstand zu der lauten Kakophonie der versammelten Masse zu suchen und das konnte ihnen bei der Göttin niemand verdenken.

Alle hatten aufgeschaut, als ich so abrupt eingetreten war und nun setzte ich mich geschwind in Bewegung, um so nah wie möglich zu Sirius und dem Professor zu kommen. Zu Sirius rechter Hand, war noch Platz, somit würde ich neben Lupin sitzen, gegenüber von Snape, bevor die Weasleys Besitzansprüche auf mich erheben konnten.

Als ich schon saß, rief Ron: „Aber Hermione, wir hätten dir doch Platz gemacht", und fuchtelte aufgeregt mit seinen Hände in der Luft rum.

Ich verdrehte für Ron nicht sichtbar meine Augen. „Das ist lieb von dir Ron, aber lass mal, ist nicht schlimm", sagte ich gespielt locker. Neben mir kicherte Sirius, der das Ganze mit Argusaugen verfolgt hatte, amüsiert. Ich warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu. Was bildete er sich ein zu wissen? Er mochte vielleicht beobachten, aber er wusste nicht mal die Hälfte, doch ich glaube er hatte mitbekommen, dass ich bei ihrer Männerrunde Zuflucht gesucht hatte, was er augenscheinlich irre lustig fand. Mir war nicht nach lustig, denn ich musste so viel bedenken und überdenken, da konnte ich mir das Getratsche echt schenken.

Mit Sicherheit fragte sich schon der eine oder andere wieso ich meine Neugierde so gut unterdrücken konnte und noch nichts über Gott und die Welt gefragt hatte. Nur was sollte ich fragen, die sogenannten Erwachsenen würden nicht antworten und Ron und Ginny würden auf meine Fragen auch keine Antworten haben, im höchsten Fall nur Vermutungen. Und wofür hatte ich Ritas Buch, in ihm standen viele Informationen, über den Orden, den ersten Krieg. Ich wusste jetzt schon mehr als die beiden Weasleys, die in der nächsten Zeit an keine relevanten Informationen würden rankommen können. Ich hoffte immer noch, dass die Infos Dumbledore betreffend nicht so zutrafen, aber ich hatte Zweifel. Also nahm ich meinen Teller und gab mir eine Portion Braten auf und versuchte so gut es ging unterzutauchen, nur nicht aufzufallen und Fragen auf sich ziehen war die Devise.

Unterdessen riskierte ich einen vorsichtigen Blick in die laute Runde, dabei sah ich mindestens drei Augenpaare, die mich interessiert und neugierig musterten. Was die wohl dachten? Selbst Snape sah mich mit erhobener Braue aufmerksam an, da wandte ich rasch meinen Blick meinem erstaunlich interessanten Teller zu.  
Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht  
Miss Granger flüchtete vor den Wieseln? Interessant. Anscheinend sagen ihr Menschenansammlungen nicht mehr zu, dachte ich hämisch. Bisher hatte sie nie etwas dagegen gehabt andere an ihrer absolut lästigen Klugheit teilhaben zu lassen. Ein absolut entgeisterter Gesichtsausdruck war über ihr Gesicht geglitten als sie in die Küche gekommen war. Ihr sofortiges stehenbleiben und auf dem Absatz abdrehen, um in die ruhige Ecke von mir, Black und Lupin zu entkommen, war zu amüsant gewesen.

Ein Gedanke beschäftige mich schon während ich sie versteckt unter gesenkten Lidern beobachtete. Warum flüchtete sie vor einem ihrer besten Freunde? Denn dass dies eine Flucht gewesen war, stand für mich außer Frage. Was hatte sich verändert? Ich war ein guter Beobachter, das musste ich aufgrund meiner Tätigkeit schon alleine sein, so dass mir solche Dinge nicht wirklich verborgen blieben. Ganz eindeutig, sie hatte sich verändert.

Ganz enorm sogar, wenn ich es recht betrachtete. Und das nicht nur äußerlich, auch wenn ich zu meinem Leidwesen nicht den Daumen darauf legen konnte, wie. Ein taxierender Blick zu den Weasley-Abkömmlingen, nein, diese hatten sich beileibe nicht gewandelt! Kindisch und verblödet wie eh und je! Also lag mein interessiertes Augenmerk wieder auf ihr, dem „Kopf" des „goldigen Trios", das mit seiner dramatischen Art, sich immerwährend in die Nesseln zu setzten, mich seit Jahren in Atem hielt. Gerade in so derart lauschigen Zeiten, wie diesen, ging meine Gehässigkeit mit mir durch und ich verzog die Mundwinkel missmutig.

Ich nahm mir vor, diese ungewohnte Distanz weiter zu beobachten. Es konnte für mich noch unterhaltsam werden. Hier, neben Black und Lupin, fühlte ich mich nicht wirklich wohl, schließlich erinnerte mich ihre enervierende Anwesenheit daran, dass sie mir in meiner Jugend gefährlich auf meine zarten Nerven gegangen waren, aber wenigstens wussten sie zu schweigen, was ein Vorteil zu diesem schnatternden Hühnerhaufen war. Ich unterdrückte ein genervtes Seufzen, warum mir von Dumbleore befohlen worden war jetzt schon hier zu erscheinen hatte sich mir noch nicht erschlossen, vor allem da er es bevorzugte selbst nicht anwesend zu sein und mit Abwesenheit zu glänzen. Ich hatte ja sonst nichts zu tun, trieften meine Gedanken vor Sarkasmus!  
Snapes Sicht Ende

Hermiones Sicht  
Oh Mann, hatte ich mich innerhalb der letzten eineinhalb Monate so verändert, dass ich mit diesem lärmenden, lachenden Haufen nichts mehr anzufangen wusste? Gut, schon vorher hatte ich in den letzten Jahren nur so getan als wäre das, das non plus ultra, aber seit heute fiel es mir doppelt und dreifach schwer die Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten. Wie würde das in Hogwarts werden? Nicken und lächeln, nicken und lächeln du schaffst das, eine hervorragende Übung in der Täuschung.

Seit Cedrics Tod war mir nicht wirklich nach lachen. Ich würde seine so liebe, zuvorkommende Art vermissen. Gut, dieses Jahr wäre er eh nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, aber zu wissen, dass er für immer von der Bildfläche verschwunden war, hatte so etwas Endgültiges, es war deprimierend. Also nun lächle wie die anderen, sprach ich mir Mut zu.

„Hermione,… Hermione,… hallo… hallo!" Ich schreckte aus meinen Gedanken und blickte irritiert durch die Gegend.

„Uh, entschuldige, Sirius. Bitte was?", brachte ich höflich hervor, dabei wandte ich ihm mein Gesicht zu.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, wie es dir in meinem bescheidenen Heim gefällt!", meinte er sarkastisch und machte eine abfällige Handgeste in die Umgebung. Darauf antwortete ich so leise wie ich konnte, ich wollte Sirius nicht belügen, aber die anderen mussten meine Antwort nicht hören.

„Es wird dir nicht gefallen, aber das gar vornehme und edle black'sche Haus hat etwas." Ich schaute ihn intensiv an. „Vor allem deine Bibliothek ist, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es beschreiben soll, Sirius. Die ist der Hammer!", erklärte ich ihm enthusiastisch, aber auch verschwörerisch, da diese Aussage bei so einigen hier Anwesenden gar nicht gut ankommen würde. Snape lauschte uns aufmerksam, wie ich seiner Haltung entnehmen konnte, obwohl er den Kopf gesenkt hielt und ihm seine pechschwarzen, kinnlangen Haare ins Gesicht fielen und er keine Regung zeigte, glaubte ich doch, dass er sehr interessiert war an dem, was Sirius und ich sprachen.

„Ich habe schon mit einer solchen Antwort von dir gerechnet. Du wirkst sehr begeistert, nur sag mir eines Minchen, was ist der Grund weshalb du vor Ron flüchtest?", wisperte Sirius konspirativ zu mir. Jetzt drehte sich Lupin zu mir, der uns anscheinend mit einem Ohr gelauscht hatte, sich aber bis jetzt mit der Frau mit den lilafarbenen Haaren an seiner anderen Seite unterhalten hatte.

„Das würde mich auch interessieren", verkündete er da auch schon und sah mich fordernd an, dabei fielen ihm seine hellbraunen Haare, mit den ergrauten Strähnen an den Seiten, tief in sein vernarbtes und von Erschöpfung gezeichnetes Gesicht mit dem Schnauz- und dem Dreitagebart. Wann war das letzte Mal Vollmond gewesen? Ich warf einen wenig erfreuten Blick in die zu neugierige Herrenrunde, aus der mich Snapes Augen spöttisch anfunkelten, obwohl er bis jetzt als einziger wohlgemerkt keinen Ton von sich gegeben hatte. Meiner Ansicht nach versuchtet er Schatten zu spielen, in seiner ganz und gar schwarzen Erscheinung. Kompliment an ihn, das konnte er, wenn er sich so zurück hielt, konnte man glatt vergessen, dass er da war.

„Was wollt ihr hören?", fragte ich leise. „Ron kann sehr,… ach ich weiß nicht, ihr wollt die Wahrheit, oder? Sonst werdet ihr keine Ruhe geben, oder?", fragte ich resigniert, während ich Sirius' ungeduldig auf den Tisch klopfenden Finger verfolgen konnte und jetzt sah, wie sich die beiden Rumtreiber bestimmt und einig zunickten.

Ich stöhnte. „Er nervt! Er ist blind und er ist ein Kind! Ok?", zischte ich böse, wenngleich auch leise. Jetzt hatte ich es gesagt und offen bekannt, was mich störte. Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich. Lupin schaute entsetzt, Sirius spöttisch und der werte Herr Professor hatte wie immer eine undurchdringliche Maske auf, aber ich glaubte es kurz in seinen Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Mit Sicherheit dachte er sich seinen Teil.

„Hermione", tönte es strafend von Lupin. Black kicherte affektiert. Und ich war gerade nicht wirklich gut auf ihn zu sprechen.

„Was denn? Ihr wolltet doch die Wahrheit. Fragt halt nicht so neugierig nach, wenn ihr nicht damit leben könnt, dass euch die Antwort womöglich nicht gefällt", zischte ich patzig und war bereit zu denken, dass diese Männer ebenso unreif waren wie Ron.

„Miss Granger, was für Töne, so kennen wir Sie gar nicht! Auch so schweigsam und nun so kurz angebunden und noch solche Aussagen!", ließ sich nun die langsame, spöttische und hämische Stimme von Snape vernehmen. Jetzt kam der auch noch daher. Geduld, Geduld, das war das Motto. Ich legte mit betonter Geduld mein Besteck ab.

„Professor! Hab Sie noch gar nicht wahrgenommen! Wie schön Sie zu sehen!", verkündete ich ihm mit sehr viel Ironie in der Stimme. Sirius war kurz davor vor unterdrücktem Lachen von seinem Stuhl zu fallen. Ich sah böse zu ihm und Snape tat es mir gleich, aber der Gute ließ sich nicht beeindrucken und biss sich amüsiert auf die Lippe.

„Ron ist so unreif. Wir haben uns in der Bibliothek gestritten und es ist so laut, hier geht's zu wie auf dem Bahnhof. Ich hab die Stille schon immer gemocht!", sprach ich zu den dreien erklärend, da ich erkannte, ohne Rechtfertigung ließe mich der stets um Harmonie bemühte, ehemalige Professor nicht gehen.

„Aber Hermione, das ist doch kein Grund so… so, ach ich weiß nicht, so ablehnend zu klingen", ließ sich Lupin da auch schon entrüstet vernehmen und schüttelte missbilligend das Haupt.

„Ich habe die Wahrheit gesagt, die Sie hören wollten und ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden nicht so zu brüllen. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, mein Gehör funktioniert ausgezeichnet, Professor Lupin. Sie müssen die anderen ja nicht darauf stoßen. Ich fühle mich halt gerade minimal gestört, wird sich im Laufe der Zeit schon wieder geben", wies ich ihn in bestimmtem Ton zurecht und zeigte mich kratzbürstig, also, das war mein Resümee, die Wahrheit sollte ich besser nicht mehr zu oft von mir geben, wenn es der geartete, unnötige Diskussionen nach sich ziehen sollte.

„Ich,… natürlich, entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten,… aber was hält du davon, wenn du mich Remus nennst, denn ich bin ja nicht länger euer Lehrer!", bot er mir nach meinem Ausbruch reumütig an und dabei erinnerte er mit dem Augenaufschlag erschreckend an einen unschuldigen Hund. Da versuchte wohl jemand abzulenken, das machte er gut, kannte sich mit Frauen aus, die gerade schlechter Stimmung waren.

„Gerne, Remus, danke", sagte ich schon sanfter, versöhnlicher und schenkte im ein nettes Lächeln.  
Ein abfälliges „Mmmpfffff", war von Snape zu vernehmen, der dies alles mit aufmerksamen Augen verfolgt hatte. Remus wandte sich nun wieder nach links, da die junge Frau seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, die nach dem Rüffel von mir ihm gerade recht kam, wie mir schien.

„Hermione, Hermione… du bist seitdem ich dich das letzte Mal gesehen habe wahrhaftig erwachsen geworden, nicht dass du seitdem ich dich kenne nicht schon mehr als reif für dein Alter warst, aber nun…! Erstaunlich wie die Zeit vergeht!", verkündete Sirius träumerisch und sah mir sinnierend tief in die Augen. Dieser Casanova. Aufmerksam sah Snape ihn mit fragend erhobener Augenbraue und gerunzelter Stirn an.

„Flirtest du mit mir, Sirius?", fragte ich ihn intensiv betrachtend, was er stoisch und wenig scheu erwiderte. Snape schnaubte schon wieder abfällig, als er meine Frage vernahm.  
„Aber wo denkst du hin, Kleines? Ich doch nicht…", sagte er verspielt, aber seine Augen leuchteten erwartungsfroh und warf sein gewelltes Haar zurück.

„Sicher, na wenn du meinst…", ließ ich es fragend stehen. „….schon jemanden zum Spielen gefunden, ist doch ganz schön Langweilig hier oder, ach nein, ich vergaß, Ginny und Molly werden dich ganz schön auf Trab halten, oder?", ich glaube ich klang leicht boshaft, als ich ihm seine begrenzten Lebensumstände aufzeigte.

Er knurrte leicht. „Ich glaube nicht, dass dir der Spieleinsatz gefallen würde", sagte er provozierend in seiner ganz eigenen Art, als er mir einen inbrünstigen und mehr als zweideutigen Blick schenkte und dies alles unter den Augen meines gemeinhin gefürchteten Professors, aber das störte augenblicklich weder Sirius noch mich.

Ich kicherte verschmitzt. „Bist du dir da so sicher, du böser, böser Hund… pfui an was du nur denkst", sagte ich kokett und genoss es, dass Sirius sich auf das Spiel einließ, denn sagen wir es so, der Einsatz konnte mich nicht schrecken. Ein leichter Unglaube war von Professor Snapes Gesicht abzulesen. Seine sonst so perfekte Gleichgültigkeit bröselte etwas, während er diesen flirtenden Schlagabtausch verfolgte. Oh ja Professor, vor ihnen flirteten gerade zwei Menschen, einmal ich, ihre Schülerin und auf der anderen Seite ihr gehasster, ehemaliger Mitschüler, flüchtiger Strafgefangener und noch dazu in ihrem Alter. Würde es sie alle schockieren, dass ich Männer reiferen Alters attraktiver und für mich ansprechender fand als gleichaltrige, die mir in keiner Beziehung das Wasser reichen konnten? Nun ja, bis auf vielleicht einen, aber nein, nicht jetzt, später mehr.

„Vielleicht hab ich schon gespielt, vielleicht bin ich gut im Spiele spielen, vielleicht, vielleicht. Man weiß es nie, nicht war, Sirius?", sprach ich kryptisch und dabei sah ich ihm offen lachend ins geschockte, aber auch langsam verstehende Antlitz. Bei diesen Worten ruckten sowohl der Kopf von Sirius als auch der von Snape in die Höhe und sie sahen sich beide mit großen Augen an. Sirius ließ viele Regungen über sein ausdrucksstarkes Gesicht laufen. Es war leicht zu lesen, was die Information, dass ich nicht halb so brav war, wie er gedacht hatte, bei ihm auslöste. Aber wie heißt es so schön, gerade die stillen Wasser waren sehr, sehr tief.

Anders verhielt es sich mit Snape. Er ließ wenig blicken. Nur ganz kurz blitzte Unglaube und leises Entsetzen in seinen Augen, aufgrund des gerade Gehörten, auf. Sonst war nichts in ihm zu lesen. Was hätte ich dafür gegeben Legilimentik zu beherrschen und es jetzt auch benutzen zu können. Was die beiden wohl gerade dachten? Ich würde mein ganzes Geld darauf verwetten, dass ihre Gedanken in diesem Moment nicht jugendfrei waren. Und damit der gute Professor gar nicht erst auf dumme Gedanken kam und versuchen würde bei mir Legilimentik anzuwenden, versuchte ich ihm nie direkt in die Augen zu sehen und baute die stärksten Mauern um meinen Geist, so gut es ging und hoffte sie würden halten, sollte er es doch versuchen. Man wusste ja nie. Und ich war gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet.

Ich richtete mich entschlossen auf und erhob meine Stimme, was die beiden Herren aus ihren abgedrifteten Gedanken aufschrecken ließ. „Mrs. Weasley, ich hätte eine Bitte! Die richtet sich auch an dich!", sah ich zu Sirius. Der Geräuschpegel ging merklich zurück, als ich so durch die Küche rief, da Molly nun mal am anderen Ende des Tisches saß.

Sie nickte mir zu. „Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ich die Bibliothek aufräumen und wieder herrichten kann, da mich das wirklich mehr interessieren würde als nur zu putzen und allein könnte ich das bis zum Ende der Ferien schaffen", formulierte ich meinen Wunsch. Ich konnte schon an ihrem

Gesichtsausdruck erkennen, dass ihr diese Bitte nicht gefiel, aber bevor sie ihr durchdringendes Organ erheben konnte, begann Sirius:

„Aber natürlich Hermione, ich könnte mir niemand besseren für diese Aufgabe vorstellen, wenn ich mir das so durch den Kopf gehen lasse, muss ich dich sogar darum bitten es zu tun und in der Bibliothek sind schließlich keine schwarzmagischen Artefakte!", sprang er mir rasant zu Hilfe, etwas was ihm ein kleines Lächeln von mir einbrachte.

„Aber Sirius, das ist doch viel zu gefährlich, gerade deine Bibliothek, dort wimmelt es doch nur so von schwarzmagischen Büchern", zeterte das Weasley-Oberhaupt auch schon los.

„Aber Molly, hab doch ein bisschen Vertrauen in Hermione", sagte Sirius und schüttelte traurig den Kopf, so als würde er es nicht verstehen, dass man mir nicht trauen könnte.

„Mrs. Weasley, dessen bin ich mir doch bewusst. Ich werde sie schon nicht lesen, aber gut behandeln. Ich kann das, machen Sie sich bitte kein Sorgen!", bot ich an und log dabei wie gedruckt und ein sehr vertrauensseliger Ausdruck zierte dabei meine Züge. Ich sah sie bettelnd an, mein Gesicht erhoben sah ich sie direkt an, machte große Augen, legte meine Hand auf mein Herz. „Bitte Mrs. Weasley, ich verspreche, ich schwöre Ihnen, Sie können mir vertrauen, bitte!", bettelte ich mit überzeugender Stimme und blinzelte sie treuherzig an und schon wieder konnte ich das leise, abfällige Schnauben von Snape vernehmen, etwas was mich die Zähne etwas fester zusammenbeißen ließ.

Ein Schwung mit meinem Zauberstab und das Zimmer plus Bücher wären blitzeblank sauber und lesen würde ich mit Sicherheit und zwar jedes schwarzmagische, mir unbekannte Buch in dieser Bibliothek. Ich gab währenddessen das Bild eines Unschuldsengels, wie er im Buche stand. Mein Schauspiel war wirklich gelungen. Ich glaubte zu merken wie schockiert Snape und Sirius waren, auch wenn sie alles taten, dass man ihnen dies nicht ansah, über das Theater was ich ihnen hier bot. Dass dies ein Schauspiel war, war ihnen aufgrund unserer vorhergehenden Diskussion sehr bewusst.

„Aber Liebes, ich weiß doch, dass wir dir vertrauen können! Ich mache mir doch nur Sorgen, vielleicht sollte du nicht alleine…", weiter kam sie nicht, da ich ihr ins Wort fiel. „Oh ja, was für eine gute Idee. Ron, ich habe da eine ganz bestimmte Vorgehensweise, an die man sich unbedingt halten muss, damit die Bücher vor jeglichen Umwelteinflüssen geschützt werden können, auf Muggelart natürlich, langwierig aber unglaublich effektiv, eine sehr spannende…", und schon wurde ich durch einen von mir eiskalt kalkulierten Aufschrei unterbrochen. Die Twins, die das Schauspiel auch interessiert beobachteten, schließlich hatten sie mich schon lesend angetroffen, schmissen sich beinahe weg und zwinkerten mir immer wieder zu.

„Mum, bitte nicht, das kannst du mir nicht antun. Ich meine, ich mag Hermione und ich helfe ihr echt gerne, bei… bei… vielem, aber bitte nicht dabei und außerdem sind Ferien, da muss ich nicht wirklich mit Büchern in einem Zimmer sein, Mum echt!", quengelte Ron auf seine Mutter ein und trug dabei einen fast panischen Gesichtsausdruck zur Schau.

Augenblicklich tat ich mich echt schwer ein unschuldiges Gesicht zu machen und nicht lauthals zu lachen. Ich biss mir in meine Wange, denn es war immer etwas Schönes, wenn Menschen so berechenbar waren. Wäre ich Molly mit einer ablehnenden Antwort gekommen, hätte ich es schwer gehabt Ron oder Ginny loszuwerden, aber so. Ein Geniestreich. Meine Ruhe würde mir Ron beschaffen, indem er seine Mutter bearbeitete von den Büchern Abstand halten zu können und Ginny würde in die gleiche Kerbe hauen. Es war zu lustig dem Schauspiel zuzuschauen. Ich spürte Blicke auf mir ruhen und nahm den Blick von den Weasleys und sah zu Snape und Sirius. Beide hatten je eine Augenbraue erhoben und beobachteten mich fragend. Sie konnten meine Intentionen nicht so ganz einschätzen, glaube ich, aber ich hob leicht meine Mundwinkel und lächelte ihnen versteckt zu.

„Ok, ok, Ron. Ist ja gut und du auch, Ginny, ihr müsst ja nicht, wenn ihr nicht wollt, auch wenn ich nicht gut finde wie ihr Hermione alleine lasst", sagte Molly streng zu ihren aufatmenden Kindern.

„Ach lassen Sie mal, ich kenne ja Ron und Ginny und weiß, dass sie es nicht so meinen und ich nehm es ihnen nicht übel, wirklich nicht Leute, aber ihr versteht, dass ich das tun muss, denn solch eine Chance bekommt man nicht alle Tage", sagte ich zu den erleichtert aussehenden Geschwistern. Dank der anstrengenden Runde mit Molly waren sie sehr rot im Gesicht, was sich unglaublich mit ihrem roten Haupthaar biss. Sie schienen völlig aus der Puste zu sein.

„Ist das jetzt knapp ausgegangen, oder war das so geplant?", flüsterte Sirius leise zu mir.

„Soll ich darauf jetzt wieder ehrlich antworten oder lieber gar nicht", fragte ich spielend und sah auch Snapes verhaltenen Blick, der dies alles aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Die Wahrheit", stellte Sirius bestimmt fest.

„Nun gut, weil du es bist. Das war so geplant, Molly, Ron und Ginny sind in ihrem Verhalten leicht vorherzusagen und ich will meine Ruhe, da kann ich die beiden nicht gebrauchen, hätte ich aber gezetert hätte Molly auf stur gemacht, ein kalkuliertes Risiko und ich hab meinen Willen bekommen, Ron und Ginny auch und Molly hat auch kein schlechtes Gewissen, alle sind zufrieden, passt doch, oder? Oh und danke für deine Unterstützung, das war wirklich lieb von dir!", meinte ich dankbar zu ihm und tätschelte seinen Arm, der auf dem Tisch lag.

„Heute sind Sie wirklich erstaunlich, Miss Granger. Sicher, dass nicht ich Ihr Hauslehrer sein sollte, so wie Sie sich uns heute präsentieren, könnten viele meiner Slytherins noch etwas bei Ihnen lernen. Ich bin sehr verwundert!", ließ Snape monoton verlauten. Ich legte meinen Kopf schief und blicke ihn flüchtig an, ging aber nicht darauf ein, da ich als Muggelgebürtige niemals eine Slytherin hätte werden können.

„Ich hoffe auf ihre Verschwiegenheit, meine Herren!", ließ ich trocken verlauten, als ich mich erhob. „Ihnen einen schönen Abend noch und viel Vergnügen bei ihrer geheimen Sitzung", zwinkerte ich ihnen süffisant zu.

„Warte Hermione, wir kommen mit", und schon waren mir Ron und Ginny auf den Fersen.  
Im ersten Stock bremste ich und schritt Richtung Bibliothek. „Hey, was hast du vor? Komm, lass uns in unser Zimmer gehen!", kam es perplex von Ginny.

„Ich komm gleich nach, ach Ron, darf ich mir Pig ausleihen? Ich hätte Post zu verschicken", versprach und bat ich in einem Satz.

„Ähm, ja klar, aber warum kommst du nicht gleich mit, wir könnten ‚Snape explodiert' spielen", schlug Ron irritiert vor.

„Danke Ron und morgen vielleicht. Ich muss noch den Brief schreiben, sorry, aber ich komme bald", und schlüpfte schon durch die Tür. Puh, die konnten lange warten war mein erster Gedanke. Ich war es gewohnt bis ein Uhr wachzubleiben, um zu lesen und zu arbeiten und das würde ich auch hier weiterführen. Nun musste noch ein Plan her, wie ich Ginny und vielleicht auch Ron, ähnlich wie meine Eltern mit ihrem Rotwein, in das Land der Träume schicken konnte, denn in den kommenden Wochen würde ich in der ein oder anderen Nacht noch einen kleinen, nächtlichen Ausflug unternehmen müssen. Ich eilte zum Sekretär und setzte mich. Mein erster Brief ging an Rangok mit der Aufforderung 2.000 Galleonen an die Twins zu buchen.

Mein zweiter Brief würde an Victor gehen, mit lauter kleinen Nichtigkeiten, aber ich wollte versuchen den Kontakt aufrecht zu erhalten, wie ich immer sagte, man wusste nie wozu. Als ich fertig war holte ich mir die Bücher, die ich vorher noch nicht beendet hatte. Ein kleiner Zauber, dass jeder der reinkam dachte ich würde eine stinklangweilige Lektüre über Zauberkunst studieren und nicht „Schwarzmagische Zauber zu allen Anlässen", und "Schwarzdunkle Ritualzauber", die mich durchweg begeisterten, schützte mich vor Entdeckung. Wie ich feststellte begann die Versammlung kurz nachdem wir, die Kinder, die Küche verlassen hatten, so um zweiundzwanzig Uhr und jetzt, um Mitternacht, vernahm ich Geräusche, die auf einen Aufbruch der Gesellschaft hindeuteten, auch gut zu wissen.

Ich war gut vorangekommen. In einer Stunde müsste ich mit den beiden Büchern fertig sein. Gewohnt vorsichtig schlich ich umher, schließlich musste keiner mitbekommen, dass ich noch gar nicht im Bett gewesen war. Das Glück war mir hold. Ginny schlief tief und fest und wachte auch nicht auf, als ich mich fast geräuschlos bettfertig machte. Im Bett lächelte ich in Gedanken an das Gespräch mit Sirius, das flirten war belebend und dass Professor Snape alles so aufmerksam verfolgte war sehr spannend, wir würden sehen wie dieses Spiel ausging, aber ich spielte auch zu gerne.

Ich versuchte mich in meiner Meditation, um meinen Geist zu leeren, denn ein Spiel mit Snape ohne diese Kunst zu beherrschen, wäre selten dämlich und das war ich eigentlich nie.


	17. Das Leben am Grimmauld Place

Das Leben am Grimmauld Place

Das Gute an mir war, ich konnte mich an viele Dinge gewöhnen, so benötigte ich seit einiger Zeit keinen Wecker mehr, um nach meinen fünf Stunden Schlaf aufzustehen. Mittlerweile öffnete ich meine Augen und war sofort wach, ohne langsames dahindämmern, auch dies hatte ich geübt, aber noch nicht genug, denn wach war ich zwar, aber einsatzbereit war ich noch nicht. Vor dem Zubettgehen hatte ich noch schnell einen Silentium über Ginny gelegt. Er war vergleichbar mit dem Silencio, nur machte er nicht stumm, sondern schützte eine Person vor äußeren Geräuschen, sorgte für Stille.

So konnte ich mich entspannt fürs Joggen herrichten und musste nur kurz ins Bad, um mir die Zähne zu putzen. Als auch dies erledigt war, ging ich fix und fertig und frohgemut hinunter. Es war kurz vor sechs. Ich erwartet nicht schon jetzt jemandem zu begegnen, denn gestern war es spät geworden. Die Sitzung war ja mindestens bis Mitternacht gegangen also würde keiner wach sein, außer vielleicht Molly und Arthur, aber die würden in der Küche sein und nichts mitbekommen. Es war befriedigend zu sehen, dass ich immer schneller wurde, aber auch, dass es immer mehr Runden wurden, das motivierte ungemein. Nach meiner Stunde lief ich ins Haus und begab mich zügig ins Bad. Als ich mit Bademantel bekleidet mein Zimmer betrat, schaute ich ob Ginny um halb acht schon wach war oder noch im Land der Träume weilte.

Sie hob den Kopf und blinzelte mich aus verschlafenen, braunen Augen an.

„Morgen", flüsterte ich leise zu ihr hin und wühlte in meinen Sachen. Ich entschied mich für ein schwarzweißes Kleid mit kleinen Ärmchen und gerafftem Oberteil, das unterhalb der Brust weit auslief und bis zu meinen Oberschenkeln reichte. Es war leicht und locker, würde ein bisschen mehr von meinem Körper zeigen als gestern. Ginny gähnte herzhaft, reckte und streckte sich genüsslich. Ich stand fertig angezogen da und bürstete mein langes, braunes Haar, das ich offen lassen wollte. Irgendetwas reizte mich nicht daran, als graue Maus dazustehen.

„Morgen, Hermione! Wo warst du gestern? Wir haben auf dich gewartet. Was hast du gemacht? Warum bist du", sie schielte zum Wecker, „… um kurz vor acht schon fertig angezogen? Mann, wir haben Ferien, Hermione!", setzt die Litanei ein und das Mädel war noch nicht mal wach,  
erschreckend. Blablabla, am liebsten hätte ich einen frustrierten Schrei ausgestoßen. Hallo? Gerade aufgewacht und nichts als Fragen und Vorwürfe, mit solchen Freunden brauchte man keine Feinde mehr, das war meine feste Überzeugung.

„Ginny, schön, du bist schon wach. Dass ich schon immer eine Frühaufsteherin war, weißt du doch aus Hogwarts und aus den Ferien bei euch. Ich brauche nicht viel Schlaf und stehe halt gerne früh auf. Entschuldigung, sollte ich dich gestört haben", merkte ich leicht säuerlich an. „Außerdem hast du gestern Abend schon geschlafen als ich kam, da wollte ich dich nicht wecken! Wo ist eigentlich Pig, du weißt doch, ich will die Briefe, die ich gestern Abend geschrieben habe, verschicken", fragte ich nun geschäftig und sie hörte sich nun meine Vorwürfe eulenhaft schauend irritiert an.

„Mann, was ist denn nur mit dir los, du bist so schlecht drauf. Ich wollte doch nur wissen was du so machst, also was hast du denn nun so lange gemacht? Ron ging erst nach 23 Uhr. Ich meine du kannst doch keine solchen Romane geschrieben haben, oder?", fragte sie nun deutlich neugieriger.

„Nichts Ginny, nur auch noch ein bisschen gelesen!", meinte ich abwehrend. „Und ich bin nicht schlecht drauf, mich nervt nur, dass ich mich andauernd rechtfertigen muss vor euch!", sagte ich ihr dann doch ehrlich. Sie stand auf und sah in ihrem rosafarbenen, kurzen Nachthemd zum Schießen komisch aus. Es war ein Geschenk von Ron zum Geburtstag. Er war echt farbenblind, oder er wollte sich an Ginny rächen, warum auch immer!

„Nerven Ron und ich dich sooo?", fragt sie verschnupft und sah mich mit einem Kuhblick aus großen, braunen Augen verärgert an.

„Ehrlich, ja das tut ihr, seit gestern schon ein bisschen. Ich meins ja gar nicht böse, aber ich lese nun mal, daran ist doch nichts Schlimmes, warum dann immer diese Fragen?", fragte ich frustriert und wedelte mit meiner Hand in der Luft, dann ließ ich mich mit einem plumps auf mein Bett fallen.

„Sorry, echt so schlimm? War mir gar nicht bewusst. Ich glaube weil wir´s nicht so ganz nachvollziehen können, aber wir sollten deine Wünsche echt respektieren, sorry nochmal! Aber du musst verstehen, wir hören du tanzt auf einmal und hast seit du hier bist uns nichts über deine Ferien erzählt, das musst du auch verstehen. Und dann setzt du dich auch noch zu Snape", meinte Ginny vorwurfsvoll. Leicht verdrehte ich die Augen, denn dort war es halt nun mal interessanter als bei euch, dachte ich mir. „Hm, ist ja gut, verstehe ich und heute werde ich mir die Zeit mit euch nehmen, versprochen, jetzt gleich beim Frühstück, bevor wir alle mit der Arbeit beginnen ok? Aber ich habe mich gestern nicht zu Professor Snape gesetzt, sondern zu Sirius!", erklärte ich heftig und stellte die Sachlage rasch klar.

„Ich geh schon mal runter, in Ordnung, Ginny?", nahm noch meine zwei Briefe mit und ging.

„Klar, ich beeile mich, bis gleich. Ich weck noch kurz Ron, damit er mitkommt und bring dir Pig mit runter!", bot sie mir dann doch sehr hilfsbereit an.

„Ja, danke, tu das. Bis dann!", murmelte ich, aber ich brauchte jetzt Kaffee, Aus, Ende, Amen.  
Jetzt, kurz vor acht, waren Sirius, Lupin, halt nun ja Remus und Mrs. Weasley in der Küche. Molly werkelte am Herd herum und ließ alle möglichen Küchenutensilien um sich herum schweben. Remus und Sirius saßen auf ihren Plätzen und hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und tratschten.

„Guten Morgen alle zusammen!", ließ ich höflich vernehmen und setzte mich auf meinen Stammplatz, wie es inzwischen schien.

„Guten Morgen", schallte es von allen dreien.

„Schöne Träume gehabt?", hauchte mir Sirius seidig entgegen.

„Sollte ich dich nach deinen Fragen, Sirius?", stellte ich eine doppeldeutige Gegenfrage, während ich seine taxierenden Blicke auf meinem Dekolleté spüren konnte. Augenscheinlich gefiel ihm mein Kleid heute sehr gut, es stand mir auch, wie ich zugeben musste und seitdem ich so exzessiv trainierte, hatte sich mein Körper zu meinem Vorteil gestrafft. Remus warf Sirius einen strafenden Blick zu, konzentrierte sich dann aber auf Mollys Frage was er essen wollte.

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen früh auf, Hermione? Was möchtest du?", wandte sie sich nun auch fürsorglich an mich.

„Nein, Mrs. Weasley ich bin Frühaufsteherin und eigentlich spät dran, einen schwarzen Kaffee, bitte!", erklärte ich ihr freundlich und bat um meinen Kaffee, den ich so dringend brauchte. Ich wusste nicht wirklich was ich falsch gemacht hatte, aber wieder einmal stand ich im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit.

„Bitte was?", fragte ich irritiert und zog meine Augenbrauen bis zum Haaransatz hoch. Molly wandte sich mit einem missbilligenden Ausdruck ab und ließ eine Tasse vor mich hin schweben.

„Könnte es sein, dass du dich ein bisschen verändert hast in letzter Zeit?", meinte Remus sehr vorsichtig und beugte sich zu mir. Ich zog den Kaffeeduft genüsslich ein und sah lächelnd auf.

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley!", bedankte ich mich lieb und artig.

„Was möchtest du noch, Liebes?", erklang es in missbilligendem Ton von Mrs. Weasley, aber ich hatte immer noch keinen wirklichen Schimmer warum.

„Ähm… danke nichts, Mrs. Weasley!", gab ich noch sehr freundlich lächelnd zurück.

„Und Professor… ähm ich meine Remus, jeder wird erwachsen", tat ich lapidar ab und nahm noch einen tiefen Schluck.

„Du willst nicht essen, das ist nicht gut, du musst was essen, Liebes. Ich mache dir einen Teller mit Eiern und Speck!", beschloss Molly resolut für sich. Ich kniff meine Lippen fest aufeinander. Glaubte sie wirklich ich würde sagen ich möchte nichts, um dann einen Teller voll Fett und Cholesterin in mich zu stopfen? Der beginnende Kopfschmerz pochte hinter meiner Stirn. Ich verkniff mir jede weitere Diskussion. Wäre eh sinnlos, bestimmt wollte sie, dass wir alle die Umfänge von ihr annahmen!

Halt stopp! So viel Bösartigkeit sollte ich mir selbst in Gedanken verbieten. Das war nicht nett! Sie meinte es bestimmt nicht böse, aber nerven tat es trotzdem.

„Jetzt wünsche ich mich in mein Bett zurück", zischte ich leise, durch meine geschlossenen Zähne.

„Würde dir da nicht langweilig werden?", grinste mich Sirius, der dem Gespräch gelauscht hatte, über seine Tasse hinweg an.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich mich in ein leeres Bett wünschen würde, Sirius und dann wär´s darin bestimmt nicht langweilig, oder willst du mir etwa unterstellen ich könnte langweilig sein?", flüsterte ich so leise, das dies Remus nicht hörte, der sich gerade überschwänglich bei Molly für seinen Frühstücksteller bedankte. Sirius prustete, als Reaktion auf meine Provokation, seinen heißen Kaffee, an dem er sich gerade verschluckt hatte, wieder in die Tasse. Tränen traten in seine grauen Augen, aber in diesem Moment erschienen Ron, Ginny mit Pig auf ihrer Schulter und die Twins und somit kam Sirius zu keiner adäquaten Antwort mehr. Vielleicht auch besser so, denn er schien leicht aus dem Konzept und sah mich sprachlos an.

Wieder erschallte ein großes „Guten Morgen" im Raum.

Ginny setzte sich neben mich und Ron mir schräg gegenüber, neben Remus. Mein Verhör würde jetzt beginnen, wie freute ich mich doch.

„Wo warst du?", legte Ron auch schon los.

„Wo wohl, wo du nie sein wirst, Ron!", gab ich eloquent zurück.

„Ich versteh dich nicht, Hermione! Man braucht auch mal Spaß und Abwechslung und was soll das mit dem Unsinn, dass du dich sechs Stunden am Tag draußen rumtreibst", erklärte er anklagend. Ich ließ mir keinen Missmut über diese kleine Rede von Ron anmerken, nur atmete ich mehrmals tief durch, während auch schon ein überhäufter Teller vor mir landete. Ich beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern krallte mich an meine Tasse, wie an einen Anker, um nicht zu aufbrausend zu werden.

„Mein lieber Ron, auch wenn du es dir nicht vorstellen kannst, ich mag es, es macht mir Spaß. Warum muss ich mich vor dir und allen hier rechtfertigen weil ich meine Zeit gerne mit Büchern verbringe? Lerne es zu akzeptieren. Ich akzeptiere auch eure Fliegerei oder nicht!? Und mein Training steht hier ja mal so was von nicht zur Debatte. Hast du mich verstanden? Du wüsstest noch nicht einmal davon, wenn Professor Dumbledore nicht darauf bestanden hätte es zu erfahren. Und nun guten Appetit", da auch sein Frühstück vor ihm landete, brachte ich meinen Standpunkt zu Ende.

Ron starrte mich an „Wasss?", knurrte ich nur noch schlechtgelaunt, nachdem ich mir aus der Kanne vom Tisch meinen Kaffee nachgefüllt hatte.

„… ich… ich, warum bist du so zickig, Hermione?", stotterte er verstört vor sich hin.

„Ron, ich glaub das reicht jetzt, du machst es mit der Aussage nicht besser", antwortete Ginny nun ruhig. Ich stieß Luft durch die Nase aus und schnaubte wie ein Pferd.

„Hier Hermione, da ist Pig!", wandte sich das rothaarige Mädchen um Frieden bemüht an mich und reichte mir die kleine, aufgescheuchte Eule, die wild flügelschlagend auf und ab hüpfte.

„Danke, Ginny", lächelte ich sie freundlich und dankbar an. Ich nahm ihn und befestigte die beiden Briefe und flüsterte ihm zu: „Der eine geht nach Gringotts zu Rangok, und der andere ist leider ein weiter Weg, aber du schaffst das, zu Victor Krum" Dann entließ ich ihn in die Luft. Er flog auch sofort durch das offene Küchenfenster.

Zu Sirius gewandt sagte ich flüsternd: „Kleinkinder, das hier ist langweilig, du verstehst?", stellte ich fest und machte eine kurze Geste zu den gerade mit dem Essen beschäftigten Geschwistern, wobei die Twins einen solchen Lärm machten, dass niemanden auffiel, was Sirius und ich sprachen. Nach dieser Aussage lachte Sirius schallend, was auch mich zum Lachen brachte. Die Twins bekamen das alles nur am Rande mit, da sie wie so oft ihre Köpfe zusammengesteckt hatten und wie wild miteinander planten, aber ich fing einen kurzen Blick auf und Fred zeigte mir, dass sie dann noch kurz mit mir reden wollten, so nickte ich dann auch kurz und unauffällig zu ihnen. Danach lauschte ich den Gesprächen am Tisch und plante meinen Tag. Nach der dritten Tasse Kaffee, schob ich meinen fast unberührten Teller von mir, was mir einen komischen Blick von Ron, Remus und Sirius einbrachte, aber ich zuckte daraufhin nur mit den Schultern.

„Wo willst du hin, Liebes?", ließ sich da Mrs. Weasley vernehmen.

„Ich wollte anfangen zu arbeiten", antwortete ich.

„Aber doch nicht jetzt schon, es ist noch nicht mal neun Uhr, so früh musst du nicht arbeiten", tat sie meine Aussage ab und sah mich mit einem gutmütigen Ausdruck an.

„Das ist sehr lieb von Ihnen Mrs. Weasley, aber ich habe einen straffen Zeitplan ausgearbeitet und an den möchte ich mich halten, da wir leider keine Magie verwenden können, dauert es halt länger. Es macht mir nichts aus. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse, mittags benötige ich kein Essen, denn ich werde auf dem Weg ins Zentrum eine Kleinigkeit beim Bäcker oder dergleichen kaufen. Wenn ihr mich nun entschuldigen würdet." Und so kehrte ich einer verblüffend leisen Küche den Rücken. Ich hatte mich erfolgreich in die Bibliothek geflüchtet, nachdem ich gestern die zwei Bücher durchgearbeitet hatte, suchte ich jetzt die erste Stunde alle Bücher zum Thema Okklumentik heraus. Es waren nur drei Stück, aber diese würde ich jetzt durcharbeiten. Ich konnte ein treppauf und treppab und anderen Lärm hören, den die anderen erzeugten, während sie sich immer alle zusammen ein Zimmer nach dem anderen vornahmen, um es zu reinigen. Dass das in ein solch lautes Rufen und Schreien ausufern musste, begann an meinen Nerven zu zerren, darum sprach ich einen Silentium auf den Raum, um Ruhe zu haben.

Der Eindruck, den ich mit meiner Aussage, dass ich kein Mittagessen brauchte, gemacht hatte war mir ja so was von gleichgültig. Seit Stille herrschte kam ich wunderbar gut voran. Ich hatte begründete Hoffnung durch die neu gewonnenen Informationen die Okklumentik bis zum Ende der Ferien mehr oder weniger zu schaffen und mich dann nach den Ferien an den praktischen Teil wagen zu können. Ich war in die Lektüre also sehr vertieft, als sich später vorsichtig die Tür öffnete und zwei identische Haarschöpfe hereinschauten.

„Ist es erlaubt einzutreten, My Lady, oder wünscht Ihr keine Störung, oh holde Maid!", ärgerten mich die Twins bitterböse, aber ich winkte sie wortlos rein.

„Ihr stört doch fast nie, also was wolltet ihr mir sagen", fragte ich gespannt und beugte mich mit meinem Buch auf dem Schoß vor.

„Als erstes, meine Teuerste, hast du nicht hoch und heilig geschworen nicht in den bösen, bösen und gefährlichen, schwarzmagischen Büchern zu lesen?", grinste Fred mich fies an und wackelte tadelnd mit seinem Zeigefinger provokant vor meinem Auge rum.

„Haha, sehr witzig", antwortete ich augenrollend.

„War uns schon klar, dass du Mum anschwindelst, aber wir sind immer wieder von deinem Talent angetan, wie du das immer schaffst, bewunderungswürdig. Wir versuchen es auch andauernd, aber so wie du… du bist halt unsere Meisterin", verbeugte George sich scherzhaft vor mir.

„Ihr könnt solche Kindsköpfe sein!", bescheinigte ich ihnen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aber doch nur zu deiner Erheiterung, doch was Wichtiges, dein Tipp gestern mit Dung war Gold wert, das war der Mann gestern neben uns, der mit den blutunterlaufenen Augen und dem ungewaschenen, rötlichbraunen Haar. Wir haben ihn uns kurz nach dem Ende der Versammlung geschnappt und konnten mit ihm gut verhandeln. In zwei Wochen wird er liefern!", erzählten sie freudig und mit strahlenden Gesichtern.

„Das war Fletscher,… mhm nun gut, aber bezahlen werdet ihr ihn doch erst nach Erhalt der Ware. Was habt ihr eigentlich bestellt?", schaute ich beide fragend an.

„Denkst du wir sind blöd, der kriegt erst sein Geld wenn er liefert. Es dauert nur so lange, da er es auf dem Schwarzmarkt besorgen muss. Wir brauchen giftige Tentakelsamen und Knarlkiele!", erklärte Fred lässig an der Couch lehnend und ich nickte, als mir die Bestellung noch als relativ harmlos erschien, aber in den Händen dieses Pärchens war nichts ungefährlich.

„Das freut mich und was treibt ihr jetzt? Müsst ihr nicht putzen?"

„Äh, wir haben besseres zu tun, was ist eigentlich mit Ginny und Ron? Hast du gerade mit ihnen Probleme?", wollte Fred wissen.

„Ja, leider schon. Da Harry nicht hier ist kleben sie mir wie Kaugummi an der Schuhsohle, echt und das ist etwas was ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt echt nicht brauchen kann", erklärte ich leidend und rieb mir mit meiner Hand über mein Gesicht.

„Warum nicht? Du musst doch nur üben deine Pirouetten zum richtigen Takt zu drehen", frotzelte George. Mein Blick hätte töten können. Ich zog meine Lippen zurück und zeigte meine Zähne.

„Ihr werdet nochmal mein Grab sein, aber ihr wisst selbst, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht tanzen lerne", zischte ich frustriert.

„Logo, das war uns schon klar, nur was tust du wirklich?" Neugierig beäugten mich beide.

„Ich lerne kämpfen, schaut nicht so, ja, so richtiges kämpfen. Ich könnte euch ohne große Probleme auf die Matte schicken", gab ich mit einem geschlagenen Seufzer von mir und schaffte das was man selten schaffte, sprachlose Twins, bevor sie sich fingen und loslegten.

„Oh cool, du und deine Ideen immer. Ich kann mir zwar nicht vorstellen wie du kämpfst aber auf uns kannst du zählen, geht klar, wir helfen dir und halten dir die anderen so gut es geht vom Leib, wie sonst auch", sagte Fred und nickte bestätigend.

Ich grinste verschworen zu ihnen rauf. „Was sollte ich bloß ohne euch anfangen? Das wäre wirklich nett!"

„Immer doch! Bis später! Wir müssen, bevor uns Mum sucht", sie gaben mir affige Luftküsschen und winkten mir zum Abschied. Die gute Laune der beiden müsste man mal haben. Nachdem ich wieder alleine war, machte ich mir Gedanken wie ich die Geschwister abends ausschalten konnte und da hatte ich auch schon eine Idee, aber dazu später mehr, wenn ich unterwegs sein würde. Ich bekam gar nicht mit wie die Zeit verging, als mich mein Tempus darauf aufmerksam machte, dass ich in einer halben Stunde aufbrechen musste, dann wäre es 14 Uhr.

So begab ich mich in mein Zimmer. Auf dem Weg dahin begegnete mir keiner, offenbar waren wohl alle noch in der Küche zu Mittag. Ich packte meine Sporttasche und ging nach unten, abmelden tat ich mich nicht, warum auch, wussten ja alle wo ich sein würde, beim Tanzen… bähhh! Aus dem Haus raus huschte ich geschwind in eine kleine, unauffällige Seitenstraße in einen schwer einzusehenden Hintereingang und schon apparierte ich. So sparte man wahnsinnig viel Zeit. Als erstes reiste ich in mein Zimmer bei uns zuhause, schließlich brauten sich meine Tränke nicht von alleine und ich hatte ja schließlich fast noch eine ganze Stunde Zeit, bevor ich zum Sensei musste.

Ich füllte die letzte Phiole von dem Blutbildungstrank um und reinigte mit einem schnellen Evanesco den dreckigen Kessel. Um den mittelstarken Heiltrank aufzusetzen war die Zeit heute zu knapp, das würde ich morgen machen, aber vorbereiten konnte ich die Zutaten schon zum Teil. Ein Blick noch auf den Vielsafttrank, der in der Badewanne stand. Dieser würde morgen fertig sein und könnte dann abgefüllt werden, wunderbar. Wenn das Brauen so schön verlief, hatte es etwas sehr Beruhigendes an sich.


	18. Schmerzen und Diagon Alley

Schmerzen und Diagon Alley

Jetzt aber los. Ich apparierte in den Hinterhof der Kampfschule und ging schnell hinein, da ich mich noch umziehen musste. Unser Training verlief wie immer für den Sensei zufriedenstellend, wie mir sein Gesichtsausdruck vermittelte, für mich schmerzhaft, wie mir mein Körper mir mitteilte. Mann, taten mir die Rippen weh. Ich war zu langsam in der Drehung gewesen und hatte einen harten Side-kick abbekommen. Dies war ein gerader Fußstoß, der das Ziel auf einer horizontalen Bahn, im rechten Winkel, im Rumpfbereich treffen sollte, sehr schmerzhaft. Da ich mich aber in diesen Moment gedreht hatte und ich so nicht abgeblockt hatte, hatte mich der Side-kick voll in meine untere Rippe, etwas unterhalb der Brust getroffen. Ich flog mit Schwung von der Matte und landete unsanft am Boden, wobei es mir die Luft aus den Lungen drückte. Scheiße, tat das weh! Ich glaubte im ersten Moment, sie waren gebrochen oder angebrochen. Als erstes blieb mir die Luft komplett weg, als ich hektisch versuchte nach Atem zu schnappen. Puh, was für ein schrecklicher Schmerz.

Ich blinzelte, da ich vor Schmerzen fast nichts mehr sah und versuchte nun langsamer tief Luft zu holen, um mich danach behutsam auf meine Beine zu ziehen. Der Schweiß brach mir aus und ich keuchte leidend auf, aber da war nichts gebrochen, wie ich nun erkannte, nur gestaucht. Das bemerkte ich, als ich meine Hand vorsichtig an meine verletzte Seite presste. Was tat man in so einem Fall im wirklichen Kampf um Leben und Tod? Auf die Zähne beißen und in Angriffsstellung gehen, sonst wäre man tot, ging es mir schlagartig durch den Kopf und ich hatte nun mal einen sturen Schädel.

Dann mal los. Ich ignorierte den pochenden, konstanten Schmerz und trat entschlossen auf die Matte und nahm meine Ausgangsstellung ein, fühlte, wie das Adrenalin wild durch meine Venen rauschte, dem ich es verdankte, dass ich es schaffte, die protestierenden Rippen zu ignorieren und den Schmerz zu akzeptieren. Ich versuchte meine Gedanken zu fokussieren, ruhig zu atmen, denn wo der Körper schwach ist, kann der Wille Berge versetzen, das betete ich mir in einem vor. Der Sensei nickte mir wohlwollend zu. „Ich schätze Ihren Kampfgeist, Miss Granger! Ausgezeichnet, wie eine wahre Kriegerin, soll es weiter gehen? Oder wollen wir das heutige Training beenden?", fragte er besorgt nach.

„Weiter", stieß ich knurrend aus und schluckte den Schmerz, mit fest zusammengebissenen Zähnen, hinunter. Gesagt, getan und schon griffen wir an. Hatte ich nicht schon mal gesagt, dass ich echt blöde Ideen in meiner Sturheit hatte? Wenn nicht dann gebe ich es euch jetzt schriftlich, ich hab sie nicht alle beieinander!

Scheiße! Das waren die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die ich bisher jemals gehabt hatte und in letzter Zeit hatte ich so viele Verletzungen erhalten, wie noch nie. Hey, ich meine, ich ließ mich so gut wie täglich zu Brei verarbeiten und das blieb nicht ohne Spuren. Aber das waren die schrecklichsten Schmerzen in meinem ganzen Leben. Wo die Rippen davor nur gestaucht waren, waren sie jetzt definitiv angebrochen, da war ich mir sicher. Nicht ganz gebrochen, aber einen Knacks hatte ich nach einem weiteren Fußschlag, leider. Ich hatte es tief in meinem Inneren knirschen gehört und auch gespürt. Wie, wenn man auf einen morschen Ast trat und er durchbrach, ein widerwärtiges Geräusch, das mich kurz fast in die Ohnmacht geführt hätte.

Ein grausames Geräusch! Und der stechende Schmerz, der durch meinen Körper geschossen war, war nichts gegen den davor. Ich hatte gedacht nie mehr aufstehen zu können! Aber hatte ich es anders gewollt? Nein! Wenigstens hatte ich mich nicht kampflos geschlagen gegeben. Ich war selbst von mir beeindruckt, wie gut ich mich, trotz einer solchen Verletzung, mittlerweile wehren konnte. Ich hätte die Brust vor Stolz herausgestreckt, wenn es mir denn möglich gewesen wäre. Jetzt war ich froh, dass ich wenigstens in gebückter Haltung gerade so noch stehen konnte. Als ich dies so überlegte und mich in die Umkleide schleppen wollte, hielt mich der Sensei auf. „Miss Granger, Sie sind in Ihrem Willen beeindruckend, auch wenn ich finde, dass Sie es übertreiben, wenn ich es so sagen darf. Ich möchte Sie nicht so verletzen, wir hätten das Training beenden sollen. Wollen Sie mir nicht sagen, was Sie dazu treibt sich so zu… wie soll ich sagen… sich so zu… finden Sie nicht, dass Sie übertreiben, Miss Granger?" Er fuhr sich dabei verzweifelt mit den Fingern durch die kurzen Haare, wenn er längere gehabt hätte, hätte er sie sich gerauft.

„Sensei, ich bin nicht paranoid. Hier geht es um Leben und Tod. Ich bilde es mir nicht ein, dass es einige Personen gibt, die es auf mich abgesehen haben und ich bin nicht bereit, ihnen leichtes Spiel zu bieten. Bitte, machen Sie sich keine Vorwürfe. Die Rippen sind nur geprellt, das ist morgen wieder weg. Wenn Sie möchten, fertigen Sie bis morgen ein Schreiben an, in dem ich Sie der Verantwortung enthebe, sollte mir im Training etwas passieren und ich eine schwere Verletzung erleide. Des Weiteren spreche ich Sie darin von jedweder Schuld frei, da ich Sie damit beauftragt hatte so vorzugehen, würden Sie sich dann besser fühlen?", fragte ich einfühlsam und mit bewundernswert fester Stimme, wenn man bedachte, dass mich meine Rippen gerade umbrachten. Ich war gut, aber erstaunter war ich, dass ich noch so viel denken konnte, obwohl mir derweil Sternchen vor den Augen tanzten, dank des stetig pochenden Schmerzes meiner angebrochenen und nicht geprellten Rippen.

„Nun gut, Miss Granger, wenn Sie das so sehen, werde ich Ihnen das Schreiben morgen zur Unterschrift vorlegen. Ich glaube, wir sollten morgen mit dem Waffenkampf beginnen. Sie sind so weit, vorausgesetzt Sie werden bis dahin genesen sein. Da wir uns erst einmal intensiv mit der Waffe beschäftigen, mit der sie sich verteidigen wollen, wird das alles etwas Ruhiger ablaufen" Er sah mich immer noch besorgt an, schien aber von meinem Angebot beruhigt, denn auch ihm ging es nur darum sich zu schützen und um das liebe Geld. Die Menschen waren an sich zu berechenbar. Sollte mir recht sein. Ich war erfreut und zeigte dies auch, trotz meiner Schmerzen. „Das ist wunderbar, Sensei. Ich freue mich. Ich werde morgen meine Dolche mitbringen und machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, das….", ich deutete mit meinen Händen lässig über meinen Körper, „… das wird morgen schon so gut wie weg sein, Sie werden sehen, Sensei!" Ich verbeugte mich mehr als steif und knapp und humpelte dann unter die Duschen.

Zum Glück hatte ich gerade die Umkleide für mich allein, um mich schnell zu heilen. Ich sprach einen Ferula, um die angebrochenen Gliedmaßen magisch zu schienen. Das Knirschen, als sich die Kochen rücksichtslos wieder in die richtige Position brachten und einrenkten, ließ mich vor Schmerz fast schreien, aber ich biss mir auf die Lippen, bis ich Blut schmeckte, atmete zitternd aus und sank, fast bewusstlos vor Schmerz, auf den Boden der Umkleidekabine. Warum tat ich mir das nochmal an? Ja, genau, der Dark Lord war wieder gekehrt. Genau, das war's! Puh, jetzt zog ich mich auf die Bank und kümmerte mich weiter um meinen geschundenen Leib, noch einen Episkey, um auch die kleinen Verletzungen zu heilen. Ich lag immer noch mehr auf der Bank, als dass ich saß.

Ich konnte zwar fühlen, wie meine Rippen sich richteten, aber ganz heile waren sie zu meinem Leidwesen noch nicht. So humpelte ich, mit einer gequälten Grimasse, zu meinem Spind und wühlte nach einem stärkeren Heiltrank, sowie einem Stärkungstrank und schluckte gierig, die nicht so gut schmeckenden Tränke. Danach ließ ich mich erschöpft und ausgelaugt wieder auf die Bank sinken, um zu beobachten, wie die Magie der Tränke und Zauber zu wirken begann. Ich konnte spüren, wie die geschienten Rippen heilten, zwar immer noch nicht vollständig, aber genug, um den Schmerz leichter aushalten zu können und das Zittern meiner Gliedmaßen hörte auf. Somit begann ich zaghaft, mich auf das morgige Waffentraining zu freuen. Eine Stunde hatte ich noch, um zu regenerieren, bevor ich wieder im Grimmauld Place sein musste. Ich musste noch in die Diagon Alley, so war der Plan, zwar hatte ich nicht damit gerechnet so gehandikapt zu sein, aber na gut, ich würde es trotzdem wagen.

Nach meiner Behandlung, konnte ich wieder einigermaßen aufrecht gehen, trug mein weißschwarzes Kleid und verwandelte mich in einer Seitengasse wieder in Minna Cale und apparierte in die Diagon Alley. Mein erstes Ziel war Ollivanders. Ich wusste, eigentlich hätte ich noch ein Robe benötigt, aber wo hernehmen, wenn nicht stehlen? Also musste es so gehen.  
Schon stand ich vor dem Ladenschild, auf dem in abblätternden, goldenen Buchstaben stolz verkündet wurde, dass hier seit dem Jahre 382 . Zauberstäbe aus eigener Herstellung verkauft wurden. In dem staubigen Schaufenster lag auf einem roten Kissen, schon wie damals, als ich meinen Stab hier gekauft hatte, ein dunkler Zauberstab. Es hatte sich nichts verändert zu damals, als ich mit elf Jahren, dank Mr. Ollivanders Zauberstab, eine richtige Hexe geworden war. Ich trat ein und wurde durch ein helles Glockenläuten begrüßt. Der ziemlich dunkle Innenraum wirkte alt, eng und karg. Die einzige Einrichtung, des leer wirkenden Ladens, waren ein storchenbeiniger Stuhl, ein Tresen und dutzende von Regalen an den Wänden, die vom Boden bis zur Decke mit länglichen Schachteln gefüllt waren. Ich wusste, in jeder dieser Schachteln befand sich ein, auf einem bunten Stoffbett ruhender, Zauberstab. Die Atmosphäre war spannungsgeladen, da man hier sein erstes magisches Werkzeug erhielt.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Miss?", tönte es mit sanfter Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil, in dem sich die Werkstatt befand.

„Mr. Ollivander, ich brauche einen Stabhalter, wie ihn Auroren haben", rief ich offen und ehrlich.  
Schon trat ein beschwingter, älterer Zauberer, mit großen, blass silbernen Augen zu mir, die einen eher starr und forschend ansahen, wobei er nicht zu blinzeln schien.

„Mhh, jajaja. Natürlich, einen Moment bitte. Ich wundere mich, denn ich kann mich an jeden Zauberstab  
erinnern, den ich verkauft habe, aber Sie, Sie hab ich noch nie gesehen, wie ich glaube", fabulierte er sanft murmelnd und tippte sich überlegend mit den Zeigefinger an die Lippe.

„Das ist richtig, ich komme nicht von hier." Mehr würde ich nicht sagen, denn das ging ihn gar nichts an.

„Ach so ist das, hatte also recht. Ich sage ja, ich kenne zu jedem Zauberer den Zauberstab", und tauchte wieder hinter einem Regal hervor. „Aus was für einem Material wünschen Sie den Halter?"  
„Nun, den Besten, den Sie haben… Leder, Drachenleder, keine Ahnung, was empfehlen Sie denn, Mr. Ollivander?", legte ich dies in seine wissenden Hände.

„Die Standardausrüstung der Auroren ist ein Halter aus Echsenleder, ohne größere Ausstattungen, aber ein Unsichtbarkeitszauber liegt auf ihnen allen. Sie können ihn am Arm oder am Oberschenkel tragen, ist selbstanpassend,… aber… es gibt auch noch die Besseren… doch die Kosten entsprechend mehr. Diese sind aus leichtem Drachenleder und sie haben einen automatischen Accio integriert. Sollten Sie Ihren Zauberstab mal unbeabsichtigt fallen lassen, wird er automatisch zurückgerufen, ist eine Erfindung der Familie Ollivander, Familiengeheimnis. Der Unsichtbarkeitszauber ist Standard, genau, das wäre es!", führte er geschäftig und verträumt zugleich aus und wirkte ganz in seinem Element.

„Dann die teure Variante. Wie viel schulde ich Ihnen?", erwiderte ich knapp, da mich meine Rippen noch immer peinigten und ich nichts lieber wollte, als mich in mein Bett zu verkrümeln.  
„Moment, hab's gleich", klang es gedämpft, da der ältere Mann hinter seinem Verkaufstresen untergetaucht war und darin wühlte. „Hier haben wir das gute Stück!" nun hielt er vorsichtig den aus dunkelgrünem Drachenleder gefertigten Zauberstabhalter in der Hand und mir entgegen.  
„Ein schönes Stück", lobte ich das erlesene Teil.

„Wohl wahr, ein Meisterstück, aber auch nicht günstig. Das macht dann 80 Galleonen!", erklärte er gerade heraus, dann sah er mich erwartungsvoll an.

Ich zückte mal wieder meinen Blutbeutel und fischte 50 goldene Galleonen heraus. „Bitte und vielen  
Dank!", sagte ich und langte nach dem Halter, drehte Ollivander den Rücken zu und hob wenig scheu mein Kleid an. Ich legte noch vor Ort den Stabhalter um meinen Oberschenkel und siehe da, als ich fertig war, wirkte der Unsichtbarkeitszauber. Ich ließ mein Kleid sinken und blickte über meine Schulter zu Ollivander, der mich gespannt und auch ein wenig sprachlos beobachtete.

„Sitzt wie angegossen und hält was Sie versprachen, nochmals danke", lächelte ich ihn zynisch, ob seines perplexen Blickes an und lief aus dem Laden. Ich musste noch in den Tropfenden Kessel eine Kiste Butterbier kaufen, denn das würde meine Möglichkeit sein, die Weasley-Geschwister schlafen zu schicken. Ich verkleinerte noch die Kiste, steckte sie in meine Sporttasche und apparierte. Somit würde ich es pünktlich zum Essen, um 20 Uhr, schaffen. Als ich in der der parallelen Seitengasse vom Grimmauld Place ankam, atmete ich erleichtert auf. Alles war mal wieder zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit verlaufen, auch wenn mir augenblicklich das Atmen etwas schwerer fiel, da ich mir meiner Rippen wieder schmerzhafter bewusst wurde und ich wankte leicht, doch ich biss mir auf die Zunge und zwang mich weiterzugehen und weiterzumachen. Die Wirkung der Tränke ließ nach, aber ich wollte mir die nächste Dosis erst verabreichen, wenn ich ins Bett ging.

So steckte ich meinen nicht legalen Weißdornbirkenzauberstab in mein soeben erworbenes Halfter am Oberschenkel. Es war ein gutes Gefühl. Daran hätte ich schon eher denken sollen einen Halfter zu kaufen. Auch die Zauber, die auf diesem Halfter lagen, waren genial, eine wirklich gute Anschaffung. Und so schritt ich zügig und im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden ins Haus und gleich in die Küche.

**Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**


	19. Sirius und Snape

Sirius und Snape

Die Küche war schon wieder gerammelt voll und ich meine nicht nur durch die Anwesenheit des gesamten Weasley-Clans, sondern wieder waren fast alle Personen da, die auch gestern da gewesen waren.

Als ich vorsichtig hineinkam, blickten alle interessiert auf und Molly rief: „Da bist du ja Hermione, wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Was fällt dir ein einfach so zu gehen. Wir haben das ganze Haus auf den Kopf gestellt und dich gesucht. Du kannst doch nicht einfach so gehen, setz dich, setz dich, Kind", wurde ich mit einem vorwurfsvollen Schwall von der resoluten Hausmutter Molly Weasley begrüßt.

Somit schlug ich automatisch die Richtung zum Platz neben Sirius ein. Auch Professor Snape schien sich in dessen Nähe erstaunlicherweise wohler zu fühlen, aber was machte der schon wieder hier, fragte ich mich irritiert und übersah großzügig wie Ron rücksichtsvoll rutschte, um Platz zu machen. Ich setzte mich rasch, ließ dann die Tasche von meiner Schulter gleiten, was mich aufgrund meiner Rippen leicht zusammenzucken ließ. Das war eine unbedachte Bewegung gewesen, autsch! Selbst mit heilenden, nur angebrochenen Rippen war nicht zu spaßen, wie überlebten dies Muggel ohne Magie? Eine Reaktion, die von meiner Herrenrunde mal wieder unter Argusaugen registriert wurde. Warum wollte ich noch mal hier sitzen, fragte ich mich selbst gehässig. Selbst schuld, wer sich seine Grube gräbt…

Nur weil ich nicht von Ron belästigt werden wollte, begab ich mich in die genaue Beobachtung der Raubtiere, denn so wirkten die zwei Männer durch und durch.

„Mrs. Weasley, das wusste ich nicht und wollte ich nicht, Entschuldigung. Aber ich dachte, Sie wüssten, dass ich ab 14 Uhr das Haus verlasse und dachte nicht, dass es nötig wäre mich abzumelden, aber wenn Sie es zukünftig wünschen?", bot ich ausgesucht höflich an.

„Ach, eigentlich nicht wirklich, aber Kind auf einmal warst du weg und seit dem Frühstück hat dich keiner gesehen, da macht man sich dann Sorgen, in diesen Zeiten", stöhnte sie schwer auf und ihr großer Busen wogte unter ihrer geblümten Bluse, als sie mir einen traurigen Blick zuwarf, über die Köpfe der Anwesenden.

„Nochmal, es tut mir leid, aber Sie wussten wo ich sein würde!", ließ ich mich müde vernehmen, da der heutige Tag aufgrund der Verletzung anstrengender gewesen war, aber mehr wurde zum Glück nicht von mir erwartet. Sie dirigierte schwebend einen gefüllten Teller auf mich zu und nickte nur noch auffordernd, weil man mir die Müdigkeit wohl auch ansah.

„Du hast Schmerzen?", ließ sich Sirius plötzlich leise vernehmen, als er sich zu mir beugte, nachdem ich zu essen begonnen hatte. Ich schmunzelte leidend und sah in meine geschätzte

Herrenrunde. „Hast du dir auch Sorgen um mich gemacht?" Ich schob provozierend, schmollend meine Unterlippe hervor. Da vergaß man doch glatt den Schmerz. „…und nein, ich bin nur müde!", log ich ohne rot zu werden, denn das Pochen nahm gerade wirklich dramatische Ausmaße an und sorgte dafür, dass ich fühlte, wie ich leicht an meinem Haaransatz zu schwitzen begann.

„Sie lügen!", bescheinigte mir da auch schon Snape nüchtern, ebenfalls leise, was ein erstaunliches Entgegenkommen seinerseits war und mich überraschte, als ich ihn von unten herauf taxierte.

„Vielleicht? Mir tun die Füße weh", erwiderte ich süffisant und begann zu essen, da ich mit den ganzen Tränken im Bauch etwas Nahrung zu mir nehmen sollte. Meine Haltung war wirklich leicht verkrampft und sah tatsächlich nicht entspannt aus. Shit, die Wirkung der Tränke ließ immer mehr nach, damit hatte ich nicht in dem Umfang gerechnet. Ich wünsche keinem angebrochene Rippen, da fühlt man sich so verletzlich, als ich versuchte, das Zittern meine Hände zu unterdrücken, während ich die Gabel zu meinem Mund führte. Das nächste Mal würde ich besser aufpassen, dieser Fehler in der Verteidigung würde mir nicht nochmal passieren, ging ich im Geiste meine Unachtsamkeit beim Kampf nach.

„Hermione, wollen wir alle zusammen dann ein Kartenspiel spielen?", rief Ginny und strahlte mich lieb an. Nee echt nicht, ich wollte in die Bibliothek, ich wollte alleine sein und es schaffen den Schmerz zu vergessen. Außerdem würde ich doch jetzt schon die nächste Runde an Tränken einläuten und mir eine leichtere, aber nicht weniger interessante Lektüre suchen. Vielleicht wie man Knochen noch schneller mit Magie heilen konnte? Ja, das war eine gute Idee und dann würde ich heute vielleicht eine Stunde eher ins Bett kriechen, weil ich mich ja morgen auf einen Messerkampf einlassen würde und dabei musste ich aufnahmefähig und entspannt sein.

„Sorry, Leute. Heute echt nicht mehr. Vielleicht morgen. Ist das ok?", entschuldigte ich mich und fuhr mir erschöpft mit einer Hand über die Stirn. Die Twins schauten bei dieser müden Geste besorgt zu mir, aber ich schüttelte nur leicht abwehrend den Kopf, was so viel heißen sollte wie: alles okay.

„Ok, dann halt morgen, versprochen?", kam es hoffnungsvoll von Ginny und ich nickte ihr nichtssagend zu. „Versprochen, Ginny", hauchte ich leise, da es mir nicht wirklich möglich war tief Atem zu holen, da dann sofort die geschädigten Rippen schmerzhaft protestierten. Sirius warf mir einen leicht besorgten und nachdenklichen Blick zu, bei meinen schleppend gesprochenen Worten.

„Vielen Dank fürs Essen, ich geh dann mal", sagte ich und stand mit Bedacht auf und hob vorsichtig und extrem langsam meine Tasche vom Boden auf, darauf achtend mir die enormen Schmerzen nicht anmerken zu lassen. Das funktionierte auch, nur bei den beiden Männern war ich mir nicht so sicher, dass es geklappt hatte, denn ihre unleserlichen Mienen lagen beobachtend auf mir. Von Ron wurde ich glücklicherweise noch nicht verfolgt, da ich vor dem Dessert gegangen war. Ich legte meine Tasche auf den Couchtisch und suchte mir rasch ein Buch „Schwarzmagische Sprüche zum Heilen". Somit nahm ich vorsichtig in meinem Sessel Platz, denn der Riss in den Rippen protestierte mittlerweile gegen jede Bewegung und pochte lautstark in meinen Ohren. Als nächstes zog die Tasche wie eine alte Frau heran und wühlte darin, um an meine Tränke zu kommen, aber gegen den Schweiß und das Zittern meiner Hände konnte ich nichts tun und so schloss ich leidend die Augen und versuchte die Qual weg zu atmen.

Ich zog gerade die zwei Phiolen hervor, als ich sie vor Schreck beinahe fallen ließ und meine Augen aufriss, weil sich die Bibliothekstür schwungvoll öffnete und zwei Personen offenbarte, die ich jetzt nicht erwartet hätte. Sie dann noch beide einträchtig und gemeinsam dieses Zimmer erstürmen zu sehen, das ließ meinen Mund überrumpelt aufklappen. Wie hieß es so schön, sag niemals nie.

Professor Snape und Sirius, einer dunkler in seiner Erscheinung als der Andere und beide fixierten mich fordernd. Unter einem dieser Blicke würde man schon klein werden, unter zweien drohte ich zu verschwinden. Was zum Teufel wollten die hier?

Ich saß, beziehungsweise lag, wie ertappt in meinem Sessel, mit den beiden Tränken in der Hand und biss mir auf meine Lippen. Das war doch nicht zum Aushalten, schließlich hatten sie mich gerade erwischt. Dass der Professor die Tränke aufgrund ihrer Farbe und Konsistenz erkennen würde, war mir so klar wie dass die Sonne morgen aufgehen würde. Schon sein sengender Blick sagte alles, der sich von den Tränken nun langsam auf mich richtete und mich drohte zu durchbohren. Ich schluckte einmal schwer und rührte mich ansonsten nicht vom Fleck, während sich Snape wie ein schwarzer Panter in Bewegung setzte, um sich nun anzuschleichen und auch Sirius begab sich langsam, fast fließend auf die Sitzecke vor dem Kamin zu, auf der ich mich befand.

Scheiße, ich saß ja so was von in der... Ka…! Grrrhrhrhrrhh, das war doch zum Haare ausreißen. Warum waren die sich gerade so einig? So sollte das nicht sein! Können sie nicht wieder streiten, so wie damals in der Heulenden Hütte? Ja, das wäre schön. Ich begann gerade fantasievoll zu träumen und hoffte auf ein Wunder. Das natürlich nicht kam und mich errettete, ich war so was von am Arsch!  
Ich sah schon an ihren ernsten Gesichtern, mit dem bohrenden Ausdruck in ihren Augen, dass ich nicht so leicht aus dieser Situation kommen würde. Shit, Shit, Shit! Bis jetzt war noch kein Wort gefallen und die gespannte Stille lastete schwer auf dem mit Büchern gefüllten Raum. Sirius warf sich mit Schwung auf das Sofa mir gegenüber und betrachtete mich fast tadelnd, mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.

Snape bezog drohend neben meinem Sessel Aufstellung und besah sich die Phiolen in meiner Hand.  
Jetzt hieß es handeln, schnell runter mit dem Zeug, erstens wäre ich dieser Situation ohne zu starke, den Geist benebelnde Schmerzen besser gewachsen und zweitens, sie könnten mir nicht meine Tränke abnehmen. So versuchte ich in einer schnellen Bewegung beide Phiolen zu entkorken und rasch hinunter zu kippen. Wohlgemerkt, beim Versuch blieb's zu meinem Leidwesen, was mich nun nicht wirklich verwunderte, denn so schnell hatte ich gar nicht schauen können, wie mein werter und hochgeschätzter Professor sie mir auch schon aus den Händen gerissen hatte. Er war ein wenig grob, um nicht zu sagen brutal, denn freiwillig hergeben wollte ich sie nicht. Nur dank dieser unsäglich schmerzenden Rippen ließ ich dann doch Luft schnappend los und sank blass in meinen Sessel, diese unbedachte Bewegung hatte mich durchzuckt wie ein Messer.

„Snape, was ist es?", wollte Sirius auch schon neugierig wissen. Danke für deinen Beistand Sirius, kam es mir da gehässig in den Sinn, während ich schwer nach Luft rang. Machten die hier auf Freunde, oder was? Ich war eindeutig verwirrt oder war mein Gehirn dank der durch den Schmerz in Massen ausgestoßenen, selbstproduzierten Endogene Morphine schon so benebelt, dass ich halluzinierte?

„Black, du Flohtöhle, dass du das nicht erkennen kannst ist mir sehr deutlich bewusst, aber vielleicht ist ja Miss Granger so freundlich und erklärt uns, wofür sie einen mittelstarken Heiltrank und einen Stärkungstrank benötigt?", dröppelte es ölig aus Snape heraus, während er mich eindringlich mit seinen schwarzen, echt nervigen, alles sehenden Augen ansah. Puh, doch noch keine Halluzinationen. Er war so bissig und bösartig wie immer, was aber leider auch hieß das sich meine Situation nicht zum Besseren gewandelt hatte. Wie ich mein Leben doch augenblicklich hasste! Rechtfertigungen waren eben nicht mein Ding, also blieb ich erst mal verbohrt stumm und presste meine Lippen zu einem festen Strich zusammen. Ist doch auch mal eine Taktik.

„Hermione, sag uns was los ist. Was hast du? Wir können sehen, dass du Schmerzen hast. Warum sagst du nichts? Du musst doch keine Verletzungen verbergen, bitte sag was", bettelte mich Sirius nun drängend an und beugte sich etwas zu mir. Ich blickte hilflos blinzelnd zur Decke. Mann, das war so was von nervig, als müsste er mich retten.

„Black, ich glaube nicht, dass Miss Granger etwas sagen will. Du kannst dir dein peinliches und lächerliches Gebettele schenken. Hmm, es ist anscheinend leichter ihr ihren vorlauten Mund zu stopfen, als ich bisher angenommen hatte. Interessant", setzte er boshaft hinterher und seine Augen funkelten leider nichtssagend in dem Schein des Kaminfeuers. Sirius war empört verstummt, als Snape weitersprach:

„Wenn sie uns nichts sagen will, müssen wir wohl selbst nachschauen", drohte nun Snape samtig und weiter boshaft und packte mich auch schon übergangslos grob an meinen Oberarmen und zog mich mit Gewalt aus meinem Sessel, dabei keuchte ich auf.

„Oah", entfuhr mir ein stöhnender Schrei, als ich stand. Das war nicht gut, gar nicht, auwa! Ich fühlte, wie meine Augen feucht wurden, aber die Blöße würde ich mir nicht geben. Mein Blick war scharf. Was fiel dieser impertinenten Fledermaus ein? Aber Sirius sah jetzt auch nicht so aus, als würde er zu meiner Rettung eilen. Ich sag's ja, wenn ich nicht selbst für mich kämpfen würde, wäre ich verloren. Snape blickte mich aus seinen kalten Augen forschend an und hielt mich immer noch umklammert, seine Finger lagen fest an meinem Oberarm.

„Ah, tut das weh?", fragte er boshaft flüsternd. „ Arme austrecken, oder ich werde Sie verhexen, Miss Granger", wisperte er fast mit einem vorfreudigen Unterton, sollte ich seiner Aufforderung nicht Folge leisten. Was sollte ich tun? Ihn zu offensiv attackieren wollte ich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht, also was sollte ich anderes tun als mich geschlagen zu geben? Das war doch echt ein solcher Mist. So hob ich denn ergeben meine Arme an und er ließ mich zufrieden über meine Kapitulation los, also stand ich jetzt mit erhobenen Armen vor den beiden da. Ein Traum, ja genau. Und dann geschah etwas was mich glauben ließ, dass ich träumte. Ich fühlte unglaublicherweise, wie Snapes Hände mit gekonnten Griffen über meinen Körper wanderten und dabei tastend über meine Seiten strichen.

Ich beäugte ihn sprachlos, was er ohne Gefühlsausdruck im Gesicht erwiderte. Ich biss mir mittlerweile auf meine Lippen und kniff die Augen zu, um diese Demütigung nicht auch noch sehenden Auges ertragen zu müssen, da mich mein Professor betatschte. Als zielgerichtet er am unteren, rechten Rippenbogen ankam, zuckte mein Körper automatisch leicht vor der zu erwartenden Berührung zurück. Wie es aussah, war dies für Snape Bestätigung genug. Ich fühlte wie er einen Schritt zurück trat und atmete erleichtert auf, denn seine Nähe war… beengend. Er war einfach zu nah gewesen.

„Und Snape, was ist?", hörte ich sogleich neugierig von Sirius. Ich öffnete die Augen und sah, wie er seine Arme auf seine Knie gestützt aufgeregt am äußersten Rand der Couch saß. „Was hat sie?", kam es wissbegierig von ihm.

„Immer so ungeduldig Black", kam es verächtlich von Snape, als dieser über seine Schulter sah, um einen Blick mit Sirius zu tauschen, den ich leider nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich vermute, Miss Granger hat Probleme mit ihren Rippen", erklärte er leicht höhnisch. Er sah mich mit erhobener Augenbraue intensiv an. „Ich denke gestaucht, wenn nicht sogar angebrochen, aber nun heilen sie, was sehr schmerzhaft ist, nicht wahr? Oder ist es nicht so, Miss Granger?", raunte er leise in den Raum, in dem das Feuer des Kamins knackte und knisterte.

Sirius zog scharf die Luft ein. „Was, wie das?", rief er geschockt über diese Offenbarung aus. „Verletzte Rippen? Wie ist das passiert, Hermione?", fragte er bockig und dabei warf er aufgebrachte Blicke umher. Ich sagte immer noch nichts. Mann, war das peinlich, wenn ich aber gewusst hätte wie das weiter gehen würde, wäre ich vor Scham höchst wahrscheinlich gestorben, so aber stand ich jetzt mit herabhängenden Armen vor Snape, wie eine ertappte Straffällige und wartete treudoof ab.

„Anscheinend ist Miss Granger heute wirklich nicht sonderlich gesprächig", kam es gehässig von meinem Professor daher. Ja, ja, du Giftzahn, etwas so gehässiges wie ihn musste man schon suchen und er weidete sich sichtlich an meinem Unglück, da sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem hinterhältigen Lächeln verzogen hatten.

„Nun denn, Miss Granger, ziehen Sie bitte ihr Kleid aus!", verlangte da der Professor rauchig und mir blieb, ob seiner unverfrorenen Aufforderung, die Spucke weg. Ich riss meine Augen ungläubig weit auf, mir verschlug es die Sprache und ich zuckte erschrocken zurück und wäre unsanft im Sessel gelandet, hätte Snape nicht helfend nach meinen Oberarmen gegriffen und mich so davor bewahrt. Er war auf einmal erstaunlich sanft, so wie er mich hielt.

„Ruhig Blut, Miss Granger", hauchte er mir da schon seidig und viel zu nah ins Ohr.

„Snape!", rief nun auch Sirius empört. „…das, das du kannst doch nicht fordern!", brauste er auf und war dabei sich von der Couch zu erheben, während ich noch immer in den Armen meines Lehrers gefangen war.

„Bemüh dich nicht und mach Sitz! Und warum nicht Black? Du darfst dem Schauspiel auch beiwohnen, aber erkläre mir, wie ich eine Verletzung, die ich nicht sehen kann, behandeln soll?", fragte er nun sehr bissig und warf Sirius einen eindeutigen Blick zu, was er von seinen geistigen Fähigkeiten hielt und Sirius plumpste wirklich wieder in die Kissen zurück, während ich noch immer bewegungslos verharrte.

„Sie tragen doch Unterwäsche, Miss Granger?", wandte sich Snape an mich. Ich nickte auf die intime Frage sprachlos. Das meinte der doch nicht gerade wirklich ernst? Ich ….ich meine….Hilfe, war ich versucht, mich zaghaft gegen seinen unnachgiebigen Griff zu wehren.

„Na also! Black, dann ist es so als würde sie einen Bikini tragen, oder willst du mir sagen du hast noch kein Mädchen so gesehen, Black", zog Snape ihn mehr als verächtlich und gehässig auf. Aber da schaffte ich es meine eigene Empörung abzuwerfen und fand meinen Kampfgeist und somit auch meine kurzzeitig verschwundene Sprache wieder.

„Was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass ich mich vor Ihnen Professor und vor Sirius ausziehe?", entgegnete ich mit erstaunlich fester Stimme und zog diese Frage süffisant in die Länge. Snape stieß einen höhnischen Laut aus. „Was bringt Sie zu der Annahme, dass Sie eine Wahl haben, Miss Granger?"

Meine Augen quollen gerade über. Sagte mir mein Professor für Zaubertränke gerade, dass er mich in Unterwäsche sehen wollte? Ich meine, oh Göttin, ich, … das war im ersten Moment doch unerwartet. Vielleicht produzierte mein Hirn ja doch zu viele chemische Stoffe, die mich benebelten, zumindest hoffte ich das für mich. Und Sirius war wirklich keine große Hilfe, denn sein Protest schien schon verstummt zu sein. Mit Sicherheit dachte er nur noch hechelnd an das was er erhoffte gleich zu sehen, so wie seine grauen Augen gerade glänzten, als ich hilfesuchend zu ihm schaute.

So ein…, so eine große Hilfe. Ich hätte ihn doch damals im Turm lassen sollen, dachte ich bitterböse.  
Der Verräter sagte da auch schon: „Er hat recht, Hermione. Anschauen muss man sich das unbedingt, oder soll ich Molly holen?", bot er heuchelnd höflich an. Wenn er sein Interesse noch besser überspielte, würde ich ihn für einen Oscar vorschlagen, dachte ich ironisch und schnaubte.  
Aber seine Drohung mit Molly war echt fies.

Oh, ich würde mich rächen, das würde ich Sirius nicht vergessen. Das Problem war nur, meine Tränke verloren immer mehr die Wirkung und ich war todmüde und der Schmerz wurde sekündlich schlimmer, was sollte ich also tun? Ich nahm all meinen Mut zusammen, nur keine Blöße geben, Augen zu und durch. Die Augen schloss ich tatsächlich, griff mit der rechten Hand an den Saum meines Kleides und zog es in einem Schwung über meinen Kopf, so dass es auf meinem linken Arm zum Liegen kam. Nun stand ich dann vor meinem Lehrer und Harrys Paten, wie Gott mich schuf und in weißer Unterwäsche, die mit schwarzer Spitze überzogen war. Na und, ich mochte es halt zur Kleidung abgestimmt, auch darunter, aber trotz allem war die Demütigung allgegenwärtig. Meine schnelle Reaktion, ohne weiter zu diskutieren, hatte ihnen anscheinend die Sprache verschlagen. Sie hatten wohl nicht mit so wenig verbaler Gegenwehr gerechnet, aber ich wusste was für Kämpfe zu gewinnen waren und dieser fiel zu meinem großen Leidwesen nicht darunter.

Ich öffnete vorsichtig blinzelnd meine Augen, da sich gerade nichts tat und bis auf das Feuer im Kamin hörte ich auch nicht wirklich was, etwas was mich unruhig werden ließ. Ich wurde zweier starrender Männer ansichtig. Der eine ließ mehr von seinem Gefühlsleben lesen als der Andere, was aber auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war. Sie schienen meinen Anblick genauestens zu begutachten und bei Sirius konnte ich eindeutig sagen, ihm gefiel was er sah und auch Snapes kühle Maske ließ ein bisschen durchblicken, dass der Anblick, den ich bot ihn nicht ekelte. Doch die Münder von Snape und Sirius verschlossen sich bei der Begutachtung meines Körpers zu schmalen Strichen, da dieser in einer ganzen Farbpalette erstrahlte. Am Oberkörper, Bauch und den Oberschenkeln schillerten die Schattierungen der Flecken von blau, violett, grün und gelb.

Ok, ich sah aus wie verprügelt, wurde es ja auch täglich. Es sah schlimmer aus als es war, aber Sirius sah jetzt aufgebracht und wütend aus und Snapes Augen glitzerten gefährlich in einem nicht zu bestimmenden Glanz. Ich zog den Kopf leicht ein, denn mich derart offen zu präsentieren war ungewohnt. Jetzt fühlte ich mich nackt. Moment, ich war fast nackt. Oh Mann, wenn das die Jungs wüssten! Diese Episode fiel mal wieder unter geheim, geheimer, geheimer geht's nicht mehr. Snape sagte immer noch nichts, sah mir aber nun stechend scharf in die Augen und hob nun betont langsam seine linke Hand, um an meiner rechten Seite die Rippen unerwartet sanft hinab zufahren. Als mich sein Finger sanft und zart an meiner Haut berührte, hielt ich sofort die Luft an.

Oh Mann, ich glaube so sanft ging er sonst nur mit seinen Trankzutaten um, wie ich im Unterricht schon ein paarmal hatte beobachten dürfen. Ich sah über Snapes Schulter zu Sirius, der in starrer Haltung und geradem Rücken regungslos, aber mit sehr aufmerksamem Blick zu uns stierte und die Bewegungen von Snapes Hand verfolgte. Kurz dachte ich, eine gewisse glimmende Lust in Sirius' Augen ausmachen zu können, doch dann schloss ich meine Augen wieder und fühlte nur noch diese streichelnde Bewegung des Professors. Ich träumte, zumindest sagte ich mir dies in einem Mantra immer wieder.

Hätte man mir mal gesagt, dass Professor Snape mich einmal dermaßen intim berühren würde, hatte ich ihn ins St. Mungos eingewiesen. Er nährte sich den letzten drei Rippen und strich vorsichtig tastend über die Knochen.

Ein scharfes Zischen entwich zwischen meinen Zähnen. Er wusste was er tat, so viel konnte ich sagen. Unter meinen zusammengekniffenen Lidern hindurch, linste ich hoch zu Snape und sah ein kleines, sadistisches Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel. Mochte er Schmerz oder sah er ihn gerne bei anderen und ließ mich absichtlich leiden?

„Ja, da haben wir's. Genau ab hier beginnt die Fraktur. Tut es da weh, Miss Granger?", fragte er gespielt sanft und drückte dabei gleichzeitig gezielt auf die Fraktur. Ich jaulte auf und kniff die Augen fester zusammen.

„Ja", kurz und knapp. Eindeutig ein Sadist, dabei schnappte ich nach Luft.

„Gut, das haben wir gleich", meinte er zufrieden und griff nun in seine Robe und holte die zwei Tränke, die er mir vorhin geklaut und eingesteckt hatte, wieder raus. Er entkorkte sie, aber er gab sie mir nicht, sondern um meine Demütigung perfekt zu machen, bedeutete er mir auffordernd meinen Kopf in den Nacken zu legen und zu trinken. Schnell führte er nun die Phiolen nacheinander an meinen Mund und ließ den Inhalt meine Kehle hinab laufen. Ich musste einen absolut entblößten, ausgelieferten, aber sexuell unglaublich erotischen Anblick abgeben, wie ich so nur in schwarzweißer Spitzenunterwäsche und mit vertrauensvoll zurückgelegtem Kopf dastand und meine Kehle offenbarte. Als ich fertig getrunken hatte, konnte ich Sirius mit entrücktem Ausdruck im Gesicht und verkrampfter Haltung auf der Couch sitzen sehen. Ich glaube er hatte ein eindeutiges Problem und zwar in der Hose.

Snape griff aber noch einmal in seinen tiefschwarzen Robenmantel und beförderte einen kleinen Topf hervor, schraubte den Deckel geschäftig ab und tauchte seine langen, schlanken Finger in die Salbe. Als nächstes strich er in einer unglaublich sanften, leichten Berührung die Salbe auf, verteilte sie über meinen nun immer weniger schmerzenden Rippen. Ich hörte, wie Sirius scharf die Luft einsog. Es knistere in diesem Moment nicht nur im Kamin. Als er damit fertig war, verschraubte er seelenruhig den Tiegel und legte ihn auf den Tisch.

Seine Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin waren erstaunlich und unglaublich, da konnte man noch was lernen. In ihm konnte man nichts lesen, keine Scham, keine Erregung, keine Wut oder sonst etwas, obwohl er hier war und jetzt seine fast nackte Schülerin medizinisch versorgt hatte. Er war kalt und gleichgültig wie immer und seine Maske saß perfekt.

„Da dies nun erledigt ist, Miss Granger, was zum Teufel ist das?", brauste er nun doch auf und deutete unterdessen vorwurfsvoll auf mich, dabei war er von Wort zu Wort lauter geworden. Okay, er war doch sauer, nicht so kalt wie gedacht, aber ob das für mich gut war, mochte ich in diesem Moment bezweifeln.

„Er hat recht Hermione, was zum Teufel ist dir passiert?", klang Sirius erschüttert in mehr als einer Hinsicht. Ich stand immer noch halb nackt vor ihnen und fühlte ihre fordernden Blicke auf mir. Gerade wollte ich mir wieder mein Kleid überstreifen, als Snape den Kopf schüttelte und mich mit einer seiner Hände aufhielt, dann zog er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Weste und zeigte damit auf mich, nun begann er leise, mir nicht verständliche Formeln aufzusagen. Er fuhr mit seinem Stab meine verfärbte Haut entlang und auf ihr bildete sich eine Gänsehaut bei dieser unerwarteten Behandlung.

„Drehen Sie sich nun um", flüsterte er leise aber erkennbar befehlend. Ich stockte. Umdrehen? Oh Göttin, peinlicher ging's ja kaum, aber ich tat langsam wie mir von ihm befohlen und drehte ihnen meine Rückseite zu.

Von Sirius war ein leicht knurriger Laut zu vernehmen, entweder weil ihm mein String gefiel, was bestimmt auch zutraf, oder was ich mehr vermute, wegen der Farbenpracht, die sich hier zeigte, da ich beim Training häufig auf meinen werten Popo fiel. Oh Mann, ich glaube jetzt glühte gerade mein Gesicht in Tiefstem Weasley-Rot. Ich spürte die Bewegung des Professors in meinem Rücken und schon zog er sich etwas zurück und ich drehte mich wieder um und sah in fragend an: „Chrmmm, darf ich mich wieder anziehen, Professor?", fragte ich mit belegter Stimme vorsichtig nach. Er nickte nur knapp und ich zog mir mein Kleid schnell über und sank sofort in den Sessel hinter mir, denn meine Beine drohten unter mir nachzugeben. War das gerade wirklich passiert? Oh, ich konnte es nicht fassen, aber Demütigung hin oder her, ich war schmerzfrei. Ich wusste ja nicht was Snape da alles mit mir getan hatte, aber es hatte mehr als nur geholfen.

Dieser Mann hatte eindeutig Ahnung von dem was er tat, das war bewunderungswürdig, aber ich hütete mich ihm einen Blick zu schenken, sondern betrachtete den Tisch vor mir mit gebührender Spannung.

„Hermione, du denkst doch nicht, dass die Sache schon ausgestanden ist?", kam es auch schon von Sirius und Snape setzte sich gerade geschmeidig in den Sessel neben meinem und sah mich interessiert an.

„Ich verlange auch eine Erklärung, genau wie Black, Miss Granger! Solche Verletzungen müssen einem vorsätzlich zugefügt werden, ich warte!", forderte er barsch und schlug dabei seine Beine lässig übereinander. Seine Roben bauschten sich wie schwarze Flügel um ihn, ein imposantes Bild, er wusste wie man sich in Szene setzte, leider.

„Tja nun, was soll ich sagen, ich geriet in eine Schlägerei!?", einen Versuch war's wert.

„Also Hermione, verscheißern kann ich mich selbst!", schmollte Sirius und blickte mich tadelnd an. Snape schaute nur böse und seine Augenbraue wanderte skeptisch in die Höhe, ich strapazierte gerade gefährlich seine Geduld.

„Ok, was wollt ihr hören? Es ist nicht schlimm, es ist nichts!", wehrte ich vehement ab, dabei zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Als erstes könnten Sie mir sagen wie Sie an die Tränke kommen!", forderte Snape betont zurückhaltend, während er sich mir zugewandt hatte.

„Selbstgemacht", kam es von mir selbstsicher.

„Sie lügen!", meinte Snape eiskalt und warf mir einen brandgefährlichen Blick zu.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", kam es sogleich verwegen von mir.

„Die Phiolen sind die, die ich für die Krankenstation in Hogwarts verwende. Ein kleines Zeichen ist ins Glas gepresst. Wie kommen Sie an die Tränke, Miss Granger!", zeigte er die Ungeduld in seiner Stimmlage, während er mit seinem Finger auf die Sessellehne trommelte. Ok, wie ihr wollt. Ich legte die bisher aufrechterhaltene Scham und Zurückhaltung ab und ruckte etwas in die Höhe, sah mit erhobenem Haupt in die Runde und antworte mit emotionsloser Miene.

„Wenn Sie das schon wissen Professor, wieso fragen Sie dann? Ich scheine eine kleptomanische Veranlagung zu haben", troff Ironie aus meiner Stimme und da zeigte ich mich zum ersten Mal ehrlicher in meinem Auftreten als die ganze vorhergehende Zeit.

„Ich wusste, dass einer des golden Trios eine diebische Elster ist!", hisste Snape ölig auf, dabei klang er sehr befriedigt. „Auch wenn ich nicht unbedingt auf Sie getippt hätte, Miss Granger. Sind Sie damals im zweiten Jahr auch in meinen Vorratsraum eingebrochen?", fragte er zielgerichtet aber auch erstaunlich ruhig und ich nickte knapp. „Sie überraschen mich die Tage wirklich, sehr", Von Sirius war nur ein Luftschnappen zu hören gewesen bei unserer Unterhaltung, während Snape abgelenkt wirkte, als würde er nachdenken.

„Hermione, du beklaust Poppy?", rief dann Sirius doch noch empört und seine Augen drohten aus den Höhlen zu springen. Ich nickte nur, denn was sollte ich dazu sagen, ich hatte die Tränke ohne Gewissensbisse gestohlen.

„Da wir das geklärt hätten, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind, werden Sie bei mir Nachsitzen und die Tränke, die Sie gestohlen haben, brauen. Haben wir uns verstanden, Miss Granger?", kam es sehr endgültig von Snape, aber immer noch erstaunlich leutselig. Ich verzog genervt mein Gesicht, nickte aber wieder nur. So etwas passierte, wenn man nicht gut genug achtgab und aufflog, aber ich lernte aus Fehlern, das würde nicht nochmal passieren. Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich froh sein, dass der Professor so beherrscht reagierte, was das auslöste, sollte mir vielleicht mehr Sorgen machen? Ich überlegte kurz, als Sirius etwas sagte und meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Aber Hermione, was mich viel mehr interessiert ist wer dich so verletzt hat, sag es bitte! Dir passiert nichts, kein Nachsitzen, versprochen, du musst es nur sagen", bat Sirius besorgt und sah aufgebracht zu Snape, da er fürchtete seine Strafe könnte mir meine Lippen versiegeln.

„Das ist sehr lieb von dir Sirius, aber was soll ich sagen, … das war ich selbst!", wedelte ich mit der Hand rum und schenkte ihm ein entschuldigendes Lächeln.

„Ja genau, du hast dir selbst deine Rippen gebrochen und deinen Körper in ein abstraktes Gemälde verwandelt, dass du dich überhaupt bewegen kannst mit den ganzen Verletzungen! Das müssen schreckliche Schmerzen sein!", rief Sirius sehr aufgebracht und wirkte sehr entgeistert.

„Auch, wenn ich mit Black nie einer Meinung bin, hier muss ich ihm zustimmen, leider. Ich frage mich auch, wie Sie so gleichgültig bleiben konnten, trotz der Verletzungen, denn Schmerzen hatten Sie, das steht außer Frage", fragte auch Snape konsterniert und zeigte mir eine harte Miene, während ich verzweifelt nachdachte, wie ich mich aus der prekären Situation winden könnte.

„Ich werde es Ihnen nicht sagen, auch wenn ich Ihnen für Ihre Hilfe dankbar bin, auch wenn ich Sie nicht gebraucht hätte und nicht darum gebeten habe", ätzte ich verbohrt, dabei verwünschte ich in Gedanken Himmel und Hölle.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden reden und wenn ich Veritaserum holen muss, haben wir uns verstanden?", drohte mir Snape mit der allersüßlichsten Stimme und ich glaubte ihm, nach einem raschen Blick in seine harten Augen glaubte ich ihm, dass er es mit allem was er hatte aus mir rausholen würde.

„Scheiße, was wollen Sie hören? Ich habe trainiert verdammt, das ist beim Üben passiert, mit meinem Se… Meister…", brach ich schnell ab und da rettete mich Sirius.

„Was ist das für ein Lehrer, der seine Schüler so verletzt? Das ist Misshandlung, so etwas macht nicht mal Snape!" machte Sirius dem Professor ein unerwartetes Kompliment, aber dieser warf Sirius einen mörderischen Blick zu.

„Das macht ein guter Lehrer. Ich lass in dieser Beziehung nichts über meinen Meister kommen, ist das klar? Er macht nur das mit mir was ich will!", stellte ich kalt klar und blickte eisig zu den beiden Männern.

„Und Sie wollen das?", fragte Snape dann doch ungläubig und warf mir einen schiefen Blick zu.

„Ja genau, das will ich!", erklärte ich mit hartem Blick.

„Und das passiert beim Tanzen? Weißt du Hermione, erkläre mich nicht für blöd", meinte Sirius verächtlich und schenkte mir einen traurigen Blick, als wäre er enttäuscht, dass ich ihn für nicht ganz richtig im Kopf hielt. Da stöhnte ich auf und ruckte noch ein Stückchen höher.

„Nein, nicht beim Tanzen, denn ich tanze nicht, hab eh nie geglaubt das mir jemand den Blödsinn abnimmt. Ich bin bei einem Sensei in der Lehre und nehme Kampfunterricht, Selbstverteidigung", so jetzt war's raus. Sirius' Gesicht war zum Schießen. Snape hatte mit so was wohl gerechnet, oder er hatte aufgrund der Verletzungen das vermutet, wie auch immer, aber er blieb wie gewohnt emotions- und regungslos.

„… das… das warum hast du gelogen… so kenn ich dich gar nicht", echote Sirius sprachlos und schaute mich fassungslos an.

„Warum? Na schau dich doch an, darum. Molly hätte den Aufstand geprobt, Dumbledore hätte nein gesagt. Echt, meine Eltern haben es erlaubt! Ich wollte keine Diskussion, warum auch?", tat ich es lapidar ab.

„Das haben deine Eltern bestimmt nicht erlaubt, Hermione", meinte Sirius überzeugt und sah mich sehr ernst an.

„Ich habe dieses Training seit Ferien beginn, glaubst du wenn's so schlimm wäre hätten sie es nicht irgendwann unterbunden", fragte ich seidig und hielt seinen Blick, den auch er nicht von mir  
abwendete. Snape strich mit seiner Hand sein Kinn entlang und überlegte, bevor er das Wort ergriff.

„Ich denke, Sie haben es genauso wenig bemerkt, dass Sie verletzt sind, wie die Weasleys und die anderen. Sie sind richtig gut im Verbergen, erstaunlich", meinte er leise und überlegt. Ich glaub das  
war ein verstecktes Kompliment, sollte ich mich jetzt freuen?

„Genau!", gab Sirius Snape ungewohnt rasch recht.

Das war zu komisch, dass die beiden einer Meinung waren und das kam den zweien auch gerade, so wie sie angewidert schauten. Sie verzogen gleichzeitig verächtlich ihren Mund, als hätten sie auf etwas Saures gebissen.

„Sie werden nicht aufhören und auf uns hören oder, Miss Granger?"

„Wie gut Sie mich doch kennen Professor, außerdem wissen Sie, dass es gut ist sich verteidigen zu können", rechtfertiget ich mich lächelnd.

„Aber Snape…", warf Sirius entrüstet ein.

„Was Flohbeutel, wir können es ihr nicht verbieten und sie hat recht, Selbstverteidigung zu lernen ist nie schlecht. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie es mir oder Black sagen wenn Sie verletzt sind, das heißt immer wenn ich hier bin, werde ich Sie untersuchen", sagte Snape bestimmt aber auch unerwartet einfühlsam. Ich kam mir vor als würde ich mit blauem Auge davonkommen, aber ich würde mich nur zu meinen Bedingungen darauf einlassen, aber dass er sich so gab verwunderte mich, aber ich würde es an sich nicht in Frage stellen.

„Gut, wie Sie wünschen, aber ich muss Sie beide bitten Verschwiegenheit zu versprechen und es wirklich keinem zu sagen", bat ich eindringlich. Beide sahen sich kurz an und nickten schließlich zögerlich. Nun fasste ich unter mein Kleid und strich meinen Oberschenkel hinauf und durfte dabei beobachten, wie die Augen von Sirius und Snape größer und größer wurden. Ich weiß ja nicht was sie erwarteten oder erhofften, aber ich zog meinen Zauberstab aus meinem Halfter.

„… wa… was…?", hörte ich von Sirius verblüfft und auch Snape staunte.  
„Ihr habt doch zugesagt, dass das alles unter uns bleibt oder?", hakte ich nach. Von beiden bekam ich erneut ein vorsichtiges Nicken. „Nun, und da wollte ich halt einen kleinen Zauber auf euch werfen. Vertraut mir, ist echt nichts Schlimmes", kam es lasziv von mir.

„Du kannst nicht zaubern, das Ministerium, Hermione", flüsterte Sirius sprachlos vor Schock.  
„Ist Ihr Zauberstab in der Schule nicht dunkel?", fragte Snape überlegt und zeigte was für ein guter Beobachter er doch immer war, beeindruckend.

Ich kicherte leise. „Professor, Sie sind erstaunlich, aber ja, mein Schulzauberstab ist dunkel und um auf deine Frage zu antworten Sirius, doch, ich kann Zaubern, dieser Stab hier ist nicht registriert", dies begleitete ein verruchtes Lächeln von mir. Jetzt hatten beide offene Münder. Den Professor mal so zu sehen war unerwartet, bereitete mir aber große Freude. Nach meinem demütigenden Strip und der Aussicht auf noch folgende Peinlichkeiten war dies doch eine kleine nette Entschädigung.

„Aber woher? Wie?", fragte Sirius vollkommen geschockt.

„Das wollt ihr nicht wissen, ist doch auch egal. Ich hab ihn und geb ihn bestimmt nicht mehr her."

„Und was haben Sie jetzt vor, wenn mir die Frage erlaubt ist?", fragte Snape in neutralem, unbeteiligt wirkendem Ton, während mich aber seine Augen keine Sekunde außer Acht ließen.

„Ich wollte mich nur Ihrer Verschwiegenheit auf mich bezogen versichern, indem ich einen kleinen, aber feinen Zauber auf Sie und Sirius spreche. Vertrauen Sie mir, er ist nicht gefährlich!", erklärte ich beschwichtigend und hoffte der Professor würde auch zustimmen, denn bei Sirius war ich mir recht sicher.

„Wie heißt er?", wollte Snape weniger abweisend, sondern viel mehr interessiert wissen.

„Cedere tacientiae", antwortete ich sofort, erwartend was auch dann kam.

„So etwas gibt es nicht, spaßen Sie nicht, Miss Granger", brauste der Professor ungehalten auf.

„Ist mir bewusst, dass Sie ihn nicht kennen können, Sir. Das liegt daran, dass ich ihn entwickelt habe. Bitte lassen Sie es mich zeigen, denn er bewirkt nur, dass Sie mich, also meine Person und die Informationen dazu vertraulich behandeln", führte ich geschäftig aus.

„Du… du… entwickelst Zauber? Wie das? Das ist unglaublich!", kam es perplex von einem aufgekratzten Sirius.

„Du schmeichelst mir, aber das ist ein Hobby von mir", bekannte ich doch leicht stolz und lächelte selig.

„Ich mach's, tu es, ich vertrau dir, der klügsten Hexe, die ich kenne", mit dieser Aussage rührte Sirius an meinen Herzen.

„Danke!", wisperte ich gerührt, hielt auch schon meinen Stab auf ihn und sprach „Cedere tacientiae ‚Hermione'". Ich strahlte ihn an. „So das war's auch schon!"

„Nichts! Alles ok!", bilanzierte er ernst. Ich blickte daraufhin den Professor bittend an.

„Wenn es Ihnen so viel bedeutet bitte, da Sie ja anscheinend die Erlaubnis der Person benötigen, um den Zauber sprechen zu können! Hab ich recht, Miss Granger?", fragte er und ich konnte doch bemerkten das er neugierig war. Ich nickte zustimmend. „Aha, ich wusste es, aber nun gut, eine Bedingung habe ich aber…", ich bedeutete ihm mit meiner Hand weiter zu sprechen, „ich möchte Ihre Aufzeichnungen zu diesem Verschwiegenheitszauber", stellte er seine Bedingung und ich sah Snape taxierend an.

„Natürlich, wie Slytherin! Sollen Sie erhalten, aber auch dies sollte vertraulich sein!", und schon richtete ich auch den Stab auf den Professor, Cedere tacientiae, ‚Hermione und die Aufzeichnungen des Verschwiegenheitszaubers'", führte ich aus.

„Ich danke euch!", sagte ich und erhob mich. „Ich denke, ich werde nun zu Bett gehen. Es ist fast Mitternacht und der Tag war lang, gute Nacht Sir, Sirius", verabschiedete ich mich und huschte nun sehr schmerzfrei, dank der Behandlung, zur Tür raus. Hinter der geschlossenen Tür harrte ich noch kurz aus, um zu lauschen.

„Na Schniefelus, darauf hast du dich doch nur eingelassen, damit du Hermione fast jeden Abend so sehen kannst, gib's zu, du schmieriger Kerl", setzte auch schon Sirius wenig freundlich an.

„Ja, das musst du Töhle gerade sagen, dir hing ja fast der Sabber aus dem Mund und wie du sie angestarrt hast!", schnarrte es von Snape süffisant. „Ich musste ja Angst haben, dass du sie vor meinen Augen bespringst."

„Ich geb's wenigstens zu. Sie sah toll aus, wären nicht diese schockierenden Verletzungen gewesen. Warum macht sie so was? Aber die Unterwäsche hätte ich echt nicht erwartet!", sprach der Übermut aus seiner Stimme.

„Dann hast du ja jetzt was zum Träumen", kam es böse von Snape. „Aber was Miss Grangers Intentionen sind so etwas mit sich machen zu lassen, das ist auch mir ein Rätsel. Ich habe sie bisher immer anders eingeschätzt, ehrlich, offen, regelgetreu in Maßen, wenn dein ach so toller Patensohn und sein roter Freund sie nicht gerade wieder zu Unsinn verführen. Aber nicht so!"

„Mhm, wo du Recht hast", resümierte Sirius.

„Ich muss los, gute Nacht und ‚schöne Träume', Black", hisste er spöttisch.

„Snape", verabschiedeten Sirius ihn noch wortkarger, aber sie waren sich nicht gegenseitig an die Kehle gegangen, was wohl ein Wunder war. Ich sah zu, dass ich Land gewann und verschwand in meinem Zimmer.  
Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht  
Als ich endlich in meinen privaten Gemächern in Hogwarts ankam, waren meine Gedanken noch immer im Grimmauld Place. Was zur Hölle war da heute passiert?

Ich schenkte mir ein großzügiges Glas Feuerwiskey ein und sank gedankenverloren auf die Couch vor dem Kamin. Während ich in die Flammen schaute, dachte ich über den vergangenen Abend noch mal genau nach. Auch wenn ich mir niemals die Blöße geben würde es zuzugeben, so war ich doch schockiert und sehr erstaunt über Miss Granger. Ich hätte sie niemals so eingeschätzt. Gut, sie war ungewöhnlich, anders als die anderen Jugendlichen und sehr viel intelligenter und auch mächtiger als die normalen Schüler, egal ob Reinblut oder Muggelgeboren, das musste man schon sagen, aber das heute hatte ich trotzdem nicht erwartet. Ich würde diese Gedanken natürlich niemals offen zugeben, eine intelligente Gryffindor, denn dann würden diese lästigen Löwen nur noch aufmüpfiger werden als sie eh schon waren.

Schon lange hatte ich bemerkt, dass sie ihr Wissen nicht nur aus Büchern auswendig herunter betete, sondern, dass sie es auch variiert einzusetzen wusste, auch wenn sie sich immer so anhörte wie eine Schallplatte, die das Lehrbuch wiedergab. Warum war mir immer ein bisschen schleierhaft, aber mir war's egal. Ich hatte immer vermutet, dass das goldene Trio mich damals bestohlen hatte, obwohl ich es mir nie hatte erklären können, wie solche Zweitklässler und dann noch Nullen wie Potter und vor allem Weasley meine ganzen Schutzzauber hatten brechen können. Was mir heute aber offenbart worden war, dass die kleine Gryffindor es mit zwölf Jahren alleine gewagt hatte, war ganz einfach unfassbar. Der Mut es allein zu wagen und dass sie dann auch noch die nötigen Kenntnisse gehabt hatte, um es mit zwölf Jahren schon zu schaffen erstaunte und verblüffte mich, vor allem da ich bezweifelte, dass die mehr als mittelmäßigen Siebtklässler meine Tür damals aufbekommen hätten.

Was für ein Geheimnis hatte die Kleine? Das war nicht normal, schon gar nicht für eine Schülerin. Und nun das jetzt! Wie sie sich die letzten Tage präsentiert hatte und der Clou heute Abend, als sie sich zu unserer beider Überraschung mit erstaunlich wenig Gegenwehr das Kleid einfach so vom Körper gezogen hatte und sich dann mir und Black so stolz, aber verletzlich gezeigt hatte. Der Höhepunkt war aber gewesen, als sie dann auch noch so langsam, um nicht zu sagen lasziv den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt hatte und ich die langsame Schluckbewegung ihrer Kehle aus nächster Nähe hatte beobachten können. Ich hatte mich zu meinem Leidwesen sehr zusammennehmen müssen, um nicht über sie herzufallen. Zum Glück hatte ich mich besser unter Kontrolle als der Hund, aber ich hatte sie nun einmal demütigen wollen, da kam dann wohl doch noch immer der Death Eater durch.

Ihr jugendlicher Körper grün und blau verfärbt durch Prügel, die sie so bereitwillig forderte und ertrug, war ein erbarmungswürdiger Anblick gewesen und hatten mich mehr als erschüttert und auch jetzt erzitterte ich in Gedanken daran. Sie hatte sich verändert, von Grund auf und enorm. Sie sah sehr attraktiv aus und ihr Geist war vielleicht sogar noch schöner. Sie erfand Zauber, etwas das auch ich immer gerne tat und auch ich hatte in der Schule schon angefangen eigene Flüche zu kreieren.  
Dass die kleine Streberin den Mut und auch die Begabung hatte solch komplexe Zauber zu erfinden, wie den welchen sie heute angewandt hatte, erstaunten mich, weckten aber auch meinen Argwohn, weil hierfür ein enormes Wissen beider Seiten von Nöten war. Wann hatte die kleine, brave und strebsame Miss Granger angefangen die schwarze Magie zu studieren? Fragen über Fragen, da bekam man glatt Kopfschmerzen und nichts hasste ich mehr.

Dass das dem minderbemittelten Black nicht klar war, war wiederum mir klar, aber ich wusste was man benötigte. Ich musste ihr leider eine gewisse Brillanz zugestehen, denn so ein Zauber war was, ja, er war Gold wert! Gerade als Spion, so wie ich einer war, konnte so ein Fluch lebensrettend sein. Ich war sehr gespannt auf ihre Aufzeichnungen. Es beschäftigte mich sehr. Warum?  
Und dann noch der Zauberstab, auch noch ein weißer, die waren so selten, da man dafür wirkliche Macht brauchte, damit sie sich einen Zauberer erwählten und das Schockierendste war, sie suchten sich meist keine Weißmagier, was wiederum meine Gedanken in Richtung schwarzer Magie bestätigten.

Seit wann zum Teufel konnte eine tugendhafte Miss Granger, dunkle Magie? Sie hatte sich zwar geweigert es zu sagen, aber ich hatte schon eine genaue Vorstellung wo sie ihn herhatte.  
Dieses Mädchen war wirklich verrückt. Sie musste sich dafür wirklich in die Knockturn Alley gewagt haben. Hatte sie eine Ahnung was da hätte passieren können? Nun, da der Dark Lord wieder präsent war, war es noch unsicherer und gefährlicher auf den Gassen geworden, so dass sich wirklich jeder dreimal überlegte ob er dort hinwollte. Oh Mann, jetzt dachte ich über diese nervige Miss-now-it-all nach und war sogar leicht besorgt. Ich verstand nicht was sie bezweckte, was sie mit all dem erreichen wollte, eigentlich sollte ich mich zufrieden zurücklegen und das Drama genießen, das sich anbahnte. Ich würde weiter beobachten und sehen,… Granger… Granger, irgendetwas zog mich an gespannt alles zu beobachten.  
Snapes Sicht ende  
** Zu Favoriten hinzufügen**

**X**


	20. Ganz einfach Sirius

Ganz einfach Sirius

Oh Göttin, seit 5 Uhr lag ich wach im Bett und mit erschreckender Klarheit kamen mir die peinlichen Bilder von gestern Abend in den Sinn. Ich hatte nackt, fast nackt vor Professor Snape und Sirius gestanden und er, er hatte mich verarztet und das auch noch so zärtlich und aufmerksam, wie ich nicht mal zu mir selbst war. Unglaublich, ich konnte es wirklich nicht glauben und es raubte mir tatsächlich den Schlaf. Ok, wie würde ich mich heute Sirius gegenüber verhalten?

Snape konnte ich gedanklich mal kurz vernachlässigen, da ich stark vermutete, dass er heute Abend nicht hier sein würde, das hatte ich so im Gefühl. Tja, auch mir musste mal das Glück hold sein. Ich wälzte mich unruhig hin und her, dann ließ ich meine Hände ganz sachte über meine gestern noch verletzten Rippen gleiten und fühlte nichts. Alles war wieder ganz. Ich war wieder vollständig gesund, dank Snape.

Also so unruhig wie ich war, konnte ich echt nicht mehr schlafen. Ich wollte mein Lauftraining vorverlegen, aber auch in der ganzen Zeit dachte ich beständig über Sirius nach. In Snape hatte man fast gar nicht lesen können, wie gewohnt. Er war nach außen unbedingt gefühlskalt- und arm gewesen, wie immer, was es wirklich schwer gemacht hatte ihn einzuschätzen, aber Sirius war das genaue Gegenteil gewesen und in seinem Gesicht hatte ich gestern jedwede Regung oder Emotion lesen können. Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie ging ich damit um?

Um Sieben stand ich fix und fertig, in einem gelb-weißen Sommerkleid, vor der geschlossenen Küchentür und sprach mir selbst Mut zu, stieß sie dann doch entschlossen auf und rauschte selbstsicher mit einem lauten „Hallo" in die Küche und hielt schnurgerade auf meinen „Stammplatz" zu. Sirius konnte sein Erstaunen mich derart forsch auftreten zu sehen nicht ganz verbergen. Er glotzte mich an, wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass Molly gar nicht in der Küche war, wir waren allein. Nun, schön, so hatte ich mir das erste Wiedersehen nicht ausgemalt, aber so was ging ja meist in die Hose. Bis jetzt hatte er noch nichts gesagt, sondern mir nur unleserliche Blicke aus seinen grauen Augen geschenkt. Da keine Molly da war, wollte ich den Guten mal ärgern, nachdem er mir gestern dermaßen unkollegial in den Rücken gefallen war und immer nur Snape zugestimmt hatte, ich meine, das war gar nicht nett von ihm gewesen, somit hatte ich noch eine kleine Rechnung mit ihm offen. Gerade zwinkerte ich Sirius kokett zu und zeigte ihm ein verschmitztes, fast verruchtes Grinsen im Gesicht, rutschte auf meinem Stuhl etwas zurück und zog verführerisch langsam meinen Kleidersaum am Oberschenkel hoch und fischte schließlich lasziv nach meinem Zauberstab, den ich aus dem Halfter am Oberschenkel zog.

Sirius Augen klebten an meinen Händen und starrten mich mit offenem Mund perplex an, als ich meinen Stab schwang und eine Tasse lässig zu mir schweben ließ, dann legte ich mir den linken Zeigefinger gespielt verführerisch an die grinsenden Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass dies unser Geheimnis war und ließ den Zauberstab ins Halfter zurück gleiten.

„...du… du bist echt unglaublich, Hermione", stotterte Sirius heiser, während ich mir gerade in aller Seelenruhe Kaffee einschüttete.

„Wie meinen, mein Lieber?", ich sah unschuldig auf und klimperte unbedarft mit den Wimpern.

„Ich meine, du kleines Biest, dass du sehr genau weißt, was du hier abziehst! Ich… diesen Auftritt hab ich heute echt nicht erwartet…machst du mich an?", fragte er stotternd und rau und strich sich unsicher das gewellte, lange Haar hinter seine Ohren.

„Würdest du das wollen? Ich überrasche dich mit meinem Auftritt? Ist doch gut, oder ist dir gerade langweilig?", nahm ich unser vorhergehendes Flirtthema wieder auf, und lächelte ihn sanft an, währenddessen hob ich die Tasse, um zu trinken und leckte mir anschließend extra langsam über die feuchten Lippen.

„Du… ach, ich weiß nicht, nein natürlich ist mir nicht langweilig, aber wie soll ich dich einschätzen, du… wenn ich Ginny gestern in der Aufmachung gesehen hätte, würde sie vor Scham sterben, sie würde jetzt rot wie eine Tomate dasitzen und mir kein einziges Mal in die Augen sehen, du… du bist so anders", resümierte er immer noch deutlich verwirrt und hin und her gerissen.

„Dass ich anders bin, dachte ich, wüsstest du schon länger, Sirius!", sagte ich pikiert, er unterbrach: „Ja, aber doch nicht soooooo!?", er klang grad leicht verzweifelt und ob ich es als Kompliment verstehen sollte, oder nicht, war mir auch nicht so klar in dem Moment.

„Was hast du gedacht? Ich bin brav und naiv? Bitte, dann hätte ich dich nie aus dem Nordturm rausholen können, das hättest sogar du mitkriegen müssen", erklärte ich ruhig und bitte, soweit hatte er doch wirklich denken müssen, dass ich alles andere als brav war, wenn ich einem Straftäter zur Flucht verhalf.

„Ja, aber Harry…?", fragte Sirius perplex.

„Ja was, aber Harry? Er war dabei und hat dich und sich selbst vor den Dementoren mit seinem Patronus gerettet, das ist richtig! Das war's auch schon, dann würdest du heute nicht hier sitzen, ohne mich hätten wir keinen Zeitumkehrer gehabt!", kam es sehr bestimmt von mir und ich hob spöttisch grinsend die Tasse an.

„Warum erzählst du das erst jetzt, nicht schon vorher?", wollte Sirius irritiert wissen.

„Mhm, weil ich weder Lob, noch Anerkennung brauche. Ich war und bin froh, das Harry glücklich ist und du frei", zuckte ich abwehrend die Schultern, denn das stimmte vollkommen.

„Du bist wirklich erstaunlich, aber warum zeigst du dich den Ereignissen von gestern Abend gegenüber so kalt, oder ist es dir wirklich egal?", fragte er wirklich neugierig und schaute mit großen Augen zu mir.

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Etwas von beidem, denke ich!"

„Dir ist es egal, dass Schniefelus dich so gesehen hat, er, er… dich betatscht hat, also bitte echt, das kann dir nicht egal sein?", echauffierte er sich nun sichtlich und ich fand das reichlich spät, somit hob ich sarkastisch eine Augenbraue.

„Ach, komm Sirius, das ist jetzt echt schlecht, sag lieber nichts mehr und nein, ich finde es nicht schlimm, dass mich der Professor so gesehen hat, denn er hat mir geholfen, das war von ihm sehr freundlich, das hätte er nicht tun müssen", sagte ich ihm bestimmt. „Außerdem, was ist wenn ich dir sage, dass es mir nicht unangenehm war, dass du mich so gesehen hast? Hat dir nicht gefallen was du gesehen hast? Ich meine, willst du es nicht nochmal sehen?", hauchte ich nun verrucht und hielt seinem bohrenden Blick stand.

„Du… du bist wirklich unglaublich, ich… wir müssen…", verstummte Sirius abrupt, da in diesem Moment Molly in die Küche fegte, die Twins auf den Fersen.

„Hermione, schon wach, was willst du zu essen?", kam auch schon ihre Frage.

„Morgen!", erschallte es gutgelaunt von den Zwillingen, Sirius und ich erwiderten den Gruß.

„Toast, bitte!", und an Sirius gewandt: „Heute Abend, nach dem Essen, wieder in der Bibliothek?", blickte ich ihn fragend an.

„Unbedingt!", nickte er ernst „Wir sind noch nicht fertig!", raunte er dunkel, dabei schenkte er mir einen stechenden Blick, erhob sich und ging aus der Küche. Fred und George, die sich neben mich gesetzt hatten, sahen mich provokant an und lächelten echt dreckig.

„Waaasss?", zischte ich genervt.

„Nichts, was soll sein, ein neuer Verehrer?", flüsterten sie. „Sein Blick sagt alles, der ist so was von scharf auf dich, kein Wunder so wie du aussiehst, du bist echt ein heißes Teil", wechselten sie sich ab und warfen mir gespielt eindringliche Blicke zu und wackelten mit ihren roten Augenbrauen.

„Oh bitte, da wird mir ja schlecht, was wollt ihr? Wenn ihr mir so kommt, braucht ihr mich oder was von mir, also raus mit der Sprache!", forderte ich und durchschaute sie, diese zwei Spaßköpfe.  
Fred fasste sich theatralisch an sein Herz „Hilfe, Hilfe, wie kann jemand nur so grob sein, der gerade ein ernst gemeintes Kompliment bekommen hat?", jammerte Fred affektiert. Ich verdrehte meine Augen und sah zu Molly, die summend in ihrer Pfanne Speck und Eier vermischte und mal wieder nichts mitbekam.

„Wenn jetzt George gesagt hätte, dass ich scharf bin, dann hätte ich es geglaubt", erwiderte ich nur trocken.

„Musst du immer darauf rumreiten?", echauffierte sich nun Fred.

„Ja, bitte nicht, du weißt, dass Fred darauf allergisch ist!", sagte George verschnupft.  
„Allergisch, wohl eher eifersüchtig. Was braucht ihr denn jetzt?", ich klopfte mit den Fingerspitzen ungeduldig auf den Tisch.

„Da will man helfen und wird auch noch dumm angemacht, ist das der Dank dafür?", meinte George nun muffig, aber schon lag ein teuflisches Grinsen auf Freds Zügen.

„Ich weiß, dass ihr mich eh wieder nur verarscht, aber gut, tut mir leid. Ich wollte Freds empfindsames Gemüt nicht schädigen!", neigte ich das Haupt und gab mich geschlagen.

„Ah, ich liebe es, wenn ich weiß, wie ich dich rumkriege", lachte George nun dreckig auf.

„Aber du brauchst dich gar nicht aufzuregen, wir haben unsere erschreckend genialen Gehirne eingeschaltet und uns ein paar Gedanken gemacht, wie wir dir helfen können und da sind ein, zwei gute Ideen bei herausgekommen."

Fred winkte ab, als wäre es nichts „Frag nicht, wenn erhältst du das fertige Produkt, gib uns noch Zeit!"

„Was wollt ihr dann jetzt von mir?", nahm ich seine Worte hin.

„Wir wissen doch, wie gern du die Menschen in den Schlaf schickst", zwinkerten mich zwei Augenpaare schelmisch an.

„Also wissen wir, dass du die richtige Quelle bist, um uns ein paar Phiolen, Schlaftrank zu geben?!", kam der liebenswürdige Einwurf von Fred „Drei oder fünf?", meinte er noch mit einer Geste.

„Ach, einfach so?", ich lehnte mich mit verschränkten Armen zurück, während das Lied, das aus dem Radio schallte, von Molly laut und falsch mitgeschmettert wurde, wodurch dieses Gespräch möglich war.

„Bitte, bitte ist doch für dich…", bettelten beide herzerweichend und zwei identische Gesichter sahen mich heischend an.

„Und dann ärgert ihr mich so… aber ich bin es ja nicht anders gewöhnt… ich nehme mal an, ihr wollt die ein oder andere Phiole für euren eigenen Bedarf, armer Lee?", sagte ich mitfühlend.

„Eh, jetzt wirst du beleidigend, wir haben Lee bisher nur einmal schlafen gelegt, dank dir!", wehrten die Twins sofort ab und da sahen wir uns verschworen an und kicherten alle drei böse los.

„Kommt später kurz in der Bibliothek vorbei, dann liefere ich", bot ich dann nachgebend an, darauf blödelten beide mit übertriebenen Verbeugungen und sonstigem Kram rum. Ich erhob mich lachend und verabschiedete mich von Molly und nahm meinen Toast mit, bevor noch Ron und Ginny kamen und die Gelegenheit bekamen mich mit Beschlag zu belegen. So verlief der Tag, wie die vorhergehenden, nur das Training mit Waffen war neu, aber noch nicht der Rede wert.

Die Tränke brodelten vor sich hin und ich war in meinem Zeitplan. Das Abendessen hatte ich in der lautstarken Küche hinter mich gebracht und blätterte nun in einem dicken, alten Wälzer, als auch schon um kurz vor 23 Uhr, Sirius in dem großen Raum vor mir stand. Er trug schwarze, eng geschnittene Lederhosen und ein großes, weit geschnittenes, weißes Baumwollhemd, das nachlässig zugeknöpft war und, wie so häufig, die Tätowierungen auf seiner Brust sehen ließ. Er kam langsam auf mich zu und blieb hinter dem Sessel stehen.

„Hatte Remus viel zu erzählen?", begrüßte ich ihn gleichmütig. „Was willst du nun, warum bist du hier?" Sirius schwieg lange, es baute sich eine gewisse Spannung in der Stille auf, in der nur das Knistern und Knacksen der brennenden Holzscheite im Kamin zu hören war. Auf einmal fühlte ich, wie er mit seinem Finger sanft über meinen Arm zum Träger meines Kleides entlang strich.

„Sorry, ja hatte er", raunte er mit tiefer, heiserer Stimme und strich den Träger meines Kleides hinab „… und warum ich hier bin…?", verklang seine Stimme leise und ließ einen doppeldeutigen Sinn verbunden mit seiner Tat stehen. Ich erschauerte, das hatte ich so nicht erwartet. Ich wusste, ich hatte ihn gereizt, aber das er jetzt derart an die Sache rangehen würde, das kam unerwartet, aber auf der anderen Seite, er war ein erwachsener Mann, was hatte ich erwartet? Ich wusste wo das hinführen könnte, ich könnte ihn noch stoppen, aber wollte ich das? Wann war das Spiel gekippt vom Flirten, zu mehr? Aber wie gesagt, im Spielen war ich immer gut gewesen.

Wenn das so weiterging, würden wir den Raum nicht verlassen, ohne intim geworden zu sein, so viel konnte ich aus seiner Geste lesen und um ehrlich zu sein, war es schon lange ein schmutziges Geheimnis von mir, dass ich nicht mehr unberührt war. Ja, auch solche Geheimnisse hatte ich. Ich mochte ihn als Freund und genoss seine Gesellschaft und seinen Witz und sein Flirten brachte mir gerade Freude. Warum sollte ich mir diesen Spaß versagen? Ein schelmisches Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Lippen aus, als mir eine sehr verruchte Idee kam, die meine inneren Muskeln pulsieren ließ. Die ganze Situation war nur so von erotischer Spannung aufgeladen und er wartete noch immer ab.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf und stand entschlossen auf, entzog mich ihm leicht, nahm ihn aber an der Hand und setzte ihn in meinen Sessel, schaute nun auf ihn und begann leise, verführerisch zu lachen. So stand ich vor ihm, in meinem weißgelben Blümchenkleid, der rechte Träger hing verführerisch von meiner Schulter und ich blickte lasziv auf einen gespannt blickenden Sirius hinab.  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest reden. Wir kennen uns jetzt seit über zwei Jahren?", hauchte Sirius rau und blickte zwiegespalten zu mir auf. Ich legte den Kopf provokant schief und betrachtete ihn  
stirnrunzelnd.

„Ich habe dich schon gut kennen gelernt und ich glaube dich recht gut zu kennen", ich beugte mich verführerisch zu ihm und flüsterte in sein Ohr: „Ich bin kein dummes Mädchen, mit einer dummen Schwärmerei, Sirius, du weißt das, spätestens seit gestern!"

Sirius senkte den Kopf. „Du hast recht, es tut mir leid. Es war dumm, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich mit dieser Geste bezwecken wollte, was mich da geritten hat, zu denken, nach gestern… und heute Morgen, ich weiß, ich bin viel zu alt, nur wegen dem bisschen Flirten. Ich… du bist zu jung, zu... unschuldig!", stotterte er unsicher und schaute mich nicht an. Ich begann spöttisch zu lachen und noch mehr, als ich sein schockiertes Gesicht sah, das nun doch zu mir herumfuhr.

„Oh Mann, dass du so was sagst, ich dachte, du wüsstest spätestens seit gestern, dass ich nicht das naive, unschuldige, unerfahrene Mädchen bin, wie die anderen denken. Ich kann dich beruhigen, Jungfrau bin ich schon länger nicht mehr, falls du davor Angst hast!", klärte ich ihn abgeklärt auf und erntete nur einen überraschten Blick. Und mit diesen Worten griff ich beherzt nach seinen Schultern und setzt mich schwungvoll mit gespreizten Beinen, mit dem Gesicht zu ihm, auf seinen Schoß. Sirius erstarrte überrumpelt und hielt die Luft erschrocken an und ich genoss das Gefühl, diejenige zu sein, die die Zügel in der Hand hatte. Langsam lehnte mich an ihn, so dass ich wieder meinen Mund an Sirius' Ohr brachte und flüsterte mit dunkler, tiefer Stimme: „Wie wär's damit. Du sagst: „Ich brauche jetzt guten, harten Sex, Hermione!" und dann lässt du mich machen?", bot ich reichlich dreist an und presste mein bebendes Zentrum gegen die herrlich harte Beule in seiner ledernen Hose und rotierte langsam mit den Hüften. Ich war so versaut, woher ich in diesem Moment den Mut nahm, keine Ahnung, aber es musste was passieren, sonst würde ich platzen und ich hoffte sehr, dass Sirius sehr bald seine Scheu ablegen würde.

„Hermione… was, was… ich glaub's nicht!", stotterte er keuchend und sein rauer Atem ließ mich vor Lust erzittern und mein bereits feuchtes Geschlecht verkrampfte sich vor Verlangen, von ihm gefüllt zu werden. Ich wollte Sex und Sirius war das einzig adäquate Exemplar in diesem Haus und ganz sicher wollte ich jetzt nicht reden!

„Schsch… genießen, nicht reden!", bat ich wispernd. Anscheinend fand nun auch Sirius seinen Gryffindormut wieder, denn seine Hände begannen fahrig meine Schenkel hinauf zu streichen, strichen langsam daran aufwärts und schoben mein knielanges Kleid höher und höher, bis er mein weißgelbes Spitzenhöschen fand.

Als nächstes hörte ich sein kehliges Stöhnen, als er merkte wie heiß, feucht und vollkommen bereit ich für ihn schon war, da seine Fingerspitzen sich vorwitzig vorgewagt hatten und ich begann an seinem Hals und Ohrläppchen zu knabbern und ebenfalls lustvoll zu stöhnen, als er mich so sanft, erfahren und gekonnt streichelte.

„Hermione, ich…", fing er da nochmal an, doch ich ließ ihn nicht weiter reden, presste nun auch meinen Mund heiß und fordernd auf seinen und stieß mit meiner Zunge tief hinein, um ihn zu schmecken und mir gefiel was wir hier taten, es war wie eine Belohnung für die Mühen der letzten Wochen. Dann lehnte ich mich wieder zurück und grinste verrucht in seine glasigen, verlangenden Augen.

„Du sagst jetzt kein Wort mit deinem ungezogenen Mund, Sirius! Du öffnest jetzt diese lächerlich enge Hose und dann,…", beugte ich mich vielversprechend wieder vor und leckte gierig über sein Ohrläppchen und blies sanft darüber, „….kannst du mir sagen, wie unglaublich es sich anfühlt in meiner heißen, engen…", weiter kam ich nicht, da er aktiv wurde, meine Worte mussten ihn schwer in seiner Selbstbeherrschung getroffen haben. Mit einer lauten Mischung aus Stöhnen, Knurren und Wimmern hatte er abrupt in meine Haare gegriffen und zerrte mich leidenschaftlich zurück an seinem Mund, während seine andere mit raschen Handgriffen seine Hose öffnete und er dann mein Höschen mit seinen Händen ungeduldig zerriss. Wie geschickt er doch war, dachte ich lächelnd in den stürmischen Zungenkuss. Ich fühlte die Spitze seines großen, harten Schaftes schon fordernd an meiner Öffnung und übernahm die Führung, begann ihn sofort und ohne Scheu langsam in mich aufzunehmen, ließ ihn kurz spüren wie heiß und feucht ich schon für ihn war, zog mich aber gleich wieder zurück, worauf er seine Hüfte hob. Ich neckte ihn. Denken tat ich schon lange nicht mehr, nur noch fühlen.

„Oh, Sirius…", stöhnte ich verlangend, bevor ich mich fallen ließ und mich hart und schnell auf seiner Härte aufspießte. Ich schrie erstickt auf. Er knurrte tief. Ich fühlte mich so ausgefüllt, dass es fast schmerzhaft war und noch während ich mein Gesicht verzog, pulsierte mein Körper um seiner steinharten Erregung. Sein lautes, ersticktes Stöhnen war das Einzige was ich noch brauchte. Langsam erhob ich mich, spannte die Muskeln in meinem Inneren an und genoss, wie sich seine Finger schmerzhaft in meine Hüften gruben, als er versuchte sich zu beherrschen. Wir bewegten uns in einem harten, schnellen Rhythmus. Verdammt, das war fantastisch, der beste Sex, den ich bisher gehabt hatte.

Sirius heißer, unregelmäßiger Atem, der immer wieder über meine Haut strich, wie er mich ausfüllte, so viel mehr als ich es je für möglich gehalten hätte, die Blitze, die mich durchzuckten, wenn sein kratziges Haar über meinen sensiblen Hügel kitzelte und sein Keuchen und animalisches Knurren, so tief und männlich und mir damit zeigte, wie sehr er das mochte, was ich tat.

„Hermione,… Hermione… verdammt, du bist so heiß,… so verdammt eng…", stieß er keuchend aus. Ich beobachtete ihn, sein vor Lust verzerrtes Gesicht, während ich mich auf und ab bewegte. Seine Finger hinterließen auf meinem Körper blaue Flecken, als er mich immer härter und schneller auf sich senkte. Er rief dabei ekstatisch meinen Namen und stieß unartikulierte Laute aus, während ich mich über ihm bewegte. Ich ritt ihn heftig und wild. Wir hatten einen harten und zügellosen Kampf und mit jedem Stoß flog ich höher. Seine Bewegungen wurden ungleichmäßig und zuckend und ich konnte fühlen, wie sich seine Finger immer tiefer in meine Haut gruben. Auch mein Körper begann sich zusammenzuziehen und auch ich würde bald kommen. Mein Leib erbebte und ich wusste, gleich. Sirius' knurrendes Stöhnen, seine starken, großen Hände und sein großer, stoßender Schwanz schleuderten uns über die Grenze und meine Muskeln verkrampften und massierten ihn.

In diesem Moment packte eine Faust von ihm mein Haar und zog mich zu seinem Mund, gerade rechtzeitig, um meinen lauten Ausruf und sein Aufheulen zu dämpfen, als mein Geschlecht um ihn herum krampfte und schluckte. Er ritt unseren Orgasmus aus. Puh,… sehr anstrengend aber auch sehr befriedigend, oh Göttin, war das geil gewesen. Wir lösten uns lächelnd voneinander und richteten schweigend unsere Kleidung. Ich sprach einen Reinigungszauber und strich mir meine wirren Haare aus dem verschwitzten Gesicht. In dieser Zeit versuchten wir beide zu Atem zu kommen. Ich blickte auf Sirius, der mit geschlossenen Augen im Sessel lehnte und keuchend atmete. Er sah sehr befriedigt aus und wunderschön. Das lange, schwarze, seidig glänzende Haar fiel ihm über die Schultern und ein Lächeln lag auf seinen vollen Lippen.

„Ich kann bestätigen, dass du nicht mehr jungfräulich warst", grinste er jetzt echt fies, mit noch immer geschlossenen Augen.

„Ach komm, das ist doch jetzt echt nicht schockierend, außerdem weißt du, dass ich immer auch die Extraaufgaben mache, Fleißarbeit!" grinste ich ebenso böse und lümmelte mich mit angezogenen Beinen auf dem Nachbarsessel.

„Verdammt Hermione, was ist aus der lieben, kleinen Hexe geworden, die ich mal kannte?", fragte er schockiert und riss nun doch seine Augen empört auf.

„Vielleicht gab es sie nie oder aber sie ist erwachsen geworden. Oh und als du mich kennen gelernt hast, war ich auch schon nicht mehr unschuldig!", klärte ich ihn gemein grinsend auf. „So, wir haben jetzt gevögelt und es war fantastisch, wenn du mich fragst!", ich leckte mir über meine Lippen.

„So wie du jetzt redest, bist du eine richtig verruchte, wilde Schlampe, voll Slytherin,… ach, ich kann mir nichts Geileres vorstellen, du machst mich wahnsinnig, aber warte… das würde heißen,… das heißt, dass du damals, ich fass' es nicht… du machst mich sprachlos… aber damals warst du doch erst 13, oder?", haspelte er bei seiner Erkenntnis stotternd, er wirkte leicht verwirrt und griff sich dabei in seine Haare und zog einmal verzweifelt daran.

„Tja, das Kompliment kann ich zurückgeben. Danke für den Ritt, Casanova und zu deinem letzten Einwurf, ich war fast 15, wenn's dich glücklich macht, aber mehr wirst du nie erfahren!", meinte ich geheimnisvoll lächelnd. Jetzt barg er sein Gesicht erschüttert in seinen Händen. „Was glaubst du, würden die anderen sagen wenn sie von uns wüssten? Harry, die Weasleys?", nuschelte Sirius. Ich ließ meine Unterlippe durch meine Zähne gleiten. „Sie würden sagen, ich wäre zu jung, aber wir beide wissen, dass das nicht stimmt, höchstwahrscheinlich habe ich schon mehr erlebt als Molly in ihrem ganzen Leben, bis auf das Kinderkriegen!", bei dieser Aussage verzog ich mein Gesicht zu einer abweisenden Grimasse.

„… du willst keine,… du magst keine Kinder,… aber will nicht jedes junges Mädchen welche?", fragte Sirius da auch schon reichlich verwirrt nach.

„Sag niemals nie, das weiß ich trotz meiner jungen Jahre, aber wenn du so fragst. Ja, ich bräuchte keine Kinder und wollen? Tja, in den nächsten Jahrzehnten definitiv nein, und sollte es niemals sein, könnte ich jetzt nicht behaupten, dass ich traurig wäre. Dass ich damit wieder aus dem Schema falle ist mir bewusst, aber ich bin keine Ginny oder Lavender, ich bin nicht wie diese Mädchen, Sirius. Ich stehe an vorderster Front im Kampf, nicht in der Reserve oder warte im trauten Heim. Ich bin ich! Eine egoistische, selbstsüchtige Schlampe, wenn du so willst. Kannst du mit diesem Wissen umgehen?", ich sah ihn ernst an und konnte sehen, wie er mir aufmerksam zuhörte und mich nicht unterbrach.

„Ich bin jetzt auch nicht in dich verliebt. Ich mag dich Sirius, aber wir beide wissen, dass du mich auch nicht liebst, das hier ist Ficken, geiles Ficken, aber nicht mehr, und die Göttin bewahre, kein Blümchensex. Mir wäre egal was die anderen sagen, aber ich möchte, dass es unter uns bleibt, ist besser für das Seelenheil aller, da gibst du mir doch recht?", fragte ich offen. Er nickte sprachlos mit großen Augen. „Und wir könnten weiter vögeln!", sagte ich frech und fuhr mit einem Finger seinen Arm lasziv entlang, so wie er am Anfang bei mir.

„Du wirst mein Grab sein, oh Merlin, was ist das für eine Frage, natürlich ficken wir weiter. Ich denke nicht, dass ich die Selbstbeherrschung hätte auf dich zu verzichten!", sprach er erschüttert und ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und starrte an die Decke. „Du fällst zwar aus dem Schema, bist aber was ganz Besonderes, Hermione, einzigartig! Auch wenn mich deine Einstellung und deine Aussagen schockieren", sagte er überzeugt. „Aber damit werde ich wohl leben müssen, wenn ich dich weiter haben will, oder?"

Ich erhob mich und beugte mich wieder zu ihm, um ihn verlangend auf seinen Mund zu küssen. Wir versanken in einem kurzen Duell.

„Wo du recht hast, hast du recht, es ist spät. Schlaf gut mein Casanova, ich freu mich auf morgen und auf das, was wir dann alles ausprobieren können!", schnurrte ich an seinem Mund, dann richtete ich mich auf und verließ mit wiegenden Hüften die Bibliothek.


	21. Vergangenheit

Vergangenheit

Das gab es gar nicht, ich hatte mit Sirius mit Harrys Patenonkel gevögelt und Schande über mein Haupt, ich würde es jederzeit wieder tun. Sirius wusste was er tat und ab jetzt hatte er mich für alle Zeiten verdorben. Er hatte mir aufgezeigt, dass ich auf reifere Männer, sehr viel reifere Männer stand und sie meine Bedürfnisse besser befriedigen konnten, als die Jungen meines Alters, oder nur minimal Ältere, da meine beiden anderen Liebhaber jeweils nur knapp drei bis vier Jahre älter gewesen waren als ich. Ich muss sagen, mit Sirius konnten sie um Längen nicht mithalten, also zeigte sich ein verruchtes aber auch sehr befriedigtes Lächeln auf meinen Lippen.

Ich vermute, dass alle in Hogwarts annahmen, dass ich die noch eiserne und unberührte Jungfrau war. Ihr wisst schon, das brave Streberinnen-Image, aber ich hatte wohl als eine der ersten meine Erfahrungen gesammelt, ich sag nur eins, frühreif, schon allein aufgrund meines Intellekts. Als ich noch dermaßen vollumfänglich befriedigt im Bett lag, dachte ich über meine anderen beiden Eroberungen nach, eine süße, schöne Erinnerung die mich gleichzeitig aber auch ein bisschen traurig stimmte. Ich hatte meine Unschuld, zwei Monate vor Ende unseres dritten Jahres verloren und an wen, war ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis von mir. Es war auch nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand gewesen. Wir hatten uns die verbliebenen zwei Monate regelmäßig getroffen, aber nach den Ferien war das Ganze im Sande verlaufen.

Was nicht weiter tragisch gewesen war, denn auch in ihn war ich nicht verliebt gewesen und ich glaube, ich war keine Frau die Herzschmerz haben konnte oder wollte, dafür war Hermione Granger zu kopfgesteuert. Wie gesagt, niemand, weder Harry noch Ron, oder sonst wer hatte mitbekommen, dass ich in unserem dritten Jahr ein kurzes aber intensives Verhältnis zu einem Sechstklässler unterhalten hatte, der mich sehr verständnisvoll in die Liebe eingeführt hatte. Zum Schluss hatte ich schon Angst gehabt, ich könnte ihm das Herz brechen, was ja dann aber zum Glück nicht passiert war.

Sein Name, ja heute fällt es mir schwer ihn auszusprechen, da ich unendliche Traurigkeit in mir fühle, wenn ich an ihn denke, nicht weil ich ihn liebte, was ich zu keinem Zeitpunkt getan habe, aber trotzdem war sein Schicksal zu schrecklich und ich ihm für diese zwei Monate so dankbar. Es war eine schöne Zeit, hoffentlich hatte er sie auch genossen in seinem zu kurzen Leben.  
Sein Name war Cedric Diggory! So, jetzt wisst ihr's, ich hatte mal was mit Cedric.

Jetzt fragt man sich was der fast über drei Jahre ältere Cedric an der kleinen Drittklässlerin Hermione hatte finden können, sie überhaupt zu beachten. Nun, wir hatten seit meinem zweiten Jahr öfters intensiv diskutiert in der Bibliothek und Cedric war über mein Wissen erstaunt, aber auch begeistert gewesen und das lockte ihn, dass ich in der Lage war, mit einem Fünftklässler mithalten zu können, das hatte ihn schwer beeindruckt. Dank des Zeitumkehrers, in diesem dritten Jahr, hatte ich mich schneller entwickelt als die anderen Mädchen, auch war ich dank der verbotenen Abteilung noch schneller erwachsen geworden als eh schon, da diese einem jegliche Illusionen raubte. Cedric war schon immer sehr aufmerksam gewesen, weswegen er meine unmerklichen aber stetigen  
Veränderungen mitbekommen und sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Wir hatten uns wirklich gut verstanden und ich hatte mich geschmeichelt gefühlt, dass der wirklich gutaussehende Sechstklässler, mir, der Streberin, Aufmerksamkeit schenkte und hatte daher seine Avancen sehr genossen.

Als ich aufgrund der körperlichen Erschöpfung, die diese Doppelbelastung des Zeitumkehrers mit sich brachte, eines Abends in der Bibliothek fast zusammengebrochen war, war Cedric zur Stelle gewesen, der Ritter, mein Ritter in silberner Rüstung und obwohl er ein Hufflepuff gewesen war, hatte er doch viele Eigenschaften der anderen Häuser in sich vereint. Er hatte mir besorgt geholfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, dabei hatte ich mit seiner Fürsorge schwer zu kämpfen gehabt. Dass er mich nicht umgehend in die Krankenstation geschleppt hatte, was eine Katastrophe gewesen wäre; die Lehrer hatten nicht erfahren dürfen, wie sehr ich den Zeitumkehrer missbraucht hatte, war mein Glück gewesen. Als er sich aber in seiner Sorge geweigert hatte mich allein zu lassen, hatte er, um mich abzulenken und mir eine Freude zu bereiten, mich zum Vertrauensschülerbad, im fünften Stock gebracht. Da er selbst ab der fünften Klasse Vertrauensschüler und Quidditchkapitän seines Hauses gewesen war, hatte er das Bad und das dazugehörige Passwort gekannt und nutzen dürfen. Ich war überwältigt gewesen.

Das Bad war riesig und ganz und gar aus Marmor in sanften Naturtönen. Die in den Boden eingelasse Wanne war sehr groß, so dass sogar einige Schwimmzüge möglich waren. Über dem Becken war eine riesige, goldene Konstruktion mit unzähligen Wasserhähnen, aus denen die unterschiedlichsten Badezusätze kamen. Überall in den Ecken lagen flauschige, weiße Badetücher. Wow, da hatte ich beschlossen, dass ich auf jeden Fall auch ein Vertrauensschüler werden würde.

Über dem Becken hatte ein detailreiches, herrliches Bild mit einer Wassernixe gethront, kurzum, es war alles wunderschön gewesen. In der anderen Ecke war eine Ruheoase ausgelegt gewesen, in der man sich entspannen oder in Ruhe trocknen konnte. Es war unglaublich schön gewesen. Der perfekte Ort für das erste Mal. Ich kann mich noch an sein versonnenes Lächeln erinnern, als er mich so betrachtet hatte und sich an meinem Erstaunen erfreute. Wie gut er doch ausgesehen hatte, mit den, ihm vorwitzig ins Gesicht fallenden, braunen Haaren, seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen, seinem schön geschnittenen Gesicht und mit dem, dank des Sports, durchtrainierten Körper, war er eine attraktive Erscheinung und ein Mädchenschwarm gewesen.

Wie es dann dazu gekommen war, dass er mich zu sich gezogen und begonnen hatte mich auszuziehen, weiß ich gar nicht mehr, nur noch, dass ich nicht abgeneigt gewesen war und mitgemacht hatte. Ich hatte es nicht fassen können, dass er mich begehrte und ich ihn. Irgendwann waren wir nackt in dem Badebecken gelandet. Es war eine entspannte Stimmung gewesen, keine Scham oder Scheu waren jemals zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt aufgekommen. Einfach richtig hatte es sich angefühlt und wir hatten einfach herumgealbert, natürlich hatte dies alles einen erotischen Touch gehabt, dem ich mich nicht hatte entziehen können und wollen. Als wir uns ausgetobt hatten, hatten wir begonnen uns zu küssen und er hatte mich zur Liegewiese getragen und dort hatten wir weiter gemacht, da war kein Überlegen oder Zögern gewesen, auch wenn eindeutig Cedric die Führung übernommen hatte. Er hatte gewusst was er tat und ich hatte mich von ihm führen lassen.

Nach unzähligen, zärtlichen Küssen und langem, sanften Streicheln war er irgendwann zwischen meinen Schenkel zum Liegen gekommen und hatte mir tief, fragend in die Augen geblickt. Ich hatte den Blick leidenschaftlich erwidert und ihn fast schon ungeduldig zu mir gezogen, was für ihn wohl genügend Aufforderung gewesen war und so war er behutsam und liebevoll in mich eingedrungen, so wie es Cedrics Art gewesen war. Wir hatten uns in einem sanften, schaukelnden Rhythmus geliebt, bis wir beide unseren Höhepunkt erreichte hatten. Nach dem Liebesspiel hatten wir uns in den Armen gelegen und unseren Gedanken nachgehangen.

Er, das Vorbild der Hufflepuffs, der Vertrauensschüler und ich die jüngere Gryffindor, einige Klassen unter ihm, diese Geschichte zwischen uns, das war etwas was keiner Wissen sollte, was ihm wie mir klar gewesen war. Keiner hätte das gutgeheißen, dafür war er zu beliebt und begehrt gewesen und ich hatte zu sehr im Mittelpunkt gestanden, als Harry Potters beste Freundin. Aber es hatte uns Spaß gemacht und wir hatten uns in dieser Zeit stark zueinander hingezogen gefühlt. Für uns war es richtig gewesen und nach diesem ersten Mal war ihm und mir war schnell klar geworden, dass noch weitere Male folgen würden, dafür war ich zu scharf auf ihn und er auf mich gewesen.

Er hatte sich gerne darauf eingelassen, da er gewusst hatte, ich konnte schweigen wie ein Grab und ich hatte mich nicht mit ihm schmücken wollen, anders als die anderen Mädchen, die ihn liebend gerne als Trophäe gehabt hätten. Diese liebevolle Liaison, war dann bis zum Ferienbeginn gegangen und wir hatten diese Zeit ausgenützt und genossen. Er war so aufmerksam und einfühlsam und nicht unerfahren und war mir gegenüber unendlich lieb gewesen.  
Nun aber kam das Schrecklichste, es gab Cedric nicht mehr.

Dieses Wissen tat mir unendlich weh, was aber nicht zu ändern war, dies hatte ich schon früh akzeptiert, aber ich würde ihn und meine Erinnerungen immer in Ehren halten. Oh ja, Cedric war eine schöne, aber auch eine traurige Erinnerung, meine zweite Eroberung war da schon ein anderes Kaliber.

Als das vierte Jahr begann, hatte sich meine Beziehung mit Cedric wie gesagt im Sande verlaufen, auch wenn wir uns immer noch gut verstanden hatten, hatte dieses Jahr schon früh versprochen spannend zu werden, da die Austauschschüler aus Beauxbaton und Durmstrang angekommen waren. Dass ich so schnell einen neuen Verehrer bekommen würde, hatte ich nicht erwartet, hatte  
mir aber im Endeffekt sehr geschmeichelt.

Es hatte mit einem sehr intensiven Blickaustausch, als er seinen Namen in den Kelch zur Trimagischen Turnierauswahl geworfen hatte, begonnen. Von da an hatten wir uns häufig gesehen und auch begonnen uns zu unterhalten. Er hatte mir sogar nachgestellt und ich sehr unwillig getan, als er begonnen hatte sich mir zu nähren. Aber dies alles war unbeobachtet von den anderen geschehen, denn dabei hatten wir uns so geschickt angestellt, dass dies absolut niemand bemerkt hatte. Er war erstaunlicherweise ein interessanter Gesprächspartner gewesen und nicht nur der berühmte Sucher für die bulgarische Quidditchmannschaft. Ich hatte verstanden, warum er so im Mittelpunkt des Interesses der anderen Mädchen stand, da er ein wirklich selbstbewusstes und beeindruckendes Auftreten gehabt hatte und dann auch noch diese düstere, aber anziehende Ausstrahlung, was auch noch durch sein dunkelbraunes Haar mit den dunkelbraunen Augen unterstrichen worden war. Und da niemand bemerkt hatte was sich da zwischen mir und ihm entwickelt hatte, obwohl er meist von einer Horde wildgewordener, pubertierender Mädchen verfolgt worden war, hatten wir auf diese unsere Leistung durchaus stolz sein können.

Als er mich dann gebeten hatte ihn auf den Weihnachtsball zu begleiten, hatte ich die Einladung gerne angenommen. Ich hatte Lust gehabt mal den anderen zu zeigen, dass ich sehr wohl eine Frau war, die durchaus Chance bei der holden Männlichkeit hatte. Oh, wie hatte ich mich damals über Ron geärgert, dieser pubertierende Jüngling, der dachte, dass ich ein ähnlicher Spätzünder wäre wie er. Ich werde nie die neidvollen, eifersüchtigen und überraschten, sowie ungläubigen Blicke der anderen vergessen.

Ich, die graue Streberin, mit dem Ouidditch-Star und Teilnehmer des Turniers Victor Krum, unglaublich und dann auch noch so völlig unerwartet. Was wollte so einer von mir, Hermione Granger, war wohl vielen durch den Kopf gegangen. Das was ich ihm hatte bieten können, geistig und auch körperlich, hätte wohl allen eine Gänsehaut über den Körper gejagt. Sie hätten es sich wohl in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht denken können, dass die brave Hermione gar nicht so brav war.

Cedric hatte mich während eines Tanzes angesprochen, als die Partner beim Eröffnungstanz getauscht worden waren und lächelnd gemeint, das er erstaunt sei mich mit Victor zu sehen, es sich aber hätte denken können, das ich immer für eine Überraschung gut sei und ich wohl auf ältere Typen stehen würde. Dann hatte er noch lachend angemerkt, dass ich mit allen männlichen Teilnehmern des Turniers verbandelt war bzw. eine Vergangenheit hatte. „Du bist unglaublich", hatte er mir noch neckend ins Ohr geflüstert und mir ein Augenzwinkern schenkend, noch viel Vergnügen mit Victor gewünscht. Victor war ein wundervoller Ballpartner gewesen und als ich die beiden Idioten Harry und Ron auf ihr Zimmer geschickt hatte, weil sie sich wieder wie die kleinen Kinder aufgeführt hatten, die sie waren, war die Beziehung von mir und Victor in die nächste Runde gegangen.  
Wir waren sehr diskret gewesen. Er hatte mich auf das Durmstrangschiff in seine Kajüte gebracht oder auch eher geschleust. Alles war in dem warmen dunkelbraun der Schiffsbalken gehalten gewesen und durch das Bullauge mit Blick auf Hogwarts, hatte es alles sehr romantisch und stimmungsvoll gewirkt. Küssend waren wir in das Zimmer gewankt. Victor war sehr leidenschaftlich und viel bestimmender als Cedric gewesen und hatte sich ungeduldig genommen was er wollte.

Rasch hatte er mich entkleidet gehabt und ein schnelles, hartes Tempo eingeschlagen. Er hatte mir den intensivsten Orgasmus geschenkt, den ich bis dahin erlebt hatte. Er war so ganz anders als Cedric gewesen, der immer so fürsorglich und sensibel und auf mich eingegangen war. Victor war viel leidenschaftlicher und weniger aufmerksam gewesen. Ich glaube in diesen Moment hatte ich begriffen, dass ich mich mehr zu dem Bad Boy, als zu den Good Guys hingezogen fühlte, auch hatte ich den rauen Umgang mit Victor gemocht. Seit damals konnte ich sagen, dass der „Blümchensex" mit Cedric schön gewesen war, ich aber mehr Erfüllung in dem rauen, leidenschaftlichen Sex mit Victor gefunden hatte.

Die folgenden Monate hatten mich in meiner Annahme bestätigt. Wir waren nicht immer zärtlich miteinander umgegangen, dafür hatten wir uns umso wilder vereinigt. Es hatte nie viele Spannungen gegeben, da wir uns einig gewesen waren es nicht publik zu machen, wie Intim wir zueinander standen. Oft war ich des Nachts heimlich auf dem Schiff gewesen und hatte die engsten Freunde von Victor kennen gelernt, Boris Poliakoff und Ivan Jarosch. Sie hatten uns wo sie konnten geholfen. Auch hatte ich die Ehre gehabt, die Bibliothek des Segelschiffs in Augenschein zu nehmen, was ich ausgiebig bei meinen nächtlichen Ausflügen genutzt habe. Victor waren damals fast die Augen rausgefallen, als er mitbekommen hatte, dass ich über ein umfangreiches, schwarzmagisches Wissen verfügte.

Heute weiß ich auch, dank meines Zauberstabes, dass Victor mir wohl gar nicht so unähnlich ist, denn sein Zauberstab ist aus Weißbuche mit einer Drachenherzfaser als Kern, auch ein sehr heller, weißer Stab, ähnlich meinem Weißdornbirkenzauberstab, aber mit dem Inhalt meines Schulzauberstabes. Zu dieser Zeit war ich auch hinter das wohl größte Geheimnis der Twins gekommen, als ich eines Nachts wieder ins Schloss hatte schleichen wollen, war ich an den Gewächshäusern vorbei gekommen und da hatte ich eindeutige Geräusche vernommen und Neugierde hatte mich getrieben, etwas was ich schon immer zur Genüge besessen hatte, somit hatte ich nachsehen müssen. Ich hatte mich also angeschlichen und einen Blick riskiert und nachdem ich den ein oder anderen Schutzzauber brach, zuckte ich erschrocken zurück. Was sich mir da offenbart hatte, hatte mir die Schamesröte ins Gesicht getrieben. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass ich den Sex zwischen zwei Männer gesehen hatte und das es dann auch noch identisch aussehende Menschen gewesen waren, hatte das Ganze noch… verruchter gemacht?  
Aber abwenden hatte ich mich nicht können, von dem leidenschaftlichen Geschehen, dazu hatte es mich zu sehr gefesselt. Ich hatte schon seit meinem dritten Jahr gewusst, dass die Twins nicht nur die Scherzbolde waren, die sie Vorgaben zu sein, denn viele ihrer Scherze und Produkte konnten nicht ohne dunkle Magie oder aber verbotene Substanzen hergestellt werden, sondern dass sie in dieser Hinsicht auch keinerlei Skrupel besaßen.

Und dank der Karte der Rumtreiber hatten sie mich oft genug in der Verbotenen Abteilung aufgestöbert und sich mein Wissen ausgeliehen, wie sie so schön sagten. Gleichzeitig hatten sie geholfen mein plötzliches Verschwinden zu verbergen, schließlich wäscht eine Hand die andere. Wir vertrauten gegenseitig auf die Verschwiegenheit der Anderen, auch heute noch. Ich hatte es geahnt, nicht gewusst, dass Fred und George ein sehr enges Verhältnis zueinander hatten, es aber nun so schwarz auf weiß vor Augen geführt zu bekommen, hatte mich doch etwas aus dem Konzept gebracht.

Und so hatte ich auf das Geschehen vor mir mit großen Augen gestarrt und als die beiden fertig gewesen waren, war ich nicht gegangen, nein wir hatten schon damals ein zu gutes Verhältnis gehabt, als dass ich ihnen nicht mitgeteilt hätte, dass ich nun von ihnen wusste. Ich hatte affektiert zu klatschen begonnen, was beide erschrocken zu mir hatte herumfahren lassen. Die Erleichterung, dass ich es war, die sie in flagranti erwischt hatte, war ihnen deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben gewesen und auch das Unverständnis, wie ich ihre Schilde hatte durchbrechen können, aber darin war ich schon immer gut gewesen. Ihre Sorge, dass ich sie nicht würde verstehen können, hatte ich ihnen nehmen können, da ich ihnen großzügig meine Hilfe angeboten hatte ihr Geheimnis zu meinem zu machen. Die Dankbarkeit für meine Akzeptanz ihnen gegenüber und dass ich sie für ihre Gefühle füreinander nicht verurteilte, war ihnen anzusehen gewesen und hatte uns einander nur noch näher gebracht. Um ihnen zu zeigen, dass ich es ernst gemeint hatte und wusste, dass sie die Karte nicht mehr hatten, da sie diese ja Harry gegeben hatten, hatte ich ihnen von Victor erzählt, was sie dann mal nicht wirklich überrascht hatte. Trocken hatten sie gemeint mir wäre alles zuzutrauen und hatten nun auch mir versprochen, mir zu helfen mich davonzustehlen. Wir waren nach und nach ein richtig gut eingespieltes Team geworden.

Ja, schon damals hatte ich Geheimnisse gehabt. Geheimnisse vor meinen Freunden. War ich eine gute Freundin? Ich weiß es nicht, nur weil ich ihnen nicht alles sagte, was ich tat? Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Ich stand immer loyal und treu zu Harry! Nichts würde mich von ihm trennen, denn ich liebte ihn innig wie einen Teil meiner Familie, wie ich einen Bruder geliebt hätte, wenn ich denn einen gehabt hätte.

Ich stand die ganze Zeit des Trimagischen Turniers mit Rat und Tat hinter Harry und dessen war sich Victor bewusst gewesen. Er hatte gewusst und akzeptiert, dass ich Harry liebte, aber ihn begehrte ich nur. Der Rest des Jahres war sehr aufregend gewesen. Victor hatte mir viel beigebracht und unter ihm war ich vollends zur Frau gereift. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken um unser Alter gemacht, da er sagte ich wäre eine Frau, die begehrenswerteste Frau, die er bisher kennen gelernt hatte und so anders als die Mädchen, die ihn anhimmelten, was ich nie getan hatte. Die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts und Cedrics Tod hatten mein Begehren fast zum Erliegen gebracht, da mir der Tod meines ersten Freundes nahe gegangen war und nun die Dunkelheit aufgezogen war, die für die Zukunft nichts Gutes verhieß.

Als der Abschied gekommen war, war uns beiden klar gewesen, dass wir erst einmal ans Ende unserer Beziehung gekommen waren. Es hatte keine Tränen gegeben, das hatte Victor überrascht, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht! Vielleicht hätte es ihm sogar gefallen, wenn ich seinetwegen ein paar Tränen vergossen hätte. Wir hatten vereinbart in Briefkontakt zu bleiben, den wir bis heute aufrecht erhielten.

Und so ließ ich die Vergangenheit Revue passieren und lächelte leicht in Gedanken an diese schöne und doch manchmal traurige aber unvergessliche Zeit.


	22. Eine lange Nacht

Eine lange Nacht

Ich lag immer noch in meinem Bett und ließ nun die Vergangenheit, Vergangenheit sein und so kehrten meine Gedanken zu Sirius zurück. Mein neuer Liebhaber war Sirius Black, nicht zu vergleichen mit Cedric und Victor. Er war ein vom Schicksal gezeichneter Mann mit 37 Jahren. Ein Rumtreiber, ein Casanova, ein verstoßener seiner Familie, ein Mann, der seine besten Freunde verloren hatte, ein Mann der von einem Freund verraten worden war, ein Mann, der zwölf Jahre unschuldig im Gefängnis verbracht hatte, ein Mann, der auch heute noch auf der Flucht war. Uns trennten 16 Jahre, aber seit gestern musste ich sagen, war mir das so was von recht. Ich würde ihn nicht mehr eintauschen wollen. Als ich Victor einen Bad Boy genannt hatte, war das voreilig, denn er war die harmlose Version eines richtigen Bad Guy, à la Sirius.

Ich sag's ja, ich war schon so was von verdorben, wo das Enden sollte? Mir war bewusst, dass unsere Affäre zeitlich begrenzt war, leider, aber deswegen würde ich sie nicht weniger genießen. Ich hoffte nur, dass er nicht auf einmal seine Moral spüren oder doch noch finden würde und es ihm dann leid tun könnte, mich armes Ding verführt zu haben, aber ich hoffte jetzt einfach mal, dass er dafür zu selbstsüchtig war und sich nicht selbst belog. Denn so schätze ich ihn nicht ein, zwar manchmal unüberlegt und etwas überstürzt in seinen Taten, aber wenn er sich einmal entschieden hatte blieb er dabei und hielt daran fest seinen Spaß zu haben. Meinen Tagesablauf behielt ich ebenfalls bei, nur war heute kein Sirius in der Küche als ich kam, offenbar hatte ihn unsere Gymnastik gestern Nacht so erschöpft, dachte ich böse, dass er noch Ruhe benötigte.

Mein Tag verlief wie die vorhergehenden, sehr erfolgreich aber auch sehr anstrengend. Als ich zum Abendessen kam war ich sehr beschwingt und gutgelaunt. Auch Sirius sah mir erwartungsfroh lachend entgegen und mit einem gewissen Glanz in seinen grauen Augen. Er hatte es sich augenscheinlich nicht anders überlegt und kein schlechtes Gewissen bekommen. Er war halt doch ein schlimmer Finger. Als ich mich setzte, stellte ich mein Bein so, dass ich sein Knie wie nebenbei ganz unabsichtlich berührte. Er hob kalkulierend eine Augenbraue und sah mich mit glitzernden Augen an. Es war lustig und belebend in der vollen Küche zu sitzen und zu wissen, dass alle anderen unwissend über das waren was zwischen uns lief.

„Und Hermione, hast du heute Abend mal für uns Zeit?", maulte Ron plötzlich.

„Aber natürlich, gleich nach dem Essen", nahm ich ihm den Wind aus den Segel, so sah er auch gerade aus.

„Nein, zuerst kommst du zu uns, wir müssen dir was zeigen, sorry Ron, dauert auch nicht lang!", warfen Fred und George nun gewichtig ein und erhoben sich, um den Raum zu verlassen.

„Ja gut, geht klar. Ich esse schnell, dann komme ich gleich nach!", meinte ich zu den Twins und an Ron gewandt sagte ich: „Ich beeile mich auch, versprochen!" Und begann schnell zu essen, wenn sie es so öffentlich machten, wollten sie was Wichtiges von mir.

Sirius beugte sich zu mir. „Echt?", flüsterte er sehr leise, obwohl das dank der versammelten Weasleys fast nicht nötig gewesen wäre. „Nein, lass dich überraschen. So um 23 Uhr erzähle ich dir mehr, warte in deinem Zimmer!" Er nickte sofort. Ich brach auch schon bald auf und huschte schnell zum Zimmer der Twins. Ich öffnete die Tür und schlüpfte hinein und blieb erst mal perplex stehen. Fred und George lagen gemeinsam auf einem Bett. George hatte schon das Oberteil seines senffarbenen Pyjamas verloren und Freds giftgrünes Oberteil war ganz aufgeknöpft und offenbarte seine weiße Brust. Die Farben bissen sich kräftig mit dem satten orangenrot ihrer Haare. Sie ließen sich nicht in ihrem Tun stören. Ich durfte gerade sehen, wie Fred zärtlich in die erregte Brustwarze seines Bruder biss, wobei jener genüsslich aufstöhnte, doch nun ging ich auf das andere Bett zu und ließ mich schicksalsergeben darauf nieder.

„Chchchrmmmm…", räusperte ich mich affektiert. „Jungs, ihr wolltet was von mir. Oder braucht ihr einen der euch zuschaut?", kam es recht keck von mir.

„Oawa, sorry hab dich gar nicht bemerkt…", stöhnte George verträumt, da Fred nicht wirklich von ihm ließ.

„Ihr seid ja echt heiß, wie ihr es hier so schön treibt, aber euer Bruder wartet. Was wolltet ihr von mir?", verdrehte ich die Augen über ihr vertieftes Liebesspiel.

„Ahahahh…", aufgrund dieses Aufschreis rollte ich die Augen verzweifelt. Oh Mann, was für eine Show. Die beiden waren unmöglich, schon immer gewesen. Sie schockierten halt gerne und bei den Meisten erreichten sie es und bei mir versuchten sie es immer wieder aufs Neue.

Fred hob das Gesicht und schenkte mir ein hinterlistiges Lachen. „Mach halt mit", bot er an. Nun ließ ich mich laut lachend auf das Bett fallen: „Träum weiter!"

„Dann schau halt nur zu, wäre ja nicht das erste Mal", spielte er lasziv darauf an, wie ich sie erwischt hatte.

„Hat dir das so gut gefallen bespannt zu werden, Fred?", ich hob fragend meine Braue und taxierte das verruchte Geschwisterpaar.

„Mhmhmh…", kam es sehr informativ von ihm und seine Hände streichelten den Körper von George sanft auf und ab.

„So oder so, ich hab keine Zeit, euer Bruder wartet…", versuchte ich sie dazu zu drängen mir zu antworten.

Nun sah ich, wie es zur Sache ging, da Fred nun die Beule in der Schlafanzughose begann zu streicheln. Ok, ich musste hier raus, das wurde wirklich zuuuu heiiiß. Das wollte ich jetzt wirklich nicht sehen, denn das hatte mir schon beim letzten Mal gereicht.

„…Hi… Hie… Hier…", fiel es George schwer seine Stimme zu finden, er langte unsicher auf das Nachttischen und fischte von dort zwei verschiedenfarbige Bonbons und hielt sie mir mit wackelnder Hand hin „… Prototypen… für die zwei… gib... es ihnen…", stotterte er atemlos, als sich Fred wieder in seiner Brustwarze verbiss.

„Oh, ihr seid echt unmöglich, ist euch denn vor mir gar nichts peinlich?", schimpfe ich belustigt und nahm ihm die Schlafbonbons ab.

„Vor dir nie! Wie gesagt, du würdest George wirklich einen Gefallen tun, wenn du mitmachen würdest. Er wollte schon immer mal einen Dreier und du weißt, er denkt, er ist ein bisschen Bi und das will er immer noch testen!", führte Fred grinsend aus und wackelte schelmisch mit den roten Augenbrauen.

„Ja, aber bitte, doch nicht mit mir!", und zeigte mit großen Augen entsetzt und überrascht auf mich.  
„Warum nicht? Nur bei dir hätte ich keine Probleme damit!", fragte Fred ernsthaft, während seine Hände nun in die Hose schlüpften und er seinen Bruder verwöhnte. Dieser bekam von unserer Unterhaltung nichts mehr mit.

„Nein danke, wir sind Freunde, daher bleibt Sex außen vor", lehnte ich bestimmt ab. „Aber wenn ihr euch so was wünscht, gebt mir bis morgen,… gebt mir Zeit, ich lass mir was einfallen… dürfte nicht zu schwer werden… ", ich knabberte überlegend, an meinen Lippen während es in meinem Gehirn ratterte, wie ich den Twins ihren Wunsch erfüllen konnte. Fred riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, in die ich versunken gewesen war.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen, wenn du wirklich nicht mitmachen willst", drohte er und zog George auch schon die Hose bestimmt herunter und offenbarte dessen ordentliche Erektion, die nun so befreit straff und hart in der Luft ragte. Ich quiekte empört auf und sprang vom Bett, flüchtete zur Tür, aber natürlich riskierte ich während meiner Flucht noch einen Blick zurück und wurde Zeuge wie Fred den Schwanz mit seiner Hand festhielt, sich über den Schaft beugte und verlangend über die Eichel leckte, als sich dann auch schon seine Lippen um ihn legten und er ihn gierig ganz in seinen Mund aufnahm… oh Merlin, raus hier… das waren meine gehetzten Gedanken. Schnell, denn selbst ich musste nicht alles wissen.

Als ich auf dem Flur tief Luft holte und mein erhitztes Gesicht versuchte zu kühlen, sprach ich noch schnell einige Schutzzauber auf die Tür, denn wenn irgendeiner sie so sah, na dann prost! Es war ja nicht jeder so tolerant oder hart im Nehmen wie ich. In meinem Kopf formte sich langsam aber sicher ein Plan und schon heute Nacht würde ich beginnen ihn in die Wege zu leiten, denn seit dem Ball mit Alicia und Angelina gab es ein großes Problem in der Beziehung der Twins und dieses hieß Angelina. Georges aber vor allem Freds Eifersucht kam immer wieder hoch. Die Twins waren nur als Team zu gebrauchen, somit würde ich versuchen ihnen zu geben was sie brauchten, um zu erkennen, dass sie sich selbst genug waren.

Mein Blick fiel nun auf die zwei Bonbons, die ich in der Hand hielt, also würde ich meine versetzten Butterbiere aufheben und diese hier ausprobieren und machte mich gespannt auf den Weg in mein Zimmer.

„Da kommst du ja endlich, was wollten die beiden Witzbolde von dir?", fragte Ginny vom Bett aus neugierig.

„Nichts besonderes, eigentlich nur Unsinn… aber ich hab' hier was, eine Überraschung für euch, als Entschuldigung, dass ich die letzten Tage so wenig Zeit hatte", öffnete ich dabei den Schrank und holte drei unpräparierte Flaschen Butterbier heraus.

„Das ich echt anständig von dir, Hermione!", lobte Ron großzügig und Ginny jauchzte fröhlich. Ich drückte jedem von uns ein Bier in die Hand und prostete ihnen zu, alle tranken wir. Wir machten es uns auf einem der Betten bequem und ich legte ganz zufällig und gut sichtbar, die zwei Süßigkeiten auf der Bettdecke ab.

„Was ist das?", meinte da auch gleich Ron.

„Oh, die hab ich vorhin gefunden, sind Muggelsüßigkeiten!", erklärte ich gleichgültig wie nebenbei.  
„Was cool und wie schmecken die so?", kam es betont neutral von Ron.

„Lecker, ist echt was ganz anderes als das Zaubererzeug", meinte ich lockend und wurde mit zwei  
interessierten Gesichtern belohnt.

„Wollt ihr zwei probieren?", fragte ich ruhig.

„Aber das sind doch deine Letzten", meinte Ginny lieb und wehrte tapfer ab.

„Ja, aber ich krieg auch jederzeit neue und weiß wie sie schmecken", lockte ich weiter.

„Dann gerne!", sagten beide und schon waren die Bonbons in ihren Mündern verschwunden. Die Wirkung trat fast sofort ein, beide bekamen glasige Augen und schwankten bedenklich. So war das nicht geplant gewesen, da würden die beiden Red Devils noch ein bisschen Feinarbeit betreiben müssen, weil die Wirkung zeitverzögert eintreten sollte, aber heute Abend würde ich ihr Zimmer freiwillig nicht mehr betreten, so viel stand fest. Nun zog ich mit einem Seufzen meinen Stab und wagte mich an meinen ersten Amnesia, um sie das hier vergessen zu lassen und gab ihnen die Erinnerung an einen ausgelassenen Spieleabend und verfrachtete Ron und Ginny in ihre Betten, bevor ihnen die Augen auch schon endgültig zufielen und sie in ihren Träumen versanken. Ich rieb mir die Hände, das war besser gelaufen als erhofft, gratulierte ich mir im Stillen. War ich böse, da ich so mit meinen Freunden umging?

Ja, ich glaube schon, da ich nichts davon hielt mich selbst zu belügen, versuchte ich so ehrlich zu sein wie ich konnte, auch wenn mir dieses Resümee nicht gefiel! Eigentlich hätten jetzt meine Bücher auf mich gewartet, da die ein oder andere Recherche noch sein musste, aber als erstes musste ich zu Sirius. Weil dies unser zweiter Abend war, sah ich großzügig über meinen Zeitplan hinweg, denn Spaß brauchte auch ich und die Twins hatten mir gefährlich eingeheizt. Ich schlich vorfreudig die letzten Stufen zu Sirius' Zimmer hinauf, darauf bedacht unnötigen Lärm zu vermeiden.

Die Tür war schwerlich zu übersehen, da an ihr ein Namensschild befestigt war. An der gegenüberliegenden Tür war der Name seines verstorbenen Bruders Regulus angebracht. Ich klopfte nicht, warum auch, denn er erwartete mich. Ich trug nichts außer meinem kurzen lilafarbenen Sommernachthemd. Und schnell schlüpfte ich hinein. Sirius lümmelte auf seinem breiten, geschnitzten Holzbett und las in einem Quidditchbuch. Die verblassten, silbergrauen Seidentapeten und die schweren Samtvorhänge an den Fenstern gaben dem Ganzen trotz der Vernachlässigung ein edles Ambiente, wären da nicht die mit Dauerklebefluch angehexten Fahnen in Gryffindor-rotgold und die Muggelbilder von nackten Frauen und Motorrädern gewesen.

Tja, Sirius konnte seine Abstammung als Black nicht verleugnen. Anscheinend liebte diese Familie es, Dinge für immer an die Wand zu hexen. Darüber wäre ich fast in lautes Lachen ausgebrochen, weil es auch wirklich zu komisch war, denn vielleicht hatte die alte Mrs. Black die Idee für ihr Gemälde von Sirius geklaut?

„Endlich, ich dachte schon du kommst gar nicht mehr!", stieß er freudig aber auch sehr ungeduldig aus und schmiss das Buch im hohen Bogen von sich.

„Ungeduldig?", trat ich weiter in den Raum. „… Lust was zu lecken?", flüstere ich verführerisch, denn ich sah immer noch Freds Mund, wie dieser sich um das Glied geschlossen hatte und dies beschäftigte mich schon die ganze Zeit. Ich konnte Sirius knurren hören. Sein Erstaunten, dass ich gleich zur Sache kam, zeigte er nur in einem vorfreudigen, fast teuflischen Grinsen. Er richtete sich auf die Knie auf. Da er nichts mehr als seine Shorts trug, konnte ich seine gut definierte Brust sehen und das was ich sah gefiel mir. Ich leckte mir gierig über die trockenen Lippen. Ich kam näher ans Bett und schon packte er mich fest und warf mich mit erstaunlicher Kraft aufs Bett. „Du kommst zu spät und stellst auch noch Forderungen?", knurrte er tief. Ich sah ihn mit gespielten Unschuldsaugen an und strich nun spielerisch langsam mit meinen Fingerspitzen über meine Lippen, wie ein stummes Versprechen auch ihn zu verwöhnen. „Vorschlag?", murmelte ich rau.

Er stöhnte unterdrückt auf. „Du bist ein Biest, du weißt genau was für Knöpfe du drücken musst, oder?", erwiderte er erregt danach küsste er mich fest und verlangend auf den Mund. Wir waren anscheinend nicht die langsamen, genießenden Typen, denn es entstand eine brodelnde Hitze zwischen uns, die schnell gelöscht werden musste und während er mich fordernd küsste, schob er mir mein kurzes Hemdchen bis zur Hüfte hoch und löste sich dann von mir. Er sah mich mit glühenden Augen an, begab sich hinunter, so dass er zwischen meinen gespreizten Schenkeln zum Liegen kam. Sogleich konnte ich fühlen, wie seine Fingerspitzen über den Stoff meines vollkommen durchweichten Höschens strichen und mich zum Erzittern brachten. Das fühlte sich wunderbar an.

Nun knurrte ich wütend: „Sirius, … mach schneller… bitte…" Zu mehr kam ich nicht, da ich in diesem Moment reißenden Stoff hörte. Diese erregende Ungeduld von ihm steigerte meine Lust ungemein.  
Und schon konnte ich seinem Atem da spüren wo ich ihn am dringendsten brauchte und alles in mir zog sich vor Freude zusammen. Ich hob mich auf meine Arme und sah runter und beobachtete, wie Sirius begann mich zu verwöhnen, dann ließ ich sinnlich, stöhnend den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und gab mich dem guten Gefühl seiner leckenden Zunge und dem Saugen seines Mundes an meiner empfindsamsten Stelle hin. Mir schwanden die Sinne.

Das was er da anstellte machte mich verrückt. Ich stieß kleine, erstickte Laute aus, die ihn noch mehr anzuheizen schienen. Wie seine Zunge unermüdlich immer wieder über mich leckte, drohte es mich von innen heraus zu verbrennen, als er dann noch seine Finger zum Einsatz brachte, um mich auch damit zu verwöhnen und sie immer wieder in mich einführte, kam der Orgasmus wie eine schnelle, große Welle über mich.

„Sirius…", rief ich nicht leise. Alles in mir verkrampfte und ich fiel wie ein Stein auf das Bett. Ich hatte mich meiner Lust vollkommen ergeben. Nachdem sich die Schleier von meinen Augen wieder gehoben, sich meine Atmung wieder normalisiert hatte und ich wieder klar sehen konnte, sah ich einen strahlenden Sirius, der zwischen meinen Beinen schelmisch hervorlugte. Ich begann zu lachen und er krabbelte rasch zu mir hoch und wir versanken in einem hinreißenden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Da ich denke, Gleiches sollte mit Gleichem vergolten werden, setzte ich nun meinen langsamen, sinnlichen Weg an seinem Körper nach unten küssend und leckend fort, zog ungeduldig seine Shorts hinab, denn dort erwartete mich schon sein beeindruckendes, hartes Glied, das unter meinen Blicken erzitterte, als ich auch schon begann das gute Stück zu verwöhnen.

Meine Hände umfassten seinen steinharten Schwanz. Ich strich immer wieder auf und ab und dabei kam ich mit meinem Mund immer näher bis ich über die Spitze seiner Eichel leckte. Sein kleiner Schrei bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut und erweckte aufs Neue meine Lust, also tat ich es gleich nochmal und leckte dieses Mal einen Lusttropfen von ihm auf und strich dann seinen Schaft mit meiner Zunge langsam runter. Ich konnte sein Wimmern und Knurren hören. Das war es was ich hören wollte. Sein Körper wand sich unter mir. Er war Wachs in meinen Händen und ich hatte da einiges in der Hand. Und schon nahm ich ihn gierig so weit es mir möglich war in meinem Mund auf. Ein erstickter Ruf ertönte und Sirius fasste wenig sanft in meine Haare und bestimmte ein schnelles Tempo, als ich dann auch noch meine Hände einsetzte um seine Hoden zu verwöhnen, konnte ich an seinen Reaktionen erkennen, dass er nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Ich erhöhte meine Bemühungen und er überließ sich mir in seiner totalen Lust, als er auch schon mit einem lauten „H… mione…", in meinem Mund kam. Ich nahm alles was er mir gab und saugte ihn leer. Sirius lag selig, aber wie tot auf dem Bett, seine Brust senkte sich schwer.

„Das war herrlich, das letzte Mal von so was ist Jahre her…", kam es von ihm heiser und atemlos.

„Ich fand es auch sehr befriedigend", erklärte ich sehr zufrieden und legte mich neben ihn. Ich sah ihn von der Seite an, dabei fühlte ich mich rundum wohl. Meine rechte Hand lag auf seinem Bauch und strich spielerisch rauf zu seiner Brust, um sein Tätowierungen verträumt nachzufahren.

„Erzählst du mir jetzt was du gemacht hast?", fragte er gespannt und drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. „Was wollten die Zwillinge von dir und wie bist du den anderen entkommen?"

„Die Twins, na sie wollten mir was geben, sie sind Freunde", erklärte ich während ich ihn weiter streichelte.

„Bessere als Harry und Ron?", schoss er sofort lauernd zurück.

„Nein und ja, nicht besser als Harry, anders, aber besser als Ron, ja. Sagen wir mal so, Harry steht meinem Herzen näher, aber die Twins meinen Geheimnissen", versuchte ich Sirius ernsthaft die verschiedenen Freundschaften zu erklären.

„Du vertraust ihnen mehr als Harry?", wurden seine grauen Augen ungläubig groß.

„Ja!"

„Warum… das verstehe ich nicht, ich dachte Harry wäre dein bester Freund?", fragte er nun vollends verwirrt und sah mich argwöhnisch an. Auch ich hatte meinen Blick gehoben und sah fest zu ihm.

„Das ist er auch, aber er würde einige Dinge…", und ich zeigte damit auf uns im Bett, „die ich tue, nicht gutheißen!", meinte ich ernsthaft.

„Aber die Twins, wie du sie nennst, tun es? Das hier gutheißen?", fragte er skeptisch, dabei wiederholte er meine Geste zwischen uns.

„Ja!", mehr würde ich nicht sagen, das ging ihn nichts an.

„Mehr wirst du mir nicht sagen, oder?", fragte er auch schon überlegend.

„Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, Casanova!", wisperte ich leise und küsste ihn leicht auf seine geschlossenen Lippen.

„Ich muss gehen, schlaf gut!", setzte ich mich auf und reckte mich befriedigt.

„Was jetzt schon, warum…ich dachte, das wäre die erste Runde…", schmollte er sofort, wie es nur Jungs konnten und ich lachte auf.

„Nur weil wir jetzt ficken und du unersättlich bist, werde ich meine Arbeit nicht zurückstellen, ich habe noch fast anderthalb Stunden, bis ich ins Bett muss", erklärte ich gespielt streng, aber ich meinte es genauso. Jetzt zeigte er mir seine Zähne: „Ich wüsste diese Zeit auch anders zu nützen…", kam es verheißungsvoll von ihm.

„Das glaube ich dir aufs Wort, aber hier bleib ich hart!", blieb ich entschlossen. Ich erhob mich, reinigte mich und strich mein Nachthemd glatt und band meine Haare zusammen. Nach einem letzten Blick auf mein zerstörtes Höschen, warf ich ihm noch eine Kusshand zu und verschwand. In meinem Nachthemd schlich ich durch das nachtschlafende Haus.

Vor meinen Büchern stehend überlegte ich, was ich genau brauchte, um meine Idee in die Tat umzusetzen, da es mir nicht nur um den Wunsch der Twins ging, nein, ich würde es perfekt mit einer meiner Ideen verbinden können, denn ich liebte es wenn alles so ineinander griff. Ah, da hatte ich auch schon die gewünschte Information.

Jetzt wusste ich wie es gehen würde, aber auf was oder wohin könnte ich den Fluch anwenden, um es immer wieder einsetzen zu können. Hmm… ich musste nachdenken und fläzte mich in meinen Sessel vor dem gemütlichen Feuer, eine Feder überlegend im Mund. Was musste ich alles tun und berücksichtigen in meinem Plan und schon arbeitete ich durch… als ich das nächste Mal den Tempus sprach, erschrak ich ganz schön, drei Uhr! Das würde eine kurze Nacht werden, aber ich konnte zufrieden sein, denn alles stand. Ich musste es nur noch umsetzen und das würde ich morgen angehen.


	23. Trafalgar Square

Trafalgar Square

Die Nacht war für mich extrem kurz, aber sehr befriedigend und zufriedenstellend gewesen. Heute war der 15. August, ich wartete schon gespannt, ob sie sich an die Vereinbarung halten würde. Ich saß in der Küche beim Frühstück, als auch schon eine Eule auf mich zugeschossen kam, was mir verwunderte, fragende Blicke einbrachte, da ich bislang keine Post erhalten hatte und die Hogwartsbriefe erst noch kommen würden.

Ich nahm der Eule das Pergament ab und gab ihr ein paar Krümel Brot. Natürlich wusste ich von wem der Brief war, würde ihn aber unter den neugierigen Blicken der hier Anwesenden auf keinen Fall öffnen.

„Ah, von Victor, danke nochmals Ron, dass ich mir dafür Pig ausleihen durfte", sagte ich freundlich, da ich ablenken wollte und Ron reagierte wie erhofft. Er zog ein böses Gesicht und murmelte etwas in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart. Er und Ginny wirkten heute ungewöhnlich munter, kein Wunder nach diesem tiefen, erholsamen Schlaf. Ich steckte ihn in meine Jeans, beendete das Essen und zog mich zurück, wurde aber im Flur von zwei dreckig grinsenden Twins erwartet, die wie immer nur Unsinn im Kopf hatten. Sie begleiten mich auf meinem Weg.

„Sprich Schönste, was lief noch gestern?", neugierig waren die zwei ja gar nicht.

„Ihr werdet nicht mal rot!", meinte ich kopfschüttelnd.

„Warum denn, du hast nichts gesehen was du nicht kennst!", grinste einer der rothaarigen Teufel lieb.

„Hrr, ihr seid unmöglich! Aber zu den Prototypen, sie haben gewirkt, aber fast zu gut. Die Wirkung setzt sofort ein, aber zeitverzögert und individuell pro Person wäre es wirkungsvoller, so dass sich die Personen von selbst zurückziehen können. Ich durfte die zwei gestern ins Bett verfrachten", erklärte ich ausführlich, während wir unseren Weg nach oben fortsetzten, schließlich wollte ich wieder in die Bibliothek.

„Hmm, ich denke, ich weiß schon was wir an der Dosierung verändern müssen. Wir machen uns gleich an die Arbeit!", murmelte George gedankenverloren vor sich hin. „Ach, und Dung müsste heute Abend liefern!", verkündeten sie breit grinsend und da wollte George mit Fred zusammen schon sofort weiter in ihr Zimmer eilen.

„Fred, noch eine Minute!", hielt ich ihn zurück und somit zog George alleine ab.

„Wegen gestern, ich…", er unterbrach mich „Sorry, war nicht so gemeint, ich weiß nicht genau was mich da geritten hat, zum Glück hat George…", strich er sich nervös durch seine Haare.

„Halt, stopp, sprich nicht weiter. Es war nicht schlimm, denn ich fühle mich eher geehrt, dass ihr mir solches Vertrauen entgegen bringt, aber es geht mir darum, dass ich euch euren Wunsch erfüllen möchte!", erklärte ich ernsthaft und musterte Fred eindringlich.

„Was… du... willst… uns… was?", er blickte recht ungläubig aus der Wäsche und stotterte ungewohnt wortkarg durch die Gegend.

„Schsch, leise, ja ich hab eine Idee und bin in der Phase das Ganze umzusetzen", brachte ich ihm die Neuigkeit verschwörerisch nah.

„Wie willst du das hinkriegen, vor allem, da keiner davon wissen darf?", fragte er aufgeregt, denn von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war Fred Feuer und Flamme. Ich verdrehte meine Augen. „Fred, denkst du wirklich ich bin beschränkt, gerade du solltest wissen, dass ich Geheimes geheim lasse. Ich regle alles so, dass ihr nur noch genießen müsst. Sein Wunsch ist auch dein Wunsch, oder?", erkundigte ich mich interessiert.

„Du willst wissen, ob ich das will, oder er?... Mhm, ich weiß, dass er will und ich denke mal, wir sollten es ausprobieren und da wir nie etwas ohne den anderen tun, bietet es sich an, denke ich mal. Warum nicht? Wir waren schon immer experimentierfreudig, wie du weißt!", strahlte er mich diabolisch an. „Und du denkst, du kriegst das wirklich hin?"

Ich lachte auf. „Das sollte eine meiner einfachsten Übungen sein", nun da das geklärt war, klopfte ich auf seine Schulter und wandte mich ab.

„Danke… Hermione… bis später!", und machte sich freudestrahlend auf die Socken, um weiter an ihren Projekten zu basteln, denn die beiden waren durchaus sehr ehrgeizig.

Auf meinem Sessel sitzend holte ich das Schreiben hervor und öffnete es. Ich war sehr gespannt was Rita so zu sagen hatte. Als ich zu Ende gelesen hatte, ließ ich den Brief erstaunt sinken und schmiss ihn in den Kamin und sah dabei zu, wie er langsam verkohlte und zu Asche zerfiel. Sie hatte nicht viel geschrieben, dafür wollte mich Rita um 12 Uhr am Trafalgar Square treffen. Das hätte ich jetzt nicht erwartet, machte mich aber doch sehr neugierig, weil sie schon so große Sehnsucht nach mir hatte. Ich musste Sorge tragen, dass mich auch keiner vermissen würde, wenn ich mich so viel früher auf den Weg machen würde. Molly war in dieser Hinsicht ein echtes Trüffelschwein. Ich begann zu lächeln, als mir einfiel, wie ich das bewerkstelligen wollte. Auf leisen Sohlen schlich ich in ein Schlafzimmer im obersten Stock und machte es mir auf dem großen, breiten Bett bequem. Ich ließ meine Augen durch das Zimmer schweifen und nahm die Umgebung intensiver in mich auf, als gestern Nacht. Er hatte bei der Dekoration des Zimmers seinen Gryffindorgeschmack voll ausgelebt, wahrscheinlich um seine Eltern zu ärgern. Es biss sich im Tageslicht wirklich noch mehr mit der Tapete. Da öffnete sich auch schon die Tür und Sirius kam rein, wie er leibt und lebte und blickte mich perplex an, als er mich so auf seinem Bett sah.

„Hi!", winkte ich.

„Hi, hattest du Sehnsucht, Schöne? Ich wusste doch, das gestern Nacht war zu kurz!", schnurrte er mir entgegen und schloss die Tür.

„Du Casanova, hol deine Gedanken aus der Gosse, es geht um was Anderes", erklärte ich abweisend und wandte mich zu ihm.

„Ahm, ich habe dich noch nicht vollständig in meinem Bett genommen, aber ich muss sagen, du siehst am Tage in ihm noch besser aus, sicher, dass ich nicht deine Gedanken in die Gosse lenken kann?", vernahm ich rau von ihm, während er geschmeidig zum Bett kam.

„Heute Abend, mein Lieber, stehe ich dir vollkommen zu Verfügung", versprach ich sinnlich und leckte mir vorfreudig über die Lippen. Lust hatte ich irgendwie immer auf Sirius. „Jetzt hab' ich leider keine Zeit, aber ich bräuchte deine Hilfe, darum wollte ich dich bitten", sagte ich ihm auf den Kopf zu.

„Was planst du schon wieder?", stöhnte Sirius auf. „Hat es mit dem Brief von vorhin zu tun… dann war er also nicht von Krum?", fragte er nun argwöhnisch und ließ sich geschlagen auf das Bett plumpsen.

„Ja, hat es. Ich muss heute eher aus dem Haus, so kurz vor Zwölf. Ich muss jemanden treffen und richtig, er kam nicht von Victor", ich hob meine Hand um seinem Einspruch vorzubeugen. „Ich werde dir nicht sagen von wem, aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, es ist niemand gefährliches. Versprochen, Sirius!", beteuerte ich ernsthaft.

Er nickte unglücklich. „Was willst du, dass ich tue?"

„Ich will, dass du mich deckst. Es soll keiner merken, dass ich über zwei Stunden früher abhaue, das wäre alles. Würdest du das tun, mein Casanova?", schnurrte ich verführerisch und blickte ihn von unten herauf bittend an.

„Weißt du, Hermione, ich vertrau dir und weiß, dass du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst. Deshalb, ja, ich werde dich decken. Ich hoffe du weißt, dass du auch mir trauen kannst. Du weißt, dass du mir alles, wirklich alles erzählen könntest", meinte er eindringlich, ernst und rutschte neben mich und legte seine Hand auf mein Bein. „Bitte, bring dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr, es ist gefährlich da draußen." Ich lehnte meinen Oberkörper an seine Brust und stöhnte. „Das weiß ich doch alles und ich bin so glücklich und dankbar, dass du mir vertraust und du weißt wirklich schon recht viel, aber ich kann dir leider nicht mehr sagen, bitte verzeih", meinte ich traurig, aber auch bestimmt. Nun platzierte er seine andere Hand an meinem Kinn und hob es an, so dass ich ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste, dann legte er langsam aber bestimmt seine Lippen auf meine und so begann ein langsamer, sinnlicher Kuss, der schnell mehr wurde und sich unsere Zungen ein Duell zu liefern begannen.

Ich riss mich mit Gewalt los, denn ich musste mich noch vorbereiten. Obwohl auf Rita meine Zauber lagen, würde ich nie den Fehler begehen und sie unterschätzen und dass sie geforscht hatte nahm ich an. Es würde mich sogar enttäuschen, wenn sie sich ihrem Schicksal so einfach ergeben hätte. Ich stand resolut vom Bett auf und grinste Sirius vertröstend an.

„Vielen Dank und freu dich auf heut Abend", sagte ich lasziv und verließ mit dem Po wackelnd das Zimmer und Sirius mit einem kleinen, sichtbaren Problem. So schlich ich dann kurz vor Zwölf aus dem Haus und apparierte in die Nähe vom Trafalgar Square. Mittlerweile hatte ich es geschafft meinen Geräuschpegel zu reduzieren. Dies war mir tatsächlich durch viel üben, aber vor allem durch Konzentration gelungen und hierbei hatten mir die Übungen zur Okklumentik sehr weitergeholfen. Ich trug heute meine Jeans und ein enges, halblanges, grünes Shirt, dazu noch meine Tasche über der Schulter. So bewegte ich mich, unter dem strahlend blauen Sommerhimmel, in der Masse der Touristen, auf den überlaufenen Square zu. Ich war schon gespannt, in welchem unauffälligen Outfit Miss Skeeter auftauchen würde, hier, unter all den Muggel.

Da hinten sah ich sie auch schon. Sie trug ein recht dezentes Sommerkleid mit Mohnblumenaufdruck, aber ihre große, geschwungene Brille war wie immer die Gleiche und somit recht auffällig. Auch sie hatte mich schon entdeckt und sah mir mit unlesbarem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen.

„Hallo Miss Skeeter!", grüßte ich sie höflich. „Wie geht es Ihnen?", und nickte ihr zu.

„Miss Granger, danke gut und Ihnen?", ach was waren wir alle höflich, doch ihre Stimme klang recht frostig.

„Ebenso. Sie wollten mich sehen?", kam ich knapp zur Sache.

„In der Tat, Miss Granger. Ich habe Information für Sie, wie gefordert", sie verzog ihre Mundwinkel angewidert. Um uns herum herrschte der laute Trubel der Touristen.

„Ich muss sagen, Sie überraschen mich, Miss Skeeter, positiv. Ich hätte mit mehr Gegenwehr gerechnet, der ein oder andere nötige Besuch…", ließ ich drohend ausklingen.

„Tja, was soll ich sagen, Miss Granger. Sie waren in der Tat sehr gründlich. Auch Ihr Urlaubsantrag für mich war überraschend und ihre Zauber,… tja, ich habe über Ihr Angebot nachgedacht und ich denke, ich kann mich darauf einlassen", meinte sie großzügig schnarrend, aber ganz schmecken tat es ihr nicht, zumindest vermittelte ihre verbissene Grimasse diese Tatsache.

„Das freut mich wirklich, denn wie ich Ihnen versprochen habe, verlange ich weder etwas Schlimmes noch Unmögliches von Ihnen, auch meine Zauber tun Ihnen ja nichts!", ich legte den Kopf schief. „Wie läuft's denn mit der Arbeit und dem zweiten Buch?"

„Dank Ihnen läuft die Arbeit gut, wie immer. Das Ministerium wünscht, dass Potter als paranoider Verrückter dargestellt wird, der lügt und behauptet, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück ist. Ich versuche mein bestes, gar keine Artikel zu diesem Thema zu schreiben oder sie äußerst neutral zu halten", sie klang leicht verzagt, doch ich nickte ihr nur zu. „Das zweite Buch", sie räusperte sich. „Ich tue mein bestes, aber nach nur fast einem Monat, habe ich noch keine relevanten Informationen", sagte sie pikiert und sah mich giftig an und kniff ihre Lippen missbilligend fest aufeinander.

„Das hört sich in Ordnung an, wir machen weiter wie gehabt, danke Rita", beschied ich ihr freundlich. „Aber eine Frage hätte ich noch, die Informationen zu Dumbledore, die in Ihrem Buch, sind die wirklich zutreffend?", frage ich zweifelnd und legte den Kopf schief.

„Haha, sind Sie über diese Info so erstaunt, dass der liebe, alte Professor eine gar nicht so reine Weste hat, wie Sie dachten?", fragte sie hämisch und grinste gemein.

„Überrascht nicht wirklich, erstaunt ein bisschen, aber ist es auch wirklich die Wahrheit?", fragte ich weiter ruhig nach, doch es interessierte mich wirklich brennend, während ich es ihr nicht gönnte mich aus der Gelassenheit zu reißen, etwas was sie zu verärgern schien.

„Ich war noch nicht fertig mit meiner Recherche zu dem Thema Albus Dumbledore, aber das was bisher in dem Buch steht ist korrekt!", erklärte sie nun brüsk.

„Auch nicht mit der Flotten Feder nachgeholfen, Rita?", kam es bösartig von mir. Ritas Gesicht verdüsterte sich und sie kniff die Augen verärgert zusammen.

„Miss Granger, da ist nichts beschönigt, das sind die Fakten!", giftete sie zurück und fühlte sich wohl in ihrer Reporterehre angegriffen, falls sie denn so etwas besaß.

„Na, dann ist es ja gut, dann danke ich vielmals für die Infos und gute Arbeit", erwiderte ich jovial. Nun warf sie ihren Kopf zurück und reckte leicht die Brust. Stolz glitzerte in ihren boshaften Augen.

„Ja, ich muss sagen, damit habe ich mich selbst übertroffen, aber wie gesagt, ich bin noch nicht soweit, um es zum Drucken freigeben zu können", und der Stolz war auch ihrem Tonfall deutlich zu entnehmen.

„Ich sag ja immer, man darf Sie nicht unterschätzen. Sie können wie ein Mistkäfer in der größten Scheiße graben und finden noch Gold!", bescheinigte ich ihr hämisch und sie zuckte ob meiner fiesen Ausdrucksweise zurück. „Aber den Zeitpunkt zum Druck bestimme ich,… nur, dass Ihnen das klar ist!", wir mochten uns wirklich sehr. Sie verzog ob dieser Aussage mal wieder ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen, missbilligenden Strich, nickte aber knapp. Sie fing sich relativ schnell.

„Aber warum ich Sie sprechen wollte, Miss Granger. Es geht um Potter, die Info ist brandheiß, kam heute Morgen ganz früh rein, deswegen habe ich Ihnen gleich eine Eule geschickt", kam es nun fast erregt von ihr und sie wirkte sehr geschäftig. Ich sah ihr aufmerksam ins Gesicht, das war wichtig, denn es ging um Harry.

„Nach meinen Infos benutzte Potter gestern Abend einen starken Zauber, dafür wird er in zwei Tagen, also am 17ten, vor Gericht gestellt. Fudge konnte sein Glück gar nicht fassen. Was genau, warum, war bisher nicht herauszubekommen, nur ein Gerücht, aber unbestätigt, das er sich gegen Dementoren verteidigt hat. Aber wie gesagt, man oder ich weiß nichts Genaues?", erzählte Rita mit Schwung und Elan man konnte erkennen wie sie das Ganze begeisterte während sie eine unwissende Handgeste machte. Ich war über diese Neuigkeiten mehr als erschüttert, denn ich hatte Angst, Angst um Harry. Erzählte Dumbledore nicht immer, wie sicher Harry bei seinen nichtliebenden Verwandten war und deshalb immer wieder zu ihnen zurück musste, ob er wollte oder nicht und ob es für Harry wirklich nötig war.

Das war einfach unglaublich, nur gut, dass mein Glaube in Dumbledore schon erschüttert war. Dank Ritas Enthüllungsbuch wusste ich Sachen über Dumbledore, die ich nie aber so was von nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Sie hatte deren Richtigkeit zwar gerade versichert, aber ich gestand ihm noch eine Schonfrist zu, da ich erst mal die Informationen von Rita checken musste und dafür wollte ich unter anderem die Hogwartsbibliothek nützen und erst dann wollte ich aus meinem Wissen Nutzen ziehen. Sollte es wahr sein, was in dem Buch angedeutete wurde… arhrrrahr, ok, Ruhe damit würde ich mich befassen wenn sich die Anschuldigungen als Tatsachen erwiesen. Aber wie gesagt, all diese Erkenntnisse zu der Person des Professors hatten mein Vertrauen schon erschüttert, denn sonst hätte jetzt ein Erdbeben stattgefunden, das einen Tsunami hätte auslösen können, doch so blieb ich relativ gleichgültig bis ruhig. Harry lebte und schien mit dem Schrecken davongekommen zu sein. Und wieder einmal zeigte sich, wie klug und überlegt ich gehandelt hatte. Ich erhielt prompte und erstklassige Informationen, augenscheinlich schneller als die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens, denn Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, sowie Sirius hatten heute noch nichts davon gewusst, auch wenn mir keiner von ihnen etwas gesagt hätte, aber ich hätte gespürt wenn etwas nicht stimmte.

„Das sind erstaunliche Infos, Rita, danke für die schnelle Lieferung, so hatte ich mir das vorgestellt! Bitte kontaktieren Sie mich immer umgehend", lobte ich sie großzügig.

„Wie stellen Sie sich das eigentlich vor wenn Sie in Hogwarts sind?", fragte sie sehr neugierig.

„Das wird kein Problem sein, schicken Sie mir egal zu welcher Uhrzeit eine Eule, danach werden wir uns immer Punkt 22 Uhr hier am Trafalgar Square treffen, dies gilt, sollten die Informationen so brisant sein, dass sie nicht schriftlich übermittelt werden können oder Sie sich nicht sicher sind, wie wir weiter vorgehen", wies ich bestimmt und eindeutig an, was sie zu tun hatte.

„Aber… aber wie wollen Sie das schaffen, Miss Granger, Sie können doch nicht einfach so in der Nacht Hogwarts verlassen, das ist unmöglich!", zeigte sich Rita schockiert.

Ich schmunzelte sichtbar. „Machen Sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, denn ich versprechen Ihnen, ich werde hier sein und glauben Sie mir, für mich gibt es kein unmöglich, das sollten Sie doch wissen, Miss Skeeter!"

„Ich… Sie erstaunen mich wirklich immer wieder. Man sollte Sie ebenfalls nicht unterschätzen, Miss Granger!", kam es nüchtern von ihr und sie wandte sich um, blickte über ihre Schulter. „Ich hab da noch ein kleines, nichtbestätigtes Gerücht, dass sich das Ministerium, sprich Fudge, in die Belange von Hogwarts einmischen will. Es geht darum, dass er seine Vertraute, Dolores Umbridge, in die Schule schicken will. Ich vermute mal als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, das war's auch schon, denke ich. Ich werde dann mal wieder. Auf Wiedersehen!", grinste sie mich höhnisch an, da ich sie gerade mit großen Augen ansah.

„Halt, besorgen Sie mir noch genauere Infos zu dieser Person, schicken Sie mir einfach ein Exposé, das dürfte reichen, gute Arbeit. Nun bräuchte ich noch einen Gefallen von Ihnen, was muss ich tun wenn ich eine Dame… für eine Nacht brauche, gegen Bezahlung versteht sich… die auch bereit ist gewisse Grenzen zu übertreten?", fragte ich ruhig und emotionslos nach.

Sie verzog die Augenbrauen vor Unglauben. „Sie brauchen was… eine Prostituierte, Miss Granger?", krächzte sie hoch und pikiert.

„Ja", antwortete ich knapp.

„Warum… Wofür?", stotterte sie sichtlich überfordert.

„Wofür wohl, aber nicht für mich, ich will jemandem einen Gefallen tun", erklärte ich ihr, auch wenn sie das eigentlich nichts anging.

Sie wirkte immer noch sprachlos. „Ja… wann… wo… wie?", stotterte sie nun ergeben.

„Mhm, am 18ten, abends 21 Uhr, hier ist der Treffpunkt, ich würde dann mit ihr von hier aus apparieren", zählte ich auf.

„Chrm, besondere Wünsche?", fragte sie nun wieder kälter nach, offenbar hatte sie sich gefangen.

„Hübsch, nicht älter als 18. Die wird für einen Dreier bestellt und sollte sprichwörtlich für alles offen sein!", erklärte ich gelassen und grinste gemein.

„Natürlich!", und fletschte dabei die Zähne und wandte sich zum Gehen. Was die wohl jetzt von mir dachte, aber darüber würde ich mir wohl keine Gedanken machen müssen, da ich in Miss Skeeters Achtung bestimmt nicht noch weiter sinken konnte als bisher schon und somit war es mir egal was sie dachte.

„Passen Sie auf sich auf Miss Skeeter, bis in drei Tagen!", rief ich ihr hinterher.


	24. Wut und Snape

Wut und Snape

Wenn ich so darüber nachdachte, dann würde das fünfte Schuljahr schon gut beginnen, dachte ich sarkastisch. Toll! Hoffentlich würde Dumbledore Harry aus dieser Gerichtsverhandlung

herausschlagen können, wenn er es schon nicht schaffte auf ihn aufzupassen. Ich war so was von sauer. Da tun die sogenannten Erwachsenen so, als hätten sie die Weisheit mit Löffeln gefressen und dann kommt dabei so was raus. Ich glaubte nicht, dass das mit den Dementoren ein Gerücht war, denn ich hatte so ein schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend und ich verließ mich meist auf meine Instinkte. Aber die Infos von Rita waren erstaunlich, dass Fudge so dermaßen offensiv zum Angriff gegen Dumbledore blies, das war doch mal interessant. Am liebsten hätte ich mir die Haare gerauft, aber jetzt, apparierte ich erst mal ins Haus von Mum und Dad. Ich fand alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit vor, das bedeutet kein Trank hatte sich dazu entschieden zu ex- oder implodieren und verbrachte die Zeit bis ich ins Sportzentrum musste sinnvoll beim Brauen. Mein Sortiment wurde richtig vielfältig und ich genoss es, mich dieser Kunst der Magie hinzugeben. Heute entwickelte sich der Tag echt zum Weglaufen, wenn man Mittags schon mit solchen erfreulichen Nachrichten konfrontiert wird, ist es irgendwie logisch, dass der Nachmittag auch nur beschissen laufen kann.

An diesem Tag wollte der Sensei, dass das Waffentraining gesteigert wurde, das hieß scharf geschossen, nein Spaß bei Seite, eher scharf geschnitten wurde und sagen wir es mal so, ich war in der richtigen Stimmung, diese Aufgabe mit Engagement zu erfüllen. Wut abbauen durch Gewalt wirkt wirklich, denn nun lenkte mich der höllische Schmerz von meinem Zorn ab. Diese Taktik war sehr wirkungsvoll. Ab jetzt kann ich euch mitteilen wie schmerzhaft Verletzungen mit dem Messer sind, um meine überschäumend gute Laune zu heben, sagte mir der Meister auch noch, dass das nur der Anfang war, also noch keine relevanten Verletzungen und Schmerzen. Nachdem er sich davon überzeugt hatte, dass meine Verletzungen und Wunden, wie durch Zauberhand und Magie, immer bis zur nächsten Stunde verheilt waren, hatte er jedwede Scheu oder gar Sorge in seinem Lehrstil verloren. Er hob zwar jedes Mal verwundert die Augenbrauen, aber er fragte nie, akzeptierte einfach und da ich mittlerweile die Verzichtserklärung unterschrieben hatte und ihn von jeder Verantwortung entband, wirkte er beruhigt!

Bevor ich es vergesse, ich hatte auf Malfoyart noch ein kleines, aber feines Geldgeschenk für sein Schweigen mit beigefügt, ist schon erstaunlich wie Geld die Zunge an den Gaumen kleben konnte, aber mir sollte es recht sein. Ich heilte nun diese Verletzungen mehr schlecht als recht, da mir die Zeit davon lief und begab mich etwas ausgeblutet, ach wie war ich heute doch ironisch, zurück zum Grimmauld Place. Als ich eintrat und in die Küche wollte, fand ich diese verschlossen, so klopfte ich und konnte dann eintreten. Was sich meinen Augen offenbarte, war wohl eine interne Ordensversammlung.

Tja und jedes einzelne Mitglied starrte mich fragend an. Als ich Dumbledore am Kopfende des Tisches thronen sah, verdunkelte sich mein Blick vor Skepsis. Ich wusste warum heute Abend diese Versammlung tagte. Er informierte die Mitglieder von seinem Versagen, ob er das auch so sah, wie ich?

„Hi, ich störe, Entschuldigung!", schaute ich aufmerksam in die Runde. Es herrschte augenscheinlich eine gewisse Unruhe unter den Mitgliedern. Anscheinend hatte er schon begonnen über die Geschehnisse zu informiert, die mir schon bekannt waren. In dieser Beziehung schien Rita wirklich fix zu sein, das lobte ich mir doch. Ich musste mir über diese Erkenntnis ein fieses, fast höhnisches Grinsen echt verbeißen, als mein Blick zu Sirius glitt und dieser sehr besorgt und unglücklich aus der Wäsche guckte. Er machte sich Sorgen um Harry und wollte diesen bei sich haben, wo er meine vollumfängliche Unterstützung hätte, aber dann kam Dumbledore mit seiner senilen Art und verbot ihm Harry zu sich zu holen, da es bei den Dursleys so viel sicherer war. Ha, dass ich nicht lache, ging schon wieder mein Zynismus mit mir durch. Ruhe nur nicht aufregen, beruhigte ich mich in Gedanken, denn so half ich Harry auch nicht weiter. Aber auch ich würde Sirius Sorge bereiten, wenn er wüsste, wie ich gerade unter meiner Kleidung aussah. Er würde austicken in seiner momentanen Verfassung. So wie er da saß, versuchte er gerade schwer sein Temperament zu zügeln, doch das gelang ihm nicht so wirklich. Er sah eigentlich von Sekunde zu Sekunde saurer und aufgebrachter aus, würde mich nicht wundern wenn bald der Qualm aus seinen Ohren aufsteigen sollte.

Deshalb ging mein taxierender Blick zu Snape, der auf seinem gewohnten Platz saß. In der Kürze der Zeit warf ich Snape einen intensiven, eindringlichen Blick zu, der sagte: „So schnell als möglich in die Bibliothek, bitte, aber sofort am besten!" Zumindest hoffte ich, dass er diesen Wink verstand und zu deuten wusste, zumindest runzelte er indigniert die Stirn über meine fordernde Art.

„Hermione Liebes, das ist gerade ungünstig, es gibt aber eine Überraschung für dich, Harry ist da, geh zu Ron!", wurde mir auch schon von Mrs. Weasley beschieden. Mit einem knappen Nicken schloss ich schon rasch die Tür. Ich vergaß mal kurz meine Wunden über diese erstaunliche Nachricht und sprintete die Treppen hoch. Das tägliche Laufen musste sich für was auszahlen. Harry, endlich hatten sie ihn von den Dursleys weggeholt und nach dem was ich heute erfahren hatte, konnte ich gar nicht schnell genug hoch kommen. Harry war da und schon riss ich die Tür zu dem Schlafzimmer auf und da stand er auch schon, in der Mitte des Zimmers, heil und gesund, mit seinen schwarzen, verwuschelten, wirren Haaren die in alle Richtungen zeigten, den intensiven, grünen Augen hinter der runden Nickelbrille und viel zu klein und dünn, das Bild rührte an meinem Herzen.

Mit einen erfreuten „Harry!", warf ich mich ihm an den Hals.

„Hermione, wie schön dich zu sehen." Harry strahlte ehrlich und erwiderte meine Umarmung stürmisch, autsch, das tat weh, nur nichts anmerken lassen. Ich löste mich ebenfalls strahlend aus der Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir, was ist passiert?", löcherte ich los.

„Mann Hermione, lass ihn noch atmen", kam es von dem auf seinem Bett sitzenden Ron tadelnd.

„Nein, ist schon gut Ron… Ich bin erst seit fünf oder zehn Minuten hier und um es euch gleich zu erzählen, ich hab' gezaubert, einen Patronus, da ich und Big D von zwei Dementoren angegriffen wurden. Am späten Nachmittag, mitten in Little Whinging. Es war ganz schön knapp!", erzählte uns Harry aufgeregt und plapperte leutselig darauf los. Ron saß mit offenem Mund da und starrte Harry sprachlos aber auch fast ehrfürchtig an. Ich wusste dies ja schon fast alles, nur die Details waren mir unbekannt, also doch Dementoren, jetzt hatte ich die Bestätigung, aber was hatten diese Viecher in einem Muggelgebiet zu suchen gehabt? Angeblich waren sie ja unter der Aufsicht des Ministeriums.  
Angeblich, wohlgemerkt!

Aber ich glaubte schon lange nicht mehr das was man mir erzählte! So gab es meiner Ansicht nach zwei Möglichkeiten: Erstens, das Ministerium hatte sie geschickt, was ich mal nicht hoffte und zweitens, er hatte schon mit den Dementoren eine Vereinbarung getroffen und sie hörten nun auf seine Befehle, was ich auch nicht hoffen wollte. Beide Vorstellungen waren besorgniserregend und ließen mich beunruhigt und ängstlich zurück. Wohin würde sich das noch alles entwickeln? Niemandem konnte man noch trauen. Dies war wahrlich keine schöne Zeit. Misstrauen auf allen Seiten. Ich hoffte Harry hatte auch versucht ein bisschen hinter die Kulissen zu blicken, aber wie ich ihn hier, so verloren und einfach nur froh hier zu sein, mitten im Raum stehen sah, zweifelte ich daran, dass er die genauen Umstände hinterfragte.

„Ich… frage mich was… Dementoren dort zu suchen hatten?", stotterte der blasse Ron ängstlich, was ihm nicht zu verdenken war.

„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, mhm eigentlich nichts… aber ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass er mit den Dementoren auf gutem Fuß steht, oder was meint ihr?", fragte ich in die Runde und mutmaßte meine Vermutungen.

„Ich denke, du hast recht, denn seit dem Vorfall denke ich an nichts Anderes, aber das Schlimmste kommt ja noch, da ich ja mal wieder gezaubert habe, hab ich jetzt das Ministerium am Hals. Ist das zu glauben? Ich hab nur unser Leben gerettet, hätte ich nicht im letzten Moment,… na, ihr wisst schon…", meinte Harry unbehaglich und lief im Zimmer auf und ab. „Sie hätten Dudley beinah ausgesaugt!", erregte er sich sichtlich und seine Augen sprühten Funken. Verzweifelt strubbelte er in seinem Haar. Ach, er tat mir so unendlich leid, hatte er nicht schon genug mitgemacht in den letzten Monaten und Jahren?

Aber nein, Fudge musste ihm auch noch das Leben schwer machen und ihn öffentlich vorführen. Oh ja, der stand auf meiner Liste weit oben und man musste ja nur Rita fragen. Jeder sollte es sich zweimal überlegen mich wütend zu machen, denn ich vergaß meinen Ärger und die daraus resultierende Rache nie, auch wenn es dauerte, aber ich hatte Zeit, ließ mich da nicht hetzen und am Ende hätte ich Fudge! Oh, für das was er hier abzog und Harry antat, würde er zahlen auf die ein oder andere Weise, aber zahlen würde er, das stand für mich außer Frage!

„Das wird schon Harry. Ich glaube fest daran und Professor Dumbledore wird dir helfen!", versuchte ich ihn aufzubauen und sein Vertrauen in Dumbledore war bisher unerschüttert. Ich wurde auch mit einem zurückhaltenden Lächeln belohnt.

„Danke Hermione, aber mal was anderes, wo sind wir hier, was macht ihr hier?", fragte Harry neugierig und beendete damit das unschöne Thema.

„Nun, das ist das Haus deines Patenonkels und es ist gleichzeitig das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix. Die Weasleys versuchen es wieder bewohnbar zu machen, da es lange Zeit leer stand", erklärte ich ihm. Harry öffnete den Mund, um mich zu unterbrechen, ich ließ ihn aber nicht: „… und ich bin seit zwei Wochen hier, da Mum und Dad nach Südfrankreich gefahren sind und ich nicht mit wollte, aber nicht alleine daheim bleiben durfte, darum wurde ich hier her gebracht."

„Ähm wow, das nochmal langsam", kam es von Harry bittend.

„Dann wird Ron dir das in Ruhe sagen, weil ich kurz was holen muss. Wir sehen uns dann zum Abendessen", drehte ich mich rasch um und schon ploppte es laut, da Fred und George direkt in das Zimmer appariert waren und nun Harry mit einem Lauten „Hallo" begrüßten. Ich verzog das Gesicht, da würden die beiden noch dran arbeiten müssen und ich mochte es nicht wenn es so laut war, der Überraschungseffekt war dann immer dahin. „Euch hört man durch das ganze Haus!", erklärte ich daher noch zurechtweisend.

Harry versuchte sich freizukämpfen. „Aber, Hermione…", rief er noch, als ich schon aus dem Zimmer war. „Eh Kumpel, lass sie, sie ist in letzter Zeit…", mehr hörte ich nicht mehr, da ich schon die Treppen hinunter stieg. Ich hatte einen Grund warum ich mich so schnell vom Acker gemacht hatte.

Meine Wunden hatten sich wieder geöffnet und ich konnte spüren, wie ich wieder leicht zu bluten begann. Ich musste sofort abhauen, damit dies keiner sah, musste in die Bibliothek, um mich zu verarzten und zu hoffen, das Snape meine Anspielung verstanden hatte und kommen würde. Hoffentlich wartete er nicht schon, denn das würde dann Ärger geben. Aber mein Repertoire an der gearteten Heilsprüchen war noch nicht vorzeigbar, wenn es jeder könnte würde keiner eine Ausbildung im St. Mungos benötigen. Ich machte mich gut, aber ich war nicht perfekt. Wenn denn der Professor käme, müsste ich mir keine Sorgen machen, dass Sirius auch kommen würde, da er es noch nie gewagt hatte, vor 23 Uhr zu mir zukommen. Er wusste, ich würde dies nicht zu schätzen wissen.

Ich wollte unter keinen Umständen, dass Sirius die Schnittwunden sah, denn auf das Gejaule konnte ich verzichten und bei Snape hatte ich da irgendwie weniger Angst, das er Theater machen würde, eindeutige Blicke, ja. Kalte, böse Blicke auch ja, aber damit konnte ich gut, wenn nicht sogar besser, leben. Oh oooh, ich hatte ihn unterschätzt, er war schneller da als von mir erwartet. Mitten im Raum stand ein in beeindruckende, weit wallende, schwarze Roben gewandeter Mann, der mich aus dunklen Obsidianen unter kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren hervor missbilligend anstarrte. Natürlich hatte er meinen Blick verstanden und richtig gedeutet, dass ich ihn brauchte. Nun hob er argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue, während ich leise die Tür schloss. Ich vermutete, dass ihm genauso wie mir unsere letzte Begegnung in den Sinn kam, ein durchweg beunruhigender Gedanke, da wir nun ganz alleine waren. Wenn er aber jetzt dachte, ich würde rot werden oder mich beschämt unter seinem starren Blick winden, würde mein lieber Snape gleich eine für ihn böse Überraschung erleben.  
„Sie lassen mich warten, Miss Granger? Oder habe ich mir Ihre Bitte vorher nur eingebildet, Miss Granger?", kam es gewohnt schnarrend und missbilligend von ihm. Während er da so stolz vor mir stand nahm er den ganzen Raum mit seiner finsteren Aura ein.

„Nein, nein Professor, ich muss mich entschuldigen, aber ich musste Harry begrüßen und nein, Sie haben wie immer alles richtig kombiniert, ich bin Ihnen dafür sehr dankbar!", gab ich ihm bereitwillig eine Rechtfertigung und bewegte mich zur Sitzgruppe. „Denn ich bräuchte dringend… Ihre… Hilfe!", stockte ich beim Sprechen, dabei hatte ich mir dann doch schwer getan es auszusprechen, aber wenn schon denn schon und da ich wusste, dass der Professor nicht auf langatmige Erklärungen stand, zog ich mir beim Gehen das grüne, mittlerweile fleckige Shirt über den Kopf.

„Miss Granger!", zischte er da auch schon empört und in seinen Augen blitzte es gefährlich. „Was geht nur in Ihrem nichtvorhandenen Gehirn vor, dass Sie… mir fehlen die Worte… ach, Sie irrsinniges Weib… stützen Sie sich an der Lehne der Couch ab!", befahl er kalt, dann kam er mit bestimmtem Schritt zu mir und schaute mich wirklich böse an, wie ich da in meinem beigefarbenen BH vor ihm stand, blutend. „Das dürften Sie ja wissen, wie das geht", sagte er bösartig mit einem sadistischen Lächeln im Gesicht. Haha Professor, Spaß muss sein. Ich lächelte ihn kalt an und tat wie mir von ihm befohlen und legte beide Hände an die Lehne, dann stand ich ruhig da und ließ seine spöttischen Kommentare über mich ergehen, versuchte über meinen Schmerzen zu stehen, die wirklich nicht so schlimm waren, es war einfach eher lästig, dass es stetig blutete.

„Was denken Sie eigentlich, was Sie da tun, Miss Granger? Das sind Schnittverletzungen, einige recht tief, was denken Sie sich dabei… wenn Black das sieht?", schimpfte Snape grummelnd vor sich hin, während er erschreckend routiniert Reinigung und Heilzauber über mich sprach, die ziepten dann doch ganz schön. Ich hatte Mühe ein Aufstöhnen zu unterdrücken und biss mir in meine Wange, denn diese Befriedigung mich zum Schreien und Stöhnen zu bringen, wollte ich Snape dann doch nicht geben. Ich musste diesen Sadisten, ja nicht auch noch befriedigen. Das klingt jetzt zweideutig, oder?

Als er an einem Schnitt an meinen Bauch wollte, befahl er rüde: „Drehen Sie sich um und lehnen Sie sich an die Couch." Schicksalsergeben folgte ich, drehte mich um und drückte meinen Po an das Möbelstück, während der Professor übergangslos vor mir auf die Knie ging und ich ihm auf seinen schwarzen Kopf schauen konnte, da er jetzt auf Blickhöhe mit meiner Wunde war. Ich starrte ungläubig auf die gescheitelten Haare von Snape. Dass dieser so eine Haltung einnehmen würde, um mich zu heilen, war unglaublich, doch nun fühlte ich, wie sich in mir so einiges zusammenzog und das nicht nur wegen der Schmerzen.

Das war dann auch der Moment, in dem ich ein tiefes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, da es mir Schmerz bereitete, als er die Wunde heilte entfuhr es mir heftig: „Hhhhhhhhhhh" Was dazu führte, dass der Professor seinen Kopf lasziv hob und mir von unten direkt fest ins Gesicht sah, da ich meines zu ihm gesenkt hatte. Unsere Blicke verhakten sich, als sich ein leicht schiefes, spöttisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht legte. Seine Augen waren wie tiefe, unlesbare Seen und mein Herz schlug schneller, ob der ungewöhnlichen Situation. Er riss sich entschlossen los, langsam senkte er seinen Blick wieder auf meinen Bauch und begann nun entsetzlich einfühlsam eine Heilsalbe mit seinen Händen aufzutragen, so dass ich fast wieder aufstöhnte, weswegen ich mir aber so fest ich konnte in meine Wange biss. Diese Genugtuung würde ich ihm wirklich nicht geben, mich aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen, denn er schien dies hier regelrecht zu genießen, derart langsam wie er vorging. Also an was anderes denken, nur nicht daran wie seine Hände so sanft über meinen Körper wandern und streichen. Das dürfte Harry nie herausbekommen und Sirius, mhmhm ich glaube, er würde sich mehr über meine Verletzungen aufregen als über Snape, zumindest hoffte ich das.  
„Drehen Sie sich wieder um", ertönte es von unten und ich leistete seinem Befehl sofort folge. Er strich noch zwei Stellen sorgfältig mit der Salbe ein.

„So, fertig!", verkündete er und glitt zurück. Ich wandte mich sofort wieder um und sah ihn direkt an, ein wenig atemlos.

„Danke Professor, Sir!", wisperte ich rau und stand immer noch unbekleidet vor ihm, während er abschätzig meinen Körper betrachtete und ich mir ganz nackt vorkam unter diesem stechenden Blick.

„Miss Granger, nochmal, was sollte das? Das ist gefährlich, denn die Verletzungen waren nicht ohne", meinte er missbilligend, kalt. Seine Stimme klang hart wie aus Stahl.

„Ja nun, Sir, ich habe jetzt Waffentraining mit meinen Dolchen, und das ist halt das Ergebnis,… und ich hatte es so weit im Griff, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht verblutet wäre, da ich schon ein paar Zauber angewandt hatte… und ich habe Tränke genommen", erklärte ich ihm mit Stolz gereckter Brust.

„Warum wollten Sie Black nicht dabei haben,… Sie teilen doch sonst alles mit ihm?", meinte er giftig, dabei brannte sich sein Blick fast in meine Haut, als er mir eine Beziehung mit Sirius unterstellte. Woher wusste er das, Mist! Wie, woher, ach verdammt, das war eindeutig ein Hinweis, dass er wusste bzw. vermutete, dass zwischen Sirius und mir mehr war. Meine Gedanken rasten, einfach cool bleiben Hermione, überrasche ihn, riet ich mir selbst und blinzelte ihn beherrscht an.

„Sehr witzig Sir, Sie wissen, was Sirius für ein Theater veranstaltet hätte, wenn er die Schnitte gesehen hätte, da hätte er wohl Molly Konkurrenz gemacht. Da bevorzuge ich doch Sie, Professor!", erwiderte ich ruhig und zum Schluss schnurrte ich wie ein Kätzchen. Ha, das hatte der Gute anscheinend nicht erwartete, denn seine Miene ließ zwar wie immer nichts lesen, aber für eine Antwort ließ er sich zwei Sekunden Zeit.

„Wahre Worte, Miss Granger. Ich frage mich nur die ganze Zeit, wann Sie so geworden sind, hierbei stellen Sie mich echt vor ein Rätsel. Wenn Sie schon einer solchen Tätigkeit nachgehen, passen Sie zukünftig besser auf, verstehen wir uns, Miss Granger?", und wedelte dabei abwertend mit seiner Hand über mich.

„Ja Professor, nochmal danke!", antworte ich einsichtig und brav. Er wandte sich ab. „Wollen Sie mir vielleicht noch Gesellschaft leisten, Sir?", fragte ich frech. Er warf mir einen eisigen Blick über seine Schulter zu: „Ich denke, Sie sollten nun zum Essen gehen, Guten Abend!", meinte er knapp.

„Einen Moment noch, Sir!", ich zog mal wieder meinen Zauberstab und rief mit einem Accio, die ihm versprochenen Unterlagen aus meiner Tasche, schließlich wusste ich nicht, wo ich ihn das nächste Mal sah und so hatte ich sie immer griffbereit, denn ich wollte mir ja nicht nachsagen lassen, ich würde mich nicht an Vereinbarungen halten.

„Hier, die von Ihnen gewünschten Unterlagen zu dem Zauber, Sir!", streckte ich ihm das leere Pergament entgegen. „Es liegt ein Aparecium darauf." Dieser Zauber ließ die Schrift auf dem Papier unsichtbar werden. Er nahm das Papier an sich und steckte es rasch in seinen Mantel, durchbohrte mich mit seinem Blick, dass es mir kalt den Rücken runterlief. Mann, das hatte er echt geübt, dieser einzige Blick drückte so viel Missbilligung aus. Schließlich und endlich stand ich noch immer ziemlich entblößt vor ihm. Wie würde das nur werden, wenn der Unterricht wieder begann, wagte ich mich zaghaft zu fragen. Als er weg war, bückte ich mich nach meinem Shirt und reinigte es erst mal von dem Blut, das man mittlerweile sehen hatte können. Snape war gut in dem was er tat, schade nur, dass man ihn anscheinend nie aus der Reserve locken konnte, wirklich schade. Der Professor hatte mal wieder Recht, ich war die Letzte, die zum Essen erschien, da die Sitzung anscheinend schnell vorbei gewesen war, was mir mal wieder die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller einbrachte.

„Da bist du ja, wolltest du nicht nur kurz was holen?", fragte Harry, der auf dem Platz von Snape saß. Ich ließ mich auf meinem Platz gegenüber von Harry, neben Sirius, nieder.

„Habe ich auch, hab mich nur kurz verlesen", wehrte ich entschuldigend ab, merkte aber, dass Sirius mir nicht glaubte. Später würde er bestimmt nachfragen, denn er kannte mich mittlerweile gut und Snapes Abgang war ihm sicherlich nicht verborgen geblieben. Es wurde eine gesellige Runde, Harry fühlte sich sichtlich wohl und genoss es wieder bei seinem Paten zu sein. Langsam wurde es später und später und ich fand wirklich keine Möglichkeit mich abzuseilen und so kam es, dass wir alle dann um Mitternacht ins Bett gingen.

Sirius raunte mir zu: „Komm heut in mein Zimmer, sobald du kannst." Ich nickte bestätigend. In diesem Moment war ich sehr froh, dass Snape mir vorhin so behilflich gewesen war meine Wunden zu versorgen, da mal wieder, wie durch Zauberei, alle Wunden verschwunden waren, nur rote Striemen waren zurückgeblieben und die Frage aufkam, welche Schmerzen? Ich konnte sehen, dass Dung ebenfalls zum Essen geblieben war. Die Twins hielten sich beständig in seiner Nähe auf, aber ich konnte auch beobachten, wie Harry die Transaktion der verbotenen Zutaten mitbekam, was leider einem unglücklichen Umstand zu verdanken war, da alles im Aufbruch begriffen war und so stand ich schnell auf und bückte mich hinter dem sitzenden Rücken von Fred, um so zu tun als würde ich meinen Schuh neu binden.

„Harry hat es gesehen!", flüsterte ich in seinen Rücken.

„Was… Scheiße… kümmere mich darum", gab er leise zurück, ohne sich zu mir umzudrehen. Eines musste man ihnen lassen, sie reagierten immer unglaublich schnell und waren auf zack. So durfte ich sehen, wie die Zwei beim Hinausgehen, Harry freundschaftlich in ihre Mitte nahmen und ihm irgendwas erzählten, um seine Bedenken zu zerstreuen, die ich in Harrys Augen erkannt hatte. Ginny schlief, dank der Aufregung, da nun endlich Harry hier war, was sie sich sehnlichst gewünscht hatte, schnell ein und mit meinen Ruhezaubern sollte sie auch ungestört schlafen können. Also erstellte ich noch schnell mit dem Geminio eine magische, exakte Kopie von mir und schlich zu Sirius. Dieser erwartete mich auch schon ungeduldig in seinem Bett. Ich schlüpfte unter die Decke. Ich wusste, er wollte reden, aber von meinem Tag mit Rita, dem Sensei und jetzt auch noch Snape, konnte und wollte ich ihm nichts sagen. Ich wusste aber auch, wie ich ihn davon abhalten konnte und schon begab ich mich auf Tauchstation und ließ mich nicht aufhalten. Anscheinend hatte dieser Tag Sirius geschlaucht.

Nach meiner intensiven Behandlung und einem schnellen Ritt schlief er auch schon ein, was mich fast spöttisch lachen ließ. Weil es jetzt schon reichlich spät war, verschwand ich schnell zu Ginny.

Ja, so konnte man auch einem Gespräch aus dem Weg gehen.


	25. Harry, die Twins und das Warten

Harry, die Twins und das Warten

Der nächste Morgen verlief relativ fröhlich, indem mich Sirius überraschte und überrumpelte, da er in seiner Hundegestalt im Hauseingang auf mich wartete. Ich blickte erstaunt auf den doch recht großen, schwarzen Hund mit diesen ausdrucksstarken, menschlich wirkenden Augen.

„Willst du mich begleiten? Seit wann weißt du, dass ich um diese Uhrzeit auf bin? Ach, sag nichts, ich weiß es, du hast mich beobachtet, böser Hund!", war es mir als würde ich Selbstgespräche führen, dabei strich ich über das struppige Fell des Hundes. Ich muss sagen, es erheiterte mich ungemein, denn da hatte mich wohl jemand ausspioniert, was zu komisch war. „Na dann, komm, lass uns Gassi gehen", lockte ich frech und erntete ein leises Knurren, welches mich kichern ließ.

Ich wollte sehen wie gut seine Kondition war und ob er mit mir bei meinen Runden im Park mithalten konnte. Lasst mich mal so sagen, es war lustig zu sehen wie ihm die lange, große, rosafarbene Zunge zur Seite raus hing und er hechelnd versuchte nicht aufzugeben. Man musste ihm zugutehalten, dass er seit fast einem Jahr in diesem Haus steckte, ohne großen Ausgang, das musste sich einfach auf die Ausdauer auswirken, ganz zu schweigen von den zwölf Jahren in Askaban in einer Zelle, die noch weniger Bewegungsmöglichkeit geboten hatte als sein jetziges Gefängnis. Zum guten Schluss blieb er wie tot im Gras liegen, was mich laut auflachen ließ.

Ich hatte ihn geschafft und das nicht nur gestern Abend durch unseren Matratzensport im Bett. Ob ihm das gefiel? Ich vermute mal nicht, da würde ich mir noch was anhören dürfen, auch weil ich dem Gespräch gestern ausgewichen war, aber ich nahm mal an, dass sein morgendliches Erscheinen heißen sollte, dass das Gespräch noch geführt werden würde. Nun, wir würden sehen.

„Na komm, du lahmer Wauwau…", spottete ich böse, was mir einen erstaunlich missgestimmten Blick aus den braunen Hundeaugen bescherte. Als wir die Treppen im Blackhaus hochliefen, verabschiedete ich mich an meinem Zimmer.

„Morgen gerne wieder Sirius, denn ein bisschen Übung und du schlägst mich locker mit deinen vier Pfoten", zog ich den ohrenanlegenden Hund kichernd auf und verschwand im Zimmer, um mich für den Tag herzurichten. Der restliche Tag verlief wie immer, nur, dass mich Harry in ein Gespräch verwickelte. Er kam wacker in die Bibliothek, die von Ginny und Ron wie eine große Gefahr gemieden wurde.

„Harry, schön dass du kommst. Willst du mir Gesellschaft leisten? Das hier ist ungemein spannend", bot ich freundlich an und das meinte ich ernst, aber sein Gesicht verriet mir, dass er das ein bisschen anders sah als ich, trotzdem kam er herzlich lächelnd auf mich zu.

„Ich bin hier, da ich mit dir reden will. Was ist los? Seit gestern Abend bin ich hier und hab' dich nur wie im schnellen Vorlaufprogramm gesehen. Was treibst du die ganze Zeit? Jetzt warst du nicht mal beim Mittagessen und wenn ich die anderen frage, sagen sie mir, das ist die ganze Zeit schon so… warum, Hermione?", schaute er mich dabei mit großen, unschuldigen Äuglein an und setzte sich zu mir auf die Sessellehne.

„Ach Harry, übertreibe mal nicht. Ja, ich weiß, ich bin Ron und Ginny seit ich im Blackhaus bin ihrer Ansicht nach nicht gerecht geworden, aber ich meine es doch nicht böse. Sieh… das ausräumen der Artefakte und saubermachen interessieren mich halt nicht so, schau dich hier mal um", strahlte ich, als ich einen Blick in das Zimmer warf und dies mit einer allumfassenden Geste unterstrich. „Das ist für mich wirklich was Besonderes, ehrlich, warum soll ich dann auf allen vieren rumrutschen und putzen, nur weil es sich die beiden einbilden? Echt nicht Harry!", kam es leicht angesäuert von mir, da konnte ich mich doch glatt reinsteigern.

„Ruhe, beruhige dich bitte, Hermione!", legte mir Harry besorgt seine Hand auf die Schulter. „So war das nicht gemeint. Sie verstehen halt nur nicht, dass du dich so von ihnen absonderst. Sie haben auch gesagt, dass du bisher nur einen Abend mit ihnen verbracht hast und stimmt es, dass du tanzt, ich meine so richtig. Sie meinten, du würdest jeden Tag nachmittags das Haus verlassen?"  
Oh Mann, hatte ich nicht schon mal gesagt, bei den Freunden brauchst du keine Feinde mehr! Ich meine, hallo, wollten sie einen genauen Zeitplan, wann ich wie, wo auf die Toilette ging? Ich holte richtig tief Luft, um nicht aufzubrausen:

„Harry, willst du das alles wissen oder sie?" Ich spürte immer noch schwelende Wut, aber er schaute mich nur ruhig an. Wenn er wollte war Harry richtig gut im Umgang mit Menschen. „…um deine Fragen zu beantworten: Ja, ich tanze zur Ablenkung. Ich wollte dich nicht daran erinnern, aber ich finde es schockierend, dass Cedric tot ist und das eine sage ich dir, es lenkt mich ab, ja, ab von der Situation, dass er zurück ist. Kannst du das verstehen?", fragte ich inbrünstig. Harry starrte mich an als hätte ich ihn geohrfeigt, was ich wohl auch getan hatte. Sorry Harry, das hatte ich nicht tun wollen, aber ihr habt mir keine andere Wahl gelassen. Ich konnte zum Teufel noch mal keine blöden Fragen brauchen und dem entging ich nur, indem ich geschickt Schuldgefühle erzeugte. Ich konnte so ein Miststück sein, dafür verachtete ich mich fast selbst, als Harry sehr, sehr traurig aussah und nun geschlagen den Blick abwandte.

„Harry, nicht! Schau nicht so, du kannst nichts dafür, du wolltest doch nur wissen, warum ich das tue, aber das sollte dich nicht traurig machen", tröstete ich ihn und legte meine Arme um seine Hüften.

„Oh Hermione, das wollte ich nicht, das tut mir so leid. Ich hätte daran denken sollen, dass nicht nur ich….! Das war so selbstsüchtig von mir! Aber ich denke halt, ihr kanntet ihn alle nicht so gut…ich leider ja auch nicht, viel zu kurz!", flüsterte er erstickt und hielt die Tränen schwer zurück. Dabei dachte ich nur, wenn Harry wüsste, was Cedric einmal wirklich für mich mehr gewesen war, dann würde er sehr erstaunt sein.

„Schsch, nicht doch Harry, sag das nicht. Du kannst für gar nichts wirklich etwas, aber ich wollte halt ein bisschen Abstand, die Ferien genießen, warum kann das nur keiner verstehen?", erklärte ich sanft und ruhig, aber zum Schluss auch etwas genervt.

„Oh, Hermione, ich versteh dich, wirklich. Wie konnte ich auch nur denken, dass nur ich… aber du musst Ron verstehen, in solchen Dingen wie Gefühlen ist er nicht so… doch ich kann dich verstehen. Auch mir geht Cedrics Tod noch immer nah. Ich weiß auch, dass ich eigentlich nichts für seinen Tod kann, aber tief in mir habe ich trotzdem Selbstzweifel. Warum ist er tot und nicht ich?", erklärte er abgehackt, stockend und schien unglücklich.

„Ach, bitte glaub das nicht, das ist Schicksal, da kann man nichts machen. Baue dich damit auf, dass Cedric nicht umsonst gestorben sein wird. Eines Tages wirst du deine Rache an Pettigrew bekommen, glaube mir, bitte. Und wegen Ron, er besitzt nun mal ein Gefühlsleben, das von seinen Ausmaßen her auf einen Teelöffel passt!" erklärte ich ernst und bitterböse. Ich strich ihm mit einer Hand nun beständig über den Rücken und hielt ihn noch immer fest umschlungen.

„Aber du und ich, wir verstehen uns, oder?"

„Ja, Hermione, immer. Pass nur auf dich auf, wenn du dich dort draußen rumtreibst!", bat Harry furchtsam und drückte mich noch fester, als er anscheinend an die Dementoren dachte, die ihm aufgelauert hatten, als er mich nun scheu anlächelte.

„Keine Sorge, Harry! Ich bin uninteressant, ich glaube nicht, dass mir jemand auflauert, dafür bin ich nicht wichtig genug!", fasste ich seine unausgesprochenen Ängste zusammen als er tief Luft holte.  
Ich richtete mich nun auf, so dass ich Harry aus meiner Umarmung entließ. „Du hilft den anderen beim Saubermachen?", fragte ich ihn ablenkend und hoffte vielleicht doch ein bisschen, er würde hier bleiben und mir Gesellschaft leisten, doch er nickte bestätigend.

„Bist du aufgeregt wegen der Gerichtsversammlung morgen? Fudge ist nicht gut auf dich und Dumbledore zu sprechen?", fragte ich besorgt nach und behielt Harry genau im Blick, wollte seine Reaktion sehen.

„Ja, schon etwas aber ich vertraue auf Dumbledore und lasse mich mal überraschen und Fudge ist ein Idiot!", erwiderte Harry schroff und schien mir wirklich zuversichtlich zu sein.

„Wo du recht hast. Ich habe hier kurz recherchiert. Du hast in Notwehr vor einer tödlichen Bedrohung gezaubert, dafür können sie dich nicht kriegen, sollte es doch zu Komplikationen kommen und Dumbledore dich nicht so raushauen können wie erhofft, hätte ich da einen Vorschlag, aber beantworte mir zuerst eine Frage", bat ich ihn und sah ihm aufmerksam ins Gesicht, einen Blick den er ehrlich und offen erwiderte. „Was ist der letzte Zauber, den du mit deinem Zauberstab ausgeführt hast?"

„Der Patronus! Warum? Ich hab nur einmal meinen Hirschen heraufbeschworen und sonst nichts!", antwortete er leicht irritiert aber ohne zu überlegen. Ich entließ erleichtert meinen angehaltenen Atem, denn das war gut, sehr gut.

„Das ist fantastisch Harry. Ich weiß zwar nicht, wie Dumbledore deine Verteidigung aufbaut, aber sollten alle Stricke reißen, sag ihnen, sie sollen einen Prior incantato an deinem Zauberstab ausführen. Dies ist ein Spruch, um den letzten gesprochenen Zauber auf deinem Stab sichtbar zu machen und wie du sagst, wäre das bei dir der Patronus und welche Gründe hättest du gehabt so einen zu gebrauchen, wenn nicht um dein, nein, euer Leben zu schützen!", führte ich geschäftig aus.

„Waaaas… Was…?", rief er überrumpelt aus.

Harry starrte mich mit offenem Mund an und stotterte: „… du… du bist unglaublich, woher…?"

„Woher wohl, Harry? Sieh dich um wo du sitzt, aus den Büchern. Seit ich weiß was dir bevorsteht, forsche ich!", erklärte ich ernst und rollte die Augen.

„Aber ich dachte, du sagst der Professor wird es schon richten?", legte er nun den Kopf schief und schien perplex über meine verworrenen Überlegungen alles doppelt und dreifach abzusichern.

„Tja, ist doch besser wenn wir noch was in der Hinterhand haben, oder? Man sollte sich nie nur auf eine Person verlassen!", erwiderte ich und legte genauso den Kopf schief während ich kurz verschlagen grinste, denn seitdem ich aus Ritas Buch so einiges aus Dumbledores Vergangenheit wusste, wollte ich mich erst recht nicht mehr blind und treudoof auf ihn verlassen. Harry nickte noch etwas sprachlos.

„Hast du dir den Spruch gemerkt, Harry? Wenn nicht, schreib ihn dir irgendwo noch auf!", riet ich ihm, besorgt, dass er nicht aufpasste.

„Nein, nein, ich weiß noch Prior incantato, das kann ich mir schon merken!", wiederholte er brav und schenkte mir einen tadelnden Blick, als wäre er beleidigt, dass ich ihn für minderbemittelt halten könnte.

„Und noch eins, sag ihnen, wenn sie dir nicht glauben, sollen sie noch Big D vorladen, als Familienmitglied ist ihm die Zauberergemeinschaft weder verboten noch fremd!", riet ich ihm weiter.

„Das ist genial, Hermione, so wie du diese ganzen Dinge aufzählst, brauch ich ja fast keine Angst vor morgen zu haben!", sagte er nun ganz aufgeregt und es wirkte, als würde eine Last von seinen Schultern fallen.

„Harry beruhige dich, bitte, das sind nur die letzten Möglichkeiten, sollten alle Stricke reißen, vergiss das nicht und sag es nicht den anderen!", versuchte ich ihm intensiv klarzumachen, dass meine Vorschläge nur Ausweichmöglichkeiten waren.

„Geht klar, du bist die Beste. Ich geh dann mal zu den anderen, danke!", sprang auf wie ein junger Hund und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Es wirkte, als würde er platzen vor Freude, dass die Situation doch nicht so verfahren war, weswegen sich auf meinen Lippen ein kleines Lächeln ausbreitete. Oh Mann, noch mal so jung, unbedarft und naiv zu sein. Ich kam mir gerade steinalt vor. Was würde Harry von mir denken, wenn er wüsste, was ich bis jetzt getan hatte und ich lief ja nicht mit Scheuklappen durch die Gegend, es würde schlimmer werden, viel schlimmer und wie ich immer gesagt hatte, ich war bereit viel zu tun, vielleicht alles? Ach, nicht darüber nachdenken, das brachte mir jetzt nichts, wenn es soweit war würde ich weiter sehen!

Husch, husch, an die Arbeit. Ich hatte noch was zu tun. Sirius kam auch nicht, um mich von meiner Arbeit abzulenken. Der gute, unwissende Harry hielt ihn wohl ganz schön auf Trab, aber das gönnte ich den beiden von Herzen. Sie sollten ihre Zweisamkeit genießen. Der Abend wurde eine angespannte Angelegenheit, denn alle schienen mit ihren Gedanken woanders, bzw. bei Harry oder besser Harrys Verfahren zu sein. Auch auf mich hatte sich diese allgegenwärtige Nervosität übertragen und so leisteten mir an diesem Abend die Twins, in Ginnys und meinem Zimmer,

Gesellschaft. Ron, Harry und Ginny waren im Zimmer der Jungs und wie ich am Anfang schon mal gesagt hatte, verstand es Harry hervorragend, die zwei Geschwister zu beschäftigen.

„Also, wie schaut es aus? Von welcher Qualität waren die Zutaten?", wollte ich neugierig von den Twins wissen.

„Erste Sahne, anscheinend hat er sich nicht getraut uns über den Tisch zu ziehen und hier haben wir noch was für dich… tataa… Trommelwirbel!", alberte Fred kindisch herum und zog eine Tüte mit vielen bunten Bonbons hervor. Er überreichte mir diese Tüte wie den Gral und ich sah sie nur fragend an.

„Das ist jetzt das ausgereifte Produkt, mit allem wie du es dir gewünscht hast, und bevor du fragst, haben wir gestern Abend an uns getestet. Ich habe Fred ins Traumland geschickt und dann hab ich es an mir ausprobiert und hab fast fünf Minuten länger die Augen offen behalten. Du wirst zufrieden sein, damit sind Lav und Pav für dich kein Hindernis mehr", resümierten die Red Devils böse grinsend und nicht ohne Stolz. Ich brach in lautes Lachen aus, dass die zwei aber auch immer wieder solche Gemeinheiten gegen Lavender und Parvati erfinden mussten, denn eins war klar, den Spitznamen würden die beiden Mädchen nicht mehr loswerden.

„Ich bin so unglaublich stolz auf euch!", sagte ich danach ernsthaft, nachdem ich mich nach meinem Lachanfall wieder schwer gefangen hatte. „Danke, aber was habt ihr eigentlich zu Harry gesagt, wegen Dung und wird der euch weiter beliefern?"

„Du bist immer so unglaublich strukturiert, das ist wohl das Geheimnis deines Erfolgs", sinnierte  
George vor sich hin. „Aber ja, wir haben mit ihm vereinbart, dass er unser fester Dealer wird und Harry war ganz interessiert an unserer Geschäftsidee und sehr erfreut, dass er uns mit dem Geld helfen konnte. Das mit Dung haben wir ihm erklärt, indem wir gesagt haben, dass das nicht so ganz saubere Zutaten sind, aber eigentlich nur, weil sie selten sind. Er hat uns geglaubt, der liebe Kleine!", grinste Fred breit und George nickte zustimmend während der Erklärungen seines Bruders.

„Schön, dass es so gut geklappt hat", ich erhob mich und ging zu meinem Koffer. Die beiden beobachteten mich von Ginnys Bett aus. „Ich hab hier was für euch, aber zuerst möchte ich euch sagen, dass wir am 18ten, also übermorgen, den Tag nach Harrys Anhörung, einen Termin haben, um spätestens 20.30 Uhr, müssen wir hier raus sein, lasst euch also was einfallen. Ich schicke Ginny schlafen und werde mich mit einem Geminio magisch kopieren. Könnt ihr das bei euch auch machen,… könnt ihr den Zauber?", fragte ich wie nebenbei, denn ich hatte das was ich gesucht hatte nun in der Hand und mich wieder erhoben.

„Klar können wir den!", meinte Fred aufbrausend, Fred, welcher der eindeutig draufgängerischere Zwilling war, sprang vom Bett auf, zielte auf mein leeres Bett und machte die Zauberstab Bewegung mit der Formel und ich zückte meinen Hut, aber die Twins und ihre magischen Fähigkeiten sollte man wirklich nie, niemals unterschätzen, denn vor mir lag eine exakte Kopie von Fred, selig schlummernd in meinem Bett.

Beide grinsten wie blöde um die Wette. „Mein Respekt, nicht schlecht", und ein Wisch und weg war der schlafende Fred.

„Danke, danke!", führte er übertriebene Verbeugungen aus, was von George applaudierend kommentiert wurde. „Wir werden uns dann noch um Harry und Ron kümmern, sei unbesorgt, die beiden werden wie die Babys schlafen!", meinte da noch Fred. „Auch, dass sich alle früher zurückziehen wird kein Problem werden. An dem Abend führen wir die erste Versuchsreihe unseres neuen Verkaufsschlagers durch, das wird so geil", frohlockte der Rotschopf vorfreudig und klatschte nervös in die Hände, so, als könnte er es nicht erwarten, dass es endlich los ging. George grinste schelmisch. „Das sind die Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien, du solltest keinen Kürbissaft trinken, aber so tun als würdest du unter den Symptomen wie die anderen leiden, damit wir uns alle schnell zurückziehen können", instruierten sie mich weitsichtig.

„Perfekt. Danke, das ist ein Problem weniger, sehr gut", lobte ich zufrieden.

Ich setzte mich nun zu George aufs Bett und klopfte auffordernd neben mich, damit sich auch Fred zu uns setzte. „Wie ihr wisst, möchte ich euch einen Wunsch erfüllen. Wir werden, wie gesagt von hier wegapparieren. Nach Wiltshire zum „Rose Cottage", das mir gehört. Es ist mit einem Blutschutz geschützt. Ich überlege irgendwann einen Fidelius daraufzulegen. Wir werden also somit bei der alten Eiche vor dem Haus ankommen. Ich will euch in den Schutz mit aufnehmen, denn ich hatte vor, so etwas wie eine Basis für uns daraus zu machen, in der uns niemand findet, da sie keiner kennt", erklärte ich den Twins gerade die Fakten und sie hörten mir mit immer größer werdenden Augen zu.

„Ähm Hermione, wir fühlen uns geehrt und… aber, was… was, du besitzt ein Haus? Aber ist es nicht unvorsichtig von dir solche Dinge hier laut auszusprechen?", fragte da George erregt.

Ich schmunzelte: „Nein, die Tür ist mit einem Colloportus gesichert und der Raum mit einem Muffliato geschützt, an so was denk ich immer und ihr solltet euch geehrt fühlen. Das Haus habe ich von meiner Oma und Tante väterlicherseits geerbt." Ich bemerkte, dass ich beide erst mal sprachlos gemacht hatte, was äußerst selten geschah.

„Du, du besitzt echt ein Haus… voll krass…", wechselten sie sich ab: „Wow, wie geil ist das denn? Aber was du immer aus dem Hut ziehst, Mannomann!", klangen Unglaube, aber auch Bewunderung für mich durch.

„Euer Wunsch hat mir gut ins Konzept gepasst, da ich euch erstens das Cottage zeigen wollte und zweitens hat es mich angeregt über ein Kommunikationsmittel nachzudenken und eines zu erfinden, mit dem wir uns verständigen können", erklärte ich verschlagen grinsend. Zwei beeindruckte und vorfreudige Augenpaare strahlten mich an.

„Hermione, wir haben noch nie jemanden kennen gelernt, der so viel Erfindungsgeist besitzt, wie du, naja außer unsere Wenigkeit natürlich, bewunderungswürdig!", sie hüpften mehr auf dem Bett als dass sie saßen. „Haben wir dir auch schon gesagt, dass wir dich lieben?", grinsten sie spitzbübisch.

„Nein, aber ich habs mir gedacht. Ich liebe euch auch Red Devils und ihr wisst, dass ich mit eurem Genie an ausgefallenen Ideen nicht mithalten kann. Aber zum Thema zurück, hier, die sind für euch, hab die letzten Tage daran gebastelt!", und streckte ihnen in je einer Hand eine goldene Galleone entgegen. Beide sahen perplex auf das Geld in ihren Händen und drehten das Goldstück neugierig hin und her.

„Wow, eine Galleone, danke Hermione, aber wie sollen wir damit Kommunizieren?", meinte George überlegend.

Ich kicherte vergnügt. „Ich finde, da ist mir wirklich etwas Geniales eingefallen, hat aber auch kurz gedauert, bis mir diese Idee kam. Also, es geht so, wenn wir uns eine Nachricht schicken wollen, müssen wir nur die Ziffern und Zahlen ändern, das zeigt uns, um wie viel Uhr, wir uns im „Rose Cottage" abgekürzt RC, oder irgendwo in Hogwarts mit H, oder der Heulenden Hütte abgekürzt mit HH, treffen! Ganz einfach. Wir bemerken es, da das Goldstück heiß wird. Ich hab die Galleone mit einem Proteus belegt, ein recht schwieriger Zauber, vor allem da ich mir diese Idee vom Dark Mark abgeschaut hab. Es funktioniert fast genauso, nur, dass ich euch nicht tätowieren muss", erklärte ich geschäftig und gewichtig, da ich schon etwas stolz war. Ja, auf die gefälschten Galleonen war ich wirklich stolz und strahlte daher glücklich. Die Twins sahen zwischen sich, mir und dem Gold hin und her, um mich dann nur noch anzustarren, bevor sie loslegten.

„Das… boah… der Proteus… aharrr…. du bist aber auch… ich hab keine Worte mehr… vom Dark Mark… spinnen wir…", sie tickten gerade voll aus und ihre Stimmen steigerten sich zu einem lauten Kreischen.

„Beruhigt euch, bitte. Ich werde ganz rot!", sah ich beschämt zur Seite und tat ihre Freude mit einer lapidaren Handgeste ab.

„Du kannst gar nicht mehr rot werden, aber über diese Lüge solltest du rot werden und schau, du tust es nicht. Ich muss Sirius recht geben, du bist die klügste Hexe, die ich jemals kannte, ich… nein wir vergöttern dich!", erklärte Fred enthusiastisch und total begeistert breit grinsend, während George wieder zustimmend nickte und auch teuflisch grinste.

„Ahrr, ist ja gut, weiter im Text. Wir legen morgen das Haus hier lahm und ab neun Uhr habt ihr euren Spaß. Jetzt kommt meine Bedingung, ihr ruft mich über die Münzen wenn ihr fertig seid, denn ich möchte dann etwas tun und danach bringe ich sie zurück, ist das ok?", fragte ich nach.

„Klar, ich freu mich schon so… das wird bestimmt lustig!", sprudelte Fred überschwänglich. George legte seinen Kopf schief und erklärte überlegend: „Ich bin auch schon gespannt und wir machen alles so wie du willst. Mir kommt gerade nur auch eine Idee. Wäre es nicht besser, wenn wir drei unsere Münzen immer bei uns tragen würden, dann bekommen wir immer mit wenn einer von uns was an ihr verändert… mhm… ich schlage vor, wir machen irgendwo ein Loch rein und tragen sie wie einen Anhänger um den Hals, wie einen Talisman, dann fragt auch niemand blöd."

„Mein Bruder", kam es pathetisch von Fred, als er sich vor legte und einen dicken Schmatzer auf den Mund des anderen Rothaarigen setzte. „Gute Idee!" Ich nickte und holte schon meine Münze aus dem Koffer.

„Wirklich gute Idee, George", lobte ich, dann richtete ich den Zauberstab auf die Münze. „Aboredefodio", ein Zauber, der ein Loch in die Galleone bohrte, was wunderbar funktionierte. Noch ein kleiner Zauber und ich hatte drei dünne, schwarze Seidenbänder in der Hand und fädelte meines ein und wollte es mir umhängen, als mich Fred aufhielt.

„Du gestattest?", nahm er mir das Band aus der Hand, strich mein Haar aus meinem Nacken und legte mir nun meinen Talisman an.

„Schaut gut aus, steht dir", lobte George, während Fred einen kleinen Kuss auf meine Schulter hauchte. Wir drei lächelten uns verschwörerisch an. Kurze Zeit später trugen die beiden auch ihre Münzen um den Hals und spaßten herum, wie gut sie doch mit dem Schmuck aussahen, typisch, die Twins eben.

„Aber bevor wir heute gute Nacht sagen, du bist ein böses Mädchen, einfach so das Dark Mark nachzuahmen, überhaupt darauf zu kommen. Manchmal, aber nur manchmal könnte man echt Angst bekommen, wie gut, dass du unsere beste Freundin bist", erläuterte George ernst und Fred nickte dazu aufgeregt.

„Ich nehms mal als Kompliment und jetzt ab mit euch. Ich muss rüber und Ginny holen, denn es darf für Harry morgen nicht zu spät werden, schließlich geht es um viel!", da waren auch die Spaßvögel dieser Ansicht und begleiteten mich, um die anderen ins Bett zu treiben.


	26. Zaubergamot und eine heiße Nacht

Zaubergamot und eine heiße Nacht

Ich erwachte und spürte die sofortig Nervosität und Aufregung. Ich wollte nicht wissen, wie Harry sich gerade fühlte, aber wie gesagt, da mussten wir jetzt durch, also auf, denn ein neuer Tag begann. Wieder erwartete mich ein großer Hund am Eingang. Anscheinend nagte die gestrige Blamage noch an ihm. Ich begrüßte ihn liebevoll, kraulend und schon machten wir uns auf den Weg. Später in der Küche herrschte eine greifbare Spannung. Wir waren vollzählig zu einer schon recht frühen Zeit versammelt, als sich auch schon Mr. Weasley erhob.

„So Harry, wir sollten uns beeilen, nicht dass wir zu spät kommen, das wär nicht gut, gar nicht gut." Auch Harry stand sofort auf, wie auch der Rest von uns. Er trug eine schwarze Anzugsjacke und Mrs. Weasley versuchte schnell noch verzweifelt sein Haar zu richten, was vergebene Liebesmüh war, aber sie musste es ja wissen.

„Harry, das wird schon", klopfte Sirius ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter und Ron tat es ihm gleich.

„Alles Gute, mein Lieber", kam es von den Weasley-Frauen ängstlich.

„Mann Harry, lass dich von den Korinthenkackern nicht unterbuttern, du schaffst sie!", zeigten die Twins Daumen hoch.

„Fred, George was fällt euch ein, solche Wörter…", kreischte ihre Mutter tadelnd auf, was alle veranlasste die Augen zu verdrehen, aber wenigstens entspannte dies die aufgeladene Atmosphäre. Ich lief abrupt Harry den Flur hinterher und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Du weißt noch, was wir gestern besprochen haben, den Zauberspruch?", fragte ich aufgeregt.

„Klar, ich bin noch nicht ganz doof! Trau mir auch mal was zu, Prior incantato! Zufrieden Hermione? Bis später!", und hauchte mir zärtlich ein Küsschen auf die Stirn, was vom Rest der versammelten Mannschaft gespannt vom Türrahmen der Küche aus verfolgt wurde und Ginny wutschnaubend die Treppe erstürmen ließ. Harry blieb das aber verborgen, da er Arthur hinterher eilte, der zur Eile drängte. Ich verzog mich daraufhin schnell in die Bibliothek und verschanzte mich und meine Unruhe hinter einem guten Buch. Nein, so ging das nicht. Ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren, was selten genug vorkam. Ich wusste was ich tun musste, um Fudge ein kleines bisschen ärgern zu können.

Schnell griff ich zu Pergament und Feder und verfasste einen kurzen Brief, in dem ich Rita darüber informierte, dass sie einen Artikel rausbringen sollte, der darüber informierte, dass Harry in einem Muggelgebiet von zwei Dementoren attackiert worden war. Dass er sich und seinem Cousin das Leben gerettet hatte, dies sei bestätigt durch eine Harry nah stehende Quelle aus seinem engsten Umfeld. Des Weiteren solle sie das Ministerium und Fudge als die Idioten darstellen, die sie waren, durch die Blume verstand sich, da sich die Frage stellte, was hatten Dementoren außerhalb von Askaban zu suchen und auf wen hörten sie?

Wenn nicht auf das Ministerium auf wen dann? Und wenn auf das Ministerium, warum hatte es befohlen einen 15jährigen Zauberer anzugreifen? Ja, solche Spielchen konnte ich spielen und das sehr gut. Ich war gespannt, wie der werte Herr Minister auf so einen Artikel reagieren würde! Warum Dumbledore nicht solche hinterhältigen Mittel nutzte, entzog sich meiner Intelligenz. Oh ja, das war gut und Rita würde sich freuen zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe zu schlagen, denn in einer geschäftlichen Beziehung die funktionieren sollte, musste man nicht nur nehmen, sondern auch geben. Schnell erhob ich mich und ging in das Zimmer der Jungs, dort fand ich, wie vermutet, Hedwig und Pig vor.

„Wer von euch beiden hat Lust einen Brief zu überbringen?" Pig flog aufgeregt, wie ein wildgewordener Tennisball durch die Gegend, aber Hedwig segelte elegant auf das Bett und schon band ich ihr die Nachricht um. „Der geht an Miss Rita Skeeter und nur an sie, vielen Dank Hedwig", wisperte ich vertrauensvoll und öffnete das Fenster, somit entließ ich die elegante Schneeeule. Ich blickte auf die Uhr im Zimmer, verdammter Mist, wenn Harry nicht bald zurückkam würde ich sie noch verpassen und ich konnte meine Neugierde schon jetzt kaum noch unterdrücken. So erschien ich heute zum ersten Mal in der Küche, um auf Wiedersehen zu sagen und mich abzumelden. Als ich mich umwandte, um zu gehen, hörte ich noch, wie die Tür nochmals geöffnet wurde und George neben mich trat und mir zur Haustür folgte.

„Hab mir was überlegt, sollte das Ganze nicht zu Harrys Gunsten ausgehen, werden wir die Münze aktivieren. Sie wird heiß und du weißt Bescheid, sollte alles in Ordnung sein, wovon ich felsenfest überzeugt bin, bleibt die Münze normal. Was hältst du davon?", flüsterte er in mein Ohr.

„Danke, wie gut ihr mich doch kennt, danke! Ja, das würde helfen, da bin ich gleich viel ruhiger", meinte ich wirklich dankbar und umarmte ihn zum Abschied. So konnte ich relativ erleichtert zu meinem Training aufbrechen, schließlich sollte man seine Gedanken, wenn man mit Waffen kämpfte, schon bei der Sache haben, sonst konnte es ins Auge gehen. Als ich um acht aufgeregt den Grimmauld Place erstürmte, vermutete ich, dass alles gut ausgegangen war, da ich keine Nachricht von den Twins erhalten hatte. Und so fegte ich rasant in die Küche, in der eine ausgelassene, fröhliche Stimmung herrschte. Sofort flog ich auf Harry zu und herzte ihn ausgiebig.

„Alles ist gut, oder?", wollte ich die Bestätigung.

„Ja, Hermione, ja, Gott sei Dank!", und so erzählte er mir nochmal den Ablauf des Verfahrens. An der einen oder anderen Stelle musste ich abfällig schnauben, denn vor allem Dumbledores relativ harmlose und hilflose Versuche in seiner Verteidigung erstaunten mich. So erzählte er, dass Mrs. Figg vom Professor als Zeugin benannt worden war und diese von den Dementoren berichtet hatte, aber von einer fiesen, kleinen, rundlichen Frau im Garmot fertig gemacht worden war, dass sie Unsinn erzählen würde. An dem Punkt hatte er sich nicht mehr beherrschen können, war aufgesprungen und hatte laut erklärt, dass es sehr wohl Dementoren gewesen waren und der Patronus der Zauber war, den er ausgeführt hatte, um sich zu retten und zu schützen.

Darauf hatte die alte Kröte, Harrys Originalton, seine Ausführungen abwertend lachend abgetan, weil ein kleines Kind so etwas gar nicht könne. Sie hatte gespottet, dass so ein Zauber zu schwer wäre, worauf Harry ihnen großkotzig angeboten hatte, erstens seinen Zauberstab mit dem Prior incantato zu testen, damit sie sehen konnten, dass dies der letzte von ihm gesprochen Zauber war und zweitens er danach gerne bereit sei gleich vor Ort den Patronus auszuführen.

Och, ich war so stolz auf ihn, aber was hätte er ohne meine Anweisungen getan und was hatte der alte Dumbledore getan? Ich begann während dieser Erzählung mal wieder mein Mantra runter zu beten, in der Art, dass ich Ruhe bewahren sollte und gleichgültig sein sollte. Es war wie Harry fand knapp gewesen, auch erzählte er vom seltsamen Verhalten des Professors, der ihm weder ins Gesicht geschaut noch mit ihm gesprochen hatte und sofort nach dem Richtspruch eiligst verschwunden war, ohne Harry zu beachten. Alles merkwürdig, sehr merkwürdig. Auch hatte Dumbledore nichts zu Harrys Vorschlägen und seiner Verteidigung gesagt, sondern nur abgewartet. Dann war Percy Weasley aufgefordert worden den Prior incantato auszuführen, was wie erwartet den Hirschen hatte erscheinen lassen, worauf es dann schnell gegangen war und die Entscheidung des Garmots zu Harrys Gunsten ausgefallen war. Durch den Patronus waren die meisten Mitglieder der Versammlung von Harrys Unschuld ausgegangen, aber zum Himmel nochmal, diesen Richtspruch hatte er nicht Dumbledore und dessen mickriger Verteidigung zu verdanken, das war mir aber so was von glasklar und einem zweifelnden Harry auch, der die Welt nicht mehr verstand, aber zu glückselig war über den gewonnen Prozess, um zu sehr darüber nachzudenken.

Mann, war ich mal wieder auf den Direktor sauer, denn seit ich so einiges über ihn wusste, fiel es mir schwer und ich hatte nie erwartet, dass es mir so schwer fallen würde, die Contenance zu bewahren. Aber ich ließ Harry seine positiven Gedanken an den Sieg und freute mich einfach nur für ihn, diese unschöne und gefährliche Geschichte hinter sich gebracht zu haben. So feierte alles recht ausgelassen und auch wir erhielten Butterbier, was die Stimmung recht ausgelassen werden ließ. Sirius warf mir immer wieder eindeutige Blicke zu, da wir gestern Nacht kein Treffen gehabt hatten und er mir mit dem fiebrigen Schimmer in seinen Augen zeigte, das er vorhatte diese Feier noch anders ausklingen zu lassen, also erhob ich mich recht zeitig, da ich genug hatte von dem geselligen Zusammensein, zog mich mal wieder zurück, um meine Gedanken zu ordnen und auf Sirius zu warten. Ein paar Minuten später war ich bei meinen Büchern und studierte weiter. Fast eine Stunde später riss mich ein eintretender Sirius aus meiner Konzentration. Lächelnd sah ich auf.

„Du kommst spät", erklärte ich lapidar.

„Professor Dumbledore und Snape kamen noch und haben noch mit uns geredet, über heute. Du weißt schon, sorry", lächelte er entschuldigend mit seinem ganz eigenen, verschmitzten Charme. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, da ich nicht an Dumbledore denken wollte, stand wortlos auf und schritt auf ihn zu. Er war mittig im Raum stehen geblieben. Ich schlich mehr als dass ich ging um die dunkelgrüne Ledercouch herum und lehnte mich aufreizend an dessen Rücklehne und bedeutete ihm, mit einer auffordernden, lasziven Geste meines Fingers, zu mir zu kommen.

Das ließ Sirius sich nicht zweimal sagen, schon stand er begierig vor mir und packte mich temperamentvoll an meinen Hüften und zog mich an seine schon erstaunliche große Beule. Er rieb sich an mir und sah mir dabei mit leicht verhangenem Blick in die Augen. Aufreizend öffnete ich meine Lippen und leckte mit meiner Zunge verführerisch darüber. Seine Augenlider schlossen sich halb als er ein Knurren ausstieß und schon presste er seinen Mund auf meinen und forderte mit seiner Zunge hart Einlass, den ich ihm sofort willig gewährte. Heute gab er sich sehr fordernd. Anscheinend musste er die aufgestauten Gefühle ausleben und wer bot sich dafür besser an als ich?

Er streifte ungeduldig die Ärmel meines Kleides ab und schob es runter, um meine Brüste zu befreien, ergriff sie mit seinen rauen Händen grob und begann sie fest zu kneten, während er mich mit seiner Hüfte fest an die Couch drückte. Ich stöhnte in seinen Mund wollüstig auf. Er übernahm eindeutig die Initiative, war sehr bestimmt in seinem Tun und herrlich leidenschaftlich. Dann riss er sich von mir los, packte wieder grob nach meinen Hüften und drehte mich bestimmt um. Er legte seine Hand auf meinen Rücken und fuhr mein Rückgrat sinnlich bis zu meinem Nacken hinauf, strich in meine Haare, legte sie auf eine Seite, beugte sich nah zu mir und biss in meinen Nacken. Ich schrie, meine Muskeln pulsierten. In diesen Moment war ich nicht mehr feucht, nein, ich lief aus.

„Oh Sirius, du bist so… ahah fester…", bat ich heiser. Seine Hände kniffen jetzt in meine Brustwarzen, zwickten und zwirbelten sie wenig sanft, während sich auch noch seine steinharte Erregung an meinen Po drückte. Ich wurde von meinen Emotionen überwältigt, so viele Empfindungen. Seine Hände glitten nun fahrig bis zu meinen Knien und hoben mein Kleid hoch, bis zu meinem Slip, den er mir herunter riss. In dieser Zeit leckte und knabberte er an meinem Hals, was mich schier in den Wahnsinn trieb. Meine Lust steigerte sich so sehr, dass ich begann mich selbst an meinen Brustwarzen zu verwöhnen, was mich enorm erregte.

„Hermione, du bist so versaut… so heiß…", stöhnte Sirius rau, als er mein Tun bemerkte. Er knurrte tief an meinem Ohr und leckte lasziv darüber, was mich erschauern ließ. Sirius legte mich nun über die Rückenlehne der Couch und strich mein Kleid über meinen Po, so dass ich entblößt vor ihm lag. Er begann meine Backen zu kneten und ich konnte seinen abgehackten Atem in meinem Rücken hören. In diesem Moment fühlte ich mich herrlich benutzt. Heute gab es keine Zeit für Spielchen, es ging einfach zur Sache, was mir auch recht sein sollte. Dann spürte ich, wie er an seiner Hose zog und sich hinter mir positionierte. Seine heiße Spitze berührte mich an meinem Eingang, was mich lustvoll seufzen ließ und erwartungsfroh erzitterte ich bei der Aussicht, ihn endlich ganz in mir zu spüren, um diese unerträgliche Leere zu füllen.

„Nimm mich endlich… komm jetzt rein, ich muss dich spüren... grrrrr…", ging meine Sprache flöten und in einem Schrei unter, da Sirius grob in mein Haar gepackt und meinen Kopf zurückgerissen hatte, dann ließ er wieder los. Oh meine Göttin, sein raues Verhalten erregte mich ungemein. Da sich seine Hände nun wieder an meine Pobacken legten, krallten sich seine Finger unsanft in meiner Haut fest. Ich biss mir in meiner vorgebeugten Haltung fest auf die Lippen, als er in einem einzigen Stoß seine ganze Länge wenig sanft in mir versenkte, aber das Gefühl war unglaublich, als er mich endlich so voll und ganz ausfüllte. Er drückte mir durch diesen Stoß die Luft aus der Lunge. Ich schrie erstickt auf, denn seine steinharte, pulsierende Erregung steckte so tief in mir, dass es mir sprichwörtlich die Luft zum Atmen nahm.

„Du fühlst dich so geil an…", bei diesen Worten bewegte sich Sirius leicht in mir. „Na, gefällt dir das… Hermione?", fragte er erstickt, weil sich in diesem Moment meine Muskeln rhythmisch um ihn schlossen und ihn massierten.

Ich knurrte: „Fick mich endlich… Sirius…" Dabei stütze ich meine Hände auf die Sitzfläche der Couch ab.

„So ungeduldig, aber ich glaub, ich weiß, wie du es magst…", er zog sich bei diesen Worten aus mir zurück und führte dann seine Länge wieder langsam in mich. Ich begann mich bei dieser Behandlung unter ihm zu winden, denn das war nicht auszuhalten. Es war wie eine Folter, wie er seinen Schwanz rhythmisch ganz langsam rein und wieder raus zog.

„Rrrhrrhrhhhr Sirius…", bettelte ich. „Bitte… fick mich fest… hart… bitte!", flehte ich atemlos. Ich hörte ein böses Knurren und dann spürte ich auch schon, wie er seine Selbstbeherrschung über Bord warf, um in einem unglaublich schnellen Rhythmus in mich zu hämmern. Den Raum erfüllte unser Wimmern und Stöhnen. Sirius vögelte mich durch Sonne und Mond. Ich konnte das Klatschen von Haut auf Haut hören, während er immer wieder in mich eindrang und mit jedem tiefen Stoß nährten wir uns unserem Ziel. Endlich hatte er aufgehört zu spielen und besorgte es mir, so wie ich es mir wünschte. So leidenschaftlich und temperamentvoll hatten wir noch nie Sex gehabt. Ich konnte schon bald nicht mehr und biss mir fest auf die Lippen, als mich mein Orgasmus traf und mein Innerstes seinen Schwanz wie in einem Schraubstock festklammerte. Dann konnte ich auch seinen Höhepunkt fühlen und er stieß ein völlig unkontrolliertes Heulen aus. Ich sank erschöpft nach vorne und schnappte nach Luft. „Das war ein so geiler Fick, Sirius!", flüsterte ich geschafft.

Er lehnte noch hinter mir, war noch in mir, zog sich aber jetzt zurück. „Immer wieder gerne, Liebes." Er klopfte mir aufmunternd auf meinen Po. „War ich nicht ein bisschen sehr grob?", fragte er noch immer nach Atem ringend.

„Eh, du bist unmöglich! Nein, gar nicht! Ich fand's toll", lachte ich zufrieden, als ich mich aufrichtete und wir uns wieder anzogen und Reinigungszauber sprachen. Er zog mich an sich und küsste mich.

„Erfahre ich jetzt noch, was du so gemacht hast und warum du versucht hast dich so kreativ davor zu drücken es mir zu sagen?", fragte er sobald wir den Kuss unterbrachen.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen? Du weißt, bisher mochtest du meine Wahrheiten nicht wirklich", gab ich zu bedenken und hatte dabei meine Hände an seiner schönen, männlichen Brust, die von seinem halbgeschlossenen Hemd nur spärlich bedeckt war.

„Ich ertrage es, versprochen", erklärte er ernsthaft und sah mir tief in die Augen.

„Hab sie Letztens schlafen geschickt!", antwortete ich lapidar und zuckte abwehrend mit den Schultern. „Du hast was? Wie soll ich das verstehen?", echote er dann doch entsetzt.

„Wie ich sagte, sie hätten mich nicht gehen lassen und ich hatte noch ein bisschen was zu studieren, nicht nur dich und da hab ich etwas nachgeholfen, damit sie schöne Träume haben", grinste ich ihn an und strich mir eine lockige Strähne hinter ein Ohr.

„Habe ich das gerade richtig verstanden? Du hast deine Freunde betäubt, damit sie dich nicht stören?", fragte er sichtlich geschockt, mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

„Siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, es wird dir nicht gefallen. Ich kann dich beruhigen, ist kein schlimmes Mittel, nur ein leichter Schlafverstärker, aber du weißt wie nervend die mit ihren Fragen sein können, und wir beide, du und ich, können zu viele Fragen nicht wirklich gebrauchen, oder siehst du das anders mein lieber Casanova?", fragte ich leicht süßlich und entzog mich seinen Händen, dann schaute ich ihn streng an.

„Ich… ich… nein, du hast schon recht, aber wenn du so mit deinen Freunden umgehst,… möchte ich nicht dein Feind sein… aber mal ehrlich, meinst du das ist so richtig... naja. Hast du das auch Harry angetan?", fragte Sirius unsicher und blickte mich zweifelnd an.

„Nein, natürlich ist es nicht richtig. Ich gebe mich da keinen Illusionen hin, es ist falsch, aber es ist für mich die einfachste Art und Weise und damit rechtfertige ich das für mich. Mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken, lass das meine Sorge sein, denn ich muss damit leben und nein. Harry habe ich das noch nicht angetan", erklärte ich, verschwieg aber, dass auch Harry morgen in den Schlaf geschickt werden würde, nur nicht direkt von mir.

„Du meinst, du kannst damit umgehen so etwas zu tun und was meinst du mit noch nicht…?", fragte er skeptisch, doch ich unterbrach ihn, indem ich auf ihn und dann auf mich zeigte.

„Bitte Sirius, wir tun ganz andere Dinge, die würden das nicht verstehen und bevor ich mir das Gekreische anhöre, schicke ich sie lieber schlafen. Aber es geht hier doch gar nicht um unser Ficken, denn ich will hier auch in der Bibliothek arbeiten und das verstehen die nicht und stören mich", erklärte ich resolut und meine Miene zeigte eine unbewegte Maske. Sirius fuhr sich fahrig mit seiner linken Hand durch sein schulterlanges Haar und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Ich will doch nur nicht, dass du verletzt wirst", erklärte er dann und verzog leidend das Gesicht.

„Von wem? Von dir? Oder was meinst du?", meinte ich leicht perplex, ließ mich auf der Couch nieder und griff nach dem Wasserglas.

„Ja, nicht nur von mir. Ich hatte in so was noch nie ein glückliches Händchen, aber ich will auch nicht, dass du zu viele Geheimnisse hast und deine Freunde verlierst", erklärte Sirius ernst, setzte sich in einen Sessel und überschlug seine Beine.

„Du bist süß, aber wie ich dir schon bei unserem ersten Mal gesagt habe, schwärme ich weder von dir, noch liebe ich dich, glaub mir das bitte. Ich mag dich sehr, so wie du mich. Du warst nicht mein erster Partner und als dieser und ich auseinander gingen oder auch meine andere Beziehung, brachen keine Herzen und das auf beiden Seiten, wenn du es brauchst, sage ich es brutal ehrlich… es war bei allen immer nur Sex, nicht mehr, aber glaub mir, alle waren zufrieden!", erklärte ich sehr sparsam und mit harten Worten.

„Aber Hermione… wie, dafür bist du zu jung… wie soll das… selbst bei mir in der Schulzeit war das nicht so… die Mädchen wollten immer mehr… Liebe… Tränen… Küsse… du verstehst!", stotterte er  
wenig intelligent und recht konfus.

„Ja, Sirius ich verstehe, aber so bin ich nicht. Keine Liebe, keine Tränen, kein Herzschmerz, großes Ehrenwort!", sprach ich recht herzlos was einen ziemlich sprachlosen Sirius zurückließ.

„Und deine andere Frage, wegen den Geheimnissen, dafür gibt es zu viele und damit ist dieses Thema beendet", erklärte ich bestimmt. „Ich gehe jetzt ins Bett und ich hoffe unsere Verabredungen bestehen weiter. Ich möchte ungern auf das verzichten, was wir hier haben, denn es ist sehr… befriedigend", schenkte ich ihm ein hämisches Grinsen und damit beendete ich das Gespräch, stand auf und ließ einen mir missbilligend hinterher starrenden Sirius zurück. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, fühlte ich mich plötzlich aus den schwarzen Schatten des Flurs beobachtet und musterte die Umgebung daher sehr genau und argwöhnisch. Ah, jetzt wusste ich, wer mich aus der Dunkelheit betrachtete und ein listiges Lächeln legte sich auf mein Gesicht. Hatte er uns etwa gesehen? Hatte er uns zugesehen? Ein wahrlich ungewöhnlicher und gewöhnungsbedürftiger Gedanke, aber warum nicht. Hoffentlich konnte ich ihm damit Stoff für seine Träume liefern. Als ich schon die ersten Treppenstufen zum zweiten Stock erklommen hatte, wandte ich mich leicht um und blickte über die Schulter zurück in die Tiefen des Flurs.

„Ihnen einen schönen guten Abend, Professor Snape!", wünschte ich ihm frech und ging dann auch schon unbeirrt weiter. „Ich hoffe die Vorstellung hat Ihnen gefallen!", ohne auf eine Reaktion zu warten verschwand ich nach oben und ging in mein Bett.  
Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht  
Albus war mit mir spät nachts noch zum Grimmauld Place appariert, da er noch einige Angelegenheiten den Phönixorden betreffend zu besprechen gehabt hatte. Ich hielt mich wie immer im Hintergrund, saß da, lauschte und beobachtete das enervierende und ewig gleiche Treiben. Erstaunlich war, dass Black ab 23 Uhr unruhig wurde und heute merkwürdig wenig zu sagen hatte, interessant. Obwohl doch heute sein über alles geliebter Patensohn vor Gericht gestanden hatte und nur knapp einer Bestrafung entkommen war, beteiligte er sich kaum an der Besprechung, was so gar nicht seine Art war, denn sonst hatte er doch immer unsinnige und unnütze Kommentare auf Lager, die keine Menschenseele hören wollte.

Eine halbe Stunde später war alles gesagt und schon sprang der Hund, ich meine Black, hoch und verabschiedete sich eiligst. Ich hob fragend eine Augenbraue, denn was sollte die Töhle so nervös und unruhig machen? Das würde ich mir anschauen, das ist die typische Neugierde, die ein Spion haben sollte, zwar stets versteckt, aber haben musste man sie und ich gab ihr doch zu gerne nach, denn es vertrieb die aufwallende Langeweile nach dieser sehr unergiebigen Sitzung effektiv. Und so schlich ich auch so leise und unauffällig wie möglich hinter Black her. Ich war mir sicher ihn in der Bibliothek zu entdecken. Als ich mich der Tür nährte, fühlte ich die Zauber, die Miss Granger schon das letzte Mal darauf gelegt hatte, die sie aber nicht mehr gegen Black und mich gesichert hatte, denn anscheinend waren wir immer willkommen, dachte ich zynisch. So lächelte ich, als ich die Tür geräuschlos öffnete und erstarrte, denn was sich meinen Blicken darbot hätte ich nie, aber wirklich niemals erwartet zu sehen. Ich, ein Mann der schon viel gesehen hatte und im einschätzen von Situation und von Menschen mehr als geschult war, schließlich hing davon mehr als einmal mein Leben ab, mich traf fast der Schlag über das sich mir bietende Bild.

Ich konnte Miss Grangers entblößte Brüste sehen und wie Black sie von hinten an die Couch drängte und an ihrer Rückseite zugange war, während ich beobachten konnte, wie Miss Granger begann ihre Brüste selbst du verwöhnen. Perplex dachte ich, ich sah nicht mehr richtig, denn dies hier war ein 15jähriges Mädchen. Das was sich mir hier gerade bot, das was ich gerade hörte und sah, hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut.

Zum Teufel, sie war eine Gryffindorheilige, keine Slytherinschlampe. Black ja, aber Miss Perfekt, nie!  
Jetzt hatte sich Black stürmisch in ihr versenkt, ich hatte ihren erstickten Aufschrei vernommen, aber die Konversation zwischen Black und ihr hätte mir dann doch das Blut in meine viel zu blassen Wangen getrieben, wenn ich nicht schon zu viel in meinem Leben gesehen hätte, würde ich jetzt vom Glauben abfallen.

Aber welcher Glauben? Eben, deshalb stand ich reglos da und beobachtete das inspirierende Spiel der beiden Protagonisten. Aber diese versauten Obszönitäten schockten mich fast. Hatte ich Granger wirklich so falsch eingeschätzt? Wann war sie so geworden? Wann hatte sie angefangen zu schauspielern?

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab, während ich das leidenschaftliche Paar bei ihrer Vereinigung beobachtete. Es war berauschend, wie Black sich immer und immer wieder grob in die vor ihm gebeugte Frau versenkte. Das wippen ihrer Brüste, die Laute, die Beide ausstießen, das alles war ein mehr als erregender Anblick. Ich konnte zu meinem Leidwesen fühlen, dass mich der Anblick der Kopulierenden nicht kalt ließ. Denn auch ich war nur ein Mann und vor allem sah Granger wirklich gut aus. Sie war sehr attraktiv geworden und sehr fraulich. So konnte und wollte ich mich nicht abwenden und stillte meine Neugier, da ich hier keine wirkliche Moral kannte. Als sie fertig und befriedigt waren und sich setzten, um sich noch zu unterhalten, lauschte ich ungesehen. Wie sich Granger dort gab erschütterte mich doch sehr, so kalt und berechnend. Wie hatte ich mich so täuschen können? Sonst ließen mich meine Instinkte nie im Stich, aber bei ihr hatte ich anscheinend so einiges übersehen oder nicht sehen wollen. Das was sie über ihre Freunde sagte, dass sie ihnen Schlafmittel verabreichte, war ungeheuerlich. Als sie aufbrach, verschwand ich lautlos und unbemerkt von den Beiden, in der Dunkelheit des Flurs.

Aus dem Konzept brachte sie mich, als sie mir unbeeindruckt frech einen schönen Abend wünschte. Sie hatte mich bemerkt, aber wie sie das zeigte, überraschte und erstaunte mich immer wieder. Schließlich brachte sie dann auch noch zum Ausdruck, dass sie vermutete, ich hätte der „Vorstellung" zugesehen. Dass sie dies anscheinend achselzuckend hinnahm, verschlug mir doch glatt die Sprache. Erst einmal war ich nur überrumpelt und tatsächlich geschockt, was für ein Luder dieses Mädchen war. Dieses Erlebnis würde mich noch beschäftigen. Ich hatte gerade meine Schülerin dabei beobachtet, wie sie mit einem Mann in meinem Alter geschlafen hatte, nein halt, sie hatten nicht miteinander geschlafen, dafür war das Ganze zu stürmisch, zu grob abgelaufen. Grangers Worte passten wohl. Ich hatte sie beim Ficken beobachtet, was mich wohl noch mehr schockierte und überraschte.

Ein Kind, ein Mädchen, eine Schülerin wie sie, sollte wenn überhaupt mit gleichaltrigen Jungen Liebe machen, aber nicht diesen schnellen und harten Sex mit einem mehr als doppelt so alten Mann haben. Es hatte aber nicht so ausgesehen als hatte ihr dies etwas ausgemacht, schloss ich aus ihrem abgebrühten verhalten Black gegenüber, aber auch daraus wie sie mir im Flur begegnet war und sie mir gezeigt hatte, dass sie wusste, dass ich sie beobachtet hatte, während sie mit Black Sex gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sich nicht bestürzt verhalten, nicht schämend, dass sie überhaupt beobachtet worden war und dann auch noch von mir, ihrem Professor, nein, sie hatte eher frech und unverfroren reagiert, dieses Mädchen… nein, diese Frau würde mich noch beschäftigen, das hatte ich so im Gefühl. Auch ihr nüchternes Verhalten ihren Freunden gegenüber, hätte ich ihr nie zugetraut. Ich bekam Kopfschmerzen, verdammt.

Nun sah ich zu, dass ich in meine Kerker kam. Diese Granger bedeutete Probleme, mehr als jemals zuvor, aber niemand würde mir glauben sollte ich so etwas andeuten, denn dank ihres zugegeben wahrlich brillanten Zaubers konnte ich über sie nichts Intimes ausplaudern. Ja, auch in dieser Hinsicht beschäftigte sie mich. Als sie mir an dem Abend als ich sie zusammengeflickt hatte unaufgefordert die Ausarbeitung ihres erfundenen Zaubers aushändigt hatte, hatte sie es mal wieder geschafft mich zu überrumpeln. Dass sie so umsichtig war einen eine Schrift unsichtbar machenden Zauber auf das Papier zu legen war schlau, sehr schlau gewesen. Aber der Zauber und die Ausarbeitung an sich waren meisterlich. Ich wusste schon länger, dass unsere Miss-now-it-all gut war, aber so gut?

Schluss jetzt, ich wollte nach Hause zu meinem Feuerwhiskey und nicht an sie oder das hier denken, schließlich ging mich das so was von gar nichts an. Genau. Und weg war ich schon, rauschte ich mit wallenden Roben davon, aber die Gedanken blieben bei einer nackten Granger


	27. Love Cottage und Snape

Love Cottage und Snape

Während des ganzen Tages empfand ich eine gewisse erwartungsvolle Vorfreude auf den Abend. Ich hoffte Fred und George würde es gefallen. Auch hatte das gestrige, leidenschaftliche Zusammenkommen mit Sirius mit meiner guten Laune zu tun. Heute fühlte ich mich immer noch leicht wund und blau, was mir aber ein wunderbar rundum befriedigtes Gefühl vermittelte.

Zum krönenden Abschluss war heute Morgen im Tagespropheten ein wirklich köstlicher, erheiternder Artikel von Rita erschienen, der im Großen und Ganzen das enthielt, was ich gewünscht hatte. Eine kritische Darstellung der Fakten! Fudge würde kochen nach seiner gestrigen Demütigung im Garmot und jetzt die öffentliche Häme und Sorge, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte und die Dementoren nicht mehr dem Ministerium unterstanden, das war zu herrlich. Geistig sah ich schon die Heuler, die heute das Regierungsgebäude belagern würden, vor mir und schwelgte in meiner subtilen Rache.

Aber seien wir mal ehrlich, der Idiot verdiente nichts anderes. Die Augen vor der Gefahr so zu verschließen war nicht nur einfach dumm, das war so was von hirnrissig. Er spielte in seiner Beschränktheit dem Dark Lord so was von in die Hände, dass es wehtat. Dieser konnte somit in Ruhe und Abgeschiedenheit seine Leute um sich sammeln, während in dieser Zeit das Ministerium gegen selbst erfundene Hirngespinste kämpfte und sich nicht wappnete. Aber nun gut, daran würde ich erstmal nichts ändern können.

Außerdem konnte ich am Frühstückstisch beobachten, wie unglaublich aufgeregt die Twins waren. Sie ließen zum Teil ihren doch recht derben Humor und ihre Witze ohne Rücksicht auf ihre armen Geschwister los, die ihnen in dieser Hinsicht nicht ansatzweise das Wasser reichen konnten, was zu komisch war. Aber trotzdem war die Stimmung gut, denn Harry war wie ausgewechselt und quatschte nur die ganze Zeit mit einem rundum glücklich und zufrieden wirkenden Sirius. Mein restlicher Tag verlief wie immer, aus meiner Sicht sehr erfolgreich und da ich wie immer viel zu tun hatte, kam der Abend schneller als erwartet. Wieder einmal hetzte ich ins Haus, da ich wie fast jeden Abend beinahe zu spät kam und durfte wieder in einer gut gefüllten Küche Platz nehmen. An die Warnung der Twins erinnerte ich mich zu gut und blieb daher den ganzen Abend beim Wasser, was ich eh lieber mochte als den süßlichen Kürbissaft. Sehr schnell schlug die Stimmung in der Küche um. Ginny drückte sich plötzlich die Hand auf den Magen, der komische laute Geräusche von sich gab und da ihr dies sichtlich unangenehm war, glitt ihr sorgenvoller, peinlich berührter Blick sofort zu Harry. Auf einmal sprang sie, wie von einer Biene gestochen auf und schoss mit einem „Sorry, Mum!" aus dem Raum.

Alle sahen sich erstaunt an, als auf einmal Rons Nase zu bluten begann und er sich hektisch ein Tuch an die Nase drückte und Harry wurde auf einmal ganz grün im Gesicht, bevor er kurz darauf anfing erbarmungswürdig zu würgen, dass einem fast selbst schlecht wurde. Auch er sprang auf und hastete rasant aus dem Zimmer. Ich tat mir grad unheimlich schwer, nicht in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Diese neuen Scherzartikel der Twins waren Gold wert, einfach herrlich, damit würden sie in Hogwarts ein Vermögen erwirtschaften. Fred und George legten so eine oscarverdächtige Show hin, dass selbst ich fast vermutete sie hätten sich selbst, wie so oft, als eigene Versuchskaninchen benutzt, aber Freds Ausdruck in seinen Augen, dieses mühsam unterdrückte, erheiterte Funkeln, ließ mich diese Meinung revidieren. Sie spielten nur als würden sie sich gleich übergeben und sterben, aber das sehr überzeugend, so dass ich beinahe gleich aus lauter Sympathie tatsächlich mitgemacht hätte.

„Puh, ich zieh mich auch zurück, ich glaub die haben mich angesteckt!", erklärte ich leicht leidend und legte meine Hand demonstrativ auf meinen Bauch, dann wankte ich zur Tür.

„Oh mein Gott, Arthur. Was haben die Kinder nur? Sie sind alle krank, hoffentlich ist es nichts Ernstes!", rief eine zutiefst besorgte Molly und wirkte sehr konfus über diese grassierende Krankheit.

„Beruhige dich, das ist doch nichts Schlimmes. Vielleicht haben sie sich alle untereinander angesteckt. Sie sind gleich im Bett und dann schauen wir nach ihnen…", erklärte Arthur beruhigend, mit tiefer Stimme und strahlte diese Ruhe auch wirklich aus, aber bei seiner hektischen Frau brauchte er diese innere Ruhe wohl auch. In unserem Zimmer tat ich schnell in ein Wasserglas eines der Schlafbonbons und das Gegenmittel, was die Wirkung der Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckerei aufheben sollte. Ich löste sie gerade auf, als dann auch schon Ginny ins Zimmer gewankt kam, da sie bis jetzt im Bad gewesen war. Sie sah schrecklich aus, so blass, total farblos und ihr kräftiges, rotes Haar ließ sie umso kränker aussehen.

„Ginny, hier trink das, dann geht es dir gleich besser", erklärte ich aufmunternd und reichte ihr besorgt das Glas.

„Danke Hermione, man war das peinlich vor Harry,… aha das tut gut", seufzte sie leidend und trank den Inhalt des Glases gierig aus, was ich taxierend unter gesenkten Liedern verfolgte. Wunderbar! Ich liebte es, wenn ein Plan funktionierte. Sogleich sank Ginny ziemlich weggetreten in die Kissen und schlummerte tief und fest und ich begann rasch unter meinem schwarzen Kleid meine Dolchhalfter an den Oberschenkeln anzugurten und legte meinen tiefdunklen Robenmantel bereit. Als ich von draußen Stimmen hörte, sprang ich flott unter meine Decke und schon steckte Mrs. Weasley besorgt den Kopf zur Tür herein. Davon bekam Ginny in ihrem benebelten Zustand schon nichts mehr mit.

„Wie geht es euch?", fragte sie fürsorglich, trat leise herein und legte eine Hand auf die Stirn ihrer Tochter.

„Ich denke es geht. Ginny schläft schon fast und ich auch gleich, dann wird es besser", lächelte ich ihr leidend entgegen.

„Ach Liebes, ich glaube ihr habt euch alle untereinander angesteckt, nichts Schlimmes. Ich habe schon nach Harry und Ron gesehen und die zwei schlafen schon tief und fest. Das ist ein Gesundheitsschlaf, morgen dürftet ihr alle wieder wohlauf sein", erklärte sie kummervoll.

„Dass denkee ichhh auchhh…", ließ ich meine Stimme leiern als wäre ich todmüde und kurz vor dem Exitus.

„Schlaft mal gut, das ist das Beste", stimmte sie mir lächelnd und mütterlich zu, dabei strich sie mir fürsorglich die Bettdecke glatt und verließ dann leise das Zimmer. Gott sei Dank war sie weg. Ein Tempus und ich sah, dass wir uns beeilen mussten. Es war viertel vor neun, die Zeit lief. Ich sprang aus dem Bett, zog den Mantel daraus hervor und warf ihn mir um. Meine Haare fasste ich zusammen, so dass sie mich nicht stören würden. Einen Moment verharrte ich an Ort und Stelle und überlegte, ob ich alles hatte. Hatte ich nichts vergessen? Nein gut, dann auf in eine laue Sommernacht.

Ich schlich ungesehen zur Haustür und verharrte im Schatten, hatte mir auch schon die Kapuze vorsorglich ins Gesicht gezogen. In diesem Moment war ich wieder jemand völlig anderes, denn ich fühlte mich eher wie eine dieser Gestalten aus der Knockturn Alley, die die Anonymität der Nacht lieben. Es war schon immer wieder ein eigenartiges Gefühl wie ich mich und meine Einstellung veränderte, wenn ich eine andere Identität annahm. Ich verharrte reglos und wartete ruhig, aber ungeduldig, bis ich zwei ebenfalls in dunkle Mäntel gehüllte Personen auf mich zu schleichen sah, endlich. Damit niemand die charakteristischen, roten Haare sah, hatten auch sie sich bedeckt. Wie weitsichtig sie doch waren, ohne, dass ihnen jemand etwas Derartiges sagte. Wir drei nickten uns bestimmt unter unseren Kapuzen zu. Bisher hatte keiner ein Wort verloren.

Einer öffnete die Tür und wir verließen das Blackhaus. Ich wollte gerade die Tür hinter mir schließen, als ich die aus dem finsteren Flur glitzernden Hundeaugen sah, die dies alles genau beobachteten. Ein verruchtes Lächeln begann meine Lippen zu umspielen. Ach, ich liebte solche Spielchen. Er spionierte mir schon wieder nach. Was er wohl dachte, warum ich mit den Twins verschwand? Denn dies hatte er mit Sicherheit erschnüffelt und somit erraten wer meine geheimen Begleiter waren. Also legte ich meinen Zeigefinger verschwörerisch an die Lippen und bedeutete Sirius zu schweigen, dann schloss ich geräuschlos die Eingangstür, ohne auch hier ein Wort verloren zu haben. Die zwei vermummten Gestalten folgen mir in die Seitengasse und legten je eine Hand an meine Schulter und schon apparierte ich uns zum Rose Cottage. Als wir unter der alten Eiche vor dem Haus standen, wusste ich, dass sie es noch nicht sahen und so befahl ich ihnen:

„Folgt mir!" Ich führte sie bis zur Haustür und bedeutete ihnen je eine Hand an die für sie nicht sichtbare Tür zu legen, dann intonierte ich eine kleine Beschwörung, die sie mit in den Schutz des Hauses aufnahm.

„Wow, das ist ja so cool, was für ein hübsches Häuschen!", tönte es da auch schon. Okay, es hatte funktioniert wie erhofft, denn sie sahen es jetzt.

„Rein mit euch!", scheuchte ich sie rein. „Wir haben nicht viel Zeit, bevor ich wieder weg muss! Beseitigt in der Zeit die Laken und schaut euch um. Ihr könnt alles benutzen. Da hinten ist eine Bar… das ist mein „Rose Cottage", fühlt euch wie Daheim!", erklärte ich flott. „Willkommen!", fügte ich mit einer einladenden Geste hinzu. „Vergesst nicht, wenn ihr hier fertig seid verständigt mich mit den Münzen", fügte ich dann noch hinzu und zeigte, dass ich in Eile war.

„Sag mal Hermione, hältst du uns für hirntot?", kam es pikiert von Fred. „Oder für völlig minderbemittelt? Steht auf unserer Stirn, Crabbe oder Goyle?", fragten sie leicht beleidigt.

„Bis später, kurz nach neun bin ich wieder da", ließ ich sie alleine und eilte davon. Draußen atmete ich noch erleichtert auf, denn gleich würde ich mich wieder Rita stellen. Wie sie wohl heute nach Erscheinen des Artikels drauf war? Ja, ich war gespannt. Da ich schlecht in einem langen Robenmantel, wie aus einem anderen Jahrhundert, auf dem gut besuchten, modernen Trafalgar Square auftreten konnte, verwandelte ich ihn kurzerhand in eine schwarze Strickjacke und apparierte dann. Eine Hexe zu sein war wahrlich ein Vergnügen.

Ich schritt selbstbewusst und forsch auf den Platz und konnte Ritas helle, blonde, aufgetürmte Lockenpracht ausmachen, dazu die große Brille. Dezent wie eh und je, die Liebe. Neben ihr stand ein hübsches, junges, brünettes Mädchen in einem kurzen, figurbetonten, bunten Kleid. Ich schmiss mich über Ritas Humor fast weg, denn anscheinend hatte sie sich beim Aussehen der Dame tatsächlich an mir orientiert, weil Figur, Farben und Größe mir doch sehr nahe kamen.

„Ich wünsche einen schönen guten Abend, die Damen", begrüßte ich die beiden Frauen leutselig und jovial.

„Wie immer pünktlich!", nickte mir Skeeter knapp zu. Anscheinend war sie derselben Meinung, dass wir uns nicht beim Namen nennen sollten, obwohl dies keine Rolle spielen sollte, aber das konnte die gute Rita ja nicht wissen. Selbstsicher in ihrer Haltung, aber doch einen leicht verschüchterten Blick in den Augen, taxierte mich die Kleine argwöhnisch. Ich nickte ihr nett zu.

„Na, wie darf ich dich denn nennen?", fragte ich freundlich und konnte erkennen, dass sie nicht wusste was sie davon halten sollte sich in der Gegenwart von zwei Frauen zu befinden, wo sonst doch Männer ihre Kunden waren.

„Alice, erfreut", erklang eine angenehme Stimme, die versuchte feste und forsch zu klingen. Sie war ein nettes Mädchen, keine verbrauchte, verbitterte Hure von der Straße, da war ich mir sicher, sondern eher ein Callgirl, das Geld kostet, so wie sie sich benahm und so gepflegt wie sie aussah. Genau das was ich mir vorgestellt hatte. Ich hatte immer gewusst, dass die gute Rita gut war, wenn sie denn wollte oder in unserem Fall nicht anders konnte.

„Sehr schön, erfreut Alice, du weißt, um was es geht?", fragte ich weiter betont höflich nach.

„Chrchrm, ja, die Dame hier war so freundlich mir zu erklären, dass Sie einen Dreier wünschen!", kam es relativ fest und mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln von ihr und sie strich sich eine Strähne ihres schulterlangen, braunen Haares aus dem Gesicht.

„Gut, nun zum Geschäftlichen, wie viel?", fragte ich dann resolut. Rita hielt sich lauschend, aber neugierig im Hintergrund, etwas was sie meiner Ansicht nach exzellent gut konnte.

„Ich bin nicht billig, auch weil Extras gefordert werden, daher verlange ich für die Nacht 250 Galleonen!", sagte sie da doch sehr fordernd, mit einem durchaus gierigen Funkeln in den Augen. Von ihrem lieblichen Äußeren sollte man sich nicht täuschen lassen. Ich konnte mir durchaus vorstellen, dass so ein Berufsleben einen hart machte und wow, der Preis hatte es in sich, weswegen ich Rita leise bei dieser Summe keuchen hörte. Ich würde nicht handeln, warum auch, schließlich ließ sie sich auf viel ein, da stand ihr viel zu. Punkt.

So nickte ich zustimmend. „Wie du wünschst!", zog betont gleichgültig meinen Beutel aus der Strickjacke und fischte 125 Goldstücke heraus. „Hier, die Hälfte, den Rest erhältst du nach getaner Arbeit."

Sie nahm überrascht das Geld und ließ es schnell in ihrer kleinen Handtasche verschwinden, hatte wohl mit Verhandlungen gerechnet und nun trat ein fast bedauernder Ausdruck in ihre Augen, dass sie keinen höheren Preis veranschlagt hatte.

„Ich werde dich gleich von hier wegapparieren. Nachher werde ich dich wieder hierher zurückbringen, in Ordnung?", erklärte ich völlig gleichgültig.

Sie nickte mir verstehend zu. „Gut, dann geh zu der Seitengasse und warte an deren Eingang. Ich muss mich noch kurz mit der Dame hier unterhalten", beschied ich ihr kalt und mit meinem Finger die Richtung weisend. Als Rita und ich umgeben von einer Masse bestehend aus fröhlichen Muggeln allein dastanden, lächelte ich sie frostig an.

„Wunderbar Miss Skeeter, Sie haben Ihren Auftrag perfekt ausgeführt, danke. Sie ist genau das was ich wollte", lobte ich kühl und taxierte die missbilligend schauende Frau vor mir.

„Das freut mich doch, wenn ich das besorgen konnte was Sie anscheinend so dringend brauchen", kam es giftig von ihr und sie funkelte mich verachtend an.

„In der Tat, ich hoffe es war nicht zu schwer sie aufzutreiben?", fragte ich süffisant grinsend und hob langsam, fast provokant eine Augenbraue.

„Nein, man muss nur wissen wo, dann geht so was ganz schnell", beschied sie mir hochnäsig und bissig. Es war immer wieder schön zu sehen, wie sehr wir uns mochten, ach ich liebte diese Treffen, sie waren so… belebend und anregend.

„Anderes Thema, wie läuft's mit Fudge?", fragte ich gespannt nach.

„War über meinen Artikel nicht erfreut, brachte mir aber viel Aufmerksamkeit ein, somit bin ich sehr zufrieden, danke für die Informationen, Miss Granger", erklärte sie sogleich, blickte aber als würde sie in eine Zitrone beißen, als sie mir für die Informationen dankte, denn auch wenn sie ihr sehr hilfreich gewesen waren, schien sie nicht erfreut zu sein, sie von mir erhalten zu haben und mir dafür danken zu müssen.

„Immer gerne doch, Miss Skeeter. Wir hören voneinander", beendete ich das gestelzte Gespräch und wandte mich zum Gehen.

„Halt, hier, Ihr gewünschtes Exposé!", rief sie aus und angelte in ihrer riesigen und protzigen Krokodilslederhandtasche nach einer Akte und reichte sie mir.

„Ach, auf Sie ist doch immer Verlass, meine Liebe. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend, bis bald und passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss Skeeter", verabschiedete ich mich dann endgültig, verkleinerte die Akte und steckte sie in meine Innentasche. Damit würde ich mich die Tage beschäftigen und ich war gespannt, was sie an Informationen enthalten würde. Ich schritt rasch auf die wartende, junge Frau zu, die mir interessiert entgegensah.

„Komm hier her, nimm meinem Arm", forderte ich sie übergangslos auf. Sie legte ihre Hand vertrauensvoll auf meinen Unterarm und schon apparierte ich uns vor das „Rose Cottage". Da sie es von außen nicht sehen konnte und ich sie nicht in den Schutz mit aufnehmen würde, hielt ich sie weiter fest und führte sie bestimmt in das Innere des Hauses.

Sie sah sich interessiert um. „Gemütlich", kommentierte sie. Ich ging ins Wohnzimmer und winkte ihr mir zu folgen. Die Twins hatten gute Arbeit in der kurzen Zeit geleistet. Alles blitzte und war sauber, so wurde ich ihrer ansichtig, wie sie beide auf dem gemütlichen Sofa saßen oder eher rumlümmelten. Sie hatten sich ihrer Mäntel entledigt und trugen nun schrecklich bunte T-Shirts, die sich mal wieder mit dem rot ihrer Haare bissen. Ich wusste, das machten sie absichtlich, denn so einen schlechten Farbgeschmack gab es sonst nicht. Ein prasselndes Feuer im Kamin, je einer ein Kristallglas mit einer bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit darin vor sich, sahen sie nun gespannt in meine Richtung. Ich trat zur Seite und ließ Alice eintreten, präsentiere sie Fred und George.

„Das ist Alice. Alice das sind Fred und George, deine Partner", erklärte ich ihr lässig.  
Sie blickte auf die beiden und zog überrascht die Brauen zusammen und bekam große, runde Augen.

„Zwillinge?", hauchte sie überrascht.

„Ist das ein Problem?", fragte ich hart nach.

„Nein, nein, überhaupt nicht, … ich war nur überrascht… kommt nicht alle Tage vor", überspielte sie ihr Erstaunen und fing an verführerisch lächelnd zum Sofa zu schauen. Die Twins hatten sie taxiert und diese Überprüfung hatte sie wohl gut bestanden, denn beide zeigten einen zufriedenen und erfreuten Ausdruck.

„Hermione, Hermione, wenn du was tust, dann machst du es immer richtig. Wow, was für eine Hübsche. Hallo Alice, erfreut dich kennen zu lernen", kam es galant von George. Fred stand nun auf und trat auf sie zu. „Möchtest du ein Glas?"

„Bitte, das wäre nett", erwiderte sie sofort und er ging zur Bar und überreichte es ihr danach. „Danke!", sagte sie lächelnd, als sie es entgegen nahm.

„Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Wünsche, ansonsten würde ich mich jetzt zurückziehen bis ihr mich ruft, dass ich Alice abholen kann?", fragte ich geschäftig, denn das Umschleichen und Schmeicheln musste ich ja nun wirklich nicht sehen. Die Twins bei ihren Sexspielchen zu beobachten reichte mir, da brauchte ich das Ganze nicht noch im flotten Dreier.

„Ähm… ich weiß nicht?", sagte George. „Sie sieht toll aus und entspricht im Großen und Ganzen unseren Wünschen…", Mann, tat mir die Arme gerade leid, wir sprachen in ihrer Anwesenheit von ihr wie Vieh.

„... aber…?", forschte ich nach.

„… nun…", George kam irgendwie nicht aus den Puschen, so übernahm Fred. „Zum Teufel, du weißt doch, dass wir ein ganz bestimmtes Mädchen vor Augen haben…", meinte er erregt. „Könntest du sie so verzaubern, dass sie… noch ähnlicher…?" Ich verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, denn sonst waren die beiden nicht so auf den Mund gefallen. Ich musste gefährlich schmunzeln, weil das zu komisch war, aber das war die Nacht von ihnen und ich würde ihren Wünschen nicht im Wege stehen und da ich immer mit offenen Augen durchs Leben lief, war ich mal wieder für jede Eventualität gerüstet.

„Jungs, Jungs, sonst artikuliert ihr euch besser, aber hört mit dem Gestammel auf. Ich weiß, was ihr wollt und da ich die Gutmütigkeit in Person bin und einfach zu schlau für diese Welt…", Alice blickte recht verwirrt über diese Unterhaltung von einem zum anderen, „habe ich alles vorbereitet", fischte wieder in der Jacke nach meiner Innentasche und holte eine Phiole hervor, die ich hochhielt.

„... was… was… ist das?", fragten beide aufgeregt nach.

„Was wohl? Vielsafttrank!", erklärte ich breit grinsend und schaute dann abschätzend in die Runde. Ich riss mir mit meiner Rechten ein paar Haare aus, autsch. „Wie gesagt, ich bin nicht auf der Brennsuppe daher geschwommen. Auch kenn ich euch sehr gut und was tut man nicht alles?", grinste sie böse an und seufzte theatralisch auf.

„Hast du damit ein Problem Alice, diesen Trank zu nehmen? Du kennst ihn?", fragte ich an sie gewandt, jetzt wieder geschäftiger nach.

„Ähm, nein eigentlich nicht. Ich meine, ich habe kein Problem ihn zu nehmen. Ihr wollt also, dass ich wie sie aussehe?", fragte sie erstaunt und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf mich, was Fred und George veranlasste wie aufgeregt mit dem Kopf zu nicken. „Tja, warum nicht, ist gut, ich mach's!", erklärte sie schulterzuckend und streckte die Hand aus, um die Phiole entgegen zu nehmen, ich aber trat nah an sie heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr, so dass nur sie mich verstehen konnte.

„Danke, dass Sie das Trinken und erfüllen sie den beiden jeden Wunsch, sie werden nichts Schlimmes verlangen, dafür erhalten sie ein extra Trinkgeld zu der vereinbarten Summe…" Ich trat zurück und sah sie intensiv an. Sie begann mir ein strahlendes Lächeln zu zeigen. „Es ist schön zu sehen, dass wir uns so gut verstehen, Miss, ich tue gerne was Sie wollen." Ich zog mich noch weiter zurück und sie legte die Phiole an die Lippen, um zu trinken. Da ich wusste, wie so eine Verwandlung ablief, ging ich zum Sofa und sah die Twins an.

„Aufgeregt?", fragte ich grinsend.

„Bah, du erstaunst mich wirklich immer wieder, dass du uns deinen Körper gibst ist… du machst mich sprachlos", erklärten sie gemeinsam und perplex, aber dazu sagte ich nichts, denn es war nicht wirklich ich, also ging das für mich vollkommen in Ordnung.

„Andere Frage, woher hast du den Trank?", fragte Fred sehr neugierig.

„Fragen beantworte ich später. Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich gehe jetzt und ihr habt euren Spaß mit… mir, würde ich mal sagen!", lachte ich erheitert auf und glitt auf die Tür zu.

„Bis später und ich wünsche viel Vergnügen", sagte ich nun noch laut zu allen und wollte das Haus verlassen, doch in der Mitte des Raumes erhob sich gerade eine zu Boden gegangene Alice. Sie hatte sich wirklich heldenhaft jedwedes Würgegeräusch während der Umwandlung verkniffen, diese Frau wusste, wie man das Trinkgeld in die Höhe schraubte, so etwas mochte ich. Und so sah ich mir selbst in mein Gesicht. Ich winkte ihr und schon verschwand ich dann doch aus dem Cottage. Auf die Erzählungen der Twins war ich schon sehr gespannt.

Als nächstes Ziel hatte ich eine Kneipe, so nach dem Motto, was du heute kannst besorgen, das verschiebe nicht auf morgen, wollte ich die Möglichkeit nutzen, wenn ich schon die Gelegenheit hatte mich frei zu bewegen und so setzte ich mich in Bewegung, um meinem Ziel nahe zu kommen. Doch bevor ich dorthin ging, musste ich mein Aussehen anpassen und so sah ich mal wieder für meine Umgebung aus wie Minna Cale, dunkelblonde, glatte und kinnlange Haare, trübe, blaue Augen und zog die Kapuze tief in die Stirn. Da wo ich hinwollte zeigte mal wieder niemand freiwillig sein Gesicht. Ein deutlich leiseres plopp erklang, auf das ich schon stolz sein konnte und durfte, als ich erschien. Ich stand nun auf einem menschenleeren Dorfplatz unter einem sternenklaren Himmel. Ich war in Hogsmeade und mein Ziel war der Eberkopf.

Flink huschte ich wie gewohnt von Häuserschatten zu Häuserschatten. Hier wollte ich etwas Recherche betreiben zu Ritas Buch und heute bot sich mir die Gelegenheit damit zu beginnen und nach den schockierenden Erkenntnissen der letzten Tage rund um Harry, drängte mich die Neugierde Licht in das Dunkel zu bringen. Ich kannte den Eberkopf von unseren Wochenendbesuchen aus Hogwarts, aber wir Schüler durften eigentlich da nicht hin, weil es eine mehr als heruntergekommene Kneipe war, die allerlei Gesindel beherbergte. Ich näherte mich der abgelegenen, schäbigen Seitengasse und unter einer rostigen Aufhängung zeigte das Holzschild einen abgeschlagenen, blutenden Eberkopf. Es war wirklich durch und durch einladend, das musste man schon sagen, kein Wunder, dass sich kein Schüler hierher verirrte. Die machten sich höchstwahrscheinlich alle vor Angst in die Hose.

Ich muss sagen, die letzte Zeit hatte mich da wirklich abgestumpft, denn das hier war ein Witz gegen die Knockturn Alley. Also Angst oder Furcht verspürte ich nicht mal ansatzweise. Als ich in das Innere des Schankraums trat, verspürte ich wenn nur leichten Ekel über den Dreck, die ungeputzten Fenster, durch deren Scheiben auch bei Tage kein Licht mehr herein scheinen konnte. Der Steinfußboden wurde so oft gewischt, dass er wie ein Lehmfußboden dank des Drecks wirkte, dachte ich ironisch und angeekelt. Das einzige, diffuse Licht spendeten Kerzen auf den Holztischen. An so einen ließ ich meine vermummte Gestalt gerade gleiten. Ich schnüffelte abrupt, roch es hier nach Ziegen? Kaum saß ich, als auch schon ein großer, dürrer Zauberer mit einem wenig vertrauenerweckenden und mürrischen Gesichtsausdruck an meinen Tisch trat.

„Was wollen Sie?", kam es barsch von ihm. Ich blickte unter meiner Kapuze hoch.

„Feuerwhiskey!", forderte ich genau so knurrig und er nickte grummelnd und schlurfte davon. Ich hatte ihn genau angesehen. Er hatte ungepflegt aussehende, lange, graue Haare und einen ebenso grauen Bart und seine leuchtend blauen Augen hatten mich argwöhnisch angestrahlt. Wenn man wusste auf was man achten sollte, war sie nicht zu leugnen, die Ähnlichkeit zwischen den beiden, aber sonst wäre es mir niemals aufgefallen, das dies hier Aberforth Dumbledore war, der Bruder unseres werten Professor Albus Dumbledore. Hier konnte ich wohl getrost zugeben, ohne einen Stammbaum in Hogwarts konsultiert zu haben, dass Ritas Aufzeichnungen korrekt waren. Trotzdem würde ich aber noch einen Stammbaum zu Rate ziehen, denn in dieser Hinsicht war ich pedantisch. Dass Rita hier nicht gelogen hatte und es ein Fakt war, dass ich hier seinen Bruder vor mir hatte, glaubte ich dennoch.

Oh Mann, Dumbledores Bruder, der Wirt einer eher zwielichtigen Einrichtung, wenn ich so meinen Blick durch den Raum wandern ließ, sah ich alles was sich auch in der Knockturn Alley wie Zuhause fühlte.

Ja, genau dort hinten, … das… das war eindeutig Dung, der sich an seinem Glas festkrallte, als hätte er Angst es könnte ihm gestohlen werden. Auf einmal wurde ein Trinkbecher schwungvoll vor mir auf den Tisch geknallt.

„Drei Sickel und fünf Knuts", schnarrte der Wirt. Ich fischte schnell nach dem geforderten Geld und gab es ihm. Ein netter Zeitgenosse. Bedanken tat ich mich gar nicht, man musste sich immer seiner Umgebung anpassen, um nicht aufzufallen und Höflichkeit wäre hier fehl am Platz gewesen. Plötzlich konnte ich ein heißes Kribbeln in meinem Nacken fühlen, so als würde mich jemand beobachten, also ließ ich ruhig meine Blicke weiter schweifen und verschluckte mich fast an dem in meiner Kehle brennenden Feuerwhiskey, als ich in einer dunklen Nische ein rabenschwarzes Augenpaar sah, das mich starr fokussierte. Snape, Shit, was tat der hier?

Cool bleiben, ganz ruhig. Er hatte mich in dieser Aufmachung erst einmal in der magischen Apotheke in der Knockturn Alley gesehen und dort hatte ich auch meine Kapuze getragen, zwar etwas zurückgeschlagen, aber warum sollte er an mir Interesse haben, beruhigte ich mich zur Hölle starrte er immer noch?

Hatte der nichts Besseres zu tun, als da so rumzustehen, aber zu schnell wollte ich auch nicht austrinken und abhauen, denn das wäre zu auffällig gewesen, aber an sich konnte ich wieder gehen. Mein Vorhaben war erledigt. Wie sich gezeigt hatte, hatte Rita mit ihrer Behauptung recht gehabt, dass der Wirt auf jeden Fall mit Dumbledore verwandt war, den Rest würde ich nun auch in den Stammbaumbüchern finden. Oh Shit, nun setzte sich die Fledermaus doch tatsächlich in Bewegung und hatte doch keine blödere Idee, als auf meinen Tisch zuzusteuern. Toll, ganz toll! Was sollte ich denn jetzt machen?

Glück musste der Mensch haben, ich hatte anscheinend einen ganzen Sack voll davon. Toll, er hielt immer noch mit zielsicheren Schritten auf mich zu, ganz toll. Okay, gib dich keiner falschen Hoffnung hin, der kommt wirklich und wahrhaftig hier zu dir her. Los, bau die Mauern auf, zeig was du dir in der letzten Zeit an Okklumentik beigebracht hast. Du kannst das, denk an die 1000jährigen Mauern vom Tower, ja genau, perfekt, die haben auch jeder Schlacht standgehalten und bleib ganz cool, der kommt da nicht durch. Ich hob mein Glas, um ein Beruhigungsschlückchen zu nehmen.

„Ist hier noch frei?", kam die ölige Frage von Snape. Ich sagte mal gar nichts, sondern nickte nur knapp und deutete brüsk auf einen Stuhl.

„Ich habe Sie hier noch nie gesehen!", meinte Snape nun misstrauisch leise sprechend und ließ sich sanft mit sich aufbauschenden Roben auf dem Holzstuhl nieder. Warum trug ein Mann im Sommer freiwillig so viel? Bleib bei der Sache, Mädchen, rief ich mich hart zur Ordnung und zuckte unverbindlich mit den Schultern.

„Können oder wollen Sie nicht reden?", fragte er samtig weiter nach und diese Stimme war so ganz anders, als wenn er den bösen Professor mimte. Sie sandte mir kleine Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ich hätte Sie nicht so eingeschätzt, dass Sie viel zu reden wünschen", verstellte ich meine Stimme und ließ sie tiefer klingen. Tja, für so geschwätzig hätte ich den guten Professor jetzt wirklich nicht gehalten.

„So, so, kennen wir uns? Habe ich Sie schon mal gesehen?", quasselte er da ungewohnt interessiert. Hallo, das war die nicht wirklich gesprächige Kellerassel, also was ging hier ab? Ich hob wieder wortlos die Schultern und wünschte mir gerade sehr, dass zum Beispiel sein Dark Mark brennen könnte und er somit mal ganz fix die Kurve kratzen musste. Das war nicht nett, ich weiß, aber Lust von dem werten Herrn Snape enttarnt zu werden hatte ich auch nicht wirklich.

„Würden Sie bitte Ihre Mütze etwas zurückziehen, dass ich Sie ein bisschen sehen kann?", bat er fordernd, hob dabei die Hand und bedeute Aberforth noch zwei Getränke zu bringen. Hey, wollte der mich betrunken machen? Das ging ja mal so was von gar nicht, aber zu seiner Forderung, ich würde ihr wohl nachkommen müssen, wenn ich nicht zu großes Misstrauen erwecken wollte, oder sollte ich mich weigern? So schob ich den Stoff etwas zurück, so dass er mein Gesicht und Teile meines hellen Haares sehen konnte, aber ganz legte ich sie nicht ab, denn meine Gesichtszüge und mein Körper waren nicht verändert.

„Ah, dachte doch, dass ich Sie kenne und jetzt weiß ich auch woher", sinnierte er zufrieden, dabei hatte er überlegend den Kopf schiefgelegt. Sein Haar war mitgegangen und lag wie ein Vorhang um seinen Kopf. Die dunkle Farbe absorbierte das Licht der Kerzen, was ihn unheimlich überlegen erscheinen ließ. Hoffentlich sah ich nicht zu unsicher aus, also Kopf hoch und Brust raus, war meine Parole und so wagte ich es und sah ihm tief in die Augen, womit ich ihm einen Legilimentik-Angriff möglich machen würde, aber ich wollte es wagen.

„Und woher denken Sie mich zu kennen…?", fragte ich süßlich. Im letzten Moment hatte ich mir das „Sir" verkneifen können, denn das hätte sofort sein Misstrauen geweckt. Ich konnte nun ein leichtes Zupfen an den hintersten Zipfeln meines Geistes fühlen, kaum wahrnehmbar, wenn man nicht darauf achtete, dieses Schwein, aber hatte ich was anderes erwartet? Nein! Ich dachte im Augenblick nur noch an graue, große Gesteinsquadern, die sich zu einer Mauer aufbauten. So leicht mach ich es dir nicht Snape, erwachte mein Widerstand. Auf einmal hob er mehr als irritiert das Gesicht, anscheinend hatte er meinen Schutzschild nun erfühlt und etwas loderte hinter den dunklen Augen auf. In diesem Augenblick knallte uns mal wieder der Wirt mit unbeschreiblicher Gastfreundschaft das Bestellte auf den Tisch.

„Hier Snape, das macht dann sieben Sickel!", forderte er barsch und charmant bis dorthinaus. Snape langte gleichgültig in seine Weste und gab ihm lässig das Geld, erhob dann sein Glas und prostete mir auffordernd zu. So stießen wir an und tranken, ohne uns wirklich aus den Augen zu lassen, es war wie ein belauern.

„Wofür brauchten Sie die Florfliegen?", nahm er es wieder auf, dass er wusste, woher er mich kannte. Scheiße aber auch, der Mann war unmöglich. Warum konnte er sich an so was erinnern? Verdammt, das erinnerte mich doch glatt an mich selbst, grausam zu grausam, dass es Menschen geben sollte, die mir ähnelten.

„Wofür wohl?", kam es nicht gerade freundlich von mir und ich war versucht mit den Augen zu rollen.  
„Dann sind Sie auf dem Gebiet des Tränkebrauens bewandert? In Ihrem Gewerbe doch sehr ungewöhnlich", erwiderte er zynisch und hob einen seiner Mundwinkel verächtlich an.

„Mhmm…", was sollte ich denn darauf antworten und wie kam er überhaupt zu der Annahme, dass ich einem Gewerbe nachging?

„Aha, schmeckt es Ihnen?", und hob erneut sein Glas, also subtiler geht es nicht mehr, murrte ich in Gedanken auf.

„Ja, danke!", blieb ich ausgesucht höflich, auch wenn ich versucht war Ihm den Inhalt des Glases ins Gesicht zu schütten. Oh Mann, es gab mal wieder zwei Möglichkeiten, die mein Gehirn in der kurzen Zeit erarbeitet hatte, um sein Verhalten zu erklären. Erstens, er war misstrauisch und neugierig, oder er machte mich an und er dachte, ich wäre so was wie Alice, da er mich bisher nur in berüchtigten Gegenden gesehen hatte. Verdammter Mist aber auch und was machte ich bei Nummer zwei, oh Himmel, so war das nicht geplant gewesen. Ich hatte den Twins eine Nutte besorgt und nicht geplant vielleicht jetzt selbst eine zu werden.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie sich daran erinnern wollen mich gesehen zu haben?", hakte ich gespielten Unglauben in der Stimme zeigend nach und trank noch einen Schluck, den ich dringend brauchte.

„Ah, ich habe ein gutes Gedächtnis, meine Liebe und Ihre Art sich zu bewegen… ihr Gesicht… ich weiß nicht. Ihre besonders geschnittene Robe, ich bin gut darin mir etwas zu merken", sinnierte er flüsternd, ließ mich jedoch keine Sekunde aus den misstrauisch blickenden Augen und ich wusste, auch wenn er überlegend tat, war er doch voll bei der Sache und beobachtete jede meiner Regungen. Darauf trank ich doch mein Glas mal auf ex. Oh, brannte das in meinem Hals, aber den Schmerz brauchte ich mal kurz, denn anscheinend hatte ich durch meine mentale Mauer sein Interesse zusätzlich bestärkt. Ich bekam gar nicht mit, dass er darauf gleich nochmal nachbestellt hatte, erst als der alte, grauhaarige Wirt wieder zwei neue Feuerwhiskey vor uns stellte, bemerkte ich es leidlich erfreut.

Oh meine Göttin, ich glaub da verlor ich die Hoffnung auf die Möglichkeit von Nummer eins und glaubte die Bestätigung zu haben, dass Nummer zwei immer wahrscheinlicher wurde. Ich meine er war ein Mann, hatte mich und Sirius gestern beim Sex beobachtet, was bestimmt nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen war und er hatte anscheinend keinen blassen Schimmer, dass ich seine Schülerin Hermione Granger war. Was gut war, was sehr gut war, dass er mich nicht erkannte und mich nicht mit Minna in Verbindung brachte, denn diese schien ihm eindeutig zu gefallen. Wie es aussah erlebte ich gerade meinen düsteren, mürrischen Professor auf Freiersfüßen. Mir blieb aber auch nichts erspart. Ich wagte es tatsächlich, mir selbst gerade leidzutun.

„Aber wie gesagt, ich kenne mich gut aus, habe Sie aber noch nie vorher gesehen. Wie heißen Sie?", bohrte er weiter ruhig nach und behielt mich im Blick.

„Ich glaube man kann nicht alle kennen, meinen Sie nicht? Und ich bin Minna, Minna Cale", stellte ich mich wacker vor.

„Erfreut, Miss Cale. Mein Name ist Severus Snape!", führte seine Hand leicht an die Brust und neigte sachte seinen Kopf, was mich erstaunte, denn das war die untadelige Begrüßung von Purebloods und es verwunderte mich nicht mal, dass sogar mein Professor höflich sein konnte und sich mit diesen Gepflogenheiten auskannte, als Slytherins Hausvorstand. Na, dem durfte ich nicht nachstehen und daher vollführte ich dieselbe Geste in einer fließenden, eleganten Bewegung.

„Erfreut, Mr. Snape und danke für die Einladung!", ich hatte immer gesagt, dass sich das stinklangweilige Buch über die Sitten und Gebräuche der reinrassigen Purebloods bezahlt machen würde.

„Wo wohnen Sie?", fragte er unvermittelt weiter und seine Miene war dabei unleserlich, während ich meine Hände auf meinen Schoß zusammenfasste.

„Ah, Mr. Snape, ich denke, dass darauf kein anständiges Mädchen einem Mann antworten sollte, den sie seit zehn Minuten kennt!", erwiderte ich kokett und lächelte ihm zynisch in sein maskenhaftes Gesicht.

„Wohl wahr, ich frage mich nur, ob Sie wohl wirklich anständig sind?", zweifelte er meine Worte mit samtiger Stimme an.

„Was veranlasst Sie anderes anzunehmen?", zeigte ich mich affektiert geschockt und hob die Hand empört zu meiner Brust.

„Ich denke kein anständiges Mädchen würde hier anzutreffen sein!", gab er kühl zu bedenken. Wo er recht hatte, verdammt aber auch. So stieß ich ein höhnendes Lachen aus, was auch ihn seine Mundwinkel minimal heben ließ.

„Sehr gut Mr. Snape, was kann ich jetzt darauf antworten, ohne mir selbst mein Grab zu schaufeln?", erklärte ich süffisant und prostete ihm nun spöttisch zu.

„Ist Ihnen Ihr Trank gelungen? Er ist nicht einfach!", wechselte er plötzlich das Thema, als wolle er mich aufs Glatteis führen.

„Warum fragen Sie?", erwiderte ich daher regungslos.

„Entschuldigung, ich vergaß, aber Sie scheinen mich nicht zu kennen, ich bin Tränkemeister und unterrichte dieses Fach in Hogwarts!", bekundete er ungläubig und tat so als ob dies mir bekannt sein müsste.

„Danke der Nachfrage, es läuft alles zu meiner Zufriedenheit", nickte ich ihm zu und trank den Rest auf ex, so dass es in meinem Hals schmerzhaft brannte, aber den Schmerz brauchte ich mal wieder, um mir Mut anzutrinken. „Es war mir eine Freude Sie kennenzulernen Mr. Snape, Sie entschuldigen, aber ich muss gehen und vielen Dank für die Einladung", wollte ich mich verabschieden und erhob mich entschlossen. Leider konnte ich gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er auch aufstand. Der war ja wie Kaugummi an einer Schuhsohle.

„Warten Sie, Miss Cale. Ich begleite Sie, denn die Zeiten sind gefährlich, gerade hier!", wandte er gespielt fürsorglich ein und trat schon auf mich zu und ich glaubte ihm kein Wort.

„Sehr freundlich Mr. Snape, aber denken Sie, ich wäre hier wenn ich Angst hätte?", lehnte ich sein Angebot nüchtern ab und bewegte mich zum Ausgang, was er aber unkommentiert ließ und mir stur folgte.

„Was machen Sie beruflich?", hakte er stattdessen nach. Oh Shit, was machte eine Frau, die dort überall verkehrte wo er mich gesehen hatte, die meisten waren durchwegs Prostituiere, Scheiße.

„Was denken Sie denn Mr. Snape?", ich musste mich immer beherrschen ihn nicht mit Sir oder Professor anzusprechen und stellte eine gewagte Gegenfrage. Wir gingen nun in eine andere Seitengasse, die weniger schmuddelig aber umso menschenleerer war. Er hielt mich an meinem Arm sanft umfasst und lenkte mich und ich fand nicht die Muse ihm meinen Oberarm zu entreißen. Oh, was sollte ich tun? Ich musste meine Rolle spielen, was sollte ich sonst machen? Ich durfte nicht auffliegen! Denn was er dann mit mir machen würde, wollte ich nicht wissen! Das Motto lautete, Augen zu und durch.

„Du weißt was ich denke, aber denke ich auch richtig?", schnarrte er tief und stellte eine doppeldeutige Frage. Unglaublich aber war, dass ich mit meinen Einschätzungen aber auch immer Recht haben musste. Das war doch echt nicht fair. Wollte ich mit meinem Professor ficken? Hier in einer dunklen, dreckigen Gasse für ihn eine Hure sein? Oder besser, konnte ich so was tun? War ich in der Lage das bis zum bitteren Ende durchzuziehen?

Ich meine, er würde es nie erfahren, dass er sich Hermione Granger, seiner Schülerin, in unsittlicher Art nährte. Die andere Frage war, würde ich mich noch aus dem Staub machen können? Hätte ich noch eine Chance zu entkommen ohne mich zu demaskieren?

„Liegen Sie in Ihren Einschätzungen jemals falsch, Mr. Snape?", fragte ich süffisant mit abgeklärtem Ton. Machte ich das gerade wirklich? Wären die Twins keine bessere Alternative gewesen? Nee also, so mein ich das jetzt nicht, aber sexuell erregten mich die beiden nicht wirklich, da Rot so gar nicht mein Ding war. Aber traf das nicht auch auf Snape zu?

„Meist nie,… wie viel?", kam er dann ohne Umschweife aufs Wesentliche und ich war von seiner direkten Art perplex. Oh Göttin, mein Professor hatte mich gerade wirklich gefragt, wie viel ich für Sex forderte, dass ich meine Beine für ihn breit machen sollte, aber das Schlimmste war, anstatt das mir übel wurde, kribbelte es übergangslos gefährlich und verboten in meinem Bauch. War ich wirklich schon so verdorben, dass ich bereit war es mit meinem Lehrer in einer Gasse zu treiben, gegen Geld? Schande über mein Haupt.

„Ich bin keine Straßenhure!", erwiderte ich kalt.

„Das hab ich auch nicht angenommen, aber ich will nicht bis zu deinem Etablissement, das hier tut's auch. Ich bin trotzdem bereit den vollen Preis zu zahlen", erklärte er barsch. Ach, Scheiße! Ein Versuch war es wert gewesen, nächstes Problem, ich hatte keine Ahnung was für eine Hure angemessen war. Moment, dachte ich, Hermione Granger, gerade wirklich über einen Preis für Sex nach? Wo sollte das noch enden? Hilfe! Ich konnte ja schlecht wie Alice 250 Galleonen nehmen, denn sie macht einen Spezialjob für die ganze Nacht mit extra Wünschen, das war nicht mit einem schnellen Fick zu vergleichen. Was also tun?

„Was wäre ich Ihnen wert?", kokettierte ich. Brillant, schieb es ihm hin. Obwohl ich bezweifelte, dass das richtige Huren machten und diese elementare Sache, ihre Bezahlung, aus der Hand geben würden. So hob er auch fragend seine Augenbraue. Er schien sich da auszukennen. Sollte ich mir darüber Gedanken machen? Ja, aber mit Sicherheit, nur nicht jetzt… später, wenn ich das alles hinter mich gebracht hatte. Auf der anderen Seite sah ich nicht, dass Snape eine feste Partnerschaft oder gar Beziehung suchte, wenn es für ihn derart einfach war seine Gelüste zu stillen.

„…weißt du, du gefällst mir und da will ich mal nicht so sein, also lass mich hören, was ich dir wert bin?", lockte ich ihn und strich mit meinem Finger lasziv über seine verhüllte Brust. Mann war ich gut, aber ich versuchte meinen Fauxpas zu überspielen und es gelang, anscheinend sackte auch bei einem kühlen Mann wie Snape die Möglichkeit der Hirnaktivität bei akutem Blutmangel im Hirn ab.

„…wenn das so ist, 50 Galleonen!", bot er rasch an, feilschte man jetzt? Ja, ich glaube schon.

„Pah, 75!", rief ich abwertend empört auf, aber weiter kam ich nicht mehr. Denn da packte er mich fest an den Oberarmen und drückte mich sofort an die Wand hinter mir. Anscheinend waren wir handelseinig geworden, seiner Ansicht nach, so wie er mich fordernd an die Wand pinnte. Die Schließe meines Mantels war schon offen und ich hatte noch nicht mal geblinzelt. Er ließ ihn ungeduldig zu Boden gleiten und riss mir heftig mein Kleid von den Schultern, zog es hinab, um meine Brüste zu befreien. Ich meine, ich kam gar nicht dazu Luft zu holen, die Situation zu erfassen, denn ich stand hier in der Gasse und mein Professor bearbeitete meine Brüste mit seinem Mund, setzte dabei nicht nur seine Zunge äußerst geschickt ein, nein, er knabberte und biss auch immer wieder nicht gerade sanft zu.

Er trieb mich auf eine ungeahnte Erregtheit zu, durch dieses absolut Verruchte und Verbotene was wir hier taten und das ja aus vielen Gründen. Es ließ vollkommen meine Sinne schwinden. Wir waren fern von Moral und gesellschaftlichen Zwängen, wenngleich er gar nicht wusste, wie viele er gerade übertrat. Der Professor war echt gut in seiner ungestümen, fordernden Art. Das hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Schon spürte ich, wie er fahrig mein Kleid an meiner Hüfte hochschob und an den Bund meines Höschens stieß, welches er ohne Federlesens herunterzog und mit einem seiner langen, schlanken Finger meine Schamlippen berührte und sie sanft entlangstrich, was mich dann zu meiner Schande wollüstig aufstöhnen ließ. Während mein Kopf an die kühle Wand hinter mir sank, schlüpfte sein Finger in mich und verwöhnte mich mit sanften Rein- und Rausbewegungen, die mich einfach geil machten. Fassen konnte ich es nicht, dass mein düsterer Zaubertrankprofessor gerade seinen Finger in mir versenkte. Es war unvorstellbar was über uns gesagt werden würden, wenn sie es wüssten.

In all dieser Zeit ließ er nicht von meinen Brüsten ab, die nun dank seiner unermüdlichen Arbeit mehr als nur empfindlich waren. Anscheinend gefiel dem Professor was ich beziehungsweise, was ihm mein Körper bot. Nicht denken, nicht an die Peinlichkeit denken, wem ich diese intimen Berührungen gestattete. Nun zog er seinen Finger zurück und nestelte ungeduldig an seinen Roben. Er hatte sich dabei aufgerichtet und verwöhnte meinen Hals mit ungestümen Küssen. Anscheinend gab es keine richtigen Küsse bei solchen Arrangements. Als er sich befreit hatte, sah er auf und mir direkt ins Gesicht und trotz aller Erregung, dachte ich sofort nur noch an meine Mauer, als ich in diese schwarzen Edelsteine blickte. Er fasste mich nun mit beiden Händen bestimmt an meinem Hintern, hob mich entschlossen hoch und stellte sich zwischen meine geöffneten Beine.

Oh mein… ich konnte es nicht glauben… Professor Snape würde gleich in mich eindringen.  
Er würde mit mir, seiner Schülerin, Sex haben, ein Glück, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wem er hier nahekam! Aber ich muss zu meiner Schande gestehen, mich erregte dieses Wissen gerade umso mehr und einen großen Gedanken an andere hatten seine Lippen und Finger gekonnt aus meinem Geist verbannt.

„Leg deine Beine und Arme um mich!", befahl er fest, mit rauer Stimme. Ich folgte seiner Anweisung brav und schlang meine Beine um seine Hüften, wodurch ich seine harte, heiße Erregung an meinem Fleisch fühlen konnte und legte ihm meine Arme um seinen Hals. Was tat ich hier, derart folgsam? Und dann schrie ich schon erstickt auf, da er sich in einem einzigen, festen Stoß in mich getrieben hatte. So war ich nun mit Severus Snape vollständig vereinigt. Er steckte bis zum Ansatz in mir und erfüllte mich mit seiner erstaunlichen Größe und Härte. Hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet, dachte ich trocken, nachdem ich wieder Luft bekam. Er presste mich hart gegen die Wand und hielt meine Hüften in seinen Händen gefangen, sah mir tief in die Augen und begann sich nun langsam aus mir zurückzuziehen und auch meine Beine hielten ihn fest umschlossen.

„Ahahahww…", schrie ich auf und biss mir im selben Atemzug auf die Lippen, da ich hatte Professor schreien wollen. Ich musste wirklich aufpassen, verdammt, aber das war unter der gegebenen Situation schwer, sehr schwer. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich der stets kontrollierte Snape hart auf die Lippen biss, um ja keine Regung zu zulassen. Kein Stöhnen, Wimmern oder Keuchen entkam ihm. Während er seinen Schwanz immer wieder aus mir zurückzog und sich in einem immer schneller werdenden Tempo in mich trieb, stöhnte ich unterdrückt. Diese Penetration von Snape macht mich wahnsinnig. Ich war gerade so geil. Jeder könnte uns sehen. Dies hier war so unwirklich und er so ungestüm. Ich gab mich dem hin, ich würde so wie es aussah heute von meinem Lehrer einen Orgasmus beschert bekommen, aber nicht wegen eines Ohnegleichen, sondern weil er mich ungestüm und stürmisch gegen eine öffentliche Wand fickte.

Mein Talisman, der zwischen meinen Brüsten baumelte, begann nun, für ihn unsichtbar aber für mich spürbar, heiß zu werden. Ah, es funktionierte, das bedeutet die Twins hatten fertig gefickt. Toll, wirklich, ich war aber noch voll beim Ficken, dachte ich sarkastisch und klammerte mich noch fester an den Mann vor mir. Und jeder verzweifelte, fest in mich getriebene Stoß seines harten Glieds trieb mich höher und höher, bis ich nicht mehr konnte und sich meine Muskeln um ihn schlossen und begannen ihn unbarmherzig zu melken und das war auch der Moment, in dem er seine Beherrschung verlor und sich mit einem heiseren Stöhnen tief in mir ergoss. Seine Hände fielen erschöpft von meinem Po ab und er legte sie neben meinem Kopf an der Wand ab und atmete zitternd aus. Ich ließ meine Arme fest an seinen Schultern, um halt zu haben, als ich vorsichtig meine zitternden Beine von seinen Hüften löste und somit glitt sein erschlafftes Glied aus mir heraus. Sogleich konnte ich fühlen, wie seine und meine Säfte klebrig, nass an meinen Schenkeln hinabliefen. Immer noch von ihm eingekeilt stand ich barbusig vor ihm und er stand noch immer gebeugt, seinen Kopf gesenkt, sein glattes Haar hing ihm wie ein Vorhang ins Gesicht. Ich konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte, ob er dachte?

Ich wusste nur, dass ich zwar gekommen war, etwas was ich gar nicht verstand und mich auch schockierte! Dass es mein Professor geschafft hatte mich derart weit zu trieben, aber so wusste ich auch, dass ich noch nie so nuttig gefickt hatte. Keine Küsse, an einem öffentlichen Ort und die Demütigung der Geldübergabe würde auch noch kommen.

Nun richtete er sich nach einem tiefen Atemzug entschlossen auf und begann seine Roben zu richten. Ich tat es ihm gleich und zog mein Kleid wieder über meine Brüste. Das zerstörte Höschen ließ ich am Boden der Gasse liegen, meinen Mantel legte ich mir um meine Schultern und im letzten Moment konnte ich mich daran hindern meinen Weißdornbirkenzauberstab zu ziehen, da mir siedend heiß einfiel, dass Snape diesen aufgrund seiner Seltenheit sofort wiedererkennen würde und in mir Hermione Granger erkennen würde, somit würde ich keinen Reinigungszauber sprechen, auch egal. Er war fertig und hatte mich vollkommen starr und kalt beobachtet. Nun wirkte er kalt wie Eis. Dass er bis vor ein paar Sekunden tief in mir gesteckt hatte, mir also näher gewesen war als es irgendwie ging, davon war nichts zu merken. So reckte ich stolz mein Kinn und sah ihm fest in die Augen, das konnte ich auch, wenngleich es nicht einfach war, darüber hinwegzusehen, was ich hier gerade getan hatte.

Ich hob eine Hand: „Mein Geld!", forderte ich hart, denn wenn schon, denn schon.

„Miss Cale!", meinte er schmeichelnd, dabei reichte er mir die Münzen, die ich ihm abnahm.

„Mr. Snape!", verabschiedete ich mich, wandte ihm den Rücken und wollte die Gasse schnell verlassen, um zu verschwinden.

„Miss Cale, wie erreiche ich Sie?", schnarrte er kalt. Ich stoppte abrupt im Gehen. Wie bitte? Erlag ich gerade einer Täuschung? Er wollte, dass… mich nochmal ficken? Ich meine, ich geb's ja zu, es war gut gewesen unter den zu beachtenden Umständen, aber zum Teufel, ich war keine Hure, aber auch ihm schien es gefallen zu haben und dies schmeichelte dann doch meiner Eitelkeit.

„Schicken Sie mir eine Eule!", sagte ich emotionslos, denn diese würde mich selbst unter meiner Tarnidentität jederzeit erreichen können, dann apparierte ich umgehend und ließ meinen Professor zurück. Als ich leicht außer Puste unter der alten Eiche erschien, lehnte ich mich erstmals dagegen und reinigte mich jetzt und ließ Minna Cales Aussehen verschwinden, dabei dachte ich über die Geschehnisse nach. Ich schlief derzeit nicht nur mit Sirius, sondern seit heute Nacht auch mit Snape. Ich konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, wie ich mich nicht nur von diesem hatte nehmen lassen, sondern ihn sogar in der Annahme bestärkt hatte, das zu sein, was er dachte. Unbewusst!? Konnte ich mich noch im Spiegel ansehen und dem Professor im Unterricht und Sirius, da er jetzt nicht mehr der Einzige war, der derzeit mit mir Sex hatte, denn ich vermutete wagemutig, dass die nächste Eule von Snape nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würde. Würde ich darauf reagieren? Ich wusste es nicht… vielleicht... zu ändern war an dem ganzen Fiasko eh nichts mehr, also lerne ich damit zu leben, sagte ich mir endgültig.

Aber das Wissen und die Erkenntnis, dass ich keine Sekunde an Sirius gedacht hatte und er mir erst jetzt einfiel, verwirrten mich dann doch! Was bedeutete dies wieder? Dass ich keine Verpflichtung Sirius gegenüber empfand? Ich war durcheinander, nach diesem Erlebnis bestimmt kein Wunder und somit schob ich dies mal von mir und so reinigte ich mich erst mal gründlich weiter. Wenigstens hatte sich der Ausflug gelohnt und die Zeit für die Twins war auch um, es war fast Mitternacht, also schritt ich nun forsch ins Haus.

Im Wohnzimmer erwarteten mich ein lustiger, leicht angetrunkener und nicht wirklich bekleideter Haufen. Göttin sei Dank vertrug ich mehr als die da, sonst hätte mich Snape im Eberkopf abgefüllt.

„Hermione, schön dich zu sehen!", trällerte George selig.

„Hallo!", kicherte Alice albern und begann sich anzuziehen. Ich ließ mich derweil mit einem Plumpsen in einen Sessel fallen, da ich den harten, derben Sex an noch so mancher Stelle fühlte. Ja, schon dank Sirius war ich wund und blau gewesen, doch dank Snape würde ich jetzt erst mal nicht mehr sitzen können. Als die drei sich neckisch herrichteten, sortierte ich mich, da ich für das Kommende voll da sein musste, damit nichts schief ging.

„Fertig? Komm her Alice, setz dich hier her", forderte ich ruhig und klopfte einladend neben mich. Ich konnte mir gerade sehr gut vorstellen, wie sie sich gerade fühlte, denn bei der Geldübergabe hatte ich ja vorhin selbst erleben dürfen, wie erniedrigt man sich dabei vorkam. Sie tat wie von mir gefordert und ich reichet ihr einmal die 125 Galleonen und als Trinkgeld mein hart erarbeitetes Geld von Snape. Ich wollte es echt nicht behalten. Sie strahlte zu mir auf und ich lächelte zurück und zückte schnell meinen weißen Zauberstab und legte sie mit einem Obliviate lahm. Ihr Blick wurde sofort abwesend und glasig. Die Twins waren im selben Augenblick in ihrem Getuschel verstummt, aber entgegen ihrer sonstigen Gewohnheit, sagten sie nichts, sondern nahmen meine Entscheidung einfach hin, dafür konnte man sie schon lieben. Harry und vor allem Ron hätten dies erstmal lautstark diskutiert. Ich konzentrierte mich darauf, ihr die Erinnerung an heut Abend zu nehmen.

Rita, die Twins, ich und das „Rose Cottage" ließ ich sie vergessen, aber gleichzeitig setzte ich ihr eine Erinnerung an einen gutaussehenden, jungen Mann, der sie für eine berauschende Nacht in einem Muggelhotel genommen und sie dafür fürstlich entlohnt hatte. Danach nahm ich sie und führte sie aus dem Haus und setzte sie am Trafalgar Square ab, erst dort nahm ich den Zauber von ihr. Wie es aussah hatte ich den Zauber einwandfrei angewandt. Zurück im Haus warteten neugierige Zwillinge.

„Na, erzählt schon. Wie war´s?", ich wollte nicht über das was ich vorhin getan hatte nachdenken.

„Geil... ich fand's super… hätte nie gedacht, dass es zu dritt so sein kann!", sprudelte es aus Fred.

„Mir hat es auch super gefallen, vor allem danke für deine kleine Überraschung, war voll cool!", zwinkerte George mir schalkhaft zu.

„Ich war doch gerne eure Fickvorlage, gar kein Problem", tat ich es lässig ab, schließlich war ich das heute Nacht auch noch für eine andere Person selbst gewesen.

„Aber ich habe auch gemerkt, eigentlich brauche ich nur Fred, du reichst mir vollkommen, Süßer!", erklärte er seine Liebe zu Fred und das war es gewesen was ich hatte hören wollen.  
Gerührt schimmerten Freds Augen. „Ich doch auch George, es warst immer nur du… aber was ich nie gedacht hätte, spaßig war es trotzdem!", schon lachten und amüsierten wir uns alle drei über ihr außergewöhnliches Erlebnis.

„Auch Alice war echt toll, danke dir für diese tolle Frau, aber was sollte der Obliviate am Schluss?", fragte nun Fred neugierig.

„Tja, ich sagte doch euer Wunsch passt in einen meiner Pläne und zu ihm gehört der Obliviate und ich dachte mir, ich sollte ihn üben wann immer ich kann. Ich will ja, dass alles gut läuft und das erreiche ich nur durch üben", erklärte ich bereitwillig.

„Heißt das, es hätte etwas schief gehen können bei Alice?", klang nun Fred etwas entsetzt.

„Ja!", gab ich gleichgültig zu, da es ja stimmte, ich hatte damit kalkuliert, dass es auch in die Hose hätte gehen können.

„Krass… und was hättest du dann gemacht?", fragte nun George, der recht perplex wirkte, genau wie Fred.

„Sie ins St. Mungos geschickt", antwortete ich schulterzuckend und klang recht unberührt.

„Aha, findest du das nicht ein bisschen… krass?", sagte Fred kleinlaut.

„Kommt auf die Sichtweise an. Die Personen, für die ich diesen Zauber brauche, stehen mir näher als Alice also… aber das ist müßig so etwas zu diskutieren. Erstens hätte es immer sein müssen, schon wegen euch und zweitens ist mir der Zauber einwandfrei geglückt", schob ich ihre Einwände rigoros von mir.

„Wie hat sie eigentlich auf eure Liebe reagiert?", wollte ich stattdessen neugierig wissen.

„Voll cool, ich glaub, wir haben ihr gefallen und von uns beiden verwöhnt zu werden war bestimmt nicht das Schlimmste, was sie bisher erlebt hat, auch wenn wir augenscheinlich Brüder sind, sie war echt nett", erklärte nun Fred grinsend und nickend und man sah, dass er kurz den Erinnerungen an diesen Abend nachhing.

„Freut mich! Prost auf eine erfolgreiche Nacht!", stießen wir drei an. Zum Glück waren die beiden so erfüllt, dass sie nicht nachfragten, was ich in der Zeit getrieben hatte und so musste ich auch keine Lügen erfinden, weil das würde ich selbst ihnen nicht erzählen können.

So erreichten wir um 1 Uhr unsere Betten und nachdem so viel schief gegangen war, tja eigentlich alles was nur schief hatte gehen können, musste dann auch ich mal wieder Glück haben, denn Sirius hatte allen Heiligen sei Dank nicht auf unser Heimkommen gewartet und so konnte ich erst mal die Geschehnisse mit Snape verarbeiten, bevor ich Sirius unter die Augen trat. So endete eine ereignisreiche Nacht.


	28. Zweifel und Eifersucht

Zweifel und Eifersucht

An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht nicht für mich zu denken. Ich war über mich schockiert. Vor meinem inneren Auge liefen immer wieder die Bilder ab, als Snape mir so unerwartet nahe war. Was war da passiert?

Dies hatte ich nicht wirklich getan, oder? Ich meine, ich hatte wirklich und wahrhaftig Geld angenommen, von einem Mann, mit dem ich an einer frei zugänglichen Stelle Sex gehabt hatte und das Brutalste an der Geschichte war, er war mein Professor und hatte keine Ahnung, wen er da so hemmungslos gevögelt hatte! Ich hatte wohl ein Talent mich in blöde Situationen zu bringen, oder was? Ich beantworte das mal mit, ja! Natürlich hatte ich nun die Sorge, hätte Snape mich nicht erkennen müssen, da meine Gesichtszüge nicht verändert waren? Aber ich rief mir in Erinnerung, dass ich auch noch stark geschminkt gewesen war. Das beruhigte mich, denn das ging, wenn ich Minna wurde, immer mit einher, die Augen stark betont und getuscht, auch wagte ich da einen tiefdunkelroten Lippenstift aufzulegen. Kein Wunder, dass er gedacht hatte, ich würde dem Gewerbe nachgehen.

Auch kam mir der Gedanke, dass bis jetzt fast keiner die Dumbledore-Brüder als das erkannt hatte was sie waren, enge Verwandte. Außer man ging wie ich mit diesem Wissen gezielt auf sie zu und ich war mir sicher, dass der Professor viel denken wollte wer oder was ich war, Minna aber nicht mit Hermione in Verbindung brachte. Nun rollte wieder die Erkenntnis über mich, dass ich seiner Forderung nach einer schnellen Nummer nachgegeben hatte, aber wie hätte ich aus dieser Sache sonst raus kommen sollen, ohne dass er wie ein tollwütiger Hund die Fährte aufgenommen und mich verfolgt hätte! Denn Snape war ein misstrauischer Scheißkerl, der wenn er Lunte roch nicht so schnell aufgab. Also hatte ich ihm gegeben was er wollte.

Wie er mich an die Mauer gedrückt hatte,… Himmel… ich rotierte in meinem Bett. Was machte mich gerade fertig? Was war die Ursache? Das versuchte ich zu analysieren, aber ich glaubte, ich kam dem Kern des Übels gerade nahe und ich bestand mir selbst gegenüber auf absolute Ehrlichkeit. Ich würde mir nicht in die Tasche lügen.

Der Sex erschütterte mich deswegen, da es nur um seine Befriedigung gegangen war, so hatte er mich auch genommen, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Das auch ich einen Orgasmus bekommen hatte lag nicht an seinem Bemühen mir einen zu verschaffen, oh nein, er hätte, wenn er vor mir gekommen wäre, das Ganze eiskalt beendet. Seine Gesten und Taten in der Gasse waren nur dafür da gewesen ihn zu befriedigen, das war wohl das Leben und der Sex einer Prostituierten, aber ich war das nicht gewöhnt, denn ich war schließlich kein leichtes Mädchen, verdammt! Schließlich hatten Cedric, Victor und Sirius alles dafür getan, dass ich das gleiche Vergnügen an der Sache hatte wie sie, aber Snape hatte, wenn ich das Revue passieren ließ, meine Brüste nur für sich stimuliert und als er mich mit seinem Finger gefickt hatte, hatte er dies nur getan, um für genügend Feuchtigkeit zu sorgen, ob ich dabei große Lust empfunden hatte oder nicht, war zweitrangig gewesen, schließlich hatte er dafür bezahlt.

Dass mir dank meiner verdorbenen Erregtheit und meiner verderbten Fantasie doch ein Orgasmus von ihm beschert worden war, hatte vielleicht sogar ihn verwundert, weswegen ich mir jetzt ziemlich sicher war, dass ich die meiste Schuld an seiner Anfrage mit der Eule hatte. Auf der anderen Seite konnte ich froh sein, dass nur das passiert war. In den Kreisen, in denen ich mich derzeit bewegte, war das ich Geld für den Sex bekommen hatte, wahrlich nicht das Schlimmste. Ich hätte auch jederzeit vergewaltigt werden können, da hätte auch kein Hahn danach gekräht. Ich gab mich in meinem Selbstmitleid einem großen Luxus hin, denn an sich war nichts Schlimmes passiert. Warum also jammern? Er hatte ja schließlich dafür bezahlt. Ahrrr, das schien mich irgendwie am meisten zu stören. Komisch oder?

Oh, ich musste schnell mit mir ins Reine kommen, denn gleich würde ich Sirius gegenübertreten müssen und er würde mit Sicherheit wissen wollen, was die Twins und ich in der Nacht getrieben hatten und meine Göttin, getrieben hatten wir es alle, aber wie, das war mein verdammter Zynismus, der mit mir durchging. Ich vergrub aufstöhnend mein Gesicht in meinem Kissen, denn ich konnte und wollte es immer noch nicht glauben. Es pochte leicht hinter meinen Schläfen. Geistige Notiz an mich, für mein Sortiment an Tränken musste auch noch ein Katertrank her, man sollte schließlich für jede Situation gerüstet sein, denn die von Snape bezahlten Schnäpse verursachten mir einen bösen Kater. Schön, dass ich über meiner inneren Zerrissenheit schon wieder planen konnte und wenn es nur das war, was ich noch in meiner Giftküche brauen würde. Wenn ich so darüber nachsann, sollte ich eigentlich unheimlich stolz auf mich sein, dass ich in der Lage gewesen war dem mentalen Angriff standzuhalten.

Ja, ich musste erstaunliche Fortschritte in der Okklumentik getan haben, wenn es mir möglich war einem Kaliber wie Snape zu widerstehen. Ich lächelte glücklich in das Kissen. Oh ja, dafür hätte ich ein Ohnegleichen verdient. Positives Denken war nun die Devise. So schlecht war der Abend gar nicht verlaufen, dachte nur an die Twins, die nun mit absoluter Gewissheit wussten, dass sie füreinander geschaffen waren und an sich so was von schwul waren, wie es schwuler nicht ging! Vielleicht, das ein oder andere Abenteuer in ihrem Leben, aber niemals ohne den Anderen. Darüber freute ich mich sehr, denn nach meiner bescheidenen Ansicht gehörten sie zusammen. Jede dritte oder vierte Person hätte in dieser Dualität gestört. Sie waren gewitzte Erfinder, die sich gegenseitig anspornten und forderten wie kein Außenstehender dazu in der Lage gewesen wäre. Diese zwei waren ein dynamisches Ganzes.

Gleichzeitig legte sich bei diesen Gedanken eine leichte Lethargie über mich, da mir meiner Ansicht nach kein Partner beschieden sein würde, der von mir wirklich alles wissen konnte und durfte. Ich war allein. Reiß dich zusammen Hermione, du warst immer gern allein, das hast du früh schon so entschieden, niemandem alles zu erzählen, eine einmal getroffene Entscheidung sollte nicht betrauert oder gar angezweifelt werden, daran etwas zu ändern war eh nicht mehr möglich. Ich drehte mich wieder unruhig um und stöhnte gequält auf. Auwa, tat das weh. Mein Unterleib fühlte sich schrecklich wund an, aber einen Trank würde ich nicht nehmen, diese Blöße wollte ich mir nicht geben, das wäre zu peinlich.

Ich wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wie ich das nächste Mal Snape gegenüber treten sollte. Ich wollte es auf mich zukommen lassen, denn ich meine nur weil sein Schwanz in mir gesteckt hatte, hieß das ja nicht, dass sich was zwischen uns geändert hatte und Sirius, ich wollte versuchen nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben und nur so gut wie fast alles zu verschweigen, wenn aber der Professor schon an meiner Mauer gescheitert war, so würde ich auch Sirius widerstehen können. So, genug über meine Entscheidungen getrauert. Ich hatte einen Lauf zu bestreiten, aber in weiser Voraussicht ging ich heute lieber zuerst duschen. Nach dem Joggen konnte ich ja nochmal runter hüpfen, da ich nicht wollte, dass der „Hund" etwas roch was er nicht riechen sollte. Die Gefahr war mir zu groß.  
Später in der Küche hielt ich mich an meiner Tasse fest wie an einer lebenswichtigen Medizin. Gott, oh Gott, tat es mir untenrum weh. Mussten diese beiden Männer so gut bestückt sein? Da konnte ich ja an nichts anderes denken, wenn es die ganze Zeit in mir so dumpf pochte. Unsere Runden hatten Sirius und ich gezogen.

Er hatte mich wie üblich unten erwartet. Dies war irgendwie ein schönes, tägliches Ritual geworden, danach sahen wir uns in der Küche wieder, auch die anderen kamen peu à peu herein getröpfelt. Erstaunlicherweise ging es allen heute recht gut nach der plötzlichen Erkrankung von gestern. Die einzigen, die heute unausgeschlafen und mit Kopfschmerzen auftauchten waren die Twins, was mich sehr erheiterte. Die Nacht hatte auch bei ihnen Spuren hinterlassen. Aber helfen konnte ich noch nicht. Der Trank würde erst von mir gebraut werden müssen, also verschwand ich relativ flott und verschanzte mich, las Ritas Exposé über eine Frau namens Dolores Umbridge, was interessant aber auch beunruhigend war. Sie war die erste Untersekretärin des Zaubereiministers Fudge! Sie hatte auch die Anti-Werwolf-Gesetzgebung von vor zwei Jahren zu verantworten, die es Remus nach Hogwarts fast unmöglich gemacht hatte einen neuen Job zu finden. Was von dieser Frau zu erwarten war, konnte nichts Gutes sein, angesichts der krassen Ansichten, die diese Frau gegenüber jeglichen „Mischwesen" vertrat und ich hatte die grobe Vermutung, dass dies alle nicht reinblütigen Zauberer mit einschloss.

Offen anlegen sollte man sich mit ihr nicht, das hatte ich auch nicht vor. Menschen wie sie hatten immer Dreck am Stecken und man musste nur Geduld und Ausdauer haben, bereit zu sein diese Geheimisse zu suchen und schon hatte man das perfekte Material, um sie erpressbar zu machen und für diese Aufgabe war ich doch prädestiniert. Ich blickte auf und sah in Sirius' ernste, graue Augen. Diesmal hatte ich ihn nicht gehört. Er musste sich leise angepirscht haben. Ups, da hatte einer gute Laune und er wusste noch nicht mal, dass ich mich prostituiert hatte und das auch noch mit Snape, seinem Hassfeind, dachte ich gehässig und fragte mich, was mich nun erwartete, denn wirklich freundlich wirkte er gerade nicht. Ich sah ihn versucht hart an und schluckte schwer. Er setzte sich derweil betont gelassen hin aber eine Welle von unterschwelliger Wut schien in den Raum mit ihm eingezogen zu sein.

„Was sollte das gestern?", fragte er mit strengem Ton und schaute auch recht unnachgiebig. Oh, genau was ich nach vergangener Nacht brauchte, einen selbstgerechten Racheengel, der die armen Versuchskaninchen, die die anderen für uns gewesen waren, verteidigte. Toll, ganz toll!

„Nichts Schlimmes", klimperte treuherzig mit den Wimpern, denn ich wollte gerade versuchen mit den Waffen der Frauen zu kämpfen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich noch mehr, wenn dies möglich war und erinnerten an Schiefer. Schluck, was nun!

„Nochmal Hermione, ich bin weder ein Idiot, noch ein Kind. Wo bist du gestern mitten in der Nacht mit den Twins hin verschwunden und glaub mir, ich weiß, ihr seid erst sehr spät wiedergekommen und alle anderen lagen todkrank in den Betten und wenn ich daran erinnern darf, war auch euch dreien nicht gut. Was für Spielchen spielst du?", ein saurer Sirius konnte durchaus beeindrucken, wie er hier so rumbrüllte, sein Gesicht in Wut leicht verzerrt, wie gut, dass ich den Raum immer schallschützte, sonst hätten wir jetzt einen Massenauflauf gehabt.

„Was willst du mir unterstellen?", fragte ich betont ruhig, schloss die Akte, legte sie bedacht auf den Tisch und setzt mich aufrecht hin.

„Erstens habt ihr Harry, Ron und Ginny was gegeben, oder nicht?", seine Stimme klang hart und kalt.

„Jaaa, haben wir!", gab ich zu, denn hier würde ich mit einer Lüge nicht weit kommen, nur, dass er noch mehr austickte, denn sein Körper zitterte bedenklich vor unterdrückter Spannung. Seine Augen verschickten wütende, kleine Blitze in meine Richtung, die einschlugen. Nun hielt ihn nichts mehr auf der Couch, er sprang abrupt auf. In diesem Moment hatte er eine erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Animagusform. Er schnellte auf mich zu, stützte aggressiv seine Hände auf die Lehnen des Sessels links und rechts von mir und hielt mich so gefangen. Dann bückte er sich bedrohlich zu mir runter und ich folgte seiner Bewegung, indem ich mich instinktiv mehr und mehr in den Sessel zurücklehnte und ihn mit großen, kalkulierenden und abwartenden, aber keinen ängstlichen Augen anschaute.

„Was. Fällt. Dir. Ein? Sie krank zu machen, das ist kein Spaß!", zischte er aufgebracht, böse. Er sah richtig wild aus. Mhmhmhm, lecker! Es machte ihn sehr attraktiv und lebendig. Ich hatte so einen Knall, aber am liebsten hätte ich mir vorfreudig über die Lippen geleckt. Irgendwie fand ich Sirius immer ansprechend wenn er temperamentvoll wurde.

„Beruhige dich Sirius, hast du nicht immer gesagt, ich bin die klügste Hexe, die du kennst? Wo ist dein Vertrauen? Die Twins und ich würden den anderen niemals schaden, Ehrenwort!", erklärte ich in meiner unentspannten, gefangenen Haltung halb unter ihm begraben.

„Ach, und du glaubst, das macht es besser? Was sollte das? Was für einen Grund hattet ihr euch aus dem Haus zu schleichen und dafür alle lahm zu legen, das war doch der Grund, oder? Warum Hermione, was sollte das?", schrie er immer noch aufs Höchste erregt und sehr wütend. Wow, der Mann hatte echt Feuer. „Und sag jetzt nicht du kannst es mir nicht sagen! Da draußen ist es gefährlich!", er starrte mich wütend an.

„Das kann ich nicht, sorry, ist Angelegenheit der Twins!", verteidigte ich mich entschuldigend, aber so gerechter Zorn gegen Sirius wollte nicht bei mir aufkommen, denn alles was er mir unterstellte hatte ich mit Sicherheit getan, wenn nicht sogar schlimmeres, zum Beispiel mit Snape Sex haben, wenn er das jetzt wüsste, würde er höchstwahrscheinlich im Dreieck hüpfen.

Er knurrte wütend auf. „Nochmal, was hast du mit den Zwillingen draußen gemacht?", hörte er sich eifersüchtig an? Oder immer noch sauer wegen unserer Aktion die anderen flachzulegen? Ich wusste es gerade nicht!

„Bist du eifersüchtig?", versuchte ich es mal wacker und stellte diese Vermutung auf. Da packte er mich grob an den Schultern, bohrte seine Finger schmerzhaft in meine Haut und schüttelte mich kräftig. „Ich bin kein dummer Junge, Hermione, mit dem du so einfach spielen kannst. Ich akzeptiere nicht, dass du aus mir einen Idioten machst!", brüllte er zornig, also doch eifersüchtig, auf die Twins, oh wie süß, das war so nett, aber auch so falsch. Aber dem musste ich mal gleich entgegenwirken. Ich gehörte nur mir und dem, der am besten zahlte. Unsinn, mein kranker Humor kam immer in den schlechtesten Zeiten durch. Ich gehörte nur mir, keiner durfte sich anmaßen zu denken mich zu besitzen und vor allem sollte er nicht so für mich fühlen! Das ging zu tief, viel zu tief.

„Sirius, komm runter. Führe dich nicht so auf, du bist kein dummer Junge, auch wenn du dich gerade wie einer benimmst und zum Idioten machst du dich gerade selbst!", wies ich ihn eisig zurecht und schaute ihn kalt an.

„Oh, so kommst du mir jetzt, komm ich der Wahrheit zu nah?", zischte er giftig, dabei hielt er mich immer noch schmerzhaft umklammert.

„Zum Teufel, nein, was denkst du von mir? Ich kann dir versprechen, nein sogar schwören, ich habe nichts mit den Twins am Laufen, wenn dich das treibt!", fauchte ich ihn nun doch böse an. Hatte ich nicht schon einmal gesagt, dass ich es hasste mich zu rechtfertigen?

„Oh gut, soll ich dir das mit den Twins wirklich glauben, aber ich denke, ich höre da so einen Unterton… wenn nicht die Zwillinge, dann jemand anderes. Ich lass mir keinen Bären aufbinden", knurrte er immer noch wütend auf und schaute sehr wild mit seinen Haaren aus, die ihm wirr ins Gesicht fielen.

„Ahrr, ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!", schrie ich nun erregt auf, denn er ging zu weit, entschieden zu weit. „Das glaubst auch nur du!", brüllte er nun bösartig, da er sich nun bestätigt fühlte, in seinen berechtigten Zweifeln mir gegenüber. Er drückte mich nun mit seiner Rechten, die er plötzlich auf meine Brust legte, unsanft in den Sessel und legte provozierend grob seine linke Hand über meine Scham. Er zwang sich zwischen meine Beine, drückte sie mit seinen Knien brutal auseinander und umfasste sie durch den Stoff meines Kleides.

„Solange ich es dir besorge, gehört das auch mir, verstanden?", grollte er dunkel, dann bewegte er fest seine Hand hin und her. Ich starrte ihn völlig perplex an. Das hier war Sirius! Oh Mann, das mit Snape durfte er niemals erfahren, so verrückt wie er grad aussah.

„Das sind meine Spielregeln! Keine anderen, verstanden, Hermione?", fuhr er weiter hart fort. Tja, also die Ansage kam zu spät, mein Lieber, das würdest du nur nie erfahren, denn so bescheuert ihm das zu erzählen, wäre ich nie.

„Sirius, nimm deine Pfoten von mir, wenn du so weiter machst, kannst du es dir bald selbst besorgen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dir. Für mich gab es und wird es nie Regeln geben. Was ist mit dir los? Was hab ich getan, dass du so reagierst, so zweifelst?", fuhr ich ihn brüsk an, aber vor allem tat das auch weh was er da tat und er ging eindeutig zu weit, unter Anbetracht, dass ich ihm gesagt hatte, dass da nicht mehr zwischen uns war. Ihn so anlügen und zu beteuern, dass ich mit anderen keinen Sex hatte konnte und wollte ich nicht so recht, denn so verlogen schien nicht mal ich zu sein, aber was sollte ich tun? Mir blieb mal wieder keine andere Wahl. Mittlerweile war meine Moral sehr dehnbar, vergleichbar mit einem Gummiband.

„Bitte…", er ließ wütend von mir ab, Göttin sei Dank, und stieß sich ab, stapfte rauchend im Raum auf und ab. Ich zog mich aus den Tiefen des Sessels wieder in eine sitzende Position.

„So, wie ihr drei euch rausgeschlichen habt, was habt ihr getan… wenn nicht miteinander gevögelt?", fauchte er nun fast und sah mich leidend, fragend an aber mit unterdrückter Aggression.

„Also Sirius bitte, meinst du nicht, wenn ich mit den beiden hätte schlafen wollen, dass ich das nicht auch hier hätte tun können?", fragte ich todernst und verschränkte meine Arme vor meiner Brust. Was mir einen entsetzten, bösen Blick von ihm einbrachte. Was echt, das war doch nur die Wahrheit! Wenn ich wollte, würde ich mit ihnen hier schlafen!

„D... das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst, du… also wenn hier noch jemand wäre mit dem du gern Sex haben möchtest, würdest du es auch hier unter meiner Nase tun?", sein Gesicht zeigte völliges Erstaunen und er fuhr sich fahrig durch seine Mähne.

„Äh, ja…", erwiderte ich wortkarg.

„… das hätte ich jetzt selbst dir nicht zugetraut!", meinte er rau und sah betroffen aus. Tja, bis gestern Nacht hätte ich mir auch nicht zugetraut einen auf Hure zu machen, was für Überraschungen das Leben doch bereithielt, blieben meine Emotionen erstaunlich arm, somit blieb ich stumm und er lief immer noch erregt auf und ab.

„Ok, das heißt dann wohl ihr seid wirklich wegen was anderem abgehauen?", fragte er jetzt wieder hoffnungsvoll nach. Ich nickte ihm wortlos zu.

„Ja, aber wenn du was wissen willst, frag Fred und George, denn wenn sie es dir sagen, ist es in Ordnung, wenn nicht, akzeptiere es bitte, es ist allein ihre Angelegenheit", erklärte ich ihm, dass ich nichts dazu sagen würde.

„Trotz deiner schockierenden Aussagen… ich glaube dir, dass du die Twins nicht vögelst und das andere krieg ich schon noch von ihnen raus", bot er plötzlich großzügig an und da sah man wieder das wankelmütige Temperament des ehemaligen Rumtreibers.

„Tja, danke aber auch ich möchte nur klarstellen, dass ich dir nicht gehöre, mein Lieber!", kam ich noch mal bestimmt auf seine Besitzgier zurück, die mir gar nicht passte.

„Ach, dann hättest du also nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch mit einer anderen schlafen würde?", fragte er diesmal provokant und lauernd.

„Mhmh, hab noch nicht darüber nachgedacht…", erklärte ich überlegend und ich legte den Kopf schief und dachte nach, versuchte es mir vorzustellen, als ein protestierender, lauter Ausruf mich unterbrach.

„… das meinst du jetzt nicht ernst?", echote er sehr ungläubig und sackte kraftlos auf der Couch zusammen.

„Bitte Sirius, wir werden nicht heiraten", erwiderte ich lapidar. In solchen Gefühlsdingen war ich immer sehr rational und es kam mir gerade so vor, dass ich für Abstand sorgen musste, damit Sirius nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam.

„Nein, das nicht, aber dass du da so sein kannst. Doch nochmal zurück, was fällt dir ein Harry so böse mitzuspielen!", wiegelte er schnell ab und da blitzte es schon wieder stinksauer in seinem Blick auf.

„Da darfst du auch zu den Twins gehen, waren ihre Produkte, die sie getestet haben. Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien. Als Rumtreiber müsstest gerade du die Genialität dahinter sehen und ich kann dir versprechen, dass Harry die nächste Zeit nichts zu befürchten hat", erklärte ich böse und zog mir den Schuh echt nicht an.

„Was…?", fragte er verblüfft.

„Geh zu den Twins, sind in ihrem Zimmer. Ich denke, wir haben das geklärt, ich muss bald los", meinte ich recht kalt und griff zu der Akte auf dem Tisch.

„Das war's? Du hakst das einfach so ab?", erkundigte er sich ungläubig.

„Ja, was soll ich denn machen? Wir haben unsere jeweiligen Standpunkte klargemacht", erwiderte ich schulterzuckend.

„Was bedeutet das jetzt?", fragte er weiter und hob verzweifelt seine Arme in die Höhe.

„Was schon, wenn es sonst keinen weiteren Ärger gibt, würde ich vorschlagen alles bleibt so wie bisher, wir ficken weiter, oder willst du nicht mehr?", provozierte ich ihn grinsend.

„Okay, … doch schon … aber…", er stottert leicht, schien noch nicht ganz so alles begriffen zu haben.

„Na, dann bis heut Abend, wie immer", verabschiedete ich mich lässig und lächelte ihn sanft und souverän an. Als die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, sackte ich zusammen. Puh, ein wütender, saurer Sirius war ein Tornado, verdammt aber auch, dass er leider nicht dumm war. Er hatte viel erraten und erspürt und dass ich ja gestern mit jemand anderem zusammen gewesen war, das hatte er sich nicht eingebildet. Ich stöhnte und rieb mir mit beiden Händen über mein müdes Gesicht. Wenigstens musste ich mir über meine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten keine Gedanken machen. Ich hatte die Ruhige und Souveräne sehr überzeugend gespielt, wo er mich überrumpelt hatte war seine besitzergreifende Art und wie er mir dies handgreiflich klargemacht hatte, so vulgär hatte ich ihn nicht eingeschätzt. Ich schüttelte mich, so als würde ich Dreck abschütteln und machte mich dann fertig, denn ändern konnte ich an der Situation nichts, nur das Beste daraus machen.

Nach dem Training kam mir ein strahlender Sirius entgegen, der mir gut versteckt im Flur, einen wagemutigen Kuss auf den Mund hauchte und mich mit einem intensiven Hundeblick um Verzeihung bat. Ich weiß ja nicht, was ihm die zwei roten Teufel erzählt hatten, aber es schien Sirius Einstellung grundlegend geändert zu haben, denn er war zahm wie ein Hundewelpe und sehr aufmerksam. Ich holte mir die Infos noch schnell nach dem Abendessen von Ihnen. Sie erzählten mir, dass ein stinkwütender Sirius in ihr Zimmer gefegt gekommen war und sie knallhart gefragt hatte, ob sie mit mir schliefen. Als erstes waren sie perplex, was dies Sirius anginge aber über seine offensive Art waren ihnen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf gefallen, denn eigentlich hatten sie gestern Abend ja durchaus mit mir oder anders gesagt, mit meinem Körper geschlafen.

Da sie in ihrer schnellen Auffassungsgabe erkannt hatten, dass Sirius warum auch immer total eifersüchtig war und er anscheinend mein aktueller Liebhaber war, gut dafür bedurfte es nach diesem Auftritt keines Genies, wurde ihnen klar, dass sie ihm auf keinen Fall alles erzählen durften und so hatten sie eine halbwahre Geschichte gesponnen. So hatten sie sich entschlossen, Sirius, nachdem er ihnen Stillschweigen geschworen hatte, in ihr Geheimnis einzuweihen und bekannten Farbe und erzählten, was ich gestern für sie arrangiert hatte. Sie hatten ihm tatsächlich erzählt, dass sie seit Jahren ein Paar waren, um genauer zu sein, seit dem Ende meines vierten Jahres und somit schwul, aber sie hatten testen wollen, ob einer von ihnen vielleicht auch auf Frauen stand und da sie bisher immer nur miteinander geschlafen hatten, wollten sie ihren Horizont erweitern, aber auch das nur miteinander. George hatte in Hogwarts seine ersten Gehversuche nämlich mit Frauen gestartet, aber er hatte nie den endgültigen Schritt gewagt, dafür hatte er oft die Mädchen von Haus zu Haus gewechselt aber Fred, der hatte es eben nie auch nur im Ansatz mit einem weiblichen Wesen versucht. Fred war von Anfang an auf die Männer fixiert gewesen und war hierbei wesentlich forscher unterwegs als sein Bruder.

Und jetzt hatten sie alles Sirius erzählt. Sie hatten nicht verschwiegen, dass ich ihnen eine Prostituierte besorgt hatte, die mit ihnen gestern Spaß gehabt hatte, dass diese zum guten Schluss mein Ebenbild geworden war, hatten sie aber wohlweislich verschwiegen und auch über meinen Verbleib hatten sie nichts gesagt.

„Du schläfst mit Sirius. Mann, ich fass es nicht, du bist wahrlich immer für eine Überraschung gut, das hat mich … uns mal wirklich kalt erwischt, seit wann?", schossen sie da auf mich ab und wirkten total aufgekratzt und hibbelig.

„Ein paar Tage, nachdem ich hier her kam", antwortete ich betont gelassen.

„Wow, ich sag's doch, du hast es echt drauf. Erstens bist du echt schnell und zweitens, er ist heiß!", die Twins mussten es ja wissen, welcher Kerl hot war und welcher nicht und so leckte sich Fred genießerisch über die Lippen.

„Wie ist er so… hmhm lecker… ist er so gut… ausgestattet wie ich denke, dass er es ist?", fragte er eifrig und wenig taktvoll. War klar, dass diese Frage von Fred kam.

„Oh, ihr seid mir zwei Teufel, aber ja, er erfüllt alle Voraussetzungen und nein, er ist nicht schwul und wenn ihr euch jetzt noch einen Dreier mit einem Mann wünscht, verwünsche ich euch!", drohte ich gespielt böse und grinste sie breit an.

„Hey, sei mal nicht so, man darf dich doch wohl noch um dein Betthäschen beneiden", meinte Fred indigniert. „Und an was du schon wieder denkst, also mir kommt kein zweiter Mann ins Bett!", erklärte er pikiert und hielt den Zeige- und Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand wie zum Schwur hoch.

„Eh, was denkst du? Mir auch nicht. Als Mann reicht mir der Karottenkopf hier vollauf!", scherzte George gemein und grinste verwegen, die zwei waren ein herrliches Paar.

„Ich gratuliere dir aber zu der Entscheidung. Ich find ihn besser als Krum", bescheinigte mir George und Fred nickte zustimmend. So verließ ich sie bald, da Sirius mich ja erwartete. Die Versöhnung, die mir Sirius bescherte, war wunderbar, sanft, zärtlich und er konzentrierte sich sehr auf mich. Ich merke mal an, dass ich ihm dafür meinen tiefsten Dank ausgesprochen hätte, denn eine weniger zärtliche Begattung hätte meine stark mitgenommene und doch heftig beanspruchte Weiblichkeit wirklich nicht mehr vertragen, aber es erinnerte mich auch daran, dass er sich an sich für nichts entschuldigte, aber das würde er nicht erfahren. Die nun folgende Zeit verlief wie im Fluge.

Ich kam mit den Büchern gut voran, das Waffentraining wurde härter, aber ich immer besser. Die Tränke und Salben gelangen auch alle, besser hätte die Arbeit nicht laufen können. Meine Tage waren erfüllt mit meinen Aufgaben und Projekten, die zu meiner vollen Zufriedenheit liefen. Auch mit Sirius lief es wieder fantastisch. Wir hatten jeden Abend Sex. Ich glaube Sirius war seit Jahren nicht mehr so gut gelaunt gewesen wie in dieser Zeit. Auch verbrachte ich einige schöne Stunden mit Harry, Ron und Ginny beim gemeinsamen Spielen und Ratschen. Ich wusste nicht was Harry anders machte, aber er schaffte es immer mich zu integrieren und wo ich mich davor so fehl am Platz gefühlt hatte, eine Nische für mich zu schaffen, in der ich mich wohlfühlte.

Doch bald würden die Ferien vorbei sein.


	29. Hogwartsbrief und wieder Gringotts

Hogwartsbrief und wieder Gringotts

Heute, zwei Tage bevor die Ferien zu Ende waren und wir nach Hogwarts zurück mussten, segelten Morgens eine Menge Eulen, sechs an der Zahl, in die Küche und setzten zum Landeanflug auf dem Tisch an. Was, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, in einer riesigen Sauerei endete. Und wie bei Weasleys üblich, endete dies mit viel Chaos, Hektik und Gekreische, die armen Tierchen. Bis dann schließlich alle ihre Briefe in Händen hielten, konnte Sirius sich fast nicht mehr auf seinem Stuhl halten vor Lachen. Mein Haar sah aus wie ein einziges Vogelnest, da irgend so ein saublöder Scherzartikel der Twins losgegangen war und die Vögel in absolut unnötige, zusätzliche Panik versetzt hatte und sie überall und das meine ich jetzt wörtlich, Schutz gesucht hatten. Wenigstens war ich nicht der einzige Trottel. Harry rutschte immer noch auf allen vieren am Boden rum, um seine Brille wiederzufinden, die ihm eine verschreckte Eule von der Nase gerissen hatte. Es war wirklich zum Totlachen. Der Tisch, bzw. die darauf befindlichen Lebensmittel waren einer Schlacht zum Opfer gefallen und Ron versuchte immer noch unglücklich die Müsliflocken aus seinen Haaren zu klauben.

Es war zum Schießen.

Dank der Magie saßen wir nun gut zwanzig Minuten später wieder alle und alles wieder mehr oder weniger hergerichtet am Tisch. Wir öffneten unsere offiziellen Hogwartsbriefe. Wie von mir erwartet fiel mir ein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen, eine silberne Plakette, in meinen Schoss. Ich blickte nicht besonders überrascht in die Runde, aber als ich Rons ungläubigen, glubschäugigen Blick sah und Harrys fassungsloses Starren zu Rons Hand hin, wurde ich unruhig. Was hatte der alte Mann sich wieder für eine geniale Idee ausgedacht, kam es mir sofort in den Sinn.

„Ich… ich… glaub's nicht Harry, Hermione… Mum!", rief Ron erregt und wedelte mit etwas Silbernem in seiner Hand aufgeregt durch die Luft. Ach nee, bitte nicht. Was sollte das von Dumbledore? Warum Ron? Warum sollte Ron den männlichen Vertrauensschüler machen und nicht Harry? Ich warf sofort noch einmal einen intensiven, taxierenden Blick auf Harry. Er versuchte tapfer die Enttäuschung zu verbergen und sich unecht lächelnd für Ron zu freuen. Wie konnte er ihm das nur antun? Jeder erwartete und setzte voraus, dass Harry dieses Amt bekleiden würde. Dumbledore stellte ihn damit vor allen und besonders vor den Slytherins bloß, warum nur? Was dachte er in seinem verqueren Hirn? Warum dies ein genialer Schachzug war, den ich beim besten Willen nicht sehen konnte, außer das Harry nach dem schwierigen, vierten Schuljahr, dessen Ende wollen wir mal ganz intensiv ausblenden, gleich wieder Spott und Häme der anderen Schüler entgegen schlagen würde, weil er kein Vertrauensschüler wurde.

Arrr, ich war aber auch nur von Idioten umgeben und ich würde wieder einmal glatt meine recht Hand verwetten, dass Draco Malfoy sehr wohl der Vertrauensschüler von Slytherin wurde und bei dieser Überlegung kam ich gar nicht mehr mit, was sich Dumbledore davon versprach, außer dass er Harry total benachteiligte. Spielte Umbridge eine Rolle, fragte ich mich. Nein, warum jetzt schon, nein, das konnte es nicht sein, verwarf ich diesen Gedankengang und ärgerte mich fulminant. Ich gab auf das Mysterium und warum der Professor welcher Entscheidung traf verstehen zu wollen, denn es würde mich sonst noch in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Gratuliere Ron!", nickte ich ihm zu. In der Küche hatte die vollkommen überraschende Nachricht, dass Ron nun dieses Amt bekleiden würde, zu einem kleinen Tumult geführt. Molly bekam sich vor rührseliger Glückseligkeit nicht mehr ein. Es war nicht auszuhalten, wie sie augenblicklich Ron herzte und laut schluchzte. Die Twins warfen mir einen verstimmten Blick zu, der so viel sagen sollte, warum Ron? Nicht, dass wir es ihm nicht gönnen, aber der gute Harry hätte es doch werden sollen. Ich zuckte zu ihnen mit den Schultern, überlegte aber auch schon was ich tun konnte.

„Äh, Harry, könntest du mir mal bitte kurz bei meinen Büchern helfen?", schaute ich ihn bittend an und er erwiderte scheu und traurig den Blick, während Ron herüberzuckte, um uns anzusehen.

„Aber Hermione, ich kann dir doch auch mit helfen!", bot sich das Trampeltier Ron großspurig an und warf sich in die Brust. Was dachte er? Weil wir jetzt das Vertrauensschülerpaar waren, würden wir auch das Liebespaar werden? Wie absolut lächerlich war denn das! Aber den feurigen Blick, den er mir nun schenkte, konnte man fast nicht anders interpretieren. Er war ja so was von weit unter mir, das meinte ich jetzt gar nicht so böse wie es sich anhörte, aber ich hatte in meinem ganzen Leben schon viel erlebt und die letzten Monate trennten mich nun noch mehr von normalen, jungen Menschen in meinem Alter. Warum fühlte ich mich wohl zu den Twins, Harry und den älteren Männern so hingezogen? Sie hatten Sachen erlebt, zum Teil furchtbar schlimme Dinge, aber es machte sie so einzigartig und besonders. Wir waren nicht wie die unwissende, große, normale Menschenmasse, die nichts von der rauen und brutalen Wirklichkeit der Welt wusste und sah und auch erlebt hatte. Das wir was Besonders waren würde ich nun auch nicht sagen, aber was Anderes auf jeden Fall.

Nur Harry hatte dies in seiner jugendlichen Naivität noch nicht akzeptiert das er anders, besonders und mit Sicherheit nicht normal war, aber die Erkenntnis würde noch kommen, beim Einen kam sie früher beim Anderen später, aber sie kam, immer.

„Nein danke Ron, lieb von dir, aber dabei kann mir nur Harry helfen, sonst müsste ich zu viel erklären, da es um etwas geht wie es die Muggel tun. Nun, Harry kommst du?", erhob ich mich und unterband Rons Aufmucken gegen meine Entscheidung mit einer harschen Geste, während sich die Twins seiner annahmen und ihn mit seinem neuen Titel aufzogen.

„Klar!", meinte Harry wenig enthusiastisch, aber er schlurfte mir ergeben hinterher. Als ich die Bibliothekstür hinter uns schloss, konnte er gar nicht so schnell schauen, da nahm ich den enttäuscht drein blickenden, jungen Mann auch schon flott in meine Arme, umschloss ihn fest. Nach einer Sekunde gab er seine starre, unwohle Haltung auf und gab sich dem geborgenen Gefühl dieser Umarmung hin. Ich wollte ihm Trost spenden, aber ich wusste auch, dass er es nicht gewohnt war viel körperliche Nähe zuzulassen, aufgrund seines Lebens bei den Dursleys. Er musste sich immer erst daran gewöhnen diese zu akzeptieren, diesen Beweis des gemocht werdens zuzulassen, somit begann er erst nach längerer Zeit sich zu entspannen und da flüsterte ich an seiner Schulter.

„Ach, Harry es tut mir leid, steh aber bitte darüber, lass dir vor den anderen nichts anmerken… spiel den Gleichgültigen!", bat ich ihn, als er sich ruckartig von mir lösen wollte, aber dank meines gezielten Kräftetrainings war ich viel stärker als er und so gab er sein Bemühen recht bald auf, da ich nicht losließ und mich an ihm festklammerte. „Harry, ich rede nicht von Ron oder den anderen in diesem Haus!", meinte ich hart, strich aber nun auch beruhigend über seinen Rücken, um seinen Widerstand zu brechen, bis er abrupt aufhörte sich zu wehren und sich wieder etwas fallen ließ.

„Harry, kannst du mich hören?", beschwor ich ihn eindringlich. Er nickte stumm an meiner Schulter. Wir standen noch immer eng umschlungen im Raum. Ich glaubte ein kleines Schniefen war zu vernehmen. Ach, mein Lieber, armer Harry, wenn dieser alte Zausel wüsste was er Harry und dessen Gefühlswelt immer antat, am liebsten würde ich ihn würgen.

„Hör mich an, du weißt, dass ich leider meistens mit meinen Vermutungen recht habe, selbst zu meinem eigenen Leidwesen, aber ich vermute, dass Malfoy der Vertrauensschüler für sein Haus sein wird", sprach ich geschäftig weiter auf ihn ein und hielt ihn immer noch in meiner Umarmung gefangen. Grade wollte er sich wieder noch energischer loskämpfen, was ich zu verhindern wusste, aber mir auch zeigte, dass er noch nicht so weit gedacht hatte, wie bestimmt auch alle anderen in der Küche nicht, na gut, ausgenommen die Twins vielleicht und dies somit Harrys Demütigung perfekt machen würde.

„Ruhig, schsch, ich sage dir das weil ich will, dass du mit einem Lächeln darüber stehst und ihnen nicht die Genugtuung gibst deine Verletztheit zu zeigen!", sprach ich schnell und eindringlich weiter, wobei er sich beruhigte, aber ein Schluchzen nicht unterdrücken konnte, das nun lauter war, während ich ihn noch fester umarmte.

„Warum? Oder was Dumbledore dazu treibt nicht dich zu ernennen, sondern Ron, entzieht sich mir vollkommen. Ich kann es nicht nachvollziehen und halte es für falsch!", meinte ich mit Inbrunst in der Stimme und strich zärtlich über Harrys bebenden Rücken.

„Ach Mine, was sollte ich nur ohne dich machen? Du bist mein Halt, ohne dich hätte ich schon die letzten Jahre nicht überlebt, vor allem das Letzte während des Turniers, wenn du nicht mit mir geübt hättest", nuschelte er leise, ganz klein in meiner Halsbeuge vergraben.

„Schschsch, Harry nicht! Das tu ich weil ich dich liebe. Zähl es bitte nicht auf, denn wir müssen nichts aufrechnen, verstanden!", flüsterte ich rau in sein Ohr. Er nickte daraufhin zaghaft, aber hier verstanden wir uns.

„Ich bin so enttäuscht, hab ich irgendwas falsch gemacht? Ich bin ein schlechter Freund, aber ich gönne es Ron und dann wieder nicht!", meinte er verwirrt und stotternd und da riss ich mich von ihm, damit er mir ins Gesicht sah. Ich konnte die unterdrückten Tränen in seinen Augen schimmern sehen und seine gerötete Nase.

„Nein, nein und nochmals nein, das ist der falsche Denkansatz!", rief ich entrüstete. „Harry, auch wenn du es nicht hören willst, aber Dumbledore macht etwas falsch. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht!", sprach ich nun abwertend. „Und dass du es Ron neidest ist verständlich, aber das macht dich zu keinem schlechten Freund! Ron hat sich letztes Jahr auch nicht mit Ruhm bekleckert!", zeigte ich mich aufgebracht. Somit zog ich ihn zur Couch und kuschelte mich mit ihm darauf, um ihn zu trösten.

„Hmm, hast ja recht, mittlerweile bin ich gar nicht mehr traurig, sondern sauer! Es ist gar nicht so, dass ich es wirklich werden will, aber alle…! Na, wenn alle es voraussetzen… und du glaubst echt, er macht Malfoy zum Vertrauensschüler und mich nicht?", blickte er mich aus seinen großen, smaragdgrünen Augen vertrauensvoll an und sprach sehr viel Wahres. Es hätte mich gewundert wenn Harry diesen Posten von sich aus hätte haben wollen, aber wie er es sagte, wenn dies von deiner Umwelt vorausgesetzt wurde, dann erwartest du es auch selbst und das war das schlimme Vergehen von Dumbledore, wie ich fand. Zuerst ließ er es so erscheinen als müsste Harry bei ihm immer eine Sonderrolle einnehmen und jetzt das! Ich atmete unglücklich aus.

„Ja, Harry, ich befürchte es zu 100 Prozent!", kam es sachte von mir, während ich ihn traurig anlächelte.

„Wenn du es sagst, glaub ich es. Ich würde in so einem Fall nie gegen dich wetten", lachte er freudlos auf und seine Miene zeigte eine gewisse Abgeklärtheit, die vorher noch nicht da gewesen war.

„Und du meinst, ich soll das alles eiskalt über mich ergehen lassen?", fragte er vorsichtig und schaute unglücklich aus der Wäsche.

„Ja, gib ihnen nicht die Genugtuung! Steh darüber mit einem falschen Lächeln!", bat ich ihn und strich ihm aufmunternd über die Wange. Er drehte plötzlich sein Gesicht und erwischte die Finger meiner Hand mit seinen Lippen, hob nun seine eigene Hand und nahm meine noch immer erhobene Hand sanft in seine und hauchte einen sachten Kuss darauf. Es war eine ungewohnt charmante Geste, die mich verwunderte aber die einfach nur süß war.

„Du bist das Beste was mir passieren konnte. Ich danke dir, dass du mir immer mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehst, danke!", hauchte er intensiv und streichelte nun zärtlich mit seinem Daumen über meinen Handrücken.

„Gerne Harry, geht's wieder?", fragte ich ungewohnt fürsorglich. Er nickte knapp und lächelte leicht, wenngleich es ihm nicht leichtfiel.

„Ich geh dann mal und feiere Ron. Er steht ja sonst immer in meinem Schatten! Es soll es genießen!", kam es nun erstaunlich fest von Harry und er erhob sich während sich zeigte, das Harry wirklich ein guter Freund war, der es schaffte seine eigene Enttäuschung hinter sich zu lassen.

„Tu das, ich bleibe hier", erwiderte ich und lächelte ihn lieb an.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, mein Bücherwurm!", lachte er nun herzhaft. Gut, dass wir dieses Drama hinter uns hatten. Aber Harrys Aussage beschäftigte mich. Hatte der Alte wirklich Ron das Amt gegeben, damit dieser nicht immer in Harrys Schatten stand? Das wäre ja sowas von unfair. Ron musste also gepinselt werden, damit er Harrys Freund blieb? Was ging im Kopf von Dumbledore vor? So wie Ron sich in der Vierten benommen hatte, konnte er sich freuen, dass Harry ihn wieder als Freund wollte. Oh, wenn ich an die Zeit des Turniers zurück dachte und an Rons unangebrachtes, eifersüchtiges Gebaren, begann es regelmäßig in mir zu brodeln. Aber hingehen und Ron das Abzeichen aus den Händen reißen konnte ich auch nicht, also akzeptierte ich die idiotische Entscheidung und setzte meinen Tagesablauf stringent fort.

Zum Essen kehrte ich zurück. Mein Sensei verlangte immer mehr von mir. Ich musste immer mehr Krafttraining machen und es zeigte sich wirklich eine konstante Entwicklung. Dass ich so stark sein könnte, hätte ich nie gedacht oder gar für möglich gehalten. Diese Stärke würde mir auch niemand in meinem kleinen, filigranen Körper zutrauen, aber infolge der starken Anstrengung war ich unheimlich k.o. und platzte mitten in eine lustige Party für Ron und mich, um unsere Vertrauensschüler-ernennung zu feiern, wie mir Sirius zuflüsterte.

Aha… schön für Ron… und schrecklich für mich, dieser Krach!

Sie hatten die Küche in einen chaotischen, bunten Konfettihaufen verwandelt, mit Girlanden und farbenfrohen Tellern und Tassen. Das Dessert war eine Torte mit silberner Glasur, deren Form der Vertrauensschülerplakette nachempfunden war, die aber relativ schief daherkam. Ron führte mir sogleich enthusiastisch sein Geschenk vor, einen Gutschein für einen Rennbesen, den er morgen würde einlösen können. Unter Sirius' aufmerksamen Blicken nahm ich heimlich Harrys Hand und drückte sie liebevoll. Die Nacht wurde dank der Party länger und die Twins nutzten die Gunst der Stunde, um viele böse Scherze auf Rons Kosten vorzuführen. Meine beiden Red Devils konnten so herrlich böse sein und entschädigten mich.

Später machte auch noch Sirius seiner schlechten Laune Luft, der es gar nicht lustig fand nun bald wieder fast ganz alleine am Grimmauld Place zu wohnen, nur mit seiner keifenden Mutter und dem von ihm von Herzen verachteten Kreacher als ständige Begleiter. Er wurde richtig schwermütig, aber ich schaffte es, ihn eindeutig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen und so verbrachten wir eine leidenschaftliche Nacht, aber mit dem Nachgeschmack des Abschiednehmens. Am nächsten Tag herrschte mal wieder große Hektik, denn heute würden wir in der Diagon Alley einkaufen gehen, da morgen der letzte Tag im Blackhaus war und dann hieß es, auf nach Hogwarts.

Das Wissen, das ich nun den Posten des Vertrauensschülers in der Tasche hatte, half mir dabei meine zukünftigen Pläne leichter in die Tat umzusetzen, da ich hiermit viele Rechte erhielt, die die normalen Schüler in Hogwarts nicht hatten. Auch brachte der Posten einige Annehmlichkeiten mit sich, die ich zu nutzen wissen würde. Die Pflichten dagegen waren lachhaft wenige. Sirius sah sehr traurig aus, weil er im Haus würde zurückbleiben müssen. Ich verabschiedete mich mit einem vielversprechenden Lächeln auf schöne Stunden und die riesige Gruppe, die wir bildeten, bestehend aus Molly, Arthur, Twins, Ron, Ginny, Remus, Tonks, Harry und mir setzte sich in Bewegung. Dies war alles andere als leicht, aber wir schafften es bis zum Tropfenden Kessel um in die Diagon Alley zu gelangen.

Es herrschte ein unbeschreiblicher Andrang in der mittelalterlich anmutenden Gasse. Es sah so aus als wären alle Hexen und Zauberer plus deren Nachwuchs heute hier unterwegs. Ich liebte dieses Feeling, gäbe es keinen Dark Lord könnte man dieses Leben und was es einem bieten konnte unglaublich genießen, aber so, nun so musste man mit der beginnenden Dunkelheit, die aufzog, leben. Wir klapperten entsprechend der Liste aus Hogwarts die Geschäfte ab. Zur Schneiderin, in die Apotheke, zum Eulenladen für Kekse usw. als wir zum Schluss die Bücher bei Florish and Blotts kauften, bestanden alle darauf als Abschluss der anstrengenden Shoppingtour sich ein Eis bei Florean Fortescues zu genehmigen und anschließend Rons Rennbesen zu besorgen. Worauf die gesamte Familie Weasley ganz scharf war, da jeder von ihnen Quidditch liebte. Jetzt kam mein Auftritt, den ich schon lange geplant hatte, da mein Termin seit Beginn der Ferien feststand.

„Ohne mich, ihr Lieben, sorry!", sagte ich in die laute, geschwätzige Runde, die unter dem strahlend blauen Himmel richtig hervorstach, wie als wenn es brennen würde.

„Aber Hermione, warum, was, wie?", kam es sehr sprachgewandt von Harry.

„Ich hab einen Termin. Wir sehen uns heut Abend, okay!?", und legte dabei meine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und gab ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Wange. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass dies von Ginny, mit einem Gesicht als hätte sie auf eine Zitrone gebissen, beobachtet wurde. Fred und George, die das sahen, ahmten mich und Harry affektiert nach und verspotteten Ginny, da ihnen deren verschämte Schwärmerei für Harry gewaltig auf die Nerven ging.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Was hast du vor?", fragte Remus kopfschüttelnd und zeigte seine Missbilligung offen.

„Ich hab einen Termin und tue nichts anderes als die letzten Wochen", sagte ich leicht ungehalten über diese unbegründete Diskussion.

„Aber das ist jetzt viel zu gefährlich!", meinte nun auch Molly missbilligend und Remus nickte zustimmend.

„Ist es nicht und wenn ich mich jetzt nicht beeile, komme ich zu spät und das mag ich gar nicht", schaute ich böse und kniff meine Lippen zu einem verärgerten Strich zusammen.

„Bis später!", sagte ich endgültig und ging einfach entschlossen los, mitten in die Massen, die die Diagon Alley an diesem Vormittag bevölkerten.

„Hermione, so warte doch!", riefen auch schon Harry und Ron. „Wir kommen alle mit!" Ja klar, das war genau das was ich brauchte, mit Sicherheit nicht, nun hieß es flott sein. Ich versuchte schnell in die Masse zu gleiten und mit ihr zu verschmelzen, zog dabei meinen Stab und verwandelte mich im Laufen schnell in Minna Cale. Da wir alle unsere Roben trugen, fiel ich nicht weiter auf, weil ich meinen leichten, dunkelgrauen Mantel gewählt hatte. Ich verfiel nun in ein gemächlicheres Tempo, als auch schon ein Trupp Rot an mir rasant vorbeistürmte. Langsamer folgte ihnen ein Zwillingspärchen, das sich herrlich zu amüsieren schien.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln konnte ich mir echt nicht verkneifen. Ich hatte es geschafft und schon huschte ich die weißen Stufen hoch, um in das Gebäude und zu meinem Termin zu gelangen, zu meinem wichtigen Termin bei Rangok. Wenige Minuten später saß ich auch schon ihm gegenüber in seinem wirklich hübschen, hellen, marmornen Büro. „Wie schön Sie wiederzusehen, Miss Granger. Wie waren die Ferien? Erholsam?", fragte er höflich. Da ich mittlerweile geübt war meine Tarnung heraufzubeschwören, saß ich ihm in meiner richtigen Gestalt gegenüber.

„Danke, der Nachfrage Mr. Rangok, ereignisreich und erfolgreich. Erholsam wohl weniger!", wägte ich ab und sah den Kobold freundlich an.

„Nun denn, bevor wir weitere Themen besprechen, bringe ich Sie auf den aktuellen Stand der bisherigen Unternehmungen?", meinte er eifrig, wobei ich ihn aufmerksam ansah, während er sich geschäftig aufrichtete.

„Punkt 1: Ihre Muggelunterlagen sind komplett fertig gefälscht, auch die neuen Identitäten Ihrer Eltern sind fertig erstellt. Sie müssen nur noch den Zeitpunkt zum Austausch der richtigen Dokumente mit den neuen in Auftrag geben. Die magischen Dokumente, die bezeugen, dass Sie ein Jahr älter sind, dank des Zeitumkehrers, sind ja in Ihrer Anwesenheit angefertigt worden und gehen automatisch ans Ministerium, wenn Sie den Startschuss geben", er holte kurz Luft, griff zum nächsten Stapel Pergamente und sprach weiter.

„Punkt 2: Auch die Immobilien in Australien sind schon ins Auge gefasst und können erworben werden." Ich nickte zufrieden und er fuhr fort. „Punkt 3: Auch die Verkaufsunterlagen für die Arztpraxis hier in England sind fertig erstellt und so kann sie umgehend zum Verkauf freigegeben werden." Das lief ja besser als erwartet, dachte ich, während Rangok fortfuhr und mich nicht enttäuschte.

„Punkt 4: Auch die Konten, Aktien und Sparanlagen Ihrer Eltern sind so vorbereitet, dass wenn Sie es sagen, diese auf ihre neuen Identitäten laufen. Im Zuge dessen haben wir auch vorbereitet, dass die Pensionszahlungen und Krankenkassenbeiträge Ihrer Eltern auf ihre neuen Namen übertragen werden." Sehr gut, wirklich gut. Gespannt lauschte ich den effizienten Ausführungen des kleinen Kobolds weiter, während er nun zum letzten Stapel Pergamente griff.

„Punkt 5: Auch Ihre Konten und Sparanlagen, die Ihre Eltern für Sie angelegt haben, sind soweit vorbereitet, dass diese sofort in Ihre Gringottsverliese laufen, sobald Sie sagen, dass es losgeht.  
Punkt 6: Ein Schutztrupp steht bereit, um das Haus Ihrer Eltern in Chelsea, sobald diese weg sind, mit dem Blutschutz zu versehen." Nun nickte er zufrieden, blickte noch mal auf die Unterlagen vor sich und fuhr dann fort.

„So, ich glaube, das war erstmals alles. Ach nein, hier Ihr, … Moment Ihr letzter Auftrag der einging… ah hier, es wurde so veranlasst, wie von Ihnen gewünscht und 2.000 Galleonen gingen in das Verlies von Mr. & Mr. Weasley!", führte er geschäftig aus und dann lehnte sich Rangok zufrieden zurück.

„Mr. Rangok, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Gringotts ist unglaublich. Ich wüsste nicht welches Kompliment ich aussprechen kann, um meiner vollumfänglichen Zufriedenheit Ausdruck verleihen zu können", meinte ich todernst.

„Ich danke für das Kompliment, Miss Granger!", verbeugte er sich leicht und zeigte seine spitzen Zähne. „Gringotts legt größten Wert darauf, dass seine Kunden rundherum zufrieden sind!"

„Kann ich noch etwas für Sie tun?", fragte er zuvorkommend.

„In der Tat, Mr. Rangok. Punkt 1: Ich plane meine Eltern nächstes Jahr einen Tag nach dem Beginn der Sommerferien wegzuschicken, also am 01.07. Das heißt ich würde ein bis zwei Monate vorher anfangen die Praxis zum Verkauf auszuschreiben und sie dann am Tag, an dem meine Eltern verschwinden, am späten Nachmittag zu übergeben. Sobald die Praxis veräußert wurde, kaufen Sie bitte umgehend die Immobilien, Haus und Praxis in Australien. Das Flugticket sollte auch für den ersten Ferientag ausgestellt sein, die Uhrzeit überlasse ich Ihnen. Ich werde die Gedächtnisse um Punkt 8 Uhr verändern, danach gehören sie Ihnen!", kam es sehr strukturiert, aber auch sehr gefühllos von mir, während Rangok nickte.

„Das ist alles sehr realistisch, das heißt, der endgültige Stichtag für die restlichen Punkte ist der 01.07, richtig?", ich zuckte zustimmend mit den Schultern.

„Ich habe mir auch überlegt, dass Sie es so aussehen lassen könnten, Mr. Rangok, als würden die Eheleute Granger wirklich auswandern wollen und dann unter unglückseligen Umständen würde es nie dazu kommen!", meinte ich abwägend und sehr doppeldeutig.

„Ist alles notiert, aber Ihre letzte Idee verstehe ich noch nicht ganz?", kritzelte er fleißig und fragte interessiert nach. „Was meinen Sie wirklich, was sollen wir tun?", fragte er nun offensiv und funkelte mich aus verschlagenen Augen intensiv an.

„Das könnte jetzt delikat werden und es ist mir auch sehr unangenehm, ich hoffe Sie… ach…", stieß ich frustriert aus, ich wollte das eigentlich gar nicht mit dem Kobold besprechen, aber ich brauchte ihre Hilfe, um dies alles so umsetzten zu können wie von mir geplant.

„Dass wir die Geheimnisse unserer Kunden ernst nehmen, wissen Sie, Miss Granger. Ihre Geheimnisse sind unsere Geheimnisse, das ist die Geschäftspolitik seit Jahrhunderten!", meinte der kleine Kobold ernst und machte ein weitausholende, allumfassende Geste mit der Hand. Ich nickte ergeben und hob nun entschlossen den Kopf und straffte meinen Rücken, dann stieß ich seufzend  
den angehaltenen Atem aus.

„Ich möchte, dass Sie eine Familiensuite im „The Marquis Inn" in Dover auf die Familie Granger ab dem 01.07 buchen. Ich werde dann, nachdem Sie meine Eltern übernehmen einchecken. Infolgedessen möchte ich, dass Sie das Auto meiner Eltern nicht veräußern, sondern dafür sorgen, dass das Auto am 01.07 um 22 Uhr abends an den Kreidefelsen von Dover steht", kam es fest von mir. Rangoks Augenbrauen erreichten gerade seinen Haaransatz so verzog er das Gesicht. Ich hörte fast das laute Rattern seines Hirns bis zu mir.

„Ich… wie Sie wünschen, sonst noch was?", ich konnte sehen wie schwer es ihm fiel keine Frage zu stellen.

„Bitte, lassen Sie die Lebensversicherungen meiner Eltern bestehen, da soviel ich weiß, ich nach dem jeweiligen Elternteil als Begünstigte eingetragen bin!", erklärte ich emotionslos, kalt. Rangoks Augen waren gerade als riesig zu bezeichnen bei meinen Worten und Unglaube schimmerte mir entgegen.

„Lassen Sie mich das überprüfen, Miss Granger!", quakte er ein kleines bisschen, seine Stimme klang etwas gepresst. Ich lehnte mich zurück und wartete und sah den rasant hin und her schwebenden Pergamenten zu. Rangok schien auf einmal ein klitzekleines bisschen weniger souverän, als ich ihn bisher erlebt hatte.

„Ja, ja hier haben wir es! Was Sie sagen ist korrekt. Mr. und Mrs. Granger haben jeweils eine Lebensversicherung, mit je 2 Millionen Pfund pro Person zu Ihren Gunsten abgeschlossen!", las er eilfertig vor.

„Wunderbar, wissen Sie Mr. Rangok, ich dachte mir, es könnte auffallen, wenn meine Eltern auf einmal vom Erdboden verschwunden sind, aber so gibt es eine natürliche Erklärung, dass ich keine Eltern mehr habe", lächelte ich nun versonnen und erntete kurzes, betretenes Schweigen.

„Aber wie erklären wir, dass Ihre Eltern hier ihre Zelte abbrechen wollten?", fragte er neugierig.

„Nun wie vorher gesagt, können Sie es so aussehen lassen, als würden sie wirklich beabsichtigen auszuwandern z.B. nach Amerika oder Afrika und wollen mit mir, als Familie, noch einmal einen Ausflug in England machen. Da ich ja auf ein Internat gehe, ist es egal wo meine Eltern leben. Bevor sie England dann endgültig den Rücken kehren, werden sie unglücklicherweise…", ließ ich kryptisch offen und machte eine wage Handgeste, etwas was das magische Wesen vor mir skeptisch Blicken ließ, bevor er sich schüttelte und gewohnt geschäftig weitermachte.

„Nun gut, wie Sie wünschen, Miss Granger. Alles wird so ausgeführt, aber Sie schicken doch Ihre Eltern wirklich weg. Wie stellen Sie sich dann das mit dem Auto und der Lebensversicherung vor?", fragte der Kobold richtig aufgeregt, so wie er gerade ungewöhnlich für einen Kobold auf seinem Sitz herumrutschte.

„Mein Lieber Mr. Rangok, lassen Sie das meine Sorge sein. Wenn alles erfolgreich über die Bühne gegangen ist, reden wir ausführlich darüber!", versprach ich ihm, aber zeigte ihm auch schnell seine Grenzen auf.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger, kann ich sonst noch irgendetwas für Sie tun?", fragte er aufmerksam.

„Nein, das war's auch schon. Es war mir wie immer ein Vergnügen und ich freue mich auf unseren Briefkontakt, ab jetzt immer zum Ersten und zum Fünfzehnten eines Monats. Ich danke ihnen noch einmal für Ihre außerordentliche Mühe. Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen!", verabschiedete und verneigte ich mich höflich.

Auf zu meinem nächsten Termin.


	30. Kampf um Leben und Tod

BITTE, AB HIER WIRKLICH AB 18! an alle anderen don`t like it don`t read it

Kampf um Leben und Tod

Wenn ich gewusst hätte was für eine entscheidende Wendung nun mein Leben nehmen würde, was für Grenzen heute überschritten werden würden, wäre ich an den Grimmauld Place geflüchtet, hätte mich in meinem Zimmer versteckt, so aber stellte ich mich dem Schicksal und es geschah was geschehen sollte. Ich musste mich direkt beeilen, um pünktlich zu meinem Sensei zu kommen. Als wir das Training beendeten, meinte der zu mir:

„Sie sind eine erstaunliche Schülerin und ich sehr stolz auf Sie! Sie haben in der Kürze der Zeit ein unglaubliches Können und Wissen aufgebaut. Es war eine Freude Sie zu unterrichten." Er machte mir ungewohnte Komplimente, was nicht unbedingt seine Art war, mich aber umso mehr freute.

„Sensei, Ihr Lob freut mich ungemein. Ich hätte eine Bitte, könnten Sie mich weiter einmal die Woche unterrichten, jeden Freitag, von 17 bis 21 Uhr?", fragte ich ihn eindringlich.  
Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. „Aber natürlich, ich hatte die Hoffnung, dass Sie weiter machen wollen, denn Sie können es im Kampf zu wahrer Meisterschaft bringen, Miss Granger!", meinte er es sehr ernst und dies zeigte sich auch in seiner sonst so gestrengen Miene.

„Sie sind zu gütig, Sensei!", zeigte ich meinen Respekt und verbeugte mich tief. „Die monatliche Mitgliedschaft werde ich zur Auszahlung bei meiner Bank veranlassen, sagen wir 500 Pfund im Monat?", fragte ich weitsichtig.

„Machen Sie das, das geht in Ordnung. Ich freue mich, Sie dann nächsten Freitag zu sehen", er lächelte sehr erfreut und verabschiedete mich.

Wunderbar, dass wir uns auf einen Termin einigen konnten, denn ich hatte mich dazu entschlossen,  
trotz der sich daraus ergebenden Schwierigkeiten mein Training fort zu setzten. Ich würde die Schule unerlaubterweise verlassen müssen, aber es war einfach zu wichtig meine Kampfausbildung fortzusetzen, daher war ich bereit dieses Risiko ein zu gehen. Außerdem bot Hogwarts viele Möglichkeiten, um für ein paar Stunden zu verschwinden. Als ich aus dem Zentrum kam, hatte sich der strahlend blaue Himmel von heute Morgen verzogen. Es hatte sich verdunkelt, Wolken waren aufgezogen, eine gewisse Schwüle hatte sich über London ausgebreitet, die ein Gewitter ankündigte, so dass es jetzt kurz vor acht richtig finster war. Als ich mich meiner Seitenstraße zum Apparieren näherte, vernahm ich weiter hinter mir eigenartige, verdächtige Geräusche!

Ein etwas lauterer, hektischer Ausruf, Getuschel schneller werdende Schritte, die mich unruhig und misstrauisch werden ließen. Auch ich erhöhte instinktiv mein Tempo, wagte es aber noch nicht mich umzudrehen, da ich nicht darauf aufmerksam machen wollte, dass ich sehr wohl mitbekommen hatte, das etwas nicht stimmte.

Wurde ich verfolgt?

Ich hob vorsichtshalber meinen Arm, an dem das Halfter mit dem Zauberstab saß. Über meiner Jeans trug ich meine unsichtbaren Horusdolche, so fühlte ich mich relativ sicher und gut geschützt. In diesen Zeiten wusste man ja nie, aber trotzdem verflog das ungute Gefühl nicht. Ich ging flott weiter auf die dunkler erscheinende Gasse zu. Meine Handinnenflächen wurden vor Aufregung ganz feucht, da ich die Schritte hinter mir noch immer drohend wahrnahm.

Sie blieben an mir dran, verdammt!

Mist aber auch, ich konnte ihren rasselnden Atem hören. Sie kamen schnell näher und ich war mir sicher, dass mir diese Leute folgten! Dabei erkannte ich, dass ich es nicht mehr schaffen würde ungesehen zu apparieren, auch wusste ich nicht mit wem ich es zu tun hatte, ob es jugendliche Muggel waren, denen ich mit meinem Zauberstab keine Angst einjagen würde, da diese sich eher in dieser Weise über ihn amüsieren würden: „Was ist das denn für ein dünnes Stöckchen?" Aber somit hätte ich im Umkehrschluss leichtes Spiel mit ihnen. Oder aber die andere Alternative, an die wollte ich gar nicht denken, doch bei meinem Glück war es fast sicher, dass ich die weniger wünschenswerte Alternative erwischt hatte.

Es blieb mir nichts mehr übrig, ich musste mich umdrehen, mich dem stellen und sehen was bzw. wer mich verfolgte. Es waren mindestens zwei, das hatte ich anhand der Geräusche erkannt. Na los, mach schon, sprach ich mir Mut zu! Du machst das schon, Hermione, befahl ich mir unnachgiebig.  
Und dann tat ich es, blickte rasant über die rechte Schulter nach hinten… von einer Sekunde auf die andere…

Was ich sah, ließ mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ich konnte zwei große, männliche Gestalten in dunklen Hosen und T-Shirts sehen, die mir zu meinem Leidwesen bekannt waren und mir damit mal wieder das Schlimmste passierte war, was passieren konnte. Wieder einmal war mir mein Glück hold. Ich hatte die Ehre von zwei im letzten Jahr abgegangenen Slytherins, die mich wohl als Hermione Granger erkannt hatten, verfolgt zu werden und die ihr Glück offenbar selbst kaum fassen konnten.

Okay, wo war ein Snape wenn man ihn brauchte und liebend gerne bereit war diese Alternative zu nehmen, um wieder für ihn willig die Beine breit zu machen, für Geld hin oder her, aber nein, ich musste mal wieder das Sahnehäubchen abkriegen. Toll, ich war ein Glückskind. In mir ratterte es. Wie hießen die zwei Breitschädel, die mir folgten? Ich kannte sie vom Sehen, die waren doch im Quidditchteam gewesen, der eine, in ihm erkannte ich Bole, einen hässlichen Jungen, der schon zu viele Klatscher abbekommen hatte, mit seinen langen, zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammengefassten, blonden Haaren. Der neben ihm gehende, schwarzhaarige war Derrick. Ihn erkannte ich als seinen Treiberpartner, dieser war eher hoch aufgeschossen im Vergleich zu dem in die Breite gehenden Bole. Beide waren schon in der Schule eher unsympathische Schlägertypen gewesen.  
Leider ließ es bei den beiden grobschlächtigen Typen nur einen Schluss zu und dieser schmeckte mir gerade gar nicht, Death Eater! Bestimmt mit einem vor Neuheit noch schmerzenden Dark Mark gezeichnet. Mein Glück war kaum zu fassen, ich musste in einem reinen Muggelgebiet auf Death Eater stoßen. Was hatten die hier zu suchen?

Und diese Idioten waren natürlich auch noch ehemalige Schulkameraden von mir, die in mir sofort Harry Potters Freundin erkannten. Manchmal schrieb das Leben wirklich groteskere Geschichten als jedes beschissene Filmdrehbuch. Es war zum Haare ausreißen, da sie Zauberer waren konnte ich meinen Zauberstab benützen, etwas Gutes musste es an der ganzen Sache geben, denn damit würden sie nicht rechnen. Auch würden sie mich in meiner Verteidigung unterschätzen, da sie in mir nur ein kleines Schulmädchen sahen. Diesen Vorteil musste ich nutzen, denn rein körperlich war ich diesen Schlägertypen bei weitem unterlegen. Ich sollte es sportlich sehen, auf so etwas bereitete ich mich die ganze Zeit vor: Death Eather! Und anderen, mir körperlich deutlich überlegenen Personen, in einem Kampf trotzdem Paroli bieten zu können und eine gleichwertige Gegnerin zu sein. Jetzt gab es kein Zögern für mich. Ich wollte mich in diesen Kampf stürzen und tat es, ähnlich wie mit Snape, als ich es durchgezogen hatte und für ihn die Hure gegeben hatte, die er in mir hatte sehen wollen, also würde ich auch hier die Sache durchziehen.

Furcht oder Angst spürte ich augenblicklich nicht in mir. Meine Atmung war normal und ruhig, der Schweiß in meinen Handflächen getrocknet, so machte ich mich geistig auf die zu erwartende Konfrontation gefasst und unterdrückte jedwede Panik im Keim. Ich musste einen klaren Kopf behalten und verbannte mit einer inneren, eisigen Beherrschtheit mein rauschendes Blut in den Hintergrund. Ich erhöhte stetig mein Tempo und lief jetzt gehetzt in die Gasse, hieß die hier herrschende Dunkelheit willkommen und sah sie als Freund, denn als etwas Furchteinflößendes an. Schnell schlug ich einen flinken Haken und versteckte mich hinter einer Mülltonne, da in dieser Hintergasse überall Mülltonnen und Container verteilt standen. Von dort aus richtete ich den Zauberstab zielend auf Bole. Jetzt hieß es schnell sein, denn zwei Zauberer gegen eine Hexe, da musste ich den Überraschungsmoment, den ich hatte und die Schnelligkeit ausnutzen. Dann mal los! Auch die beiden gaben jetzt Gas, da sie anscheinend vermuteten, dass ich sie gesehen hatte. Sie zogen im Lauf ihre Zauberstäbe.

Ich rief einen stummen Expelliarmus gegen Bole, der somit mitten im Lauf seinen Stab verlor, da sich dieser aus seiner erhobenen Hand riss und zu mir flog. Er schaute überrumpelt, blöd aus als er misstrauisch die Augen zusammenkniff aber stur weiterlief, an Geschwindigkeit sogar weiter zulegte. Derrick, der etwas weiter vorweg rannte, schickte ich einen laut ausgerufenen Stupor entgegen. Der rote Strahl aus meinem Zauberstab traf ihn direkt in die Brust und schleuderte ihn brutal an eine Mauer. Er schlug mit seinem Körper hart auf. Man konnte es deutlich knirschen hören, als er wie in Zeitlupe bewusstlos zu Boden sank. Das geschah alles in wenigen Sekunden.  
Haha, ich hatte einen 18jährigen so was von ausgeschaltet, aber meine Freude hielt nur kurz, da sein Kumpel wie ein riesiger, wildgewordener Bär auf mich zu raste. Weil ich ihn ja entwaffnet hatte, rechnete ich mit einer körperlichen Attacke. Durch meinen Kampf mit Derrick war ich nur eine Millisekunde abgelenkt gewesen, doch diese hatte Bole genutzt, um mich blitzschnell an meiner Kehle zu packen und mich mit Schwung an die hinter mir liegende Mauer zu schlagen.

Peng… das dröhnte in meinem Kopf, wie in einer Kirchenglocke, als dieser an den massiven Stein schlug und ich kniff meine Augen schmerzverzerrt zu und stieß ein Keuchen aus. Der Aufschlag war extrem schmerzhaft. Ich sah Sternchen, die vor meinen schmerzverkniffenen Augen tanzten. Die Wucht des Aufpralls hatte mir meinen Zauberstab aus der Hand geschlagen, so dass sich nun mein Kampftraining würde bewähren müssen. Von nun an lief für mich alles wie in einer Slow Motion ab, denn in Wirklichkeit geschah es in Bruchteilen von Sekunden und ich war mir darüber vollkommen im Klaren. Dies hier, mein Kampf mit Bole, würde sich zu einem Fight auf Leben und Tod entwickeln, so wütend und unbeherrscht wie er sich gebärdete. Einen Auftrag hatten sie anscheinend nicht und genügend Grips um die Strategie zu erkennen, dass man mich auch als viel effektiveres, lebendes Druckmittel würde einsetzen können, hatten diese beiden Hohlköpfe mit Sicherheit nicht.

So hielt ich mich mit meinem pochenden Schädel schwer auf den wackeligen Beinen, während ein wildgewordener Bole versuchte mich in seiner Wut zu erdrosseln. Ich konnte genau seine Finger an meinem Hals spüren. Jeden einzelnen, wie sie sich immer fester um meinen Hals schlossen und versuchten, mir erbarmungslos die Luft zum Atmen abzudrücken oder besser, mir die Pulsadern zu verschließen um mir die Blutzufuhr abzuschneiden. Sollte ihm dies gelingen, würde ich sofort ohnmächtig zusammenbrechen. Ich verspannte als Reaktion darauf sofort meine Halsmuskeln und versuchte verzweifelt mit schnappenden Bewegungen meines Mundes nach Luft zu haschen. Nur schwer widerstand ich dem Instinkt meine Hände an seine zu legen und diese von meiner Kehle wegzuzerren, aber ich musste schnell handeln. Seine Hände von meiner Kehle wegzerren zu wollen waren hilflose und aussichtslose Versuche ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, so ergriff ich denn, ohne jedwede Emotion und mit erstaunlicher Klarheit in meinem sauerstoff- und nun auch blutarmen Hirn und trotz meiner misslichen Lage, sehr ruhig meine einzige Chance.

Meine Hände glitten in einer zielstrebigen, fließenden Bewegung an meine Oberschenkel und zogen meine beiden Horusdolche hervor. Ich hielt sie nun links und rechts von mir im Anschlag und zögerte nicht, stach mit meiner linken so fest ich konnte in seine rechte Seite und zielte dabei auf seine Leber. Sehen konnte ich nichts, da mir Bole zu nahe war, dadurch hatte mein Stoß auch keinen wirklich festen Durchschlag. Aber ich konnte fühlen, wie die silbrige Klinge des Dolches zuerst den schwarzen Baumwollstoff seines Shirts durchstieß, wie der Stoff der scharfen Klinge nachgab und dann an die elastische Haut kam, durch die meine magische Klinge mühelos glitt. Ich konnte den leichten Widerstand bestehend aus Fett und Fleisch spüren, der dem scharfen, kalten Schaft des Stahls im Weg war. Aber dieser Stahl bohrte sich durch mein stetes Drücken beständig weiter und tiefer in Bole hinein. Er stieß einen markerschütternden, lauten Schrei aus. Sofort ließ er abrupt von meiner Kehle ab.

Ich holte hustend und japsend nach Luft, um panisch wieder Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu bekommen. Das Schlucken tat unendlich weh, so fest wie er meinen Hals zugedrückt hatte kein Wunder. Auch rauschte das Blut nun laut in meinem Schädel, als es endlich wieder fließen konnte. Während Bole verwundet zurück sprang und sich dadurch meinen Dolch wieder aus der Wunde riss, da ich diese fest in meinen Händen hielt, richtete ich mich wieder voll auf. Ich hatte es nicht geschafft ihm das ganze Heft in die Seite zu rammen, aber genug um ihn von mir ab zu bringen. Er blickte schockiert und ungläubig auf die Stelle, doch aufgrund des schwarzen Stoffes konnte man das Blut fast nicht sehen, welches beständig aus seiner Wunde lief. Er hielt sich eine blutrote Hand vor sein Gesicht und schrie wutentbrannt auf und blickte mich mit einem irren, schmerzverzogenen Blick an. Hass, unkontrollierter Hass, schien aus jeder seiner Poren heraus zu tropfen.

„Scheiß Mudblood, ich werde dich in Einzelteile schneiden, was denkst du dir Fotze!", brüllte er zornig, griff mit seiner Hand hinter seinen Rücken und zog nun ebenfalls ein Messer und ging leicht in die Knie mit gespreizten Beinen und geöffneten Armen, wie ein Ringer. Er würde ohne Stil und Plan in den Nahkampf gehen, somit ein schwer einzuschätzender Gegner sein. Aber bitte, der Scheißkerl hatte versucht mich zu erwürgen. Komm nur her, ging es mir durch den Kopf und ich freute mich fast ihn überraschen zu können. Ich stand in dieser Zeit noch immer an der Wand gelehnt und versuchte meine sieben Sinne beieinander zuhalten. Auf seine Obszönitäten und Beleidigungen reagierte ich gar nicht, sollte er sich ruhig selbst ablenken, denn ich würde mein Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren.  
Ihn!

Auf in den Kampf hieß es nun und so stieß ich mich entschlossen ab. Ich hielt meine Dolche im Anschlag und wartete, dass er den ersten Angriff ausführte, was er mit einem lauten Kampfgebrüll auch tat. Er schoss schnell auf mich zu. Ich blieb ruhig und kalt, beherrscht, schaffte eine Drehung, bekam aber einen leichten Schlag und konnte leider gar nicht so schnell schauen, wie er wieder direkt vor mir stand und mir den Dolch aus der linken Hand schlug. Dabei sah ich das silbrige glitzern seiner Waffe in der Düsternis drohend aufblinken und spürte jetzt selbst, wie seine Klinge nun mit Gewalt und rücksichtsloser Rohheit in mein Fleisch getrieben wurde. Scheiße, schrie ich in meinem Kopf!

Was für ein absolut schreckliches Gefühl, wie der kalte, unnachgiebige Stahl, sich so unbarmherzig seinen Weg in meine Gedärme bahnte. Tiefer und tiefer trieb er die Klinge in mich und grinste dabei böse und irrsinnig auf mich herunter. Ich biss mir brutal auf meine Lippen bis ich Blut schmeckte, bohrte meine Zähne in mein eigenes Fleisch um den Schmerz zu ertragen. Aber gleichzeitig nützte ich die Gunst der Stunde, denn trotz der Schmerzen sah ich alles gestochen scharf und als er mir so nah und so bar jeden Schutzes vor mir stand und mich mit einem mörderischen, bösartigen Grinsen im Gesicht bedachte, da er es genoss nun mir als Rache brutal das Messer bis zum Heft in mich zu stoßen, sah ich meine Chance. Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hob ich meine rechte Hand und stieß sie nieder, fuhr ihm damit über seinen Hals. Ich schnitt seine Kehle auf, konnte hier fühlen wie der Schnitt in die Haut, die Sehnen und die Venen eindrang und diese mit einer erschreckenden Leichtigkeit durchtrennte, bis ich auf die Kehle stieß, deren leichter Widerstand an Knorpel erinnerte, worauf ich diese auch schon schwungvoll durchfuhr. Er stieß erbärmlich röchelnde und gurgelnde Laute aus.

Ein absolut entsetzter, total ungläubiger Ausdruck blitzte in seinen blauen, schockiert blickenden Augen auf, als ihn die blitzschnelle Erkenntnis durchdrang, dass dies das Ende war. Die klaffende Wunde öffnete sich schmatzend und gab blubbernde Geräusche frei, als er hektisch und panisch nach Luft schnappte und seine Hände hilflos zu seinem offenen Hals zuckten. Wirklich ein absolut widerlicher Anblick, aber auch die Laute konnten einem das Fürchten lehren. Während er pfeifend versuchte Luft zu holen, schlug und blubberte das Blut nur in Blasen hervor, wobei die Wunde immer weiter aufklaffte. Es erinnerte stark an das breite Grinsen eines Clowns, oder des Jokers bekannt aus Batman. Es ergoss sich eine Fontäne frischen Blutes über mich, die mich von oben bis unten durchtränke, als das sprudelnde, warme Blut, das von seinem Herzen aus dem Körper gepumpt wurde, aus ihm lief. Er fiel. Er fiel wie ein Stein rückwärts zu Boden, nein, er sank nicht, er krachte unsanft auf den mit Unrat übersäten und nun mit seinem tiefdunkelroten Lebenssaft getränkten Boden. Ich war in meiner eigenen, kleinen Hölle gelandet.

Der große, mächtige Körper, der hier vor mir lag, mit dieser großen, zerfetzen, weit aufklaffenden Wunde, die mal seine Kehle gewesen war, brannte sich bis ins kleinste Detail in mein Hirn. Ich konnte es nicht fassen, ich hatte gerade, ich hatte, ich war eine… halt, stopp, Hermione! Reiß dich zusammen, sonst kannst du dich gleich zu denen legen und den Löffel abgeben. Nachdenken und überlegt handeln. Es war und es ist noch nicht aller Tage Abend, rief ich mir resolut ins Gedächtnis. Mich überkam eine eisige Ruhe. Ich fühlte fast nichts, kein Gewissen, kein Mitleid aber auch keinen Schmerz, als mein eiskalter Blick über das Schlachtfeld, in das wir die Gasse verwandelt hatten, schweifte. Bewusst nahm ich es noch nicht wahr. Nachdenken konnte ich später. Ich blickte nun emotionslos, kalt auf die Leiche, da sich sein Brustkorb nicht mehr hob und senkte war ich mir recht sicher, dass er jetzt tot war. Ich konnte den intensiven, metallischen Geruch des noch warmen Blutes riechen, denn durch die schiere Menge, war er sehr intensiv. Mir drehte sich leicht der Magen um, als ich schnüffelte, aber dieses Gefühl konnte ich zum Glück schnell überwinden.

Auch war ich von oben bis unten mit Boles Blut besudelt, hielt immer noch einen meiner beiden Dolche in der Hand, war jederzeit bereit weiter zu kämpfen und erst jetzt kam mir wieder zu Bewusstsein, das auch ich eine Verletzung davon getragen hatte. Ich blickte schnell an meinem Körper hinab. Dank des Adrenalinschubs, den mir der Kampf beschert hatte, spürte ich jetzt absolut keinen Schmerz! Schock gestand ich mir mit einem süffisanten und fast traurigen Lächeln zu, als ich Boles Messer noch immer in mir stecken sah, dass ich versucht war bei dem Anblick zu schreien. Aber dann rief ich mir beherrscht alle medizinisch von mir gelesenen Bücher, die bei uns zu Hause gewesen waren und die ich schon in meiner Jugendzeit gelesen hatte, ins Gedächtnis. Danke, dass meine Eltern Ärzte waren, dies hatte dazu geführt, dass ich auch den ein oder anderen Erste Hilfekurs hatte besuchen dürfen.

Das Blut rauschte pulsierend in meinen Ohren und das Adrenalin wurde nur so durch meine Adern gepumpt. Also, wo waren wir? Das Messer steckte links, hinten in meiner Seite. Ich wusste, da musste die Milz sein, kein lebenswichtiges, kein überlebenswichtiges Organ. Ich legte den Kopf kalkulierend schief, während ich an mir hinunter schielte. Ich musste den starken Impuls unterdrücken, das Heft zu packen und es einfach heraus zu ziehen, doch das wäre nicht gut. So wie es jetzt war, war die Wunde gut verschlossen und ich konnte nicht verbluten, also traf ich die eiskalte, kalkulierte Entscheidung es erst mal stecken zu lassen, da ich so vorerst nicht allzu sehr behindert wurde.

Es war nicht einfach, aber die Disziplin es bewusst stecken zu lassen hatte ich, wenngleich ich auch schwer mit mir kämpfte. Ich hob den Kopf und atmete erst einmal tief durch. Scheiße, war das knapp gewesen. Ich hatte beinah ins Gras gebissen. Stopp, hielt ich mich auf, denn dafür war nun keine Zeit. Ich musste handeln und das schnell, denn wenn mich jemand entdeckte, hier in dieser mehr als kompromittierenden Lage, würde ich viel zu viel erklären müssen. Ich würde mit einer Leiche nicht nur mit den Muggeln, nein, auch mit den Zauberern Ärger bekommen, also musste ich alles beherrscht angehen, um mehr als in einer Hinsicht heil hier rauszukommen. Scheiß Death Eater!

Ich schob in einer geübten Bewegung meinen Dolch zurück und hob die Hand, um nachzusehen ob sich der Kauf des Halfters für den Zauberstab gelohnt hatte, da er mir doch vorher aus der Hand geschlagen worden war und siehe da, Ollivander hatte nicht mit seinem Familiengeheimnis gelogen, mein Stab war bereits an Ort und Stelle. Sehr gut, die Investition hatte sich gelohnt, genauso wie diese magischen Messerchen, die ohne allzu großen Kraftaufwand wunderbar durch alles schnitten und stachen, dachte ich höchst erfreut. Als nächstes rief ich meinen verloren gegangenen Dolch, den mir Bole aus der Hand geschlagen hatte, magisch zu mir.

Wie gut, dass ich schon immer flott im Pläne schmieden gewesen war, denn schon hatte ich mir etwas überlegt. Als erstes rief ich mit einem Accio beide Zauberstäbe von Derrick und Bole zu mir und ließ sie magisch in meiner Sporttasche verschwinden. Diese hatte ich hinter der Mülltonne fallen gelassen. Erst dann wandte ich mich der lebenden Person am Boden zu, dem von mir mit dem Schocker ausgeknockten Derrick. Ich konnte sehen, dass er anscheinend am Hinterkopf eine Platzwunde hatte. Der Rest schien mehr oder weniger ganz zu sein. Offenbar verlor der Stupor langsam an Kraft, da er immer wieder aufstöhnte, wobei er bestimmt einen Schädelbruch hatte, so wie es sich angehört hatte als er mit Schwung an die Mauer geschlagen war, aber mir sollte es gleich sein. Trotz der ganzen, grotesken Situation kam mir eine brillante Idee, um Fudge vielleicht zeigen zu können, dass doch eventuell einige komische Dinge geschahen, die mit Death Eatern zu tun hatten, denn wie sollten zwei Schulabsolventen sonst an das Dark Mark kommen?

Ich bewegte mich fast nicht, sondern drehte mich immer nur mit Vorsicht hin und her. Mit einem Diffindo schnitt ich die Shirts an der linken Schulter bei beiden ab und schon leuchtete mir auf der weißen, blassen Haut ihres linken Unterarms das, an eine Tätowierung erinnernde, Zeichen eines Totenkopfes mit einer sich aus dessen Mund windenden Schlange entgegen. Trotz dieser Surrealität machte ich weiter, verfolgte meinen auf die Schnelle erarbeiteten Plan mehr wie ein Roboter funktionierend. Nun erweckte ich ihn mit einem Enervate, holte ihn aus der Bewusstlosigkeit des Stupors. Dereck riss sofort die Augen panisch auf und wollte trotz seiner Verletzungen loslegen. Das hatte ich erwartet und war folglich wieder schneller. Ich sprach zuerst den Incarcerus, worauf sich Seile um seinen Leib schlangen und ihn fesselten. Er schrie nur kurz erbost auf, um darauf zu wimmern, da ihm anscheinend sein Schädel schmerzte.

Sofort folgte ein Obliviate von mir. Seine Augen wurden trüb und glasig, so sagte ich ihm, er solle seinen Namen, seine Familie, das Dark Mark, mich, die Gasse, alles vergessen, dafür flüsterte ich ihm ein, bösartig wie ich war, dass er ein Muggel sei und es so etwas wie Zauberei nicht gab. Strafe und Rache musste sein und ich war echt sauer. Aus mir ragte, zum Teufel aber auch, ein Messer. Meine Laune war gerade sehr im Keller. Als ich den Zauber aufhob, wirkte er noch immer weggetreten. Wunderbar, nun hatte ich die komplette Löschung und neu Eingabe einer vollkommen anderen Lebensgeschichte auch geübt. Ich wurde für meine Eltern immer besser. Als nächstes drehte ich den Kopf und blickte gleichgültig auf die Leiche. Bei ihm würde ich mir keine große Mühe geben müssen, dachte ich abwertend, so ein Arsch!

Meine linke Hand wanderte geistesabwesend an das in meiner Seite steckende Messer und fuhr leicht darüber. Ich verzog mein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Nicht jetzt, bleib bei der Sache, später kümmerst du dich darum, motivierte ich mich! Ich versuchte mich die ganze Zeit so wenig wie möglich zu bewegen. Meinen Oberkörper hielt ich die ganze Zeit starr, als hätte man mir ein Brett auf den Rücken geschnallt. Tja, was machte man nicht alles wenn ein Messer in einem steckte. So schlimm konnte das alles nicht sein, wenn mein Humor schon wieder kam, dachte ich kurz resigniert, aber nicht wirklich erheitert. Mit einem Mobilcorpus, den ich auf die Leiche sprach, erhob sich der leblose Körper in die Luft, schwebte wie in einem schlechten Gruselfilm mitten in der schwach beleuchteten Gasse. Wenn man denn Angst hätte, würde man sich jetzt sicher in die Hosen machen. Mit einem Wink des Stabes ließ ich den Toten sanft auf seinem Kumpel zum Liegen kommen. Das sollte jetzt kein makabrer Scherz sein, nein, ich hatte einen Grund die zwei als kleines Päckchen zu verpacken. Ich grinste fies vor mich hin, vielleicht auch ein bisschen wahnsinnig, war wohl eindeutig der Schock!

Nun gut, dann würde ich mich mal daran begeben ein weiteres Gesetz des Ministeriums zu brechen. Jetzt würde ich zum ersten Mal, irgendwie erlebte ich in der letzten Zeit für meinen Geschmack viel zu oft das erste Mal von allem Möglichen, einen Portschlüssel erstellen. Aufmerksam sah ich mich in der Gasse um und entdeckte eine Cola Dose, die ich mit einem Accio zu mir rief. Sie flog in meine Hand. Ich konzentrierte mich und deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Dose und flüsterte: „Portus, Zaubereiministerium Ankunftshalle", worauf die Dose auch schon in einem hellen Blau aufleuchtete, um dann wieder völlig normal auszusehen.

Es war kein leichter Zauber, aber für mich auch kein schwerer. Ich dirigierte sie dem verletzten Death Eater in seine Hand und trat zurück, betrachtete aufmerksam das Geschehen, hoffend alles hinbekommen zu haben und Schwupps war ich allein in der nach frischem Blut und sommerlichem, verwesendem Müll stinkenden Gasse. Mein blutbesudeltes Aussehen hatte ich total vergessen. Meine Gedanken hingen noch den zwei Angreifern nach. In der Überlegung, ob ich hoffentlich den Portschlüssel richtig hinbekommen hatte und was jetzt, wenn es denn funktioniert hatte, für eine Aufregung in der Halle des Ministeriums herrschen dürfte, in der zwei Death Eater aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht waren. Einer war schwer verletzt, mit einem Obliviate mehr oder weniger verblödet und der andere eine heftig verstümmelte Leiche. Tja, hoffentlich waren keine kleinen Kinder gerade dort. Ich würde Rita darauf ansetzen, um alles genau zu erfahren, denn dafür war ich viel zu neugierig.


	31. Verletzt

Verletzt

Aber jetzt hatte ich erst einmal ein anderes, viel dringlicheres Problem, mich heil und ganz aus dem Schlamassel zu bekommen. Da nun die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt war, fühlte ich leichten Schwindel, der mich plötzlich ergriff. Ich wankte leicht und stützte mich erschöpft mit einer Hand an der Wand ab. Aha, jetzt, da die erste Aufregung abflaute, spürte ich den pochenden Schmerz. Ich meine, es steckte ein Messer komplett in mir. Womit hatte ich das verdient? Hatte ich irgendwem was getan?

Ups, ja jetzt schon, aber darüber dachte ich jetzt nicht nach, ich wollte nach Hause und dies würde noch ein weiter Weg sein, erkannte ich, als meine Hände zu zittern begannen und ich bebend den angehaltenen Atem ausstieß. Reiß dich zusammen Hermione, du hast das hier nun nicht durchgestanden, um gerade jetzt zusammenzubrechen. Das konnte ich später immer noch, beruhigte ich mich relativ gefühllos. Dann rief ich noch meine Tasche zu mir und konzentrierte mich nur noch auf den Grimmauld Place. Heim, Sirius, Harry, Hilfe! Konzentration… und Sprung.

Ich stolperte ein paar Schritte unsicher vorwärts, griff blind tastend nach dem schlangenähnlichen Türklopfer des Blackhauses und atmete immer schwerer. Schweiß hatte sich auf meiner Oberlippe gebildet, durch all die Konzentration, die ich aufbrauchte nicht zusammenzubrechen. Ich konnte von Glück sprechen diesen Sprung geschafft zu haben, der mich direkt vor die Tür des Stadthauses gebracht hatte und nicht in eine Gasse, aber in der Not war mir dies egal, da ich einfach nur froh war, nicht in meine Einzelteile zersplintert zu sein. Ich spürte eine unglaubliche, bleierne Müdigkeit in den Knochen. Nicht jetzt Hermione, reiß dich zusammen. Gleich hast du es geschafft.

Mit unglaublicher Anstrengung hielt ich mich auf den wackeligen Beinen, dabei zitterte ich unkontrolliert. Ich blickte mal wieder auf den schmucklosen, schlichten, schwarzen Holzgriff, der aus meiner Seite herausragte. Es hatte etwas unglaublich Faszinierendes für mich, bei dem Anblick konnte ich mich fast verlieren.

Wow, dieses Gefühl den Fremdkörper sofort aus mir entfernen zu wollen war wirklich riesig. Ich musste wirklich jedes Fitzelchen Disziplin und Selbstkontrolle aufbieten, um nicht etwas sehr Unvernünftiges zu tun. Ich war, wie gesagt, direkt vor die Eingangstür appariert, denn ich hatte nicht die Kraft, um nicht den direkten Weg zu wählen und nun öffnete ich vorsichtig die Tür. Es war kurz nach 20 Uhr, fast halb neun, höchstwahrscheinlich waren alle in der Küche, gut, das war gut für mich, dachte ich erschöpft und blinzelte mit den müden Augen. In nicht einmal einer halben Stunde hatte sich mein Leben um 180 Grad gedreht. Tränen traten in meine Augen, dass ich vor der Entscheidung stehen würde, wirklich über Leben oder eben nicht Leben zu entscheiden, hatte ich nicht so erwartet bzw. nicht so bald, nicht so früh, nichts aber gar nichts würde mehr so sein wie früher!

Zitternd stieß ich den Atem aus und verbannte ein Schluchzen zurück in meine Kehle, wo sich ein dicker Kloß bildete und ich versucht war, einfach nur laut weinend um Hilfe zu schreien! Gut, im Krieg gab es Tote, das konnte man nicht vermeiden, aber wir hatten doch noch gar keinen wirklichen Krieg. Oh, die Realität konnte einem wirklich jede Illusion rauben, erkannte ich ernüchtert. Wo ich mich vorher immer als eine graue Erscheinung gesehen hatte, hatte ich jetzt die ersten schwarzen, rabenschwarzen Löcher in diesem Grau und wenn das hier mal fertig war, hatte ich nun Angst, dass vielleicht alles an mir schwarz sein könnte.

Das machte mir wirklich Angst, eine Heidenangst. Ich schniefte unterdrückt auf. Ich glaube, ich stand kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch. Die Erlebnisse und Erfahrungen der letzten Monate waren vielleicht doch ein bisschen viel für mich gewesen, denn das alles zu verkraften war nicht leicht! Ich hielt mich immer für so stark und allem gewachsen, aber augenblicklich fühlte mich nur leer, klein und schwach. Auf keinen Fall wollte ich, dass mich jemand so sah, denn ich musste schrecklich aussehen. Jetzt fiel mir wieder ein, dass es höchstwahrscheinlich keinen nicht mit Blut besudelten Flecken auf mir gab. Ich hob beide Hände und blickte sie an, aber das was ich sah war ernüchternd. Schmale schlanke Hände, Blut befleckte Hände.

So schleppte ich mich langsam und müde durch den düsteren Flur in Richtung Treppe. Einen Schritt vor den anderen, sprach ich mir Mut zu, wobei es von Schritt zu Schritt schwerer wurde die Beine zu heben. Nun stand ich am Rand der Treppe. Ich wollte in die Bibliothek, aber der Blick hoch in die Höhen des Hauses ließ es mir wie die Besteigung des Mount Everest vorkommen. Ich stöhnte auf und schluckte schwer, mein Kehlkopf kratzte unangenehm. Mann, tat mir mein Hals immer noch weh, wie der wohl aussah?

Ein unsicherer Blick zur Treppe und ich entschied, es brachte ja doch nichts, beiß die Zähne zusammen und auf. Du hast zwei Death Eatern getrotzt, dann ist doch dieser Aufgang ein Witz. Ich hielt mich mit der Rechten sehr am Treppengeländer fest und zog mich Stufe für Stufe hoch. Der Schmerz, der mich durchzuckte als ich die Beine anhob um die Treppen zu erklimmen, schickte mich fast in meine Ohnmacht, da das Messer bei unbedachten Bewegungen in mir kratzte. Das Gefühl würde mich in meine Albträume verfolgen. Rasselnd und schnaubend entkam mein Atem.

Wow, war mir schwindelig, eindeutig vom Blutverlust. Ich lief zwar nicht wie ein Schwein aus, da ich die Waffe weitsichtig hatte stecken lassen, aber wie es aussah hatte ich innere Verletzungen, die heftig bluteten, was eigentlich nicht wirklich verwunderte. Hahah, geschafft, ich war im ersten Stock. Ich atmete wie ein Walross und schleppte mich schwer in die Bibliothek, dabei ging ich wie eine alte Frau durch die Tür und dann sackten mir auch schon die Beine plötzlich, kraftlos unter den Füßen weg. Ich sank mit einem Schrei auf den Boden, darauf bedacht erst auf dem Hintern zu landen, da ja immer noch ein Messer aus mir ragte. Oh meine Göttin, wer hasste mich so. Ich schrie wieder erstickt auf, das tat ja so weh!

Nun endlich rannen mir in Strömen die Tränen über die Wangen und zogen ihre verwischenden Spuren durch das in meinem Gesicht getrocknete Blut. Ich musste aussehen wie ein Monster. Ein Monster, das ich heute geworden war. Als ich so am Boden saß wie ein blutendes Häuflein Elend, zog ich mit fahrigen Bewegungen meinen Zauberstab hervor und dankte allen Göttern, dass ich in den letzten Wochen den Patronus-Zauber hier bei meinen Büchern geübt hatte, nachdem ich die Rettung von Harry und Sirius in der dritten Klasse erlebt hatte und jetzt, nachdem Harry inmitten der Ferien von Dementoren angegangen worden war, war mir dies sehr sinnvoll erschienen. Weil dieser gestaltliche Beschützer auch Nachrichten übermitteln konnte, war er auch als Kommunikation geeignet. Ich beschwor meine Gestalt und schickte sie los und hoffte, dass er verstand und zu meiner Rettung eilen würde, denn ich konnte nicht mehr. Meine Kraftreserven waren vollständig verbraucht, nicht nur physisch sondern auch psychisch. Mir wurde immer schwärzer vor Augen, aber ich durfte unter gar keinen Umständen einschlafen, solange ich allein war, also richtete ich einen Episkey auf mich, der äußerst schwach ausfiel und nicht wirklich half.

Ich umschloss mit meinen Händen meinen geschundenen Hals, fand dabei, als ich mit meinen Fingern tastend darüber fuhr, dass man die Druckstellen von Boles Fingern und Händen spüren konnte. Eine Gänsehaut lief mir über meinen gesamten Körper. Das war so knapp gewesen, dass mir schrecklich kalt wurde, wie ich es jetzt an meinem ganzen Leib schüttelnd spürte. Ich rief als nächstes aus meiner Tasche, die ich die scheiß Treppen mit hoch geschleppt hatte, einen Blutbildungstrank, den ich noch schaffte zu trinken, bevor ich mich nicht mehr aufrecht halten konnte und mich sachte auf meine rechte Seite sinken ließ. Wie würden die Ärzte sagen, stabile Seitenlage. Dann spürte ich, wie meine Kräfte genauso aus meinen Körper flossen wie mein herrlich, tiefdunkelrotes Blut, das sich über meinem grauen T-Shirt ausbreitete, wie ich verschwommen sehen konnte, als ich nach unten schielte.  
Ich starrte benommen zur Tür, meine Augenlider wurden schwerer und schwerer…  
Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht  
Dieses Haus war ein Tollhaus. Lag es an Black oder an den Weasleys, oder an den sich sammelnden Mitgliedern des Ordens?

Ich wusste es nicht, wusste nur, dass ich getrost darauf verzichten konnte, denn dieses Gegackere war nicht zu ertragen und nun belästigte mich auch noch Potters permanente Anwesenheit in diesem Haus! Der hatte vielleicht blöd geschaut, als ich auf seinem Stammplatz, im Dunkeln neben Black gesessen hatte als er rein kam. Es passte Potter augenscheinlich gar nicht, weswegen sich seine Lippen zu einem dünnen, missbilligenden Strich verzogen hatten. Dann hatte dieser sich abrupt abgewandt und sich kurzentschlossen auf Miss Grangers Platz niedergelassen, was wie ich an der kurzzeitig angespannten Haltung von Black bemerkte, diesem wiederum nicht passte. Das war zum Schießen komisch, aber natürlich lag auf meinen Zügen nichts weiter als betonte Gleichgültigkeit.  
Tja Potter, mit einem jugendlichen, willigen Frauenkörper kann selbst der Patensohn nicht mithalten, dachte ich hämisch und verzog meine Mundwinkel nach unten, denn schon kamen mir die Bilder vom letzten Treffen lebhaft in den Sinn, wo ich Black und Miss Perfekt in Action gesehen hatte.

Nein, an das wollte ich nicht denken, rief ich mich resolut zur Ordnung. Ich hatte einen Weg gefunden die Bilder von Miss Granger auszumerzen, war aber leider die letzten Tage nicht dazu gekommen ein erneutes Treffen zu vereinbaren, dafür waren derart kurz vor Schulbeginn und auch noch mein Leben als Spion, die Aufgaben zu vielfältig gewesen, als dass ich Zeit gehabt hätte meinen seltenen Vergnügen nachzugehen. Als ich so darüber nachdachte, Minna, ja sie hatte die Gedanken an Miss Granger erfolgreich verdrängt und wenn ich mir die Erinnerung ins Gedächtnis rief, dann sollte ich bald eine Eule abschicken!

Aber dann wurden meine Gedanken zu meinem Leidwesen unterbrochen, da die Kakophonie meiner Umgebung ungeahnte Höhen erreichte und so durfte ich mir anhören, wie lautstark empört Lupin, Tonks, Potter und die rote Bande von Miss Grangers Verhalten waren, da sich diese einfach verabschiedet hatte und in der Diagon Alley spurlos verschwunden war! Ungeheuerlich, leider konnte ich ihr dies nicht verdenken! Das war es, dass beherrschende Thema dieser impertinenten und penetranten Bagage.

Ich sah taxierend zu Black, der zunehmend unruhig wurde und immer wieder einen besorgten Blick zur Tür warf. Es war schon nach halb neun. Und so viel auch ich wusste, kam Miss Granger immer um acht Uhr oder kurz danach zurück. Sie war pünktlich und in dieser Hinsicht war sie genauso pedantisch wie mit ihren ellenlangen Aufsätzen mit den ganzen Querverweisen, nervend aber kalkulierbar. Ich würde es nie zugeben, aber so war ich auch. Ich und Ähnlichkeit mit Granger, einfach lächerlich! Warum beherrschte dieses nervige, kleine Mädchen nur derart meine Gedanken?

Eben weil sie sich nicht wie ein kleines Schulmädchen präsentierte. Dem Potter und den Weasleys vielleicht, aber mir und Black hatte sie ein anderes, ein ganz anderes und sehr unerwartetes Gesicht gezeigt. Aber nun gut, was wusste ich bzw. was wussten wir schon was Miss Granger so trieb!  
Ich würde keinen Tipp abgeben wo sie gerade abgeblieben war, nachdem ich sie nun näher kennengelernt hatte, da ich bezweifelte etwas nicht bösartiges zu sagen, vielleicht vergnügte sie sich ja mit einem Mann in einer Gasse? Wer wusste das schon bei der, dachte ich verächtlich und ein klein wenig gehässig! In meine Gedanken hinein, die sich alle um Miss Granger drehten, wie ich betont verächtlich erkannte, was ich niemals zugeben würde, platzte plötzlich, als durch die Tür der Küche ein gestaltlicher Patronus kam, eine Elster! Wer bei Slytherin hatte eine Elster? Sie flog direkt auf Black zu.

Ich hob nur indigniert eine Braue und beobachtete ruhig das alles aus meiner Ecke. Die ganze Küche war mit einem Schlag in Schweigen gehüllt. Alle starrten zu dem Schauspiel, das sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der ganze Orden war schon da, bis auf Albus und keiner kannte so einen Patronus. Dieser Patronus ließ sich nun auch schon vor Black nieder und in einer kratzigen, atemlosen Stimme nur ein Wort aushauchte „Casanova" und schon löste sich die Elster in Rauch auf und hatte somit seine Nachricht überbracht! Blacks wachsamer Blick schaute sofort besorgt und sein Gesicht war sehr blass geworden. Noch bevor einer eine Frage an ihn hätte richten können, stand er abrupt auf und rauschte rasant aus dem Raum. Er hinterließ erst eine kurze, intensive Stille, bevor das anstrengende Geschrei losging. Was war das? Wer war das? Warum wusste Sirius was gemeint war? Was war mit „Casanova" gemeint? Und so weiter und so fort… blablabla… warum musste ich immer inmitten der gearteter Idioten ausharren? Ich dachte da so eine schwache Ahnung zu haben, aber wissen…

Und schon wurde die Küchentür mit solchem Schwung aufgestoßen, dass sie laut krachend an die Wand schlug. Sie offenbarte einen starrenden, kalkweißen Black, der seine Lippen fest zusammengepresst hatte.

„Snape. Auf. Ein. Wort. In. Die. Bibliothek!", stieß Black atemlos hervor, wie ich ihn noch nie, aber wirklich noch nie gehört hatte. Seine Augen fixierten mich starr, so als wollten sie mir etwas Bedeutsames mitteilen. Ich sah nur langsam auf, legte den Kopf überlegend schief, denn das schien ernst und wichtig, also nickte ich knapp und erhob mich geschmeidig, verließ die Küche zügigen Schrittes. Black hatte jedwede Frage der anderen ungewohnt kalt ignoriert. Er erstaunte mich, denn er packte mich plötzlich an meinen Arm.

„Schneller, Severus, schneller, bitte beil dich!", sagte er zitternd und spurtete los, wobei ich so eine Behandlung gar nicht zu schätzen wusste.

Dieser Satz, mit… mit meinem Vornamen und dem Wort „bitte", von Black! Diese Dinge machten mir ein richtig schlechtes Gefühl, denn ein Black, der um etwas bat war unmöglich! Black würde niemals solche Worte an mich richten, dafür hassten wir uns zu inbrünstig. Was spielte sich hier ab? Was ging hier vor!? So stürmten wir beide in die Bibliothek und dass was sich mir darbot, berührte mich zutiefst. Mir stockte der Atem und es ließ mein Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick.

Dort in der altehrwürdigen Blackbibliothek, umgeben von all den herrlichen Büchern, lag Miss Granger und das was ich sah war einfach unglaublich schrecklich! Sie lag bewusstlos auf der rechten Seite auf dem Teppichboden, der sich um sie herum beständig röter färbte. Aus ihrer linken Seite ragte der Griff eines in ihr steckenden Messers hervor, aber auch der Rest ihrer Erscheinung war nur erschreckend. Sie war über und über voll mit Blut, ihre Kleidung, ihre Hände, ihr Gesicht!  
Sie sah aus wie komplett mit Rot bemalt. Ihr lockiges, brünettes Haar hatte sich in einen harten, verklebten Blutklumpen verwandelt. Wo kam so viel Blut her, denn dafür musste man schlachten, das kam mir in den Sinn bei diesem schockierenden Anblick! Alle Fragen traten jedoch erst einmal in den Hintergrund. Sie war schwer verletzt, Black hatte recht darin getan mich zu holen.

Ich knurrte wütend auf und stürmte auf die junge, am Boden liegende Frau zu und ging vor ihr auf die Knie. Sie öffnete schwer die Augen und sah mich mit ihren großen, braunen Augen leicht abwesend wirkend an. Ein angestrengtes Lächeln zeigte sich in ihren Mundwinkeln, was in dem blutigen Gesicht gruselig aussah. Ihr Atem kam abgehackt und stockend. Schon sprach ich einen Zauber, der ihr Oberteil verschwinden ließ. Nun lag sie nur noch mit einem BH bekleidet vor uns. Noch einen Tergeo, der sie von dem Blut reinigte, damit man erkennen konnte was ihr Blut war und was nicht, denn so hatte sie wie eine einzige, große Wunde ausgesehen. Ich sprach einen starken Episkey, da dieser zumindest etwas die Blutung stillen würde und machte mich an meine Arbeit.

„Hermione, was ist passiert, Hermione?", drang Black besorgt auf das verletzte Mädchen ein und so ging das Geheul die ganze Zeit von Black hin und her. Diesem hatte ich bisher keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Ich hatte ihn vollkommen ausgeblendet, meine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt der verletzten, blutenden, jungen Frau zu meinen Füßen.

Ich zischte: „Reiß dich am Riemen, Black!" Dann streifte ich meinen Mantel ab und hielt ihn hoch. „Durchsuch meinen Mantel hier!", befahl ich herrisch und hielt ihn ihm auffordernd weiter hin. „Blutbildungstrank, Stärkungstrank, Heiltrank…..", forderte ich scharf und eindringlich. Dass ich das noch erleben sollte, Black folgte ohne Widerworte.

„Snape, hier lag diese Phiole am Boden!", meinte er plötzlich mit rauer Stimme und reichte sie mir. Ich nahm sie ihm ab und roch konzentriert daran.

„Mhmhm…", murrte ich. „Was ist das Snape?", fragte Black aufgeregt.

„Blutbildungstrank, hat sie anscheinend noch geschafft zu nehmen", ließ ich mich herab zu erklären, bevor ich wieder verstummte. Zuerst musste ich mir einmal einen Überblick über die Art und die Vielfältigkeit der Verletzungen verschaffen. Ich ließ meinen forschenden Blick über ihren Körper wandern. Sie hatte das Messer in sich und ich konnte etwas sehen, was anscheinend Black bisher in seiner Panik entgangen war, ihr Hals sah gar nicht gut aus! Ich tippte mal ganz wagemutig darauf, dass jemand versucht hatte sie zu erwürgen. Ich konnte deutlich die blutunterlaufenen Abdrücke der einzelnen Finger an ihrer Kehle sehen, da musste jemand mit unheimlich roher Kraft zugedrückt haben, denn die Quetschungen fielen extrem auf. Sie hoben sich aufgrund ihrer wächsernen Blässe deutlich ab. Nur schwer bekam sie offenbar Luft in ihre Lungen, da sie immer wieder tief einatmete und manchmal sogar nach Luft schnappte, also sprach ich den Anapneo, damit dieser wieder ihrer Atemwege befreite und sie so leichter Luft zum Atmen bekam, denn für die Heilung der Stichwunde würde sie ihre Luft noch brauchen und wenn auch nur um zu schreien. Aber ansonsten konnte mein suchender und forschender Blick keine weiteren, oberflächlichen Wunden erkennen, was auch schon reichte.

„Black, such auch noch einen Abschwelltrank und flöß ihn ihr ein", fiel mir noch zusätzlich ein. Ich führte nun Zauber um Zauber aus, um erstmal der Stichwunde an der linken Seite Herr zu werden. Die Diagnosezauber hatten mir gezeigt, dass keine lebenswichtigen, inneren Organe getroffen worden waren, nur die Milz hatte es böse erwischt. Sie hatte Glück, dass das Messer nicht auf der rechten Seite eingedrungen war, denn dort hätte es dann die Leber getroffen und dann… ach, auch egal, hatte es ja nicht. Das Glück war halt mit den Dummen, wie es mir sehr bösartig und gehässig durch den Sinn ging.

„Gib ihr alle Tränke, Black!", schaffte ich wie nebenbei an, während ich sachte an der Einstichstelle entlang strich. „Aber lass den Schmerztrank weg, verstanden!", knurrte ich dunkel auf und beobachtete, wie er ihren Kopf versuchte so sanft wie möglich anzuheben und ihr half die Tränke zu schlucken, was aufgrund ihrer Seitenlage und ihrer arg geschundenen Kehle wohl eine sehr schmerzhafte Prozedur war. Aber ich konnte beobachten, wie sie sich zwang die Flüssigkeit ihre schmerzende Kehle hinunter zu schlucken. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich ihr Kehlkopf langsam hin und her bewegte. Ihr entkam wenn auch nur ein leises Wimmern.

„Warum bekommt sie keinen Schmerztrank?", fragte Black sorgenvoll, als sie ein schmerzvolles Aufstöhnen nicht unterdrücken konnte und starrten nur geschockt, fasziniert auf die aus dem Körper ragende Waffe, nicht fähig den Blick abzuwenden.

„Kann ich nicht verabreichen. Wäre kontraproduktiv, dann wirken die anderen Tränke nicht gut genug", erklärte ich verachtend zwecks seiner Unwissenheit. „Aber ich denke, sie weiß das?", und sah ihr in ihre offenen vom Schock weit aufgerissenen, braunen Augen, die aussahen als könnten sie so tief blicken wie noch nie. Was hatte sie heute erlebt? Was hatte sie getan oder tun müssen, um zu überleben?

„Schsch, du schaffst das Hermione!", flüsterte ihr Black inbrünstig zu und strich ihr beruhigend übers Haar.

„So, nun aber zuerst zum schwierigen Teil, Miss Granger. Können Sie mich hören? Es war die richtige Entscheidung, das Messer nicht zu ziehen, es an Ort und Stelle zu belassen", erklärte ich während der Diagnosezauber lief.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wo Sie die göttliche Eingebung herhatten, aber hätten Sie es getan, hätten Sie verblutet können, augenblicklich fungiert das Messer als Pfropfen. Das heißt, wenn ich es gleich entferne, müssen wir uns beeilen, zuerst den Schaden an der Milz zu richten und danach die Wunde so schnell wie möglich zu nähen und damit die Blutung zu stillen! Sie haben heute genügend Blut verloren", erklärte ich sachlich. Ich blickte ernst zu ihr und zu Black, der mich mit furchtsamen Augen bewegt anstarrte, aber an meinen Lippen zu kleben schien.

„Damit wir uns richtig verstehen und sie sich keinen Illusionen hingeben, das wird sehr schmerzhaft und wenn Sie nicht in eine Ohnmacht fallen, werden Sie alles live miterleben, da ich Ihnen nichts geben kann, Miss Granger!", erklärte ich ihr ehrlich und offen und mit sehr wenig Einfühlungsvermögen, aber sie wandte den Blick in keiner Sekunde ab, sondern erwiderte nur fest meinen Blick. Black sah mich entsetzt und entrüstet an. „Aber… aber Snape, das ist unmenschlich", flüsterte er empört und sah dabei total geschockt aus „… das kannst du nicht…"

„Ich kann und ich werde, Black. Man kann ihr nichts gegen die Schmerzen geben, erst danach, aber ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen, denn du wirst sie festhalten, während ich ihr das Messer rausziehe, musst du sie auf den Boden drücken und dafür sorgen, dass sie stillhält, sonst könnte sie die Verletzung schlimmer machen. Sie muss stillhalten, haben Sie das verstanden, Miss Granger? Wenn der Gegenstand entfernt ist, drehst du sie sofort auf den Bauch, damit ich gut an die Wunde kommen kann, verstanden?", stellte ich ungeduldig fest und blickte ihn auffordernd, hart an.

„Ja!", flüsterte sie leise, ihre Stimme war heiser und rau, aber sie blickte mir fest und entschlossenen in die Augen.

„Nun denn, auf geht's, auf drei!", sagte ich entschlossen und umfasste den Griff. In dieser Zeit fixierte Black die Schultern von Miss Granger auf den Boden und sah mir auffordernd ins Gesicht und nickte mir zu. „Eins, zwei, drei und…", und schon riss ich ihr ohne zu zögern, das Heft aus ihrer Seite. Der Schaft löste sich widerstrebend, mit einem leicht schmatzenden Laut aus ihrem Fleisch.

Ihr Blut glänzte im Schein des Feuers auf der silbrigen Klinge. Ich legte dieses relativ kleine Stiefelmesser, die Klinge maß etwa zwölf Zentimeter, nun neben mir ab und wandte mich dem sich vor mir windenden Körper zu. Jetzt versuchte sie sich aufzubäumen und stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus, als ich das Messer so ruckartig aus ihr zog. Ich konnte ein kleines Rinnsal Blut aus ihrem Mundwinkel fließen sehen. Tränen rannen das leichenblasse Gesicht hinab und auf ihrer Stirn hatten sich Schweißperlen gebildet. Ein beständiges Wimmern kam über ihre bebenden Lippen, doch dies ließ mich erstmal kalt.

Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf die Verletzung. Black drehte sie nun auf den Bauch, so dass ich die Stichverletzung genau untersuchen konnte. Jetzt, ohne den zuhaltenden Widerstand, trat das Blut schnellfließend aus der Wunde. Ich hob sofort den Zauberstab und rezitierte Zauber um Zauber, um die Milz im Inneren zu flicken und den Blutfluss zu verlangsamen. So schlossen sich langsam die inneren Schnitte. Auf meiner Stirn bildete sich ebenfalls der Schweiß, denn heilen war schon immer eine anstrengende Magie gewesen, weswegen es für einen verletzten Zauberer so schwer war sich trotz Zauberei selbst zu heilen. Black hatte damit zu kämpfen Granger auf dem Boden festzuhalten, ohne ihr dabei zu große, neue Schmerzen zuzufügen. Die Schmerzen im Inneren waren enorm, da es schrecklich ziepte und zog wenn man magisch derartig schwere Verletzungen heilte.

Aber so wie es aussah glitt Miss Granger in keine erlösende Ohnmacht. Ich konnte mir nur zu gut vorstellen was sie gerade für Schmerzen durchlitt. Warum machte es sich dieses Mädchen aber auch nie einfach, dachte ich resignierend. Meine Zauber wirkten weiter und auf einmal hielt sie ruhig, hatte ihre Gegenwehr vollkommen eingestellt, nur noch ein leichtes Stöhnen und Wimmern kamen ihr über die aufgebissenen Lippen. Sie musste mit ihren Kräften ganz schön am Ende sein. Ich ließ nun eine Diagnose Zauber laufen, der mir anzeigte, dass ich die innere Verletzung an der Milz mehr oder weniger geheilt hatte und nun beginnen konnte die äußere Wunde zu verschließen. Da dies aber kein einfacher Schnitt war, sondern ein Einschnitt tief in das menschliche Fleisch, musste ich auf magische Weise nähen.

Es würde bei so einer Verletzung auch eine Narbe zurückbleiben, keine hässliche, aber ein langer, weißer Strich würde sie immer an das in ihr steckende Messer erinnern.

Ich beschwor mir Nadel und Faden und beugte mich nun nah nach unten, um die Wunde zuzunähen. Kurz blickte ich auf zu Black, der seine Hände auf ihrem Rücken liegen hatte und gebeugt über sie zu mir schaute. Er sah erschreckend bleich aus, das Haar hing ihm wirr ins Gesicht und die Lippen hatte er fest aufeinander gepresst. Ich bedeutete ihm sie wieder starr zu fixieren, da die Stiche nicht angenehm sein würden. Er nickte mir verstehend zu, einen brodelnden Ausdruck in den Augen. Der erste Stich der Nadel, das Durchstechen ihrer Haut, ließ sie leicht zucken, aber ansonsten zeigte sie keine große Reaktion, dann gewöhnte sie sich an die gleichmäßige, stechende Bewegung und zuckte nicht einmal mehr.

Wir konnten beobachten, wie sich Miss Granger auf die Lippen biss, da sie ihr Gesicht seitwärts drehte und die Wange auf den Boden presste, um nicht zu schreien, was mir Bewunderung abrang, da ich sie ohne Schmerztrank und Betäubung nähte. Sie war echt hart im Nehmen, es war nicht zu glauben, wie sie dort lag, ein schauriges Bild. Mit dem Bauch auf dem Teppich, Black, der an ihrem Kopf kniete und sie festhielt, ich, der an ihrer Mitte saß und die magische Nadel dirigierte und das alles beschienen von dem Flackern des Feuers im Kamin, gab ein surreales Bild ab.

„Black, in meinem Mantel ist noch eine hochwirksame Heilsalbe, die gegen Narben und Schnittwunden hilft, gib sie mir, wenn ich es dir sage!", befahl ich erneut.

„Aber, Hermione, sie…?" Ich unterbrach ihn unwirsch. „Wird sich nicht rühren, sie hat sich an den Schmerz gewöhnt", meinte ich abwehrend, wobei er mir zweifelnd ins Gesicht blickte, aber sie nickte ihm knapp zu. Er ließ sie zweifelnd los und schon hielt er den Topf, mit der Aufschrift Dr. Salbaders Salbe, in der Hand vor meine Augen. Als ich fertig genäht hatte, der Faden verknotet war, der letzte Heilzauber und Reinigungszauber gesprochen waren, ließ ich mich erschöpft nach hinten sinken und strich mir meine kinnlangen, rabenschwarzen Haare zurück. Das waren aufreibende Minuten gewesen. Die Verletzungen waren nicht ohne gewesen. Sie hätte sterben können. Schließlich richtete ich mich müde auf und streckte den verspannten Rücken. Mit meiner Hand bedeutete ich Black mir nun die Salbe zu reichen, was er wortlos tat.

Black beobachtete die Szene, wie sie da vor uns am Boden lag und ich ihr sehr vorsichtig die Salbe auftrug, die Naht entlangfuhr, damit auch wirklich nur eine kleine, weiße Narbe übrigbleiben würde, weil die Klinge eine glatte Fläche gehabt hatte. Nun raffte ich mich auf, kam wieder auf die Knie und begann Verbände um sie herum zu legen. Als dies geschafft war, beschwor ich ihr ein weites, langes, bequemes Hemd zum Knöpfen und hexte es ihr an. Danach ließ ich sie mit einem nonverbalen Mobilcorpus sachte auf die Couch schweben und legte sie behutsam und vorsichtig ab und reinigte den Teppich von dem verräterischen Rot. Black ließ sich in den linken und ich mich in den rechten Sessel sinken. Auf einmal sprang er auf und lief zu einer Kommode und kehrte dann mit zwei Gläsern zurück. Er drückte mir eines wortlos in die Hand und ich hob indigniert eine Augenbraue und roch daran!

Aha, Feuerwhiskey, warum nicht und schon kippte ich ihn in einem herunter, lehnte mich erschöpft und fertig in den Sessel und strich mir mit meinem Ärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dies hier war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen. Ich konnte Granger leicht verkrampfen sehen. Sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, also erhob ich mich und ging zu ihr. Vorher hatte ich mir mit einem Accio eine Phiole aus meinem Mantel herbeigerufen, kniete mich jetzt mit einem Bein vor die Couch und setzte ihr den Trank an die zerbissenen Lippen, welche sie bereitwillig öffnete und trank.

„Waaaas…?", kam es von hinten. „Schmerztrank!"

Sie ließ den Kopf auf die Lehne sinken. „Aha, danke!", hauchte sie wispernd, heiser.

Ich setzte mich wieder in den Sessel. „Ich hoffe, Sie fühlen sich in der Lage uns Ihre missliche Lage zu erklären, Miss Granger?", meinte ich locker und überschlug lässig meine Beine. „Denn es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt und wir hätten Ihnen einen Sarg zimmern können!", höhnte ich gemein, aber meine Laune sank gerade sehr tief nach diesem überstandenen Drama.

Black nickte aufgeregt. „Er hat recht… absolut, Hermione. Du hast mir heute den Schrecken meines Lebens eingejagt und ich hab schon viel erlebt, aber dich blutüberströmt mit dem,… dem… dem Messer, das aus dir ragt, ich... ich, oh mein Gott!", stöhnte er stotternd und ließ seinen Kopf verzweifelt in seine Hände sinken.

„Was ist passiert, Hermione?", fragte Black jetzt ruhiger nach, mit noch immer verstecktem Gesicht.

„Oh, ich fühle… chr mich, als hätte mich… chrrrrr ein Lastwagen überrollt", räusperte sie sich ständig, als wäre ihr Hals wund und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Sie sehen auch nicht wirklich wie das blühende Leben aus!", meinte ich süffisant und wenig freundlich oder gar einfühlsam. Mein sarkastischer Charakter kam gerade wieder durch.  
Sie richtete sich ein bisschen auf. „Wie… chrmmm… schlimm, ist es, Sir… chrmm?", und schaute mich aus großen, geschockten Augen aus einem blassen und bleichen Gesicht an.

„Tja, recht gut, unter den Umständen sehr gut. In zwei Tagen dürfte sogar diese Verletzung vollständig geheilt sein, da muss ich morgen Abend in Hogwarts wieder einen Blick darauf werfen. Dank Ihrer Weitsicht haben Sie überlebt, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass es auch anders hätte ausgehen können, Miss Granger!", kam es geschäftig von mir und ich gab ihr kurz Zeit und fuhr dann fort. „Und jetzt bitte eine Erklärung von Ihnen", war ich unbarmherzig.

„Was ist mit deinem Hals passiert… Hermione, der sieht völlig zerquetscht aus… Hermione?", plärrte Black kreischend, laut los, der anscheinend erst jetzt sah, das Granger gewürgt worden war. Er schien ein bisschen neben sich zu stehen, denn dies zu übersehen war echt schwer. Aber bei mir stellten sich Kopfschmerzen ein. Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man sich so anstellte wie Black es gerade tat! Granger tat es ja auch nicht, lag es am Schock, dass sie so ruhig und überlegt erschien? Denn sie blickte ihn nach diesem Ausruf auch fragend an und hob überlegend eine Augenbraue, wie als wolle sie fragen, was die Frage sollte? Da man doch wohl sah, dass man versucht hatte sie zu erwürgen und schüttelte dann kurz den Kopf, als hätte sie sich gerade Blacks lebenslange Idiotie eingestanden und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

„Chrmmm… wo soll ich da nur anfangen?", sprach sie sinnierend leise, fast mit sich selbst. Sie hob ihre Hände gedankenverloren an ihren Hals und strich leicht darüber, was sie gequält aufstöhnen ließ. Ihr zierlicher Körper zitterte leicht, aber meiner Ansicht nach nicht von Kälte, sondern eher vom Schock. Anscheinend versuchte sie ihrer Erinnerungen Herr zu werden, denn sie drehte nun bestimmt den Kopf zu uns und blickte uns plötzlich kalt und entschlossen an.

„Ich ging in eine Gasse… um von dort zu apparieren, wie es das Schicksal wollte… wurde ich überrascht… ich wollte hierher… und… und von hinten, hörte ich… zwei…. und an die Mauer geklatscht ich…", sie atmete tief ein, um Luft zu holen, wobei ich die Stirn runzelte, da dieses Gestotterte keinen Sinn gab.

„Ich… hielt ja meinen Zauberstab in der Hand und... und hab ihn mit einem Stupor ausgeschaltet,…es… es… die… mich… denn, nächsten… dann… oh…", nun strichen ihre Hände in ihre Haare und zogen leicht daran. Ihre Atmung hatte sich beschleunigt. Ich bedeutete Black mit einer Geste ihr ein Glas mit Whiskey zu geben, denn verstanden hatte ich bis jetzt fast nur Bahnhof.

„Hier Hermione, trink das", bat er einfühlsam und fürsorglich und hielt ihr ein Glas entgegen, das sie zitternd entgegen nahm und vorsichtig trank, dabei kippte sie den Feuerwhiskey auf ex aus. Sie verzog das Gesicht leidend und hustete, dann schnappte sie atemlos nach Luft, das musste in ihrer geschundenen Kehle brennen, aber es würde den Schock ein bisschen vertreiben und sie wäre dann vielleicht in der Lage die Geschehnisse zu artikulieren.

„Besser?", fragte Black und sie nickte.

„Beginnen Sie noch mal von vorne. Sie wollten zum Grimmauld Place apparieren, aber zwei junge Männer haben Sie aufgehalten, wovon Sie einen der beiden mit einem Stupor, ausgeschaltet haben? Ist das so richtig?", fasste ich ihr Gestammel zusammen. „Warum, was wollten die von Ihnen?", und legte interessiert meinen Kopf schief und schwenkte mein Glas, das ich mir neu aufgefüllt hatte, in meiner Hand bedächtig hin und her. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit schwappte und das Licht funkelte in ihr. Sie nickte uns nur zu und fixierte irgendwas in weiter Ferne.

„Chrmm… ja…", sie verstummte und senkte ihren Kopf. „… es ist einfacher… chrmm… wenn Sie wissen, wer sie waren… Bole… Derrick… chrmm", hauchte sie und schloss die Augen. Mir drohten in diesem Moment meine Augen aus den Augenhöhlen zu hüpfen! Das nannte man Glück, sie war auf diese beiden Boxer gestoßen! Bole und Derrick waren zwei Slytherins, dagegen waren Crabbe und Goyle harmlose Teddybären. Ich wusste, dass beiden erst vor kurzem das Dark Mark eingebrannt worden war, schließlich hatte ich an der Initiation der neuen Mitglieder damals, kurz nach Ferienbeginn, teilgenommen.

Das waren immer Festlichkeiten auf die der Dark Lord ausgesprochenen Wert legte, wenn sich die Familie der Death Eater erweiterte. Mir fiel es gerade echt schwer meine gleichgültige Maske aufrecht zu erhalten, denn dies waren bösartige, fiese Zeitgenossen, die mit so einem kleinen, zierlichen Mädchen wie sie eines war kurzen Prozess machten. Sie wollten und mussten sich unter den anderen Death Eatern noch etablieren, da sie nur den unteren, niederen Rängen angehörten. Als neue Mitglieder ohne schon groß aufgestiegene Verwandtschaft mussten sie schauen wo sie unter den Scharen des Dark Lords ihren Platz fanden.

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sie Granger mit der sie jahrelang nach Hogwarts gegangen waren, gleich erkannt und sich ihre Chancen in der Gunst aufzusteigen errechnet hatten, denn in so was waren Slytherins immer ganz schnell, den eigenen Vorteil innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu erkennen. Aber diese beiden waren nicht wirklich die Zier meines Hauses und dachten immer nur so weit wie sie ein Schlag mit ihrer Faust brachte. Finesse war ihnen fremd, sie waren mehr die Typen fürs grobe. Ich richtete mich nun sehr gerade auf, weil das spannend zu werden versprach, nun wo ich die Protagonisten dieses Dramas kannte.

„Wer sind Bole und Derrick?", wollte Black neugierig wissen. Ich winkte nur ab, später. Sie schien sich wieder gefangen zu haben und wandte nun wieder den Kopf und sah eisig zu uns rüber. „Chrmm… ich habe angegriffen, Derrick… Stupor… und Bole Expelliarmus… dann kam er… packte meine Kehle und hat mich mit Wucht an die Wand... chrmmm… er….er wollte mich... erwürgen…", strich bei dieser Aussage wieder abwesend an ihrem Hals und rieb ihn. „… ich hab meine Dolche gezogen… chrmm…", und griff an ihre Oberschenkel. Wo sind denn da Dolche, dachte ich stirnrunzelnd, doch da überraschte sie mich mal wieder, denn in diesem Moment zog sie zwei zuvor unsichtbare Dolche hervor, deren lange Klingen voll getrockneten, braunen Blutes waren und blickte sie versonnen an.

Black saß mit offenem Mund da, was ihn nicht wirklich intelligenter erscheinen ließ, aber ich glaub meine ansonsten perfekte Maske war auch gerade ein bisschen verrutscht. Wie sie da auf der Couch lag, mit diesen zwei recht großen Dolchen in den zierlichen Händen, die sie gekonnt hielt, war dies ein Anblick der sich einem nicht alle Tage bot.

Gut, ich hatte mich besser im Griff, aber es hätte nicht viel gefehlt und ich hätte denselben, idiotischen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt wie Black, grausam diese Vorstellung. Wir sagten beide immer noch nichts, warteten ob sie weiter erzählen würde. Die Spannung im Raum war fühlbar. Augenblicklich war fast nichts zu hören, nur unser aller Atem und die Geräusche des Feuers.

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „… chrmm… ich hab sie benützt!... zuerst… damit er ablässt, hab ich einen in seine Leber… chrrrrm… er ist zurück gesprungen… dann hat auch er sein Messer gezogen… wir sind aufeinander los… und da hat er mir sein Messer… in mich…", murmelte sie leise „... chrmm... er war so nah… und da hab ich… die Chance genutzt und ihm… chrrmm… die… seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt…", sagte sie zwar stockend, aber auch sehr ruhig und unglaublich kalt und beherrscht.

Miss Granger, Gryffindor-Prinzessin, Streberin aller Güte, Miss Perfekt, hatte heute ein Menschenleben genommen, mein Weltbild wurde in den Grundfesten erschüttert! Was für eine Erkenntnis! Ich konnte erkennen, dass sie das Ganze mitnahm, aber sie erschien trotz allem etwas distanziert, anders als wenn ein Mensch ein Leben nahm, da sollte ein junges Mädchen, ein Schulmädchen, nicht so ruhig erscheinen, selbst wenn es selbst schwer verletzt worden war. Man geriet in Panik und blieb nicht so ruhig, so wie sie. So überlegt blieb man nicht, man neigte dazu, sich in einer Kurzschlussreaktion das Messer herauszuziehen, das war ein menschlicher Instinkt. Diesen zu unterdrücken war nicht leicht. Ich wusste wovon ich sprach, denn ich hatte schließlich schon den ersten Krieg an der Vorderfront geführt.

„Und weiter?", ich wollte mehr Informationen und Black schien gerade nicht weiter aufnahmefähig. „Was war noch?", setzte ich nach, als ich ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte.

„Ach so, was… wirklich… war echt nicht schön, das… viele Blut… kam wie einen Fontäne über mich…", sie verzog angewidert das Gesicht und starrte auf ihre Hände, die die Dolche hielten. „... eklig, sein… weit aufgeklappt… lief über meine Hände, ich… das ist so widerlich. Dann war er tot, ist umgefallen, so was von tot…", echote sie ungläubig, zuckte aber mit ihren Schulter und steckte die Dolche wieder zurück.

„Chrmm… ich hab Panik geschoben, mich aber zu Ordnung gerufen, als ich das Heft in mir sah… das war nicht schön, aber ich weiß von den Muggeln her, dass man bei solch einer Verletzung besser fährt, wenn man es stecken lässt… die Milz!", sie schaute wieder auf und zuckte die Achseln „… und so ließ ich es halt da wo es war… hab mich dann noch um Derrick gekümmert… und bin dann appariert, direkt vor die Haustür, war echt anstrengend, dann ging ich in die Bibliothek. Wie ich es die Treppen hoch geschafft habe, keine Ahnung!", sagte sie sichtlich selbst überrascht, aber das war nicht nur sie über ihre Schilderung der Geschehnisse.

„Was haben Sie mit Derrick getan?", fragte ich mit belegter Stimme. Himmel, hoffentlich hatte sie ihn nicht vorsätzlich auch… nein, oder? Ich nahm hastig einen Schluck, ein Seitenblick zeigte mir, dass Black bewegungsunfähig da saß.

„… oh… ach, ich hab was Verbotenes getan…", hauchte sie verschwörerisch, wo ich schon meine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bestätigt sah, wie auch der neben mir zusammenzuckende Black. „… ich hab ihn zusammen mit Bole ins Ministerium geschickt, dachte… ja, was dachte ich… wäre vielleicht lustig… Fudge…", murmelte sie leicht abwesend vor sich hin.

„Was, wie hast du sie da hin geschickt? Wenn Derrick erzählt…?", schrie da auch schon Black empört los, war doch mal auf Zack, hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut, dachte ich bösartig.

„… denkst du, ich bin blöd… chrmmm… Derrick ist einem umfangreichen Obliviate zum Opfer gefallen, denkst du ich bin dumm...?", zischte sie jetzt wütend und mit blitzenden Augen. Wow, eine erstaunliche Wandlung innerhalb einer Sekunde.

„Nein, das nicht, aber dass du in der Situation so überlegt…", meinte Black verschüchtert und jetzt sehr kleinlaut.

„Da gebe ich Black recht Miss Granger, so durchdacht in so einer Ausnahmesituation, da gehört eine gewisse Abgeklärtheit dazu!", bescheinigte ich ihr. Der Ausdruck in ihren Augen verwirrte mich. Er sah aus, als würde sie etwas wissen, was ich nicht wusste.

„Na, ich bin halt meist überlegt…", setzte sie lapidar an. „… ich hab alle Spuren, dass ich involviert war beseitigt…", meinte sie nun eiskalt.

„Tja, also ich bin appariert, war sehr anstrengend... bin hier hoch… und hab dann meinen Patronus beschworen… chrmmm… und hab gehofft, dass du die Nachricht verstehst, Sirius und ich weiß nicht genau, es ist alles ein bisschen verschwommen, ich glaub, ich hab es noch geschafft den Blutbildungstrank zu nehmen, danach…", sie verstummte. Wir waren platt, alle beide. Black war hin und weg und trank schon wieder ein Glas. Ich saß nur da und starrte sie wirklich sprachlos an. Was war das gerade gewesen? Hermione Granger, das Goldstück von Potter hatte heute ein Menschenleben genommen, von einem jungen Mann, den wir kannten und zeigte sich sehr kaltblütig. Ich war sprachlos und das passierte nicht oft.

„Hermione, du… du hast heute einen Menschen ermordet!", kam es auch schon absolut geschockt von Black.

„Ja und Sirius? Wenn nicht Bole, dann wär ich schon in der Gasse draufgegangen! Nein danke!", zischte sie böse. Black wich zurück, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen.

„Wo sie recht hat!", sagte ich kalt und sah sie mit erhobener Braue an. Sie nickte mir zu. Ich gab ihr recht, Bole hätte sie mit Sicherheit erdrosselt oder später mit dem Messer abgeschlachtet, denn sie waren nicht umsonst Death Eater geworden, aber dass diesen Umstand auch Miss Granger derart in der Lage war rational zu erkennen war schockierend. Ja, es schockierte mich.

„Ihr Patronus war beeindruckend. Woher haben Sie ihn gelernt?", wollte ich wissen, da ich noch einige Fragen hatte.

„Hier, in den letzten Wochen, hab ich ihn geübt. Ich konnte nur beten, dass es in dieser Situation funktionierte, aber in Stresssituationen war ich schon immer recht gut", erzählte sie lapidar und hustete wieder. Ich beschwor ein Glas mit Wasser, welches sie dankbar nahm und davon vorsichtig trank.

„Wie kommen Sie damit zurecht ein Menschenleben genommen zu haben?", hakte ich nach.

„Professor Sir,… die Art war ekelhaft und wird mir bestimmt den ein oder anderen Albtraum bescheren oder ich muss dann einen Traumlostrank nehmen… dieses Schlachtfeld von einer Gasse hat sich eingebrannt… und ich wollte nie vor so einer Entscheidung stehen, aber ich muss sagen, und ihr beide verdient die Wahrheit, denn ohne euch gäb's mich nicht mehr,… bevor ich ins Gras beiße, nehme ich die Drecksäcke mit. Punkt!", meinte sie sehr bestimmt und mit unterdrückter Wut. Black neben mir schluckte sichtbar einen Kloß herunter. Ich ließ mir zwar nichts anmerken, aber diese Kaltschnäuzigkeit in dieser Situation hätte ich von ihr nicht erwartet. Wo blieb das Hadern mit dem Schicksal, gemordet zu haben, ob gerechtfertigt oder nicht. Wo blieben die Tränen, genau sie hatte bis jetzt nicht geweint, das war ungewöhnlich. Ich hatte schon Männer nach solchen Geschehnissen weinen sehen, da sie mit ihren Taten nicht klarkamen und Frauen waren bekanntlich doch nah am Wasser gebaut.

„Hermione, bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", fragte Black zweifelnd und rang seine Hände.

„Sirius, wie soll es mir gut gehen? Ich hatte ein Messer in mir, bis zum Ansatz, es steckte in mir, natürlich geht es mir nicht gut, verdammt!", fluchte sie wenig damenhaft.

„Aber das mein ich doch, Kleines, du hast heute etwas zu deiner Verteidigung getan, was ich keinem Menschen wünsche jemals tun zu müssen, ach Hermione, es tut mir s…", da unterbrach ihn Miss Granger unwirsch. „Sprich das nicht zu Ende Sirius, sag nicht, dass es dir leidtut. Man kann nichts daran ändern und mir tut es bestimmt nicht leid. Diese Scheißkerle hatten das verdient!", sagte sie harsch und funkelte ihn böse an.

„Miss Granger, finden Sie diese Einstellung richtig?", fragte ich mal nach, dass sie sich so im recht sah hatte ich nicht erwartet. Sie erstaunte mich immer wieder.

„Ja!", kurz und knapp.

„Die Idee mit dem Patronus war gut. Black wie hast du gewusst, wer ihn dir geschickt hat und wo du suchen musst?", fragte ich nun interessiert und wandte mich zu meiner linken Seite und sah ihn an, der überlegend fast schmollend in seinem Sessel saß.

„Oh, ganz einfach, Hermione… sie nennt mich immer „Casanova" und da wusste ich, sie war´s und ihre Stimme hörte sich so komisch an und da dachte ich als erstes an die Bibliothek…", führte Sirius unglücklich aus.

„Das war sehr klug von Ihnen, Miss Granger", meinte ich lobend. „Sollte so etwas nochmal passieren, dürfen Sie mir Ihre kleine Elster schicken. Unser Codewort wird Fledermaus sein und geben Sie an, wo Sie sich befinden, denn mein Gespür Ihnen gegenüber wo Sie sich aufhalten ist nicht so ausgereift wie bei Black!", meinte ich höhnisch grinsend. Warum bot ich ihr das an? Wie kam es, dass mir dieses Angebot entschlüpfte, bevor ich überhaupt nachgedacht hatte? Ich meine, was für einen Grund sollte ich haben ihr helfen zu wollen? Warum ging ich davon aus, dass sie nochmal in solch eine Lage kommen sollte? Genau, ich hatte sie in diesen Ferien ja schon zwei Mal zusammenflicken dürfen, genau deshalb. Irgendetwas ließ mich glauben, dass das noch nicht vorbei war mit Granger. Aber was war der Grund, der Auslöser so etwas zu sagen, da ich von mir selbst richtiggehend geschockt war. Genau, ich hatte einen Schock, nur so war dies rational erklärbar, beruhigte ich mich.

„Wow Snape, das machst du… wow", ein erstaunter Black konnte auch nie den Mund halten, dachte ich grimmig.

„Danke Professor… aber Fledermaus?", flüsterte sie vorsichtig mit verschrecktem Blick.

„Ja, ich denke keiner ist so verrückt es zu wagen mich so zu nennen, daher weiß ich dann, dass nur Sie es sein können und seien Sie versichert, sollten Sie nicht am Sterben sein, bekommen Sie Ärger!", sagte ich bestimmt und drohte ihr unverhohlen.

„Danke Sir!", erwiderte sie und schenkte mir ein scheues Lächeln, dann schloss sie erschöpft die Augen und verzog leicht leidend den Mund.

„Ich denke, es ist besser wir brechen ab. Sie sind erschöpft und bevor jemand kommt und Sie und uns sucht… da es fast zehn Uhr ist, schlage ich vor, ich gehe in die Küche und lenke alle ab und du bringst Miss Granger in ihr Zimmer und kommst dann nach", erklärte ich und rief aus meinem Mantel vier Phiolen, die ich Black reichte. „Da Sie sich heute Nacht so wenig bewegen sollte wie möglich, nehmen Sie drei Tropfen von dem Traumlostrank. Und morgen in der Früh nehmen Sie diese drei Phiolen. Ein Blutbildungs-, Heil- und Stärkungstrank. Soll ich Ihnen noch einen Schmerztrank mitgeben?", legte ich fragend meinen Kopf schief und hob dann noch das Stiefelmesser auf, das in ihr gesteckt hatte.

„Vorsichtshalber, vielleicht. Die Fahrt morgen nach Hogwarts und das Festessen… werden sicher anstrengend", sagte sie überlegend, wobei ich nickte und gab ihr das Gewünschte. Ich stocke, denn mir fiel ein, dass sie durch ihren verdammt genialen Zauber, den sie ganz zu Anfang auf mich und auf Black gelegt hatte, perfekt geschützt war, da wir keinem aber auch wirklich niemandem ein Sterbenswörtchen von ihren Eskapaden erzählen konnten. Sofort bekam ich bei diesem Gedanken richtig starke Kopfschmerzen und verstand auch warum sie so ruhig blieb, sich so vertrauensvoll von uns helfen ließ und uns auch noch recht freiwillig erzählte was genau vorgefallen war. Sie wusste, sie war sicher. Oh, dieses kleine, hinterhältige Biest. Sie war wirklich zu schlau und überlegt, das war so was von Slytherin von ihr.

Gut, ich meine, ich wusste nun, dass Miss Granger eine Mörderin war, aus Notwehr, aber was würden die ehrenwerten Gryffindors dazu sagen. Schließlich war ich selbst… ja, was war ich, sprachlos traf es wohl recht gut. Sie hatte richtig entschieden. Es ging wirklich um Leben und Tod, aber die meisten haderten mit dem Schicksal, weil sie unter der Last, Leben genommen zu haben, zusammenbrachen, da ihr Gewissen, ihre Moral es sie nicht ertragen ließ. Aber warum zweifelte ich nicht daran, dass das Granger nicht passieren würde? Ich war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie es lernen würde bzw… Sie hatte schon begonnen, das was sie getan hatte zu akzeptieren und ohne sich groß davon beeinflussen zu lassen normal weiter zu machen. Somit ging ich und eilte zur Küche, um mich einer mich nervenden, neugierigen Meute gegenüber zu sehen.

„Wo ist Sirius?", kam es laut und fordernd von Potter.

„Woher soll ich das Wissen?", zischte ich gleichgültig und glitt auf meinen Platz.

„Severus?", kam es mahnend, tadelnd und fragend von Albus.

„Er kommt gleich", erwiderte ich knapp. Er sah mich über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg an. „Gut, dann sollten wir die Kinder nun ins Bett schicken, schließlich ist es spät genug!" Und schon kam murrend Bewegung in die Gruppe.

„Aber Sir, Hermione ist noch nicht aufgetaucht, wir machen uns Sorgen, wir müssen…", rief da Potter schon wieder wichtigtuerisch. Dieser Junge nahm sich eindeutig zu wichtig.

„Ganz ruhig Potter, ich habe Ihre ach so tolle Miss Granger gesehen. Als ich aus der Küche kam ist sie ist die Treppen rauf", informierte ich die Runde betont gleichgültig. Hoffentlich beeilte sich Black. Nun herrschte so eine Aufgeregtheit in der wogenden Masse, so dass es gar nicht groß auffiel als Black auf seinen Platz huschte. Zuerst wurde besprochen mit was für einem Begleitschutz Potter zum Hogwarts Express geschafft werden sollte. Hierfür war diese Versammlung von Anfang an geplant gewesen. Granger hatte instinktiv den richtigen Tag gewählt, um beinah abgeschlachtet zu werden, da ich somit sofort zur Stelle gewesen war. Black hätte ihr nicht wirklich helfen können, keiner der im Grimmauld Place augenblicklich lebenden Personen wäre in der Lage oder geeignet gewesen sie zu heilen, nur ich. Aber nach so viel Pech an einem Tag, musste auch ihr Mal das Glück hold sein, dachte ich zynisch.

Der Abend wurde noch spannend, als uns Albus erzählte, dass er bis vor kurzem im Ministerium gewesen war, weil dort heute so um acht Uhr herum zwei junge Männer mit einem nicht registrierten Portschlüssel erschienen waren, die auf ihrem freigelegten Arm das Dark Mark trugen. Der eine hatte anscheinend keine Erinnerung an sein Leben und dachte, er sei ein Muggel und der andere junge Mann war eine schrecklich zugerichtete Leiche gewesen, deren Kehle zerfetzt war. Dies alles hatte das Ministerium und besonders Fudge in Unruhe versetzt.

Er nannte uns auch die Namen der beiden Death Eater: „Bole und Derrick"

Kein Mitglied des Ordens konnte sich vorstellen was das alles sollte. Black und ich hingegen machten uns so unsere Gedanken, ob uns Miss Granger vielleicht das ein oder andere nicht so ausführlich erzählt hatte. Seit wann konnte sie Portschlüssel erschaffen? Aber andererseits hatte sie es auch geschafft es sich selbst beizubringen einen Patronus zu erschaffen und das bekamen wirklich die wenigsten ganz alleine hin. Mein Kopfschmerz wurde stetig schlimmer. Wie intelligent war diese Frau wirklich? Sie schaffte in ihrer lächerlichen Jugend jeden schweren Zauber anscheinend mit Leichtigkeit, erfand mal so zum Spaß Flüche, bei deren Komplexität sich mir die Haare sträubten.

Ich würde sie mir morgen in Hogwarts schnappen und bei diesem Gedanken musste ich doch glatt leicht lächeln.  
Snapes Sicht ende


	32. Der Aufbruch

Der Aufbruch

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte ich aus einem tiefen, erholsamen, traumlosen, fast komatösen Schlaf. Ich schlug die Augen auf und war in Sekundenschnelle wach, stellte fest, dass es fast halb acht war und ich seit Monaten nicht mehr so lange durch geschlafen hatte. Leider kam auch gleich die Erkenntnis was gestern geschehen war und die Erinnerung an das, was mir jetzt wie ein schlechter, sehr makaberer Horrorfilm vorkam. War das wirklich passiert oder entsprang es meiner blühenden Fantasie?

Meine Hand fuhr tastend zu meiner linken Seite. Ich konnte den Verband fühlen, also doch kein Albtraum, eher albtraumhafte Realität! Prima, ganz prima. Ich war wirklich mit einem aus mir ragenden Messer durch die Gegend gelaufen und ich verdankte dem Professor mein Leben. Professor Severus Snape hatte mir mein Leben gerettet! Oh Göttin, ich wäre gestern fast gestorben, verdammt!  
Wenn ich nicht seit Monaten trainieren würde, hätte ich die gestrige Attacke nicht überlebt.

Arrrrrrhhh, diese Erkenntnis, das war zum Haare ausreißen. Halt stopp, ich hatte die andere Seite verdrängt, ich wäre nicht nur fast gestorben, ich selbst hatte gestern getötet und ein Menschenleben genommen und das auf keine besonders schöne oder saubere Art, sondern richtig dreckig und schmutzig. Ich hob bebend ob dieser Offenbarung meine Hände vor mein Gesicht und betrachtete sie im Schein der sommerlichen Sonne, die durch die Gardinen des Fensters ins Innere des Zimmers fiel. Diese zierlichen, kleinen Hände hatten wirklich und tatsächlich gemordet. Sie waren immer noch schlank, lang und weiß, gestern waren sie voll rotem, getrocknetem Blut gewesen, besudelt. Aber jetzt waren sie wieder rein und sauber. Keiner würde sehen was ich getan hatte, zu was ich fähig war. Ich hatte es abgewaschen, aber war ich deswegen wirklich wieder sauber?

Aber so wie auch meine Hände besudelt waren, so war auch ich jetzt eine besudelte Person! Ich hatte kein reines Gewissen mehr. Ich hatte etwas getan was keiner meiner Freunde gutheißen würde, da es ja hieß, du sollst nicht töten. Aber zum Teufel, wenn ich es nicht getan hätte, könnten sie mich jetzt beerdigen. Wären sie wirklich in ihren vorgefassten Meinungen so hart in ihrem Urteil?  
Alles Verbotene was ich bisher getan hatte, stehlen, einbrechen, erpressen, die Schulregeln brechen war dagegen ein Witz, aber nun hatte ich das absolut Verbotene getan und wie ich es getan hatte! Wie also fühlte ich mich, nun da ich diese Schuld gerechtfertigt oder nicht, mein Leben lang würde tragen müssen. Ich atmete bei dieser Überlegung tief ein, schloss die Augen und dachte nach, ging tief in mich: Ich war eine Mörderin!

Egal wie diese Geschichte ausgehen würde, ob die Helle oder die Dunkle Seite gewinnen würde, ich hatte schon verloren, denn ich würde nie mehr rein oder hell sein, dafür war schon zu viel passiert, zu viele Tabus waren gefallen. Dies trat mir mit einer brutalen Klarheit vor Augen. Ich hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen, die in ihrer Unendlichkeit nicht wieder umkehrbar war. Wie gesagt, ich hatte vor langer Zeit die Wahl gehabt wie ich werden wollte, wie ich durch das Leben gehen wollte, nun anzufangen darüber zu zweifeln oder mit dem Schicksal zu hadern wäre unfair, da ich sehenden Auges die Wahl getroffen hatte.

Ich würde damit lernen zu leben!

Was meine Freunde sagen würden, wenn sie es denn wüssten, konnte ich mir sehr gut ausmalen. Erstens würden sie mir es nie zutrauen, zweitens wären sie geschockt und drittens würden sie sich angewidert abwenden in ihrer gerecht-ungerechten Scheinheiligkeit. Dies würde wohl ein weiteres, düsteres Geheimnis der Hermione Granger sein, das Harry, Ron und alle anderen nicht erfahren durften. Ich musste aus meinem Herzen eine Mördergrube machen, eine noch tiefere als bisher schon. Und aus meinem Geist eine nicht einzunehmende Festung, denn auch Dumbledore durfte unter gar keinen Umständen misstrauisch werden. Ich kam zwar mit der Okklumentik gut voran, aber eine Meisterin war ich noch nicht, dies würde ich nun mit Hochdruck weiter betreiben. Das waren meine ersten, nach dem Schock durchwegs stringenten Gedanken an diesem Morgen.

Gedankenverloren rieb ich über meinen gemarterten Hals. Aha, besser viel besser. Die Tränke hatten gute Arbeit geleistet. Das Schlucken tat nicht mehr weh, auch die Schwellung war zurückgegangen, aber ich wusste, dass selbst die Zauberei blutunterlaufene Stellen nicht verschwinden ließ. Ich musste mich wohl gedulden bis ich im Bad war, um zu sehen was für einen gruseligen Anblick ich bot.

An Sirius oder Snape wollte ich gar nicht denken. Ich war ihnen so dankbar und gleichzeitig schrecklich sauer, dass sie jetzt wussten was ich getan hatte und wieder einmal bereitete mir der Professor weniger Gedanken, da ich in seinen Augen hatte sehen können, dass er verstand und es guthieß was ich getan hatte, irgendwie! Aber Sirius, ich war mal wieder über meine eigene Brillanz entsetzt, denn dank meines Zaubers konnten sie eh nichts und niemandem etwas sagen. Da sah man mal wie gut es war, dass ich immer so perfektionistisch in meinen Überlegungen war.

Ja, Sirius war anders, ich wusste nicht wie er mir begegnen würde, ich hoffte einfach, dass auch er die Notwendigkeit meines Handelns verstand. So ein Mist, dass wir heute nach Hogwarts mussten.  
Aber ich hatte schon eine Idee, dies ließ mich doch gleich dieses ganze leidige Thema Mörderin hin oder her vergessen oder verdrängen, schließlich ließ es sich eh nicht mehr ändern… ah, wie schrecklich kalt das klang, aber hier kam mein Pragmatismus zum Vorschein. So erhob ich mich doch vorsichtig, da leider noch kein Wunder geschehen war und ich noch nicht vollständig geheilt war. Es war zwar nicht zu vergleichen mit den Schmerzen von gestern, aber es ziepte doch gefährlich in der Seite und ich keuchte auf weil mir der Schmerz die Luft aus den Lungen presste.

So ein Messer war doch nicht ohne!

Zuerst sah ich die Tränke auf meinem Nachttisch und dachte an Snapes Anweisungen und somit schluckte ich die nötigen Tränke mit todesverachtender Miene, da sie grausam schmeckten, aber trotzdem fühlte ich mich etwas steif und unbeweglich an. Als ich es ins Bad geschafft hatte, begnügte ich mich heute mit einer Katzenwäsche und einem intensiven Reinigungsspruch, da ich nicht den Verband entfernen wollte. Umständlich zog ich mir ein schwarzes Empire Sommerkleid an, was leicht um meinen Körper flog, nur nicht zu eng sitzen, das wäre keine gute Idee und schnaubte wie ein Walross. Im Spiegel betrachtete ich mich aufmerksam und was ich sah… ich sah immer noch gleich aus, mein brünettes, langes, lockiges Haar, welches heute weich über meine Schultern fiel, eine klare Haut, die heute eher an eine vornehme, ungesunde Blässe erinnerte und die großen, rehbraunen Augen, die fast aus meinem Gesicht sprangen. Ja, in ihren Tiefen konnte man erkennen, dass sie Schreckliches gesehen hatten, denn ihr Ausdruck war unendlich ernst. Aber nur wer ganz genau hinsah würde es erkennen können!

Ich würde heute leicht in den Farbtopf greifen, um meinem recht steifen Gesicht Leben einzuhauchen, also legte ich einen leichten rosa Schimmer auf meine Lider und tuschte leicht die Wimpern. Das Wichtigste war jedoch, ich legte ganz wenig Rouge auf, um ein bisschen Farbe in meine Wangen zu bekommen, um nicht zu bleich auszusehen. Etwas Lipgloss auf meine trockenen Lippen, die nun füllig glänzten und auf einmal hatte mein Gesicht sehr weiche, liebliche Züge, die vorher etwas hart, eckig und leicht verhärmt gewirkt hatten. Nach den erlebten Schrecken der letzten Nacht war es nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen, denn so etwas grub sich ein. Ich hatte mal etwas Passendes gehört. Die Gesichter der Menschen waren Leinwände und das Leben zeichnete auf diesen die Linien des Lebens ein. Tja, das passte doch wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Erst jetzt, als mir ein lebendiges, nicht mehr wie eine starre Maske erscheinendes Gesicht entgegensah, wagte ich den todesmutigen Blick auf meinen Hals,… und das was ich sah, ließ mich schwer schlucken. Es… womit hatte ich das verdient… es sah schrecklich aus. Die Haut, es gab keinen weißen Fleck nur blau, violett und gelbe blutunterlaufene Stellen, die wirklich perfekte Abdrücke von Boles breiten und großen Händen lieferten. Anscheinend war ich dem Erstickungstod näher gewesen als von mir realisiert, so wie das hier aussah. Das sah schrecklich aus, wenn das einer sehen würde, unvorstellbar! Sie würden austicken, dass ich überhaupt in der Lage war zu schlucken! Ok, ich würde am liebsten auch nochmal ausrasten, hätte ich den Scheißkerl nicht schon aufgeschlitzt, würde ich es spätestens jetzt tun! So konnte ich nicht rausgehen und mich präsentieren. Ich beschwor mir einen langen, schwarzweißen Seidenschal aus meinem Koffer und schlang ihn mehrfach um meinen Hals. Ja das konnte man so lassen, hatte einen gewissen Chic.

Somit ging ich zurück in mein Zimmer, nahm meine Dolche, die ich unter meinem Kleid wieder an den Oberschenkeln befestigte. Ich würde sie ab jetzt immer tragen. Dann sprach ich einen Pack-Zauber und ließ meinen Koffer, da ich alleine war, mit einem Locomotor auf den Flur schweben. Danach wollte ich nur noch meinen Kaffee, weil sich mein Kopf immer noch wie in Watte gepackt anfühlte.  
Im ersten Stock hörte ich Stimmen aus dem Salonzimmer, in dem ein riesiger Wandteppich über die ganze Wand hing. Auf dem Teppich war mit goldener, verschnörkelter Stickerei der Stammbaum der Familie Black verewigt. Über die letzten 700 Jahre waren er aufgezeichneten worden und der hier und dort dunkle Brandflecken aufzeigte wo aus ihm nicht wünschenswerte Mitglieder ausgebrannt worden waren, da gemäß des Familienmottos Toujour Pur, dieser auf ewig „rein" gehalten wurde. Als ich um die Ecke kam, spitzte ich Augen und Ohren und konnte Harry und Sirius erkennen. Sie umarmten sich gerade. Ich freute mich immer, wenn ich sah was für eine Beziehung Harry zu Sirius aufgebaut hatte. Es war schön, dass er endlich so etwas wie Familie besaß.

Harry wandte sich um, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, also trat ich gleitend in den Schatten eines Türrahmens in dem unbeleuchteten dunklen Flur und hoffte, dass Sirius den Raum nicht sofort verlassen würde. Wie es schien hatte ich Glück. Harry lief, nach Ron rufend, die Treppen polternd hinab und ich glitt geschwind in das Zimmer und schloss leise die Tür. Sirius stand vor dem aufgestickten Stammbaum und betrachtete seinen herausgebrannten Namen mit einem traurigen Blick. Ich mochte seine unschönen Gedanken an die Vergangenheit gar nicht wissen. Er hatte hier bestimmt eine weniger schöne Kindheit verlebt. Ich stellte mich neben ihn und strich seinen Arm herauf, glaubte, dass er gefühlt hatte, dass ich da war, weil er nicht erstaunt war. Er wandte sich lächelnd zu mir, packte mich zärtlich im Nacken und zog meinen Mund begierig zu seinem und begann mich unglaublich sanft und liebevoll zu küssen. Besser hätte unsere Begegnung nach gestern Nacht nicht laufen können.

„Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst, Hermione. Wie geht es dir?", wisperte er tonlos an meinem Ohr, nachdem er mich in eine haltende Umarmung gezogen hatte. „Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht, ich… ich das Bild, wie du… das wird mich für den Rest meines Lebens verfolgen", kam es belegt von ihm, dabei küsste er mein Haar. „Mach so etwas nicht nochmal mit mir, da werde ich nicht alt!", meinte er traurig.

„Sirius… ich…", flüsterte ich an seiner Brust. „Schschsch... sag nichts Liebes, ich war noch nicht fertig, so wie du gestern aussahst, so wie diese Bastarde dich zugerichtet haben. Du. hattest. Ein. Messer. In. Dir. Verdammt…", zischte er leise, wütend. „Wenn du sie nicht alle gemacht hättest, hätte ich sie verfolgt, bis ich sie persönlich getötet hätte, also bitte Hermione, mach dir keine Vorwürfe, du hattest jedes Recht, diesen Abschaum von der Bildfläche zu wischen!", sprach er fest, fast beschwörend und schaute mir nun sehr tief in die Augen, damit ich die Ernsthaftigkeit in ihnen sehen konnte. Ich war sprachlos, denn mit solchem Zuspruch von seiner Seite hatte ich nicht gerechnet.

„Sirius, das bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass ich vor deinen Augen Gnade finde, für das was ich getan habe. Danke Sirius und bevor du mich unterbrechen willst, mir geht es gut, körperlich wesentlich besser als gestern und seelisch… auch, ich habe mir schon selbst vergeben, da ich nicht wirklich das Bedürfnis hatte schon in einem Sarg zu landen", ich sah ihn intensiv an. „Ich lebe und ich kann auch mit meinen Taten leben."

„Das ist gut!", er grinste mich verschlagen an und zwinkerte mir zu und zog mich noch einmal in eine feste Umarmung. „Dass du so ruhig bleiben kannst ist wirklich gut. Ich muss sagen, ich bin sogar sehr stolz auf dich, dass du dich so gut zu wehren wusstest und konntest, auch wenn du mich echt geschockt hast…", zwinkerte er schon wieder und zeigte, dass er nichts wirklich zu ernst nahm. Das war der ehemalige Rumtreiber, das zeigte sich in seinem ganzen, lässigen Verhalten, das ihn so charmant machte.

„Danke, dein Zuspruch tut gut. Ach, gestern lief echt doof, Sirius. Ich hatte mir unsere letzte Nacht hier anders vorgestellt… aber ich wollte dir eh einen Vorschlag machen….", nun grinste auch ich ihn verschlagen an und kreiste mit meinem Zeigefinger verspielt auf seiner nackten Brust, die wie immer unter seinem nicht ganz geschlossenen Hemd hervor blitzte.

„Ich setze wie immer auf deine Verschwiegenheit, Casanova. Ich wollte dich Fragen, ob du Dienstagsabends so ab 21 Uhr Zeit für eine einsame, junge Frau hättest, die für ein paar Stunden zu dir kommen könnte?", und leckte dabei verführerisch über meine Lippen. Er starrte fasziniert auf meinem Mund. „… wie, aber du… du musst in Hogwarts sein?", er schien perplex.

Ich lächelte verschmitzt zu ihm auf. „Du als Rumtreiber müsstest doch wissen, dass es den einen oder anderen Weg aus der Schule raus gibt. Und mach dir keine Hoffnung, denn ich würde so oder so am Dienstag abhauen. Ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich schon um neun da sein kann, oder etwas später, ich kann dir nur versprechen ich komme. Nun, wie lautet deine Entscheidung? Ja oder nein, Sirius?", meinte ich hart, denn ich hatte mir anderes erhofft von meinem Angebot. Nach gestern verspürte ich einen absurden Wunsch das Leben zu spüren.

„Hermione, du müsstest doch spätesten seit gestern wissen wie gefährlich das sein kann. Ich bitte dich, sei vernünftig, tu das nicht", bettelte er regelrecht und schaute mich aus missbilligenden, grauen Augen an.

Ich lachte kurz nüchtern auf. „Ach Sirius, das wusste ich schon vorher, gestern hat mich nur darin bestärkt noch mehr zu tun… und du weißt so gut wie ich, wie scharf du bist, dass ich zu dir komme!", sagte ich fast verächtlich, trat nah an ihn heran und griff derbe in seinen Schritt. Ah, ich konnte schon die Meinung dieses Körperteils erkennen. Ja, das war gut, das lenkte mich doch glatt von allen negativen Gedanken ab, denn ich lebte und wollte fühlen, dass ich es tat.

Ergeben schloss er die Augen und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während ich liebkosend über die ausgeprägte Beule in seiner Hose strich. „Du wirst eh tun was du willst!", knurrte er verbittert.

„Ich freue mich auf Dienstag", ging auf die Zehenspitzen und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund. „Komm lass uns zu den anderen gehen", ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn hinunter, wobei er sehr melancholisch wirkte. Sirius und ich standen nun im Flur neben Mrs. Weasley, die versuchte Struktur in das Chaos zu bringen, eine wahrlich undankbare Aufgabe. Mein Koffer stand gepackt neben mir, das hatte ich schon heute in der Früh gemacht, was man von allen anderen nicht behaupten konnte. Da ich dank meiner Verletzung noch nicht wieder so fit war, trotz der Tränke, die ich heute schon zu mir genommen hatte, wollte ich es ruhig angehen lassen und saß deshalb etwas erschöpft auf meinem Koffer mit meinem Becher, mit dem überlebenswichtigen Kaffee, und beobachtete alles kopfschüttelnd. Was für ein wirres Durcheinander. Wir gingen seit nun fünf Jahren nach Hogwarts, aber nein, jedes Jahr dasselbe, sie alle packten erst zum Schluss, nicht am Abend, nein in der Früh, eine Stunde vor Abfahrt.

Ruhig Blut Hermione, nicht daran denken, tief durchatmen, steh da weit drüber. Chaos ist gut, Chaos lenkt ab, dann denkst du nicht zu viel. Das einzig Positive war, dass mich Sirius in meinem Nacken beruhigend kraulte, da uns eh keiner beobachtete in der Hektik. Als dann mal endlich alle versammelt waren und die Twins waren nicht die letzten, diese blickten wenn sie sich unbeobachtet fühlten immer wieder verstohlen zu mir, ahnend, dass etwas passiert war, erhob ich mich vorsichtig. Die Erwachsenen standen in einer Gruppe und wir Schüler standen am Fuße der Treppe und schon erwartete mich mein Verhör, dass ich fast verdrängt hätte, dass es mich erwartete.

„Was sollte das gestern, Hermione?", schallte es mir aus drei Mündern forsch entgegen. Unter den Blicken hätte ich genau wie unter dem Messer gestern krepieren können. Nur Fred und George warfen mir mitleidige und besorgte Blicke entgegen und waren so nett und beschäftigten sich mit sich selbst. Sie gingen mir nicht auf die Nerven.

„Was sollte was…?", fragte ich unschuldig. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, ich hatte einen Termin!", verteidigte ich mich.

„Warum bist du abgehauen, in solchen Zeiten, spinnst du? Weißt du was alles hätte passieren können…", plärrte Ron laut. Zum Teufel, ich wusste meist was ich tat und in Gringotts konnte ich keine Anhängsel gebrauchen. Ich hasste es mich rechtfertigen zu müssen. Und Himmel Herrgott noch mal, ich hatte es gestern am eigenen Leib erfahren, was passieren konnte, aber ich lebte!

„Sorry, hab euch gar nicht mehr gehört!", wehrte ich ab. Ich fühlte regelrecht wie die Kraft aus mir strömte und ich einfach nur noch müde wurde.

„Hermione, wo warst du?", fragte Harry ruhig. „… den ganzen Tag, zum Essen bist du auch nicht aufgetaucht, wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und… und dann gehen wir in euer Zimmer und du schläft wie ein Stein", meinte er ehrlich betroffen und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Ach Harry, ich hatte gestern meinen Abschlusskurs und die haben daraus ein großes Brimborium gemacht, deshalb hat es länger gedauert, als ich kam wollte ich nur noch ins Bett und da bin ich auch reingefallen", erklärte ich mich, gut dass ich beim Lügen nicht rot wurde.

„Du hast uns gar nicht gehört?", fragte Ginny ungläubig und sah mich zweifelnd an.

„Nein, ich hab geschlafen wie ein Stein!", sagte ich ernsthaft, was auch stimmte, nachdem mir Sirius ins Bett geholfen hatte, hatte er mir den Trank gegeben und Schwupps, weg war ich gewesen, wahrlich wie tot.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich wollte da alleine hin und ihr seht, ist doch nichts passiert", beschwichtigte ich, denn jetzt log ich gerade wie gedruckt. Das Ausquetschen hier wär noch weiter gegangen, wenn sie nicht so getrödelt hätten, denn nun kam die Gruppe bestehend aus den Weasleys, Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus und Sirius auf uns zu.

„So, wir werden jetzt aufbrechen, leider müssen wir dieses Mal zu Fuß gehen, da das Ministerium nicht gut auf uns zu sprechen ist und uns dieses Mal keine Fahrzeuge zur Verfügung stellt, aber bis zu Kings Cross ist es nicht weit", erklärte Mrs. Weasley geschäftig und wirkte sehr aufgeregt und sehr unruhig.

„Passt auf und immer Wachsam!", erklang Moodys tiefe Stimme aus dem Hintergrund bedeutungsvoll, dabei rotierte sein Auge wie wild in der Höhle. Sirius verwandelte sich plötzlich in einen großen, schwarzen Hund.

„Sirius, was… was tust du, du kannst nicht mit", stotterte Remus überrumpelt. Sirius fletschte darauf nur die Zähne und knurrte auf.

„Oh, bitte, bitte! So erkennt ihn doch keiner, bitte!", flehte Harry sofort und bettelte ungeniert. Die anderen warfen sich alle unglückliche Blicke zu und zuckten mit den Schultern.

„Nun gut, bleib aber unauffällig, verstanden Sirius!", beschied ihm Moody knurrig und erntete nur ein Knurren von dem Hund. Und so machten wir uns alle auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, gar nicht auffällig, wenn ihr mich fragt, aber wir waren immerhin, einmal nachzählen… Moment, sechs Kinder und fünf Erwachsene und ein Hund. Wir kamen eher wie ein Bollwerk daher. Was Dumbledore sich bei so was dachte, fragte ich mich, wohl nicht wirklich viel. Ich hätte es anders gemacht, aber gerade war es mir egal, da ich mich auf den Fußweg konzentrieren musste, der mir erstaunlich schwer fiel und mich außer Atem brachte. Als auf der Höhe würde ich mich nicht wirklich beschreiben.

Wie gut, dass dies wirklich nur den körperlichen Teil betraf, da ich mich geistig auf der Höhe befand und mir Selbstzweifel oder Vorwürfe verbat und sie zu meinem Erstaunen auch wirklich gar nicht empfand! Wir erreichten zu unserem Glück den Bahnhof unbeschadet, ein Wunder, ja ein kleines. Wir schritten zügig durch den Zugang zum Hogwarts Express. Es war immer wieder schön diesen Bahnsteig zu betreten, wie das einläuten zu etwas Besonderem, wenn man den schönen, alten Eisenbahnzug mit der roten Lokomotive sah, überkam einen große Freude auf das was da kam, wie ein großes Abenteuer.

Wie immer herrschten chaotische Zustände auf dem Bahnsteig. Er war total überfüllt mit Schülern, Schrankkoffern, Tieren in ihren Käfigen, aufgeregten Eltern mit den jüngeren Geschwistern. Kurz um, es war eine riesige Kakophonie von Geräuschen, eine unwirkliche Kulisse. Auf der einen Seite war da die Welt der Muggel mit ihrem modernen Gesicht, die wir gerade durch die Mauer hinter uns gelassen hatten und hier dieses nostalgische Aussehen durch die Roben der Zauberer und die alte Dampflock, die nostalgische Waggons zog.

Das Bewusstsein, hier wirklich in eine andere Welt, in der Welt, zu treten war überwältigend und immer wieder ein Erlebnis für mich. Wie immer überkam mich eine Spannung und Aufgeregtheit, wenn ich mir dies so stark vor Augen führte und ich war dankbar ein Teil dieser zwei Welten sein zu dürfen. Ich blickte zu unserer Eskorte. Molly verabschiedete sich gewohnt gefühlsbetont von allen, wenn ich mich beeilte, würde ich dem vielleicht entgehen ohne dass es allzu sehr auffiel, denn ich war mir sicher, eine ihrer knochenbrechenden Umarmungen nicht standhalten zu können. Ich schaute auf den Boden, da ich plötzlich etwas Kaltes an meiner Hand gespürt hatte. Ah ja, Sirius, ich legte ihm meine Hand auf den Kopf und begann ihn hinter seinen Ohren zu kraulen, beugte mich leicht vor und murmelte leise.

„Wir sehen uns diesen Dienstag, mein Lieber!", als Dank leckte er mir nass über die Hand, sehr nett. Schnell erhob ich mich, nickte in die Runde und ging auf die Lok zu. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die laute Masse schweifen und versuchte mir einen Eindruck zu verschaffen. Während ich mir die fröhlichen, lustigen und unbedarften, unschuldigen Menschen so um mich herum ansah, mit ihren lachenden, freundlichen Gesichtern, überkam mich das Gefühl der absoluten Ausgeschlossenheit und das traf mich unerwartet sehr! Ich gehörte nicht dazu, nicht mehr. Ich fühlte mich isoliert und diese Erkenntnis traf mich so sehr, dass ich ein schmerzhaftes Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken konnte.  
Ich gehörte nicht mehr dazu!

Das was ich getan hatte, hatte mich eine Grenze übertreten lassen, die nicht umkehrbar war und mich von den anderen trennte, endgültiger als jemals zuvor, wie es mir auf einmal glasklar vor Augen stand, worauf ich fast panisch erkannte, dass ich etwas sehr Wertvolles verloren hatte und es nie wieder bekommen würde. Es gab gute Menschen, die niemals in die Situation kommen werden über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden, das sind die meisten und das war auch gut so. Dann gibt es Menschen, die weder gut noch böse sind, sondern einfach in die Position kamen handeln zu müssen, ob sie wollen oder nicht und dann zu einer Entscheidung gezwungen werden, ob sie aber dann bei denen, die niemals so eine Wahl hatten treffen müssen auf Verständnis stoßen, das steht auf einem anderen Blatt. Und dann gibt es die letzte Kategorie, die sogenannten Bösen, die es einfach taten und die richtig Bösen, die es taten weil es ihnen Vergnügen bereitete. All dies ging mir durch den Kopf während ich wartete und mir vorkam, als wenn ich einer anderen Rasse angehören würde, vergegenwärtigt durch alle diesen fröhlichen und liebenden Menschen.

Ich war schon vor dem Eingang zum Zug, trat auf den Tritt und blickte leicht verloren zurück und Ron und Harry waren mir auf den Fersen, als ich gerade noch das Eintreffen einer platinblonden Familie erkennen konnte, die wie immer einen beeindruckenden Auftritt hinlegte und alle Aufmerksamkeit gekonnt auf sich zog.

Die Malfoys!

Ja, sie würden wohl auch in eine jener Kategorien fallen, die ich gerade aufgeführt hatte, wenngleich auch in die „böse", während die Weasleys als die „Guten" zu betiteln wären. Gut, ausgeschlossen von denen, die hinter Harry und Ron her wuselten. Die Twins oder auch Red Devils, drängten dicht hinter uns. „Hey, Fred, George endlich, kommt!", schallte es ungeduldig aus einem Abteil, in dem Lee Jordan, ihr bester Freund, saß und auf sie wartete.

Ich drehte mich zu ihnen. „Wir sehen uns…", verabschiedete ich sie. „Bis später, Hermione und stell nichts an und wenn du uns brauchst…", kam es schelmisch grinsend zurück. Ich nickte dankbar, denn die versteckte Botschaft war angekommen, sie ahnten etwas. So stiegen wir in den Zug und suchten uns ein Abteil. Wir verstauten die Koffer, wobei ich mir verbot auf dem Sitz zusammenzusacken auch wenn ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünschte, da das Pochen in meiner Seite beständig zunahm, aber ich biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Harry, es tut mir leid, aber wir müssen nun ins Vertrauensschülerabteil und werden eingewiesen. Ist es sehr schlimm?", fragte ich zaghaft, denn ich konnte sehen wie er geschockt schaute, aber versuchte es zu überspielen. Es hatte ihn wirklich getroffen, dass Ron an seiner statt dieses Amt erhalten hatte und er versuchte seine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Nein, nein, geht nur ich mach es mir gemütlich, viel Spaß bei der Arbeit!", meinte er gespielt fröhlich. Er machte es gar nicht mal schlecht, anscheinend hielt er sich an das was wir besprochen hatten. Ich schenkte ihm ein trauriges Lächeln, wandte mich ab und schon gingen wir durch den chaotischen, lauten und vollen Zug. Wir mussten uns bis zum ersten Waggon vorkämpfen. Das war ein extra Abteil für die Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher. Dieses war schon voll, da wären wir, Ron und ich für Gryffindor, aus Hufflepuff Hannah Abbott und Ernie McMillan, aus Ravenclaw Anthony Goldstein und Padma Patil, aus Slytherin Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy aus unserem, dem fünften Jahrgang und natürlich die Vertrauensschüler aus dem sechsten und siebten Jahrgang, sowie die zwei Schulsprecher aus der Siebten. Wir standen gerade als letzte in dem laut schnatternden Abteil, als Ron schon zu Ernie abzischte und begann mit ihm über Quidditch zu fabulieren.

Ich strich in einer unbewussten Geste mit meiner linken Hand über die verbundene Wunde an dieser Seite und verzog dabei leicht schmerzhaft das Gesicht und knabberte unwohl an meiner Unterlippe. Mhmh das ganze Gedrängel und Gegehe war doch anstrengender gewesen als von mir gedacht. Mir tat es doch sehr weh, aber ich versuchte den Schmerz, wie gewohnt, weg zu atmen. Ich stand noch kurz in meinen Gedanken verloren im Raum und sah mich blicklos um, als ich plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Nacken fühlen konnte. Ich blickte rasch über die Schulter und direkt in ein paar hellgraue Augen, die sich in meine zu bohren schienen. Ich sah ohne Scheu zurück, denn Angst hatte ich vor ihm noch nie gehabt, auch als ich jünger war, hatte mich sein verächtlich geäußertes Mudblood nie wirklich verletzt, beleidigt ja, aber mittlerweile stand ich da so was von drüber, dass ich es selbst in den Mund nehmen könnte, ohne dass es mir sonderlich viel bedeuten würde.

So blickte ich ihn starr an, aber ohne Bösartigkeit, einfach offen und abwartend, mich fragend, warum er sich die Zeit nahm mich derart auffällig zu mustern.

Langsam hob sich seine rechte, sanft geschwungene, blonde Augenbraue und auch sein linker Mundwinkel ging leicht fragend nach oben. In diesem stummen Duell, inmitten der anderen Präfekten, imitierte ich seinen Ausdruck, aber nicht höhnisch, sondern einfach genauso fragend wie er. Ich konnte sehen, dass etwas in seinen grauen Augen aufblitzte. Er hatte genau beobachtete, dass ich Schmerzen hatte, das konnte ich erkennen, denn nun legte er seinen blonden Schopf überlegend schief. Verdammt, wer hatte ihm das Beobachten beigebracht?

Halt das kannte ich… die kalkulierende Kopfhaltung... Snape… oh, war ja so was von klar… ich musste vorsichtig sein. Der Mann hatte aber auch überall seine Finger mit im Spiel, stellte ich verärgert fest, bevor ich mich wieder auf Draco Malfoy konzentrierte und ihn mir ebenfalls genau besah. Er hatte sich verändert, äußerlich war er wie Ron gewachsen, aber wo dieser jetzt schlaksig war, hatte Malfoy schon eher das Aussehen eines Mannes entwickelt. Durch das eng geschnittene, schwarze Jackett mit dem schwarzem Hemd war erkennbar, dass er Muskeln entwickelt hatte und auch seine Brust war keine Hühnerbrust mehr. Trainierte er auch, wurde er auch im Kampf unterrichtet?

Ich vermutete mal schon, denn sein Vater würde wollen, dass Draco für alles gerüstet wäre und ich schätzte Mr. Malfoy nicht so ein, dass er vor Tatsachen seine Augen verschloss. Auch er wusste, dies alles würde auf einen Krieg hinauslaufen. Die logische Konsequenz war, dass er seinen Sohn bestmöglich auf die kommenden Gefahren vorbereitete und schulte. Was er anscheinend nach Dracos körperlicher Veränderung zu sagen auch tat.

Aber die auffälligste Veränderung war, erstens, dass sein Haar länger war und er es nicht mehr zurückgelte, sondern offener fallen ließ, was ihn hübscher machte, hoffentlich beherrschte er nicht Legilimentik, dieser Gedanke war zu peinlich. Zweitens sein Ausdruck im Gesicht. Er hatte einen harten Zug um den Mund, etwas bitter vielleicht. Das er zurück war, war auch anscheinend an Draco nicht spurlos vorbeigegangen, hatte ihn schneller reifen lassen als andere. Ich war mir sicher, Draco stand an vorderster Front, aufgrund der Stellung seines Vaters. Aber was richtig intensiv anders war, waren seine Augen, oder eher die Aussage und der Ausdruck in ihnen! Er hatte anscheinend spannende Ferien verbracht und viele neue Dinge erlebt und gesehen. Wenn früher noch ein kindlicher, naiver oder auch einfach unbedarfter Ausdruck in ihnen gewesen war, so war dieser jetzt weg und zu meinem Entsetzen fand ich eine frappierende Ähnlichkeit zu meinem von heute Morgen in ihm! Ich riss bei dieser Erkenntnis die Augen auf. Oh Göttin, hoffentlich bedeutete das nicht, dass auch er schon hatte… töten müssen, nein zuschauen, … ach ich hoffte es für ihn. Wir alle waren für diesen Scheiß zu jung.

Aber meine Nahtoderfahrung und die Erkenntnis, dass alles nicht so sein musste wie es schien, hatten meinen Horizont erweitert. Vielleicht war alles was Draco gemacht hatte aus einem guten Grund geschehen und da ich nun hautnah wusste, wie schnell es vorbei sein konnte, wollte ich jetzt anders handeln als früher. So wie er mich ansah, ja, wollte ich wenn es sich ergab mit ihm reden, ihm eine Chance geben sich zu erklären, darüber würde ich nicht sterben und er auch nicht. Der Krieg war eine Ausnahmesituation, Freunde blieben Freunde, Freunde wurden zu Feinden und Feinde zu Freunden, man musste nur über seinen Schatten springen. Tja, dass ich gut im Springen war, hatte ich schon gezeigt.

So wanderten meine Gedanken.


	33. Eine Zugfahrt

Eine Zugfahrt, die ist lustig!

Der diesjährige Schulsprecher, ein Ravenclaw namens Roger Davis, erhob gewichtig, a la Percy, seine Stimme: „Chrchrrm, schön, dass ihr alle hier seid!" So riss ich mich aus meinen Überlegungen und meiner Betrachtung los und steuerte einen Platz zwischen den Sechstklässlern an. Nun achtete ich mehr darauf, oder fiel es mir mehr auf, ich weiß es nicht, aber es kam mir so vor, als würden mir die Jungen, oder sollte ich sagen einige der jungen Männer, aufmerksame, musternde und einschätzende Blicke zuwerfen. Hatte ich mich körperlich für sie so verändert, oder war mein Auftreten so anders?

Auf alle Fälle hatte sich etwas verändert, was mir somit ihre Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte, ähnlich die auch von Malfoy! Na denn, so besonders war mein schwarzes Sommerkleid auch nicht. Es hatte kleine Ärmchen, die meine Schultern bedeckten und einen Empireschnitt. Unter der Brust fiel es weit und endete bei meinen Oberschenkeln, dann trug ich noch den Seidenschal, der kunstvoll drapiert war, damit aber auch wirklich niemand meinen gequetschten und geschundenen Hals sah.

Ansonsten, ja ich trug heute ein bisschen Schminke, um nicht gar so tot auszusehen, wie ich mich innerlich gerade fühlte, aber das konnte es nicht sein. Mein Körper, ja, er hatte sich verändert und das sah man auch bestimmt, denn es war nun ein durchtrainierter Frauenkörper, an ihm war nichts kindliches mehr zu finden.

Und so ließ ich mich mit einem innerlichen aber auch überheblichen Lächeln nieder und lauschte Davies ausschweifenden Monolog. Das war die bösartigste Folter, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Roger Davies konnte sich in ernsthafte Konkurrenz zu Binns begeben. Er hatte eine so leiernde Stimme und gab null Inhalt von sich, der hier von ihm transportiert wurde. Er brachte sogar mich fast dazu einzuschlafen. Ein Blick zu Ron, der es sich bei den Hufflepuffs gemütlich gemacht hatte, ja wie angenommen, er schlief zusammen mit Ernie. Ich hätte ja gelacht, wenn es nicht so traurig gewesen wäre. Die meisten taten etwas anderes und so schaute ich gelangweilt umher und siehe da, Parkinson unterhielt sich mit Carola Graham, einer Sechstklässlerin aus Slytherin und Draco Malfoy fokussierte mich nach wie vor. Ich runzelte meine Stirn, was soll das und behielt ihn ebenfalls unauffällig im Visier. Was sah er oder dachte er zu sehen, dass er mir, dem Mudblood, so viel unangebrachte Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

„… so das waren dann eure Aufgaben im Detail!", strahlte Davies in die Runde, nachdem er seinen ausschweifenden Monolog beendet hatte. Aufgrund der eintretenden Stille, schraken viele aus ihrem Schlaf hoch. „Und nun bitte ich euch auf die Kontrollgänge zu gehen und den Erstklässlern zu helfen!", bestimmte er salbungsvoll und so schnell konnte er gar nicht schauen kam Schwung in die Leute. Alle erhoben sich rasant. Ich hatte mich ja weit hinten hingesetzt und hatte nicht vor so schnell aufzustehen, denn das Sitzen tat zu gut, also ich versuchte mich so gut wie unsichtbar zu machen. An sich wollte ich nur Ruhe haben und vergessen was mir passiert war. Ich konnte beobachten wie mich Ron suchte, es aber dann aufgab und Padma folgte. Das Abteil lehrte sich schnell. Die meisten wollten wohl schnell zu ihren Freunden und über die Ferien plaudern, somit hatte ich hier eine wunderbare Entschuldigung, warum ich nicht sofort zu den anderen eilte. Als auch der letzte zur Tür raus war, richtete ich mich wieder auf, schloss erschöpft meine Augen und atmete erleichtert auf.  
Allein! Wie gut das tat!

Ich freute mich Vertrauensschüler geworden zu sein, denn es verschaffte mir Vorteile und wie sagte ich so schön, ich nahm's wie's kam. Auf einmal hörte ich zu meiner Überraschung wie die Tür bestimmt geschlossen wurde. Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und sah wie ein nonverbaler Colloportus, gesprochen wurde und keuchte nicht nur vor Empörung, sondern auch weil die unbedachte Bewegung gefährlich in meinen Eingeweiden zog. Wer? Ah… was er wohl noch hier wollte? Ich meine, gut er durfte genauso hier sein wie ich, aber mit mir? Und warum schloss er uns ein? Sollte ich mich bedroht fühlen? Ich sagte immer noch nichts, hatte mich aber erhoben, sah ihn nur an. Er tat dasselbe, nur, dass er langsam, mit geschmeidigen Schritten näher kam.

War das ein Spiel, wer zuerst was fragt hat verloren?

Ich wusste, ich war gut im Spielen, aber ich wusste auch, dass er auch gut war, war es schon immer gewesen. Auch war ich nicht hundertprozentig auf der Höhe, denn ich konnte nur zu deutlich ein leichtes Pochen in der Seite spüren. Im Zurückweichen wurde ich plötzlich abrupt von der Führerwagentür gestoppt, konnte also nur noch zusehen wie er höhnisch lächelnd auf mich zuschritt, so als hätte er schon gewonnen. Er zeigte sich sehr überheblich. Ich schaute direkt in seine hellgrauen Augen, wartend was das werden sollte, bis er sehr nah vor mir zum Stehen kam. Er war unerwartet nah, so nah, wie noch nie. Stopp, einmal in der dritten Klasse, als ich ihm den Kinnhaken verpasst hatte, da waren wir uns schon mal so nahe gekommen, aber das war schnell vorbei gewesen. Jetzt standen wir uns gegenüber und beobachteten und belauerten uns und keiner bewegte sich.

Während seine Augen aufmerksam über mein Gesicht huschten, legte er seinen Kopf schief, verzog den rechten Mundwinkel nach oben und inspizierte mich weiter. War das so ein Trick, den er von seinem Vater und oder Snape gelernt hatte, wenn dieser Leute verunsichern wollte, funktionierte vielleicht, um unsichere Menschen bis ins Mark zu ängstigen, aber bei mir? Ich musste sagen, ich fühlte mich nicht wirklich unsicher, vielmehr neugierig was er von mir wollte. Und nach gestern würde viel passieren müssen um mich noch zu erschüttern. Um ihm zu vermitteln, dass er mit der Masche bei mir so was von nicht weiter kam, imitierte ich ihn mal wieder. Was du kannst kann ich schon lange, Junge. Ich sah es in seinen Augen kurz aufblitzen, aber ansonsten verzog er keinen Muskel. Er war gut.

„Mudblood!", ertönte es kalt, klirrend vom ihm. Er kam noch näher. Nur dieses eine Wort und seine sehr gerade Haltung, so wollte er vermitteln, dass er der uneingeschränkte Boss war.

„Pureblood?", erwiderte ich frech und reckte mein Kinn aggressiv vor. Wie du mir, so ich dir.

„Was soll der Ausdruck!?", spuckte er mir bösartig ins Gesicht und zeigte eine höhnende Miene.

„Was… ich dachte, da dein erstes Wort an mich mein Blut betraf, erweise ich dir die gleiche Ehre. Ich nahm an, du bist auf das Pure so stolz?", meinte ich verächtlich und sah ihn mit großen, rehbraunen Augen unerschütterlich an. Er machte mir keine Angst, denn ich hatte zwei Zauberstäbe und meine heißgeliebten Dolche.

„Dass du das nur nicht vergisst, Mud… Blood! Jetzt sag mir, was schaust du mich so an, sind Potter und Wiesel so unsäglich hässlich, dass du deine Augen nicht von mir nehmen kannst?", ätzte er giftig und blickte mich aus kalten Augen verächtlich an.

„… mhmh, ach du bist gar nicht eingebildet oder… ?", meinte ich ironisch und rollte mit den Augen.

„Granger", betonte er misslaunig, aber er zeigte sich beherrscht. Wir stritten nicht, noch schrien wir uns an, erstaunlich.

„Was? Was willst du hören? Ich bin noch ganz benommen, dass du hierher zurück bist… nur weil ich dich mal angeschaut habe,… könnte meinen, dir hätte es gefallen!", kam es sehr zynisch von mir. Ich hob meine Hände und wollte ihn von mir schubsen, um endlich wieder freier atmen zu können.

„Was fällt dir ein, du… wertloses…", fauchte er aufgebraucht und wich vor meinen Händen geschickt zurück, so dass sie ihn nicht berührten.

„Was, warum bin ich denn so wertlos? Bin ich für dich wirklich so wertlos? Du redest hier mit mir und drängst mich an die Tür, machst du das nur, um mich zu ärgern oder willst du mich bedrängen?", fauchte ich ihn nun empört an. Er brauchte nicht so rumtun als wäre ich schmutzig.

„Du unverschämtes Miststück, weißt du nicht mit wem du redest? Was bildest du dir ein? Du bist ein Nichts…", zischte er sehr leise und eindringlich, während er mich nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Ja, ja, ja und ich rede mit dir Draco…", meinte ich abwertend, doch da unterbrach er mich wütend.

„Was fällt dir ein mich bei meinem Vornamen anzusprechen, Mudblood?", schrie er aufgebracht und seine Augen nahmen ein intensives Sturmgrau an.

„Du dürftest auch Hermione zu mir sagen, wenn du möchtest", flüsterte ich leise und hatte dabei meinen Kopf gesenkt, als ich ihm aus heiterem Himmel dieses Angebot unterbreitete. Mir kamen meine vorhergehenden Gedanken in den Sinn, dass ich Malfoy eine Chance geben wollte sich zu erklären bzw. zu zeigen, dass nicht alles so war wie es schien, dass auch er ein Mensch mit Gefühlen und Ängsten war und nicht nur ein arroganter und selbstverliebter Malfoy und das setzte ich gerade in die Tat um. Er verstummte schlagartig.

„Wer bist du und wo ist Granger?", kam es wieder emotionslos von Draco. Er hatte nun seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, sein Gesichtsausdruck war maskenhaft leer. Ein Lachen stieg in meiner Kehle auf. „Du kannst lustig sein. Vor dir und ich bin Hermione, wie sie leibt und lebt!", meinte ich amüsiert und grinste ich nun offen an.

„Das kann ich nicht glauben, warum lachst du so doof?", zeigte er mir einen abwägenden Blick aus misstrauisch verengten Augen.

„Ach... D… Draco?", kam es vorsichtig über meine Lippen. Ich blickte ihn von unten herauf vorsichtig an, wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Ich lach nicht doof, ich baue Stress ab!", erklärte ich ehrlich weiter, da keine weitere Reaktion darauf kam, dass ich ihn Draco genannt hatte. „Ich… ich hab in den Ferien viel nachgedacht,… erlebt und ich denke du und ich, also wir beide, wir könnten uns vielleicht helfen, wenn… wenn du möchtest, natürlich nur. Und ich dachte, wenn wir uns respektieren, dann könnten wir uns beim Namen… ach, vergiss es. Ich wollte…arrh musst du hier wie ein Zinnsoldat stehen und mich niederstarren?", fragte ich aufgebracht und wusste selbst nicht warum ich so rumstotterte. Jetzt hatte ich die Hände erhoben und gestikulierte wild, während er mich argwöhnisch betrachtete.

„Ach vergiss es, ich wollte dir anbieten, dass wir uns helfen", gab ich aufgebend zu und stöhnte frustriert auf, weil mich seine grauen Augen derart aus dem Konzept brachten.

„Ich brauche Potter nicht!", spuckte er regelrecht aus und verzog angewidert seine Züge zu einer Fratze.

„Wer redet denn von Harry?", ich war verwirrt und runzelte irritiert die Stirn.

„Was meinst du dann, wir könnten uns helfen…?", mit gerunzelter Stirn fragte er nach, dabei wirkte er perplex.

„Na, das was ich sagte, du und ich… sonst niemand! Glaubst du, Harry würde das hier gut heißen?", fragte ich ihn zweifelnd, zeigte auf ihn, mich und den leeren Raum in einer fragenden Geste.

„Weiß nicht, sag du es mir?", meinte er argwöhnisch, ja spielen konnte er, eindeutig!

„Nie und nimmer, er… er mag dich nicht wirklich!", beschied ich ihm bestimmt.

„..aber du, du magst mich… nicht wahr, Granger?", kam es so sarkastisch hauchend von ihm, dass  
es mir kalt den Rücken runterlief und er stieß abwertend die Luft aus.

„Nun ja, ich kann jetzt nicht sagen, dass ich dich hasse!", meinte ich lapidar. Ein leicht ungläubiger Blick glitt über sein Gesicht, der schnell verschwand aber ich hatte es registriert, dass ich ihn überrascht hatte.

„Wie, das kann nicht dein ernst sein!", der Unglaube in der Stimme war deutlich herauszuhören.

„Was? Warum? Ich soll dich hassen, weil du mich Mudblood nennst, ich bitte dich!", ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann wär ich aber sehr oberflächlich. Ich weiß zwar nicht, was du dir von diesen Beschimpfungen erhoffst, aber deswegen hasse ich dich nicht, das höchste ist, dass ich denke, dass es unreif ist…", zog meine Unterlippe durch meine Zähne und blickte ihn gespielt unschuldig an.

„Warum solltest du mir helfen wollen?", wisperte er vorsichtig und lauernd. Er vertrauter mir kein Stück und dachte bestimmt, dass dies ein Trick von uns war, um ihn aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Warum nicht, wenn du mir hilfst, bin ich eine gute Vertraute, auch eine gute Verbündete und ich glaube, dass die Ferien nicht spurlos an dir vorbei gegangen sind!", meinte ich keck und offenbarte meine Beobachtung, aber ahnend, dass er mir sonst nie entgegen kommen würde, dafür war er gerade zu vorsichtig.

„Aha, was du nicht alles glaubst… vor allem bist du eine Gryffindor. Was willst du eigentlich genau, was bietest du hier an, muss ich daran erinnern, dass du die brave Streberin bist! Du bist Hermione Granger!", kam es eindringlich, spöttisch und abwertend alles in einem von ihm.

„Haha, du hast es gesagt!", rief ich triumphierend und klatschte mir erfreut in die Hände.

„Oh... bilde dir drauf mal nichts ein!", kam es resigniert von ihm. Er schüttelte leicht abwehrend den Kopf, dass er nun doch mein Angebot angenommen hatte, wenn auch unabsichtlich.

„Natürlich nicht, Draco?", blickte ihn ernst an und stimmte ihm ironisch nickend zu.

„Mein Angebot, ich dachte nur, in diesen Zeiten in denen wir leben, ist es immer gut Freunde zu haben, auch du kannst den einen oder anderen mehr brauchen! Was… sieh mich nicht so an, mir ist der Ausdruck in deinen Augen nicht entgangen. Ich weiß nicht was du in den Ferien erlebt hast, aber ich tippe jetzt einfach mal, dass es nicht die Schönsten waren, die du bisher hattest", erklärte ich sehr sicher, dabei lehnte ich mich etwas entspannter an die Tür hinter mir. Er war halt leider größer als ich, waren irgendwie die meisten Männer. Ich mit meinen läppischen 1,63 Metern musste fast immer zu ihnen aufschauen, ein deprimierender Umstand.

„Wow, jetzt bin ich entsetzt, übst du so was? Potter und Wiesels Gryffindor-Prinzessin will… was? Meine… Freundin sein? Bin ich im falschen Bild, oder was? Und was bildest du dir eigentlich ein zu wissen? Du hast keine Ahnung!", spuckte er fies aus und strafte mich mit eisigen Blitzen, die er aus seinen Augen zu mir schoss.

„Das weiß ich doch, dass ich nichts weiß. Ich wollte dir auch nur ein offenes Ohr anbieten. Überleg's dir, Draco!", erwiderte ich wacker, dabei stieß ich mich ab und wollte mich an ihm vorbei drängen, weil ich durchaus erkannte, dass er mir nicht glaubte, was zum Teil durchaus verständlich war. Aber er ließ mich nicht, da er sich in dem schmalen Gang zwischen den Bänken breit machte.

„Wo denkst du gehst du hin?", flüsterte er zischend.

„Kontrollgang, zu Harry und Co., deine Pansy und Dick und Doof werden dich sicher auch schon vermissen und sag mir jetzt nicht, du willst noch mehr deiner kostbaren Zeit mit mir, dem Mudblood, verbringen!", zischte nun ich erbost zurück und versuchte hin und her tretend einen Weg zu finden an diesem Slytherin vorbeizukommen.

„Denk nicht so viel, lass das mal meine Sorge sein und halt still und hör auf so herum zu zappeln", bedrängte er mich und kam näher, wobei er arrogant wie eh und je klang. Die Welt blieb für mich stehen, als er mich berührte. Zum ersten Mal seit wir uns kannten hatte mich Draco Malfoy angefasst und seine Hände mit mir beschmutzt. Ich war baff und erstarrte. Er packte mich gerade an meinen Schultern und drückte mich wieder bestimmt an die Tür, nicht vorsichtig, nicht zärtlich, sondern einfach nur bestimmt und ich unterdrückte ein ersticktes Stöhnen.

„Granger, Granger, hab ich gesagt, dass du gehen darfst?", flüsterte er mir nun heiser in mein Ohr. Sein Atem strich heiß darüber und ließ mich fast erzittern, nur erlaubte ich mir dieser Schwäche nicht. Alles an seinem Verhalten war enorm provokant.

„Musst du dich jetzt nicht waschen?", fragte ich ihn spöttisch ansehend und meine innere Unruhe über diese Nähe überspielend.

„Sei nicht lächerlich!", er verdrehte sichtbar seine Augen. „Ich weiß nur gerade gar nicht, was ich von dem Ganzen hier halten soll? Da du mich vorher so schön analysiert hast, dachte ich, du bist auch an meinen Beobachtungen interessiert!", meinte er gehässig, dabei sah er mich fragend an, aber sein Ausdruck zeigte, dass er nur rhetorisch Fragte.

„Ich hab heute auch nicht schlecht gestaunt, als du mit Wiesel das Abteil betreten hast! Ich sah eine junge, erwachsene Frau, nicht wie diese kindischen Mädchen hier! Mhm ich fragte mich, was passiert ist? Sie hat alles Kindliche verloren und ich weiß, es gab keine direkte Gefahr, keine Angriff auf dieses Mädchen, sorry… auf diese Frau. Was also ist passiert? Auch ihr Aussehen ist anders, nicht nur ihr Auftreten! Sie sieht gut aus, noch besser. Bild dir jetzt bloß nichts drauf ein, Mudblood! Auch ich kann in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie Sachen gesehen und auch erlebt hat, die dem Wiesel anscheinend nicht widerfahren sind, da er immer noch einen idiotisch seligen Ausdruck in seinen hat", resümierte er geschickt, dabei legte er den Kopf leicht zurück und grinste mich nun überlegend, fies lächelnd an und eins musste ich ihm lassen, er musste einen fantastischen Lehrer gehabt haben.

Er hatte viel erkannt und erraten, viel mehr als meine Freunde, die ich die meiste Zeit um mich hatte. Wie kam es, dass ein Malfoy so einfühlsam und aufmerksam war? Er überraschte mich sehr.  
Oh, er war gut, das hatte ich schon immer gewusst. Als Kind, früher war er ein streitbarer und versnobter Kindskopf gewesen, aber seit zwei Jahren entwickelte er sich. Anscheinend zeigte die Erziehung seines Vaters Wirkung und diese Ferien schienen ihm den Rest gegeben zu haben, um ebenfalls erwachsen zu werden, denn das, wie ich nun erkannte, war er tatsächlich geworden. Wo Harry und Ron noch Kinder waren, war Draco hier ein Mann geworden. So beobachtend, so überlegt hätte ich nie gedacht, dass der arrogante, verwöhnte und selbstverliebte Bengel einmal werden könnte.

„Seit wann fällt dir was auf? Und findest du es nicht sonderbar, dass wir eine relativ zivilisierte Unterhaltung führen?", fragte ich zaghaft überrascht.

„Ich war schon immer zivilisiert!", kam es arrogant wie eh und je von ihm, während er mich mit einem amüsierten Funkeln in den Augen taxierte.

„Ach und was war ich, ein Neandertaler?", meinte ich sehr zynisch und schnaubte auf.

„Nein, aber immer in den Fängen von Potter und Wiesel und das ist hier die große Frage, warum bist du hier und hängst nicht an dem Zipfel dieser beiden Hornochsen?", fragte er wirklich interessiert, das konnte ich sehen, unterdessen hielt er mich immer noch gefangen, die Hände waren weiterhin an meinen Schultern.

„Hör auf Harry zu beleidigen, er ist nicht so und du warst nicht zivilisiert, sondern arrogant, eingebildet und selbstverliebt!", zischte ich aufgebracht und haute ihm meine Gedanken um die Ohren.

„Tststs… ich hoffe dir ist aufgefallen, dass du mir in Sachen Rotschopf nicht widersprochen hast und ich war nicht arrogant, ich bin ein Malfoy!", kam es selbstherrlich von ihm.

„Hmpf", grummelte ich vor mich hin, wo er die Wahrheit sprach, konnte ich nicht guten Gewissens widersprechen. Draco unterdrückte ein lautes Lachen. „Das ist zu lustig, Granger!", er sah mich überlegend an „Was machen wir jetzt… in dieser neuen Eintracht?", forschte er interessiert, aber auch skeptisch nach.

„Willst du das überhaupt, Draco? Dich mit mir normal unterhalten, steht ein Malfoy nicht über allem, und noch viel weiter über mir, dem Mudblood?", sprach ich neugierig und war selbst erstaunt wie leicht mir sein Name über die Lippen kam, aber es fühlte sich richtig an.

„Uhuhu, du kommst zur Einsicht, wie ich sehe… schön… und wie es scheint, gefällt dir mein Name? Wobei ich dir immer noch nicht erlaubt habe mich so zu nennen!", kam es abfällig von ihm.

„Was heißt hier immer noch, höre ich da heraus, dass du es noch tun wirst,… Draco?", ließ ich mich nicht in Bockshorn jagen und spielte ihn gekonnt aus. Er zog eine leichte Grimasse und stieß sich von der Tür ab und ragte nun wieder vor mir auf.

„Du bist wirklich zu schlau geworden für ein Mudblood, wirklich zu schlau und dass du eine interessante Gesprächspartnerin sein könntest, hatte ich schon immer gedacht! Wissen sie es zu schätzen?", zog er die Augenbraue skeptisch nach oben, als er plötzlich diese letzte Frage stellte. Wobei mir das vorhergehende Kompliment durchaus schmeichelte und ich fragte mich schon, wer der junge Mann hier vor mir war. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Wussten Ron und Harry meine Gedanken zu schätzen? Harry manchmal, mit Sicherheit, Ron wohl eher weniger.

„Kannst du dich denn mit deinem Gefolge austauschen?", gab ich eine Gegenfrage als Antwort.

„Mit einigen wenigen, ja… ein… zwei!", kam es von ihm abwägend. Jetzt beugte er sich wieder richtig nah zu mir, sein Duft stieg mir in die Nase, Sandelholz, und flüsterte: „Dick nicht, aber Doof und auch Pansy sind davon leider ausgeschlossen!", resümierte er wenig nett. Ich war baff, hatte mir gerade Draco das Zugeständnis gemacht und seine Anhängsel vor mir diskreditiert. Ich sah ihn mit großen Augen an und legte meinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken.

„Tja, auch meine Auswahl zum Austausch wirklich interessanter Informationen ist begrenzt, wenn ich nicht will, dass alle einschlafen", gestand ich ihm resignierend mein Leid. Was ihn zu einem leichten, seichten Lächeln veranlasste. Wir spielten hier wie Katz und Maus.

„Ich weiß ja nicht was du machst, aber ich nehme meinen Auftrag als Vertrauensschüler ernst und werde jetzt meiner Pflicht nachkommen, man sieht sich Mudblood!", kam es ungewohnt jovial von ihm.  
„Man sieht sich Pureblood!", erwiderte ich geistesgegenwärtig. Ich glaube, das könnte sich zu einem internen Witz entwickeln.

Draco schien sich wirkliche in den Ferien verändert zu haben. Ich hatte es nie so geplant gehabt, aber wenn ich es schaffen konnte mit ihm eine… tja… was, eine Beziehung wäre zu hoch gegriffen, eine Basis schaffen zu können, ohne Bösartigkeit, warum nicht, man konnte nie wissen wofür es gut war. Ich hatte schon früh vermutet und heute war ich überzeugt davon, dass er damals nur angefangen hatte mich mit Mudblood zu beschimpfen, um Ron und Harry zu ärgern, denn ich stand über so was. Aber er hatte Recht, ich musste nun zu den anderen, sonst würden sie sich noch wundern wo ich abgeblieben war. Ein Gespräch mit Malfoy, ich glaub ich spinne! Es war unglaublich, was sich alles ändern konnte wenn ein Dark Lord wieder geboren wurde.

Als ich unser Abteil betrat, konnte ich sehen, dass Harry mit Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna eine nette Gemeinschaft gegründet hatten. Ich fühlte mich in dieser verträumten, ausgelassenen Runde wieder so fehl am Platz. Da fühlte ich mich, so unmöglich es sich auch anhörte, aufgrund von unseren augenscheinlich ähnlichen Erlebnissen, Draco näher als meinen Freunden.

„Wo warst du denn? Ich musste alles ohne dich machen!", nervte Ron sofort quengelig los.

„Sorry, hab dich aus den Augen verloren, aber du hast deine Aufgabe sicher gut gemacht! Hallo Neville, Luna wie waren eure Ferien?", fragte ich ablenkend. Neville saß in seinem Sitz Ron gegenüber. Er sah gut aus, hatte einiges an Gewicht verloren. Er sah jetzt definitiv besser aus und hielt auf seinem Schoss eine potthässliche Topfpflanze.

„Sie waren schön, danke Hermione, dass du fragst. Ich habe diesen tolle Mimbulus Mimbeltonia, zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen, das ist eine ganz tolle Pflanze!", erzählte er sehr aufgeregt und enthusiastisch, aber in diesem Moment, als wir uns alle dieses Ding aus der Nähe anschauten, da Neville sie uns hinstreckte, beschloss die Pflanze sich angegriffen zu fühlen und beschoss uns alle mit einer Ladung eines ekelig stinkenden, grünlichen Saftes.

„Bäahhh…", erschallte es. „Igitt, wie ekelig!", und das war es wirklich.

„Oh,… Entschuldigung, das tut mir so leid!", stotterte er beklommen, dabei wurde er knallrot im Gesicht. Alles schien sich doch nicht geändert zu haben, dachte ich resigniert, da er beschämt und schüchtern wie immer auftrat. Ich zuckte zurück wie alle in unserem Abteil instinktiv zurückwichen. Auweia! Das hatte weh getan, diese abrupte Bewegung hatte gefährlich an meiner Naht geziept, hoffentlich war nichts passiert. Und da konnte ich aus dem Augenwinkel wahrnehmen, wie Cho Chang gerade in unser Abteil geschaut hatte und sich jetzt schnell, peinlich berührt zurückzog. Dieses Mädchen war schon immer komisch gewesen. Ich wusste nicht, was Cedric damals an ihr gefunden hatte. Und was Harry an ihr fand, hatte sich mir auch noch nicht so ganz erschlossen, aber selbst ich war zu der Erkenntnis gelangt nicht alles wissen und verstehen zu können, oder auch zu wollen.

Ach armer Harry, er tat mir so leid in dieser Hinsicht, da er einfach zu schüchtern war, wenn doch Sirius nur ein paar Jahre eher mit Harry zusammengelebt hätte, wäre dieser heute bestimmt der Casanova der Schule, aber so war er sehr unsicher und Ron war ihm in dieser Hinsicht bestimmt keine Hilfe. Und meine Hilfe konnte ich Harry auch nicht wirklich anbieten, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass er von meinen bisherigen Affären erfahren würde und sahen wir mal alle den Tatsachen ins Auge, meine Liaison mit Sirius würde er nie und nimmer gutheißen und von Snape wollte ich mal gar nicht reden, das wusste der schließlich nicht mal selbst. Was für ein Wirrwarr.

„Macht doch nichts Neville, alles halb so schlimm", tat ich sein Missgeschick lässig ab und zog meinen Schulzauberstab, dann sprach ich einen starken Reinigungszauber auf das Abteil und uns und schon war das Schlamassel behoben. Wofür waren wir schließlich Zauberer und Hexen.

Ich verabschiedete mich, verwies auf meine Pflichten, da ich ein ungutes Gefühl hatte, als wäre bei der zurückweichenden Bewegung doch irgendwas gerissen! Ich musste nachsehen und auf dem Weg kam ich am Abteil der Twins vorbei und da dachte ich mir, schlage doch gleich zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, denn ich brauchte bei einer ganz bestimmten Sache ihre Hilfe. So trat ich zielstrebig vor ihre Abteiltür und schaute in das Innere. Ich konnte sie, Lee, Alicia und Angelina sehen. Alle schienen sich großartig zu amüsieren, da die Twins ihnen viele ihrer neuen Produkte vorführten, wobei mir der leicht biestige Blick, den Fred Angelina schenkte, durchaus auffiel. Tja, diese traute Runde würde ich nun unterbrechen. Ich hob die Hand und klopfte bestimmt an das Glas, machte ein ernstes, missbilligendes Vertrauensschüler-Gesicht über diese sogenannten Scherzartikel der Red Devils.

Sofort hoben alle alarmiert den Kopf. Die Twins atmeten erleichterte aus, als sie mich wahrnahmen, da sie wussten, von mir hatten sie nichts zu befürchten, aber die anderen kannten mich nicht wirklich gut und sahen leicht ängstlich zu mir, da mir ein sehr regelgetreuer Ruf vorauseilte. Ich stand noch immer vor der geschlossenen Tür und schaute eindringlich, wartend zu den Twins. Den Zeitpunkt als es bei ihnen Klick machte konnte ich richtig regelrecht erkennen, da ihre Augen sich weiteten, dann sprangen sie gleich auf und sagten irgendetwas zu ihren Freunden und gestikulierten wild. Ich trat zurück und wartete. Sie traten mit ungewohnt ernsten Gesichtern auf mich zu und ich zuckte wortlos mit dem Kopf und so folgten sie mir. Wir bahnten uns unseren Weg an den Schülern vorbei, was mühselig war, da die meisten Türen offen waren und die Wiedersehensfreude bei vielen riesig, wie es schien, staute es sich gefährlich im Gang und wir mussten warten.

„Was gibt es Schönste, ist etwas passiert?", fragte George besorgt, leise flüsternd.

„Ich brauch euer Hilfe, meine Red Devils!", bat ich genauso auf eine wispernde Stimme bedacht.

„Erfahren wir dann auch was gestern passiert ist? Was hast du wieder böses angestellt, Schönste?", erst jetzt fiel mir auf, das wir diese kompromittierende Unterhaltung genau vor dem Slytherinabteil geführt hatten. Besorgt blickte ich hinein und traf auf interessiert schauendes Hellgrau. Mist, da hatte er mal gleich mitbekommen, dass ich mit den Twins vertrauter war als alle dachten. Ich musste vorsichtiger sein. Ich nickte unwirsch und führte sie gezielt weiter zu den Toiletten und winkte sie in das große und zum Glück leere Vertrauensschüler-Toilettenabteil.

„Puh, der Zug wird auch immer mehr zu einem Tollhaus!", meinte Fred affektiert und wischte sich eine vorwitzige, rote Strähne aus seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht.

„Wer daran wohl schuld hat!", meinte ich hämisch resigniert, was mir ein strahlendes Grinsen von beiden einbrachte. „Unsere Produkte sind gut, oder?", kam es selbstgefällig von ihnen und sie klatschten sich gegenseitig ab.

„Dass ihr kleine Erfindergenies seid, wisst ihr doch selbst!", bescheinigte ich ihnen und lehnte mich erschöpft an die Wagonwand. „Ich muss euch um einen Gefallen bitten, der keinen Aufschub duldet."

„Schönste, immer, du musst nie bitten, du nie! Wir würden alles für dich tun", sagte Fred hochtrabend, aber er meinte es durchaus ernst und deswegen lächelte ich ihn dankbar an.

„Ich brauche die Karte der Rumtreiber, bittet Harry sie euch heute Abend zu leihen", bat ich mit müder Stimme.

„Wa… geht klar, ist so gut wie erledigt", hatte George sich seine Neugierde gerade noch verkniffen.

„Ich muss eine kleine Veränderung an ihr vornehmen und bei euch mach ich dasselbe, das seht ihr dann heute Abend. Treffen um ein Uhr morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte ich nach.

„Zu Befehl, my Lady!", salutierte Fred, der Spaßvögel, vor mir und entlockte mir ein kleines Lächeln.

„Sagst du uns jetzt, was gestern los war? Die Elster, das warst doch du! Oder? Nun, du bist Sirius' Geliebte und nennst ihn doch Casanova, auch wenn wir deine Stimme nicht erkannt haben", plapperte George nervös und mit einem unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck. Nur ob ich ihnen alles sagen wollte, war so eine Sache.

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass ihr gut kombinieren könnt, ja alles richtig!", erklärte ich und hoffte, dass ihr Verhör bald vorbei war, denn meine Wunde ziepte gefährlich.

„Wow, großartig! Du kannst einen Patronus, voll krass, den lernen wir erst dieses Jahr im Unterricht!", meinte George begeistert und beeindruckt.

„Lieb von euch, lasst uns heute Nacht weiter reden, sonst wundern sich eure Freunde wo ihr bleibt und denken ich bestrafe euch bis zum Schulende mit Strafarbeit!", meinte ich abwehrend, da ich immer mehr ein unangenehm nasses Gefühl auf meiner Haut hatte und die Gunst nutzte ihnen nicht alles erzählen zu müssen. Beide nickten mir zu und verzogen sich winkend. Jetzt stand ich allein in der Vertrauensschülertoilette und atmete tief durch, trat an die Waschtische, über denen ein Spiegel hing, und zog mir mein Kleid hoch. Ich streifte es mir ab, so dass ich nur noch meine schwarze Unterwäsche und den Seidenschal trug. Um meine komplette Mitte wand sich ein strahlend weißer Verband. Ich betrachtete mich forschend im Spiegel und drehte nun leicht meinem Körper um mich im Spiegel von der Seite ansehen zu können und siehe da, wo die Naht sitzen musste, verfärbte sich das Weiß des Verbands rot. Shit, die Wunde war etwas aufgerissen. Ich würde das jetzt flicken müssen, denn die Fahrt würde noch fast fünf Stunden dauern und dann noch das Festessen, bis ich dann bei Snape war… hätte ich zu viel Blut verloren, vor allem da ich nicht wusste, wie schlimm es war. Ich schnaufte ärgerlich auf, war ja so klar gewesen, dass das mir passieren musste. In diesem Moment schlug die von mir magisch verschlossene Tür mit einem lauten Knall auf.

Ich keuchte auf, denn das durfte niemand sehen. Ich meinte den Verband, die Verletzung und ja, auch dass ich hier fast nackt stand!

Wer?

Unglaublich, ich riss mir mein vor mir auf dem Waschtisch abgelegtes Kleid schützend vor meinen Körper und drehte mich vom Spiegel weg, dann blickte ich empört zu dem Eindringling. Jetzt trat der Störenfried selbstgefällig ein, warf mir einen kalkulierenden Blick zu, erfasste die Situation, dass ich mehr oder weniger Unbekleidet war und reagierte schnell, indem er die Tür schloss und wieder magisch versiegelte. Als nächstes trat er mit einem wirklich schrecklich fiesen, überheblichen und überlegenen Lächeln auf mich zu.

„Granger, Granger, dass du dir gleich dein Kleid für mich vom Körper reißt, hätte ich jetzt echt nicht erwartet", zog er mich spöttelnd auf.

„Malfoy!", zischte ich stockwütend.

„Hey, was ist mit… Draco!", beschwerte er sich nicht ernsthaft, sondern eher gehässig und machte sich über mich lustig.

„Leck mich!", fauchte ich wütend.

„Ein Mudblood, nein danke!", näselte er überheblich und warf eine seiner blonden Strähnen arrogant zurück.

„Hattest du hier was mit den Feuermeldern am Laufen?", fragte er gar nicht neugierig und betont neutral, dabei trat er interessiert immer näher.

„Verschwinde! Hältst du keine fünf Minuten mehr ohne mich aus?", versuchte ich ihn zu reizen.

„Denk nicht dran", erwiderte er und zeigte mir dabei seine gefletschten Zähne. Ich ließ den Kopf deprimiert sinken. Mussten alle Slytherins dieser Welt mich fast nackt sehen? Zuerst Snape, nun Draco, jemand da oben musste mich echt hassen. Ich presste mein Kleid vor meinen Brüsten fest an mich und tat mir einfach leid.

„Wenn du nicht sofort freiwillig verschwindest, verpass ich dir einen Obilviate, ich mein das ernst!", drohte ich nun bösartig und aggressiv und hob ihm meinen eiskalten Blick entgegen.

„Oh, als würde die Gryffindor-Prinzessin so gegen die Regeln der Schule verstoßen!?", zeigte er sich süffisant.

„Versuchs?", meinte ich provozierend und zeigte ihm ein eiskaltes Lächeln. Er erstarrte kurz, schien zu überlegen ob er mich unterschätzte. Oh ja mein Lieber, das tust du. Du hast keine Ahnung zu was ich fähig war, oder vielleicht doch? Ich fand ihn heute sehr schwer einzuschätzen. Dann fiel sein Blick in den Spiegel, in meinem Rücken und seine Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung und wurden groß.

„Scheiße Granger, du blutest. Ich hatte also doch Recht, du hattest Schmerzen!", klang er von einer Sekunde auf die nächste ganz anders. Ich sah ihn absolut überrumpelt an. War das da Sorge, die aus seiner Stimme zu hören war? Nun war ich mehr als perplex! Ich war verwirrt? Wo war der Eisprinz von Slytherin hin? Wo die überhebliche Arroganz?

„Als würdest du mir damit was Neues erzählen", meinte ich trocken. Jetzt hatte er gesehen was ich absolut nicht wollte, dass er es sah. Er hatte nun alles Spielen aufgegeben und war rasch auf mich zugetreten, stand direkt, unglaublicherweise besorgt aussehend, vor mir.

„Dreh dich um!", forderte er in einem ernsten, fast fürsorglichen Ton, wie ich es noch nie von Malfoy gehört hatte.

„Du glaubst doch wohl selbst nicht, dass ich dir den Rücken zudrehe, damit du mir ein Me…", ich schluckte den Kloß herunter, das hatte ich wohl doch noch nicht so souverän verarbeitet. Denn das Wort Messer hatte ich dann doch nicht aussprechen können, ohne dass die Bilder in der Gasse wieder sehr präsent in meinem Geist auftauchten.

„Granger, es ist zwar unter meiner Würde als Malfoy, aber ich verspreche, ich werde nichts versuchen, um dich zu verletzen!", bot er mir ernst an und zu meinem Entsetzen sagte mein Instinkt, dass ich ihm glauben konnte.

„Und wenn ich es nicht tue?", gab ich nicht so leicht auf, denn unsicher war ich trotzdem. Er stieß ein Schnauben aus. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Potter und Wiesel wissen, dass du… das hier hast! Was glaubst du denken sie, wenn ich jetzt zu ihnen geh und von dem hier berichte?", meinte er erpresserisch provozierend, dabei deutete abwertend auf den Siegel in meinem Rücken und erpresste mich eiskalt.

„Dann schneidest du dir ins eigene Fleisch! Du zusammen auf der Toilette mit dem Mudblood", hielt ich dagegen. „Was machst du überhaupt hier?", er verzog sein Gesicht, als hätte er etwas schlecht Riechendes unter seiner edlen, feingeschnittenen Aristokratennase.

„Was wohl, nach dir schauen? Was mich interessiert ist, was du mit Wiesels Brüdern so alleine wolltest?", bekannte er seine Neugierde, aber auch ein ungeduldiger Zug hatte sich in seiner Mimik gegraben.

„Und schlauer…?", fragte ich stichelnd.

„Nein, noch neugieriger!", kam es rau von ihm und das bescherte mir doch glatt eine Gänsehaut.

„Dürfen Malfoys das sein? Neugierig, das passt nicht zu der gleichgültigen Maske", kam es sehr sarkastisch von mir. Nur mit meinem Kleid vor meiner Brust fühlte ich mit etwas deplatziert, so unterlegen, vor ihm hier, dem Chef des Hauses Slytherin, denn das war er, leider.

„Muss ja nicht jeder mitkriegen!", grinste er nun überlegen, süffisant.

„Ach, aber ich darf?", ich riss geschockt die Augen auf. Zuerst gab er zu, dass Pansy und Doof nicht wirklich helle waren und nun erklärter er, dass er durchaus neugierig sei. Was war geschehen, dass ihn augenscheinlich so verändert hatte, oder wer? Jetzt war ich neugierig!

„Granger, du kannst zwar versuchen mich zu Tode zu quatschen, das wird aber nicht verhindern, dass du dich umdrehst!", kam es entscheiden von ihm, dabei hatte er sich drohend aufgerichtet. Er streckte die Brust raus. Seit wann war er so groß? „Hab Vertrauen…", meinte er plötzlich in einem anderen, einem einfühlsamen Ton und ich bekam große, ungläubige Augen. Dies aus Dracos Mund!

Das… was war das? Ein Zugeständnis an meine Angst? Hab Vertrauen! In einen Malfoy?

Das war nicht Malfoy, oder doch? War er das vielleicht eigentlich schon immer gewesen? Das war ein interessantes Rätsel, wenn es nicht gerade auf meine Kosten gehen würde! Ich stelle mich nun gerade hin. Warum musste ich immer reagieren, wenn mich jemand herausforderte, an meinen Mut appellierte tapfer zu sein? So war ich immer noch mit meinem Kleid bewaffnet und drehte ihm schwungvoll meinen Rücken zu. Das war wirklich eine Überwindung für mich, besonders da er kein Freund war… eigentlich der Feind.

„Na bitte, war doch gar nicht so schwer…", murmelte er erstaunlich zufrieden. Ich konnte ihn hinter mir im Spiegel aufragen sehen. In der relativ tristen Umgebung leuchtet sein weißblondes Haar wie eine helle Sonne. „Dann schauen wir mal. Ich werde den Verband nun abnehmen", informierte er mich ungewohnt fürsorglich. Ich legte nun beide Hände geschlagen an den Waschtisch und beugte mich ergeben leicht vor. Mein Kleid sank damit herab, doch das war mir grad egal. Ich stand vor Draco Malfoy in Höschen und BH im Hogwarts Express. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass so etwas passieren konnte? Die nächste Frage war, würde ich dies zu meinem Vorteil nutzen können, oder würde nur Draco aus dieser Situation und dem Wissen hiervon Nutzen ziehen?

Hey, er war ein Slytherin. Aber ich hatte mich geschlagen gegeben, denn es schmerzte schon sehr und ich musste endlich versuchen den Schaden zu beheben, also begann er den Verband abzuwickeln. Er war unerwartet sanft und zu meinem Erstaunen zeigte er keine Scheu mich zu berühren, bis der Verband von meinem Körper glitt.

„Wow Granger, was hast du da gemacht, das sieht echt fies aus,… falls es dich interessiert, es ist an der Naht ein bisschen aufgeplatzt", beschied er erstaunlich unberührt von meiner Wunde. Ich reagierte mal so was von nicht, denn ihm würde ich nichts sagen, pah! Ich verkrampfte mich, da ich den Instinkt stark unterdrücken musste meine Waffen zu ziehen und ihn anzufallen, als er aus seiner Jacke seinen Zauberstab zückte und damit auf die Wunde in meinem Rücken zielte.

Er begann dieselben Heilsprüche wie Snape zu rezitieren, nun war mir so was von klar wer ihn ausbildete. Ich würde meine Unterwäsche darauf verwetten, dass der Liebe Professor seinen kleinen Liebling in den Ferien unterrichtete. Und anscheinend schien Snape auf Draco abzufärben. Er versteckte es zwar gut hinter seinen Masken, aber so wie er mir jetzt hier half, erinnerte er frappant an Snape und dieser war zwar ein Death Eater, aber kein ganzer, oh ja, da gab es mit Sicherheit Abstufungen und diese schienen dank des Einflusses vom Professor bei Draco Wirkung zu zeigen. Wobei ich mir nicht anmaßte, zu denken, dass ich wusste wo Malfoy Senior stand. Als Draco seine Arbeit gewissenhaft beendete, hatte sich ein leichter Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn gebildet, denn heilen strengte immer an und ich selbst war dankbar, dass die schmerzhafte Anspannung etwas aus meinem Körper wich. Also beschwor er neues Verbandszeug und legte es mir wieder erstaunlich zärtlich an. Bis jetzt war kein Wort mehr zwischen uns gefallen. Als er mich fertig verbunden hatte, trat er einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete meine Kehrseite interessiert. Ich drehte mich immer noch nicht um, sondern sah ihn weiter im Spiegel an.

„Danke, Draco!", hauchte ich und leckte mir über meine mittlerweile trockenen, spröden Lippen. Das war gar nicht einfach.

„Willst du dich nicht umdrehen, Granger?", er wirkte vollkommen gleichgültig, wie er da stand mit verschränkten Armen vor mir. „… oder hast du Angst…?" Er tat es schon wieder, er forderte mich heraus. Mist, bei so was würde ich mich natürlich umdrehen, denn wofür sollte ich mich schämen? Er sah nichts was er nicht kannte und ich war immer noch genügend verhüllt. So würde ich mir schnell mein Kleid überstreifen können, dann wären wir wieder gleichgestellt, ja genau, guter Plan. Ich drehte mich um, mein Kleid im Anschlag, stand ihm nun Angesicht von Angesicht gegenüber und zog unter seinen interessierten Blicken mein Kleid über den Kopf. Als ich wieder auftauchte, zierte sein Gesicht ein fettes Grinsen seine Augen glitzerten belustigt.

„Du bist echt lustig, Granger. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dir was abschauen, einem Mudblood?", feixte er süffisant.

„Ja, natürlich, du bist ein Mann! Pure-, Half-, Mudblood oder Muggel, so lange sie die Beine breit machen können, ist euch das doch im Grunde völlig gleich, sei realistisch!", meinte ich desillusioniert hart, da dies meine wirkliche Meinung war. Er zeigte ein überraschtes Gesicht über meine pessimistische Einstellung.

„Das kling hart und ordinär!", kam es verächtlich von ihm, dabei tippte er sich überlegend mit dem Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Aber ich bin bereit dir… mhmh zuzustimmen, das vorhin im Abteil hat schon mein Interesse geweckt, jetzt das hier erst Recht! Hast du dein Angebot vorhin ernst gemeint?", fragte er ehrlich meinend nach und schenkte mir einen unerwartet offenen Blick aus seinen hellgrauen Augen.

„Natürlich, das Angebot steht und auch du weckst mein Interesse gerade von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr!", gab ich offen zu.

„Dann ist es ja gut! Wirst du mir sagen, was das da verursacht hat?", fragte er kalkulierend mit skeptisch erhobener Braue.

„Mhm nein, ich denke nicht, oder noch nicht! Ich weiß nicht, kann ich dir vertrauen?" Slytherins taten nichts umsonst, es ging immer um den Austausch, ganz nach dem Motto, gib du mir was, ich gebe dir was.

„Du weißt jetzt etwas von mir was keiner weiß und wissen darf, nun bist du dran, gib mir etwas, was keiner weiß! Etwas, was mir zeigt, dass auch du mir vielleicht bis zu einem gewissen Grad traust", bot ich ihm an. Dass wir uns so schnell auf eine Basis zubewegen könnten, hätte ich nicht gedacht, aber eventuell suchte auch er jemanden, der besser und mehr verstand als die anderen. So sehr mich auch die Erkenntnis entsetzte, aber irgendwie herrschte jetzt schon eine Art stillschweigendes Verstehen zwischen uns, das ich nie für möglich gehalten hätte.

Wir blickten uns plötzlich richtig tief in die Augen. Braun traf auf Grau, unsere Blicke verhakten sich ineinander! Es zog mich wie in einem Strudel immer tiefer und tiefer hinein, bis es mir vorkam, als würde ich seine Seele sehen, so dass ich die verbogensten, geheimsten Gefühle sah und plötzlich war es so, als würde ich ein aufrichtiges, ernsthaftes Verständnis erkennen. Wir waren uns ähnlich. Wir verstanden einander. Ihm schien das gleiche bei mir passiert zu sein. Das Erstaunlichste war, wir hatten keine Legilimentik verwendet, es war auch nicht das durchsuchen und ausspionieren des Geistes, nein es war das Erkennen einer gleichen, ähnlichen Seele.

Draco riss ruckartig sein Gesicht weg, unterbrach den Blickkontakt abrupt und somit auch diese tiefe Verbundenheit. Er hatte einen absolut entgeisterten Ausdruck, richtiggehend geschockt. Auch ich musste aussehen wie eine totale Idiotin, nachdem er den Kontakt so rüde unterbrochen hatte, lehnte ich mich erschöpft mit meinem Hintern an das Waschbecken. Was war hier passiert? Das war Draco Malfoy!

„Tja, beweg dich nicht ruckartig Granger, man sieht sich Mudblood!", meinte er selbst noch etwas unsicher, dann wandte er sich jäh ab. Oh, er war gut, denn innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er sich gefangen und war wieder der eiskalte, gleichgültige Schönling.

„Danke Pureblood!", dass ich aber auch immer das letzte Wort haben musste, nicht nur du bist gut!  
Als ich wieder alleine war, drehte ich mich wieder zum Spiegel und betrachtete mein Gesicht. Erstaunlich, es sah völlig normal aus, keine roten Wangen, auch sonst nichts was auf diese peinliche, ungewöhnliche Situation hindeuten hätte können. Ich fand mein Gleichgewicht wieder und begab mich erneut durch den viel zu hellen, viel zu lauten Zug. Eine neunstündige Zugfahrt zog sich echt ewig. Ich hatte die restliche Zeit lesend in unserem Abteil verbracht, aber so langsam näherten wir uns dem Ziel. Alle begannen nun sich ihre Uniformen anzuziehen. Als sich auch schon die Abteiltür öffnete und der jährliche Besuch von Malfoy bei Harry anstand, er schenke mir ein schnelles Lächeln und legte los.

„Ah, wie ich sehe haben es Potter und das Wiesel wieder nach Hogwarts geschafft, schade!", vor Unglauben hätte sich beinahe mein Mund geöffnet. Zum Glück war ich sehr beherrscht und diszipliniert, aber Draco hatte es gerade sein lassen und mich nicht mit beleidigt.

„Verzieh dich Malfoy, du bist hier nicht erwünscht", hisste Harry böse.

„Ja, hau ab!", meinte Ron aggressiv und wollte aufstehen.

„Ruhig Blut, ihr heißblütigen Gryffindors bin schon weg, aber glaub bloß nicht, dass ich dir nicht auf den Fersen bleibe, wie ein Hund, Potter!", spuckte er Harry zu und ließ unser Abteil in einem erstarrten Schweigen und geschockte Gesichter zurück. Ich hob ruhig eine Braue und sah ihn fragend an und er schenkte mir ein knappes Nicken, was keiner bemerkte.

Ich verstand, dass er uns sagen wollte, dass Lucius, Sirius' Hundeanimagusform erkannt hatte. Das hatten anscheinend Harry und Ron auch richtig kombiniert, da beide mit blassen Gesichtern entsetzt schwiegen, aber sie konnten nicht wissen was Draco mir damit wirklich sagen wollte. Er hätte uns das nicht sagen müssen, dass sein Vater Sirius anscheinend auf dem Bahnhof erkannt hatte.

Er kam mir entgegen, Draco Malfoy kam mir, Hermione Granger, entgegen und nahm mein vorhin ausgesprochenes Angebot an. Er gab etwas, was nur er wusste, nun an mich weiter und zeigte mir dadurch ein klitzekleines bisschen Vertrauen. Er würde eines Tages vielleicht ein guter Machiavelli sein. Dieser Hickhack machte Spaß. Er gab mir was in die Hand, ich gab ihm was in seine. Schön, anscheinend waren wir im Spiel. Mit Snape war es ganz anders. Hier, bei Draco, fühlte ich mich eher gleichberechtigt. Draco und ich standen uns ebenbürtig gegenüber. Wo ich bei Snape stand oder eher stehen konnte, wusste ich noch nicht, dort war er aber eindeutig der Anführer.

Aber dafür würde ich ihm, also Draco, so bald wie möglich persönlich danken, denn diese Info mussten wir an Sirius weitergeben. Es bedeutete, dass er als Hund auch nicht mehr auf den Straßen sicher war. Schon schloss sich die Abteiltür geräuschvoll und weg war er.

„Boah, was bildet sich dieses eingebildete Frettchen nur ein?", wütete Ron.

„Äh, ich glaube…Sirius…", meinte Harry unsicher und schluckte schwer.

„Ja, vollkommen richtig, ich denke die Malfoys haben Sirius auf dem Bahnsteig erkannt, spätestens jetzt müssen sie von Wormtail erfahren haben, dass Sirius ein Hund ist und bewusst oder unbewusst Malfoy hat uns gerade gesagt, dass sie es wissen! Harry, wir müssen Sirius sofort sagen, dass er in seiner Animagusform nicht mehr sicher ist und wirklich immer im Haus bleiben muss!", fasste ich schnell alles zusammen. Ron starrte mich mit offenem Mund erstaunt an. Er hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch, nicht ansprechend und Harry war immer noch sehr blass, nickte aber bestätigend.

„Ich werde noch heute Hedwig zu ihm schicken!", meinte er bestimmt und schon mussten wir uns erheben und den Zug verlassen, denn nach endlosen neun Stunden Zugfahrt waren wir endlich in Hogsmeade angekommen.


	34. Festessen und ein Rendezvous

Festessen und ein Rendezvous

Als wir aus dem Zug stiegen, zog ich die frische, intensiv duftende Luft der lauen Sommernacht in meine Lungen. Ja, seit Neuestem wusste ich wie befreiend es sein konnte tief einzuatmen. Auf dem von Fackeln und Laternen beschienen Bahnsteig von Hogsmeade herrschte das übliche Gedränge der kleinen, wuseligen Erstklässler, die wie aufgescheuchte Hühner durch die Gegend liefen. Sie steuerten auf Hagrid zu, der wie ein Leuchtturm aus der Masse herausragte und ihnen den Weg mit seinem Ausruf „Erstklässler zu mir" wies!

Dies alles in mich aufnehmend, stieg ich gedankenverloren aus dem Zug und folgte den anderen zu den auf uns wartenden, schwarzen Kutschen, die uns ins Schloss fahren würden. Ich stockte, denn die seit Jahren für mich pferdelosen Kutschen waren auf einmal nicht mehr pferdelos, sondern wurden von Wesen gezogen. Ja, von einem pferdeähnlichen Wesen gezogen. Die schwarze glänzende Haut spannte sich direkt über ihren Knochen, wodurch sich ihr ganzes Skelett abzeichnete. die erstaunlichen lederartigen Flügel erinnerten mich an die von Fledermäusen. Aber am meisten faszinierte mich der knochige Kopf, hatte dieser doch eher die Ähnlichkeit mit einem echsenähnlichen Drachenkopf. Die weißen pupillenlosen Augen sahen leer und gespenstisch aus.  
Ich wusste genau was für Wesen das vor mir waren, hatte alles über sie aus dem Buch „magische, gefährliche Geschöpfe" gelesen.

Dies hier waren Thestrale, die nur für die Menschen sichtbar wurden die den Tot gesehen hatten, aufgrund dieser Eigenart galten diese Tiere als gefährlich und unheimlich, auch aßen sie Fleisch, aber ich muss sagen, sie hatten eine faszinierende Ausstrahlung und sie schienen sehr zahm. Ich versuchte mir meine Überraschung über diese unerwartete Erkenntnis nicht anmerken zu lassen, aber ich durfte beobachten, wie dies Harry nicht gelang. Er starrte auf die Thestrale, als wären sie Geister. Mein Mitleid hielt sich für ihn gerade in Grenzen, denn würde er einmal in sein Schulbuch blicken, hätte er gewusst, dass er nicht halluzinierte, sondern, dass dies ganz einfach halt eben Thestrale waren, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, keine Einbildung auf jeden Fall. Jetzt bestätigte ihm auch noch Luna, die schon in der Kutsche saß auf ihre eigene verträumte Art, dass er nicht phantasierte, sondern das auch sie in der Lage war diese Wesen zu sehen, aber sie machte dies so weggetreten, dass Harry und Ron mitleidige Blicke austauschten und zu sehen war, dass sie sehr an Luna zweifelten.

Ich verdrehte meine Augen, denn ich durfte mir nicht anmerken lassen, dass ich die Tiere auf einmal sehen konnte, da dann logischerweise die Frage aufkommen würde was in den Ferien passiert war, da ja erst jemand vor deinen Augen krepieren musste, damit man dazu in der Lage war diese Wesen wahrzunehmen, ein Teufelskreis. So saßen wir alle in der Kutsche und näherten uns Hogwarts, das hoch über uns thronte und sich vor dem sternenklaren Himmel als Silhouette abzeichnete. Es war ein prächtiges, altes, beeindruckendes Schloss. Der weiche Schein von abertausenden von Fackeln und Kerzen leuchtete einladend aus den verglasten Fenstern und vermittelten eine unwirkliche, romantische Atmosphäre. Als die Kutsche ruckelnd hielt, reihten wir uns in den unablässigen Strom von Schülern ein, die in die Große Halle drängten.

Es war immer wieder überwältigend, nach den Ferien das wuchtige Portal zu durchschreiten und die steinerne Vorhalle zu durchqueren, um dann durch die zwei großen Flügeltüren in die Große Halle einzutreten, welche durch ihre verzauberte Decke das Wetter widerspiegelte und dadurch eine sehr stimmungsvolle, mystische Atmosphäre entstand.

Ich ließ mich von diesem wohligen Gefühl gefangen nehmen. Zielstrebig hielten wir auf den Gryffindortisch zu. Dort versuchte ich mich so zu setzen, dass ich den Slytherintisch sowie den vor uns allen auf einem Podest thronenden Lehrertisch im Auge behalten konnte. Als endlich alle Zweit- bis Siebtklässler ihre Plätze eingenommen hatten und schlussendlich mehr oder weniger Ruhe einkehrte, öffneten sich noch einmal die Flügeltüren und ließen McGonagall und die wirklich winzig erscheinenden Erstklässler ein. Diese schritten nervös den langen Mittelgang entlang, um sich dann dem alten, sprechenden Hut zu stellen und von diesem mit großem Zinnober in eines der vier Häuser von Hogwarts eingeteilt zu werden. Während sich diese Prozedur in die Länge zog, schaute ich neugierig umher und nahm einen am Slytherintisch, wie einen König thronenden Malfoy wahr. Dieser blickte mir einmal direkt in die Augen und wie mir schien trat ein amüsierter Zug in seine. Ich erwiderte diesen stummen Schlagabtausch mit einem Lächeln. Es war zu lustig, ich tauschte mich mit Draco in der Großen Halle aus, wer hätte das jemals gedacht.

Als ich bei meiner Begutachtung beim Lehrertisch ankam, konnte ich dank Ritas Exposés Dolores Umbridge in ihrem schrecklichen rosafarbenen, biederen Kostüm mit einem passenden rosa Hut auf dem grau-braunen mit kurzen, grauen Locken bewachsenen Hinterkopf ausmachen. Sie wirkte wie eine kleine Kröte, eine wahrlich unsympathische Frau. Sie hatte ein wabbeliges Gesicht mit leicht hervorquellenden, runden, blauen Glubschaugen und einen breiten, schlaffen Mund. Ihr krötenhafter Kopf ging fast ohne Hals direkt in ihren auffällig kleinen, rundlichen Körper über. Diese Frau war klein und feist, an ihren unruhig auf der Tischplatte trommelnden, dicken Wurstfingerchen hatte sie viele, kitschige Ringe. Doch jetzt hatte sie Professor Dumbledore unterbrochen und nun begann sie, ihre eigene Rede zu schmettern!

Diese präsentierte sie uns in einer hohen, gekünstelten Kleinmädchenstimme, denn alles was sie nun so zuckrig, süß vortrug war alles andere als unschuldig oder gar schön. Wow, das war doch interessant, genau das was Rita gesagt hatte. Fudge und das Ministerium wollten jetzt voll in Hogwarts mitmischen. Diese Erkenntnis oder auch Offenbarung ging an Harry und Ron wieder mal so was von vorbei, so dass ich ihnen eine kurze Zusammenfassung geben musste. Das war ja klar gewesen und ich warnte sie inbrünstig, sich vor ihr in Acht zu nehmen. Auch Professor Snape schien nach dieser Rede eher missgelaunt, so wie er die Mundwinkel nach unten verzog, aber er schaute mir einmal auffordernd in die Augen, ob ich auch ja nicht unsere Verabredung vergessen hätte, was ich ihm mit einem sachten Nicken auch zu verstehen gab. Mir tat nach dieser anstrengenden Nacht und der endlosen Zugfahrt wirklich alles weh, aber ich durfte mein Treffen mit Snape nicht verschieben!

Wie gut, dass als nun endlich das Essen beendet war, die einzige Aufgabe der Vertrauensschüler war, die Erstklässler und alle anderen Gryffindors in unser neues Passwort einzuweihen und ihnen den Weg zu zeigen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum, der dominierend in den Farben des Hauses in Rot und Gold gehalten war, konnte ich mit den Twins einen schnellen Austausch zu Wege bekommen.

„Haben die Karte! Harry will sie erst in ein paar Tagen wieder haben", flüstere mir Fred vertraulich ins  
Ohr.

„Auf euch ist verlass, sehr gut, ich hab jetzt noch einen Termin", wisperte ich leise, was mir einen skeptischen Blick von George einbrachte.

„Wir sind erst seit ein paar Stunden in Hogwarts und du hast schon irgendwelche Techtelmechtel?", stichelte Fred und grinste sehr frech.

„Ahaha, ja hab ich! Ihr könnt ja aufpassen, dass sie mich nicht suchen?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Geht klar und sei schön brav", kicherten sie wie blöde, denn dass ich ihrer Ansicht nach nichts Gutes im Sinn hatte, schienen sie vorauszusetzen. So wie es aussah, freuten sie sich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und der Tyrannei ihrer Mutter entkommen zu sein. Und so schlich ich aus unserem Gryffindorturm, aus dem siebten Stock, hinunter in die düsteren Kerker. Es war schon fast zehn und so wirkte das Schloss in seiner grauen, steinigen Atmosphäre auf den ein oder anderen bestimmt unheimlich. Ich fühlte mich aber sehr wohl, so alleine durch die Korridore zu schleichen, das Einzige was ich nicht so toll fand war, dass der Weg dann doch arg lang war. Als ich den Zugang zu den Kerkern hinter mir ließ und immer tiefer hinabstieg, nahm die Kälte zu, da es hier immer leicht frisch war und so setzte ich zügig meinen Weg zu den Räumlichkeiten meines Professors fort, aber ich war vorsichtig, da ich mich hier auf Slytherin Gebiet befand und mir somit nicht jeder Wohlgesonnen wäre. Ich stand schließlich vor einem Bild, das einen schlechtgelaunten Ritter zeigte. Das passte irgendwie, dachte ich bei mir, als ich auch schon meinen Mut zusammennahm und harsch klopfte. Ich mochte mit ihm geschlafen haben, aber das wusste er ja nicht.

Die Tür schwang nach innen auf und offenbarte das private Büro des Professors, das spartanisch, um nicht zu sagen minimal, eingerichtet war, sprich ein Schreibtisch an der hinteren Wand, ein die gesamte Fläche einnehmendes Bücherregal und eine Tür, die höchstwahrscheinlich in sein eigenes Labor führte. Ich konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber er schien mich erwartet zu haben, sonst hätte sich die Tür nicht geöffnet und so tat ich wagemutig in die Höhle des Löwen. Nein, halt. Falsch, in die Höhle der Schlange, korrigierte ich mich selbst. Ich ging auf den Schreibtisch zu und blickte auf die akribische Ordnung, bis ich vor Schreck herumfuhr, da sich ein Teil der Bücherwand bewegte und eine bisher nicht sichtbare Tür offenbarte, aus der die schwarzgewandete Person meines Professors erschien.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie?", fragte er schnarrend und zog sich in die dahinterliegende Dunkelheit zurück. Wie bitte, ich würde in das Heiligste von Snape dürfen, seine privaten Räumlichkeiten betreten? Da würde ich mich nicht zweimal bitten lassen, denn ich war sehr gespannt, wie er lebte. Und so trat ich flott auf die Öffnung zu. Mir offenbarte sich ein gemütliches, großzügiges Wohnzimmer, das einen großen Kamin hatte. Darum stand eine einladende Ledercouch in grün, was sonst, zwei Sessel und man sah kein Fitzelchen Stein, da alle Wände mit Regalen vom Boden bis zur Decke mit Büchern gefüllt waren. Wow, ich denke hier könnte ich einige Zeit glücklich verbringen.

„Professor!", kam es höflich von mir, währenddessen hatte er in seinem Sessel schwungvoll Platz genommen. Er trug keinen Umhang, zeigt sich heimelig leger. Er deutete wortlos auf die Couch. Der Aufforderung kam ich sofort nach und sank darauf nieder, denn der weite Weg war nicht spurlos an mir und meiner Verletzung vorbeigegangen und ich war etwas atemlos. Er hatte vor sich ein Glas Rotwein stehen und sah mich taxierend an. Auch wenn ich mich an die Geschehnisse in der Blackbibliothek nicht mehr zu hundert Prozent erinnern konnte, so kam es mir vor, als wäre für ihn das Ganze noch nicht abgeschlossen, aber um dieses Gespräch zu umgehen, war ich echt zu müde. Der Tag hatte an meinen Kräften gezehrt und sollte er mir halt Fragen stellen, ich musste sie ja nicht beantworten und meine Mauer, die meinen Geist schütze, stand wie eine eins.

„Möchten Sie auch ein Glas?", kam die unerwartete, forsche Einladung von Snape.

„Ja gerne!", ich versuchte jegliche Überraschtheit zu überspielen und ganz cool zu wirken, aber dass mir mein Professor anbot mit ihm etwas zu trinken, überrumpelte mich schon. Ich meine, ich verdankte dem Mann viel, sehr viel! Nur etwas so Lapidares wie mein Leben. Er schwang seinen Stab mit einer eleganten Bewegung und schon hatte ich ein Glas in der Hand, dann erhob er seines auffordernd. Ich hob es an, prostete ihm vorsichtig zu und trank. Ich muss sagen, der Geschmack des Professors war gut, ein edler Tropfen, somit leckte ich den letzten Tropfen von meinen Lippen und war mir dabei der mich ständig belauernden Augen des Professors deutlich bewusst. Er hielt sich sehr gerade, nur seine dunklen Augen in seinem blassen Gesicht huschten immer umher und beobachteten jede meiner Bewegungen.

„Haben Sie mir noch etwas zu erzählen?", legte so typisch seinen Kopf schief und fokussierte mich genau. Mhm… unter Anbetracht dessen, dass das Geschehen gestern in der Bibliothek etwas neblig in meinen Gedanken war, im krassen Gegenzug zu dem was sich in der Gasse abgespielt hatte und mir leider immer noch sehr lebendig vor Augen stand, sah ich ihn nun fragend an, da ich wirklich nicht genau wusste was er erzählt haben wollte. Und so stöhnte er dann auch leidend auf.

„Zu den Geschehnissen, was Sie mit Ihren beiden Angreifern getan haben?", forderte er genauer aber auch etwas ungeduldiger.

„Ah, so tja, wie ich Ihnen schon gesagt habe wurde Derrick mit einem Obliviate von mir bedacht … ja genau…", und nahm nochmal gierig einen Schluck von dem leckeren Tropfen, da meine Kehle plötzlich sehr trocken geworden war.

„Dass dies aber ein alles umfassender, gedächtnislöschender Obliviate war und ihm falsche Erinnerungen an ein nicht existierendes Leben gegeben wurden, hatten Sie vergessen zu erwähnen Miss Granger!", meinte er verächtlich schnaubend und schaute mir böse in die Augen. Doch davon ließ ich mich ja so was von nicht beeindrucken. Sollte ich deswegen ein schlechtes Gewissen haben? Pah, da musste noch viel passieren, der Scheißkerl hatte es nicht anders verdient.

„Was wollen Sie damit andeuten, Sir? Ja, wenn Sie es so ausführlich wünschen, dann ja, genau so ist es abgelaufen, und bevor Sie fragen warum, erstens war oder besser bin ich stinksauer und hab dies als perfekte Strafe gesehen. Ein Death Eater, der denkt er sei ein Muggel, wahrlich zum Schreien! Und zweitens es war eine gute Übung und Übungsmaterial um das es nicht schade wäre, das ist selten…", meinte ich kalt. Zum Abschluss trank ich nochmal einen beruhigenden Schluck und betrachtete danach das glitzernde Rot des Weines im Schein des Kaminfeuers, da ich ihn nicht ansehen wollte.

„Chrmm tja, wahrlich überraschend, dann bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes, als Ihnen zu Ihrem gelungen Obliviate zu gratulieren!", sagte er mit spitzer Stimme und sah mich ungerührt an. Das passte ihm alles so gar nicht, so steif wie er auf seinem heimischen Sessel saß. Dass er mich aber hier empfing erstaunte mich. Ich hatte zwar nicht den Mut zu fragen, aber ich vermutete mal stark, dass ich die erste Schülerin war, die dieses Heiligtum betreten durfte, bis auf Malfoy Junior natürlich. Sollte ich mich geehrt fühlen?

„Professor, was blieb mir denn anderes übrig? Ich musste ihm die Erinnerung an mich nehmen. Was glauben Sie hätten Fudge und das Ministerium mit mir und einer Leiche gemacht? So schnell hätte ich gar nicht Askaban sprechen können, da hätten sie mich dort schon hin abgeschoben, so… wie Sirius!", bekannte ich nun doch leise wispernd.

„Wo Sie recht haben, Miss Granger, ich zeige mich nur erstaunt, da mir keine Fünftklässlerin bekannt ist, die einen vollumfänglichen Obliviate ausführen kann", brummte er nicht erfreut und sein Ton war dabei sehr misslaunig. War das ein Kompliment gewesen? Oh, über solches Lob von dieser Stelle würde ich mich immer freuen, da so etwas nie vorkam, nahm ich es gerne an. Aber darauf mit Dank zu reagieren, wäre bei Snape absolut falsch gewesen, dann wäre er nur verschnupft, also nahm ich es lediglich hin und warf ihm einen Blick zu, das war alles.

„Seit wann können Sie verbotenerweise Portschlüssel erschaffen?", forderte er weiter und setzte sein Verhör fort! Schrecklich, war der Mann pedantisch, war ja nicht auszuhalten, der musste echt alles wissen.

„Seit den Ferien, Sir. Ich dachte mir, ist auch schon egal, hier eine Leiche, dort der Obliviate, dann kann ich Fudge doch gleich mal ein bisschen Schocken und versuchen seine rosarote Brille zu verschieben und schicke ihm die beiden auf direktem Weg", dabei kicherte ich gehässig auf, da ich dies als immer noch originell empfand. Auch Snape erhob jetzt sein Glas und prostete mir erneut zu und nickte bedächtig.

„In der Tat, diese Einschätzung ist richtig. Nur, dass Sie bereit sind so weit zu gehen, entzieht sich meinem Verständnis. Warum tun Sie das alles, Miss Granger?", belauerte mich wie eine Wildkatze auf dem Sprung.

„Durch eine Gasse gehen, wie das normale Menschen tun? Zauber üben und lernen weil ich das schon immer getan habe, oder was meinen Sie, Sir?", hielt ich dagegen.

„Ich bin nicht so doof wie der Hund. Was treibt Sie wirklich an und glauben Sie mir, Sie wissen gar nicht auf was Sie sich einlassen, dafür sind Sie viel zu jung. Hören Sie auf so lange Sie noch können! Glauben Sie mir, das ist kein Leben, für niemanden! Das wollen Sie nicht, Sie haben Freunde, Familie alles!", versuchte er mir eindringlich klarzumachen und er erstaunte mich. Sorgte er sich etwas? Er brachte seine Argumente richtig überzeugend rüber, aber ich wusste auf was ich mich einließ. Diese Seite hatte mich schon immer angezogen und die letzten Geschehnisse hatten mir gezeigt, dass ich sehr wohl mit allem was ich würde tun müssen zurecht kam. Wenn man so wollte, hatte ich gestern die letzte Bestätigung erhalten, dass ich zu wirklich allem in der Lage war. Und seine anderen Argumente entkräftete ich in Gedanken auch, denn in nicht einmal einem Jahr hätte ich keine Eltern mehr, wäre Waise. Wenn er wüsste, dass ich dies selbst in die Wege leitete, würde er, ja, was würde er dann tun? Vor meinen Augen einen Herzinfarkt bekommen? Und Freunde, da hatte ich nicht viele, Harry und die Twins, aber die Twins unterstützen mich und Harry, eines Tages vielleicht, wir würden sehen, ich war mir da nicht sicher.

„Bilden Sie sich nicht ein, dass Sie alles Wissen, Professor!", zischte ich böse.

„Und glauben Sie mir, ich gebe mich keinen Illusionen hin. Ich bin wahrlich kein Kind mehr!", hatte mich dabei sehr steif aufgerichtet. „Und ich hasse es mich zu rechtfertigen!"  
Ich versuchte aber meine Gleichgültigkeit wiederzufinden, denn sonst wäre ich ein leichtes Opfer, wenn man eins in Snapes Gegenwart nicht haben durfte, waren es Gefühle, Gefühle die überschwappten. Er hatte meinen gemäßigten Gefühlsausbruch stumm und vollkommen gleichgültig über sich ergehen lassen. Er war wirklich genial im unterdrücken jedweder Gefühle, wenn ich ihn denn nur als Lehrer gewinnen könnte, aber dieser Blauäugigkeit wollte ich mich nicht hingeben, da er mir ja gerade gesagt hatte was er von dem hielt was ich tat.

„Nun denn, wieder beruhigt?", kam es sehr spöttisch von ihm, während er mich mit der gehobenen Augenbraue begutachtete.

„Würden Sie sich nun ausziehen!", bat er weniger als dass er es denn befahl. Mit diesem abrupten Themenwechsel dachte er wohl mich kalt zu erwischen, aber nicht mit mir, schließlich war ich hierher gekommen weil er meine Wunden ansehen wollte, aber ich wusste, dass er es jetzt so forderte sollte mich demütigen. Was es wahrscheinlich auch tun würde, wenn ich es denn so sehen würde, was ich aber nicht tat, dafür war mir der Professor schon zu nah gekommen! Geistig Zunge raus gestreckt, was er aber nicht erfahren würde.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir!", kam es süßlich von mir. Ich erhob mich und begann als erstes meinen Schal ganz bewusst langsam und lasziv von meinem Hals zu wickeln, bis ich diesen auf die Couch schweben ließ, dann wandte ich mich meinem Schulumhang zu, den ich langsam von den Schultern gleiten ließ und ebenso auf die Couch warf. Nun blickte ich interessiert auf. Die Lage, in der wir uns gerade befanden war mehr als zweideutig und ich denke dem Professor entging dies auch nicht, so wie er die Hände in die Armlehnen seines Sessels krallte, so dass die Finger leicht weiß wurden. Ich, seine Schülerin, legte in den Privaträumen meines Tränkeprofessors eben einen Strip erster Klasse hin. Was jeder denken würde, der auf einmal eintreten würde, war klar.

Ich versuchte es richtig verführerisch zu machen, da ich ihn für vorher ärgern wollte. Mein Kleid ließ ich dann auch sachte von meinen Schultern gleiten und es kam schließlich an meiner Hüfte zum Liegen. So stand ich in dem schummerigen Licht der Kerkerwohnung. Mein halbentblätterter Körper wurde vom schmeichelnden Schein des Feuers beschienen. Der Professor saß immer noch sehr starr in seinem Sessel, behielt aber seine gewöhnliche, gleichgültige Maske bei. Seine Selbstbeherrschung war wirklich wie immer zu bewundern. Da er keinen Muskel rührte, ging ich nun langsam auf ihn zu.

„Miss Granger, was gedenken Sie hier zu tun?", zischte er in seiner öligen Stimme gefährlich.

„Nichts Sir, ich komme nur zu Ihnen, dass Sie sich meine Verletzungen aus der Nähe anschauen können", meinte ich nüchtern und stoppte jetzt vor seinem Sitz, beugte mich vor und konnte seine obsidianfarbenen Augen beobachten, wie sie jeden Zentimeter meine Haut scannten.

Dieser Blick ging einem eiskalt den Rücken runter. Ich konnte eine wohlige Gänsehaut unter diesem intensiven Blick nicht verbergen, wollte ich aber auch nicht. Als ich tief genug war, reckte ich ihm meinen Hals provokant entgegen, damit er die Quetschungen begutachten konnte. Ich konnte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren wie er darüber strich. Die ganze Atmosphäre war spannungsgeladen. Bis jetzt war kein Wort mehr gefallen, aber nun hob er erschreckend langsam seine Hand und als seine Fingerspitzen sachte meinen Hals berührten, war es, als würde ein Funke überspringen. Seine tiefschwarzen Augen leuchteten auf, ein Glimmen war ihn ihnen zu sehen und ich musste ein Schnurren unterdrücken. Er brach diesen nebulösen Zustand, richtete sich bestimmt auf und rief mit einem Zauber einen Tiegel zu sich, den er in der Luft auffing und dann mir mit sanften Bewegungen die Salbe auf meinem Hals verrieb. Ich schloss dabei genüsslich die Augen, denn ich genoss es wirklich so versorgt zu werden. Es vermittelte mir ein gutes Gefühl nicht allein zu sein, auch wenn er es nicht gut hieß was ich tat.

Auf einmal spürte ich zu meinem Leidwesen, wie die streichelnde Bewegung endete. Dass Snape so sanft sein konnte, würde mir keiner glauben. Somit erwachte ich wieder aus meiner Trance und riss die Augen auf und starrte ihn an. Ich wurde mit einem höhnisch verachtenden Ausdruck belohnt, aber damit konnte ich leben, nur um ihn zu ärgern rang ich mir ein verführerisches Lächeln als Antwort ab. Dann richtete ich mich auf und wandte ihm meinen Rücken zu. Bisher war kein weiteres Wort zwischen uns gefallen. Auch hier arbeitete er sich akribisch vorwärts und ich ließ alles über mich ergehen, bis er mir ein Pflaster aufklebte, wobei ich mir sicher war, dass ich seine Berührungen nicht so schnell vergessen würde.

„Bis morgen Abend dürfte alles verheilt sein, dann können Sie es entfernen!", gab er leise von sich und ich konnte hören, wie er sich wieder in seinen Sessel lehnte. Ich richtete mich wieder vollends auf. Das tat gut, wie wunderbar, auf Muggelart hätte ich wochenlang an dieser Geschichte laboriert. So nah ich immer noch bei ihm stand, drehte ich mich nun zu ihm um, um ihm einen guten Blick auf mich zu geben und zog mir nun mein Kleid wieder hinauf. Erst dann trat ich zurück und setzte mich wieder und nahm mein Glas auf, um einen Schluck zu trinken.

„Danke Professor, ohne Ihre tatkräftige Hilfe hätte ich das alles nicht so schadlos überstanden, sollten Sie jemals…mhmh….einen Wunsch haben, scheuen Sie sich nicht ihn mir zu sagen!", bot ich rechtschaffend an und schenkte ihm dankbar ein Lächeln. Er zog typisch snapelike die Braue hoch. „Miss Granger, was wollen Sie anbieten?", klang er durchwegs zweideutig und ich konnte fühlen, wie es zu meinem Erstaunen zwischen meinen Beinen unerwarteter Weise zu kribbeln begann, als ich seinen tiefen Bariton hörte.

„Was immer Sie wünschen, Sir?", schnurrte ich sinnlich, mir der Doppeldeutigkeit durchaus bewusst.

„Was bilden Sie sich überhaupt ein? … vergessen Sie eines nicht, Sie sind jetzt wieder in Hogwarts, dies ist mein Territorium! Und hier gibt es keinen Black, der Sie vor mir schützen kann!", meinte er erzürnt über mein provokantes Angebot, dabei knurrte er tief auf und saß aber immer noch entspannt mit überschlagenen Beinen da. Och, wie süß, dachte er, er könnte mir damit Angst einjagen?  
„Natürlich Sir, ich würde nie wagen Ihnen… auf Ihrem… Territorium zu nahe zu treten. Und keine Angst, egal wo wir uns befinden, werde ich mich nie von Sirius beschützen lassen, das brauche ich nicht", wehrte ich ab.

„Ach, unsere taffe Miss Granger nicht wahr?", sah er mich zynisch an. Er lächelte wirklich böse, ich erhob mich jetzt und nahm noch meinen Schal auf, den ich umschlang und den Umhang, den ich mir anzog, dann wandte ich mich der im Bücherregal versteckten Tür zu.

„Ich denke, ich werde dann aufbrechen. Ich hoffe dies hier können wir mal wiederholen, denn ich denke, wir könnten uns auf vielen Gebieten helfen! Nun, die Sperrstunde hat schon begonnen, nicht dass Sie mich noch bestrafen, Sir!", bot ich ihm verlockend an und erntete eine skeptisch erhobenen Braue.

„Möchten Sie denn von mir bestraft werden?", nahm er sofort meine Aussage auf und seine Augen glommen bösartig auf. Ich antwortete mit einen Schulterzucken. Als ich an der Tür angekommen war, wandte ich mich endgültig um und sah ihn immer noch entspannt dasitzen, als ich noch eine Frage an ihn richtete.

„Professor, eine Frage noch, was soll man von Draco Malfoy halten?" So schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, wie er wie ein geölter, schwarzer Blitz auf mich zuschoss und mich an die hinter mir liegenden Bücher knallte und so zwischen sich und dem Regal einkeilte. Ich keuchte überrascht auf und verzog mein Gesicht schmerzhaft, da meine Verletzung sofort wieder pochte. Seine Hände umklammerten meine Schultern grob und sein Gesicht war meinem bedrohlich nahe. Seine Augen bohrten sich unheilverkündend in meine. Ich war unsicher, denn in diesem Moment fühlte ich so etwas wie Angst oder Sorge, ja ein bisschen.

„Lassen Sie die Finger von diesem Jungen, ziehen Sie ihn nicht in Ihre Spielchen mit hinein!", zischte er wie eine Schlange und musterte mich mit einem drohenden Blick.

„Oh, Angst um Ihren kleinen Liebling, wie kommen Sie darauf ich könnte ihn in Spielchen mit hineinziehen?", kam es frech von mir, aber auch absolut unbeeindruckt, worauf er mit den Kiefern über meine Anmaßung mahlte. Ich würde ihm ganz sicher nicht zeigen, dass sein Handeln mich  
irgendwie tangierte.

„Ach, bitte Miss Granger, wie ich darauf komme? Bitte, wenn Sie sich so nach ihm erkundigen, zeigen Sie Ihr Interesse!", hauchte er eisig.

„Und das stört Sie, Professor?", meinte ich keck, was in der momentanen Situation, in der ich mich befand, vielleicht etwas wagemutig war. Er stieß darauf auch ein tiefes Grollen aus, fasste mir brutal in mein Haar und zog meinen Kopf zurück, dann drückte er nun grob seinen Mund auf meinen. Ich erwiderte den Kuss ebenfalls, wodurch er schnell wild wurde. Nie hätte ich gedacht, dass Snape so küssen konnte. Er stellte Sirius bei Weitem in den Schatten, denn er küsste mich mit einer alles verzehrenden Leidenschaft, nicht sanft, oh nein, aber intensiv. Und schon wieder bedauerte ich es, dass er Minna nicht geküsst hatte! Nach langer Zeit lösten wir uns schwer atmend voneinander und er starrte mich aus glänzenden Augen an.

„Gehen Sie nun ins Bett und tun Sie nichts dummes, Miss Granger, und vergessen Sie nicht, ich behalte Sie im Auge!", hauchte er rau. Ich wäre zwar gerne weiter gegangen, aber ich wusste, das würde nichts bringen. Entweder es ging von ihm aus, oder nicht und so nickte ich nur. Es war besser so, also ging ich. Man konnte seinem inneren Kampf direkt zusehen, wie er mit sich rang mich nicht zu packen und in sein Bett zu zerren, da er schwer schluckend zurück trat und mich somit freigab. Die Tür öffnete er mit einer Handbewegung und ließ mich vorbeigehen. Es hatte soeben seine Moral gesiegt. Als ich aus seiner privaten Bürotür trat, atmete ich erstmals tief ein, dass ihn die Frage nach Draco so würde explodieren lassen, hätte ich nicht erwartet. Die Kerker von Hogwarts waren wirklich eine dunkle, feuchte und kalte Angelegenheit, die eine ganz eigene Gefährlichkeit ausstrahlten, da man sich hier auf Slytheringebiet befand. So aber lehnte ich noch an der Holztür und sammelte mich, rang meine Erregung nieder und strich über meine von dem Kuss gereizten Lippen, als mich ein Räuspern aufschrecken ließ.

„Na Mudblood, ich hab schon gedacht, du wirst bei ihm übernachten", kam die spöttische Stimme von Draco, den ich jetzt im diffusen Licht der Kerkerfackeln erkennen konnte, wie er lässig an der steinernen Wand lehnte.

„Und entsetzt, Pureblood?", ich hatte mein Erstaunen schnell überwunden.

„Auf den Mund gefallen bist du wahrlich nicht, auch wenn deine Lippen anscheinend eine Kollision hatten", lächelte er laut auf. „ Komm mit!", forderte er und stieß sich von der Wand ab, wedelte herrisch mit seiner Hand und bedeutete mir ihm zu folgen, was ich brav wie ich war tat.


	35. Slytherin

Slytherin

Er führte mich immer tiefer in diese Katakomben, die er wie eine Westentasche zu kennen schien. Ich sah auf seinen hochaufragenden, geraden Rücken und sein strahlend blondes Haar, das in dieser Finsternis wie ein Leuchtfeuer wirkte. Was er wohl wollte und wo er hin wollte? Dies ging mir alles durch den Kopf, auch wusste ich doch, dass es fast Mitternacht war und ich eigentlich für ein Uhr mit den Twins verabredet war. Aber während ich ihm so folgte, flogen meine Gedanken zurück zu Snape. Er war mir, Hermione, seiner Schülerin, körperlich noch nie so nah getreten, da er sich immer sehr korrekt verhielt! Ich musste ihn wirklich bis aufs Blut gereizt haben und da bezog ich den ganzen Abend mit ein, weil ich nicht dachte, dass nur Dracos Erwähnung so eine Reaktion erzeugt hatte.

Ach Göttin, da fiel mir ja noch ein, ich musste mich ja noch bei Draco für den Tipp im Zug bedanken. Oh Mann, heute geschah aber auch alles hintereinander, da konnte man ja nur Kopfschmerzen bekommen, wie gut das mein Schädel so dick und stur war. Schließlich blieb er vor einer beliebigen Steinmauer stehen, drehte leicht süffisant lächelnd den Kopf zu mir und flüsterte aber für mich verständlich „Schlangengrube" und schon bedeutete er mir einzutreten. Wenn ich nicht seit Jahr und Tag trainiert hätte meine Gefühle zu unterdrücken, wäre jetzt wohl ein Zeitpunkt gewesen, um erstaunt auszusehen.

Der Slytherinprinz persönlich brachte mich gerade wirklich in das Heiligtum der Schlagen, in den Gemeinschaftsraum von Slytherin. Ich war sprachlos, schritt ihm aber forschen Schrittes hinterher. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gefragt, ob das so die geniale Idee war, aber da er hier der Chef war, dachte ich mal, das er wusste was er tat und so sah ich denn den Gemeinschaftsraum, welchen ich bisher nur aus Erzählungen von Harry und Ron aus unserem zweiten Jahr kannte, weil sie sich damals mithilfe des Vielsafttranks Zutritt beschafft hatten und mich hatten zurücklassen müssen, zu meiner großen Verärgerung. Mein Eindruck, Harry und Ron waren von ihren Vorurteilen den Schlangen gegenüber echt geblendet gewesen, da sie mir von der abgrundtiefen Hässlichkeit und Kälte erzählt hatten. Nun muss ich sagen, dass der hohe Raum mit den steinernen Säulen, durchbrochen von mehreren Glasscheiben, durch die man in den leicht grünlich schimmernden See blicken konnte und den großen, runden Kugellampen, die von der hohen Decke hingen, dem großen Kamin, mit der voluminösen, einladenden Ruhelounge und den vielen Sesseln und alles in den Farben Grün und Silber gehalten, durchaus einen gewissen Chic hatte, der meinen Geschmack sehr wohl traf.

Somit war ich mehr als positiv überrascht eine so schöne Umgebung vorzufinden, da dies hier auch viel großzügiger gestaltet war als der Gryffindorraum, der vielleicht heimeliger an sich war, aber dies hier hatte auch etwas Herrschaftliches und Beeindruckendes. Draco schritt zielstrebig auf die Insel vor dem Kamin zu. Der Raum war Menschenleer, wie ich nach einem forschenden Blick von mir festgestellte hatte.

„Nimm Platz!", deutete bestimmend auf die Couch. So ließ ich mich mal wieder auf den mir zugewiesenen Platz auf der Couch nieder, während er den mir gegenüberliegenden Sessel wählte.

„Was hast du am Laufen mit meinem Patenonkel?", kam er gleich zur Sache.

„Deinem, was? Patenonkel…?", das erwischte mich dann doch kalt. Snape war der Patenonkel von Malfoy, war ja so was von klar, trotzdem schüttelte ich kurz meinen Kopf, um den Gedanken an die richtige Stelle zu bekommen. Hatte Snape deshalb so stürmisch reagiert? Wollte er sein Patenkind schützen? Oder was war es? Ja, was? Eifersucht, fragte ich mich. Unsinn! Angst, dass ich sein geliebtes Patenkind verderben könnte? War Draco das bis zu einem gewissen Grad eh nicht schon?

„Da bleibt dir die Sprache weg, was Granger?", frotzelte Draco gutgelaunt und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Mhm…, dass ihr so zueinander steht, war mir nicht klar!", stimmte ich ihm ehrlich zu.

„Du hast auf meine Frage nicht geantwortet", rief er mir ins Gedächtnis. „Aber warte. Twinks!", rief er herrisch in den Raum und schon poppte es und eine kniehohe Hauselfe erschien, die mit schlackernden Ohren Draco ergeben anstarrte. „Master Draco, was wünschen, Master Draco?", piepste das kleine Ding demütig.

„Bring uns zwei Mal heiße Schokolade, mit einem Schuss Whiskey!", forderte er und wedelte mit seiner Hand. Worauf die Elfe auch nur Sekunden später, das gewünschte servierte und die heißdampfenden, riesigen, dunkelbraunen Tassen vor uns standen und den süßlich herben Duft der Schokolade zu uns wehen ließen, der einem das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen ließ.

„Danke!", sagte ich und nahm die Tasse, um meine Hände zu wärmen. Draco lehnte sich auch entspannt mit seiner Tasse zurück, pustete in sie und ließ mich nicht aus seinen Augen.

„Ich wollte mich noch bei dir für den Tipp mit dem Hund bedanken, das war sehr freundlich von dir. Danke!", bedankte ich mich tatsächlich freundlich.

„Das war doch das was du nach deinem Angebot erreichen wolltest! Oder habe ich da was falsch verstanden?", fragte er lauernd und hob eine dieser weißblonden Brauen an und hierbei erklärte sich immer mehr warum er so viel von Snape an sich hatte. Sein Patenonkel! Dinge gab's, herrlich.

„Nein, nein, ich… das ist völlig richtig. Ich war nur überrascht und sehr erfreut, dass du dich anscheinend für mich entschieden hast und das auch noch so unerwartet schnell!", lächelte ich ihn nun an und hob ihm zu prostend meine Tasse entgegen. Wenn Snape nach der Geschichte von vorhin und seiner Drohung wohl wüsste, dass ich hier im Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum saß und mit Draco leckere Schokolade trank, würde er mich auseinander nehmen. Der Gedanke ließ mich doch glatt kichern. Ich liebte halt das Spielen, so gefährlich es auch werden konnte und dass Snape gefährlich war, stand außer Frage.

„Klingt das jetzt nur für mich zweideutig, oder ist dir das so rausgerutscht, Granger?", fragte er interessiert. Ich zuckte bei solch direkten Fragen mal wieder mit den Schultern, denn was sollte ich auf so was antworten, da schwieg ich besser.

„Frage, ist es nicht zu gefährlich für uns hier zu sitzen und gemütlich etwas zu trinken, wenn jemand von den anderen Slytherins kommt?", sah ich mich neugierig in dem großen Raum um.

„Granger, ich bin der Chef des Hauses, ich habe befohlen, dass alles ab dreiundzwanzig Uhr im Schlafsaal zu sein hat und sie nicht mehr heraus dürfen. Sie werden nicht gegen den Befehl verstoßen!", meinte er sehr arrogant und von oben herab.

„Wow!", entfuhr es mir beeindruckt. Was sollte man dazu sagen, ohne sein Ego noch mehr aufzublasen, haha das schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, dass ich nichts mehr dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Glaub aber nicht, dass ich durch dein Geplappere deine Antwort auf meine Frage vergessen hätte, ich warte!", forderte er nun ungeduldig.

„Du meinst wegen Snape?"

„Ja genau, was läuft da? Ich meine, du warst fast zwei Stunden in seinen Räumen. Er lässt nie Schüler hinein, selbst ich darf nur kommen, wenn ich sterbe und dann kommst du raus und man kann eindeutig sehen, dass ihr euch geküsst habt!", seine Augen nahmen mich nun gefangen. Sie spießten mich auf wie silbriger Stahl, so dass sie mich richtiggehend zwangen eine Antwort zu geben.

„Du hast angeboten wir sollen eine, äh Beziehung aufbauen, ich finde, ich habe heute schon einiges an gutem Willen gezeigt, von dir jedoch kam bisher wenig, Hermione!", meinte er sehr vertraulich und oh, dieser manipulative Mistkerl nannte mich doch glatt jetzt Hermione. Ich sagte ja, Draco war gut, aber bei Lehrern wie Snape und seinem Vater, dem Politiker, war das echt kein Wunder. Er hatte mich gekonnt in eine Ecke gedrängt, aus der ich nicht mehr herauslavieren konnte. Scheibenkleister aber auch. So schloss ich ergeben seufzend meine Augen und wusste, wenn ich sie öffnen würde, dass mir ein Siegesgrinsen entgegen strahlen würde und wie recht ich doch hatte. Dreckiger ging's kaum, als sein Grinsen, was ihn aber teuflisch gut aussehen ließ.

„Ok, Draco, du hast gewonnen, aber bevor ich auch nur ein Wort sage, musst du mir erlauben ein paar Zauber auf den Raum zu legen, denn keiner darf wissen, was ich dir nun sage und das ist kein Zweifel an deiner Autorität in Slytherin, nur eine reine Vorsichtsmaßnahme", hatte ich ausführlich und schnell erklärt, da er mich hatte unterbrechen wollen so, aber letztendlich nickte er mir akzeptierend zu, etwas was ich nicht erwartet hätte. So sicherte ich den Raum mit einem Imperturbatio und dem Muffliato, damit uns niemand belauschen konnte.

„Zufrieden?", meinte Draco nur. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Nun kommt der schwierige Teil, um ehrlich zu dir sein zu können, müsste ich einen Zauber auf dich werfen, der verhindert, dass du über meine Geheimnisse reden kannst, der Verschwiegenheit zu meiner Person garantiert und bevor du nein sagst, er macht nichts! Ehrlich, und der Professor hat auch eingewilligt und ihm geht es gut", erklärte ich wieder schnell, wollte auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass er mich unterbrach. Er sah mich an, als hätte ich sie nicht mehr alle, seine Maske war leicht verrutscht, würde ich sagen.

„Waassss… Se… Severus hat sich von dir verhexen lassen?", stotterte er nicht sehr Malfoy-mäßig, aber darauf sollte ich ihn lieber nicht hinweisen.

„Ja, hat er und er hat es nicht bereut!", lächelte ich sanft.

„Ich weiß nicht… du verlangst viel", meinte er abwägend langsam und rieb sich nun über sein Gesicht. „Und du lügst mich nicht an?", forschte er tief in meinen Augen nach der Wahrheit.  
Ich sah ihn gelassen an. „Ich schwöre, ich lüge dich nicht an, Draco", kam es ernsthaft über meine verlogenen Lippen. Er sah mir tief in die Augen, wieder trafen sich Rehbraun und Hellgrau und erneut spürte ich diese tiefe, ruhige Verbundenheit, wie heute im Zug und er anscheinend auch, da er langsam nickte. Ich zog schnell meinen versteckten, weißen Stab und sprach „Credere tacientiae, 'Hermione'"!

„So das war's schon, danke für dein Entgegenkommen Draco", dankte ich freundlich und zog nun, da ich mich richtig heimisch zu fühlen begann, meine Füße unter meine Beine und kuschelte mich in die Couch. Es war ja auch schon richtig spät.

„So, nun erwarte ich antworten! Was läuft da alles?", forderte umgehend und hatte meine häusliche Einrichtung zynisch lächelnd betrachtet. „Und schön, dass du dich in Slytherin schon so heimisch fühlst"

„Wo fang ich da nur an? Du hast die Wunde ja gesehen und du wolltest als Beweis, wie sehr ich dir traue, dass ich dir sage wo ich sie her habe. Ich hatte das unheimliche Glück in einem reinen Muggelgebiet auf zwei Death Eater zu stoßen…", hier unterbrach er mich rüde.

„Was… Was… wie konnte das passieren, ich dachte die passen auf euch auf!", meinte er aufbrausend und sah mit einmal richtig fuchsig aus. Wow, das hätte ich echt nicht erwartete, da hätte mir Draco auch so einiges zu erklären.

„Tja, nun ist halt blöd gelaufen", zuckte ich ergeben mit den Schultern.

„Blöd gelaufen, du hättest tot sein können! Ich meine, sieh dir die Verletzung an, die war nicht ohne, was war es überhaupt?", fragte er nun wieder ruhiger, nachdem er meine Coolness wahrgenommen hatte.

„Mhm… war nicht schön… ein Messer", meinte ich abrupt, denn ich sprach immer noch nicht gerne darüber.

„Was… was…?", ein sprachloser Malfoy, sah man nicht so oft und dieser Anblick heiterte mich auf.

„Also Draco, wirklich, langsam hörst du dich an wie eine Platte mit Sprung", witzelte spottend ich, was mir von ihm einen komischen, bösen Blick einbrachte.

„Sei nicht böse, ist nicht einfach für mich, denn… die zwei waren Derrick und Bole. Du kennst die beiden bestimmt!", meinte ich blöde, da sie letztes Jahr noch hier gewesen waren, wie sollte er diese Schlangen daher nicht kennen, aber wie gesagt, das Thema war nicht leicht für mich. Jetzt starrte er mich mit riesigen Augen an, die beinah aus seinen Höhlen traten, da er seine Maske komplett verloren hatte. Anscheinend wusste er was den beiden widerfahren war.

„Severus hat dich gerettet?", stieß er schnell hervor. Ich schüttelte darauf meinen Kopf.

„Nein, ich hab mir selbst geholfen!", meinte ich leise, was dazu führte, dass er mich mit offenem Mund anstarrte. Er ließ die Maske noch ein bisschen mehr fallen.

„Ja, oh Mann, das wird wohl eine lange Nacht und eigentlich hab ich noch einen Termin", murmelte ich.

„Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dich jetzt gehen lasse!", drohte Draco mir und erhob sich leicht aus seinem Sitz.

„Das ist schon klar, hab auch nicht vor abzuhauen und aufgrund deiner Reaktion entnehme ich an, dass du weißt was Bole zugestoßen ist und ja, ich war beides. Ich habe ihn abgeschlachtet und Derrick einen Obliviate aufgehalst!", sprach ich sehr kalt, denn schon wurde ich wieder sauer und packte meine Tasse wie eine Waffe und war um den enthalten Whiskey mehr als froh.

„Du… Du meinst du hast… Bole so zugerichtet?", stotterte er erregt. „Vater sagte, er sei fast geköpft worden…", und wuschelte sehr ungewöhnlich für einen Malfoy durch seine Haarpracht.

„Boah, echt? Das… das wusste ich nicht, ich hab nur seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt und er hat mir ein Messer rein gerammt", erklärte ich schwerlich beherrscht und deute auf meine Körpermitte, die heute Mittag von ihm versorgt worden war. Diese Info war neu. Ich überlegte, hatte ich so viel Kraft in den Schnitt gelegt? Mann, war ich stark!

„Wow", entkam ihm erstaunt, doch ich ließ ihn nicht ausreden, sondern entledigte mich meines Schales, was er mit ungläubigem Staunen verfolgte, denn ich präsentierte ihm meinen geschundenen Hals. Er erhob sich geschmeidig, glitt neben mich und näherte sich mir langsam, begutachtete fasziniert die sichtbaren Abdrücke, dann erhob er wie in Trance seine Hand und sah mir nun fragend in die Augen. Ich erteilte ihm die Erlaubnis auf die unausgesprochene Bitte und schon konnte ich seine kalten, glatten Finger auf meiner leicht erhitzten Haut fühlen, wie sie die Spuren leicht entlang fuhren. Er begann mich zu streichelten. Es war ein sehr schönes Gefühl.

„Wie barbarisch, aber von Bole kann man nichts anderes erwarten", sagte er verachtend.

„Sie wollten mich umbringen. Ich musste mich wehren, deswegen tut es mir auch nicht leid!", meinte ich entschlossen, aber war selbst erstaunt, wie leicht es mir fiel ehrlich zu Draco zu sein. Dieser starrte noch immer, nickte aber und trank aus seiner Tasse als wäre es purer Alkohol.

„Snape hat mich verarztet, deswegen habe ich auch den Zauber auf ihn gelegt. Ich wollte absolut kein Risiko eingehen, du verstehst und was gerade bei ihm passiert ist… er hat mich nochmal verarztet und zum Schluss habe ich ihn gefragt, wie ich dich einzuschätzen hätte! Diese Frage hat dazu führte, dass er auf mich zugeschossen ist und mich hart an die Wand gestoßen und geküsst hat! Tja und dann hat er mich noch gewarnt von dir die Finger zu lassen und keine Spielchen mit dir zu spielen… vielleicht könntest du mir dies ja erklären?" Draco starrte noch immer, lehnte sich jetzt zurück und schloss seine hellen Augen und schien zu überlegen.

„Das ist ein Hammer Granger, jetzt kann ich die ganzen Zauber verstehen. Das hätte ich dir nie und nimmer zugetraut, denn Potter und Wiesel machen dich so was von alle, wenn sie davon erfahren sollten", sinnierte er und begann auf einmal einen ausgewachsenen Lachanfall zu bekommen, aber anstatt beleidigt oder wütend zu sein, steckte er mich an und so lagen wir beide mehr auf der Couch, als dass wir saßen und hielten uns unsere vom Lachen schmerzenden Bäuche.

Ich, das Mudblood Granger und der reinblütige Malfoy beim gemeinschaftlichen, freundschaftlichen Lachen. Das tat so gut, war so befreiend. Wir wischten uns die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Weist du was ich am Schockierendsten finde? Du hast schon ein Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen. Wie kannst du da so locker sein, das muss doch furchtbar…" Ich unterbrach ihn abrupt mit einer Handbewegung und legte ihm die Hand dann auf seinen Mund und hörte sofort auf zu lachen.

„Draco, das war das Ekligste und Furchtbarste was ich jemals erlebt habe, aber es ging um ihn oder mich, wie du ja an mir sehen kannst. Wie mein Messer seine Kehle aufgeschlitzt hat, das war einfach grausam. Wenn du mich so fragst, denke ich, ein Avada ist nur halb so schlimm, da nicht so… persönlich… ja, persönlich trifft es recht gut! All das Blut, unglaublich viel Blut auf mir, das macht das Ganze noch realer… ich nehme es nicht leicht, aber ich weiß auch, ich würde es jedes Mal wieder machen", erklärte ich und nickte bekräftigend, denn wenn ich an die Situation zurück dachte, war ich mir sicher, ich würde jedes Mal wieder so entscheiden und mein Leben retten.

„Wow, das klingt hart, aber realistisch! Dann hatte ich also recht, dass du einiges in deinen Ferien erlebt hast, aber dass du ganz alleine die beiden Schläger Bole und Derrick ausgeschaltet hast klingt… unglaublich! Ich kann es eigentlich gar nicht glauben!", Draco schien regelrecht begeistert.

„Tja, man sollte mich halt nicht unterschätzen, nicht wahr? Ich bin wirklich gut!", grinste ich fies.

„Aber das Schärfste überhaupt, die brave Gryffindor hat schon das getan, was wie ich weiß kein hier lebender Slytherin bisher getan hat, obwohl es alle annehmen. Was sagt uns das?", meinte er zynisch.

„Das alles nicht so ist, wie es scheint!", beschied ich ihm mit einem hintersinnigen Lächeln.  
„Wohl war! Es gibt halt meiner Ansicht kein Schwarz oder Weiß, sondern höchstens ein Grau mit ganz vielen Schattierungen! Ich denke, Dumbledore sieht das Ganze viel zu engstirnig mit dem Gut und Böse, so einfach ist das nicht", erklärte Draco das was ich immer dachte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, wir ergänzten uns in unseren Gedanken. Das war so was von unerwartet, aber auch schön.

„Genau, das denke ich auch, Draco. Nun sag mir, was hältst du jetzt von mir, der Mörderin, Hermione?", wagte ich zu fragen und schielte ihn von unten herauf fragend an.

„Was soll ich von dir halten? Ich bin erstaunt, dass du den Mumm und das Können hattest es zu tun! Aber ansonsten hast du meinen Respekt. Die beiden waren Arschlöcher, die es nicht anders verdient haben. Sie tun mir nicht leid und so unglaublich es auch klingt, aber mir tut eher leid, dass du aus der ganzen Angelegenheit nur so geschunden herausgekommen bist", erklärter er mir sehr ernst und hatte mit seinem Finger mein Kinn angehoben, so dass ich zum Schluss ihn direkt anblicken musste und so sehen konnte, dass das Gesagte ernst gemeint war. „Danke", hauchte ich ihm dann tonlos entgegen, was ihn leicht lächeln ließ.

„Und was meinst du nun wegen Snape?", fragte ich jetzt forscher nach, nachdem ich mich wieder etwas aufgerichtet hatte.

„Nun, so kenn ich meinen Onkel gar nicht. Dass er dir geholfen hat das passt, auch wenn er ein Death Eater ist, so kann er da nicht gegen an, aber dass er wegen meinem Namen so austickt und dich küsst, das ist seltsam", er überlegte sichtbar als er fortfuhr.

„Severus beschützt mich sehr, von Geburt an und nun, seit der Dark Lord zurück ist, noch mehr. Er bildet sich ein, ich sei ein Kind, aber das bin ich schon lange nicht mehr! Vielleicht denkt er aufgrund deiner Erfahrungen, du bist schlecht für mich, außerdem bist du eine Gryffindor und Muggelgeboren!", erläuterte er sinnierend, aber er schien es nicht definitiv zu wissen.

„Warum seit deiner Geburt?", fragte ich gespannt nach, denn das hatte mich aufhorchen lassen.

„Du bist gut im heraushören von Nichtgesagtem. Narcissa, nun ist keine wirkliche Mutter gewesen. Sie hat ihre Aufgabe erfüllt und den Erben geboren, seitdem hab ich sie nicht mehr oft gesehen. Danach gab sie mich in die Hände der Erzieher und Pflegerinnen, nur Vater und Severus haben sich um mich gekümmert und da auch Vater immer sehr in seine Geschäfte involviert war, steht mir Severus sehr nah", erklärte er sehr beherrscht das kalte und unpersönliche Familienleben der Malfoys.

„Oh Mann, das tut mir leid. Seine Eltern kann man sich halt leider nicht aussuchen, nicht wahr? Aber um auf Snape zu kommen, ich verstehe, du meinst, der sorgende Snape will dich arme Schlange vor der bösen Hermione schützen, mhm erklärt aber nicht den Kuss oder…", resümierte ich, denn das interessierte mich immer noch.

„Wo du recht hast, aber ich hab keine Ahnung. Er ist immer sehr beherrscht! Dass er dich, eine Schülerin, küsst ist wirklich sonderbar. Du musst ihn schon sehr reizen, mal schauen was er weiter tun wird, aber wie es aussieht halten wir uns nicht an seine Drohung, oder? Ich lass mir von niemandem vorschreiben, mit wem ich verkehre!", kicherte er nun böse.

„Wir sind schon schlimm! Aber wo du recht hast, ich lasse mir auch ungern etwas vorschreiben. Und nun erzähl, was ist schreckliches bei dir passiert? Ich glaube zu wissen, dass du niemanden... chrrmm ermordet hast… aber könnte es sein, dass du zugesehen hast?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ja, leider hast du recht. Ich musste zusehen, oder ich durfte zusehen, wie auch immer! Der Dark Lord mag große Spektakel und da hatte ich auch da zu sein mit Vater und Severus. Ein paar Zauberer, die gefoltert und getötet wurden, die ihm nicht die Treue gehalten hatten, zur Bestrafung, habe ich gesehen. Sehr ekelig, sehr in die Länge gezogen,… Shit ich hab jetzt noch Albträume davon. Diese Scheißkerle sind echt erfinderisch!", erklärte er und zeigte wieder seine Maske. Ich nickt nur verstehend, tja wir hatten alle unser Päckchen zu tragen und so legte ich ihm tröstend eine Hand auf die Schulter und drückte sie, was mir ein verzerrtes Lächeln einbrachte, aber ihm schien es zu gefallen, dass ich ihn nicht mit Mitleid überhäufte. Aber bevor wir weiter uns unsere Herzen ausschütten konnten, hörten wir plötzliches Flügelschlagen.

„Was…?", fragte ich irritiert.

„Post, da kommt eine Eule", informierte mich Draco und schon schoss aus einem Rohr ein schwarzer Uhu mit einem Brief direkt auf mich zu und landete neben mir auf der Couch.

„Bringst du mir Post?", fragte ich sanft und nahm dem lieben Vieh den Brief ab. Er blieb hocken und versuchte aus meiner Tasse zu trinken, echt frech der Vogel.

Ich öffnete den Brief und hätte um ein Haar meinen nächsten Lachanfall bekommen. Hier schreibt, nein, befahl mir Professor Snape Dienstagnacht um 22 Uhr im Geköpften Henker, in der Knockturn Alley zu erscheinen, adressiert war das Ganze an Minna Cale, war das nicht zum Schießen komisch? Ich musste dem Armen so zugesetzt haben, dass er sich gezwungen sah für Übermorgen einen Termin mit Minna zu vereinbaren, oh meine Göttin, das dürfte er nie, aber wirklich niemals erfahren. Ein dreckiges Schmunzeln zierte mein Gesicht. Natürlich würde ich wie gewünscht erscheinen. Warum? Erstens hatte er mein Leben gerettet. Er konnte viel von mir verlangen und ich würde es ihm geben, zweitens mir hatte es schon beim ersten Mal gefallen, warum auf den Spaß verzichten? Jetzt, wo ich auch wusste wie gut er Küssen konnte, obwohl er mich als Minna niemals küssen würde, was zu schade war, aber auch der Sex war nicht zu verachten gewesen.

Draco beobachtete mich stirnrunzelnd, als ich mich erhob und das Papier dem Feuer anvertraute und mir noch schnell Feder und Papier beschwor. Ich schrieb flott zwei Briefe. Der erste ging an Rita, mit der Bitte am Dienstag um 21 Uhr am Trafalgar Square zu erscheinen und mir eine Flotte-Schreib-Feder mitzubringen, den Brief unterzeichnete ich mit „von einer guten Freundin", das würde sie zum Kochen bringen. Der zweite Brief ging an Sirius, dass es wohl Mitternacht werden könnte, bis ich zu ihm kam, hier unterschrieb ich mit „die Elster". Und der Gedanke an Sirius ließ mich kurz stocken, aber dann schob ich das von mir, denn gerade kam mir Snape wie Arbeit vor, da konnte ich dies vertreten, oder? Ich meine, ich führte keine echte Beziehung mit Sirius, oder? Diesen lästigen Gedanken schob ich schnell von mir.

„Würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und diese beiden Briefe nach London bringen? Der hier ist für Rita Skeeter und der zweite hier für Sirius Black und wirklich nur den beiden zu übergeben!", bat ich und band dem Uhu die Briefe an den Fuß und schmiss ihn in die Luft.

„Was war das…?", fragte Draco, der bisher ruhig gewartet hatte.

„Nichts, ich hab nur die Gunst der Stunde genützt und ein paar wichtige Briefe verschickt", antwortete ich lapidar.

„Ja schon klar, aber was für eine Nachricht hast du erhalten, du musst wissen, ich habe den Vogel erkannt", meinte er zweideutig. Das war wohl Dracos nette Art mir zu sagen, dass er wusste, dass ich eine Nachricht von Snape erhalten hatte.

„Das würde nun wirklich zu lange dauern, aber ich verspreche hoch und heilig, wir werden darüber reden, doch für heute ist Schluss. Es ist gleich drei Uhr. Oder siehst du das anders?"

„Du weißt, du entkommst mir nicht! Aber du hast recht, es ist spät geworden aber ich werde auch die Fragen nach Skeeter und Black nicht vergessen, erwarte somit beim nächsten Mal ausführliche Antworten", meinte er nicht wirklich kompromissbereit, während er sich erhob. Dann bückte ich mich, aber er war schneller an meinem Schal, nahm diesen vom Tisch auf und ließ die schwarzweiß glänzende Seide durch seine Hände gleiten. Ich sah ihm aufmerksam zu, als er langsam immer näher trat und ihn nun anhob und mir umlegte, sehr sanft sehr akkurat, dabei stockte mir dann schon etwas der Atem. Es war eine sehr intime Situation, die ich bewegungslos über mich ergehen ließ. Dracos Duft stieg mir mal wieder in die Nase. Sandelholz. Es war irgendwie besonders, wie er mir zärtlich die Haare aus dem Schal strich und so die Tat von Bole für die Außenwelt unsichtbar machte. Als ich aufblickte, sah ich in ein paar hellgraue intensiv, leuchtende Augen. „Schlaf gut, mein Mudblood!", wisperte Draco zu mir und küsste mich zärtlich auf die Stirn. Das war so unglaublich, aber auch so unglaublich schön und unerwartet, diese sanften Gesten und dann auch noch ein Kuss auf die Stirn, dass ich perplex war, wäre untertrieben.

„Danke, Schlaf auch gut, mein Pureblood", flüsterte ich heiser und fuhr ihm zärtlich durch die lose fallenden, blonden Strähnen, die ich schon eine ganze Weile hatte fühlen wollen, ob sie wirklich so weich waren wie sie schienen. Oh und ja, das waren sie, wie Seide, ein wunderbares Gefühl in der Hand.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du so sein kannst", flüsterte ich ergriffen.

„Ich hätte auch nie gedacht, dass du so sein kannst, aber umso erfreuter bin ich, dass ich falsch lag", flüsterte er mir zu und schenkte mir ein betörendes Lächeln, während er mich zum Eingang geleitete.

„Pass auf dich auf!", flüsterte er noch, denn anscheinend wollte er mal das letzte Wort haben. Und so machte ich mich auf den langen Weg zurück. Ob die Twins noch warten würden?


	36. Der erste Schultag

Der erste Schultag

Ich schaffte es dank einiger Geheimgänge relativ rasch, aber vor allem ungesehen vor unser Portrait. Die laut schnarchende, fette Dame, der ich unser Passwort leise zuflüsterte, bevor sie zur Seite glitt, gab mir den runden Zugang frei und ließ mich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfen, der aussah wie die letzten fünf Jahre. Der Raum war kreisrund und hatte viele Fenster, die ringsherum eine gute Aussicht auf das Schlossgelände gewährten. Anders als bei den Schlangen hatten wir viele unterschiedliche, nicht zusammenpassende Sessel und Tische. Alles wirkte gebraucht und die Farben Rot und Gold herrschten vor. Auch der vor dem offenen Kamin liegende Teppich hatte einige Brandlöcher, dies hätte Draco in Slytherin natürlich umgehend beheben lassen, wie ich mir amüsiert dachte. Sonst war dieser Raum immer brechend gefüllt mit laut schnatternden, oder eher brüllenden Löwen, aber um diese Uhrzeit war der Raum leer, na gut fast.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hatten die Twins auf mich gewartet und sich die Wartezeit augenscheinlich sehr angenehm zu gestalten gewusst. Ich fand sie auf dem von mir vorhin beschriebenen Teppich, den sie zu ihrer ganz eigenen Spielwiese umgestaltet hatten und so durfte ich mal wieder Zeugin ihrer Liebesbeweise werden. Also huschte ich ergeben in mein Schicksal, zu meinem bevorzugten Sessel am Feuer und hatte damit einen phänomenalen Ausblick auf die sich enthusiastisch vereinenden Körper der beiden.

Fred kniete hinter George, hielt ihn fest an den Hüften gepackt, der in Hündchenstellung vor seinem Bruder kniete. Ich zog meine Füße unter meine Beine und kuschelte mich in meinen Sessel, dann beschwor ich mir eine Decke und beide drehten mir gerade die Köpfe zu und grinsten mich schelmisch an, ließen sich aber ansonsten nicht stören. Die leuchtend roten Haare standen in alle Richtungen wirr ab und dank des Feuers wirkte es, als hätten sie Feuer gefangenen. Ich durfte zusehen, wie Freds erregtes Glied immer wieder feuchtglänzend zwischen den Pobacken seines Bruders auftauchte und dann immer schneller wieder von ihm wieder versenkt wurde. Georges Gekeuche und Gewimmere war herzergreifend, aber Fred nahm ihn auch wirklich hart ran. Dass ich nach so einer Nacht auch noch dem Liebesspiel der Twins zusehen durfte, war ja mal wieder klar gewesen! Ich war wahrlich ein Glückskind, also zückte ich mal schnell meinen Zauberstab und checkte, ob sie auch die Sicherheitszauber nicht vergessen hatten, doch sie hatten trotz aller Leidenschaft daran gedacht. Aber sie waren eigentlich immer sehr vorsichtig.

Das Stöhnen und Keuchen wurde immer lauter und nun endlich griff Fred nach vorne, um seine Hand um Georges bisher vernachlässigte, aber mehr als harte Erregung zu legen und begann nun diese heftig zu reiben. George biss sich kräftig auf die Lippen, aber sein Gesicht zeigte eine leidenschaftliche Wildheit. Ich glaube seit ich ihnen zusah, liefen die beiden zur Hochform auf. Ich musste leise kichern, denn ich fand es lustig die Spannerin zu geben und war froh, dass ich meine sexuellen Gelüste spätestens morgen Nacht würde ausleben können. Lange schien es nun nicht mehr zu dauern, denn schon begann Georges gesamter Körper zu krampfen und zu zucken. Er stieß einen lauten, befreienden Schrei aus und ergoss seinen Samen in die Hand von Fred, dieser wurde durch den Orgasmus seines Bruders über die Klippe gestoßen und kam mit einem gutturalen Schrei, dabei warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und stieß zum letzten Mal mit seinen Hüften kräftig zu. Beide waren schwer außer Atem, der Schweiß glänzte auf ihren nackten Körpern, aber nun warf mir Fred einen verschlagenen Blick zu.

„Und, hat dir die Show gefallen, Schönste?", lachte er entspannt. Ich knabberte an meiner Unterlippe.

„Nicht schlecht, aber mit Sicherheit noch verbesserungswürdig! Aber es freut mich, dass ihr die erste Nacht in der Schule so schön nutzt", lachte ich schallend.

„Pah, hör nicht auf sie Fred, das war fantastisch", gab George sich vom Boden aufrichtend atemlos von sich. Beide reinigten sich mit Zaubern und zogen ihre schrecklich farbigen Pyjamas an.

„Du bist nicht mal mehr rot geworden. Jetzt können wir dich mit wirklich gar nichts mehr schocken, oder?", meinte Fred etwas traurig und ließ sich in die Couch plumpsen.

„Naja, warum sollte ich rot werden. Ich fand's eher anregend. Ihr seid ein schönes Paar", lächelte ich leicht. „Ihr habt nicht wirklich so lange auf mich gewartet, oder?"

„Doch, haben wir und dank der Karte wissen wir auch ganz genau, wer dich aufgehalten hat! Und ehrlich gesagt, das warum steht auf einem anderen Blatt und lässt uns vor Neugier fast sterben! Seit wann stehst du so auf Schlangen?", kam es ungläubig von George, der sich aber seelenruhig an Fred kuschelte. Beide wirkten über ihre Erkenntnis nicht allzu sehr geschockt.

„Gleich, gebt mir erst mal die Karte, denn ich will uns da raus haben", sagte ich bestimmt und streckte fordernd die Hand aus. George reckte sich und angelte nach dem Stück Pergament, das auf einem Nebentisch lag, reichte es an Fred und dieser an mich weiter. Sie war aktiviert und zeigte die nachtaktiven Menschen von Hogwarts. Ich konzentrierte mich jetzt auf meine Zauber für mich George und Fred und in einem Anflug von Wahn auch gleich für Draco. Es lief so, sollten wir einen Geminio sprechen, würde die Karte nur noch die exakte Kopie von uns anzeigen und wo sich diese befand, aber wir, die wirklichen Personen, konnten für die Karte unerkannt, wie unsichtbar, überall hingehen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Es war relativ einfach und schnell getan. Und schon löschte ich die Karte „Missetat begangen"

„Was hast du da für Zauber genuschelt?", wollte Fred neugierig wissen.

„Ihr müsst zukünftig nur einen Geminio erschaffen und seid dann für die Karte unsichtbar, da dieser die Kopie anzeigt, genial oder?", strahlte ich die zwei an.

„Wow! Coole Idee, aber in so was bist du eh die Größte und du hast uns in den Zauber mit aufgenommen, danke!", flötete George lieb.

„Gerne geschehen, soll ich jetzt rot werden?", kicherte ich belustigt. Bei den Twins überkam mich immer eine ungewohnte Leichtigkeit.

„Ja bitte, wir lieben es wenn du rot wirst, da siehst du so mädchenhaft aus", zogen sie mich auf und ich verzog mein Gesicht missbilligend. „Bäh, ich und mädchenhaft", winkte ich angewidert ab.

„So und nun, was denkt ihr denn wo ich war?"

„Also als erstes warst du bei der Kellerassel, da ihn aber Sirius nach dem Erscheinen deiner Elster so nett zu sich zitiert hat, nehmen wir mal grob an, dass das damit noch was zu tun hatte, oder? Aber gleich in seinen Privaträumen, das war überraschend. Hut ab, wo du überall hinkommst. Wollte er dich vernaschen?", kam es provokant von ihnen. Wie recht sie doch hatten, waren die zwei Trelawney?

„Korrekt, ich war leicht verletzt und deshalb hat Sirius ihn geholt und heute hat er eine Nachuntersuchung gemacht und noch nett mit mir geplaudert und Rotwein getrunken hat er mit mir… vernascht!? Wie kommt ihr darauf?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Unglaublich, bei unserer Schönsten wird noch die Fledermaus weich! Nun, er ist ein Mann und du bist attraktiv", kam ihnen dieses Kompliment leicht über die Lippen.

„Rotwein, ich dachte er trinkt Blut", meinte Fred gehässig.

„Haha, genau. Nein, der Wein war sehr gut und es war nett. Er hat mich geküsst!", wisperte ich zum Schluss.

„Woaa… wa… wassss… er hat was, er ist ein Professor!", rief George nun doch entrüstet und riss die Augen weit auf.

„Solche Eier hätte ich ihm gar nicht zugetraut! Geil!", kam es von Fred sehr trocken und auch wieder sehr erhellend. Er war halt doch der bösere Twin, ganz eindeutig.

„Ja, genau und Fred ist dein Bruder und du tust ganz andere Dinge mit ihm. Wie ich gerade vor fünf Minuten live miterleben durfte", erinnerte ich dezent.

„Aber, aber trotzdem und du hast ihn nicht verhext?", George schien etwas geschockt, wohingegen Fred nur versonnen grinste.

„Und… und wie ist er so? Ich mein, ich kann mir vorstellen das unter all dem Stoff eine durchaus ansehnliche Brust steckt", meinte da dieser, auch wedelte er erregt mit den Händen in der Luft rum und leckte sich über die rosigen Lippen. So neugierig? Nun erhielt Fred daraufhin einen harten Schlag in die Seite. „Autsch, war doch nur ne Frage, Mann!", verteidigte er sich wehleidig und jammerte weichlich, während er sich die schmerzende Seite rieb.

„Mhmh… er küsst wirklich gut. Warum hätte ich ihn verhexen sollen? Ich verdank diesem Mann mein Leben, die Verletzung war nicht ohne und Küssen kann er allemal!", grinste ich sardonisch Fred an, der das Lächeln verstehend erwiderte.

„Oh, nun gut, dann knutsch du halt weiter mit der Kellerasse, deine Sache! Aber mal was ganz anders, was ist mit Sirius? Ich denke, der wäre nicht erfreut zu erfahren, dass er gegen eine Schlange eingetauscht wird und dann auch noch gegen den Professor!", warf nun George überlegt ein und traf einen wunden Punkt, wobei mich seine großen, runden Augen durchbohrten. Fred und ich verdrehten gleichzeitig die Augen. Fred stöhnte auf.

„George, manchmal schäme ich mich für dich! Was er nicht weiß, macht ihn nicht heiß!", meinte er verächtlich und schlug sich lachend auf die Schenkel, als George ihn sehr entsetzt anstarrte, auch ich verbiss mir ein Lachen, weil George versuchte moralisch zu werden. „Echt?", echote da auch schon George geschockt.

„Ja, echt! Aber das mit Sirius und mir war eh immer zeitlich begrenzt! Ein Auslaufmodell", meinte ich unbeeindruckt und kicherte unterdrückt, da ich dies wirklich so sah. Ich mochte Sirius sehr, aber ich liebte ihn nicht.

„Ok ahaha, dann halt zum nächsten Thema! Was zur Hölle hattest du im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen zu suchen? Wir hatten fast einen Herzinfarkt als wir deinen Platzwechsel gesehen haben und dann auch noch in dieser Begleitung! Ich hab Fred richtig festhalten müssen, damit er nicht zu deiner Rettung eilt!", echauffierte sich George heftig und wartete gespannt auf meine Antwort.

„Genau und auf den Schock habt ihr mal gleich richtig loslegen müssen?", fragte ich sarkastisch und schaute sie beide belustigt an.

„Ja nun, Stress und Schock muss man ja irgendwie abbauen…", grinste Fred wie der kleine Teufel, der er war.

„Draco hat mich…", hier wurde ich von beiden unwirsch unterbrochen, da sie tierische Laute laut ausriefen, solche Chaoten echt.

„Draco… Draco… Draco… du nennst das Frettchen, echt nicht Draco, oder?", zeigte sie angewiderte Fratzen und würgten eklig.

„Doch, Draco und ich haben uns eine, eine Basis geschaffen, auf der wir aufbauen wollen und dafür hat er mir bei Snape aufgelauert und mich danach in den Gemeinschaftsraum gebracht. Es war ein sehr interessantes und nettes Gespräch", meinte ich sehr ernst, wobei mich beide anglotzten, dabei waren sie ungewöhnlich ruhig und aufmerksam. „Das ist dein Ernst?", zog George eine atemlose Resonanz.

„Aber… Hermione, er sagt Mudblood zu dir!", meinte Fred vorsichtig mit einer Frage hinter der Aussage, als würde er an meinem Verstand zweifeln.

„Na und, ich sag Pureblood zu ihm, mittlerweile unser interner Witz", wobei ich lapidar mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Du und deine Kaltschnäuzigkeit. Kannst du ihm wirklich ernsthaft trauen, Hermione?", forschten sie vorsichtig nach und gingen dabei sehr behutsam vor.

„Ob ihr es glauben könnt oder nicht, aber ja, ich vertraue ihm zu einem gewissen Grad!", kam es erstaunlich überzeugt von mir und so erzählte ich ihnen von der Warnung mit dem Hund, was die Twins sehr überraschte. Dass ich aber auch immer, wenn ich in seine Augen sah, dieses tiefe Verständnis und Zugehörigkeitsgefühl hatte, verschwieg ich hierbei.

„Krass, hätte ich Malfoy gar nicht zugetraut, vielleicht hast du Recht, aber dass du so gut mit den Schlagen stehst, unglaublich! Sag, wie war's in ihrer Grube?", und zischelte gespielt mit seiner Zunge, so ein Chaot.

„Ich zischle dir auch gleich was. Ihr seid wirklich solche Kindsköpfe, aber ich muss sagen, er ist schön. Der Raum ist groß und herrschaftlich, mir gefällt es und außerdem ich hab immer recht und nun sag ich, ab ins Bett zwei, drei Stunden Schlaf sind wenig genug", meinte ich erschlagen und streckte vorsichtig meinen Rücken. Ich freute mich gedanklich schon auf die neue Fuhre Tränke, die ich bald wieder nehmen konnte und durfte.

„Was so spät, oh Mann, morgen bin ich so was von tot!", jammerten und scherzten sie, als sie sich in die Schlafsäle verzogen. „Oder unsere Augen sind so rot…", da verdrehte ich meine Augen über diesen Unsinn. Ich flog mehr in mein Bett als dass ich ging. Mann, war ich kaputt und morgen in der Früh würde ich nicht mal Laufen können, das machte mich schon wieder miesepetrig. So aber leerte ich nur meinen Geist und schlief wie ein Stein ein. Nur Sekunden später, wie es mir schien, schlug ich die Augen wieder auf. Pünktlich um sieben Uhr war ich wach, eine Stunde länger hätte ich mir gegeben, man sollte großzügig mit sich sein, aber mein Inneres sah es wohl anders. Somit wäre ich immer noch eine, oder besser die Erste, die in einer halben Stunde an unserem Tisch in der Großen Halle sitzen würde, denn auch hier in Hogwarts würde mich ein straffer Stundenplan erwarten und da sprach ich nicht nur von dem Lehrplan. Mein eigener ging auch hier stringent weiter. Obwohl ich wieder einen vollen Stundenplan vorzuweisen hatte, mit elf Fächern war er wirklich proppenvoll, reichte mir dies wie jedes Jahr nicht.

Und so saß ich frisch gestriegelt um halb acht vor meiner lebenswichtigen Kaffeetasse und aß mein kleines Toastbrot. Ich hasste es am Morgen groß zu essen. Die Halle war noch fast leer, aber ein blonder Haarschopf und hellgraue Augen, die stachen am Slytherintisch heraus. Auch er schien wenig zu schlafen, oder mit wenig Schlaf auszukommen. Wir lächelten uns versteckt zu und wünschten uns gut verborgen einen guten Morgen, ach das war zu lustig. Nach und nach tröpfelten immer mehr Schüler oder auch Leichen, da viele zu lange aufgeblieben waren, in die Halle und auch die Lautstärke nahm beständig zu. Der Tagesprophet kam und damit auch mein Exemplar. Ich grummelte wütend in meine dritte Tasse, denn schon wieder gab es einen so verleumderischen Artikel, aber halt nicht von Rita und damit würde ich dann zu meiner Verärgerung leben müssen. Ich konnte schon einige andere Schüler tuscheln hören, wie sie sich lästernd über Harry ausließen, über dessen verbohrten Unsinn, den er seit Ende des Turniers erzählte. So wie es aussah würde auch dieses Jahr kein leichtes für ihn werden.

Draco warf mir einen durchdringenden Blick zu, der besagte was die anderen doch für blinde Ignoranten waren, die Augen davor zu verschließen, dass der Dark Lord zurück war. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und tat damit meine verächtliche Meinung kund, dass man den Blinden meiner Ansicht nach nicht helfen konnte. Eine Aktion, die ihn vornehm verhalten in seine Tasse prusten ließ. So ein nonverbales Gespräch war echt lustig. Seine Augen glänzten richtig schelmisch. Ich musste wohl ähnlich ausschauen, aber es war sehr anregend. Um kurz vor acht reichte mir McGonagall meinen Stundenplan. Als erstes Binns, oh Göttin, machten die das mit Absicht? Sie würden Ron und Harry ins Koma schicken, aber gut, ich musste in die Bibliothek, um ein paar Recherchen zu betreiben, dafür hätte ich noch eine Stunde. Als ich mich erhob, stürmten meine Klassenkameraden gerade in die Große Halle, alle mehr oder weniger ansprechbar.

„Hermione, du bist schon hier, wir wussten nicht wo du bist. Wo willst du hin?", gackerte Ginny wie ein aufgescheuchtes Huhn. Ihr rotes Haar biss sich schrecklich mit dem blauen Lidschatten, den sie aufgetragen hatte und nachdem sie der Ägide ihrer Mutter entkommen war, schien sie experimentierfreudig zu werden.

„Äh, ich konnte nicht so gut schlafen, da dachte ich, ich steh schon mal auf", sagte ich süßlich zu ihr und tat mir wieder nur leid, dass ich mich tatsächlich in einer Tour rechtfertigen musste.

„Morgen Hermione!", flüsterte Harry müde, dabei trat er auf mich zu und hauchte mir einen Kuss keusch auf die Wange, was, wie ich beobachten durfte, Draco die Augen leicht irritiert aufreißen ließ. Was, gefiel ihm das nicht? Interessant! Dass mich Harry so berühren durfte, hey, er war mein bester Freund und seit unserem Gespräch in der Blackbibliothek hatte sich unser Verhältnis zueinander gefestigt. Harry berührte mich öfters und suchte auch öfters körperliche Nähe, etwas was mir sehr wichtig schien und endlich diese verdammten Dursleys aus ihm vertreiben sollte!

„Harry, mein Lieber, wir müssen reden, der Prophet lügt schon wieder wie gedruckt, deswegen schauen auch so viele so komisch zu uns!", flüsterte ich ihm vertraulich und informativ zu, aber Harry erstaunte mich, indem er nur mürrisch seine Tasse anhob um mit einem zynischen Schnauben zu trinken.

„Ich weiß, wir hatten gestern im Schlafsaal Streit mit Seamus. Seine Mutter und er glauben dieser Zeitung", meinte er missmutig, dabei legte er inmitten der Großen Halle seinen Arm um meine Taille, suchte zum ersten Mal Nähe von sich aus. Es war als bräuchte er Halt und ich gab ihm diesen gerne, dafür war ich stark genug. Was aber die Halle sofort wie einen aufgeregten Bienenstock summen ließ. Selbst Ron warf uns einen gerunzelten Blick zu, während er schon begann wenig schön das Frühstück in sich hineinzuschaufeln und das in einer schwindlig machenden Geschwindigkeit.  
„Nein, das ist schlimm! Es tut mir so leid Harry, aber steh darüber, das sind alles Idioten. Sie werden es sehen, wenn es zu spät ist", resümierte ich pragmatisch und umarmte ihn fest, was für großes Geflüster in der Halle sorgte. Ginny bedachte uns mit mörderischen Blicken. Das war mir alles so was von egal in dem Moment. Harry brauchte Trost und das jetzt.

„Harry, lass es dir schmecken. Ich bin schon fertig und gehe in die Bibliothek! Wir sehen uns bei Binns", wandte mich langsam ab und er schenkte mir ein aufrichtiges, liebes Lächeln als seine Hände von mir glitten. „Aber Hermione, lernen ist doch nicht alles", klagte Ron mampfend und meine Lippen vorzogen sich zu einem missbilligenden Strich.

„Dir auch eine wunderschönen guten Morgen und sprich bitte nicht, wenn du etwas im Mund hast Ron, ist nicht schön", beschied ich ihm im Vorbeigehen. Die Twins lachten über meine Predigt und auch Malfoy schien amüsiert. War doch schön wenn man so viele Menschen glücklich machen konnte. Dieser Tag verging relativ schnell. Die Stunden kamen Schlag auf Schlag und brachten einiges an Arbeit mit sich. Ich versuchte so viele Hausaufgaben schon in den einzelnen Schulstunden wegzuarbeiten, so dass ich die freie Zeit für Wichtigeres und Sinnvolleres nutzen konnte.

Zaubertränke hatten wir als letztes Fach dieses Tages und diesem ging ich mit Spannung entgegen, da ich sicher war, er würde sich nichts anmerken lassen, dass er mich geküsst hatte und damit eine Grenze als Lehrer übertreten hatte. Nicht, dass ich ihm daraus einen Vorwurf machen würden, denn unser Verhältnis hatte sich exorbitant gewandelt und bei mir war dieses „Vergehen" sicher, aber ich wusste nicht wie er einzuschätzen war, nachdem er sich hatte gehen lassen, also war ich sehr interessiert wie er sich geben würde. Ich hatte ihn den ganzen Tag nicht gesehen. Er war zu keinem Essen erschienen, man hatte nur von anderen Klassen gehört, dass seine Laune grottig oder auch unterirdisch sein sollte. Nach gestern Abend würde mich das nicht wundern. Er war mit Sicherheit mit einem kleinen oder vielleicht doch größeren Problem ins Bett gegangen, da konnte die Laune schon kippen. Und Minna würde ihm erst morgen zu Verfügung stehen, die armen Schüler, der Laune eines unbefriedigten Mannes ausgeliefert.

Als ich als eine der letzten das recht dunkle Klassenzimmer betrat, blickte er mir aufmerksam aber stoisch entgegen. Da erkannte ich, dass er dieselben Fragen bezüglich meiner Reaktion hatte, wenn wir uns das erste Mal wieder sehen würden und dass er sich nicht sicher sein konnte, wie ich mich Verhalten würden. Ich ließ mich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, blickte ruhig in die Runde und ließ mich langsam in der Nähe der Tür alleine nieder. Harry und Ron hatten sich weit hinten verschanzt, zusammen mit Neville, in dem Bestreben sich fern unseres Professors zu verstecken. Die Wände waren über und über mit Regalen bestückt, welche eingelegte Kreaturen und Objekte beherbergten, wovon einige gruselig aussahen, aber nichts gegen die Sachen aus der Apotheke in der Knockturn Alley waren.

Diese dunklen Augen schafften es jedes Mal aufs Neue mich zu fesseln in ihrer absoluten, beherrschen Ruhe. Wie er dort vorne aufragte und alles beherrschte hatte was Beeindruckendes, was durch die große, schwarze Tafel hinter ihm noch verstärkt wurde! Ich schaute zu den anderen Schülern, da wir mit den Slytherins zusammen hatten und konnte Draco auf der anderen Seite, genau mir gegenüber, sitzen sehen und wie er Snape und mich keine Millisekunde aus den Augen ließ. Ich wusste, er versuchte zu ergründen was das von Snapes Seite aus war, denn ich wusste es nicht. Sehr gut, vielleicht fiel Draco mehr auf als mir. Und schon begann der Unterricht und Snape übertraf sich selbst in seinem wie gewohntem Sein. Er war wie immer unausstehlich zu uns Gryffindors. Zum Abschluss gab er uns allen eine viel zu lange Abhandlung über Mondstein auf.

Als es zu Ende war und die meisten auf dem direkten Weg die Kerker im Schnelltempo verließen, ließ ich mir absichtlich viel Zeit und lächelte den Professor keck an, was er sich ebenfalls nicht verdrücken konnte zu erwidern. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten minimal nach oben, als ich mich schon zur Tür wandte und erstaunt war, dass dies alles war. Wobei ich durchaus erkannte, dass dies vielleicht mehr war, als ich jemals hätte erwarten können. Im dunklen, mittlerweile sehr verlassenen Gang, schoss auf einmal eine hellhäutige Hand aus dem Nichts vor und zog mich schnell in eine Nische. Ich spürte einen Körper, der sich nah an meinen drängte. Angst verspürte ich keine, denn den Duft kannte ich, Sandelholz.

„Du hältst es aber nicht lang ohne mich aus", flüstere ich belustigt. „Was zur Hölle machst du mit ihm, er hat gelächelt!", fragte er eindringlich.

„Das hast du gesehen?", meinte ich perplex, konnte aber mein Gegenüber in dem trüben Licht fast nicht ausmachen.

„Ja, ich war der Letzte und stand verborgen an der Tür. Er lächelt nie, nie, verdammt!", knurrte er aufgebracht.

„Was sagen dir deine Beobachtungen?", fragte ich nun interessiert über seine ungewohnte Art sich zu geben.

„Nichts, das ist es ja, so kenne ich ihn nicht. Sei vorsichtig! So ist er nicht einzuschätzen und er ist, genau wie Vater, kein netter Mann!", warnte mich Draco ungewohnt eindringlich, aber auch sehr ernsthaft.

„Das weiß ich! Natürlich, danke für die Warnung! Aber du bist ein netter Mann?", fragte ich mit einer guten Portion Skepsis in der Stimme.

„Da täusch dich mal nicht, ich wurde von den beiden erzogen. Ich denke nicht, dass ich nett bin", flüsterte er nah an meinem Ohr und bescherte mir damit eine Gänsehaut.

„Oh, das ist gut, ich steh nicht so auf die netten Männer! Aber ich muss dir unbedingt die ganzen Geschichten erzählen, doch heute und morgen hab ich keine Zeit mehr", meinte ich kokettierend und entschuldigend.

„Mist und Mittwoch und Donnerstag sieht es bei mir schlecht aus", meint er ärgerlich. „Freitag kann ich nie", fügte ich hinzu, denn da musste ich zum Sensei.

„Ich sage jetzt, wir treffen uns ab jetzt jeden Samstag, nach dem Abendessen in den Kerkern und reden jedes Mal so lange es halt dauert, na was meinst du?", beschloss er und fragte trotzdem noch.

„Mhm, gerne, ist eine gute Idee!", stimmte ich überlegend zu. „Ich habe nur gute Ideen!", hauchte er selbstgefällig.

„Sorry, ich vergaß, ich spreche mit einem Malfoy!", meinte ich spöttelnd über ihn, aber mein Sarkasmus prallte an ihm ab.

„Ich sag doch, du bist lernfähig, Mudblood!", erklärte er arrogant.

„Und ich muss jetzt weiter, bevor mich Harry und Ron suchen. Die Kerker sind doch so gefährlich für hilflose, kleine Mädchen, wie ich eines bin!", kicherte ich abfällig, wobei er mit einstimmte.

„Genau, du und hilflos, da müsste ich mehr Angst haben vor dir! Aber das heute Morgen gegen Weasley war herrlich,… aber was sollte das mit Potter, früher hast du dich nicht von ihm knutschen und betatschen lassen? Hast du was mit ihm?", fragte er schnell und wirkte gezwungen.

„Eifersüchtig? Nein stopp, so was sind Malfoys nicht, ich weiß sorry!", spottete ich fröhlich.

„Genau, ich sag ja du bist lernfähig, also?", forderte er und klang nicht gerade, als würde er nachgeben wenn ich nicht antwortete.

„Nein, mit Harry läuft nichts und wird nie etwas laufen, das war nur Zuneigung zwischen Geschwistern!", erklärte ich ihm ernst.

„Ach, so nennst du das, dann vergiss das mal nicht!", warnte er mich erstaunlich ernsthaft.

„Besitzergreifend sind wir wohl nicht?", kam es verächtlich von mir.

„Ich mag Potter nur nicht!", wiegelte er ab.

„Ja, ja, wer's glaubt, ich muss weiter…", wollte ich das letzte Wort haben und ihn stehen lassen.

„Ja, ja, pass auf dich auf, mein Mudblood!" und küsste wieder meine Stirn. Dies war eine Geste, so ungewohnt und doch so schön, aber so ganz anders als Harrys Kuss von heute Morgen.

„Da fällt mir ein, Morgen hau ich ab! Dafür komm ich runter, da können wir kurz etwas reden. Sehen wir uns so um 19.45, selbe Nische, bis dann, mein Pureblood", meinte ich und wollte mich jetzt endgültig von ihm lösen, aber er ließ mich nicht und er schien in den Ferien wirklich trainiert zu haben, da er sehr stark war.

„Nicht so schnell, du glaubst, du befiehlst und ich flotte, Mudblood? Falsch gedacht! Ich bin schließlich hier der Malfoy und nicht du, 19.30!", forderte er arrogant. Ich war kurz davor laut loszulachen, aber ich biss mir schwer auf die Zunge, denn ich wollte Draco nicht zu nahe treten bzw. seinem Malfoystolz.

„Wie du wünschst, Draco!", nun entwand ich mich belustigt seinen Armen, da er das letzte Wort wie er es wollte gehabt hatte und ging, um endlich zum Abendessen zu erscheinen.


	37. Verabschiedung und der Beginn einer lang

Verabschiedung und der Beginn einer langen Nacht

Die Nacht wurde für mich wieder wie gewohnt lang, da ich noch einige Bücher durchzuarbeiten hatte, so dass ich erst um eins ins Bett ging. Am nächsten Tag öffnete ich nach meinen fünf Stunden Schlaf gewohnt wach meine Augen und ein erwartungsfrohes Lächeln legte sich auf meine Lippen, denn heute lag ein aufregender, aber auch spannender Tag vor mir. Und letztendlich würde es eine noch längere Nacht werden. Ich war gespannt und aufgeregt, während ich mich auf den Weg zum täglichen Lauftraining begab.

In Hogwarts wollte ich meine Runden beim Quidditchfeld ziehen. Zum Glück war nach den Tränken und den Heilsprüchen, sowie den Salben fast nichts mehr von meiner Verletzung zu bemerken, außer einer roten Narbe, die immer bleiben würde. Ich würde das Laufen, egal bei welchem Wetter, knallhart durchziehen. Meine Kondition musste immer noch verbessert werden, denn seien wir mal ehrlich, dass ich Bole in der Gasse geschlagen hatte, das war nicht Können, Kraft oder Stärke gewesen, nein davon war ich weit entfernt. Da war eine große Portion Glück mit dabei gewesen und auf das konnte man bekanntlich ja nicht immer bauen. Also hieß es trainieren und hart arbeiten, um sich auch in solch brenzligen Situationen nicht nur auf Glück zu verlassen.

Als ich nach einer Stunde anstrengenden Laufs, zum ersten Mal seit diesem schicksalhaften Abend, im flotten Trab den Turm eroberte und einen noch immer leeren Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, war ich froh, dass alles Langschläfer waren, wie Löwen halt. Und so war ich wieder eine der ersten, die fertig in der Halle saßen, aber um kurz vor acht erschienen auch Harry und Co.. Dieses Mal blieb ich, da wir gleich zum ersten Mal die Ehre haben würden Umbridge zu haben und ich war nicht wirklich gespannt, denn das Buch, welches sie für die Unterrichtsstunde ausgesucht hatte, sagte alles. Defensiv Zauber, also bitte, bei der würden wir nichts lernen, meine Erwartungen waren minimal.  
Daher lief dann auch die Stunde katastrophal, weil Harry mal wieder seinen vorlauten Mund nicht halten konnte und mit der ollen Schrapnelle zusammenprallte, indem er laut behauptete der Dark Lord sei zurück. Ich schüttelte nur geschlagen mein Haupt. Er wusste aber auch nie wann es besser war zu schweigen, so würde er bei der alten, krötenhaften Hexe nichts gewinnen, aber na gut, jeder musste seine eigenen Fehler machen, um aus ihnen zu lernen und daraus wiederum zu wachsen, das redete ich mir gerade ein!

Den Rest des Tages erledigte ich alle meine Aufgaben und dann war es schon Abend und ich hetzte in die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Ich hatte dafür schlanke zehn Minuten, danach musste ich mich noch schnell unter die Dusche begeben und mich mit Magie herrichten, damit nicht ich, ich war!  
„Hermione, du wirkst heute leicht gehetzt" meinte da auch schon Harry sehr einfühlsam, während ich mein Essen verschlang und nur genervt seufzte. Wenn er ahnen würde was mich heute Nacht erwartete, wäre er wohl weniger rücksichtsvoll. Ich versuche es selbst zu verdrängen.

„Mhm, bin heut schrecklich müde. Ich leg mich gleich ins Bett", kam es ausweichend von mir. Ich hatte den letzten Löffel gerade genommen und sprang schon wieder auf.

„Bist du krank?", kam es besorgt aus mehreren Mündern.

„Oh nein, nur müde", wedelte ich mit der Hand und gab Stoff.

Ich hetzte hoch, ha… ich sag ja immer, das Training machte sich bezahlt. Ich schaffte die Treppen in einem unglaublich schnellen Tempo. Schnell stieg ich in und dann wieder aus der Dusche, zauberte mich magisch trocken und hüpfte in mein bereitgelegtes, tiefdunkelgrünes, enggeschnürtes Kleid. Meine Haare ließ ich offen über meinen Rücken fallen. Sie gingen mir bis zu den Schulterblättern. Dann fiel mir siedend heiß ein, ich hatte die Salbe vergessen, somit hetzte ich wieder in den Schlafsaal und holte aus meinem Koffer einen Tiegel und ein schmales Holzkästchen. Jetzt setze ich mich auf mein Bett und atmete erst einmal tief durch, schraubte die Salbe auf, danach öffnete ich das Kästchen und entnahm die wertvolle Phiole vorsichtig. Ich hatte gewusst, dass sie mir mal gute Dienste leisten würde.

Ich entnahm behutsam mit der Pipette einen Tropfen des Einhornblutes und gab ihn in die Salbe, die ich anschließend mit einem Spachtel akkurat verrührte, danach packte ich schnell alles weg, rannte wieder gehetzt ins Bad, zog das Kleid nochmal aus und strich die lange rote, charakteristische Messernarbe an meiner linken Seite mit dem Spachtel vor dem Spiegel ein. Und tada… ich war wirklich ein Genie… gut ich weiß, Selbstlob stinkt! Aber ich war gut, denn die Narbe verblasste immer mehr bis sie verschwunden war. Hoffentlich hielt dieser Effekt ein paar Stunden, denn für immer hielt es nicht an, aber gut, das würde sich zeigen, auch meinen Hals an dem eigentlich nichts mehr zu sehen war schmierte ich ein, Vorsicht war besser als Nachsicht. Meinen schwarzen Umhang, den ich für die Knockturn Alley brauchte, verwandelte ich in ein grünes Baumwolltuch, was ich um meine Schultern schlang, denn durch die Schule würde ich so jetzt nicht wandeln.

Ein Blick durch unseren Schlafsaal, der genauso rund war wie alle Räume im Turm und mit fünf Himmelbetten, natürlich in Rot und Gold, Nachttischen und einem Kaminoffen in der Mitte und unseren Truhen vor unseren Betten, recht spärlich eingerichtet war, und ich entschied, ich war fertig. Ganz klar herrschte bei mir akribische Ordnung, bei Lav und Pav sah es wie bei Lieschen unterm Sofa aus, was nicht alles auf diese kleinen Tische, passte ah… lassen wir das lieber. Und auch bei unseren beiden anderen Klassenkameradinnen Quirella Mayer und Sally Smith, sah es zwar nicht ganz so schlimm wie bei Lav und Pav aus, aber auch nicht wirklich besser, wobei Quirella und Sally wirklich versuchten meist mit der Luft zu verschmelzen, derart unauffällig waren diese beiden.

Ich legte alle Zauberstäbe und Dolche an und richtete nun den Zauberstab entschlossen auf mein Bett, dann sprach ich meinen Geminio und deckte mich schön zu. Für die Täuschung einer schlafenden Hermione sollte alles perfekt sein. Als letztes schrieb ich zwei kleine Zettelchen und entschuldigte mich bei Lav und Pav und den anderen beiden, dass ich schon so früh schlief und ich ihnen allen als Entschuldigung Muggelbonbons anbot, die ich wie in einem Muggelhotel mit dem Zettel auf ihren Kopfkissen nett drapierte. Die vier wären so doof und würden das Schlafmittel nehmen, da waren meine Sorgen gering. Jetzt war ich endgültig fertig und Shit, da fiel mir urplötzlich ein, dass mich Draco erwartete, und das schon in zwei Minuten, also fliegen konnte ich noch nicht, auch wenn ich keine Angst auf den Fluren und Treppen vor Entdeckung haben musste.

Da noch alles fröhlich beim Abendessen war und das Dessert immer erst um halb serviert wurde, brauchte ich an Harry und Ron echt nicht denken und Sorge vor Entdeckung haben, aber vorsichtig musste ich doch sein.

Und so flog ich in meinem tiefdunkelgrünen, flatternden Kleid die Treppen in Richtung Kerker entgegen und wurde von zwei kräftigen Armen ungeduldig gestoppt und bestimmt in die Nische gezogen, während ich nach Atem rang.

„Du kommst zu spät!" meinte er hochmütig.

„Danke, ach vielleicht zwei Minuten…", schnappte ich laut nach Luft und keuchte, strich mir meine offenen Haare aus dem Gesicht, denn sie waren mittlerweile recht lang.

„Du pfeifst aus dem letzten Loch", bescheinigte er mir sehr charmant, dabei trat er zurück und begutachtete meine Erscheinung. Ich konnte sehen wie er eine Augenbraue wertend ob.

„Wow, hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so gut aussehen kannst, aber ich wusste immer, dass dir grün gut stehen würde, das solltest du immer tragen! Diese Uniformen verbergen echt alles", entschied er verächtlich von oben herab. „Für wen hast du dich so rausgeputzt?" Ich hatte ihn nicht unterbrochen, schmeichelte mir doch sein Monolog und so hatte sich auch meine Atmung wieder stabilisiert. Ich hasste es so zu hetzen, aber heute war es echt eng getaktet.

„Schön, dass ich dir gefalle, Draco und für wen…" Ich knabberte aufgeregt auf meiner Unterlippe rum. Wie sollte ich ihm das jetzt auf die Schnelle sagen, aber irgendwas sperrte sich immer, wenn ich ihn belügen wollte, denn bei ihm wollte ich ehrlich sein, mehr oder weniger die richtige, die echte Hermione, mit allem was dazugehörte.

„Wohin gehst du heute? Weiß jemand wo du sein wirst?", fragte er drängend nach. Ich schüttelte verneinend den Kopf.

„Das ist dumm Granger, ein Sicherheitsnetz sollte man immer haben!", tadelte er konsterniert und mit einer solchen für einen Malfoy ungewohnten Sorge um mich, damit nahm er mir jeden Widerstand aus den Segeln und ich musste ihm die Wahrheit sagen.

„Ist ja schon gut", ich schwang mal wieder den Zauberstab und errichtete die Zauber, die unsere Privatsphäre schützen sollten. „Als erstes treffe, ich um 20.30 Uhr Rita Skeeter am Trafalgar Square…"

„Was, wie willst du es hier raus schaffen und was willst du von der?", machte er große Augen.  
„Ich kann dir gleich den Weg zeigen, ist kein Hexenwerk und warum, das dauert heute zu lange, das erzähl ich dir ausführlich am Samstag!", meinte ich knapp, da mich die Zeit drängte.

„Wie geht's weiter, du wirst für die kaum diesen Fummel anziehen?", tropfte es verächtlich aus ihm, während er seine Fingerspitzen über mein Dekolleté gleiten ließ.

„Ich weiß grad nicht, wie ich dich einschätzen soll!", meinte er abwägend. Er stand gerade vor mir in seiner Hogwartsuniform, die ihm unheimlich gut stand. Das Schwarz schmeichelte seinem hellen Haar ungemein.

„Hüpf drüber Granger, sag schon wen triffst du", forderte er nun eindringlicher, hatte aber noch immer sanft seine Finger auf meiner zarten Haut am Dekoltee

„Snape!", meinte ich schwer durch zusammengepresste Zähne.

„Was… sag mal spinnst du, wo, wie?", meinte er aufgebracht und packte mich fest an den Schultern und schon machte ich mal wieder mit einer Steinmauer in meinem Kreuz Bekanntschaft. Toll, ganz toll, warum konnte ich meine vorlaute Klappe nicht halten?

„Tja, das würde eigentlich zu den ausführlichen Themen gehören. Er hat mich mit dem Brief im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sich bestellt, um 22 Uhr, am Dienstag im Geköpften Henker!", kam es schnell erklärend von mir, während sich Dracos Hände in meine Schultern gruben.

„Warum sollte er das tun?", runzelte er verirrt die Stirn. „Und warum solltest du hingehen?", wirkte er mehr als irritiert.

„Er weiß nicht, dass ich komme! Muss das jetzt sein Draco?", seine Augen sahen mich unnachgiebig an, wie Stahl, mit einer Prise gut zu lesendem Misstrauens in ihnen. „… er denkt… ich bin eine… Hure!", presste ich heraus und wurde dabei doch glatt ein wenig rot in den Wangen. Das war sehr demütigend und unangenehm. Es auszusprechen war schrecklich und machte es sehr wirklich.

„Was… wie kommt er darauf?", klang es ungläubig, tonlos von ihm, während er mich schockiert musterte.

„Er hat mich schon mal im Eberkopf aufgegabelt und seitdem denkt er, ich wäre eine Prostituierte", meinte ich gepresst, dabei zog ich den Kopf peinlich berührt ein. Seine Hände verkrampften gerade gefährlich an und in meiner Schulter, wenn ich nicht so geübt wäre, hätte ich vor Schmerz gestöhnt, da er mir weh tat.

„Du hast schon mit ihm… geschlafen?", stieß er flüsternd und entsetzt hervor.

„Na ja, nicht als Hermione, aber als Minna… ja!", nickte ich verschämt und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen.

„Ich fass es nicht, du, er und er hat es nicht mitbekommen?", zu meinem absoluten Unglauben begann er doch tatsächlich zu lachen. Wie schön, dass Draco so berechenbar ist, dachte ich ironisch, denn diesen Lachanfall hatte ich nicht erwartet. „Ich meine, das ist herrlich! Mister ich weiß immer alles und keiner kann mich täuschen und dann kommst du und vögelst ihn und er hat keine Ahnung! Du, du bist genial!", er entließ meine Schultern aus seinem Klammergriff und klopfte sich auf die Schenkel. Sein Lachen wurde immer unkontrollierter. „Zeig es mir!", keuchte er plötzlich und zuerst war ich verwirrt, aber dann verstand ich es. Ich tat um was er mich bat und schwang meinen Stab und schon stand Minna vor ihm, blond mit kinnlangen, glatten Haaren, stark geschminkt, heute mit Smokey Eyes um die blauen Augen und einem dunkelroten Lippenstift. Draco verstummte abrupt und starrte mich aus ehrfürchtigen Augen an.

„Wow, wenn ich dich nicht gerade vor mir gehabt hätte. Du siehst gut aus, aber ganz anders und doch ähnlich!? Man erkennt dich nicht wirklich, eine gute Tarnung, gratuliere, aber in so was bist du ja immer perfekt, wie es scheint, Verwandlung! Ich verstehe, dass er scharf auf deine Minna ist! Sie sieht heiß aus", zeigte er mir ein gieriges Grinsen und zwinkerte mir anmaßend zu.

„Ich will alles bis ins kleinste Detail am Samstag wissen. Und er hat dich zu sich bestellt? Warum gehst du?", fragte er interessiert, aber nun auch wieder kühl überlegt.

„Weil er mich sonst suchen könnte und ich denke, er würde Minna suchen gehen und so ist es das Einfachste. Es wird schnell vorbei sein", meinte ich hoffend und erklärte mich rasch. Draco wiegte den Kopf überlegend.

„Du hast mit deiner Einschätzung nicht unrecht, wenn Severus nicht das bekommt was er will und sich einredet, dass er es braucht, würde er sogar eine Hure suchen gehen, da ist er eh sehr eigen… aber bist du dir sicher, dass er Hermione nicht in dir erkennt? Das wäre fatal!", gab er mir zu bedenken.

„Ja, bin ich, erstens bin ich gut im Vorspielen und zweitens kann ich Okklumentik", erklärte ich stolz.

„Du kannst auch das? Das war ja klar, du bist wirklich gut! Aber glaubst du wirklich, dass du das einfach so kannst, mit ihm in die Kiste steigen?" fragte er mit einem Hauch Sorge in der Stimme und ich legte meinen Kopf skeptisch schief, überlegte aber nicht lange.

„Ja!" kam es überzeugt von mir und ich nickte ihm sehr sicher zu.

„Dann mach es!", beschied er kalt, aber bestimmt.

„Du hast nichts dagegen?", zeigte ich mein Erstaunen offen.

„Das verstehst du vielleicht nicht, aber das ist Familie, nein ich hab nichts dagegen, doch du solltest versuchen es klein zu halten… und andere würde ich nicht gutheißen, also komm nicht auf dumme Gedanken!", drohte er mir und sah mir fest in die Augen und ich fragte mich ernsthaft wohin uns dies alles führen würde. Warum ich mit Draco mein Liebesleben besprach und absprach? Aber es erschien mir richtig und nötig und so gestand ich es ein.

„Dann haben wir ein Problem", meinte ich leise. Er zuckte konsterniert mit einem Lid.

„Danach muss ich zu Sirius…", ich biss mir unruhig auf die Lippe, wieder einmal.

„Was, mit dem hast du auch was…?", rief er überrascht und wenig schmeichelhaft aus.

„Nun ja, eigentlich hatte ich mit ihm zuerst was, aber es war nur zum Spaß, ein bisschen Sex und was heißt hier überhaupt auch?", meinte ich erklärend und verteidigend, während er kurz schwieg.

„Gut, kann dir keiner verbieten, aber mach jetzt mit ihm Schluss!", befahl er plötzlich harsch. Er benahm sich wie der große Boss.

„Und warum sollte ich das tun, weil du das befiehlst Draco, wohl kaum?", wurde ich stur und bitte, schließlich hatte er keinerlei recht dazu, wir waren ja kein Paar oder so etwas. Schon machte ich wieder rüde mit der Wand hinter mir Bekanntschaft und er nagelte mich an ihr fest.

„Ja, genau, weil ich es dir sage! Wie Severus sagte, spiel keine Spielchen mit mir! Du machst mit ihm Schluss, von mir aus steig heute zum letzten Mal in sein Bett, aber solltest du ihn danach noch einmal aufsuchen, machst du mich wütend! Hast du das verstanden, Mudblood? Das willst du nicht, glaub mir! Wie ich dir schon gesagt hab, ich bin nicht nett und wir haben uns darauf eingelassen, auf das hier zwischen uns und da will ich keinen Black dazwischen haben, verstanden!?", kam es drohend von ihm, dabei rieb er nun seinen ganzen Körper sehnsüchtig an mir. Oh Mann, so hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, dass Draco offen zugab, dass da eventuell mehr zwischen uns sein könnte als gedacht und etwas überrumpelte mich, sein Körper an meinem zu fühlen, denn das fühlte sich gut an.

War ich wirklich so eine Schlampe?

„Ist Sirius nicht auch Familie? Er ist der Cousin deiner Mutter!", fragte ich scharf und riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Warum denkst du, bin ich so großzügig?", kam es hochnäsig und kalkulierend von ihm.

„Wenn du diesen Marathon hinter dich gebracht hast, kommst du zu mir, in den Gemeinschaftsraum! Das Passwort hast du mitbekommen?", forderte er intensiv. Ich nickte nur.

„Zieh dir einen Mantel an und die Kapuze über. Es soll dich ja keiner sehen. Wir werden einige Slytherins ärgern. Das wird lustig, aber du musst kommen, denn ich will wissen wie es gelaufen ist und dass du gut zurückgekommen bist, verstanden Mudblood?", zeigte er durchaus seine Sorge, wenngleich seine Stimme neutral klang.

„Ja, zu Befehl, du großer Malfoy", zog ich ihn bitterböse auf. Jetzt tätschelte er mir mein Haar. Am liebsten hätte ich laut aufgeschrien. Malfoys waren angeblich nicht eifersüchtig, aber wie es schien sehr besitzergreifend, sonst wurde man wohl auch nie so reich, aber seine Fürsorge tat auch gut, auf der anderen Seite.

„Und nun zeig wie du Hogwarts hinter dir lässt, du kommst sonst zu spät", wies er an. Das Malfoys anscheinend immer das Ruder übernehmen mussten, war zum verrückt werden. Nur kurz wagte ich mich zu fragen, was wohl Draco in mir sah, oder was er wirklich von mir wollte.

Eine Zusammenarbeit? Eine Beziehung? Eine Affäre? Viele offene Fragen und viele Antworten, die ich wollte! Aber wo er recht hatte, hatte er recht und so bedeutete ich ihm mir zu folgen. Mir lief wirklich die Zeit davon. Ich hatte den Weg dank der Karte entdeckt. So weit wie ich vorgedrungen war, hatten es die Rumtreiber nicht geschafft. Warum, keine Ahnung, vielleicht weil es die Kerker waren? In der Nähe des Tränkeklassenzimmers blieb ich in einem Seitengang stehen, vor der Statue einer hässlichen Hexe, die mehrere Schlangen in Händen hielt. Draco sah mich fragend an und ich zeigte mit dem Stab auf die Hexe und sagte: „Dissendium", und schon bewegte sich der steinerne Klotz schwerfällig zur Seite und ein düsterer Gang wurde sichtbar.

„Unerwartet! Wo führt er hin?", zeigte sich Draco lässig.

„In den Verbotenen Wald. Hab ihn schon im letzten Schuljahr ein paar mal ausprobiert. Er ist wirklich gut erhalten", mit einem Wisch des Stabs entzündete ich mit einem nonverbalen Incendio die Fackeln an den Wänden. Ich hatte begonnen intensiv die nonverbale Magie zu erlernen.

„Nun, dann geh, pass auf dich auf, mein Mudblood. Ich warte auf dich. Komm bitte in einem wieder!" Er küsste mich wie immer zärtlich auf die Stirn und ich stieß die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Danke Draco… für alles", ging nun auch ich auf Zehenspitzen und spitzte meine Lippen und legte diese küssend an seine glatte Wange, bevor ich mich abwandte. Und so schritt ich in den Tunnel, ohne mich umzudrehen, während sich der Zugang automatisch schloss, dann hetzte ich meinem Ziel entgegen.


	38. Rita

Rita

Ich eilte flott den engen und dreckigen Tunnel entlang, darauf bedacht in der Mitte des Ganges zu bleiben. Dann fiel mir gerade noch ein, dass ich wieder Hermione werden sollte, da mich Rita nicht als Minna zu kennen brauchte. Gedacht, getan und dank meines raschen Tempos erreichte ich bald das Ende des sich windenden Weges und ließ den großen Felsbrocken, der den Tunnelausgang versperrte, mit einem Wingardium Leviosa weg schweben.

Nachdem ich diesen dazu gebracht hatte sich bewegen zu lassen, trat ich aus dem Tunnel in den dämmerigen Verbotenen Wald, danach verschloss ich gewissenhaft den Geheimgang mit dem Felsbrocken. Ich drehte mich um und stand im dicht bewachsenen Wald. Um mich herum herrschten die Geräusche des Waldes, unbestimmbar vom Jaulen vielleicht eines Werwolfs, bis zum Summen der flügelschlagenden Feen. Die Umgebung war erfüllt von Leben. Die Düfte waren fast betörend. War ich ängstlich? War ich furchtsam? Nein, das nicht, aber ich war wachsam gerade in dieser unwirklichen Landschaft musste man gut auf sich acht geben, denn nicht nur die Tiere waren gefährlich, auch viele Pflanzen waren Lebewesen nicht wohlgesonnen und sahen sie als einen Leckerbissen an. Und so prägte ich mir alles genau ein, um später, in tiefster Nacht und Dunkelheit, wieder hierher zu finden, damit ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren konnte.

So konzentrierte ich mich und erschien mit einem recht leisen aufploppen in der Nähe des Trafalgar Square, da es in zwei Minuten halb neun wäre, setzte ich mich umgehend in Bewegung und ich täuschte mich nicht. Rita stand schon wie verabredet an unserem gewohnten Treffpunkt. Sie wartete in einem eigenwilligen, dunkelblauen Kostüm, könnte von Viviane Westwood sein, war es aber nicht. Die Menschen um sie herum sahen sie auch komisch an, aber ihr schien es egal zu sein. Der Trubel war wie immer sehr groß in dieser recht lauen Spätsommernacht. Einige der jungen Männer konnten sich nicht verkneifen mir ein Pfeifen hinterher zu schicken. Ich beachtete es und sie nicht. Sie sah mich auch schon und verzog ihre Mundwinkel angeekelt, aber dann lächelte sie ein unechtes Lächeln.

„Miss Granger, erfreulich, dass Sie wenigstens immer pünktlich erscheinen", schnarrte sie unfreundlich.

„Miss Skeeter, ich weiß doch was sich gehört. Es wäre absolut unhöflich Sie warten zu lassen", lächelte ich liebenswürdig über meine spöttisch gesprochenen Worte.

„Wohl war! Waren Sie mit der Dame vom letzten Mal zufrieden?", blinzelte sie mich zuckersüß hinter ihrer schrecklich großen Brille heraus an und fletschte verächtlich die Zähne.

„Dafür muss ich Ihnen immer noch danken, Alice war perfekt!", meinte ich lobend und zeigte keine Scham oder Scheu bei diesem Thema. Meine ausbleibende Reaktion ließ sie mal wieder verärgert die hellroten Lippen fest zusammenpressen und um sich eine Antwort zu ersparen, wuchtete sie diese potthässliche, schwere Krokodillederhandtasche vor sich und begann darin zu wühlen, bis sie eine lange, schmale Schachtel hervorzog und mir mit verkniffenem Lächeln reichte.

„Das was Sie gewünscht haben, Miss Granger, ich hoffe Sie wissen, wie selten sie sind!"

„Oh, vielen Dank, dass Sie daran gedacht haben. Ich benötige sie so dringend und natürlich weiß ich wie selten die Flotten Federn sind, darum freu ich mich sehr, dass es so schnell geklappt hat", meinte ich süßlich und nahm die Schachtel huldvoll entgegen, etwas was sie wütend Schnauben ließ.

„Wenn es das wäre…", wollte sie sich abrupt umwenden und davonrauschen.

„Ruhig Blut, Rita! Wir haben noch was Wichtiges zu bereden, gedulden Sie sich, wie sagt man so schön, Geduld ist eine Tugend!", belehrte ich sie arrogant und sie drehte sich mit einem tiefen Seufzer wieder um. Es sah aus, als würde sie um Geduld beten, süß.

„Was wissen Sie von Bole und Derrick?", fragte ich direkt. Ich durfte beobachten wie ihre Augen gierig hinter den Brillengläsern aufblitzten.

„Was ich weiß? Diese beiden lagen auf einmal in der Eingangshalle des Ministeriums. Ich war an dem Tag Gerichtsbeobachterin und so direkte Zeugin, leider erschien bisher kein ausführlicher Artikel, da das Ministerium nichts sagt und sie haben schnell gehandelt! Also, wo war ich… ah ja, auf einmal lag da ein großer Haufen, auf dem Boden in der Nähe des Brunnens und als man genauer hinsah, erkannte man, dass das zwei Menschen waren. Der erste, war im ersten Moment nicht als solcher zu erkennen, da seine Leiche... ja eine Leiche war es, schrecklich zugerichtet war... überall war Blut!  
Er musste so gut wie blutleer sein und seine Kehle war aufgeschlitzt, als man ihn hinab zog, geschah das Schaurigste, sein Kopf, er war fast… geköpft! Er hing nur noch an ein paar Sehnen und Haut, ein schreckliches Bild und es zeigte sich, dass er einen zweiten Mann unter sich begraben hatte, dieser lebte aber! Mehr entzieht sich mir, man hat mich abgedrängt, da ein Geschrei und Gekreische eingesetzt hat und die Auroren den Platz räumten. Es herrschte großes Chaos und ein riesiges Durcheinander, denn es kam Panik auf. Ich versuche die ganze Zeit so viel wie möglich zu erfahren, aber bis jetzt ist mir dies selbst als Käfer nicht gelungen, die machen da eine ganz große Sache daraus! Das Einzige was sie rausgegeben haben ist, dass ein gewisser Bole tot ist, was irgendwie klar war und dass ein gewisser Derrick nicht ansprechbar ist, aufgrund des Schocks", redete Rita sich in Rage. Sie bekam richtig rote Bäckchen und wedelte aufgeregt mit ihren Händen durch die Gegend, alles in allem wirkte sie wie unter Hochspannung. Ich begann zu kichern, da mich nicht nur Rita sondern auch ihre Geschichte etwas erheiterte.

„Oh, herrlich! Ich kann mir das alles bildlich vorstellen. Zu Komisch. Aber lassen Sie uns nun ernst werden, wenn ich Ihnen Insider-Infos gebe, geht der Artikel raus oder nicht?", fragte ich begehrlich nach und sie verstummte abrupt.

„Woher… ja, der Artikel würde rausgehen, mein Chef ist ganz heiß auf die Story, egal was Fudge sagt, aber leider halten die im Ministerium gerade unglaublich dicht!", meinte sie leidend und reckte verzweifelt und anklagend die Finger in die Luft.

„Dann freuen Sie sich Rita, dass Sie mich haben, ich hoffe Sie mögen meine Infos", grinste ich verschlagen. „Bole wurde die Kehle mit einem einzigen Schnitt aufgeschnitten. Er hat noch einen nicht allzu tiefen Messerstich an der Leber! Er trug das Dark Mark, welches sichtbar war, da sein Ärmel von seinem Shirt abgetrennt war. Derrick lebt, ohne gröbere Verletzungen, war aber mit Seilen gefesselt und mit einem vollumfänglichen Obliviate bedacht. Er besitzt keine Erinnerung an sein bisheriges Leben, ihm wurde neu eingegeben, er sei ein Muggel, auch er trägt das Dark Mark und auch sein Ärmel wurde abgetrennt. Beide erschienen durch einen nicht registrierten Portschlüssel, einer Cola Dose! So damit dürfte doch ein wunderschöner Artikel möglich sein", strahlte ich sie verschlagen an und hatte meine Arme vor meiner Brust verschränkt. Ritas Hand war an ihren Mund gewandert, um einen Aufschrei, so wie es aussah, gewaltsam zu unterdrücken, ihre Augen huschten aufgeregt hin und her.

„Sie… Sie... nein... oder… Sie?", stotterte Rita nervös, ich sagte nichts, sondern sah sie nur abwartend an. „Sie, Sie waren das, oder...?", hauchte sie furchtsam.

„Wenn ich jetzt ja sagen würde? Was dann, Rita?", schaute ich ihr intensiv in die Augen. Ich, die Mörderin Hermione! Ich konnte sehen wie ihr die erschreckende Erkenntnis immer tiefer ins Bewusstsein sickerte.

„Sie… das war so grausam! Das… dieses Bild…das waren Sie nicht! Sie können doch nicht, Bole ermordet haben?", echote sie entsetzt und ich rollte über sie die Augen, denn ehrlich, warum musste sie mir immer sagen, dass ich etwas nicht gewesen war?

„Sie tun so, als hätte ich mich auf die Jagd nach den beiden begeben, aber das was ich jetzt sage hat nichts in dem Artikel zu suchen, verstanden? Die anderen Informationen könnten Sie von einem x-beliebigen Informanten aus dem Ministerium haben, aber das andere jetzt, hat nichts in der Zeitung zu suchen, verstanden! Ich hatte das Glück auf diese beiden Death Eater in einem reinen Muggelgebiet zu stoßen. Sie haben mich erkannt, verfolgt und in einer Gasse gestellt! Nun das Ergebnis kennen Sie… man sollte mich halt nicht unterschätzen", zeigte ich ihr ein gehässiges Haifischgrinsen, was sie ängstlich erzittern ließ.

„Sie sind so kaltblütig, das ist nicht gut, Sie haben einen jungen Mann ermordet", flüsterte sie heiser und ihre furchtsamen Augen huschten hinter der großen Brille panisch hin und her.

„In Notwehr!", wehrte ich kalt ab.

„Aber es tut ihnen nicht leid!", hauchte sie entsetzt. Ihre Augen wirkten riesig hinter ihrer Brille. Sie hatte gerade erstaunliche, nicht schmeichelhafte Ähnlichkeit mit Trelawney.

„Ach Rita, spielen Sie hier bitte nicht den Moralapostel! Die Rolle steht Ihnen ja so was von gar nicht", beschied ich ihr verächtlich.

„Aber... ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Sie zu so was in der Lage sind", erwiderte sie rau.

„Besondere Situationen, besondere Maßnahmen und auch Sie sind in solchen bereit über Leichen zu gehen, sehen Sie den Tatsachen ins Auge", beschied ich ihr kalt. Sie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und nahm ihre Brille ab, um sich die Augen zu reiben.

„Sie sind zum Fürchten, Miss Granger!", resümierte sie gebrochen und setzte wieder ihre Brille auf.

„Soll ich das jetzt als Kompliment auffassen, Miss Skeeter?", fragte ich ironisch nach.

„Ich denke, ich weiß, dass Ihnen egal ist was ich von Ihnen denke! Nicht wahr, Miss Granger?", kam es betont versnobt von ihr.

„Ach, so negativ kenn ich Sie gar nicht", verspottete ich sie, aber natürlich war mir egal was der Käfer dachte, aber man musste seine Mitarbeiter immer motivieren.

„Denken Sie nur an den Artikel, den Sie mit den hundertprozentig stimmenden Infos schreiben können, dann kommen die positiven Gefühle ganz von allein. Woher kommt das Dark Mark? Bei gerade abgegangenen Schulabsolventen? Ist der Dark Lord vielleicht doch zurückgekehrt? Warum macht das Ministerium nichts außer zu schweigen? Und natürlich, müssen Sie auch Vermutungen über den Täter anstellen, seien Sie erfinderisch, nichts darf zu mir deuten", ich sah ihr an, ich hatte sie! Ihre Gier, in dieser Beziehung, war so einfach zu durchschauen.

„Mmmhhhhh, ja, ja! Ich sehe den Artikel schon vor mir, Miss Granger, aber ich darf doch immer noch entsetzt sein", warf sie fast schon wieder schnippisch ein.

„Dürfen Sie, solange es nicht Ihre Arbeit und Sichtweise behindert. Dann dürfen Sie so entsetzt sein wie Sie wollen und ich hoffe, ich muss nicht noch einmal darauf hinweisen, dass Sie mir nichts können, meine Zauber schützen mich, vergessen Sie das nicht, Rita, aber so dumm sind Sie nicht, oder?", fragte ich süffisant grinsend und legte den Kopf abwartend leicht schief.

„Nein, Miss Granger!", wehrte sie sofort ab und spitzte unwillig ihren Mund.

„Dann ist es ja gut, denn nun wissen Sie zu was ich tatsächlich fähig bin, nicht wahr?", drohte ich ihr sanft und sah sie böse an. Sie konnte ihr abrupt einsetzendes Zittern nicht mehr verbergen, das war zu komisch.

„Nein Miss Granger, es wird alles so geschehen wie Sie wünschen. Ich werde den Artikel noch heute schreiben, morgen in der Früh ist er dann in der Zeitung. Auch werde ich angeben, dass es derselbe Informant ist wie wenn ich an die Infos als Käfer komme, sind Sie dann zufrieden, Miss Granger?", fragte sie erstaunlich ergeben, wie es schien hatte sie wirklich Angst vor mir.

„Wunderbar, ich liebe es mit Ihnen zu arbeiten, Miss Skeeter", ich denke, sie hielt mich in Momenten wie diesen für wahnsinnig, aber sie hatte viel zu viel Angst, um etwas gegen mich zu unternehmen, auch da es ihr unmöglich war. Wie gut, dass ich immer so überlegt handelte. War ich sehr böse, weil ich es so genoss und mich in ihrer Angst und Furcht vor mir aalte, ja ich denke schon, aber wer will es mir verdenken.

„Dann ran ans Werk, ich freu mich auf die morgige Ausgabe und passen Sie auf sich auf, Miss Skeeter", so verabschiedete ich mich schnell von ihr, denn die Zeit drängte.

„Miss Granger!", erwiderte sie und ich sah, wie sie mit zitternden Knien und wackeligen Füßen von mir wegging. Besonders selbstsicher sah sie im Moment nicht gerade aus, aber ich war mir sicher, morgen wenn ihr der Applaus für ihren Artikel, die große Enthüllungsjournalistin, entgegenschlug, würde sie sehr viel besser mit ihrem neuem Wissen zurechtkommen. Da die Gute eine sehr gute Schauspielerin war und selbst ein eiskaltes Miststück, das über Leichen gehen würde und auch ging, würden ihre Skrupel dann wie weggeblasen sein.


	39. Von dreckigen Absteigen und beißenden Hu

Von dreckigen Absteigen und beißenden Hunden

Ich zog mich in die Gasse zurück, doch nach diesem sehr erfolgreichen Gespräch ebbte mein Hochgefühl, das mir Rita vermittelt hatte, leider wieder ab! Ich erlaubte mir zum ersten Mal so was wie Herzklopfen. Ich meine, was tat ich hier bzw. war ich im Begriff zu tun? Das letzte Mal war etwas ganz anderes gewesen, da hatte er mich überrumpelt mit seinem Wunsch in mir die Hure zu sehen, aber heute würde ich wahrlich eine sein, da ich sehenden Auges zu ihm ging, nachdem er mich… ja genau… nachdem er mich, bestellt hatte. Das flaue Gefühl in meinem Magen nahm aufgrund dieser Erkenntnis zu. Konnte ich das wirklich, so wie ich vorhin zu Draco gesagt hatte? Konnte ich so was einfach? So kaltschnäuzig zu dem Professor ins Bett steigen. Ich atmete ein paar Mal tief ein.

Ja, du kannst nämlich alles, Hermione!

So richtig wohl fühlte ich mich nicht dabei, aber es war fast soweit, kurz vor zehn, mittlerweile war es finster, doch inzwischen hatte ich mich so sehr mit der Dunkelheit angefreundet, dass ich sie immer richtig willkommen hieß, da mir ihre Schatten derart gelegen kamen, um in ihnen zu Verschwinden. Ich versuchte von meiner eigenen Nervosität abzulenken. Schlucks runter, du hast genügend Mumm dafür, rein und raus, du kannst das und dann das Geld nehmen, das stieß mir schon wieder übel auf, aber ich war entschlossen dies durchzuziehen. Ich blickte mich um, keine Menschenseele in der Nähe und sprach meinen Identitätszauber, danach nahm ich meinen Schal ab und verwandelte ihn zurück in meine schwarze, lange Mantelrobe. Ich zog mir die Kapuze tief in die Stirn, schon erschien ich mit einem leisen ploppen in der Knockturn Alley.

Immer wieder heimelig hierher zu kommen, spornte mich schon an, dachte ich süffisant. Ich eilte nicht als einzig vermummte Gestalt in dieser Nacht rasch durch die mir inzwischen vertraute Alley, über das ausgetretene und mit Dreck beschmutze Kopfsteinpflaster, als ich schon im Mondschein das Schild mit dem Geköpften Henker erkennen konnte. Von außen erinnerte es an den Tropfenden Kessel, mit seinem heruntergekommenen und schäbigen Äußeren. Ich glitt geschmeidig aus den Schatten auf die Eingangstüre zu. Denk nicht zu viel, Hermione, das hier kann nur in die Hose gehen, mach einfach und ja, denk immer an eine starke Mauer. Es wäre fatal, sollte meine mentale Gegenwehr zusammenbrechen, aber ich hatte mich gut im Griff, nur ein bisschen Herzflattern.

Ich stieß die schwere Holztüre auf und trat in das rauchgeschwängerte, im Schein vieler Lichter erleuchtete Innere. Es offenbarte sich mir ein in dunklem Holz eingerichteter Schank- und Speiseraum. Viele finstere Gesellen saßen hier, einer hässlicher und verunstalteter als der nächste. Einige Frauen liefen in leicht angerissenen Roben zwischen den Reihen umher und servierten Getränke und Essen. Es ging ganz schön zu, auch der Geräuschpegel war nicht zu verachten, anscheinend belebte die Wiederkehr des einen das Geschäft und so schritt ich in meiner dunklen Erscheinung auf den kahlköpfigen und zahnlosen Wirt hinterm Tresen zu und bedeutet ihm eine Frage zu haben.

„Mich erwartet ein Herr, welches Zimmer? Und einen Feuerwhiskey", meinte ich forsch. Er versuchte unter meine Kapuze zu spähen, was ihm aber nicht gelang und ließ unleidlich über seine fehlgeschlagenen Versuche, das Gewünschte zu mir schweben.

„Ja, ich weiß, Zimmer 13, die Dame", nuschelte er verächtlich durch seine Zahnlücken und deutete hinter sich. Ich nickte dankend und legte ein paar Sickel auf den Tresen und trank mir auf ex extremen Mut zu, ging dann nervös auf die Treppe zu. Der schwach beleuchtete erste Stock war ganz schön staubig. Unglaublich wenn man bedachte, was ein einfacher Ratzeputz ausrichten konnte, aber das war halt so, gleich würde ich mich einem fordernden Snape gegenübersehen. Manchmal waren meine Ideen echt nicht die Besten. Als ich vor der Türe mit dem Messingschild, auf dem die 13 stand, anhielt, atmete ich mehrmals tief durch, um meine Unsicherheit weg zu atmen. Lasst euch sagen, es gelang nicht wirklich, aber wie sagt man so schön, auf in den Kampf. So straffte ich meinen gesamten Körper und erhob die Hand, um zu klopfen.

„Herein", ertönte da die mir bekannte, herrische Stimme und schon riss ich die Tür entschlossen auf und ging mit selbstsicheren Schritten in den schummrigen Raum, der bis auf einen Tisch mit zwei Stühlen und einem Bett nichts enthielt. Anscheinend hatte der Professor den Zauberstab geschwungen, da hier kein Staub zu finden war, wie meine schnelle Inspektion ergab. Und da sah ich ihn auch schon, wie er lässig auf dem Stuhl vor dem Tisch saß und mir mit schimmernden Augen entgegensah. Seine kinnlangen, glatten, schwarzen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht. Verpackt war er wie eh und je, nur ohne Mantel, bis jetzt hatte er keinen Muskel gerührt.

„Mr. Snape, Sie haben gerufen", meinte ich wacker, was mich manchmal ritt, echt keine Ahnung! Woher immer der Mut kam, scheiß Gryffindor, denn meine Stimme klag fest und sicher.

„Miss Cale, schön, dass Sie pünktlich sind, erfreulich", schnarrte er ölig. Er deutete mit seiner Hand auf den zweiten Stuhl und goss auch mir ein Glas Feuerwhiskey ein. Ja, sehr gut, mehr davon, ich konnte gut ein Schlückchen gebrauchen. „Wollen Sie nicht ablegen?", jetzt wo er so real da war, war ich doch ganz schön nervös, nur nicht anmerken lassen, so lautete die Devise. Ähm ja, ich stand noch immer ein bisschen verloren im Raum, genau setz deinen Hintern in Bewegung, na los, befahl ich mir und ging langsam auf ihn zu und löste dabei die Schließe meines Mantels, dann nahm ich ihn vorsichtig ab und legte ihn auf den zweiten Stuhl. Ich konnte seine Augen sich in mein Kleid brennen fühlen, augenscheinlich gefiel es ihm genauso wie Draco. Somit nahm ich das Glas und stürzte den Inhalt hinunter. Das Brennen in meiner Kehle tat unglaublich gut. Würden wir jetzt wieder feilschen, Scheiße, ich hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, oder galt der Preis vom letzten Mal. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedankengängen gerissen, da ich seine Finger plötzlich an meiner Hüfte fühlen konnte. Ich riss meine Augen auf, oh oh, ging es schon los?

Er überrumpelte mich mit dem Beginn des Ganzen, wie beim ersten Mal in der Gasse, als ich an die Wand geflogen war. Zuerst mit einer, dann mit beiden Händen, griff er fest nach meiner Hüfte und drückte zu, währenddessen begann er mich immer näher zu sich zu ziehen, bis er mich zwischen sich und dem Tisch platzierte. Mein Hintern lehnte am Tisch. So stand ich vor ihm, mit seinen Händen an meinen Hüften und sah zu ihm runter. Wirklich geredet hatten wir nicht, ach was, die zwei Wörter... machte man wohl so, nahm ich mal einfach an. Er blickte aber nicht auf mein Gesicht, sondern begutachtete meinen Körper ausführlich in dem Kleid. Mir war, als würde sich der Stoff in meine Haut einbrennen, so intensiv schien es mir wie er mich analysierte und dann zog er tief die Luft ein und begann genießend an meinen Seiten hoch zu streichen und dabei setzte er mich in Brand. Ich konnte ein leichtes Erzittern nicht unterdrücken, etwas an seiner Art war so, so spannend und nie vorherzusehen, was er als nächstes tat. In einer ungestümen Bewegung zog er mich mit einem Ruck an sich und vergrub sein Gesicht an meinem Bauch, umschlang mich fordernd mit seinen Armen und atmete wieder ein. Ich denke, er versuchte meinen Geruch in sich aufzunehmen, typisch Tränkebrauer, die taten viel über den Geruch. Ich war so überrascht von der unerwarteten Bewegung, dass ich kurz nach Luft schnappte.

Ich wusste nicht was ich mit meinen Händen anfangen sollte und so wagte ich es, legte sie ihm zaghaft auf seinen Kopf und begann seine Haare zu streicheln und oh Wunder, sie waren weich, dünn und leicht. Es war ein schönes Gefühl so durch sie durchzugleiten. Fast fühlte es sich wie Seide an, dieses tiefe, fast Blauschwarz, das durch meine hellen, blassen Finger glitt. Es war ein starker faszinierender Kontrast, der mich fesselte und mich auch beruhigte. Auf einmal kippte diese intime Szene und er riss sich entschlossen los und sah fordernd zu mir auf, strich mit seinen Händen besitzergreifend bis zu meinen Brüsten hinauf und zog den Stoff unerwartet grob und ungeduldig nach unten, so dass sie wie zwei Bälle heraus fielen. Was ihm ein teuflisches Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte, danach machte er sich über meinen Busen her. Mit allem was ihm zur Verfügung stand, bearbeitete er sie. Mit zwickenden, nicht sanften Fingern und sein Mund saugte, leckte und kniff mich gefährlich in meine empfindsamen Knospen.

Mein Körper stand von Sekunde, zu Sekunde mehr unter Strom, so wie er sich gerade intensiv meinen Brüsten widmete, sie stimulierte, krampfte sich mein Schoß übergangslos vor Vorfreude zusammen, von mir aus hätte er so ewig weiter machen können. Ich stöhnte leicht, wenn seine Zähne über meine empfindlichen Knospen strichen und er wenig sanft hineinbiss, aber er erreichte sein Ziel, ich wurde feucht, mein Säfte flossen schon in Strömen. Er war in dem was er tat wirklich hingebungsvoll. Ich wollte… ich musste… auch irgendetwas tun, meine innere Spannung abbauen und so schaffte ich es, nach einem kleinen Kampf, mich aus seiner Umklammerung zu lösen und trat einen Schritt zurück, was ihn seinen Kopf leicht schieflegen ließ und er sah mich fragend an. Ich konnte seine leicht geschwollenen Lippen sehen und das erregte Glitzern seiner Augen, dies gab mir den Antrieb es zu wagen und so ließ ich mich langsam auf die Knie gleiten. Er beobachtete mein Tun kommentarlos, aber das Funkeln in diesen Obsidianen nahm beständig zu. So kniete ich vor seinen Beinen, beherzt griff ich zu seinen Knien und drückte sie bestimmt auseinander, was er brav mitmachte. Ich robbte näher heran und saß nun zwischen seinen gespreizten Beinen.

Nun blickte ich in sein gespanntes aber auch lässig abwartendes Gesicht und griff mit meiner Hand forsch an die gut sichtbare Beule, die seine schwarze Hose verbarg, dann strich ich sanft über sie, was ihn sich in seinem Stuhl leicht verkrampfen ließ. Jetzt entkam mir ein leichtes Lächeln, das in meinen Mundwinkeln spielte. Es machte mir unglaublich Spaß, dass er, der unnahbare eiskalte Professor, in meiner Hand war und das meinte ich jetzt zweideutig und dass er sich nicht mehr hundertprozentig unter Kontrolle hatte.

Aber dies alles gab mir die nötige Selbstsicherheit und so öffnete ich in schnellem Tempo nun die ersten Knöpfe seiner Hose und die Atmung von Snape erhöhte sich doch hörbar und schon hatten sich meine Bemühungen ausbezahlt. Da ragte mir die stolze und straffe Erregung des Professors befreit entgegen und ich muss sagen, es erregte mich ihn so zu sehen, mir dermaßen ausgeliefert zu sein, das war verführerisch. Ich leckte mir erwartungsfroh über die Lippen, was von ihm mit einem tiefen Knurren kommentiert wurde und seine Finger gruben sich in die Stuhllehnen. Meine Hand schloss sich besitzergreifend um diesen harten, prallen Schaft, somit begann ich ihn zu reiben, was er sich gefallen ließ, dann beugte ich mein Haupt und leckte voll Vorfreude über die rosige, dicke Eichel, die so herrlich weich war.

Er belohnte mich mit einem heiseren Keuchen. Sein Schwanz zuckte in meiner Hand leicht hin und her, dann hörte ich mit dem Spielen auf und nahm ihn bereitwillig, soweit wie ich konnte, auf. Da ich ihn endlich schmecken wollte, machte ich mich inbrünstig an die Aufgabe es ihm mit meinem Mund zu besorgen, denn augenblicklich kannte ich keine Scheu mehr und ging in meiner Aufgabe auf. So vollkommen in mein Tun vertieft, spürte ich seinen geschwollenen Schwanz in meinem Mund. Meine Zunge glitt an den Seiten immer wieder herauf und hinab, als ich auf einmal seine Hände grob in meine kurzen, blonden Haare fahren fühlen konnte, übernahm er die Führung. Nun bestimmte er das Tempo und ich entspannte meine Kehle, um ihn ganz tief in mich aufnehmen zu können. In meinen Ohren konnte ich sein rhythmisches Stöhnen hören, da es ihn sehr zu stimulieren schien und auch mich erregte.

Das Wissen, wie ich es ihm Oral besorgte, wenn er nur wüsste, wer gerade seinen Lippen um ihn tatsächlich schloss, ein abstrakter Gedanke, den ich mir sogleich verbot. Dann stoppte er rigoros jede weitere Bewegung von mir und riss mich brutal an meinen Haaren hoch. „Ahhhrrr", das tat weh und starrte mir tief in meine blauen Augen. Ich dachte nur an eine Mauer und er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer hämischen Fratze. Er riss mich rasant hoch, um mich dann nach hinten zu stoßen, so dass ich fast auf dem Tisch lag, autsch… das hatte schon wieder weh getan, kehrte er gerade den Death Eater hervor? Aber bevor ich weiter hätte denken können, zog er mich in einer einzigen, eleganten Bewegung schon wieder ran zu sich und drehte mich bestimmt an den Hüften um, damit ich mit dem Bauch auf dem Tisch lag. Aha, alles klar, er wollte mich heute von hinten und ich war bereit, soviel stand fest. Er stülpte mir mein Kleid ungestüm über den Po und riss mein durchweichtes Höschen entzwei. Ich hörte es reißen, wie gut, dass ich es nicht wirklich mochte, dachte ich sarkastisch, währenddessen knetete meine Pobacken fest.

Dies dauerte vielleicht ein paar Sekunden, da positionierte er sich schon ungeduldig hinter mir, zog meine Backen auseinander um einen besseren Zugang zu haben und versenkte, ohne viel Federlesens, sein mehr als beachtliches Glied mit einem einzigen, rücksichtslosen Stoß tief in mir. Ich keuchte auf, als er sich so vehement in mich drückte, denn um meine Bedürfnisse hatte er sich wie letztens nicht gekümmert. Hermione, rief ich mich gedanklich zur Ordnung, er bezahlt dafür, er muss dir gar nichts. Sei froh, dass du von selbst so schön feucht geworden bist, das hätte sonst noch mehr wehgetan.

„Ahhhr, auwa", diese ausgestoßenen Töne konnte ich mir echt nicht verkneifen, man durfte nicht vergessen, ich durfte nicht vergessen, ich war hier die Hure und die brauchte keine weitere Beachtung! Wer brauchte Küsse, Berührungen, dafür wurde ich bezahlt, verdammt nochmal, dachte ich zynisch, während ich ihn tief in mir drin hart und dick spüren konnte. Verdammt, der Mistkerl fühlte sich aber auch zu gut an. Die Muskeln in meinem Schoss und Bauch verkrampften rhythmisch, da auch ich erregt war. Ja, dass er sich so rau und rücksichtslos in mich drängte, hatte mich sehr scharf gemacht, das gestand ich mir zu meiner Schande ein. Ihm schien es in meiner engen und feuchten Grotte sehr zu gefallen, wie es schien, bis er sich gefangen hatte und ein wahrlich wildes Stoßen anfing und er mich so von hinten harsch nahm. Es klirrte als die Karaffe zu Bruch ging, was uns nicht tangierte. Er drückte mich auf den harten Holztisch, meine nackten Brüste schabten über die raue Oberfläche, was mir ein Knurren entlockte. Ich stütze mich mit meinen Armen ein bisschen ab und versuchte so einen Widerstand gegen sein fortwährendes Drängen zu geben.

Auf einmal packte er mir in mein Haar und zog meinen Kopf gnadenlos nach hinten. Ich bog mich fast in ein Hohlkreuz und ich schrie auf, was ihm zu gefallen schien, da er mir ein sadistisches Grinsen zeigte, das ich in meiner verdrehten Haltung sehen konnte. Mann, tat das an der Kopfhaut weh, wie er meine Haare so erbarmungslos in seiner Faust hielt. Von hinten hämmerte der werte Herr Professor brutal in mich, als würde es kein morgen geben. Ich konnte das Klatschen unserer beiden aufeinander treffenden Körper hören. Der Raum war erfüllt von lauten, stöhnenden Geräuschen. Ich wurde von diesen herrlich festen Stößen erfüllt. Ich war von dieser, unserer ungebremsten Leidenschaft ganz benebelt, da Snape es schaffte mich alles um mich herum vergessen zu lassen, so dass ich nur noch an den in mir steckenden Schwanz dachte. Eine Hand an meine Hüfte verkrallt, die andere grob in meinem Haar vergraben, fickte er mir fast das Hirn raus, unglaublich aber wahr.

Als ich spürte, wie sich eine Welle in meinem Schoß aufbaute und über meinen Bauch sich in meinem ganzen Körper brach, verkrampfte ich mich total und stieß einen gutturalen Schrei aus, weil mich mein Orgasmus plötzlich heiß überrollte. Ich bog den Rücken durch und hob meinen Oberkörper an.  
Während mein Körper noch von den Lustschauern geschüttelte wurde, konnte ich auch spüren, wie Snape hinter mir stockte und mit einem leisen Stöhnen seinen Samen tief in mich hinein spritzte. Er stieß noch zwei Mal zu und entzog sich mir dann abrupt. Die plötzliche Leere in mir fühlte sich falsch an! Dann führte er zwei Reinigungszauber auf uns aus und setzte sich wieder komplett hergerichtet hin. Er sah aus wie immer, mit einer eiskalten Maske. Der Mann hatte aber auch eine Kontrolle, beneidenswert. Ich schnappte noch immer atemlos nach Luft. Ich hatte mich vom Tisch erhoben, das Kleid war wieder hinunter gerutscht, nur meine Brüste, meine roten und geschwollenen Brüste, waren immer noch blank und dies alles sah er sich emotionslos an. In diesen Momenten wusste ich, er sah ganz und gar die zu bezahlende Hure in mir und sonst nichts, ein ernüchternder Gedanke. Warum war ich aber auch so eine Schlampe und musste unter solchen Umständen unter ihm zum Orgasmus finden?

Meine Scheide pochte noch immer von dieser harten, aber sehr befriedigenden Zusammenkunft. So machte auch ich mich daran mich wieder repräsentabel herzurichten, dies alles unter seinen aufmerksamen Blicken und ließ mich etwas außer Atem auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder. Wow, mein Geschlecht tat beim Sitzen echt weh. Er hatte mich wirklich hart rangenommen, aber bisher hatte ich auf Zauber verzichtet, da er meinen Stab nicht zu sehen brauchte.

„Miss Cale, wie immer wieder eine Freude. Leider muss ich weiter! Erwarten Sie wieder meine Eule", kam es sparsam von ihm, dabei erhob er sich geschmeidig und befriedigt, trat hinter mich und ließ in meinen Schoss einen kleinen, gefüllten Beutel fallen und schon hörte ich, wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Ich ließ daraufhin meinen Kopf gedemütigt in die Hände fallen und sackte leicht zusammen.

Die Anspannung fiel von mir in Sekundenschnelle ab. Puh, er hatte mich nicht erkannt. Ich angelte nach meinem Stab, um die Karaffe mit dem Whiskey wiederherzustellen und neuen zu beschwören und schenkte mir den nächsten Drink ein. Ich brauchte jetzt was, danach reinigte ich mich von unseren vermischten Säften. Heute durfte ich mich wahrlich Hure schimpfen. Ich hatte es wissend getan, ich war eine Hure, toll ganz toll, Hermione Granger, die Hure! Ich prostete mir imaginär zu und schüttelte über mich selbst den Kopf. Wir hatten echt viel geredet, das ganze hätte auch ein Stummfilm sein können, aber nun gut, ich hatte es erfolgreich hinter mich gebracht.

Aber der Mann konnte Ficken, da wurde man doch glatt gerne zur Hure, denn als Hermione würde er mich nie nehmen, was schade war. Ein wehmütiges Lächeln entwich mir und ich zweifelte kurz selbst an meinem Verstand. Nicht, dass der Professor nun in meinen Augen zu einem schönen Mann wurde, aber er war interessant und verbotener Weise anziehend und alles zusammen. Er war vom Äußeren her markant, ganz anders als Sirius, der charmant und schön war, oder Draco, der verführerisch, gutaussehend war. So war Snape einfach charismatisch und eine durchaus ansehnliche Erscheinung. Aber nun gut, das war erledigt, so peinlich mir es vielleicht auch jetzt erscheinen mochte, der Professor würde bestimmt bestätigen, dass ich einen guten Job erledigt hatte, bestimmt würde ich dafür ein Ohnegleichen erhalten, dachte ich fies. Ich sah auf den nun nackten Holztisch und die Erinnerung an gerade eben zauberte mir ein malerisches Rot in die Wangen. Wie gut, dass keiner hier war. Darauf trank ich gleich noch einen, denn ich hatte ihn nicht nur gefickt, ich hatte ihm einen geblasen, oh… Schluss jetzt, bestimmte ich resolut, denn nun wandte ich mich meinem letzten Problem für diese lange Nacht zu

Sirius! Ich war wie erstarrt auf meinen Stuhl, Schluck!

Wie sollte ich ihm jetzt gegenübertreten, konnte ich jetzt noch mit ihm schlafen? Nach dem Ganzen hier? Konnte ich dies, so wie Draco gesagt hatte, 'Dann steig halt heute zum letzten Mal in sein Bett'? Konnte ich das jetzt wirklich tun? Nach den Erlebnissen hier mit Snape? Wäre dies nicht total verdorben, falsch und verlogen? Verdiente Sirius nichts Besseres, als mit einer Schlampe wie mir vorlieb zu nehmen? Argh, das war, ich riss an meinen viel zu kurzen Haaren, ups, ich hatte vergessen, dass das Minnas kurze waren und nicht meine langen! Dabei lachte ich rau auf. Lustig war dies zwar nicht, aber mir entwich ein irres Lachen. Kein Wunder nach dieser geistigen Anstrengung. Das durfte ich nicht vergessen, Sirius würde der Schlag treffen, wenn er in Minnas Gesicht schauen müsste und nicht in mein eigenes. Ich sprach nochmal einen extra intensiven Reinigungszauber und versuchte mein Höschen mit einem Reparo hinzubekommen, aber das kleine Stück Stoff wollte sich nicht mehr zusammensetzen, so würde ich wohl unten ohne Sirius Lebewohl sagen müssen.

Ich erhob mich schwerfällig und legte mir wieder den Mantel um. Ich wollte dort nicht wirklich raus in die Realität! Nein eigentlich nicht, aber wie sagt man so schön, im Leben wird einem nichts geschenkt. Aber irgendwie hatte ich ein schlechtes Gefühl zu Sirius zu gehen, doch dieser Gang würde mir leider nicht erspart bleiben und es stand ihm zu, von meiner Entscheidung von Angesicht zu Angesicht zu hören. Das tat man so, fand ich zumindest und so raffte ich mich auf, als ich wieder im Schankraum war und blickte mich um. Was war das! Nein, oder doch? Halluzinierte ich? Nein, ich hatte recht, dort hinten saß doch tatsächlich, Lucius Malfoy!

Wow, wer war das neben ihm, eine Frau und zwei Männer. Er sah gut aus, so herrschaftlich aber auch so schrecklich fehl am Platz in dieser Kaschemme, mit seinem gepflegten, langen, weißblonden Haar und dem samtenen Umhang. Auf einmal blickte er irritiert auf, sah direkt zu mir, in meine Augen, die, Göttin sei Dank, unter meiner Kapuze nicht zu sehen waren. Dabei nagelte er mich mit diesen dunkelgrauen Augen fest. Und da erkannte ich, dass er Dracos gutaussehendes, schönes Äußeres gepaart mit Snapes imposantem und markantem Aussehen in sich vereinte. Er war sehr eindrucksvoll und ansprechend in seiner Erscheinung. Faszinierend und es fiel mir nicht leicht, aber ich sollte schauen, dass ich in die Füße kam, wir hatten fast Mitternacht und Draco würde mich lynchen, sollte ich seinen Vater auf mich aufmerksam machen oder ich mich selbst, denn viel mehr Aufregung würde ich heute Nacht nicht mehr gebrauchen können. Oder vielleicht würde Draco doch nicht durchdrehen, war ja Familie… um ihn im Originalton wieder zu geben!

So eilte ich, die grauen Augen des Malfoy-Oberhaupts beständig im Rücken, aus der Kneipe und verschmolz mal wieder gekonnt mit der Umgebung. Ich flitzte in eine ruhige Ecke und apparierte. In meiner Seitengasse, nahe dem Blackhaus, kam ich an. Geschafft, ich musste mir nur noch wieder Hermiones echtes Äußeres geben und schon huschte ich immer noch unter meiner Robe verborgen zur Haustür, öffnete sie leise und schlüpfte ins Innere des Hauses, das sich in den letzten Tagen nicht verändert hatte. Ich glitt fast lautlos zur erstaunlich stillen Küche. In dieser saß wie erhofft Sirius, der bei dem Geräusch der knarzenden Tür den Kopf hob und mich beim Eintreten mit gerunzelter Stirn anstarrte. Ach, da fiel mir ein, er konnte ja nicht erkennen wer da kam und so strich ich die Kapuze schnell zurück und legte den Mantel ab. Ein sofortiges, ehrliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus, als er meiner Ansichtig wurde.

„Hermione, schön, du kommst doch noch", meinte er ehrlich erfreut dabei grinste er mich vergnügt an.

„Hallo Sirius, immer doch, ich habe doch gesagt ich würde kommen", meinte ich nett und ließ mich etwas atemlos, aber auch vorsichtig nieder. Ich spürte immer noch Snape und verbot mir diesen Gedanken in Sirius' Gegenwart.

„Wie geht's?", fragte ich ihn interessiert und er maß mich mit schiefgelegtem Kopf, über diese doch recht distanzierte Begrüßung von mir.

„Recht gut, langweilig und einsam ist es hier, seitdem alle weg sind! Ich hasse dieses Haus", kam es inbrünstig von ihm und ich ergriff seine Hand, die auf dem Tisch gelegen hatte und drückte sie fest.

„Das tut mir leid, aber Weihnachten werden dir bestimmt alle die Bude einrennen", versuchte ich ihn aufzuheitern, weil ich ihm gleich den nächsten Tiefschlag verpassen würde, da hatte ich doch tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Nach was riecht das hier?", fragte er überlegend lauernd und argwöhnisch, dabei schaute er mir wild in die Augen. Ich zuckte erschrocken zurück, als mich der aufgebrachte Ausdruck seiner so eigenwilligen, grauen Augen traf.

„Was... was meinst du Sirius?", fragte ich vorsichtig. Meinte er mich? Konnte er Snape explizit oder nur den Sex riechen und wahrnehmen, diese Frage raste durch meinen Kopf. Ein tiefes Grollen ertönte aus seiner Brust, die extrem anschwoll, wie mir schien und sein weißes, grobes Baumwollhemd fast zu sprengen drohte. Die Tasse in seiner Hand flog in hohem Bogen an die hintere Wand und zerschellte lautstark in tausend Scherben.

„Was ich meine? Du hattest Sex... meinst du, das kann ich nicht riechen?", schrie er nun in einer brutalen Lautstärke wütend auf. Er stierte mich mit hässlicher, wutverzerrter Fratze an, stand abrupt auf und knallte beide Hände mit Gewalt auf den Tisch, so dass dieser unter ihm bebte. Nun stand er schwer atmend darüber gebeugt. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor Anspannung. Seine ganze Haltung drückte Aggressivität aus.

„Ich, ich, ich… darüber wollte ich…", ich war leicht verunsichert und vorsichtig, erinnerte ich mich doch an unser damaliges Zusammentreffen in der Bibliothek, als er mir schon damals auch einnehmend seinen Besitzanspruch gezeigt hatte, aber ich stritt seine Behauptung nicht ab. Weiter kam ich nicht, da er sich plötzlich abstieß und rasant zu mir fegte, mich übergangslos grob am Oberarm packte und vom Stuhl riss und mir eine unerwartete, aber saftige Ohrfeige verpasste, so dass mein Kopf nur so auf die Seite geschleudert wurde. Meine Haare wehten wirr um meinen Kopf. Glong… das klingelte in den Ohren, aber dank meines Trainings war das mehr ein Streicheln für mich gewesen, obwohl mir vor Wut über seine Tätlichkeit die Sprache wegblieb. Hatte Sirius mich gerade geschlagen, wirklich? Als ich in sein vor Wut und Hass verzerrtes Gesicht schaute, hob er schon wieder bedrohend die Hand, um mir die Nächste zu verpassen, aber da zuckte ich zurück. Nicht mit mir, mein Lieber. Hatte der Idiot vergessen, was ich mit Bole gemacht hatte?

„Sirius, hast du sie nicht mehr alle!", schrie ich zornig über die Behandlung, aber er schlug wieder mit Wucht zu und traf mich so blöd, dass ich nun mein Blut im Mund schmecken konnte. Meine Lippe musste aufgeplatzt sein. Okay, er schien es nicht anders zu wollen. Meine Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geschlossen und nun stieß ich ihn leicht von mir, ging in Angriffsstellung und schlug ihm meine gerade Rechte voll ins Gesicht. Ich traf voll sein Auge. Sein Kopf wurde durch die brutale Wucht des Schlages nach hinten geschleudert. Er knurrte wütend auf, schüttelte schmerzhaft den Kopf und ging mich wieder an. Scheiße, ich wollte ihm nicht wehtun, ihn nicht ausschalten, nicht Sirius!

„Sirius, komm zu dir. Was soll das hier?", rief ich verzweifelt. Natürlich wusste ich, dass er ein Recht hatte wütend zu sein, aber ich hatte ihm so oft gesagt, dass dies nur eine kurze Affäre war und keine Beziehung, warum führte er sich gerade so auf?

„Was das hier soll? Du verarschst mich", brüllte er unbeherrscht auf und wollte mich erneut schlagen, holte aus, aber ich duckte mich rasch weg, drehte mich um mich selbst und wirbelte herum, dabei schlug ich ihn erneut, traf diesmal punktgenau sein Kinn. Nun blutet auch er aus seinem Mund, dieses lief über sein Kinn und er spuckte geräuschvoll auf den Boden aus.

„Du trägst keinen Slip, ja ich kann das riechen, du Schlampe!", rief er sehr bösartig und schaffte es mich abzulenken, dabei bekam er mich allerdings am Handgelenk zu fassen. So nutzte er den Schwung, um mich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand an eben jene zu knallen. „Oh ja, du riechst wie damals in der Bibliothek, nur viel stärker, eindeutig, du hattest Sex, schon damals, du verlogene Hure!", brüllte er sauer und regelrecht durchgedreht durch die Küche. Ich keuchte schmerzhaft aus, als ich mit der steinharten Wand kollidierte und das Wort Hure schnitt sich mir ins Herz. Ok, das reichte, Sirius hin oder her, wenn er weiter so machte, würde ich ihm zeigen, was ich gelernt hatte! Er war mir weit unterlegen im richtigen Kampf, aber ich wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen! Es genügte, dass ich ihm schon diesen seelischen Schmerz bereitete, schließlich war ich eine Schlampe und hatte mit Snape Sex gehabt, zweimal wie er sehr richtig erkannt hatte. Auwa, die Wand war echt hart. Ich hatte mich mit der anderen Hand etwas abgefangen und stützte mich, aber nun wurde ich brutal gepackt und grob herumgerissen. Er zerriss dabei einen Ärmel der nun von meiner Schulter hing. Mein Kopf knallte rückwärts an den harten, unnachgiebigen Stein und schon holte er erneut aus und schlug mir wieder brutal ins Gesicht.

Scheiße, ich hasste so was, dachte ich, als ich schmerzlich meine pochenden Wangen zur Kenntnis nahm, aber nun war ich wirklich sauer und meine Antwort war, dass ich meine Faust ebenso brutal zurück schleuderte und ihn mit voller Wucht traf. Ich spürte, wie meine Faust auf seinem Wangenknochen auftraf, was seinen Kopf herumriss und ihm einen Riss quer über der Wange einbrachte, als seine Haut unter meinem Schlag aufplatzte. Ich spürte es regelrecht unter meiner Faust, als dies passierte und seine langen Haare nur so durch die Luft fliegen ließ. Er jaulte vor Schmerz auf, ließ mich aber nicht los und wandte mir nun sein geschundenes, blutendes Gesicht zu und sah mich aggressiv, böse an. Nun reichte es mir, unbemerkt von ihm zog ich meinen rechten Dolch, da ich nicht damit rechnete, dass er wieder von selbst zur Vernunft kommen würde und zielte auf eine für ihn sehr wichtige Region. Ich würde es tun, ohne zu zögern.

„Sirius, wenn du nicht sofort runter kommst, dich beruhigst und aufhörst mich zu schlagen... kastriere ich dich und das meine ich todernst!", warnte ich mit eiskalt klirrender Stimme eindringlich und sah im fest in die Augen und dies war etwas was endlich durch sein vor Wut vernebeltes Hirn durchdrang.

„W… was… was?", fragte er da perplex. Er hatte mich nun mit einer Hand am Hals gepackt, ein bisschen wie Bole und das konnte ich gar nicht ab, da bekam ich einen Tunnelblick. Er konnte froh sein, dass ich ihn nicht tötete. Es rauschte gefährlich in meinen Ohren als ich furchtsam tief die Luft in meine Lunge sog. Er löste den Blick nur sehr langsam von meinem Gesicht und blickte nun wie in Zeitlupe an uns herunter und konnte so den Horusdolch sehen, den ich ihm an sein Gemächt hielt. Sein Gesicht zuckte schnell wieder hoch und er sah mir schockiert in die Augen, welche sehr entschlossen zu ihm sahen.

„Aha, wie ich sehe verstehen wir uns Sirius, lass mich los… tritt zurück und setz dich wieder, oder du wirst im besten Fall kastriert oder im schlechtesten Fall für dich, von mir getötet, wie Bole!", drohte ich eiskalt und sprach sehr böse, sehr emotionslos, obwohl ich wirklich stocksauer war. Meine Wangen brannten wie Feuer, meine Lippe war aufgeplatzt, pulsierte und durch den Aufprall tat mir der restliche Körper weh. Danke Sirius, ich war ein einziger Schmerz. Er löste sich abrupt und endgültig von mir und ging stocksteif wieder zu seinem umgestoßenen Stuhl, stellte ihn wieder auf und ließ sich darauf niederplumpsen. Wir hatten uns in unserem Kampf ganz schön zugerichtet. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als er von mir abgelassen hatte, strich mir mit meiner linken Hand die Haare nun betont gleichmütig aus meinem Gesicht, hob mein arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenes Kleid leicht an und steckte den Dolch in einer geübten Bewegung wieder ein und ging ebenfalls zum Tisch.

„So hatte ich mir das nicht vorgestellt, Sirius", meinte ich nach einiger Zeit traurig.

„Hmpf, ich mir auch nicht! Was fällt dir ein? Wenn fickst du nun?", spuckte er aggressiv. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und war schrecklich beleidigt, so wie er sein Kinn unversöhnlich vorreckte. Blut tropfte langsam daran herab. Oh Mann, manchmal konnte er so ein Kind sein, hatte ich das verdient? Nein, ich meine, wir hatten uns keine Liebe, keine Treue, nichts geschworen! Was führte er sich so auf?

„Ich versteh dich nicht, du wusstest unsere Affäre ist zeitlich begrenzt, was regst du dich jetzt so auf?", fragte ich recht ratlos, denn ich verstand es wirklich nicht.

„Das fragst du? Wer gibt dir das recht zu bestimmen wann es aus ist?", zischte er leise.

„Ich, ich habe jedes Recht!", meinte ich hart. „Das sehe ich nicht so!", kam es bockig von ihm.

„Ich wollte zu dir kommen und dir Gesellschaft leisten und was tust du? Du greifst mich an! Du verprügelst mich! Hast du sie noch alle? Du würgst mich, greifst mir an die Kehle!", wollte ich aufgebracht wissen.

„Ach, wolltest du mir sagen, dass du fremd gehst oder wolltest du mit mir ins Bett und so tun als wärst du nicht erst vor ein paar Minuten aus einem anderen gefallen?", zischte er giftig und blickte mich unversöhnlich an.

„Du denkst echt das Beste von mir, oder? Aber nein, ich wollte dir ganz zivilisiert auf Wiedersehen sagen. Ob du das glauben kannst, ich wollte nicht mit dir schlafen, sorry! Nicht heute und nach dem was du dir gerade geleistet hast, niemals mehr!", spuckte ich ihm verachtend entgegen.

„Ich hatte und habe jedes Recht!", und verzog den Mundwinkel verachtend.

„Das freut mich für dich, aber ich denke, wir haben uns alles gesagt, leb wohl Sirius!", meinte ich endgültig und wedelte enttäuscht mit der Hand, dabei stand ich entschlossen auf, warf mir meine Robe über. Er hielt mich nicht mehr auf und ich warf auch keinen Blick zurück.

Ich rauschte durch die Tür des Hauses und apparierte schnell in den Verbotenen Wald. Ich wollte zu Draco, das alles war gerade ein bisschen viel für mich. Ich war von meinem Freund bzw. Exfreund verprügelt worden, nicht dass ich nicht Prügel gewohnt war, aber dass er mir das antun würde, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet. Ich schluchzte auf, so ein Arschloch…


	40. Gemeinschaftsraum

Gemeinschaftsraum

Der Wald war wirklich stockfinster. Ich musste einen Lumos sprechen, um den Stein zu finden, damit ich ihn wieder mit Dissendium und dem Wingardium Leviosa aus dem Weg bekommen konnte. Im Tunnel stehend stellte ich ihn wieder zurück an seinen Platz, dies alles geschah fast wie unter Trance. Ich konnte immer noch nicht glauben was in den letzten Stunden passiert war. Ich hatte mit Professor Snape wilden, rauen Sex als seine bezahlte Nutte gehabt und war von Sirius, meinem jetzigen Exfreund, verprügelt worden! Na, wenn das mal keine ereignisreiche Nacht war, weiß ich auch nicht und stopp, ich hatte Rita vergessen, die hatte ich wiederum in Todesangst versetzt, nachdem ich ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass die Death Eater auf mein Konto gingen, eine wie ich finde durch und durch aufreibende Nacht.

Ich brauchte einen Stärkungstrank. Ich war ja so was von mit der Welt fertig! Dass ich einmal mit meinen Freuden kämpfen würde und nicht gegen meine Feinde, hätte ich echt nicht gedacht. Aber man lernte im Leben halt nie aus, war mir das ein Trost? Wohl kaum! Ich zog mir die Mütze tief ins pochende und anschwellende Gesicht. Ich wusste nicht wie ich aussah, aber ich hatte eine Ahnung, schön bestimmt nicht und so kuschelte ich mich tiefer in den Mantel. In zwanzig Minuten hätten wir ein Uhr und so fühlte ich mich auch. Ich rannte den Geheimgang entlang, bis ich die steinerne Hexe erreicht und diese hinter mir ließ. Hogwarts hatte mich wieder und so huschte ich schnell zu dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins. Ich brauchte Draco, das war das Einzige was ich denken konnte.

„Schlangengrube", flüsterte ich atemlos der steinernen Wand zu und schon gab sie mir den Zugang frei. Ich trat selbstbewusst ein und konnte unter der Kapuze sehen, dass der Raum trotz der späten Stunde von den höheren Klassen gut besucht war, alles in allem waren neun bis zehn Schüler anwesend! War ich wahnsinnig mich zu all diesen Schlangen zu trauen? Höchstwahrscheinlich, aber mir war gerade alles recht egal und Draco hatte gesagt, ich sollte kommen, auch wenn er bestimmt nicht so früh mit mir gerechnet hätte. An der Insel vor dem Kamin waren Dracos Klassenkameraden Nott, Pansy, Crabbe und Goyle, im ganzen restlichen Raum verteilt, hielten sich noch ungefähr fünf andere Schüler auf. Ich denke es waren drei Siebtklässler und zwei aus der Sechsten. Nur Draco sah ich zu meinem Leidwesen nicht. Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt was für unverschämtes Glück ich immer so hatte, es war nicht zum Aushalten.

„Wer bist du?", kam es aus verschiedenen Ecken weniger freundlich.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen?", meinte jemand besonders aggressiv.

„Zeig dein Gesicht, Fremde haben keinen Zutritt!", fauchte ein anderer misstrauisch. So schallte es mir aufgeregt, argwöhnisch und feindselig entgegen, ein paar der Schlangen zogen schon angriffsbereit ihre Zauberstäbe. Ich sprach schnell nonverbal einen starken Protego Horribilis, dies war ein langanhaltender Schutz, auch vor schwarz-magischen Angriffen. Man wusste ja nie und ich war hier in Feindesland, aber ich war ein paar Sekunden zu langsam, denn schon spürte ich einen Zauber aufprallen. Ich hatte bis jetzt keinen Ton gesagt, nur ruhig in der Mitte des Gemeinschaftsraums gestanden, als ich aus den Augenwinkeln bei den Treppen zum Glück einen weißblonden Haarschopf erkannte, der gerade wieder lässig schlendernd hereinkam, mit dem dunkelhäutigen Zabini im Schlepptau. Als mich in diesem Moment auch schon ein schmerzhafter Stich herumfahren ließ, mich hatte am Oberschenkel ein Diffindo getroffen und nicht nur durch den Stoff meines Mantels geschnitten, sondern eben auch in meinen Oberschenkel. So was passierte, wenn man nicht immer achtsam war. Scheiße aber auch, reichte mein Gesicht nicht schon? Der Schnitt brannte und blutete sehr.

„Auwa, Draco…", rief ich empört und fasste mir an das blutende Bein, blutete ich nicht schon genug? Warum immer ich, ach ja, ich hatte vergessen… ich liebte die Gefahr!

„Was geht hier vor?", herrschte Draco blasiert in die Runde und trat, beeindruckend in seiner ganzen aristokratischen Haltung, selbstbewusst in den Raum und registrierte mich umgeben von den angriffslustigen Slytherins.

„Die will uns nicht ihr Gesicht zeigen!", sagte eine blöde Ziege piepsig. Ich zeig dir gleich was Anderes, Mann, war ich schlecht drauf, als ich die Zähne fletschte, bekam nur unter meiner Kapuze keiner mit. Ich hielt mir immer noch den Schenkel und zog die blutende Hand hervor. Jetzt konnte ich sehen, wie sich etwas sehr Ungutes in dem flüssigen Silber, in das sich seine Augen verwandelt hatten, spiegelte, als er meine Verletzung bemerkte.

„Wer. War. Das?", hisste er kalt auf, wenn er so war, konnte er furchteinflößend sein, so sparsam in seinen Bewegungen. Kalt blickte er in die Runde und hob nur drohend eine Augenbraue.

„Higgs!", erklärte die schwarzhaarige, bobtragende Pansy von der Couch aus wenig kameradschaftlich.

„Terence Higgs, tritt vor!", befahl Draco kalt aber fast samtig und gerade dies ließ einem eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken jagen. Ein hoch gewachsener, rothaariger Siebtklässler trat wacker vor und schon erwischte ihn zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen ein nonverbaler Zauber von Draco und er flog unelegant durch den Raum. Er segelte zu Boden und schlug hart auf dem Steinboden auf, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb. Draco schritt betont langsam und elegant auf ihn zu, genoss die entsetzten Blick der anderen Schlangen, die dies mit offenen, entsetzten Augen und Mündern schreckstarr beobachteten und zusehen mussten, wie Draco auch noch mit seinem rechten Fuß ausholte und ihn voll und mitleidlos in die Seite trat. Ich würde Nieren sagen. Sein Schuh rammte sich brutal, bohrend in den auf dem Boden liegenden Higgs. Er sah auf ihn verachtend nieder, als wäre Higgs Müll, Abfall. Dann drehte sich Draco zu seinen Leuten und lächelte ein kaltes, berechnendes Lächeln und wischte sich eine imaginäre Strähne aus dem schönen, kalten Gesicht.

„So… ich will einmal klarstellen, wer noch einmal so doof ist und es wagt meinen lieben Gast hier anzugreifen, darf sich gleich freiwillig in die Krankenstation legen, haben wir uns?", erklang es so liebenswürdig, süßlich von ihm, dass es einem kalt den Rücken hinunter lief und ich war wirklich von seiner demonstrierten Macht über diesen Haufen baff. Ich konnte ihre ängstlichen Mienen sehen, wie sie ihm alle brav zunickten und die Köpfe einzogen. Ihre ganze Haltung war ihm gegenüber absolut unterwürfig und devot.

„Nun verschwindet! Ich will euch heute nicht mehr sehen", hauchte er seidig zu der Gruppe älterer Schüler, die zusahen, dass sie Land gewannen und den bewusstlosen Higgs packten und wenig fürsorglich mit sich zogen. Kaum, dass sie den Raum verlassen hatten, verlor Draco seine gleichgültige Haltung und eilte mit geöffneten Armen auf mich zu.

„Mu… Liebling, du bist früh? Ist etwas passiert?", rief er ungewohnt besorgt und den Schlangen drohten bei seinem Ton fast die Augen rauszufallen, da sie noch nicht ganz den Raum verlassen hatten.

Aber selbst ich war auch ganz perplex, Liebling? Seit wann nannte er mich so? Gut, es wäre verdächtig gewesen, würde er mich Mudblood nennen, schließlich bezeichnete er Hermione Granger immer derart abwertend, aber womit ich Liebling verdient hatte, erschloss sich mir noch nicht so ganz, aber gerade die Muse, diesem Umstand auf den Grund zu gehen, hatte ich nicht, dafür tat mir alles viel zu weh. Ich konnte gar nicht so schnell antworten, da riss er mich an seine Brust „Was ist? Sag was?", ich konnte nicht und da schlug schon er meine Robe neugierig zurück und offenbarte den Schnitt von Higgs. Zu meinem Schrecken konnte ich gar nicht so schnell schauen, da nahm er mich schon hoch und auf die Arme, als würde ich nichts wiegen und trug mich umsorgend zur Couch. Er presste mich an seine starke Brust und ich nahm den Trost, den sie mir vermittelte, dankbar an. Ich würde den Teufel tun und dagegen protestieren.

„Draco, was tust du da…?", fragte Pansy geschockt und war noch an den Treppen verharrt, als er nicht sofort antwortete, sprach ein anderer weiter:

„Ja, ich meine, du machst dir doch nie die Hände schmutzig! Wer ist das?", fragte nun auch Zabini erschreckend wacker. Der Schnitt war recht tief und blutete, aber ich spürte es kaum.

Diese unwirkliche Situation ließ mich so stocken, nicht die Schmerzen, die waren echt nicht schlimm und so blickte ich zwischen den Schülern seiner Klasse und Draco, der mir fast zu nah war, unverständig hin und her. Er trug mich sehr überlegen. Den Fragen der anderen schenkte er, arrogant wie er war, keine Beachtung und glitt auf den Kamin zu und wollte mich sachte auf die Couch legen, dann wedelte er herrisch mit seiner Hand, um Pansy zu verscheuchen. Was diese mit einem widerwilligen Quietschen dazu veranlasste zu verschwinden. Der Mut schien sie verlassen zu haben, weil sie keiner Antwort wert war. Als er mich behutsam abgelegt hatte, legte er die Wunde wieder frei und richtete seinen Zauberstab darauf und sprach einen Episkey und die Wunde schloss sich wirklich fast ganz unter einem fast unerträglichen Ziepen und Pieksen, das mit der Heilung einherging. Aber ich versagte mir jeden Ton und blieb stumm, als der Schnitt einen Reinigungszauber später wieder sehr gut aussah. Draco war wirklich ein kräftiger Magier, hinter seinen Sprüchen steckte echte Macht. Er hatte ja auch einen weißen Weißdornholzzauberstab. Ich sag ja, wir waren uns ähnlich.

„Danke Draco!", hauchte ich heiser. Ich stockte überrascht, denn nun kam Pansy erstaunlicherweise wieder zurück aus den Schlafsälen zu Draco geschossen und fasste grabschend an seinen Arm. „Draco, wer ist das? Wer ist sie? Was passiert hier?", fragte sie sehr neugierig. Offenbar konnte sie ihre Neugierde so gar nicht zügeln, war ja genau so schlimm wie Lav und Pav.

„Verschwinde", befahl Draco kalt.

„Aber… aber Draco", jammerte sie unglücklich und sie blickte ihn bettelnd an. Es wirkte als würde sie vor Neugierde sterben.

„Ich sagte verschwinde und fass mich nicht an! Du weißt, ich hasse das!", fuhr er sie ungeduldig an, aber sie hielt sich ab jetzt nur zurück, ging nicht wirklich.

„Brauchst du was, Mu… Liebling?", wenn wir alleine wären, wäre ich wohl Mudblood, dachte ich ironisch erkennend.

„Einen Whiskey!", bat ich sachte und ignorierte auch das penetrante Weib und setzte mich vorsichtig auf, was von ihm mit Argusaugen verfolgt wurde.

„Blaise, den Drink! Wer hat dir wehgetan?", forderte er unnachgiebig zuerst Zabini auf, der hinter dem launenhaften Mädchen stand, wie um einen Disput zu verhindern und dann mich, auf dass ich sprach. Warum sah Draco immer so verdammt viel, war das normal für einen Malfoy, dachte ich sarkastisch. Ich griff mir verzweifelt ins Gesicht, was unbedacht passierte und ließ die Hand wieder sinken. An den Fingern hatte ich ein bisschen Blut, nichts dramatisches, aber ich hatte die Dramaqueen Draco vergessen.

„Was? Du blutest auch im Gesicht, rede was ist passiert, war das Se…?", grollte er wütend und schaute recht wild aus seinen ausdrucksstarken Augen, als ich schnell nach seinem Arm griff.

„Nein… nein Draco, das war das letzte Treffen! Es lief etwas aus dem Ruder", meinte ich beschämt leise. Alle Geräusche waren nicht mehr vorhanden, kein Mensch in diesem Raum atmete mal mehr, alle beobachteten uns neugierig.

„Was fällt dem Köter ein, Hand an dich zu legen?", wütete er plötzlich zornig auf, ja, aber er verzog dabei keine Miene, Malfoy musste man sein. „Du hast aber nicht mit ihm geschlafen, oder?", fragte er sofort nach und ich hörte wie unsere Zuschauer zischend Luft holten. Draco war nicht gewillt es wahr zu nehmen, solche Ignoranz musste man erst mal besitzen, aber ich vergaß, er war ja ein Malfoy.

„Wo denkst du hin, was denkst du von mir? Ich wollte ihm heute sagen, dass es aus ist und dein Angebot noch einmal mit ihm zu schlafen nicht annehmen! Aber er hat leider eine zu gute Nase und hat Treffen Nummer zwei, welches sehr gut verlief, gerochen und ist ausgetickt, aber wie! Er hat angefangen mich zu… zu verprügeln", fiel mir das Eingeständnis nicht leicht und somit nahm ich dankbar den Drink an, aus den Händen des entsetzt wirkenden Zabini.

„Bist du schwer verletzt?", meinte Draco besorgt und strich in einer intimen Geste über meinen Körper, was seine Klassenkameraden mit Argusaugen verfolgten, ihn aber weiterhin nicht zu kümmern schien.

„Nein, zum Teufel, ich hab ihn so was von verdroschen", legte den Kopf erschöpft in den Nacken und begann rau zu lachen. „Oh Mann, das war so lustig, ich hätte ihn viel eher fertig machen können, aber ich wollte ihn nicht verletzen, da ist echt sein Temperament mit ihm durchgegangen", entschuldigte ich ihn und kicherte verhalten.

„Und da lässt du zu, dass er dich schlägt und hältst ihn nicht sofort auf?", erklang es ungläubig von ihm.

„Er schlägt wie ein Mädchen. Er hat mich geohrfeigt, ich hab ihm ein paar Faustschläge verpasst und als es gereicht hat, hab ich ihm gedroht ihn zu kastrieren oder ihn zu töten", meinte ich eisig und kicherte wieder. „Sein Gesicht hättest du sehen sollen, das war zum Schießen!"

„Du weißt schon, dass du sie nicht alle hast? Du wirst verprügelt und du lachst, aber nun sag, wie schlimm bist du verletzt?", erklärte er etwas konsterniert, forderte dann jedoch eindringlich zu wissen wie verletzt ich war. Ich winkte beiläufig ab.

„Ach Draco, solange ich noch lachen kann, ist alles gut! In den letzten Monaten wurde ich täglich schwerer verprügelt, glaub mir, bis ich schreie muss viel passieren", erklärte ich resigniert und trank noch einen Schluck der brennenden, bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit, ließ sie langsam und genüsslich meine Kehle hinabrinnen und genoss den herben sowie torfigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge.

„Du entsetzt und erstaunst mich immer wieder und ich entscheide, wie schwer du verletzt bist", bestimmte er hoheitsvoll und reckte das Kinn befehlend in die Höhe.

„Geht sofort alle in euer Schlafsäle und sollte einer die Frechheit besitzen gegen meinen Befehl zu verstoßen, dem ist der Cruciatus als angemessen Strafe sicher. Achtet auf die anderen Slytherins, ich will sie hier nicht unten sehen", gab er seine bestimmten Befehle von sich. Und oh Wunder, oder doch kein so großes, sie gehorchten jetzt tatsächlich widerstandslos und schlichen wie geprügelte Hunde von dannen. Sie ließen mich und Draco auf der Couch vor dem gemütlichen Kaminfeuer zurück.

„Draco, warum hören die alle so auf dich, auch die Älteren?", fragte ich verständnislos.

„Ach, warum wohl, wir Malfoys sind mächtig, wirklich mächtig, schon immer gewesen und sehr einflussreich und reich, unermesslich reich noch dazu! Und nun, seit der Dark Lord wieder da ist, ist Vater wieder die rechte Hand des Dunklen und Onkel Severus ist die Linke, somit bilden wir die erste Riege!", erklärte er emotionslos und erstaunlich offen das Machtgefüge, was mich mit offenem Mund zurück ließ, denn das war mir so nicht bewusst gewesen.

„Nimm den Mantel ab!", befahl er nun auch mir wie nebenbei und aufgrund seiner verbiesterten Miene, die Lippen presste er sehr fest aufeinander, tat ich brav was er wollte. Die Kraft auch noch mit einem angepissten Malfoy zu streiten, hatte ich echt nicht mehr. Ich richtete aber noch schnell meinen Zauberstab auf den Raum und sprach die Schutzzauber. Und so öffnete ich die Schließe, ließ ihn von meinen Schultern abgleiten und zog die Mütze ab, dabei durfte ich erleben wie er zischend Luft holte.

„Dieser scheiß Köter, der Cruciatus ist noch zu schade für ihn. Wer schlägt eine Frau?", rief er fuchsteufelswild und fast empört als er meine geschundenes Gesicht sah, was er unglaublich zärtlich in seinen Händen hielt und betrachtete.

„Hermione, du siehst schrecklich aus!", zog er sein vernichtendes Resümee. Haha… wo ist ein Kalender wenn man ihn mal braucht. Er hatte mich beim Vornamen genannt. Ich musste wirklich schrecklich aussehen, wenn er ihn verwendete.

„So schlimm? Ich spüre echt keinen großen Schmerz", flüsterte ich ihm unsicher entgegen.

„Ja, so schlimm! Du hast eine aufgeplatzte Lippe, einen Schnitt an der rechten Wange und ein blauunterlaufenes Auge. In deinem Gesicht ist das Blut getrocknet und dein Kleid sieht… sehr zerfetzt aus", zählte er mit vor unterdrückter Wut bebender Stimme auf. „Wenn du dich nicht so wehren könntest, wie du es kannst, was hätte er dir dann noch alles angetan?", fauchte er wütend, dabei blitzten seine Augen aggressiv. Dann hielt er mir seinen Stab plötzlich ins Gesicht und begann es zu heilen, was er sehr gut hinbekam. Es strengte zwar auch ihn an und seine Stirn glänzte vor Schweiß, aber er war sehr gut darin. Einen kleinen Reinigungszauber später, hielt er mir einen von ihm beschworenen Spiegel vor's Gesicht und ich nahm ihn dankbar lächelnd entgegen und schaute mir mein angeschwollenes, recht farbenfrohes Gesicht an. Mhm, ich atmete seufzend ein. Er hatte mich wirklich mit einem Sandsack verwechselt, resigniert griff ich in meine Robeninnentasche und fischte mir drei Tränke heraus, als sich schon eine elegante, helle Hand rasch darum schloss und sie mir abnahmen.

„Was für Tränke sind das?", sah er sich die Röhrchen interessiert an.

„Ein Schmerz-, Heil- und Abschwelltrank", informierte ich ihn.

„Du bist gut ausgerüstet. Hier trink", meinte er dann und schon schüttete ich das übelriechende Zeug in mich, konnte fühlen, wie sie ihre Arbeit taten und von innen zu wirken begannen.

„Tja, wenn du so oft verletzt bist, wie ich, gewöhnst du dir das ganz schnell an, für alles gerüstet zu sein, sonst kann's ganz schön wehtun", offenbarte ich eine Weisheit von mir.

„Was machen wir mit ihm? Damit darf er nicht so davon kommen", meinte Draco rachsüchtig und schlug seine Faust in seine Hand, dass es laut klatschte. Wow, er war echt sauer, weil mir das von Sirius angetan worden war.

„Draco, ich habe ihn zurückgeschlagen und glaub mir, gegen ihn schaue ich gut aus, ich habe einen harten Schlag", wiegelte ich entschlossen ab, da ich nichts gegen mein schlechtes Gewissen Sirius gegenüber tun konnte. Draco rieb sich überlegend das Kinn und lachte auf einmal laut und tief auf.

„Ich weiß, ich kann mich erinnern und damals warst du nicht trainiert. Oder?", schenkte er mir ein verschlagenes Lächeln. Ich wusste, woran er dachte und lachte ebenso wie er, als ich an unser drittes Jahr dachte, wo ich ihm den Kinnhaken verpasst hatte.

„Ja du hast recht, aber das war doch kein harter Schlag, du Weichei!", meinte ich verschämt, was ihn nur noch lauter lachen ließ. Er erhob nun spöttisch sein Glas und wir stießen an. Zu dieser späten Stunde trug er nur noch eine schwarze, perfekt sitzende Stoffhose und ein grünes Hemd, das er lässig aus der Hose gezogen hatte. Nun lehnte er sich entspannt in der Couch zurück und sah mich fast zärtlich, um nicht zu sagen liebevoll an, etwas was mich verwirrte, da ich an mir gerade nichts fand, was dies verdient hätte.

„Nun gut, aber sollte er mir über den Weg laufen, kaufe ich ihn mir und du wirst mich nicht aufhalten! Niemand erhebt die Hand gegen… gegen jemanden… gegen dich", und so wie er es sagte, überlief mich eine Gänsehaut, da ich mir gerade sicher war, dass er es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen würde. Sein Blick so entschlossen, so unnachgiebig, so finster und ernst, da bekam ich Angst um Sirius. Ich glaubte Draco würde nicht auf meine Bitte hören und es vergessen, aber was sollte ich jetzt tun? Erstmal nichts, dafür schien er in dieser Beziehung gerade zu wütend.

„Was wolltest du wirklich sagen? Was bin ich für dich?", bohrte ich weiter und fing ein neues Thema an, das sich mir aufdrängte, angesichts dessen wie er gerade gestottert hatte in seiner Erklärung.

„Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle. Geht es dir wirklich wieder gut? Wie willst du die Färbung aus dem Gesicht bekommen, bis morgen im Unterricht wirst du in allen Farben schillern. Da kann selbst Magie nichts ausrichten", sorgte er sich offen und umschiffte meine Frage.

„Da hast du Recht, aber du kennst meinen Einfallsreichtum noch nicht", schenkte ich ihm einen sehr verschmitzten und durchtriebenen Blick.

„Erzähl?", zeigte er sich sehr neugierig und lehnte sich näher zu mir.

„Ich habe Diptam mit einem Tropfen Einhornblut gemischt, wenn man das nun aufträgt, verschwindet alles, auch Narben, mindestens für fünf Stunden, wenn nicht länger! Das ist noch die Versuchsphase", weihte ich ihn verschwörerisch ein.

„Wie bist du auf die Idee gekommen, das ist genial", kam es beeindruckt von ihm und ich wand mich unter dem bewundernden Blick, den er mir zuteil werden ließ.

„Danke für das Kompliment. Ich weiß nicht, so funktioniert mein Hirn, auf einmal war es da", tat ich seinen Überschwang ab.

„Du bist gut, aber ich kann mich gerade gar nicht beruhigen was hätte der Verrückte dir sonst noch angetan?", fragte er beunruhigt und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen.

„Wo gehen deine Gedanken hin? Du meinst, ob er mich vergewaltigt hätte?", ich zuckte die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, ich hatte aber keine Angst, denn ich fühlte mich nie in der ganzen Zeit wirklich bedroht! Wenn du verstehst. Ich denke, er wollte mich nur schlagen", kam es recht sparsam von mir und ich überraschte mich selbst, wie gleichmütig ich dies alles nahm.

„Du hast keine Ahnung wie schlimm das für dich gewesen wäre", kam es leise von ihm und er wirkte sehr ergriffen.

„Aber Draco, mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand. Woher willst du wissen, wie das… oh meine Göttin?", rief ich verstehend aus, dabei schlug ich meine Hand vor meinen Mund, das war nicht wahr oder? Nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein, das wäre zu schrecklich, für ihn! Er hatte sein Haupt gesenkt und schaute betont interessiert auf seine Hände, so völlig Malfoy untypisch.

„Leider doch!", bekannte er, flüsternd.

„Oh Draco, war es sehr schlimm… für dich?", zeigte ich mich sehr besorgt und fasste ihn vorsichtig an seinen Arm.

„Nun ja, nicht wirklich für mich, aber die armen Frauen", meinte er leise und blickte beschämt zur Seite, seine kinnlangen, hellen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht.

„Wie… kannst du es erzählen?", fasste ich ihn vertraulich an und strich ihm zärtlich über den Rücken.

„Die Feiern! Lucius, Severus und ich, wir mögen so was nicht! Aber zur Feier der Wiederkehr des Dark Lords haben die Death Eater einige hübsche Muggelmädchen gefangen… die müssen bei den Feiern immer herhalten, zur Belustigung der Menge und auch wir drei mussten ran! Die beiden konnten sich nach einem Mal drücken, aber ich als Jüngster der Runde musste meinen Mann stehen und durfte noch ein zweites Mädchen… vergewaltigen…", hauchte er entsetzt, dabei biss er sich verlegen auf seine perfekten Lippen, bis ich ihn aufhielt sie zu verunstalten, ihm meine Finger auf die Lippen legte und sanft darüber strich.

„Nicht! Was passiert danach mit den Mädchen?", forschte ich mit sanfter Stimme nach.

„Was glaubst du? Sie kommen zurück in ihr Gefängnis, da geht es ihnen recht gut. Sie werden gepflegt und gehegt! Was glaubst du, er schickt seine Leute jedes Mal los, um neues Frischfleisch zu holen? Es sind wirklich hübsche, ansprechende Mädchen, so leicht findet man die auch nicht", gab er kalt zurück und wirkte plötzlich sehr unbeteiligt.

„Und wie war's für dich?", klang meine Stimme besorgt.

„Das ist dasselbe, wenn ich dich frag, wie es für dich war Bole umzulegen", spuckte er gehässig aus.

„Sorry, wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten", hob ich entschuldigend und abwehrend meine Hände.

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung, ich… ich find's scheiße, ich muss keine vergewaltigen, wenn ich eine Frau will! Wenn, dann kommt sie freiwillig in mein Bett", sagte er schon wieder ruhig und gefasst. „Ihre Augen, der Blick aus ihren Augen, ist das Schlimmste und da ich dank meiner hochstehenden Position die Ehre habe der Erste zu sein, sind sie noch nicht gebrochen… das verfolgt einen, aber wie auch du, habe ich gelernt, mit dem was ich tue und tun muss zu leben!", er atmete stöhnend aus und zuckte dann doch die Schultern. Ich legte erschöpft meinen Kopf in seinen Schoss und er begann mit meinen Haaren zu spielen und mich zu streicheln.

„Wir haben schon ein scheiß Leben, oder?", fragte ich ihn desillusioniert mit melancholischer Stimme.

„Mhm, geht so, könnte schlimmer sein, aber du hast recht, es ist weit entfernt von perfekt…", stimmte er fast traurig zu.

„Ich sag immer, wir sind zu jung für den Scheiß!", meinte ich entmutigt. „Du vergewaltigst und siehst bei noch anderem zu und ich morde und hure selbst durch die Gegend. Wir sind schon so ein Pärchen!", meinte ich resigniert und mit bösartigem Spott, das hörte sich alles nicht gut an. Draco begann zu lachen.

„Bist du immer so optimistisch eingestellt?", kicherte er leicht.

„Arrgh, ich glaub, ich hab grad einen Durchhänger, sorry! Der viele Alkohol macht wohl depressiv", und schlug meine Hände ins Gesicht.

„Wie viele hattest du und wie waren die restlichen Treffen?", wollte er nun wissen.

„Rita lief super, morgen ist der Artikel im Propheten, bin gespannt was du dazu sagst", grinste ich verschlagen, noch immer in seinem Schoss liegend zu ihm hoch.

„Wie hat sie reagiert?", fragte er weiter.

„Sie hatte zum Schluss Todesangst vor mir. Kannst du dir eine Rita vorstellen, die sich mit wackelnden Knien entfernt, das war zu komisch", kicherte ich nun gehässig.

„Ich freue mich, dass deine Verdorbenheit dich so erheitert", kicherte auch er nicht weniger teuflisch und schenkte mir ein liebevolles Lächeln, während er mich unablässig streichelte.

„Haha, du musst wissen, ich hasse den Käfer", bekannte ich giftig.

„Käfer?", runzelte er verwundert die Stirn, aber ich dachte in seinen Augen lesen zu können, dass er mehr über Käfer wusste, als er es zugeben wollte, aber so weit uns alles anzuvertrauen waren wir noch nicht.

„Das fällt unter Samstag, dauert zu lang", erklärte ich und er nickte, aber ich sah, wie er es abspeicherte, um es nicht zu vergessen.

„Gut, dann erzähl von Severus", forderte er und ich rollte mich hin und her, bis er mich an den Schultern festhielt. „Was ist?", stoppte er mich und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Muss ich dir das erzählen, reicht es nicht, wenn ich dir sage, Mission erfolgreich erfüllt?", wand ich mich unwohl.

„Nicht alle Details, aber ein bisschen mehr schon…", gab er nicht auf.

„Du kannst ganz schön unnachgiebig sein", meckerte ich erbost.

„Was erwartest du, ich bin ein Malfoy!", erklärte er versnobt. Ich stöhnte frustriert auf, so viel Eigenliebe erlebte man echt nicht alle Tage.

„Draco, du machst mich echt fertig… ich kam halt in das Zimmer, er war schon da und dann hat er mich…", stockte ich. Ich leckte über meine trockenen Lippen. Ich hatte noch nie über so was gesprochen und ich war nicht sicher, dass ich das tun wollte. „Er... ach, Draco muss ich wirklich?", wisperte ich leicht genervt aber auch erschöpft.

„Ja, erzähl schon!", forderte er und gab nicht nach, zeigte einen unnachgiebigen Gesichtsausdruck und reichte mir mein Glas, was ich sofort auf ex austrank.

„Er hat mich von hinten genommen, es ging schnell, dann waren wir auch schon fertig und er hat mich damit…", ich wühlte den ledernen Beutel hervor und warf ihn Draco verächtlich schnaubend, in die Hand, „… bezahlt und hat sich dann bis zum nächsten Mal verabschiedet", dabei ließ ich mich wieder peinlich berührt in seinen Schoss fallen, zu genau musste ich ja nicht alles erzählen.

„Und er hat wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass du Hermione bist…?", fragte er ungläubig, während er den Beutel in seiner Hand wog.

„Würde ich dann hier sitzen?", fragte ich zynisch.

„Nein, aber es ist unglaublich, dass du so gut in Okklumentik bist, selbst ich tu mir schwer ihn draußen zu behalten und ich lerne seit Jahren", zeigte er offen, dass ich ihm imponierte.

„Ich lerne seit dem Sommer, anscheinend bin ich ein Naturtalent", begann ich zu lachen und er lachte mit. Mann, tat das gut mit jemandem zu lachen.

„Ach, da fällt mir ein, ich hab deinen Vater im Henker gesehen, mit einer Frau und noch zwei weiteren Männern", erklärte ich noch, als mir diese Begegnung wieder einfiel. Er runzelte überlegend die Stirn.

„Er hasst diesen Ort! Hatte bestimmt was mit den Death Eatern zu tun. Wie spät ist es? Was, schon nach drei Uhr, du musst ins Bett. Komm, ich bring dich und was soll ich damit tun?", fragte er abwägend, dabei erhob er sich geschmeidig. Auch ich stand auf, aber wesentlich ungelenker als er, doch er hatte recht es war schon spät. Ich wickelte mich wieder in meinen Mantel, da mein Kleid schrecklich zerfetzt aussah. Das konnte ich wohl in den Müll schmeißen.

„Ist nicht nötig Draco, das ist viel zu weit, danke für dein Angebot und behalt es, ich will es nicht", lehnte ich den Beutel ab, den er mir wieder hinhielt. Er legte seinen Kopf nur fragend schief, denn er schien nachzudenken. Ich konnte sehen wie ein Geistesblitz in seinen Augen aufleuchtete und er das Geld bestimmt in seine Hosentasche steckte, aber das Schöne war, dass er meine Entscheidung akzeptierte und mir nicht das Gold aufdrängte.

„Keine Widerrede, Mudblood, wenn du diese Nacht durchgestanden hast, kann ich dich die paar Treppen raufbringen, außerdem zeige ich dir einen slytherininternen Geheimgang. Denkst du, wir rennen immer alle Treppen von den Kerkern zum Astronomieturm, oder zu Wahrsagen?", da zwinkerte er mir schelmisch und durchtrieben blickend zu. Und so verließen wir gemeinsam den Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco hielt nur einen Gang weiter vor einem Wandteppich, der eine Kampfszene von magischen Tieren im Verbotenen Wald zeigte und zog ihn von der Wand weg.

„Komm!", meinte er einladend und nahm meine Hand besitzergreifend. Und so schritten wir händchenhaltend, wenn's hochkommt, zehn Stufen hinauf und schon standen wir vor einem nächsten Wandteppich, den er wieder galant weg hielt.

„Tada, wie durch Zauberei, der siebte Stock!", meinte er durchwegs ironisch und ich war wirklich beeindruckt und fragte mich, wie dieser den Rumtreibern hatte entgehen können. Aber vielleicht hüteten diesen Geheimgang die Schlangen auch wie ihren Zauberstab? Es betraf wohl einige Geheimgänge in den Kerkern, dass sie von den Rumtreibern nicht entdeckt worden waren, da sie auf Slytherinterritorium lagen.

„Das ist praktisch, danke Draco! Komm mit, sollte mal was sein, ist es gut, wenn du unseren Zugang kennst", zog ich ihn mit mir. Schließlich blieb ich mit ihm vor der schlafenden, fetten Dame stehen. Ich wollte mich ihr gerade zuwenden, als ich an seine große, erstaunlich starke Brust gezogen wurde. Warum verwunderte es mich immer noch, dass er nicht mehr der kleine Junge von früher war? Vielleicht weil Harry und Ron noch so kindlich waren? Oder, auch wenn es kaum zu glauben war, unser Arrangement, oder was auch immer das hier war, erst seit einigen, wenigen Tagen bestand und noch ganz am Anfang stand. Ja genau, das alles waren die Gründe. Er war so erwachsen wie ich, oh tat das gut! Ich inhalierte diesen leckeren Duft nach Sandelholz, das könnte ich die ganze Zeit machen.

„Danke für das Verarzten, das war sehr lieb von dir, schlaf gut, mein Pureblood", verabschiedete ich mich.

„Für dich immer, geh jetzt schlafen, mein Mudblood!", wisperte er und da ich immer noch an seiner Brust lag, senkte er nur leicht den Mund und küsste mich, wie immer, seit das hier mit uns begonnen hatte, auf meine Stirn. Oh das war so schön, viel schöner als ein schnöder Kuss!

Ich stöhnte. „Ich will da jetzt nicht rein, da gehör ich nicht mehr hin", wisperte ich verzweifelt, dabei vergrub ich mein Gesicht an seiner Brust und weigerte mich ihn loszulassen.

„Na endlich, ich hab schon gedacht, ich rede mit einem Eisklotz", meinte er erleichtert und begann mal wieder mein Haar beruhigend zu streicheln, nach meinem kleinen Gefühlsausbruch.

„Weiß du, Mudblood, wir werden nie irgendwo richtig hingehören, dafür haben wir schon zu viel erlebt und gesehen und es wird noch mehr werden, aber das weißt du selbst gut genug, doch das Schöne ist doch, dass wir nicht alleine sind", flüsterte er mir tröstend ins Ohr.

„Weißt du, es ist schockierend, dass du mir im Herzen so nah bist und mich so gut verstehen kannst, aber es tut auch so gut, nicht alles bis ins kleinste Detail erklären zu müssen. Du verstehst einfach so, danke Draco!", kam es inbrünstig von mir und ich lehnte mich in seinen Armen etwas zurück, so dass ich in sein Gesicht sehen konnte, dann erhob ich mich und küsste ihn leicht und zärtlich auf die Wange.

„Immer wieder gerne und vergiss Samstag nicht, da will ich ganz viele Details!", lachte er nun etwas lockerer und befreiter auf. Ich löste mich spielerisch und schlug ihn leicht auf die Schulter.

„Bananeneis! Frag nicht…", winkte ich ab, als ich seinen ungläubigen Blick bemerkte bei diesem peinlichen Passwort, worauf er in lautes, spöttisches Gelächter ausbrach.

„Das meint ihr jetzt nicht ernst, oder?", fragte er verachtend.

„Doch leider, das sucht sie immer aus!", ich zog ein leidendes Gesicht und deutete, auf das aufschwingende Portrait der rosagewandeten, fetten Dame, die zum Glück tief und fest schlief.  
Er schüttelte sich immer noch. „Darauf kommt wirklich keiner… Gryffindor muss man sein." Ich kletterte derweil durch das runde Loch und winkte ihm zum Abschied und auch er verschmolz mit den Schatten, wurde ein Teil der Dunkelheit und verschwand nun leise in der Nacht.


	41. Das Spiel geht weiter

Das Spiel geht weiter

Als ich am nächsten Morgen um sieben Uhr mit einem dicken Kopf aufwachte, war das kein Wunder. Heute würde ich nicht laufen, denn dank Sirius fühlte ich mich wie wattiert. Gott sei Dank lagen Lav, Pav und die anderen beiden noch immer in einem komatösen Schlaf, der durch die Bonbons der Twins ausgelöst worden war, sehr praktisch. So schleppte ich mich denn wie eine wandelnde Leiche ins Bad und stellte mich unter eine belebende Dusche, danach trat ich fast wagemutig dem Spiegel entgegen und betrachtete mein Gesicht im Spiegel, dabei war ich kurz davor einen Wutschrei auszustoßen. Was fiel diesem verblödeten Köter ein mich so zuzurichten?

Ich erstrahlte wie ein Regenbogen, toll wirklich toll. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt hatte, rieb ich mir über das bunte Gesicht, das ich einfachheitshalber gleich ganz mit der versetzten Salbe eincremte und tada, ich war ein Genie! So sah ich denn wieder wie neu aus. Ich würde sie die nächste Zeit mit mir tragen, damit ich sie bei nachlassender Wirkung schnell wieder auftragen konnte. Wirklich wunderbar, als müsste ich nicht schon genug bedenken. So trat ich wieder voll hergestellt, in meiner natürlichen Schönheit erstrahlend und in meiner Schuluniform mit Umhang gewandet, in den Schlafsaal. Hoffentlich erwachten die Dornröschen bald aus ihrem Schlaf, dachte ich noch und machte mich dann mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken auf in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum, um noch ein bisschen in den Büchern zu schmökern, während sich die Erste langsam zu rühren begann.  
Als ich in meinen Sessel saß, kamen dann aber doch unaufhaltsam die Gedanken an gestern und die Fragen nach dem warum? Aber echt, ich schob dieses Gejammere brutal zur Seite, lerne damit zu leben, denn ändern lässt sich eh nichts mehr. Dabei blieb aber ein trauriges, leeres und schales Gefühl und hinterließ einen sauren Beigeschmack in meinem Mund. Meine Gedanken gingen nun zu Draco. Sollte sich für mich, aufgrund dessen was Draco mir erzählt hatte, irgendetwas ändern?

Dass er vergewaltigt hatte, nein, das stimmte nicht, dass er gezwungen worden war zu vergewaltigen! Was dachte ich darüber? Nichts, mir war es egal, das änderte Draco nicht in meinen Augen, das war etwas was er hatte tun müssen! Und dass es ihm leidtat, bemerkte man durchaus, aber auch, dass er sich damit abgefunden hatte. Auch hatte ich erfahren, dass mein Professor während seiner Spionagetätigkeit ähnliche Gräueltaten beging, aber es gefiel auch diesem nicht, doch auch hier änderte es nichts zu meiner Einstellung ihnen gegenüber. Es berührte mich nicht weiter, außer dass ich Mitleid mit ihm, mit ihnen hatte, da ich wusste, es hatte Draco explizit nicht gefallen, was er den Frauen hatte antun müssen und ich respektierte ihn noch mehr, fühlte ihn mir noch näher. Wie gesagt, wir lebten in einer scheiß Zeit, da passierten dir halt wirklich hässliche Sachen, damit musste man lernen zu leben und zu akzeptieren was man tat. Was mich nur interessierte, hatten wirklich alle zugesehen? War das so ein Art Gruppenficken? Oder, wie musste ich mir das vorstellen? Eigenartige Gedanken, die mir da durch den Kopf gingen und noch ungewöhnlichere Fragen, doch sie kamen mir ganz selbstverständlich. Was lebten wir nur für ein Leben, dass ich mich sowas fragte? Hoffentlich fand ich am Samstag den Mut ihn zu fragen!

Und zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war ich richtig froh, zu sehen, wie Harry und Ron in den Raum kamen, da strahlte ich ihnen doch geradezu entgegen, was mir aber sofort wieder verging, als ich Harrys Ausdruck sah, der mir sofort Sorge bereitete. Was war passiert?

„Harry, was ist passiert?", rief ich besorgt und setzte mich rasch auf die Couch neben ihn. „Was hast du?", fragte ich eindringlich.

„Ach… Hermione, wenn ich dir das sage, schimpfst du nur wieder!", meinte er da traurig, während sein Blick ganz unglücklich wurde.

„Ich schwöre dir hoch und heilig, ich werde nicht schimpfen, bitte vertrau mir, was ist geschehen?", dachte ich mir bei seinem angespannten Ton, dass es nur etwas Wichtiges sein konnte.

„Ich… ich hab seit längerer Zeit ganz starke Kopf- bzw. Narbenschmerzen, es ist manchmal fast nicht auszuhalten… besonders nachts!", jammerte er leidend und presste seine Faust auf die gerötete Blitznarbe.

„Meinst du, es kommt von ihm?", fragte ich wispernd, etwas verunsichert und leicht ängstlich. Augenscheinlich ging die Verbindung zwischen den beiden tiefer als bisher angenommen, war das für uns gut oder schlecht. Harry nickte geschlagen, aber anscheinend glücklich, dass ich ihn ernst nahm und dass ich seine schrecklichen Vermutungen selbst in Worte fasste, die er sich gar nicht auszusprechen traute.

„Oh… das ist nicht gut, gar nicht gut!", stöhne ich besorgt.

„Das weiß ich auch!", fauchte er aufgebracht, was ich ihm gerne verzieh, würde mir auch passieren, wenn ich eine der geartete Verbindung zu einem Wahnsinnigen hätte. „Was soll ich tun?", jammerte er eine Sekunde später fast schluchzend.

„Vielleicht solltest du es Sirius sagen?", ließ Ron vorsichtig verlauten. Allein der Name bewirkte, dass ich mich versteifte, auch wenn ich erkannte, dass es Ron tatsächlich nur gut meinte.

„Ich weiß nicht…", ließ ich mich abweisend vernehmen und verzog mein Gesicht leidvoll.

„Nein, das ist eine hervorragende Idee, Ron! Ich werde ihm gleich Eulen, wie wir miteinander reden können", Harry schaute gleich viel fröhlicher aus der Wäsche und war Feuer und Flamme. Ich hingen sah dem Zusammentreffen, das mich wohl erwarten würde, nicht positiv entgegen, aber zu versuchen es Harry jetzt auszureden konnte ich mir sparen, so wie seine Augen vor fiebriger Vorfreude glänzten.

So gab ich mich geschlagen. „Na gut! Kommt, ich will noch den Propheten lesen und ich brauch meinen Kaffee", meinte ich missgestimmt, mich aber in mein Schicksal ergebend. Kurz nachdem wir uns gesetzt hatten erschienen die Eulen, wie auf ein Kommando und brachten uns die Zeitungen und was ich las, ließ mich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nur schwer unterdrücken. Dracos blasiertes Benehmen, wie er sich dort an seinem Tisch als König produzierte, halfen mir nicht wirklich meine gleichgültige Fassade aufrecht zu erhalten, denn ich war außerordentlich zufrieden mit mir und der Wirkung, die der Artikel sicher haben würde. Der Artikel, den ich mit Rita besprochen hatte, war die Titelstory und über Mord sollte man ja nicht lachen, sondern entrüstet sein, also sollte ich aufhören fast verträumt zu grinsen, verdammt! Und es führte dazu, dass die Große Halle wie ein Bienenstock summte. Alle warfen immer wieder verstohlen Blicke zu Harry, was dieser zuerst gar nicht verstand, bis ich ihm den Artikel vorlegte.

„Echt, krass! Was ist da passiert, wer kann das getan haben?", echote er entsetzt. Na, sein Entsetzen wollte ich sehen, wenn er erfuhr, dass ich das gewesen war.

„Ja, voll krass, hört sich ganz schön brutal an… fast geköpft", meinte Ron schmatzend und schüttelte sich geekelt, aß aber seelenruhig und hungrig weiter. Ich verdrehte meine Augen, wie konnte man bei solchen Nachrichten so reinhauen? Er musste einen echt starken Magen haben, aber er hatte die Bilder ja auch nicht vor Augen, wenn ich sagen würde: „Hallo Jungs, das war ich"… Nee, das würde mir keiner glauben.

„Glaubt ihr, dass sie endlich glauben, dass Voldemort wieder da ist?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, ich mein das Dark Mark kommt ja nicht vom Himmel, nicht wahr", meinte Ron Aufmerksamkeit haschend und an sich hätten sie durchaus Recht, aber gegen Idioten wie die im Ministerium war nichts gefeit.

„Viel ausrichten wird es nicht, aber vielleicht überlegt es sich der ein oder andere doch noch anders und sieht der Gefahr ins Gesicht?", meinte ich hoffnungsvoll und blickte in die aufgeregte Masse der Schüler, die sich ängstlich und furchtsam umsahen und immer wieder skeptisch zu unserem Trio blickten. Da alle Bole und Derrick gekannt hatten und somit schockiert waren, gerade der Slytherintisch schien in bewegter Aufruhr nach dieser Neuigkeit zu sein, so wie dort einige hitzige aber leise Diskussionen geführt wurden. Draco dirigierte sie wie ein König und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Wisst ihr, ich finde es nur echt heftig, die zwei sind letztes Jahr mit der Schule fertig geworden und sind jetzt wie Cedric tot", meinte Harry überlegt und hörte sich sehr betroffen und traurig an.

„Tja, waren aber nur zwei dumme Slytherins, um die ist es nicht schade!", rief Ron gleichgültig aus und es war schön zu sehen, wie pragmatisch der Gute sein konnte.

„Ja schlimm, aber anders als Cedric hatten sie eine Wahl und haben eindeutig das Falsche gewählt!", kam es von mir hart, denn das mit Cedric war noch immer schmerzhaft und deshalb ging ich nicht darauf ein.

„Glaubt ihr es war jemand vom Orden?", fragte nun Harry furchtsam. Oh, wenn du wüsstest, mein Lieber.

„Echt, meinst du Harry?", fragte Ron aufgedreht und blickte sich verstohlen um. „Das wäre voll cool!"

„Ronald an Mord ist nichts cool!", regte ich mich auf. In welcher Welt lebte dieser Junge? „…und Harry nein, ich denke nicht, dass das jemand vom Orden war, so ist Dumbledore nicht…", musste ich dies fast zu meinem Leidwesen eingestehen.

„Ich denke, du hast Recht, Hermione! Aber wer sollte sonst so rigoros gegen Death Eater vorgehen?", grübelte er.

„Tja, das ist die große Frage…", stieß ich hervor und unterdrückte ein überlegenes Schmunzeln. Was war das? Draco schaute sehr intensiv zu mir und erregte so meine Aufmerksamkeit. Er bedeutete mir mit Zeichen, dass dort noch was stand, weiter hinten in der Zeitung. Ich schaltete schnell und nickte unauffällig, dass ich verstanden hatte und griff wieder zur Zeitung, um sie durchzusehen, dann fand ich was er meinte. In einem Artikel weiter hinten wurde darüber informiert, was uns Draco schon im Zug gesagt hatte: „Man hatte Sirius Black in London gesehen"!

Was dann aber auch noch meine Aufmerksamkeit fesselte, war die Info, dass das Ordensmitglied, wie ich wusste, also dass Sturgis Podmore in der Nacht vom 31.08 auf den 01.09 im Ministerium bei dem Versuch ertappt worden war, eine Hochsicherheitstür aufzubrechen und dass dieser nun zu sechs Monaten Askaban verurteil worden war. Alles in allem, sehr interessante Neuigkeiten. Ich blickte dankend in diese silbrigen Augen und nickte ihm versteckt zu, dann zog ich eine Schnute und erzählte nun auch den beiden anderen von diesen außergewöhnlichen Inhalten. Schon läutete es zur ersten Stunde und wir mussten uns beeilen. Der Rest des Tages verlief in ruhigen Bahnen, bis wir uns zum Nachmittagsunterricht bei der neuen Professorin Raue-Pritsche nach draußen begaben, da diese für den nicht mehr anwesenden Hagrid einsprang.

„Denkt ihr Hagrid wird bald wieder da sein? Ich versteh gar nicht, dass er gleich nach dem Festessen verschwunden ist… ich mach mir Sorgen!", meinte da auch schon Harry und schaute dabei argwöhnisch durch seine Brillengläser.

„Keine Ahnung… es wird schon nichts sein", antwortete Ron uninteressiert. Auf einmal rumpelte Draco Harry absichtlich von hinten an.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen Potter? Wenn ich komme, hast du aus dem Weg zu gehen", meinte er hochnäsig, blasiert und arrogant, dabei rümpfte er sein schönes Näschen und grinste mich frech an. Ich konnte nur meine Augen verdrehen. Er würde sich in dieser Beziehung nie ändern, oder?

„Vermisst ihr diesen riesigen, ungepflegten Trottel? Vielleicht hat er sich ja auf was eingelassen, was für ihn zu riesig ist?", kam es sehr doppeldeutig von ihm, während er bösartig auflachte, aber er hatte erreicht, dass wir drei unsere Ohren spritzen. Ich aber besonders, da mich seine Augen so intensiv anfunkelten. Er schien in der Früh einen Brief mit neuen Infos von Lucius bekommen zu haben und ließ nun mich bzw. uns daran teilhaben.

„Und ich denke mal, falls dieser riesige Trottel zurückkommt, wird er ganz sicher nicht Lehrer bleiben, da mir mein Vater zugesichert hat, dass ab jetzt der Minister in Hogwarts hart durchgreifen wird!", schnarrte er verächtlich zu uns. In dieser Zeit blickte er mir unverwandt ins Gesicht, was mich veranlasste ihm ein verstecktes Schmunzeln zu schenken. „Es ist ja nicht mit anzusehen, wie hier alles vor die Hunde geht, nicht wahr?", schaute er uns hochmütig an, während er gespielt mitleidig aufseufzte. Er war ein perfekter Schauspieler.

„Nimm das sofort zurück, du kleines, bösartiges Frettchen. Was denkst du wer du bist?", blökte da auch schon Ron wie zu erwarten los. „Du bist nicht besser als wir!", fauchte er erregt.

„Beruhige dich, Ron!", meinte ich überlegt und tadelnd, schließlich hatte uns Draco gerade mehr erzählt als der gesamte Orden zusammen, das sollte man ruhig honorieren. Schließlich hatten wir nun die Nachricht, dass Hagrid bei den Riesen war und dazu noch von Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich die Bestätigung, dass Umbridge, wie in ihrer Rede selbst angekündigt, sehr viel mehr machen würden in Howarts, als nur eine Professorin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sein. Draco drehte uns nur gehässig und überheblich grinsend den Rücken zu und ging mit seinem lachenden Gefolge, das ihn feierte, weiter und ließ uns zurück. Harry überraschte mich mal positiv, indem er stumm blieb und erst redete als wir alleine waren. Er schien hinter das was Draco gesagt hatte zu blicken, vielleicht war bei ihm doch noch nicht alle Hoffnung verloren und er würde sich noch entwickeln.

„Harry, warum sagst du nichts zu Malfoy und lässt ihm das so durchgehen! Ich meine, das kannst du dir doch nicht so gefallen lassen?", zeterte Ron aggressiv und empört zugleich.

„Hast du nicht gehört, ich denke er hat uns gerade unsere Frage beantwortet wo Hagrid ist! Hast du nicht gehört, wie er auf das riesig hingewiesen hat! Ich denke, er ist bei den Riesen, aber warum sollte uns gerade Malfoy das erzählen…?", meinte Harry sehr richtig und sehr überlegt und jetzt hieß es für mich ablenken, eindeutig, nicht dass er mehr hinterfragte.

„Genau, das frage ich mich auch, aber nun wissen wir es wenigstens, hoffentlich geht es Hagrid gut… was meint ihr bezweckt Dumbledore damit?" meinte ich ablenkend und freute mich, dass Draco so geschickt war, wenn er denn wollte. Und so diskutierten wir weiter, endlos! Ich war sehr froh, als der Unterricht anfing. Als es zum Abendessen ging, war ich gerade noch in der Bibliothek gewesen und hatte meine eigenen Interessen verfolgt und ging nun alleine Richtung Großer Halle, bis ein hellblonder Kopf neben mir wie aus dem Nichts erschien. Das Schleichen hatte er sich wohl gut von einem schwarzgewandeten, griesgrämigen Lehrer abgeschaut, denn er bewegte sich ähnlich lautlos und geschmeidig wie jener. Nicht ganz, aber er war auf einem guten Weg.

„Danke Pureblood, hat dir dein Vater heute geschrieben?", meinte ich gutgelaunt. Wir waren alleine auf den Fluren unterwegs.

„Korrekt, du hast es verstanden?", ging eine seiner edel geschwungenen, hellen Augenbrauen nach oben.

„Bin ich rothaarig?", meinte ich sehr zynisch und erntete ein belustigtes Schnauben.

„Der war gut, Mudblood. Wie geht es dir heute?", nickte er bei meiner bösen Aussage und warf mir einen taxierenden Blick zu, der Sorge enthielt und ich konnte sehen, wie er mein Gesicht scannte. „Die Salbe wirkt hervorragend, hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass die so wirkt, aber du wirkst frisch, ohne den kleinsten Fleck. Gratuliere zu deiner Erfindung! Aber nun sag, wie geht es dir da drin?", und fasste im Gehen an meine Brust und überrumpelte mich damit ein bisschen.

„Seit wann bist du so fürsorglich, so besorgt?", fasste ich mein Erstaunen in Worte.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein! Antworte!", zeigte er sich ungeduldig und verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, denke ich? Ich habe bis jetzt nicht mehr daran gedacht… nur…", und knabberte unwohl an meiner Unterlippe.

„Lass das, nur… was?", befahl er barsch.

„Mhm, Harry will mit ihm reden und ich muss dann mit dabei sein, … ich weiß nicht wie...", machte ich eine abwehrende Geste mit meiner Hand und unterstrich meine innere Zerrissenheit.

„Du kannst das, Mudblood, setz die Maske auf, lass den scheiß Köter nichts sehen, um den kümmere ich mich schon noch, wenn die Zeit reif ist!", klirrte seine eisige Stimme durch die verlassenen Flure, wie eine gefährliche Drohung.

„Draco, das hatten wir doch schon, lass ihn, er ist Geschichte!", wiegelte ich sofort ab und berührte wie nebenbei, bittend seine Hand.

„Aber natürlich, wie immer du sagst, mein Mudblood und noch viel Vergnügen mit deinen beiden hohlen Idioten!", verabschiedete er sich gewohnt galant, hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange und glitt hoheitsvoll von dannen.

Wow, er hatte sich wirklich viel von der Fledermaus abgeschaut, so wie sich gerade beeindruckend sein Umhang aufbauschte. Göttin sei Dank, war mir der heute erspart geblieben, danke, danke, danke, denn ich würde ihn früh genug sehen! Abends, fast um Mitternacht, spielten Harry und Ron Schach und wie immer war Harry spektakulär am Verlieren. Die Twins brachten ihr Geschäft in Schwung, indem sie zusammen mit Lee ihre Nasch-und-Schwänz-Leckereien unter die Leute brachten und eine Verkaufsveranstaltung abhielten. Viele Schüler lagen blutend und oder einem Kollaps erliegend herum. Ich war zwar Vertrauensschüler, aber ich stellte mich blind, war mir doch egal, denn für mich gab es wichtigeres! Ich selbst arbeitete einige schwarze Bücher durch, die ich als harmloses Lesematerial getarnt hatte und so schritt die Zeit immer weiter voran, bis wir drei die letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

Sobald wir wirklich alleine waren, gab auch schon der Kamin eindeutige, komische Zeichen von sich und urplötzlich tauchte Sirius' Kopf in den Flammen auf und verpasste mir damit einen Tiefschlag. Als ich sein frech grinsendes Gesicht im Feuer sehen konnte, schluckte ich unwohl, rief mich aber innerlich zu Raison und behielt meine Maske auf, obwohl sein Gesicht verquollen und sehr blutunterlaufen aussah! Die Risse und Cuts schien er mit einem Heilzauber geheilt zu haben, aber ich muss sagen, ich war sehr zufrieden, als ich mein buntes Werk betrachtete und da kam eine gewisse innere Ruhe über mich, denn ich hatte mich gewehrt und das sehr erfolgreich. Er blickte uns nacheinander an, nur bei mir blieb sein Blick kurz liegen und er sah meine einwandfreie Erscheinung, was ihn verwundert die Braue hochziehen ließ. Eine Reaktion, die mich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln veranlasste.

Wie hatte Draco gesagt, zeig ihm nichts, nicht das kleinste Bisschen was in dir vorgeht und diesen Rat befolgte ich gerade. Und schon hatte sich Harry mit einem großen Jauchzer vor den Kamin geschmissen und Sirius lautstark, erfreut begrüßt und erzählte ihm nun alle Geschehnisse in einer rasenden Geschwindigkeit und er antwortete auf die brieflichen Fragen und so kam raus:

Dass Harrys Narbe wohl öfters schmerzte, wenn Voldemort gleichzeitig ein heftiges Gefühl hätte, dies würde Dumbledore vermuten und Umbridge sei wohl kein Death Eater! Ich fragte mich was dies mit dem Dark Lord bedeuten sollte, dass Dumbledore derartiges annahm? Es war wirklich komisch, dass er dies mit dem Orden, aber nicht mit dem Jungen besprach, der die Schmerzen hatte. Ich war gelinde gesagt verwirrt und verstimmt, denn was sollte das? Wenn stand es Harry meiner bescheidenen Ansicht nach zu, diese Dinge zu erfahren, aber diesen ließ der weise, alte Professor im Unklaren, weil Schmerzen, unbekannte Schmerzen ja so angenehm zu ertragen waren! Umbridge sei aber trotzdem absolut fies und widerlich und so habe sie beispielsweise vor zwei Jahren mit einer von ihr eingebrachten Bestimmung dafür gesorgt, dass es so gut wie unmöglich war für Werwölfe, wie Remus einer war, eine Stelle zu finden, was ich dank Ritas Exposés schon wusste, aber für unwichtig befunden hatte. Dass die Frau böse war, wusste ich auch so schon. Umbridge bringe Hogwartsschülern deshalb keine Kampfzauber und nur Defensivzauber bei, weil Fudge und seine Getreuen befürchteten, Dumbledore wolle in Hogwarts eine Armee aufbauen, um selbst das Ministerium zu übernehmen, was das Blödeste war, was ich jemals gehört hatte, aber hatte ich je behauptet, dass Fudge was in der Birne hatte?

Über Hagrid wisse der Orden selbst auch nichts Genaues. Er sei mit Madame Maxime unterwegs gewesen und sie hätten sich auf der Rückreise verloren. Aber Hagrid sei zäh, er komme bestimmt zurück. Wir sollten bloß nicht zu viel nach ihm fragen, damit seine Abwesenheit nicht so auffällig sei, was meiner Ansicht nach vergebene Liebesmüh war, aber egal. Und so durften wir uns diese Erkenntnisse des Ordens über den Kaminfunk anhören.

„Wisst ihr was, ich hab eine gute Idee, wir könnten uns ja wieder in der Höhle in Hogsmeade treffen", meinte er verschworen und grinste total schwachsinnig, sowie verblödet durch die Gegend. Ich ließ verzweifelt mein Gesicht in die Hände sinken und tat mir grad schrecklich leid und wagte mich zu fragen, ob er mir so wieder nahekommen wollte?

„Nein Sirius, das ist viel zu gefährlich, wenn du den Artikel heut gelesen hast, hat man dich in London gesehen und enttarnt", schaltete ich zum ersten Mal seit dem Gespräch ein und meinte dies fest, aber entnervt. Ich konnte das nicht zulassen, das war viel zu gefährlich. Was mir von ihm einen bitterbösen und vorwurfsvollen Blick in mehr als einer Hinsicht einbrachte.

„Halt dich da raus!", erklang es kalt von ihm.

„Ich gebe Hermione recht, Sirius, das ist viel zu gefährlich und so wie Malfoy das zu uns gesagt hat, nehmen ich die Sache sehr ernst, wie siehst du überhaupt aus… wie verprügelt?", stellte sich Harry rigoros auf meine Seite, aber lenkte nun mit dem denkbar schlechtesten Thema ab.

„Was noch eine Schlange mehr? Deswegen… vielleicht…", nuschelte er leicht wahnsinnig in seinen nichtvorhanden Bart und brachte mich dazu ihn finster anzustarren. Was fiel ihm ein, obwohl er ja noch nicht mal unrecht hatte.

„Was meinst du, Sirius?", fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Ach nichts und wenn du mit ihr so einig bist, frag doch sie!", kam es harsch von Sirius, dann zog er sich sichtbar beleidigt, abrupt aus den Flammen zurück.

„Wow, was war das denn?", kratzte sich Ron in seinem roten Haar.

„Ich… ich…", meinte Harry leicht überfordert. Es tat mir leid für ihn, dass Sirius sich mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte und seine Verbitterung und seinen Hass mir gegenüber an Harry ausließ. Was für ein Kindskopf!

„Ach Harry, mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Ich denke, der Hausarrest drückt gefährlich auf seine Stimmung, nimm's ihm nicht krumm", verteidigte ich doch tatsächlich Sirius.

„Wenn du meinst Hermione, aber so komisch kenn ich ihn gar nicht", lächelte Harry mich traurig und verzagt an.

„Ach, der kriegt sich schon wieder ein. Nun sage ich aber auf ins Bett, morgen wird ein langer Tag… husch, husch, gute Nacht ihr zwei", und scheuchte sie zu den Jungenschlafsälen. Ich zog mich auch zurück und ärgerte mich im Bett immer noch über Sirius' vollkommen unangebrachtes Verhalten und versuchte mich zur Raison zu rufen, meinen Geist zu leeren. Ich durfte mich über so was nicht zu viel ärgern, das war es nicht wert.


	42. Ein langer Weg bis zum Samstag

42. Kapitel Ein langer Weg bis zum Samstag

Und schon holte mich wieder der nächste Tag ein, der Donnerstag und wieder war der Tagesprophet eine Erleuchtung.

In dem Zeitungsartikel wurde auf der Titelseite darüber informiert, dass Professor Umbridge in Auftrag des Ministeriums längst überfällige Reformen in Hogwarts durchführen würde.

Sie wurde durch einen Erlass zur Hogwarts Großinquisitorin, dieser quakende Frosch war das! Nicht zu fassen, ich konnte nicht mal mehr den Kopf schütteln, hatte die Zauberwelt sich ihre Ideen von den Muggeln abgeschaut? HALLO, „Großinquisitorin"….würden die hier jetzt die Inquisition wie im Mittelalter der Muggel einführen…hatten sie die noch alle… wollten die uns alle auf brennende Scheiterhaufen stellen, die nicht so dachten wie Fudge!

Ich konnte über den reißerischen Inhalt dieses Artikels nur den Kopf schütteln.

Und so begannen ihre Inspektionen im Unterricht der Lehrer, was wie ich fand sehr erheiterungswürdig war, aber mich fragt ja keiner, war halt mein trockener Humor.

Die Inspektionen waren herrlich, Harry und Ron berichteten mir vom Wahrsageunterricht, den ich ja im dritten Jahr geschmissen hatte, da ich dieses Fach als eher schwammig bezeichnen würde und ich brauchte klare strukturierte Linien nicht dieses…ich sehe etwas in einer rauchigen Kugel, es ist aber leider nur ungenau…Ja das war nicht meins und ich wusste wann ich an meine Grenzen stieß und hier waren sie so was von erreicht.

„Das war echt heftig, wie die olle Kröte, das alte verrückte Insekt fertig gemacht hat.", erzählte Ron mitleidlos und ich sah Trelawney direkt vor mir, mit ihren riesig vergrößerten Augen hinter ihrer Brille und die Tausenden von Schleier und Schals und diversen Perlenketten die sie um sich geschlungen trug, um besonders geheimnisvoll daher zu kommen. Nein, sie war niemand der es mit einer verschlagenen Umbrigde aufnehmen konnte.

„Ja, hat sie völlig in ihrer ignoranten Art verunsichert, hat sie von Tisch zu Tisch verfolgt und Trelawneys gespielt entrückte und geheimnisvolle Masche hat bei der natürlich überhaupt nicht gezogen, ich mein die Funktioniert nicht mal bei uns!", grinste Harry.

„Wo du recht hast und was war weiter…?", war ich neugierig, und schnitt mir ein Stück des Bratens ab und kaute langsam.

„Boh, echt das war so krass gemein! Umbitch wollte eine Prophezeiung und die Libelle hat halt wie immer ihren Schmarren verzapft….war echt nicht auszuhalten!", kicherte Ron nun böse.

„Fremdschämen! Echt die Libelle hat voll gezittert, da hat sie mir richtig leidgetan und Umbitch kann ich echt nicht ab, in ihrer Selbstgerechten Art!", echauffierte sich Harry.

Als das Mittagmahl vorbei war eilten wir drei zum Verwandlungsunterricht von Professor McGonagall und hatten auch dort die Ehre auf Umbridge zu treffen, obwohl ich die Verunglimpfung des Namen von Harry und Ron aus vollem Herzen zustimmte, sie war eine Bitch, aber die brave regelgetreue Hermione würde so ein Wort niemals in den Mund nehmen. Der Drahtseilakt diese Hermione zu sein, wurde immer größer aber auch immer schwerer aufrechtzuerhalten.

McGonagall enttäuschte mich nicht und ließ sich von der bösen Hexe nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. So herrschte sie die „Großinquisitorin" nach zu vielen Unterbrechungen an, das sie sie bitte unterrichten lassen sollte, was dazu führte das diese sich verschnupft in eine Ecke zurückzog und auf ihrer Mappe herumkritzelt.

Als wir uns dann zur Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Stunde zusammen mit den Slytherins nach draußen begaben, streifte mich auf einmal eine Hand und drückte sie kurz, ich blickte erstaunt auf und sah nur noch den Rücken von Draco. AHA, das war so lieb von ihm, da wir heute noch keine Zeit gehabt hatten uns austauchen und ich vermisste ihn, ging mir aber wohl nicht alleine so, das war ein schönes Gefühl!

Als wir uns alle eingefunden hatten, musste sich Professor Raue-Pritsche gegen Umbridge behaupten, was ihr gar nicht so schlecht gelang. Sie ließ sich nicht herab Hagrid oder den mir mittlerweile leicht sauer aufstoßenden Dumbledore zu diskreditieren.

Während der letzten Stunde des langen Tages in Umbridges eigenem Unterricht kriegten sie und Harry mal wieder Streit über den Dark Lord und dessen erscheinen oder eben nicht erscheinen, eine ewigliche Geschichte nur diesmal handelte er sich Detention für eine Woche ein und dies für jede Nacht. Harry, Harry du lernst es nicht mehr!

Beim Abendessen ließ sich auch Snape mal wieder sehen und ich konnte seine Blicke in meinen Rücken spüren. Versuchte aber nicht darauf zu achten oder zu reagieren! Ich konnte wiederum beobachten, wie dies alles von Draco mit Adleraugen verfolgt wurde, was ich wiederum beobachte, was wiederum von Snape verfolgt wurde! Hey wir können gleich ein Spiel daraus machen, dachte ich sarkastisch. Und nahm das Abendessen wie auf dem Präsentierteller ein, sehr entspannend.

Ich lag brav um eins im Bett, da ich morgen am Freitag mal wieder die Biege machen würde um zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche zu meinem Sensei zu gehen und somit stand auch das morgige Lauftraining auf meinem Tagesplan und so schlief ich schnell ein.

Heute am Freitag hatte ich nur bis vier Uhr Unterricht, was bedeutete das ich Harry und Ron so blöd redete über die Bibliothek, Hausaufgaben und Prüfungen das die Beiden freudestrahlend ihre Hände über den Kopf zusammen warfen, als ich endlich um halb verschwand, es war immer so einfach sie in die Irre zu führen. Aber ich verließ mich nicht nur auf meine nervende Ader, nein ich holte mir noch meine Verbündeten zu Hilfe!

„Fred, George gut dass ich euch noch sehe, seid ihr auf den Weg in den Common room?" fragte ich die Zwei, die mir auf einer der beweglichen Treppen entgegenkamen.

„Jo Schönste, wo willst du hin, wir haben heute eine große Verkaufsveranstaltung, wir haben uns fest vorgenommen Umbitch in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.", grinsten die teuflischen Twins, ja wie…genau teuflisch.

„Schade, die werde ich verpassen, ich muss zum Training.", zuckte ich entschuldigend die Schultern.

„Du verlässt Hogwarts?", fragte Fred überrascht.

„Ja könntet ihr mich decken, so das Harry, Ron und Ginny nicht misstrauisch werden.", bat ich und sah sie lieb an.

„Klar wann dürfen wir mit dir rechnen, nicht das dir was passiert?", wollte George wissen.

„Ich hoffe so um 22 Uhr, oder eine halbe Stunde später wieder da zu sein.", gab ich ihnen doch gerne die Auskunft, ich fand ihre Sorge echt süß.

„Geht klar, wenn was ist schreib auf der Galleone und pass bitte gut auf dich auf." und tätschelte mir mit einer Hand die Wange.

„Das du so allein…..raus gehst, pass auf!" meinte auch Fred kopfschüttelnd.

„Immer doch, versprochen! Macht euch nicht so viele Sorgen ich kann auf mich aufpassen, wir sehen uns, sonst komm ich zu spät" und rannte in die Dungeons.

Ich hatte alles in meiner Schultasche, meine geschrumpfte Sporttasche und meine Dolche, die Schulsachen ließ ich in dem Geheimtunnel und apparierte vom Forbidden Forrest aus zum Sportzentrum.

Wo ich mich dem Sensei stellte und mal wieder beeindruckend Prügel bezog, dagegen waren Sirius Handgreiflichkeiten ein wahres Tätscheln gewesen auch wenn sie mich umso mehr verletzt hatten, aber nun gut.

Als ich mich um halb zehn leicht humpelnd, da ich bei einer Drehung falsch aufgekommen war und mir dabei leicht meinen rechten Fuß verstaucht hatte, auf den Weg nach Hogwarts machte. Ich würde in meinen Heilbüchern nach dem richtigen Spruch schauen müssen, bisher hatte ich mich noch nicht mit Zerrungen und Verstauchungen befasst, ich konnte schließlich nicht alles zur gleichen Zeit lernen. Unglaublich aber wahr, auch ich hatte Grenzen!

Was aber meine Stimmung über mein Versäumnis nicht gerade hob, als ich in der verhängnisvollen dunklen Seitengasse zurückapparierte, konnte ich die aufwallenden Angstgefühle gut unterdrücken. Hey, ich wurde richtig gut darin! Ich spendete mir gerade großzügig selbst Applaus.

Und so humpelte ich den Geheimgang entlang und betrat die Dungeons ,um mich nach fünf Schritten der schwarzgewandeten Brust meines Lieblingsprofessors gegenüber zu sehen, der auf mich hinabstierte wie eine gefundene und gefangene Beute, ein durchweg beunruhigendes Gefühl!

„Professor Snape!" und blickte von unten in sein missblickendes blasses Gesicht.

„Miss Granger, was haben sie in den Dungeons kurz vor Ausganssperre zu suchen?" schnarrte es mir kühl entgegen.

„Ich…nun ich bin Prefects nicht und deswegen…" Ha, rettende Idee oder nicht?

„Wollen sie mich für dumm verkaufen, was haben sie hier zu suchen, hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt sie sollen ihre Finger von den Dungeons und deren Bewohnern lassen?", hauchte er mir klirrend kalt entgegen und seine tiefschwarzen Augen schauten giftig.

„Wie kommen sie denn darauf, Sir….nichts was sie denken, ich geh dann mal.", wollte ich mich verdrücken.

Und versuchte so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu erscheinen und mein Humpeln zu verbergen, was mir mal wieder unter diesen Raubtieraugen, die alles sahen leider nicht gelang, war ja auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen.

Und so packte er mich denn dann auch grob am Oberarm.

„Wo waren sie unmögliches Mädchen nur wieder, sie sind schon wieder verletzt, kommen sie.", zischte er so bösartig und zeigte ein Gesicht als hätte er ein dutzend Zitronendrops essen müssen.

Da um die nächste Ecke ja sein Privatbüro und seine dahinterliegende Wohnung war, zog er mich wenig freundlich wie einen Kartoffelsack hinter sich her.

Auf einmal war mir, weiter vor uns bei der nächsten Ecke, als hätte ich einen strahlend hellen Kopf gesehen, aber das ging so schnell,… ich tat es ab, das konnte nicht Draco gewesen sein da die Erscheinung nur Sekunden zu sehen gewesen war.

Und so gelangten wir durch das Bücherregel ins Wohnzimmer wo ich unsanft auf das Sofa geschmissen wurde, ich ersparte mir jeglichen Protest. Hätte eh keinen Sinn außer, dass ich bösartige Kommentare abbekommen würde.

„Wo waren Sie?", zischte er auch schon und starrte mich aus seiner stehenden Position nieder, die Arme aggressiv vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Ich…", jetzt verdrehte ich meine Augen „… Wo wohl, beim Training.", antwortet ich trotzig, aber ehrlich.

„Sie gehen….jetzt immer noch…wie kommen sie hier raus…Miss Granger, tragen sie diesen Kopf nur zum Schmuck? Obwohl man sich damit nicht schmücken sollte oder befindet sich da noch arbeitende Masse darin?", spukte er mir verachtend, an den so von ihm beschimpften Kopf „Gerade sie müssten wissen wie gefährlich es da draußen ist und nicht noch freiwillig abhauen und die Gefahr suchen, was denken sie sich, ach ich vergaß… sie denken ja nicht!", brüllte er nun los.

Oh man, tat ich mir leid! Alles war so gut verlaufen, na gut bis vielleicht auf die Verstauchung aber das ich ihm in die Arme laufen musste, irgendwie kam mir mal wieder mein Glück oder dessen abhanden sein wieder in den Sinn.

Dachte dieser Mann ich war taub…..da bevorzugte ich ihn doch stöhnend in mir, da war diese ganze Energie besser kanalisiert…..bei diesem Gedanken entschlüpfte mir fast ein Lachen, aber ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern, er würde mich sonst wahrscheinlich bei lebedigen Leib häuten, so wie er sich gerade reinsteigerte.

„Wie kommen sie dazu das Schulgelände zu verlassen, Miss Granger ich rede mit ihnen, antworten SIE!", drohte er aufgebracht.

„Ähm, ich ….sie wissen was ich tue….was regen sie sich so auf,…SIR.", war taktisch vielleicht nicht ganz so klug.

„Was fällt ihnen ein so mit mir zu reden, ich bin immer noch ihr Lehrer!", fauchte er nun.

„Das weiß ich doch Sir, aber sie wissen auch das sie mich nicht aufhalten können, sie könne mich nicht verpfeifen!", strahlte ich ihn nun an.

Was, hatte je einer behauptete ich sei nett oder erfand diese Zauber nur weil sie so schön lateinisch klangen? Sie sollten mir in Situationen wie diesen helfen und ich war mir nicht zu fein es zu nutzen und die Zeit wo ich Furcht oder Angst, selbst vor einem Snape hatte waren längst vorbei…..

Und schon war er bei mir und drängte mich in die Rückenlehne der Couch und versucht mich mit seiner Körperlichkeit einzuschüchtern. Sah mir mit seiner ausdrucklosen Maske, aber vor Wut brodelnden Augen in die Augen. Oh, ich wusste er war nicht zu unterschätzen, er war ein gefährlicher Mann der zu vielen Fähig war, aber ich blieb ruhig und überlegt, ließ mich nicht von ihm verunsichern.

„Miss Granger, wissen sie was sie da gerade gesagt haben, überlegen sie gut ob sie mich zum Feind wollen!", kam es samtig weich von ihm.

„Aber Professor nie! Ich will sie doch nicht zum Feind…Bitte!", und blinzelte ihn unter meinen dichten Wimpern, in meiner halb liegenden Position hervor an.

„Ich meine ich bin doch vorsichtig, nur freitags von 17 bis 21 Uhr, hab ich mein Kampftraining und sie selbst haben gesagt das es gut ist, sich vorzubereiten und gerade nach ….Bole…..das hat mich noch mehr motiviert.", und atmete tief ein, er war ganz schön nah unsere Gesichter trennten nur Zentimeter.

Er starrte mich immer noch an und löste sich abrupt und ließ sich ein seinen nahen Sessel gleiten.

„Was erhoffen sie sich davon, was wollen sie erreichen?", fragte er nun wieder vollkommen glatt und kalt, er hatte sich wieder gefangen und überschlug seine Beine.

„Chrmmm, wenn sie so fragen Sir! Ich bin nicht blöd, das läuft auf einen Krieg hinaus und ich bin nur eine Frau….ich will aber die besten Voraussetzung um mich verteidigen zu können und Zauberer sind oft….nun faul…sie verlassen sich nur auf ihren Stab und vergessen ihren Körper und da sehe ich meinen Vorteil….da werde ich dann doppelt unterschätzt und so erhoffe ich mir Vorteile nur …das Kämpfen erlernt mann halt nur hart… durch Training Professor. Bitte verstehen sie doch…!", bettelte ich nun, stolz wäre hier nicht angebracht.

„Sie verlangen viel Miss Granger, es ist untersagt das Schulgelände zu verlassen.", meiner er kalt.

„Als hätte ich mich jemals an Regeln gehalten, Sir.", gab ich vorlaut zu.

„Das, Miss Granger ist mir durchaus bewusst! Aber ich muss sie darin nicht auch noch unterstützen.", zeigte er mir ein hämisches Grinsen.

„Aber Professor, ich schade doch damit niemanden, keiner weiß dass sie es wissen könnten."

„Sie werden es eh nicht lassen, dafür hatte ich schon zu sehr das Vergnügen sie kennenlernen zu dürfen!", und ließ das Ganze sich so anhören, als meinte er das genaue Gegenteil mit dieser schleppenden Stimme.

„Sir, ich könnten ihnen immer noch den Geheimgang zeigen, sie decken mich freitags und ich zeigen ihnen eines meiner Geheimnisse. Zeige ihnen wie sie auch ungesehen nach draußen kommen… sollte der Dark Lord nach ihnen rufen!", bot ich an, sein Gesicht verschloss sich bei der Nennung des Lords total, wenn denn dies noch mehr möglich war. Aber ich wusste Slytherins standen auf so was, füttere sie mit etwas und sie sind bereit dir auch eine Kleinigkeit zu geben. In dieser Hinsicht waren sie berechenbar, wenn man sie den mal soweit hatte sich auf einen Deal einzulassen.

„Sie wissen zu verhandeln, Miss Granger.", murrte er mürrisch.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Sir.", strahlte ich ihn an.

„Nun gut, wenn sie sich in Gefahr begeben wollen werde ich sie nicht aufhalten! Ihre Entscheidung, aber sie kommen jeden Freitag zu mir damit ich sie heilen kann, sie können nicht so durch die Schule laufen.", und kniff die Lippen zusammen „Und jetzt zeigen sie mir ihren Fuß.", jetzt da ich ihn soweit hatte, das zu tun was ich wollte, würde ich nicht seinen Zorn auf mich ziehen und ihn meinen Fuß verweigern und so zog ich meinen Schuh und die Uniformsocke aus.

Und steckte den Fuß von mir weg, es zeigte sich eine leichte Schwellung am Knöchel, echt nichts Weltbewegendes.

Ok, der werte Herr Professor schaffte es immer wieder mich zu erstaunen, er glitt aus seinem Sessel und kniete vor mir nieder und nahm den Fuß auf. Wow, er ging vor mir in die Knie…wenn ich das jemanden erzählen würde, wären ich und sie des Todes, aber freuen durfte man sich ja noch oder? Schon fühlte ich wie seine kühlen Finger den Fuß und die Schwellung betasten ein angenehm unangenehmes Gefühl, da er es drauf hatte den Schmerz zu treffen. Aber mir waren seine Berührung nicht unangenehm, ich mochte es wirklich von ihm berührt zu werden, kein Wunder bei unseren intimen Treffen, von denen er, der Göttin sei Dank nichts ahnte.

Auch wenn er kniete wirkte es als würde ich mich unterwerfen, es war sein ganzes Auftreten die Erscheinung, die mich eher klein und unbedeutend machte, er war wirklich eine Persönlichkeit mit der man rechnen musste.

„Auwa", rief ich aus.

„Dann sitzt der Schmerz da?", sadistisch hob er den Kopf und seine Haare fielen zur Seite und gaben sein Grinsen frei „pes tumor sanatio" intonierte er und ich durfte sehen wie die Schwelung an meinem Fuß zurückging. Ich probierte es und konnte ihn danach schmerzfrei drehen und wenden.

„Danke Professor sie sind zu gütig, Sir.", lächelte ich ihn scheu an, er glitt wieder zurück und zauberte sich ein Glas zu trinken in die Hand und sagte nichts, sah mir nur zu wie ich mich wieder anzog, auch mal angenehm keinen vollständigen Strip vor ihm hinzulegen.

„Bilden sie sich nur nichts darauf ein.", meinte er böse grummelnd.

„Nie, Sir keine Sorge!", stimmte ich ihm zu und wollte den Rückzug antreten „Ich denke mal ich gehe?… Danke nochmal, Sir."

„Nicht so schnell Miss Granger, hab ich sie schon entlassen?", und hob fragend die Augenbraue.

„Nein, Sir."

„Ich habe in der letzten Zeit beobachtete das Malfoy anderes zu ihnen ist, haben sie meine BITTE von letztens vergessen?", welche Bitte er meinte, wohl eher seine Drohung.

„Was meinen Sie Sir, ich verstehe nicht?", stell dich schön doof, gute Taktik.

„Das steht ihnen nicht das Dummchen zu spielen, Miss Granger!", zischte er mir eisig entgegen.

„Professor was meinen sie!", versuchte ich auszuweichen, die Richtung gefiel mir nicht.

„Was wollen sie von Malfoy?", stellte er seine Frage und sah mich bohrend an.

„Wie kommen sie darauf, das ich was von ihm möchte!?", wollte ich abwiegeln.

„Ich habe sie in der Great Hall beobachtet, sie sind gut… Beide, aber ich bin besser, glauben sie mir ich habe es gesehen ….die Blicke und ich habe es ihnen gesagt halten sie sich von ihm fern!", befahl er mir sehr unterkühlt.

„…Blicke…Sir?" ich würde nichts zugeben.

„Verkaufen sie mich nicht für dumm, ich weiß was ich gesehen habe, lassen sie Draco aus ihren Spielchen!", brauste er nun wütend auf.

„Sir, ich hab gar nichts gemacht.", ich hatte mich groß gemacht und schaute ihn unschuldig an.

„Verschwinden sie Granger und belügen sie wen anderes aber nicht mich!", und schon flog mir sein Glas entgegen, ich duckte mich und es zerschellte laut klirrend an der Wand in tausende kleine Kristallstücken. „Ich warne sie noch einmal halten sie sich von Malfoy fern!", schrie er mir hinterher, als ich Stoff gab und er nur noch meinen Rücken sah.

Puh, wie gut das er mir nicht nachkam, ich flog aus der Bürotür, nur abhauen. Wann hatte Snape jemals so die Kontenance verloren, das er ein Glas zertrümmerte, er lässt seinen Gefühlen mehr freien Lauf als die letzten Jahre. Und Sirius schlug mich durch die Küche, vielleicht reizte ich die Männer einfach zu sehr, anscheinend hatte ich die Begabung sie zur Raserei zu treiben. Während ich lief nahm ich es mit Humor und begann zu kichern.

Als ich auch schon überraschend aufgehalten und in eine Nische gezogen wurde, dass ich gar nicht so schnell schauen konnte.

Draco presste mich an die kalte Mauer und ich ließ mir den festen Griff, den er dabei an den Tag legte gefallen und so presste ich mich an ihn und beruhigte meinen Herzschlag.

„Was hast du hier zu suchen und dann auch noch bei Severus, ich hab gedacht ich sehe nicht richtig, als er dich so in seien Räume gezogen hat?", strich es leise flüsternd über mein Ohr. Also hatte ich vorhin doch richtig gesehen, es war Draco gewesen, das der sich aber auch immer überall rumtrieb!

„Ich…ich war weg…", und spürte wie sich sein Hände an meine Schultern verkrampften und mir ins Fleisch drückten.

„Du warst wo….warum weiß ich nichts davon?", zischte er nun leise.

„Ich…warum sollte ich dich über jeden meiner Schritte aufklären?", zeigte ich mich verwirrt.

„Weil ich es wissen will wenn du die Schule verlässt, hätte den jemand Bescheid gewusst?", wollte er wissen.

„Ja die Twins, sie halten mir den Rücken frei!", gestand ich ihm.

„Du vertraust diesen Clowns?", meinte er abwertend.

„Mach nicht den Fehler und unterschätze sie, sie haben mehr drauf und weniger Skrupel als du denkst und nenn sie bitte nicht so.", klärte ich ihn leise auf.

„Ich warte, wo warst du?", und ging nicht weiter auf die Twins ein.

„Beim Training, jeden Freitag von 17 bis 21 Uhr.", antwortet ich.

„Und das denkst du ist nicht nötig mir mitzuteilen?", zeigte er sich sauer, so mühsam beherrscht wie er nun klang.

„Nun ja, nein, aber ich hätte es dir morgen erzählt."

„Lerne daraus, ab sofort will ich immer wissen wenn du Hogwarts verlässt, verstanden?", und drückte noch ein bisschen fester zu.

„Okay wenn du meinst, ich werde dich zukünftig informieren." Bot ich ihm an.

„Und warum bist du so aus seinen Räumen geflohen, hat er dich wieder bedrängt?", gab er nicht auf und zeigte sich sehr neugierig.

„Nein, nein…er hat mich hier aufgegabelt als ich zurückkam, ich hab gehumpelt was ihm natürlich nicht verborgen geblieben ist und da hat er sich mich geschnappt und zu sich geschleppt, er hat den Fuß geheilt…und von den Ferien weiß er, das ich Kampfsport lerne und hat darauf bestanden das ich jeden Freitag zu ihm komme auf das er mich heilen kann, dafür muss ich ihn den Geheimgang zeigen…", ich leckte mir über die trockenen Lippen „…und dann hat er gesagt, er hätte unsere Blicke in der Hall gesehen und er wäre nicht blöd…ich soll von dir die Finger lassen und hat mir gedroht…ich hab mich blöd gestellt und dann hat er sein Glass nach mir geschmissen und mich rausgeschmissen. Ich hab also die Beine in die Hände genommen und hab zugesehen, dass ich Land gewinne…und er rief noch ich soll mich von dir fern halten!", ich ließ meinen Kopf erschöpft an seine Brust sinken.

„Glaubst du ich reize die Männer zu sehr, ich glaube nicht dass es für Snape normal ist Gläser nach Personen zu werfen! Ich meine, er ist doch sonst immer ein Eisblock und, und …Sirius habe ich auch zur Weißglut getrieben oder nicht….ich meine er schlägt eigentlich auch niemanden?", und rieb mein Gesicht frustriert an seiner Brust.

Ich konnte spüren wie seine Brust unter meinen Händen und an meinem Gesicht erzitterte, lachte er, lachte dieser…..er lachte wirklich, was sollte das, das war nicht zum Lachen!

„Mudblood, hat dir jemand schon mal gesagt, dass du wenn du so durch den Wind bist…richtig süß sein kannst!", und lachte unterdrückt weiter und ließ mich sprachlos zurück.

„Das ist nicht lustig, ich meine…ich.", zeigte ich Nerven.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, du bist was Besonderes! Das ist der Grund, dass alle so durchdrehen.", hauchte er da in seiner ruhigen Art.

„HÄHÄ", kam es echt intelligent über meine Lippen.

„Ich sag ja du kannst süß sein, so intelligent, so schlau, so durchtrieben, das du der besten Slytherin eine mehr als ernst zu nehmende Konkurrenz sein kannst, aber hier so unbedarft fast naiv!", und küsste nun meine Stirn und legte danach seine Stirn an meine.

„Black hat Askaban nicht gut getan und er ist dir bei weitem nicht gewachsen! Höchstwahrscheinlich wusste er sich nicht mehr anders zu helfen.", meinte er nun „Und Snape, das ist wahrlich erstaunlich, dass du ihn so durchdrehen lässt. Das mit dem Glas, kenn ich nur wenn Vater ihn mal wieder zur Weißglut treibt. Was Vater wirklich mal immer wieder zu Wege bringt, unglaublich aber wahr!", was ihn anscheinend in Erinnerung an so eine Szene zwischen den beiden Männer kichern ließ „Warum er so darauf besteht, das du dich verhältst das werde ich zu gegebener Zeit zu unterbinden wissen…lass das meine Sorge sein, das werde ich mit Severus regeln, versprochen."

„Ich denke unsere Erzählungen morgen sind dringend nötig, damit wir beide besser verstehen.", ich hatte seiner Ausführung mit offenem Mund gelauscht.

„Das denke ich auch und freu mich schon darauf.", raunte er heiser.

„Wo treffen wir uns?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Du kommst wieder zu uns in den Common room, maskiert natürlich,…den Rest siehst du dann.", hörte ich direkt das Amüsement das ihn dabei in den Sinn kam.

„Wie du wünschst, nach dem Abendessen, die Twins werden mich decken.", konnte ich es kaum erwarten.

„Sie wissen, dass du zu mir kommst?", hörte ich nun das Erstaunen aus seiner Stimme.

„Ja!", meinte ich nachdrücklich.

„Und wir könne ihnen wirklich trauen?", wandte er misstrauische ein.

„Ja wirklich."

„Liegt dein Zauber auf ihnen?", wollte er nun vehement wissen.

„Nein, aber wenn du möchtest kann ich sie verzaubern, das sie nichts über dich und mich sagen können.", bot ich gelassen an.

„Tu dies, in diesen Zeiten ist Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht.", meinte er kompromisslos hart.

„Wie du wünscht, Draco."

„Und morgen haben wir endlich Zeit zu reden, jetzt ruh dich aus. Das brauchst du auch mal, mein Mudblood.", und umarmte mich fest.

„Bis morgen, Purblood.", fand ich wieder zu meiner lockeren Art zurück, Draco tat mir gut.

„Sei schön brav.", und ich verschwand schnell in den Geheimgängen.

Als ich durch das Portrait trat, herrschte noch reger Betrieb bei uns in Gryffindor.

„Endlich… wir wollten schon eine Nachricht schreiben, was hat dich aufgehalten?", zog mich Fred schon in eine Fensternische.

„Viel! Wir müssen dringend reden, bleibt wach! Vielleicht sind wir ab Mitternacht allein…", wisperte ich schnell.

Er nickte nur und gesellte sich zu den Anderen, ich blieb noch ein bisschen sitzen und betrachtete das fröhliche treiben meiner Klassen und Hauskameraden und konnte mit ihren Scherzen und lustigen Anekdoten so gar nichts anfangen. Ich wollte eigentlich nur in die Dungeons zu den Männern meines Herzens oder meines Verstandes.

Ich durfte sehen, wie sich der Raum lehrte und selbst die Twins nicht zurückblieben. Selbst Harry und Ron wünschten mir eine gute Nacht und gingen Schlafen, ich konnte nicht mehr so richtig vor ein Uhr die Ruhe finden, also tat ich das einzig sinnvolle und arbeitete.

So war ich der letzte verbliebene Mensch im Common room, als ich auch schon die Beiden, red devils herunterschleichen hörte.

„Hey, holde Maid!", meinte Fred spaßig und setzte sich mit George auf die sehr gemütliche, aber durchgesessene hellbraune Couch vor dem Kamin, neben meinen Stammsessel.

„Hallo ihr Zwei, ich hoffe die späte Stunde tut euch nichts?", und tank aus meinem Tee einen Schluck.

„Nee, wir sind doch alle Nachtaktiv und wofür ist der Unterricht sonst da, als zu schlafen!", krähte Fred und gab seinen Bruder einen high five.

„Sehr witzig, ihr wisst schon das es wichtig ist was wir lernen!", meinte ich ernst, in solchen Dingen konnte ich nicht über meinen Schatten springen, sorry!

„Jo, das ist unsere Hermione. Aber mal ehrlich da lernen wir aus der Verbotenen Abteilung mehr!", kam es ernst von George.

„Ahrrr, natürlich ich vergaß, wir interessieren uns ja nicht mehr für diese Art der Magie!", rollte ich gespielt entnervt mit meinen Augen.

„Genau, du hast es! Wer braucht schon langweilige Schulmagie….", grinsten sie mich nun fies an und ich zeigte ihnen ein nicht weniger böses strahlen.

„Was wolltest du wichtiges?", wurde sie nun ernst.

„Ich….ach, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich es sagen soll. Aber ich müsste auf euch einen Zauber schmeißen,…..der mich …schützt. Nicht das ich denke ihr würdet plaudern, aber…", versuchte ich zu erklären, es war mir unangenehm.

„Hermione, Schönste sprich nicht in rätseln, du darfst uns so viel verhexen wie du willst! Aber was ist da im Busch? Uns kannst du da nichts vormachen! Sprich!", waren sie unachgiebig.

Tja, die Twins waren halt echt nicht blind.

„Draco möchte das wir, also er und ich geschützt sind und es ist von ihn nicht direkt gegen euch gerichtet, aber er meinte halt…in Zeiten wie diesen wäre Vorsicht besser als Nachsicht!", und erhob meine Hände entschuldigend.

„Und auch wenn ich das Frettchen nicht mag, aber wo er recht hat.", meinte George zustimmend.

„Ja, wo er recht hat…aber wenn, dann für dich nicht für ihn….verstanden!", zog Fred die Mundwinkel nach unten.

„Danke, ihr seid die Besten meine devils", und zog den Zauberstab und sprach, „credere tacientiae Hermione und Draco Malfoy", schon war der Zauber gesprochen und ich hatte meine Stab wieder weggesteckt.

„Das war`s schon", und strahlte die Beiden an.

„Ich frag mich nur, was du an dem Idioten findest, was ist mit Sirius?", fragte da schon George und rieb sich seinen Nacken, was mich aber dazu brachte mal wieder zu erstarren und sehr gerade dazusitzen. Was diesen Beiden natürlich nicht entging.

„Was….was ist die letzten Tage passiert, was haben Fred und ich nicht mitbekommen?", und zog seine rote Augenbraue ernst hoch, die doch sonst immer nur im Spaß nach oben wanderte.

„Ach, nichts schlimmes. Ich hatte nur Streit mit Sirius…das ist alles. Es ist aus!", erklärte ich knapp und kalt.

„Wass…was…was. Was ist passiert!", schrien sie aufgeregt.

„Wie ich schon sagte nichts besonders.", verschränkte ich meine Arme ablehnend vor meiner Brust.

„Wegen Malfoy?", fragten die Zwei gleichzeitig.

„Nein nicht wegen Malfoy, einfach so.", winkte mit der Hand ab „Da fällt mir noch ein… ich will ihm Morgen eine Galleone geben, ich wollte euch nur Informieren."

„Hohohoh, so weit geht das Ganze!...", George rieb sich sein Kinn „…wenn das so ist sollten wir ihn irgendwann kennenlernen…ohne diesen Haufen Slytherins, der immer um ihn rum ist."

„Jo, sehe ich auch so….wenn dann soll er und muss ganz dazugehören!", stimmte Fred seinen Bruder lautstark zu.

„OH nein, bitte nicht! Wenn ihr anfangt vor ihm zu knutschen…renn ich weg!", frotzelte ich nun.

„Eh, wenn er uns gefällt? Und eins muss man ihm lassen…er sieht gut aus!", raunte Fred lasziv und leckte sich über die roten Lippen.

Ich war kurz davor den Kopf auf den Tisch zu schlagen.

„Das sagt ihr wegen jeden Mann mit dem ich…dem ich näher komme!", wandte ich verzweifelt ein.

„Tja, sind ja aber auch immer Sahneschnitten, nicht wahr!", meinte Fred und leckte sich gleich nochmal, genüssliche über die Lippen.

„Oh Mann, hör auf sonst wird George gleich wieder eifersüchtig!", erinnerte ich ihn an seinen Bruder.

„Was ich nein… NIE….", und lachte dreckig auf.

„Spaß bei Seite, wie läuft das Geschäft?", wurde ich nun wieder ernst.

„Sehr sehr gut, Schönste, wir brauchen schon wieder Nachschub…seit die Bitch hier ist, geht das Zeug weg wie warme Semmeln!", strahlten die Beiden und zeigten ihre weißen Zähne.

„Nachschub heißt…"

„Wir treffen Dung am Sonntag in Hogsmead geben unsere Bestellung auf…", klärte mich George auf.

„Das hört sich gut an….was sagt ihr eigentlich zu dem Unterricht den die Bitch hält?"

„George ich bin taub…hat Saint Hermione, gerade dieses Wort in den Mund genommen?", zog mich Fred echt gehässig auf.

„Fred, das ist eigentlich eher ihr Sprachgebrauch…wir sollten uns geehrt fühlen, das sie sich nicht vor uns verstellt! Hab ich recht oder hab ich recht!", zeigte sich George sehr cool.

Ich rollte mit den Augen solche Schwachköpfe, wenn sie denn nicht so genial wären, aber sie brachten mich immer zum Lachen.

„Und die Bitch ist nicht auszuhalten, die machen wir fertig,….ein besseres Ziel um unsere Produkte zu testen als das rosafarbene Monster gibt es nicht!...und ihr Unterricht ,was für ein Unterricht unter Anbetracht, was da draußen grad vorgeht… wir lernen nichts….kein Patronus, nada, und gerade auf den hab ich mich so gefreut…!", jammerten beide los.

George klopfte Fred aufmunternd die Schulter.

„Er wollte so gern sein Tier wissen, seitdem er deine Elster kennt….aber so wird das nichts…!", erklärte mir George, Freds Trauer die sich in seiner ganzen Mimik wiederspiegelte.

Während dieser Litanei der Beschwerden fing mein Hirn an zu rattern und mir kam eine Idee, wie wir uns vielleicht trainieren konnten….ja, das wäre eine Idee ich müsste sie nur noch ausbauen.

„Hallo Schönheit….Hallo, du bist mal wieder an Orte abgetaucht wo dir keiner hinflogen kann!" und ich schüttelte mich, nachdem ich unsanft von Fred gerüttelt wurde.

„Oh entschuldigt, ich hab eine Idee."

„Jaaaa, war uns klar! So verklärt wie dein Blick war ….und was kam raus bei deinem Abflug?"

„Noch nicht spruchreif….aber halt besorgt mir für nächsten Sonntag einen Raum in Hogsmead, wo wir reden können…mit anderen Schülern.", knabberte aufgeregt an meiner Unterlippe. Ja so könnte es gehen. Ich musste nur noch Harry überzeugen und das sollte kein Problem werden.

„Oh Mann, du machst es aber auch immer spannend nicht auszuhalten…aber nun gut…wir gehen dann mal ins Bett. Ich muss hier noch jemanden verführen!", und fing an George küssend zu den Schlafsälen zu ziehen.

„Viel Vergnügen und tut nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde!", rief ich lachend.

„Das heißt also, wir lassen jede Scham und Scheu fallen, danke für den Tipp!", zwinkerten sie mir zu.

SO war auch das erledigt und ein neues Thema geschaffen, ich wollte wohl wirklich keine Ruhe aber wie man sich bettet so liegt man und anscheinend lag ich gern hart….


	43. Samstag

Samstag

Der Samstag verlief relativ ruhig.

Da das Wetter noch recht schön war, verbrachten wir den ersten Teil des Tages draußen auf den weitläufigen Ländereien von Hogwarts und genossen die letzten, warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Jahres. Bald würde es wieder kalt werden, hier in den schottischen Highlands. Im Laufe des Tages zog ich mich dann zu meinen Büchern zurück, da ich aufgrund meiner abendlichen Verabredung ein unbestimmtes Kribbeln im Bauch fühlen konnte. Es nahm immer mehr zu, desto später der Tag wurde und so war ich von der Laune her eine schlechte bis miserable Gesellschaft und floh daher zu den Büchern, denn diese können nicht von mir verbal verletzt werden, außerdem hatte ich dort meine ersehnte Ruhe. Ich warf immer wieder einen Tempus, um ja nicht die Zeit aus den Augen zu verlieren, so nervös kannte ich mich gar nicht. Als es dann endlich Zeit fürs Abendessen war, machte ich mich schnell auf, um das Essen hinter mich zu bringen.

„Hermione, schade, dass du dich heute schon so früh von uns verabschiedet hast, das war nicht nett", meinte Ginny vorwurfsvoll und sah mich tadelnd, aber treuherzig mit ihren braunen Augen an.

„Sorry, aber ihr wisst doch die ZAGs stehen an. Ihr verliert das aus den Augen, ich werde euch einen Plan aufstellen Harry, Ron, damit ihr richtig und zielorientiert lernt", bot ich großzügig an und strahlte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Ich wusste dafür würden sie mich am liebsten erwürgen, aber sie trauten sich nicht, mich mit ihrer Ablehnung zu verletzen und wollten mir ihr Entsetzen aufgrund dieser bedrohlichen Ankündigung nicht zeigen.

„Äha, danke Hermione, sehr lieb von dir", kam es von Harry sehr verhalten und er stopfte sich ein Stück Brot in den Mund, dabei wirkte er alles in allem unglücklich.

„Ja, ganz toll!", erklang es sehr überzeugend von Ron, daran würde er noch arbeiten müssen, dachte ich dabei nur. Man sah ihm sein Missfallen überdeutlich an, aber ich ignorierte es gekonnt.

„Aber du musst dir nicht solche Mühe machen, ich meine…", stotterte Harry plötzlich abwehrend.

„Aber Harry, nicht doch, ich mach mir doch gerne für euch die Mühe", meinte ich freundlich. Innerlich schüttete ich mich gerade aus vor Lachen, aber nach außen hin, machte ich eine wichtigtuerische und gönnerische Miene.

„Danke, Hermione, du bist die Beste!", gab sich der gutmütige Harry geschlagen. Es sah so aus als würde er am liebsten seinen Kopf auf den Tisch knallen. Na, na, wir wollen doch mal nicht so sein!

„Ich werde dann gleich nochmal in die Bibliothek gehen und dies alles ausarbeiten. Es kann spät werden, aber wenn ihr möchtet, könnt ihr auch mitkommen und mir helfen", bot ich großzügig an und kalkulierte eiskalt ihre Reaktion mit ein. Ich war wirklich sehr hinterlistig.

„Äh ja, weißt du Hermione, echt gerne, aber wir müssen uns wegen Quidditch unterhalten, das ist echt wichtig, da ich doch so Ärger mit Angelina wegen der ganzen Strafarbeitsgeschichte mit der Bitch und so hab. Ich hab echt keine Zeit, sorry!", fiel Harry gerade noch rechtzeitig eine sehr fadenscheinige Ausrede ein, die ich doch liebend gerne mit einem unglücklichen Seufzen annahm, während ich zum alles vernichtenden Schlag ausholte.

„Na gut, und was ist mit dir Ron?", fragte ich bösartig nett, dabei fiel ihm sein Essen aus dem Mund, vor Schock, von mir direkt gefragt zu werden. Nicht schön anzusehen, aber ich sparte mir meine Spucke, hätte eh keine Sinn zu versuchen ihm Manieren beizubringen und ich war nicht seine Mutter.

„Ich… ich… hab keine Zeit, ich muss Hausaufgaben machen und…, und…", stockte er unintelligent und blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry, der nur rasch mit den Schultern zuckte. Rette sich wer kann, war wohl ihre Devise.

„Na wenn das so ist, mach ich's halt allein", meinte ich trocken, aber innerlich frohlockte ich, nach außen tat ich jedoch ein bisschen beleidigt. Und so war ich die beiden auch mal wieder erfolgreich los und Fred und George würden ihr Bestes tun, um sie mich vergessen zu lassen. Kurze Zeit später machte ich mich auf den Weg, um in die Kerker zu gehen und den Schlangen einen Schock zu verpassen. Ich glaube, Draco liebte so große Auftritte, das war dann wohl das Malfoyerbe was sich da Bahn schlug. Ich sag's ja, er war eine Dramaqueen, die die große Show liebte, brauchte und forderte. Es war jetzt gleich nach acht, die Zeit in der es in den Gemeinschaftsräumen am meisten zuging. Ich hätte es ja unauffälliger bevorzugt, aber wenn Draco es wünschte, würde ich mich nicht sperren und ihm seinen Auftritt lassen. So zog ich mir in einer Nische, vor fremden Blicken verborgen, meinen ganz schwarzen, langen Robenmantel an und streifte auch die Kapuze über. Darunter trug ich meine Uniform, aber nur den Rock und die weiße Bluse, alle Kleidungsstücke wo das Emblem von Gryffindor darauf war, hatte ich wohlweislich ausgezogen. Ich war ja nicht lebensmüde.

Höchstwahrscheinlich sah ich wie ein Death Eater aus, nur ohne silberne Maske.

Und so unkenntlich gemacht, huschte ich mit flotten Schritten durch die dunklen, finsteren Korridore der Kerker mit dem Ziel des Gemeinschaftsraums der Slytherins. Ich war gespannt was diesmal passieren würde, aber das Kribbeln der Vorfreude in meinem Bauch ließ sich nicht weg atmen. Ich freute mich auf das was geschehen würde und ich freute mich auf Draco! Wie es aussah, liebte ich wirklich die Gefahr! Als ich vor der steinernen Wand hielt, sprach ich schnell den Protego Horribilis, wie gesagt, ich lernte aus meinen Fehlern. Ich würde diesen Raum nie mehr ohne einen vorherigen Schutzzauber betreten.

„Schlangengrube", hauchte ich und schon konnte ich den Durchgang passieren. Schnell rauschte ich in meiner dunklen Gewandung hinein in den proppevollen und lauten Gemeinschaftsraum. Alle, wirklich alle Stühle, Sessel und Tische waren besetzt. Es war ein buntes und lautes Treiben, kein wirklicher Unterschied zu uns in Gryffindor. Nach und nach bemerkten mich die ersten, wie ich da in der Nähe des Eingangs stand, abwartend, ruhig verharrte und noch nicht die Treppen hinab gestiegen war. Vereinzelt verstummte das Gerede immer mehr und die Geräusche wurden nach und nach leiser. Die meisten wussten von meinem Auftritt das letzte Mal nichts. Von Higgs hatte ich auch nichts mehr gehört, anscheinend schwieg man hier viel tot. Offenbar gingen Slytherins mit ihren Problemen hausintern anders um, alles blieb im Haus und unter ihnen.

Ich durfte sehen, wie einige schon wieder vorsichtig und drohend nach ihren Zauberstäben griffen, in so was waren die hier anscheinend ganz schön schnell und in diesem kurzen Moment, wo es so still wurde, war es, als würde man in diesem vollen Raum voll Menschen selbst eine Stecknadel fallen hören und dann hatten sie sich wieder gefangen, somit setzte der laute Protest ein und sie begannen zu schreien.

„Wer ist das…?"

„Verschwinde…!"

„Zeig dich…?"

Ja, wie beim letzten Mal, nur, dass ich aus meiner erhöhten Position gleich den platinweißen Schopf des Herrn der Schlangen ausmachen konnte, wie er im Sessel vor dem Kamin Hof hielt und sich nun elegant und geschmeidig rasch erhob. Er glitt durch die Menge wie Jesus. Ich weiß, echt kitschiger Vergleich, aber wie sich diese Meute vor ihm teilte, ohne, dass er einen auch nur berührte, echt beeindruckend und die meisten sahen zu ihm auf, als würde er sie erretten vor mir, dem Eindringling! Hey Leute, ich wär nicht mal hier, wenn der große Mr. Malfoy es nicht gefordert hätte!

„Ruhe!", kam es bestimmt und tief von Draco und sie hörten auf rief es einmal laut und bestimmt aus, es war wie der erwartete Gong und sofort verstummten echt alle! Unglaublich! Das hätte mal einer bei uns Löwen versuchen sollen, der wäre heiser und die Löwen würden noch immer brüllen, dachte ich und musste darüber echt schmunzeln, gut verborgen unter der Kapuze. Jetzt schritt er ruhig sowie langsam, in absolut gerader Haltung, in seiner schwarzen Hose, dem schwarzen Hemd und dem leichten, eng geschnittenen, schwarzen Cashmere Pullunder, hoheitsvoll die Treppe hinauf.

„Draco, Achtung!", rief Warrington.

„Draco, pass auf!", kam es hoch von Sally-Ann Perks. Ich durfte sehen, wie seine enge Clique, die ja schon letztes Mal das Vergnügen mit mir gehabt hatte und die alle beim Feuer standen, die Augen verdrehten. Das waren wahre Slytherins. Sie würden ihre Kameraden nicht warnen, dass Draco mich nicht als Gefahr sah. Er streckte seine Hand fordernd aus und hielt sie mir galant entgegen. Wow, ich ahmte seine Geste nach und reichte ihm meine linke Hand langsam, ließ den schwarzen schweren Stoff von meiner Hand gleiten und offenbarte meine kleine, blasse Hand. In der rechten hielt ich, in den Falten meines Gewandes verborgen, meinen weißen Zauberstab, wie gesagt, in die Brutstätte der Schlangen ging ich nicht unbewaffnet. Er ergriff sie sanft und strich mit seinem Daumen zärtlich über meinen Handrücken, dabei stellte er sich nun neben mich auf die Treppe und überragte mich damit bei weitem. So standen wir nun vor der wogenden Masse aus misstrauischen Slytherins. Was das wohl für ein Bild war, das wir boten?

Habe ich es nicht gesagt, er war eine Dramaqueen erster Güte.

„Ich werde das nur einmal sagen, also hört gut zu!", ließ er seine Stimme fest donnernd durch den Raum schweben.

„Dies hier ist mein Gast, der immer Zutritt hat, wenn sie ihn wünscht", kam es gebieterisch von ihm, dabei blickte er absolut kühl und fest in die sprachlose Menge. So etwas erlebten die bestimmt auch nicht alle Tage, aber ich fragte mich schon, wieso Draco gerade bei mir diese Ausnahme von der Regel machte? Wegen Snape, oder wegen sich selbst?

„Wer so absolut dämlich ist und sie angreift, greift das Haus Malfoy an!", hauchte er samtig und blicke drohend in die ungläubige Menge. Ich erlebte, wie den meisten, na gut allen, die Augen bei dieser Verkündung beinah rausfielen vor Unglauben was Draco gerade von sich gab und ich durfte erleben, wie Pansy sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug in totalem Schock. Göttin sei Dank, sah mich niemand, da auch ich wie blöd aus der Wäsche schaute. Was sollte das denn heißen? Haus Malfoy! Was meinte er damit? Das war ja fast, als sähe er mich als Mitglied!? Unsinn, das sagte er nur um die Slytherins zu bändigen, ja genau, beruhigte ich mich selbst, denn mir kam das gerade alles sehr gewagt vor, aber ich verhielt mich stumm und wartete ab.

„Wer sie ist hat euch nicht zu interessieren, nur, dass sie in Slytherin jedes Recht hat!", setzte er blasiert hinterher, dabei war sein Blick eine einzige Aufforderung seine Worte in Frage zu stellen und niemand wagte es ihn zu fordern. Wow, hatte ich gerade einen Freifahrschein bekommen?, fragte ich mich noch ganz verwirrt, als er mich komplett überraschte, denn da führte er meine Hand an seinen Mund und hauchte mir einen formvollendeten Handkuss darauf, ohne den Handrücken tatsächlich zu berühren, der perfekte Handkuss eben. Er war halt formvollendet erzogen! Ein Malfoy!

„Liebling, komm ich möchte dir meine Räumlichkeiten zeigen!", meinte er seidig zu mir, somit glitt ich nun, von ihm geführt, die Stufen herab, dabei hielt er mich immer noch an der Hand, ließ mich nicht los. Ich konnte das Unverständnis durch das leise Raunen, Getuschel und Getratsche heraushören, wie wir uns so selbstsicher durch die Schülermasse bewegten. Das war echt ein cooler Auftritt gewesen. Malte er sich solche Dinge in seinen Träumen vorher aus? Wir ließen die verstörte Masse hinter uns zurück und er blieb gleich bei der ersten Tür nach dem Durchgang stehen. Als er diese öffnete, durfte ich einen relativ großen Schlafraum sehen, mit einem Himmelbett, ratet mal in Grün und Silber, genau. Das Zimmer hatte kein Fenster mit Fernblick, so wie wir oben, aber er hatte den Ausblick in den See, wie bei einem großen Aquarium. Ich konnte die grünen, sich im Wasser wiegenden, Wasserpflanzen und die bunten Fische vor seinem Fenster schwimmen sehen, beeindruckend mit so einer Aussicht konnte man auch leben.

Es wirkte sehr mystisch und war atmosphärisch. Hatte er von hier aus schon mal den Kraken von nahem gesehen? Aber das Schärfste war, er hatte nicht nur ein Einzelzimmer, nein, sogar einen kleinen, gemütlichen Kamin mit zwei Sesseln, die nah beieinander standen! Wow und so wie mir schien, führte die zweite Tür in diesen Zimmer in ein eigenes Bad. Ich war grad sprachlos und starrte mit offenem Mund. Und einen Schreibtisch, einen eigenen Schreibtisch, konnte man beim Hut Beschwerde einreichen? Zum Glück konnte er mein absolut dämliches Gesicht nicht unter meiner Kapuze erkennen, wäre ja auch zu peinlich gewesen. Ich sah bestimmt nicht gerade intelligenter aus als die anderen Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum, fragte ich mich leidend, mussten wir in Gryffindor darben? Was hatten sich die Gründer gedacht? Eine Gemeinheit! Ich dreht mich fasziniert im Kreis über den Luxus, während Draco routiniert die Tür verschloss und die Schutz und Abhörzauber darauf sprach, wobei ich glaubte, er hatte standardmäßig bestimmt den ein oder anderen Spruch auf seinen Räumen liegen.

„Zieh den Mantel aus", forderte er wie nebenbei, dann spürte ich auch schon seine Hände an den Schultern und löste daraufhin die Schließe. Er zog ihn mir aus, schmiss ihn gleichgültig beiseite, drehte mich übergangslos zu sich und tat etwas womit ich nicht gerechnet hätte, er küsste mich! Ja, er küsste mich zum ersten Mal richtig, nicht auf die Stirn. Seine Lippen legten sich sanft auf die meinigen. Ich war zwar etwas überrumpelt, aber seine Lippen fühlen sich gut auf meinen an und so erwiderte ich den Kuss leicht und vorsichtig, dann lösten wir uns und grinsten uns verstehend an, denn er wirkte auch sehr zufrieden, wobei ich mir unter seinem stechenden Blick über die Lippen leckte, denn das hatte ich nicht erwartet.

„Und, hat dir die Show gefallen?", fragte er hinterhältig, dabei sah er mich nun ehrlich und offen an, keine gespielte neutrale Maske, die er mir zeigte.

„Nun, ich würde dich als Dramaqueen bezeichnen!", meinte ich süffisant und drehte mich leicht, wobei ich ihn schelmisch angrinste.

„Es würden nicht viele wagen mir das ins Gesicht zu sagen", meinte er gutgelaunt und war eine Sekunde später rasch bei mir und haute mir verspielt auf den Po, um mir Beine zu machen.

„Ich hab aber keine Angst, Draco!", meinte ich kokett und tippte ihm verspielt an seine Brust.

„Dessen bin ich mir bewusst, Mudblood!", kam es höhnisch von ihm, dann fing er meine Hand von seiner Brust ein und drückte nun sanft seinen Mund auf meine Finger und als seine Lippen meine Haut berührten, rann ein wohliger Schauer durch mich hindurch, unerwartet aber deswegen nicht unschön.

„Nimm Platz, hier ein Butterbier", bot er höflich an, dabei hatte ich mich in den schönen, grünen Samtsessel fallen lassen und er reicht mir das Bier.

„Danke, auf deinen gelungen Auftritt. Meinst du, sie halten sich daran?", fragte ich interessiert nach und prostete ihm abwägend zu.

„Ja, keine Angst, dafür haben sie zu viel Angst vor mir", meinte er lapidar mit einer läppischen Geste unterstreichend, währenddessen prostete er mir ebenfalls zu.

„Du kannst auch furchteinflößend sein, in deiner Art", schnurrte ich fast als ich ihm das Kompliment machte, etwas was mir ein zynisches Lächeln von ihm einbrachte.

„Das lerne ich ja auch seit Jahren und ich bin ein gelehriger Schüler", kam es recht knapp von ihm, während er sich elegant in seinen Sessel gleiten ließ und mich aus glutvollen Augen beobachtete.

„Das glaub ich dir aufs Wort."

„Und hattest du Angst vor der Meute?", fragte er plötzlich mit einem lauernden Ausdruck in der ansonsten so unbewegten Miene.

„Nein, hätte ich haben sollen?", erwiderte ich perplex, denn nein, ich hatte die Schilde aufgebaut gehabt und mein Stab war gezückt gewesen. Ich hätte nicht gewusst vor was ich mich hätte fürchten sollen?

„Sagen wir mal so, ich kenne nicht viele, die nicht Angst hätten in einen vollen Gemeinschaftsraum eines an sich feindlichen Hauses zu gehen", meinte er sehr trocken, aber mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Angst? Ich hatte keine, aber ich bin auch nicht blöd! Ich hab einen Protego Horibillis gesprochen und meinen Zauberstab gezückt, bevor ich das Feindesland betreten habe", gab ich offen zu.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht blauäugig in so eine Situation hineinläufst!", kam es beruhigt von ihm, worauf er mir anzüglich zuprostete, dabei schenkte er mir ein schelmisches Zwinkern, wie ich es so unbefangen noch nie von einem Malfoy hatte sehen dürfen, aber ich fragte mich, ob dies ein Test gewesen war? Snape unterstellte mir, ich würde mit Draco Spielchen spielen! Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob dieser nicht welche mit mir spielte!

„Nun fang an, was muss ich über dich wissen?", fragte er spitz. Ich deutete aufgrund dieser Aussage mokant auf mich.

„Ich fang an, oder wie…?", schenkte er mir nur ein aufforderndes Nicken.

„Mhm, wo fängt man da an…", murmelte ich ratlos vor mich hin und ließ meine Zähne über meine Unterlippe gleiten.

„Mein Name ist, Hermione Jean Granger, ich wurde in London geboren. Ich bin ein Mudblood, wie es hier so schön heißt! Meine Eltern sind Ärzte, Zahnärzte und absolut unmagisch, die die nächsten Sommerferien nicht überleben werden und ich…", wurde ich abrupt und dabei auch noch rüde unterbrochen.

„Halt, stopp… was hast du da gesagt?", rief er aufgebracht und hatte sich lauschend vorgebeugt.

„Du meinst, das mit meinen Eltern?", kicherte ich belustigt, seine schockierte Erregtheit war lustig.

„Ja genau, was meinst du damit? Du bringst doch nicht deine Eltern um… oder?", flüsterte er zum Schluss geschockt, aber anscheinend traute er mir sehr viel zu, was interessant war, da er damit noch nicht mal falsch lag!

„Also, Draco, hältst du mich für so skrupellos?", fragte ich beißend, dabei zuckte er darauf lässig mit den Schultern, anscheinend wollte er keine Meinung abgeben. Sollte ich das jetzt als positiv, oder negativ verbuchen?

„Ich trau mir viel zu und dir auch, also erklär es mir? Was geht da oben drin bei dir vor?", meinte er ernsthaft, aber tippte sich dabei an seine eigene Schläfe.

„Sagen mir mal so, ich war Stammgast in Gringotts! Rangok, sagt dir der vielleicht was?", kam es geheimnisvoll von mir.

„Klar… ist ein wichtiger Kobold in der Bank, obgleich wir Malfoys bei Mr. Rundok, dem Direktor von Gringotts sind", erzählte mir Draco gewichtig, bevor er einen Schluck trank.

„Klar, wo sonst, aber ich muss sagen, ich liebe die Kobolde, sie sind toll. Dank ihnen konnte ich bis jetzt fast alle meine Pläne umsetzen. Ich plane meine Eltern zu beseitigen! Sie sind ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, den ich eliminieren will", fasste ich diese Tatsache sowohl knapp als auch bündig zusammen, dabei wirkte ich nicht wirklich involviert.

„Du willst sie töten!", hauchte er entsetzt und zeigte dies auch offen.

„Nein, Draco, was denkst du denn! Ich will es nur so aussehen lassen als würden sie sterben, dann sucht sie auch keiner. Ich habe Rangok beauftragt für sie neue Identitäten zu schaffen. Ich werde ab dem zweiten Ferientag, eine arme, einsame Waise sein", versuchte ich ihm meine Beweggründe zu offenbaren, dabei machte ich einen Schmollmund und schniefte leicht.

„Aber, was sagen deine Eltern dazu?", flüsterte er tonlos, als er leicht seine schönen Augen verdrehte.

„Nichts! Die wissen von nichts! Um deiner nächsten Frage vorzubeugen, sie erhalten einen vollumfänglichen Obliviate und danach eine neue Vergangenheit, ohne Tochter", flüsterte ich das letzte Wort doch sehr leise, da es mich nicht völlig kalt ließ, auch wenn ich versuchte pragmatisch zu sein. Während Draco mich mit weit aufgerissene Augen anstarrte und absolut erschüttert wirkte.

„Ja, aber so was ist doch nicht mehr umkehrbar!", rief er aufgebracht und so durfte ich mal einen blöd aus der Wäsche schauenden Malfoy erleben. Okay, wo hatte ich die Kamera? Versuchte ich das Ganze mit einem gewissen Sarkasmus zu sehen, da das Thema einfach zu traurig war und mich nicht völlig unberührt ließ.

„Tja, das ist dann halt so", meinte ich betont gleichgültig und tippte mit meinem Zeigefinger auf meine Lippe.

„Das ist überraschend, dass du bereit bist so weit zu gehen. Mir fehlen gerade die Worte, das ist kalt!", beschied er nachdenklich nickend.

„Erlebt man auch nicht alle Tage, aber glaub mir, ich hab's mir gut überlegt und werde es tun. Ich muss es tun, um sie zu schützen! Auch hab ich nicht so die enge Bindung zu meinen Eltern, leider nie gehabt. Ist somit nicht weiter schlimm!", kam es betont emotionslos von mir, dabei schaute ich gleichgültig zu ihm hin.

„Warum nicht? Ich dachte alle lieben sich immer bei den Gryffindors?", fragte Draco ersichtlich perplex.

„Also, ich hatte es als verkannte Muggelhexe, dank meiner kindlich wilden Magie nicht leicht. Sie kam zu früh, zu stark! Diese Umstände klärten sich ja erst mit elf auf, was ich war und tja, die Jahre bis dahin waren nicht so leicht für meine Familie! Wir standen uns nie besonders nah!", versuchte ich diese Aussage mit Handgesten zu Untermauern und zu erklären.

„Darüber hab ich zwar noch nie nachgedacht, aber ich kann es nachvollziehen! Dann hattet ihr es wohl nie einfach! Ich glaub ein… tut mir leid, kann ich mir sparen?", sprach er nun langsam und überlegt, klang aber durchaus verständig.

„Bitte!", stimmte ich zu, denn Mitleid oder gar bemitleidet werden, wollte ich nicht.

„Was hast du dann aber vor, ich meine was dann…?", fragte er gespannt nach und sein Interesse zeigte sich auch in seinem Blick, was mich freute, da er sich so offen gab.

„Was dann? Nichts, ich werde dann volljährig sein!", erklärte ich und grinste zufrieden.

„Bitte?", fragte er ungläubig und verschluckte sich fast an seinem Bier, da er mir nicht ganz folgen konnte, aber ich grinste nur überheblich und machte ungerührt weiter.

„Ich bin am 19.09.79 geboren. Und was weißt du von unserem dritten Jahr?", forschte nun ich nach, denn wenn er schon etwas wusste, müsste ich nicht so weit ausholen.

„Nichts was mit deinem Alter zu tun hätte", meinte er abweisend und blickte verständnislos durch die Gegend.

„Ich hatte in diesem Jahr einen Zeitumkehrer…", vertraute ich ihm an, da blinzelte er konsterniert bei dieser unerwarteten Offenbarung.

„Was!", presste er sehr unmalfoyhaft hervor. Jetzt wünschte ich mir eine Videokamera.

„Ja, ich hatte zu viele Fächer und da ich ihn das ganze Jahr benützt habe, bin ich nun mal ein Jahr älter, du verstehst", ich schmunzelte über seinen Gesichtsausdruck und freute mich innerlich, ihn ein bisschen aus der Fassung bringen zu können.

„Wow, du bist für viele Überraschungen gut, hat dir das schon mal jemand gesagt, sehr unvorhersehbar", zeigte er sich beeindruckt, während er den Kopf schüttelte und seine längeren Haare umspielten sein schönes, edles Gesicht. „Zeitumkehrer, so habt ihr Black und diesen blöden Hippogreif gerettet, oder?", sprach er nun langgezogen aber er war schnell im Erkennen der Fakten.

„Hat keiner gesagt, dass du nicht gut im Kombinieren bist, Draco!", lobte ich zufrieden grinsend.

„Ich finde, ihr hättet Black ruhig den Dementoren überlassen können!", spuckte er gerade verächtlich aus, dabei schielte ich kurz genervt, denn seine Antipathie Sirius gegenüber würde er wohl nicht mehr loswerden.

„Hatten wir das nicht…", meinte ich enerviert, aber er zuckte nur unbedarft mit den Schultern und grinste mich sardonisch an und erwiderte nichts, somit sprach ich weiter.

„Genau, also, ab nächstem Jahr bin ich dann volljährig..."

„Warte, wovon willst du leben, ich meine du arbeitest nicht, du bist Schülerin?", gab er zu bedenken und sah mich echt fragend an.

„Malfoys und der schnöde Mammon, genau, das ist es was dich interessiert. Mach dir nur keine Sorgen, ich bin versorgt", wandte nun ich leicht überheblich ein.

„Erzähl!", befahl er und Neugierde blitzte wieder in den grauen Augen auf.

„Ich werde ein Haus in London und eins auf dem Land besitzen und ich habe genügend Galleonen! Du sprichst mit einer Millionärin!", meinte ich spöttelnd und streckte überheblich die Brust raus.

„Granger, Granger hab ich dir schon gesagt, dass du für Überraschungen immer gut bist… hätte ich ja nicht gedacht", kam es nun betont schmeichelnd von ihm.

„Geld spielt auch in meinen Plänen eine Rolle, denkst du, ich denke man kann von der Luft leben?", spottete ich. Hatte er wirklich gedacht, sowas Profanes würde ich nicht bedenken?

„Nein, das nicht aber vielleicht von der Liebe?", erwiderte er wortgewandt.

„Ich bitte dich, wir sind doch Realisten und keine Romantiker, erzähl das den Weasleys da könntest du mit dem Argument weit kommen. Aber auch nicht bei all ihren Kinder, da haben ein paar auch andere Ansichten!", erklärte ich und dachte dabei an meine Devils.

„Was mich erstaunt, warum bist du in letzter Zeit so pieksig gegen das Wiesel? Das passt nicht so ganz, warum?", fragte er interessiert und neugierig.

„Ahrg, er denkt, da wir Vertrauensschüler sind müssen wir auch das Liebespaar geben. Ich meine, das ist so lachhaft, als würde ich mit ihm! Echt nicht, ich steh nicht mal auf Rot!", seufzte frustriert auf und schüttelte mich sichtbar.

„Ein widerlicher Gedanke, das Wiesel und du! Lass uns von etwas Anderem reden! Wer hat dir dann gefallen?", ging er nun zu einem gänzlich anderen Thema über.

„Du willst jetzt nicht, dass ich dir aufzähle mit wem ich mal was hatte?", echote ich pikiert.

„Doch!" meinte er todernst und sah mir tief sowie unnachgiebig in die Augen. „Draco, das geht dich nichts an", meinte ich resolut.

„Doch, ich werde so lange nerven, bis ich es weiß, Mudblood! Obwohl Black weiß ich ja schon und ich deute jetzt mal ganz ins Blaue hinein, Krum", säuselte er provokant und grinste verschlagen.

„Wenn du dir so sicher bist, warum fragst du?", versuchte ich abzulenken. „Ich wollte die Bestätigung von dir!", hauchte er mir zu.

„Ja, ich hatte ab dem Ball eine Affäre mit ihm", gab ich dann doch zu, denn bitte, wenn er es schon ahnte und von Viktor konnten es sich eh einige denken.

„Ich höre ein aber… er war nicht der Erste, wer war's sprich!", forderte er gerade vehement und jetzt zierte ich mich schon, da ich bisher nie jemandem von Cedric erzählt hatte. Er war mein Geheimnis, das nicht mal die Twins kannten. Aber er benützte wieder mal den Trick und schenkte mir einen Blick seiner sturmgrauen Augen und ich konnte mich nicht wehren.

„Cedric!" flüstere ich tonlos.

„Diggory? Das ist jetzt nicht dein ernst… wann? Nicht während des Turniers?", rief Draco aufgeregt, denn damit schien er nicht gerechnet zu haben.

„Das ist richtig, die letzten zwei Monate im dritten Jahr", erklärte ich immer noch recht tonlos und etwas traurig, da die Erinnerungen wieder kamen wenn ich über ihn sprach.

„Oho, da hat es jemand aber faustdick hinter den Ohren! Wenn die Löwen wüssten, was für eine Schlange sie da in ihrer Höhle haben, könnten die bestimmt nicht mehr gut schlafen. Ich hätte ja mit vielem gerechnet, aber Diggory!?", zeigte er sich betroffen und schüttelte erstaunt den Kopf.

„Dann hattest du echt mit allen Teilnehmern was, heftig, aber es passt zu dir, zu der Hermione, die kennengelernt habe!", zog er ein recht nüchternes Resümee.

„Du sagst dasselbe zu mir, wie Cedric damals beim Ball…", sinnierte ich zurück. Dann schüttelte ich bestimmt den Kopf, daran wollte ich jetzt nicht denken, brachte eh nichts.

„Aber genug von mir, jetzt will ich dasselbe von dir wissen. Wer hatte die Ehre bei dir?", forderte ich entschlossen und unnachgiebig.

„Und das soll ich dir sagen, Mudblood? Aber ich will mal nicht so sein, das erste Mal, da war ich gerade dreizehn in den Ferien und hatte die Ehre einer eleganten, wirklich wunderschönen Edelprostituierten beiwohnen zu dürfen, in Paris. Vater hatte mich auf eine Geschäftsreise mitgenommen. Tja und dann kamen immer mal wieder ein paar Frauen, die fanden ich war eine Nacht wert. Ich weiß nicht vier, sechs oder acht keine Ahnung!", er erzählte dies absolut gleichgültig auch sein Gesicht zeigte kein Gefühl, anscheinend berührte ihn dieses Thema nicht besonders. Als ich einfach stumm aber abwartend zu ihm sah und eine auffordernde Geste machte, dass er fortfahren sollte.

„Ja, es waren nicht wenige! Das stimmt, aber viele verschiedene und wechselnde, zum Teil ältere Mädchen und Frauen mit denen ich mich vergnügt habe!", beendete er seinen Monolog als ich mein Haupt skeptisch schief legte, um ihm meinen Unglauben zu zeigen, dass dies alles war, worauf er belustigt aufschnaubte und weitersprach:

„Und hier in Hogwarts, ich hatte leider einen Ausrutscher mit Pansy nach dem Ball, hatte etwas zu tief ins Glas geschaut, ein Fehler, leider! Bin sie fast das letzte Jahr nicht mehr losgeworden und noch zwei Mädels aus Slytherin, nichts besonders. So habe ich mir dann noch drei Ravenclaw, zwei Hufflepuff und zwei der Französinnen in der Vierten geholt. Frag bloß nicht nach den Namen, keine Ahnung. Aber sonst finde ich die Mädchen hier nicht so ansprechend, sie sind so kindlich, haben keine Ahnung was abgeht. Was bei dir aber nicht der Fall ist, nicht wahr, Mudblood?", wisperte er zum Schluss provozierend und legte den Kopf taxierend, sowie überlegend schief.

„Wo du Recht hast und dein Vater hat dich zu Prostituierten geschickt, echt nett! Pureblood muss man sein. Ach, da fällt mir ein, du hast deine zwei Opfer vergessen, denen du dich genähert hast!", meinte ich durchwegs höhnisch und hämisch, als ich mir diese Offenbarungen anhörte.

„Musst du mich so freundlich daran erinnern?", meinte er anklagend, wobei sich seine Züge verächtlich verzerrten. „So zartbesaitet?", spottete ich böse. „Biest!", lachte er rau auf und trank einen Schluck. „Hab ich je gesagt, ich wäre nett?", frotzelte ich.

„Oh, warum hat dich der Hut in Gryffindor einsortiert, da gehörst du echt nicht hin, da würde sogar noch Pansy eher hineingehören als du", resümierte er grinsend.

„Danke, das ist dann wohl ein großes Kompliment aus deinem Mund!", antwortete ich zufrieden grinsend und freute mich darüber, denn aus seinem Mund war das wirklich ein großes Kompliment, der Chef der Schlagen hielt schließlich sehr viel auf sein Haus.

„Immer gerne, aber erzähl mir, was meintest du gestern mit „Käfer"?", fragte er nun weiter nach, aber ich war mir noch immer sicher, so unwissend wie er tat, war er nicht, irgendwas wusste auch er.

„Ach, auf diesen Geniestreich bin ich besonders stolz, ich habe herausgefunden, dass Rita Skeeter ein nichtregistrierter Animagus ist und rate dreimal was sie für eine Form hat?", fragte ich verschlagen, denn ich wusste und vermutete stark, dass Draco auch wusste was sie war, da er sich damals im Zug in der Vierten sehr verdächtig benommen hatte.

„Käfer!", bestätigte er mir schon auch knapp, wie ich vermutet hatte.

„Korrekt, aber das wusstest du vorher schon!", stellte ich diese Behauptung nüchtern auf und er nickte nur bestätigend als ich fortfuhr.

„Sie war die Ferien über meine Gefangene, als Strafe für diese unverschämten, unwahren Artikel und danach hab ich sie freigelassen und ihr ein paar Zauber angehext. Jetzt gehört sie mir! Ja, darauf bin ich wirklich stolz!", konnte ich die Selbstzufriedenheit nicht aus meiner Stimme halten, währenddessen war Draco auf seinem Sitz unruhig hin und her gerutscht.

„Du… wow, ich glaube ich bin erregt! So eine Boshaftigkeit hätte ich dir wirklich nicht zugetraut. Du hattest sie wirklich gefangen gehalten, wenn es nicht unter der Würde eines Malfoys wäre, würde ich jetzt austicken, so aber nur ein Gratuliere… musst du aber keine Angst vor Rache haben? Ich meine Skeeter ist jetzt nicht als Unschuldslamm bekannt?", fabulierte er ganz aufgeregt für seine Verhältnisse, klang aber auch gleich wieder besorgt.

„Süß, dass du dir Sorgen machst, sind aber unbegründet. Ich hab mehr als nur einen Zauber in Peto und Rita ist es unmöglich mir zu schaden! Sollte sie so dumm sein und es doch versuchen, wird sie in ein Koma fallen, aus dem nur ich sie würde erretten können", erklärte ich zufrieden und überschlug meine Beine und lehnte mich behaglich in dem weichen Sessel zurück.

„Genial, verdammt genial! Aber unheimlich, vergiss mich nicht zu warnen, sollte ich dich verärgern, mein Mudblood. Meinen Respekt!", führte seine Hand honorierend an die Brust und neigte leicht sein Haupt. Ich schien ihn ehrlich beeindruckt zu haben, so wie er mir gerade seinen Respekt bezeugte. Was mir einen leichten, roten Schimmer auf die Wangen zauberte.

„Ja, die Aktion war eine meiner genialeren Einfälle!", gab ich zu und blickte gespielt verschämt auf meine in meinem Schoss gefalteten Hände.

„Was würden nur Sankt Potter und Wiesel zu so etwas sagen?", meinte er gehässig und schaute überlegend.

„Mhmhm, glücklich wären sie nicht, keine Ahnung", meinte ich abwesend, dabei schüttelte ich den Kopf. „Auch egal! Aber nun sag, wie sah deine Jugend aus, ich bin neugierig, auch du hast dich verändert."

„Soll ich jetzt einen Seelenstrip vor dir hinlegen, nicht wirklich mein Ding", wiegelte er ab und verzog das Gesicht.

„Das weiß ich doch auch, will ich auch gar nicht und um mein Mitleid zu erhalten, nee das kriegst du nicht so leicht! Also beiß in den sauren Apfel!", gab ich nicht nach, schließlich hatte auch ich viel erzählt.

„Du weißt, wie die Purebloods denken?", begann er sachte, worauf ich bestätigend nickte.

„Die Ehe von Lucius und Narcissa war arrangiert! Mutter, so man sie denn nennen kann, hat ihrer Pflicht genüge getan und mich bekommen. Ich mag sie nicht besonders, aber anscheinend sind alle Blacks so. Damit haben sich Vater und sie aufatmend in ihre jeweiligen Flügel zurückgezogen, das beschreibt die Ehe meiner Eltern perfekt. Ich glaub, sie beide hassen sich gegenseitig inbrünstig! Meine Erziehung war hart, Vater und Severus fordern viel. Ich bin der Erbe! Nach dir, bin ich die Nummer zwei in Hogwarts. Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie du es schaffst mich zu schlagen?", grummelte er zum Schluss wirklich beleidigt, aber davor hatte er kalt und gefühllos gesprochen. Danach schaute ich ihn mit großen Augen an, während er durch seine seidigen Haare strich.

„Echt, das ist ganz schön deprimierend. Ich lerne seit ich denken kann und du bist ein Mudblood!?", fügte er zerknirscht hinzu.

„Tja, ich bin halt einfach zu intelligent für diese Welt!", flötete ich überheblich.

„Das macht Vater nicht glücklicher… aber wo war ich. Seit zwei Jahren bilden sie mich intensiv in dunkler Magie aus, nicht nur lernen, sondern auch anwenden. Ich bin gut, sehr gut sogar und sie bringen mir das Duellieren bei und auch den Nahkampf, ja darauf legen die beiden Wert. Ist ja sonst nicht so die Sache von uns Reinblütigen, aber Severus und auch Vater, sie bestehen darauf! Das kommt wohl doch daher, dass er nur ein Halfblood ist", erklärte Draco nun weiter und ich lauschte ihm gespannt, denn das war wirklich interessant. Wenn man Snape und seinem Vater eines wohl nicht vorwerfen konnte, dann dumm zu sein, aber eins erstaunte mich schon, das was er über Snape gesagt hatte.

„Halfblood, wie das?", fragte ich perplex.

„Ach, etwas was Miss-now-it-all mal nicht weiß? Ja, Severus Snape hatte einen Muggelvater! Er stammt nur mütterlicherseits vom den edlen Geblüt der Prince ab!", kam es sehr geschwollen von Draco.

„Prince, wow, von denen hab ich schon oft gelesen, vor allem in Zaubertränke sollen sie oft Koryphäen hervorgebracht haben", erklärte ich überrascht, aber so war es auch nicht mehr überraschend, dass der Professor in diesem Fach ein solcher Experte geworden war.

„Wie immer korrekt und erstaunlich informiert. Es ist eine Freude mit dir zu reden, mein Mudblood!", machte er mir ein schmeichelndes Lob, dabei strich er über mein nacktes Knie, was mir erstaunlicherweise sehr gut gefiel. Ich mochte es sehr von ihm berührt zu werden.

„Vielleicht können wir uns ja mal messen, wär doch lustig, ob ich wirklich in allem besser und auch noch besser informiert bin?", forderte ich ihn spielerisch.

„Ich würde dich fertig machen", erwiderte er hart, um den Kopf übergangslos in den Nacken zu werfen und funkelte mich mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen angriffslustig an.

„Klar, pass auf sonst endest du wie Bole!", drohte ich ihm mit dem Finger.

„Du kannst ganz schön kaltschnäuzig sein."

„Macht das Leben."

„Wohl war!" Waren wir wirklich schon so abgebrüht, scheint so, aber schön, dass einer ähnlich tickte wie ich!

„Hier, fällt mir ein. Ich hab hier noch was für dich. Ein Talisman, den musst du tragen, er dient der Kommunikation", unterdessen zog ich aus meiner Rocktasche die Galleone und stand auf, trat hinter ihn und legte sie ihm um seinen Hals. Ich verschloss das schwarze Seidenband, was er widerspruchslos akzeptierte.

„Du kannst mit den Zahlen und Zeichen, Uhrzeit und Ort abgekürzt eingeben und es wird warm wenn einer eine Info sendet. Eine Erfindung von mir", erklärte ich, dabei nützte ich die Gunst der Stunde und küsste ihn leicht in den Nacken, was er sichtlich genoss. Diese weiche, helle Haut hatte mich unwiderstehlich angezogen und sein starker, eigener Duft nach Sandelholz stieg in meine Nase.

„Die Twins haben auch je eine", versuchte ich mich abzulenken. „Sie wollen dich kennenlernen, bald", und biss mir unruhig auf meine Lippe.

„Danke! Dann vertraust du mir so sehr? Gut, gerne, also schaue ich mir dann mal die Clowns an!", meinte er überraschend nett und blickte mich über seine Schulter hinweg intensiv an.

„Danke, das bedeutet mir viel, du wirst sie mögen. Ich überleg mir was", versprach ich seidig, dabei strich ich seine Schultern verführerisch entlang, bevor ich mich wieder setzte.

„Ich sollte dir vielleicht auch sagen, dass mein Patronus eine Elster ist. Sollte ich ihn mal zu dir schicken müssen", erklärte ich ihm noch, darauf schmiss er den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte so laut auf, dass ihm Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Du überrascht immer! Den Unheilsboten, der Todesgöttin Hel, ich schmeiß mich weg! Eine Elster…", er wischte sich die Tränen mit den Händen weg und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Freut mich, dass ich dich so erheitern kann", erwiderte ich leicht verschnupft, denn mein Vogel gefiel mir und seien wir mal ehrlich, sie hatte mir schon einen guten Dienst erwiesen.

„Schau nicht so… ich bin eine Viper!", erklärte er grinsend.

„Na, das passt aber auch wie die Faust aufs Auge", meinte ich nüchtern.

„Ja danke, ich finde sie auch schön! Komm zum Bett, ich hab noch was für dich", forderte er und ich stand wieder auf und schritt vertrauensvoll zu seinem großen, schönen Himmelbett.

„Ist es eigentlich normal, dass du ein Einzelzimmer hast?", fragte ich nun interessiert in die eintretende Stille, denn er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht und holte etwas.

„Hier in Slytherin sind Zweibettzimmer normal, der Anführer der Schlangen erhält immer das Einzelzimmer. Ich besitze es seit Weihnachten in unserem ersten Jahr. Der Vorgänger war schwach, ein Weichei!", sprach er mir über seine Schulter verächtlich zu mir.

„Da fällt mir ein, was beinhaltete eigentlich deine Ausbildung? Welche Flüche?", forschte ich weiter nach.

„Sprich es ruhig aus, so scheu, das steht dir nicht, Mudblood!", meinte er hochnäsig, um dann weiter zu reden.

„Bis jetzt alle unverzeihlichen Flüche, dank der Ferien kann ich jetzt auch das Foltern von Menschen mit Flüchen darauf schreiben! Aber noch keinen Avada!", kam es sehr gleichgültig und kalt von ihm, während er mir weiter den Rücken zuwandte.

„Wow, ich hab in der Blackbibliothek alle Unverzeihlichen geübt!", meinte ich stolz und lächelte verschämt.

„Aber nur an Mäusen und Doxys!", schränkte ich sofort wieder ein, denn Doxys waren sogenannte „Beißfeen" die waren wie kleine, liebliche Feen, nur war ihr kleiner, puppenhafter Körper mit schwarzen Haaren bedeckt und die Flügel käferähnlich glänzend und nicht transparent, wie die der Feen. Sie waren giftig, sehr giftig, also war's um die kleinen, bissigen Scheißerchen nicht schade.

„Wie, du hast Doxys und Mäuse mit dem Cruciatus und dem Avada alle gemacht?", echote er schockiert. Ich nickte nur.

„Du bist das Lustigste was mir bislang untergekommen ist und hat es hingehauen?", fragte er schmunzelnd, das konnte man sogar aus seiner Stimme raus hören, aber er wandte sich nun auch wieder zu mir und sah mich an.

„Ja, war nicht wirklich schwer", zuckte ich gleichgültig mit meinen Schultern.

„Du bist mein Mädchen, perfekt. So einfallsreich!", meinte er zu meinem Erstaunen wirklich sehr ernsthaft, dabei schenkte er mir ein abgrundtief böses Lächeln und ich fragte mich, was sich hier langsam aber sicher entwickelte. Ich wollte mich überraschen lassen.

„War es bei dir schwerer? Also bei Menschen halt?", fragte ich wirklich interessiert nach.

„Ich bin froh, dass der Avada an mir vorbeigegangen ist, aber die anderen beiden Flüche bereiteten mir keine Probleme. Vater und Severus haben mich die letzten zwei Jahre auch an Tieren üben lassen… ekelhaft…aber nicht zu ändern und glaub mir, die beiden können einen ganz schön treiben!", zeigte er sich gespielt leidend.

„Sollst du mir jetzt leidtun?", kam es süffisant von mir und blinzelte ihn gespielt mitleidig an.

„Ach, bitte nicht, schenk's dir! Ich kann immer noch gut schlafen", wehrte er böse grinsend ab.

„So und nun komm her…", befahl er scharf und griff hinter sich zum Nachttisch, nahm das was er zuvor wohl heraus gesucht hatte.

„Hier für dich", erklärte er direkt und hielt mir zwei kleine Bücher hin.

„Was ist das?", fragte ich gespannt und nahm was er mir hinhielt.

„Wälzer siehst du doch… uralt, ich möchte, dass du sie liest und lernst!", forderte er ernst.

„Warum?", fragte ich wirklich neugierig, denn so ganz erschloss sich mir nicht, warum er mir Bücher gab.

„Verschlingst du nicht jedes Buch, was du in die Finger bekommst?", beantwortete er jedoch meine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage, was mich ärgerte.

„Doch, doch schon, aber was enthalten sie?", fragte ich daher nochmal fordernder nach.

„Wie sich ein Pureblood zu verhalten hat! Ich möchte, dass du makellos in deinen Manieren und Umgangsformen wirst! Versteh mich nicht falsch, du bist jetzt schon gut, aber ich will dich rundum perfekt!", beschied er mir blasiert und wedelte mit seiner Hand über mich.

„Wow, du siehst mich sprachlos, aber natürlich, wie du wünschst… danke, aber ich habe schon solche Bücher gelesen", erklärte ich etwas perplex.

„Das sehe ich, sonst wüsstest du sehr viel weniger, aber glaube mir, es gibt fast nichts was mit der Malfoybibliothek mithalten kann, lies sie, du wirst sie noch nicht kennen! Glaub mir!", beharrte er weiter darauf, dass ich diese Bücher las, auch wenn er mich lobte, was mir nicht entging und mich freute. Ich ging zu meinem abgelegten Mantel und legte sie in die Manteltasche. Ich versuchte es ihn nicht sehen zu lassen aber ich freute mich sehr, denn ich wusste solche Schätze, wie diese uralten Bücher, wirklich zu wertschätzen. Er näherte sich mir wieder langsam und so standen wir nun vor dem Kamin und sahen uns intensiv an. Es war ein intimer Moment. Wir hatten lang und ausführlich geredet noch immer nicht alles gesagt, aber jetzt kannten wir uns noch besser. Wir hatten viele Geheimnisse geteilt und die Nacht war noch lang. Draco öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als auch schon laut an die Tür gepocht wurde. Seine Miene verschloss sich, die Lippen presste er verärgert aufeinander und seine Augen schauten absolut böse über diese unerwünschte Störung und mit einem Wischen hob er einen Zauber auf, so dass er nachfragen konnte, was das sollte und so erhob er zornig seine Stimme.

„Ja, wer wagt es mich jetzt zu stören, habe ich mich vorher nicht verständlich ausgedrückt?", klirrte es so eisig, dass es selbst mir kalt über den Rücken lief, armer Bote, dachte ich mitleidig. Ich lief zum Stuhl neben der Tür um mir meinen Umhang umzulegen, man wusste schließlich nie.

„Entschuldige, Draco! Der Professor ist unten und will einen Kontrollgang durchs Haus machen und fragt nach dir und da dachte ich, dass du nicht willst, dass er raufkommt!", konnte ich die sich verteidigende Stimme von Zabini vernehmen.

„Verdammt!", zischte Draco leise und sehr unmalfoyhaft und schaute mich überlegend an. Er wusste ja, wie sich Snape in Bezug auf uns immer aufführte, auch ich überlegte fieberhaft!

„Ich komme gleich", rief er herrisch und wir konnten hören, wie Zabini rasch den Rückweg antrat.

„Was jetzt? Es wäre nicht gut wenn Severus dich hier findet! Er erwartet ganz Slytherin zum Rapport im Gemeinschaftsraum und leider kontrolliert er immer die Zimmer mit einem Zauber, das heißt du kannst nicht hierbleiben", meinte er grimmig und ich begann ein Lächeln auf meinem Gesicht zu zeigen, da mir gerade eine Idee kam. Ich liebte es zu spielen und Snape war immer für ein Spiel gut, mal sehen wie schnell er mich durchschauen würde.

„Auf der anderen Seite könnte es lustig werden und ich mache Severus ein für alle Mal klar, dass er dich mir nicht verbieten kann!", er schien fieberhaft zu überlegen, mir gefiel in welche Richtung seine Gedanken gingen. Ich sag's ja, wir hatten die gleichen Gedankengänge.

„Warum lachst du so, Granger, das ist nicht gut?", fragte Draco nun lauernd.

„Vertrau mir Draco, wir… ich hab alles im Griff", bat ich ihn entschlossen.

„Ach, und wie?", kam es konsterniert von ihm.

„Lass dich überraschen!", erklärte ich süffisant und hatte jetzt wirklich einen Plan. Ich zog meinen Stab und begann Sprüche auf mich zu schicken und durfte sehen, wie Draco mich, mit tiefen Furchen in der Stirn, gespannt anschaute und seine Augenbrauen immer mehr in die Nähe seines Haaransatzes wanderten, desto mehr ich zauberte. Hatte ich schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich die Magie liebte. So hier noch mal zum Mitschreiben: Ich liebte die Magie! Es dauerte zwar länger als die Verwandlung in Minna und kostete mehr Kraft und war sehr anstrengend, da ich mich gerade von Grund auf veränderte! Aber es war gut, das konnte ich der erstaunten Maske, die Dracos Gesicht geworden war, entnehmen. Als letztes verwandelte ich meine Robe in einen Schulumhang mit dem slytheringrünen Emblem.

„Wow, Mudblood! Du besitzt wirklich Macht und du reagierst schnell, weißt du, dass du eine unheimliche Ruhe ausstrahlst, beeindruckend!", hauchte er beeindruckt, dabei hatte er sich wieder schnell gefangen und blickte nun blasiert.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Draco und es bringt nichts in unangenehmen Situationen sich aufzuregen, das führt nur zu Fehlern", kam es kühl von mir, bevor ich vor den Spiegel trat, der in der Schranktür eingelassen war. Ich betrachtete mein komplett verändertes Aussehen.

„Immer einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, weißt du, sonst hätte ich auch das Messer, das mir Bole hineingerammt hat, herausgezogen… was für mich… dann nicht ganz so gut ausgegangen wäre!" meinte ich nun pragmatisch und zupfte an meinem Haar herum, drapierte es um das mir unbekannte Gesicht. Ich hatte mir schulterlange, glatte weißblonde Haare gezaubert, dazu hatte ich mein Gesicht verlängert mit einem spitzen Kinn und schmalen Wangenknochen versehen, auch meine Augen hatte ich grau gezaubert. Ich sah aus wie eine Malfoy, mehr wie Dracos Zwillingsschwester, nur viel zarter und zerbrechlicher, nichts erinnere an die weibliche und durchtrainierte Hermione.

„Du hast es stecken lassen? Ich glaube, du musst noch so einiges erzählen, Mudblood!", meinte er erneut leicht beeindruckt, aber auch ungläubig den Kopf schüttelnd.

„Oh, ich denke du auch, du hast mir noch gar nichts vom Lord erzählt und gerade das wäre doch so interessant und was du mit deiner Aussage, das Haus Malfoy betreffend gemeint hast!", kam ich mit einer Gegenforderung. Er ließ mich nicht weiter reden und dreht mich bestimmt zu sich und küsste mal wieder meine Stirn und nahm meine Hand entschlossen in seine.

„Tja, nächste Woche dann wohl, jetzt auf in den Kampf mit Severus!", erklärte er und hielt mir galant die Tür auf, dabei schenkte er mir ein echtes, hochmütiges Malfoylächeln.  
Hermiones Sicht ende


	44. Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus oder

Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus oder kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen

Snapes Sicht  
Ich hatte mich nach langem dazu entschieden mal wieder einen der monatlichen Rapports abzuhalten, die in meinem Haus normal waren. Ich führte das Haus der Schlangen mit Disziplin und Strenge, nicht so wie die anderen Hauslehrer, die keine Erziehung vermittelten und wir wussten ja, was dabei herauskam, siehe Potter und Wiesel, zeigte ich mich durchwegs gehässig! Die Slytherins konnten an sich bei mir so lange tun und lassen was sie wollten, solange sie das Inventar nicht zerstörten und nach außen als Einheit auftraten und ihre schulischen Leistungen genügten, aber kontrollieren tat ich sie immer. Denn nur so ertrug ich es, mich mit diesen kleinen Dummköpfen auseinanderzusetzen. Und auch meine schlechte Laune, betreffend Granger und was diese von Draco wollte, hatte mich heute hierhergeführt. Ich wollte noch Draco warnen, von diesem durchaus anziehenden und zu Dummheiten verleitenden Flittchen Granger die Finger zu lassen, denn wer sich mit jemandem Stupiden, wie Black einließ, dem war nicht mehr zu helfen, dachte ich verächtlich und zog meine Mundwinkel indigniert herab, da bei diesen Gedanken meine Laune noch mehr sank.

Oh, da kamen schon wieder diese detailreichen Bilder von ihr und Black, ganz schnell an was Anderes denken, befahl ich mir brüsk! Und so stand ich in dem gut gefüllten und lärmenden Gemeinschaftsraum meines Hauses und durfte sehen, wie er sich immer mehr füllte, da ich immer eine komplette Anwesenheit des Hauses zum Rapport wünschte.

„Wo ist Mr. Malfoy?", fragte ich niemanden bestimmten von oben herab, denn er war immerhin der Führer des Hauses Slytherin und musste mir Rechenschaft ablegen.

„Äh, in seinem Zimmer, Sir!", trat ein unsicher erscheinender Blaise Zabini aus der Masse und antwortete vorsichtig auf meine Frage.

„Dann holen Sie ihn!", befahl ich unwirsch. Ich konnte sehen, dass der Junge über diesen Befehl nicht glücklich war, aber sich in sein Schicksal ergab und nun diesen Auftrag erfüllend, lustlos zu den Schlafsälen der Jungen trottete. Als wüsste er schon jetzt, dass Draco die Störung nicht zu schätzen wissen würde. Ich hob meine dunklen Augenbrauen überlegend, Zabini war sonst sehr viel lebhafter, aufgeschlossener und nicht so passiv und defensiv….

Meine doch so endlose und auch gutmütige Geduld wurde auf eine harte Probe gestellt und meine Augen huschten taxierend durch den ansonsten tadellosen Raum, mit der unruhigen Masse vor mir. Was dauerte da so lange? Ich hasste es zu warten und so lief ich vor den Kamin entnervt auf und ab. Ich war hier der Professor! Wo blieb Draco so lange, was nahm er sich heraus? Ich hatte Zabini schon vor fünf Minuten wieder vorsichtig hereinschleichen sehen. Er war wie ein geprügelter Hund dahergekommen und hatte sich in einer finsteren Ecke versteckt, wie ich zu meiner Verwunderung mitverfolgen hatte dürften. Mein Haus und ihre Einwohner erschienen mir heute sehr seltsam, unausgeglichen und unsicher, für Slytherins sehr untypisch! Was war hier heute Abend passiert, dass hier alle rumschlichen als würden sie über Scherben laufen? Mein Misstrauen war geweckt und ich war es gewöhnt auf meine Instinkte zu hören, somit wagte ich mich auf das Gespräch mit Draco verhalten zu freuen.

Da würde mir Draco einige Fragen beantworten müssen. Wo blieb dieses unnütze und verwöhnte Kind nur? Ich hatte ihn doch so erzogen, dass pünktliches Erscheinen ein Zeichen der Höflichkeit mir selbst gegenüber war. Meine Laune erreichte einen Tiefpunkt und wenn ich in die belämmerten Gesichter der Slytherins schaute, hob sie sich nicht wirklich, denn es hielt mir vor Augen, mit was für minderbemittelten Idioten ich mich herumschlagen musste. Ich sollte sie nicht anschauen!

Ah, da endlich, ich durfte sehen, wie Draco typisch wie Lucius mit langsamen, geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf mich zuschritt, nur nicht hetzen lassen, ja, so ignorant waren Malfoys, unglaublich selbstverliebt, manchmal nicht auszuhalten! Und der Junge wurde immer mehr wie sein Vater! Ich verzog leidend das Gesicht, das war wahrlich eine bittere Pille der Erkenntnis, die ich zu schlucken hatte. Obwohl, eigentlich hatte er das Potential seinen Vater zu überflügeln, da er noch so etwas wie Gefühle besaß. In ein paar Jahren konnte Draco ein besserer Politiker und Taktiker sein und auch noch ein starker, nicht zu unterschätzender Kämpfer. Und der Junge wusste das, das sah ich ihm schon auf hundert Metern an seinem selbstgefälligen Gesichtsausdruck an! Malfoys und ihr Ego, eine endlos leidliche Geschichte. Gibt es da noch was zu sagen? Das kam bestimmt durch das zu reine Blut, dachte ich verächtlich. Verdammt aber auch, wir hatten ihn zu gut trainiert. Er war sich selbst zu sicher. Aber das war auch nicht mehr zu ändern und somit zuckte ich innerlich resigniert die Schultern. Aber deshalb ließ man noch lange keinen Severus Tobias Snape warten, wär ja noch schöner!

„Professor Snape, herzlich willkommen. Wie Sie sehen, dürften mittlerweile alle anwesend sein?", begrüßte mich der Chef des Hauses souverän. Ja, wir Slytherins hatten andere Regeln als die anderen Häuser, wie ich fand bessere.

„Wo waren Sie so lange, Mr. Malfoy?", schnarrte ich ihm ölig entgegen.

„Auf meinem Zimmer, Sir!", kam es flott von ihm, als ich stutzte, was war das hinter ihm? Ich versucht um ihn herum zu sehen, aber er ließ mich nicht schauen, stellte sich komisch breit machend hin, das sorgte dafür, dass sich meine dunkle Augenbraue lüpfte. Was beliebte der Bengel für ein Spiel zu spielen? Das ließ doch gleich wieder meine Instinkte anspringen. Was wollte der kleine Draco vor mir, seinem Patenonkel, verbergen?

„Gibt es etwas Erwähnenswertes?", fragte ich alle Slytherins, deren sehr verhaltenes und zurückhaltendes Verhalten mir erst jetzt richtig auffiel, wo ich meine Aufmerksamkeit von Draco weglenkte und was ich sah gefiel mir nicht. Ich durfte beobachten, wie sie ein hübsches Mädchen, mit langem, weißsilbrigem Haar mieden, als hätte es die Pest! Ich runzelte verwundert die Stirn und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, denn das war selbst für Schlangen komisch, wenn ich, ihr Professor, da war um sie zu kontrollieren, hielten sie alle zusammen. Ich durfte sehen, wie sie sich nun sachte in Bewegung setzte und sich seelenruhig bei Zabini, Nott, Parkinson und Co. auf der Couchlehne niederließ. Umgehend wurde ich argwöhnisch, als ich bemerkte, wie sich die Gruppe um Zabini verspannte, auch konnte man die unnennbare, atmosphärische, gespannte Stimmung, die im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte, fast mit Händen greifen. Was ging hier ab? Ich mochte ein Lehrer sein, aber minderbemittelt war ich noch lange nicht und so senil wie Minerva und Albus, also dafür war ich dann doch noch ein paar Jahre zu jung!

Moment mal, kannte ich dieses Mädchen überhaupt? Nicht, dass ich mir die Schüler wirklich ansah, was interessierten die mich, aber die Schüler meines Hauses kannte ich dann doch! Auch nahm ich doch viel nebenbei auf und dieses Gesicht kam mir eindeutig unbekannt vor, außer, dass sie augenscheinlich Malfoyblut in den Adern hatte, das ging aber nicht! Was wurde hier gespielt? Meine rasenden Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, da mich Draco ansprach.

„Professor, es gibt nichts erwähnenswertes, kann ich sonst noch was für Sie tun, Sir?", fragte Draco viel zu zuvorkommend, da wollte man ja fast brechen!

„Mr. Malfoy, was spielt sich hier ab? Die Slytherins verhalten sich ungewöhnlich, um nicht zu sagen atypisch?", perlte es sarkastisch über meine Lippen, als ich der verschüchterten Masse einen verachtenden Blick sandte, unter dem sie sich zu winden schien. Ich konnte sehen und hören, wie ein aufgeregtes Tuscheln einsetzte, nach meiner Frage. Okay, was war hier los? Hier war eindeutig etwas im Busch und das sprang mir überdeutlich ins Gesicht.

„Nichts anderes als sonst, Sir!", meinte Draco lapidar, dabei blickte mich mein verschlagener Patensohn mit seinen grauen Augen vertrauensvoll an und versuchte so zu wirken als könnte ihn kein Wässerchen trüben. Oh Draco, was verbirgst du? Dafür kenn ich dich zu lange und dafür bist du noch lange nicht gut genug, um mich zu täuschen, dabei warf ich ihm einen kalkulierenden Blick zu.  
„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke, das kann ich besser bewerten, anscheinend wissen Sie nicht was in Ihrem Haus passiert", tadelte ich gehässig, somit durfte ich beobachten, wie ein Sturm in den grauen Augen aufzog. Ich hatte ihn vor seinem Haus herausgefordert und das konnten Malfoys gar nicht leiden, aber ich mochte es auch nicht verarscht zu werden!

„Professor, das muss ich von mir weisen, ich halte das Haus in meiner Hand", klirrte es kalt und ich konnte sehen, wie gereizt er über meine Anschuldigung war, obwohl er sich in seinem Verhalten nichts anmerken ließ. Die Slytherins zogen noch mehr den Kopf ein, falls dies noch möglich war. Was sehr untypisch war, war dies doch normalerweise ein eitler, stolzer und forscher Haufen, der immer den Kopf hoch erhoben durch die Gegend trug. Auf seine Selbstbeherrschung konnte Draco stolz sein und ich war auch stolz auf ihn, da ging einem doch glatt das Herz auf wenn man sah, dass nicht alles vergeben Liebesmüh gewesen war. Er stand da wie ein Anführer mit gerader Haltung und wirkte alles andere als unsicher.

Ich konnte auf einmal einen leichten Lufthauch hinter mir spüren, weswegen ich mich abrupt umwandte, dann sah ich das weißblonde Mädchen in meinem Rücken die Treppen hinaufschleichen und den Ausgang ansteuern. Ich konnte nun erleben, wie sie uns den Kopf zuwandte und mir direkt in meine Augen sah, mit einem spöttischen Lächeln auf den Lippen und einem verwegenen Ausdruck in den ausdrucksstarken, grauen Augen. Das war doch ganz klar keine Slytherin, da war ich mir nun absolut sicher, denn die kannte ich ja dann doch ein bisschen mehr vom Sehen, als die anderen Idioten, die diese Schule bevölkerten und mit ihrer unerträglichen Anwesenheit beehrten.

„Professor… Sir?", konnte ich Draco hören, der meine Aufmerksamkeit erreichen wollte und so bekam ich mit, dass im Raum eine vollständige, gespenstische Stille herrschte, obwohl alle Schüler sich in dem Zimmer drängten, das war nicht normal. Schon vorher war es ruhig gewesen, aber jetzt kam es mir vor, als würden die Slytherins sogar den Atem anhalten. Was wurde hier gespielt? Alle blickten zum Ausgang, starrten das Mädchen wie eine lebende Fata Morgana an. Und auf einmal machte es Klick. Sollte ich mich vor mir schämen, dass ich so benebelt und blind war? Da es mir erst jetzt, wie Schuppen von den Augen fiel. Die Einzige, die hier absolut nichts verloren hatte, aber mal wieder nicht hören konnte, konnte nur eine einzige, unverfrorene Person sein.

Granger!

Dieses Mädchen, das gerade zu flüchten versuchte, war Granger! Ganz eindeutig, Granger, die es sich mit meinem Patensohn in dessen Zimmer gemütlich gemacht hatte. Diese Schlampe, brauste es in mir auf. Was fiel ihr ein, sich über mein Verbot hinwegzusetzen? Auch wenn sie nicht wie sie selbst aussah, sie war die Einzige die es wagen würde, die dreist genug wäre, es zu wagen sich ins Feindesland zu begeben. Und die Schlagen wussten, dass jemand hier war, der hier nichts zu suchen hatte, so wie sie sich benahmen. Was war hier passiert? Was für Spielchen wurden hier gespielt? Was fiel ihr ein, sich über meine eindeutigen Befehle hinwegzusetzen? In mir begann es zu brodeln und meine gut unterdrückten Gefühle drohten wie beim Ausbruch eines Vulkans herauszubrechen. Ich hatte ihr eindeutig klar gemacht, dass sie sich von Draco fernzuhalten hatte, sie war nicht gut für ihn und was tat sie? Oh, ich hätte ihr das Messer noch tiefer in den Leib rammen sollen, anstatt sie zu heilen.

Ich glaube, Draco konnte gerade in meinen Augen lesen, dass ich sie enttarnt hatte und ihren Tod auf sehr kreative und besonders schmerzhafte und langwierige Weise plante. Kurzentschlossen setzte ich zum Sprung an, um sie mir zu schnappen, denn ich würde sie nicht entkommen lassen…

„Bleiben Sie sofort stehen! Was fällt Ihnen ein? Habe ich Ihnen nicht verboten sich ihm zu nähern?", schrie ich dem Mädchen wütend entgegen, das doch tatsächlich die Dreistigkeit hatte, sich kurz vor dem Durchgang umzudrehen und mich verrucht anzulächeln und die Hand provokant zu heben und zu winken.

Winken!

„Miss…", zischte ich wutentbrannt auf. Ich wollte gerade lossprinten und sie mir packen, denn sie würde mir nicht entkommen und erst recht nicht meinem Zorn, da fuhr Draco dazwischen.

„Severus!", kam es bestimmt und Draco sprang vor, packte mich grob am Oberarm und hielt mich festumschlossen. Seine starken Finger bohrten durch meine Kleiderschichten in mein Fleisch. Dass er schon so erwachsen war, dass wir uns von Angesicht zu Angesicht nun anstarrten, hatte ich bisher großzügig übersehen. Draco war kein Kind mehr, wie mir jetzt schlagartig bewusst wurde.

„Mr. Malfoy, was fällt Ihnen ein? Lassen Sie mich auf der Stelle los!", befahl ich eisig, dabei blickte ich ihn kalt an.

„Natürlich, gleich Professor, Sir!", meinte er mit hörbar entschuldigender Tonlage, aber trotzdem hielt er mich immer noch eisern fest, wandte jetzt den Kopf zu Granger, welche mit eiskalter Ruhe da stand und unbewegt und mit perfekter Maske wartete, obwohl sie hier im Feindgebiet war und um sie herum eine Menge Schlangen standen, von denen sie feindselig angestarrt wurde. Schlangen, die sie augenscheinlich nicht erkannten und sich wunderten, dass aber ich, ihr Professor, sie sehr wohl erkannt hatte. Erstaunlich war dieses Mädchen. War es ihr bescheuerter Gryffindormut, oder einfach Dummheit, die sie nicht vor mir wegrennen ließ?

„Geh… ich kläre das mit ihm, wir sehen uns, Liebling", sprach Draco über seine Schulter und erzeugte damit bei mir ein mich perplex zurücklassendes Gefühl, vor allem dieses Kosewort wollte mich brechen lassen.

„Was fällt dir ein Draco?", zischte ich nun privat, da ich seinen Vornamen nützte, etwas was ich sonst unterließ. „Und Sie bleiben, wo Sie sind Miss…", ich wollte und konnte sie vor den anderen Slytherins nicht enttarnen, also verbiss ich mir ihren Namen. Das hatte sie gar nicht verdient, dieses Luder.

„Geh! Hör nicht auf ihn!", fiel mir Draco brüsk ins Wort. Was wagte er sich? Aber ich konnte sehen, wie sich Granger die Hand an die Brust führte und das Haupt leicht senkte. Was sollte das? Sie unterwarf sich seinen Anweisungen mit einer reinblütigen Respektsbekundung… dieses, dieses Biest, wenn ich sie in die Finger bekommen würde, würde ich ihr ihren schlanken Hals genüsslich umdrehen ganz, ganz langsam und oh ja, es würde mich befriedigen und wie!

„Wie du wünschst Draco, bis dann, Professor, Sir!", meinte sie höflich, aber auch sichtlich belustigt und huschte rasch aus dem Raum. Als sie denn endlich entschwand, riss ich mich mit einem bestimmten Ruck von Draco los und er ließ es geschehen. Mann, war ich wütend, ich durfte jetzt auch eine verschreckte und ungläubige Masse von Slytherins betrachten, die mit der Situation nichts anfangen konnten. Dass die verwirrt waren, glaubte ich ihnen gerne, denn so eine

Auseinandersetzung hatte es hier noch nie gegeben. Die beiden Oberhäupter des Hauses Slytherin, der Hauslehrer und der Hausvorstand, hatten eine Meinungsverschiedenheit, einen Machtkampf. Sie starrten uns nur zum Teil furchtsam und ängstlich an, was mir grad so was von egal war! Ich würde mir jetzt Draco kaufen, also baute ich mich in meiner durch und durch finster gewandeten Erscheinung vor ihm auf und blickte ihn verachtend sowie eisig kalt an.

„Was willst du von ihr? Du kennst sie nicht! Sie ist ein skrupelloses, manipulatives Miststück, ein Biest! Du darfst ihr nicht vertrauen", sprach ich jedes Wort und jede Silbe sehr akzentuiert aus und hauchte dies seidig zu ihm.

„Onkel Severus, ich bitte dich... du hast sie erkannt! Kompliment, hat sie das nicht fantastisch gemacht, sie hat nur Minuten für diese Verwandlung gebraucht!", informierte er mich stolz, dabei grinste er frech und ging gar nicht auf meine Feststellung ein.

„Draco, lass die Finger von ihr! Sie ist ein gefährliches, nicht zu unterschätzendes Biest", beharrte ich auf meiner Feststellung, da mir Granger seit dem Grimmauld Place suspekt war und streckte ihm erklärend meine Hand entgegen.

„Ach, aber du darfst dir an ihr die Finger schmutzig machen?", hisste nun Draco bösartig auf. Ich konnte hören, wie einige Schlangen bei der Andeutung, dieser Unterstellung, dass ich was mit einer Schülerin hatte, zischend Luftholen. Das war eine Frechheit von Draco, so etwas anzudeuten! Aber zu meinem Leidwesen nicht unwahr, ich war ihr einmal zu nahe getreten.

„Was willst du damit andeuten, Draco? Ich warne dich!", machte ich mich noch ein bisschen größer, meine Stimme hallte tief und leise durch den Raum.

„Bitte Onkel Severus, ich warne dich… ich weiß alles und noch viel mehr…", erwiderte er warnend und stand stolz und erhaben da, wich keinen Zentimeter vor meiner drohenden Gestalt zurück. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du ihr verbieten willst zu mir zu kommen, vergiss es!", spuckte er mir nun bösartig sowie stur entgegen und reckte sein Kinn angriffslustig nach vorne. Oh, er machte dicht. So wie sonst Lucius, wenn dieser auch für keine vernünftigen Argumente mehr zugänglich war.

Wunderbar, ganz wunderbar, warum musste ich es mit narzisstischen Malfoys zu tun haben?  
Er trat nun zum Kamin und lehnte sich lässig und selbstherrlich dagegen. „Ich habe immer getan was Vater und du von mir wollten, aber bei ihr lasse ich mir nichts verbieten! Was du mit ihr privat machst, ist mir egal! Streitet euch so viel ihr wollt, wenn ihr das braucht, aber versuch nicht sie von mir fernzuhalten, denn das ist für mich inakzeptabel!", schnarrte es arrogant von ihm und ich war regelrecht erstaunt darüber, dass er sich derart für sie einsetzte. Was sah er in ihr?

„Draco, wie wagst du es mit mir zu sprechen!", fauchte ich erbost, dabei stand ich stolz und starr im Raum und strahlte meine düstere Magie ab, die sich wie ein Mantel um mich legte und mich machtvoll einhüllte. Die anderen Schlangen zogen sich alle soweit an die Seiten zurück wie sie konnten. Sie wussten, wie nah sich unsere Familien standen und dass dies nur deswegen derart freundschaftlich ablief. Solche Machtkämpfe waren sie, die Purebloods und Halfbloods, durchaus gewöhnt. Wir Schlangen brauchten ab und an unsere Machtkämpfe, nur führten wir sie meinst nie so offen, sondern aus der Deckung im Verborgenen aus. Doch dazu war gerade keine Zeit.

„Ich wage es! Lucius und du, ihr habt mich zu gut trainiert und du weißt, wie gut ich geworden bin. Und ich sage dir dasselbe was ich vorhin den Slytherins gesagt habe. Sie ist in diesem Haus immer willkommen! Sie hat hier jedes Recht und sollte sie jemand angreifen, greift er mich und damit das Haus Malfoy an!", machte er kompromisslos klar und sah mir ernst in die Augen und ich war kurzzeitig sprachlos. Was hatte dieses unsägliche Biest mit Draco verbrochen, dass er ihr derart innig verfallen war?

„Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, spinnst du, hast du den Verstand verloren? Wegen ihr? Müssen bei der immer alle durchdrehen?", meinte ich verächtlich und abwertend. Ich war kurz davor mir mein Haar vor Verzweiflung zu raufen, was natürlich weit unter meiner Würde wäre, aber den Wunsch verspürte ich trotzdem. Es war unsäglich. Warum brachte sie die Männer immer dazu, solche überzogenen Reaktionen zu begehen? Zu meinem Leidwesen schloss ich mich selbst mit ein und reihte mich verächtlich in die Reihe dieser bemitleidenswerten.

„Es freut mich, dass du dich anscheinend mit dazuzählst, oder wie muss ich es verstehen, dass du erst gestern ein Glas nach ihr geschmissen hast?", fragte er lasziv und wagte es doch tatsächlich mich schief anzugrinsen. Seine hellen Haare fielen ihm dabei vorwitzig ins Gesicht.

„Das hat sie dir erzählt?", kam es stocksteif und überrascht aus mir.

„Ich weiß viel…", meinte er, dabei lächelte er mich milde an. „Unterschätz mich nicht, ich würde es auch nie wagen dich zu unterschätzen, da ich weiß, wozu du fähig bist und ich habe auch großen Respekt vor dir! Ich unterschätze aber auch sie nicht und das solltest du auch nicht tun. Du kannst uns nicht mehr trennen", sprach er endgültig, als er zur Unterstreichung seiner Aussage auch noch bildlich seine beiden Hände ineinander verschränkte. Ich kniff meine Lippen gefährlich fest zusammen, meine Zähne knirschten beängstigend laut. Sie hatte es mal wieder geschafft und einen Mann um ihren filigranen Finger gewickelt. Würde mich ja brennend interessieren, was der Köter dazu sagen würde. Ich lachte gehässig auf.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du alles weißt… sie hat was mit… einem durchwegs unsympathischen Zeitgenossen…", hauchte ich ihm samtig und verachtend entgegen. Draco lehnte da so lässig am Kamin und dominierte die anderen durch seine ganze boshafte, überlegene Ausstrahlung, wo alle anderen vor mir zwecks meiner dunklen geheimnisvollen Art erzittern würden. Ich konnte die Furcht und Angst der anderen Slytherins vor uns regelrecht riechen. Wir beide mussten ihnen gerade einen wahrlich bedrohlichen Auftritt bieten. Er lachte herzhaft und dadurch wirkte es umso kälter. „Du meinst, den Köter? Der ist schon Geschichte! Hast du ihn vielleicht die Tage gesehen? Schau in sein Gesicht und dann denk an sie und du weißt, wo er es her hat", hisste Draco spöttisch auf, als ich bei dieser Aussage überrascht die Braue hob. Das stimmte, ich hatte bei der letzten Sitzung einen arg mitgenommen aussehenden Black neben mir gesehen. Er hatte ein durch und durch verprügeltes Gesicht gehabt, ein blaues Auge, eine geschwollene Wange und einen Kiefer, der ebenfalls sehr farbenfroh erstrahlte. Er wurde von allen Seiten bedrängt, wo er es herhatte und wer es gewesen war, da er ja Hausarrest hatte, musste es einer vom Orden gewesen sein, aber er hatte gewohnt stur jedwede Aussage verweigert. Das war sie gewesen! Interessant, was war passiert, dass sie ihn verprügelt hatte?

Respekt, da wär ich gerne dabei gewesen. Das lenkte mich glatt sehr effektiv kurz von meinem Zorn ab, da ich wirklich ein Glücksgefühl gespürt hatte, als ich Black so verunstaltet gesehenen hatte. Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl gewesen, ihn so derangiert zu sehen und zu wissen, dass er keine Salben und Tränke zur Hand hatte, um seine Leiden zu lindern. Und das hatte ich ihr zu verdanken! Dieser Gedanke gefiel mir gar nicht. Aber Moment, sie hatte immer gleich ausgeschaut und ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, dass Black stillgehalten hatte und sich ihr freiwillig als Sandsack zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, ohne sich zu wehren. Aber ich durfte nicht vergessen, sie hatte mittlerweile Erfahrung im Heilen und die Tränke, ach ja… und da fiel mir plötzlich etwas ein, was ich bis jetzt vergessen hatte.

Die Strafarbeit! Sie musste die gestohlenen Tränke nachbrauen, da würde ich sie mir kaufen können. Ich mochte ihr nicht mehr verbieten können sich mit Draco zu treffen, aber ich konnte sie leiden lassen, dafür sich mir widersetzt zu haben, da keimte doch gehässige Vorfreude in mir auf. Denn mir war bewusst, wenn sich ein Malfoy in etwas verbiss konnte ich mir meinen kostbaren Atem sparen. Halsstarrigere und verbocktere Menschen als diese beiden Exemplare konnte man sich nicht vorstellen. Ich wusste nicht wer dabei schlimmer war, seinen Willen gegen jedweden Widerstand durchzusetzen, Lucius oder Draco? Ich tat das einfach richtige, denn schließlich gab der Klügere nach, daher ließ ich es sein. Da würde ich sonst nur graue Haare bekommen und darauf hatte ich auch keine Lust. Und was war schöner als Rache und eine leidende Granger?

Ich stand dort, mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum und auf einmal lag ein gefährliches, sadistisches Lächeln auf meiner sonst so ausdruckslosen Maske, was wie ich unmittelbar erleben durfte, die Schüler meines Hauses in noch mehr Sorge und Unruhe versetzte als die laute Auseinandersetzung mit Draco!

Aber ich konnte sehen, wie mich Draco genau beobachtete und so als könne er meine Gedanken lesen, was er aber nicht tat, trotzdem legte sich ebenso ein unheilverkündendes, teuflisches Grinsen auf seine Züge.

„Was immer du planst ihr anzutun, solange du sie nicht versuchst von mir fernzuhalten, viel Vergnügen!", meinte er lapidar. Dieser Junge überraschte mich seit den Ferien, in denen er sich so verändert hatte, von Mal zu Mal mehr. Mir sollte es recht sein. „Vergiss nicht, wir sind eine Familie, wir sollten immer zusammenhalten, Severus!"

Hatten wir ihn die letzten zwei Jahre zu hart ausgebildet? Er war von Geburt an durch eine mitleidlose Schule gegangen. Jetzt war er nicht mehr der verwöhnte, dumme und feige Junge von früher. Oh nein, wir hatten einen Kämpfer und Anführer aus ihm gemacht, wie ich zu meinem eigenen Leidwesen gerade hatte erleben dürfen. Wann hatte ich meinen ersten Unverzeihlichen gesprochen? Ich versuchte mich zu erinnern, mhmh, das war an Weihnachten im letzten Schuljahr gewesen und außerhalb von Hogwarts, in den Reihen des Dark Lords passiert! Da hatte Draco noch zwei Jahre bis dahin und er hatte jetzt in diesen Sommerferien gelernt mit dem Cruciatus zu foltern. Anscheinend geschah der Jungend von heute alles früher und so hatte auch ich als Patenonkel das zu akzeptieren, dass Draco jetzt den Chefposten, für den er erzogen worden war, beanspruchte, dass er bereit war ihn anzunehmen und konnte seine Bitte, denn so sah ich sie, akzeptieren!

Sollte er doch Granger bekommen.

„Nun, dann sollten wir dies dabei belassen! Wir, Lucius und ich sind stolz auf dich, Draco! Weiter so und du wirst deinen Weg gehen!", meinte ich samtig, dabei nickte ich ihm von oben herab zu und rauschte mit sich um mich herum aufbauschenden Roben aus dem Haus der Schlangen und hinterließ ratlose Slytherins. Aber auch einen sehr zufriedenen schauenden Draco. Sollte er doch wieder Ruhe in das Haus bringen, dachte ich schadenfroh. So eilte ich in meine Räume und besorgte mir meinen ersten Drink und es würde nicht der letzte in dieser Nacht bleiben. Wenn das so weiter ging, wäre Granger schuld sollte ich Alkoholprobleme bekommen, kam es mir zynisch in den Sinn und dabei drehte ich das schwere Glas überlegend in meinen Händen und konnte die Spiegelung des Feuers darin reflektieren sehen, ihr blitzendes Farbenspiel beobachten.

Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie derart risikofreudig, skrupellos und abgebrüht war, dass sie sich mir so offen präsentieren würde. Ihr musste klar gewesen sein, dass ich sie trotz ihrer Tarnung erkennen würde, aber sie hatte es willentlich und kaltschnäuzig in Kauf genommen. Und sie hatte die Unverfrorenheit besessen und gelacht. Was in diesem Hirn vorging? Ob ich es je schaffen würde diese verschlungenen Windungen zu durchschauen? Ich meine, ich bekam bei dem Biest echt Kopfschmerzen. Aber auch ich würde meine Rache bekommen und wie sie sich wünschen würde, mich nicht herausgefordert zu haben und das Nachsitzen würde nur der erste Schritt sein.  
Oh ja, Miss Granger, sie würde sich noch wünschen, es nicht versucht zu haben, mich gegen meine Familie, gegen meinen Patensohn auszuspielen.  
Snapes Sicht ende

Hermiones Sicht  
Puh, das war doch mal lustig gewesen. Die ganze Situation hatte meinen Humor getroffen. Seit wir den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatten, hatte ich kurz vor einem Lachanfall gestanden. Hysterisch?

Nein, weniger, wenn einfach von Herzen kommend, denn die Lage war aber auch zu lustig gewesen. Die Slytherins waren sehr amüsant gewesen, wie sie mich alle perplex angestarrt hatten, nachdem ich zielstrebig zur Couch am Kamin gegangen war. Keiner von denen hat auch nur den blassesten Schimmer gehabt, dass ich, Hermione Granger, ihren heiligen Gemeinschaftsraum infiltriert hatte. Mich würde interessieren, was sie sich nun dachten und sich zusammenreimten, denn jedem war nun klar, diese Schülerin kannte niemand in Hogwarts.

Das ich einen Schülerin war, war mit Sicherheit allen klar, aber welches Haus und das wer, das würde bestimmt so einige von ihnen ganz schön beschäftigen! Die Clique um Draco, zu der ich mich gesetzt hatte, war förmlich erstarrt als ich mich freundlich lächelnd bei ihnen niedergelassen hatte. Die starren Mienen meiner Schulkameraden waren aber auch herrlich gewesen, wenn man bedachte, dass man sonst fast nichts in den Gesichtern dieser Menschen lesen konnte, hatten sie die augenblicklichen Begebenheiten sehr erstaunt und überrascht. Es war aber auch zu außergewöhnlich gewesen, wie sich Snape und Draco drohend gegenübergestanden hatten. Sie waren zwei wahrlich beeindruckende Persönlichkeiten und Draco musste nicht sehr viel zurückstecken, obwohl der Professor älter und beeindruckender war. Draco fühlte sich sehr sicher und zeigte dies auch immer in seinem Auftreten.

Eins konnte ich aber schon sagen und bestätigen, die Slytherins, sie nahmen Dracos Warnung ernst, da sie vor mir wie vor einer ansteckenden Krankheit zurückgewichen waren, im Bestreben mir nicht zu nahe zu kommen. Als ich mich dann verdünnisieren wollte, war ja klar, dass der werte Herr Professor diesen, meinen taktischen Rückzug bemerken würde und mich versuchen würde aufzuhalten. Als ich ihn dann lachend angesehen hatte, schien es bei ihm Klick gemacht zu haben, weil ein erkennender Funke in diesen tiefschwarzen Augen aufgeleuchtet hatte. Auch die nicht versteckte Wut über meine Unverfrorenheit, mich über seine Bitte,… Befehl,… Drohung hinwegzusetzen, war gefährlich in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt.

Ich hatte erkennen können, dass er kurz davor war sich auf mich zu stürzen. Sollte ich Angst haben vor seiner Rache, die bestimmt, egal was Draco sagte, kommen würde? Außerdem dachte ich mir, dass sich Draco niemals zwischen eine Auseinandersetzung von Snape und mir stellen würde. Er wollte nur, dass Snape sich bei uns heraushielt, der Rest war ihm, wie ich glaubte, egal. Wie es zwischen mir und Snape lief, interessierte ihn erst mal nur peripher. Sonst würde er nicht so über allem stehen, was Snape und mich betraf, denn schließlich wusste Draco von Minna, was mir recht war. Ich brauchte Draco nicht, um mich hinter ihm zu verstecken, denn ich konnte gut auf mich alleine aufpassen.

Und dann, als Snape zu meiner Verfolgung hatte ansetzen wollten… hatte Draco ihn nicht zu mir gelassen, ihn festgehalten! Einfach herrlich, davon würde ich heute Nacht träumen! Ich blickte kurz mal auf den Tempus und konnte feststellen, dass wir gar nicht so lange geredet hatten, schade. Es war kurz nach elf, also noch sehr früh und ich huschte in den Geheimgang, den mir Draco gezeigt hatte und nahm die Zauber wieder von mir.

Auwa, das tat so weh! Wenn man sich so stark veränderte, dass man absolut nichts mehr mit seinem eigenen Aussehen zu tun hatte, tat es schrecklich weh, sich wieder zurück zu verwandeln! Die sich verschiebenden, dehnenden und ziehenden Knochen, Sehnen, Venen, Fett- und Hautschichten arbeiteten unter der Magie und ich wimmerte leise auf. Deswegen bevorzugte ich eigentlich die Verwandlung in Minna, da ich hier meine Gesichtszüge behielt, aber jetzt wäre das kontraproduktiv gewesen und leider konnte nicht jeder wie die gute Tonks ein Metamorphmagus sein. Also zog ich mich etwas erschöpft, dank der starken Magie, die ich für die Wandlung hatte aufbringen müssen, um, legte den Umhang ab und den Schulumhang an und machte mich auf nach Gryffindor. Es brauchte viel Konzentration, um die Verwandlung aufrecht zu erhalten, sonst konnte es passieren, dass man das Aussehen nach einiger Zeit verlor und das kostete halt alles Kraft, deshalb bevorzugenden die meisten Zauberer auch den Vielsafttrank, da musste man sich nicht so anstrengen. So schnell würde ich das nicht mehr machen, denn mein Gesicht fühlte sich jetzt noch an wie Gummi, wie unangenehm.

„Wo warst du so lange? Die Ausgangssperre hat schon begonnen!", schallte es mir von Ron entgegen, kaum dass ich durch unser Loch geklettert war. Ron spielte mit Harry am Fenster Schach.

„Ron, es tut mir leid, dir das zu sagen, aber wir sind Vertrauensschüler und haben die Aufgabe auch nach der Sperrstunde mal nach dem Rechten zu sehen!", erinnerte ich ihn milde.

„Oh ja, stimmt, Mist! Das hab ich vergessen, wann muss ich eigentlich wieder ran?", kam es erschrocken von ihm, dabei schaute er mich mit großen Augen aus seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht an.

„Morgen", antwortete ich einsilbig.

„Oh gut, was würde ich ohne dich tun!", stöhnte er erleichtert und lächelte leicht belämmert, wobei er sich im Nacken rieb.

„Deinen Kopf verlieren, Brüderchen!", wurden wir von einer lauten Stimme unterbrochen und so klemmte Fred Rons Kopf unter seinem Arm fest, um ihm wenig sanft über seine Haare zu rubbeln.

„Eh, ihr Idioten, lasst das", versuchte Ron sich wehrend freizukämpfen, während Ginny und Harry sich darüber lachend amüsierten. Ich konnte Harrys Hand sehen, wie er sie sich lachend vor den Mund schlug und glaubte nicht richtig zu sehen. Ich schnappte empört auf und fischte sie mir aus der Luft und besah sie genau, hielt sie in meinen Händen gefangen.

Diese Bitch!

Ich sagte nichts, sondern schaute ihm nun fragend in die Augen. Er konnte meinem Blick kaum standhalten, aber ich fand die Bestätigung, die ich suchte und griff rasch in meinen Schulumhang, den ich im Geheimgang wieder übergezogen hatte. Ich holte aus meiner Innentasche eine von mir gebraute Salbe, die Murtlap Essenz und schmierte ihm die fettige und dicke Creme auf die hässlich entzündete und geschwollene Wunde.

„War das Umbridge?", flüsterte ich leise.

„Wow, tut das gut, das kühlt so schön… ja, sie lässt mich mit einer Feder jeden Abend schreiben", gab er leise zu und zog dabei die Schultern ein und blickte böse aus seinen Brillengläsern hervor.

„Mmm, Blutfeder…", murmelte ich, diese unsägliche Bitch, sie folterte Harry, oh diese miese Bitch! Sie wollte mich anscheinend zur Feindin! Harry zu foltern verlangte Rache und diese würde ich ihr zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt servieren, das stand für mich außer Frage. Ich presste meine Lippen fest aufeinander und bekam einen verbiesterten Ausdruck, Mann war ich sauer!

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Dachte ich mir, da es nicht so leicht ist eine Narbe zu bekommen, die man lesen kann", entkam es mir recht zynisch.

„Woher hast du die Salbe?", wollte er jetzt weiter wissen und seine grünen Augen funkelten mich neugierig, aber auch dankbar an.

„Och, bin gerne gerüstet, leg dich bitte nicht weiter offen mit ihr an. Es bringt nichts, außer dir Narben. Aber ich hätte da eine Idee, wie du ihr auf andere Art die Stirn bieten könntest und ihr auch viel mehr Schaden zufügst und es würde sie viel mehr ärgern!", lockte ich ihn und fand jetzt einen guten Start, um ihm meinen Plan schmackhaft zu machen.

„Was meinst du, Hermione?", frage er ruhig nach und legte den Kopf leicht schief, während ich noch immer seine Hand in meinen hielt.

„Komm mit vor den Kamin, dann erzähle ich es dir!", bat ich und zog ihn mit mir, ließ seine Hand nicht los, sondern verschränkte unserer Finger. Und so legte ich ihm meinen Plan detailliert dar, dass er uns in der Verteidigung unterrichten sollte! Als erstes war er nicht so überzeugt, aber ich konnte die Saat sähen, das war das Wichtigste und die Twins zwinkerten mir verstehend zu. Als Harry sich zurückzog um Nachzudenken, ging ich noch schnell zu den Twins.

„Und wie war's in den Kerkern? Finster, feucht und kalt?", kicherte Fred böse.

„Erfreulich, du Spinner!", gab ich augenrollend zurück.

„Details, Details…, Schönste. Was hat deine Schlange gemacht?", wackelten die roten Brauen verrucht.

„Viper, bitte!", ging ich auf das Spiel ein.

„Äh?", meinte beide einstimmig.

„Sein Patronus ist eine Viper", erklärte ich meine Aussage.

„Was, voll cool… passt wie die Faust aufs Auge. Aber kommt es mir nur so vor, oder kann den Zauber jeder außer uns?", meinte Fred angesäuert und verzog sein Gesicht wütend.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen. Ich arbeite gerade daran, dass ihr es lernen könnt", beruhigte ich ihn.

„Was hast du vor? Sterbe vor Neugier!", meinte George bettelnd, theatralisch und schenkte mir einen treuen Hundeblick.

„Ich will, dass uns Harry unterrichtet in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, sorgt dafür, dass am Sonntag interessierte, verlässliche Schüler zu dem Treffen kommen, je mehr, desto besser", erklärte ich und wies sie auch an mir zu helfen.

„Cool, Hermione! Deine Ideen haben immer wirklich etwas für sich. Harry soll uns das beibringen was uns die Bitch verwehrt, das ist gut! Wird alles erledigt", beide rieben sich in Vorfreude ihre Hände und zeigten ein durchtriebenes Grinsen.

„Hey, stopp, mich interessiert noch was deine… Viper…", ein vollkommen übertriebenes und überzogenes Augenzwinkern folgte. „Zu uns Hübschen, gesagt hat?", und deute auch auf George, was diesen wie einen aufgeregten Wackeldackel nicken ließ.

„Was wohl, er will euch auch kennenlernen. Ich überleg mir was, wo es passt, nur keine Sorge", erklärte ich und überlegte eigentlich schon.

„Bei dir nie, Schönste, wir müssen jetzt! Lee scheint gerade einen Herzinfarkt zu bekommen", sie standen schnell auf und sprinteten los. Ich durfte sehen, wie sich ein paar Gryffindors die Seele enthusiastisch aus dem Leib kotzten und nicht mehr aufhören konnten. Das war wohl eine Versuchsreihe, die gerade spektakulär in die Hose gegangen war und wie sich Lee hektisch und vollkommen überfordert dort mittendrin durch die ganze Kotze kämpfte. Wie widerlich und diese würgenden Geräusche und dieser Geruch… ich sah, dass ich Land gewann und verschwand trotz der frühen Stunde im Schlafsaal.


	45. Die Rache beginnt

Die Rache beginnt

Den Sonntag verbrachten wir alle auf die eine oder andere Weise auf unsere eigene Art. Es gab keine besonderen Vorkommnisse und dank Professor Snape versuchte ich mich effektiv unsichtbar zu machen, was mir fabelhaft gelang. Selbst das Abendessen, das ich als einzige Mahlzeit einnahm, brachte ich ganz zu Beginn so zügig hinter mich, dass ich verschwunden war, bevor er auftauchte. Durch meine ausgezeichnete Taktik, sah ich an diesem Tag aber leider auch keinen Draco. Aber das war es mir wert, denn Snape würde ich am Montag früh genug wiedersehen und so gab ich mir noch einen Tag, an dem ich mir vormachen konnte, dass ich nicht Angst vor seiner Rache haben musste.

„Hermione?", kam es zaghaft. „Ja, Harry?", wandte ich mich ihm freundlich zu.

„Wegen deiner Idee, dass ich unterrichten soll?", sah er etwas unsicher aus.

„Ja, hast du darüber nachgedacht?", schenkte ich ihm ein aufmunterndes Lächeln.

„Mhmmm, ja, ich weiß aber immer noch nicht, ob ich der Richtige bin! Ich meine, du bist viel geeigneter!", kam es schwach von Harry, als wir unterbrochen wurden, denn nun schmiss sich Ron schwungvoll neben Harry auf die Couch.

„Blödsinn Harry! Ich hab dir schon gesagt, dass Hermione recht hat. Du wärst perfekt!", meinte Ron entschieden, das ließ mich doch mal Ron von Herzen anstrahlen, denn endlich sah er auch mal was richtig. Wunder geschahen und es war schön wenn man dabei sein durfte, um es live zu erleben.

„Harry, warum zweifelst du?", schaute ich ihn besorgt an.

„Ich mein, was kann ich denn, ich bin nichts besonderes!", zeigte er unklar auf sich.

„Harry, bitte, du bist durchaus mächtig! Faul aber mächtig. Deine Zauber haben Kraft und du bist der einzige, der dem Bösen ins Gesicht gesehen hat, glaub mir du bist genau der Richtige!", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen. Er sah mich sehr unsicher an und auch wenn mir die Idee nicht schmeckte, so wusste ich, dass es für Harry genau das Richtige war. Es würde ihn auch erwachsen werden lassen, die Verantwortung, so hoffte ich. Aber ich brauchte noch Hilfe, er war noch nicht überzeugt. Aber ich wusste, wer mir da helfen konnte und so wie ich den Anderen einschätzte, wäre dieser begeistert und würde mich damit in meinem Bemühen Harry zu überzeugen unterstützen.

„Harry, willst du Sirius die Idee nahebringen und seine Meinung hören?", fragte ich zaghaft. Es war, als würde man eine Lampe anknipsen. Es fiel mir zwar nicht leicht dies vorzuschlagen und zu wissen, ihn nun schon bald wiederzusehen, aber nur so würde ich mein Ziel schnell erreichen können. Dies wäre der einfachste Weg Harry von meiner Idee zu überzeugen und so biss ich in den sauren Apfel. Also schrieben wir zusammen Sirius einen Brief, mit der Bitte, Montag um Mitternacht wieder im Kamin zu erscheinen und Harry machte sich frohgemut auf, ihn in die Eulerei zu bringen.  
Wie er uns nachher erzählte, begegnete er Cho und sie half ihm den Brief vor Filch in Sicherheit zu bringen, weil dieser ihn daran hindern wollte ihn zu verschicken. Na, kam das Mädchen endlich mal aus den Puschen, deren schüchterne Langsamkeit war brutal nervend, wie ich fand.

Der Montagmorgen kam, so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche, leider! Und damit auch mein morgendlicher Lauf, der in der zunehmend kälteren Luft jede Müdigkeit endgültig vertrieb. Draco schenkte mir vom Slytherintisch aus ein sanftes, aber gut verstecktes Lächeln. Auch konnte man erkennen, dass die Schüler um ihn noch mehr kuschten als früher schon. Es würde mich ja brennend interessieren, wie die Sache zwischen ihm und Snape ausgegangen war. Wer hatte gewonnen? Konnte man so eine Auseinandersetzung überhaupt gewinnen?

Nach Dracos selbstherrlichem Auftreten zu urteilen, fiel meine Antwort augenscheinlich mit einem ja für Draco aus! Auch wie ihn seine Kumpels, alle ergeben anhimmelten war bezeichnend. Okay, mir wurde gerade schlecht.

Hey, Leute, er hat schon ein echt großes Ego, blast es nicht noch mehr auf. Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf über meine lästerlichen Gedanken. Nun hieß es auf zum Tränke brauen und sich nur nichts anmerken lassen. Wie sagt man so schön, Augen zu und durch. Juhu, endlich hatte auch ich mal Glück, kaum zu fassen. Nein, ich tat es selbst nicht. Als ich mit den Gryffindors das dunkle Klassenzimmer betreten hatte, funkelte mich Snape zwar boshaft, verborgen unter seinem langen Haar an, aber für viel mehr hatte er keine Zeit, war mein Glück zu fassen, denn Umbridge wollte heute ihre Inspektion bei Snape fortführen. Ich hätte einen Freudentanz aufführen können. Es gab anscheinend noch jemanden, den er gerade noch mehr hasste als mich und dies war eine rosafarbene Kröte, die sich sehr wichtig nahm!

Draco lachte spöttisch laut auf und ich konnte seinem Blick entnehmen, dass er es wegen meines erleichterten Gesichtsausdrucks getan hatte. Ja, hahaha, du hast gut Lachen, mein Lieber. Draco hatte ja Narrenfreiheit, wie es aussah. Aber ich, daran zweifelte ich sehr! Und so begann die Unterrichtsstunde und wir wurden alle Zeugen, wie die Bitch Snape damit nervte, dass er sich immer wieder für den Posten des Verteidigungslehrers bewarb, aber nie genommen wurde. Was offensichtlich die Laune des Professors in ungeahnte Tiefen trieb. Kein Schüler wagte einen Ton und ich war schnell aus diesem Gefrierkeller verschwunden, sobald wir durften, wie es bisher keiner gesehen hatte. Da ich dank Umbridge, sollte er mich heute in die Finger bekommen, um mein Leben fürchten musste. So brachte ich den Tag hinter mich, aber leider ohne die Chance zu haben, Draco auch nur nahe zu kommen. Ich seufzte auf. Nun gut, dann halt vielleicht morgen und so brachte mir der Tag aber gutes Recherchematerial, was meine Meinung Dumbledore gegenüber noch mehr ins Schwanken kommen ließ, aber noch wollte ich es nicht ansprechen.

Gut, hier in der Schulbibliothek war ich tatsächlich an die Grenzen gestoßen. An diesem Ort würde ich keine neuen Informationen besorgen können, aber ich wusste, wo ich an sie rankommen konnte, aber noch wusste ich nicht, wie ich reinkommen sollte, somit bastelte ich an einem Plan. Später im Gemeinschaftsraum kontrollierte ich nun die Ergüsse von Harry und Ron und musste zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen, dass sie leider nicht besser geworden waren, ignorante Idioten! Das war so ärgerlich, ich meine, war es so schwer ein Schulbuch zu lesen? Anscheinend ja, ich tat mir grad schrecklich leid. Aber ich vergaß das Wichtigste und das war ja augenblicklich Quidditch! Bäh….

Und so ärgerte ich mich maßlos über den Pergamenten, während neben mir meine Flotte Feder fleißig ihren Dienst für mich tat und den Geschichtsaufsatz für mich schrieb. Danke Rita, so ersparte ich mir wirklich viel Arbeit und Zeit, die ich sonst mit unwichtigem Firlefanz vergeudet hätte. So verbrachten wir die Wartezeit bis zum vereinbarten Zeitpunkt, als der Kamin mal wieder Sirius' feurigen und rotglühenden Kopf erscheinen ließ, mit Hausaufgaben.

„Harry, wie schön dich zu sehen!", meinte Sirius erfreut, beachtete mich aber nicht weiter, sondern richtete sein Augenmerk ausschließlich auf seinen Patensohn. Aha, war er also noch immer verschnupft, nur sah er wieder so aus wie früher.

„Sirius, ich bin so froh dich wiederzusehen, wie geht es dir?", die Freude, die Harry ausstrahlte, ließ Sirius herzhaft, fast bellend auflachen, wenn er so war, derart locker, losgelöst und glücklich… denk nicht daran, Hermione, rief ich mich zur Ordnung.

„Gut Harry, gut, danke. Aber erzähl was kann ich für dich tun? Worin möchtest du meinen Rat?", fragte er gespannt und kam sofort zum Thema.

„Es geht darum….", und so legte Harry unseren Plan genau dar, eine eigene Verteidigungsgruppe zu gründen und dass er uns das nötige Wissen vermitteln sollte!

„Aber Harry, warum zögerst du, das ist doch fantastisch!", rief Sirius erregt und enthusiastisch aus. Ja, hatte ich es nicht gesagt, auf Sirius war Verlass. „Gerade in Zeiten der schwarzmagischen Bedrohung, ist es unabdingbar zu üben und zu lernen und diese Ministeriumsschnepfe bringt euch ja nichts bei", schimpfte er nun wütend und erregt los, das ging so fröhlich weiter in seiner Tirade.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, ihr geht hinter den Wandspiegel im vierten Stock und benutzt ihn als Übungsraum", schlug er gerade vor.

„Das wird leider nichts, der ist schon vor Jahren eingestürzt", meine Harry entschuldigend.

„Ach, dann vielleicht… was ist da?", riss Sirius seinen Kopf erschrocken im Feuer herum und blickte ertappt und lauschte lauernd „Verdammter Mist…", und schon war er rasch aus den Flammen verschwunden. Wir drei blickten uns verständnislos in die Augen, aber jeder von uns zuckte mit den Schultern. Was war da los? Augenblicklich konnte wir kleine, fette Wurstfinger in den glimmenden Flammen des Feuers sehen, die herumgrabschten und vergeblich versuchten den Eindringling im Flohnetzwerk zu fassen.

Umbridge!

Wir zuckten überrascht vom Kamin zurück, als uns die Hand nahe kam, denn wir wollten ja nicht, dass sie mitbekam, dass es wir waren, die ein verbotenes Gespräch mit einem flüchtigen Straftäter geführt hatten.  
„Boah, die blöde, alte Kröte, woher wusste sie das…?", schi  
mpfte Ron sofort.

„Keine Ahnung, kommt!", antwortete ich ruhig und so zogen wir uns weiter ins Zimmer zurück.

„Und Kumpel, was hast du jetzt vor?", forschte Ron nach. Auch ich blickte ihn aufgrund von Rons Frage interessiert an.

„Ja, Sirius hat mich überzeugt, ich mach's! Wir müssen etwas tun und nur zuschauen wird nichts bringen!", kam es nun entschlossen von Harry, mit Kraft und Überzeugung in der Stimme.

„Wohl gebrüllt Löwe!", klopfte Ron ihm wohlwollend auf die Schulter.

„Oh Harry, ich freu mich so!", tat ich offen kund und umarmte ihn dankbar, worauf er mir den Rücken tätschelte.

„Und wie machen wir jetzt weiter?", fragte Harry dann und ich löste mich von ihm.

„Ich plane alles. Am Sonntag in Hogsmeade machen wir mit interessierten Schülern ein Treffen! Nur wo wir die Treffen hier in Hogwarts abhalten können, da hab ich noch keine Ahnung", gab ich zu und biss mir schon wieder überlegend auf die Lippe.

„Cool, das wird toll, ich kann es kaum abwarten. Wir finden schon was wo wir hin können", meinte Ron unternehmungslustig.

„Danke Hermione, dass du das übernimmst", meinte Harry und gähnte herzhaft. „Oh Mann, bin ich müde. Ich werde schauen, ob ich was finden kann zum Üben!" Ich schmunzelte, denn ich war es gewohnt so lang wach zu sein, sie nicht. „Ist auch schon spät, lasst uns ins Bett gehen, morgen haben wir Unterricht."

Am frühen Morgen, des nächsten Tages.

„Du bist schwer zu erwischen, versteckst du dich vor mir?", zog mich mal wieder ein körperloser Arm ruckartig beim Eingangsportal hinter eine der steinernen Figuren, so dass uns niemand sehen konnte. „Wie gut, dass ich früh aufstehe. Was machst du so früh?"

„Ich laufe, bin grad fertig", grinste ich Draco an, der geschniegelt und gestriegelt vor mir stand. „Und nein, ich laufe nicht vor dir weg, warum auch? Dafür war der Samstag viel zu schön, bin nur sehr beschäftigt und ich dachte, ich mach mich ein bisschen unsichtbar, wegen Snape! Obwohl ich schrecklich neugierig bin, was passiert ist als ich weg war?"

„Wow, bekommst du noch Luft?", kam es frech von Draco und er streichelte meine erhitzte Wange.

„Haha, erzähl schon?", quengelte ich neugierig und piekste ihn ungeduldig in die Seite.

„Nichts, ich habe Severus nur unseren Standpunkt klargemacht, dass er uns nicht davon abhalten kann uns zu sehen und nach kurzer Zeit hat er es eingesehen und sich bereit erklärt es zu tolerieren", erklärte er mir, dabei schwelgte er sichtlich in seiner Erinnerung an den Sieg.

„Aha und was habe ich für eine Strafe zu erwarten?", meinte ich resigniert, erkennend, dass sein Sieg nicht ohne eine Repressalie für mich enden konnte.

„Keine Ahnung, er hat auf einmal teuflisch angefangen zu grinsen, das war bedrohlicher als jede vorhergehende Geste, echt gruselig. Und ich hab ihm nur gesagt, dass er mit dir tun kann was er will und ihm beliebt. Da es mir nicht zusteht ihm vorzuschreiben was er zu tun und zu lassen hat, das Einzige was ich mir verboten habe war, dass er nicht fordern kann, dass ich mich von dir fernhalte! Solange er nicht versucht dich von mir fernzuhalten, halte ich mich raus! Das ist der Deal!", zuckte er entschuldigend mit den Schultern, was aber sein Grinsen Lügen strafte, denn ihm gefiel die Situation.

„Nett, sehr nett Draco!", seufzte ich leidend auf, aber ich sprach hier mit der Oberschlange über die Oberoberschlange, da sollten mich derart verquere, hinterlistige Taktiken nicht verwundern.

„Hab ich gesagt, ich wäre nett?", fragte er provokant.

„Nein, dass du mich ihm und seiner Rache so auf dem Silbertablett servierst, ist aber trotzdem mehr als nicht nett!", zischte ich ihm aufgebracht zu.

„Angst?", beugte er sich zu mir und hauchte verrucht, verboten in mein Ohr, was mir eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte.

„Ähm, nein, nur ärgerlich! Ich möchte nicht wissen, was er sich alles einfallen lässt, ach, Moment, ich vergaß, ich werde es nicht nur wissen! Ich werde es erleben!", kam es giftig von mir.

„Du kannst zu lustig sein, hat dir das schon mal einer gesagt?", kicherte er böse.

„Ja, andauernd… ich bin ein Clown!", erwiderte ich nüchtern.

„Bis später, Mudblood, Hogwarts erwacht…", meinte er verabschiedend, dabei streifte er meine Stirn mit seinen Lippen, was bei mir ein wohliges Kribbeln auslöste. Tja, wie man sich bettet, so liegt man und wer hatte gesagt, dass die Männer, mit denen ich Umgang hatte, freundlich, behütend und sorgend waren? Aber wollte ich es anders? Kurz überlegen; nein! Kurze Zeit später, in der Großen Halle, saßen alle da und frühstückten. Einige stopften sich richtiggehend voll. Wer konnte nur so viel in der Früh in sich hineinstopfen? Ron! Im Alter konnte er nur fett werden, ging gar nicht anders, so viel konnte kein Körper verbrennen, selbst in der Pubertät nicht, unmöglich. Doch dann kam auch schon die Post und vor mir landete nicht nur die Zeitungseule, sondern auch noch eine zweite Eule, was mir einige fragende Blicke einbrachte. Was auch mich verwunderte, Gringotts? Nein, es war weder der 1. noch der 15.! Rita? Auch unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht und sonst fiel mir keiner auf die Schnelle ein.

Ich besah den Brief in meiner Hand und nun erkannte ich die Handschrift. Schnell riss ich ihn auf und las den Brief aufmerksam. Als ich das Pergament sinken ließ, lag ein Lächeln auf meinen Lippen, vergesst alles, was ich über mein nicht vorhandenes Glück gesagt hatte. Ich war gesegnet, ich schwamm in Glück! Mein Problem, meine neueste Idee um an Informationen zu kommen, hatte sich dank dieses Briefes fast unmittelbar in Luft aufgelöst. Innerlich jubelte ich, zuerst hatte ich Rita damit beauftragen wollen, aber so war es viel besser. Ja, es war perfekt.

„Was ist das für ein Brief?", wollten meine Freunde wissen und ich konnte auch einen neugierigen Blick vom Slytherintisch spüren und ja, es klebte fest ein funkelndes, graues Augenpaar an mir und auch ein stechender Blick aus tiefschwarzen Obsidianen vom Lehrertisch war mir sicher. „Von Viktor!", log ich nicht mal. „Was will der denn?", stöhnte Ron genervt auf.

„Mir schreiben, nichts Besonderes und ich habe mich sehr gefreut und ich soll dich von ihm grüßen, Harry!", erklärte ich freundlich. Harry schaute von seinem Teller auf und sah mich erfreut an.

„Cool, antwortest du ihm?", fragte er ehrlich interessiert und als ich ihm zunickte, redete er weiter. „Dann grüß ihn bitte zurück und sag ihm, er soll so viele Schnätze wie möglich fangen!"

„Harry! Du kannst doch diesen Unsympathen nicht grüßen!", meinte da auch schon Ron empört. Harry rollte mit seinen Augen, denn ich wusste, dass er Viktor durchaus gemocht hatte.

„Geht klar, Harry. Und Ron, nur weil du ihn nicht magst, muss dies nicht für alle zutreffen", kam es schnippisch von mir, worauf Ron eingeschnappt den Mund zuklappte und mich missbilligend anstierte.  
Somit erhob ich mich und marschierte aus der Halle, um im Klassenzimmer meine Antwort zu verfassen, die ich kurz vor dem Mittag abschickte und mich sehr freute, dass Viktor an mich als Begleitung gedacht hatte. Das war fantastisch, wunderbar, genau das was in meinen Plan passte. Ich freute mich darauf ihn zu sehen, da uns mittlerweile eine gute, platonische Freundschaft verband, die wir mit den Briefen aufrechterhielten. Musste ja nicht alles so ablaufen wie mit Sirius, schließlich hatte mich und Cedric auch eine lose Freundschaft verbunden.

Der restliche Tag verlief ohne weitere, besondere Geschehnisse. Tja, wenn ich von dem nun kommenden Abend gewusst hätte, hätte ich mal wieder versucht unsichtbar zu werden. Aber wie schon mal erwähnt, konnte ich eines so was von absolut nicht und das war Hellsehen bzw. Wahrsagen und so lief ich mal wieder unwissend ins offene Messer. Wie jeden Abend hockten wir um den Kamin herum. Vor mir hatten alle anderen Gryffindors mehr oder weniger Angst ich könnte sie zu Tode nerven und mittlerweile war ich ja auch noch Vertrauensschüler, weshalb ich meinen Lieblingssessel so furios verteidigen konnte und Harry, ja nun, die meisten waren stolz, dass er ein Löwe war und somit ließen sie ihm gerne den heißbegehrten Platz auf der Couch. Aber anders als bei Draco stand uns dieses Privileg nicht immer einfach zu.

„Leute, ich muss euch was erzählen, ihr wisst, dass ich doch in letzter Zeit Probleme mit dieser scheiß Narbe habe und naja, heute in der Umkleide, hatte ich wieder heftige Schmerzen, aber es war anders als bei Umbitchs Nachsitzen! Heute bin ich mir sicher, dass er einen Wutanfall hatte. In der Nacht am Grimmauld Place war es ähnlich, da war er auch wütend. Ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher! Es gibt Unterschiede bei den Schmerzen! Aber anders als beim Nachsitzen, da hat er sich gefreut, das hat sich ganz anders angefühlt, aber war deshalb nicht weniger schmerzhaft", führte Harry aus und versuchte uns zu erklären wie es sich unterschiedlich anfühlte. Wow, ich konnte Harry aufgrund dieser Aussage nur mit großen, runden Augen anstarren. Die Verbindung schien unglaublich tief zu gehen und das war beängstigend. Das war aber auch unerwartet. Ich glaubte Harry, dass er fähig war die Gemütslage des Dark Lords zu erfühlen! Die nächste ungute Frage war gerade eher, was lief bei dem Dark Lord schief?

„Das ist nicht gut Harry, gar nicht gut, so eine Verbindung kann nicht nur einspurig sein", meinte ich doppeldeutig und knabberte aufgeregt auf meinen Lippen herum. „Harry, willst du das nicht Dumbledore sagen?"

„Nein!", kam es störrisch von ihm. Er kniff seine Lippen aufeinander, denn seit dem Gerichtsverfahren war er sehr abweisend, wenn man auf den alten Professor zu sprechen kam, was ich verstehen konnte. Wüsste er was ich wusste, würde sein Vertrauen in den Alten höchstwahrscheinlich total verloren gehen. Aber zu wem sollte ich ihn sonst schicken? „Weißt du Harry, du musst lernen deinen Geist zu schützen, da gibt es etwas… Okklumentik… ist aber nicht leicht, gar nicht leicht zu lernen", ich wusste wovon ich sprach, aber mit viel Mühe und Disziplin hatte ich es ganz alleine geschafft, also sollte es unter Anweisung für Harry durchaus erlernbar sein.

„Ich… so was gibt's? Ich mein, ich bin ein Zaubererkind, aber von so was hab ich noch nie was gehört, voll krass!", meinte da Ron baff, erstaunt und schaute mich mit riesigen Augen ungläubig an.  
„Ja, gibt's. Wird nur nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt. Es ist höhere Magie, schafft nicht jeder, es ist echt nicht leicht, aber wenn du es beherrschst, dann könntest du dich gegen mh... du-weißt-schon-wen wehren… und ihn so raushalten aus deinem Geist!", erklärte ich geschäftig.

„Echt Hermione, das ist voll heftig, so was gibt's? Warum weißt du davon? Kannst du es?", fragte Harry sehr eifrig und ein bisschen Hoffnung glomm in seinen Augen, dass er die Schmerzen und Einblicke in Voldemorts Geist los werden könnte.

„Woher wohl, aus Büchern und nein, ich kann es nicht", log ich aus gutem Grund.

„Und wer soll es mir dann beibringen?", fragte Harry etwas ernüchtert. „Frag den Professor?", bat ich ihn.

„Ich überleg's mir Hermione, echt. Aber er ist in letzter Zeit so komisch, schaut mich nicht einmal mehr an", gab Harry zu bedenken. Ja, ich hatte auch das unerklärliche Verhalten gesehen und konnte mir da noch keinen Reim darauf machen, vor allem, da er Harrys Vertrauen in sich gefährdete, aber wie meinte ich schon früher, ich konnte Dumbledore oft nicht verstehen.

„Mach das Harry, nur warte nicht zu lange", bat ich ihn also dennoch, denn Dumbledore konnte ihm sicher helfen, so sehr mir das auch missfallen mochte.

„Mach ich echt, versprochen", sagte er mir lieb zu und zog mich in eine Umarmung. Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass es nicht schön war, sich mit den Gefühlen und Stimmungen des Dark Lords auseinandersetzen zu müssen. Hallo, konnte es etwas Schlimmeres geben? Wie gesagt, wir hatten eine wahrlich lausige Jugend.

„Sagt mal, wisst ihr schon einen Raum zum Trainieren?", fragte ich plötzlich, um auf ein anderes Thema zu kommen. Beide schüttelten unglücklich, verneinend den Kopf, als auf einmal, ganz plötzlich und schlagartig, alle Geräusche im Gemeinschaftsraum verstummten, was unheimlich war, da auch unerwartet, an sich war es hier nie leise, das war sonderbar. Eine gespenstische Stille hatte sich über den sonst so lauten und fröhlichen Raum gelegt, was sofort unsere Aufmerksamkeit forderte und da ich mit dem Rücken zum Eingang saß, sah ich zuerst nur die entsetzten und ungläubigen Gesichter von Harry und Ron, die mit offenen Mündern da saßen und total perplex auf einen Punkt hinter mir starrten. Und so drehte ich mich schnell um.

Mich traf der Schlag! Oh, das machte er mit Absicht ganz, ganz sicher! Ja, das sah ich in dem gehässigen Ausdruck dieser bösartigen Augen, in diesem blassen, beherrschten Gesicht, das trotz seiner gleichgültigen Maske gerade sehr selbstzufrieden aussah. Seine ganze Person wirkte hier so vollkommen fehl am Platz, in diesem bunten, hellen Raum und er, wie er in der Mitte stehend alles beherrschte und es genoss zu sehen, dass die Gryffindors kurz vor einem Herzinfarkt standen. Er läutete seine Rache ein! Er wollte mich vor meinem Haus brüskieren, so wie ich ihn vor den Slytherins bloßgestellt hatte. Oh, er war gut, er traf mich da wo´s wehtat. Ich gab mich nicht der Illusion hin, dass das was er hier wollte… nichts mit mir zu tun hatte…

Ein aufgeregtes Getuschel setzte ein. „Was will der hier?", „Darf der hier überhaupt sein?", „Sollten wir McGonagall holen?", „Wie kam er rein?", und so ging es wild her und die Lautstärke nahm beständig zu. Er ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, besah sich alles verächtlich und schien das Chaos, das er durch sein plötzliches Erscheinen auslöst hatte, zu genießen.

„Miss Granger!", ja genau darauf hatte ich gewartet, da sich sofort alle Augen auf mich richteten, nur, um an mir zu kleben. Oh, dieser gemeine Mistkerl, er wusste genau was er damit anrichtete. Fragen über Fragen würden über mir zusammen brechen und ich würde mir irgendeine fantastische Lügengeschichte spinnen müssen. Oh danke! Wann kam es schon mal vor, dass der Hauslehrer der Slytherins in den Gryffindorturm kam um jemanden zu holen? Ich glaube, das gab's noch nie!

McGonagall würde es auch nicht im Traum einfallen einfach so in die Kerker zu gehen. Und so blickte ich ihn dann auch kalt und sehr böse an, was ihn seine Mundwinkel minimal, gehässig heben ließ, wodurch er noch bösartiger aussah.

„Ja Professor, Sie wünschen?", den Gefallen überrascht oder vollkommen überrumpelt zu sein, würde ich ihm nicht tun. Vergessen sie nicht Professor, ich war auch gut im Spielen. Und so sah ich ihn selbstsicher über meine Schulter hinweg an.

„Sie, kommen jetzt auf der Stelle mit mir!", zischte er so gefährlich giftig, dass es außer Frage stand in welches Haus er gehörte, wahrlich beeindruckend.

„Oh, Professor, wie Sie wünschen", trällerte ich betont erfreut. Dieser Idiot, was sollte ich Harry und Ron erzählen? Dass Snape in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum auf dem Vormarsch war, nur um mich zu holen, das war schon fast zu viel der Ehre, somit erhob ich mich gelassen, ruhig und beherrscht aus meinem Sessel und ging furchtlos auf ihn, die bedrohliche Gefahrenquelle, zu. Äußerlich war ich die Ruhe selbst, innerlich brodelte ich wie ein Geysir. Augenscheinlich gefiel ihm mein gesetztes Verhalten nicht, so wie er seine schmalen Lippen noch schmäler machte, indem er sie zu einem nicht mehr sichtbaren Strich zusammen kniff. Was hatte er erwartet? Nur weil er hier so wie eine bösartige Fledermaus auftauchte, würde mich das erschüttern? Bitte Professor, ich war aus härterem Holz geschnitzt!

Obwohl ich bereit war, vor mir zuzugeben, dass mir vor dem, was mich unter vier Augen mit ihm erwartete, doch dann leicht das Herz flatterte. Aber auch davor hatte ich keine Angst und das mochte an unseren Treffen mit Minna liegen, dass dies so war.

„Aber Hermione…", kam es von Harry. Bitte halt,… halt einmal den Mund, Harry und Snape schien auf dergleichen nur gewartet zu haben. „Haben Sie etwas zu sagen, Mr. Potter?", schnarrte er geschmeidig zu Harry. Die Köpfe unserer Mitschüler schwenkten zwischen uns dreien hin und her. Ich war immer näher an den Professor gerückt und hatte mich nicht aufhalten lassen.

„Harry lass!", befahl ich scharf und blickte ihn rasch bittend an. Ich konnte Harrys und die ungläubigen Blicke der anderen sehen. Wie weit würde er es treiben? Ich schluckte den Kloß im Hals schwer herunter.

„Hören Sie auf, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter!", beschied ihm Snape kalt und er streifte mich mit seinem kalkulierenden Blick. „Können wir jetzt, Miss Granger? Wie Sie wissen, warte ich nicht gerne!", kam es gewohnt in einem sehr gehässigen Ton von ihm, als wäre ich eine Schnecke, die Stunden brauchte um zu ihm zu kommen, aber diese doppeldeutige Anspielung, dass ich wissen würde, was er mochte, konnte ich nicht unkommentiert lassen. Er wollte spielen? Bitte.

„Ach Professor, als ob ich das nicht wüsste, nicht wahr, Sir?", kam es von mir nicht minder zweideutig zurück. Natürlich war dies recht frech, was zu einigem überraschten Luftholen bei den Gryffindors führte, dass ich es wagte einen solchen Ton anzuschlagen.

„Miss Granger, hat Ihnen unser Zusammentreffen am Samstag nicht schon gereicht? Wollen Sie mich wirklich weiter reizen, ich verzeihe es nicht, wenn man sich mir widersetzt!", drohte er mir nun offen und nahm Bezug auf unseren Konflikt, als er mich in Slytherin erkannt hatte, dabei erzählte er ganz unbedarft den anderen, dass er und ich am Samstag ein Zusammentreffen gehabt hatten, das ich Harry und Ron bestimmt nicht offenbart hatte. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn gewürgt.

„Professor, ich reize Sie? War mir gar nicht bewusst!", bot ich ihm Paroli, so als wenn wir alleine wären, dabei verlor ich etwas aus den Augen, das alle Gryffindors anwesend waren, während meinem Duell mit Snape. Aber er schien es auch zu vergessen, oder es war ihm ganz recht mich in die Bredouille zu bringen, da ja keiner vom samstäglichen Ausflug wusste, außer den Twins.

„Miss Granger, soll ich mir weiter Ihr unverschämtes Verhalten gefallen lassen? Ich habe Ihnen in der letzten Zeit schon viel zu viel durchgehen lassen, hätten Sie jetzt die Güte zu kommen!", kam es langgezogen und verächtlich von ihm, dabei blieb er ganz ruhig und kühl.

„Aber Professor, mit ihnen komme ich doch immer gerne!", ging mein Zynismus mit mir durch. Ich spielte gerade auf Minna an, was er nicht wissen konnte. Aber mein Spruch wurde leider nicht nur von ihm so aufgenommen, wie er gemeint war, sondern auch mit großem Tohuwabohu von den Gryffindors. Was hatte mich mal wieder geritten? Mein idiotisches Temperament, da würde ich noch an mir arbeiten müssen! Verhängnisvoll, nur weil ich ihn mal wieder zur Weißglut reizen wollte, nicht gut, gar nicht gut, aber ich war selbst Schuld an dem nun einsetzenden Geschrei und Geplärre. Was unseren Professor doch nur noch glatt befriedigt aussehen ließ, da ich mich bei den anderen „verdächtig" gemacht hatte. Oh, er war ein Manipulator. Ich war voll ins Messer gelaufen, wie der größte Anfänger und das wusste er, daher suhlte er sich genüsslich in meiner verzwickten Lage.

„Hermione", „Was willst du damit sagen…", „Hermione was geht hier vor…", schallte es laut, entsetzt, verblüfft und überrascht von Ron und Harry und ich wurde gerade so was von wütend, fühlte mich leicht in die Ecke gedrängt. Moment, ich war in die Ecke gedrängt.

„Lassen Sie uns gehen Professor, damit wir Ihr Problem beseitigen können!", zischte ich ihm nun mühsam beherrscht entgegen, was ihn doch glatt eiskalt einen kleinen Laut ausstoßen ließ, der an ein abfälliges Schnauben erinnerte.

„Ich lasse Ihnen den Vortritt, Miss Granger, nicht dass Sie mir ein Messer in den Rücken rammen!", raunte er mir nun in Anspielung auf Bole zu und dass er es mir durchaus zutraute, dass ich ihn verletzen wollte, eine Anspielung, die viele Gryffindors mit weit offenen Mündern zurückließ. Hatten die Slytherins ähnlich dämlich aus der Wäsche geschaut? Ich wandte mich resolut dem Portraitausgang zu und so ließen wir das Protestgeschrei hinter uns zurück und ich ging mit raschen Schritten, entschlossen auf den Geheimgang zu, denn als ehemaliger Slytherin war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er ihn höchst selbst kannte. Toll, ganz toll, was hatte ich nur angerichtet, ärgerte ich mich maßlos über mich selbst, aber in diesem Moment war mein größeres Problem ein auf Rache ausgerichteter Snape. Sobald wir in dem Geheimgang verschwunden waren, durfte ich schon mal wieder die erfreuliche Bekanntschaft mit der kalten und leicht feuchten, steinernen Mauer in meinem Rücken machen, was mich nicht wirklich wunderte.

Uff, er legte provozierend seine beiden Hände rechts und links von meinem Kopf an die Wand und kam mir sehr nah, so drohend hoch aufgerichtet, dass mir meine kleine Körpergröße sehr ins Bewusstsein kam. Ein beklemmendes Gefühl stieg in mir auf, weil ich ihm vollkommen ausgeliefert war, da er mich zwischen sich und der Mauer gefangen nahm.

„Ich bin ein ganz anderes Kaliber zum Spielen, als der blöde Köter, bedenken Sie das und vergessen Sie das nicht, Miss Granger!", drohte er mir nun mit tiefer, dunkler Stimme.

„Wie könnte ich, Sir", hauchte ich schwer atmend. Meine Brust hob und senkte sich sichtbar, denn dies alles ging nicht spurlos an mir vorbei.

„Draco wird Sie nicht schützen! Wenn Sie sich das erhofft haben!", meinte er nun süßlich. Der verbale Schlagabtausch kam schnell, Schlag auf Schlag.

„Das ist mir bewusst, Professor!", wehrte ich entschieden ab.

„Wirklich und es macht Ihnen nichts aus, dass er bereit ist Sie an mich auszuliefern. Was wollen Sie denn dann von ihm?", fragte er kurz konsterniert, als sich einer seiner dunklen Brauen perplex wegen meiner kalten Gleichgültig hoben.

„Ich bitte Sie, Sir. Er ist ein Malfoy! Ich weiß, was ich von ihm zu erwarten habe. Aber Sie gehören, nach Dracos Worten, zur Familie und damit weiß ich, dass er mit allem was Sie mit mir machen einverstanden sein wird, glauben Sie nicht, dass ich blind und blöd bin", fauchte ich nun fast beleidigt in sein mir viel zu nahes Gesicht.

„Sie können mit Ihrer Kaltschnäuzigkeit wirklich überraschen, Miss Granger!", erwiderte er durchaus intensiv und blickte mir tief in meine Augen.

„Danke, für das Kompliment. Aber ich bin nur realistisch. Ich denke aber, er hat gezeigt, dass er bereit ist mich vor den Slytherins zu schützen, das reicht mir, um zu wissen, dass er es ernst meint!", erklärte ich ernst und kalt.

„Was wollen Sie dann von Draco? Schutz?", presste er diese Frage ungläubig hervor und da hob er abrupt die Hände an und schlug sie geräuschvoll zurück in die Mauer, was mich aber nicht zusammenzucken ließ, denn vor Schlägen hatte ich keine Angst und ich glaubte auch nicht, dass er das tun würde. Aber er liebte drohende Gebärden, doch es dann wirklich zu tun, so etwas wäre weit unter seiner Würde. Wie gesagt, er war ein anderes Kaliber als Sirius und auch dessen war ich mir bewusst und so stand ich weiter ruhig da und harrte meinem Schicksal entgegen.

„Ich glaube dazu sage ich mal… kein… Kommentar, fragen Sie Draco!", wisperte ich provokant und zog die Schultern entschuldigend hoch. Darauf löste er seine rechte Hand von der Wand und strich mir damit bedrohlich, lasziv, langsam mit seinem Zeigefinger über mein Gesicht, von der Schläfe weg, fuhr bis zum Kinn hinab. Dies war keine freundliche, zärtliche Geste, es erzeugte eher ein Gefühl des ausgeliefert seins und war beunruhigender als sein vorhergehender Ausbruch, da die Geste auf mich wirklich bedrohlich wirkte. Er war ein wunderbarer Beeinflusser, in Dingen wie eine Stimmung subtil zu manipulieren, auch ich konnte mich dem nur schwer entziehen. Erst so offen aggressiv drohend, dann so versteckt in einer ebenso bedrohlich, intimen Geste. Er war ein durchweg undurchsichtiger Gegner, der alle Mittel, die ihm zur Verfügung standen, um seinen Gegner in die Knie zu zwingen, bereit war zu nutzen.

„Sie haben sich selbst gerade ganz schön in Schwierigkeiten gebracht. Was werden die Löwen sagen, weil Sie so mit Ihrem Professor reden? Tse, tse, tse…", flüsterte er verführerisch, sanft wie ein Lufthauch, der mein Ohr streifte und mir kurzzeitig den Atem nahm. Wie er da so nah stand und mich seine Haare an meiner Wange kitzelten, drohten mich die Erinnerungen zu überwältigen.

„Kann Ihnen doch egal sein", kam es trotzig von mir und ich versuchte weiter in die Wand zu kriechen, was natürlich nicht gelang. Dass mich Ärger erwarten würde, war mir klar und dass ihn es freute, mir solche Scherereien bereitet zu haben, auch. Der erste Schritt seiner Rache war schon mal erfolgreich gewesen und das wusste er.

„Ja, kann es. Aber es ist doch zu erheiternd", kam es noch immer seidig, aber auch sehr boshaft von ihm und er zeigte mir ein diabolisches Grinsen, was weniger gefestigte Menschen zum Zittern gebracht hätte. Und dann stieß er sich abrupt nun von der Wand ab und packte mich sehr zärtlich, war ironisch gemeint, am Arm und zog mich bestimmt die paar Stufen hinab.

„Als erstes, montags, beginnend ab der nächsten Woche, ab 20 Uhr Nachsitzen, Miss Granger, Sie müssen die gestohlenen Tränke brauen", erklärte er kalt, dabei rauschte er den Geheimgang mit mir im Schlepptau entlang.

„Natürlich, Sir", rumzicken wäre sinnlos und nur demütigend gewesen und so ergab ich mich in mein Schicksal, in mein von mir selbst gewähltes Schicksal. Hatte ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich manchmal echt bescheuerte Entscheidungen traf? Tja, danach war man immer schlauer!

„Und nun, zeigen Sie mir den Geheimgang!", befahl er plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel und schubste mich durch den Wandteppich. Hey, das war gar nicht gentlemenlike.  
„Warum sollte ich, Sir?", fragte ich provozierend. Ich hatte grad echt keine Lust ihm einen Gefallen zu tun.

„Weil das die Vereinbarung war und Sie wollen doch nicht wortbrüchig werden, oder?", erwiderte er geschmeidig, dabei drehte er mir seinen schwarzen Haarschopf zu und blickte mir bohrend ins Angesicht. Wo er recht hatte, Mistkerl! Natürlich würde ich mich immer an ein Versprechen halten, dieser, dieser… Mistkerl, mir fehlten die Worte, hatte ich schon mal gesagt, oder? Verdammt, er hatte mir das Leben gerettet und konnte viel von mir verlangen und tun und ich würde ihm tatsächlich gehorchen. Nur, in der Sache Draco, war mir das leider nicht möglich gewesen, erstens weil ich zu Draco wollte und mir das wichtig war und zweitens weil Draco niemals zugelassen hätte, dass ich mich von ihm zurückgezogen hätte, aber alles andere würde ich wirklich dem Professor zugestehen. Immer! Eine erstaunliche und unerwartete Erkenntnis für mich. Das wusste er zwar so nicht, brauchte er auch nicht zu wissen, aber ich vergaß nicht, wenn man auch mal zu mir nett war. So wie ich meine Rache unerbittlich verfolgte, so treu war ich auch in meiner Dankbarkeit.

„Natürlich Professor, verzeihen Sie… folgen Sie mir, bitte!", meinte ich höflich, entschuldigend. Ich musste ihn ja nicht noch mehr gegen mich aufbringen. Sonst kam er vielleicht noch auf den entsetzlichen Gedanken uns öfters in Gryffindor auf- bzw. heimzusuchen und mir somit mein Leben zur Hölle zu machen, das durfte nicht passieren. Und zuzutrauen war es ihm und seinem rachsüchtigen Hirn. Warum musste ich mich immer mit solchen Männern einlassen? Hatte ich einen so schlechten Geschmack? Dies waren meine wenig erbaulichen Gedanken, während wir durch die dunklen, schwach beleuchteten Kerker wanderten. Ich führte ihn in der Nähe des Tränkeklassenraums um die Ecke, zur steinernen Hexenfigur und blieb davor stehen.

„Was wollen wir hier?", schnarrte er nur ungeduldig.

„Wir sind da, Sir!", lächelte ich ihn über meine Schulter gemein an und zückte den Stab. "Dissendium", und schon öffnete sich der Geheimgang. Ich trat über die Schwelle und er folgte mir stumm auf dem Fuße. Nonverbal sprach ich einen Incendio und die Fackeln erhellten den engen Gang. Und so gingen wir schweigend den Gang entlang, bis wir vor dem Felsbrocken ankamen, dann durfte ich mitverfolgen, wie seine Augenbraue in die Höhe wanderte. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern und ließ wieder ein Dissendium ertönen und den schwere Brocken mal wieder mit einem nonverbalen Wingardium Leviosa weg schweben. So traten wir in den Verbotenen Wald, der uns mit seiner allumfassenden Dunkelheit empfing.

„Bitte, Sir, hier wären wir! Sie müssen danach nur den Gang wieder verschließen, öffnen wieder mit dem Dissendium, das war's schon", erklärte ich geschäftig und da erlebte ich einen wirklich verblüfften Ausdruck im Schein des Lumos unserer Zauberstäbe auf seiner ansonsten so emotionslosen Maske, während er sich suchend umwandte, um einzuschätzen wo wir waren.

„Beeindruckend, Miss Granger. Wie haben Sie ihn gefunden? Sehr praktisch…", lobte er doch glatt und schien wirklich beeindruckt, dabei strich er sich überlegend über sein Kinn.

„Zufall, bin darüber gestolpert. Hilft es Ihnen?", fragte ich und hoffte er würde nicht weiter nachfragen.

„Wahrlich, es erspart viel Zeit, aber es ist auch gefährlich, sollten zu viele von diesem Gang hier wissen, es würde Hogwarts unsicher machen!", erkannte er sofort den Schwachpunkt und sprach mehr zu sich als zu mir.

„Also Professor, das ist mir auch klar, nur Sie, ich und Draco kennen den Gang und ich denke, Draco ist schlau genug es niemandem zu sagen. Selbst Harry und Ron haben keine Kenntnis von diesem Weg", klärte ich sofort den Professor gewichtig auf.

„Warum, gerade Potter? Der weiß doch so was immer?", kam es sehr verächtlich von ihm.

„Nein, es ist besser, wenn er diesen Weg nicht kennt. Außerdem kann er nicht apparieren. Er würde ihm nichts nützen", wies ich seinen Spott unwirsch von mir und wedelte verneinend mit meiner Hand.

„Ahm Professor… auch wenn Sie gerade nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen sind… ich, wir hätten da ein Problem…", dabei zog ich meine Unterlippe durch meine Zähne und schaute ihn an, wie er sich mir zuwandte, die Hände vorne an der Brust verschränkt, in der rechten den Stab, der sein Gesicht von unten beschien.

„Wagemutig, mich nach Ihrem letzten Auftritt auf meine Hilfe anzusprechen…", meinte er auch schon eisig.

„Ich weiß, ich würde es ja auch nicht wagen, wenn ich es nicht für sehr wichtig halten würde! Es wird Ihnen nur nicht gefallen!", sagte ich kühn voraus und schaute ihn scheu an.

„Hat mir jemals etwas gefallen, was mit Ihnen zu tun hatte?", murrte er fies, wobei er provozierend seinen Kopf schief legte. So ein Idiot! Immer wenn Sie in mir waren, Professor, hat Ihnen alles sehr gut gefallen! Drohten mich meine Emotionen zu überwältigen, kam es aufgebracht in meinem Inneren hoch, aber tief durchatmen, ganz ruhig…

„Nun, das kann ich Ihnen nicht beantworten, aber es geht um Harry!", sprach ich nun gepresst und wollte mich auf das Wesentliche konzentrieren. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein Kiefer zu arbeiten begann, ja das schmeckte ihm gar nicht.

„Was soll mit Potter sein?", knurrte er ungeduldig.

„Nun, Harry hat seit der Nacht… wo er wiederkam, immer öfters mit seiner Narbe zu kämpfen…", stotterte ich unsicher, aber Snape harrte geduldig aus und fragte ich mich schon, warum wir hier im Verbotenen Wald, der uns mit seiner unheimlichen, unwirklichen Atmosphäre umgab, so offen über die Probleme von Harry reden konnten und dass er zuhörte, trotz seines augenblicklichen Zorns auf mich und meiner Wut über seine Aktion vorhin. Aber diese andere Umgebung half uns, anders als in Hogwarts, die Worte zu finden und etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen.

„… Harry fühlt, wenn er Wutanfälle hat, oder wenn er sehr, sehr glücklich ist. Es existiert eine Verbindung zwischen ihren Geistern, durch die Narbe, da sie ihn schmerzt, aber vor allem in der Nacht, im Schlaf. Ich habe die Vermutung und die Angst, dass es zweigleisig sein könnte…", erklärte ich rasch mit fester Stimme, dabei sah ich Snape unglücklich im schwachen Schein der erleuchteten Spitzen unserer Stäbe an und lauschte gerade dem Rascheln des Laubes, weil ich nur hoffen konnte, dass sich Snape auf meine Idee einlassen würde.

„Wasss? Das wäre nicht gut, gar nicht gut…", kam es ungläubig von Snape und er erkannte natürlich sofort auch die Gefahren, die damit einhergingen.

„Tja, warum denken Sie erzähle ich es Ihnen?", meinte ich dann doch recht trocken und rollte theatralisch mit den Augen, was mir einen bitterbösen Blick einbrachte.

„Warum geht er nicht zu Professor Dumbledore?", fragte Snape wirklich und aufrichtig verwirrt.

„Ja, das ist auch so eine Sache, Harry will nicht. Seit den Ferien verhält sich dieser Harry gegenüber komisch. Ich weiß nicht, ob es Ihnen aufgefallen ist, Sir, aber er schaut Harry nicht an, beachtet ihn nicht und weicht ihm aus! Aufgrund dessen will Harry nicht zu ihm gehen", setzte ich ihm die Gegebenheiten auseinander, sah ihn direkt an und Sorge lag in meinem Blick.

„Potter ist auch zu dämlich!", kam die brutale Feststellung, aber wie sollte ich ihm widersprechen, wenn ich ihm in diesem Punkt recht gab?

„Wenn der Dark Lord mitkriegt, dass er eine Verbindung zu Potters Geist hat, na dann… können wir was erleben?", er verzog seinen Mund angesäuert bei der unschönen Feststellung meines persönlichen Horrorszenarios.

Ich nickte. „Ich habe Harry gesagt, er soll zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten, dass dieser ihn in Okklumentik unterrichtet. Er will es sich überlegen", stieß ich abwertend aus.

„Dass Potter aber auch immer so… stupide sein muss", grummelte er in seinen nichtvorhandenen Bart.

„Professor, was können wir, was soll ich tun? Könnten Sie mir was raten?", fragte ich ihn ratlos und sah ihn von Herzen kommend bittend an.

„Ich werde dem Professor davon erzählen, ohne Namen zu nennen. Ich sage, ich hätte ein Gespräch belauscht und sie versuchen ihm jetzt schon beizubringen wie man meditiert, so dass, sollte es zu einem Okklumentik-Unterricht kommen, er nicht zu viel Zeit vergeudet…", meinte er geschäftig und ich stockte. Wie kam er darauf zu vermuten, dass ich meditieren konnte?

„Aber Professor…"

„Miss Granger, ich habe es Ihnen schon so oft gesagt, ich bin weder dumm noch minderbemittelt. Ich weiß, dass Sie diese Kunst beherrschen… frage ich, warum Sie es Potter nicht selbst beibringen wollen? Nein, oder?", wenn ich mich nicht besser unter Kontrolle hätte, wäre jetzt mein Kinn am Boden gelandet. Er, wow, er war wahrlich überraschend und beeindruckend.

„Harry würde nicht verstehen warum ich es mir selbst beigebracht habe. Ich könnte ihm auf seine Fragen hin keine befriedigenden Antworten geben", versuchte ich meine Beweggründe zu erklären, aber vor allen Dingen, warum sollte ich es tun? Wofür gab es denn Professor Dumbledore? Ich war wahrlich noch keine Meisterin auf diesem Gebiet.

„Ich wusste, dass Sie es sich selbst beigebracht haben mussten. Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist und daher gratuliere ich Ihnen, das haben Sie gut gemacht. Geben Sie sich aber keiner Hoffnung hin, es wird Sie nicht vor meinem Zorn bewahren", meinte er hart und ich hörte sein verstecktes Lob und damit einhergehenden Respekt durchaus, während er mich scharf von der Seite anblickte.

„Ach Sir, das weiß ich doch. Ich drücke mich auch nicht, nur keine Sorge", versuchte ich zu beschwichtigen. „Gehen Sie zurück, Miss Granger!", befahl er und entließ mich so für heute. „Sie bleiben hier?", runzelte ich überrascht die Stirn.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!", brauste er ungehalten auf.

„Entschuldigung!", aber in diesem Moment bekam ich meine Antwort, da er leicht zusammenzuckte und das Mark am linken Arm berührte. Ach, anscheinend war heute ein Treffen anberaumt gewesen und er hatte nur auf den Ruf gewartet. „Dann wünschte ich ihnen viel Glück, Professor und passen Sie auf sich auf."

„Werden Sie nicht frech, Sie wissen noch nicht was auf Sie zukommt, Miss Granger!", drohte er mir grollend.

„Natürlich nicht, Professor!", winkte ich ihm und betrat wieder den Geheimgang und sah, wie er seinen geschrumpften Death Eater Mantel hervorholte, ihn vergrößerte und umlegte. Diese tiefschwarze Masse Stoff, die selbst das abendliche Dunkel schluckte und ihn noch mehr zu einem Geschöpf der Finsternis machte, als eh schon. Ein schauerlich, schönes Bild, danach kam die Maske. Ich konnte sehen, wie die schwarzen Obsidiane mich hinter der unheimlichen, totenkopfähnlichen, silbernen Maske anfunkelten. Er sah aus, als würde er den Tod bringen, ein kompromissloser, gefährlicher Kämpfer.

Ein leichtes Zittern ergriff mich, was ich nur schwer unterdrücken konnte und absolute Kälte kam in mir auf, als ich dieses vollkommen anderen Mannes ansichtig wurde, denn in diesem Moment war er etwas anderes. Er war etwas absolut Böses, etwas Gefährliches, ein wahrer, tödlicher Death Eater!


	46. Tränen und der Eberkopf

Tränen und der Eberkopf

Nachdem ich mich von meinem Schock erholt hatte, zum ersten Mal einem wirklichen, echten Death Eater allein gegenübergestanden zu haben, verschloss ich gewissenhaft und routiniert den Gang. Dagegen waren die unmaskierten Bole und Derrick ein Witz gewesen und auch die traurigen Gestalten damals bei der Quidditch-Weltmeisterschaft, waren mir nicht so bedrohlich erschienen, wie Snape gerade eben. Ich mochte mich viel trauen und sehr skrupellos sein, aber ein Death Eater Snape wirkte schon sehr unheimlich und zu allem bereit. Man sah ihm an, dass er für diese Rolle geschaffen, geboren worden war. So machte ich mich tief in Gedanken versunken auf den Weg zurück und bereitete mich darauf vor, mich den Fragen und Anschuldigungen meiner Freunde zu stellen. Planen tat ich nichts, wäre sinnlos gewesen, denn in solche Gefechte zog man am besten ohne große Planung und reagierte spontan. Kam eh immer alles anders als man es dachte, resignierte ich schon fast.

Puh, wirkliche Lust hatte ich keine, diesen Raum zu betreten, aber wer einem Death Eater Snape entgegensehen konnte, sollte mit den Kindern hinter dieser Tür auch fertig werden, daher holte ich noch einmal tief Luft und sprach das Passwort. Auf in den Kampf! Der Gemeinschaftsraum war selten so voll, anscheinend hatten sich die Gemüter aufgrund des unerwarteten Auftritts von Snape noch nicht wieder beruhigt. Als ich eintrat, schlug mir eine sofort aufkommende Stille entgegen und ich wurde belauert. Hey, die machten ihrer Bezeichnung als Löwen gerade alle Ehre, als wären sie auf dem Sprung, um mich zu zerfleischen! Ich fühlte mich wie auf dem Präsentierteller, wie ich hier in der Mitte stand und alle Gryffindors an den Ecken in größeren und kleineren Gruppen zusammengedrängt waren und sich aufgeregt unterhalten hatten, bis ich gekommen war. Es gab doch nichts Schöneres als einen Skandal und das danach folgende Getratsche. Klatschtanten alles miteinander, dachte ich verachtend.

„Hermione!", erhob sich Harry sofort von der Couch. „Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was soll das… was wollte Snape hier?", forderte er vehement, ja sehr aggressiv, eindeutig, da kam sein Temperament durch. Sein Körper bebte sichtbar vor unterdrückter Wut, na wunderbar.

„Professor Snape, Harry!", ich konnte es echt nicht lassen, nach meiner Aussage schnappten einige empört nach Luft.

„Was läuft da? Dass er hier eindringt, um dich raus zu komplimentieren?", schrie er nun zornbebend und Ron machte gleich mal mit.

„Ja, wie hast du überhaupt mit ihm geredet?", ging nun Ron auf mich los und ich konnte sehen, wie die Twins gerade aus der Fensternische zu meiner Rettung einschreiten wollten. Aber ich wollte, dass sie ihre Deckung behielten und sah sie kurz scharf an und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Sie sahen mich zwar zweifelnd an, nickten dann aber leicht und sanken wieder zurück. Ich holte nochmal tief Luft. Es war wie auf einer Anklagebank, hier mitten im Raum und wirklich alle Gryffindors waren da, aber Harry und Ron würden mich das nicht in trauter Einsamkeit erzählen lassen. Jetzt noch nicht, so erregt wie sie waren.

„Ähm tja, er hat mir nur sehr eindrucksvoll Nachsitzen verpasst, das ist alles…?", meinte ich brüsk und schlang meine Arme abweisend und abwehrend vor meine Brust, so von allen belauert zu werden war nicht schön.

„Aha, da bist du aber die Erste, die er so auffordert, das hätte er dir auch im Unterricht sagen können, der Auftritt… war…?", Harry fehlten gerade irgendwie die Worte, aber auf Colin Creevey war Verlass, dieser muggelstämmige, kleine, miese, wichtigtuerische Schlaumeier.

„Oscarverdächtig, Harry, der Auftritt war oscarverdächtig!", meinte er anbetend zu Harry und dieser nickte nur dankbar zu Colin. Blond musste man sein, ärgerte ich mich gerade sehr.

„Ja genau, Colin das ist das richtige Wort, das erklärt hier… das alles nicht!?", und schloss den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum mit seiner Geste ein. Ich wollte den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Ach, was… donnern, danke Snape, danke! Die Rache saß, da hatte er seine Sache gut gemacht!

„Harry, da ist nichts!", wehrte ich genervt ab. Ich konnte ein abfälliges Schnauben hinter mir vernehmen, dann blickte ich kurz über die Schulter und sah Lav, die mich mit verachtender Miene von oben bis unten musterte. Dieses Mädchen und ich waren noch nie warm geworden. Ich mochte ihre minderbemittelte und oberflächliche Art nicht, sich nur für Mode und Jungs zu interessieren und sie mochte mich wegen meiner Intelligenz und meiner biederen Art nicht. Sie verstand nicht, dass ich im Großen und Ganzen Büchern den Vorzug gab, aber sie war Intellektuell so weit unter mir, dass jedes Gespräch im Sande verlaufen musste.

„Was wollt ihr mir hier eigentlich unterstellen?", fragte ich lauernd, dabei runzelte ich ärgerlich die Stirn, denn Snape hatte schließlich nie mit der Schülerin Hermione geschlafen, das mussten wir hier mal festhalten. Ich musste das Ganze hier umdrehen und mich als das arme Unschuldslamm darstellen, das ich wahrlich nicht wahr, wusste aber ja keiner und das sollte auch so bleiben.

„Was war am Samstag?", meinte Harry misstrauisch und verengte seine Augen argwöhnisch.

„Nichts Besonderes, er hat mich in den Fluren erwischt und ich hab mich rausgeredet… anscheinend hat er herausbekommen, dass die Aussage vielleicht nicht so richtig war und hat deswegen diesen Auftritt hingelegt. Weiß ich was in dem Mann vorgeht?", verteidigte ich mich inbrünstig und versuchte nicht irgendwas zu erfinden, sondern zuzugeben, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte.

„Aha, und das sollen wir dir glauben?", meine Ron zweifelnd und sah recht rot im Gesicht aus. Er sollte auf seinen Blutdruck achten, das war das viele Cholesterin, eindeutig!

„Ja, ich lasse mich doch nur nicht von ihm so einfach unterbuttern. Ich verstehe nicht, was ich verbrochen haben soll, um von euch so verdächtigt zu werden. Was soll ich getan haben? Warum seid ihr mir gegenüber so misstrauisch? Verdiene ich das…? Außerdem wäre ich euch dankbar, wenn wir das unter uns klären könnten, ohne all diese anderen hier!", warf ich einen wütenden Blick in die viel zu neugierige Runde.

„Oh Hermione, ich bitte sogar darum! So ist es ja gar nicht, aber euer Auftreten vorhin war so komisch, so absolut nicht nachzuvollziehen und, und da stellt sich halt die Frage, warum lebst du noch, nachdem was du zu ihm gesagt hast?", zeigte Harry sich wie immer stur bis sonst wohin.

„Ja, das würd mich auch interessieren", kam es scharf von Ron.

„Ihr tut rum, als würde er jeden Tag Schüler massakrieren!", meinte ich verächtlich und wedelte frustriert mit den Händen.

„Tut er doch auch", meine Ron lapidar und ich sah ihn nur skeptisch an.

„Also bitte, er hat doch gerade das erreicht was er wollte! Uns Gryffindors verunsichern. Er ist doch zu jeder Gemeinheit fähig! Er will doch nur Unruhe stiften!", rief ich nun aufgeregt.

„Ja, das denke ich auch!", kam es nun doch hilfreich von Fred.

„Sehe ich auch so, er war schon immer durchtrieben und wenn er so Harry ärgern kann… dann tut das die verschlagene Kellerassel", meinte George intrigant und die beiden hatten einen richtig guten Stand und waren tonangebend bei uns im Haus, ihr Wort galt hier durchaus etwas.

„Außerdem, toll wie du es der Fledermaus gezeigt hast, Hermione. Sein Spruch mit dem Messer war aber auch geil, hab Snape so was noch nie sagen hören, einmalig zum Wegschmeißen!", lachte Fred fies auf und lockerte damit die angespannte Stimmung etwas auf. Ich sagte ja immer, die zwei waren sehr, sehr gut, wie sie den Spieß umdrehten, indem sie mir auf diese Art und Weise halfen. Ich konnte sehen wie immer mehr Schüler nickten, was den Stein in meinem Magen minimal schrumpfen ließ. Wie es aussah, würde ich doch aus der ganzen, unangenehmen Situation relativ unbeschadet herauskommen, ohne mein Gesicht zu verlieren.

„Kommt, gehen wir zu euch hoch, Jungs!", forderte ich Harry und Ron auf und ging in die Richtung. Als wir den Schlafsaal der Jungs erreicht hatten, setzte ich mich zu Harry aufs Bett. Ron ließ sich auf seinem eigenen nieder. Ich sah sie nachdenklich an und sie belauerten mich auch genau, bis ich den Kopf hob und ihnen entschlossen entgegenblickte.

„Ich wollte es euch nicht unten sagen. Aber wie ihr euch denken könnt, hatten Snape und ich die Möglichkeit in der Blackbibliothek zu reden und da haben wir uns manchmal recht gut über einige Bücher ausgetauscht. Mehr war da nicht, nur dass ich halt mal mit ihm lockerer, entspannter geredet hab und bevor du jetzt rumschreist Ron… Sirius war immer dabei und hat mitgeredet!", verteidigte ich mich geschickt, dabei konnte ich beobachten, wie die beiden erleichtert bei Sirius' Namen aufatmeten, als sie das hörten.

„Aber warum hat er den Turm so erstürmt?", drangen sie weiter in mich.

„Was weiß denn ich? Er war auf mich sauer und wollte sich so an mir rächen und einen Keil zwischen uns treiben!", wehrte ich ab und zuckte traurig die Schultern. „Bei dem weiß man doch nie, wann man in ein Fettnäpfchen steigt", erklärte ich, während ich große, unschuldige Augen machte und verschämt mit dem Saum meines Schulrocks spielte, den ich zwischen meinen Fingern zwirbelte.

„Das ist ja so Slytherin, dieser… och, wenn er nur kein Professor wäre!", meinte Ron zischend und tötete gerade sein Kissen auf eindrucksvolle Art und Weise, so wie er versucht es zu erdrosseln.

„Du solltest aufpassen und dich von ihm fernhalten!", rieten sie mir besorgt.

„Glaubst du, ich suche seine Nähe?", fauchte ich aufgebracht, als mir unschuldig erhobene Hände entgegen gehalten wurden.

„Aber wie hätte ich denn im Gemeinschaftsraum reagieren sollen, mich weigern mit ihm zu gehen? Er ist Professor!", verteidigte ich mein Tun weiter.

„Ach Hermione, du und deine… Professoren hier und da", stöhnte Ron leidend laut auf und warf den Kopf frustriert in den Nacken.

„Sehr witzig Ron, was hätt ich denn sonst machen sollen?", war ich sehr zynisch.

„Keine Ahnung!", schaut er mich mit großen, unwissenden Augen an, aber reckte sein Kinn störrisch in die Höhe.

„Das glaub ich dir sogar…", war ich schon wieder sehr ironisch zu ihm und schnaubte verächtlich.

„Was hat er dir denn für ein Nachsitzen gegeben?", fragte nun Harry eher besorgt.

„Montags und freitags, ich soll Tränke brauen", dabei zog ich eine leidende Grimasse, denn ich würde sie nicht behalten dürfen und dafür war meine Zeit an sich eigentlich zu kostbar. „Obwohl, es könnte schlimmer sein", zuckte ich daraufhin die Schultern, denn das hätte es durchaus.

„Aber aufgrund von was?", bohrte Harry beharrlich nach.

„Er hat sich dazu nicht so ausführlich ausgelassen, meinte nur, dass das meine Strafe sei und ist dann abgerauscht! Er hat sich mir nicht erklärt!", zuckte ich entschuldigend und unglücklich mit den Schultern. „…und ich hab mich nicht getraut zu fragen!", ging mir diese Fragerei auf die Nerven und ich flüchtete mich nun in einen Ausweg, der mir als der einfachste erschien. Ich drückte mir ein paar Tränen in die Augen, war erstaunlich leicht, damit schwammen meine Augen nun in einem Meer aus Wasser. Es war wirklich ganz gut, wenn man schauspielern konnte, denn welcher Junge konnte schon Tränen, weiblichen Tränen, standhalten und ich war mir nicht zu schade zu solchen Mitteln zu greifen und schniefte nun leise auf. Stolz, vergesst es! Was war das noch gleich?

„Ich versteh das doch auch nicht, was er will, so bösartig, wie er war und ich, als Vertrauensschüler, habe für nichts und wieder nichts Strafarbeit bekommen!", schluchzte ich nun herzerweichend und drückte noch mehr Tränchen hervor und diese kullerten mir theatralisch über meine Wangen. „… und…, und die Gryffindors hassen mich jetzt", heulte ich jammernd auf. Harrys und Rons Gesichter waren herrlich, als sich ihr Ausdruck von misstrauisch zu sorgend und bestürzt wandelte und sie sich leicht überfordert ansahen. Dass Mädchentränen zu leichter Panik bei den Jungs führen konnte, war so berechenbar, aber umso besser für mich, freute ich mich innerlich sehr über meinen gelungen Coup.

„Aber… aber Hermione, so haben wir das doch gar nicht gemeint! Bitte, nicht weinen… Liebes…, das wird schon wieder…", suchte Harry aufgeregt an seinem Nachttisch nach einem Taschentuch, was er mir dann auch erleichtert reichte, nachdem er eines gefunden hatte.

„Ja, Hermione, du bist die beste Vertrauensschülerin, die es jemals gegeben hat!", versuchte nun auch Ron mich unbeholfen zu trösten, indem er mir schmeichelte, an sich waren die Jungs ja fast süß.

„A… ab… abe… aber, ich hab Nachsitzen!", stotterte ich erregt vom Weinen. „Ich, als Vorbild!", heulte ich weiter untröstbar über mein augenscheinliches Versagen. Ron zuckte verzweifelt seine Schultern und schielte fragend zu Harry, dieser nahm sich plötzlich ein Herz und zog mich an seine Brust, nahm mich lieb und fürsorglich in den Arm.

„Schsch, ist alles gut… ganz ruhig, beruhige dich. Wir wollten dir nicht zu nahe treten oder dir irgendetwas unterstellen! Wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können. Snape ist ein Arsch, der uns nur verunsichern will, lass dich von seiner Bösartigkeit nicht einschüchtern. Du bist doch so stark, Hermione", wisperte er mir zu. Natürlich war ich das, aber besser konnte es nicht laufen und so verbarg ich mein aufkommendes, zufriedenes Lächeln an Harrys Halsbeuge, in die ich mich kuschelte und meine unechten Tränen weinte. Perfekt.

„Nicht nur Snape, auch eure Anschuldigungen… haben…, haben mich viel mehr verletzt!", jammerte ich, wenn schon würde ich jedes Register ziehen.

„Bitte Hermione! Hör auf zu weinen, so kennen wir dich gar nicht… schsch. Ich weiß, wir haben falsch gehandelt, wem wir nicht trauen sollten ist Snape, es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte sich Harry fürsorglich, dabei streichelte er zärtlich mein Haar.

„Ja, Hermione! Mir tut es auch leid, beruhige dich bitte. Wir halten zusammen, egal was er für Auftritte hinlegt", erhob sich nun Ron mutig und tätschelte unsicher meine Schulter. Oh noch perfekter… und ich riss mich abrupt von Harry los, sprang vom Bett auf und schmiss mich hart an Rons Brust und weinte nun an seiner Schulter, herzerweichend laut und er stand da, wie ein Trottel, bis er vorsichtig, langsam die Arme um mich schloss, mich leicht überfordert hielt und mich beruhigend schunkelte.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich war nur so verletzt, womit ich euer Misstrauen verdient habe", löste ich mich nun mit verweintem Gesicht und weinerlicher, gepresster Stimme. Harry zog mich wieder aufs Bett, was Ron sichtbar erleichtert aufatmen ließ, weil er mich wieder los war. Es war erst das zweite Mal, seit wir uns kannten, dass ich weinte. Das erste Mal war auf der Mädchentoilette gewesen, als der Troll mich gefunden hatte und Ron und Harry zu meiner Rettung geeilt waren. Nur, im Unterschied zu damals, waren meine Tränen heute so echt, wie Schnee im Sommer! Schämte ich mich gegenüber meinen Freunden so ein Schmierentheater zu veranstalten? Ähm nein, es war leider nötig, sie waren zu misstrauisch geworden und da war jedes Mittel recht und ich kämpfte nun mal mit allen Mitteln, die mir zur Verfügung standen. Ohne Scheu oder Scham und dazu zählten nun auch mal die Tränen der Frau.

„Wir müssen uns entschuldigen, Hermione, es war nicht in Ordnung von uns, wie wir uns dir gegenüber verhalten haben! Du bist unsere Freundin, dir sollten wir immer Vertrauen und uns nicht von diesem bösartigen Schleimbeutel verunsichern lassen", sah mir Harry reuig, mir gegenübersitzend und meine Hände in seinen haltend, tief in die Augen.

„Oh, Harry! Ihr müsst euch doch nicht entschuldigen, ich kann mir ja vorstellen, wie das gewirkt haben muss, aber ich wollte ihn doch nicht gewinnen lassen! Dass er die Genugtuung hat, dass ich zeige, dass… dass mich, sein Erscheinen aus der Bahn wirft...", erklärte ich mich von tiefen Schluchzern durchbrochen.

„Aber Hermione, du hast ja so recht! Das ist der Stolz, ich würde der finsteren Kellerassel auch nicht zeigen, dass er mich nervös macht, außerdem sind wir ja nicht Neville", meinte nun wieder Ron. „Und… auch ich will mich entschuldigen, du hast dich toll gegen Snape gewehrt."

„Was ist jetzt mit den anderen Gryffindors?", fragte Harry zögerlich.

„Die sind mir egal, Harry! Nur ihr seid mir wichtig und wenn ihr zeigt, dass ihr mir vertraut wird das schon und wenn nicht, auch egal! Fred, George und Ginny werden wohl auch auf meiner Seite sein, dann passt das schon!", meinte ich ergeben, dabei schaute ich wie ein getretener Hund, unter meinen langen Haaren, verweint hervor.

„Du bist so stark Hermione…", wollte mich Ron nun aufmuntern.

„Ja, das warst du schon immer. Wir bekommen das schon hin, wir sind immer für dich da! Kein Misstrauen mehr!", umarmte mich Harry noch einmal herzhaft.

„Danke Jungs, euer Zuspruch hilft, jetzt muss ich noch das Nachsitzen überstehen. Er hat nicht mal gesagt wie lange!", quengelte ich bestürzt und schnäuzte mich laut in das Taschentuch. „Was… aber?", stotterten beide überrumpelt.

„Was soll ich tun, er… der kriegt mich nicht klein...", kam es nun wütend zischend von mir hervor.

„Richtig so, zeig es ihm…", klopften mir beide aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Ich wischte mir über die brennenden Augen.

„Du bist müde, es ist spät. Wir sollten alle ins Bett gehen. Morgen sieht wieder alles viel besser aus", meinte Harry umsorgend.

„Harry hat recht, morgen ist alles besser", sagte auch Ron und lächelte mich verschämt an und so verabschiedete ich mich von ihnen und begab mich in den Mädchenschlafsaal. Der war noch leer und so verschwand ich im Bad und als ich wenig später im Bett lag, fühlte ich mich nicht mal so schlecht, da ich mit Snape über Harrys Problem hatte sprechen können und dank des schlechten Gewissens der beiden Jungs würde ich mein Spiel weiter spielen können. Ich wusste, ich hatte Harry und Ron nun gut eingewickelt. War ich ein Miststück, dass ich so manipulierte? Wahrscheinlich, aber es ging leider nicht anders. Und so ging es noch hin und her, aber ich wusste, die nächsten Tage würde ich achtgeben und sehr auf die Jungs eingehen müssen, da ich unter permanenter Beobachtung stehen würde. Ich hoffte, dass der Sonntag und unser Vorhaben sie dann so ablenkend würden, dass sie mich vergessen würden.

Ja, ich setze große Hoffnungen auf Sonntag. Aber bis dahin war noch mein Kampftraining am Freitag. Hoffentlich verletzte ich mich nicht. Nicht, dass ich zu Snape musste, wäre gerade suboptimal. Und so brachte ich den Rest der Woche mehr schlecht als recht hinter mich. Der Freitag war eine Herausforderung, die ich aber bestand. Erstens, dank der Hilfe der Twins und zweitens meiner Lüge wegen, dass ich bei Snape Nachsitzen hätte und drittens, weil ich mich nicht verletzte und so schnell in den Gemeinschaftsraum huschte, ohne dem werten Herrn Professor über den Weg zu laufen. Die Gryffindors hatten sich auch wieder beruhigt, nachdem sie sahen, wie nahe wir drei uns standen, trotz unserer lauten Auseinandersetzung vor allen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war, als würden wir gerade zusammenkleben, nicht leicht für mich. Gar nicht leicht, aber nötig, leider.

Am Donnerstag sahen wir Snape beim Unterricht wieder und er hatte sich die letzten Tage rar gemacht, anscheinend war Harrys Narbe wirklich ein Garant dafür, zu erahnen in was für einer Laune der Dark Lord war. Und da Snape leicht mitgenommen wirkte und nicht wirklich auf der Höhe schien, hatte dieser offenbar seine schlechte Laune an seinen Leuten ausgelassen und sie gut eingespannt. Ha, geschah ihm recht! Für den Ärger und die Scherereien, die er mir beschert hatte. Auch konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass bei seinen Tätigkeiten als Death Eater, Spion des Ordens des Phönix, als Professor und Tränkebrauer für beide Seiten, nicht mehr wirklich viel Zeit für ihn, den Menschen blieb und es so nicht verwunderte, dass ich als Minna noch keine neue Aufforderung erhalten hatte, was mir vielleicht ein ganz kleines bisschen leid tat, aber nur vielleicht.  
Am Samstag konnte ich Draco am Mittag in der Schulbibliothek stellen, endlich ohne sein an ihm klebendes Gefolge.

„Draco, gut, dass ich dich endlich erwische!", zeigte ich ein verruchtes Lächeln.

„Was ist Mudblood,… ich vermisse dich!", umschlang er meine Hüften mit beiden Händen und zog mich schwungvoll an seinen starken Körper, so dass ich meine Hände an seine Brust legte und ihn anstrahlte. Ich freute mich immer, wenn er mir nicht diese kalte, starre Maske zeigte.

„Ich dich auch, Draco. Darum geht's, ich vermisse dich so sehr, aber ich kann heute nicht kommen, leider. Die Gryffindors halten mich unter strenger Aufsicht, bedank dich bei Snape!", giftete ich verdrossen, denn die mich verfolgenden, lauernden und abwägenden Blicke gingen mir echt auf die Nerven.

„Warum?", seine Augen blickten traurig.

„Er ist am Dienstagabend in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum reingeplatzt und wir hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung! Vor allen und jetzt beäugen sie mich misstrauisch und argwöhnisch, es ist zum Kotzen!", ärgerte ich mich darüber doch gleich wieder richtig.

„Dann sind die Gerüchte also wahr? Sehr lustig, er in Gryffindor, das ist Severus, aber auch sehr ärgerlich, sehr ärgerlich für uns, dass du nicht zu mir kannst. Aber du solltest vorsichtig sein, mein Mudblood!", meinte er verzagt, bevor er mich schnell auf die Stirn küsste.

„Ach, ich könnte ihn erwürgen!", hieb ich wütend mit meinen Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

„Eh, ich bin kein Sandsack… Spätestens nächsten Samstag werden sich die Wogen geglättet haben, da lass ich mich dann aber nicht mehr vertrösten, hast du schon die Bücher gelesen?", sprach er ein anderes Thema an.

„Nein, sorry. Ich werde ihnen noch die Aufmerksamkeit schenken, die sie verdienen. Ich denke, dass es ab Sonntag ruhiger wird, aber gerade weiß ich nicht wirklich wo mir der Kopf steht", erklärte ich gestresst, dabei schüttelte ich mein Haupt, auf dass mein Haar nur so durch die Gegend flog. Da packte er mich nach einem raschen Rundumblick noch fester und zog mich endgültig an seine Brust und hielt mich fest. Ich sank gegen ihn und fand Trost in seiner willigen und festen Umarmung. Er hob mit einer Hand sachte mein Kinn an, hatte die andere an meiner Hüfte liegen und sah mir nun tief in die Augen, legte langsam und mit Bedacht seine Lippen auf meine und küsste mich sehr sanft, sehr gefühlvoll und ich erwiderte diesen zärtlichen Kuss inbrünstig, dann löste er sich leicht von mir und sah mich intensiv an.

„Das wird schon, mein Mudblood, pass auf dich auf", kam es bedauernd von ihm, so nahm er meine Hand und führte den Handrücken an seinen Mund und küsste ihn, schenkte mir ein schelmisches Grinsen zum Abschied und verschwand leise aus der Bücherei. Draco hatte eine unglaubliche Art über den Dingen zu stehen, aber wir hatten uns schon wieder geküsst, kurz, aber ich wusste nicht wo das enden sollte, vor allem mit seinem Wissen über seinen Patenonkel und mich, worauf ich den stechenden Kopfschmerz aufziehen fühlte, da dies alles sehr kompliziert und verzwickt war und so schob ich diese unerwünschten Gedanken weit von mir. Und da kam der mit Spannung erwartete Sonntag und Harry und Ron saßen seit Tagen wie auf heißen Kohlen und so gingen wir gut eingepackt, da die kalte Herbstluft kräftig blies und somit die bunten, farbenprächtigen Blätter von den Bäumen fegte, zu unserem sorgsam von mir vorbereiteten Treffen.

Wir nahmen den Weg Richtung Hogsmeade und näherten uns dem von den Twins genannten Ziel, dem Eberkopf, ja… da kamen doch glatt Erinnerungen auf. Aber die schob ich mal sanft von mir, nicht daran denken, weil ich zurzeit, auf ihn gerade nicht zu gut zu sprechen war. Als ich mit ihnen zielstrebig den Eberkopf ansteuerte und wir in den verdreckten Schankraum gingen, musste ich sagen, sah es im Tageslicht nicht mehr so unheimlich aus wie in der Nacht, nur noch dreckig und schmuddelig. Ich konnte vier vermummte Gestalten in dem Schankraum ausmachen und mir sprang sofort eine mehr schlecht als recht verkleidete Hexe ins Auge, die aber eindeutig männlichen Geschlechts zu sein schien. Es war unter einem dichten, schwarzen Schleier verhüllt und hockte ungalant am Tresen. Eindeutig Dung, so eine schlechte Verkleidung hatte ich ja noch nie gesehen, vielleicht sollte ich ihm Unterricht im Tarnen anbieten.

Jetzt verstand ich aber, warum sich die Twins hier mit allen Treffen wollten. Ich vermutete mal ganz stark, dass sie heute ihre neue Lieferung an Zutaten von Dung erhalten sollten. Die anderen drei Gäste waren das normale Gesindel, das sich an solchen Orten bevorzugt herumtrieb.

„Wow, ist das abgefuckt hier. Ihhhh, da will man sich ja gar nicht hinsetzen", verzog Ron angeekelt das Gesicht, als wir uns an einen der hintersten Tische setzten. Tja, Ron, dann geh mal in den Geköpften Henker, kam es mir zynisch in den Sinn. Der Junge lebte echt in einer Traumwelt.

„Das ist halt eben nicht, das Drei Besen", meinte ich achselzuckend und setzte mich gleichgültig, etwas was Harry mir gleich tat, als auch schon Aberforth Dumbledore knurrig auf uns zukam.

„Was wollt ihr…?", brummte er freundlich wie eh und je.

„Drei Butterbier", bestellte ich nüchtern und er zog grummelig ab.

„Und es gibt auch keine Madame Rosmerta für dich Ron, so schön blond und blauäugig", zog ich ihn kichernd auf und Harry stieg fies grinsend mit ein.

„Wo sie recht hat, Ron…!", lachte auch Harry schallend über Rons peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck. Und auf einmal ging es Schlag auf Schlag und es trafen immer mehr Schüler aus Hogwarts ein. Zu unserem Erstaunen und dem unserer Freude, waren es nicht weniger als fünfundzwanzig Interessierte aus den drei verschiedenen Häusern, das vierte Haus, das der Schlangen blieb leider von vornherein außen vor.

Mit dabei waren Cho Chang und ihre mir äußerst unsympathische Freundin Marietta Edgecombe. Ein Idiot aus Hufflepuff, namens Zacharias Smith, unsere Vertrauensschülerkollegen von Ravenclaw und von Hufflepuff, sowie Ginnys Freund Michael Corner, der mit zwei Ravenclaw Kumpels auftauchte und Luna Lovegood, und wir stellten, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit elf Gryffindors die absolute Mehrheit. Als wir dann alle versammelt waren und uns Aberforth mit noch mehr Butterbierflaschen versorgt hatte, wollten wir beginnen, doch zu Beginn lief es gar nicht so wie von mir erhofft.

„Nun, erzähl Harry, was ist damals im Irrgarten passiert?", wollte jemand neugierig wissen.

„Ja, man erfährt ja immer nichts! Erzähl endlich!", kam es von anderer Seite drängend interessiert.

„Genau, was ist damals mit Diggory eigentlich genau passiert? Erzähl?", und so ging es hin und her.

„Also Leute, so war das hier nicht gedacht, ich bin nicht hier um eure Sensationslust zu befriedigen!" Oh, Harry machte mich grad so stolz, wurde er vielleicht wirklich erwachsen, so wie er gerade Auftrat und sprach. Ich platze gleich vor Stolz auf ihn. „Und ich werde nicht über Cedric erzählen, das wär seiner unwürdig", dabei schaute er bestimmt, missbilligend und unnachgiebig, alle mit seinen tiefen, dunkelgrünen Augen an.

„Ich will aber auch einiges bestätigen, damit ihr wisst, worauf ihr euch einlassen würdet, solltet ihr bei uns mitmachen wollen", worauf er aufgrund der nun folgenden unguten Erinnerungen unruhig durch sein wirres Haar wuschelte. Wir flankierten Harry, ich saß auf seiner rechten Seite, so wie Ron auf seiner linken und ich wusste, dass die nun von ihm kommenden Verteidigungsleistungen nicht leicht für Harry zu beschreiben waren. Erstens, weil er weder Aufmerksamkeit, noch Ruhm wollte und zweitens, weil als es passierte alles gar nicht so toll gewesen war. Er und wir hatten jedes Mal um unser Leben rennen und fürchten müssen, danach hörte es sich immer toll an, was wir erlebt hatten, aber zu dem Zeitpunkt war es nie klar, ob wir lebendig oder tot aus der Sache herauskommen würden. Da war eigentlich nichts tolles dabei und so griff ich unterstützend nach seiner rechten Hand, nahm sie in meine und drückte sie, was ihn den Kopf zu mir drehen ließ, auf dass seine strubbeligen Haare in sein Gesicht fielen und er mich schief, aber dankbar anlächelte, worauf ich ihm aufmunternd zulächelte.

Als wir beide uns nach dieser Aufmunterung wieder nach vorne zu den Schülern um wandten, sahen uns diese komisch an, so als hätten sie uns ertappt. Die dachten wohl, da liefe was zwischen uns, was mich sichtbar die Augen verdrehen ließ. Ginny schaute verkniffen und krallte sich an Michael Corner fest und Cho hatte noch schlitzigere Augen bekommen, so kniff sie diese zusammen, wenn das denn möglich war.

„Ich bitte euch, mich nicht zu unterbrechen", räusperte er sich nun entschlossen und begann wacker zu sprechen:

„Um euch nun zu sagen, warum ich euch was lehren kann. Ja, ich habe im zweiten Jahr gegen einen Basilisken gekämpft und gewonnen, sonst wäre ich nicht hier", kam es von Harry sehr verächtlich, denn viele hatten gerade die Ähnlichkeit mit Fischen. Ich schmunzelte leicht und hielt seine Hand weiter fest, aber es stimmte, welcher 12jährige konnte von sich behaupten es mit einem giftgrünen Ungetüm von 15 Metern aufgenommen zu haben und noch lebend hier zu sitzen, die Wahrscheinlichkeit war verschwindend gering. Als genauere Fragen, nach dem Wie und Warum ausbrachen, hob Harry nur bestimmt die Hand und unterband weitergehende Fragen, bis sich der Sturm legte, da er nicht bereit war mehr preiszugeben.

„Ich kann seit dem Ende des dritten Jahres auch einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufbeschwören", schluckte er nun sichtbar und stockte, da ich mir sicher war, dass er daran dachte, wie wir zwei zusahen, als die Dementoren versucht hatten ihm und Sirius die Seelen auszusaugen, kein schöner Anblick und keine schöne Erinnerung. Die Schmerzen, die Harry hatte erleiden müssen, als er da lag und fast seine Seele verlor, waren tiefgreifend gewesen und ließen einen nicht so schnell los. Dies war wieder eine Information, die einigen die Sprache verschlug, da der Patronus für einen 13jährigen schon nicht ohne war! Aber auch hier war Harry nicht bereit näher darauf einzugehen und so übernahm ich kurzerhand:

„Ihr, die ihr UTZ-Prüfungen habt und wir, die wir unser ZAG-Jahr haben, bekommen von Umbridge keine Verteidigungszauber gelehrt. Die aber, egal ob man Harry glaubt, dass er zurückgekommen ist oder nicht, von uns allen gebraucht werden, denn in den letzten eintausend Jahren wurden jeder Hexe und jedem Zauberer aktive Sprüche vermittelt und nicht nur Defensivzauber aus einem Buch. Warum gilt für uns etwas anderes? Mit welcher Begründung?", erregte ich mich.

„Ich kann deine Argumente verstehen und ich fühle mich auch vom Ministerium benachteiligt, da soviel ich weiß, die Prüfungen trotzdem die gleichen bleiben!", meinten mehrere Teilnehmer und zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

„Also ich finde die Idee gut und bin dafür, dass uns Harry Verteidigungszauber beibringen soll! Schließlich hat er auch das Turnier letztes Jahr gewonnen, er ist gut!", meinte Ginny argumentierend, was zu zustimmendem Kopfnicken führte.

„Sehr schön, ich würde wöchentliche Treffen sinnvoll finden. Wir geben euch dann Bescheid wo und wann", sagte ich bestimmt und rieb mir erwartungsfroh die Hände, das war doch super gelaufen. Es kam Bewegung in die Gruppe, aber ich konnte sie noch nicht gehen lassen.

„Moment alle, bitte. Ich muss euch noch bitten dieses Dokument zu unterzeichnen, zu unserer, aber auch eurer Sicherheit. Ihr schreibt hier euren Namen darauf und es ist besser, ihr erzählt keinem von unserer kleinen Gruppe", meinte ich lieb lächelnd, denn das würde dem Betreffenden gar nicht gut bekommen. Alle stellten sich brav in einer Reihe auf. Als erstes unterschrieben Fred und George schwungvoll, um den anderen die Scheu zu nehmen und so fanden dann auch alle den Mut, um nach einigem Zögern zu unterschreiben. Anschließend packte ich das Dokument zufrieden weg und wandte mich mit Harry und Ron wieder auf den Rückweg zum Schloss, froh dass die Gruppe nun stand.

„Danke Hermione, für deine Unterstützung, das war nicht leicht", wandte sich Harry an mich und zeigte mir, dass ihm sichtlich ein Stein vom Herzen fiel.

„Aber immer gerne doch! Ist doch gut gelaufen", erwiderte ich zufrieden.

„Das hast du echt super gemacht, Kumpel!", meinte Ron und grinste, als ihm etwas einzufallen schien. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch einen geeigneten Raum finden, oder?"

„Ja, leider! Aber wir haben ja noch etwas Zeit. Habt ihr gesehen, wie Cho Harry angehimmelt hat?", fragte ich, was dazu führte, dass Harrys Haut trotz des kalten Windes verdächtig die Färbung von Rons Haaren annahm. Wir lachten alle herzhaft und kamen so fröhlich in Hogwarts an und verschoben den Gedanken an einen Raum. Wir würden schon etwas finden.


	47. Heute ist nicht mein Tag

Heute ist nicht mein Tag

Die nächste Woche verlief relativ schnell und ich war sogar dem Nachsitzen am Montag entgangen. Da er Snape zu sich gerufen hatte. War nicht zu fassen, auch ich hatte Glück! Freute ich mich diebisch. Kurz bevor ich den Turm verlassen wollte, um mich der Strafe zu stellen und zu sehen was das kranke und erschreckend einfallsreiche Hirn von Professor Snape für mich ersonnen hatte, klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster. Die braungefleckte Eule war zielgerade auf mich zugeschossen und im Brief hatte knapp gestanden, dass ich heute nicht erscheinen brauchte! Das dies aber nur aufgeschoben und nicht aufgehoben sei, war klar! Was nicht wirklich viel Raum für Hoffnung gab, dass sich seine Laune gebessert hatte, wie mir bewusst wurde. Aber ich wusste ja, dieser Mann war rachsüchtig. Heute, am Mittwoch, wusste ich nun was Snape die Tage so auf Trab gehalten hatte. Harry hatte Dienstagnacht wieder eine heftige Schmerzattacke gehabt und uns berichtet, dass der Dark Lord große, fast hysterische Freude und unendliches Glück empfunden hatte. Und das Warum? Darüber klärte mich gerade der Tagesprophet detailliert auf.

Mir verging jeglicher Appetit. Bäh, fassbar oder unfassbar! Zehn Death Eater waren erfolgreich aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Und die wenig schmeichelhaften Bilder der geflohenen Straftäter, die auch Sirius damals in einem denkbar schlechten Licht hatten erscheinen lassen, verbreiteten jetzt auch keine wirkliche Hoffnung, dass nichts Schlechtes auf uns zukam. So verrückt und durchgeknallt wie diese bösartigen Kreaturen erschienen, erfasste mich ein beklemmendes Gefühl. Der Artikel tat einfach nur wieder weh, da darin behauptet wurde, dass das Zaubereiministerium davon ausgehe, dass Sirius Black, der seit zwei Jahren auf der Flucht war, ihnen geholfen hatte zu entkommen. Hatte ich schon mal gesagt, dass ich Fudge für inkompetent hielt? Nein, oder doch? Hier hole ich es nach, er war inkompetent, bescheuert und eine vollkommene Fehlbesetzung!

Ich blickte entnervt auf und direkt zu Draco! Ich wusste wer da frei gekommen war und sah, dass es auch bei ihm leicht geschockt aus den grauen Augen funkelte. Er hatte sich aber wie immer sehr gut in der Gewalt und ließ sich sonst nichts anmerken. Ein Malfoy halt, aalglatt, in allen Lebenslagen. Sein Blick hatte gesagt, dass wir reden sollten. Das sah ich auch so und somit stand die Verabredung. Ich reichte wortlos die Zeitung an meine beiden Jungs weiter und diese lasen es ebenso sprachlos und geschockt und schauten sich unsicher an.

„Es geht los, oder Harry?", flüsterte Ron besorgt und Harry nickte daraufhin nur bedrückt.

„Ja, jetzt geht es richtig los, wundert mich ja nicht, dass sich die Dementoren auf seine Seite schlagen, da passen sie hin!", meinte Harry resigniert und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein schwarzes, struppiges Haar.

„Wo du recht hast, Harry", erwiderte ich und stimmte da völlig mit ihm überein.

„Die sehen ganz schön finster und durchgeknallt aus, diese Typen", verzog Ron sein Gesicht leidvoll und warf einen vorsichtigen Blick auf die sich bewegenden Fotos.

„Diese drei da, sind die Lestranges! Die anderen sieben sind nicht so wichtig…", wisperte ich leise und deutete dabei auf die ersten drei Personen. Es waren eine verrückt erscheinende, schwarzhaarige Frau und zwei düstere Männer. „Wir sollten auf Neville achten!", flüsterte ich und schaute besorgt, ob er schon da war.

„Warum?", fragten Ron und Harry gleichzeitig und in solchen Momenten war ich über Ritas Buch mehr als froh.

„Diese drei da, haben seine Eltern so lange mir den Cruciatus gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verloren haben. Sie liegen seit fünfzehn Jahren im St. Mungos", berichtete ich zügig und zeigte auf Bellatrix, Rodolphus und Rabastan Lestrange. „Und bevor ihr fragt, habe ich aus alten Zeitungsartikeln aus der Bücherei", die Lüge kam mir leicht über die Lippen.

„Wow, das ist krass! Was du immer aus den Büchern an Wissen holst! Warum hat er nie was gesagt?", wollten sie gleich neugierig und verständnislos wissen.

„Tust du das denn, Harry?", fragte ich einfühlsam, während dieser ganz still da saß und verloren durch die Gegend blickte, nach dieser traurigen Neuigkeit und der Erkenntnis, dass auch er nie jemanden groß über seine Lebensverhältnisse aufklären wollte.

„Das ist so… arrrr… armer Neville, dass er so ein Schicksal hat… und Fudge schiebt das echt Sirius in die Schuhe! Ich glaub's nicht, dieser Idiot!", meinte Harry brüsk und als er sah, dass Neville gerade die Große Halle betrat, erhob er sich rasch und schritt mit dem Propheten in der Hand schnell auf ihn zu. Ron wollte zuerst hinterher, aber ich legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und hielt ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln zurück.

„Nein, Ron. Lass die beiden einmal allein, da können wir nicht mitreden!", meinte ich bestimmt und sah besorgt zu, wie Harry und Neville nach kurzer Diskussion die Halle zusammen verließen.

„Mhmhm hast recht!", schaute auch er den beiden besorgt hinterher, drehte sich dann aber achselzuckend um und sprach mit Seamus, über, ja, was wohl? Quidditch!

Auf einmal begann mein Talisman zu brennen. Ok, ein Blick durch die Halle! Die Twins saßen weiter unten am Tisch und sahen auch auf, da ihre Münzen auch gerade brannten. Als wir uns so fragend ansahen, wussten wir, dass es von Draco sein musste. Ich zog mich daraufhin schnell in eine der Toiletten zurück und zog die Galleone aus meiner Bluse hervor und konnte sehen, dass er bei den Zahlen, heute 22 Uhr und bei den Zeichen GR, für Gemeinschaftsraum eingestellt hatte. Das hieß dann wohl, dass wir unser samstägliches Treffen vorziehen würden. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich wieder zu den Slytherins gehen würde, seit dem Vorfall mit Snape. Das würde lustig werden. Wie die wohl reagieren würden?

Aber als erstes hieß es den Schultag hinter sich bringen und da erlebten wir eine Überraschung, als wir den Weg von Sprouts Unterricht aus den Gewächshäusern zurücklegten. Lasst euch sagen, meine Laune war mies, ach, was sage ich, sie war unterirdisch, da ich über Pflanzen zwar viel wusste, aber ich war ohne den berühmten grünen Daumen geboren worden und leistete den mir anvertrauten Pflanzen regelmäßig aktiv Sterbehilfe! Das war die Sache mit der Theorie und der Praxis, weil man in dem Einen gut war, musste man das Andere noch lange nicht können. Deswegen war auch Neville aus taktischen Gründen immer mein Partner in Kräuterkunde. Aber nach der Information, die Harry ihm heute Morgen erzählt hatte, war er zurück in den Turm gegangen und hatte sich heute entschuldigen lassen. Ihn traf es schwer, dass die sadistischen Folterer seiner Eltern wieder auf freiem Fuß waren.

Verständlich, aber dank seines Rückzugs hatte ich unser Projekt heute kurzerhand ermordet und um die Pflanzen tat es mir mehr leid, als um Bole! Das kann ich euch sagen. Ganz toll, ich, die perfekte Hermione, hatte eine Arbeit von Wochen, dank meiner unglaublichen Begabung Pflanzen frühzeitig in den Tod zu schicken, vernichtet! Folglich befand sich meine Laune gerade im Keller und unsere Note auch.

Als ich es sah...

„Harry, Ron seht da, da ist Licht in Hagrids Hütte, er ist wieder zurück!", meinte ich aufgeregt, da es mich interessierte, was sich bei den Riesen getan hatte. Waren sie genauso wie die Dementoren übergelaufen? Fragen über Fragen.

„Er ist wieder da, Gott sei Dank! Gehen wir nach dem Mittagessen hin?", fragte Harry gleich hoffnungsvoll.

„Ja, aber wir sollten aufpassen, dass uns Umbridge nicht erwischt", warf ich vorsichtig ein.

„Ja, wäre vielleicht nicht so gut…", meinte Harry unsicher und so gingen wir zügig zum Essen. Als wir die Große Halle betreten wollten, hielten mich die Twins bestimmt auf.

„Äh, Hermione… könntest du uns kurz einen Zauber erklären..., bitte?", kratzte sich Fred verlegen am Kopf, eine bessere Idee schien ihm nicht gekommen zu sein, aber sie reichte völlig aus, da ich als wandelndes Lexikon verschrien war.

„Klar, Fred, gerne! Jungs, geht schon mal vor, ich hab eh nicht so viel Hunger", erklärte ich und wandte mich ab.

„Ja, klar mach nur…", kam es zustimmend von Harry und er wurde von Ron recht grob am Arm gepackt und zum Tisch geschleift. „Mach schon, Harry… ich hab Hunger!", war noch zu hören, was die Twins laut aufstöhnen ließ und mich mit den Augen rollen.

„Glaubt ihr, er hat einen Bandwurm?", fragte ich ernsthaft besorgt, was Fred einen hysterischen Lachanfall bescherte

„Wäre eine Möglichkeit! Ich weiß auch nicht, wo er das alles hin stopft…", schüttelte sich George und klopfte Fred auf den Rücken, damit sich dieser wieder einkriegte.

„Wurm… Bandwurm… ich hab grad eine Idee für unsere Produkte…", hickste Fred erheitert.

„Merkst dir… sagt mir lieber, was ihr wirklich wollt…", wollte ich drängend wissen, was sie von mir wollten, denn meine Geduld war heute recht kurz.

„Natürlich, My Lady! Bei dem Ton weiß man gleich, sie versteht grad keinen Spaß. Was ist geschehen?", wollte ein Twin wissen.

„Hab meine Pflanzen getötet!", zischte ich sauer.

„Solange es nur Blümchen sind, ist es doch vertretbar?", kicherte Fred, denn er war heute auch zu gut drauf.

„Meine Note aber nicht, ich hasse so was. Warum müssen diese scheiß Dinger auch so leicht kaputt gehen, halten nichts aus, diese Fangzähnigen Geranien!", keifte ich böse und gedanklich tötete ich die Dinger schon wieder. Kichern und lautes Prusten ertönte, das sie mühsam versuchten zu unterdrücken, worin sie aber kläglich versagten und sich gegenseitig in den Armen lagen.

„Mann, du hast echt geschafft, die kleinen, biestigen Beißer ins Jenseits zu schicken? Da muss man sich aber schon anstrengen, das haben nicht mal wir geschafft! Die sind doch relativ robust und widerborstig, die beißen doch so gern!", war es immer wieder schön für einen Lacher gut zu sein, daher verzog ich verärgert die Mundwinkel. Ich fragte mich selbst wie ich das geschafft hatte, leicht war es nicht gewesen, aber das Ergebnis blieb dasselbe, Professor Sprout war auch unsäglich erstaunt über diese Tat gewesen.

„Das weiß ich selbst und das ist nicht lustig!", grummelte ich nun böse und verschränkte verärgert die Arme, dann begann ich zu lächeln. „Töten scheint mir im Blut zu liegen", meinte ich dann verrucht und ein gemeingefährliches Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge.

„Ohohoh,… jetzt machst du uns Angst… aber du hast doch Neville, damit deine Pflanzen nicht so elendig und vor allem frühzeitig verreckten", warf er ein.

„Ja, dem geht's heut nicht so gut, habt ihr die Zeitung gelesen?", wollte ich wissen und war wieder ernst.

„Ja, klar! Der Ausbruch der Death Eater, voll scharf! Hauen die einfach aus Askaban ab!", meinten beide abwechselnd empört und verwirrten einen ganz leicht. „Aber was hat das mit Neville zu tun?", stand nun Unverständnis in ihren braunen Augen.

„Die Lestranges haben damals seine Eltern gefoltert und ihnen dadurch den Verstand genommen. Sie liegen seither im St. Mungos", klärte ich sie knapp über das vergangene Geschehen auf und seufzte.  
„Was? Krass! Armer Neville, klar dass er heute Ruhe haben will… aber sag, was will Malfoy, du weißt, die Galleone?", tat er ihnen sichtbar leid, aber kamen sie nun auf ihre eigentliche Frage zu sprechen, denn es war nicht ihre Art hinter anderen groß über sie zu tratschen oder zu lästern, das mochte ich an ihnen sehr.

„Lestrange ist seine Tante mütterlicherseits, ich denke darüber will er reden", sprach ich meine Vermutung aus. Nun fuhren sie sich synchron über die Stirn, ein herrlicher Anblick!

„Das ist… scheiße. So eine Tante zu haben…?", schockte sie die Information sichtlich. Was würden sie sagen, wenn sie erfuhren, dass sie auch eine Black war und damit mit Sirius verwandt?

„Er wird es mir erzählen. Aber es ist gut, dass wir jetzt reden… ich brauche...", und Fred unterbrach mich.

„Du brauchst uns, um abzuhauen. Schon klar!", zwinkerte er mir verschwörerisch zu.

„Und ich hab auch schon eine Idee. Du gehst früh ins Bett, dir ist schlecht! Und legst den Geminio ins Bett, dann… kannst du den Unsichtbarkeitszauber…?", fragte George interessiert nach und legte mir seinen Plan dar.

„Mhmh, ob ich mich schon ganz unsichtbar zaubern kann, weiß ich nicht?", zuckte ich mit den Schultern.

„Wir machen eine riesen Show, heute Abend im Gemeinschaftsraum! Wenn du nicht ganz und gar verschwindest, dürfte es bei dem Chaos nicht auffallen, wär nicht weiter schlimm", bastelten die beiden Unholde an einem Plan.

„Super Idee, George, was hältst du davon, Hermione?", ich stand überlegend da und nickte dann langsam mit dem Kopf.

„So machen wir´s, dann kann ich mir mal Zeit mit Draco lassen und muss nicht so hetzen", das hätte ich mal nicht so sagen sollen, weil das das Zeichen für die beiden Deppen war anzufangen in die Luft zu schmatzen und Luftküsschen zu schmeißen und loszulegen mich zu ärgern. Ich schnaufte aus wie ein Pferd.

„Oh Mann, seid ihr vielleicht kindisch!", wetterte ich.

„Aber immer doch, Schönste!", winkten sie mir affektiert zum Abschied und blödelten und lachten weiter rum, was ihnen als sie den Gang entlang gingen noch nicht mal komische Blicke der anderen Schüler einbrachte, da alle wussten, dass die Weasley-Twins halt anders waren, schon immer. Leute, wenn ihr wüsstet wie recht ihr habt, dachte ich resigniert. Ich wandte mich wieder der Großen Halle zu und ging nun zu Harry und Ron.

„Und habt ihr's, wollen wir schnell raus?", fragte ich im Stehen.

„Wuww… du... hascht… noccchh nichts gegessen…", versuchte Ron sich mit vollem Mund zu artikulieren. Ich verzog angewidert mein Gesicht.

„Das macht mir nichts, können wir?", zeigte ich meinen Ekel etwas und vor allem meine Ungeduld.

„Ja gern, ich bin fertig und sehr neugierig", meinte Harry und sprang enthusiastisch auf, schlug Ron auffordernd auf den Rücken, dieser ergab sich in sein Schicksal, sein Mahl beenden zu müssen und erhob sich murrend, dabei schnappte er sich noch gierig einen Keks, oh Mann und so gingen wir schnell zu Hagrid! Wenig später standen wir vor seiner Tür und klopften an, konnten es im Inneren der Hütte laut rumpeln hören.

„Ja?", war der tiefe Tenor von Hagrid zu vernehmen.

„Hagrid, wir sind es, mach auf!", rief Harry fordernd und schon wurde die leicht schiefe Holztür zaghaft geöffnet und wir sahen uns einem arg gezeichneten Hagrid gegenüber, der ein übles, blaues Veilchen am Auge hatte und auch ansonsten einen leicht verhauenen Eindruck vermittelte.

„Was ist dir passiert, waren das die Riesen?", fielen Harry und Ron gleich ins Haus, wörtlich zu nehmen, wie ich anmerken wollte.

„Woher wisst ihr das?", war Hagrid sichtlich überrumpelt.

„Von Malfoy… frag nicht…", winkte ich ab, was ihn mich komisch anschauen ließ, er sich dann aber schulterzuckend ein rohes, angelaufenes Stück Drachenfleisch auf sein lädiertes Auge schmiss und die Kühle ihn wohltuend aufstöhnen ließ. Widerlich, absolut widerlich!

„Ist nicht so gut gelaufen… Golgomath, der Chef von den Riesen hat Walden Macnair empfangen und wir hatten damit zu kämpfen, nicht den Riesen oder den Death Eatern in die Hände zu fallen. War der totale Reinfall!", zuckte er schmerzhaft zusammen, als er sich ungünstig bewegte. Er berichtete uns ausführlich, wie sie versucht hatten mit den Riesen in Kontakt zu kommen und schweifte zwischendrin weit aus. War ich erstaunt? Nein, war doch klar gewesen, heute war ein Tag zum im Bett bleiben, als ich in der Früh die Zeitung gelesen hatte, hätte ich mich danach wieder ins Bett legen sollen, konnte ich nur zynisch denken.

„Aber das erklärt nicht, warum du so aussiehst, oder?", fragte ich vorsichtig und blickte Hagrid überlegend an.

„Mhhh, stimmt, ich zeig's euch die Tage. Okay?", sah er uns mit einem unsicheren, unwohlen Blick an.

„Ja, ist gut, aber wie geht es dir?", und bevor Hagrid auf Harrys besorgte Frage antworten konnte, hörten wir, wie es harsch an der Vordertür klopfte. In der Zeit des Redens war es dunkel geworden, das ging mittlerweile ganz schnell, da es Winter wurde und die Nacht nun rasch aufzog und das schon am Nachmittag.

„Ja, bitte?", fragte Hagrid unsicher nach, nachdem er uns skeptisch aus seinen zugeschwollenen Augen beäugt hatte.

„Chchrrmm, Machen Sie auf!", ertönte es von der nervenden Umbridge.

„Scheiße!", stieß Ron nervös aus.

„Pass bei der auf, hier hat sich viel geändert", flüsterte ich warnend und Hagrid schaute nur verwirrt.

„Kommt, wir nehmen den Tarnumhang und hauen über die Hintertür ab. Sie sollte uns hier nicht sehen, nicht dass sie das Hagrid ankreidet", meinte Harry schnell.

„Was habt ihr drei?", meinte Hagrid sichtlich verunsichert und rief laut. „Einen Moment bitte, komme gleich."

„Die Frau da draußen ist vom Ministerium und schimpft sich Großinquisitorin von Hogwarts, sie überprüft und bewertet alles, es ist besser wenn wir verschwinden", drängten wir uns eng zusammen und warfen uns den Tarnumhang über, um aus der Hütte abzuhauen. In unserem Rücken konnten wir hören, wie Hagrid die Kröte schließlich einließ. Als wir unter dem freiem Himmel standen, konnten wir erleben, dass sich der erste, leichte Schneefall dieses Jahres über die Ländereien von Hogwarts gelegt hatte und die Landschaft mit einem leichten Puderzucker malerisch überzogen hatte.

„Mist! Da sieht die Bitch doch gleich, dass er Besuch gehabt hat", kam es leise von Ron, der auch mal mitdachte, was erfreulich war.

„Dafür sind wir doch Zauberer…", meinte ich listig und sprach den Tilgzauber auf uns und so löschten sich, während wir gingen, unsere Fußspuren sofort beim Gehen und so würde unser spät-nachmittäglicher Besuch unbemerkt bleiben, was auch gut so war.

„Hermione, du bist… es ist nicht in Worte zu fassen, was würden wir ohne dich tun?", schmeichelte Harry.

„Das möchte ich auch manchmal wissen…", murmelte ich in meinem nichtvorhandenen Bart. Als wir uns wieder ins Schloss geschlichen hatten, zogen wir in einem unbeobachteten Moment den Umhang herunter und konnten schon wieder zum Essen gehen. Irgendwie taten die Leute hier echt nichts anderes, oder kam das nur mir so vor? Ich ließ mir das Abendessen schmecken, da mir ein aufregender Abend mit Draco bevorstand, denn bisher war es immer aufreibend gewesen. Später in Gryffindor zogen die Twins und ich wie abgesprochen unseren Plan durch und so stand ich vor der Badezimmertür und betrachtete mein Spiegelbild skeptisch. Ich sah eine attraktive, junge Frau, die heute enge Bluejeans trug und einen enganliegenden, schwarzen Rolli und dies alles wurde von meinem wallenden, schwarzen Mantel gekrönt und nun sollte ich zum ersten Mal den Unsichtbarkeitszauber sprechen, dann mal los.

Ich konnte so was gar nicht ab, wenn etwas nicht so klappte, wie von mir erhofft und erwünscht! Was sollte das? Ich war nicht unsichtbar, ich war schwammig! Eindeutig nicht das erwünschte Resultat, eher ein überhaupt nicht gelungener Zauber! Ich war kurz davor frustriert aufzuschreien, ärgerte ich mich maßlos über mein eigenes Versagen. Ich sollte nach diesem gelungenen Tag ins Bett gehen und mir die Bettdecke weit übers Gesicht ziehen. Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte mich zu beruhigen. Reg dich nicht auf, Hermione! Sagte ich mir einer Litanei gleich vor. Du bist nicht Superwoman, du bist ein Mensch! Nein falsch, eine Hexe, eine menschliche Hexe! Ganz ruhig, da kann es mal passieren, dass nicht alles auf Anhieb funktionierte, das war normal, man musste üben und lernen… ach, war ich wütend! Heute klappte grad nichts, erst diese bescheuerten, toten, magischen Geranien, ich meine, ich mochte nicht mal die Geranien als stinknormale Blumen der Muggel! Und dann ein Zauber, der mir schwer von der Hand ging. Das kratzte dann doch minimal an meinem Ego, ich geb's ja zu, ich war eingeschnappt.

Trotzdem versuchte ich es noch einmal, mhm… besser ja, aber nicht gut genug, zum Kotzen, obwohl die ganzen anderen Schüler dieser Schule hätten wohl gar nichts hinbekommen, bei diesem schwierigen Spruch und nun war mein Ehrgeiz geweckt. Ich würde diesen Spruch meistern und wenn es das Letzte war was ich tat, aber halt nur leider nicht jetzt, leider! Da die Zeit knapp wurde. Also mein geniales Superhirn, her mit einem zweiten Plan…! Na, na, na und? Wo sind die verteufelt genialen Einfälle, wenn man sie braucht? Ja, ich lächelte mich selbst im Spiegel an, genau du bist zu schlau... Ich klopfte mir mit meinem Zauberstab auf den Kopf, sprach den Spruch und ein Gefühl als würde ich mir ein Ei auf dem selbigen aufschlagen bereitet sich in mir aus. Unangenehm! Und das tropfende Gefühl, von kalter, glitschiger Flüssigkeit die von meinem Kopf über meinen Körper lief, fühlte sich eigenartig an und so schüttelte ich mich unwohl. Aber siehe da, perfekt!

So würde es gehen. War zwar nicht so gut wie ganz unsichtbar zu sein, aber für heute, mit der Ablenkung der Twins und so, würde es reichen und bald würde ich diesen Unsichtbarkeitszauber können, komme was da wolle, schwor ich mir. Ich hatte den Desillusionierungszauber angewandt. Als Tarnung auch sehr geeignet aber leichter, viel leichter als das Unsichtbarwerden. Denn hier wurde das Aussehen nur exakt an die Umgebung angepasst, so dass man beispielsweise vor einem Schrank stehend, dessen Holzmaserung annahm, oder vor einer Steinmauer, wie eine Steinmauer aussah. Leider konnte man aber in einer einsamen Umgebung trotzdem auffallen, aber wie gesagt, heute würde es wohl gehen, musste es gehen. Und im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte so ein Trubel, da mittlerweile die Verkaufsveranstaltungen der Twins so in waren, dass diese mehr als gut besucht waren und da alle der Bitch eine verpassen wollten, so dass Fred und George mittlerweile ein Vermögen scheffelten und ich nicht auffiel in dem Durcheinander.

Ich konnte noch Harry, Ron und Neville am Kamin sitzen sehen, wie sie versuchten ihn aufzurichten und ihm irgendwelche tollen Geschichten erzählten, um ihm abzulenken. Vielleicht wie ich die Geranien umbrachte, das war im Gewächshaus ein Lacher gewesen, obwohl Neville würde die Geschichte wohl nur noch trauriger machen, da er so sensibel war und diese kleinen, miesen, bissigen Scheißer echt gemocht hatte. Ich kam dank meiner Desillusionierung ungesehen in den Kerkern an und da ich die Konfrontation mit den Slytherins liebte, löste ich den Zauber auf und tippte mit dem Zauberstab wieder an meinen Kopf und diesmal wirkte es genau anders herum. Ich fühlte jetzt Wärme und wie diese warme Flüssigkeit zuerst über meinen Körper hoch floss und zum Schluss über meinen Kopf ging und sich somit der Zauber löste. Es kribbelte mein ganzer Leib.

Wow, voll cool, dass die uns so was nicht im Unterricht beibrachten war echt schade. Ich sollte mal die Lehrpläne entwerfen…


	48. Draco

Draco

Ich hatte mein Gesicht ganz unter meiner Kapuze versteckt, als ich wie immer meinen Schutzzauber sprach und dann forsch den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat. Erneut zog ich unmittelbar mit meiner Finsternis natürlich alle Aufmerksamkeit auf mich und durfte zusehen, wie vielen der sonst so gleichgültigen Slytherins, die Münder aufklappten und sie mich erschrocken anstarrten. Sie hatten wohl gehofft mich nicht mehr zu sehen. Ich glaube, sie mochten es nicht, wenn ich in ihr Haus eindrang! Verständlich, aber nicht zu ändern. Pech für sie, ging meine Gehässigkeit mit mir durch. Ich erlebte, wie sich der schöne Zabini rasch von seinem Platz vorm Kamin erhob und mich skeptisch, überlegend ansah.

Ich wusste, dank Lav und Pav, dass Zabini ein sogenannter Frauen… äh, nein, halt! Ein Mädchenschwarm war, groß gewachsen und mit seiner dunklen Haut, die an Vollmilchschokolade erinnerte und den hohen Wangenknochen und diesen leicht schrägstehenden, dunkelbraunen Augen, war er auch wirklich hübsch anzusehen. Er gefiel vielen hier und wie Slytherins halt nun mal waren, wusste er, dass er umschwärmt wurde und genoss es, so wie er tagtäglich selbstbewusst durch die Schule schlenderte, sich seiner Ausstrahlung, seines Charismas nur zu bewusst. Und mutig war er anscheinend auch, da er sich jetzt langsam auf mich zubewegte. Ich hatte, wie immer in diesem Raum, meinen Stab in den Falten meines Mantels verborgen und ihn verteidigungsbereit in meiner Hand.

„Ähm, hallo, womit kann ich dir helfen?", fragte er unsicher und versuchte ein charmantes Lächeln in seinem durchaus attraktiven Gesicht. Er wagte es wirklich mich anzusprechen, das musste in diesem Haus etwas bedeuten. Aber was, schließlich war auch er es gewesen, der Draco und mich geholt hatte, als Snape im Gemeinschaftsraum gewartet hatte, interessant. Warum hatten die Slytherins die bestaussehenden Männer und gleichzeitig die hässlichsten und schrecklichsten, siehe Bole, Crabbe und Goyle? Ich war positiv überrascht und reagierte souverän auf diese erstaunlich freundliche Aufnahme und neigte leicht das verborgene Haupt.

„Draco!", meinte ich dann nur heiser.

„Erwartet er dich?", wagte er sehr vorsichtig zu fragen und machte ein unbehagliches Gesicht. Die Schlangen belauerten uns bewegungslos und warteten ab.

„Wäre ich sonst hier?", gab ich die Gegenfrage an ihn kalt zurück und konnte sehen, wie die Schlangen leicht zu tuscheln begannen und uns nicht aus den Augen ließen.

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer, aber ich weiß nicht ob du…?", fuhr er sich in einer abwägenden Geste durch sein kurzes, schwarzes Haar.

„Ich darf, nur keine Sorge und danke, Zabini!", sagte ich fest zu ihm und schritt nun zielstrebig auf die Schlafzimmer der Jungen zu und ließ die neugierige Meute überrumpelt zurück. Draco, Draco… du und deine Spielchen, dachte ich mir, hatte er sich doch absichtlich verkrochen, um zu sehen wie ihm das Haus gehorchte? Durchschaubarer ging´s ja wohl kaum, was mich gefährlich lächeln ließ. Er war echt unmöglich! Diese Machtspiele, ich glaubte zu wissen, dass er da oben schon sehr neugierig auf mein Erscheinen wartete! Er war echt ein schlimmer Finger, aber wie es schien hielt sich sein Haus an seine Anordnungen und befolgte seine Befehle, gut zu wissen, für ihn wie für mich.

„Du bist unmöglich, Draco!", verkündete ich ihm auch als Begrüßung, schlug die Tür bestimmt ins Schloss und verzauberte sie. Ich hatte ohne zu klopfen seinen Raum betreten.

„Hallo, mein Mudblood! Haben sie dich leben lassen?", meinte er verschlagen und grinste mich von seinem Bett aus verrucht an. Er lehnte mit seinem Oberkörper an seinem Kopfende und lag entspannt da, dabei hatte er ein Buch auf dem Schoß liegen.

„Hallo, mein spielerisches Pureblood! Was wäre gewesen wenn sie sich nicht an deine Anweisungen gehalten hätten?", fragte ich pikiert, aber auch lässig und legte den Mantel ab, auf einen der grünen Samtsessel, die vor dem Kamin standen.

„Das hätten sie nicht gewagt! Und außerdem kannst du dich wehren, das sind doch keine Gegner für dich!", meinte er selbstsicher und abwertend und winkte mich zu sich, legte sein Buch auf dem Nachttisch ab. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er mir ein großes Kompliment gemacht, was mich großzügig über seine Arroganz hinwegsehen ließ.

„Zabini hat mit mir gesprochen und mich gefragt was ich will", ging ich selbstsicher auf Draco zu.

„Er war schon immer tapfer in Bezug auf mich", verdrehte er leicht die Augen und zeigte mir ein breites Grinsen in dem attraktiven Gesicht.

„Bitte?", ich blickte ihn ungläubig an.

„Er denkt, er wär ein Freund und müsste mich beschützen und auf mich acht geben!", er lachte rau auf. „Als ob ich das nicht selbst könnte!", war Draco schrecklich blasiert.

„Ist er nicht dein Freund?", wollte ich überrascht wissen.

„Wen kann man schon als Freund bezeichnen... aber er kommt dem nahe! Er ist seit jeher mein Stellvertreter in Slytherin!", räumte er unbehaglich ein.

„Na, dann ist ja gut! Er war sehr höflich", beschied ich ihm und stand nun abwartend am Rand seines Betts.

„Setz dich", klopfte er einladend neben sich, was ich auch tat, zog mir meine Schuhe aus und setzte mich im Schneidersitz hin, machte es mir auf Dracos großem Bett gemütlich.

„Du wolltest mich schon heute sehen?", fragte ich lauernd, sah ihn mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an, meine Haare fielen nach vorne, da ich sie offen trug.

„Du hast heute, nachdem du die Zeitung gelesen hast, so angespannt ausgesehen", faltete er seine Hände überlegt in seinem Schoß und blickte nun von ihnen auf.

„Ja, da ich weiß wer da ausgebrochen ist!", setzte ich ihn vorweg davon in Kenntnis, dass ich alles wusste und schaute ihm ernst in die grauen Augen.

„War ja klar! Was denkst du?", war in seinem Gesicht rein gar nichts zu lesen, keine Meinung, keine Emotion und selbst sein Ton war nichtssagend neutral.

„Gefahr!", meinte ich überlegend.

„Ja, soviel ich weiß, schließlich sind drei von den zehn besonders gefährlich!", versuchte er die Klippe zu umschiffen.

„Lestrange!", nahm ich es ihm ab, es laut aussprechen zu müssen.

„Ja!", antwortete er leicht entnervt, aber nicht wegen mir, sondern wegen ihnen.

„Sie ist deine Tante und ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden Lestranges auch irgendwie mit den Malfoys verwandt sind", klang ich leicht zynisch bei der Feststellung.

„Wie immer erstaunlich gut informiert, was weißt du noch?", schaute er nun wieder auf seine Hände, so dass seine weißblonden, seidigen Haare in sein schön geschnittenes Gesicht fielen.

„Longbottom!", sprach ich es nicht aus, sondern warf ihm nur mein Wissen hin.

„War ja klar!", hauchte er einen Seufzer, dabei strich er sich bedächtig die Haare hinter die Ohren. „Was meinst du?", er wirkte gar nicht glücklich.

„Was soll ich meinen, Verwandtschaft kann man sich wahrlich nicht aussuchen!", erwiderte ich relativ kalt.

„So einfach ist das für dich? Selbst mich hat es überrascht und entsetzt, dass die wieder draußen sind!", rief er erregt und überrumpelte mich damit.

„Warum? Du warst noch ein Kind, als sie in das Gefängnis kamen, warum solltest du Angst vor ihnen haben?", fragte ich perplex nach.

„Angst, ich hab keine Angst! Ich fühle mich genervt, denn von Vater weiß ich, dass mit Bellatrix nicht zu spaßen ist, sie war schon vorher verrückt… nicht ganz richtig im Kopf und dank der Dementoren, wohl jetzt absolut nicht mehr zurechnungsfähig!", erregte er sich zornig und wuschelte etwas frustriert durch seine helle Pracht.

„Und zu den Weihnachtsferien nach Hause zu fahren, darauf freue ich mich nicht, wenn ich ins Manor komme und mir eine ausgetickte Tante vor der Nase herumhüpft!", meinte er ärgerlich.

„Und du bist auch nicht bei mir, das gefällt mir nicht!", verzog er wütend sein Gesicht. Wenn es nicht so lief, wie sie es wollten, konnten Malfoys echt unausstehlich in ihrem Verhalten werden und ich rümpfte das Näschen. Wie, bei ihm sein? Manchmal wusste ich nicht, was Draco wirklich mit mir vorhatte, aber ich wollte mich überraschen lassen.

„Ich meine, ich vertrag ja nicht mal Mutter länger als eine halbe Stunde, mit ihrem verkniffenen, blasierten Gesicht und dann auch noch ihre Schwester, von der Vater sagt, dass sie als junges Mädchen schon schizophrene Züge hatte. Black muss man heißen!", ätzte er verächtlich. Es war zu schön, wenn sich die Familienmitglieder untereinander derart schätzen, mochten und achteten. Ich konnte mir bei seinem Gejammer das Lachen nicht mehr verkneifen, was ihn mich bitterböse anstarren ließ. Aber es war auch zu komisch, denn dank Narcissa war auch er ein halber Black, aber für Malfoys typisch, stand er weit über solchen Tatsachen.

„Oh, du Armer, armes Pureblood! Schon echt schlimm mit einer solchen Verwandtschaft, aber ist euer Manor nicht groß genug, dass du dich verkrümeln kannst?", wollte ich erheitert wissen und spöttelte leicht.

„Lach nur, Mudblood! Natürlich hab ich meinen eigenen Flügel und meine Suite! Ich bin der Erbe! Aber ich sehe jetzt schon die gemeinsamen Essen vor mir… Familienzusammenführung! Da läuft's mir jetzt schon kalt den Rücken runter! Hast du die Bilder gesehen?", schnauzte er und schaute mich mit großen Augen an.

„Draco, bitte, ich bin mir sicher… sie werden sich vorher waschen!", darüber kicherte ich wieder etwas albern. Ich konnte ihn gerade nicht so ernst nehmen.

„Hast heut deinen lustigen Tag, was?", maulte er mich böse an.

„Nein, ich hatte einen echt schlechten Tag, heute lief nichts wirklich so, wie von mir gewünscht!", beruhigte ich mich, da ich an meine kleinen oder größeren Missgeschicke dachte.

„Ähhh?", schaute er mich fragend an.

„Kräuterkunde!", meinte ich verschnupft und blickte beschämt auf die Seite.

„Ach, du meinst deine heldenhafte Tat, die Fangzähnigen Geranien zu vernichten! Das war herrlich, ich hab gedacht ich krieg mich nicht mehr ein!", johlte jetzt er lachend auf und vergaß sein Familiendrama über meinem Unglück.

„Ja, du warst einer der am lautesten und am meisten gelacht hat!", zischte ich ihm jetzt beleidigt entgegen. Ich konnte mich gut daran erinnern, dass er sich mit seinen Anhängseln fast vor Schadenfreude auf den Boden des Gewächshauses geschmissen hätte. Er hielt sich von Lachkrämpfen geschüttelt seinen Bauch, sehr unmalfoyhaft, aber mein Unglück schien ihn das großzügig übersehen zu lassen. Doch man musste ihm zugutehalten, dass auch die Gryffindors sich nicht wirklich mehr zurückgehalten hatten, alles Verräter, zog ich mein wenig schmeichelhaftes Resümee.

„Wie hast du das eigentlich geschafft? Ich mein, die sind doch recht pflegeleicht und die Alraunen, die wirklich sensibel sind, hast du doch auch geschafft!", meinte er jetzt ehrlich interessiert, nachdem er sich schwer nach Luft schnappend einbekommen hatte. Ich schluckte hart. „Gib mir einen Kaktus und den krieg ich auch tot, hab ich schon daheim als Kind geschafft, Pflanzen. Ich kann sie finden, verarbeiten und verwenden aber nicht züchten, hegen und pflegen. Da bin ich die absolute Versagerin, was schwer an mir nagt…", gab ich widerwillig zu, dabei knabberte ich aufgeregt an meiner Lippe. „Die Alraunen! Warum, denkst du, ist Neville immer mein Partner, er ist der geborene Gärtner und Züchter!"

„Du bist mir ein manipulatives Weib! Holst dir Longbottom, nur um eine gute Note abzugreifen", er schüttelte entrüstet den Kopf.

„Hey, ich danke es ihm, ich helfe ihm auch bei seinen Aufgaben in den anderen Fächern, besonders bei Snape!", verteidigte ich mich, um nicht als gar so kalkulierend dazustehen, aber er schüttelte nur weiter sein Haupt.

„Du bist eine Heilige, Granger, ich hab es immer gewusst", meinte er augenrollend. „Was machst du eigentlich Weihnachten?", lenkte er nun ab.

„Sagen wir mal so, Harry und Ron denken, ich bin bei meinen Eltern, meine Eltern denken, ich bin bei Ron und Harry und in Wirklichkeit, bin ich in meinem Haus auf dem Land!", erzählte ich ihm umständlich meinen wohl ausgetüftelten Plan, um Weihnachten die Zeit zu haben, um einige Dinge zum Laufen zu bringen, die elementar für mein weiteres Vorgehen waren.

„Wow!", schaute er mich mit großen, überraschten Augen an. „Bist du dann allein?"  
Ich nickte.

„Du musst vorsichtig sein, jetzt da so viele durchgeknallte Death Eater auf freiem Fuß sind!", mahnte er besorgt. Ach, war seine Sorge nicht süß, lächelte ich ihn süffisant an.

„Danke für deine Sorge um mich Draco, aber ich habe vor, sehr vorsichtig zu sein", erklärte ich abwehrend.

„Hey, da kommt mir eine Idee, ich will zu dir kommen, dann kann ich mich öfters vor den Treffen drücken und schlüpf bei dir unter! Das wär doch lustig, dann kannst du mir auch zeigen, ob du die Inhalte der Bücher verstanden hast und wir können ein bisschen üben?", bot er an und hatte sich nun aufgerichtet, lag mit seinem Oberkörper nicht mehr länger lässig, angelehnt am Bett.

„Klar, wenn du willst, würde mich über deine Gesellschaft freuen, sehr sogar!", ließ ich ihn wissen. „Aber die Twins werden öfters kommen, wenn dich das nicht stört?", meinte ich unsicher. „Sie erzählen ihren Eltern, sie wären bei Lee, sind aber in Wirklichkeit dann später bei mir!"

„Ich sollte sie doch eh kennen lernen! Ich störe euch doch nicht in eurer trauten Dreisamkeit?", fragte er nun misstrauisch, da ich bei dieser Aussage leicht zusammengezuckt war, aber nicht aus dem Grund, den er gerade vermutete, eher weil ich mich gefragt hatte, was Draco zu der Beziehung der Twins zueinander sagen würde, da sie ja unter anderem zu mir kamen, um ihrer Liebe zu frönen. Die beiden taten mir halt immer leid. Sie teilten eine große, innige Liebe und die Entscheidung diese zu leben, hatten sie sich echt nicht leicht gemacht. Aber irgendwann hatten sie eingesehen, dass sie alles andere unglücklich machen würde und sie alle anderen Partner ebenfalls unglücklich machen würden, was nicht fair wäre, niemandem gegenüber. Und so hatten sie ihr Schicksal angenommen zusammen zu sein und wenn auch erstmal nur im Geheimen. Sie taten mit ihrer Liebe ja niemandem direkt weh, nur den Moralvorstellungen der Gesellschaft. Und ich konnte mit ihrer Entscheidung ebenfalls gut leben. Was aber Draco sagen würde und wenn er länger im Cottage war, würde er es höchstwahrscheinlich mitkriegen, wir würden sehen!

So wandte ich meine Gedanken wieder zu Draco und seiner Frage.

„Lächerlich, Draco, lächerlich! Du würdest überhaupt nicht stören, wir würden uns freuen. Die beiden sind auch schon ganz aufgeregt dich kennenlernen zu können. Da fällt mir ein, wo wollen wir uns treffen, damit ich dir das Cottage zeigen kann, denn es liegt ein Blutschutz darauf…?", wandte ich ein.

„Das freut mich zu hören, Mudblood. Ich frage mich eh... schon die ganze Zeit, wie ihr drei zueinander steht, aber ich kann warten!", schaute er mir nur tief sowie intensiv in die Augen und ich war mir gerade sehr bewusst auf seinem Bett zu sitzen und leckte mir unbewusst über die trockenen Lippen. „Blutschutz… nicht schlecht… aber ist es genug in dieser Zeit?", meinte er langgezogen.

„Ich wollte jetzt dann auch den Fidelius darüber werfen und da ihr drei dann da seid, euch auch gleich in das Geheimnis mit aufnehmen…", nickte ich ihm zu.

„Das wäre gut, ja und was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns bei Flourish&Blotts in der Winkelgasse treffen?", schlug er vor.

„Hermione Granger und Draco Malfoy, so offensichtlich, wäre das nicht sehr unklug?", meinte ich abwehrend. Er verdrehte theatralisch, übertrieben die Augen.

„Granger, bitte, ein bisschen intelligenter. Ich hätte nichts dagegen mal mit Minna gesehen zu werden, eine schöne Frau!", erklärte er nun mit einem teuflischen Grinsen und ich hob eine Braue, denn eine so hinterlistige Bosheit musste man erst mal besitzen.

„Ach so, kein Problem, wann wollen wir uns Treffen? Ich würde den zweiten Ferientag vorschlagen, um zwölf?", bot ich an.

„Genau, abgemacht!", grinste er mich teuflisch an. „Ich freue mich!", klang es irgendwie doppeldeutig. Ich lächelte verrucht, denn ich wollte gespannt sein, als mir etwas einfiel.

„Ach, da fällt mir noch was ein, ich brauch nochmal deine Galleone!", streckte ich fordernd die Hand aus.

„Warum?", hob sich skeptisch seine elegante Braue.

„Das siehst du gleich", ich zupfte an meinem Rolli rum und zog sie selbst raus. Er tat es mir gleich und nahm sie ab. Ich trug wie immer meine Dolche, die ich über der Jeans trug und zog jetzt einen daraus hervor.

„Wow, sind das die Dinger, mit denen du Bole aufgeschlitzt hast?", fragte Draco mit einem faszinierten Glitzern in den rauchgrauen Augen.

„Ja, sind sie nicht schön?", fragte ich verzückt und ließ die Klinge im Schein des Lichts glänzen. Zog den zweiten und hielt ihm den Dolch auffordernd hin. Er nahm ihn gekonnt und begann ihn zu begutachten und ihn wissend in der Hand zu wiegen.

„Liegt gut in der Hand, magisches Silber, nicht schlecht, wo hast du sie her?", kam es mit Kennermiene von ihm.

„Borgin&Burkes!", erzählte ich verklärt.

„Ja, er hat eine gute Auswahl… was… w… w… was tust du da?", rief er erschrocken aus. Da ich mir, schneller als er schauen konnte, mit der Klinge gerade rücksichtslos in den Zeigefinger geschnitten hatte und nun dunkelrotes Blut daraus sickerte. Ich musste über seinen schockierten Ausruf lächeln und sah ihn von unten herauf verschmitzt an, da er sich nun kniend auf dem Bett befand. Draco konnte, wenn er wollte, sich erstaunlich schnell bewegen.

„Hermione, spinnst du! Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach schneiden, ohne einen Mucks!", keifte er empört.

„Sei still Draco!", beschied ich ihm und tropfte nun auf beide vor mir liegende Galleonen mein Blut, nahm meinen weißen Zauberstab und führte nochmals den Proteus aus. „Komm her, gib mir einen Finger", befahl nun ich. Er blickte mich bei meinem kommandierenden Ton erstaunt an, tat aber wie von mir geheißen und reicht mir ohne zu zögern seinen Zeigefinger. Ich nahm wieder meinen Dolch und zog mit einem schnellen Strich darüber. Wie sanft diese silbrige Klinge durch die Haut und das darunterliegende Fleisch schnitt, es war als würde man durch Seide schneiden. Schon kam auch gleich sein Blut und ich führte seinen Finger zu den Münzen und ließ ein paar Tropfen darauf fallen, wiederholte den Zauber und sprach dann einen Episkey auf unsere Wunden, die sich sofort schlossen. Danach steckte ich die Dolche weg und wir legten schweigend die Münzen wieder um.

„Warum?", fragte nun Draco, der bisher keinen Mucks oder auch nur einen Ton, von sich gegeben hatte, weder beim Schnitt, noch danach. Wie es aussah war er, genauso wie ich, es gewöhnt, interessant.

„Du meinst, warum ich die Münzen personifiziert habe? Ich werde die Idee der Kommunikation mit den Galleonen noch mit anderen nutzen müssen, aber ich will nicht, dass jemand von uns erfährt, daher die Personifizierung, vielleicht nimmst du noch die Twins an Weihnachten mit auf, das musst du wissen", meinte ich erklärend, dann schenkte ich ihm ein schelmisches Zwinkern.

„Wirst du es bei ihnen und dir auch tun?", fragte er nun überlegend nach.

„Ja, ich muss über einen Weg verfügen, nur mit ihnen zu kommunizieren, ohne Harry oder Ron!", erklärte ich mich ihm.

„Ach, denen willst du auch eine Münze geben?", legte er den Kopf schief und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja, aber ohne Blut", erklärte ich nun weiter.

„Ja, das wäre auch zu schwarzmagisch nicht wahr, aber wenn du die Twins aufnimmst, werde ich sie wohl auch aufnehmen, denk ich mal…", schien er es geistig abzuwägen und malte Kreise auf die Decke.

„Du musst dich ja nicht heute entscheiden", warf ich ein und er nickte mir zu.

„Genug geredet, komm her!", packte er nun ungeduldig meine Hand und zog mich schwungvoll mit sich auf die Matratze, fiel zurück und ich kam auf ihm zu liegen, mit einem kleinen…

„Uff…!", „… so stürmisch…", lachte ich erheitert auf, war aber auch gleichzeitig leicht überrumpelt, dass Draco meine Nähe derart suchte. Ich hatte damit nicht gerechnet, aber es fühlte sich gut an. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in meinem Haar und atmete tief ein. „Du duftest immer so gut", flüsterte er leise und ich kuschelte mich bereitwillig in seine Arme, bettete mein Haupt bequem auf seiner Brust. „Danke, du auch, Sandelholz rieche ich immer bei dir!", meine ich und inhalierte seinen Duft genießerisch.

„Dein Duft erinnert mich an Ambra, ich liebe solche intensiven Düfte", sinnierte er, dabei schnupperte er erneut. Er zauberte nonverbal das Licht herunter, so dass nur noch ein paar Kerzen brannten und das flackernde Feuer des Kamins heimeliges Licht spendete. Auf einmal begann er wieder zu reden.

„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du diejenige sein würdest, die mal an meiner Seite stehen könnte! Das kommt sehr unerwartet! Ich meine, du hast mich geschlagen! Du bist eine Gryffindor, auch wenn ich finde, dass du da falsch einsortiert worden bist und du bist ein Mudblood! Und ich… das ist so unrealistisch und doch reicht mir ein Blick von dir und ich weiß, was du denkst!", überlegte er laut. Ich lag immer noch halb auf ihm und malte Zeichen auf seine Brust, zuerst vollkommen sprachlos was er mit „an seiner Seite stehen" meinen könnte, aber auf der anderen Seite konnte ich ihm nur zustimmen, ich fühlte mich bei ihm verstanden, geborgen und wohl, wie noch nie bei einem anderen.

„Denkst du, ich bin nicht weniger geschockt, so etwas habe ich auch noch nie erlebt, du bist der Erste zu dem ich voll und ganz offen und ehrlich bin! Dem ich nie etwas vorgespielt habe, der erste der mich versteht und nicht verurteilt, für das was ich tue!", seufzte ich auf und erlebte zum ersten Mal ein derart inniges, intimes und aufregendes Gespräch.

„Echt, du hast auch vor den Roten Geheimnisse?", klang er ungläubig.

„Ja, natürlich, es gibt bisher niemanden in meinem Leben, der alles weiß, du auch noch nicht, aber daran sind eigentlich immer nur die Umstände schuld und nicht, weil ich es dir nicht sagen möchte….", verteidigte ich mich, als ich seine Hände spürte ,die mich fester, weniger sanft umschlossen.

„Das ist gut, du wirst mir immer alles sagen können, ich werde auch keine Geheimnisse vor dir haben. Wir können uns etwas geben, was nur wenige Menschen in unserer Umgebung haben und das ist gegenseitiges Vertrauen und Verständnis!", versprach er mir mit tiefer Stimme, dabei streichelte er unablässig meinen Rücken, während er selbst immer ruhiger wurde.

„Oh Draco, du weißt gar nicht wie glücklich mich deine Worte machen, danke!", meinte ich ehrlich, so hob ich meinen Kopf von seiner Brust an und strahlte zu seinem Gesicht hinauf und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht schauen, da lagen seine Arme um mich und sein Mund auf meinem. Wir küssten uns zum ersten Mal richtig lange, ausgiebig und intensiv, so dass mir die Sinne schwanden. Das Gefühl, als sich seine Lippen auf meine legten, war überwältigend! Der bestimmende Druck, den diese ausübten, verführerisch langsam, als seine Zungenspitze leicht und sanft, fast neckisch über meine Lippen strich und um Einlass bat. Ich gewährte ihm diese Bitte augenblicklich und als dann unsere Zungen zueinander fanden, war es, als würde ein Stromstoß durch meinen Körper jagen. Mein Herz setzte kurz aus, um dann in einem sehr viel schnelleren Takt zu schlagen und zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben erwachten wirklich und wahrhaftig alle meine Sinne zum Leben, so etwas hatte ich noch nicht erlebt und das schaffte er nur mit einem Kuss, somit genoss ich ihn sehr.

Wir küssten uns immer noch heftig, als er sich leicht zurück zog, um gleich darauf seine Hände leidenschaftlich in meinen Haaren zu vergraben und mich noch enger und besitzergreifender an sich zu ziehen, was mich wohlig in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Denn eins musste ich nun erkennen, ob ich wollte oder nicht, er war der Erste, bei dem ich mehr empfand als Lust oder Verlangen. Bei ihm fühlte ich so viel mehr, dass es schon fast zu viel war und wehtat. Bei mir, einem Menschen der bisher seine Gefühle immer mehr als gut unter Verschluss gehalten hatte, war dies überwältigend und etwas beängstigend in seiner Intensität. Ich glaube ihm ging es ähnlich, denn dieser immer leidenschaftlicher und stürmischer werdende Kuss, vereinnahmte uns immer mehr. Ich krallte mich vorne in seinem Pullover fest, da ich Angst hatte sonst die Sinne zu verlieren.

Ich konnte unsere Zungen ein nie gekanntes, unglaublich erregendes Duell führen fühlen. Es war berauschend ihn zu schmecken, zu fühlen, ihm so nah zu sein. Unsere Körper pressten sich eng und begierig aneinander. Ich konnte ihn vollständig an mich gepresst spüren, ein unbeschreiblich warmes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus. Nach langer Zeit lösten wir uns schwer atmend voneinander, seine Hände gaben meine Haare wieder frei und so sahen wir uns entsetzt und schockiert über das an, was wir gefühlt hatten, was wir gespürt hatten, was nur dieser eine Kuss emotional ausgesagt und ausgelöst hatte.

„Wow!", fand er als erster seine Stimme wieder und wohl auch sein Gleichgewicht. „Was wird erst passieren, wenn das weiter geht?", fragte er rau, wobei seine Augen erwartungsfroh und abenteuerlustig funkelten.

„Draco das war… unglaublich ich…", kam es ziemlich abgehackt von mir, da ich sehr außer Puste war.

„Schsch… ich habe auch noch nie so empfunden, es ist etwas Besonderes…", wisperte er und zog mich wieder an sich und kuschelte mich so dicht an sich, dass kein Blatt mehr zwischen uns passte. Er küsste wie immer sehr zärtlich meine Stirn. Und so lag ich mit meinem Haupt in seiner Halsbeuge. Ich konnte sein Kinn auf meinem Kopf spüren. Noch immer war ich etwas atemlos, denn diese unerwartete Richtung beschäftigte mich doch schon, das hatte ich weder geplant noch vorgehabt, dass so etwas zwischen Draco und mir passieren könnte, aber ich war keine Person, die diese Entwicklung groß in Frage stellen würde, dies hatte ich auch schon bei Sirius nicht getan, aber ich musste ihn etwas fragen was mich beschäftigte.

„Draco, ich habe ab Montag doch mein Nachsitzen bei Snape, ich weiß, dass ich ihn immer auf die Palme treibe, wenn das nur Ansatzweise so abläuft wie ich befürchte, müsste Minna bald wieder eine Eule bekommen… eigentlich ist er überfällig, schon längst", nuschelte ich peinlich berührt in seinen Pullover.

„Severus ist in letzter Zeit jede Nacht unterwegs, der Ausbruch musste geplant werden und noch so einige andere Dinge, wo Vater und Severus unabdingbar waren… ach, ich kann dir übrigens sagen, dass er den Gang ganz toll findet. Er hat mich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich niemandem von dem Gang erzählen soll, da dies Hogwarts unsicher machen könnte. Er denkt doch manchmal immer noch, ich sei ein Kind…", schüttelte er sich empört wie ich spüren konnte.

„Aber zu deiner Frage, wenn er ruft, musst du gehen. Das versteht sich von selbst, er würde sofort misstrauisch werden, solltest du dich weigern und seit dem letzten Mal wäre es nicht gut, wenn er wüsste, dass ihr identisch seid", meinte er leutselig, wenngleich ich ein leises Bedauern in seiner Stimme wahrnahm, aber er erkannte die Notwendigkeit dessen und war hier so wie ich tickte. Man tat was man tun musste. Währenddessen hielt er meine rechte Hand fest in seiner und presste sie auf sein Herz.

„Du bist seltsam, macht es dir gar nichts aus?", wusste ich nicht, was ich von der Aussage halten sollte, nachdem wir uns so geküsst hatten.

„Macht es dir was aus?", antwortete er mit einer Gegenfrage, was ich sehr enervierend fand.

„Was? Dass ich wieder mit Snape ins Bett soll?", fragte ich und wägte ab. „Nein, ich meine, er ist gut im Bett, es gäbe schlimmeres als ihn und es ist schnell vorbei, nach dem ernüchternden Motto, Augen zu und durch…", war ich wie so oft sehr kalt und hielt Dracos intensivem Blick stand.

„Dann ist doch alles gut! Solange es nur Severus ist, alles andere wäre inakzeptabel und als Hermione, ist es ausgeschlossen", zeigte er eine erstaunliche Gefühlskälte, aber mit so etwas verstand ich eher umzugehen, als wenn er mir seine Liebe gestehen würde.

„Draco, wirst du auch mit anderen schlafen?", wagte ich da zaghaft zu fragen, nachdem er sich so beherrscht zeigte.

„Vielleicht, aber nicht weil ich will… du weißt ja nicht, wie es dort bei solchen Feiern zugeht, es wäre ähnlich wie bei dir, Augen zu und durch! Manchmal kann man es sich halt nicht aussuchen... Nox", murmelte er noch bestimmt und sehr endgültig und das Zimmer lag nun in Dunkel.

Bei seinem „Vielleicht" hatte ich kurz die Luft angehalten und nur langsam wieder entweichen lassen, da ich tief in mich gehorcht hatte was ich Empfand und zu meiner Schande musste ich sagen, dass ich seinen Einwand akzeptierten könnte, wenn es denn sein musste, aber gefallen tat es mit genauso wenig, wie die Erkenntnis, dass ich Snape nicht entkommen würde. Er hielt mich in dieser Zeit wie etwas sehr Wertvolles, das er nicht mehr loslassen würde. Er streichelte zärtlich über meinen ganzen Körper, was in mir wohlige Schauer auslöste und so schliefen wir eng aneinander gekuschelt nebeneinander ein.

Erschöpft schliefen wir ein, da es spät war, aber auch gefühlsmäßig überrollt und ausgelaugt, weil es sehr intensiv gewesen war was wir fühlten. Für mich war es etwas vollkommen Neues, nicht nur, dass es nicht sofort im Sex geendet hatte, nein, auch das Vertrauen zu haben mit dem anderen zu schlafen und hier meine ich nicht die sexuelle Ebene. Nein, das Vertrauen zu haben mit dem andern den Schlaf zu teilen und eine ganze Nacht in einem Bett zu verbringen, was ich bisher noch nie getan hatte, war etwas völlig neues, aber mit Draco, von dem ich umschlungen wurde, war es ein wundervolles Gefühl. Am nächsten Morgen schlug ich wie gewohnt die Augen auf und war von jetzt auf gleich wach. Ich konnte mich dank der ungewohnten Umgebung gerade noch davon abhalten hochzufahren und ließ erst einmal die Erinnerung auf mich einwirken und so bemerkte ich, dass ich auf etwas sich auf und ab bewegendem lag.

Ein zufriedenes Lächeln breitete sich auf meinen Zügen aus, das hier war Draco! Mein Draco. Ich hob nun leicht meinen Kopf, um sein schlafendes Gesicht zu betrachten. Er war wirklich schön! Seine ebenmäßigen, edlen Gesichtszüge und während ich so genüsslich sein aristokratisches Aussehen betrachtete und mir den gestrigen, welterschütternden Kuss in Erinnerung rief, erkannte ich, dass wir noch immer in unserer Kleidung waren. So schmunzelte ich, als auch er seine Augen aufschlug, um mich mit einem sehr wachen Ausdruck in den grauen Augen anzusehen, bis auch er ein fröhliches Lächeln zeigte.

„Morgen, mein Mudblood", meinte er gutgelaunt.

„Morgen, Draco!", küsste ich seine Wange und schmiegte mich nochmal in seine Arme, die mich willkommen hießen.

„Gut geschlafen?", wisperte er fragend in meine Haare.

„Sehr gut, ich weiß gar nicht wie ich noch ohne dich schlafen soll!", erwiderte ich, was seine Brust leicht erzittern ließ, da er ein Lachen unterdrückte.

„Warum bist du schon auf, es ist erst kurz vor sechs!", wollte er neugierig wissen.

„Was, schon so spät?", rief ich schockiert aus, Mist! Ich sprang aus dem Bett und suchte hektisch nach meinen Schuhen.

„Warum, was ist?", zog er sich auf die Arme und betrachtete meine Hektik skeptisch.

„Ich muss mich beeilen, wenn ich heute noch meinen Lauf schaffen will!", erklärte ich weiter hektisch. Er ließ sich nach dieser Aussage wieder zurück auf sein Bett plumpsen.

„Lass es halt mal ausfallen", meinte er lapidar und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf.

„Nein, kommt nicht in Frage!", gestand ich mir so was an Liederlichkeit meinen Pflichten gegenüber nicht zu.

„Dann danke ich dir für die schöne Nacht, Hermione!", erklärte er mit samtiger Stimme. Ich warf mir gerade den Mantel über und verlor vor Schreck beinah das Gleichgewicht, was ihn dreckig kichern  
ließ.

„Das machst du mit Absicht, oder! Bis dann, mein Pureblood und danke für die wundervolle Nacht!", meinte ich noch und floh ungesehen aus Slytherin.


	49. Raum der Wünsche

Raum der Wünsche

Als ich wieder einmal als eine der Ersten recht einsam am Frühstückstisch saß und meinen heißen Kaffee genüsslich trank, konnte meiner guten Laune nichts und niemand etwas anhaben. Ich hatte mich vorher, als ich mich nach meinem Lauf umgezogen hatte, im Spiegel betrachtet und ich sah, dass ich heute von innen zu leuchten schien, selbst meine braunen Augen hatten einen leicht goldenen Schimmer, der sie wunderschön erstrahlen ließ. Ich war wirklich glücklich einen Menschen, der mich so gut verstand, in Draco gefunden zu haben und als er kurz nach mir mit seiner Gefolgschaft in die Große Halle kam, war auch ihm die entspannte und genossene, gemeinsam verbrachte Nacht anzusehen. Er wirkte sehr zufrieden und schien sich in seiner Haut rundum wohl zu fühlen.

Ja, diese Nacht hatte uns beiden gut getan.

Während wir beide, so über die Tische hinweg, unauffällig kommunizierten, spürte ich plötzlich, wie sich zwei Hände auf meine Schultern legten und sich ein dunkelbrauner Haarschopf in mein Blickfeld schob und ein Mund nahe an mein Ohr kam und sein Atem mich kitzelte, als er warm über meine Haut strich. Ich durfte noch beobachten, wie sich Dracos Miene bei der intimen Geste von Harry verdüsterte und seine Lippen, seine herrlich weichen, warmen Lippen, ganz schmal und verkniffen wurden. Das passte ihm so gar nicht. Hatte ich schon mal erwähnt, dass Malfoys schrecklich besitzergreifend, aber nie eifersüchtig waren?  
„Guten Morgen, Hermione. Geht es dir wieder besser?", hauchte Harry b  
esorgt in mein Ohr.

„Ja, danke Harry, dir auch einen schönen Morgen. Was gibt's?", flüsterte ich zurück.

„Gute Nachrichten, gestern Abend wurde es bei mir spät und so hab ich Dobby gesehen, der den Gemeinschaftsraum aufgeräumt hat und hab ihm mein, also unser Problem, mit dem Übungsraum erzählt und er meinte es gäbe da was. Er nannte ihn den Raum der Wünsche, dieser wäre im siebten Stock, gleich gegenüber von dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten und man müsse dreimal vor der Wand ablaufen und sich den Raum genauso wünschen wie man ihn haben will. Ich wollte dich fragen, wann wir hingehen und uns das anschauen?", wisperte er ganz leise und verschwörerisch.

„Wo ist Ron?", wollte ich neugierig wissen und sah mich suchend um.

„Schläft noch, der ist grad nicht wach zu kriegen, die Zwillinge haben uns gestern ein bisschen zu viel Butterbier gegeben, bestimmt gepanscht!? Sie waren gegenüber Ron, Neville und mir sehr großzügig, du hast nicht zufällig was damit zu tun?", sah er mich skeptisch an und sah wohl wieder mehr als erwartet.

„Wie kommst du darauf?", meinte ich betont unschuldig, als er sich nun auf die Bank neben mich sinken ließ und sich ein belegtes Brot nahm.

„Mhm… du hast ihnen doch gestern vor der Halle bestimmt das mit Neville erzählt, oder?", meinte er wissend grinsend. Puh, Glück gehabt, dass das nicht mal ansatzweise die ganze Wahrheit war, aber seine Vermutung ging in die richtige Richtung, vor allem weil er nur das Beste von mir dachte und nicht das Schlechteste, da hatte ich mal wirklich Glück gehabt.

„Ja, hab ich, war doch nett von ihnen! Und ich denke, wir sollten vor dem Abendessen hingehen und den Raum in Augenschein nehmen, natürlich mit Ron!", schwenkte ich zu einem unverfänglichen Thema. Und so verbrachten wir den Rest des Tages aufgeregt darauf harrend, dass der zähflüssige Unterricht dahin floss und wir uns endlich diesen Raum anschauen konnten. Wir waren alle schon ganz aufgeregt. Wie spannend war das denn? Als dann endlich der lang ersehnte Gong für das Ende der letzten Unterrichtsstunde erklang, konnten wir drei gar nicht schnell genug in den siebten Stock sprinten, wo wir auch schon vor dem besagten Wandteppich abbremsten und uns einer kahlen Steinwand an der anderen Seite gegenübersahen und sie aufmerksam betrachteten.

„Und du meinst wirklich, Harry, das Dobby weiß, wovon er spricht?", fragte da Ron zweifelnd und kratzte sich am Arm und schaute skeptisch. Auch ich sah die Wand fragend an und wandte mich an Harry.

„Dann mal los, lauf hin und her, du hast mit Dobby gesprochen!", ordnete ich an und Harry tat wie von mir gefordert. Nachdem er sich noch einmal suchend im Gang umgesehen hatte, begann er, denn wir hatten Glück und waren allein da. Die Schülermeute war wie eine ausgehungerte Masse in die Große Halle geströmt, um nur ja nicht zu verhungern. Nach seinem dritten Lauf erschien wie durch Zauberei, ach, vergessen, es war Zauberei, eine unscheinbare, hölzerne Tür in der Wand. Wir sahen uns positiv überrascht an.

„Cool", meinte da Ron nur lässig.

„Ja, was Hogwarts nicht alles für Geheimnisse hat, davon stand gar nichts in „Geschichte Hogwarts"!", meinte ich überlegt, was die Jungs augenrollend kommentierten, aber da konnte ich halt mal nicht aus meiner Haut.

„Kommt, lasst uns schauen was dahinter ist!", meinte Harry aufgeregt. Und dann öffnete er langsam die Tür und als er diese ganz aufzog, offenbarte sich uns ein großer, hallenartiger, perfekter Übungsraum, mit Matten und allem Drum und Dran. Große Seidenkissen zum Sitzen waren großzügig auf dem Boden verteilt.

Diese Halle war beeindruckend. Ach, was mein Herz besonders höher schlagen ließ, Bücher, Verteidigungsbücher in Hülle und Fülle und auch magische Geräte wie Antiobskuranten, die zum Aufspüren von irgendwelchen Bedrohungen, Heimlichkeiten und Täuschungen dienten. Dazu gehörten auch beispielweise Spickoskope in verschiedenen Sensibilitätsstufen. Dieses magische Gerät war im 18. Jahrhundert von Edgar Stroulger erfunden worden. Es war eine Art magische Alarmanlage und sah aus wie ein Kreisel in einer Halterung und gab wenn sich nicht vertrauenswürdige Personen in der Nähe aufhielten, einen schrillen Pfeifton von sich. Dann gab es auch einen Geheimnisdetektor, dieser konnte magisch verborgenen Sicherheitsrisiken aufspüren, wie z.B. vorgetäuschte Identitäten, schwarzmagische Utensilien, oder aber auch ganz einfache Lügen. Das Gerät sah aus wie eine verschnörkelte, goldene Zimmerantenne, es summt leise und vibriert bei Störungen. Als letztes konnte ich noch ein Feindglas ausfindig machen. Es sah aus wie ein Spiegel, zeigte aber kein Spiegelbild. Es wurde erst etwas sichtbar, wenn sich jemand in feindlicher Absicht nährte. Ich kannte all diese Gerätschaften aus Büchern. Sie hier alle auf einem Haufen zu haben und studieren zu können, verzückte mich ungemein. Ich drehte mich staunend im Kreis mit einem glückseligen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Das sieht aus wie in Dumbledores Büro!", meine Harry da auch schon beeindruckt.

„Wie meinst du das?", frage Ron neugierig, das interessierte mich auch.

„Na, diese ganzen Teile da, das da, das hat auch alles Dumbledore bei sich stehen!", informierte er uns und wedelte unwissend zu den magischen Geräten.

„Echt, voll cool! Wir waren ja noch nie bei ihm. Wofür er das alles wohl braucht?", fragte da auch schon Ron. Ich hörte schon nicht mehr zu, da ich zu den Regalen schritt, die mit Büchern überladen waren. Ich zog gleich mal eins heraus, „Hexen für Verhexte", danach noch, „Zaubern zur Selbstverteidigung", „Die dunklen Künste überlistet", und als letztes nahm ich auch noch „Ein Handbuch für gängige Flüche und Gegenflüche", mit und ließ mich auf eines der Seidenkissen fallen. Ich schlug das erste Buch auf „Hexen für Verhexte" und begann interessiert zu lesen. Das hier war perfekt mehr als perfekt, es war optimal auf unsere Bedürfnisse ausgerichtet. Ich liebte diesen Raum. Was ich wohl noch alles in ihm mir heraufwünschen würde können? Ich wusste schon, wie ich die nächsten Nächte verbringen würde und über diese Gedanken entwich mir ein breites, irre anmutendes Grinsen.

„Hermione, hörst du überhaupt zu?", „Hallo… Hermione… Miiineee!", bis ich unsanft gerüttelt wurde und rote Haare sah, die meinen Augen sehr nahe kamen.

„Was…?", fragte ich irritiert und blinzelte überrascht.

„Sie hat nicht gehört, Mann!", meinte er mit einem aufgebenden Unterton in der Stimme.

„Was?", fragte ich immer noch unwissend.

„Wir haben dich gefragt, wie du es findest und wie wir weiter machen?", erläuterte Harry über mich schmunzelnd. Oh, das hatte ich nicht mitbekommen. Ich meine, das ist doch auch verständlich, oder?

„Sorry, war abgelenkt, aber das hier ist unglaublich, das ist genau das was wir brauchen!", und so strahlten wir drei uns verstehend an.

„Ich denke, wir sollen versuchen von jedem Haus einem zu sagen, dass sie um spätestens halb neun hier sein sollen, vor dem Wandteppich und dann zeigen wir es ihnen", kam mein Vorschlag.

„Mhm… ist das nicht ein bisschen auffällig, wenn hier fast 30 Leute rumhängen?", meinte Ron.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur Harry bleibt draußen, alle anderen werden sofort hier reingeführt!", schlug ich vor.

„Oh, ja klar, du hast recht!", stimmte Ron sofort zu.

„Und warum muss ich draußen warten?", fragte da Harry missmutig.

„Von mir aus, kann auch Ron draußen bleiben", wiegelte ich ab.

„Und warum nicht du, Hermione?", meinte er mich fies anlächelnd. Wie konnte man nur so gemein sein, fragte ich mich gerade.

„Sehr witzig, Harry!", fauchte ich leicht gereizt.

„Harry, hör auf sie zu ärgern, lass sie halt zu den Büchern, sonst gibt es nur Ärger", versuchte Ron gleich zu schlichten, da er mich kannte und die Versuche mich von meinen Interessen fernzuhalten, als erfolglos aufgegeben hatte, anscheinend hatten die Diskussionen am Grimmauld Place doch gefruchtet.

„Ja, aber ärgern darf ich sie doch noch!", grinste Harry nun wie ein Lausbub.

„Ähm, Jungs, darf ich hierbleiben, mein Hunger ist nicht so groß und ich hätte da eine Idee, wie wir… also die Gruppe informieren können, wann ein Training ansteht, nur dafür müsste ich noch einiges vorbereiten…", bettelte ich leicht und sah treuherzig, umgeben von den Büchern und mit einem auf den Schoß bewaffnet, zu ihnen auf.

„Klar, bleib hier, wir kriegen die anderen schon zusammen!", meinten beide nach einem verständnisvollen Blick zueinander, der zeigte wie leid sie sich gerade selber taten so eine Leseratte zur Freundin zu haben. Und so machten sie sich frohgemut auf in die Große Halle, um je einen aus den anderen Häusern zu erwischen. Das war so fantastisch und als Harry und Ron den Raum verlassen hatten, begann ich mit dem Experimentieren was dieser so alles auf Lager hatte und konnte. Ich wünschte mir einen Raum, der mich der schwarzen Magie noch näher bringen sollte und siehe da, obwohl Hogwarts doch angeblich so gegen diesen Strang der Magie eingestellt war, erschien vor mir alles und noch mehr, was ich mir zu diesem Thema wünschen konnte. Und da kam mir der Gedanke, dass ja nicht Hogwarts gegen diese Art der Magie war! Da ja Salazar Slytherin diese sehr wohl betrieben hatte, wie ich aus einigen Unterlagen erlesen hatte und diese auch hier hatte unterrichteten lassen. Und das mit dem Wissen und der Zustimmung der anderen Gründer. Vielleicht würde ich hier mehr Unterlagen zu dem Thema finden, da das was ich bisher dazu gefunden hatte mehr als dürftig war.

Ich starrte überwältigt auf die Auswahl an Büchern und magische Gerätschaften, die das genaue Gegenteil der Verteidigungs-Gerätschaften waren und eben genau diese wiederum austricksen sollten. Es war faszinierend, dieser von mir gewünschte Raum enthielt auch ganz hinten einen kleinen Krankenflügel, nicht weil ich es mir gewünscht hätte, nein, anscheinend dachte der Raum, wenn man diese Magie übte, waren Verletzungen unabdingbar.

Mein Entschluss stand fest, hier konnte ich jetzt endlich wieder weiter lernen und üben. In der letzten Zeit hatte ich meine Bemühungen besser zu werden etwas schleifen lassen, einfach aufgrund der Tatsache, dass es für mich keine Möglichkeit gab so ungestört meinen Interessen nachgehen zu können, wie z.B. in der Blackbibliothek. Aber hier bot sich mir die einmalige Möglichkeit, viel mehr und umfassender zu lernen, als jemals von mir erträumt. Ich war im Himmel. Ich konnte die Wellen der Erregung durch mich hindurchgleiten fühlen. Unglaublich, aber wahr, ich stand kurz vor der Ekstase. Als nächstes wünschte ich mir einen Raum zum Brauen und siehe da, ich war so was von Baff, ein Tränkelabor, das auch Snape die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte, erschien. Ich konnte mich nicht mehr beherrschen und klatschte vor Aufregung in die Hände. Auch hier war wieder mehr als nur ein bisschen Lesematerial in den Regalen erschienen, welches mir noch unbekannt war und die Auswahl der Kessel in ihrer Größe, der verschiedenen Formen und der Materialien war berauschend.  
Auch die Zutaten, die sich hier in den Regalen stapelten, oder von der Decke hingen waren so vielfältig, gut, ich sah jetzt kein Einhornblut, aber ich sah auf die Schnelle viele nötige Zutaten, um die gängigsten Tränke erstellen zu können. Dann probierte ich noch ein Schlafzimmer, was für mich jetzt auch ohne große Überraschung erschien, einfach wow! Warum hatten wir diese Oase nicht eher finden können?

Leider maßregelte ich mich jetzt und beendete meine Versuchsorgie und versuchte Herr über meine Erregung zu werden, selbst meine Nippel hatten sich vor Freude aufgerichtet. Ich war regelrecht berauscht über die Möglichkeiten, die sich hier eröffneten. Aber für so was hatte ich nun wirklich keine Zeit und so rief ich mich zur Raison. Ich wandte mich resolut und endgültig der Bearbeitung der Galleonen zu und wünschte mir wieder denn Verteidigungsraum her. Nun zog ich einen Beutel hervor, in dem die unechten Galleonen lagen, die ich in den letzten Tagen hergestellt hatte, indem ich kleine Steine in goldfarbene Galleonen verwandelt hatte.

Natürlich waren die Münzen der Twins, meine und Dracos echte Gold-Galleonen, aber die Gruppe brauchte so etwas nicht… hatte ich einen Geldscheißer… die Frage ließ sich mit nein beantworten. Und so legte ich akribisch, 30 Proteus auf die goldfarbenen, unechten Münzen, die den echten wahrlich zum Verwechseln glichen. Der Verwandlungszauber war mir sehr gut gelungen. Im Unterricht hätte ich dafür ein Ohnegleichen eingeheimst. Es war zeitaufwendig und für mich durchaus anstrengend, da dies höhere Magie war und in der Form, in der ich sie gerade verwendete, erst im letzten, im siebten Schuljahr auf Hogwarts gelehrt wurde. Die Form des Proteus, die ich gestern Nacht bei Draco angewandt hatte, ging eher in die schwarze Magie, na gut, war dunkle Magie!

Da ich mir die Idee dieser Art der Kommunikation vom Dark Mark abgeschaut hatte und hier, durch die Tätowierung direkt in die Haut der betreffenden Person, ebenfalls wieder nicht die sogenannte weiße Form der Magie angewandt wurde. Alles was mit Blut, Ritualen oder dergleichen zu tun hatte, fiel eigentlich pauschal in die verbotene Abteilung der Magie! Schwachsinnig, total! So lange das Blut freiwillig floss, wie ich fand, aber mit Blut war ich noch nie normal gewesen. Ich mochte es schon als kleines Kind, wenn ich zum Arzt musste, damit dieser mir Blut abnahm.

Da taten dann die Menschen immer so rum, wie „Hab keine Angst! Es geht ganz schnell, tut nicht weh und schau weg?", was ich natürlich nicht tat. Ich liebte es, zu sehen, wie aus mir dieser tiefrote Lebenssaft floss.

Es faszinierte mich, zu sehen, wie es in das Auffangröhrchen direkt hinein sprudelte und desto mehr Blut es wurde, desto dunkler wurde das Rot. Es war fesselnd und faszinierend! Was mich aufmerksam hinstarren ließ und die Schwestern und Ärzte mich immer sonderbar ansehen ließ, aber hey, das war mein Blut, ich mochte es! Warum sollte ich vor einem der wichtigsten Dinge meines Körpers Angst haben? Ich fand es schön und seit ich der Magie kundig war, wusste ich auch um dessen Wichtigkeit, der Stärke und Macht und dieses Wissen, zog mich unweigerlich in seinen Bann. Und so war ich wirklich gerade erst fertig geworden als sich die Tür öffnete und die Twins mit Ginny und den anderen Gryffindors gesammelt eintraten und sich staunend in der riesigen Halle umsahen und auf meinen Sitzplatz zukamen.

„Hey, schon da?", strahlte ich sie alle an. „Wo ist Ron?"

„Noch draußen, bei Harry! Hier, ich soll dir das von ihnen geben", meinte Ginny und hielt mir ein Sandwich und eine kleine Flasche Wasser hin. Oh, wie süß, meine Jungs hatten an mich gedacht und dann Wasser, das musste von Harry sein, da er wusste, ich verachtete diesen süßen, klebrigen Kürbissaft, den er und Ron und auch alle anderen Kinder so gerne tranken.

„Das ist lieb, danke Ginny!", nahm ich es ihr ab und biss dann doch hungrig hinein.

„Wow, ist das krass, was ist das für ein Raum?", meinten Fred und George gleichzeitig. „Überwältigend!"

„Das wird Harry erzählen, wenn alle da sind, setzt euch", klopfte ich auffordernd und einladend neben mich. Als sie saßen, beugte ich mich rüber und wisperte ihnen zu. „Bleibt nach dem Treffen, ich brauche noch einmal unsere Münzen…", sie hoben fragend eine je hellrote Braue, nickten aber brav. Nun ging es Schlag auf Schlag und die Schüler aus den Häusern strömten in den Raum der Wünsche und als letztes kamen noch Harry und Ron. Ich erhob mich von meinem Sitzkissen und ging zu ihnen. Ich konnte mich mit Harry kurz unterhalten, da die meisten noch zu sehr von diesem ungewöhnlichen Raum abgelenkt waren.

„Danke für das Essen, Harry!", schenkte ich ihm ein nettes Lächeln, was er schelmisch erwiderte.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich es war und nicht Ron?", fragte er mich leise.

„Ich bitte dich, dann hätte ich Kürbissaft bekommen!", erwiderte ich mit einem Zwinkern. Harry lacht kurz laut auf und zwinkerte mir ebenfalls verschwörerisch zu. Ich mochte diesen Jungen wirklich sehr.

„Wo du recht hast", meinte er verwegen, dabei grinste er verschmitzt. „Ich bin aufgeregt, meinst du, ich kann das wirklich?", kam es von einer Sekunde zur nächsten unsicher von ihm.

„Ja, Harry! Du kannst das, im Eberkopf war schon so beeindruckend, wie du als Anführer gesprochen hast und wenn… bin ich ja auch noch da!", lachte ich ihm zu und tätschelte bestätigend seine Schulter, was von dem ein oder anderen weiblichen Wesen in diesem Raum wieder zu einem verzerrtem Gesicht führte. „Ich mach sie ruhig, warte… dann hast du den großen Auftritt", zwinkerte ich nun ihm zu. Und so begann ich Ruhe in die aufgescheuchte Meute zu bringen.

„Hallo! Schön, dass ihr alle hier seid, würdet ihr euch jetzt bitte beruhigen, damit euch Harry hier erzählen kann, wie… wo… und warum ihr hier seid! Ruhe bitte!", und oh Wunder, meine schulmeisterliche Lehrerinnenstimme hatte sie verstummen lassen. „Bitte, setzt euch alle auf die Kissen und hört zu!", bat ich erneut und sie taten wie geheißen und ich trat in den Schatten, bedeute Harry mit einer auffordernden Geste nach vorne zu gehen, aber er zeigte mir, dass ich mich neben ihn stellen sollte und ich kam seiner unausgesprochenen Bitte nach, stellte mich auf seine rechte Seite und Ron trat wie selbstverständlich an seine Linke.

„Schön, dass das Treffen geklappt hat und ihr alle hier seid! Es war nicht leicht, aber wir haben hier den idealen Übungsraum für uns gefunden. Er erscheint nur, wenn wir ihn zum Üben rufen. Keiner kann rein, wenn einer drinnen ist und nicht will, dass ein anderer reinkommt. Somit sind wir vor Umbridge sicher, da ja wir gegen ihren neuen Erlass für Gruppen und Versammlungen verstoßen", erklärte er fest und machte dann eine kurze, gewichtige Pause.

„Ich denke, da das Platzproblem gelöst ist, sollten wir am Samstag anfangen die erste Stunde abzuhalten", schaute er fragend in die Runde. „Was meint ihr?"

„Wie habt ihr das hier gefunden?", rief einer plötzlich, auf die Schnelle würde ich sagen, dieser Smith.

„Zufall, wir müssen auch mal Glück haben! Ich möchte euch darauf hinweisen, dass ihr bitte Stillschweigen über diesen Raum bewahrt!", bat er in die Runde. Am liebsten hätte ich meinen Zauber geschmissen, aber ich durfte nicht zeigen, dass ich Zauber erfand, so was sah man allgemein nicht so gerne.

„Samstag geht", „Ja, denke ich auch", „Ja, der ist gut, also Samstag", kamen die zustimmenden Kommentare.

„Schön, dass wir uns auf Samstag einigen konnten! Mein Vorschlag, ab ein Uhr bis wir genug haben. Ok?", alle nickten. Nun nahm ich mir ein Herz und trat vor.

„Eins möchte ich noch einbringen. Wir sind hier eine Gruppe und ich denke wir sollten einen Führer wählen, der die Entscheidungen trifft, damit es nicht zu Streitereien kommt! Das wäre kontraproduktiv!", brachte ich meinen Vorschlag ein.

„Wer schwebt dir vor?", „Ich find die Idee, gut", „Sollen wir dich wählen?", gingen die Wogen hin und her.

„Nein, ich hätte Harry vorgeschlagen und ich würde sagen, alle, die dafür sind, heben die Hand!", rief ich nun in das Getuschel, das schlagartig verstummte. Harrys Kopf war zu mir herumgefahren und er starrte mich erschrocken mit offenem Mund an.

„Was Harry, du sollst uns unterrichten, uns lehren uns zu verteidigen, da ist es meiner Ansicht nach klar, dass du uns anführen solltest!", erklärte ich seiner verwunderten Miene.

„Ich denke, Hermione hat recht, ich bin dafür!", meinten die Twins sofort und hoben ihre Hände, was dazu führte, dass das Haus Gryffindor geschlossen ihre Hände erhoben. Es folgten Luna und Cho und nach und nach ging jede Hand nach oben, nur Smith tat sich echt schwer, aber am Ende wollte er wohl nicht die einzig nicht zu Harrys Gunsten abgegebene Stimme sein und so ging auch seine Hand langsam nach oben. Und wir hatten einen einstimmigen Anführer.

„Wie heißen wir?", fragte Luna verträumt und blickte von ihrem langen, blonden Haar auf, das sie gerade zu einem Zopf flocht. Jetzt wurde Vorschlag um Vorschlag gebrüllt, als auf einmal Cho ihre leise und hauchzarte Stimme erhob. Ich konnte es echt nicht ab, wenn Mädchen so säuselten, aber sie ergriff in einer kurzen Stille das Wort.

„Was haltet ihr von „Defensiv-Allianz"?", meinte sie schüchtern und errötete leicht. Oh Mann, wie konnte Harry auf so was stehen? Aber bitte, wenn er so was mochte! Ich würde jemandem der so verschüchtert und verhascht war irgendwann eine knallen. Aber da musste ich halt mein Temperament unterdrücken, was ich eh immer tat, also war's nichts Besonderes und ihr Vorschlag hatte durchaus was. Ich nickte, denn ich fand ihn gut, wie einige andere auch. Ginny erhob jedoch auf einmal ihre Stimme, war ja klar, dass Ginny das nicht auf sich sitzen lassen konnte, dass die Flamme von Harry den bisher besten Vorschlag gebracht hatte und jetzt nicht nur Harrys, sondern auch noch die Aufmerksamkeit aller hatte. Ginnys Taktik war so durchschaubar, so platt, so berechenbar! Armer Michael Corner, auch er war meiner Ansicht nach nur Mittel zum Zweck. Aber jeder nach seiner Fasson, ich durfte mir wahrlich kein Urteil erlauben, wenn man bedachte was ich alles tat.

„Ich wäre ja für „Dumbledores Army"!", meinte sie, was mich dazu brachte mit den Zähnen zu knirschen und ich glaubte auch zu sehen, dass Harry kurz stockte, da er dem alten Professor immer noch kritisch gegenüber stand und so kam der Vorschlag bei uns, dem Kopf der Gruppe, nicht so gut an, aber die Dachse und Raben sahen das anders. Die Twins, die unsere Reaktion richtig gedeutet hatten, übernahmen nun das Reden.

„Also die zwei Vorschläge von Cho und unserem Schwesterlein sind am besten angekommen, was haltet ihr davon nur die Anfangsbuchstaben zu nehmen, ist bei beiden gleich DA!", bot da Fred grinsend an. Sagte ich nicht immer, dass die Twins gut waren.

„Dann heißt die Gruppe „Defensiv-Allianz" mit der Abkürzung DA damit niemand weiß, wovon wir reden!", kam es von George. „Und all jene, denen Ginnys Vorschlag besser gefällt, können unter DA… ja dann, „Dumbledores Army" sehen!?", meinte George bestimmt. Ich applaudierte und alle schlossen sich an.

„Dann auf die DA!", rief Harry und strahlte glücklich und erleichtert in die Runde Als einige begannen sich zu erheben, schritt ich wieder vor.

„Moment, wartet bitte, ich habe noch was für euch!", was viele mich erstaunt anschauen ließ, vielleicht hatten sie wieder Angst was unterschreiben zu müssen.

„Damit Harry euch informieren kann wenn ein Training stattfindet, es gibt ja keinen festen Termin…, habe ich mir eine Möglichkeit zur Kommunikation ausgedacht!", und grinste stolz in die neugierige Meute. Harry sah mich leicht überrumpelt an, da ich bisher damit hinterm Berg gehalten hatte.

„Hier sind Münzen, keine echten, ich habe sie verwandelt!", erklärte ich, öffnete den Beutel und holte eine hervor. „Seht ihr, sehen aus wie Galleonen", und reicht eine Harry. „Sieh, die Zahlen kannst du verändern, da kannst du Datum und Zeit beliebig einstellen und dann könnte man auch noch die Zeichen verändern, das brauchen wir hier nicht, da wir uns immer in diesem Raum treffen!", erklärte ich und zeigte es. „Alle anderen Münzen verändern sich ebenfalls und werden heiß…", und sah vollkommen baff erstaunte Gesichter. Ich schaute nun leicht unsicher umher.

„Was, was ist los?", wollte ich wissen.

„Du, Hermione, bist genial!", meinte Harry glücklich, schlang seine Arme um meine Taille und wirbelte mich einmal schwungvoll im Kreis. Es erstaunte mich, dass er in der letzten Zeit doch so stark geworden war. Ich lachte befreit auf und freute mich, dass Harry so glücklich war. Als er mich wieder runter ließ, blickten uns die meisten mild lächelnd an, bis auf Smith, Cho und Ginny, die sahen aus als würden sie Zitronen essen.

„Entschuldigung, aber ist das das Prinzip des Proteus?", fragte da Terry Boot, ein Ravenclaw, ungläubig.

„Ja, du hast recht, Terry. Das ist der Proteus!", stimmte ich zu.

„Heftig Leute, das ist Oberklassenniveau! Das ist ein sau-schwieriger Zauber. Wie hast du das gemacht, hat dir jemand geholfen? Du bist doch wie wir erst in der Fünften", er klang aufgeregt und aufgekratzt.

„Nein, ich hatte keine Hilfe und soooo schwer ist der Zauber auch wieder nicht", winkte ich ab und versuchte bescheiden zu wirken. Viele blickten sehr überrascht, dass ich so etwas konnte. Ich, die Streberin, die nur die Bücher auswendig gelernt aufsagen konnte, aber das stimmte nicht, ich hatte halt ein leicht fotografisches Gedächtnis, konnte ich somit was dafür, dass die Texte also fast identisch in meinem Hirn gespeichert blieben.

„Hermione, du machst das ganz toll, ohne dich und deine Ideen wären wir nicht hier!"

„Gut, dann sehen wir uns alle am Samstag um eins, sollte sich an der Zeit was ändern, kommen die Münzen zum Einsatz. Geht jetzt in Zweiergruppen unauffällig hinaus und jeder nimmt sich eine Münze aus dem Beutel!", meinte nun Harry sachlich und ich reichte jedem Paar beim Hinausgehen ihre Münzen, bis nur noch die Weasleys und wir da waren.

„Ähm Hermione, könntest du uns den Zauber mit den Münzen bitte erklären, wir hatten vorhin eine spontane Idee. Wenn du uns den Zauber beibringen könntest, da wir ihn vom Lehrplan her erst zu Ostern lernen sollen…", meinte da George einfallsreich und schaute wie ein treudoofer Dackel aus der Wäsche.

„Ah ja, klar. Aber das kann dauern!", schaute ich zu Harry und Ron.

„Bitte, bitte, bitte…", schmiss sich Fred bühnenreif auf die Knie und robbte auf mich zu, was die anderen herzlich lachen ließ.

„Kommt, gehen wir, lassen wir die drei lernen…", wollten sie anscheinend ihren Spaß haben.

„Ich kann es euch auch beibringen!", bot ich den Jungs und Ginny an.

„Nee, nee, danke, lass mal, mir reicht's wenn ich den in der Siebten lern!", wehrte Ron zusätzlich mit seinen Händen ab.

„Komm Kumpel, ich spiel mit dir ne runde Zauberschach, kommst du Ginny?", ging Harry zur Tür und winkte uns zu. „Viel Spaß und macht nicht zu lang!", manchmal wusste ich nicht, was Harry dachte, oder ob er uns so hundertprozentig glaubte was wir ihm erzählten? Ich weiß es nicht! Denn gerade jetzt kam es mir so vor, als dachte er sich, dass wir noch anderes planen würden. Ja, Harry mochten viele unterschätzen, aber er war nicht dumm und er machte sich langsam und wurde erwachsen. Als die Tür zu fiel, waren wir allein und ich konnte spüren, wie sich mir George von hinten näherte und ernst anfing zu sprechen, so wie nur Fred und ich ihn kannten, wenn er bei der Sache war und keinen Unsinn zuließ.

„Das hier ist perfekt, was kann dieser Raum, Hermione? Das wolltest du uns doch unter anderem zeigen, oder?", ich drehte mich zu ihm und dachte mir noch, wie schön es war, den Twins nicht jeden Schritt haarklein erklären zu müssen.

„Korrekt, das wird dir gefallen!", und wünschte mir den Raum für das Tränkebrauen und kurz danach den schwarzmagischen Trainingsraum.

„Wow, du siehst uns fassungslos!", drehten sie sich wie die Kreisel im Kreis, kam meiner Reaktion recht gleich.

„So eine Scheiße, da sind wir sieben Jahre in der Schule und erst jetzt zeigt sich uns dieses Wunder…!", glänzten ihre Augen teuflisch.

„Ich werde ab jetzt jeden Tag hier sein, denn was ist die Bücherei gegen das hier? Harry und Ron haben nicht mal ansatzweise geblickt was dieser Raum alles ermöglicht und machen kann. Und die Mitglieder der DA werden sich nicht hierher trauen. Ich wollte euch Fragen, wie begabt ihr schon in den dunklen Künsten seid?", erklärte ich nun und musterte die Twins gespannt.

„So gut wie du noch lange nicht, obwohl die Verbotene Abteilung uns gut kennt!", grinste Fred wie ein  
kleiner Teufel.

„Ich denke, es ist gut wenn ihr hier ein bisschen übt, viele der Bücher kenne nicht mal ich", meinte ich vorfreudig.

„Klar, machen wir, eine Stunde machen wir ab jetzt täglich, mindestens!", meinte Fred enthusiastisch.  
„Versprecht nicht Sachen, die ihr nicht halten könnt", mahnte ich schmunzelnd.

„Eh, die beleidigt uns, Fred!", meinte George empört.

„Naja, sie kennt uns halt, aber Hermione, der Raum ist so geil, dass auch ich dir schwöre eine Stunde am Tag zu kommen! Huch, das hört sich jetzt zweideutig an, oder?", lachte er jetzt schallend und George schaute ihn leicht verzweifelt an.

„Warum das Tränkezimmer?", fragte er da auch schon.

„Ich werde hier brauen und ich dachte einige von euren Artikeln brauchen doch auch Tränke als Basis und hier könnt ihr üben oder experimentieren und…", wedelten meine Hände durch die Luft.

„Genial… ich liebe diesen Raum schon jetzt. Wisst ihr was, ich zieh hier ein!", kam es von Fred bestimmt.

„Ja, ich bin auch versucht hier nicht mehr wegzugehen. Da fällt mir ein, hier könnt ihr eure Stelldicheins abhalten!", meinte ich mit einem tiefen Seufzer, was dazu führte, dass sich beide intensiv und verliebt in die Augen blickten. Ich schüttelte aber jetzt bestimmt den Kopf, um zum eigentlichen Grund zurückzukommen. „Gebt mir eure Münzen!", forderte ich und zog auch meine raus.

„Hier… aber warum eigentlich, reagieren sie auch auf Harrys Ruf?", wollten sie leicht irritiert wissen. „Warum? Ich will es personifizieren, hab ich auch bei Draco gemacht und ja, auch Harrys Ruf kommt an. Aber wenn ich eine Nachricht schreibe, können das nur ihr und Draco sehen und anders herum, ihr solltet euch überlegen ihn auch aufzunehmen…!", erklärte ich und fuhr mit meiner Hand meinen Oberschenkel entlang, dann zog ich unter meinem Rock einen der Horusdolche hervor.

„Wow, du trägst in Hogwarts Waffen?", schielten sie die Waffe in meiner Hand an.

„Klar, immer. Ich gehe nie irgendwo unbewaffnet hin, aber es ist halt alles unsichtbar", erklärte ich ihnen alles bereitwillig.

„Super, cooles Teil!", kam es weniger schockiert von Fred. Ich ritzte mir mal wieder meinen Finger an und tropfte auf die zwei Münzen der Twins mein Blut, was sie mit Interesse verfolgten. Nun sprach ich bei mir den Episkey und wedelte die Twins zu mir. Fred trat forsch vor und reckte mir seinen Finger entgegen, was ich annahm und seine Hand festhielt, während ich mit der Klinge rasch darüber fuhr, was ihn laut aufzischen ließ vor Schmerz.

„Scheiße, auwa! Das tut weh was… auwa!" Ich tropfte das Blut auf unsere drei Münzen. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt, das tut scheiße weh!", jammerte er und schniefte wehleidig. Was mich fies kichern ließ. Ich heilte auch seinen, ach so tiefen Schnitt. Ach was, Kratzer, sonst nichts, dass er aber auch immer übertreiben musste.

„Ich bin solche Schmerzen gewöhnt und du bist überempfindlich, das ist nichts, echt jetzt!", meinte ich abwertend über dieses unwürdige Theater. „George, bist du ein Mann oder so ein Weichei, wie dein geliebter Bruder?" Meine Provokation ließ George entschieden vortreten und er streckte den Finger todesmutig vor. Er schrie noch mehr als Fred, als würde ich ihn abschlachten, solche Schisser! Echt, Schmerzen schienen nicht das zu sein, was sie ab konnten und so konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen sie dreckig auszulachen, was mir ungewöhnlich giftige Blicke einbrachte.

„Nicht jeder muss darauf stehen in schöner Regelmäßigkeit aufgeschlitzt zu werden…!", kam es hochmütig von oben.

Ich kicherte immer noch: „Natürlich, ich auch nicht, aber der? Ihr tut rum, als würde ich euch abschlachten!"

„Naja für die paar Tropfen, muss man ja auch nicht gleich so ein Schlachtmesser schwingen, da reicht doch eine Nadel!", wurde mir verschnupft nahe gebracht.

„Warum umständlich, wenn's auch schnell geht?", verstaute ich die Waffe wieder an ihrem Platz.

„Du bist nicht sensibel!", meinte Fred und wir legten uns alle die Münzen wieder um den Hals.

„Ist auch besser so!", gab ich ungerührt zurück. „Ach, falls es euch interessiert, Draco war wie ich, wir haben halt hohe Schmerzlevel! Wir könnten hier ja an eurer Schmerzempfindlichkeit arbeiten, bietet sich hier an, könnte euch vielleicht sogar gefallen!"

„Spinnst du, warum sollte es mir gefallen Schmerzen zu haben…?", keuchte ein Twin regelrecht geschockt.

„Dachte nur, aber reg dich nicht auf, hab nur laut überlegt!", grinste ich. „Und nun, lasst uns Spaß haben, wir haben noch Zeit, mich bringt heute hier nichts vor ein Uhr raus! Lasst uns schauen was wir so an dunkler Magie umsetzen können!", und so teilten wir uns auf, begannen interessiert alles zu durchstöbern.


	50. Harrys erstes Training

Harrys erstes Training

Ich wachte am nächsten Morgen mit dem wohligen Gefühl auf, dass alles wunderbar war. Wir hatten gestern noch viel Spaß im Raum der Wünsche gehabt und so einige neue, spannende Sachen gefunden, die für uns von Interesse waren. Die Twins heckten seitdem nur noch neue Streiche, Pläne und Produkte aus. Den Rest des Tages brachte ich routiniert hinter mich und verschwand, nachdem ich Harry einen ausgearbeiteten Vorschlag vorlegt hatte, wie er die erste Übungsstunde beginnen könnte. Er versprach sich vorzubereiten und ich entschuldigte mich damit, dass es gestern Abend zu spät geworden war und erschuf meinen Geminio und verschwand nach London, um mich nun auch dem körperlichen Training hinzugeben. Der Sensei informierte mich, dass er mir heute den brasilianischen Kampfstil Luta Livre nahe bringen würde, was gut war, da ich bei der Aussage total auf dem Schlauch stand. Luta Livre… was?

Er führte aus, dass dies ein portugiesisches Free Fight Kampfsystem war. Aha, dachte ich mir, alles klar! Er erklärte, dass Luta Livre einen Kämpfer befähigte, die Distanz zum Gegner sicher zu überbrücken, ihn auf den Boden zu bringen, ihn dort zu kontrollieren und schließlich zur Aufgabe zu zwingen oder kampfunfähig zu machen. Toll, das hörte sich doch gut an. Ich war für unfähig machen, da kannte ich keine Gnade. Jetzt stellte er mir noch die Frage, ob ich ALL oder MMA erlernen wollte. Äh, ich… bitte was? So erklärte er, dass es ALL, den ringerischen Luta Livre Esportiva oder aber den regellosen Stil des Vale Tudo/MMA gibt und dass bei diesem auch Schläge und Tritte mit erlernt werden würden. Ok, die Entscheidung fiel leicht, regellos hörte sich in meinen Ohren immer gut an und Schläge und Tritte auch. In dem Moment verdrängte ich, dass ich, um es zu lernen, es selbst erleben würde, aber wie sagte ich immer, Augen zu und durch! Aber was wollte ich mit einem reinen Ringerstil, nein, das brauchte ich nicht so wirklich, ich entschied mich für die Variante MMA.

Auf dem Gesicht des Sensei zeigte sich Wohlwollen, als ich ihm meine Entscheidung mitteilte und so sagte er, dass somit zu den freien ringerischen Elementen des Luta Livre auch Schläge, Tritte, Knie und Ellenbogenstöße kamen, die im Stand oder im Bodenkampf Verwendung fanden. Klar, toll und weiter? Er freute sich, da er meinte, dass diese gezielten Techniken es mir ermöglichten, sogar als schwächerer Kämpfer, den körperlich überlegenen Gegner zu besiegen, da man im Bodenkampf Größe und Gewichtsnachteile durch Technik ausgleichen konnte. Na, dann mal los. Nach unseren Stunden wusste ich mal wieder, dass ich nicht immer so blauäugig in eine neue Kampfsportart springen sollte, da es nachher einfach zu schmerzvoll war.

Wow, die Brasilianer hatten echt eine kranke Fantasie, aber bitte, ich würde es lernen, denn als ich am Boden war, hatte ich nicht mal bis drei zählen können, da war ich schon ausgezählt. Aber genug, so schwang ich meinen geschundenen Körper nach Hogwarts! Ich war lange genug unterwegs gewesen, nur dass ich diesmal gleich im Raum der Wünsche verschwinden würde, da mein Geminio brav schlummernd in meinem Bett lag und so würde ich den Raum voll und ganz für mich auskosten können.

Und so schnell konnte man gar nicht schauen, war es schon Samstagmittags und wir alle im Raum der Wünsche, um von Harry in offensiven Verteidigungszaubern unterrichtet zu werden.

„So meine lieben, heute beginnen wir mit dem Entwaffnungszauber, dem Expelliarmus!", verkündete er großspurig.

„Warum? Den hatten wir doch schon damals in der Zweiten, der ist viel zu einfach!", rief Smith dazwischen.

„Als erstes, wir müssen klein anfangen, da wir alle geschlossen als Gruppe gleich gut werden sollen. Ich will keinen auf weiter Strecke verlieren und zweitens der Expelliarmus hat mir in der Vierten auf dem Friedhof gegen Lord Voldemort gute Dienste erwiesen!", ein kollektives Aufstöhnen ging durch unsere Schulkameraden. „Ich bitte euch, er hat mir soviel Zeit verschafft, dass ich entkommen konnte, da bin ich halt sentimental und jetzt zeigt wie gut ihr seid, desto schneller können wir weiter gehen. Stellt euch zu zweit auf!", forderte Harry unnachgiebig, hart und schaute streng in die Runde. Ich tat mir grad minimal schwer seiner Forderung nachzukommen, da dies wirklich ein einfacher Zauber war. Wen sollte ich nehmen? Vielleicht am besten gar keinen? In die Schatten abtauchen und Harry beim Verbessern der anderen helfen, überlegte ich, das wäre eine kluge Alternative. Als auch schon ein wildes Rufen und Schreien einsetzte, die Leute flogen getroffen von dem Zauber wild durch die Gegend und landeten schmerzhaft auf den Matten oder auch am Boden. Es herrschte Chaos pur, aber wie, die Zauber zischten wie wild und vollkommen unkontrolliert zuckend und blitzend durch die Gegend.

„Halt, stopp, hört auf!", kam es laut schreiend von Harry. „Aufhören!", brüllte er nun magisch über den Lärm hinweg und nach und nach taten alle wie ihnen befohlen. Viele lagen rum und jammerten über die unsanfte Landung. Was mich dazu brachte innerlich mehr als nur mit den Augen zu rollen, Leute ihr hättet mal mein gestriges Training haben sollen, das waren Schmerzen! Mir taten jetzt noch so einige Stellen meines Körpers empfindlich weh und was tat ich? Nichts, damit leben! Das hier war nichts, dachte ich abfällig und leicht überheblich, aber kommt, das fand ich stand mir zu. Wie konnte man so verweichlicht sein? Harry blickte aufmerksam umher und sah mich auf einmal sehr intensiv an, was mich ihm direkt in die Augen schauen ließ, es war, als würde er mich scannen, einschätzen und taxieren mit seinen außergewöhnlichen Augen, was seltsam war, da Harry sonst nie so war, doch dann sprach er auch schon.

„Hermione, komm her, so geht das nicht!", meinte er bestimmt und zeigte in die Mitte der Übungshalle. Ich schaute zwar überrascht, zuckte aber dann nur mit den Schultern und ging auf ihn zu.

„So hört zu, so wird das nichts! Ihr sollt nicht wild drauflos die Zauber schmeißen. Denn ich hab gesehen, dass einige gar nicht von den Zaubern ihres Gegenübers getroffen wurden, sondern von fehlgeleiteten, das ist nicht das Ziel. Genauigkeit und Konzentration auf euer Ziel, darauf müsst ihr achten!" Harry war gut, wo er recht hatte, er machte das sehr souverän.

„Hermione, wir zeigen ihnen wie ein Entwaffnungszauber geht und das am besten in einem Duell!", sah er mich gar nicht so unschuldig fragend an.

„Soll ich mich wehren und bewegen, oder dich mich treffen lassen?", fragte ich ihn betont kalt und unbeteiligt. Ich würde das tun was er von mir wollte. Leider hatte ich meinen dunkelbraunen Schulzauberstab in der Hand. Ich liebte aber meinen Weißen viel mehr, aber gut, man konnte nicht immer alles haben was man wollte.

„Nein, natürlich wehrst du dich, ich weiß du bist gut!", lag ein gewinnendes Lächeln auf seinen Zügen.

„Woher denn, du hast mich noch nie kämpfen sehen!", kokettierte ich vor den anderen mit ihm und das machte richtig Spaß.

„Ich bin nicht blind, du bist überall perfekt, bestimmt auch hier, gib alles!", feuerte er mich regelrecht an. Gut, ich würde eine Show bieten, aber dass Harry gewinnen sollte und musste stand für mich außer Frage. Ich hoffte nur, dass mein Temperament nicht mit mir durchgehen würde. Ich wusste in solchen Situationen bekam ich gerne mal einen Tunnelblick und das hier vor so vielen Zeugen, nein,  
das wäre nicht gut, gar nicht gut.

„Geht klar Harry, aber kein Duellier-Stil, wir fangen einfach an, oder?", er nickte nur und ich konnte sehen, wie die anderen zurückwichen und wir uns Auge in Auge gegenüberstanden, damit glitten auch die Nebengeräusche in den Hintergrund als ich meinen Gegner fokussierte.

Der Kampf begann.

„Expelliarmus", rief Harry rasch aus und ich drehte mich blitzschnell rechts zur Seite weg, was keine Sekunde zu früh gewesen war und schleuderte ihm meinerseits aus der Drehung ein gerufenes „Expelliarmus" entgegen. Aber auch er war schnell, dank Quidditch, wie ich wusste, somit war sein Reaktionsvermögen irre gut. Meinem Gegenangriff konnte er auch nur durch ein blitzschnelles auf den Boden schmeißen entwischen. Das war knapp gewesen, der Fluch streifte noch die Spitzen seiner Haare, verpuffte, aber sonst passierte ihm nichts.

Es ging jetzt Schlag auf Schlag, in schneller Abfolge. Ich war immer wieder in Versuchung die Zauber nonverbal zu sprechen und ich denke, ein paar Mal passierte mir das auch im Eifer des Gefechts, aber es war ein spannendes Duell. Harry war ein beeindruckender, starker Kämpfer. Wo er sonst im Unterricht aufgrund seines Desinteresses und seiner Faulheit eher Durchschnitt war, war er hier ein geborener Krieger. Ich liebte es, zu sehen, wie geschmeidig, beweglich und biegsam sein Körper agierte. Ich musste ein ähnliches Bild abgeben, so wie wir hier diesen gemeinsamen Tanz aufführten.

Ich war ihm körperlich nicht unterlegen, dank meines ausgiebigen Trainings und er war dank des Quidditchs gut in Form und so kam Fluch um Fluch, Zauber um Zauber, in rasanter Folge. Wir waren ständig und unaufhörlich in Bewegung. Der Raum hatte um die an der Außenwand stehende Gruppe eine schützende Glaswand erscheinen lassen, so dass Harry und ich in unserem Kampf auf niemanden Rücksicht nehmen mussten und wir verfielen in solche Raserei, dass ich meinen Vorsatz vergaß und ihm mehr als Paroli bot. Wir schenkten uns nichts, Harry behandelte mich als gleichwertigen Gegner. Der Raum war erfüllt von einer Fülle an aufblitzenden Farben der verschiedenen Flüche und Zauber, dass es nur so blinkte und blitzte wie von einer Discokugel.

„Avis", schoss ich ab und kleine Vögel flogen aus der Zauberstabspitze, um ihn zu verwirren. Harry reagierte augenblicklich mit einem Aguamenti, der meine armen Vögel vollständig durchnässte und sie ihres Angriffsmoments beraubte. Ich sprang rasant weg und schickte ihm einen Babbelfluch entgegen, damit er nur noch unsinniges Zeug reden würde, leider hechtete Harry haarscharf zur Seite und der Fluch schlug krachend in die dahinter liegende Steinwand. Seine Antwort Beinklammerfluch, vor dem ich mich nur durch einen gewagten Hechtsprung retten konnte und rollte mich am Boden ab. Puh, das war knapp gewesen und bevor ich mich erheben konnte, kam schon der nächste, farbige Strahl auf mich zu geschossen, der auf einmal viel zu viele fledermausartige, geflügelte Quälgeister zu mir schickte. Ich saß immer noch auf dem Boden, hatte es nicht geschafft mich wieder rechtzeitig aufzurichten, eine äußerst schlechte Ausgangsposition um mich zu verteidigen.

„Feuerring", rief ich rasant und ließ mit einem Wisch meines Stabes um mich herum eine brennende Absperrung erscheinen. Die Flammen des Feuers loderten nur so schützend in die Höhe und versengten die von Harrys Flederwichtfluch herbei gezauberten kleinen Biester. Elendig verbrannten sie und gaben mir die nötige Zeit wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Und dies keine Sekunde zu früh! Mein Feuerring wurde von ihm mit einem Gefrierzauber attackiert, der meine Flammen so veränderte, dass sie nicht mehr verletzen konnten und somit auch jeden Zauber durch ließen. Ich musste den Zauber fallen lassen. Und in Windeseile schickte ich einen Stupor, dieser schoss als roter Strahl aus meinem Stab. Harry parierte souverän mit dem Protego und mein Schockzauber prallte an seinem Schild sichtbar ab, dann schickte er augenblicklich schnell den Petrificus Totalus, den ich mit einem laut gebrüllten Salvio Hexia abwehren konnte. Der Schutzraum umschloss mich und seine Oppugno-Vögelchen prallten auch an ihm ab. Sein unritterlich rasant hinterher geschickter Impedimenta brach diesen Schutzraum und ich agierte wieder im ganzen Raum.

Mein Levicorpus traf sein Ziel und von Harry völlig unerwartet, riss es ihn unsanft an seinem Fußknöchel nach oben in die Luft. Geschickt sprach er aber in derselben Sekunde den Liberacorpus als Gegenzauber sofort auf sich selbst und plumpste zwar unsanft auf die Erde, rollte aber blitzschnell gleich nach rechts weg und mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung kam er sogleich wieder auf die Füße, weswegen mein hinterhergeschickter Incarcerus ins Leere ging. Er ließ einen Hex-Deflection als Zauberabwehr um sich entstehen und wehrte so geschickt den Rictusempra ab. Wir wurden immer schneller, so dass die Welt zu einem bunten Farbenmeer zusammenschrumpfte und das Blut nur noch in meinen Ohren rauschte. Es war faszinierend sich derart zu duellieren, aber ich rief mir auch ins Gedächtnis, dass dies Harry war und ich mich zurückhalten musste und schon wurde mir meine Entscheidung abgenommen.

Dann schaffte ich es nicht mehr, dem nächsten auf mich abgeschossenen Zauber auszuweichen und dieser traf mich mitten in die Brust. Zuerst war ich vor Angst erstarrt, aber dann realisierte ich was geschehen war, mich hatte der Zungen-Fessel-Fluch getroffen und so konnte ich trotzdem weiter kämpfen! Was ein grausam verzerrtes Lächeln auf mein Gesicht zauberte und das Harry augenscheinlich ganz schön in die Glieder fuhr, da er schon siegesgewiss zu strahlen angefangen hatte. Das hatte ich von meinem Sensei gelernt, man sollte sich nie zu früh freuen! Und so straffte sich mein Körper und ich startete das Überraschungsmanöver und schickte ihm den nonverbalen Erstarrungszauber entgegen, dem er nur mit einer wagemutigen Rolle vorwärts entging. Seinen anfänglichen Schock schnell überwindend, dass ich nun ohne gesagten Spruch zauberte, ging er zum Gegenangriff und er schoss mir den Stupor hinterher, was ich mit dem Protego wieder mal gekonnt blockte. Das ließ ihn anerkennend die Augenbraue hochziehen, da es ein starkes Schild war, trotz der sprachlosen Zauberei.

Harrys Stupors hatten eine enorme Kraft, was er und ich wussten. Nun schleuderte ich den Verwirrungszauber ab, um ihn orientierungslos zu machen. Und mein Handeln machte ihn so konfus, dass ich ihn wirklich traf. Aber Harry sprach so rasant schnell den Gegenfluch, der diesem bestimmten Fluch entgegen wirkte, dass er mich mit dem Expelliarmus tatsächlich entwaffnen konnte. Das ließ mich, nachdem er meinen Stab aus der Luft gefangen hatte und nach einem kurzen realisieren meinerseits, dass Harry gewonnen hatte, anfangen zu applaudieren.

Wow, ich war ganz schön außer Puste! Harry und ich hatten uns nichts geschenkt aber es war gut gewesen. Ich hatte nicht alles gezeigt was ich konnte und leider war dieses Duell nur auf weiße Sprüche begrenzt gewesen, aber trotzdem hatte es Spaß gemacht. Wir beide standen uns gegenüber und waren leicht in die Hocke gegangen und stützten uns mit den Händen auf den Knien ab, um unseren Atem und den Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Das war echt anstrengend und nervenaufreibend gewesen. Aber wir hatten uns auch nicht verletzt, das war zu süß, aber im realen Leben sehr unrealistisch, doch schließlich war dies hier erst der Anfang.

Auch Harry stand mir immer noch schwer atmend gegenüber als ich meinen Blick hob und er grinste, so wie ich wohl auch lächelte. Er schmiss mir den Stab wieder zu und ich angelte ihn aus der Luft und sprach den Gegenfluch, zu dem, der meine Zunge lähmte, nonverbal auf mich selbst. Harry wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn, das Duell war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Die DA-Mitglieder konnten wieder zu uns kommen, da das Fensterglas nun verschwunden war und kamen auf uns schweratmende und erschöpfte Kontrahenten zu.

„Das… das… das… Harry… Hermione, war unglaublich, weltbewegend!", „Ja, woher… wie… woher könnt ihr das?", „Das war voll krass… wie kommt das", „So etwas hab ich noch niemals gesehen", „Werden wir auch so etwas Mal können?", „Ja kannst du… könnt ihr uns das beibringen, das war so beeindruckend." Harry begann zu lachen und auch ich gluckste belustigt.

„Ruhig, alles mit der Ruhe, beruhigt euch!", rief Harry laut und fuhr sich durch die strubbeligen Haare und verwuschelte sie noch mehr. „Das war ein sehr anspruchsvolles Duell, aber warum solltet ihr es nicht lernen können, darum haben wir es euch ja vorgeführt, damit ihr seht was ihr hier lernen könnt!", stellte Harry ihnen in Aussicht.

„Hermione!?", sprach er nun leise zu mir. „Du hast auch mir nicht gesagt, dass du so gut bist, seit wann kannst du nonverbale Zauber?"

„Ja, das lernen wir erst in den Oberklassen!", meinte nun Terry, der ach so schlaue Terry, der nie seine Klappe halten konnte. Ich wollte mir am liebsten selbst in den Hintern treten.

„Durch üben… ist echt nicht schwer", meinte ich lapidar und strich mir meine Haare hinters Ohr.

„Das war ein echt hartes Duell!", meinte Neville mit Bewunderung in der Stimme.

„Ja, Hermione, wir haben uns echt nichts geschenkt, danke!", lobte Harry und freute sich und auch ich lächelte Harry zufrieden an.

„Gerne Harry, immer wieder gerne!", antwortete ich und berührte seinen Arm, um ihn zu tätscheln, da ich stolz auf ihn war.

„Was soll ich dir noch beibringen?", fragte er nun ernstlich.

„Viel, du hast gewonnen! Außerdem kann man nie auslernen", tat ich meine Überzeugung kund. Das Duell hatte die DA mehr als begeistert und beeindruckt. Jeder von ihnen sah jetzt den nächsten Kämpfer in sich. Wir hatten ihren Ehrgeiz mit unserem Showkampf geweckt nun konnte es richtig losgehen. Die Mitglieder sahen Harry an wie ein achtes Weltwunder, das vergöttert gehörte, ich meine, er war der-Junge-der-lebt. Aber ich war mir auch der Blicke bewusst, die ich bekam und diese waren nicht mit Harrys Anbetung zu vergleichen, sie waren ängstlich und furchtsam, warum?

Ich hatte genauso gekämpft wie Harry, er hatte sogar gewonnen, sie konnten nicht wissen, dass ich mein gesamtes Repertoire nicht ausgeschöpft hatte. Ich überlegte, was diese Reaktionen rechtfertigen konnte. Ron stand mit einem sehr blassen Gesicht weiter hinten und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Ich konnte mir schon denken was ihn beschäftigte. Er wusste, er konnte mit uns beiden um Längen nicht mithalten, was mir nicht sonderlich leid tat, diese Fertigkeiten hatte ich hart erarbeitet, aber das verstand er nicht! Dass solches Können nur durch harte Arbeit zu erreichen war, überstieg seinen Horizont.

Und so setzten die anderen nun Harrys Anweisungen ohne Murren um und arbeiteten hart und schafften viel. Es zeigte sich, dass es wirklich nötig war mit diesem leichten Zauber anzufangen, da viele hier schon Defizite aufwiesen. Nach vier intensiven Stunden des Übens, zeigten die ersten Erschöpfungserscheinungen und wir beendeten für diesen Tag das Training. Ich hatte Harry geholfen die Übungen zu beaufsichtigen und mit Harry Sachen vorzuführen, da sich keiner fand, der mit mir üben wollte, alle hatten Angst, dass sie keine Chance hatten. Was ja durchaus begründet war. Gerade in Gruppen wurde immer auffällig, dass ich nie dazugehörte, immer der Außenseiter war. Aber hey, das war ich gewöhnt. Ich konnte sehen, wie Harry sich um Ron bemühte und dieser sehr abweisend reagierte. Ich wusste, Harry hatte erkannt was für ein Problem Ron vor sich herschob, das war für mich perfekt und so signalisierte ich George und Fred zurückzubleiben, was sie mir sofort mit einem Kopfnicken zusagten und so warteten wir und waren dann die Letzten, die zurückblieben.

„Könnt ihr zwei mir sagen, was die anderen haben? Die schauen mich nicht einmal mehr an", meinte ich frustriert und enttäuscht. „Ich mein, Harry hat doch auch so gekämpft", schaute ich sie fragend an.

„Du weißt es echt nicht, oder Hermione?", fragte George sichtlich irritiert und ich schüttelte traurig den Kopf.

„Du sahst aus wie eine Amazone, eine Kriegerin, zu allem bereit, zu allem fähig, mit deinem um dich fliegenden Haar, ein durchweg beeindruckendes Bild! Nicht, dass den anderen wirklich klar ist, dass du bereit bist alles zu tun, aber dein Auftreten hat allen einen unheimlichen Respekt eingeflößt! Ich meine, du warst sehr beeindruckend, euer ganzer Kampf, auch Harry hat mich erstaunt, ich wusste immer er ist gut… aber dass er so was auf dem Kasten hat, hat mich überrascht, sehr positiv! Warum er anders gewirkt hat als du? Zwar war er auch entschlossen, aber nicht so bereit, so weit zu gehen wie du… ich meine dein Feuerring war irre genial, aber echt gruselig und das können wir jetzt nur sagen, da wir dich so gut kennen! Die anderen haben wenn im höchsten Fall ein Gefühl, eine Ahnung, dass du gefährlich bist! Aber wir wissen es hundertprozentig und im Kampf sieht man es dir an, Hermione, da hast du dich nicht verstellt, eher zurückgehalten, was eine beängstigende Aussicht ist! Ich denke, du hast genug zu kämpfen gehabt… Harry nichts zu tun?", schaute George mich intensiv fragend an und ich wandte den Kopf beschämt ab, da er ja so recht hatte.

„Ich mein, das war ein Kampf unter Freunden, die anderen werden sich fragen, was du selbst mit weißen Sprüchen bei deinen Feinden anrichtest? Obwohl wir natürlich wissen, dass du in einem Kampf auf Leben und Tod auch auf die dunkle Magie zurückgreifen würdest!", meinte Fred ernsthaft und die beiden zeigten mir auf, dass ich auch bedenken musste wie ich rüberkam.

„Ja, ich habe viel meiner Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwendet, mich zu zügeln und nichts Unüberlegtes zu tun", bekannte ich überlegt. „Und es fiel mir schwer, da es, wenn ich kämpfe, bei mir eigentlich keine Zurückhaltung gibt!"

„Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt?", meinte er zu Fred und dieser nickte bestätigend.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, ich meine du warst den meisten schon immer unheimlich, in deiner ganzen Art! Und den Mitgliedern der DA hast du erst letztens den Proteus vorgehalten und nun auch noch diesen Kampf und dann hast du auch noch nonverbal gezaubert, so wie viele es niemals in ihrem Leben können werden. Ich meine Kampfzauber sind mit die schwersten Zauber, die es gibt und die von der Stärke dann auch noch so kraftvoll hinzubekommen, dass sie so ein Duell überstehen, macht den normalen Magiern Angst!", erläuterte George weiter.

„Genialität macht den meisten eine Heidenangst! Warum denkst du, tun wir so übertrieben chaotisch, nur um ihnen vorzugaukeln, dass wir harmlose Chaoten sind", warf Fred sehr klug ein.

„Ja, toll, jetzt haben alle noch ein bisschen mehr Angst vor mir", ärgerte ich mich, denn ich hätte mich mehr beherrschen müssen.

„Ja, aber ist doch auch schon egal! Ist der Ruf erst ruiniert, lebt's sich reichlich ungeniert! Und vergleich dich nicht mit Harry, von dem erwartet man unglaubliche, unerklärliche Leistungen!", lachte nun Fred, seine Art die Dinge zu sehen tat manchmal echt gut.

„Aber der Kampf, boah, toll, aber nun ruh dich aus, das was du die Tage alles leistest muss echt anstrengend sein, ruh dich bitte aus. Du hilfst niemandem, wenn du zusammenbrichst, wir lassen dich allein, Schönste!", nahm mich George in eine Umarmung.

„Moment", sagte da Fred und machte ein angestrengtes Gesicht und ein Schlafzimmer erschien. „So und jetzt ruh dich aus, wir halten alles fern von dir!" Er zog mich aus den Armen seines Bruders und hob mich vom Boden hoch, als würde ich nichts wiegen, dann trug er mich zum Bett und legte mich sanft darauf ab.

„Danke", flüsterte ich ihm bewegt zu und kuschelte mich in das herrlich weiche Bett.

„Schlaf gut, Schönste", gingen die Twins auf leisen Sohlen davon Ich dämmerte weg, doch dann schreckte ich irgendwann ruckartig wieder hoch. „Ich muss zu Draco!", rief ich, als mir siedend heiß einfiel, dass ja heute Samstag war und ich jetzt nicht Stunden schlafen konnte oder wollte, denn er erwartete mich. Es war jetzt kurz vor 19 Uhr, aber wenn ich jetzt schlief, würde ich nicht um 22 Uhr aufstehen, um zu Draco zu wanken.

„Vergiss ihn, wir werden das schon hinbekommen, ihm zu sagen, dass du zu erschöpft bist um zu ihm zu kommen, aber dass er sich keine Sorgen machen soll…!", bot George an.

„Oh gut, sagt ihm, ich bin morgen in der Früh in der Halle, okay?", und fiel wieder zurück in die Kissen.

„Jetzt entspann dich, das brauchst du auch mal!", meinte Fred fürsorglich. Ich gab ihnen recht, da ich das gestrige Kampftraining und das Duell heute wirklich in den Knochen spürte. Ich meine, ich war auch nur ein Mensch und keine Maschine und so war mir grad alles egal, sogar Draco und ich versank in einen erholsamen Schlaf.


	51. Slytherins Oberhäupter

Slytherins Oberhäupter

Am Sonntag in der Früh sah ich Draco, wie erwartet, in der großen Halle und er nickte mir versteckt freundlich zu, was wohl bedeutete, dass die Twins es ihm hatten sagen können, dass er gestern nicht auf mich zu warten brauchte. Ich trank rasch den Kaffee und erhob mich wieder und zeigte mit einem auffordernden Blick zu ihm hin, dass ich jetzt mit ihm sprechen wollte und versuchte ihm auch klar zu machen, dass ich auf ihn warten würde. Ein minimales, kaum wahrnehmbares Neigen des hellen Kopfes sagte mir, dass er verstanden hatte. So wartete ich in der Nähe des Säulengangs, von dem aus man die großen Flügeltüren der Großen Halle im Blick hatte und nur Minuten nach mir, kam auch schon ein rasch daher schreitender Draco auf mich zu.

„Was tust du hier, Mudblood? Aus dem Weg!", kam es zischend von ihm und deutete mir beim vorbei gehen auf das Ende des Ganges. Er schritt zielstrebig auf eines der heute am schulfreien Sonntag unbenutzten Klassenzimmer zu. Ich folgte in einigem Abstand. Heute trug ich ein grünes, schlichtes Collegekleid mit hohem Kragen und langen Ärmeln, ein Winterkleid, aus einem warmen, wollenen Stoff, weil wir uns heute, am Sonntag, mal nicht in unsere Schulroben zwängen mussten. Als ich die geöffnete Tür hinter mir schloss, fand ich mich so schnell von Armen umschlungen, wie ich gar nicht gucken konnte. Diese zogen mich fest an eine männliche Brust, die in einem engen, schwarzen Rolli vom feinsten Material steckte, das Ganze wurde von einem länger geschnittenen Sakko gekrönt. Es stand ihm sehr gut und brachte seine edle Erscheinung gut zur Geltung.

So standen wir im Klassenraum und hielten uns eng umschlungen, bis er mich etwas wegdrückte und losließ, um mein Gesicht mit seinen beiden blassen, gepflegten Händen zu umfassen und zu halten, worauf er sich zu mir neigte und begann seine Lippen unendlich sanft und zärtlich auf meine zu legen. Das bescherte mir ein unglaubliches Kribbeln im Bauch, als würden abertausende von Bienen in ihm summen. Der Kuss begann langsam, so dass zuerst nur keusch unsere sich berührenden Lippen aufeinander lagen und sich dann immer stärker, immer verlangender aufeinander pressten, was ein unbeschreibliches Glücksgefühl in mir auslöste! Als dann auch noch seine Zunge begann, gefühlvoll über meine Lippen zu streicheln, vergaß ich wo ich war und öffnete mich mit einem wohligen, kehligen Laut. Ich hieß in willkommen, was, wie ich spürte, ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. Er lächelte in unseren Zungenkuss. Unsere Zungen begannen einander zu umtanzen. Wir fingen langsam an und steigerten uns schnell zu einem stürmisch aufbrausenden Finale, in dem sich unsere Zungen ein heißes, leidenschaftliches Spiel lieferten. Als wir uns überwältig von diesem Kuss lösten, waren meine Beine so weich wie Pudding, so dass mich Draco nun mit einem Arm um meine Taille umschlungen halten musste, da ich sonst meinen sicheren Stand eingebüßt hätte. Also zog ich mich auch nah an seinen Körper.

„Draco, so stürmisch heute?", versuchte ich mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden.

„Du hast mich gestern versetzt, das verkraften Malfoys nicht wirklich!", flüsterte er in mein Haar und kraulte mit seiner Hand meinen Nacken.

„Wie haben sie dich informiert?", fragte ich wirklich neugierig und gespannt.

„Sie haben uns vor der Kerkertreppe aufgehalten und uns ihre Produkte angeboten und gemeint, dass sie so großzügig seien, auch Slytherins an ihrer Genialität teilhaben zu lassen, da Geld, Geld sei, egal von wem und bekanntlich nicht stinken würde! Dann begannen sie von sich in der dritten Person zu reden, sehr verwirrend! Aber als nächstes erzählten sie und legten richtig los, dass sie so müde seien und man sie erst morgen wieder in der Früh sehen könnte und dass man deshalb schnell zugreifen solle, da man sich keine Hoffnungen machen sollte, sie heute nochmal zu sehen und haben mich dabei intensiv niedergestarrt. Ich müsste hirntot sein, um bei dieser Betonung nicht zu verstehen, dass du gestern Abend nicht kommen würdest!", erklärte Draco ausschweifend und brachte mich mit der Darstellung dazu zu kichern. Er stellte es auch zu komisch da.

„Draco, du solltest Komiker werden, ernsthaft! Es tut mir leid, aber ich war zu kaputt! Zuerst das Kampfsporttraining in London, bei meinem Sensei…"

„Ich hab doch gesagt, ich will wissen, wenn du das Schloss verlässt…!", fauchte er da regelrecht böse und hielt mich auf Abstand, um mich finster anzuschauen.

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Freitags immer Kampfsport habe!", meinte ich perplex.

„Ich meinte damit, ich will, dass du mir mit der Münze schreibst, dass du jetzt gerade Hogwarts verlässt und wenn du wieder gut ankommst, mich auch informierst, ist das zu viel verlangt?", knurrte er und hatte dabei seine Finger nun in meinen Schultern vergraben und schüttelte mich leicht ärgerlich.

„Oh, klar kann ich das so machen, wenn du es willst", versuchte ich ihn mit meiner Kooperation zu beruhigen, hob meine Hand an seine glatte Wange und sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Wird nicht mehr vorkommen, versprochen", versprach ich ernsthaft und wand mich aus seinem Klammergriff und ging auf ein Pult zu, dort setzte ich mich auf die Tischplatte. „Wo war ich mhhh, er hat mich eine neue Sportart gelehrt. Ich spür heute noch den Muskelkater und dann haben wir mit einigen Schülern hier eine geheime Verteidigungstruppe gebildet, in der Harry uns offensive Zauber beibringt. Wir hatten gestern ein wirklich hartes Duell! Ich glaube, die meisten unserer Klassenkameraden haben jetzt schreckliche Angst vor mir!", erzählte ich ihm dann mit einer gewissen boshaften Befriedigung, vergessen war die kurzzeitige, leichte Enttäuschung von gestern.

„Gut!", kam es gleichgültig von ihm.

„Ähm, was meinst du?", ich war verwirrt.

„Dass sie Angst vor dir haben ist gut! Man muss auch vor dir Angst haben, die meisten haben auch Angst vor mir, man hat einfach Angst vor Malfoys!", meinte er ziemlich arrogant und überheblich, wie eh und je und stand stolz vor mir.

„Draco, es tut mir leid dir das zu sagen, aber die Gryffindors haben vor dir nicht solche Angst wie deine Slytherins!", meinte ich zynisch und versuchte seinen Höhenflug zu bremsen.

„Oh, da täuschst du dich, mein Mudblood! Sie haben Angst! Alle in eurem Turm! Nur du, das Wiesel und Potter nicht! Aber alle anderen schon, selbst die Twins haben den Anstand, um mich mit ihren Scherzen einen Bogen zu machen, frag sie!", bot er nonchalant an und ich runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn, während ich meinen Beine hin und herschwingen ließ. Er hatte glaube ich recht. Draco war nie ein Opfer ihrer zum Teil sehr derben Scherze geworden, obwohl sonst die Slytherins ganz gewiss zu ihren Lieblingszielscheiben gehörten. Hatten wirklich auch die Löwen Angst und Respekt vor Draco? Ich kam ins Grübeln, ich wusste, dass alle Mädchen, aus allen Häusern, ihn gutaussehend fanden und die Jungs, ihn als konstante Bedrohung und Konkurrenz sahen! Aber Angst, direkt vor ihm, mhmh, wohl schon? Oder lag es an seiner ihm ständig folgenden Anhängerschaft, fragte ich mich. Das würde ich beobachten müssen, um mir ein Urteil bilden zu können!

„Aber ihr wisst schon, dass solche Gruppen von Umbridge verboten worden sind?", unterbrach er meine Überlegungen.

„Ach, die Bitch…!", holte ich verachtend aus, wurde aber von ihm mit einer ausholenden Geste harsch unterbrochen.

„Hermione, … sag so was nicht…!", kam es scharf von ihm und er fasste mich tadelnd ins Auge und eine gewisse Unwilligkeit über meine Aussage zeigte sich in seinen edlen Zügen.

„Was meinst du Draco?", runzelte ich über diese Ansage perplex die Stirn.

„Dieses Wort, sag das nicht, das ist unter deiner Würde. Hast du die Bücher gelesen?", fragte er dann indigniert und ging nur ausweichend auf meine Frage ein.

„Das wollte ich dir gerade erzählen. Wir haben einen Raum entdeckt, etwas ganz tolles, aber das muss ich dir zeigen. Wann hast du Zeit? Er liegt im siebten Stock! Ach, in dem gibt es so viele Bücher, das kannst du dir nicht vorstellen und dein erstes Buch hab ich schon gelesen, nur das Zweite fehlt noch, warum?", stoppte mein begeisterter Mitteilungsstrom verwirrt.

„Brav, dann verinnerliche was du gelesen hast, wenn ich an Weihnachten bei dir bin, musst du die Bücher verinnerlicht haben!", befahl er recht harsch und ich nickte ihm zu.

„Wegen deinem Raum, die nächste Zeit ist schwierig. Ich würde sagen, das machen wir nach Weihnachten, ist ja nicht mehr lang bis wir hier raus können", meinte er recht genervt und grinste nun schelmisch, was mich veranlasste die Hand nach ihm auszustrecken. Ich befand mich immer noch auf dem Tisch, so dass mein Gesicht auf seiner Brusthöhe war und er kam mir ganz nah! Mit einem zärtlichen Ausdruck blickte er auf mich nieder und so fielen seine Haare in sein Gesicht. Ich streckte mich, um von unten in sein herrliches Haar zu fahren, was ihn grinsen ließ.

„So machen wir es, morgen hab ich das erste Nachsitzen bei Snape… abends nach dem Abendessen…", stöhnte ich leidend, denn auf die Aussicht war ich ganz scharf.

„Angst vor Severus?", fragte er böse schmunzelnd.

„Oh ja, seine Launen können vernichtend sein!", erwiderte ich realistisch, aber auch mir selbst leid tuend.

„Da muss ich dir leider zu stimmen, seit Bella draußen ist, ist er noch schlechter gelaunt als davor schon!", tat sich nun Draco selbst ziemlich leid.

„Warum, was macht sie denn?", fragte ich neugierig.

„Ihn mit ihrer schrillen Stimme und ihrem irren Auftreten nerven, wie er sagt und wörtlich… dieses Weib hat nur „verquirlte Dementorenluft" im Hirn!", ätzte er gerade und fuhr dabei meine Seiten leicht streichelnd auf und ab, was mich wohlig schnurren ließ.

„Armer, Snape!", hauchte ich mitleidig und ließ mir gerne Dracos Streicheleinheit gefallen.

„Nicht nur Snape, es geht noch schlimmer! Vater hat geschrieben, dass er ihnen Lestrange Manor wieder zur Verfügung gestellt hat. Er ist der Geheimniswahrer und das hat er ganz schnell gemacht, da er sie keine Sekunde länger bei uns daheim ertragen hätte, ohne einen Avada zu sprechen, meinte er, nur sei er sich nicht sicher, ob er den Stab besser auf sich oder Bella richten sollte!", schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf über seine Verwandtschaft, für die man bekanntlich ja nichts konnte.

„Die Frau scheint die beiden ganz schön fertig zu machen!", verbiss ich mir heldenhaft meine hämische Freude über diese Erkenntnis.

„Ja, und meine Angst wird deswegen vor daheim nicht weniger!", murrte er betrübt.

„Wenn ich das so höre, kann ich es verstehen", meinte ich noch mitleidig, bevor er nun in mein Haar fuhr und mir den Kopf daran bestimmt in den Nacken zog, so dass meine Kehle frei lag und ich an die Decke starrte

„Draco, was…?", fragte ich irritiert und schluckte gut sichtbar für ihn, da ich durch die Streckung spüren konnte, wie sich meine Kehle bewegte. Meine Hände hatte ich sofort auf die Tischplatte gelegt, da ich mich stützen musste, damit ich das Gleichgewicht halten konnte, in dieser sehr ungemütlichen Haltung. Er dominierte mich und wollte mich ihm unterwerfen, aber warum? Ich konnte ihn tief Luft holen hören und ich war leicht verunsichert darüber was seinen abrupten Stimmungsumschwung herbeigeführt hatte.

„Was sollte das mit Potter, dass er dich so berührt…?", klang nun seine Stimme ernst und bedrohlich. Ich sah ihn ja nicht mehr in meiner unguten Position, konnte mich kaum bewegen.

„Draco hör auf, was meinst du? Harry hat mich berührt, das tut er oft!", wehrte ich ab. Er zog ein bisschen mehr an meinem Haar, dass ich das Ziehen auf meiner Kopfhaut fühlen konnte und der Schmerz mich leise zischen ließ.

„Auwa, Draco, das ist unangenehm…", beschwerte ich mich über seine grobe Behandlung.

„So hab ich es noch nicht gesehen, dass er dich berührt, will er dich? Entwickelt sich da was?", zischte er nun gefährlich leise.

„Draco, Harry will nichts von mir, das kann ich dir versprechen", erklärte ich eindringlich, denn das hier war lächerlich und seine Drohungen waren unnötig.

„Du magst dir bei dir sicher sein, kannst du für ihn auch die Hand ins Feuer legen?", grollte er nun böse. Das ließ mich stocken, nein, Harry wollte nichts von mir, da war ich mir sehr sicher.

„Lässt du jetzt mein Haar los, sonst werde ich echt sauer!", meinte ich mal als erstes provozierend, aber er ließ nicht von mir ab, was mich ärgerlich stöhnen ließ. „Auch wenn es dir nicht schmeckt, aber Harry ist mein Bruder und ich weiß zu neunzig Prozent, dass Harry das auch so sieht!", informierte ich ihn über meine Beziehung zu Harry recht unwirsch und brüsk. Ich konnte ein tiefes Knurren hören.

„Vergiss nie, dass er dein Bruder ist, verstanden Mudblood!", und legte nun den Mund plötzlich an meine entblößte Kehle. Ich konnte seine Lippen an meiner Haut fühlen und wie er nun begann sich daran herauf zu küssen. Er setzte auch seine Zähne ein und knabberte und biss an meiner entblößten, freigelegten Kehle, was mich selbst in dieser unbequemen Haltung aufstöhnen ließ. Seine Liebkosungen an dieser so empfindlichen und nun ungeschützten Stelle, verursachten bei mir eine Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper! Schließlich hauchte er sanfte Küsse auf meinen Kiefer und hob meinen Kopf leicht an. Endlich gab er ihn so aus der ungemütlichen Stellung frei und küsste mich aber sogleich stürmisch auf meinen Mund. Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn und wir begannen uns wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Meine und seine Erregung wuchsen enorm an. Ich sah kurz Sterne, wir waren wie enthemmt.

Als ich mich zurück riss und seine rot geschwollenen Lippen sehen konnte, konnte ich seinem Blick entnehmen, dass ich genauso aussah! Dann strich sein Daumen über meine leicht geschändeten Lippen. Sein Blick war lustverhangen.

„Du siehst geküsst aus, Mudblood", bescheinigte er mir auch da schon sehr zufrieden.

„Du auch, Pureblood, leider muss ich los, bevor die Jungs eine Suchaktion starten!", erwiderte ich und zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern, auch er atmete schwer auf.

„Ich, wie?", quiekte ich auf, als er mich an meiner Hand packte und mich ohne Rücksicht von dem Tisch zog und erst an der Tür hielt, um mich wie immer auf meine Stirn zum Abschied zu küssen, was mir einen wohligen Schauer über den Rücken sandte.

„Du musst nicht auf Harry eifersüchtig sein, ehrlich", erklärte ich jetzt noch mal versöhnlich.

„Malfoys sind nie eifersüchtig. Ich mag es nur nicht, wenn dich ein Fremder so berührt!", erwiderte er jedoch wenig versöhnlich.

„Ich versteh schon… pass auf dich auf!", meinte ich zynisch und öffnete die Tür, dabei spähte ich in die Gegend. Was würde es für einen Aufschrei der Empörung geben, sollte man uns zusammen erwischen, nicht auszudenken!

„Ich denke eher, du solltest aufpassen, wer ständig verletzt ist bin nicht ich!", erklärte er und ich konnte nicht wirklich erkennen, ob er mich aufzog oder sich sorgte. Ich sah ihn abschätzend an und verschwand. Für den Rest des Tages hing ich mit Harry und Ron zusammen, da Ron sich nicht mehr wegen des Duells einkriegte, aber wir beide taten unser bestes, um ihn klar zu machen, dass nur er etwas dafür tun konnte im Kampf besser zu werden und nicht wir Schuld waren, dass wir darin so gut waren und er halt nicht. Die Blicke der DA-Mitglieder, wenn sie unser Trio beim Essen beobachteten, konnte ich unangenehm spüren und auch wahrnehmen, wie sie mir beklommene Blicke zuwarfen und ich konnte Draco sehen, der dies alles mal wieder aufmerksam aufnahm. Ich denke, er hätte jetzt nur dank der Blicke alle unsere Mitstreiter enttarnen können. Er warf mir zum Ende des Abendessens einen kecken, aufmunternden Blick zu und zog danach sofort eine gleichgültige Eismaske auf, die wie er mir damit sagen wollte, ich auch tragen sollte. Das brachte mich doch glatt zum Schmunzeln, denn es war seine Art mir zu sagen, dass mir die Meinung der anderen doch egal sein konnte.

Nun stand ich am Montagabend vor Snapes Tür zu seinem Privatbüro, da er im Tränke Klassenzimmer nicht gewesen war. Fühlte ich mich unwohl? Wohl eher nicht, schließlich hatte ich das Intimste mit ihm geteilt was ging, aber wirklich wohl fühlte ich mich auch nicht, da ich wusste, er dachte wir hätten noch eine Rechnung offen. Dabei trug ich ihm seinen Auftritt bei uns im Turm nicht mehr wirklich nach, mal gewann man, mal verlor man! Sollte man an sich alles nicht so ernst sehen. Sonst würde man immer mit einer sauertöpfischen Miene herumlaufen. Ich vergaß, sah man ihn jemals mit einem anderen Ausdruck? Aber so nahm ich mir ein Herz und klopfte, da ich ihm nicht die Möglichkeit geben wollte zu sagen, ich käme zu spät. Und so hallte mein Klopfen von der Tür und ein sehr freundliches „Herein" ertönte im gewohnt liebenswürdigen Ton. Ja, den hatte er drauf, da wusste man doch gleich, dass man sehr „willkommen" war und er sich darauf freute einen zu sehen. Ich riss sie auf und trat forsch ein.

„Professor, Sir!", meinte ich respektvoll, nickte ihm höflich zu und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch, hinter dem er wie ein selbstherrlicher Richter thronte und mir maskenhaft entgegensah.

„Miss Granger, pünktlich!", schnarrte er kalt.

„Sir?", so kurze Sätze wie möglich, dann könnte er mir keinen Strick drehen. Er aber starrte mich nur, mit vor der schwarz eingepackten Brust verkreuzten Armen, verachtend an. Dass diese Slytherins keine Farben kannten. Wie Draco trug auch er immer schwarz. Da tat man sich glatt schwer mit der Beschreibung Schwarz, Nachtschwarz, Tiefschwarz, Finsterschwarz, Tiefdunkelschwarz. Tja, mehr fiel mir gar nicht ein, was für nette Umschreibungen es für die farbenprächtige Erscheinung der Schlangen gab.

„Soll ich beginnen, Sir?", wagte ich die vorwitzige Frage.

„Hab ich was gesagt, Miss Granger?", hisste er gewohnt sarkastisch auf.

„Nein, Sir!", meinte ich betreten, da konnte man doch nur verlieren, seine Laune schien grottig zu sein.

„Wie kommen Sie dann darauf, dass Sie beginnen sollen, Miss Granger?", erwiderte er zynisch. Ach nee, musste er jetzt mit mir seine Psycho-Spielchen spielen, das war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir?", meinte ich neutral, denken tat ich mir jedoch, wofür ich denn dann schließlich hier war?

„Sind wir heute kurz angebunden und zugeknöpft, Miss Granger?", schnarrte er sarkastisch, dabei ging eine seiner schwarzen Brauen kalkulierend nach oben.

„Nie, Sir!", versuchte ich mich nicht aus der Reserve locken zu lassen, denn ich stand über seiner Art. Nur nicht auf seine beleidigende, verachtende Art reagieren, damit reizt du ihn viel mehr, hielt ich mir vor.

„Gut, dass Sie mir zustimmen, dass Sie nicht zugeknöpft sind, denn wenn Sie so zugeknöpft wären wie Sie gerade tun, wie konnte es sein, dass ich Sie erst vor ein paar Tagen um kurz vor sechs Uhr in der Früh aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins habe kommen sehen?", sprach er offen und zog mich mit seiner Ironie durch den Kakao, seinen dunkle Augenbraue bewegte sich dabei kein Stück. „Was hatten Sie dort zu suchen?", frage er lauernd.

„Ich hatte ein Buch verloren und habe es gesucht, ist ja nicht verboten um kurz vor sechs, Sir!" kam es liebenswürdig, genervt von mir. Warum musste er auch genau, wenn ich, einsames Mädel, allein herum schlich, ebenfalls durch die Gegend schleichen? Ich glaub, da kam die Sache mit dem Glück wieder daher!

„Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie sich nicht verirrt hatten und die Schlangengrube mit der Löwenhöhle verwechselt haben?", fragte er ganz trocken und da fragte ich mich, ob er nicht doch so etwas wie Humor besaß. Argh, warum trieb mich dieser Mann immer so auf die Palme? Hör nicht auf das was er sagt, stell auf Durchzug, riet ich mir selbst und schenkte ihm ein mildes Lächeln.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Sir, werden Sie recht haben", da durfte ich beobachten, wie sein Kinn in die Höhe schoss und seine Nase dadurch besondere Betonung fand. Ich meine, er hatte eine Hakennase, Adlernase oder wie vornehme Menschen sagten, eine römisch, aristokratische Nase, die Büsten der alten Römer hatten alle so einen Zinken, genau lenk dich mit seinen körperlichen Attributen ab, halt eindeutig falsche Richtung, wenn ich über sein Riechorgan nachdachte! … Nur nicht daran denken, ich war hier, um meine gestohlenen Tränke nachzubrauen und für sonst nichts.

„Miss Granger, wie kommen Sie darauf so mit mir reden zu können?", immer noch kühl und beherrscht.

„Gar nicht, Sir, natürlich nie, Sir!", und da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich noch immer vor ihm stand, Mann, hatte er es bald.

„Haben Sie mit Draco? Sind Sie zu weit gegangen?", fragte er nun erstaunlich sachte nach. Ich konnte gerade verhindern, dass mir der Mund vor Empörung aufklappte. Professor Snape stellte mir, seiner Schülerin, eine derart persönliche Frage, ob ich mit Draco im Bett gelandet war, was ging denn hier ab? Ich war kurz sprachlos und musterte ihn erstaunt, bevor ich meine Stimme wiederfand.

„Sir, also ich denke mal, dass Sie das gar nichts angeht!", kam es harsch von mir.

„Das sehe ich anders, Miss Granger", haute er nun seine Hand schwungvoll auf seinen Schreibtisch, dass die Gegenstände darauf nur so wackelten, mhm… ganz schöner Schlag, dachte ich bei mir. Brannte jetzt seine Hand? Ich hoffte es für ihn, ging meine Gehässigkeit mit mir durch. Aber was er konnte, konnte ich auch, ich ließ mir doch nicht solche Fragen gefallen.

„Ach, hören Sie mit diesem ewigen, Miss Granger auf, das nervt!" rief ich ihm nun mitten ins blasse Antlitz, mein Temperament ging ein bisschen mit mir durch, aber dieses ewige, missbilligende Miss Granger ging mir auf den Keks.

„Miss Granger, was erlauben Sie sich…?", fauchte er nun erbost und funkelte mich in den Boden.

„Das ist doch ein bescheuertes Spiel, soll ich jetzt brauen oder nicht, Sir!", rief ich aufgebracht, wich kein Stück zurück, denn er jagte mir keine Angst ein, ich würde meinen Mann… äh, meine Frau stehen.

„Wenn Sie unbedingt darauf Wert legen, bitte!", nahm er jedwede Erregtheit aus seinem Ton und meinte dies nun ganz lässig und sehr ruhig, der wollte mich echt nerven. Er wedelte mich, wie eine lästige Fliege, zu dem einzigen Arbeitsplatz, den der Raum bot. Der Mann litt unter Stimmungsschwankungen, von 180 auf 0 in einer Sekunde.

„Ich denke, Sie wissen am besten was Sie entwendet haben", hauchte er seidig. Giftzahn, wie er das so von oben herab sagte, ganz der Meister!

„Natürlich, Sir!", drückte ich liebenswürdig durch meine zusammengepressten Zähne, was er an Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen konnte, konnte ich schon lange und so blieb ich betont freundlich und stellte mich noch etwas gerader hin und machte mich nun daran, geschäftig, aber auch gekonnt und routiniert, einen Heiltrank anzusetzen.

„Ach, ich wollte Sie noch zwecks Potter informieren, ich konnte es an geeigneter Stelle fallen lassen und Professor Dumbledore will, dass Potter nach den Ferien Okklumentik-Unterricht erhält", meinte er plötzlich aus heiterem Himmel mitteilsam und ich riss meinen Kopf hoch.

„Aber….", ich blickte von dem zäh blubbernden Gebräu im inneren des Kessels auf, denn das fand ich viel zu spät, warum wollte sich der Alte so viel Zeit lassen, es Harry beizubringen?

„Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, Miss Granger!", hisste er böse auf und ich antwortete mit einem ergebenen Augenrollen.

„Haben Sie gerade mit den Augen gerollt?", fragte er auch da schon lauernd nach und sah mich wie eine gefährliche Raubkatze auf dem Sprung an, wie er da hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und mich verfolgte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, Sir!", das war herrlich, dieser Schlagabtausch, wenn ich es nicht durchleben müsste, könnte ich darüber lachen, aber so tat ich mir nur leid.

„Miss Granger, Sie vergessen mit wem Sie sprechen. Ich bin weder der Köter, wie ich dachte Ihnen schon verdeutlicht zu haben, noch mein kleiner, nicht erwachsener Patensohn!", meinte er leise mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton.

„Ich vergesse natürlich nie wer Sie sind, Sir. Aber Sie unterschätzen Ihren Patensohn, Sie sollten ihn ernst nehmen, Sir", riet ich ihm leise, dabei rührte ich im Kessel wie wahnsinnig, da ich relativ wütend war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Sie in der Position sind mir zu raten!", meinte er nun recht versnobt.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!", ging mein Spott mit mir durch.

„Hören Sie mit diesem „Natürlich" auf!", blaffte er mich nun laut an, anscheinend hatte ich seine Geduld kurzzeitig wieder erschöpft oder arg strapaziert.

„Dann hören Sie mit Ihrem ewigen „Miss Granger" auf, Sir!", traute ich ihm tatsächlich wacker zu sagen. Manchmal war ich selten dämlich, aber ich konnte nicht anders, er reizte mich unglaublich, so dass ich ihm Widerworte gab, das war wie ein Zwang, ein gefährlicher, idiotischer Zwang, aber trotzdem war er da!

„Sie sind ein unerträgliches Weib, was Draco an Ihnen findet ist mir schleierhaft!", bescheinigte er mir wenig schmeichelhaft und warf in einer hilflosen, unwirschen Geste die Hände in die Luft, was mich meine Stirn kräuseln ließ. Ungewöhnlich für Snape. Er war in seinen Bewegungen sonst sehr sparsam.

„Ähm, fragen Sie ihn?", erwiderte ich nur und sah in böse an. „So fertig, die Basis steht. Sie muss ziehen", danach schmiss ich die Kelle missgestimmt auf die Ablage. Er hob kalkulierend den Kopf und maß mich sehr abschätzend.

„Und was wollen Sie mir damit sagen, Miss Granger?", fragte er konsterniert.

„Ich bin fertig!", meinte ich kurz und knapp.

„Na, das bestimme immer noch ich, denken Sie nicht, Miss Granger?, kam es doch sehr hämisch von ihm und mir entwich ein verzweifeltes…  
„Ahhrrr", dabei rammte ich die Hände in die Arbeitsplatte und ich durfte sein bösartiges heben der Mundwinkel sehen, als er meine frustrierte Reaktion sah, auf seine Sturheit, anscheinend gefiel es ihm mich zu nerven und dass ich darüber hilflos war.

„Was versuchen Sie derart unglücklich zu artikulieren, Miss Granger?", triefte seine Stimme vor Süffisanz. Ich würde ihm gleich an die Gurgel gehen. Moment, hegte er vielleicht seit unserem Gespräch ähnliche Gedanken, höchstwahrscheinlich! Beruhigte mich diese Einsicht? Keineswegs, sie heizte mein Temperament wenn nur noch mehr an.

„Das war ein fast orgastischer Ausruf, aufgrund der Freunde, dass mir die Basis gelungen ist!", kam es ironisch von mir und ich verzog den Mund zu einem grimassenhaften Lächeln. Seine Stirn runzelte sich aufgrund meiner frechen und leider unangebrachten Antwort, denn er war mein Lehrer.

„Was soll das heißen, wo ist Ihr Respekt, Miss Granger?", zischte er leise, drohend.

„Ich habe vor Ihnen den größten Respekt, Professor!", betonte ich besonders und ernst.

„Dann zeigen Sie das auch und lassen Sie Ihren Zynismus stecken, der steht Ihnen nicht zu!", informierte er mich brüsk.

„Aber Ihnen natürlich, Sir! Ihnen steht er ja auch viel besser!", konnte ich nicht einmal meinen Mund halten?

„Da sehen Sie, schon wieder, Miss Granger, das ist inakzeptabel. Wenn Sie so weiter machen, kommen Sie hier nicht mehr raus!", giftete er ölig und grinste mich gemein an.

„Oh, Professor, ist das ein Versprechen, oder eine Drohung?", meinte ich provokant, aber auch noch mit laszivem Ton. Ich kannte selten jemanden, der sich sein eigenes Grab so selbst schaufelte, wie ich es gerade im Begriff war zu tun.

„Miss Granger, ist das der berühmte Gryffindormut, oder Ihre eigene abgrundtiefe Dummheit, mich reizen zu wollen?", flüsterte er so leise durch seine zusammengekniffenen Lippen, dass ich ihn kaum verstehen konnte. Sein Gesicht war eine Spur weiß und sah noch ungesünder aus als sonst schon. Ich glaube, ich forderte gerade seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, die er aufbieten konnte, um mich nicht so anzugehen wie damals Sirius. Warum musste ich die Männer meiner Umgebung aber auch immer bis zur Weißglut reizen? Dumm, einfach nur sehr dumm, er war ein Gegner, dem ich immer noch unterlegen sein würde.

„Keine Ahnung Sir, aber Ihre Aussagen schreien mich geradezu an Ihnen so zu antworten, Entschuldigung, Sir!", zog ich nun den Schwanz ein, da mir sein innerer Kampf, die Contenance zu wahren, sehr wohl aufgefallen war. Ich konnte mir aber ein belustigtes Schmunzeln echt nicht verkneifen. Meine Aussage und mein Amüsement schienen bei ihm keine Reaktion auszulösen, außer die, dass er sich nicht rührte. Er hockte da, als hätte er einen Besenstiel verschluckt. Auch ich wagte mich hinter meiner Arbeitsplatte nicht zu rühren. Aber dann erhob er sich mit einem Ruck und schritt mit sich aufbauschenden Roben zu seiner Regaltür.

„Mitkommen, Miss Granger!", befahl er plötzlich schroff und öffnete den Durchgang und ließ mich jetzt sprachlos zurück. Okay, ich würde wieder in die privat Räume gehen. Warum? Was wollte er jetzt noch? Aber gut, den Mut hatte ich, also auf … Er saß schon in seinem Sessel und hatte seinen Rotwein vor sich stehen und vor meinem Platz, auf dem kleinen Tischchen, stand auch eines, wie ich verwundert feststellte. Ich setzte mich und hob es vorsichtig an, um ihm sachte zuzuprosten, was er abwägend erwiderte und so tranken wir schweigend und ließen uns nicht aus den Augen. Er hatte schöne Augen, an ihm, in dem blassen Gesicht, waren sie wie schwarze Edelsteine und mit das Attraktivste an diesem Mann. Die Stimmung war entspannt und gespannt zugleich.

„Wie soll ich Sie bestrafen? Wenn ich weiß, dass Ihnen nichts etwas bedeutet, was ich Ihnen antun könnte?", erhob er auf einmal die Stimme und ich konnte leichte Resignation über diesen Umstand heraushören, in der ansonsten neutral getroffenen Aussage.

„Ich könnte Sie züchtigen und schlagen, und ich denke, nein, ich weiß sie würden es über sich ergehen lassen und hinnehmen! Sie würden sich nicht mal bei den anderen Professoren beschweren, damit ist es keine Strafe. Ich kann Sie alle Tränke dieser Welt brauen lassen, das tun Sie aber ohnehin schon. Das ist für Sie eine Übung, Fleißaufgabe, keine Strafe. Ich könnte Ihnen Hauspunkte abziehen, dass Sie schwarz werden. Ich weiß, dass die Ihnen schon lange egal sind, ebenso wie die Meinung Ihres Hauses, sollten Ihre Hausgenossen auf Sie wütend werden. Somit ist auch dies keine Strafe", holte er tief Luft und sprach schon fast ergeben weiter.

„Ich könnte Potter und Wiesel für Sie bestrafen, aber höchstwahrscheinlich würden sie Ihnen nicht mal sonderlich leidtun, da Sie denken, die zwei Idioten sollen eh mehr lernen. Also würden Sie das eher gutheißen, als es denn als Strafe zu sehen. Sie aufzuhalten zu verschwinden fällt schwer, dank Ihres Zaubers und Sie von Draco fernhalten kann ich nicht, da er es nicht zulässt. Also sagen Sie mir, Miss Granger, wie kann ich Sie bestrafen?", fragte er nun pragmatisch, dabei nahm er nun äußerlich seelenruhig einen Schluck Wein. Wow, ich saß wie geplättet da und nahm auf diese seine Ausführung hin auch erst mal ein Schlückchen Wein, das musste erst mal sacken. Er hatte recht, mit allem was er sagte, der Mann war echt gut. Er konnte mir mit keiner dieser Maßnahmen wehtun, noch mich irgendwie treffen. Er hatte mich in dieser Beziehung vollkommen durchschaut, erkannte ich erstaunt.

„Sie haben recht, Sir!", kam es geschockt von mir über diese plötzliche Offenbarung und Erkenntnis. Er blickte mich nur mit schiefem Kopf überlegend an.

„Ich weiß!", seufzte er untypisch schwer. Ach, jetzt bekam ich ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er nicht die Möglichkeit hatte mich zu bestrafen. Hallo, Hermione, freu dich. Ja schon, aber ich hatte ihn ja wirklich geärgert im Gemeinschaftsraum der Schlangen. Und er war mein Lebensretter, der mir schon oft geholfen hatte. Ich war ihm verpflichtet und es tat mir leid, ihn da so verstockt sitzen zu sehen und auch wenn er es nicht zeigte, dass er unglücklich darüber war, dass ich ihm immer entschlüpfte.

„Soll ich Ihnen noch einen Zauber zeigen?", bot ich auf einmal versöhnlich an und zuckte die Schultern, denn ich hatte echt Gewissensbisse. Da riss es ihn und überrascht gingen seine Augen auf, diese drohten mich zu durchbohren.

„Wie meinen, Miss Granger?", fragte er indigniert, während ich mich langsam erhob, um zu ihm zu gehen, dabei ließ ich mich vor ihm auf den Teppich sinken und kniete nun zu seinen Füßen, am Fuß seines Sessels gelehnt. Er beugte sich leicht erstaunt vor, so dass seine kinnlangen, glatten und so dunklen Haare in sein Gesicht hingen, als er auf mich nieder schaute.

„Miss Granger?", fragte er da perplex und wollte mich mit seiner Hand berühren, hielt aber auf halber Stecke inne.

„Hören Sie bitte zu, Professor und unterbrechen Sie mich bitte nicht, es ist eines meiner gut gehüteten Geheimnisse, dass ich Ihnen hier offenbaren will! Dagegen ist der Zauber, den ich Ihnen gegeben habe, ein Kinderwitz! Ich hab seit zwei Jahren an diesem Zauber gearbeitet, der seit den Sommerferien fertig gestellt ist. Er funktioniert und ist voll einsatzfähig. Ich hatte ein Versuchskaninchen. Stopp, das stimmt so nicht, eher einen Versuchskäfer", kicherte ich kurz fies auf und er schenkte mir einen undeutbaren Blick, verharrte aber abwartend.

„Hierfür braucht man anders als beim Credere Tacientiae, den Sie kennen, also man braucht bei diesem überhaupt keine Zustimmung, um ihn jemandem anzuhexen, das Einzige was man braucht ist… Blut!", gestand ich flüsternd ein, etwas was ihn zischend Luft einatmen ließ, da damit klar war, dass ich die schwarze Magie aktiv praktizierte, was er bisher vielleicht vermutet hatte, aber nicht wirklich hatte belegen können, nun gab ich es offen zu.

„Beiderseitiges Blut und nein, es muss nicht freiwillig gegeben werden…", ich leckte mir hierbei nervös über die Lippen, da ich mir des intensiven Blicks aus diesen tiefen Seen nur zu bewusst war.

„Sie ritzen sich und Ihr Gegenüber z.B. in die Hand und halten diese dann verschlungen, damit sich das Blut verbindet und richten währenddessen Ihren Zauberstab auf die Hände und rezitieren Impetus Impedive, was so viel heißt, wie 'den Angriff verhindern und Loyalität sichern'! Das ist die richtige Bewegung dazu", meinte ich geschäftig und führte die Handbewegung aus.

„Ich habe den Fluch dafür erfunden, dass mir die verhexte Person in keiner Art und Weise Schaden zufügen kann, noch mich direkt angreifen könnte. Der Zauber würde sofort reagieren und den Verfluchten in ein Koma schicken, aus dem er nicht mehr zu erwecken ist. Außer, Sie würden das Koma von der Person nehmen", erklärte ich weiter, dabei biss ich mir unsicher auf meine Lippe, weil ich mich fragte, wie ihm dies zusagte, machte aber weiter, malte mit meinen Fingern kleine Kreise auf die Sessellehne, um ihn nicht anschauen zu müssen. „Verstehen Sie, Sir, dies ist ein untrennbares Band, ähnlich einem Unbrechbaren Schwur! Nur halt etwas abgewandelt, man sieht, dass es funktioniert hat, daran, dass sich ein weißer Rauch um die verbundenen Hände legt und besiegelt, somit wird das Ritual vollendet!", endetet ich mit meinem Vortrag.

Ich war fertig und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, wagte nicht ihn zu heben, da ich seine Reaktion nicht sehen wollte. Es war totenstill, dass zwei menschliche, lebende Wesen in diesem Raum waren, hätte man nicht vermuten können, bei dieser absoluten Lautlosigkeit. Auf einmal konnte ich ein leises Rascheln vernehmen und schon fühlte ich einen Finger, der mein Kinn sachte berührte und dieses sanft aber bestimmt in die Höhe hob, so musste ich meinen Blick heben und ihn wohl oder übel ansehen und ich sah seinen gewohnt nichtssagenden Gesichtsausdruck, diese Maske der Empfindungslosigkeit, aber ein eindeutiges Funkeln in den Obsidianen, die stark hervortraten.

„Miss Granger, das ist eine beeindruckende Leistung, zwei Jahre sagen Sie? Dann haben Sie in der Dritten mit solchen Studien begonnen?", kam es abwägend von ihm. Er schüttelte seinen Kopf leicht. „Ungewöhnlich für ein kleines Mädchen, da dies die schwarze, die dunkle, die verbotene und die gefährliche Art der Magie ist, das muss ich Ihnen nicht sagen?", wisperte er leise, aber sehr samtig, dabei hielt er immer noch mein Kinn fast sanft fest, so dass ich ihn unverwandt anstarrte und keinen Muskel rührte. Ich konnte sehen, wie er tief Luft holte und sich sein Brustkorb unter dem Gehrock hob. „Sie sind ein komisches, ungewöhnliches Kind…", was dazu führte, dass meine Lippen sich zu einem schmalen Strich verzogen, dieser Bezeichnung war ich so was von entwachsen, mein lieber, werter Herr Professor, als er sich selbst wohl eingestand, dass dies so nicht stimmte, denn er setzte erneut an.

„Nein, das stimmt nicht, eine merkwürdige und faszinierende junge Frau! Das passt eher! Dieser Zauber ist genial, aber was hat Sie veranlasst schon im dritten Jahr so etwas entwickeln zu wollen, aufgrund von welcher Intention?", fragte er intuitiv richtig und legte überlegend sein Haupt auf die rechte Seite und betrachtete meine Gestalt, die so vor ihm kniete, intensiv. Trotz seines langen, schmalen Fingers, der noch immer unter meinem Kinn lag, fing ich beherzt zu reden an. „Ich habe mich schon immer für das Entwickeln und Erforschen interessiert, da ist es zum Erschaffen von eigenen Zauber nur ein kleiner Weg!", erklärt ich kühl.

„Wahrlich, Miss Granger, an wem haben Sie diesen bösartigen, kleinen Zauber ausprobiert?", fragte er nun leicht lauernd, aber auch mit wirklichem, böse funkelndem Interesse in den Augen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht sagen, Sir. Aber ich kann Sie beruhigen, die Person befindet sich nicht in Hogwarts und ist erwachsen, ist sich somit vollkommen im Klaren, wie er agieren muss, um nicht dem Fluch zum Opfer zu fallen", räumte ich ein und konnte sehen, wie ein fast amüsiertes Glänzen in seine Augen trat.

„Sie sind nicht zu unterschätzen, Miss Granger! Womit habe ich dieses Vertrauen verdient, da sie mir dieses geniale Material zur Verfügung stellen?", forschte er weiter sehr nüchtern nach. Ich entwand mich dem Finger, indem ich den Kopf nach rechts riss, was dazu führte, dass sein Finger in meinem offenen Haar landete und er nun dieses zu meiner Überraschung auch nahm und zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger rieb. Eine Geste, die mich schlucken ließ!

„Sir, ich schulde Ihnen viel und Sie tun viel für mich, ich bin Ihnen dankbar, ich bin kein undankbares Miststück, nein, wahrlich nicht. Ihre Worte vorhin, die stimmen, alle! Ich fühlte mich verpflichtet Ihnen etwas in die Hand zu geben, was mir nicht leicht fällt, und unangenehm ist…", ich lachte rau auf.

„Das ist wohl meine Art Sie um Entschuldigung zu bitten, für das was im Gemeinschaftsraum beider Häuser vorgefallen ist und dass es zu spät war, um mich von Draco fernzuhalten!", bekannte ich nun entschuldigend und sah ihn wieder nicht an.

„Verstehe!", kam es kalt von ihm.

„Nein, Sie verstehen nicht, es tut mir leid!", rief ich nun etwas aufgebracht, dass der Typ aber auch immer so halsstarrig sein musste.

„Doch ich verstehe schon, Sie denken, Sie stehen in meiner Schuld! Aber das tun Sie nicht, Miss Granger", meinte er abweisend, also bei dem Mann war doch Hopfen und Malz verloren, da wollte man ihm mal einen Gefallen tun und was tat er, er pflückte es auseinander, bis jedes Blütenblatt ab war und es so ganz anders aussah als es sollte. Ich war kurz davor zu schreien, so sehr schaffte er es, mich auf die Palme zu bringen. Ich wusste mir nicht zu helfen, um diesen Eispanzer zu durchdringen und dann ging es so schnell, dass ich danach gar nicht mehr wusste, wie ich mich so rasant hatte bewegen können. Ich richtete meinen Oberkörper auf und kniete noch immer vor ihm, riss meine Hände nach vorne, packte sein Gesicht und zog es bestimmt zu mir und näherte mich ihm gleichzeitig und legte meine Lippen auf seine. Ich verschloss diesen giftigen, sarkastischen Mund entschlossen mit meinem. Ich konnte seine weit aufgerissenen, erschrockenen Augen sehen, diese Gefühlsregung hatte ich noch nie bei Snape erleben dürfen, aber es gefiel mir, etwas zu tun, was ihn schockierte und aus der Bahn warf, etwas zu tun, was es schaffte diesen Eispanzer zu durchbrechen.

Ich begann diese harten, unnachgiebigen Mund zu liebkosen, sah ihm dabei aber unverwandt aufreizend in die Augen, in denen ich es unstet Flackern sehen konnte und als meine Zungenspitze spielerisch über seine unerwartet weichen Lippen strich, tat er wie mir schien dies unbewusst und öffnete den Mund, was für mich Einladung genug war, um seinen Mund zu erobern und hineinzugleiten. Meine Augenlider glitten langsam aber sicher zu, da ich es genoss ihn zu fühlen und ich mich dem Kuss vollkommen hingab. Ich gab auch sein Gesicht nicht frei, durfte aber nun spüren, wie sich seine Hände ihren Platz suchten. Eine legte er bestimmt an meinen Rücken und zog meinen ganzen Körper näher zu sich und seine andere Hand legte er bestimmend in meinen Nacken und hielt mich ganz fest, worauf er mir auch schon die Führung aus der Hand riss und nun der Chef in unserem heißen Kussduell wurde. Nun plünderte er meinen Mund rücksichtslos, was mir heisere, kleine Laute des Genusses entlockte. Meine Hände glitten von seinem Gesicht und ich krallte mich in seinem Gehrock fest. Er war fordernd und unnachgiebig. Ich stöhnte wohlig auf, was ihn mich noch näher an sich ziehen ließ, so dass nun wirklich nicht mal mehr ein Blatt zwischen uns passen würde. Ich gab mich ihm hin und schaltete meinen ach so wachen Verstand aus, nur das Bedauern blieb, dass er Minna nie derart verführerisch küssen würde.

Warum küsste ich ihn, nach dem sinnlichen Kuss mit Draco? Ich wusste es nicht, wirklich! Das Einzige was ich wusste war, dass es ganz anders war als mit Draco, nicht zu vergleichen und dass es mir zu meinem Erkennen nicht leidtat, dies hier gerade zu tun. Als ich seine Zähne fühlen konnte, die mich unsanft in meine Unterlippe bissen, riss mich dies aus meiner Trance und ich schlug meine Augen auf und stöhnte auf, vor unerwartetem Schmerz! Er hatte richtig zugebissen und so stieß ich mich von ihm los und landete durch den Schwung unsanft auf meinen vier Buchstaben auf seinem Teppich. Ich kam dort zum Liegen. Ich blickte so ausgestreckt liegend und schwer atmend, zu ihm auf. Wie es schien war er zur Vernunft gekommen. Also richtete ich mich auf meinen Unterarmen auf, auch mein Schulrock war bei dieser Aktion gefährlich weit über meinen Schenkel nach oben gerutscht. Ich musste ein sehr einladendes Bild abgeben, wie ich so vor ihm lag und er in seinem Sessel saß und mich niederstarrte. Er sah mit einer eindeutig beschleunigten Atmung auf mich hinab, denn das Geschehen war auch nicht an ihm spurlos vorbeigegangen.

Auch ich atmete schwer. Was tat ich hier? Ich hatte zum ersten Mal aus eigenem Antrieb Snape geküsst bzw. mich ihm zum ersten Mal selbst aus eigenem Willen genährt, warum? Ich meine, ich hatte Draco, aber wie sagte er so schön, das war Familie! Und in diesem Moment hatte es sich richtig und verdammt noch mal auch verteufelt gut angefühlt. Ich leckte mir mit meiner Zungenspitze langsam über den leicht blutenden Biss in der Unterlippe und leckte mir das Blut lasziv von der Lippe, das er hinterlassen hatte. Ich konnte sehen, wie seine Augen dieser Bewegung fast zwanghaft folgten und in ihnen stand eindeutig Lust, Begierde und Erregung. Aber mal ehrlich, wollte ich das durchziehen? Hier war ich seine Schülerin, seine Schutzbefohlene, nicht eine Hure und mit meinem Lehrer als Hermione intim werden, konnte ich das, durfte ich das? Was würde Draco tun?

Bei ihm schienen dieselben Gedanken durch den Geist zu wandern, auch wenn sein lüsterner Blick immer wieder gierig über meine Gestalt wanderte und auch ich ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Ich konnte sehen wie auch er kämpfte. Er bot seine Selbstbeherrschung und Disziplin auf, um stark zu sein.

„Ich denke ich sollte gehen, Sir?", hauchte ich fragend. Ich hatte es wie eine Frage klingen lassen und schluckte meine eigenen Gefühle schwer hinunter und sah ihn an. Er gab sich einen Ruck und überschlug lässig seine Beine und lehnte sich betont lapidar zurück.

„Das denke ich auch, Miss Granger!", kam es kühl von ihm, aus diesem doch so heißen Mund. Sollte ich sauer sein, dass er mich gebissen hatte, nein, das war nötig gewesen, um mich wieder zur Besinnung zu rufen und wohl auch ihn, aber der Professor war nie sanft, ganz anders als Draco. Ich zog mich hoch und strich meinen Rock glatt, griff zum Glas und trank es auf ex leer, das brauchte ich jetzt und schon kam mir wieder ein fieser Gedanke, wie ich ihn reizen konnte und ich lächelte böse in mein Glas. Denn lasst uns ehrlich sein, das Spiel war noch lange nicht vorbei.

„Ach, Professor, nicht dass Sie denken, ich hätte das aus Mitleid getan, Sie küssen zu gut, das war reine Selbstsucht!", meinte ich sehr frech, was mir ein rasches wenden seines Kopfs einbrachte und er abwägend die Braue hob.

„Vergessen Sie nächste Woche Montag nicht Ihre Strafarbeit, Miss Granger!", kam es nur süffisant von ihm, aber er hatte es unerwartet gleichmütig aufgenommen was ich zweideutig gesagt hatte.  
„Natürlich, Sir!", schenkte ich ihm einen verruchten Augenaufschlag und ging nun langsam und gemächlich durch die Räume, bis ich auf dem Gang der Kerker stand und mein Kichern nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte, in mir summte es. Danke des Weins? Dank Snape? Dank seiner Küsse? Wer wusste das schon?


	52. Hogsmeade

Hogsmeade

Am nächsten Morgen wachte ich mit einem Lächeln auf und während meines eisigen Schneelaufs auf dem Quidditchfeld, bei dem mein Atem in kleinen, weißen Wölkchen vor mir kondensierten, waren meine Gedanken bei gestern. Vor meinem inneren Auge liefen die Geschehnisse mit Draco und Snape, wie in einer Endlosschleife ab. Wenn meine Wangen nicht schon von dem eisigen, kalten Wind ganz gerötet gewesen wären, wären sie wohl vor Scham und dem wohligen Kribbeln in meinen Bauch so gefärbt worden, denn zum Teufel, küssen konnten beide. Ich konnte es selbst nicht fassen, zuerst der himmlische Kuss mit Draco und dann dieser von mir ausgehende Kuss mit Snape. Was zum Teufel ritt mich, es so weit mit zwei Männern an einem Tag zu treiben. Ich meine, ich war doch keine Schlampe, oder? War es nicht schlampenhaft, an einem Tag mit zwei Typen rumzuknutschen?

Arrrr, da drehten sich meine Gedanken im Kreis, verdammt mich! Zuerst hatte ich Snape nur aus meiner Rage und Hilflosigkeit heraus stumm machen wollen, da er mich echt in den Wahnsinn trieb und mir war anscheinend nichts besseres eingefallen, als ihm sein Mundwerk zu verschließen… aber Schande auf mein Haupt, es hatte mir gefallen und wie, wenn er mich doch küssen würde, wenn ich Minna war!

Bedauerte ich diesen Umstand zutiefst. Ich driftete in eine Traumwelt ab… er war kein schöner Mann, ganz anders als Draco! Der manchmal fast zu schön war um echt, real zu sein. Snape war aber beeindruckend, charismatisch in seinem ganzen Auftreten und auch auf seine ganz eigene Art und Weise attraktiv, aber nicht hübsch, nicht schön… Mhm, ich denke, mit meinem Verhalten hatte ich auch dem guten Professor ganz schön einen vor den Bug geknallt, zumindest hoffte ich dies sehr, denn ich liebte nichts mehr, als ihn sprachlos zu machen. Und so atmete ich tief und spürte den stechenden Schmerz in meinen Lungen, als die kalte Dezemberluft von mir eingesogen wurde, auwa, das tat weh und das holte mich aus meinen Träumen.

Heute war es echt eisig, ich ging nun verschwitzt und außer Puste zurück, dabei dachte ich darüber nach, wie recht er mit seiner Analyse hatte, dass ich nicht zu bestrafen war! Er war ein exzellenter Beobachter und er zog aus diesem angesammelten Wissen eine unbarmherzige und völlig richtige Bilanz. Die daraus resultierende Erkenntnis hatte ihm nicht gefallen und als er mir seine Beobachtungen dargelegt hatte, über die ich noch nie nachgedacht hatte, gefiel es auch mir im ersten Moment nicht, stellte es mich doch als ziemlich, tja als war dar? Als nicht besonders nette, freundliche oder liebenswürdige Person. Was fing ich jetzt mit dieser neuen Perspektive, die er mir hier eröffnet und offenbart hatte, an? Ich wusste, so eine kritische Sichtweise über mich selbst musste nun auch ich analysieren, um dann meine Konsequenzen daraus zu ziehen, so gut wie nicht bestrafbar oder erpressbar zu sein, konnte bei diesem gefährlichen Spiel, welches wir alle hier dank der permanenten Gefahr spielten, Gold oder besser Leben wert sein.

Es gab so viele Fronten, an die man denken, oder an denen man gleichzeitig kämpfen musste. Hier der Dark Lord, dort der Orden des Phönix, das Ministerium, dann noch Hogwarts mit den Professoren und seinen Schülern, und zum Schluss folgten meine engen Bezugspersonen, wie Harry, Ron…, Snape und Draco. Ich musste mir das alles in Ruhe durch den Kopf gehen lassen… aber da hatte ich die Duschen erreicht und musste mich für den Unterricht herrichten. Als wir uns dann alle gesammelt und dick eingepackt hatten, machten wir uns auf und gingen über die Ländereien, die immer mehr mit Schnee bedeckt waren, zu Hagrids Hütte, da wir heute Pflege magischer Geschöpfe hatten.

„Ich weiß nicht, hab aber wegen der Bitch ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl, meint ihr die inspiziert ihn heute?", meinte Ron unglücklich und blickte leicht verfroren durch die Gegend.

„Mit Sicherheit. Jetzt, da er wieder unterrichtet. Sie hatte ja alle durch, nur Hagrid fehlt noch!", und stöhnte recht hoffnungslos auf, da ich mir unseren leicht unbeholfenen und tollpatschigen Riesen nicht im Einklang mit dieser bösen Frau vorstellen konnte. Als sich die Klasse gesammelt hatte, kam auch schon Hagrid daher, dessen Wunden noch immer nicht verheilt waren und wenn mich nicht alles täuschte, auch noch eine Neue dazugekommen war, denn die Nase war letztes Mal noch nicht so krumm gewesen? Oder redete ich mir das gerade ein?

„Hagrid sieht nicht gut aus, der hat neue… ist das eine gebrochene Nase?", flüsterte mir Harry ins Ohr, was Draco mal wieder mit einem bitterbösen Blick kommentierte, worauf ich ihm ein begütigendes Augenrollen schenkte, dieser gar „nicht eifersüchtige" Malfoy war ja nicht auszuhalten.

„So heute geht's in den Wald, liebe Klasse! Kommt!", winkte Hagrid uns Richtung Verbotenem Wald. Als wir uns der Baumgrenze näherten, konnten wir einen noch blutigen Leib einer geschlachteten Kuh auf dem weißen, sich durch das Blut des toten Viehs immer röter und bräunlicher verfärbenden, Waldboden liegen sehen. „Wie gut, dass es so kalt war", kam es mir ironisch in den Sinn. Im Sommer wären um das tote Fleisch nur so die Fliegen herumgeschwirrt und der Verwesungsgeruch wäre abartig gewesen. Die Reaktionen kamen wie erwartet.

„Igitt!", „Wie widerlich!", „Ekelhaft!", „Mir wird schlecht!", „Warum müssen wir so was ansehen?", „Dieser dumme, Volltrottel, geht's noch geschmackloser…!" Und so ging es entrüstet hin und her. Lav und Pav waren, dank des blutigen Anblicks, einer Kreischattacke nahe, bitte nicht, verzog sich bei mir schon das Gesicht vor Furcht über das Kommende. Ich mein, schön war es nicht, aber schlimm? Boles toter Körper war schlimm gewesen aber das hier war das Leben. Schließlich hatte ich in dieser Schule noch keinen Vegetarier kennengelernt, dachten die, das Essen wuchs auf Bäumen?

„Ganz ruhig, Kinder. Das ist nur eine Kuh, nichts schlimmes! Wir gehen jetzt nur ein ganz kleines Stück in den Wald, bleibt zusammen und folgt mir!", ließ Hagrid sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, bückte sich und schmiss sich mit Leichtigkeit die tote Kuh über die Schulter und stapfte frohgemut in den Wald.

Die Art, wie nun das Blut über seine Schulter, in seinen zotteligen Mantel tropfte, hatte wirklich etwas Widerliches und auch ich rümpfte darüber meine Nase, dass ihm dies so sichtlich egal war. Ein Blick nach rechts, ja Draco sah sehr angewidert aus. Doch Harry versuchte, solidarisch zu Hagrid, nicht allzu angeekelt auszusehen. Wir hielten auf einer kleinen, unschuldig weiß glänzenden Lichtung, die Äste der Bäume hingen tief mit ihren schweren Schneelasten und das durch das Geäst scheinende fahle Sonnenlicht ließ den Schnee glitzern und funkeln. Hagrid legte seine makabere Last in der Mitte ab und begann nun mit komischen Lauten, irgendetwas anzulocken.

Als ich es auch schon sah, Thestrale. Die aus dem Dickicht des dunklen Waldes langsam hervor trabten, angezogen durch das Aas und von Hagrids Ruf. Ich riss mich sofort von der Betrachtung der Tiere los. Ich kannte sie ja schon und zauberte einen wartenden, unwissenden Ausdruck auf mein Gesicht, überblickte gelangweilt die abwartende Klasse und nahm die Reaktionen der anderen neugierig auf.

Ich glaubte, sehen zu können, dass ein wissender Ausdruck über das Gesicht von Theodore Nott huschte, auch Neville schaute erkennend auf die geflügelten Pferde. Draco machte mal wieder ein aalglattes, blasiertes und vor allem genervtes Gesicht. Er zeigte absolut nicht, dass er die Tiere sehen konnte, musste er aber tun, da er ja zugesehen hatte, wie Menschen zu Tode kamen und gefoltert wurden, aber das würde er den anderen nicht zeigen. Er verwendete somit die gleiche Taktik wie ich, nur keinen merken lassen was man alles wusste und vor allem sah ich, als sich unsere Blicke kreuzten, seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zucken und ich durfte hören wie er sagte:

„Was sollen wir hier überhaupt, hier ist nichts… dieser Trottel!" Er sollte Schauspieler werden. Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich, da für die nicht sehenden Schüler, die Lichtung verlassen da lag. Tja und Harry war nicht wirklich gut darin sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Ich glaube, er konnte es gar nicht fassen, dass die Tiere, die er vor den Kutschen am Anfang des Jahres gesehen hatte, nun wirklich im Wald vor ihm standen und ihm vorgeführt wurden. So mutig, tapfer und gut er im Kampf war, aber in solchen Momenten hätte ich ihn liebend gerne in den Boden gerammt, zweifelte an seinem gesunden Verstand, nur weil er zu faul war ein Buch in die Hand zu nehmen. Ich schüttelte resigniert meinen Kopf. Als die skelettartigen Viecher die tote Kuh erreicht hatten, machten sich die Thestrale über das Festmahl, das ihnen Hagrid serviert hatte, her. Was um uns die unterschiedlichsten Reaktionen unserer Klassenkameraden zeigte, da für diese das Fleisch frei schwebend, plötzlich in der Luft zerfetzt wurde. Und somit wohl wahrlich ein erschreckender Anblick war, was zu furchtsamen Ausrufen und ängstlichem hinter den Rücken der Stärkeren Zuflucht suchen führte, sehr erheiternd!

„Ruhe, Klasse! Was ihr hier seht sind Thestrale, leider oder Gott sei Dank, kann sie nicht jeder sehen. Diese Tiere sind sehr nützlich, nicht nur, dass sie die Kutschen ziehen, die euch jedes Jahr vom Bahnhof abholen, sie bringen euch überall hin wo ihr wollt und sie finden den Weg von selbst! Sie sehen aus wie…!", wurde Hagrid abrupt unterbrochen.

„Chrrrr…", och nee, dies war eindeutig Umbridge mit ihrer nervigen Angewohnheit auf sich aufmerksam machen zu wollen, höchstwahrscheinlich hatte sie aufgrund ihrer geringen Körpergröße Angst, sonst übersehen zu werden.

„Ähm, ja bitte?", schreckte Hagrid, aus seinen Ausführungen.

„Wwaass, ttuunn Ssiiee hhiieer?", fragte sie extrem laut und tat, als würde sie mit einem schwerhörigen und begriffsstutzigen Idioten reden. Hagrid ging in seiner gutmütigen Trotteligkeit auf ihr böses Spiel ein und antwortete auf ihre Fragen mit unbeholfenen Gesten, um seine Aussagen zu unterstreichen, was ihn nicht besonders intelligent erscheinen ließ. Ich konnte nur die Luft verärgert ausstoßen, was sollte man davon halten, sie legte Falle um Falle und verdrehte alles, was mich in Wut versetzte, diese eingebildete Kröte. Nur weil sie Halbmenschen nicht mochte, diese Rassistin.  
„Wenn ich das jetzt richtig beurteile, können Sie der Klasse nur den Stoff nahe bringen, indem Sie sich mit Hilfe Ihrer Hände verständigen und auch das Verständnis untereinander ist nicht leicht…", resümierte sie affektiert und notierte sich etwas auf ihrem Klemmbrett. Ich drehte mich um und verschwand rasch, da ich mir dieses Schmierentheater, das die Kröte hier aufführte, nicht mehr ansehen konnte.

Der Samstag kam so schnell, wie man gar nicht schauen konnte, wir hatten am Mittwoch ein neues DA-Treffen abgehalten, bei dem Harry als nächstes die Schildzauber übte, um sich gegen den Expelliarmus zu schützen! Es war abgelaufen wie immer, sehr erfolgreich! Harry war ein guter Lehrer und die Mitglieder machten sich. Es war eine Freude zu sehen, wie alle besser wurden. Und dann kam auch schon der Samstag, Hogsmeadetag und der Tag, an dem ich mir vorgenommen hatte meine Geschenke zu kaufen. Da ich aber in das zwielichtige Viertel wollte, würde ich als Minna Cale gehen. Ich hatte mich mit leichter Übelkeit bei meinen Freunden entschuldigt und lag schlummernd im Bett, was Harry und Ron nur oberflächlich interessiert hatte, da auch sie Geschenke einkaufen wollten. So stand ich nun alleine im Verbotenen Wald und nahm das Aussehen von Minna an und apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Ich trat, wegen der Kälte und um nicht erkannt zu werden, dick in meinem schwarzen Wintermantel vermummt auf den Marktplatz.

Oh, ging das hier zu, wenn Hogwarts seine Tore öffnete und sich die Schülermassen über das kleine, magische Dorf ergossen, steppte hier der Bär! Es war lustig so durch die Menge zu gehen und überall die bekannten Gesichter zu sehen, aber nicht von ihnen beachtet zu werden. Da, da hinten sah ich Ron und Harry, die gutgelaunt, zu Zonko's gingen und wie sie unbeschwert lachten, sollten sie diesen Tag doch genießen, ich gönnte es ihnen. Währenddessen schritt ich zielstrebig auf die immer verlassener werdende, dunkle Ecke von Hogsmeade zu, hier lag auch gleich der Eberkopf aber dies war nicht mein heutiges Ziel. Als ich um eine Ecke bog, sah ich Draco, der mit seinen Slytherins auch durch diese Gasse schlenderte. Ja, wenn man zu den Schlangen gehörte, fühlte man sich von solchen undurchsichtigen Gegenden angezogen, wie es schien durchzuckte mich meine Ironie.

Ich konnte erkennen, wie er kurz stockte und mich, als ich an ihm vorbei lief, überlegend anschaute, aber ich ließ ihn unbeachtet hinter mir zurück. Ich hatte zu tun und betrat Derwisch&Banges. Dies war ein Fachgeschäft für magische Geräte und Werkzeuge. Hier schlug ich zu und deckte mich mit Weihnachtsgeschenken ein. Ich wühlte mich akribisch durch das unübersichtliche Sortiment und wurde in dieser Fundgrube mehr als nur fündig. Ich war begeistert, warum mussten die besten Geschäfte immer in den fragwürdigsten Gassen versteckt sein? Als ich glücklich war dies erledigt zu haben, das schmuddelige Geschäft verließ, verlor ich meine Kapuze, da ich diese im Geschäft zurückgezogen hatte und stand nun gut sichtbar auf der Treppenstufe, schloss die Ladentür und stieg schnell hinab und zog mir die Kapuze wieder über, um weiterzugehen.

Und hier wären wir wieder, bei besagtem Glück und das ich, auch wenn ich ab und zu es auch mal hatte, doch eher in die Kategorie der Glücklosen gehörte. Denn ich konnte nicht mal blinzeln, schon stand vor mir ein, oh Wunder, schwarz gewandeter Professor Snape, der mich auch schon grob am Oberarm packte und wenig sanft durch den Schnee zog.

„Mr. Snape?", rief ich erschrocken aus und stolperte wenig galant hinter ihm her. Uns beobachteten einige wenige Schüler, bevorzugt nur Slytherins, die aber selten dämlich guckten, wie Professor Snape eine in einem schwarzen Mantel steckende Frau rasch hinter sich her zog, er störte sich nicht daran und mir war es auch egal. Da ich gerade ganz andere Probleme hatte, bei seinem Tempo nicht zu stolpern. Ich versuchte mich seinem unbarmherzigen Griff zu entwinden, da er mir wehtat und nicht antwortete.

„Mr…?", begehrte ich auf, als er mir einen intensiven Blick aus eisigen, dunklen Augen über seine Schulter schickte.

„Seien Sie still, Miss Cale und kommen Sie mit!", zischte er mir böse zu und mir verschlug es die Sprache. Oh oh, na sagt was, hatte ich nicht Glück. Ich hatte gar nicht daran gedacht, dass der auch noch Hogsmeade gehen könnte und noch weniger hatte ich damit gerechnet, ihm über den Weg zu laufen.

Er wollte doch nicht, oder doch? Ich meine… nein, das würde er nicht tun, oder? Mich so überrumpeln… ich meine, er konnte doch nicht annehmen, dass ich selbst als Hure einfach so sprang, wenn er rief? Ich meine… ich meinte gerade sehr viel… half mir alles nichts, denn ich wurde von ihm gnadenlos weitergezogen. Ok, jetzt sah ich auch noch Draco, der in der Nähe des von ihm angesteuerten Eberkopfes stand und sich mit ein paar Jungs unterhielt. Sie drehten sich alle erstaunt zu uns um und ich durfte Zeuge werden, wie ein abruptes Erkennen in Dracos Augen trat.

Als er uns, Snape und mich, so sah, und da erlebte ich etwas, von dem ich gedacht hatte, es nur in trauter Zweisamkeit mit ihm zu erleben, er brach in echtes, schallendes Gelächter aus, hielt sich den Kopf mit einer Hand, lachte laut und bekam sich nicht mehr ein, was ihm mehr als verwunderte Blicke von seinen Begleitern eintrug, so was machte ein Malfoy normalerweise nicht, sich derart in der Öffentlichkeit gehen zu lassen. Aber er sah ja auch nicht alle Tage, wie sein Patenonkel triebgesteuert eine Frau hinter sich her zog, wie einen Sack Kartoffeln und dieser keine Ahnung hatte, wenn er da so dringend wollte. Ich warf Draco einen von Herzen kommenden giftigen Blick zu, den dieser leider nicht sehen konnte, da meine Kapuze dafür zu weit ins Gesicht hing und Snape achtete eh nicht auf unsere Umgebung. Er steuerte nur die Kneipe von Dumbledores Bruder an, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er trat die Tür brachial auf und stürmte auf Aberforth zu.

„Ich brauche kurz das kleine Separee!", und knallte ihm mit der anderen Hand eine handvoll Münzen auf den Tresen, denn seine Rechte hielt mich immer noch wie ein Schraubstock fest umschlossen. Ich kam, dank der völligen Überraschtheit meinerseits, nur langsam wieder zu Atem, als ich sah, dass der Wirt auch schon zustimmend nickte und ich spürte nur den Ruck, der durch mich ging, als ich schon erbarmungslos weiter gezogen wurde. Hilfe, auf Draco, das kichernde Monster, durfte ich nicht hoffen, der würde noch Tagelang weiter über das Geschehen lachen können, dieses miese Frettchen. Er öffnete eine weitere Tür ungestüm, schubste mich in den kleinen Raum und schmiss selbige lautstark ins Schloss. Ich ruderte im Raum umher, um nicht zu fallen und wandte mich erbost zu meinem Entführer um.

„Mr. Snape, was erlauben Sie sich? Was soll das!? Dieses Attentat?", schlug ich die Mütze zurück, um ihn empört niederstarren zu können.

„Es tut mir leid, Miss Cale! Wenn ich Ihnen… die Entscheidung abgenommen habe, nur ich habe nicht viel Zeit und ich wollte die Gelegenheit, als ich Sie zufällig sah, beim Schopfe packen!", schnarrte er unglaublich arrogant zu mir und wirkte nicht wirklich eingeschüchtert, eher ungeduldig.

„Aha, nur dass Sie mich an meinem Arm gepackt haben!", troff meine Stimme vor Ironie.

„Wie gesagt, entschuldigen Sie mein Temperament, ich werde Sie angemessen entlohnen!", überging er meinen Einwurf und ich knirschte bei so viel gezeigter Ignoranz mit den Zähnen, biss sie so fest aufeinander, dass es wehtat, nur weil ich diesen „Job" hatte, sollte ich flotten? Das schmeckte mir gar nicht. Das glaubte ich jetzt nicht, er wollte ficken. Ich sollte jetzt die Beine für ihn breit machen. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren... ich war unfassbar wütend!

„Mr. Snape, wenn Sie gefragt hätten, hätte ich Ihnen gesagt, dass ich leider keine Zeit habe, um Ihnen meine Dienste anbieten zu können, leider!", meinte ich höflich, wenngleich ich mich auch nicht freundlich anhörte und wandte mich entschlossen, fast schon empört zur Tür.

„Miss Cale, jetzt wo ich Sie hier habe, lass ich Sie nicht gehen! Sie werden sich nur minimal verspäten", meinte er kompromisslos zu mir. Toll, ganz toll, war das zu fassen? Ich hatte keinen eigenen Willen mehr! Er gab mir keine Zeit weiter nachzudenken oder gegen mein Schicksal aufzubegehren, denn er umfasste meine Taille mit seinen beiden starken Händen fordernd, zog mich gnadenlos an seinen Körper und presste seinen Unterleib an meinen, so dass ich spüren durfte und konnte, dass es bei ihm wirklich nicht lange dauern würde, so erregt wie er sich jetzt schon zeigte.

Schluck, was tun. Er war zwar immer höflich zu Minna gewesen, aber ich wusste auch, dass er durchaus kein netter Mann war, wenn er von einer Hure nicht das bekam, für was er sie bezahlte. Was blieb mir anderes übrig, als mich meinem Schicksal zu beugen. So fasste ich ergeben zu der Schließe meines Mantels und öffnete sie, damit dieser zu Boden fallen konnte. Was er auch als das verstand, als was es gemeint war, meine Kapitulation vor dem Unvermeidlichen. Er ließ von mir ab, zog den Stuhl vom Tisch weg und setzte sich darauf, blieb wie immer komplett bekleidet und öffnete nur geschwind seine Hose, die er aber auch anbehielt und befreite nur sein vollständig erigiertes Glied, das sich erwartungsfroh regte.

Ich war leicht beschämt, ich würde jetzt gleich wieder meinen Professor… Snape in mir haben. Oh Mann, er begann nun sich selbst zu verwöhnen und ließ mich dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen, während seine Hand sich in langsamen Bewegungen auf seinem prallen Schwanz auf und ab bewegte. Ich stand ein bisschen hilflos da, sollte ich ihm einen blassen und leckte mir bei dem Gedanken über die trockenen Lippen. Was er wohl so verstand, wie ich es gemeint hatte, denn er reagierte mit einer Antwort.

„Nein, setz dich auf mich, schnell!", kommandierte er da auch schon ungeduldig und atemlos. Na, auf Anweisungen konnte ich reagieren, dann mal los, brings hinter dich, Hermione! Dank des kalten Wetters, trug ich eine schwarze Stoffhose und einen warmen Pullover, über einem engen Shirt. Ich tat wie er verlangte und entledigte mich meiner Hose und zog den großen, weiten Pulli schnell aus und trat so auf ihn zu.

„Zieh den Slip aus, komm…", kam es heiser und ungeduldig von ihm. Er hielt in seinem Tun, sich selbst zu befriedigen, nicht inne während er mich herumkommandierte. Und ich zog mir, in einer letzten mutigen Tat, den Slip von den Hüften, richtete mich auf und nahm mal wieder meinen Mut zusammen und setzte mich schwungvoll auf seine Hüften, hielt mich an seinen vollständig bekleideten Schultern fest und er ließ nun doch von sich ab. Somit legte er beide Hände fordernd an meine Hüften, hielt mich fest, fuhr zu meinen Pobacken und begann diese zu kneten. Ich sah in seine lustverhangenen Augen, während ich so in dieser wartenden Position verharrte und mich nun langsam auf seinen harten, unnachgiebigen Schwanz ziehen ließ und als ich ihn an meiner Pforte fühlte, schloss ich ergeben die Augen und nahm mir ein Herz und spießte mich mit einem einzigen Stoß an ihm auf. Ich schrie auf, da ich nicht wirklich bereit war, einen Mann in mir willkommen zu heißen und ich so gut wie trocken war, da er nichts für meine Erregung getan hatte, aber dafür wurde ich schließlich bezahlt, ging mir der traurige Gedanke durch den Sinn.

Was, nachdem ich meine Augen wieder aufgerissen hatte, ihm, wie ich an seinem verschleierten Blick entnehmen konnte, egal war, da er sich in meinem Inneren erkennbar wohlzufühlen schien. Und oh ja, ich fühlte ihn tief, dick und hart in mir und ich konnte mich der beginnenden Erregung nicht erwehren und wurde nun doch, langsam aber sicher, für ihn feucht und auch für mich! Während ich abwartend auf ihm saß und sein blasses Gesicht mit der markanten Nase betrachtete, wünschte ich mir es küssen zu dürfen, aber ich wusste, dass das nicht ging, das würde er nicht wollen und jede richtige Hure auch nicht, so was stand nicht zur Diskussion. Ich fing an mich auf ihm zu bewegen, so hatte ich es noch nie mit ihm getrieben, ein völlig neues Gefühl mit meinen weit gespreizten Beinen auf dem Schoß von Snape zu sitzen.

„Oho!", als ich ihn langsam Stück für Stück aus mir gleiten ließ, um mich dann wieder rasant auf ihn fallen zulassen. Was Snape dazu brachte etwas lauter als sonst aufzustöhnen. Ich konnte sehen, wie er seine Augen genießend schloss und seinen Kopf leicht in den Nacken legte und nun begann ich, ein immer schneller werdendes Tempo und erhöhte meine Bemühungen, ihn zum Stöhnen zu bringen. Ich fühlte auch meine Erregung steigen, als ich ihn so ritt und das Verkrampfen meiner Muskeln in meinem Inneren zeigte mir, dass es mir sehr gefiel, mal wieder dem werten Professor so nah zu sein. Ich biss mir vor Lust auf meine Lippen, als er nun begann eine Hand auf meine noch verpackten Brüste zu legen und diese, nicht zimperlich, zu bearbeiten, als ich leise aufstöhnte, ruckte sein Kopf hoch und er schlug seine Augen wieder auf. Er zwang mich nun in ein Hohlkreuz zu gehen. Während mich seine Hand um meine Hüfte unten hielt, ließ ich, wie von ihm gewünscht, meinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und er beugte sich vor und biss in meinen erregten Nippel durch das Shirt und meinen BH hindurch, es durchzuckte mich stürmisch.

„Arrrhhh ", schrie ich laut auf, es war ein Gefühl des Schmerzes und der Lust zugleich, als er sich so wenig schonungslos über meinen Busen hermachte. Ich hatte dabei wieder meine Augen aufgerissen und in meiner zurückgelegten Haltung, sah ich zum einzigen Fenster, das dieses Zimmer bot und glaubte zu halluzinieren. Das war doch das weißblonde Haar von Draco, der sich neugierig die Nase an der Scheibe platt drückte und mich und seinen Patenonkel beim Sex beobachtete, ich verkrampfte mich und erstarrte. Mein Hirn setzte kurzzeitig aus… bitte? Draco konnte… durfte das nicht sehen, das war peinlich, unangenehm, das war nicht gut! Snape hatte gespürt wie ich erstarrte, zog mich wieder hoch, was ihn wieder tief in mich zurückgleiten ließ, was sowohl ihn als auch mich aufkeuchen ließ. Er sah mir erregt in die Augen, ich konnte die animalische Lust in seinem Blick gut lesen, als er mich auch schon an meinem Hintern packte, festhielt und sich geschmeidig erhob. Ich krallte mich bei der ruckartigen Bewegung an ihn und schlang nun auch meine Beine um seine schmale Taille. Er setzt mich auf dem Tisch ab, dabei glitt er immer weiter aus mir, ich löste mich von ihm und er drückte mich hinab, so dass ich auf der Platte lag.

Dabei zwängte er meine Beine breit auseinander, was mich knurren ließ und dann spürte ich, wie er sich, mit einem einzigen Stoß brutal in mich stieß und in einer unglaublich erbarmungslosen Art in mich zu hämmern begann, ich wand mich unter ihm, wand mich vor ihm hin und her, ich fühlte so viel, bei unserer gierigen Vereinigung. Snape zwischen meinen Schenkeln und sein Glied, das immer wieder mein Lustzentrum traf und ich stöhnte verzweifelt auf, während ihm und mir der Schweiß vom Körper lief. In meinem Inneren fühlte ich den sich aufbauenden Höhepunkt, denn der schnellen und harten Penetration von Snapes in mich stoßenden Schwanz, hatte ich nichts entgegen zu setzen. Außer, ja außer, dass ich wusste, dass Draco da am Fenster stand und uns beobachtete, was wohl das Einzige sein könnte, dass meinem Orgasmus hinderlich sein könnte. Snapes Hände krallten sich jetzt schmerzhaft in meine Hüften, als er zu einem noch stärkeren noch rücksichtsloserem Sturm auf mein Innerstes ansetzte, ich wimmerte mittlerweile nur noch und biss mir die Lippen blutig um zu laute Schreie, zu unterdrücken. Und dann war es mir egal!

Draco sah eh schon, wie Snape immer wieder in mich stieß, wie ein Berserker, warum sollte ich mir den einzigen Spaß an der ganzen Sache verwehren, schließlich lag ich hier und nicht er, und ergab mich dem Ansturm meiner eigenen Leidenschaft. Und konnte fühlen… wie mein Orgasmus wie ein Sturm losbrach und in Windböen über meinen Körper blies, ich verkrampfte total und umklammerte das dicke, harte Glied von Snape als wäre ich ein Schraubstock und schrie meinen Orgasmus hinaus, was für ihn und seine Selbstbeherrschung wohl auch das Ende bedeutete, denn er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und entließ einen tiefen, langgezogenen, schwer unterdrückten Schrei, stieß dabei noch zweimal ungestüm in mich und sackte dann auf mir zusammen. So lagen wir beide auf dem Tisch in dieser Spelunke, ich fühlte mich mehr als erschlagen. Mein Körper fühlte sich sehr benutzt, sehr missbraucht an, aber die Nachwehen meines Höhepunkts, sagten mir, dass die Schmerzen auf positive Weise zu sehen waren. Schwer atmend erhob er sich von mir und sah mir ins Gesicht, ich fand es erstaunlich, dass er wirklich voll bekleidet vor mir stand, obwohl sein erschlaffendes Glied noch immer in mir steckte, befremdlich, wahrlich befremdlich.

„Miss Cale…", meinte er, als er aus mir glitt und sich richtete und ich schnell meine Beine schloss, so benützt wie ich auf dem Tisch lag. „Wie immer ein Vergnügen Ihnen zu begegnen", meinte er nüchtern zu mir und fing an, in seinem Mantel rum zu suchen, was ich nützte, um vom Tisch zu gleiten und mich wieder anzuziehen. Es würde wieder ans Bezahlen gehen, wie ich das hasste. Als ich mich wieder vorzeigbar hergerichtet hatte, sah ich auf und er legte für mich sichtbar den Geldbeutel auf den Tisch und wandte sich um.

„Bis zum nächsten Mal, Miss Cale", und weg war er und ich sackte auf dem Stuhl zusammen, warum musste so was immer mir passieren? Ich würde mein Vermögen verwetten, dass da draußen Draco wartete... ich hatte gerade keine Lust mich zu rühren, mir tat so einiges weh und mein Kopf fing auch grad an Kopfschmerzen zu produzieren.


	53. Konfrontation

Konfrontation

So trat ich mit hoch erhobenem, stolzem Haupt auf die Straße und sah, wie Draco lässig an der gegenüberliegenden Wand lehnte. Er hatte ein Bein angezogen und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, so stand er sehr leger und entspannt da. Er hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und sein, durch den Schnee noch weißer erscheinendes Haar, wurde vom Wind leicht in sein Gesicht geweht!

Ein Gesicht, wie man es selten bei den maskenhaften Malfoys sehen durfte. Ein schrecklich dreckiges Schmunzeln lag in seinen Mundwinkeln, auch seine Augen leuchteten belustigt als er mich in Person erblickte! Das Schmunzeln wurde zu einem strahlenden Grinsen und seine Gestalt erzitterte von unterdrücktem Gekicher. Dieser belustigte und erheiterte Anblick, den Draco bot, brachte mich unglaublich auf die Palme. Wo war das Mitleid oder sonst irgendwas? Auch war ich empört, der Kerl hatte es gewagt mich, mich beim Sex heimlich zu beobachten, das war absolut indiskutabel. Ich schritt wie eine Furie auf ihn zu, was ihn sehr zu belustigen schien. Haha, ich schmeiß mich gleich weg, Frettchen!

„Hallo, na alles gut?" fragte er kichernd.

„Sehr witzig Draco, hat dir die Show gefallen?", schaute ich ihn finster an und trat mit wütend verschränkten Armen auf ihn zu.

„Na, na, so schlecht gelaunt? So wie du, ihr abgegangen seid, müsste dich die Befriedigung doch wie ein Kätzchen schnurren lassen!", schnarrte er gespielt liebenswürdig.

„Witzig, es ist schön zu wissen, dass es dir so gut gefällt, dass ich den Professor zwischen meinen Beinen hatte!" Mann, war ich schlecht drauf! Ich war wund, es war kalt und das hier war nicht lustig. Ich ging hier nichtsahnend Einkaufen und musste mich dann von einem wildgewordenen Professor überfallartig nehmen lassen und hatte mal wieder einen vollen Geldbeutel in der Tasche, bäh…

„Was hast du, es war doch nicht so schlimm?", schaute er nun ernst fragend. „Ich… es sah aus als hättet ihr euren Spaß, wirklich!"

„Nicht schlimm, nicht schlimm! In welcher Welt lebst du eigentlich, Malfoy? Ich geh einkaufen, werde grob gepackt, in ein Zimmer gebracht und muss ficken, ob ich will oder nicht, ich war trocken! Okay, ich bin wund, er ist nicht zärtlich zu… zu Nutten ist er nicht nett!", zischte ich ihm wütend und aufgebracht zu und sah beschämt zur Seite, denn ich dachte hierbei an unseren Kuss, der zwischen Snape und mir und dass ich mir fast sicher war, dass er zu Hermione anders wäre als zu Minna, nicht dass ich dachte er wäre hier zärtlich! Nein, das nicht, denn wie gesagt, Snape war niemals ein netter Mann, aber er würde sich darum sorgen, dass auch ich mein Vergnügen fände, daran glaubte ich fest.

„Und dann, um dem ganzen die Krönung zu geben, spielst du auch noch den Voyeur und lachst dir vorher einen Ast ab?", meinte ich geschlagen und riss meine Hände in die Höhe „Hat es dich wirklich so erheitert, was du gesehen hast?" So sah ich nicht, wie er sich von der Wand abstieß und mich in einer besitzergreifenden, vereinnahmenden Geste an sich zog und mich fest an sich presste. Ich ließ dies alles perplex über mich ergehen.

„Schsch, tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten, bitte glaube mir! Nur Severus' Anblick, wie er dich total fixiert hinter sich her gezogen hat, so triebgesteuert und noch nicht mal wissend, wen er da will, das war ein Bild für die Götter! Ich denke er will gar nicht sehen, dass du Hermione bist. Dann würde ihn nämlich wieder seine Moral packen und er müsste von dir lassen und so spielt er absichtlich auf blind, dafür kenn ich ihn zu gut. Aber umso erheiternder war sein Akt, dich so zu vereinnahmen! Das ist so ungewöhnlich für ihn, nur Vater lässt ihn manchmal derart die Fassung verlieren! Du musst ihm am Montag ganz schön zugesetzt haben, wenn er sich so überwältigen lässt, das sehe selbst ich wahrlich nicht oft! Und es beeindruckt, wie du das durchziehst! Verzeih mein Lachen, Liebling!", hauchte er dabei entschuldigende Küsse auf mein kurzes, blondes Haar.

„Warum hast du zugesehen, ich, mir ist fast das Herz stehen geblieben!", meinte ich nun traurig und vorwurfsvoll.

„Weiß nicht, es hat mich geritten, ich wollte es sehen, sorry, auch wenn ich sagen muss, es war eine denkwürdige Show! Am liebsten möchte ich dich auch einfach packen und nehmen, denn erregt hat es mich schon! Aber ich kann warten, ich habe dafür die Disziplin. Der richtige Zeitpunkt sollte es schon sein!", flüsterte er mir leidenschaftlich in mein Ohr und ich legte meine Wange geschlagen an seine Brust.

„Es macht dir wirklich nichts aus? Ich kann das gar nicht glauben, mich so mit ihm zu sehen!", wisperte ich ungläubig.

„Nun ja, was willst du hören, ich bin nicht wie andere! Ich weiß, wann man an manchen Situationen nichts ändern kann und bei Severus… ach, lass uns ehrlich sein, es ist nur Sex! Ich muss dir sagen, als Hermione würde es mir mehr ausmachen, denn da steht mehr dahinter… aber so, als diese Person, die ich selbst kaum kenne, stört es mich wenig. Ich bin ein Malfoy und am liebsten hätte ich mitgemacht und ich hab dir gesagt, ich bin nicht nett!", kicherte er nun wieder verhalten in mein kurzes Haar und ich erlebte seine böse Seite, die wohl meiner nicht fremd war.

„Du bist unmöglich Draco!", schlug ich ihn auf die Brust. Er fing meine Faust und küsste sie liebevoll „Ich, bei der Strafarbeit haben wir uns gestritten und dann hab ich ihn geküsst, so richtig, damit er endlich schweigt", gestand ich leise, leckte über meine trockenen Lippen und blickte ihn unter meinen dichten langen Wimpern hervor taxierend an, nicht wissend wie er reagieren würde über mein Eingeständnis.

„Ich weiß, er hat es mir schon am nächsten Tag erzählt, um mir klar zu machen was für ein Flittchen du bist…", gestand Draco gerade recht locker und ich zuckte etwas schockiert zurück über diese hinterlistigen Schlangen. Erstens Snape, der uns gegeneinander ausspielte und Dracos Gefühlskälte, es war erhellend.

„Was, oh diese Natter!", fauchte ich erbost. Er rannte einfach zu Draco um zu petzen, dass ich, dass wir uns nahe gekommen waren und band dies Draco auf die Nase. Ich fasste es nicht, wenn ich nicht eh vorgehabt hätte es Draco zu gestehen, hätte es dieser vielleicht als Vertrauensmissbrauch aufgefasst. Aber nicht mit mir, werter Professor, diese Ehrlichkeitsspielchen konnte ich auch. Er entließ wieder ein lautes Lachen. „Das musst du noch üben, eine Natter, da freut er sich nur, wenn er das hört. Tja, wir sind halt Schlangen, vergiss das nicht, komm!", überzog er mich mit Spott, aber dann zog er mir die Kapuze in mein Gesicht, schlang seinen Arm um meine Schulter und ging mit mir gemächlich Richtung Schloss.

„Ich hab mir gewünscht, er würde mich küssen, während wir, na du weißt schon!? Er kann gut küssen!", erzählte ich ihm leutselig. Wenn er so über mich lachen konnte, musste er da jetzt durch, außerdem war dies meine wenig subtile Rache, dass er die Frechheit besessen hatte sich so über mich zu amüsieren.

„Hey und was willst du mir damit sagen, ich kann viel besser küssen und das was er da abgezogen hat, kann ich schon lange und glaub mir, viel besser!", meinte er hochnäsig. Ich würde ihm ja jetzt gerne widersprechen.

„Ja, also Draco, dass du besser küssen kannst… mhm, dazu kann ich nichts sagen, vielleicht solltest du Snape selbst mal so küssen und dir dann deine eigene Meinung bilden. Er küsst ganz anders als du, aber bist du wirklich besser, das kann ich nicht sagen!", zuckte ich eiskalt mit meinen Schultern. Der Gute brauchte auch mal einen Dämpfer. „Und dazu wie du im Bett bist, dazu kann ich nun wirklich keine Stellung beziehen, vielleicht sollten wir Pansy fragen?"

„Versuchst du mich herauszufordern!", knurrte er tief und zog mich noch fester an sich, wirkte aber nicht wirklich böse mit mir.

„Nie, Draco!", meinte ich nicht ganz ernst und verzog leicht die Mundwinkel. Er konnte schon lustig sein, in seinem Malfoystolz.

„Das ist auch besser!", zog mich noch näher an seine Seite und hauchte einen Kuss auf den Scheitel meines heute blonden Haares.

„Hey, Draco! Warte auf uns!", hörten wir da plötzlich hinter uns. Er ließ mich nicht los, hielt mich aber immer noch nah an seinem Körper, drehte seinen Kopf, dann aber sah er schnell zu mir und raunte: „Auch wenn's weh tut, werde wieder Abraxina!"

„Äh, wer?", meinte ich perplex, auf seine Forderung.

„Also die, die du geworden bist damals im Gemeinschaftsraum!" Da verstand ich und begann mich rasch zu verwandeln. Die anderen waren noch etwas entfernt. Die Schmerzen waren wieder heftig, aber eine gute Übung, deshalb wollte ich nicht jammern und als ich fertig war fragte ich ihn: „Abraxina? Wie kommst du auf den Namen?", da schlug er meine Kapuze nun ganz zurück um meine Verwandlung zu studieren und ja, auch sie zu bewundern wie mir seine grauen Augen erzählten.

„Mein Großvater hieß Abraxas! Ich würde, wenn ich mal eine Tochter bekomme, ihr diesen Namen geben und du siehst ja so auch aus wie eine Malfoy", kam es erklärend von ihm. Wow, Draco konnte überraschen.

„Danke, dass du dir für meine Tarnungen Namen ausdenkst! Wurde dein Opa, nach den Abraxas-Pferden benannt?", fragte ich neugierig. Die Slytherins um Zabini, Nott, Crabbe und Goyle hatten uns erreicht, aber Draco beliebte es, sie erstmals zu ignorieren, was diese wortlos akzeptierten und einen gewissen, höflichen Abstand hielten.

„Wie immer korrekt, ja, sein Vater hat unsere Abraxas-Pferdezucht eröffnet. Er liebte diese Tiere, so dass er seinen Erstgeborenen danach benannte", erklärte Draco versnobt und das konnten echt nur Malfoys bringen. „Wie gefällt dir der Name?", schmunzelte er verschmitzt.

„Schön, er passt zu einer Malfoy"

„Ich wusste doch, dass du die richtige Einstellung hast", grinste er nun erfreut und drückt mir fröhlich die Lippen fest auf den Mund und dass vor den anderen, die in unser Nähe waren und uns beobachteten. Er wurde fordernder, er verleibte sich meine Lippen immer begieriger ein, was mir ein leises Stöhnen entlockte. Vor allem kam es mir so vor, als wollte er das was Snape nicht getan hatte richtig machen und nach meiner Ansage auch meine Unterstellung widerlegen. Unser heißer Kuss ließ, wie wir hören konnten, die Slytherinjungs blöd lachen, aber das war uns egal und wir überhörten es. Wir fuhren alle plötzlich herum, da wir etwas anders hörten und wahrnahmen.

„Bäh, das ist ja widerlich. Malfoy betreibst du jetzt schon Inzucht? Die sieht ja aus wie du!", kam es verachtend und mit viel Abscheu in der Stimme von Ron, der sich mit Harry, Neville, Dean und Seamus uns nährte.

„Kennen wir die überhaupt?", meinte Dean verächtlich und nun traten die Schlagen von hinten nah an mich und Draco heran, flankierten uns schützend. Es war ungewohnt, auf der anderen Seite der Anfeindungen zu stehen und zu erleben wie es war wenn Harry und die Gryffindors einen derart gehässig anstarrten. Aber Ron, reiß deinen Mund nicht so weit auf, wenn du dieses Thema ansprichst könntest du böse auf die Nase fallen, dachte ich grimmig, beim Gedanken an die Twins, aber ich verharrte stumm. Draco hielt mich immer noch fest im Arm und starrte verabscheuend auf die fünf Gryffindors.

„Ach, Wiesel du bist doch nur eifersüchtig, dass ich so was in den Armen halten kann und du nicht! Wer will dich schon, glaub's mir, niemand!", spuckte Draco überheblich aus und erntete fiese Lacher von seinen Jungs dafür, etwas was Ron die Röte in die Wangen trieb.

„Bilde dir doch nichts ein, Malfoy, das hab ich nicht nötig, solche Nutten wie die, die es bei euch in eurer Grube gibt!", fauchten sie, alles klar, bei diesen Worten versteifte ich mich, da sie mir das vorhergehende Geschehen nur allzu deutlich ins Gedächtnis riefen, was mir unangenehm war und der Beutel mit Gold wog nur noch schwerer in meiner Tasche. Draco fühle natürlich wie ich in seinen Armen reglos verharrte und verzog angesäuert die Mundwinkel nach unten. Ich glaube, Ron trieb ihn mal wieder auf die Palme, da er mich doch gerade vorher so effektiv von den Erlebnissen im Eberkopf abgelenkt hatte.

„Wo ist euer Mudblood?", hisste er auf und schon zuckte ich wieder leicht, als er mich ins Spiel brachte, was dazu führte, dass er sich meinem Gesicht zuwandte und mir rasch einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund hauchte, worauf einige überraschte Gesichter auf beiden Seiten erschienen. Niemand hatte an mich gedacht, als er mich sehr absichtlich ins Spiel gebracht hatte. Dann blickte er wieder verschlagen zu der Gruppe der Löwen und legte jetzt erst richtig los, denn die Gryffindors blickten sich irritiert an, was ich mit der Sache zu tun hatte.

„Und solltest du dir Hoffnungen machen, dass du sie jemals in den Armen halten könntest, muss ich dich leider eines Besseren belehren, Mudbloods stehen nicht auf Rot!", kam es böse von Draco und damit schockte er mich. Was sollte das, er sollte nicht so was sagen, er würde uns noch verraten, was ritt ihn, wo war seine verdammte Eifersucht wenn es um Snape ging? Da lachte er sich krumm und bucklig. Aber bei Ron und Harry tickte er aus und wurde zu einer Zeitbombe.

Die Angesprochenen waren erst mal so sprachlos von seinen Worten und wie er mich immer noch vor ihren Augen provozierend liebkoste, dass sie noch nicht auf seine Unverschämtheiten eingingen.

„Das gefällt dir, oder?", fragte ich ihn flüsternd, was die Schlangen um uns rum auch verstanden. Ich meinte, Draco fand immer den Punkt der weh tat und dann bohrte er mit seinem Finger ohne Wenn und Aber darin herum. Er war wahrlich nicht nett!

„Ist doch zu komisch, nicht? Schau dir ihre verblödeten Gesichter an, da spricht nicht unbedingt Intelligenz heraus!", meinte er leise. Harry schien sich gefangen zu haben und wusste nun seine Stimme wieder einzusetzen.

„Nenn Hermione nicht so, du Frettchen!", rief Harry aufgebracht und wütend. „Und was glaubst du überhaupt zu wissen, du weißt gar nichts!", brauste Harry richtig bitterböse auf.

„Warum? Ich weiß nicht, sie kommt mir nie so vor, als würde ihr es etwas ausmachen, dass ich sie so nenne? Und ich weiß mehr als du!", spielte er darauf an, wie wir uns immer nannten.  
Oh, Himmel! Draco konnte so unmöglich sein, aber seine Art brachte mich doch zum spöttischen Kichern. Wo er Recht hatte, mir hatte es schon immer weniger bedeutet als Harry und Ron, die sich bei dieser Beleidigung immer erst so richtig schön hinein steigerten.

„Das findest du lustig, oder was? Wenn dieser aufgeblasene, arrogante Wicht andere Menschen diskriminiert und beschimpft!", echauffierte sich Harry über mein Amüsement und sah wütend zu mir. Seine Augen blitzten unheilverkündend hinter der runden Nickelbrille auf. Ach, Harry, wann lernst du es endlich, dass Hermione keine Hilfe braucht? Aber es war sehr lehrreich auch mal diese Perspektive zu erleben, denn ich musste zu meinem Unmut erkennen, dass nicht die Slytherins diese Konfrontation gesucht hatten, sondern wir, die guten Gryffindors und das nur, weil Draco und ich uns geküsst hatten. Bis jetzt hatte auch noch keiner der Slytherins ein Wort von sich gegeben, bis auf Draco. Und leider musste ich auch einsehen, dass wir ihnen in Sachen Giftigkeit und Bösartigkeit in keiner Weise nachstanden. Seien wir ehrlich, wir nahmen uns alle nichts.

„Sprich nicht mit ihm Liebling, er ist deiner unwürdig!", kam es eindringlich und absolut blasiert von Draco und wie mich dann auch noch seine sturmgrauen Augen ansahen, meinte er dies zweideutig. Er mochte es immer noch nicht wenn mir Harry nahe kam! Ich verstand ihn gerade gar nicht aber wenn sein Patenonkel mir das Hirn rausvögelte bekam er einen Lachanfall, aber wenn Harry mit etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, sah er Rot, Malfoy musste man heißen. Das Schlimmste war, dass ich damit leben konnte. Mittlerweile hatte ich mich so verändert, dass ich damit ganz ehrlich leben konnte. Meine Moral ließ das zu, ich konnte damit sogar sehr gut leben, zu was machte das mich? Aber die jungen Männer forderten wieder meine Aufmerksamkeit und so wandte ich mich wieder dem Geschehen zu.

„Verbietest du deinen Frauen den Mund, mal schauen wie lange die sich das gefallen lassen? Wie kannst du nur so was mögen?", kam es giftig fragend von Ron, welcher einen ungesunden Rotton angenommen hatte. „Wer ist hier unwürdig, wer kriecht vor anderen auf allen vieren am Boden?", meinte nun auch Harry doppeldeutig in seiner Anspielung auf Dracos Vater, wenn dieser als Death Eater vor dem Lord stand.

„Ach, stimmt ja, ich hab vergessen, dass euer Mudblood nie den Mund halten kann", schmunzelte er nun gehässig und ich rammte ihm heimlich den Ellenbogen in die Seite. Hey, das war gemein, was ihn dazu brachte mir von oben herab ein dreckiges Lächeln zu schenken, welches mich die Augen verdrehen ließ. Ich durfte echt nicht vergessen, ich hatte es hier mit einem Malfoy zu tun. Anders als meine Jungs, die sich hineinsteigerten und ärgerlich und wütend waren, schien dies Draco nur irre zu belustigen und seinen Humor zu treffen, den er dann auch noch tiefschwarz auslebte. Es würde mir vielleicht niemand glauben, aber dieser Mann war lustig, lachte viel und gerne aber halt immer versteckt und war mit einem sehr eigenwilligen, dunklen und trockenen Humor gesegnet. Musste ja auch unweigerlich so kommen, wenn man Snape seinen Onkel schimpfte.

„Wer bist du überhaupt? Hab dich noch nie in Hogwarts gesehen!", kam es keck von unserem schwarzhäutigen Dean und ich konnte seinen abtastenden Blick sehen und dass ihm durchaus gefiel was er sah, was auch immer er gegenteiliges sagen wollte.

„Das glaub ich euch sogar, dass ihr nichts wisst und nichts seht und nun verzieht euch! Ihr seid hier nicht erwünscht. Geht zu eurem heißgeliebten Mudblood", werte Draco hochmütig ab und wedelte zu ihnen, als würde er lästige Mücken verscheuchen.

„Was bildest du dir überhaupt ein wer du bist, dir gehört nicht alles Malfoy, wir können so lange bleiben wie wir wollen!", trat Harry ein paar Schritte demonstrativ auf uns zu.

„Das stimmt nicht, mir gehört schon alles was wichtig ist!", machte er mir ein großes Kompliment und fuhr mit seiner Hand besitzergreifend in meinen Nacken, um mich dort sanft zu packen. Der Mann war unglaublich, er liebte die großen, provokanten Darbietungen. Selbst seine Slytherins um uns herum zogen bei dieser seiner Aussage die Luft scharf ein, da er eine Aussage getroffen hatte, die nicht ohne war. Da wurde mir doch warm ums Herz, wegen vorhin und die Schlangen wussten wer ich war, nach meinem unvergesslichen Auftritt in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum. Draco hatte mir mal erzählt, dass sie mich „Untouchable" nannten, weil Draco mich in seiner Ansprache vor seinem Haus zur „Unberührbaren" gemacht hatte. Dass er dies aber auch nun vor Hausfremden zugab, war für die Jungs in unserem Rücken wohl echt überraschend.

Und für mich selbst auch, da ich mich noch immer fragte was Draco in mir sah, dass er diese Bindung, diese Beziehung mit mir suchte und einging! Aber es freute mich und ich war nicht der Typ, der dies von sich aus zerpflückte, aber interessant fand ich es selbst schon. Blaise, Nott und Co. mussten aufpassen, dass ihnen ihre Augen nicht rausfielen, auch die Gryffindors sahen recht bedröpelt drein.

„Danke Draco, du kannst so ein Charmeur sein, wenn du willst! Wollen wir weiter? Der Kindergarten langweilt mich!", entgegnete ich versnobt, einer reinblütigen Malfoy würdig. Ich wollte weg von den Löwen, die Lage spitzte sich zu.

„Wer bist du? Eine Malfoy?", kam es misstrauisch und nun kam Harry noch näher.

„Was geht's dich an Potter?", fragte Draco kalt.

„Bei dir und deinesgleichen, muss man immer aufpassen!", zischte Harry absolut aufgebracht.

„Potter, bist du leicht paranoid? Ich gehe hinauf zum Schloss!", und machte eine theatralische Geste.

„Mit einer nicht befugten Person, wer sagt uns, dass sie kein Death Eater ist?", warf Harry argwöhnisch ein.

„Das ist mir zu blöd, kommt!", befahl Draco und wie auf Kommando setzte sich unsere sehr schweigsame Gruppe in Bewegung. Harry zog daraufhin seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn ostentativ auf uns. Ich war schockiert, war er sonst auch immer so unbeherrscht und angriffslustig? Arme Slytherins sollten sie immer so von uns angegangen werden, obwohl sie sonst auch nicht unschuldig waren?

„Sag mal Potter, was willst du?", verdrehte Draco nun genervt über so viel Heldenmut seine Augen, während sein Gefolge, so wie alle Löwen, nun rasant ihre Stäbe gezogen hatten, nur Draco und ich nicht.

„Du wirst niemand Fremdes ins Schloss schleusen. Das lasse ich nicht zu!", sagte Harry bestimmt. Also manchmal konnte Harry echt heroisch sein, meinte selbst ich abwertend und schüttelte dabei leicht mein weißblondes Haupt, da könnte man sich fast fremdschämen.

„Abraxina, Liebling, weißt du jetzt, was ich dir versuche die ganze Zeit klarzumachen, Potter und Co. sind solche Idioten, dass es weh tut", erklärte Draco ganz nüchtern, trocken und sachlich und machte es damit nicht besser. So blickte er mich verzweifelt an, was mich meine Lippen aufeinander pressen ließ, da ich kurz vor einem hysterischen Lachanfall stand.

„Es gibt niemanden, der in der Schule so heißt", ließ nun Neville verlauten.

„Schick Zabini und Co. weg, sie sollen gehen, ich will nicht, dass wenn wir weg sind, die Gryffindors sie sich schnappen und über uns bzw. mich ausfragen!", flüsterte ich schnell. Ich hatte einen Plan und wollte uns wegapparieren und über den Geheimgang wieder nach Hogwarts gelangen um diesen Unsinn zu entgehen.

„Befiehl du es ihnen, sie werden jedem deiner Befehle Folge leisten", meinte er generös, während Harry und Ron erregt diskutierten wie sie uns aufhalten sollten. Ich wandte mich an unsere Bodyguards.

„Ihr geht schnell ins Schloss, wir wollen nicht, dass sie euch hier so in der Überzahl in die Finger bekommen…" Da unterbrach mich Zabini besorgt: „Aber was ist mit euch?"

„Nur keine Angst, Draco und ich apparieren, sobald ihr weg seid", zeigte ich ihm ein typisches Malfoylachen „Geht jetzt!", befahl ich leise aber strikt und sie nickten mir gehorsam zu und wollten sich gerade abwenden.

„Weißt du, dass es mich total scharf macht, wenn du so bist!", flüsterte er so nah an mir, dass sein mich streifender Atem mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Die Slytherins zogen sich langsam und unauffällig zurück.

„Hey, die Giftschlangen wollen abhauen!", rief da auch schon Seamus und deutete aufgeregt zu uns rüber.

„Ach, verlassen dich deine ach so treuen Schlangen, was für Angsthasen!", meinte Ron gehässig zu uns, was Draco abfällig schnauben ließ.

„Da ihr uns jetzt unterlegen seid, redet, was plant ihr?", kam es fordernd von Harry und er baute sich drohend vor uns auf.

„Potter du lernst es nie, nicht immer alles ist so wie es scheint!", meinte Draco doppeldeutig. Wir sollten mal wieder über Pech oder eben Glück reden, denn Zabini und Co waren noch immer im Hintergrund zu sehen, als sich mit raschen Schritten eine Gestalt mit aufbauschenden Roben nährte. Und glaubt mir eins, diesen Menschen wollte oder konnte ich jetzt grad wirklich nicht gebrauchen, aber wie gesagt, Glück muss der Mensch haben. Am liebsten wäre ich in Tränen oder lautes Gackern ausgebrochen. Reichte es nicht schon von Harry und meinen Hauskameraden angegiftet zu werden, nein, musste Snape jetzt auch noch zu unserer Rettung eilen? Mein Kopf sackte ergeben nach vorne und Draco zog mich beschützend in seine Arme, aber dank dieser Nähe konnte ich fühlen, dass er dies alles sehr genoss und schon wieder versteckt lachte, da seine Brust vibrierte. So ein Witzbold war nicht leicht zu ertragen. Gut, auch ich musste zugeben, dass das alles hier eine gewisse Ironie beherbergte.

Zabini, Nott und die beiden Dicken stellten nun auch ihren Rückzug ein und kamen wieder zu uns und wir konnten sehen, dass Snape nicht alleine kam. Parkinson und Bulstrode waren in seinem Windschatten hinterher gelaufen.

„Wir haben gesehen, dass die Idioten euch bedrohen und haben den Professor geholt", meinte da auch schon Parkinson eifrig. Sollte man bei so was danke sagen, eigentlich wohl schon. Nur war mir grad eher danach sie zu verdreschen, da ich mich jetzt wieder, nur diesmal für ihn erkennbar, als Hermione mit ihm auseinander setzen musste.

„Was geht hier vor, Mr. Potter?", donnerte er auch schon daher.

„Das sollten Sie Malfoy und Co. fragen, sie wollen eine Fremde nach Hogwarts einschleusen und wir haben sie aufgehalten!", meinte Harry so idiotisch selbstherrlich, dass sich mir der Magen umdrehte und seine Jungs nickten ganz aufgeregt und zustimmend. Snape wandte sich damit uns Slytherins forschend zu und fand mich in den Armen Dracos, der mich nun etwas freigab, auf dass mich Snape in Augenschein nehmen konnte. Und natürlich trat sofort missbilligendes Erkennen in seine Augen. Ich konnte ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen lesen, ihm entging die Komik der Situation ebenso wenig wie Draco, der nun Snape anstrahlte. War ja auch zu lustig, ich, Hermione Granger, löste dieses Chaos aus und stand dabei auf der falschen, der bösen Seite.

„Schön, dass Sie da sind Professor Snape, diese Idioten von Gryffindor erkennen Abraxina nicht und bedrohen uns, helfen Sie uns bitte, Sir!", kam es nun so unbeschreiblich schleimig von Draco. Ich sollte mich und alle anderen hier bei einem Theaterkurs anmelden, da gehörten wir alle hin, beschloss ich für mich. Snapes dunkle Brauen erreichten fast seinen Haaransatz, als er den Namen hörte, den mir Draco aufs Auge gedrückt hatte. Er musste wissen, welche Bedeutung er hatte, so nahe wie er den Malfoys war.

„Tja, Potter, Sie und Ihre Freunde sind ausgemachte Idioten, was fällt Ihnen ein diese Slytherins zu bedrohen, Abraxina komm her!", befahl er da plötzlich und ich blickte schockiert zu Draco. Ich wollte nicht jetzt schon wieder in Snapes Händen landen, und Draco wusste, das hatte er sehr wohl gespürt, dass ich heute eigentlich genug Snape gehabt hatte und so glitt seine Hand beruhigend zu meiner, hielt mich an ihr fest und trat mit mir neben den Professor.

„Sie wünschen, Sir?", hauchte ich.

„Würden Sie diesen Schülern erklären, warum sie Sie nicht kennen", schnarrte er ölig und schien die Situation mehr als nur zu genießen. Dieser Mann war ein Sadist.

„Natürlich Sir, ich gehe nicht auf diese Schule. Ich beehre Durmstrang, wo die Weihnachtsferien früher anfangen. Ich besuche Draco, dank Ihrer großzügigen Erlaubnis, Sir", log ich das Blaue vom Himmel, dies war das erstbeste, das mir einfiel, aber das mit den Ferien wusste ich mit Sicherheit, dank Victor. Ich wusste auch, warum mir der Professor die Erklärung überlassen hatte, da er keine Ahnung hatte was Draco und ich allen anderen erzählt hatten und er wollte unser Lügengebilde nicht mit vorschnellen, eigenen Erfindungen zerstören, er war schon sehr gewitzt. Wir aber auch. Aufgrund dieser Aussage schauten, Harry und Ron, mit ihrer auf einmal recht blassen Haut, recht ungesund aus.

„Aber… aber…", stotterte Ron nervös.

„Ja, ich bin ganz Ohr, Weasley, was meinen Sie? Denken Sie wirklich, das Schloss ist derart ungeschützt, dass Sie dessen Verteidigung übernehmen müssen?", höhnte Snape gewohnt böse und erniedrigte die Jungs.

„Aber Malfoy hat sich verdächtig benommen", kam die haltlose Verteidigung.

„Meine Herrn, niemand kann für ihre übertriebene Paranoia was. Dafür, dass sie in Hogsmeade, die Zauberstäbe gezogen haben, werden sie sich die nächsten Tage, bis zu den Ferien, ab acht Uhr bei Filch einzufinden haben und nun gehen sie irgendwo hin, nur aus meinen Augen, verstanden!", zischte er genervt durch seine Zähne.

„Danke, Severus", flüsterte jetzt Draco, als sich die geschlagenen Löwen mit eingezogenen Köpfen zurück nach Hogsmeade begaben. Nach dem Schock brauchten sie mit Sicherheit erst mal ein Butterbier.

„Abraxina? Spinnst du ganz Draco?", wurde nun auch Draco von Snape getadelt.

„Warum, ich mag den Namen", wehrte dieser ab.

„Aber du kannst doch nicht ihr den verpassen!", und wedelte vor meinem Gesicht mit seiner Hand hin und her.

„Warum nicht?"

„Was tun Sie überhaupt hier, mit Draco…?", flüsterte auch Snape, damit die Schlangen nichts hörten.

„Draco und ich wollten auch mal einen netten Tag in Hogsmeade", bot ich an, war ja auch ein wunderbares Alibi für Minna. Mann, da musste ich ja fast aufpassen, dass ich nicht durcheinander kam.

„Mhmh, sie beide sollten besser aufpassen, wenn sie so etwas wagen!", er richtete sich entschlossen auf: „Mr. Zabini, ach, sie alle, scheren sie sich ins Schloss", scheuchte er uns jetzt aus dem Dorf und ging zurück, um seine Aufsicht wieder aufzunehmen. Nott, Zabinbi, Crabbe, Golye und die Mädchen begannen zu lachen

„Habt ihr Potter und das Wiesel gesehen, der Professor ist herrlich!", meinte sie alle gehässig.

„Wir haben das gesehen, wie sie euch gestellt haben und haben dann den Professor gesehen und um Hilfe gebeten, ich hoffe, es war dir recht Draco?", kam es vorsichtig und einschmeichelnd von Pansy, die hinter uns ging, dank unserer Mäntel wirkten Draco und ich wie eine einzige Person.

„Ich glaube zu wissen, dass Abraxina ihre Methode bevorzugt hätte, aber ich fand diese Lösung besser bzw. unterhaltsamer, gut gemacht Pansy", lobte Draco. Ich konnte Bulstrode etwas flüstern hören:

„Glück gehabt, anscheinend ist er gerade gut drauf!", kam es sehr erleichtert von dem dicklichen Mädchen. Was sich die wohl alle über mich und Draco dachten? Dann vernahm ich wieder Geflüster hinter uns, da die Jungs die Mädels einweihten und alles genau erzählten.

„War es schlimm?", fragte nun Draco umsorgend.

„Nein, sonst könnte ich nicht immer am Unterricht teilnehmen, schlimm nicht, so kurz danach, unangenehm, das schon!", gab ich ehrlich zu.

„Entschuldige, wenn ich dir zu nahe trete, aber wie hältst du Wiesel und Konsorten aus, ich würde mich versuchen selbst umzubringen!", meinte Draco ernsthaft.

„Da scheinst du viel mit deinem Vater gleich zu haben!", lachte ich nun spöttisch auf, in Anspielung auf Bellatrix und Lucius.

„Haha, lach du nur, wir Malfoys mögen es halt nicht von nervenden Idioten umgeben zu sein, können wir etwas dafür, dass wir so feinfühlig sind?"

„Sollst du mir jetzt leid tun?", meinte ich kokett.

„Ja bitte", bettelte er gespielt traurig. „Kommst du heut Abend zu mir?", bat er weiter.

„Liebend gerne, aber ich hab noch viel vorzubereiten, nächste Woche sind die Ferien", und entzog mich ihm leicht.

„Ach, da fällt mir noch ein, ich kann erst am dreiundzwanzigsten in die Winkelgasse!"

„Warum?"

„Weil am Abend davor der Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums ist und Vater will, dass ich daran teilnehme", erklärte er geschäftig.

„Das sollte kein Problem sein, ich muss jetzt, nicht dass ich noch McGonagall so über den Weg laufe, die reagiert bestimmt anderes als Snape", zog ihn zu mir und schmatzte ihm einen übermütigen Kuss auf, was die zwei Mädchen voll aus den Latschen kippen ließ.

„Bis dann, Liebling", rief er und schon war ich appariert und lief die Geheimwege, um zum Turm zu kommen, dieser Tag fiel unter anstrengend, ich wollte mich nun wirklich hinlegen. Nachdem ich die Verwandlung rückgängig gemacht hatte, tat mir mein Gesicht so weh, da ich diesmal recht lang „Abraxina" gewesen war, auf was für Ideen Draco so kam. Mein Bett rief laut nach mir.  
Dracos Eröffnung, dass er zu dem Ball ging war überraschend.


	54. Letztes Treffen der DA in diesem Jahr

Letztes Treffen der DA in diesem Jahr

Die folgenden Tage waren wie im Zeitraffer vergangen. Ich wandelte in Handschuhen und in einen dicken Wollschal gewickelt durch den Säulengang, mit der hohen Gewölbedecke und den gotischen Spitzbogenfenstern, die keine Glaseinsätze hatten und so den kalten und frischen Wind des Dezembertages einließen. Wo sich die Kerker feucht, dunkel und kalt zeigten, waren die oberen Stockwerke zugig, hell aber auch saukalt! Trotz allem genoss ich den Ausblick in den verschneiten Innenhof, der von seinen steinernen Gargoyles, die von den Dächern hingen, flankiert wurde und die mit ihren hässlichen, dämonischen Fratzen dem Wetter trotzten und den Innenhof bewachten.

Weiter hinten am Horizont konnte ich tiefhängende Wolken ausmachen, die den Highlands neuen Schnee bringen würden. Diese Winterlandschaft, in der alles so gedämpft und so still war, lud dazu ein, die letzten anstrengenden Tage Revue passieren zu lassen und sich die zukünftigen Schritte wohl zu überlegen. Ich lehnte an einem steinernen Fensterpfeiler und der Wind pfiff mir scharf ins Gesicht, rötete meine Wangen und trieb mir die Tränen in die Augen, aber ich genoss es so reine, klare Luft in meine Lungen einatmen zu können.

Dank des Raums konnte ich nun den Unsichtbarkeitszauber! Es war schön zu sehen, dass man mit harter Arbeit alles erreichen konnte, auch die Twins hatten sich in den Raum immer mehr verliebt und konnten diesen schwer anzuwendenden Spruch nun auch! Unglaublich aber wahr, sie hatten mit mir ernsthaft an der Umsetzung gearbeitet und waren voll konzentriert bei der Sache, kein Lachen kein Unsinn oder Unfug. Es war nicht einfach gewesen, da es genau wie beim Verwandeln in „Abraxina", manchmal hatte Draco echt absurde Einfälle, große Konzentration brauchte, die Unsichtbarkeit aufrecht zu erhalten und auch wirklich komplett nicht sichtbar zu sein. Es war cool, vor einem Spiegel zu stehen und zu sehen, wie sich das Bild langsam verzerrte und dann von einem Augenblick zum Anderen nichts mehr zu sehen war, obgleich man wusste, dass man immer noch an derselben Stelle stand. Ja, ich liebte die Magie, mit all ihren Facetten.

Fred hatte auch noch immer damit Probleme es zu bleiben, dafür schweiften seine Gedanken dann doch viel zu oft in Sphären, in die ich ihm mit Sicherheit nicht folgen konnte. Als ich zurückdachte, wie auf einmal rote Haare und sonst nichts sichtbar geworden waren, lachte ich laut auf, was in dem Durchgang, in dem ich stand, dazu führte, dass es laut ein Echo gab. Seit vergangenem Sonntag hatte ich leider keine Möglichkeit mehr gehabt mit Draco zu reden. Und so hatte ich die Sache mit Snape und ihm unter erledigt gespeichert. Von mir aus, war die ganze Hogsmeade-Geschichte Vergangenheit, da, seien wir mal ehrlich, alles nicht so heiß gegessen wurde wie es gekocht wurde!

Wenn ich ein Drama daraus machen würde, würde es eines werden und wenn nicht, dann halt nicht! Also war es mir egal, dachte ich sehr kalt und sehr beherrscht. Das Einzige was mich noch immer fesselte, war die Einsicht, dass wir Gryffindors nicht so unschuldig an der Anfeindung zwischen den Häusern waren, wie wir uns immer darstellten. Ist schon erstaunlich zu sehen, wie sich die Sichtweisen ändern, wenn man auf der anderen Seite steht. Aber es war zu lustig, wie listig sich die Schlangen aus einer solchen Lage wanden, hingegen die Löwen mit ihren hitzköpfigen Temperament voll in die Falle des Jägers preschten, was sie manchmal etwas ungeschickt erscheinen ließ. Harry und Ron waren so aggressiv und verbohrt in ihrer Art, was sie leider wirklich nicht nett erscheinen ließ. Aber ich denke, da sprach auch sehr Rons Antipathie Malfoy gegenüber aus Harry!

Zumindest hoffte ich das für mich, denn wenn sich Ron in etwas verbohrte, konnte man sich seine Spucke sparen ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, aber bei Harry machte ich mir Hoffnungen, man erinnere sich an Harrys drittes Jahr, in dem er auch Sirius und Remus eine Möglichkeit zur Erklärung geboten hatte. Aber dies war Zukunftsmusik, so fern wie der Mond oder Jupiter? Ich wandte mich Wichtigerem zu, heute würde das letzte DA-Training in diesem Jahr stattfinden und morgen ging es in die Ferien. Ich hoffte Draco noch im Zug zu erwischen, da ich ihm nach seiner Offenbarung, dass er zum Weihnachtsball des Ministeriums ging noch was sagen wollte, oder eher musste. Ich drehte mich achselzuckend um und ging nun langsam weiter, nachdem ich die wunderschöne, verträumte Aussicht verinnerlicht hatte. Heute verspürte ich einen leicht melancholischen Anklang in mir.

Harry und die Weasleys würden am Grimmauld Place die Festtage verbringen und da schoss mir doch unweigerlich Sirius in den Sinn.

Sirius, wir hatten seit Monaten nicht mehr gesprochen, da es nach Umbridges Hand im Kamin zu keinem weiteren Gespräch mehr gekommen war, wollte ich überhaupt mit ihm reden? So in Gedanken hörte ich das Klacken meiner Schuhe auf den fast tausendjährigen, ausgetretenen Steinplatten laut widerhallen. Ach, was machte ich mir um Sirius Gedanken. Ich hatte andere Sorgen. Ich nährte mich dem Raum der Wünsche, heute würde eine Wiederholung aller Zauber stattfinden. Expelliarmus, Stupor, Protego und die Ersten würden zeigen wie, oder ob sie den Patronus hinbekamen. Da Harry den Mitgliedern Futter für die Feiertage mitgeben wollte, um ihrer Neugierde zu erhalten. Dies würde lustig werden, aber da war auch so eine Sache, die mir Sorge bereitete, mein Patronus. Wenn Harry, Ron und Ginny nicht an plötzlich auftretenden, schwerem Gedächtnisverlust litten, würden sie meine Elster erkennen als die, die damals in der Küche der Blacks aufgetaucht war und das würde wiederum zu unangenehmen Fragen führen und so plante ich, so gut wie unsichtbar zu werden, sollte wir zu dieser Aufgabe schreiten.

„Hermione, du kommst spät!", sagte Harry aufgeregt und drehte sich zu mir. Trotz seiner Schuluniform konnte man erkennen, dass er erwachsen wurde und die Schlaksigkeit der kleinen Jungen verlor.

„Sorry, ich, die Bücher, sind schon alle da?" und legte Schal, Handschuhe und Mantel sorgsam ab.

„Ja, ich denke schon, aber gut, dass ich dich so erwische. Ich will mit dir den Patronus vorführen!", meinte er und ich fiel aus meiner glückseligen Wolke, die bisher meine Stimmung gewesen war.  
Halt!

So war das nicht geplant gewesen, wenn Harry zu diesem Stoff kommen wollte, sollte ich doch nicht in der ersten Reihe stehen, sondern ganz weit hinten, oder halt irgendwo anders nur halt nicht da, wo die Blicke aller auf mir waren! Also, ich fang gar nicht mehr mit dem Glück an, da könnte ich seit den Sommerferien wohl eine Abhandlung schreiben und würde darüber nicht glücklich werden, seid euch da mal sicher!

„Na, komm schon, die anderen können es gar nicht abwarten!", rief Harry total aufgedreht und fischte nun nach meiner klammen Hand und zog mich unbarmherzig in die Mitte der Trainingshalle. Um uns bildete die DA einen Kreis und ich durfte die erwartungsfrohen Mienen unserer Mitglieder sehen, in denen sich Vorfreude und Aufgeregtheit vermischte, nur Fred und George warfen mir leicht besorgte Blicke mit ihren braunen Augen zu. Ich hielt nun den braunen Stab in meiner Hand und atmete tief durch. Ich würde es tun, mal gucken und dann würde ich mich dem Geschrei stellen, nahm ich mir fest vor. Hey, ich konnte dem Tod ins Antlitz blicken, dann sollte ich es auch mit wild gewordenen Weasleys und einem aufgebrachten Harry aufnehmen können, sprach ich mir Mut zu.

„So, meine Lieben, der Patronus ruft einen Schutzherrn in Form eines Tieres hervor, der euch vor Dementoren oder Lethifolds, aber die sind zu vernachlässigen, schützt! Es ist die große Kunst einen gestaltlichen Patronus hervorzubringen, da bei vielen nur ein weißer, leuchtender Nebel erscheint, der auch kurzzeitig schützt, aber nicht ausreichend!", erklärte Harry ausführlich und drehte sich einmal im Kreis, um die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zu testen. Ich fühlte mich in dem geschlossenen Kreis leicht, aber wirklich nur minimal, bedrängt.

„Jetzt kommt das Schwerste! Wie erschaffe, ich den Zauber „Expecto Patronum"! Dafür braucht ihr die Kraft einer wirklich tiefgehenden, sehr starken, sehr glücklichen Erinnerung. Und da kommt das Problem, ihr müsst dieses Glücksgefühl auch schaffen in einer furchterregenden Gefahrensituation aufrecht zu erhalten, und das ist sehr, sehr schwer!", blickte er nun ernst in die Runde und wurde von erregten Gesichtern angestarrt. Ich starrte auch, aber aus anderen Gründen!

„So ist, wie gesagt, nur der gestaltliche Patronus in der Lage, ein oder mehrere bedrohliche Wesen zu verjagen. Und nun hab ich genug gesagt, ich kann sehen wie ungeduldig ihr darauf seid, zu erfahren wie euer Tier aussieht, aber bitte, seid nicht enttäuscht, auch ich habe lange gebraucht, bis ich diesen Zauber beherrscht habe und um den Patronus zu erzeugen und zu erhalten, braucht ihr viel Konzentration!" Er trat nun zurück und auf mich zu.

„Auf drei, Hermione!", sagte er auch da schon entschlossen.

„Aber Harry, wie kommst du darauf, dass ich diesen Zauber auf, ad hoc könnte?", raunte ich ihm abwehrend zu.

„Ich bitte dich, Hermione! Denkst du ich bin beschränkt, sag mir nicht, dass du nicht oft hier in diesem Raum bist und übst, wie verrückt…", murmelte er zu mir gebeugt und zeigte seine Zähne. „Dafür kenn ich dich zu gut, ich platze fast vor Neugier, welches Tier du hast!", sagte er verschworen. Bei seiner Aussage schluckte ich etwas sehr Saures meine Kehle hinunter und schenkte ihm ein unechtes Grinsen.

„So, auf geht's", meinte er jetzt nur und zog seinen Phönixstab und rief laut und deutlich „Expecto Patronum" und wir alle konnten dabei zusehen, wie sich ein riesiger, weißer Hirsch mit einem beeindruckenden Geweih aus der Spitze von Harrys Zauberstab materialisierte und daraus hervorbrach, wunderschön anzusehen und in dem Raum herum galoppierte.

„Wow", „Toll", „Kann ich auch so was", „Ist der schön", „Wie wohl mein Tier aussieht?", dies waren die Ausrufe, die im ganzen Raum erschallten, als Harry seinen Zauber erfolgreich vorgeführt hatte.

„So Hermione, du bist dran!", sagte er gespannt und drehte sich mit einem fröhlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu mir um. Ich gab mich mal wieder geschlagen und ergab mich in mein Schicksal, konzentrierte mich und griff nach meinem glücklichen Gefühl. Ich sah mich, als ich erfuhr, dass ich eine Hexe war, ich sah mich, wie ich meinen ersten und zweiten Zauberstab fand und ich sah, wie ich die ersten Zauber sprach und schon erfüllte und durchflutete mich ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Glückseligkeit, dass es für mich eine Leichtigkeit war, mir meinen Schutzpatron zu rufen.

„Expecto Patronum", rief ich inbrünstig und konnte sehen, wie sich ein leuchtend helles Tier aus meinem Stab brach und aufgeregt durch den Raum tauchte. Alle blickten ehrfurchtsvoll zu meinem Tier. Ich und die Twins nicht weniger, da wir uns nachdem wir mein Tier angestarrt hatten, verständnislose Blicke zuwarfen. Hier vor uns glitt ein großer, silbriger Otter durch die Luft, der sich kringelte und verspielt seinen großen, dicken Schwanz jagte. Wie bitte, ich mein, was hatte ich mit einem Otter am Hut? Wo zur Hölle, war meine geliebte Elster? Mit der hatte ich mich identifizieren können, ich mein, seid bitte ehrlich, dieses Tier passte zu mir, aber ein Otter? Ich fühlte mich beleidigt, ein Otter!

Ich mein, das Tier an sich war putzig und süß, aber doch nicht mit mir zu vereinen! Bei meinem Glück, hatte ich jetzt auch meine Elster verloren, aber wie sollte das gehen? Ich kannte alles was in den Büchern über den Patronus stand und da wurde erklärt, dass große erschütternde Beweggründe gegeben sein müssen, dass ein Patronus die Gestalt wechselt. Und bei mir war nichts dergleichen passiert, abgesehen von Bole, Snape und Draco aber hey, ich mein Draco war eine Viper und kein Otter! Und ich mochte bezweifeln, dass Snape einen Otter als Patronus hatte, oder ich ihn mit so einem Tier in Verbindung bringen würde. Fledermaus, irgendeine Schlange, Kellerassel, Raubkatze oder was anderes Großes aber kein Otter und sonst hatte mich in letzter Zeit, keines meine Gefühle auch nur annähernd erschüttert und selbst die beiden Erwähnten, hatten mich nun nicht so aus dem Ruder gerissen, dass die Grundlage für eine Änderung vorlag.

„Boah, gut gemacht Hermione!", „Gratulation", „Du bist echt gut!", „So ein süüüüßes Tier", das waren die Kommentare zu dem gelungenen Zauber, aber die prallten an mir ab, da mich dieses Phänomen vor Fragen stellte, unbeantworteten Fragen und so was konnte ich ja gar nicht haben. In mir ratterte es, da war ein Computerlaufwerk ein Dreck dagegen. Auf der anderen Seite sollte ich froh sein, denn meine Elster hätte wie gesagt zu Fragen geführt. So lächelte ich dankend in die Runde, machte nach außen ein fröhliches Gesicht und ließ mir meine innere Zerrissenheit nicht anmerken.

Nun begann Harry den Unterricht und alsbald füllte sich die Halle mit einem leuchtenden Nebel der misslungenen Versuche der Mitglieder und die gerufenen Zauber erfüllten den Raum. Ich zog mich immer weiter zu den Twins zurück.

„Schönste, was ist mit der Elster?", meinte da auch schon Fred und betrachtete seinen weißen Rauch etwas nüchtern.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, Leute, ich hab nicht damit gerechnet!", meinte ich und schaute sie mit großen Augen an und auf einmal, packte mich einer rechts und der andere links am Oberarm und zogen mich in eine Nische, diese umschloss uns. Das alles ging so schnell, dass ich nicht mal blinzeln konnte und schon standen wir zu dritt in einem separaten, kleinen Raum.

„Was… was ist hier passiert?", fragte ich. Beide ließen mich los und schlugen sich freudestrahlend ab.

„Schön, wenn wir dich auch mal überrumpeln können!", kam es auch schon aufgedreht aber auch verschlagen von Fred.

„Wir haben nur zusätzlich zur Halle einen separaten Raum für uns erschaffen, wir haben mit dem Raum der Wünsche geübt und viel in der letzten Zeit über ihn herausgefunden, das ist so ein cooles Teil!", erklärte George in einer verzückten Art, breitete die Hände aus und zeigte glücklich um sich. „Und wir haben uns gedacht, du könntest hier mal deine und auch unsere Neugierde stillen, was mit der armen Elster passiert ist?", grinste er mich nun hinterlistig an. Und ich erwiderte es, da drüben so ein durcheinander herrschte mit dem ganzen Nebel, dass uns für die kurze Zeit niemand vermissen würde. Was sollte ich ohne die Twins machen, da wurde man doch richtig sentimental.

„Ich hab mir gedacht, ich mein… ich bin kein Spezialist auf dem Gebiet, aber liegt's vielleicht am Stab?", fragte nun Fred und rieb sich überlegend am Kopf und brachte mich dazu ihn ruckartig anzusehen! Genau, war das die Erklärung, ich war bisher über diesen, diesen unsäglichen Otter so entsetzt gewesen, dass ich noch nicht die Möglichkeit gehabt hatte nachzudenken, könnte das die Erklärung sein?

„Die Überlegung könnte gar nicht so verkehrt sein!", beschied ich ihm und zog nun meinen weißen Stab aus meinem unsichtbaren Halfter am linken Arm. Ich zielte und rief „Expecto Patronum" und schon schoss aus meinem weißen Zauberstab mein gestaltlicher, leuchtender Patronus und flog in dem Séparée aufgeregt durch die Lüfte.

„Na, bitte! Ich finde die ja viel schöner als den Otter!", kam es von beiden. „Sieht viel filigraner aus, aber warum, kannst du uns das erklären, Hermione, hast du zwei und ich krieg nicht mal einen hin!", meinte nun Fred leicht sauer und starrte auf den Boden. Ich kicherte derweil erst mal erleichtert, war das ein schönes Gefühl, diesen kleinen Begleiter nicht auf dem Weg verloren zu haben. Sie passte so gut zu mir und nun dachte ich mal in Ruhe was ich von Ottern wusste und wofür sie standen, knabberte sinnierend auf der Lippe. Ja genau, sie waren erfinderisch, dynamisch, exzentrisch mehr fiel mir gerade beim besten Willen nicht ein.

„Oh äh, entschuldigt, war kurz in Gedanken. Ich freu mich nur so, ich mag meine Elster auch lieber. Ich denke mal, es hat mit den zwei Stäben zu tun. Der eine ist ein rein weißer Stab, hab ihn auch nie für die schwarze Magie hergenommen, aber mein richtiger Stab, dem ich mich richtig verbunden fühle, ist so ganz anders als der Braune, ich denke somit, dass sich die zwei Patroni erklären lassen!", führte ich aus und überlegte weiter.

„Die meisten, die sich einen zweiten Zauberstab holen, haben immer einen ähnlichen zum Ersten, aber mein zweiter hat nichts mit meinem ersten zu tun, gar nichts. Ihr versteht und deswegen, werde ich wohl für jeden Stab einen Patronus haben, lustig aber ich denke die Elster ist stärker?", und sah auf den weißen Stab in meiner Hand.

„Kann gut sein, sie war kräftiger, silbriger als der Otter, meinst du wirklich, es erklärt sich so einfach? Müsste dann nicht jeder, bei jedem Stab einen anderen Patronus haben?", holte George erregt aus.  
„Mhm, leider bin ich kein Zauberstabmacher und die halten ihre Erfahrungen und Erkenntnisse immer sehr geheim, aber ich glaube schon, wenn jemand bei seinem ersten Stab z.B. Buche und Einhornhaar hat und beim Zweiten Zeder und Einhornhaar, dürfte sich beim Patronus nicht viel ändern!", und strich mir einige lose Strähnen in meinen Zopf.

„Das hört sich logisch an!", stimmte mir George überlegend zu.

„Und nun schaut, der hier…", und hielt meinen Brauen Zauberstab hoch „Weinrebenholz mit Drachenherzfaser, ein weißmagischer Zauberstab…", steckte ihn weg und hob den Weißen hoch „…Weißdornbirke mit Thestralschweif, sehr schwarz, bei dem selbst der Hersteller geschaut hat, dass ein solch mächtiger und vor allem durch und durch schwarzer Stab mich gewählt hat. Ich denke bei so großen Unterschieden ist das nur natürlich." Und wog beide überlegend und abwägend in meiner Hand.

„Was ist an dem hellen Holz denn so besonders?", meinte Fred und kroch nun fast in meine Stäbe.  
„Es verträgt sich nicht mit hellen Materialien, weshalb es in die schwarze Magie gehört. Draco ist auf seinen Weißdornzauberstab auch total stolz, da sich weißes magisches Holz nur sehr mächtige Magier sucht", erklärte nun auch ich sichtlich stolz.

„Cool, ich will auch einen zweiten!", rief Fred da auch schon entschieden. „Ich will wirklich auch einen zweiten", blickte er nun seinen Bruder bettelnd an, welcher gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte und so wie er schaute, keine positive, als ich auch schon unterbrach.

„Dann besorgen wir euch einen in den Ferien, wann kommt ihr eigentlich zu mir?", fragte ich nach, wenn Fred einen wollte, dann sollten beide einen bekommen, Schluss und Aus, hatte ich entschieden.  
„Am Tag nach Weihnachten, eher will Mum uns nicht zu Lee lassen, da dies das Fest der Familie ist!", verdrehte George genervt die Augen.

„Gut, freu mich aber ich denke, wir sollten zurück, nicht dass unsere Abwesenheit auffällt", kam es von mir besorgt. So nahmen mich die Twins wieder in ihre Mitte und Sekunden später waren wir wieder in der lauten Kulisse der schwer Übenden. Ich stand Fred und George nun mit Rat und Tat zur Seite aber es schaffte keiner nach dieser Stunde einen gestaltlichen Patronus zu Stande zu bringen. Als wir uns lautstark auf den Weg machten, in Grüppchen in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zu kommen, lachten wir uns schlapp. Da wir sahen, dass Cho und Harry trödelten, die Twins machten schlüpfrige Scherze auf Harrys Kosten und Ginny schaute aus der Wäsche, als hätte man ihr Zitronendrops zu essen aufgezwungen. Wenn sie weiter so eine Grimasse zog, würde sie schon in jungen Jahren Falten bekommen. Nachts vor dem Kamin, der den Gemeinschaftsraum in ein warmes, gemütliches Nest verwandelte, kuschelten wir in unseren Sesseln und auf der Couch, und ich ergriff meine Chance Harry auszuhorchen.

„Na, erzähl Harry, was musstest du noch mit Cho besprechen?", dabei strahlte ich ihn spöttisch an, wenn er mich zwingen konnte meinen gestaltlichen Patronus vor allen zu zeigen, konnte ich ihn mit seiner Liebelei aufziehen.

„Äh, äh, nun nichts…?", kam es überzeugend von einem knallrot angelaufenen Jungen, der seine Augen verschämt nach unten richtete und sich unsicher durch die Haare strich, ja sicher Harry, ich glaube dir jedes Wort. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm Schauspielunterricht anbieten.

„Nun sag schon Kumpel, hast du sie geknackt?", meinte Ron extrem sensibel, was Harry erst recht noch mehr verschüchterte, ich schickte einen finsteren Blick zu Ron.

„Ron! Nur ein Klotz wie du kann so sensibel sein, wie gut, dass bisher kein Mädchen die Ehre hatte von dir geknackt zu werden!", giftete ich ihn an, also mal echt, geknackt, ich knacke gleich seine Birne.

„Wo denkst du hin Ron", konnte man auch schon Harry leise vernehmen. „Ich und sie, wir haben uns noch unterhalten und sie… sie… ach, ich weiß auch nicht, sie hat auf einmal von Cedric angefangen und hat dann angefangen zu weinen…", nahm er nun seine Brille frustriert ab und fuhr sich ernüchtert über die müden Augen und stöhnte auf: „Ich hab versucht sie zu trösten und da, da haben wir uns geküsst…", brach er ab, dafür, dass es sein erster Kuss gewesen war, wie ich wusste, sah er aus wie ein Trauerkloß, nicht wie ein verliebter, junger Mann, der darüber glücklich war, dass ihn seine Erwählte küsste. Ich mochte dieses Mädchen nicht, nein, das stimmt nicht, sie war mir gleichgültig traf es schon eher, ich mochte ihre Art nicht mit Harry umzugehen bzw. ich mochte ihre gefühlsbetonte Art nicht. Ich mein, sie war schön, eine exotische Schönheit mit dem langen, schwarzen, seidigen Haar und ihrer zarten, asiatischen Figur, aber wenn der Charakter schwierig ist, dann hilft die ganze äußere Pracht nicht.

Ich mochte es nicht, wenn man so leidet, sich seiner Trauer so ergab, brachte eh nichts, war da meine Einstellung, ich war hier pragmatisch und ich meine Cedric war mir weder fremd noch unbekannt. Mich hatte es auch getroffen, aber ich weinte halt nicht und tat nichts bis wenig, so wie die gute Cho, ich tat mehr, aber Tränen brachten nichts… absolut nichts, außer, dass Harry traurig war für nichts und wieder nichts. Sah ich das Ganze zu hart? Weil ich ein Gefühlskrüppel war und zu solch leidenden Gefühlen nicht wirklich fähig war und schon gar nicht über so lange Zeit, stellte man sich mal vor, das Mädel müsste die Sachen alle erleben, die ich erlebte, die würde zusammenbrechen… oder schlimmeres. Ich wünschte Harry einen liebe, aber eine starke Persönlichkeit an die Seite, die brauchte er auch bei der Stellung, die er früher oder später würde einnehmen müssen und nicht so ein empfindsames Pflänzchen. Ja, da kamen die Pflanzen wieder ins Spiel, man sieht schon was für innige Gefühle ich für Cho hegte, unter Anbetracht wie gut ich meine Pflanzen hegen und pflegen konnte.

„Mann Alter, das ist echt nicht gut, oder?", schaute Ron nur tröstend zu Harry.

„Ach, Harry! Mach dir nichts daraus, du bist nicht schuld, sie heult nicht wegen dir!", erklärte ich aufstöhnend. Die blöde Kuh brachte es noch zu Stande, dass sich Harry Schuldgefühle einredete, in so was war er nämlich fulminant gut.

„Echt!", schaute er hoffnungsvoll auf. „Meinst du wirklich, Hermione, oder sagst du das nur…?", zweifelte er gleich wieder.

„Echt Harry! Cho ist ein sensibles, empfindsames junges Mädchen, das total überfordert ist und ich denke, selbst noch viel zu unreif für eine neue Beziehung ist. Sie mag dich, aber sie weiß, du brauchst starke Personen um dich und so ein Mensch ist sie nicht. Und darüber ist sie dann traurig und dann kommt ihr der Verlust von Cedric doppelt zu Bewusstsein!", kam es sehr berechnend von mir, ich musste Harry die Augen öffnen, dieses Mädchen war nichts für ihn.

„Krass! Wenn das so ist, meinst du, sie ist über den Tod von Cedric immer noch nicht weg, ich mein nicht, dass es nicht schlimm ist… aber sie kann doch nicht ewig um ihn trauern, oder?", sagte Ron mal etwas Gescheites und brachte Harry dazu aufzublicken.

„Richtig erkannt Ron, ich denke sie trauert immer noch um Cedric und natürlich würde sie den Reaktionen der anderen Schüler auch nicht standhalten, so gefühlsbetont wie sie ist."

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ron. Oh Mann!

„Was würden alle sagen wenn sie mit Harry zusammenkommt, der dabei war als ihr fester Freund umkam, hat einen schalen Beigeschmack, da bedarf es einer gefestigten starken Frau, die weiß was sie will und ich schätze Cho nicht so ein, tut mir leid, Harry!", sah ich ihn traurig an und er schenkte mir ein schwermütiges Lächeln.

„Ach, Hermione. Ich denke, dass du Recht hast, mit allem auch wenn's weh tut, aber ich denke du hast Recht. Ich mein schon in der Vierten lief alles schief was schief laufen konnte und jetzt hat es wirklich einen, wie sagtest du? Schalen Geschmack! Es ist aber so schwer es zu akzeptieren, dass daraus nie was wird."

„Tut mir leid, Harry", klopfte ihm Ron mitfühlend auf die Schulter. Ich begann zu kichern, da ich die bedrückte Stimmung heben wollte, was mir erstaunte Blicke der beiden einbrachte.

„Was… ich bin mir sicher Harry, dass du den perfekten Deckel findest, hier gibt es viele schöne Mädchen und auch du siehst gut aus und hast gut Chancen, rede in den Ferien mit Sirius, was das weibliche Geschlecht angeht kann er dir bestimmt helfen!", und ich wusste doch, dass das erwähnen von seinem Patenonkel Harrys Stimmung immer zu heben im Stande war. Und so begann er verhalten zu lachen: „Das ist ein hervorragender Vorschlag, danke euch beiden", und umarmte uns innig. So gingen wir schlafen, aber es würde keine ruhige Nacht werden.


	55. The Eye of the Snake

The Eye of the Snake

Ich war noch im inzwischen wie ausgestorbenen Gemeinschaftsraum und hatte gerade das zweite Buch von Draco fast durchgearbeitet, als ich aufgeregten Lärm von den Jungenschlafsälen hörte. Dann sprintete auch schon Neville rasant und lautstark die Treppen hinunter und hechtete an mir vorbei. Da ich alleine war, sah er mich zuerst nicht und erschrak dann schrecklich, was ihn leicht aus dem Tritt brachte. Wenn er nicht einen so ängstlichen Ausdruck im Gesicht gehabt hätte, hätte ich wohl über seinen grellroten Schlafanzug mit sich bewegenden Alraunen lachen müssen, aber so verdrängte ich diesen doch ungewöhnlichen Anblick.

„Hermione, Merlin, hast du mich erschreckt!", sagte er erschrocken und fasste sich an sein schnell klopfendes Herz.

„Neville, was ist los, was ist passiert?", frage ich beunruhigt, schrumpfte das Buch und steckte es rasch ein.

„Harry…", stotterte er atemlos und ich unterbrach ihn barsch.

„Was ist mit Harry?", kam es ungeduldig von mir.

„Ich muss zu McGonagall, er hat geträumt, er konnte nichts mehr sehen und jetzt hat er sich auch noch übergeben!", brachte er nun schnell hervor.

„Geh schnell zum Professor!", rief ich noch und spurtete schon rasant die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hoch und riss die Tür auf und stürmte hinein. Ein total aufgelöster und hysterischer Harry, der schrecklich grünlich im Gesicht aussah und der kalten Schweiß auf der Stirn hatte, lag auf seinem Bett zusammen gekrümmt. Seine durchgeschwitzten Haare klebten an seinem Kopf und sein Schlafanzug lag nass durchweicht an seinem Körper an. Der Anblick war mitleidserregend, aber auch seine Kameraden in ihrer totalen Hilflosigkeit Harrys Situation gegenüber. Dean und Seamus standen nahe beieinander und flüsterten ratlos und Ron? Tja, der erzählte was von Harry sollte sich beruhigen, er hätte geträumt und Fieber. Aber unter Anbetracht dessen, was uns Harry über seine schmerzende Narbe und seine Visionen erzählt hatte, konnte ich mir dies nicht vorstellen, wenn es ihm so schlecht ging musste mehr dahinter sein.

„Harry, Harry beruhige dich, das war ein Traum…", hörte ich noch Ron immer wieder eindringlich auf ihn einreden. „Ein Fiebertraum…" Ich handelte und machte das erstmals Nötigste, wozu die holde Männlichkeit nicht fähig gewesen war, wie ich verachtend feststellte. Ich schwang den Stab, trocknete seinen Schlafanzug mit einem Seresco und ließ, das säuerlich riechende Erbrochene, das neben seinem Bett lag, mit einem Ratzeputz verschwinden und mit einem bestimmten Wischen öffneten sich die Fenster. Jungs waren so unfähig in entscheidenden Situationen. Ich mein, dies hier waren sogar alles Zauberer, der Magie fähige junge Männer und keine Kinder, aber nein, das Einfache machen wir doch mal nicht…

„Hermione!", schallte es mir erleichtert aber auch sehr zittrig entgegen.

„Harry, beruhige dich, du musst versuchen dich zu beruhigen,… hier trink!", und hatte noch schnell ein Wasser heraufbeschworen und ignorierte Ron, Dean und Seamus gekonnt. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf mein Sorgenkind. Ich setzte mich schwungvoll auf Harrys Bett und half ihm einen Schluck zu trinken, was er schwer schluckend schaffte.

„Was ist passiert?", meinte ich ruhig und strich ihm seine nun trockenen, wirren Haare aus dem Gesicht. Die Jungs standen wie die Ölgötzen da und schauten uns zu, wie ich versuchte Ruhe in das Chaos zu bekommen.

„Rons Dad… ich kann nichts sehen, Mr. Weasley…", jammerte da ein sehr erwachsener Harry, was ich gerade ironisch meinte und ich streckte mich zu seinem Nachttisch und setzte ihm seine Brille auf.  
„Besser?"

„Oh ja, danke… ich hab geträumt und dann… Arthur ist verletzt, Mr. Weasley ist verletzt! Blut, Blut überall war Blut…", wir wurden unterbrochen, weil die Tür wieder aufgestoßen wurde und McGonagall in ihrem Schottenschlafmantel hereinstürmte.

„Was ist hier passiert?", herrschte sie bestimmt in die Runde.

„Mr. Potter, was ist hier passiert?", fragte die alte Lehrerin herrisch wie eh und je.

„Ich, ich hab geträumt, dass… Arthur Weasley, war an einem finsteren, dunklen Ort und er ist verletzt… schwer verletzt, wenn wir ihm nicht helfen, stirbt er!", rief er nun panisch. Ich konnte sehen, wie sich bei ihr die Gesichtszüge verspannten, mit Sicherheit war sie spätestens von Dumbledore über Harrys Träume und Gefühle bezüglich Voldemort eingeweiht worden. Hatte ich nicht immer gesagt, dass die von dem alten Trottel angesetzten Okklumentik-Stunden zu spät angesetzt waren, Idioten alles Idioten.

„Kommen Sie mit, Mr. Potter, wir gehen zu Professor Dumbledore!", befahl sie. „Und sie gehen wieder in ihre Betten!", sah sie auffordernd zu den drei Jungs.

„Wir kommen mit!", sagte ich und half Harry hoch und schon stand Ron an der anderen Seite, um ihn zu stürzen.

„Miss Granger, was machen Sie hier um diese Uhrzeit in den Schlafsaal der Jungen?", fragte sie aufgebracht, während wir uns auf den Weg zum Schulleiter begaben.

„Ich bin im Gemeinschaftsraum über einem Buch eingeschlafen und als Neville die Treppen herunter gestürmt kam, hat er es mir schnell erzählt und ich bin hochgelaufen, habe Harry getrocknet, das Erbrochene beseitigt und die Fenster geöffnet, Professor!", erzählte ich schnell und abgehackt.

„Mmmm… gut gemacht, Miss Granger, auch wenn ich es nicht gutheiße, dass Sie zu so später Stunde nicht im Bett waren", konnte ich sie mit Strenge vernehmen. Und schon standen wir vor dem großen, grauen Wasserspeier, der den Zugang zum Schulleiterbüro bewachte.

„Kakerlakenschwarm", sprach McGonagall und schon öffnete sich der Zugang. Harry war noch immer schwach und so waren wir froh, dass die runde Wendeltreppe uns hoch fuhr. Wir konnten vor dem Büro viele unterschiedliche Stimmen hören, die trotz der nächtlichen Stunde aufgeweckt miteinander sprachen und die Professorin mit einem lauten, bestimmten Klopfen auf sich und uns aufmerksam machte. Was dazu führte, dass alle Geräusche sofort verstummten. Wir traten flott ein und fanden einen einsamen Schulleiter an seinem Schreibtisch, in seinem runden Büro sitzenden vor, faszinierend. Hier waren wirklich die meisten Gegenstände, die es auch im Raum der Wünsche gab, nur saß noch Fawkes, dieser flammenfarbene Vogel, der die Größe eines Adlers hatte, auf seiner goldenen Vogelstange, wie von Harry erzählt.

Fawkes warf mir einen kalkulierenden Blick aus seinen klugen Augen zu und verspannte sich sichtbar, was? Spürte er etwa die schwarze Magie, die an mir haftete? Irgendwie war mir der Vogel suspekt, ich ihm aber auch! So wie er jeder meiner Bewegungen mit den dunklen Kulleraugen folgte. Wie gut, dass mir niemand Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, das wäre nicht gut! Wenn dies Dumbledore zu Bewusstsein käme, dass sein Tierchen mich nicht mochte.

„Professor McGonagall, was kann ich für Sie und Ihre Begleiter tun?", fragte er, legte überlegend seine Fingerspitzen aneinander und blickte uns über seine Hände hinweg nachdenklich an.

„Nun, Mr. Potter hier…", da wurde sie von Harry hektisch unterbrochen.

„Rons Dad stirbt! Er ist schwer verletzt, handeln Sie!", rief er erregt aus, machte sich rabiat von uns los und stürzte panisch zum Schreibtisch, auf den er sich mit beiden Händen abstützte.

„Bitte, Mr. Potter erklären Sie es mir genau, erzählen Sie?", forderte er Harry freundlich, aber beruhigend auf.

„Ich, ich hab geträumt… es war so real, ich war in einem langen, dunklen Gang und die Schlange, eine Schlange ist auf Mr. Weasley zugeglitten und er wurde dreimal gebissen. Er blutet und das nicht zu wenig, schnell Sie müssen ihm helfen!", bat Harry verzweifelt, während ich beobachten durfte, dass Dumbledore überall hinsah, nur nicht in das ihm nahe Gesicht von Harry, komisch dachte ich bei mir.

„Sagen Sie mir genau was Sie gefühlt haben?", forderte er nun. „Harry, sagen Sie mir bitte noch, waren Sie der Angreifer, das wäre wichtig?", meinte er eindringlich.

„Sir, ja Sir, ich war die Schlange…", versiegte seine Stimme. „Und ich hab mich gefreut…", kam es so flüsternd gehaucht von ihm, dass es fast unmöglich war ihn zu verstehen. Nun durften wir erleben, wie der alte Professor blitzschnell reagierte und nun würden wir auch gleich erfahren, woher die Stimmen von vorher her gekommen waren. Ron war mittlerweile schneeweiß im Gesicht, da ihm langsam zu dämmern schien, dass Dumbledore Harrys Vision ernst nahm und was dies für ihn und seine Familie bedeuten könnte. Der Professor stellte sich nun in die Mitte seines Büros und dirigierte seine Aufträge schnell und bestimmt.

„Werte Schulleiter, ich bitte Sie mir zu helfen!", und so sahen wir seine Gesprächspartner, die schlafenden Gemälde aller früheren Schulleiter schlugen ihre Augen auf und warteten auf seine Anweisungen. „Everard, schlagen Sie im Zaubereiministerium Alarm, damit sie Arthur finden, Dilys ich bitte Sie zu schauen wie schlimm Arthur verletzt ist", bat er einen Zauberer, der schon weghuschte und sein zweiter Auftrag, ging an eine ältere, freundlich aussehende Hexe. Nicht schlecht, so ein Kommunikationssystem, dachte ich bei mir.

„Fawkes mein Lieber, warne uns wenn Professor Umbridge kommen sollte, geh!", schickte er nun den Phönix los und schon verschwand dieser. Sehr schön ich fühlte mich von einer Sekunde auf die nächste sehr viel unbeachteter. Nun strich er sich überlegend über seinen langen weißsilbrigen Bart und schaute in eines seiner magischen Instrumente. Als sich aus diesem eine Rauchschlange herauswand, wurde er aber unterbrochen, als zuerst Everard wieder sein Portrait betrat.

„Dumbledore, ich habe den Alarm ausgelöst und Weasley wurde gefunden und wirklich schwer verletzt hinausgetragen", meinte dieser schnell und übergab das Wort an die nun auch wieder erschienene Hexe.

„Er wurde direkt an meinem Porträt im St. Mungo vorbeigetragen und so leid es mir tut, das sagen zu müssen, er sah nicht gut aus. Gar nicht gut…", beendete Dilys ihren Bericht mitleidig. Ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen, Ron setzte sich ungefragt erschöpft auf einen kleinen hölzernen Schemel, als er begriff, dass sein Vater um sein Leben kämpfte. Ich legte ihm beruhigend meine Hand auf seine Schulter und drückte sie tröstend. Auch ich war schockiert, dass der arme Mr. Weasley kurz vor der Schwelle des Todes stand, so wie es schien. Es tat mir leid für ihn, für seine Familie und ich hoffte das Beste für sie. Ich machte mir Sorgen, aber auf der anderen Seite war ich mir seit dem der Dark Lord zurückgekehrt war darüber im Klaren, dass es Opfer geben würde und man immer mit dem Unvermeidbaren würde rechnen müssen. Ihr glaubt doch selbst nicht, dass ich mir sonst die Mühe mit meinen Eltern machen würde, oder?

„Professor, würden Sie sich bitte beeilen und die Zwillinge, sowie Miss Weasley her holen?", fragte Dumbledore McGonagall, die mit verbiesterter und verkniffener Miene, die ihre Sorge ausdrückte, ihm zunickte, sich aber wortlos umwandte und hinwegrauschte, um den Auftrag auszuführen. In dieser Zeit griff er zu einem alten Tuch, was auf einem der unzähligen Tische lag und begann dieses in einen Portschlüssel zu verwandeln. Er machte dies zwar nonverbal, was mich beeindruckte, daran sollte ich auch arbeiten, aber ich konnte es am blauen Aufleuchten des Tuches erkennen.

„Mr. Black, dürfte ich Sie bitten, zu Sirius zu gehen und ihm auszurichten, dass Arthur verletzt wurde und ich die Kinder nun zu ihm schicke? Molly wird dann auch zu ihm an den Grimmauld Place kommen, bitte", fragte Dumbledore höflich zu einem recht finster aussehenden Zeitgenossen, der nun widerwillig und grummelnd sein Gemälde verließ. Innerhalb einer Minute erschien er wieder.

„Mein missratener Ururenkel gibt sein Einverständnis", sprach das Bild nasal und verachtend, als auch schon eine von Fawkes roten Federn in der Luft erschien und langsam aber sicher zu Boden segelte. In diesem Moment, öffnete sich die Tür des Schulleiterbüros und McGonagall kam mit den restlichen, vollkommen überrumpelt aussehenden Weasleys herein, dies waren Ginny und die Twins. Das Lustigste an der ganzen Situation wäre wohl gewesen, dass alle, bis auf Dumbledore und mich, in ihren Schlafsachen durch die Gegend liefen.

„Wie schön, dann kann es auch schon losgehen, wir müssen uns beeilen, kommt her und fasst den Portschlüssel an", er deutet auf das Tuch. Harry und die anderen taten sofort wie ihnen befohlen und waren wie in Trance, nur ich stand noch abseits.

„Auch Sie Miss Granger, schnell kommen Sie!", sah Dumbledore mich mit seinen hellblauen Augen eindringlich an, ich blickte ihn nun überrascht und ablehnend an.

„Bitte, wieso, ich bin Weihnachten bei meinen Eltern!" Echt, ich meine, ich wollte da nicht hin!

„Da werden Sie auch hinkommen, aber jetzt gehen Sie erstmals mit den anderen!", meinte er strikt und unterband so jeglichen Einwand von mir. Toll, supertoll, das nenn ich mal Glück, echt ich mein, ich helfe Harry und wo lande ich ein paar Sekunden später, ist denn das zu fassen? Sirius!  
Und das auch noch völlig unvorbereitet, tja, Glück musste man haben und ich wollte doch noch im Zug mit Draco reden, das war doch alles so ein Mist, dass es wieder mal nicht zu fassen war! Hier wurde mein Improvisationstalent gefragt!

Ich trat schicksalsergeben zu den anderen und berührte nun den Portschlüssel. Der Professor zählte bis drei und schon spürte ich ein Reißen am Bauchnabel, das mich in den Transportstrudel zog und so landeten wir unsanft auf dem Boden der Küche, im Stadthaus der gar fürnehmen Familie Black. Ich stand zwar gerade noch so, genauso wie die Twins, aber alle anderen lagen um uns wie umgeworfene Puppen auf den Boden. Ich schluckte sehr schwer und erhob nun mein Haupt. Ich baute gerade meine Mauer um mich auf, eiskalt. Ich würde mir nichts, aber nicht das kleinste Bisschen anmerken lassen, dass ich hier nicht sein wollte. Ich konnte das, oh ja, aber ist es manchmal nicht beängstigend, wie sehr das Schicksal mit uns spielt und uns vor solch wenig schöne Fakten stellt und völlig schreckliche Begebenheiten schafft.

Sirius saß auf dem Stuhl, an seinem Stammplatz am Kopf des Küchentisches und schaute uns nun traurig an. Auch er sah geschockt und mit riesigen ungläubigen Augen auf mich.

„Hermione, du bist dabei?", waren auch schon seine ersten, entsetzt gehauchten Worte. Hallo, war der Typ doof, Harry sollte die Hauptperson sein, nicht ich.

„Hallo Sirius, Dumbledore war so frei und hat mich mitgeschickt", erwiderte ich frostig und half nun Harry auf die Füße, da er immer noch klapprig war und nun wieder erschreckend weiß. Was war geschehen, er hatte sich doch gefangen, während die Twins ihren Geschwistern halfen.

„Harry, wie schön…", begann da Sirius, aber nach einem bösen Blick von mir hielt er inne.

„Harry, mein Lieber, was ist, du hattest dich doch gefangen?", fragte ich ihn besorgt und er warf einen unsicheren Blick, zu der rothaarigen Gruppe. „Wir sind in einer Sekunde wieder da, macht Tee!", befahl ich harsch und hinterließ erstaunte Gesichter, nur die Twins reagierten sofort, wie von mir gefordert und ich zog Harry vor die Tür.

„Erzähl was ist noch passiert, was dich verunsichert?", dafür kannte ich ihn einfach zu gut.

„Hermione, ich versteh das alles nicht, was passiert hier mit mir?", sah er mich mit Tränen in seinen Augen an. Ich holte tief Luft. Ich musste Harry mehr erzählen, er würde sonst früher oder später aufgrund dieser Heimlichtuerei der Erwachsenen zugrunde gehen, nur bevor er einige meiner Wahrheiten, nicht alle, aber ein paar, erfahren sollte, musste der Gute erst mal schlafen und das Geschehen verdauen.

„Wir reden ausführlich morgen in der Früh, in der Bibliothek, okay?", fragte ich, was ihn traurig nicken ließ, während er schniefte. „Und jetzt erzähl schnell. Was ist passiert, was dich wieder so durcheinander gebracht hat?"

„Ich, ich, du hat doch gesehen, das Dumbledore mich nicht angesehen hat?", schaute er nun fragend und ich nickte zur Bestätigung. „Nun als wir alle den Portschlüssel in der Hand hatten, da haben wir uns angesehen, wir hatten direkten Blickkontakt und, und ich weiß nicht, aber es war beängstigend... ich hab einen unglaublichen Hass auf ihn gefühlt, ich, am liebsten hätte ich ihn gebissen, wie Arthur…", blickte er total verwirrt durch die Gegend. „Verstehst du das?" Gute Frage, bis zu einem gewissen Grad reimte ich mir gerade einiges zusammen und das was dabei herauskam, warf nur wieder Fragen auf. Die, wie ich fand, den alten Professor in keinem wirklich tollen Licht erscheinen ließen. Warum tat er nichts um Harry vor Voldemort zu schützen? Seine einzig effektive Maßnahme, Harry nicht anschauen und ihm aus dem Weg gehen? Was war das für einen Taktik? Die, ich sehe dich nicht und du siehst mich nicht? Sehr effektiv? Wurde ich schon wieder sauer, ja verdammt, ich wollte ihn gerade selber beißen, wenn ich das hörte, dieser alte Narr… ahrrrr und dank ihm war ich jetzt auch noch hier…! Aber ich war erst mal nicht wichtig, ich kam mit Sirius schon klar, um Harry musste ich mich jetzt kümmern.

„Harry, hörst du mir zu? Ich habe höchstwahrscheinlich eine Erklärung… wird dir nicht gefallen, aber ich denke, wenn du sie hörst, gibst du mir vielleicht recht. Aber morgen, ich will, dass du erst einmal schläft und jetzt hör noch einmal zu, du bist nicht schuld, schau mich nicht so an, du hast diesen Angriff nicht gestartet…" Jetzt viel er mir ins Wort:

„Nein, Hermione, ich war die Schlange, ich hab ihn gebissen…", jaulte er wie ein geprügelter Hund auf, ich verdrehte die Augen, man war Harry pathetisch. Ich packte ihn an der Schulter und schüttelte ihn genervt.

„Harry, benutze bitte deine vorhandene Intelligenz, bitte. Das war Voldemort, streng dein Hirn an, verdammt, du bist mit ihm verbunden…", sprach ich nun doch schon Tacheles, da er mir sich sonst im Bett die wildesten Theorien zu eigen machen würde und klopfte ihm mit meinem Zeigefinger wenig sanft auf seine Blitznarbe.

„Aber jetzt unterdrücke irgendwelche Panikreaktionen und reiß dich zusammen, wir beide reden morgen darüber" Er schaute mich mit offenen Mund an: „Oh mein Gott, Hermione, du hast wohl recht, aber wie…?"

„Morgen Harry, jetzt reiß dich zusammen und gib denen da drinnen eine Kurzzusammenfassung und dann reden wir beide morgen. Kannst du das, sie haben Angst um ihren Vater?" Ich sah, wie er mit sich kämpfte und versuchte seiner wirren Gefühle und Gedanken Herr zu werden und sie zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, natürlich, du hast recht, morgen gehen wir das an und jetzt zu den anderen…", meinte er nun sehr bestimmt und trat, wieder Herr seiner Sinne, durch die Tür. Puh, Göttin sei Dank hatte ich ihn wieder auf die Spur bringen können, aber nun straffte auch ich meinen Körper, denn auch mir würde in dieser Küchen ein Kampf bevorstehen und trat selbstbewusst durch die Tür.

Hier, der von Silberschatten zusammengestellte Trailer, als kleine Werbung:

entweder hier:  
t392-trailer-when-hermione-fights#4388  
oder dort:  
watch?v=dcJJyPSUhMY&list=HL1340270066&feature=mh_lolz

und hier nun auch von Ingwill Li

watch?v=95RL9rYS_uE&feature=


	56. Rose Cottage ich komme!

„Rose Cottage" ich komme!

Als Harry und ich nun wieder die Küche betraten, saßen alle mit bedrückten Mienen um den Tisch und hatten dampfende Tassen vor sich stehen, Ron schwieg deprimiert und alle anderen auch und so sahen sie nun erwartungsvoll zu uns auf. Nur Sirius warf mir immer wieder einen abwägenden, traurigen und unsicheren Blick zu.

„Harry, was ist da passiert?", fragte nun Ron mit einer seltsam belegten Stimme. Wir setzten uns rasch, Harry neben Sirius und ich mich neben Harry, die Twins ließen heiße Tassen wohlriechenden Tees zu uns schweben.

Sirius beobachtete alles mit tief gerunzelter Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr sondern beobachtete alles nur geduldig. Als nun Harry nach Rons Aufforderung auch noch demonstrativ nach meiner Hand griff und sie in einem schraubstockartigen Griff festhielt, riss Sirius seine Augen weit auf und er stieß die Luft aus seiner Nase aus, es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, was zwischen Harry und mir für eine Nähe herrschte, erinnerte ein bisschen an Draco, was ich wirklich erheiternd fände, wenn die Situation nicht so traurig gewesen wäre. Ich schenkte Harry daraufhin ein ermunterndes Lächeln. Harry räusperte sich geräuschvoll und nahm augenscheinlich seinen Mut zusammen und begann.

„Also, ich hab geträumt, auf einmal war ich in einem langen, finsteren, fensterlosen Gang und da war euer Vater und die Schlange, hat ihm dreimal ihre riesigen Fangzähne hineingeschlagen, war nicht schön, warum ich das geträumt habe? Wenn ich das wüsste, es war so real und anscheinend ist es auch wirklich passiert, da ja die Portraits im Büro vom Schulleiter dasselbe gesagt haben." Hob er nun den Blick von seiner Teetasse und blickte auf „Ginny, George, Fred es tut mir leid, aber Arthur ist wirklich schwer verletzt ins St. Mungos gebracht worden…", holte er erklärend aus und schaute betroffen in die Runde. Ron sagte schon lange nichts mehr und hatte nur den Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt.

Ginny liefen verzweifelte Tränen über ihre blassen Wangen und starrte mit roten Augen durch die Gegend und selbst die Twins waren leicht blass um die Nase, so dass ihre Sommersprossen stärker als sonst hervortraten und waren sehr ernst und ruhig, aber auch sehr beherrscht. Ich denke, sie wussten, seit der Orden wieder einberufen worden war, in welcher Gefahr die Mitglieder schwebten und gaben sich da keinen Fantasien hin, dass es für jedes Mitglied lebensgefährlich war. Sirius blickte fassungslos und bestürzt auf Harry, als dieser seine Erzählung beendet hatte.

„Wir müssen los, ins St. Mungos!", rief auf einmal Ron aufgeregt und sprang fast von seinem Stuhl auf.

„Ron, ruhig Blut, ich denke nicht…", wurde Sirius von Ginny unterbrochen.

„Ja, Ron, ich will zu Dad!", meinte sie mit ersticktem, aber forderndem Ton.

„Nein, das geht nicht. Ich kann euch nicht begleiten und allein dürft ihr nicht gehen!", versuchte Sirius es streng, er sah zwar auch etwas blass aus, aber ansonsten recht gut, in seinem dunkelblauen Hemd, das gut mit seinen blauen Augen harmonierte, aber es unterstrich auch seine Autorität, die er zum ersten Mal wirklich rauskramte, um entschieden aufzutreten. Ich gab ihm recht, es wäre sinnlos, wir konnten nichts tun und so blieb ich stumm, Harry bekam die Auseinandersetzung gar nicht mit, war auch besser so, da er selbstvergessen dasaß und blind durch die Gegend starrte. Die Twins sahen mich fragend, mit erhobenen Augenbrauen, an und ich verstand ihren Blick, sie wollten meine Einschätzung, da ihnen bewusst war, dass ich mehr über die Umstände wusste, als Harry hier vor allen offen erzählt hatte und so schüttelte ich denn verneinend den Kopf. Ich hielt die Idee, das St. Mungo zu erstürmen für falsch und so akzeptierten sie mein Urteil und tranken synchron aus ihren Tassen, stellten somit nicht eine der geartete Forderung, so dass sich Sirius nur mit zwei Weasleys rumärgern musste.

Er hatte aber unsere Interaktion mit angesehen und blickte uns durchdringend an, da er von Früher wusste, dass die Twins und mich sehr viel mehr verband als man so allgemein vermutete, dazu war ja auch Sirius in ihr großes Geheimnis eingeweiht, das er bisher gehütet hatte.

„So leid es mir tut, ihr bleibt hier. Schluss jetzt!" Ging es immer lauter zu und nun schlug Sirius mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch und erlangte damit auch von dem in seine Gedanken abgetauchten Harry dessen Aufmerksamkeit.

„Was…?", fragte dieser überrumpelt, niemand kam dazu ihm zu antworten, als er unsere stumme Kommunikation hinterfragen wollte, da in diesem Moment eine Eule ans Fenster der Küche mit ihrem Schnabel klopfte und Sirius dieses mit einem Wischen seines Stabes öffnete. Und schon schoss die kleine Eule herein zu Sirius, der dieser den Brief schnell, fast hektisch in seinen Bewegungen abnahm. Man konnte ganz genau sehen, wie sich Sirius' Gesichtszüge entspannten, als er den Inhalt las.

„So, der Brief ist von eurer Mutter! Arthur ist am Leben. Sie bleibt bei ihm und ihr sollt hier bleiben, wo ihr sicher seid und Molly wird sich so schnell als möglich melden!" fasste er es für uns zusammen und sah uns mit einem milden Lächeln an. George und Fred stießen die angehaltene Luft aus.

„Das ist gut, er lebt, das ist sehr gut", sagten beide gleichzeitig und hörten sich sehr erleichtert an. Ginny schluchzte laut auf und heulte herzzerreißend in ihr Taschentuch, was Ron veranlasste, sie tröstend in die Arme zu nehmen. „Danke Kumpel…", wisperte er inbrünstig zu Harry, über den Tisch welcher ihm gegenübersaß und ihn nun wiederum anstarrte.

„... Da… danke, wofür? Wofür willst du mir danken?", fragte Harry konfus und verwirrt zurück und wuschelte durch seine Haare.

„Wofür, Harry? Ich bin nicht voll doof, ohne dich würde Dad in dem Gang liegen und langsam verbluten, ohne dich wäre er jetzt tot, Harry…", rief Ron aufgebracht über Harrys schuldiges Gebaren, na endlich, immer wenn ich Ron als hoffnungslosen Fall aufgab, machte er so was Gutes. Er war Harry augenblicklich ein wahrer Freund, verurteilte ihn nicht für sein Anderssein, sondern sah vielleicht zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hinter die Kulissen und zog die richtigen Schlüsse.

„Ohne dich hätte er nie eine Chance gehabt…", brach nun seine Stimme bewegt und da vergrub er sein Gesicht an Ginnys feuerrotem Haar.

„Er hat recht Harry, ohne dich hätten wir schon jetzt keinen Vater mehr, nimm's nicht so schwer, wir sind froh, dass…, dass du das gesehen hast und Hilfe holen konntest…", erhoben sich die Twins entschlossen und tätschelten seine Wange und wühlten aufmunternd durch sein Haar. „Das wird schon kleiner Bruder, das wird… wir gehen jetzt ins Bett, Sirius?", fragten sie ob es ihm recht war, aber auch sie wirkten erschlagen von den Geschehnissen.

„Ja, natürlich. Ihr schlaft in eurem Zimmer, wie immer", wies Sirius mit der Hand und so gingen die zwei leise aus der Küche.

„Harry, du solltest auch ins Bett!", meinte ich zu ihm und drückte seine Hand fest, da er mich bisher nicht losgelassen hatte.

„Ihr solltet alle ins Bett!", kam es bestimmt von Sirius und brav wie wir alle waren, erhoben wir uns und gingen los. Wir stiegen wie eine Trauerprozession die Treppen hinauf und Ginny ging schon in unser Zimmer, ich begleitete noch in die Jungs und brachte Harry und Ron zu Bett und verabschiedete mich von beiden mit einem Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaft gut ihr zwei!", ich erhielt gar keine richtige Antwort, nur ein Gemurmel, sie waren sehr weit weg und so ging ich zielstrebig in die Bibliothek. Nicht umsonst, arbeitet ich die ganze Zeit an mir, um in Krisensituationen wenig Schlaf zu benötigen und erst recht jetzt wollte und konnte ich nicht ans Bett denken, ich brauchte nun erst mal einen Drink, schlicht und ergreifend einfach. Und so betrat ich die, wie erwartet, nicht leere Blackbibliothek und schritt forsch auf meinen Sessel zu und nahm das schon für mich bereitgestellte Glas Feuerwhiskey und trank erstmals einen großen Schluck. Und da konnte ich spürten, wie die scharfe Flüssigkeit meine Kehle hinabrann und genoss das Brennen und den sich ausbreitenden, torfigen Geschmack auf meiner Zunge und schloss genüsslich und erledigt die Augen.

Wow, was für eine Nacht! Ich war wieder hier!

Als ich die Augen öffnete, blickte ich in zwei verhalten lächelnde Augenpaare.

„Danke, wie lieb von euch an meine Bedürfnisse zu denken!", bedankte ich mich bei den Twins und prostet ihnen zu und so tranken wir drei noch einmal zusammen einen großen, beruhigenden Schluck.

„Ich bin froh, dass mit Dad, dass er vielleicht überlebt!", meinte Fred hoffnungsvoll und schwenkte sein dickes bauchigen Glas hin und her.

„Das solltet ihr auch sein…"

„Was steckt jetzt wirklich hinter dem Ganzen?", kam es vom überlegteren George sehr ernst. „Was hat das mit Harry alles zu tun… den Träumen?", schaute er mir ins Gesicht und wollte die Wahrheit.

„Aber nur unter dem Siegel der Verschwiegenheit!", beschied ich ihnen und beide nickten mir zu, „Bei dem Angriff damals auf Harry, als Baby, da muss eine Verbindung zum Geist vom Dark Lord entstanden sein und ich denke, sie ist nicht eingleisig und nun, seitdem er wieder körperlich ist… nun, wie auch immer, Harry hat uns erzählt, dass er seine Stimmungen spürt und eigenartige Träume hat und ihr wisst selbst, dass der Dark Lord, ein Parselmund ist…", rieb ich mir den verspannten Nacken.

„Und du meinst, dass der Dunkle die Schlange gelenkt hat und deshalb Harry alles aus ihrer Sicht wahrgenommen hat?", schlussfolgerte George mit großen Augen, „Das… ist das jetzt gut, oder nicht?", kam es stotternd von ihm und er sah unwohl durch den Raum.

„Voll irre, das ist so krass, armer Harry, aber Gott sei Dank, denn wie Ron gesagt hat, Vater wäre sonst tot!", meinte Fred aufgekratzt und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck, den er gerade nötig hatte.

„Was willst du Harry sagen, denn ich denke nicht, dass die „Erwachsenen" ihn einweihen werden, wenn ich daran denke, was die für ein Geschiss um den Scheiß machen!", kam es von George aufgebracht und er umfasste Freds Oberschenkel, streichelte ihn, wie um sich wieder selbst zu beruhigen. Jetzt antwortete ich erst, da mir so einiges durch den Sinn gegangen war.

„Über die Visionen alles, er muss endlich wissen, was das alles bedeutet. Und nein George, gut ist die Verbindung erst mal nicht, da er sich nicht wehren kann, später wenn er es könnte, vielleicht? Sein Okklumentik-Unterricht, beginnt erst nach den Ferien, viel zu spät, wie ich finde", rutschte ich ärgerlich auf dem Sessel umher.

„Das wird schon werden. Du wirst ihm helfen, nicht wahr und dann wird das schon, wir alle lassen Harry nicht im Stich. Aber jetzt sag, was willst du tun, du wolltest doch nicht her?", fragte George besorgt, er versuchte mich abzulenken, da er mitbekam, dass ich mich maßlos ärgerte.

„Ich werde spätestens morgen Nachmittag abhauen, da ich so geplant habe, dass ich sofort, wenn ich mit dem Express angekommen wäre, Sachen erledigen wollte, hier hält mich nichts", zuckte ich die Schultern und meinte es sogar traurig, denn Sirius' Anblick war nicht so leicht zu ertragen wie gedacht. „Sirius wird auf Harry achten und das wird ihm viel besser tun, als alles was ich Harry an  
Trost bieten könnte."

„Dir ist klar, dass du uns nie gesagt hast, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist. Du warst sehr eisig in der Küche zu Sirius?", kam es von George fordernd aber auch forschend, ich wusste, dass sie gute Spione waren, aber das Ziel ihrer Auskundschaftung zu sein, behagte mir nicht wirklich.

„Wie gut ihr doch beobachten könnt!", überschlug ich die Beine und blickte sie frostig an.

„Wir wollen jetzt wissen was damals passiert ist und wir wissen, dass du damals versucht hast uns abzulenken, das wird dir nun nur nicht mehr gelingen!", schenkte mir Fred einen verschlagenen Blick, der keine Diskussion zuließ, sie konnten, wenn sie wollten, sehr hart sein. Ich erlaubte mir ein gequältes Aufstöhnen, musste ich mich jetzt wirklich mit dem auseinandersetzen, was Sirius damals verbockt hatte?

„Jungs, es ist Vergangenheit, nicht mehr wichtig. Sirius und ich hatten Streit, das ist alles!", versuchte ich mich halbherzig aus der Sache zu winden.

„Ja und ich heiße nicht Ronald! Für Sirius, so wie er dich angesehen hat, ist da nichts Vergangenheit! Und ich glaube dir nicht, du bist so verstockt, da ist mehr passiert als nur! Ach, ich weiß nicht, rede!", forderte George unnachgiebig, nur die wenigsten Menschen lernten so die Twins kennen, aber die, die es taten und das Unglück hatten mit ihrer ernsthaften Seite konfrontiert zu werden, so wie ich, sollten sich leidtun, so wie ich es gerade inbrünstig tat.

„Oh, ihr könnt nerven", meinte ich frustriert, dabei rieb ich mir über meine Schläfen.

„Immer doch gerne, Schönste!", grinste mich Fred böse an.

„Ich hatte damals an dem Abend zwei Termine, zuerst den Käfer und danach, habe… musste ich einen Mann treffen und wir hatten Sex!", sprach ich es aus und gestand mein Vergehen ein, dass es Snape gewesen war, unterschlug ich mal großzügig, tat hier nichts zur Sache und trank wieder einen Schluck.

„Dann kam ich hierher, da ich noch mit Sirius sprechen wollte, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass wir, dass ich unser Arrangement beende! Ich fahr nicht zweigleisig, soweit kam ich nur nie!", meinte ich bedrückt, als ich an die Szene in der Küche zurückdachte.

„Mit wem hattest du Sex?", kam es interessiert und neugierig von Fred.

„Fred, ich denke nicht, dass sie uns das sagen will! Was ist passiert, dass es nie so weit kam?", nahm George das Steuer an sich und sah Fred strafend an.

„Du bist unnachgiebig, George! Er hat es gerochen, dumm von mir nicht daran zu denken, aber da ich ihm eh sagen wollte, dass es aus ist, habe ich daran keinen Gedanken verschwendet. Was ein Fehler war…", ich leckte mir über die rauen Lippen.

„Nun, Sirius hat Temperament und ist ein Hitzkopf! Eifersucht… ach, was weiß ich, er ist halt ausgetickt."

„Was heißt ausgetickt, was versuchst du zu umschreiben?", bohrte George unnachgiebig nach und beugte sich immer weiter vor.

„George, du, wir haben uns geprügelt, nicht schön! Er sah schlimmer aus als ich, zufrieden!", zischte ich nun und nahm den nächsten Schluck, mehr solcher Nächte und ich hätte ein Alkoholproblem, ich spürte das Brennen schon gar nicht mehr, schade!

„Du meinst, er hat angefangen dich zu schlagen?", kam es leise und ungläubig von Fred.

„Schlagen? Er gab mir ein paar Ohrfeigen!", kam es gleichgültig von mir und ich sank entspannt in den Sessel, machte es mir gemütlich und versuchte nicht daran zu denken, was Sirius und ich für Spaß gehabt hatten.

„Verstehe!", meinten beide missbilligend und spannten sich etwas an und hatten einen komischen, verbiesterten, da selten gesehenen, Gesichtsausdruck im identischen Antlitz. Bevor wir uns jedoch weiter austauschen konnten, öffnete sich plötzlich die Tür und Sirius schlenderte betont lässig herein.

„Ah, Hermione, sollte es mich wundern, dass ich dich hier vorfinde, anstatt im Bett?", meinte er süffisant und schritt locker zur Bar, um sich ebenfalls zu versorgen, ich lag immer noch entspannt im Sessel und weigerte mich anzuspannen. Ich hatte mit seinem Erscheinen gerechnet, aber die Twins aufgrund der neuesten Erkenntnisse noch ein bisschen aufgeregt, hielten sich zwar zurück, für sie ungewöhnlich, starrten dafür aber Sirius bitterböse in den Boden.

„Aber bei dir wäre es ja fraglich, in welchem Bett du gerade liegst? Da müsste man erst mal anfangen zu suchen, nicht wahr?", meinte er sehr giftig und trank nun gierig seinen Drink, denn so ruhig war er gar nicht.

„Du musst es wissen, nicht, Sirius?", kam es betont kühl aber auch lapidar von mir und ich blickte die Twins fordernd an, mit der Bitte sich rauszuhalten.

„Schau mich an, wenn ich mit dir rede!", fauchte da Sirius abrupt, als ich ihn derart lässig überging. Er beliebte es, die Twins von Anfang an zu ignorieren, als er sie jetzt finster ins Visier nahm „Ihr beiden geht, haut ab, lasst uns allein!", forderte er unwirsch.

„Nein, Sirius, wir lassen dich nicht mit Hermione allein!", sagte nun George bestimmt und ruckte fest mit seinem Haupt hoch.

„Sorry Sirius, das kommt nicht in Frage", meinte nun auch Fred ernst und sah ihn abschätzend und wenig freundlich an.

„Du hast es ihnen gesagt?", richtete er nun seine Frage gezielt an mich, ich weigerte mich immer noch ihn anzusehen und so nickte ich nur zustimmend. „Dann sag du ihnen, dass sie gehen sollen", befahl er nun mir sehr viel ruhiger.

„Das kannst du dir schenken, Sirius! Wir gehen nicht, selbst wenn Hermione es möchte, wir bleiben", sagten beide verbockt und störrisch, dabei verschränkten sie gleichzeitig ablehnenden ihre Hände vor der Brust.

„Ach, warum müsst ihr alle so dickköpfig sein?", knurrte nun Sirius aufgebracht, was mich dazu brachte leicht zu kichern, trotz der angespannten Situation.

„Das sagt der Richtige!", schmunzelte ich immer noch und blickt ihn nun doch an, begutachtete seine Erscheinung. Er schaute auf und sah mir intensiv in die Augen und plötzlich ging er nun entschlossen auf mich zu, was mich den Kopf schieflegen ließ und so sank er auf den Sessel neben meinem. Als ich ihm in die grauen Augen blickte, konnte ich zu meinem Erstaunen erkennen, dass sie Dracos hellgrauen Augen durchaus nicht unähnlich waren, wie es wirkte stand ich auf grauäugige, war ich zynisch mir selbst gegenüber.

„Hermione, wir müssen reden", meinte er nun erstaunlich bittend und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Dann rede, ich höre", bot ich ihm nicht weniger neutral an, denn sein unerwarteter Anblick verunsicherte mich minimal, da ich erkannte, ich mochte diesen Mann durchaus, was kein Wunder war, sonst hätte ich ihn nicht so nahe an mich rangelassen. Aber es sah aus als würde er sich geschlagen geben und holte stöhnend Luft, bevor er ansetzte.

„Ich muss mich entschuldigen, ich hätte nie, nie, nie, die Hand gegen dich erheben dürfen, das tut mir von Herzen und unendlich leid. Ich bin kein Schläger… war ich nie!", meinte er leise, aber sehr aufrichtig, dabei sah er mir ernsthaft in die Augen und ich glaubte ihm und so nickte ich langsam.

„Aber…", fing er an weiterzusprechen, als ich ihn unterbrach:

„Ich wusste, dass da ein aber kommt", erwiderte ich ironisch und ich verdrehte die Augen, die Twins verhielten sich so absolut ruhig, dass man hätte meinen können, sie hätten sich unsichtbar gezaubert oder mal kurz selbst das Atmen eingestellt, denn unsere Aussprache wollten sie anscheinend nicht stören. Bei meiner scharfzüngigen Entgegnung runzelte er unwillig die Stirn, aber ich hatte mich nicht zurückhalten können, denn dass er das Gespräch mit mir suchte hätte ich nicht gedacht, da ich dachte, Sirius wäre dafür zu stolz, wobei mich seine unerwartete Entschuldigung ernsthaft freute.

„Aber, ich hoffe, du siehst auch, dass das so wie du es triebst auch nicht richtig war, auch wenn meine Reaktion überzogen war und mit nichts zu entschuldigen!", sagte Sirius mit hocherhobenem Haupt, da kam das Pureblood raus und mit diesem aber konnte ich sogar leben.

„Sirius, ich bin dir nicht böse, ich kann dich verstehen! Ich bin nicht unschuldig, ich war traurig, dass es so unschön, geendet hat, aber lass es uns vergessen", bot ich großzügig an, schon mit Blick auf Harry war es wichtig, dass wir beide eine Basis hatten auf der wir miteinander umgehen konnten.

„Danke", meinte er da aufrichtig erleichtert, aber auch unendlich traurig als er rasch einen Schluck trank, setzte ab und fragte auf einmal rau: „Wer ist es?", da ich ebenfalls gerade getrunken hatte, verschluckte ich mich fast. Auch die Twins sahen aufgrund dieser Frage unbehaglich aus der Wäsche. Da sie wussten, es war Draco und das würde Sirius in diesem Leben nicht gefallen, wie uns allen nur zu bewusst war.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das von Interesse ist!", beschied ich ihm kalt und ausweichend. Er hatte nicht mehr das Recht solche intimen Dinge zu fragen.

„Falsch, Hermione, ich will es wissen! Sag mir wer ist es, der mich ersetzt hat!", forderte er unbeugsam, stur! Männer und ihr Stolz, dachte ich mir, ich konnte Sirius weder den einen, mit dem ich ab und an Sex hatte nennen, noch den, weswegen ich wirklich mit Sirius Schluss gemacht hatte. Denn das hätte die Nennung von Snape und Draco zur Folge gehabt und die daraus resultierenden Folgen wollte ich nicht tragen.

„Es gibt augenblicklich niemanden!", meinte ich deshalb knapp, dies war die beste Möglichkeit, ich erhob mich forsch und wollte gehen, da sich das hier nur im Kreis drehen würde, aber Sirius schnappte nach meiner Hand und hielt mich mit festem Griff fest, was dazu führte, dass die Twins aufschreckten und dazwischen gehen wollten, als ich versuchte mich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Pfeif deine Wachhunde zurück!", meinte er heiser, als er meine Versuche unterband, indem er noch härter zugriff, dabei schaute er finster auf die Roten, und ich deutete mit der anderen Hand, dass sie sich setzen sollten und stellte meine Gegenwehr ein.

„Was…?", flüsterte ich nun leise. Sirius beanspruchte meine Nerven, denn seine Berührung rief Erinnerungen in mir wach und ich musste sagen, ich fand es unsäglich traurig, dass wir nun so distanziert zueinander waren.

„Ich glaub dir kein Wort, meine schöne Lügnerin!", erklärte er rau wispernd und dabei schenkte er mir sein charmantes Grinsen, in welches man sich durchaus verlieben konnte und so lächelte ich ohne es zu wollen, zurück, denn seine Worte waren fast liebkosend gesprochen „Was ich aber noch wissen will. Spielst du mit Harry, so nah wie ihr euch seit Neuestem seid?" fragte er nun besorgt nach und so sank ich wieder auf meinen Platz, denn diese seine Sorge verstand ich durchaus und gestand sie ihm auch zu.

„Sirius, sei unbesorgt, du und ich wir wollen beide nur das Beste für Harry! Vertrau mir nur dabei, ich hintergehe Harry nicht! Versprochen! Und ob Harry dich ersetzt hat? Nein, ich wäre nicht die richtige Frau an seiner Seite, ich bin die richtige Freundin und Vertraute an seiner Seite, aber nicht die Geliebte, ich schwöre dir, dass du dir darüber keine Gedanken machen brauchst!", meinte ich sehr ernst, fast inbrünstig, da ich ihm diese Sorge nehmen wollte, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Wirklich, Hermione, ich denke nicht, dass er dir in…, dass er dir auf dieser Ebene gewachsen wäre?", kam es stockend von ihm und seine Sorge war mir fast greifbar.

„Das denke ich auch, hinzukommt, dass ich keine sexuellen Gefühle für Harry hege, ich sehe meinen Bruder in ihm, nicht mehr, aber auch nicht weniger", rechtfertigte ich mich geduldig vor ihm und löste nun vorsichtig mein Handgelenk aus seinem Klammergriff. Jetzt wusste ich wenigstens, dass ich bei seiner Berührung nichts mehr verspürte, was gut war, denn das ehemalige Kribbeln war nicht mehr durch meinen Körper geschossen.

„Ich glaube dir…!", sagte er nun wesentlich beruhigter und ich erhob mich wieder, um zu gehen, es war fast vier Uhr und ich wollte Abstand.

„Gute Nacht", verabschiedete ich mich endgültig und rauschte zur Tür hinaus.

Am nächsten Morgen um sieben, saß ich nach meinem Lauf frisch hergerichtet in der Bibliothek und wartete auf Harry, ich hatte noch ein bisschen im Bett das Buch von Draco durchgearbeitet war dann laufen gegangen. Hatte dann mich und meine Anziehsachen gereinigt und nun wartete ich geduldig mit einem Kaffee vor meiner Nase. Da öffnete sich die Tür und ein Schopf wirrer, brauner Haare schob sich herein und schenkte mir ein verschämtes, leicht müdes Lächeln.

„Hi, ich konnte nicht mehr länger warten?", meinte Harry nervös und setzte sich zu mir auf das Sofa.

„Ich warte schon, hast du dich beruhigt?", nahm ich seine Hand und streichelte sie leicht, indem ich mit meinem Daumen über seinen Handrücken fuhr.

„Mhmh, ja, nachdem was du gesagt hast, hab ich mir auch ein bisschen was zusammengereimt…", zog er seine Lippe ein und biss auf ihr nervös herum, und rieb sich mit der anderen Hand seine Narbe. „Du meintest wir sind verbunden, was ja stimmt, sonst wüsste ich nicht, wann er sich freut oder wütend ist! Und ich kann ja gar nicht die Schlange gewesen sein, wie auch? Das war er und sein Geist in der Schlange und ich war durch meinen Traum in seinem Geist, deshalb hab ich`s gesehen…", ratterte er unsicher herunter, dabei schaute er mich an, ob ich mit seiner Theorie konform ging und das tat ich.

„Gut Harry, weiter, bis jetzt gibst du meine eigenen Gedanken wieder!", bestätigte ich ihm und er stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus.

„Also und als ich Dumbledore in die Augen gesehen hab, war das nicht mein Hass auf ihn sondern Voldemorts… Scheiße, Hermione, er ist in meinem Kopf!", rief er aufgebracht und entriss mir seine Hand und zog wenig effektiv an seinen Haaren, aber gut, ich konnte so eine Reaktion nachvollziehen wer wollte schon irgendjemanden in seinem Geist und dann auch noch diese Person? Niemand, und so gab ich Harry die Zeit, diese wenig schöne Erkenntnis sacken zu lassen.

„Alles richtig, ich denke dem gibt es fast nichts mehr hinzuzufügen. Ich weiß nicht, nein, ich habe dich doch gebeten, wegen dieser Gefühle, die du empfängst, zu Dumbledore zu gehen, was du nicht getan hast, aber ich glaube desto mehr Zeit vergeht, desto stärker wird diese Verbindung und ich denke nicht, dass nur du Dinge von ihm empfangen kannst…", ließ ich ausklingen damit er die Bedeutung hinter meinen Worten verstand.

„Was, was? Du meinst er kann auch mich lesen, das wäre, das wäre nicht gut… gar nicht gut, oder?", fiel er von einem Schock in den nächsten und wirkte erschüttert.

„Ich weiß und ich denke, der Professor wird dir jetzt auch die Okklumentik beibringen, hier", und reichte ihm zwei Bücher, die ich hier herausgesucht hatte. „Das sind Bücher, die das Thema behandeln und dich vorbereiten sollten auf den Unterricht, denn Harry einfach wird es nicht, es ist nicht ein einfach zu lernender Spruch! Du musst Meditation und dergleichen lernen, aber ich denke, wenn du es beherrscht und du dich vor ihm schützen könntest, könntest du vielleicht die Verbindung nutzen", versuchte ich ihm das anstrengende lernen dieser Kunst schmackhaft zu machen, erstens weil ich Harry und seine Faulheit kannte und zweitens, da ich am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, wie schwer und frustrierend es war die Kunst zu erlernen.

„Oh, woher kennst du dieses Okklu… dings so gut?", fragte er irritiert.

„Was weiß ich nicht, Harry?", gab ich eine Gegenfrage als Antwort.

„Du hast recht, gut, ich werde mich mit dem Thema ernsthaft beschäftigen. Denn ich will den Typen nicht in meinem Kopf, wirklich nicht! Aber eine Meinung oder deine Einschätzung bräuchte ich noch. Dumbledore haben wir bisher nichts von meinen Visionen gesagt und selbst wenn Sirius es fallen gelassen hätte, der Professor sieht mich seit der Verhandlung im Ministerium nicht an, meine Überlegung, wenn er nichts von meiner intensiven Verbindung gewusst hat, da wir es ihm nicht gesagt haben, warum dann sein Verhalten?", brachte er leicht verwirrend und selbst verwirrt vor, aber ich verstand was er meinte und sich so schwer abrang. Ja, woher hatte der Alte die Vermutung, dass Harry Hassgefühle bei seinem Anblick empfinden würde bzw. der Dark Lord.

„Gute Frage, Harry? Auf die ich leider keine Antwort habe und die mich nur zur nächsten Frage bringt, warum zum Teufel hat er, wenn er etwas ahnt, nicht schon viel früher angefangen dir zu helfen deinen Geist zu schützen?", stellte nun auch ich eine Frage in den Raum, die einem nicht wirklich gefallen konnte.

Harry holte tief Luft.

„Ich bin froh, dass du das ähnlich siehst, Hermione. Und ja, es ist komisch, was soll ich tun, ich habe so ein schlechtes Gefühl?", legte er seine Hände auf seinen Bauch, ja da konnte man doch glatt ein Magengeschwür bekommen.

„Ich denke, Skepsis gegenüber Dumbledore ist durchaus angebracht, so wie er sich verhält und der Rest, der wird sich finden, wir dürfen nichts überstürzen", schloss ich abwägend ab und auf einmal hing plötzlich ein junger Mann an meinem Hals und schnürte mir die Luft ab.

„Danke, Hermione, du verstehst mich, genauso machen wir es. Es ist so schade, dass du Weihnachten nicht bei uns bist." Und strich mir über den Rücken.

„Aber Harry, es sind doch nur zwei Wochen, ruhig Blut und du hast Sirius, der dich ablenkt. Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, ändern am Ganzen können wir erst mal eh nichts, tröste Ron und Ginny! Und nun lass uns Frühstücken gehen, du hast bestimmt Hunger!", löste mich von ihm und nahm seine Hand. Wir gingen in die volle Küche, da heute niemand lange schlafen wollte und so setzten wir uns und begannen zu essen, es verlief alles sehr ruhig, sehr leise, wir redeten fast nichts und so warteten wir unruhig auf Nachrichten. Und endlich hörten wir die Eingangstür und als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, sah ich nur eine kleine, rundliche Frau mit roten Haaren und wie sich ihr ein kleiner, ebenso roter Wirbelwind laut schluchzend an den Hals warf.

„Ganz ruhig, mein Mädchen", sprach Molly beruhigend auf ihre Tochter ein und küsste ihr Haar.

„Arthur, ist über den Berg!", rief sie da auch schon wackelig und schluchzte erleichtert auf.

„Gott sei Dank!", hörte ich Sirius erleichtert sagen und wir alle strahlten uns beruhigt an.

„Heute Nachmittag kommen einige, um uns zu begleiten und dann gehen wir alle ins St. Mungos!", erzählte sie da auch schon, perfekt, da würde ich mir jemanden kaufen.

„Wissen Sie, wann unsere Sachen aus Hogwarts kommen?", fragte ich da.

„Oh, ja natürlich, Liebes, Minerva bringt es her und kommt mit den anderen." Ging sie nun zu den Twins, Ron und Harry und herzte alle sehr erleichtert. Wunderbar, ich hasste so was, ich würde ja auch so abhauen, aber das würden die Aufpasser nicht zulassen und so warteten wir wieder und die Zeit wurde mir lang, während ich mir der überlegten, traurigen und unsicheren Blicke von Sirius nur zu bewusst war, die er mir konstant schenkte. Ich wusste nicht, was er von mir wollte und ich würde wirklich froh sein, wenn ich dieser belastenden Situation entkommen war. Als wir endlich wieder Geräusche hörten und wir uns erleichtert ansahen, denn nur so doof hier rumsitzen konnte nerven. Als McGonagall, Tonks und Moody eintraten kam Leben in die Küche.

„Hier darf ich ihnen ihre Koffer überreichen", holte die Professorin aus ihrem Mantel sechs geschrumpfte Schrankkoffer.

„Wunderbar!" riefen wir alle begeistert aus und griffen uns unsere heraus.

„Gehen wir jetzt gleich?", fragte da Ginny aufgeregt.

„Bringt eure Koffer rauf und dann geht es los!", frohlockte Molly ungeduldig. Und so stürmten alle raus, nur ich blieb sitzen, was mir verwunderte Blicke einbrachte.

„Miss Granger?", meinte McGonagall trocken.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ich den Bus nehmen soll, um zu meinen Eltern zu kommen, oder wie Sie sich das vorstellen?", fragte ich genervt nach.

„Oh, daran habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht", meinte die Professorin nun tatsächlich überrascht.

„Nein, den Bus kannst du nicht nehmen!", kreischte Molly, die nun noch fürsorglicher als früher war und mir damit leichten Kopfschmerz bescherte, Mann, freute ich mich auf die Ruhe meines Cottages.

„Seit an Seit apparieren?", bot ich an und blickte auffordernd in die Runde.

„Gut, Miss Granger, ich weiß ja noch wo Sie wohnen! Dann lassen Sie uns aber gleich aufbrechen", bot sich nun die Professorin an.

„Danke Professor, Sirius danke für die Nacht… und Mrs. Weasley, wünschen Sie Ihrem Mann alles Gute von mir", verabschiedete ich mich rasch und höflich und schritt hinter der Lehrerin her, da mir Sirius nur einen langen Blick schenkte, mich aber nicht aufhielt. Ich war mir nicht sicher, aber mich beschlich das ungute Gefühl, dass Sirius mehr in mir und unserer Affäre gesehen hatte als ich und somit war ich froh dem Haus zu entkommen. Aber mehr mit diesem Gedanken wollte ich mich auch nicht beschäftigen. Im Flur standen schon Harry und die Twins, die mich herzlich umarmend verabschiedeten und die Twins flüsterten mir zu, dass sie sich auf den 25. freuten. Ron und Ginny sah ich noch auf der Treppe und winkte ihnen zum Abschied und folgte ihr nach draußen und schon apparierten wir und standen vor dem Haus meiner Eltern. Das etwas unbewohnt aussah, da meine Eltern sich wie jedes Jahr in der Schweiz beim Skifahren befanden, aber das musste die gute McGonagall ja nicht wissen.

„Es scheint niemand hier zu sein, Miss Granger?", blickte sie besorgt zu mir.

„Naja, ich denke es wird keiner meine Eltern informiert haben, dass ich nicht mit dem Express ankomme und so werden sie mich abholen wollen, sie shoppen davor immer ein bisschen, gehen deswegen immer früher los", erzählte ich ihr eiskalt meine Lüge und lächelte ihr ins strenge Gesicht.

„Oh, daran haben wir nicht gedacht, ich kann Sie aber doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen", meinte McGonagall besorgt.

„Doch, Professor, kein Problem. Ich ruf meine Eltern auf dem Handy an und sag ihnen, dass ich schon im Haus bin und auf sie warte", erklärte ich einer leicht überfordert aussehenden McGonagall.

„Handys sind wie alte Telefone, nur, dass sie so klein sind, dass man sie mit sich herumträgt, um immer und überall erreichbar zu sein, fragen Sie Mr. Weasley, der müsste Handys kennen", bot ich ihr als Erklärung an.

„Oh, na dann, das hört sich gut an. Dann wünsche ich Ihnen und Ihren Eltern schöne Weihnachten, Miss Granger", und weg war die alte Schachtel, dachte ich böse, meine Stimmung hatte ein Tief erreicht, nun, da ich nicht mehr für Harry stark sein musste, es war nicht gut, dass ich nicht mehr mit Draco hatte reden können, das wäre sehr wichtig gewesen.

Wie er wohl morgen Abend reagieren würde und ich wusste, dass er jetzt so vereinnahmt von seiner Familie wäre, dass ich ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Ich schaute auf das schöne Stadthaus meiner Eltern und apparierte umgehend und stand nun unter dem riesigen, alten Baum gegenüber dem „Rose Cottage", in welches ich jetzt ging und mit ein paar Reinigungssprüchen auf den neuesten Stand brachte. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte, setzte ich mich kurz, um mir die nächsten Schritte zu überlegen. Als erstes musste ich Lebensmittel einkaufen, wenn Draco und die Twins hier waren brauchten wir was, aber diesen Plan stellte ich erst mal hinten an, das würde ich morgen in der Früh machen. Mir lief die Zeit davon und ich musste noch einiges besorgen, was wichtiger war für morgen Abend und so wollte ich mich nach London ins Harrods begeben.

Harrods, hatte leider bescheidene Laden-Öffnungszeiten, eigentlich Werktags bis 18 Uhr und sonntags bis 19 Uhr, aber dank der Weihnachtszeit hatten sie bis 20 Uhr auf und so blieben mir fast fünf Stunden zum Shoppen und die würde ich auch brauchen. Um halb neun brach ich fast unter der Tütenlast zusammen. Aber ich war sehr zufrieden, ich hatte alles bekommen und so machte ich mir einen schönen Abend vor dem Kamin und las zur Abwechslung mal einen Roman, musste auch mal sein und genoss die absolute Einsamkeit und Ruhe, die einem in Hogwarts nie vergönnt war.


	57. Ministry of Magic and the Ball

Ministry of Magic and the Ball

Am nächsten Morgen, den 22ten Dezember, den ich mit einem langen Lauf willkommen hieß, welchen ich in der ländlichen Umgebung in Wiltshire aus tiefsten Herzen, trotz der klirrenden Kälte, genoss, machte ich mich auf die Lebensmittel zu besorgen.

Einkaufen! Konnte ganz schön schlauchen, war mein Resümee als ich mich vorsichtig, um mich nicht zu verbrennen, in die alte, filigrane Badewanne hineingleiten ließ. Ich hatte Öle und Kräuter als Badezusätze beigeführt, was die Haut besonders weich und wohlriechend machen würde. Heute Abend wollte ich perfekt aussehen und das Herausputzen würde den ganzen restlichen Tag in Anspruch nehmen. Ich cremte mich mit einer verführerisch duftenden Bodylotion ein, ich hatte extra eine sehr teure erworben in der auch Ambra verwendet wurde, lackierte meine Finger- und Fußnägel in einem leichten dezenten Rosé und glättete mein Haar magisch. Ich hatte es mit Spülungen und Kuren in eine schimmernde Masse verwandelt.

Dann begann ich mein Gesicht zu verschönern. Grundierung, Make-up, Lidschatten in einem zarten grausilbernen Ton, Eyeliner in Schwarz, der meine Augen betonte und hervorhob, Wimperntusche, um meine dichten Wimpern noch mehr zu betonen, ein klein wenig Rouge, sehr schön. Das Gesicht, was mir aus meinem Schminkspiegel entgegensah, hatte weich gezeichnete Konturen und sah sehr zart und fein aus, ich gefiel mir. Nun wollte ich meine Haarpracht zu einer Frisur bändigen, dank der Magie hatte ich sie umständlich geglättet und nun zauberte ich mit meinem Stab, auf dass sich meine langen bis über die Schulter reichenden Haare, die heute in einem saftigen, hellen Schokoladenbraun glänzten und zu einem etwas toupierten Knoten auf meinem Kopf drapiert waren. Es lag nicht straff zurückgekämmt an, nein, es lag leicht um meinen Kopf und ich zog einige lange Strähnen heraus die mein Gesicht, aber auch meinen Nacken umspielten, diese Strähnen lockte ich nun, so dass sie sanft in Korkenzieherlocken verspielt hinab fielen und mein romantisches aussehen unterstrichen.

Jetzt sah das Ganze noch besser aus, wunderschön… hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass ich so aussehen konnte. Das war um Längen besser und anders, als damals in der Vierten, nun blickte ich einer sehr schönen jungen Frau entgegnen, damals war ich ein hübsches Mädchen gewesen. Ich sah auf die Uhr, ich hatte noch eine Stunde also konnte ich langsam anfangen das Kleid anzuziehen. Ich holte es vorsichtig aus dem Kleidersack, es war überwältigend schön, wie ich fand und würde mir gut stehen. Als ich fix und fertig vor dem bodenlangen Spiegel stand, gefiel ich mir ausnehmend gut und drehte mich immer wieder um mich selbst. Ich war gespannt, wie die Männer heute Abend darauf reagieren würden.

Als letztes trug ich noch den Lipgloss auf meine Lippen auf, der einen leichten Roséton hatte und sie verführerisch glänzen ließ. Schnappte mir noch meine Chiffonstola und die Handtasche und ging los. So lief ich aufgekratzt die Treppen hinab, nahm den dunklen Winterumhang vom Haken, zog ihn an und verließ dann das Haus. Ich machte mich auf den Weg und apparierte. Ich apparierte in die zentrale Apparitionsstelle des Zaubereiministeriums, blickte mich interessiert um, denn hier war ich noch nie gewesen. Ich hatte Infobroschüren über das Ministerium gelesen, aber es selbst zu sehen war spannend. Ich begab mich zu den aufgebauten Garderoben-Schaltern, um meinen schwarzen, dicken Umhang abzugeben, richtete meine Stola, drapierte sie um meine Schultern und schritt nun auf den ausgemachten Treffpunkt zu. Hier ging ich über den blankpolierten, dunkel schwarzen Parkettboden, das Klacken meiner silbernen Stilettos war laut zu hören und mein langes Kleid strich spielerisch um meine Knöchel. Ich sog meine Umgebung in mich auf und speicherte jede Kleinigkeit ab, so waren in dem Gang unzählige goldenen Verzierungen und Gitter zu sehen. Überall war Gold, an der pfauenblauen Decke, an den Türumrandungen und den vielen offenen Kaminen, die sich zu beiden Seiten der schwarzen Steinwand aneinander reihten. Das Gold und das Schwarz, war doch ein netter farblicher Kontrast.

Es herrschte ein reges Treiben, trotz dieser späten Uhrzeit und aus den Kaminen entstiegen edel und aufwändig gekleidete Zauberer und Hexen und reihten sich in den Strom der ankommenden Gäste ein. Als sich vor mir die prächtige, riesige Halle des Ministeriums offenbarte, die sehr viele Stockwerke hoch war, da das Ministerium unterirdisch lag, staunte ich über die schiere Größe des Gebäudes. In der Mitte der beeindruckenden Halle stand ein runder Springbrunnen, dies war der „Brunnen der magischen Geschwister", wie ich wusste, ein Zeichen für die unglaubliche Arroganz und Überheblichkeit der magischen Gesellschaft. Er zeigte goldene, lebensgroße Figuren, in der Mitte des ganzen monströsen Gebildes stand ein hübsches Zaubererpaar, umringt wurden sie von magischen Wesen. Ein Zentaure, ein Kobold und ein Hauself, alle blicken zu meinem Leidwesen bewundernd und anbetend zu dem Paar auf, wie populistisch, dachte ich mir.

Widerlich, fand ich, wo die Wasserstrahlen herkamen, bei dem Paar waren es die Spitzen ihrer Zauberstäbe, bei dem Zentauren die Spitze seines Pfeils, der Kobold musste aus seiner Hutspitze Wasser lassen und die armen, armen Hauselfen, bei ihnen plätscherte es besonders verachtend aus ihren fledermausartigen Ohren. Wie schlecht, hatte ich schon mal gesagt, wie sehr ich so was verabscheute, man bedachte nur wie die Magische Gemeinschaft wirklich zueinander stand, da war dies ihr eine große Lüge. Die Zentauren erkannten die Ordnung, der von uns Zauberern geschaffenen Regeln, nicht an, wer kann es ihnen verdenken, sie verachteten uns und wollten nichts mit uns zu tun haben. Die Kobolde kämpften seit Jahrhunderten gegen die Vorherrschaft und Bevormundung durch die Zauberer, wo sie Recht hatten. Und die Hauselfen, mein Lieblingsthema, ihre devote Haltung kam durch ihre Versklavung, sonst nichts und war verachtenswert. Da brauchte man sich nicht so ein abstraktes Ungetüm hinstellen und sich beweihräuchern. Da erkannte man die Ignoranz gegen die man hier kämpfte, denn der Dark Lord wurde ja auch gekonnt ignoriert. Aber gut, ich würde mich darüber echauffieren können, aber mir würde keiner Beachtung schenken und so sparte ich mir meinen Atem und zuckte die Schulter, nachdem ich meine Musterung beendet hatte.

Hier stand ich nun, an unserem Treffpunkt und besah mir das Treiben um mich herum. Ich mochte das Beobachten, denn damit fand man am meisten heraus. Als ich einen jungen, selbstbewussten, dunklen Mann zielstrebig auf mich zukommen sah, der mit einem breiten, strahlenden Lächeln immer näher kam. Ich erwiderte es und freute mich ihn zu sehen. Gut sah er aus in seinem schicken, schwarzen Smoking, etwas abgewandelt von dem der Muggel, darüber trug er einen glänzenden, schwarzen Umhang, der eine Schulter freiließ, sehr fesch, es brachte seine kräftige, durchtrainierte Figur gut zur Geltung.

„Hermione! Schön, dass du schon da bist. Du bist wunderschön, ein Augenschmaus! Wie geht es dir, ich habe dich vermisst?", sagte er schmeichelnd und ergriff meine Hand und zog sie zu einem Handkuss heran. Er hauchte mir mit seinen Lippen einen zarten Kuss auf und blickte mich mit seinen funkelnden Augen eindringlich an.

„Viktor", erwiderte ich erfreut und drückte seine Hand. „Mir geht es gut, schön dich wiederzusehen und danke, dass du an mich als deine Begleitung zum Weihnachtsball des Ministers gedacht hast, das war sehr lieb von dir!", hakte ich mich nun in seinen angewinkelten Arm ein.

„An dich denke ich doch immer!", schmeichelte er, wenn man ihn so sah, mochte man Viktor das gar nicht zutrauen aber er hatte durchaus etwas intellektuell Reizvolles an sich. Ja, Viktor war mein heutiger Begleiter und dies hatte ich Draco sagen wollen, aber so würde er es jetzt sehen, das würde lustig werden, dachte ich sarkastisch und seufzte ergeben. Und so schritten wir zu den Fahraufzügen, die sich in einem angrenzenden Nebenraum zur Halle befanden und die auch wieder, ratet mal, goldene Gitter hatten! Der Fahrstuhl würde uns in die oberste Etage bringe, wo an sich nur Fudges Büro lag und auch die Festsäle des Zaubereiministeriums, die ihre Türen nur für besondere Anlässe öffneten. Als wir uns den Flügeltüren näherten, die zum Festsaal führten, war ich dann doch ein klein wenig nervös, aber ich würde es mir nicht anmerken lassen. Ich hielt mich sehr gerade und ging mit Stolz gereckter Brust neben Viktor Krum. Der heute auf diesem Weihnachtsball, den Fudge ausrichtete, persönlich von diesem eingeladen worden war.

Eigentlich hatte ich Rita beauftragen wollen, mir eine Einladung zu besorgen, um Zugang zum Ministerium zu erhalten, das hatte sich aber erledigt, als eines morgens beim Frühstück Viktors Brief angesegelt kam und meine anderweitigen Bemühungen im Keim erstickte.

Wie reihten uns in die Schlange und nun hatten wir unseren Auftritt, denn es betraten immer nur die Paare nacheinander den Ballsaal. Der Saal erstrahlte im Schein von abertausenden von Kerzen und der elfenbeinfarbene Marmor reflektierte das Licht der Kerzen und glänzte strahlend. Die zahlreichen, aufwändigen Verzierungen waren in üppigem Gold gehalten. Hier hatte jemand eindeutig zu viel Gold vor Augen gehabt, wo das Schwarz und Gold in der Halle ein harmonisches Bild boten, machte es hier beinah blind, das war vielleicht „goldig", ging der Zynismus mit mir durch.

Ich war in meinem Kleid für diesen Anlass richtig angezogen, die Brust war mit großen, runden silbernen, hell- und-dunkelgrünen Pailletten bestickt und umschmeichelte mein Dekolleté, kleine, grüne, dünne Spaghettiträger hielten es an Ort und Stelle. Unterhalb der Brust befand sich ein in Falten gerafftes, moosgrünes Band und unterteilte so das Kleid in zwei Teile, wie im Empirestil. Der Rest des Kleides fiel weit und flatterig an meinem Körper hinab. Der zarte, transparente Chiffon umschmeichelte in langen Stoffbahnen, die im Wechsel mintgrün und moosgrün waren, meinen Körper. Es war ein romantisches Kleid. Um nicht zu nackt zu sein, trug ich noch eine Stola aus demselben Stoff in denselben, ineinander verlaufenden, Farben um die Schultern.

Mein Outfit wurde von silbernen hohen Stilettos und einem kleinen silbernen Täschchen gekrönt. Ich sah gut aus und so konnte ich mich auch souverän präsentieren. Und so wie die Damen der Zauberergesellschaft glitzerten und blinkten, war ich in meiner vornehmen, zurückhaltenden Eleganz sehr auffällig. Ich hatte bewusst auf Schmuck jeglicher Art verzichtet und an der Hand des schwarzhaarigen, gutaussehenden, berühmten Bulgaren gaben wir ein imposantes Paar.

Und so schritten wir selbstbewusst und selbstsicher in den Ballsaal und ich konnte die Blicke der Anwesenden durchaus spüren, da auch ich nicht unbekannt war. Ich war bekannt, als Hermione Granger, beste Freundin des-Jungen-der-lebt, Harry Potter. Ja, das vierte Jahr hatte viel für meine Popularität getan. Dank, Rita! Selbst, wenn mein Auftritt hier in der Presse erscheinen würde, mit mir als Hermione Granger war mir das egal, da dies meine Eltern erlaubt hatten, in meiner regen Fantasie! Und mich hatte Viktor als der Erwachsene abgeholt, so hatte ich mir meine Ausrede schon zurechtgelegt. Niemand konnte mir verbieten, mit einem Freund auf einen Ball zu gehen. Ich konnte dahinten bei der Treppe Rita Skeeter sehen, in einem grünlich schillernden Kleid, das gefährlich an ihren Panzer als Käfer erinnerte.

Tja, bei ihrem Anblick viel mir kein anderes Wort als Mistkäfer ein! Wow, aber jeder wie er sich gefiel und schenkte ihr ein huldvolles neigen meines Kopfes und als sie mich erkannte, wurden ihre Augen sehr groß, sie versteifte sich sichtlich. Da müssen wir noch ein bisschen an unseren schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten arbeiten, Rita, dachte ich bei mir und vermerkte, dass ich sie bei passender Gelegenheit damit aufziehen würde. Und dort, auf der rechten Seite, begrüßte Minister Fudge mit seiner Gemahlin seine Gäste persönlich, mit seinem überheblichen und aufgeblasenen Gehabe. Fudge, war ein untersetzter Mann mit grauem Haar und trug heute, dem Anlass entsprechend, auch seinen Smoking und darüber einen grauen Umhang. Seine Frau... lassen wir das lieber, sah aus wie ein Christbaum, sie trug ein rotes Glitzerkleid und viel zu viele Diamanten, aber wie gesagt lassen wir das lieber, es bestand für mich die Gefahr zu erblinden, sollte ich sie länger mustern.

„Viktor Krum, wie erfreulich, dass Sie meiner Einladung folgen konnten. Ich bin sehr erfreut, einen international so bekannten und berühmten Sportler begrüßen zu dürfen! Und Ihre zauberhafte Begleitung ist… uh, Miss Granger!", hatte er wenig galant aufgerufen, als er meiner ansichtig wurde, wir hatten uns beim Turnier ein paar Mal aus nächster Nähe gesehen, aber nie miteinander gesprochen, aber er kannte mich.

„Erfreut, Minister", meine ich höflich und neigte den Kopf vor ihm.

„Ist Mr. Potter auch hier?", fragte er gleich neugierig und blickte suchend an mir vorbei.

„Es tut mir leid, Minister. Nein, ich denke nicht, dass Harry eine Einladung erhalten hat, Viktor war so freundlich mich als seine Begleiterin zu erwählen!", führte ich knapp aus und verzog die Mundwinkel zu einem verhaltenen Lächeln. Ich konnte hinter dem Minister, das typische weasleyrote Haar erkennen und somit Percy Weasley ausmachen, der ihm die Namen der ankommenden Gäste einflüsterte, sollte Fudge sie nicht kennen. Percy zeigte mit seiner dicken Hornbrille immer noch ein extrem wichtigtuerisches Gebaren und musterte mich nun missbilligend.

„Wenn das so ist. Willkommen und genießen Sie das Fest!", tat er jovial und sprach zusätzlich mit seinen Händen. Wir verabschiedeten uns und ich hakte mich wieder bei Viktor unter und schritt mit ihm die Treppe in den darunterliegenden Saal hinab. Da konnte ich schon die, durch ihre einmalige, weißblonde Haarpracht aus der festlichen Menge herausragende, Familie Malfoy ausmachen. Die mit ihrem Auftreten, das sehr imposant war, die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen, so wie die drei dastanden, als würde ihnen die Welt gehören und zu Füßen liegen. Dieses blasierte Auftreten musste man bestimmt üben, um es so überzeugend rüberzubringen, dass es nicht lächerlich wirkte, sondern dass man es ihnen wirklich abkaufte, dass sie eine bessere Klasse waren, als alle anderen Erdenbürger und man fast auf die Knie gehen wollte, ging es mir durch den Kopf.

Das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy stand unnahbar in königlicher Haltung da und wirkte in seinem perfekten maßgeschneiderten Smoking, der wie angegossen saß, wie einem Gemälde entstiegen. Er trug darüber einen tiefdunkelblauen Samtumhang, der das Wappen der Familie Malfoy zeigte. Dieses war mit einer aufwändigen Silberstickerei, die ein großes verschnörkeltes M darstellte, das von feinen, floralen Mustern umrankt wurde, versehen. Er hielt sich sehr gerade, sein langes, seidig glänzendes Haar, das über seine Schultern floss, hatte er locker zu einem Zopf mit einem dunkelblauen Samtband zusammengefasst. Sein Gesicht war schön, genau wie Dracos. In dieser Hinsicht waren die Malfoys gesegnet, über ihr gutes Aussehen brauchte man nicht diskutieren. Vater und Sohn sahen sich erstaunlich ähnlich, wenn man sie wie hier nebeneinander stehen sah.

In Größe und Statur nahmen sie sich fast nichts mehr, beide wirkten gut in Form und wussten dies auch. Er hatte ein edles, markantes Profil, ein perfektes Gesicht und eine ebenmäßige Haut, die sich durch ihre vornehme Blässe auszeichnete und seine Augen, die ein dunkleres Grau hatten als Dracos, sahen mit einem Ausdruck der Verachtung und Langeweile durch die Gegend. Wie er seinen Gehstock souverän hielt, der wie Harry uns verraten hatte, seinen Zauberstab enthielt, ein beeindruckendes, detailverliebtes Stück. Der ebenholzschwarze Stock wurde von einem silbernen Schlangenkopf gekrönt, der Smaragde als seine Augen sein Eigen nennen konnte und sein Maul aggressiv weit aufgerissen hatte.

Alles in allem bot er einen Anblick für die Götter, würde nur sein nicht weniger eindrucksvoller Sohn nicht neben ihm stehen, dessen Haar zwar kürzer war, aber sein Gesicht umschmeichelte. Er trug genau dieselben erlesenen Roben wie sein Vater, auch sein Samtumhang trug dasselbe Wappen. Ich musste mir ein Schmunzeln über diesen Partnerlook verkneifen. Und dann nicht zu vergessen Narcissa, schlank, groß und blond mit ausdrucksstarken, kalten, blauen Augen, war sie eine wunderschöne Frau. Zwar konnte sie nicht dieses reine weißblond, das ihre Männer hatten, ihr Eigen nennen, aber sie hatte schöne, schulterlange, glänzende, blonde Haare, die sie offen trug. Sie hatte nur zwei Kämme in Form von Schlangen aus Weißgold mit Saphiren in ihr Haar gesteckt, damit diese sie aus ihrem schönen Gesicht zurückhielten.

Ihr Gesicht stand dem ihres Mannes vom Ausdruck her in nichts nach. Ein Lächeln schien ihr schwer zu fallen und sie blickte auf das Geschehen in diesem Saal mit einem angewiderten, überheblichen Ausdruck. Ihren gut geformten Körper kleidete ein enges, langes, weißes Seidenkleid mit silbernen Akzenten, an den halblangen Ärmeln und dem Dekolleté, das einen U-Boot Schnitt hatte und einen Teil der Schultern frei ließ. Für so ein fließendes Kleid, durfte man kein Gramm zu viel auf den Hüften haben. Diese Farbwahl, gab ihr fast etwas Ätherisches so feingliedrig wie sie dadurch erschien. Als Schmuck trug sie ein weißgoldenes Collier mit großen Saphiren auch ihre Ringe und Armbänder griffen diese Materialien wieder auf. Sie machte viel her und das zeigten die Malfoy auch. Sie waren ein wahrlich beeindruckendes Trio. Der stolze Mann, dem man seine lange Ahnenreihe ansah und sie ließen das auch niemanden vergessen. Dieser Mann hier war die rechte Hand des Dark Lord, ihn umgab nicht nur der Duft des Geldes und des Einflusses, ihn umgab auch der Hauch des Gefährlichen.

„Komm mit, ich möchte Draco begrüßen, auf Hogwarts habe ich mich mit ihm immer gut verstanden", verkündete Viktor unwissend, dass er Gefahr lief in ein Messer zu rennen, welches er gar nicht kommen sehen konnte, aber er ließ mich gar nicht zu Wort kommen und zog mich zur Familie Malfoy. So war es nicht verwunderlich, dass diese recht schnell auf uns, das auf sie zukommende Paar, aufmerksam wurden. Huh, das lief doch mal wieder fulminant, gut! Ich durfte sehen, wie sich Dracos Augen vor unterdrückter Wut zusammenzogen, in ihnen braute sich ein Sturm zusammen, als das Erkennen in seinen Augen aufgeblitzt war, ansonsten saß die unterkühlte Maske perfekt. Mr. Malfoy sah uns abwartend entgegen, da er mich auch erkannt hatte, auch wenn ich dachte ein kurzes Flackern in den grauen Augen ausgemacht zu haben und seine Frau blickte auf uns, als wären wir Kakerlaken, die wir in ihren Augen wohl auch wirklich waren.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich bin Viktor Krum, ich wollte nur Ihrem Sohn einen schönen Abend wünschen, da wir uns in Hogwarts immer gut verstanden haben", sagte Viktor höflich und führte eine Pureblood-Begrüßung aus und verneigte sich leicht vor Malfoy, was diesem zu gefallen schien, so wie er den linken Mundwinkel hob und leicht nickte.

„Erfreut, Mr. Krum, darf ich Ihnen noch meine Gattin vorstellen, Mrs. Malfoy! Bevor Sie sich meinem Sohn zuwenden!", und so nahm Viktor, die ihm dargeboten Hand von Narcissa und hauchte einen Handkuss in die Luft.

„Und Ihre Begleitung, Mr. Krum…?", fragte er nun mit hochgezogener Braue, da er mich doch schon längst als das Mudblood identifiziert hatte.

„Natürlich, Mr. Malfoy. Darf ich Ihnen Hermione Granger vorstellen?", fragte Viktor und zeigte in einer vorstellenden Geste auf mich.

„Miss Granger, endlich lerne ich Sie von Angesicht zu Angesicht kennen!", konnte ich Lucius tiefe, wohlklingende Stimme vernehmen, die immer noch kühl klang, die aber auch eine Spur Interesse verriet und es flackerte kurz in den grauen Augen. Ich sank, den Pureblood-Regeln folgend, auf die Draco so viel Wert legte und die ich aus seinen Büchern erlernt hatte, in einen tiefen Knicks, hielt meinen Oberkörper sehr gerade, als hätte ich einen Stock verschluckt und neigte leicht den Kopf, was von ihm wohl mit Erstaunen aufgenommen wurde. Ich fühlte mich zwar in dieser unterwerfenden, altmodischen Geste etwas idiotisch aber ich denke, falsch machen tat ich nichts. Ich konnte sehen, wie auf einmal eine Hand nach meiner Griff, er hatte sich zu mir hinab gebeugt, da ich so verharrte bis ich begrüßt wurde. Ja, hatte ich alles aus diesem verstaubten Wälzer von Draco. Und eins konnte man sagen, ich vergaß nie etwas was ich lernte und ich war gut im Umsetzen.

Ich konnte mir vorstellen, dass sich viele fragen würden woher ich diese uralte Begrüßung zwischen Reinblütern kannte, da dies die richtige, formvollendete Ausführung und heutzutage die nicht mehr allzu gebräuchliche Form war und dieses Wissen hatte ich aus den Bücher der Malfoybibliothek. Hingegen sagten die Bücher aus der Blackbibliothek, dass ein schneller Knicks reichte. Und sind wir mal ehrlich, welches junge Mädchen, das nicht mit diesen Regeln aufgewachsen ist, sollte solche Verhaltensregeln kennen und gerade ich, als von dieser snobistischen Gesellschaft verachtete Mudblood. Oder könnt ihr euch Lav oder Pav vorstellen, wie sie so etwas tun? Nein? Gut! Ich nämlich auch nicht. So nahm er meine Hand und zog mich fließend aus meiner devoten Haltung und hob diese an seinen Mund und hauchte nun mir einen makellosen Handkuss auf. Ich blickte ihm nun tief in seine gewittergrauen Augen, die mich musterten. Es war, als würden in diesem Moment alle Geräusche in den Hintergrund treten, als wir uns so durchdringend anstarrten. Er hatte immer noch meine Hand in seiner und hielt sie umschlungen haltend vor seiner Brust.

Dieser Mann war ein Meister der Manipulation, wie mir bei diesem eindringlichen Blick bewusst wurde, bei dem er versuchte ganz tief in mich zu sehen und mich zu verunsichern, nervös zu machen. Aber bitte, nicht mit mir, ich erwiderte den Blick ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. Denn das Spiel, wer zuerst zuckt, kenn ich auch! Ich… es war mir nicht unangenehm seine Haut zu berühren, meine Hand in seiner zu wissen und ihm anscheinen auch nicht, da er sie nicht freigab und mich weiter ansah, mich und mein Gesicht fixierte. Ich wusste nicht was hier los war. Warum Lucius Malfoy sich so intensiv mit mir beschäftigte. Auf einmal konnte ich ein wenig galantes, wenig damenhaftes Schnauben hören und wie sich schwere, raschelnde Seide wegbewegte. Narcissa war gegangen und hatte uns damit aus unserer Trance befreit. Ich entzog ihm bestimmt meine Hand und er gab sie frei. Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf und blickte nun zu Draco, der sich zwar mit Viktor unterhielt, mich und seinen Vater aber keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ.

„Hier Draco, ich denke ich brauche dir Hermione nicht vorstellen", meinte Viktor und drehte mir den Kopf zu, so dass sich Draco kurz gestattete die Maske fallen zu lassen, um mich bitterböse anzufunkeln, da sein Vater sich nach seiner Frau in dem Getümmel umgesehen hatte und somit dieser Austausch unbemerkt bleiben würde. Ich machte große Augen und zuckte unmerklich entschuldigend mit den Schultern, während ich Viktor anlächelte.

„Nein, Viktor! Das brauchst du wirklich nicht, ich kenne Granger und wenn ich darf, entführe ich sie dir kurz zu einem Tanz!", kam es irre kühl von ihm und er wartete die Antwort, des kurz sprachlosen Viktors, nicht ab, sondern packte mich extrem sanft an der Hand und führte mich zur Tanzfläche, wo er mich gekonnt zu sich drehte und die Führung des langsamen Walzers übernahm, der gerade gespielt wurde. Draco war ein fantastischer Tänzer, der jede Bewegung mit einer großen Anmut ausführte. Zum Glück konnte ich recht gut mithalten, da ich mich seiner ausgezeichneten Führung übergab.

„Draco, bist du von Sinnen, ich bin ein Mudblood! Was werden dein Vater und alle anderen denken?", flüsterte ich aufgeregt, während ich mich in seinen Armen wiegte und mich liebend gerne diesem Gefühl hingegeben hätte, was unter den gegebenen Umständen leider unmöglich war.

„Lass das Mal meine Sorge sein, Mudblood! Was hast du hier zu suchen und dann noch mit Viktor Krum?", zischte er sehr leise, sehr wütend, behielt aber einen gleichgültigen Ausdruck im Gesicht bei.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Draco! Viktor hat mich vor Wochen gebeten ihn zu begleiten und ich habe zugesagt, aber nicht weil ich ihn sehen wollte, wenn es das ist was dich aufregt. Ich habe was anders vor und da kam mir Viktors Bitte gelegen. Sonst hätte ich den Käfer beauftragt mir eine Einladung zu besorgen, so war es nur besser, einfacher. Und ich wollte es dir im Zug sagen, aber da kam mir was dazwischen…", meinte ich leise und verzog auch keine Miene. Wir legten hier eine eins a Show hin, in der keiner einen Muskel verzog.

„Wirklich, du hast kein Interesse mehr an dem internationalen Sucher Star… Viktor Krum? Und wo warst du überhaupt, ich habe dich gesucht?", feuerte er die Fragen auf mich ab und knurrte leicht, als er Viktors Namen nannte. Ich liebte nicht eifersüchtige Malfoys, sie sind herrlich in ihrem Nichtsein.

„Nein, Draco. Nichts dergleichen, ich will nichts von Viktor und ich denke er erst mal auch nicht von mir, und selbst wenn… würde ich dankend ablehnen! Ich habe in der Nacht Hogwarts verlassen müssen, mit Harry und den Weasleys. Ich erzähle es dir, wenn wir im Cottage sind", das mit Sirius wollte ich ihm nicht jetzt sagen, da würde er nur austicken und das mit Viktor schien seine Nerven schon zu belasten. Wie würde er auf die Offenbarung, dass ich im Blackhaus gewesen war aufnehmen, mal überlegen, nicht gut denke ich!

„Vergiss das bloß nicht. Es ist unglaublich, aus was für Situationen man dich immer fischt. Aber was sollte das mit Vater? Lucius ist gefährlich, halte dich von ihm fern. Seine Begrüßung, dir gegenüber war… überraschend. Mutter ist nicht umsonst wie eine Dampfwalze abgerauscht, pass auf, reize ihn nicht zu sehr", meinte er eindringlich warnend, schaute auf mich herunter und betrachtete mein Aussehen taxierend.

„Warum? Ich hab doch nur die Regeln deines Buches befolgt?", fragte ich leicht perplex, ich hatte nichts getan.

„Dass du das Buch so verinnerlichst ist auch gut, aber du scheinst Vater beeindruckt zu haben und das ist nicht gut! Wenn man sein Interesse weckt! Er ist nicht umsonst der, der er ist!", flüsterte er eindringlich. „Warum hast du dich so verführerisch angezogen? Der ganze Saal klebt an deinem Anblick und alle Männer würden dich lieber gleich als später vernaschen!", meinte er leicht aufgebracht.

„Ich bitte dich Draco, sooo toll sieht das Kleid auch wieder nicht aus. Du übertreibst, hier sind viele schöne Frauen!", hob ich hervor. Ich sah toll aus, aber so gut auch wieder nicht. „Und das andere, so wie es gefährlich ist dein Interesse zu wecken? Ich mein, du bist ja auch nie eifersüchtig, nur weil ich Viktor begleite! Aber ich verspreche, ich werde versuchen deinem Vater aus dem Weg zu gehen!", bot ich gleichgültig an, da ich durchaus die Wahrheit hinter seinen Worten entdecken konnte, dass mit Lucius Malfoy nicht zu spaßen war.

„Ich bitte dich, selbst Vater sind fast die Augen rausgefallen, als er dich gesehen hat und lass mich dir sagen, er ist wählerisch! Er ist ein Malfoy. Und genau, wenigstens hast du es erfasst, Mudblood. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, ich dulde diesen… Krum nicht an deiner Seite, Schluss, Aus! Und wie er stolz mit dir umherstolziert, weil er weiß wie gut du aussiehst und ihn schmückst! Halt dich von Vater und von diesem Bulgaren fern!", sagte er bestimmt. Leider endete in diesem Moment der Tanz und er geleitete mich wieder zu seinem Vater und Viktor, die sich über Quidditch unterhielten.

„Und Draco, wie hat dir der Tanz mit einem Mu… mit Miss Granger gefallen?", kam es überheblich von Lucius, der sich das Mudblood schwer verkniffen hatte, was mich ihn anschmunzeln ließ. Ich weiß, Draco hatte gesagt ich solle ihn nicht reizen, aber das war doch zu komisch, ein Malfoy der sich eine Beleidigung verkniff.

„Ja, danke Vater, es war vergnüglich! Wünscht jemand etwas zu trinken?", fragte er höflich in die Runde, die beiden Männer nickten, ich schüttelte den Kopf und wandte mich an die illustre Runde. Ich, eine Muggelgeborene, unter Purebloods und wir waren alle so höflich zueinander, dass einem  
schlecht werden konnte.  
„Ihr entschuldigt mich? Ich müsste mich kurz zurückziehen?", schenkte Viktor ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und umschrieb, dass ich mich frisch machen wollte und tauchte in der Menge schnell unter. Ich verließ den überfüllten Saal und ließ das lustige, festliche Treiben hinter mir zurück und ein ernster Ausdruck legte sich über mein Gesicht, jetzt musste ich mich auf meine Aufgabe fixieren.  
Ich musste zielstrebig, schnell und konzentriert agieren, damit nicht auffiel, dass ich verschwunden war.

Mein Ziel:

Befand sich weit unten, hier im Ministerium, dort musste ich hin. Es lag im neunten Stock und hieß Dumbledore!


	58. Department of Mysteries

58. Kapitel Department of Mysteries

Mein Ziel war Dumbledores Vergangenheit!

Puh, das war doch gut gelaufen. Malfoy eins und Malfoy zwei konnten sich selbst und Viktor ablenken und ich meinem eigentlichen Ziel näher kommen. Ich war nicht zum Vergnügen hier, oder um Männer aufzureißen oder gegeneinander auszuspielen, oh nein, ich hatte eine Mission, denn ich war aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund hier und ich würde die Gelegenheit, hier unter diesen gelockerten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erscheinen zu können, nicht ungenützt verstreichen lassen, dass im Moment sicher niemand mit dem rechnete was ich vor hatte zu tun.

Ich schritt schnell ausholend voran. Das laute Klacken meiner bestimmten Schritte war gut zu hören. Da meine Zeit wahrlich begrenzt war, musste ich mich wirklich beeilen. Ich zog mir das verhüllende Tuch von der Schulter und faltete es zusammen, steckte es in die Handtasche und begab mich zielgerade zu den Fahrstühlen.

Ich musste in den neunten Stock, die sogenannte Mysteriums Abteilung, wie ich dank meiner Recherchen wusste, was nicht leicht gewesen war, wie ich hinzufügen möchte.

Ich drückte auf den Knopf für den neunten Stock und schon ruckelte der Fahrstuhl knatschend los. Als nächstes zog ich mein Kleid wenig galant weit hoch und holte meinen weißen Stab hervor. An meinem linken Schenkel trug ich vorsorglich einen Dolch, wie gesagt, ich ging nie unbewaffnet vor die Tür.

Ich präparierte mich für mein Vorhaben und zauberte mich nicht unsichtbar, da es hier im Ministerium Flüche gab, die solche tarnende Versuche magisch unterbanden, aber ich passte mich mit dem Desillusionierungszauber an die Umgebung an und sprach den _Sonus Ex_ auf meine Schuhe, sodass man meine Schritte nicht mehr hörte.

War ich aufgeregt, war ich nervös? Nein, da war ich vorhin den Malfoys gegenüber deutlich unsicherer gewesen als jetzt hier. Warum sollte ich furchtsam sein? Weil ich gleich einbrechen würde? Nein, das hatte ich schon getan. Ich war eher voll Vorfreude und gespannt, wie ich es schaffen würde und wie schwer es sein könnte und was für Anforderungen es an mein Können stellen würde.

Aber davor hatte ich keine Angst! Ich freute mich auf diese Herausforderung. Angesichts des Wissens etwas Verbotenes, etwas Illegales zu tun, nahm das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch beständig zu. Ich konnte fühlen, wie sich das Adrenalin vorfreudig in meinen Adern sammelte und mich noch aufmerksamer machte.

Diese mysteriöse Abteilung war selbst innerhalb des Ministeriums nebulös. Sie war die geheimnisvollste Abteilung, die es hier gab, da keiner im Ministerium etwas über sie sagen konnte, denn wer nicht selbst dort beschäftigt war, wusste nichts und konnte somit keine Auskunft über deren Arbeit geben. Die Mitarbeiter der Mysteriums Abteilung selbst hießen „Unspeakables", da sie selbst über ihre Arbeit und ihr Tun immerwährend schwiegen.

Es gab viele, gefährliche Ebenen der Magie und da meinte ich nun jetzt nicht, schwarz oder weiß. Nein, es gab eine unglaublich gefächerte Vielfalt, mit der hier höchstwahrscheinlich herumexperimentiert wurde. Die Zeit war nur eine davon, wie ich mir dachte, da mein Zeitumkehrer damals auch aus dem Ministerium gekommen war, aber es gab viel mehr.

Die Gittertüren des Aufzugs glitten laut klappernd auf und gaben den Blick auf einen langen, fensterlosen, verlassenen Gang frei, an dessen Ende ich eine schlichte, dunkle Holztür erkennen konnte.

Also trat ich rasch aus dem Aufzug, hastete eilig auf die Holztür zu und sprach einige Zauber, um zu sehen ob Aufspür- oder Überwachungszauber darauf lagen, die einen Alarm auslösen würden.

Es waren einige da, die aber zu meiner unendlichen Enttäuschung nicht mit den zum Teil verrückten und fiesen Erfindungen von Snape mithalten konnten. Wie gesagt, da hatte mich die Tür des Lagerraums von unserem schlechtgelaunten Professor vor eine größere Herausforderung gestellt. Ach, ich war so enttäuscht, die waren aber auch zu vertrauensselig! Wenn ich jetzt der Dark Lord gewesen wäre, wäre die Tür gleich einladend weit für mich aufgesprungen, wie deprimierend.

Ich konnte nur hoffen, dass das dahinterliegende Geheimnis eine größere Herausforderung bedeutete.

So betrat ich nun enttäuscht, aber nicht weniger aufmerksam die Eingangshalle zur Mysteriums Abteilung, stand in der Tür und hielt sie auf. Das alles ging zu einfach, das ließ mich sehr misstrauisch werden und so betrachtete ich die vor mir offenliegende Halle von dieser noch sicheren Position aus und sah in einem runden, ganz in schwarzem Stein gehalten Raum, der mit einer ungewöhnlich blauen Kerzenbeleuchtung aufwartete.

Ein verschlagenes Grinsen legte sich auf mein Gesicht, ach, wie süß, das sollte wohl verwirren. Ringsum im Kreis befanden sich ein dutzend identisch aussehende Türen, ohne Griffe, sehr gerissen, kicherte ich erheitert auf. Ich biss mir auf meine Lippe und überlegte. Ich war mir sicher, sollte diese Ausgangstüre ins Schloss fallen, saß ich in der Falle, da ich sie nicht von den anderen, einheitlichen Türen würde unterscheiden können.

Meine Gedanken liefen auf Hochtouren und ich blickte kalkulierend über meine Schulter, zurück in den düsteren Gang, um zu sehen ob jemand kam, aber da war nichts. Gut!

Mir kam eine abstrakte Idee, die ich testen wollte, also richtete ich meinen Stab auf die Holztür und sprach auf die Innenseite einen _Flagrate_, was dazu führte, dass plötzlich ein flammendes Kreuz erschien und das Holz markierte.

Ich blickte zufrieden auf meine Kennzeichnung und überwand den Drang, die Tür weiter auf zu halten und trat endgültig in den runden Raum. Nun zog ich die Tür bestimmt, mit einem lauten Klack ins Schloss und wartete gespannt, was da für mich kommen würde.

Fast augenblicklich begannen die Wände der runden Halle im Kreis zu rotieren, sodass die Eingangstüre nicht mehr von den anderen zu unterscheiden gewesen wäre, da sich die eigene Orientierung völlig in Luft auflöste, aber meine Idee stellte sich als grandios heraus.

Einfallsreich und gut durchdacht, musste ich ihnen neidlos lassen, aber bitte, doch kein Hinderungsgrund für mich, Hermione Granger, denn ihr System wies einige eklatante Fehler auf. Ich war damals mit Harry in meinem ersten Jahr, als diese magische Welt für mich noch ein an sich großes Fremdwort gewesen war, das ich erst noch für mich erforschen, entdecken und erlernen musste, schon mit magischen Hindernissen konfrontiert gewesen. Ich hatte schon als Erstklässlerin magische Fallen erfolgreich ausgetrickst und dies hier war nicht mehr für mich, kleine Fallen, aber auch keine wirklichen Hindernisse… keine hohe Magie, eher ein Kinderspiel, denn mein _Flagrate_ klebte noch immer gut sichtbar an der Außentür und das Kreuz strahlte mich an.

Ich verdrehte vor der ignoranten Unüberlegtheit des Zaubereiministeriums die Augen, weil man das magisch ganz einfachen mit einem Fluch hätte verhindern können, aber nun gut, sie machten es mir einfach und dafür sollte ich dankbar sein. Zur Vorsicht öffnete ich sie schnell, um mich zu vergewissern, dass es auch wirklich die richtige Tür war und ja, sie zeigte mir den Gang zu den Aufzügen. Ich war einfach zu misstrauisch, aber Umsicht war nie falsch.

Wunderbar, es war doch schön, zu sehen, wenn alles so gut klappte. Jetzt würde ich mich wohl schnell durcharbeiten müssen, um die richtige Tür zu finden. Ich musste mich beeilen, denn Draco und Viktor würden nicht ewig auf mich warten, ohne mich zu suchen.

Ich versuchte einfach mal die Naheliegendste und starb beinah vor Fremdschämen, da ein einfacher Alohomora die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Mir offenbarte sich ein langgestreckter Raum, der nur mit einigen schwarzen Schreibpulten ausgestattet war. In der Mitte konnte ich ein gläsernes Bassin ausmachen, voll mit dunkelgrüner Flüssigkeit und sah ich das auf die Entfernung richtig oder nicht, da ich den Raum nicht betrat, waren das wirklich Gehirne, die darin herumschwammen? Wie eklig, manchmal war es schon geschmacklos, was man so zu sehen bekam. Ich schüttelte mich sichtlich angewidert und zauberte auch auf diese Tür auf meiner Seite den _Flagrate,_ schloss sie wieder und ließ das Kreisen der Halle erneut über mich ergehen.

Wenn das immer so lange dauerte, würde ich morgen noch dastehen und wenn man mal an mein Glück dachte, das mir ja Tag ein, Tag aus so unbeschreiblich hold war, war es die letzte Tür, zu der ich wollte!

Nun kam die nächste dran und da überlief mich doch glatt das kalte Grausen. Mir offenbarte sich eine unwirklich düstere Halle, die ebenfalls mehrere Aus- und Eingänge aufwies. Diese Halle ging in die Tiefe und bot einer Arena, einem alten, griechischen steinernen Theater gleich, mit Steinbänken Platz.

In der abgesenkten Mitte befand sich ein Podest und darauf stand ein verwitterter, uralter Torbogen. Ich hörte ein leises Flüstern und Rauschen, was diesem Ort eine gespenstische Aura verlieh, die es schaffte, mir eine unwohle Gänsehaut zu bescheren und so verhexte ich die Tür schnell und schlug sie dann rasch zu. Was für ein unangenehmer Ort.

Mit was für gruseligen Dingen spielte hier das Ministerium? Das war nichts Gutes gewesen, so viel sei gesagt.

War es zu fassen? Aller guten Dinge waren drei und anscheinend war ich doch nicht so glücklos wie ich immer dachte, denn nun öffnete ich den richtigen Raum. Ich war am Ziel meiner Reise.

Ich markierte diese Tür nicht, sondern trat einfach ein und schloss sie hinter mir.

Diese Halle war wortwörtlich riesig, vergesst Hogwarts, vergesst das Atrium des Ministeriums, vergesst das alles und haut die alle zusammen in einem Topf und raus käme dann immer noch nicht genug, um diese unermesslichen Weiten zu beschreiben.

Ich war in der von mir gesuchten Halle der Archive und mein Herzklopfen nahm beständig zu, könnte ich mich doch hier nur für ein paar Wochen einsperren, ich wäre glückselig… aber so schenkte ich den bis an die unendlich hohe Decke reichenden Hängeschränken, die zum Teil bedenkliche Schieflage hatten, aber dank der Magie an Ort und Stelle verweilten, einen kalkulierenden, fast traurigen Blick und suchte an den verteilten Pulten nach einer Möglichkeit die Suche einzuschränken.

Es reihte sich Schrank an Schrank und diese reichten weit in die endlosen Tiefen hinein. Hier war das Archiv der Zauberer Geschichte, jede bekannte Kleinigkeit eines Ereignisses oder einer Person waren hier abgelegt, nicht nur Zeitungsartikel, sondern richtige Verweise, Querverweise usw. auch jede magische Verwandtschaft wurde hier notiert und festgehalten, damit die Stammbäume wirklich vollständig waren, was die Reinblüter in ihren Heimen mit ihren Stammbäumen anstellten und Mitglieder einfach herausbrannten war deren Sache, hier wurde akribisch Buch geführt über jeden, sobald das Ministerium von einer magischen Existenz Kenntnis erhielt.

Und genau aus diesen Gründen hatte ich hierher gemusst. Niemand, oder so gut wie niemand, erhielt hierher Zugang, da hier viele unliebsame Geheimnisse schlummerten, welche die meisten nur zu gerne vergessen wollten. Ein Gefühl der Zufriedenheit breitete sich in mir aus, denn ich hatte es geschafft! Ich war hier, schon fast zu einfach, dachte ich bei mir zweifelnd, aber nun gut.

Wie zum Teufel fand ich jetzt die richtigen Unterlagen? Nach was für einem System arbeiteten die hier?

Auf den magischen Pulten, die je vor einem Gang standen, konnte ich Karteikästchen erkennen und so ging ich auf eines zu und hob den Deckel an und konnte eine Vielzahl beschrifteter Karten sehen… mhm… 1300-1350! Okay, eindeutig ein paar Jahrhunderte zu früh, ganz eindeutig und so lief ich die Halle weiter zügig entlang, da die Zeit drängte.

Warum war die Eingangstür in der Mitte, beim Jahr 1300?

Ich kann euch sagen, so eine bescheuerte Idee konnten nur Magier haben, wisst ihr wie scheiße es ist, mit den hohen Hacken eine solche Strecke entlang der Schränke runterzulaufen, echt nicht angenehm! Leider suchte ich immer noch das Jahr, oder besser, ich wäre ja schon froh, das richtige Jahrhundert zu finden.

Endlich näherte ich mich dem richtigen Jahrhundert, dem 19ten!

Ich schlug ungeduldig die Kartei auf und hier stand von 1850-1900! Juhu, genau endlich! Ich konnte es fast nicht glauben und fischte diese Jahreskarte heraus und besah sie. Ah, hier musste man den Stab hinhalten und nach dem Ereignis, der Person oder dem Datum suchen, dann wirkte die Magie und suchte automatisch.

Na, das sollte nicht allzu schwer werden.

„Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore und Familie und Grindelwald in England", sprachs und dann hörte ich es verdächtig in den dunklen Tiefen der schiefen Hängeschränke grollen, die aussahen wie ein sehr wackliger aufgestapelter Bücherturm und es schepperte und rumpelte plötzlich, sodass ich mich gleich vergewisserte, immer noch alleine zu sein. Schon schossen zwei Akten auf mich zu, die mit einem lauten Klatschen vor mir auf dem Pult aufschlugen und mir mit modriger, abgestandener Luft entgegenkamen.

Ich schlug sie entschlossen auf und verschaffte mir einen kurzen Überblick. Ja, das sah gut aus. Ich verkleinerte die Akten und steckte sie in meine im inneren vergrößerte Handtasche, löschte das Gedächtnis der Karteikarte, dass ich die Akten aufgerufen und entnommen hatte mit einem _Evocatio Restinguere_ und ging zum nächsten Pult. Hier wiederholte ich die Prozedur, nur diesmal für die Zeit von 1900-1950!

„Albus Dumbledore und Grindelwald" und diesmal flog mir nur ein sehr dünnes Papier entgegen. Ich schenkte ihm nur einen kurzen Blick und steckte es ein, murmelte den Zauberspruch, der meine Spuren verwischte, drehte mich brüsk um und hastete aus dem Raum. Ich hatte schon viel zu lange gebraucht.

Ich hetzte zur Tür und schlug diese hinter mir zu und der Raum rotierte mal wieder um mich herum. Glücklicherweise hatte ich nur drei Kreuze durchzugehen. Die erste Tür, die ich aufriss, zeigte mir wieder diesen ominösen Torbogen. Ich wandte den Gegenfluch auf meinen _Flagrate_ an und verwendete dann noch einen _Reparo_ auf die Holztür. Sie sah aus wie neu, als ich sie schloss. Es war doch schön, dass es Magie gab.

Die nächste Tür war mein Ausgang und so zielte ich von hier aus auf die letzte Tür und ließ auch hier meine verräterischen Spuren verschwinden. Als ich auch die Letzte hinter mir schloss, hatte ich alle Spuren, die auf einen Eindringling hinweisen könnten, akribisch genau getilgt.

Ich rannte auf den Lift zu und baute die Flüche wieder auf, die ich gebrochen oder verändert hatte und hechtete nun hinein. Ich war jetzt gute fünfundvierzig Minuten verschwunden gewesen, wie mir ein _Tempus_ verriet, was hieß, dass ich schnell gewesen war, aber über dreißig Minuten für die Toilette, mein Begleiter und die Malfoys werden denken, ich hatte mich hinabgespült.

Ich versuchte meine Atmung und meinen Herzschlag wieder herabzufahren, nahm die zwei Zauber von mir und ließ meinen Stab wieder an meinen Oberschenkel verschwinden, um die brave Ballteilnehmerin zu mimen.

So betrat ich erneut die glänzenden, hellen Hallen der oberen Etage und ließ die Dunkelheit hinter mir. Ich war gerade in einem einsamen Vorraum der Waschräume und schaute mich im Spiegel an und zupfte an meiner Frisur herum, als ich mich versteifte, da ich auf einmal spürte, dass ich nicht mehr allein war und beobachtet wurde, wie mir ein Kribbeln im Nacken verriet.

Ich drehte mich ruckartig um und sah einen in seiner Pracht und Männlichkeit hoch aufragenden Lucius Malfoy mir gegenüber, der mich mit unleugbarer eingefrorener Miene, aber taxierenden Augen betrachtete und sich abrupt auf mich zubewegte, was mich dazu brachte, versuchsweise nach rechts auszuweichen. Taktisch unklug, wie ich erkennen durfte, da er ein zufriedenes heben des rechten Mundwinkels zeigte, weil ich nun nicht mehr den Spiegel in meinem Rücken hatte, sondern eine marmorne Wand und so breit wie er sich nun machte, kam ich nicht an ihm vorbei.

Er kam langsam, aber sicher immer näher und er wirkte sehr bedrohlich in seiner selbstsicheren und selbstgefälligen Art. Wie es aussah wollte er spielen.

„Miss Granger, Sie werden gesucht!", kam diese tiefe Stimme leise und sehr seidig daher und ich musste ein unwohles Frösteln unterdrücken.

„_Oh_, Entschuldigung, wenn ich Unannehmlichkeiten verursacht habe, ich komme gleich!", wandte ich mich knapp ab, kam aber nicht wirklich weit, da ich nun auf seine in sehr edle Stoffe verpackte, männliche Brust starrte. Er hatte sich lautlos und schnell weiter an mich herangeschlichen. Es war schon eine Strafe mit meiner Körpergröße gesegnet zu sein, so groß wie er nun einschüchternd vor mir aufragte.

Wenn ich nicht mein Gesicht in seinem weißen Smokinghemd vergraben wollte, musste ich weiter nach hinten ausweichen. Und so landete ich mit meinen bloßen Schultern und meinem Rücken an dem kühlen, glatten Marmor, was mich aufgrund der Kälte die Luft einziehen ließ und mir eine leichte Gänsehaut bescherte. Dies wurde von diesem blonden, langhaarigen Schönling genauestens beobachtet, da er jede meiner Regungen begierig verfolgte.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich denke wir sollten in den Saal zurückkehren!", sah ich ihm tapfer in die Augen. Dieser Mann war in seinem ganzen Auftreten beeindruckend. So wissend über seine Macht und Ausstrahlung, wirkte er auf mich gefährlicher als Snape, der aus sich ein Geheimnis machte und mit der Dunkelheit eins wurde, was diesem Mann hier vor mir unmöglich war und das nicht nur wegen seines hellen Haares.

„Denken Sie das, Miss Granger?", ließ er mich mit höhnischem Blick wissen. Er hatte sich mir beständig genähert, sodass kein wirklicher Platz mehr zwischen unseren Körpern war. Wie gut, dass ich des Öfteren so bedrängt wurde, so konnte ich eine gefasste und entspannte Fassade aufrechterhalten, auch wenn ich die Bedrohlichkeit der Gebärde durchaus als das verstand was sie war. Er wollte mich aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen und hoffte, dass ich meine Fassung verlor, dann würde er sich an meiner Furcht weiden können, wie er hoffte, aber so leicht würde ich es ihm nicht machen.

„Sie gefallen meinem Sohn!", flüsterte er rau und nahm mich nun in einer fließenden Bewegung gefangen, indem er eine Hand am Marmor abstützte und auf der anderen Seite anfing mit dem Kopf der Schlange seines GehstockS meinen Hals und mein Schlüsselbein genüsslich, langsam und anzüglich entlangzufahren. Währenddessen schenkte er mir ein durch und durch böses Grinsen, was mich unbehaglich schlucken ließ.

Puh, da erhöhte sich dann doch mein Puls. Ich konnte das kühle Silber an meiner nun erhitzten Haut fühlen und so drehte ich meinen Kopf zur Seite, um dieser lasziven Berührung zu entgehen.

„Ich bin ein Mudblood, wie sollte ich Ihrem Sohn gefallen?", warf ich verächtlich ein. Meine eigene, herabsetzende Aussage führte dazu, dass sein Stock mich zwang ihm in die gefühlskalten, grauen Augen zu sehen, da er damit mein Kinn unerbittlich anhob.

„Man kann durchaus mit Mudbloods Spaß haben, Miss Granger!", las ich in seinen Augen etwas, das mir ein klein wenig Furcht einjagte, so wie er dies flüsterte.

„Wenn Sie das sagen, Mr. Malfoy!", sah ich ihm unbewegt in die Augen und spürte den harten Kopf der Schlange, als er sich auch schon ohne Vorwarnung an mich presste, was mich Keuchen ließ, da er mir die Luft aus den Lungen drückte, so wie er seinen kraftvollen, durchtrainieren Körper an mich presste und mich seine Erregung an meinem Oberschenkel spüren ließ.

Warum immer ich? Warum mussten alle Schlangen denken ich stand ihnen zur Verfügung? Hallo? Dies war der Vater meines Freundes, dies war Dracos Vater, der seinen Schwanz begehrlich an mich presste. Wollte ich das? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht. Warum geriet immer ich in so eine Scheiße?

Ich versuchte sehr ruhig zu bleiben, denn jetzt die Nerven zu verlieren würde mir nichts bringen. Er hatte mich so überrumpelt, dass ich in einer verdammt schlechten Ausgangsposition war, um mich zu wehren. Wollte ich wirklich einen Skandal riskieren?

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie sind die Hand des Dark Lords, sollten Sie nicht versuchen, mich, Harrys Freundin, umzubringen anstatt… das hier zu tun?", ging ich nun in die Offensive, denn jetzt war es auch schon egal. Er hatte seinen Standpunkt klargemacht.

Ich hatte mit erstaunlich fester und beherrschter Stimme gesprochen, obwohl er mich ziemlich intim bedrängte und mich nötigte, aber ich tat, als würden wir einen Kaffeeklatsch halten. Snape hatte mich schon zur Hure gemacht, also konnte ich mit der Situation einen geilen Malfoy vor mir zu haben relativ souverän umgehen, vor allem da ich mir jegliches Aufbegehren in meinem Inneren verweigerte. Ich musste einen absolut kühlen Kopf behalten.

Ich konnte ein raues, sehr tiefes Lachen vernehmen. Er spielte wieder mit der Schlange und ließ sie gemächlich, sinnlich über meine Schulter und meinen Arm nach unten gleiten.

„Sie haben keine Angst, Dinge anzusprechen wo die meisten lieber schweigen würden! ... Interessant… warum soll ich Sie gleich umbringen wollen, es gibt andere Arten seine Ziele zu erreichen! Warum sollte ich mir meinen Spaß verwehren und Sie, Sie versprechen Spaß…, Miss Granger! So beherrscht, so unnahbar, so wenig Gryffindor… so perfekt für mich! Und das nächste Mal sollten Sie lieber schweigen, als Ihren vorlauten Mund über Ihre Vermutungen, den Dark Lord und meine Rolle betreffend, so heraus zu schreien… wenn, gebe ich Ihnen andere Gründe zum _Schreien_!" zischte er zum Schluss seiner Ausführungen hin böse und fasste mir mit seiner Hand, die bisher neben meinem Kopf am Marmor gelehnt hatte, rabiat in meine Haare und beugte nun blitzschnell seinen Kopf und biss mich fest und rücksichtslos in meine rechte, unbedeckte Schulter.

Ich war wie paralysiert. Im ersten Moment wollte ich schreien, der Schmerz war unglaublich, wie sich seine Zähne nach und nach, aber beständig, mit brachialer Gewalt in mein Fleisch gruben, als wäre er eine Schlange und würde seine Giftzähne bis zum Anschlag in mir versenken.

Er biss richtig zu! Und riss unnachgiebig an meinen Haaren.

Ich biss mir grob auf meine Zunge, bis ich Blut schmeckte, da ich ihm den Genuss mich zum Schreien zu bringen nicht geben wollte. Tränen des Schmerzes sammelten sich in meinen Augen. Ich versuchte, ihn mit meinen Händen hart von mir zu schieben und wegzudrücken, aber er stand wie ein fest verwurzelter Baum und so presste er seinen Körper hemmungslos noch näher an mich, damit ich still hielt. Meine Hände waren weiter an seiner Brust gefangen und zur Bewegungslosigkeit verdammt. Warum hatte ich die einfachsten und normalsten Verhaltensregeln zur Selbstverteidigung nicht beachtet?

Ganz einfach, hätte ich gedacht, dass Malfoy so wahnsinnig wäre, mich so in der Öffentlichkeit, an einem so öffentlichen Ort wie dem Ball des Ministeriums, so anzugehen, mich derart offen zu attackieren? Nein, hatte ich nicht, dumm, aber ein Fehler!

Ich wollte ihm am liebsten mein Knie in die Weichteile rammen, aber er hatte es geschafft, meine Beine brutal auseinander zu drängen und sich dazwischen zu positionieren. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass er nicht an alles dachte um sich vor mir zu schützen. Er unterschätzte meinen Kampfwillen anscheinend nicht. Schlauer Mann, aber hatte ich je gesagt Malfoys wären dumm?

Diese ganze demütigende Situation mochte nur im Höchstfall, wenn überhaupt, eine Minute gedauert haben. Schließlich ließ er von meiner malträtierten Schulter ab, hob seinen weißblonden Schopf und sah mir mit einer unverkennbaren Gier in meine mit Tränen gefüllten Augen.

„Du hast nicht geschrien!", hauchte er rau und hörbar erregt. Das schien ihn zu erstaunen, aber auch unglaublich heiß zu machen, was dazu führte, dass er mir seine Zähne zeigte, sie mir fletschend entgegen hielt. Die Zähne, die er mit unglaublicher Rohheit in meine Schulter geschlagen hatte und an denen ich noch mein Blut sehen konnte. Ein grausiger Anblick, der mich wieder schwer schlucken ließ. Der Schmerz war ein starkes, beständiges Pochen und ich wollte ihm nicht den Gefallen tun, zu weinen, also lieferten wir uns ein stummes Blickduell.

Schließlich wandte er sich ab und sah nun zu seinem Biss. Er senkte sein Haupt und begann in einer schier wahnsinnig anmutenden, lasziven und trägen Bewegung an der Wunde mit seiner Zungenspitze zu lecken. Er kostete mein Blut und liebkoste die Wunde, fuhr die Umrisse und Abdrücke seiner Zähne langsam nach.

Ich ließ den Kopf in den Nacken sinken und unterdrückte mit Müh und Not ein Wimmern, das über meine Lippen kommen wollte, aber ihm diese Genugtuung zu geben, das ließ mein Stolz nicht zu. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn mit Wucht an den Marmor geknallt. Das konnte nicht real sein, das passierte nicht mir, bitte nicht, dachte ich geschlagen!

Ich konnte Schritte hören und dass jemand kam. Göttin sei Dank, hoffentlich ließ er dann von mir ab.

Leider konnte ich nichts sehen, da ich echt scheiße stand und die unnachgiebige Hand in meinen Haaren fixierte meinen Kopf beharrlich, sodass ich ausharren musste. Ich verfluchte schon wieder meine mickrigen eins fünfundsechzig. Lucius Malfoy so nah und fordernd an meinem Körper zu fühlen war gerade nicht wirklich angenehm.

Wo würde das hinführen, wenn nicht der, der gerade gekommen war, um wen auch immer es sich handelte, etwas sagen würde, fragte ich mich verzweifelt, denn die Schritte waren verklungen und ich wusste, wir wurden beobachtet. Sollte ich vielleicht doch laut schreien und damit einen Skandal auslösen und Lucius Malfoy die Genugtuung geben gewonnen zu haben?

Göttin sei Dank sagte der bisher stumme Beobachter endlich etwas, da Malfoy anscheinend in seiner irrsinnigen Raserei, mich nun mit kleinen Bissen in meinen Hals beglückte und nicht mitbekommen hatte oder absichtlich in seiner Ignoranz ignorierte, dass wir nicht mehr alleine waren.

„Vater? Mutter sucht dich, Fudge möchte mit dir gleich die Ansprache halten und Krum sucht Granger!", hörte ich endlich Dracos kühle, gefühlslose Stimme und ich stieß fast erlöst die angehaltene Luft aus.

Himmel sei Dank war es Draco! Lucius riss seinen Kopf hoch, sah mich noch einmal verlangend an und trat abrupt von mir zurück und gab mich endlich frei, nickte mir höflich zu, ein Pureblood musste man sein und gab sich manierlich, als wäre nie etwas passiert.

„Ich komme, Draco! _Bissss_ zum nächsten Mal, Miss Granger!", betonte er sehr stark, doppeldeutig drohend und drehte sich nun um, schritt majestätisch aus dem kleinen Raum und beachtete seinen Sohn nicht weiter.

Ich stand nun etwas wackelig da, ohne seinen Körper, der mich aufrechthielt und schon war Draco vor mir, umfasste unerwartet zärtlich meine Oberarme und gab mir Halt. Ich war durch das was dieser Mann, der sein Vater war, getan hatte leicht aus dem Konzept. Er hatte mich gebissen! Gebissen wie ein Tier!

„Hermione, was ist passiert?", fragte er geschockt. „Was ist das?", schaute er nun auf meine verletzte Schulter und ich machte mich los. Ich drehte mich nur leicht zum Spiegel, um zu sehen was Lucius Malfoy getan hatte. Es sah wirklich fies aus. Wie eine Zeichnung wirkte diese noch immer blutende Bisswunde und weh tat es auch noch. War das nicht toll? Auch meine Frisur war hinüber. Ich sah mehr als derangiert aus.

„Er hat mich gebissen!", hauchte ich ungläubig und blickte auf die gut sichtbaren Zahnabdrücke.

„Das sehe ich auch und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass er versucht hat in dir zu verschwinden. Was ist passiert?", trat Draco wieder zu mir und zauberte mit seinem zweiten, schwarzen Zauberstab, den auch er immer bei sich trug, meine Wunde mehr schlecht als recht weg, denn einem _Episkey_ hielt sie leider stand. Und trotzdem heilte sie nicht ganz und es blieb eine gerötete und geschwollene Stelle, die an das eben passierte Unglaubliche erinnerte.

„Danke, Draco", brachte ich nüchtern hervor, dabei sah ich ihn resigniert im Spiegel an. Als er mich auffordernd ansah, begann ich zu erklären.

„Er meinte, dass ich seinem Sohn gefallen würde, dann meinte ich, dass das nicht sein könnte… da ich ein Mudblood sei…" Ich drehte mich nun um und sank in seine offenen Arme, die er sofort um mich schlang, „…und meinte, er sollte mich doch lieber versuchen umzubringen! Er… er war der Ansicht, man könnte auch so Spaß mit Mudbloods haben. Man müsste sie nicht umbringen und er würde mich zum Schreien bringen, dann hat er mich gebissen!", erzählte ich schnell und abgehackt. Draco strich beständig und beruhigend über meinen Rücken.

„Ach, Scheiße, das ist echt nicht gut! Warum wundert es mich bloß nicht, dass dir das passiert? Und lass mich raten, du hast keinen Ton von dir gegeben? ... Hermione, damit reizt du ihn doch nur mehr. Vater ist ein Jäger und er hat dich zu seiner Beute auserkoren, nicht gut, gar nicht gut! Und dass er dich noch gleich markiert, mhm… gar nicht gut! Er verliert nie die Contenance und das erst recht nicht in der Öffentlichkeit! Scheiße, komm wir müssen hier abhauen, denn er wird keine Ruhe mehr geben bis er… lass uns gehen! Er liebt die Jagd!", packte er meinen Arm fest und zog mich fluchtartig wieder zu den Aufzügen. Zum Glück war der Flur verlassen, da gerade die Mitternachtsansprache von Fudge und dem großzügigen Finanzier Malfoy gehalten wurde.

Die Aussage Dracos hatte mich erschüttert. Da stand ich nun und ließ mich von ihm wie eine Puppe durch die Gegend führen. Jetzt hatte ich neben Snape auch noch Lucius Malfoy an der Backe, der mir immer und überall auflauern würde!

Also manchmal, nur manchmal, wollte ich durchdrehen… aber ich brachte mich selbst zur Raison. Es würde mir weder helfen noch mich retten, die Nerven zu verlieren.

Draco, durchschritt mit mir das schwarze Atrium und wir näherten uns dem Apparierpunkt.

„Mein Umhang", meinte ich da noch verdattert.

„Vergiss ihn, ich kauf dir einen Neuen!", packte er meinen Arm fester und zog mich unerbittlich weiter. Es war, wie eine Flucht.

„So, apparier uns zu dem Cottage!", befahl er mir barsch und ich tat es und brachte Distanz zwischen Lucius Malfoy und uns, aber besonders zwischen Lucius und _mich_.

Hier einen Empfehlung zu einem Special:

.de/s/4ef5b22a00014060067007d0


	59. Eine Nacht mit Draco und ihre Folgen

59. Kapitel Eine Nacht mit Draco und ihre Folgen

Und so materialisierten sich Draco und ich unter dem großen alten Baum, in der kalten, frischen Dezemberluft, was mich in meinem hauchdünnen Abendkleid frieren ließ, daher drängte ich zur Eile.

„Komm!", zog ich ihn fordernd zum Cottage, bedeutete ihm, eine Hand an die Tür zu legen und intonierte eine kleine Beschwörung, die ihn in den Schutz des Hauses aufnahm.

„Hübsch!", verkündete er nach einem kurzen Rundumblick, nachdem er tatsächlich alles sehen konnte und ich winkte ihn rasch herein.

„Wann schmeißt du den _Fidelius_, denn nach gerade eben wäre ich für so schnell als möglich!", meinte er gewichtig und geschäftig, wobei er an der silbernen Mantelschließe seines dunkelblauen Samtumhangs nestelte.

„Eigentlich wollte ich warten bis die Twins am 25ten da sind", wandte ich irritiert ein.

„Nein, das ist zu spät, wir machen das morgen in der Früh!", bestimmte er forsch, danach ging er selbstherrlich ins Wohnzimmer, wo er mit einem Wisch und lautlos das Feuer entzündete. Er schien sich heimisch zu fühlen, als das Feuer prasselnd im Kamin knisterte und schnell den Raum erwärmte.

Er legte währenddessen den schweren, samtenen Umhang, der, wie ich jetzt sah, auch ein silberfarbenes Seidenfutter hatte, ab und gleichgültig über einen Stuhl, wobei er erleichtert aufatmete. Das gute Stück schien einiges zu wiegen.

„Was passiert gerade, Draco?", fragte ich unsicher und sah ihn intensiv an. Ich stand recht verloren in der Gegend.

„Viel, leider!", sagte er mit einem nicht zu bestimmenden Timbre in der Stimme. Sehr aussagekräftig, Mr. Malfoy, dachte ich zynisch und stieß ein unzufriedenes Schnauben aus.

„Muss ich mir große Sorgen machen?", fragte ich überlegt und dachte an das unbeschreibliche Gefühl, als sich Lucius' Zähne, wie in Zeitlupe, unnachgiebig in meine Haut gegraben hatten und schüttelte mich leicht vor Grauen.

„Zum Teufel, ja, denkst du er ist umsonst DeathEater?", kam es aufgebracht von Draco, der nahe beim Kamin stand. „Er hat dich gebissen…", flüsterte er so leise, dass ich ihn kaum verstand und schüttelte, als könne er es nicht glauben, den Kopf.

„Wann gehst du wieder?", versuchte ich abzulenken, wie gesagt, passiert war passiert. Jetzt konnten wir uns nur noch überraschen lassen. Aus mir sprach Pragmatismus pur.

„Gar nicht, wir wollten uns ja eh morgen früh treffen. Jetzt bin ich halt schon hier!", meinte er lapidar und fuhr sich unruhig durch seine blonden Haare.

„Ja, aber wird dein Vater nicht misstrauisch, dass du… seit dem Ball verschwunden bist? Nachdem du uns… ähm, also nachdem du uns unterbrochen hast! …Danke dafür!", meinte ich immer leiser werdend, dabei schlang ich meine Arme um mich selbst, da ich plötzlich ganz schrecklich fror. Vom Schock oder da das Kleid so dünn war? Was auch immer, es war als würde ich mich von jetzt auf gleich sehr unsicher fühlen, aber ich rief mich zur Ordnung, als ich fragte: „Und was ist mit deinen Sachen?"

„Nein, ich schreib ihm gleich einen Brief, dass ich noch schnell ein Bedürfnis hatte… und danach gleich zu Blaise gehe, wo ich, wie vereinbart, das Weihnachtsfest und den Rest der Ferien verbringe! Hast du Tinte und Pergament?", fragte er geschäftig und als er mich derart abwägend ansah, trat ein besorgter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. „Ich werde Vater veranlassen, meine Sachen zu Blaise zu schicken, die hole ich dann morgen bei ihm ab!", meinte er bestimmt.

„Ja natürlich… hier, bitte! Und die Idee mit Zabini ist gut!", sprach ich ihm gut zu als ich ihm alles reichte und er schrieb eine kurze Nachricht, öffnete eines der kleinen Sprossenfenster und rief seine Eule mit einem Spruch selbst über diese Entfernung zu sich.

„Die kommt gleich, dann ist auch dies erledigt."

In dieser Zeit hatte ich mir die hohen Schuhe von den Füßen gestreift und füllte für jeden von uns ein Glas mit Whiskey, die Muggelvariante, _Lagavulin 16 Jahre „Classic Malt"_**, **den ich extra für uns gekauft hatte, um Draco auch mal die nichtmagische Alternative anzubieten, damit er seinen Horizont erweiterte, aber auch weil ich nach dem Einbruch, der geglückt war und vor allem nach Lucius Malfoys Attacke einen Schluck ganz dringend nötig hatte.

„Ich muss Viktor auch informieren, da ich einfach so verschwunden bin", meinte ich überlegt und reichte Draco nun den Drink.

„Nein, musst du nicht!", meinte er sehr bestimmt, wobei seine Züge abweisend wirkten und nahm gleich gierig einen großen Schluck, während ich konsterniert war über seine rüde Art, als er mich überrascht ansah. „Was ist das?", dabei besah er sich den bernsteinfarbenen Inhalt und schnupperte daran.

Ich kicherte leicht auf. Schön, dass Draco es schaffte, mich trotz der Umstände zum Lachen zu bringen, so wie er seine aristokratische Nase kräuselte. „Das ist Muggel Whiskey, „Lagavulin", 16 Jahre alt und wie findest du ihn?", fragte ich kokett und setzte mich auf die Couch und blickte interessiert zu ihm hoch.

Er nahm nun einen kleineren, vorsichtigeren Schluck und trank überlegend. „Erstaunlich gut, hätte ich den Muggeln gar nicht zugetraut. Nicht so scharf wie der Feuerwhiskey von uns, mal was anderes!", war sein gnädiges Urteil. „Kann man trinken." Oh, mehr würde ich nicht von ihm bekommen, aber ich hatte die starke Vermutung, dass es ihm besser schmeckte als er zeigen wollte, so genießend wie er den nächsten Schluck nahm.

„Du musst wissen, bei den Muggeln gibt es eine große Vielfalt. Es gibt zig verschiedene Varianten von dem Zeug aus Irland, Schottland, Amerika und, und, und", erklärte ich ausführlich, die Ablenkung tat gut.

„Echt? Muggel sind komische Leute…", meinte er überrascht, doch dann wurde er unterbrochen, weil seine Eule kam. „Ah, da bist du ja, Ianus, hier, bring den Vater, aber erst wenn dieser im Manor ist!", befahl er gewohnt herrisch, währenddessen band er dem herrlichen braunweißen Tier den Brief um und schickte es auf Reisen.

„Wow, Draco, war das eine Bay Owl? Die sind ja so selten, aber passt zu einem Malfoy, der immer Masken trägt, oder ist es nur Zufall? ", rief ich verzückt, denn diese Maskeneulen waren wahrlich nicht oft zu sehen und in der Schule hatte er eine andere, so viel ich wusste, eine sehr unauffällige Eule.

„Du kennst also die Art. Er war ein Geschenk von Severus, ob er damit etwas andeuten wollte weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke, Severus ist alles zuzutrauen. Ich mag Ianus sehr. Er ist was ganz Besonderes und so klug", schwärmte er bereitwillig. Ich konnte die Gefühle für seine Eule in seinem Gesicht ablesen und nun, nachdem ich wusste von wem Ianus kam, war ich mir sicher, dass es mit Sicherheit eine böse Anspielung auf das malfoyische Verhalten war, alle Gefühle hinter Masken zu verbergen. Die Kritik kam vom Richtigen.

Ich lehnte entspannt, mit meinem Drink in der Hand, in den Kissen, mein wunderschönes Kleid bauschte sich um mich und ich stellte die neue Gefahr, die Mr. Malfoy für mich bedeutete in meinen Gedanken hinten an, da ich eh nichts mehr daran würde ändern können. In dieser Hinsicht war ich gleichgültig. Ich würde mich dem Problem stellen, wenn es auf mich zukam, beschloss ich resignierend.

„So, das ist erledigt", kam Draco schwungvoll auf das Sofa, setzte sich neben mich und prostete mir augenzwinkernd zu, stieß mit mir vertraut an.

„Das war doch mal ein Abend!", fasste Draco wenig begeistert zusammen und hob einladend seinen Arm und ich kuschelte mich willig an seine Seite. Ich atmete zur Beruhigung seinen sinnlichen Duft ein. „Wir kriegen das alles hin, was auch immer passiert. Wenn wir zusammenhalten, wird alles mehr oder weniger glimpflich ablaufen und Severus haben wir ja auch noch", erklärte Draco beruhigend. Ich musste laut auflachen, mein Körper bebte belustigt. Es war als würde Draco einen Schlachtplan entwerfen und sich selbst und nicht nur mich beruhigen.

Er blickte schockiert, aufgrund meines erheiterten Ausbruchs, auf mich nieder. „Entschuldigung, D… Draco, aber du redest so pathetisch, du musst mich nicht trösten. Ich weiß, dass wir daraus mal kein Drama machen sollten, sonst wird's nur schlimmer! Wie so oft ist es nicht schön, aber nicht zu ändern und Wert darauf habe ich nicht gelegt, ehrlich und das ist das Einzige was mich wirklich und wahrhaftig beschäftigt: Was hab ich falsch gemacht, dass er auf mich so aufmerksam geworden ist?", meinte ich ehrlich, offen und schaute nun inbrünstig in mein Glas, als wäre hier die Antwort verborgen. Es erinnerte mich gerade an die Glaskugel im Wahrsageunterricht, da hatte ich auch nie mehr als wabernden, nichtssagenden Rauch gesehen.

Ich spürte, wie mich Draco fester in seine Arme zog, mich hielt und in meine ruinierte Frisur nuschelte: „Du weißt es wirklich nicht, Granger, oder? Du bist immer so schlau und bedenkst und planst immer so viel, aber dir selbst gegenüber bist du blind. Und nein, ich werde hier nicht deine Attribute aufzählen, aber wie ich dir schon mal gesagt habe, du bist was Besonderes und nicht vollständig blinde und dumme Menschen sehen das auf den ersten Blick und über dein Aussehen müssen wir nicht reden… Man fühlt und sieht die Macht, die Kraft und die Stärke deiner Magie, die dir innewohnt! Schau dir die Vollidioten an, die sich normalerweise Mudbloods schimpfen, Creevey, dieser Dachs im Löwenpelz und noch so andere Idioten, die mal gerade in der Lage sind ihren Stab zu halten", kam es sehr eindringlich von ihm, da hob er mit der anderen Hand seinen Whiskey und nahm einen gierigen Schluck: „Mhmh, Ich denke, ich könnte das mögen!"

Wow, lag Draco richtig? War ich wirklich so extrem anders als die anderen Muggelgeborenen? Ja, war ich wohl, ich kannte nur die Wenigsten, bei denen so viele Zauber auf Anhieb klappten, wie bei mir, aber dass Draco mich so sah, war fast eine Erleuchtung und so dachte ich angestrengt über seine Worte nach.

Selbst bei den reinblütigen Kindern, siehe Ron oder Neville, klappte es meistens nicht sofort und das hatte nichts mit lernen zu tun! Und war es wirklich so, dass dies der Grund, oder einer der Gründe war, dass die snobistischen, eitlen Menschen, wie die Schlangen es waren, an mir so großes Interesse hatten und deshalb über den Makel meiner „niederen" Geburt hinwegsehen konnten? Weil sie die in mir ruhende Magie und Macht erkannten, die augenscheinlich recht stark war?

Darüber würde ich mir zukünftig Gedanken machen und so saßen wir noch ein bisschen vor dem Kamin und redeten ein wenig. Er streichelte dabei sachte mein Haar, löste es immer mehr, bis es offen herabfiel und wir tranken noch das eine oder andere Glas, bis ich mich erhob, da ich mein Kleid loswerden wollte.

„Ich geh mich umziehen, komm, ich zeig dir den kleinen Rest des Hauses", bot ich freundlich an, nahm ihn an der Hand und machte eine kleine Hausbegehung.

Ich trat als Letztes in mein Schlafzimmer. Zum ersten Mal fühlte ich so etwas wie eine aufsteigende Beklemmung. Wie würde der heutige Abend enden? Ich hatte bisher keinen Gedanken daran verschwendet.

Das Schlafzimmer war klein, aber gemütlich, viel Holz und blumige Vorhänge trugen dazu bei, einen Laura Ashley Chic entstehen zu lassen. Ein großes Bett und ein Schminktisch, ein bodenlanger Spiegel, sehr viel mehr bot es nicht.

„Granger, schau nicht so… du denkst doch nicht, dass du mir heute entkommst?", hauchte er samtig an meinem Ohr und trat frech grinsend vor, dabei beherrschte er den kleinen Raum mit seiner vereinnahmenden Haltung, dass es mir die Sprache verschlug. Ich meine, ich durfte nie vergessen, Draco war der Sohn seines Vaters, im Guten aber auch im Schlechten.

Denn so schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, da lag ich schon an seiner Brust. Er hielt mich eng umschlungen und neigte seinen Kopf, um mir leidenschaftlich seine Lippen aufzudrücken und mich fordernd zu küssen. Nicht so sanft und langsam wie sonst, aber immer noch zärtlich, mit einer beginnenden Ungeduld und ich hieß seine Zunge willkommen, schlang meine Arme um seinen Nacken und stöhnte wohlig in seinen Mund.

Der Kuss war heiß und seine Hände begannen fahrig auf Wanderschaft zu gehen. Er strich fiebrig meine Seiten entlang. Auch ich hielt mich nicht auf, da er auf dem Sofa schon sein Jackett und seine Fliege verloren hatte, musste ich nur noch die silbernen Knöpfe seines Hemdes lösen, was ich mit geschickten Fingern rasch tat. Wir unterbrachen unsere wilden Zungenküsse nicht. Gerade zog er meine Unterlippe zwischen seine Zähne, was mir ein Quietschen entlocken und ihn kehlig lachen ließ.

So löste er sich dann doch von mir und öffnete in einer geschmeidigen und gekonnten Bewegung den Reißverschluss an meinem Rücken und strich mir die Träger lasziv, mit einem langen weißen Zeigefinger von den Schultern. Mein Kleid sank, sich um meine Füße aufbauschend, zu Boden.

Der Chiffon lag um mich ausgebreitet wie Blütenblätter und ich stand vor ihm, nur mit meinem grünen Seidenstring, der mit heller Spitze verziert war. Hey, ich meine, ich weiß auf was Schlangen stehen und so hatte ich mich auch gekleidet.

Er war noch ein bisschen zurückgetreten und betrachtete mich in dem hell hereinscheinenden Mondlicht und auch ich sah ihn an, wie seine Augen vor Begehren aufleuchteten und verheißungsvoll funkelten. Auch er bot in seinem halbgeöffneten Hemd einen vielversprechenden Anblick und wie er nun entschlossen auf mich zuschritt und mein Gesicht mit beiden Händen umfing und mich erneut begierig küsste, war es perfekt, wenn es nun passieren würde nach der ganzen Zeit, die wir uns gelassen hatten. Er drängte mich nun ungeduldig nach hinten zum Bett.

Schon konnte ich die Kante fühlen und sank, dank seiner Unnachgiebigkeit, auf das Bett. Er stand immer noch, sein Blick glitt forschend an mir auf und ab und er grinste mich nun lüstern an, was mich kurz schwer schlucken ließ.

Diesen, oder fast den gleichen Ausdruck hatte Lucius auch gehabt.

Ich wandte den Blick ab, sah aber wieder auf, als ich spürte, wie die Matratze unter seinem Gewicht nachgab. Er kniete an meiner Seite und betrachtete mich immer noch, als wäre ich, ich weiß nicht, wunderschön? Wirklich etwas Besonderes? Genau, träum weiter, versuchte ich mich selbst zu maßregeln, als er auch schon rau flüsterte:

„Du bist wunderschön, Hermione, so makellos!", ich wusste, das konnte nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen, spätestens Boles Messer hatte eine breite Narbe hinterlassen, aber sein Blick strafte seine Worte keine Lügen. Er meinte es ernst, er sah mich als wirklich „makellos" an, was mich ihn offen anlächeln ließ. Ich hob die Hände und griff sein Hemd und riss es nun ungeduldig auf, war mir doch egal, Malfoys hatten genug Geld, sollte er sich doch ein neues kaufen. Die letzten abspringenden, silbernen Knöpfe kamen mit einem lauten „Ping" auf dem Boden auf.

„So ungestüm, Mudblood?", lachte er nun erheitert und streifte sich das weiße Hemd restlos ab.

Wow, ich sah zum ersten Mal seinen entblößten Oberkörper, der in einer absolut ebenmäßigen Alabasterhaut erstrahlte. Er hatte gut definierte Muskeln und war sehr durchtrainiert. Okay, er hatte den Traumkörper eines Mannes. Ich leckte mir unbewusst über meine vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen, was ihn zum Handeln brachte und ich fühlte sein Gewicht auf mir, wie er mich unter sich begrub und seine samtig weichen Lippen, die sich verlangend auf die meinen legten.

Gott, konnte er gut küssen. Er schickte meinen Verstand buchstäblich auf den Mond, so hingebungsvoll kümmerte er sich um mich. Er streichelte meinen Busen, knetete ihn, streichelte als wäre es eine Passion und löste sich nach langer Zeit, sah heiß auf mich herab und seine blonden Haare umschmeichelte sein schön geschnittenes Gesicht. Als er auch schon tiefer rutschte und sein Mund sich mit der gleichen Hingabe meinen Knospen widmete und er sie mit seiner Zunge und den Zähnen verwöhnte, konnte ich das nur genießen. Er knabberte und biss leicht in meine Nippel, bis sie sich sehr hart aufrichteten. Ich wand mich erregt unter ihm und stöhnte leise auf, ab und an entwich mir auch ein Wimmern.

Ich hatte meine Hände in seinem weichen Haar vergraben und es glitt durch meine Finger.

In mir konnte ich das Glimmen einer Glut fühlen und als er seine Hand über meinen Bauch wandern ließ und kurz bei meinem Nabel verharrte, um mich auch hier zu necken, konnte ich spüren wie sich das Glimmen zu einer Flamme steigerte und meine Muskeln sich vor Vorfreude anspannten.

Er zögerte den Moment, an dem er mich an meiner intimsten Stelle berühren würde, hinaus, strich hauchzart nach und nach erst mal mit seinen Fingern über meine Schenkel und teilte sie spielerisch. Ich gab mich seiner sanften Forderung nur zu gern hin und öffnete mich ihm willig. Er schnipste lässig mit den Fingern und ich trug keinen störenden Stoff mehr, wie schön, dass wir Magier waren.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten, mir war so heiß, in mir schrien die züngelnden Flammen nach einer schnellen Befriedigung. Ich konnte aber an Dracos Blick sehen, dass ihm anderes im Sinn stand.

So wie er mich gerade erwartungsfroh angrinste, war nichts Gutes von ihm zu erwarten und so zog er den Moment quälend langsam in die Länge, bis er sich endlich herabließ, sachte über meine Falten zu streichen, die dank meiner Erregung schon ganz samtig feucht waren.

In diesem Moment stöhnte ich selig auf, machte ein Hohlkreuz und reckte meine Brust in die Luft. Als er zeitgleich einen Finger in mich brachte.

„AHRRRRR… Draco!", rief ich verzweifelt aus, da er die Spannung so steigerte. So passiv wie ich mich gerade unter Draco verhielt war ich noch nie gewesen.

„Ich mag es, wenn du dich selbst berührst", hauchte er zu einer meiner Brüste und biss verspielt in meinen harten Nippel, was mich dazu brachte, meinen Kopf im Kissen hin und her zu wälzen.

Er bewegte seinen Finger in einem für mich unerträglich trägen Rhythmus und trieb mich damit sprichwörtlich in den Wahnsinn, da er nur neben meinem Körper lag und mich beobachtete, wie ich mir vor Frust in meine Lippe biss und mittlerweile meine Brüste mit meinen eigenen Händen bearbeitete.

Ich versuchte, das Tempo seiner mich bearbeitenden Finger zu erhöhen, indem ich meine Hüfte hob und ihm entgegen trieb. Das Feuer in mir wurde von Minute zu Minute heißer und ich wollte meine Befriedigung.

Sein träges Lächeln, das er mir schenkte, war wirklich fies. Ich hoffte für ihn, dass er platzte, denn er trug noch immer seine eng sitzende, schwarze Anzugshose während ich entblößt vor ihm lag.

„Draco… bitte…!", bat ich ihn stockend.

„Willst du für mich kommen, mein Mudblood? Ich genieße es gerade, dich derart hilflos unter meinen Fingern zu haben, du bist selten so schwach", hauchte er mir da verführerisch in mein Ohr, leckte mit seiner Zungenspitze reizend darüber und bescherte mir damit eine Gänsehaut, die sich über meinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

„Oder nein, ich lass dich lieber weiter leiden!", meinte er nach kurzem Überlegen als er meine Reaktion auf seine Worte registrierte.

Er lachte tief, dunkel und kehlig auf, als er mich derart ausgeliefert sah und setzte nun endlich auch seinen Daumen ein, mit dem er mein Lustzentrum unbarmherzig knetete, Göttin sei Dank.

Dieser Mann war unmöglich, dachte ich verzagt. Ich lief inzwischen aus und er war von mir noch nicht einmal wirklich berührt worden und trug noch immer seine verdammte Stoffhose, wie ich an meinem Bein spüren konnte. Wenigstens ging es ihm ähnlich, so hart und begehrlich wie sich sein Ständer an mein Bein drückte. Geschah ihm nur recht, dachte ich böse und schrie wieder leise auf, als er einen besonders empfindlichen Punkt in meinem Inneren getroffen hatte, da er nun zwei Finger verwendete.

Er erhob sich wieder auf seine Knie, ließ aber seine Finger in mir und unterließ seine langsamen, rein und raus gehenden Bewegungen keineswegs. Er schnippte sich seine Hose auf magische Art von seinem Körper. Ich erhob mich auf meine Arme und blickte auf den vom Mondschein in sanftes Licht getauchten Draco, so wie Gott ihn geschaffen hatte.

Sein Glied stand herrlich stolz hoch aufgerichtet da und am liebsten hätte ich danach gegriffen, als ich spürte, wie er durch schneller, härter stoßende Finger meine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Hermione, spreiz die Beine ganz weit, für mich!", raunte er, dabei schaute er mich hypnotisierend an und ich konnte und wollte gar nicht anders, als seinem Wunsch zu entsprechen und legte mich wieder in die Kissen. Ich spreizte meine Beine weit für ihn, öffnete mich ihm ganz und gar.

„Weiter…", kam es heiser von ihm und ich konnte fühlen, wie er nun aus mir herausglitt um dann seine Finger wieder stärker in mich zu treiben. Dann verließ er mich endgültig. Ich knurrte protestierend auf, aber da tat er das, was ich die ganze Zeit schon so sehnlichst herbei gesehnt hatte und glitt auf mich, positionierte sich vor meinem Eingang, der ihn mehr als erwartete.

Als er sich mit Vehemenz in mich zwängte und mich mit einem Stoß nahm, stöhnte ich wollüstig auf und reckte ihm wieder meinen Oberkörper begehrlich entgegen. Er verharrte genüsslich in mir und kostete meine um ihn zuckenden Muskeln aus. Das alles war so überwältigend für mich und ich zitterte noch immer, endlich… endlich spürte ich Draco.

Er nahm dann meinen Mund wieder mit seinem in Beschlag und küsste mich mit einer Inbrunst, die mich vollkommen von ihm erfüllt zurückließ und ich gab ihm alles, was ich geben konnte.

Er begann, sich bedächtig auf mir zu bewegen und brachte mich innerhalb kürzester Zeit mit diesen sinnlichen Bewegungen, diesem langsamen aus mir Gleiten um sich dann mit einer Heftigkeit in mich zu treiben, mir dabei die Luft zu nehmen und mir seinen harten, dicken Schaft bis zum Muttermund hineinzutreiben an den Rand des Wahnsinns, dabei entfachte er damit einen Waldbrand in mir, brachte mich dazu, in einem Sinnesrausch unterzugehen und meine Verzückung laut heraus zu schreien!

„Arhhhh…" Viele unzusammenhängende Töne entlockte er mir.

Mittlerweile keuchte ich nur noch und er hatte die alleinige Führung über unsere Vereinigung, wie noch nie ein Mann zuvor bei mir, da ich ihm vollkommen vertraute. Ich war bei allen anderen aktiver und führender gewesen als hier gerade eben.

Aber Draco beherrschte das Geschehen im Bett vollständig und ich konnte, wenn ich mal kurzzeitig klar in Gedanken war, sein Gesicht sehen, das er vor Konzentration verzogen hatte und in seinen Augen leuchtete eine entfesselte Leidenschaft, die sich auch immer mehr in seinen bestimmten, harten Bewegungen ausdrückte und mich immer weiter trieb.

Ich spürte ihn so tief, so ausfüllend, so hart und dick in mir, ich war so erregt, dass ich jetzt Sternchen hinter meinen geschlossenen Liedern sah.

Nun ging auch seine Selbstbeherrschung immer mehr flöten, wodurch jetzt auch er stöhnte und keuchte, was er sich bisher versagt hatte, bis er plötzlich langsamer wurde.

„Vertraust du mir, Hermione?", erklang auf einmal seine durch Lust verhangene Stimme sehr ernst.

Ich riss die Augen abrupt auf und blickte ihn über mir überrascht an und musste mal erst den Inhalt seiner Worte langsam in mein Hirn sickern lassen. Als ich sie verstand, nickte ich knapp.

„Ja, Draco, ja!", meinte ich zu ihm und was dann folgte war… war unbeschreiblich, überraschend, unerwartet!

Aufgrund dieser Aussage nahm er mich nun in einem schnellen, animalischen Rhythmus und ich verging restlos vor purer Lust und er raubte mir schier den Atem, aber da passierte es, dass er sich ruckartig aus mir zurückzog und eine verstörende Leere in mir zurückließ, weil er sich zurück auf seine Knie zog.

Ich riss die Augen. WAS, Warum…?

„Wasss…?", meinte ich perplex und hob meinen Kopf, dabei konnte ich ausmachen, dass er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte, damit zwischen meinen weit gespreizten Schenkeln saß und auf mich mit einem unleserlichen Blick nieder sah. Auf einmal zielte er auf seine Hand und schnitt sich mit einem ungesagten Schneidefluch in die Hand, übergangslos legte er diese dann auf meinen Bauch und benetzte ihn mit seinem Blut. Ich war sprachlos und starrte auf das Ergebnis, meinen weißen Bauch beschmiert mit seinem roten Blut. Dass was sich hier vor mir abspielte verfolgte ich mit weit offenem Mund. Ich war völlig überrascht und gelähmt in meiner Reaktion, da ich nichts damit anfangen konnte was Draco hier vorhatte.

Dann legte er ohne zu zögern die Spitze des Stabes an meine linke Seite, etwas unterhalb des Nabels und ich erstarrte völlig überrumpelt über das Geschehen, da ich immer noch nach Luft schnappte und nicht in der Lage war dies alles zu verstehen oder zu erfassen. Dabei hingen mir meine wirren Locken im verschwitzten Antlitz.

„Ahhh, Draco, was…?", rief ich gerade noch aus, als sich ein schleichender Schmerz beständig in mir ausbreitete und dafür sorgte, dass ich mir verzweifelt die Lippe zerbiss, um nicht zu laut zu Kreischen. Ich versuchte, von ihm wegzukommen, aufzuspringen, aber Draco ließ es nicht zu, ließ mich nicht entkommen. Er drückte fest mit seiner Hand auf meinen Brustkorb und mich dabei recht grob in die Matratze. Ich konnte über den immer schlimmer brennenden Schmerz keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, weil es wie Feuer an meiner Haut loderte, wie sich die stechende Qual ausbreitete und wie Lava durch meine Adern rauschte. Ich wusste nicht, was Draco dort tat und versuchte nur mehr schlecht als recht sein Handgelenk zu packen, es von meiner Brust zu ziehen, aber er wankte nicht, sondern hielt mich nur noch fester unter sich gefangen.

„Schsch…, ganz ruhig, ist gleich vorbei… schsch", sprach er beruhigend auf mich ein, als mir einige Tränen entschlüpften und meine Wangen hinabliefen und ich inzwischen so fest in meine Lippe gebissen hatte, dass mir das Blut im Mundwinkel herabfloss.

Dann endlich, nach einer mir unendlich lang vorkommenden Zeit spürte, nein fühlte ich, wie endlich das spitze Holz, das in mein Fleisch gebohrt worden war, von meiner Haut genommen wurde und seine Finger auf einmal etwas sanft entlangstrichen, was sich wie eine schmerzhafte Verbrennung anfühlte und mich zischend Luft holen ließ.

Als der stechende Schmerz langsam verebbte und in mir ein beständiges Pochen zurückließ, wurde ich wieder langsam des Denkens fähig. Ich wollte ihn gerade scharf anfahren, was das sollte, doch soweit kam ich nicht, denn er zog mich wieder in Position und drang Millimeter für Millimeter langsam in mich, was mich empört zischen ließ. Ich war immer noch total perplex was er hier mit mir veranstaltete.

„Draco…!", fauchte ich wütend und konnte den metallischen Geschmack meines Blutes schmecken. Ich versuchte, ihm auszuweichen, presste meine Hände gegen seine Brust, aber er begrub mich unter sich und nahm mich mit seinem Körper regelrecht gefangen.

„Schsch", kam es nur begütend von ihm und er küsste meine Tränen und leckte mir das Blut vom Mund und seine Bewegungen wurden, als auch meine Erregung langsam zurückkehrte, immer bestimmter und schneller.

Ich musste zu meiner Schande gestehen, ich war immer noch geil und erregt, trotz oder wegen der Schmerzen? Wer wusste das schon? Dass ich schon lange nicht mehr als normal zu bezeichnen war, schoss mir wenig schön wie ein Blitz durch den Kopf. Was auch immer er mit mir angestellt hatte, ich verging trotz allem unter ihm vor Lust und gab mich ihm wieder hin, bis sich mein Unterleib verkrampfte und wir beide gleichzeitig mit einem laut ausgestoßenen, ekstatischen Schrei kamen, ich mich um ihn zusammenzog und er sich in mir heiß ergoss.

Er begrub mich vollständig unter sich. Ich spürte immer noch, wie mich die Wellen des Orgasmus überliefen und versuchte schwer, wieder meinen Geist die Oberhand gewinnen zu lassen und mir die letzten Minuten vor Augen zu führen.

Draco hatte…, er hatte… irgendwas getan, ich würde ihn umbringen!

Ich versuchte ihn von mir zu schieben, was nicht leicht war, da er so viel schwerer und größer als ich war. Er hatte nun seine Hände in meinem offenen Haar vergraben und flüsterte rau: „Es musste sein…, versteh…", ich verstand gerade sehr wenig. Ich musste sehen, was er getan hatte.

„Draco! Lass mich aufstehen!", forderte ich nun brüsk und gab es auf, ihn von mir schubsen zu wollen.

Er tat sofort wie von mir gefordert und rollte von mir, auf die Seite. Ich holte erst mal tief Luft, als ich wieder so frei, regelrecht befreit atmen konnte.

Ich versuchte, ihn zu ignorieren und stand auf, erhob mich schwer und schritt, nackt wie ich war, zu dem großen Spiegel. Ich stellte mich davor und besah mir, was Draco mir angetan hatte.

Bei dem was ich sah, quollen meine Augen fast aus ihren Höhlen, Schock wäre untertrieben. Ich war bestürzt, betroffen, empört, alles auf einmal. Meine Knie zitterten als meine Hand vorsichtig zu dem blutverschmierten Mal auf meiner Haut wanderte und ich die Konturen des Zeichens, deren feuerrote Linien langsam ins schwarze gingen, behutsam mit meinem Zeigefinger nachfuhr und dabei mein Spiegelbild sprachlos beobachtete.

Draco hatte mich tätowiert, mit dem verdammten Scheiß Zeichen, das er auch auf seinem verfluchten Mantel auf dem Rücken trug. Er hatte mir das filigrane, detailverliebte Wappen der Malfoys, das große verschnörkelte „M", mit den Drachen und ihrem Familienspruch eingebrannt. Ich war kurz vor einem hysterischen Anfall oder ich verfiel gleich in Raserei. In mir brodelte es grade gefährlich. Er hatte meine Haut, meinen Bauch mit einem „M" verunstaltet, mich auf ewig gezeichnet.

Auf einmal spürte ich, wie sich sein nackter Körper von hinten an mich drückte, er legte sein Kinn auf meine Schulter und sah mit seinen sturmgrauen Augen im Spiegel in meine vor aufkommendem, stetig wachsendem Ärger fast schwarzen Augen. Ich konnte sehen, wie sein linker Finger vor zu dem Mal fuhr und er es beinah liebevoll nachzeichnete.

„Es musste sein, deshalb werde ich nicht sagen, dass es mir leidtut….", flüsterte er leise hauchend an meinem Ohr.

Ich schluckte schwer, aber ich wollte es wissen. „Warum? Warum hast du das getan?", wisperte ich stockend. So standen wir noch immer da und sahen unsere nackten, im Schein des Mondes beleuchteten Spiegelbilder an.

„Du hast die Bücher gelesen, du weißt warum. Es war die einzige Möglichkeit, dich zu schützen, soweit mir möglich und das habe ich hiermit getan!", kam es sehr ernst und bedeutsam von ihm, dabei bedeckte er nun mit seiner ganzen Hand das Stigma.

Ich riss mich grob von ihm los und zog mir den Morgenmantel, der auf dem Stuhl lag, über.

„Ach, und du denkst, dass du mich nicht fragen brauchst, wenn du so eine weitreichende Entscheidung triffst und mich… mich", ich verschluckte mich fast an meiner Wut. Und fuhr mit einer verzweifelten Geste durch mein wirres Haar.

Er beobachtete mich mit einem fast unglücklichen Ausdruck und setzte sich nackt, wieder aufs Bett, unglaublich diese Selbstsicherheit! Er schien darauf zu warten, dass ich mich beruhigte, aber da können Sie lange warten, Mr. Malfoy, dachte ich bissig.

„Auch wenn du dich gerade in gerechtem Zorn gegen mich suhlst, wenn du darüber nachdenkst, weißt du, dass ich richtig gehandelt habe", sagte er überzeugt. Oh, diese Arroganz.

„Oh, danke, du Mistkerl, dass du mir ein Stigma aufgedrückt hast, … dass, dass du mich verschandelt hast! Danke und ich vergaß, es geht ja so einfach wieder wegzumachen!", schrie ich nun empört, dass die Trommelfelle klingelten.

Draco sah mich kühl an. „Sei froh, dass es nicht mehr weggeht. Es bietet dir Schutz. Kein Mann wird mehr wagen sich dir zu nähern, sobald er das Mal sieht, es bietet dir vor Fremden vollumfänglichen Schutz, sollten sie sich nicht mit unserer Familie anlegen wollen. Du bist jetzt ein Mitglied der Familie, freu dich, es wird dir helfen, auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad vor Lucius. Das steht doch alles in dem Buch. Warum regst du dich so auf, Hermione?", kam es indigniert von ihm und ich stampfte nun in dem kleinen Zimmer zornig auf und ab.

„Draco, ich hoffe, dir nicht alles erklären zu müssen, aber… wie zum Teufel, soll es mich vor deinem VATER schützen…? Er ist das Oberhaupt der Familie!", zischte ich gefährlich leise. „Und ich bin kein Besitz deiner Familie!"

Er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen, legte sich in die Kissen, verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf und überschlug die Beine. Er wirkte sehr lässig, sehr souverän und absolut nicht eingeschüchtert von meinem Wutanfall.

„Hermione, ja, er ist das Oberhaupt, aber das was ich tue hat auch Gewicht, ich bin der Erbe, nur er oder ich können jemanden durch dieses Ritual aufnehmen und es schützt dich insoweit vor Lucius, dass, was immer er dir vielleicht mal antuen sollte, wenn er denn deiner habhaft werden sollte, dass er dich nicht umbringen, schwer-oder lebensgefährlich verletzen kann und wird. Das kann er nicht, wegen dem _da_….", deutete er nun großspurig auf mich und hatte einen unglaublich zufriedenen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Ich seufzte entnervt auf. Warum war immer alles so kompliziert. „Außerdem hat das Zeichen wirklich wichtige Auswirkungen, du bist wie ein Mitglied, eine Tochter, Schwester, Nichte, Cousine, zwar nicht Blutsverwandt aber, ach… suchs dir aus, aber kein Besitz!", ich hörte seiner Aufzählung zu und schloss gepeinigt die Augen, als mir die dramatische Tragweite seiner Tat ins Bewusstsein drang.

„Na gut, okay, aber warum hast du so unüberlegt gehandelt? Es verändert alles, so viel. Du hast mich tatsächlich zu einem Mitglied einer der ältesten, reinsten und reichsten Familien dieser Gesellschaft gemacht! Mich, ein Mudblood, das kann nicht gut enden!", wisperte ich fast furchtsam. Ich sah ihn geschockt an, dann schoss mir ein schrecklicher Gedanke durch den Kopf. „Was ist mit dem Dark Lord, wenn er das erfährt, bist du geliefert!", hauchte ich da nur noch und fasste mir wie in Trance an den Bauch, der durch den Stoff des Morgenrocks bedeckt war, dabei fühlte ich mich sehr unwohl.

Er lag immer noch entspannt da und sah mich mitleidig an. Ich mochte diesen Blick nicht und presste meine wunden Lippen fest aufeinander, was mich gleich daran erinnerte, dass ich die Bissstellen heilen sollte.

„Hermione, Vater ist nicht umsonst die Rechte Hand und wie ich dir gesagt habe, Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel, glaube mir, der Lord ist erst mal unser kleinstes Problem. Ich gehe die Schwierigkeiten immer nach ihrer Dringlichkeit an und glaub mir, Vater auszubremsen war am wichtigsten", erklärte er schrecklich belehrend und ruhig.

„Ach, erzähl mir doch nichts, ich kenne dich! Was steckt noch dahinter, du musst mit dem Gedanken spielen, seit du mir die Bücher gegeben hast, sonst hättest du auch nicht so viel Wert auf diese beschissenen Anstandsregeln gelegt", spuckte ich ihm verächtlich entgegen, denn ich war weder dumm noch blöd und ich mochte es nicht wenn er mich so darstellte, als könnte ich ihn nicht durchschauen.

„Wie immer erstaunlich… Hermione, du bist erschreckend weitsichtig! Ja, ich gebs zu, ich spiele schon länger mit dem Gedanken, ich wollte dich nicht mehr gehen lassen, zuerst hatte ich anderes vor… aber dann wurdest du immer interessanter für mich. Du gehörst nun zu mir und meiner Familie! Ich bin ein Malfoy, was ich besitze gebe ich nicht mehr her, dafür bist du mir zu wichtig!", legte er seine Gedankengänge dar und ich war kurz davor, über seine vermessene Art zu lachen. Er hatte recht, Malfoy musste man sein, unermessliche Ignoranz aber auch Arroganz zu zeigen und das in jeder Lebenslage.

„Und jetzt komm her, ich will dich halten. Und ich hab dir gesagt, es wird alles gut. Bitte, ich brauche dich und das mit Vater meine ich todernst… so wie er sich verhalten hat, möchte ich wirklich nicht wissen, was sich sein krankes Hirn ausgedacht hätte… Komm, Liebling…", schnurrte er nun samtig und streckte mir seinen Arm auffordernd entgegen.

Ich erhob mich, ließ den Mantel zu Boden fallen und stieg unter die Bettdecke, da ich müde war und wusste, das was hier passiert war, überstieg gerade mein Fassungsvermögen, damit würde ich mich morgen beschäftigen.

„Nur damit du es weißt, das hier ist noch nicht vorbei, ich bin immer noch sauer und ich werde nie dein Besitz sein!", erklärte ich hochmütig. Er antwortete nicht, er zog mich nur fester in seine Arme, umschlang mich, was ich widerstrebend zuließ.

Ich war sauer, ich würde es ihm nicht so schnell vergeben, aber ich war auch konsequent und Umstände, an denen ich absolut, aber so was von nichts ändern konnte, ich schluckte schwer, musste ich so nehmen wie sie kamen. Wenn einmal pragmatisch, dann schon immer!


	60. Der Morgen danach

60. Kapitel Der Morgen danach

Der nächste Morgen kam viel zu früh, da ich erst spät über meinen wenig erbaulichen Gedanken eingeschlafen war. Die Sonnenstrahlen kitzelten mich und so weckte deren Helligkeit, die durch meine geschlossenen Lieder schien, mich leider endgültig. Widerwillig schmiss ich mich zur Seite. Ich wollte noch nicht aufwachen, das hieße, sich der Realität zu stellen und ich wusste nicht, ob ich dazu schon bereit war. Manchmal hatte ich Angst, dass alles zu viel wurde und ich wollte nicht hadern, denn dafür war es zu spät.

Aber was sollte ich tun? Ich musste stark sein und mich diesen neuen Herausforderungen stellen. Schließlich war ich taff und was waren drei Schlangen gegen mich? Ich stöhnte gequält auf. Wann hatte es begonnen so aus dem Ruder zu laufen? Dies fragte ich mich schicksalsergeben.

Wann waren die Zügel entglitten oder hatten begonnen mir zu entgleiten?

Als ich im Zug auf Draco zugegangen war? Als ich mich auf eine Freundschaft bis hin zur Beziehung mit ihm eingelassen hatte? Ohne genau zu wissen was ihn trieb? Denn schließlich war er ein hinterlistiger, manipulativer junger Mann. Oh, Hilfe, Fragen über Fragen, aber keine Antworten!

Ich fühlte neben mich und spürte nichts,... Draco war augenscheinlich schon aufgestanden, gut, sehr gut, denn ich wusste nicht, wie ich mich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

Haderte ich doch ein wenig mit mir? War ich im Zwiespalt über den gestrigen Abend? Klar, ich meine, ich war nun dank Draco tätowiert, gezeichnet! Auf ewig! Bei dieser grauenhaften Erkenntnis in meinem traumumnebelten Hirn, zog ich mir mein Kissen stöhnend über den Kopf und stieß einen frustrierten Schrei aus und versuchte ihn so zu dämpfen.

Fühlte ich mich jetzt besser? Nein, schade! Es war aber auch zu ärgerlich! Aber mehr fiel mir auf die Schnelle auch nicht ein, um den Frust abzubauen!

Und so zog ich niedergeschlagen das Kissen von mir und stand auf. Wie zu erwarten fiel mein Blick wie magnetisch angezogen auf mein _schickes, neues_ und _unglaublich schönes_, jetzt in schwarzen Linien _unübersehbares_ Tattoo, toll. Ich fuhr mal wieder andächtig darüber. Glatt, nur ein leicht erhabenes Mal doch spürte ich _es komplett_! Das kam daher, dass es mit Dracos Blut gezeichnet und mit schwarzer Magie in meine Haut gebrannt worden war.

Was fiel diesem aufgeblasenen, blasierten, durch Inzucht degenerieren Arschloch ein, mir, Hermione Granger, ein, nein… sein Zeichen einzubrennen? War ich eine Kuh, oder ein Pferd?

War das ein Brandmal, als ob ich ein Besitz der niederen Sorte wäre?

Mein Blick verdüsterte sich, ich war viel zu stolz und zu stark, physisch wie psychisch, um mich derart allumfassend einverleiben zu lassen, von niemandem. Ich mochte vielleicht Hilfe und Schutz brauchen, den suchte ich mir aber immer noch selbst aus, wie konnte er es wagen!?

Ich glaube, ich hatte euch früher gesagt, wie sehr ich Magie und insbesondere Blutmagie mochte und es mir deswegen egal sei, dass es als schwarze Magie galt. Das nahm ich hiermit zurück.

Denn es bedeutete, man konnte solche Rituale, Flüche und Sprüche so gut wie nicht, na schön… ich wollte ehrlich sein, _nie_ aufheben! Einmal in der Scheiße, blieb man in der Scheiße und wisst ihr, was das war? Alles Scheiße!

So eine verfahrene Situation, aus der ich keinen Ausweg sah. Ich musste das Beste aus meiner vertrackten Lage machen. Ich war selbstbewusst, von mir überzeugt und gefestigt, ich würde das schaffen. Jetzt musste ich erst mal alles rausfinden, was es über dieses Ritual zu wissen gab und Draco? Nun gut, ich würde ihn nicht sofort umbringen und ein Messer in seine Eingeweide rammen, es genüsslich langsam zuerst in die eine Richtung und dann in die andere drehen, aber es sich vorzustellen tat gut, sehr gut und ich gab diesem Vergnügen in meiner Fantasie gerade nach.

Und vielleicht konnte ich die Situation zu meinem Vorteil nutzen, mal sehen, versuchte ich mir Mut zu machen.

Drei Schlangen, alle verschlagen, alle listig, alle gefährlich! Alle nicht zu unterschätzen! Womit hatte ich das verdient? Und so leid es mir tat, das zuzugeben, ich war ja nicht blind und ich hatte vor Problemen noch nie die Augen verschlossen, aber ich brauchte Schutz! Guten Schutz, vor so vielen, ich wünschte nur, er hätte nicht so voreilig, so übereilt gehandelt und vor allen Dingen: er hätte mich gefragt! War das zu viel verlangt? Ich steigerte mich schon wieder in meine Wut hinein.

Wir waren hier nicht im Mittelalter, aber der Junge würde mich schon noch kennenlernen. Aber Zorn, Rache und Wut waren nie gut in der Hitze zu genießen, sie waren viel effektiver, wenn sie kalt genossen wurden und so würde ich warten können. War ich eine begnadete Schauspielerin, oder nicht?

Ok, ich würde jetzt duschen gehen, mir reichte es, sonst bekäme ich einen Tobsuchtsanfall und damit half ich niemandem und mir am allerwenigsten.

Als ich in Jeans und einem dicken und kuschelig warmen, roten Rolli, schließlich hatten wir Weihnachten, die Treppe herunterkam, roch es aus der Küche nach Kaffee. Himmlisch, den würde ich jetzt brauchen und so kam ich vorsichtig um die Ecke und ich sah etwas Unglaubliches; einen strahlend blonden Schopf mitsamt dazugehörigem Körper, der vor dem alten Gasherd stand und dessen Hände gefährlich mit einer Pfanne rumfuchtelte. Was sollte das? Dergleichen taten Malfoys nicht, das war ja nicht mit anzusehen.

Bevor ich beherzt in das traurige Geschehen eingriff, horchte ich kurz in mich, was ich bei Dracos Anblick nach gestern Nacht empfand. Die Gedanken, die ich mir vorhin zurecht gelegt hatte und das was ich tatsächlich fühlte, erschreckten mich kurz. Ich verfluchte mal wieder meine wankelmütige Moral, aber ich konnte damit leben, würde ich auch müssen, bis ich wusste, was genau diese neuen Umstände für mich hießen. Und sollte ich zur Sklavin der Familie Malfoy werden, würde er sterben, das schwor ich mir inbrünstig, so wahr ich Hermione hieß, denn bei meinem Nachnamen war ich mir im Augenblick gar nicht mehr so sicher!

Aber ich konnte mich an die ernsthafte und ehrlich gemeinte Aussage in seinen Augen erinnern, dass er sich sorgte, denn er hatte dies als einzige Option und Lösung gesehen, mich zu beschützen und das stand mal an erster Stelle! Der Wille und nicht die Tat! So war ich bereit, ihn anzuhören und ihn vorerst nicht ernsthaft zu verletzen.

Dass ein Slytherin niemals etwas nur aus einem Grund tat wussten wir alle, aber ich hatte mich sehenden Auges auf ihn eingelassen, also konnte ich jetzt nicht anfangen zu jammern, dass er so gehandelt hatte, wie es zu erwarten gewesen war. Ich war mittlerweile durch eine harte Schule des Lebens gegangen und war zu stark und zu stolz, um jetzt das Gesicht zu lange im Kissen zu verstecken. Ich würde mich hocherhobenen Hauptes meinem Schicksal begegnen und notfalls auch entgegen stellen.

Ich seufzte lautlos. Draco konnte so ein Idiot sein. Männer! Würde ich das „M" überdecken können? Ahrrrrg, … Fragen über Fragen… und noch keine Antworten.

„So ein Mist, diese Mist-Eier….", konnte ich ein genervtes Grummeln vernehmen, als er mit dem Pfannenwender herumhantierte, als wäre es eine Waffe, die er gerade für einen Mord einsetzte. Wo war die Kamera, wenn ich sie mal brauchte? Das würde mir niemand auf dieser Welt glauben, aber so was von nicht.

Draco, der Häusliche, der sich die Hände schmutzig machte. Ich schmunzelte ehrlich erheitert und lehnte immer noch lässig an der Tür.

Ich ging nun entschlossen auf ihn zu, um dem Trauerspiel ein Ende zu bereiten: „Draco, die Eier sind schon tot." Er fuhr herum und hielt seine Waffe nicht wirklich männlich in der Hand. „Oder willst du mich damit angreifen?", biss ich mir in die Wange, um nicht lauthals zu lachen, bei dem köstlichen Anblick, den er bot.

Nach gestern hätte ich das nicht gedacht, ihm schon so gelöst und locker gegenübertreten zu können, aber ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, ihn hier sooooo zu finden, so… - ich war ja versucht, es nicht zu denken, aber ich musste den Gedanken trotzdem zulassen - süß! Einfach süß, wie sein Haar wild durch die Gegend flog und er einen leicht gehetzten Ausdruck zeigte.

„Schenk mir bitte eine Tasse ein und gib her, ich mach das, okay?", und nahm ihm bestimmt sein Instrument aus der Hand. Nicht, dass er sich noch damit selbst umbrachte! Wenn, durfte er nur durch meine Hand sterben.

„Hermione, … äh, schon wach?", fuhr er sich einen Touch unsicher durch die Haare und bevor ich reagieren konnte, umarmte er mich und küsste mich auf den Scheitel. „Guten Morgen, Liebling!", sagte er bestimmt, und da sollte mal einer sagen, mein Herz solle nicht schmelzen. Schon mal einen Malfoy mit schlechtem Gewissen gesehen? Nein? Ich tat es gerade, und das Beruhigende war, zu wissen, dass wir alle doch noch menschlich waren, egal was wir verkörperten oder zu tun bereit waren, wir alle waren nur Menschen, Menschen mit Fehlern.

„Guten Morgen, Draco!", begrüßte ich sein Hemd. „Seit wann zeigen Malfoys ihre Gefühle?", legte ich den Kopf provozierend zurück und sah ihn abwägend und recht kalt an.

„_Oh_, an sich bist du jetzt auch eine, ich denke, da kann ich es riskieren", kam es von ihm betont lässig, dabei gab er mir einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf den Mund, drehte sich dann aber entschlossen um und holte den Kaffee, während ich leicht verwundert dastand. Der Mann war echt unglaublich!

Ich versuchte nun, die Eier zu retten, ein sinnloses Unterfangen und so schmiss ich sie kurzerhand weg, nahm eine neue Pfanne und gab ein Stück Butter hinein, die laut zischend zu schmelzen begann.

Ich rief mit meinem Stab Frühlingszwiebeln und Paprikaschoten zu mir und ließ diese sich selbst kleinschneiden, legte den Speck in eine andere Pfanne, in der er brutzelnd sein würziges Aroma in der Küche verbreitete und werkelte in Ruhe vor mich hin.

Draco hatte sich an die rustikale Küchentheke gesetzt und beobachtete mich genau. Ich griff nach meinem Lebenselixier und trank den Kaffee gierig. Er wirkte leicht unsicher und nervös in seinem Verhalten, aber noch immer arrogant und selbstsicher genug, dass ich in ihm den jungen Mann erkannte, den ich gewohnt war.

Ich holte die Eier aus dem Kühlschrank und verrührte sie, gab zuerst die Paprika in die Butter und wartete kurz. Ich würzte in der Zeit das Ei mit weißem Pfeffer und Salz und schüttete noch einen Schluck Sahne dazu, nun gab ich dies zu dem Gemüse und ließ es ziehen. Als das Ei zu stocken begann kamen die Zwiebeln dazu und ich musste abermals kurz warten. Den Speck legte ich auf ein Tuch und ließ ihn abtropfen. Diese systematische Arbeit ließ mir Zeit mich zu fangen und die brauchte ich auch.

„Schneidest du das Brot?", bat ich, Draco blickte aber nicht auf, er tat es klaglos, wie von mir befohlen.

„Fertig", verkündete ich und sofort wurden mir zwei Teller ins Sichtfeld gehalten und ich verteilte das Rührei auf einem davon und gab noch den Speck auf den zweiten Teller mit dem floralen Muster. Dies war gelebte Normalität, zumindest versuchte ich mir dies einzureden.

Ich wollte nichts, ich würde nichts runter bringen…

Als wir uns an dem kleinen, gemütlichen Frühstückstisch im Küchenerker niederließen, war es sehr ruhig, weitere Worte waren nicht gefallen. Der Anbau mit den bodentiefen Sprossenfenstern bot einen wunderschönen Blick in den leicht verschneiten Garten, was sehr idyllisch wirkte, kein Vergleich zu den Schneemengen in den schottischen Highlands, die durchaus auch bedrohlich in ihrer Masse wirken konnten, aber das war die Atmosphäre, die Hogwarts entschieden ausmachte.

Aber grade war auch hier die Atmosphäre zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„Sehr gut, wo hast du das gelernt?", nahm er manierlich seine Gabel auf. Was waren wir doch alle höflich.

„Von meiner Mutter", meinte ich neutral, trank einen großen Schluck Kaffee und fasste mir ein Herz.

„Draco, wir müssen reden… dieses Buch… dieser Ritus ist alt, wenn nicht sogar uralt?", fragte ich und schaute doch leicht verstimmt durch die Gegend.

„Ja, sehr alt, dieser Ritus gilt in der Welt als verloren, aber wir Malfoys hatten ihn immer in unserer Sammlung!", kam es einfühlsam von ihm, dabei sah er selbstzufrieden aus der Wäsche, am liebsten hätte ich ihm eine runtergehauen, aber so sah ich ihn nur fordernd an.

„_Aha_, warum ist er, also dieser Zauber, verloren gegangen?", kam ich recht sparsam zum Wesentlichen.

„Weil die Leute aufgehört haben zu heiraten und das konnten die Hexen und Zauberer nicht zulassen und viele reinblütige Mädchen sind schon damals, vor Jahrhunderten, zu ihren Liebhabern geflüchtet und haben sich von denen Zeichnen lassen, womit sie sich vor ihren arrangierten Ehen gerettet haben", erklärte er offen, dabei nickte er und aß unberührt weiter und ich starrte ihn sprachlos an, als er weitersprach:

„Damit standen sie ja dann unter dem Schutz der neuen Familie und sie haben ihren Eltern einen gefährlichen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, herrlich oder? Eigentlich ist er nur dafür da, dich mit einer Familie zu verbinden und dich zu einem Mitglied zu machen, wie bei den Clans und ihren Schwüren…, nur halt durch einen Zauber!", zuckte er lapidar die Schulter. „Natürlich bietet er nicht nur Schutz, hat nicht nur Vorteile, es gibt auch Pflichten…", wagte er mich nicht anzusehen, als er mit diesem Eingeständnis um die Ecke kam, wobei er raus in den Garten blickte.

Da murmelte ich sarkastisch vor mich hin: „War ja klar, es gibt immer einen Haken!" Ich stützte den Ellenbogen auf den Tisch und lehnte mich schwer darauf, um nicht über den Tisch zu krabbeln und seinen aristokratischen Hals umzudrehen.

„Also, wo war ich… Pflichten, genau! Nun… gehorsam, zum Beispiel dem Oberhaupt und dem, der sie aufgenommen hat gegenüber, würde ich aber nie verlangen. Wie aber in allen alten Familien üblich Loyalität, Treue… blablabla, aber nun kommt das Gute, es läuft wie in einer normalen Familie. Solltest du dich dem Oberhaupt widersetzen und einem Befehl nicht Folge leisten, passiert von der Magie her nichts. Wenn er dich dann erwischt wird er dich zwar bestrafen, aber mehr passiert nicht und deswegen ging der Spruch erst recht verloren, da die alten Oberhäupter den Ritus als nicht ausgereift genug ansahen!", erklärte er großspurig und ich hatte nun doch langsam, aber sicher immer mehr aufgeatmet.

Ich hätte es, wenn ich das erfunden hätte, auch anders gemacht und für Strafen gesorgt, denn es sah so aus als würde dieses Ritual mir mehr Vorteile bringen als Nachteile, aber mein Aufatmen war noch verhalten, ich wollte mich nicht zu früh freuen, bei meinem wankelmütigen Glück!

Und Draco hatte nicht das Recht gehabt, so über meinen Kopf hinweg zu handeln, dies wollte ich nicht aus den Augen verlieren.

„Du isst nie in der Früh?", meinte Draco, nachdem er fertig war. Ich war so in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich gar nicht mitbekommen hatte, dass er seine Mahlzeit beendet hatte.

„Ja, das weißt du doch, so wie du mich immer in der Schule beobachtest", lächelte ich ihn gekünstelt an, schwang meinen Stab und das benützte Geschirr verschwand und wusch sich ab. Wofür war ich eine Hexe? „Aber lenk mal nicht ab, Draco Malfoy, was heißt hier, dass du von mir keinen Gehorsam erwarten wirst? Ich geb dir gleich Gehorsam, ich… du bist immer noch nicht aus dem Schneider, mein Freund, weil du mich vor vollendete Tatsachen gestellt hast!", sagte ich ganz ruhig und lässig und ich glaube, das hatte auf ihn eine größere Wirkung als wenn ich geschrien und getobt hätte.

„Hermione, ich…, es tut mir ja leid, dass ich derart rasch im Affekt gehandelt habe… ich hab vielleicht ein klitzekleines bisschen vorschnell gehandelt…", sah er mich mit großen, grauen Augen reuig an.

Ich konnte darauf jetzt nicht antworten, dafür war ich wohl immer noch zu sauer und schenkte mir Kaffee nach. Ich konnte nun sehr gut nachvollziehen, warum Snape Lucius Malfoy mit Gläsern bewarf, ich war auch gerade versucht, meine Tasse nach Draco zu schmeißen und so klammerte ich mich haltsuchend an sie, da es eine meiner Lieblingstassen war, um mich vom Ausrasten abzuhalten.

„Komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen, ich hab noch ein paar Fragen", meinte er da vorsichtig, da er meinen Kampf um Kontrolle durchaus wahrnahm, oh, ganz schlecht, was kam denn jetzt noch?

So saß ich später angespannt auf der Couch, mit den Beinen unter mir und Draco setzte sich sehr wagemutig neben mich, legte seine Hand besitzergreifend auf meinen Schenkel und streichelte mich abwesend.

„Du wolltest mir noch erzählen, warum du nicht im Zug warst?", fragte er da auch schon und ich hätte am liebsten meinen Kopf wieder im Kissen erstickt. Warum pickte er genau das Thema heraus, von dem ich mit Sicherheit nicht wollte, dass er jetzt darauf zu sprechen kam?

„_Chrm_, naja, Harry hatte eine Vision…, die auch so eingetreten ist. Er sah, dass Mr. Weasley schwer verletzt war und wir alle gingen zum Schulleiter und dieser hat uns dann per Portschlüssel, da Umbridge kam, weggeschickt!", gab ich bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Wohin hat er euch geschickt?", und an der Tonlage seiner Stimme und daran dass seine Hand nun still auf meinem Oberschenkel ruhte, dachte ich bei mir, dass meine kluge, kleine Viper schon eine Vermutung hatte, wo ich gelandet sein könnte.

Er schaute mich nicht an, als ich antwortete: „Ins Blackhaus." Und ich durfte fühlten, wie sich seine Finger fester in meine Hose gruben.

„Bei Black und wie war's? Euer letztes Zusammentreffen ging ja nicht so glimpflich aus! Habt ihr euch wieder geprügelt, hast du ihn getötet? Wenn ja, gratuliere ich dir!", versuchte er neutral von sich zu geben, aber heute saß Dracos Maske nicht so gut wie sonst und man hörte eine eifersüchtige Verbitterung in seinem Ton.

„Du bist wie immer der Brüller, Draco!", erwiderte ich zynisch und klopfte ihm auf seinen Schenkel.

„Wir hatten ein Gespräch in der Bibliothek…", fuhr ich fort, aber da unterbrach er mich unwirsch.

„_Was_, du warst mit ihm alleine?", zischte er aufgebracht fragend dazwischen.

„Draco, wenn du mich bitte aussprechen lassen würdest!", meinte ich genervt, wobei ich ihn tadelnd ansah und er warf mir einen hochmütigen Blick zu und machte einen spitzen Mund, traute sich aber nicht, mir zu widersprechen.

„Danke, also wir waren in der Bibliothek, zusammen mit den Twins!", entgegnete ich höhnisch, wobei ich ihn nun frech angrinste und er schnaubte fast erleichtert auf. „Sie haben sich geweigert, mich mit ihm allein zu lassen, sind sie nicht süß?", versuchte ich Pansys quietschige Stimme nachzuahmen. Es war lustig, ihn so in der Defensive zu sehen, da er gerade sehr zufrieden aussah, dass ich nicht mit Sirius allein gewesen war aber auch unzufrieden und missgestimmt, dass es überhaupt zu so einem Treffen gekommen war.

„Es mag scheinen, als hätten diese Rotköpfe noch ein paar Hirnzellen am richtigen Platz! Warum wollte er, dass sie gehen?", meinte er mit Bedacht und sah mich vorsichtig an.

„Ach, das weiß ich doch nicht, aber ich war froh, dass sie geblieben sind… ich trau mir und ihm nicht, am Schluss wären wir vielleicht doch noch aufeinander losgegangen, er vermutet, ich hätte was mit einer Schlange!", kam es sardonisch von mir, dabei zuckte ich gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Ach, versucht der Köter seine verschüttete Intelligenz auszugraben und hellzusehen? Aber er hat keine Ahnung, welche Slytherins dich wollen?!", beschied er eingebildet, da musste man ihn doch gleich mal ausbremsen.

„Draco, die Aussage macht es nicht besser!", offenbarte ich ihm kalt. „Außerdem, wollen heißt nicht haben, ich gehör mir immer selbst, das solltest du ganz schnell verinnerlichen!", stellte ich energisch klar, mich heute zu reizen wäre gefährlich.

„Sorry", entgegnete er kleinlaut.

„Also, wir haben uns mehr oder weniger vertragen…, mögen werden wir uns wohl nicht mehr. Was ich schade finde. Aber wir gehen nicht gleich aufeinander los, wenn wir uns sehen und er hat gefragt, ob ich Interesse an Harry hätte…", erzählte ich weiter und verdrehte die Augen, da mir gerade einfiel, dass dies Draco ja auch mal angedeutet hatte.

„Dann hat er es auch gesehen?", freute er sich doch glatt, da sein verkniffener Ausdruck verschwand.

„Draco du…, ich habe Harry getröstet, er war am Boden, war nicht schön. Ich verstehe nicht, was ihr da immer seht, du und deine Abneigung Harry gegenüber!", schaute ich aufgebracht zu ihm.

„Schade, dass du dem Köter keine gelangt hast!", versuchte er mit seiner rachsüchtigen Kleingeistigkeit abzulenken.

„Draco, es tut mir ja leid, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, aber _er_ hat mir nichts verpasst was nicht mehr weggeht!", kam es leise von mir und ich verpackte meine Kritik geschickt und er zuckte sichtlich unter meinen harten Worten zusammen.

„Autsch, das war unter der Gürtellinie! Ich hab dir gesagt, dafür entschuldige ich mich nicht!", zeigte er sein perfekt störrisches Malfoygesicht, er erschien sehr unversöhnlich. „Wie es passiert ist, dafür schon…", flüsterte er plötzlich ganz rau und überrumpelte mich mit der wechselnden Schnelligkeit seiner Emotionen.

„Ach, jetzt spielst du den Eingeschnappten?", irgendwie blieb ich erstaunlich ruhig bei diesem Gebaren und zeigte mich unversöhnlich.

„Oh, Granger, wie sagt Severus immer, wie kann man dir nur den Mund stopfen und weißt du was? Ich hab da eine fantastische Idee!", packte er übergangslos meine Oberarme und drückte mich in die Couch, um meinen Mund fordernd zu küssen. Er hauchte federleichte Küsse auf meine Lippen, begann sie dann langsam mit seiner Zunge spielerisch zu streicheln und ich machte mit, es war schön, zu sehen, dass sich das Gleichgewicht in unserer Beziehung so gewandelt hatte, ich war eindeutig oben auf, so wie er versuchte sich einzuschmeicheln, denn er war sehr zärtlich und sanft.

Schnell erlagen wir dem wunderschönen Gefühl uns zu küssen und viel zu schnell beendeten wir dieses Liebesspiel.

„So gefällst du mir schon besser, wenn deine Wangen leicht rot schimmern und deine Augen so glänzen", meinte Draco mit sich zufrieden, aber ich fand, er hatte auch sich sehr gut beschrieben, denn er sah genauso aus. „Leider muss ich zu Blaise. Ich denke, ich werde in ein oder zwei Stunden wieder da sein, wenn dir das recht ist?", zeigte er aufrichtiges Bedauern.

„Geht klar." Gut, dann konnte ich mir die gestohlenen Unterlagen mal kurz zu Gemüte führen, die dieses ganze Durcheinander ausgelöst hatten. Wenn sie nicht das an Informationen enthielten, was ich mir versprochen hatte, würde ich wirklich vor einem Wutanfall stehen und da war es besser, wenn ich alleine war.

_Wow_!

Ich war kurze Zeit später echt geplättet, wer hätte gedacht, dass der gute alte Professor so eine zwielichtige Vergangenheit hatte? Rita hatte gute Ansätze in ihrem „Buch" gehabt, aber sie war bei weitem noch nicht tief genug vorgedrungen, so wie ich.

Dumbledore, Dumbledore, du warst gut gewesen im Verbergen, Vertuschen und Verstecken der Vergangenheit, aber nicht gut genug für mich.

Aber ich bezweifelte, dass Rita es versucht oder gewagt hätte, in die Mysteriumsabteilung einzubrechen, dafür hätte ihr dann doch der Mut gefehlt.

Ich akzeptierte hiermit und sofort mein mir bestimmtes Schicksal, der Familie Malfoy anzugehören und Lucius' Beute zu sein und mit Draco geschlagen zu sein, denn für diese in den Unterlagen enthaltenen Informationen hatte es sich gelohnt. Schon alleine für Harry hatte es sich gelohnt.

Ich brachte die Akten verkleinert zu dem Safe, der sich hinter dem großen Landschaftsbild befand, welches über dem Kamin hing und sperrte es weg, sicherte es auch magisch.

Darüber würde ich noch nachdenken, was ich mit den gewonnenen Informationen anfangen würde aber so machte ich mich auf in den Dachboden, um die Weihnachtsdekoration zu holen. Mit Magie würde ich es schaffen, das Haus zu schmücken bevor Draco wiederkam und die Ablenkung würde mir gut tun.

Es war lustig, zuzusehen, wie die grünen Girlanden sich um das Treppengeländer, die Kaminkonsole, die aus gedrilltem Holz geschnitzt war und nun mit grünem Flitter und Kugeln geschmückt war, wickelten und auch die Türrahmen waren nicht vor meiner Dekowut geschützt, aber ich lebte mich kreativ aus. Nach einem Zauber waren alle unechten Tannenzweige echt, dafür gab es Magie und damit erfüllte das Haus ein intensiver Duft nach frischen Tannennadeln, was mich in richtig weihnachtliche Stimmung versetzte und meinen Ärger kurzzeitig kleiner werden ließ.

Ich dirigierte noch einige Kugeln und Kränze durch die Gegend, als ich hörte wie sich die Tür plötzlich öffnete.

„Wow, was ist denn hier passiert, wohnen wir jetzt in einem Wald?", trat Draco mit einem breiten Lächeln auf mich zu und küsste mich wieder, was ich diesmal dank meiner guten Stimmung sofort und gerne erwiderte.

„Gefällt es dir?", kämpfte ich weiter mit dem weihnachtlichen Verschönern.

„Ja, es ist was ganz anderes, ein bisschen viel Grün!", sah er sich um und drehte sich im Kreis.

„Ich dachte, du bekommst von Grün nie genug?", zog ich ihn auf.

„_Haha_, wir müssen noch den _Fidelius_ schmeißen, kommst du?", schaute er eindringlich und auf einmal wieder ganz ernst, das war ihm anscheinend sehr wichtig und ich vertraute seinem Urteil, da Lucius sein Vater war.

„Oh, das hatte ich erfolgreich verdrängt…", meinte ich ernsthaft und landete wieder hart in der Realität.

„Dafür hast du mich, komm… Wer macht den Geheimniswahrer?", fragte er forschend und hielt mir gentlemenlike den Mantel und half mir ihn anzuziehen.

„Ich dachte, ich könnte es selber sein, danke?" Er öffnete galant die Tür.

„Klar", folgte er mir ins Freie.

Als wir uns vor das Gartentor stellten, zückte ich ohne zu zögern meinen weißen Stab und begann den _Fidelius_ zu wirken, indem ich die Formel rezitierte, so ging ich die Sachen meist an, ich warf mich in sie und dachte mir dann, dass ich es schaffen würde. Wow, ich konnte fühlen, wie die Magie von meinem Inneren über meinen Arm in den Zauberstab wanderte, es war als würde ich angezapft werden, es war eine intensive Magie wie ich sie noch nie gespürt hatte, jetzt verstand ich, warum in den Büchern stand, dass dieser Zauber nur von sehr versierten Zauberern gesprochen werden sollte, da er einige Tücken hätte. Schweißperlen bildeten sich auf meiner Stirn und das Atmen fiel mir merklich schwerer, auch den Zauberstab ruhig zu halten wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde schwerer, als sich die Magie um das Grundstück manifestierte.

Aber ich zielte weiter konzentriert und verbissen auf das Haus und wirkte das Ritual, es gab einen Grund warum Dumbledore der Geheimniswahrer des Ordens war, das hier war sauschwer und anstrengend, wie ich gerade am eigenen Leib erlebte.

Es war ein sehr komplexer Zauber und nun begann ich leicht zu schwanken konnte aber fühlten wie mich zwei Arme an der Hüfte umfassten und festhielten, wofür ich Draco gerade sehr dankbar war, wenn ich es nicht bald hätte, würde ich zusammenbrechen.

„_Huc Focus Servare, Fidelius_", beendete ich die Beschwörung und wir konnten nun beobachten, wie sich eine große silberne Kuppel, einem Wasserfall gleich, über dem Grundstück aufbaute und das Haus umschloss, es war erhebend, dies zu erleben und ich hatte es vollbracht.

„Beeindruckend", hauchte da Draco nur. „Es ist weg, komplett!" Ich drehte den Kopf zu ihm und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes, glückliches Lächeln, wenngleich ich mich sehr müde fühlte. Denn das war der Beweis, dass es geklappt hatte, mein erster _Fidelius_ war ein voller Erfolg.

„Hier", meinte ich knapp, nahm ein Pergament aus der Jeanstasche und reichte ihm den Zettel mit der Adresse, er las ihn rasch und steckte ihn sofort mit einem stummen _Incendio_ in Flammen.

„Du bist blass, Liebling… war es sehr anstrengend?", hörte er sich besorgt an und nahm mich in einer fließenden Bewegung auf die Arme und trug mich ins Haus. Wie ritterlich, Malfoys konnten so schrecklich altmodisch sein. Er schien ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, was er wohl nie offen zugeben würde, aber anstrengend war es gewesen.

„Draco, lass das, ich kann selbst gehen!", lachte ich auf, befreit, da ich sehr stolz war, nicht jeder bekam einen _Fidelius_ hin, aber eins gab ich gerne zu, er war echt der bisher schwierigste Zauber gewesen, den ich bisher gewirkt hatte, da ich richtig hatte fühlen können, wie mir die Magie abgezogen worden war. Ich war erschöpft, aber glücklich und unheimlich stolz auf mich.

„Nichts da, das bestimme immer noch ich und ich sage, du wirst heute einfach verwöhnt… ah ah, keine Widerrede, junge Dame", schloss er mit einem Fußtritt die Tür und trug mich, als würde ich nichts wiegen, zur Couch und legte mich fürsorglich ab.

„Was soll ich uns machen, was brauchst du? Blaise und der Zauber haben länger gedauert als angenommen, es ist Nachmittag… sag mir, was du möchtest", bat er eindringlich und strich sich seine blonden Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„Tee bitte und ein paar Sandwiches, warte ich sag den Zauber", zielte ich mit meinem Stab in Richtung Küche und wurde so schnell des schmalen Holzes beraubt, dass ich gar nicht mitkam mit schauen.

„Hey….", rief ich aufgebracht.

„Nein, Hermione, heute ist Schluss mit dem Hexen für dich, ich kann das schon, Malfoys können alles wenn sie wollen. Und du weißt, dass ich recht habe… sonst hätte ich dir den da gar nicht abnehmen können", meinte er verdammt arrogant und ging sehr von sich eingenommen aus dem Raum.

Ich war mal kurz sprachlos, er hatte meinen Stab, aber zu meinem Leidwesen, er hatte recht, ich sollte erst meine Reserven wieder aufladen.

Als er mit einem vor sich schwebenden Tablett wiederkam, welches unter der schieren Menge darauf drohte zusammenzubrechen, war ich baff, erstaunt. Er hatte es wirklich hinbekommen und er zeigte ein diabolisches Grinsen, als ich mir das erste Stück hungrig einverleibte.

„Lecker", mein Urteil schien ihn zu freuen.

„Ich sagte doch, unterschätze mich nicht…", grinste er frech.

„Wie war es eigentlich… bei dir Zuhause mit deiner Tante?", fragte nun ich neugierig.

„Och nee, fang nicht damit an, sie ist echt verrückt, kichert immer und blubbert vom Foltern und so einem Unsinn, komische Frau! Ich erkenne aber leider Züge von Mutter in ihr, scheint erblich zu sein!", überschlug er elegant die Beine und machte es sich im Sessel bequem.

„Da fällt mir ein, was wolltest du auf dem Ball, ich nehm mal an, du warst nicht da weil du Krum sehen wolltest, oder Vater oder mich… also was war der Grund für die Aktion?"

„Du bist gut, ja ich hatte einen Grund, aber ich möchte erst darüber sprechen, wenn ich alles zusammen hab und es fehlt leider noch was, aber dann präsentiere ich es dir… versprochen!"

„Kann ich akzeptieren, aber ich will wissen, wo du warst, du bist lange verschwunden gewesen! Ich sterbe fast vor Neugier?", meinte er sehr interessiert und eins musste ich ihm lassen, auch wenn er Fehler begann, er war nett und ich mochte ihn halt immer noch, leider.

„Sagt dir die Mysteriumsabteilung was?", wollte ich ihm von meiner Tat erzählen.

„Klar, die machen da ganz komische Experimente und ansonsten was man halt weiß, über die Mitarbeiter, die „Unspeakables". Sonst nichts?"

„Ich bin dort eingebrochen!", strahlte ich nun wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Du bist was…?" Dracos Teetasse wackelte grad gefährlich, es war schön, zu sehen, wie seine Züge so zusammenfielen. „Das kann nicht sein, das ist unmöglich, die haben das doch nicht offenstehen!", kam es sehr laut und sehr aufgebracht von ihm. „Hermione, du verschaukelst mich!" Er kämpfte darum wieder die Beherrschung zu erlangen. Ich glaube, ich wollte ihn gerade mal wieder so richtig schocken, damit er wusste, dass ich mit Sicherheit nicht sein Besitz war.

„Draco, ich lüge dich nicht an! War nicht mein erster Einbruch und der Letzte wird es auch nicht sein, aber ganz ehrlich, entweder bin ich viel zu gut, was ich nicht glaube, oder die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen der magischen Welt sind echt nicht zu gebrauchen!", gab ich mich überheblich und trank einen Schluck des warmen Tees.

Er starrte überwältigt zurück, er wirkte regelrecht fassungslos, dass ich, die brave Hermione, auf Raubzüge ging, dabei musste ich sagen, das machte mir echt jedes Mal total Spaß, anderen die Illusion zu rauben.

„Warum schaffst du es immer noch mich zu erstaunen? Ich hätte mich schon längst daran gewöhnen sollen, dass du eine wandelnde Überraschung bist. Du meinst das ernst, oder? Du bist dort wirklich im Ministerium eingebrochen und schon wo anders… ich mein, mal ehrlich, du sahst aus wie immer… nicht nervös?", stotterte er ungewohnt, dabei blickte er mich mit seinen schönen großen Augen erschüttert an.

„Draco, hab ich je gesagt, ich könnte nicht schauspielern? Obwohl, nervös war ich gar nicht!", zog ich meine Lippe überlegend zwischen meine Zähne. „Und mal ganz ehrlich, da hatte ich mit Snapes Lagerraum im zweiten Schuljahr mehr Aufwand zu betreiben als dort und ich weiß es, da er mir gesagt hat, dass ich einen Bann übersehen habe und er dadurch wusste, dass Eingebrochen worden war, na gut, hätte er dank der verschwundenen Zutaten eh gemerkt", zuckte ich gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Du bist mit zwölf bei Severus eingebrochen, wie die Zauber… ich weiß er hat starke, mächtige Schutzzauber?", er sah echt schockiert aus und presste seine Lippen zu einem schmalen, empörten Strich zusammen.

„Tja, ich bin halt die geborene Diebin, ich hab es geschafft und glaub mir, es war nicht einfach und ich hab Blut und Wasser geschwitzt, dass ich es rechtzeitig schaffe. Dann hab ich noch der Wohnung des Käfers einen Besuch abgestattet und das ein oder andere aus der Krankenstation mitgehen lassen", zählte ich meine Verbrechen auf und strich mir nun die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, ich kenne keinen, der es wagen würde Severus zu beklauen, jetzt weiß ich, warum du immer wieder in solche Situationen gerätst. Du bist selbst schuld, wer die Gefahr so sucht wie du, dem können nur schlimme Dinge passieren. Weißt du, was dir geblüht hätte, hätte dich einer im Ministerium entdeckt…? Askaban! Wie soll ich nur jemals wieder ruhig schlafen, ich werde vor Angst um dich graue Haare bekommen und Malfoys, bekommen keine grauen Haare!", meinte er mit richtig verzweifelter Stimme und sah mich offen an und ehrliche Sorge spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, ich schien ihm schon etwas zu bedeuten, eine interessante Erkenntnis.

„Ich denke, da gebe ich dir recht, wegen dem mit Askaban! Aber glaub mir, wenn mich jemand entdeckt hätte, wäre er nicht schnell genug gewesen, um jemandem zu sagen, dass ich da war! Und glaub mir, das Ministerium ist nur halb…, auch was, noch weniger gut geschützt als die Sachen von Snape, die Gefahr war relativ gering und du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich kann recht gut auf mich selbst aufpassen", beschied ich ihm recht kalt.

„Du bist echt in diese Abteilung eingebrochen und wärst sogar bereit gewesen…? Ach, ich will es gar nicht wissen." Er wuschelte sich, sehr ungewöhnlich für ihn, durch die Haare, aber dann schien er sich mit den Gegebenheiten abzufinden, denn sein Haupt ruckte entschlossen hoch. „Und wie war sie, erzähl?", siegte seine Neugier und er schaute mich fordernd an und so erzählte ich ihm in allen Einzelheiten von der Aktion in der Mysteriums Abteilung und erzählte von den Hallen und Räumen, die hier versteckt waren und er hörte mit sehr großem Interesse zu.

„Wow, krass, was die wohl da alles mit machen und dass du daran gedacht hast, alle deine Spuren zu verwischen? Und du hast das gefunden, was du in den Archiven gesucht hast?", fragte er aufgeregt, aber ich schloss gerade die Augen, da ich noch erschöpft von dem _Fidelius_ war, deshalb gähnte ich herzhaft hinter vorgehaltener Hand und rutschte tiefer in die Kissen der Couch, bis ich lag.

„Keine Ahnung was die da tun und denkst du, ich bin so doof und lass alle wissen, dass ich da war? Vielleicht muss ich nochmal da hin und dann bin ich froh, wenn's schnell geht. Ich plane meistens alle Aktionen bis zum Ende. Und ja, die Suche war erfolgreich, hat aber noch ein paar Fragen aufgeworfen. Ein Gesamtbild ergibt sich noch nicht und ich will nicht vorschnell handeln, das ist nämlich nicht meine Art!", betonte ich sehr in Anspielung auf unsere gestrige Nacht und seine in meinen Augen mehr als übereilte Aktion, mich zu markieren.

Mir fielen nach dieser aufregenden Zeit immer mehr die Augen zu und ich sank in einen tiefen, erschöpften Schlaf.


	61. Weihnachten

61. Kapitel Weihnachten

Ich schlug die Augen auf und war von jetzt auf gleich wach, so wie ich es trainiert hatte und erstarrte, dann erkannte ich den Duft, Dracos sandelholzartigen Geruch und die warme Haut seiner Arme, die mich eng an seinen Oberkörper zogen. Ich lag auf der Seite, mit dem Rücken zu ihm und überlegte, denn ich konnte mich nicht daran erinnern, gestern ins Bett gegangen zu sein.

War ich auch nicht, ich war total erledigt auf der Couch eingeschlafen, wie mir nun dämmerte.

Anscheinend hatte er mich hinaufgebracht und mir sogar mein Nachthemd angezogen, wie ich fühlen konnte. Ich schmunzelte über so viel ungewohnte Fürsorglichkeit. Fühlte er sich doch schuldig, weswegen er mich so umsorgte oder war das seine eigentliche Art, die er nur keinem zeigte, das fragte ich mich nun.

Ich würde gespannt darauf warten, zu sehen wie der echte Draco Malfoy war. Ich war neugierig, was alles anerzogene Fassade und was seine wahren Ansichten und Meinungen waren.

Sein Atem kitzelte meinen Nacken, er schien noch tief zu schlafen. Heute war Weihnachten. Ich liebte Weihnachten, diese besinnliche Stimmung, die aufkam und eine tiefe Ruhe mit sich brachte und irgendwie brauchte ich die gerade sehr.

Außerdem würden morgen die Twins kommen und dann wäre es mit der Ruhe vorbei.

Ich versuchte, mich aus Dracos Klammergriff vorsichtig zu lösen und schaffte es nach kurzer Zeit, ohne ihn zu wecken. Man mochte gar nicht denken, wenn man ihn so in den Kissen schlummern sah und das weißblonde Haar, das wie ein Heiligenschein um sein wirklich wunderschön geschnittenes Gesicht drapiert war, dass sich dahinter ein derart komplizierter Charakter verbarg.

Aber mochte ich nicht gerade das? Wer wollte es schon einfach? Ich hexte mir das langärmlige, lilafarbene Nachthemd, das wahrlich nicht mein schönstes war, weg und die Laufklamotten an.  
Als ich vom Lauf zurück kam konnte man den Kaffeeduft im ganzen Haus riechen, aber ich sprintete schnell hoch und machte mich frisch. Da heute ein Festtag war, trug ich ein langes weißes Rollkragenkleid aus Baumwolle und kam in die Küche, die verlassen vor mir lag. Kein Draco?

Ich war verwundert, füllte mir aber erst mal eine Tasse ein und konnte einen Zettel auf der Anrichte liegen sehen.

Ich bin bald wieder da, besorge eine Kleinigkeit, hab dir Kaffee gemacht! Draco

Dies stand da wenig informativ darauf. Was wollte er nur besorgt? Mit diesem Gedanken setzte ich mich in den kleinen Erker in der Küche und genoss die Ruhe.

In diesen Tagen kam ich mir vor wie verheiratet und Draco schien es zu gefallen, derart überschaubar zu leben, denn er machte essen, Kaffee und all diese Dinge und ich musste sagen, nach dieser aufregenden Zeit konnte mir dies durchaus auch gefallen.

Nur ein Ereignis störte diese Idylle. Dass Draco diesen Aussetzer von Besitzgier gehabt hatte und mich hatte zeichnen müssen, würde ich ihm wohl bis zum Sankt Nimmerleinstag vorhalten, aber selbst schuld. Schon nach kurzer Zeit konnte ich hören wie sich die Tür öffnete und er wiederkam, aber ich lauschte, denn er machte unheimlichen Lärm. Jemand schien gefährlich mit irgendetwas zu kämpfen.

„Draco?", ging ich ihm fragend entgegen und sah ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig an.

„Draco, wasss ist das?", gab ich leicht überfordert von mir, denn das Bild, das sich mir bot, war mehr als erinnerungswürdig.

„Nach was sieht es denn aus? Warum ist dieses Haus so klein?", ätzte Draco gefährlich giftig und erst das zusammen mit seinem total genervten Gesicht, bescherten mir einen von Herzen kommenden Lachanfall, was mir einen bitterbösen Blick aus sturmgrauen Augen einbrachte.

„Wo soll er hin?", verdrehte er über meine lächerliche Art die Augen, aber ich konnte mich nicht beruhigen. Ich lag fast auf dem Boden und mittlerweile liefen mir Lachtränen über die Wangen und ich schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft.

„Da… da… da", deutete ich stotternd ins Wohnzimmer und durfte beobachten, wie er mit Magie und Händen versuchte, Herr über dieses Ungetüm zu werden, das er als Christbaum ausgesucht hatte. „Draco was ist das?", fragte ich nach und deutete auf den breitesten und höchsten Baum, den ich je gesehen hatte.

„Ein Weihnachtsbaum! Eine Tanne, nach was sieht es denn sonst aus? Ich dachte, nachdem du das Haus seit gestern versuchst in einen Wald zu verwandeln, darf das nicht fehlen", schnarrte er mir hochmütig entgegen.

„Sehr lieb von dir und ich freu mich, aber warum diese Größe? Warum dieses Ausmaß? Der passt dreimal ins Cottage!", kicherte ich atemlos und schrumpfte alles auf der linken Seite weg, schaffte so Platz für das Ungetüm, das sich Tanne schimpfte.

„Was? Im Wald sah er viel kleiner aus und im Manor ist das daaa klein!", schimpfte er indigniert, dabei sah er den Baum böse an.

„Warte, ich stutze ihn zurecht", und sprach einen Verkleinerungszauber und die wirklich schöne Tanne schrumpfte auf ein annehmbare Größe. „Wunderschön", hauchte ich ehrfürchtig und betrachtete den saftigen, grünen Tannenbaum. Es war das erste Mal, dass mir ein Mann eine Tanne schenkte.

„Solltest du schon wieder zaubern?", fragte da Draco besorgt und trat auf mich zu, strich mir eine Strähne sachte hinter das Ohr und küsste meine Stirn.

„Danke, mir geht es echt gut, meine Reserven sind wieder voll aufgeladen! Was ist gestern noch passiert?", drang ich nachfragend in ihn.

„Nichts, du bist einfach wie tot auf der Couch eingeschlafen und ich hab dich dann hochgetragen", erzählte er, dabei zog er mich an sich und wir küssten uns sanft. „Frohe Weihnachten, Liebling!", haucht er.

„Dir auch Draco! ... und komm, jetzt müssen wir den Baum schmücken!", zog ich ihn gutgelaunt mit zum Dachboden und er verdrehte theatralisch die Augen über mein spontanes Gebaren, aber er freute sich, dass mir sein Geschenk so gut gefiel. So ein armer Mann!

Am Abend saßen wir unter dem herrlich geschmückten Baum, der in Kugeln aus Gold und Silber nur so blinkte und blitzte, er sah fantastisch aus. Wir tranken selbstgemachte Bowle und nun ging es an die Geschenke, ich hatte die letzten Jahre kein so besinnliches Weihnachten gefeiert, denn letztes Jahr war der Ball gewesen und davor war ich in Hogwarts geblieben.

„Hermione, ich möchte dir das hier geben…", sprach Draco auf einmal und öffnete ein Fenster, somit kam gleich eine kleine weißgraue Eule hereingeflogen, mit einem süßen weißen Gesicht, das Lieblichste was ich je gesehen hatte. Sie hatte einen schwarzumrandeten Schleier um die orangenroten Augen, diese ungewöhnlichen Augen strahlten regelrecht intelligent aus diesem weißen Gesicht heraus und die Federohren waren schwarzgrau gesprenkelt. Sie war ja so was von süß und sie setzte sich gleich auf meine Schulter und biss mir verspielt ins Ohr.

„Draco, du schenkst mir eine Eule?", echote ich sprachlos und strahlte ihn an und dieses kleine putzige Wesen, das so um die 20 cm zählte, gurrte zufrieden über meine Freude, dass sie nun mir gehören sollte.

„Nein, die hast du dir verdient… und das ist keine einfache Eule, das ist eine Weißgesichtseule, selten und was Besonderes, so wie du!", schmeichelte er gekonnt und machte mir ein nettes Kompliment.

„Wie, ich habe es mir verdient…?", fragte ich verwirrt nach und runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich habe dein Geld in diese süße Kleine investiert", klärte er mich nüchtern auf und da fiel die Galleone.

„Oh, verstehe, … danke, das ist eine gute Idee!", erklärte ich dann und es stimmte, ich strahlte selbst als ich nun kurz in Gedanken bei Snape verweilte, da ich Dracos Anspielung, woher er das Geld genommen hatte, verstand. Ich streichelte gedankenverloren das wunderschöne und edle Tier und fragte mich, wo er die aufgetrieben hatte, denn in der Winkelgasse gab es diese seltenen Eulen nicht.

„Wie soll sie heißen?", fragte er neugierig nach.

„Orange, wegen der Augen?", antwortete ich rasch, aber als Frage da ich mir unsicher war.

„Also, Orange, flieg jagen!", übernahm er aber sofort den Namen und schickte das Tier nach draußen, welches umgehend gehorchte und mit wehenden Schwingen davonflog, in die weihnachtliche Nacht hinaus.

„Jetzt kommen wir zu meinem Geschenk!", meinte er stolz und zückte eine in einem edlen, grünen Papier verpackte quadratische Schachtel, die er mir hochtrabend hinhielt.

Ich öffnete es gespannt und klappte den Deckel im ersten Schock gleich wieder zu, da mir ein unvorstellbar schönes Schmuckensemble entgegen leuchtete. Es bestand aus einer Kette aus Weißgold mit viel zu vielen Brillanten, war ja so klar! Aber es war wunderschön, sehr filigran gearbeitet. Eine Kette mit einem Anhänger, der ein einzelner, großer, quadratischer Smaragd war und von vier Brillanten an den Ecken umschlossen wurde und auch ein Ring lag dabei, der ebenfalls aus Weißgold gearbeitet war und dessen Bogen viele kleine Brillanten zierten. Ein großer quadratischer Smaragd ruhte in der Mitte, der von vier Brillanten eingefasst wurde. Nur dass im Smaragd das Malfoy „M" magisch hinein projiziert war und wie ein Wasserzeichen in dem Grün dezent schimmerte.

„Das ist doch zu wertvoll, Draco, wie kann ich das annehmen?"

„Also, der Ring steht dir jetzt eh zu und die Kette, da freue ich mich schon darauf, dich damit zu sehen!", strahlte er mich an, erfreut, dass mir seine Gabe so gut gefiel, denn das tat sie, wobei ich zwiegespalten war, da mehrere Emotionen in mir kämpften und dann gab ich dem Drang nach und musste ihm einfach in meinem Dank auch einen tadelnden Wink mitgeben:

„Draco, vielen Dank, das wäre nicht nötig gewesen aber ich freu mich sehr und mein Geschenk für dich wäre am liebsten eine Tätowierung!", meinte ich hämisch, da mir bei dem Anblick des Siegelrings wieder die Galle hochgekommen war, als ich das „M" gesehen hatte. Ich war nicht nett, das wusste ich, aber ich war auch nur ein Mensch, doch er winkte lässig mit einer hoheitsvollen Geste ab, bevor er zu einer Entgegnung ansetzte:

„Weißt du was? Wenn du mir endlich wieder verzeihst, darfst du das! Brenn mir mit deinem Blut ein „H" ein, wäre doch passend, denn egal was ist oder passiert, du wirst immer die sein, die mir und meinem Herzen am nächsten steht!", erklärte er sich pathetisch und das rührte mich doch sehr, als ich den Ernst in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah.

„Das würdest du tun…?", flüsterte ich rau und er nickte nur, ich war kurz sprachlos und um dies zu übertünchen reichte ich ihm mein mickriges Geschenk. „Hier, mein Geschenk! Für einen Jungen, der schon alles hat, echt schwer. Ich weiß auch gar nicht, es ist nicht so toll…", gab ich leicht unsicher zu.

„Ich will es sehen, her damit!", zeigte er sich ungestüm und riss das kleine Päckchen gierig an sich.

Er befreite es ungeduldig von dem Geschenkpapier und enthüllte ein Bild von mir, ein magisches, sich bewegendes Bild, das die Twins im Raum der Wünsche aufgenommen hatten. Der Rahmen war aus Silber mit sich herumschlängelnden Schlangen, den ich gekauft und verwandelt sowie verzaubert hatte.

„Ich dachte mir, du könntest es in dein Schlafzimmer stellen, dann wäre ich immer bei dir… keine Angst, es liegt ein Zauber drauf, nur du und ich können es sehen, für alle anderen sieht es aus als würde man deine Schuleule sehen, das haben auch die Twins für mich besorgt! Den Rahmen hab ich gebastelt. Äh, also gehext passt vielleicht eher…", plapperte ich, da ich fand, dass dies nichts gegen den teuren Schmuck war.

Er saß nur da und betrachtete das Portrait und strich ehrfürchtig über den filigranen Rahmen.

„Hermione, ich find's toll, so kann ich dich immer sehen, wenn du nicht da bist, was ja leider viel zu häufig der Fall ist und der Rahmen ist der Hammer, das sind Vipern, das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich seit langem bekommen habe. Danke!", kam es ernsthaft von ihm und da küsste er mich sanft, zurückhaltend und als wir leidenschaftlicher werden wollten, konnten wir einen großen Lärm vor dem Haus hören und als plötzlich eine kleine, buschige Eule hinein raste, fuhren wir auseinander.  
Sie platzierte sich aberwitzig vor uns, dabei blinzelte sie uns schelmisch an und streckte ihr winziges Beinchen aus, um auf den Zettel aufmerksam zu machen, der daran befestigt war. Ich wusste, wer das da geschickt hatte, da hatten sich die beiden wohl Rons Eule ausgeborgt. Nachdem ich den Brief an mich genommen hatte, putzte sich Pig stolz das Gefieder, bevor sie zufrieden wieder davon flog.  
„Lasst ihr uns rein? Ist saukalt hier draußen! Oh und noch was, das Haus ist nicht mehr da!", las ich leicht schmunzelnd vor. Als ich auf die Füße kommen wollte, hielt mich Draco zurück und wollte mich nicht gehen lassen.  
„Hey ich muss…!", wollte ich einwenden als er nur den Kopf schüttelte und seinen Zauberstab schwenkte, um den vorbereiteten Zettel vom Tisch auf die Reise zu schicken.  
„Ich will mich für mein Geschenk bedanken… Die zwei Störenfriede können das selbst lesen und reinkommen!", sprach er und schon umschlossen mich zwei starke Arme und sein Mund presste sich fordernd auf meinen.

„Fred hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass wir stören! Hier liegt jemand gleich flach!", gackerte einer schon und da steckten zwei identische Störenfriede ihren Kopf zur Tür herein.

„Ach was, heißt es nicht, am Heiligen Abend steht jedem das Haus offen, die freuen sich… schau dir ihre Gesichter an!", strahlte Fred selbstgefällig in die Runde und ich schaute leicht überrumpelt und erhitzt auf.

„Was macht ihr denn schon hier?", brachte ich atemlos nach Dracos Attacke raus, der sehr selbstgefällig gerade einen Schluck trank.

„Siehst du! Ein großes willkommen sieht anders aus!", schimpfte George traurig und so sprang ich eilig auf die Beine und lief freudestrahlend auf die Twins zu. „Ach, so ein Quatsch, schön euch zu sehen. Ich liebe Überraschungen und die ist euch gelungen", ließ ich sie wissen, dabei umarmte ich beide nacheinander, was mir zwei sehr nasse Wangenbussis einbrachte.

„Also, warum seid ihr schon da?", wollte ich neugierig wissen.

„Gleich, Schönste, gleich. Du vergisst, dass wir nicht alleine sind, möchtest du uns nicht vorstellen?", kam es von George hochtraben und gewichtig, dabei stand er da wie der Reinblüter, der er auch war, aber vom Gebaren her eher einem Malfoy zugestanden hätte.

Aber dieser saß immer noch lässig am Boden vor dem Baum und schaute gespielt gleichgültig auf, wobei er gekonnt überspielte, dass er nicht erfreut war, sich jetzt schon zwei Weasleys gegenüber zu sehen.

„Ihr habt recht, wie konnte ich so… Natürlich, Draco, darf ich dir Fred und George vorstellen? Die Plagegeister von Hogwarts, die du an sich von deinem ersten Jahr her schon kennst!", zeigte ich mich leicht spöttisch und so durften wir erleben, wie er sich wieder fing und ohne zu zögern auf die Beine kam und seine Haare durch ein Wischen mit der Hand wieder in Ordnung brachte. Mhm, ich hatte wohl meine Hände darin vergraben gehabt, war mir gar nicht aufgefallen. Er hielt sich gerade und schaute sie mit der höflichen Malfoymaske an.

Er steckte plötzlich gesittet die Hand aus. „Und das ist Draco!", sagte ich und durfte dem wohl weltbewegendsten Geschehen zusehen, seit Voldemorts Wiedergeburt.

Zwei Weasleys und ein Malfoy gaben sich doch tatsächlich die Hand! Höflich, zivilisiert und freundlich und das nur wegen mir und für mich, ich war so gerührt wie selten und unterdrückte ein Schniefen.

„Fred, George, erfreut!", kam es von einem geschäftigen Draco. Es war als hätte er einen Stock verschluckt, so gerade und trocken, wie wenn er mit Fudge sprechen würde.

„Hi, Draco! Sag mal, hast du Stopfung?", kam es besorgt von Fred und er blickte ihn intensiv an, Draco zuckte bei dieser doch sehr direkten, intimen und persönlichen Frage konsterniert zurück und schien kurz sprachlos und ich presste die Lippen ganz, ganz fest zusammen, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen, da ich schon wieder lachen musste.

„Weißt du, wenn ja, dann hätten wir da was, was dir bestimmt helfen würde, ist zwar noch in der Testphase, aber diese Drops würden Durchfall auslösen…" Draco ließ soweit die Maske fallen, dass er seinen Mund nicht mehr zu brachte und etwas belämmert durch die Gegend blickte.

„Fred, hör auf! Hermione bringt dich um, wenn Draco was passiert und augenblicklich, so wie es aussieht, kann man nicht mehr mit scheißen aufhören… haben damit leider dasselbe Problem wie mit dem Nasenblutnugat, sind ja auch fast alle verblutet…", kam es von George bitterernst und Dracos fassungsloser Blick über diese Vorstellung wanderte zwischen uns dreien hin und her, ich glaubte, er dachte er war im falschen Film, oder halt Gemälde.

„Solltest du das Problem genau anders herum haben, können wir dir mit unserem fertigen und schon in der Produktion befindlichen Produkt hilfreich beistehen! „Du scheißt nie mehr"! Dann hättest du üble Verstopfung und so einen verkniffenen Ausdruck, daher kenn ich den, hattest du gerade im Gesicht, daher meine Vermutung", erklärte sich nun Fred in einem absolut aufrichtigen Ton und Draco starrte noch immer leicht pikiert. „Aber ich denke, George hat recht, vielleicht sollten wir den Pfiff lieber an jemand anderem testen!", sagte Fred fröhlich und sah dabei teuflisch grinsend durch den Raum.

„Ja, hast recht! Ich weiß auch schon, an wem!", meinte George giftig und rieb sich vorfreudig die Hände, dass mir Angst und Bange um denjenigen wurde, der auf ihrer Liste stand.

„Sags", forderte Fred neugierig.

„Ron!", grinste George diabolisch und wackelte mit seinen roten Augenbrauen drohend, als Fred zustimmend nickte.

Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich musste lachen, ich brüllte fast, über so viel Bösartigkeit.

„Müsst ihr Draco so verschrecken? Ihr macht den meisten Menschen, oder den normalen zumindest, Angst!", beschied ich ihnen kichernd und sah Draco entschuldigend an: „Sorry, Draco!", unterstrich ich meine Worte, da ich eine Geste an meiner Schläfe vollführte, dass die beiden nicht ganz dicht waren.

„Ähähä, hast du Angst, Draco?", fragte Fred sofort mit einem betroffenen Dackelblick aus seinen braunen Augen, der seinesgleichen suchte. Anscheinend schien sich Draco zu einer Antwort aufzuraffen.

„Jaaaa!", meinte er da langgezogen, mit Bedacht. Was uns drei noch mehr auflachen ließ.

George fing sich als erster: „Sorry, Mann, wollten dich nicht auslachen, aber so wie die uns hier begrüßt, hatten wir Angst, wir kommen in ein Schloss und müssen jetzt auf Manieren achten, die wir nie hatten", erklärte George großzügig und klopfte Draco freundschaftlich fest auf die Schulter, was diesen unvorbereitet traf und ihn taumeln ließ.

„Wow… cool, Bowle, krieg ich eine?", hatte sie Fred, wie ein Trüffelschwein, gesucht und gefunden.

„Natürlich, ich hole euch welche, Draco, du auch?", zeigte ich mich höflich und aufmerksam.

„Mhmh, oh ja, bitte!", meinte er abgelenkt.

„Na, jetzt zeig uns mal was du unserer Schönsten hier geschenkt hast, wir wollen mal hoffen, dass du nicht geizig warst und sie zu schätzen weißt...!", drohte George noch mit gespielt anklagend erhobenem Finger.

So ging ich schnell augenverdrehend in die Küche, zu der randvollen Bowlenschale und füllte drei Gläser, die ich vor mir ins Wohnzimmer schweben ließ.

„Also ihr zwei, warum seid ihr schon da? Ich dachte, Weihnachten feiert man im Kreise der Familie?", fragte ich neugierig, als ich ihnen ihre Gläser reichte und mich setzte.

„Ach, weißt du, Vater ist noch nicht entlassen worden und wir waren vormittags bei ihm. Mutter und er hatten Krach über die Behandlung seines Bisses, da er Muggelmethoden anwenden will… keine Ahnung und die Stimmung war einfach nicht mehr auszuhalten und so sind wir abgehauen, konnten Mutter überzeugen, dass sie froh sein kann, wenn sie uns und unsere Experimente nicht mehr ertragen muss", erklärte George selten ernst, was aber nicht lange anhielt, denn sein Ebenbild nahm es leichter und trank sein volles Glas gleich auf Ex aus.

„Hervorragend, Hermione, wirklich lecker", lobte Fred überschwänglich die Bowle und ließ magisch gleich die ganze Bowle hereinschweben, wie es schien hatte Fred größeres vor und so saßen und lagen wir alle auf den herbeigezauberten großen Kissen vor dem Kamin und unter dem geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum herum.

„Die hat Draco gemacht!", gab ich das Lob über die Bowle weiter.

„Echt, ey? Eh, Kumpel, hast du gut gemacht, da schmeckt man wenigstens was. Du hast Geschmack", beschied ihm Fred doppeldeutig freundlich grinsend.

„Er muss Geschmack haben, sonst hätte er sich nicht Hermione ausgesucht!", schmeichelte George, was mich glatt ein wenig erröten ließ und Draco schlang seinen Arm besitzergreifend um mich.

„Ey, sag mal, bist du eifersüchtig?", machte Fred riesige Augen und trank schnell den nächsten Schluck, wenn er so weiter machte, würde er sich bald im Vollrausch befinden, die Bowle war stark.

Ich rollte mal wieder die Augen, falsche Frage, ganz falsch!

„Malfoys sind nicht eifersüchtig!", was sagte ich, kam es kühl von Draco.

„Oh, na dann! Alles klar, wenn du meinst!", die Twins waren echt zum Schießen, wie sie sich jetzt High Five gaben, sie glaubten ihm kein Wort.

„Dann wird es dich auch nicht interessieren, dass wir vom anderen Ufer sind!", grinste nun George sehr dreckig und hielt mir sein leeres Glas auffordernd hin. Hey, war ich hier die Bedienung? „Mir bitte auch, Liebling", bat mich Draco leise, anscheinend ja, denn ich füllte für alle drei erneut die Gläser auf.

„Woher wollt ihr euch so sicher sein?", fragte da Draco schon deutlich interessierter nach, als ich die Gläser verteilte.

„Oh, also das einzige Mädel auf das wir stehen ist deine Kleine hier…", hieb mir Fred auf meinen Hintern, als ich ihm seine Bowle reichte.

„Fred, lass die Unverschämtheiten, oder du gehst ins Bett!", fauchte ich bei dieser Frechheit und setzte mich wieder neben Draco auf das Kissen.

„Da siehst du was ich meine, da wird man gleich scharf! So viel Temperament…", funkelten seine Augen gefährlich und Draco kniff verärgert die Lippen zusammen.

„Also, wo war ich… ah ja, hat sie dir das nie erzählt? In den Ferien hat sie uns eine Nutte besorgt", kicherte der nicht mehr ganz nüchterne Fred affektiert wie ein Mädchen.

Draco prustete so ungalant, so no go mäßig unmanierlich seinen Schluck Bowle in den Kamin, dass es gefährlich knisterte und knackte, als die Flüssigkeit auf das Feuer traf, was die Twins spöttisch auflachen ließ, sah man halt auch nicht alle Tage, einen spuckenden Malfoy.

„Was… was… was… eine… du… sie hat eine Nutte besorgt, das auch noch, warum?", er starrte mich fassungslos an und hielt sich die Stirn, als hätte er Kopfweh.

„Ja, also wo war ich, also wir beide, George und ich, wir waren uns noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob wir nur auf Jungs beziehungsweise uns stehen, oder auch auf Mädels und George hat da am meisten gezweifelt und das wusste die Schönste hier und wollte uns helfen, es zu ergründen… Jaaaaa und so hat sie uns eine Frau besorgt, um rauszufinden wo wir stehen! Ist sie nicht toll?", bekam Fred fiebrig glänzende Augen und rotschimmernde Bäckchen als er von seinem Erlebnis erzählte.

„Wie… „auf uns stehen"… was heißt das?", schaute Draco recht ratlos zu mir.

„Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt?" fragte George überrascht.

„Ein Geheimnis bleibt ein Geheimnis bei mir! Nein, er weiß nichts!", reckte ich meine Hände von mir, denn es war mir wichtig, dass jeder hier verstand, ich war kein Tretscheibe.

„Was weiß ich nicht?", klang er schon wieder mehr nach unserem blasierten Draco.

„Oh, sie vertraut dir, somit wollen wir dir zeigen, dass wir dir auch trauen, wir sind ein Paar!", zog George Fred entschieden an sich und küsste ihn verlangend vor unseren Augen.

„Ach, sind sie nicht ein schönes Paar?", hauchte ich ergriffen und strahlte Draco an, der sehr große Augen machte über diese Offenbarung.

„Ihr, ihr zwei seid, ich mein, Brüder…", echote er vollkommen entsetzt, augenscheinlich muteten wir ihm grad ein bisschen viel zu, aber er konnte ja auch so sein und einem viel zumuten, also fiel mein Mitleid gering aus, ich sagte nur „M".

Da die beiden noch immer in einer wilden und heftigen Knutscherei gefangen waren und das zum ersten Mal auch noch vor einem anderen als nur vor mir, übernahm ich die Antwort.

„Na und? Kannst du dir andere Partner an ihrer Seite vorstellen?", fragte ich abfällig und wedelte zu ihnen hin, dabei zog ich die Stirn kraus.

„Wow, das meine ich jetzt erst mal, das hab ich nicht erwartet, auch nicht von Weasleys aber heftig… und nein, jetzt wo du es sagst, so leid es mir tut es zu sagen, die zwei Roten passen wirklich zusammen… man, was würde das für ein Echo geben, wenn das heraus kommen würde!", gab Draco sehr weggetreten von sich, dabei trat ein träumerischer Glanz in seine Augen.

„Das wagst du nicht", drohte ich ihm eindringlich. „Sie haben dir das im Vertrauen erzählt und ich erwarte…" Er unterbrach mich rasch. „Liebling, ich sagte wenn, nicht dass es so ist, ich hab mir nur grad ein paar Gesichter vorgestellt, vor allem das von Wiesel", grinste er so hämisch und verschlagen, dass er an eine menschliche Viper erinnerte.

„Du hast nichts dagegen, oder findest es… widernatürlich?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

„Gewöhnungsbedürftig schon, aber nein, bei Bruder und Schwester würde ich vielleicht anders reagieren, aber so schadet es keinem und sie tun keinem weh!", resümierte er nüchtern und zuckte dabei gleichgültig die Schultern. „Und dass sie schwul sind ist mir schnuppe… jedem in dem Fall das Seine!", meinte er großzügig.

„Danke, Draco, für deine Toleranz!", freute ich mich für die Twins, aber schlussendlich hatte er wohl schon zu viel gesehen, wie ich und nahm die komischsten Dinge mit erhobenem Haupt an, da war es wieder, diese Seelenverwandtschaft, die ich bei Draco gefunden hatte. Er war wie ich, schlüpfte in jeder Lage, in der er sich befand, in die angenehmste Position und verhielt sich relativ gleichgültig. „Dafür nicht, war schon immer sehr tolerant", bestätigte er mir da meine Vermutung.

Die Twins hatten ihr Kussspiel beendet und grinsten uns nun glückselig über die neue Akzeptanz an.

„Willst du gar nicht wissen, wie es weiter ging?", reizte ihn da Fred.

„Was ging weiter?", kam Dracos Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu den Twins.

„Wegen der Nutte?", meinte Fred augenrollend und ich stöhnte leidend auf, aber das war ihre Sache, was sie sagen wollten, schließlich war ich niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig.

„Ach, da geht's noch weiter?", schaute er ungläubig.

„Muss das denn sein?", versuchte ich abzulenken, alles musste auch ein Malfoy nicht wissen, aber mit den Teufeln im Raum hatte ich keine Chance und so war die Frage eher rhetorisch von mir gestellt.

„Würdest du uns noch etwas zu Knabbern holen, bitte? Ich schenk schnell Bowle nach", bat da auch schon Draco und ich erhob mich geschlagen, die würden eh reden was sie wollten und das war eindeutig Dracos Art, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen.

„Die ist aber echt stark, Jungs", warnte ich nochmal.

„Wir sind Männer, keine Jungs!", kam es beleidigt und einhellig von allen dreien, ein herrliches Bild, ich musste die Kamera holen, die waren sich einig, ich hätte Geld setzen sollen, dann wäre ich jetzt richtig reich.

Nicht mal ein paar Stunden und die waren richtig dicke Freunde, als ich wiederkam saßen sie eng beieinander und sie erzählten von ihren Taten, Untaten und Erlebnissen mit der armen von mir mit dem Obliviate belegten Alice und Draco lauschte fast schon andächtig!

„Echt Hermione, du hast dein Haar gegeben? Voll heftig", lallte mir Draco entgegen.

„Echt, Draco, habe ich!", tat ich mir gerade echt leid.

„Das war voll anständig von dir!", meinte er da erstaunlicherweise und nahm mir sein Glas ab und trank gierig.

„Meinst du, du solltest weiter trinken?", zweifelte ich offen. Ein Draco, der es gut fand, dass die Twins meinen Körper kannten, ob ich es wirklich war oder nicht sei mal dahingestellt, war nicht normal.

„Logisch mir geht's guuuut", meinte er mit einem unglaublichen Selbstverständnis lallend.

„Genauu Schönsteee, seiiii mal nicht sooooo, trink lieber auch wassss", lallte Fred eindeutig nicht mehr nüchtern und ich beschloss, bei Wasser zu bleiben, einer sollte noch funktionstüchtig bleiben.

„Natürlich!", meinte ich da nur.

„… wo waren wir…?", fragte Draco unsicher.

„Keine Ahnung?", kam es von Fred.

„Hermione, Liebling, wo waren wir…?", fragte da Draco weinselig und schaute mich unfokussiert an.

„Bei Zauberstäben!", meinte ich zynisch, in doppeldeutiger Hinsicht, aber mein Spott kam nicht an, nicht bei diesen alkoholumnebelten Gehirnen.

„Ja, Zauberstäbe, wir haben eine Idee aber leider auch einen Hänger...", was für eine herrliche Implikation, die den Jungs verborgen blieb. „Hier schau dir die an", sagte George noch einigermaßen sicher, oder er hatte sich noch besser in der Gewalt als Fred, als er in seiner Hosentasche wühlte.

So reichte er Draco einen Holzstab, der aussah wie ein Zauberstab.

„Ein Zauberstab…?", meinte da auch Draco enttäuscht.

„Nein, kein echter! Das sollen mal Jux-Stäbe werden, nur haben wir keinen blassen Schimmer wie der Jux aussehen soll!", erklärte ein geknickter George betrübt und kratzte sich am Kopf.

Draco wedelte das Ding hin und her und nagte leicht überlegend an seiner Lippe, auch sein Haar hing ihm ins rot erhitzte Gesicht. Auf einmal fing er an zu kichern und zückte seinen richtigen Stab und nuschelte eher als dass er murmelte einen Zauber auf den Holzstab.

„Hier, Liebling, zauber mal mit dem?", bat er und reichte mir das Jux-Ding, bitte, wenn sie wollten.

„Incendio" sprach ich in den Kamin und in dem Moment verwandelte sich der Stab in eine kreischende Gummikakerlake, die in meiner Hand lag. Ich schaute mein Gesicht verziehend darauf nieder und ließ sie ruhig fallen.

„Wie ekelig", meinte ich da auch schon, aber ich hatte mich nicht in ein kreischendes, weibliches Wesen verwandelt.

„Das ist genial!", „Draco, das ist genial!", glühte der Eifer aus den Twins heraus.

„Äh, warum, war doch nichts?", meinte da Draco abwehrend.

„Oh, nein, das war genial, Hermione ist da die Falsche, jedes andere „normale" Mädel wäre kreischend und laut schreiend zusammengebrochen, sie ist halt eine Spielverderberin", wiegelte George ab und zuckte entschuldigend die Schultern, dass ich nicht „normal" reagierte.

„Du hast recht, meine Hermione ist nicht wie die anderen, dass sie wegen Ungeziefer kreischt, glaub ich auch nicht!", brachte Draco hervor und ich fand das Gespräch mehr als abwegig.

„Bei was schreit man?", wurde die Frage in den Raum gestellt.

„Die Weiber? Bei Mäusen, Ratten, Kakerlaken, Schlangen… mhm?", meinte Draco sinnend und nahm den nächsten durstigen Schluck.

„Ratten… oder, Hermione?", fragte da Fred eindringlich, doppeldeutig und ich verzog meine Mundwinkel.

„Weiß ich nicht, wenn ich eine Ratte sehe, zuckt meine Hand zum Messer und ich möchte sie töten!", kam es böse von mir, da wenn ich Ratte hörte, ein ganz bestimmter Mann vor mein geistiges Auge trat und der löste jedes Mal Mordgedanken bei mir aus.

„Siehst du was ich mein, sie läuft vor keiner Ratte weg, sie läuft ihr hinterher! Hahaha…", schüttelte sich George übertrieben belustigt und röhrte wie Stier.

„Was Besonderes….", nuschelte Draco gerührt. „Holst du noch was…?", fragte er tatsächlich denn sie hatten es geschafft, die Riesenschale mit Bowle zu leeren. Ich stand brav auf, sollten sie sich doch abschießen, als ich wiederkam sinnierten sie noch immer.

„Ich habs…, Hühner…?", meinte Fred murmelnd und lag mittlerweile in den Kissen.

„Hühner… ja, wäre lustig. Draco, du hast den Jux Stäben ein Gesicht gegeben, … du bist toll!", erklärte George.

Jetzt lagen die Twins aufeinander und Draco schaute mich mit glasigen Augen an.

„Die sind eingeschlafen", jammerte er weinerlich und griff sich sein Glas. „…und schnarchen tun sie auch!", beschwerte er sich wie ein Kleinkind.

„Das ist böse", tätschelte ich seinen Kopf.

Nach einer Sekunde konnte ich ein aufprallendes Geräusch hören und nun lagen alle drei zu meinen Füßen.

Sollte ich wieder vom Glück anfangen, ja? Denn ich hatte Glück, drei solche Leute gefunden zu haben, die sich trotz allem doch anfingen zu mögen. Wir hatten einen guten Schritt in die richtige Richtung getan.

Ich stöhnte, nur musste ich sie noch ins Bett bringen.

Auf morgen war ich mal gespannt.


	62. Twins und Draco, da gibts keine Ruh

62. Kapitel Twins und Draco, da gibt`s keine Ruh

Erstaunlicherweise waren alle schon auf, als ich die Treppe hinabrannte und hörte sie in der Küche laut hantieren. Was die wohl ausheckten? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sich Draco so schnell mit der Art der Twins anfreunden konnte und würde, aber ich würde mal sagen, er mochte sie.

Erschreckende Erkenntnis! Aber ich glaubte sogar, dass sie denselben verqueren, abartigen Humor hatten und dieser sie einte.

Als ich wieder gewohnt meine Runden drehte, schüttelte ich missmutig den Kopf, denn ich verstand nicht, dass sie mich alle hierbei so links liegen ließen, als würde es ihnen nicht guttun mal ein bisschen zu laufen.

Ich war gespannt, was wir heute alles machen würden und so stieg ich etwas ausgekühlt unter die Dusche und genoss, wie das warme Wasser an meinem Körper hinablief und mich von außen wärmte, der heiße Dampf verbreitete sich im ganzen Raum.

Völlig unerwartet spürte ich, da vom Wasserrauschen alle Geräusche übertüncht wurden, wie sich von hinten starke Arme um mich schlangen und die Hände zielstrebig meine Brüste umfassten und begannen, diese sanft zu kneten, zu massieren und sich plötzlich ein nackter männlicher Körper nahe an meinen presste, auf dass ich seine eindrucksvolle Erregung an meinem Po spüren konnte. Mich durchlief ein vorfreudiges Zittern und mein Kopf sank genüsslich zurück an seine Brust und ich gab mich den verwöhnenden Händen hin und seufzte wohlig auf.

„Oh, George, das ist gut… weiter!", kniffen mich die zärtlich liebkosenden Hände auf einmal schmerzhaft in meine steil aufgerichteten Brustwarzen und ich zischte empört laut auf.

„Nicht…, mein Mudblood, versuch mich nicht zu ärgern!", bat er atemlos, er knabberte nun an meinem Ohr und zwickte mich ab und an verspielt ins Ohrläppchen.

„Ach, du bist es, Draco, sorry…", kicherte ich übermütig, von einem leichten Stöhnen unterbrochen.

„Ihr seid mir drei Scherzbolde", flüsterte er rau und liebkoste nun meinen Nacken mit einem erregenden Spiel seiner Zunge und seiner Zähne, seine findigen, flinken Finger begaben sich nun auf Wanderschaft und strichen über meinen gesamten Körper, bis sie dahin kamen, wo ich sie gerade am nötigsten gebrauchen konnte.

Als er bestimmt an meinem kleinen Hügel, der mir die größte Lust bereitete, ankam und mit den Fingern darüber zippte und ihn rieb, konnte ich ein lautes Stöhnen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

„Ahrrr, Draco, schneller…!", befahl ich, da ich es tatsächlich schnell haben wollte. „Komm jetzt zu mir…"

„So ungeduldig, Liebling!", zog er mich auf, dabei knabberte er leicht an meiner Schulter. „Aber gut, wir haben heute viel vor!", gab er meinem Wunsch großzügiger Weise nach, strich mit seinen Händen über meine Hüften nach hinten. Ich stützte mich sofort mit meinen Händen an der gefliesten Wand ab und konnte fühlen, wie er meine Pobacken anhob, auseinanderzog und sich hinter mir positionierte.

Ich reckte mich ihm erwartungsvoll entgegen und war vollständig für ihn bereit, ich wollte ihn wieder spüren, das schnelle Vorspiel hatte ausgereicht, meine Lust zu wecken und so war ich ungeheuer erregt. Ich liebte es, von ihm genommen zu werden, er war ein guter Liebhaber, sehr zärtlich, aber auch so leidenschaftlich, eine gute Mischung.

Er drängte in mich und ich schrie leise auf, auch er stöhnte leicht. Als er sich bis zum Ansatz in mir versenkt hatte, verharrte er in mir, während das warme Wasser auf uns hinabprasselte.

„Du fühlst dich so gut an, Hermione", küsste er mich wieder in den Nacken. Ich konnte das Wasser über meinen sensiblen Körper laufen fühlen, was mich noch mehr anheizte und mich ungeduldig erzittern ließ, da ich es kaum erwarten konnte, dass er sich endlich bewegte und so wimmerte ich frustriert auf.

Als er letztlich begann, meine Hüften fest zu umklammern und dann endlich fingen wir an, uns in einem schnellen, harten Rhythmus zu bewegen. Ihn so groß und hart in mir zu spüren, wie er mich nun fest nahm, war genau das, was ich mir wünschte.

Ich musste mich schwer an der Wand abstützen, um ihm einen Widerstand zu bieten und seinen festen, bestimmten Stößen standzuhalten.

Das Klatschen unserer nackten, nassen Leiber hallte in dem kleinen Badezimmer wider, genauso wie unser gegenseitiges, atemloses Keuchen und Stöhnen, während wir uns unablässig unserem Höhepunkt näherten.

„Verdammt, Draco, fester…", knurrte ich nun, kurz vor der Erlösung und er gehorchte, nun grub er seine Finger noch stärker in meine glitschige Haut, was ich schmerzhaft spüren konnte und stieß zu, trieb sich unbarmherzig tief in mich, so dass ich dachte mir verginge Hören und Sehen.

„Ahhh jaaa…", schrie ich auf, dabei zogen sich meine Muskeln krampfhaft zusammen und ich kam gewaltig, warf meinen Kopf erlöst in den Nacken vor erfüllter Lust und auch er folgte mir, durch meine noch größere Enge in mir angetrieben. Dabei stöhnte er wohlig auf, bewegte sich immer langsamer, bis er sich nah an mich presste und streichelnd über meinen ganzen Leib strich.

Ich drehte meinen Kopf und so fanden sich unsere Lippen zu einem langsamen Kuss um unser morgendliches Liebesspiel genüsslich ausklingen zu lassen. Ich drehte mich nun in seinen Armen, um ihn richtig küssen zu können und konnte spüren, wie er dabei endgültig aus mir glitt!

„Gelungene Morgen-Überraschung, mein Liebling?", wisperte er mit einem gesättigten Grinsen an meinen Lippen und strich mir die nassen Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, was mich schmunzeln ließ.

„Auf jeden Fall… was habt ihr denn heute vor?", fragte ich und trat mit ihm zusammen aus der Dusche und wir trockneten uns rasch ab.

„Sie wollen, dass wir ihnen den Patronus beibringen und die Galleonen wollten wir auch machen…", zählte er gerade konzentriert auf und zauberte sein Haar trocken.

„Wow, da habt ihr aber schon viel geredet, erstaunlich!"

„Ja, nicht wahr? Aber seit gestern läuft es recht gut. Ähm, eine Frage, wie sind wir eigentlich alle ins Bett gekommen? Ach, falls du dich wunderst, diesmal hab ich dich beklaut und mir 3 Phiolen Katertrank stibitzt, glaub mir, das war dringend nötig, ich wollte dich aber nicht wecken!", erklärte er, dabei klopfte er mir sachte auf den nackten Po. „Weißt du, dass du zu süß aussiehst wenn du schläfst?"

„Du Schmeichler und nein, dafür sind die Tränke da, nimm dir wenn du was davon brauchst. Geh schon vor. Ich komme gleich runter. Ich brauche mit dem hier länger, als du mit deinem Spaghetti-Haar", meinte ich anzüglich und deutete auf meine unbändige Lockenmähne.

„Heeey, wir wollen mal nicht beleidigend werden, nicht jeder kann so schönes, seidig weiches Haar wie meines haben, nur kein Neid!", lachte er ungewohnt ehrlich und offen und verließ sehr gut gelaunt und eindeutig befriedigt das Bad.  
Ich selbst kam mit einem sehr ausgeglichenen, um nicht zu sagen milden Lächeln in die Küche und war mal wieder alleine, interessant! Wo waren die immer, wenn ich kam?

Als ich weißen, silbrigen Nebel am Fenster vorbeizischen sehen konnte, trat ich mit der dampfenden Tasse an die Hintertür und hinaus in den Garten, wo ich sehen durfte, wie Draco und die Twins übten den Patronus zu erlernen.

„Devils, wenn ich es schaffe ein glückliches Gefühl zu finden und zu halten, dann müsst ihr das erst recht können!", ereiferte sich Draco regelrecht. Er schien ein ungeduldiger Lehrer zu sein und so durfte ich zum ersten Mal seine Viper sehen, die sich fies aussehend durch die Gegend schlängelte und ihre gespaltene Zunge zeigend zischelnd durch den Garten wand und ihre geschmeidigen Kreise zog.

„Boah, wie geil ist das denn? Was für ein Viech", rief Fred, er war am Durchdrehen vor Begeisterung, so wie er sich wild gebärdete und so zückte ich auch meinen Stab und schickte meine Elster, die Draco noch nicht kannte, zu seiner Viper.

Dies brachte mir ihrer aller Aufmerksamkeit ein.

„Hermione, morgen! Wir haben unseren Rausch ausgeschlafen! Danke, dass du uns ins Bett gebracht hast!", krähte der andere Twin und strahlte mich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd an.

„Immer doch, gerne geschehen."

„So hab ich sie mir vorstellt, passt zu dir!", meinte Draco beim Thema bleibend und blickte die Elster verliebt an, die versuchte seine Viper zu hacken.

„Und ihr beiden, ich glaube, ihr stellt euch das falsche Glück vor! Was weiß ich, denkt an euer erstes gemeinsames Mal, oder euren ersten Kuss irgend so was… kommt, irgend so ein Gedanke muss doch stark sein", versuchte er es ihnen mit verzweifeltem Unterton nahe zu bringen.

„Ich, ich hab was…", kam es eifrig und ein Twin klemmte sich seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen.

„Ich auch, lass es uns gleichzeitig machen!", kommandierte sein Bruder ebenfalls ganz aufgeregt auf das Kommende.

„Gut, dann auf drei, ich zähle… eins, zwei, drei…", rief Draco und beide zielten und riefen gleichzeitig:

„Expecto Patronum", und schauten sehr verbiestert und entschlossen drein und oh Wunder, aus dem silbrig grauen Nebel entwickelten sich nach und nach bei beiden Tiere, die immer mehr an Substanz gewannen, bis sie ihre vollständige und endgültige Form hatten.

Ich weiß nicht warum, aber seit sie hier waren bekam ich einen Lachkrampf nach dem Nächsten und selbst Dracos Maske der Gleichgültigkeit verschwand, bei dieser Offenbarung. Auch er lachte sich so kaputt, dass ihm Tränen über die Wange liefen. Währenddessen verschüttete ich meinen heißen Kaffee und hielt mir lachend die Seite.

Und die Twins, die standen da wie angewurzelt, mit so völlig ungewohntem verdatterten Gesichtsausdruck, der zwischen Schock, Unglaube und Unverständnis lag, so dass es auch schon fast als traurig anzusehen war.

„Was ist das?", meinte Fred empört, mit einem eiskalt verachtenden Ton und zeigte angeekelt, mit weit ausgestrecktem Zeigefinger zu seinem armen Tierchen.

„Ja, also ich bin auch ein bisschen erstaunt, was soll das, Hermione? Draco? Da muss was schrecklich falsch gelaufen sein!", kam es erschüttert von George, der unglücklich zu ihren Patroni starrte.

„Das akzeptiere ich nicht, ich bin kein Eichhörnchen!", spuckte Fred verabscheuend. „Siehst du diesen buschigen Schwanz, George? Und wie klein das ist. Ich bin ein stolzes, beeindruckendes Tier! Und vor allem gefährlich! Aber kein… kein kleiner, mickriger Nager!", verschränkte er ablehnend die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Also ich find es süß. Sie sehen total putzig aus, ich weiß nicht was ihr habt", spottete Draco, dabei prustete er weiter und bekam einen knallroten Kopf, aber mir ging es nicht besser.

„So was Liebes hab ich auch noch nicht gesehen", kicherte ich atemlos und bekam einen genauso frostigen Blick aus zwei gleichfarbigen Augenpaaren, bei dem man hätte tot umfallen können, so mörderisch empört wirkten sie über unsere Erheiterung. „Freut euch lieber, dass es endlich geklappt hat!"

„Ich wollte so was Stolzes, oder so was beeindruckend Gefährliches wie Draco! Aber doch nicht so ein Nüsse fressendes, geschrumpftes etwas! Charlie hat einen Leguan, Bill einen Wolf und Percy eine Eule und wir sind… Eichhörnchen!", kam es frustriert von George, mit sich überschlagender Stimme, über all seinem Unglück rieb er sich ungläubig seine Augen, wie inbrünstig hoffend, dass die Tiere danach größer waren.

„Du brauchst nicht so blöd zu kichern", keifte Fred giftig zu mir.

Draco hustete nach der Aufzählung weiter, beziehungsweise er versuchte, sein Lachen durch Husten zu kaschieren.

„Warum haben wir identische?", kam es eingeschnappt von Fred und sein rotes Haar stand irrwitzig von seinem Haupt ab.

„Weil ihr Zwillinge seid und noch mehr als die Verwandtschaft teilt, freundet euch mit den süßen kleinen Puscheln an!", schlug ich erstaunlich langmütig vor und knabberte noch immer kichernd auf meiner Unterlippe.

„Ich brauche den zweiten Zauberstab, sonst bekomme ich einen Koller, jetzt", stapfte ein unheimlich erwachsener Fred wütend mit dem Fuß auf den Boden auf.

„Was für Zauberstäbe?", fragte da Draco keuchend und wischte sich die Lachtränen aus den Augenwinkeln.

„Wir haben schon in Hogwarts vereinbart, dass wir in die Knockturn Alley müssen!", erklärte ich Draco, der nun auf mich zukam.

„Gute Idee, wann machen wir es?", fragte er sofort bereitwillig.

„Ich wäre für morgen!"

„Gut, dann machen wir es so", zog er mich abrupt an meiner Hüfte zu sich und wir sahen gespannt zu den Twins, die heftig diskutierten, wie ungerecht und gemein die Welt doch war. „Devils, ich meine an sich passen die, die… zu euch echt gut! Sie sind flink, werden fast nie erwischt, in der Schule erwischt euch auch nie einer bei euren Scherzen und….", überlegte Draco angestrengt, ihnen ihre Tiere näherzubringen. „Und wir können euch jetzt „red squirrels" nennen, ich denke „Devils" passt nicht mehr…", und da lachte er schon wieder laut los, es schüttelte ihn regelrecht, aber es war auch zu gemein, so würde das nie was werden, dachte ich, aber schmunzeln musste ich schon. Die Twins sahen ob dieser Beleidigung echt böse aus der Wäsche. Sie schienen sprachlos wegen der Beleidigung als „rote Eichhörnchen" bezeichnet zu werden. Als Draco luftschnappend fortfuhr:

„Auch das Sammeln der Nüsse ist euch ähnlich… Fred, George das ist wie hamstern, sonst wärt ihr mit der Planung und dem Geld für den Laden noch nicht so weit… mhm, ja!", brach er ab und ich überlegte auch und sah ernsthaft drein um sie zu beruhigen, bevor ich nun sprach:  
„Wir können euch ja dann die „teuflischen roten Eichhörnchen" nennen…", bot ich diplomatisch an, aber ich glaubte, ich machte es mit jedem Wort gerade schlimmer und Draco wirkte als würde er gar keine Luft mehr bekommen.

So gingen Draco und ich lieber zurück ins Haus, da es wirklich frisch war, aber die beiden roten Hitzköpfe kamen nicht so richtig über ihre Patroni hinweg und versuchten noch, ob andere Glücksgefühle zu anderen Tieren führten, was natürlich nicht der Fall war. Waren wir böse zu ihnen gewesen? Nur ein kleines bisschen, Draco und ich grinsten uns verschwörerisch an, ihre Reaktionen waren aber auch zu putzig.

Den restlichen Tag arbeitete ich einige wichtige Bücher und Unterlagen durch, um neue Zauber zu erfinden oder auch zu erarbeiten und hatte auch ein paar brauchbare Ideen, da dies immer langwierig und zeitintensiv war, nahm ich mir die Zeit jetzt. Draco und die Twins hockten zusammen und besprachen geschäftliche Dinge, ja auch sie konnten ernst sein, wenn's um den schnöden Mammon ging und in Draco hatten sie einen erstaunlich kundigen Geschäftsmann gefunden, der ihnen helfen konnte. Da er, wie er uns erklärte, schon seit Jahren von seinem Vater unterwiesen wurde, weil er der Erbe des weitverzweigten Malfoy-Geschäftsimperiums war.

Die Twins nutzten sein Wissen natürlich sofort redlich und befragten ihn eifrig und so hatten sie Draco beim Essen in einer Tour mit Fragen gelöchert. Erstaunlicherweise hatte er das Essen gekocht, nachdem er sich über den Tag einige Kochbücher angesehen hatte. Mir und auch den Twins waren die Gesichtszüge entgleist. Ein Malfoy, der erfolgreich den Kochlöffel schwang und obwohl er erklärte, dass ihn das an das Brauen von Zaubertränken erinnern würde, konnte ich mir einen blöden Spruch nicht verkneifen. Ich bezeichnete ihn als „Jamie Oliver" der Zaubererwelt und dass er mit Kochbüchern sicher Geld verdienen könne, da hätte ich mein vorlautes Mundwerk besser halten sollen, soviel stand fest.

„Was für eine Idee! Damit könnte man Geld verdienen, so was gibt es bei den Zauberern echt nicht, nur Zaubertränke mit Brauanleitung, aber von denen kann man nichts essen, und wer keinen Hauselfen hat, wie wir, … muss so wie Mum immer dasselbe kochen, echt Hermione, die Muggel bieten Bücher darüber, was man essen oder kochen soll?", fragte George aufgeregt und ich schüttelte resigniert über die Ahnungslosigkeit der reinblütigen Gesellschaft in der magischen Welt, den Kopf, denn Draco hatte sich ähnlich erstaunt gezeigt, als er in der Küche Bücher gefunden hatte und sich dann über diese hergemacht.

„Ja, Jungs. Ganz, ganz viele Bücher mit vielen Ideen aus vielen Ländern, geht in die Küche und schaut es euch an….", scheuchte ich sie von mir. Und so saßen wir da, bis sie sich auf einmal um mich herum aufbauten.

„Wasss?", legte ich meinen Kuli bedächtig auf das Blatt Papier und hob vorsichtig den Blick, so wie sie mich fordernd eingekesselt hatten, ahnte ich schreckliches.

„Draco hat uns gerade gesagt, dass du noch nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk gefordert hast!", meinte Fred aufklärend.

„Bitte?", kam es von mir konfus, was wollten die? Ich stand eindeutig auf dem Schlauch.

„Draco, setz dich auf den Stuhl und du, Hermione, steh auf!", nahm George das Heft befehlend in die Hand. Draco grinste verdammt teuflisch und ich hatte absolut keine Ahnung was hier passierte.

Aber wir taten wie befohlen.

„Du, Hermione, verpasst jetzt dem guten hier, dein „H" verstanden?", fragte George nach und ich zuckte zurück, darum ging es?! Draco hatte es ihnen erzählt, oder wie? Ich blickte ihn geschockt und sprachlos an und er schenkte mir ein breites, aber zustimmendes Grinsen.

„Draco, was hast du getan?", wollte ich perplex wissen.

„Ich hab´s ihnen erzählt, sind ja wegen deinem Zauber sicher…", entgegnete er zuvorkommend, dabei unterbrach ich ihn unwirsch, mit einer schroffen Handgeste.

„Und ihr habt nichts dagegen?", drehte ich mich geschwind zu den Twins und starrte sie durchdringend an.

„Mhmhm, war vielleicht unglücklich von ihm, wie er vorgegangen ist… aber nach der Story im Ministerium…, die du uns noch ausführlich wirst erzählen müssen…, können wir es verstehen, der Schutz der Familie Malfoy gilt viel in unserer Welt, echt! Und deswegen finden wir seine Idee echt toll und deshalb komm jetzt her und revanchiere dich", erklärten sich mir die Twins und ich wurde verschwörerisch angesehen.

Okay, wenn er es wirklich wollte, ich würde es tun, war ja eh nur symbolisch, da ich keine Familie zu bieten hatte, aber so wie er vor mir stand, war er ganz scharf darauf es selbst zu spüren. Sollte mir recht sein, denn ich war durchaus nachtragend.

Ich bekam auch schon ein Küchenmesser in die Hand gedrückt und ritzte mir in einem Zug die Hand auf und sofort quoll das rote Blut ungehindert aus dem Schnitt.

„Ich liebe das wenn sie so was macht, verzieht keinen Muskel…", kicherten zwei Deppen, aber selbst Draco lächelte mich sanft an.

„Wohin?", fragte ich ihn neutral und er senkte sofort den Kopf, strich seine Haare noch vorne und offenbarte seinen milchig weißen, unberührten und makellosen Nacken. „Sicher?", ich konnte mir vorstellen, wenn ich dort mein „H" einbrennen würde, dass das Ganze ziemlich wehtun würde.

Da er keine Reaktion auf meine Frage zeigte, nahm ich das mal als Antwort und verteilte mein Blut auf seinem Nacken, zielte mit dem Stab und zauberte, dabei konnten wir beobachten, wie die sich zeichnenden und rankenden Linien meines geschwungenen „H`s" rot auf der weißen Haut erglühten. Draco blieb tapfer und gab keinen Ton von sich, er atmete nur schwerer und sog die Luft tief ein, ansonsten zeigte er keine Reaktion. Er schien wirklich härteres gewöhnt zu sein, aber ich mochte wetten, dass seine Lippe nicht besser aussah als meine damals im Bett als er mich markierte.

Wir waren fertig und die Twins starrten nun auf mein Werk, auf das nun schwarze „H", das sich von seiner Haut abhob und auch ich besah es ehrfürchtig, strich dann vorsichtig mit meinem Finger über die Linien und fuhr es andächtig nach.

Draco richtete sich auf und präsentierte ein entschlossenes Lächeln und schmiss lachend seine Haare zurück.

„Und wie sieht es aus?", fragte er strahlend in die Runde und fasste sich gespannt in den Nacken. „Nun gehöre ich dir, für jeden sichtbar, mein Liebling, bist du jetzt immer noch sauer?", fragte er danach und ich schaute ihn abwägend an.

„Draco, danke, dass du mir dieses Geschenk gemacht hast und ich bin nicht mehr sauer und ich habe dir vergeben, aber lass dir das eine Lehre sein und lerne aus deinen Fehlern, frag mich das nächste Mal wenn du so was planst!", führte ich trotz allem sehr ernst aus und er nickte mir bestimmt zu.

„Also ich finde, dass es voll cool aussieht, am liebsten hätte ich auch eines!", meinte da auch Fred schon eifrig und ich rollte die Augen.

„Fred, du hast keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, nur weil Draco keinen Ton von sich gegeben hat, heißt das nicht, dass das nicht weh tut! Das tut saumäßig weh und erinnere dich an dein Verhalten bei den Galleonen! Und da musst du jetzt eh durch, wenn wir schon ein Messer dahaben, dann machen wir das jetzt gleich", bestimmte ich plötzlich und Draco nickte gleich und die zwei Rotschöpfe sahen leicht sorgenvoll durch die Gegend über unsere Einstimmigkeit.

Nun was sollte ich erzählen, das Trauerspiel begann und Draco musste am Schluss in die Küche gehen, um nicht vollkommen die Contenance zu verlieren und die Gefühle der Twins nicht zu sehr zu verletzen., Das Letzte was ich von ihm sah waren seine in Tränen schimmernden Augen, über das schreckliche Leiden von Fred und George, da sie ihr Blut geben mussten. Oh Gott und da wollten die beiden eine sich in ihr Fleisch brennende Tätowierung, Prost und Mahlzeit.

Nachdem wir diese ganzen Höhen und Tiefen erlebt hatten, musste ich leider Einkaufen gehen und Draco wollte mit. Er meinte, es könnte ja sein, dass sein Vater auftauchte und er müsste mich vor Muggeln beschützen, was für eine fade Ausrede, in Wirklichkeit brannte er vor Neugierde und wollte einen Einkaufsladen der nicht magischen Menschen von Innen sehen. Für ihn war dies wie ein Erlebnisurlaub.

Draco und einkaufen war so eine Sache. Ich meine, er mochte es wirklich, dieser Mann mochte einkaufen und leider fand er da kein so rechtes Ende! Alles wollte er kosten und probieren und er war unglaublich aufgeschlossen, den ihm unbekannten Artikeln der Menschen gegenüber und so hatte er jeden Whisky aus dem Spirituosenladen gekauft, den der Laden vorrätig hatte. Wir hatten ein Vermögen verloren, da er sagte, mein Whiskey sei gut gewesen aber er könne sich nur eine Meinung bilden wenn er alle durchprobierte, ich war kurz davor mir die Hände über den Kopf zu schlagen, ich rieb mir die schmerzenden Schläfen, wie sollten wir das alles nach Hause schaffen, ich meine, ich wollte Lebensmittel einkaufen, keine Bar in einer Disco ausrüsten.

Aber dank einer Seitengasse und Magie wurden wir dem ganzen Herr und trugen unsere, oder eher Dracos Beute ins Cottage.  
Als wir die Tür öffneten, hörte ich eindeutige Laute aus dem Wohnzimmer, die, wenn ich den prüde wäre, mir die Röte in die Wangen getrieben hätte.

Draco drehte mir abrupt den Kopf zu und grinste diabolisch und schlich sich auf leisen Sohlen den Flur entlang. Ich schloss die Tür, die beiden hatten doch ein Zimmer, wagte ich es, mich zu fragen?

Draco war am Türrahmen stehen geblieben und schaute wie gebannt auf das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel und ich blickte skeptisch auf das was ihn so fesselte.

Oh Mann, ich würde den großen Esszimmertisch in der rechten Ecke danach nie mehr als unschuldig ansehen und vor allem war ich blind.

George stand nackt, so wie er erschaffen wurde, an den Tisch gelehnt und Fred kniete ebenso nackt, vor ihm auf dem Boden und blies ihm seinen Schwanz mit einer Inbrunst, die wir an den lauten, stöhnenden Geräuschen, die aus Georges geöffnetem Mund kamen, hautnah miterleben durften.

Es war, obwohl wir keinen Ton von uns gegeben hatten, als hätte George unsere Anwesenheit gefühlt und seine Augen klappten auf und als sein Hirn die Mitteilung erhielt, dass wir wieder da waren, schenkte er uns ein strahlendes Lächeln und ich schüttelte den Kopf über ihr Selbstbewusstsein.

„Draco, schau weg, sonst wirst du blind und ihr zwei habt ein Zimmer in diesem Haus!", kam es sehr ruhig von mir und ich nahm Dracos Hand. Fred musste mich gehört haben, lutschte aber fröhlich weiter an George rum, als wäre dieses steife Glied ein Lolli, warum musste ich immer so was sehen?

„Ich denke nicht daran,… ich habe bei dir auch zugeschaut…", schockte mich Draco mit seiner Aussage und ich blickte ihn empört an, aber dieser hatte weiterhin starr das Geschehen vor uns im Blick. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter als ich an seiner Hand ruckelte.

„Draco, das gefällt den beiden! Damit tust du ihnen einen Gefallen, wenn du zusiehst, wirklich, damit tust du ihnen einen riesen Gefallen", erklärte ich ihm rasch, als sich die Laute vor uns veränderten und an Leidenschaft gewannen und ich nun beobachten konnte, wie Fred das erigierte, dicke, rote und feuchte Glied seines Bruders aus seinem Mund entwischen ließ und sich ebenfalls komplett nackt erhob, sich dann schwungvoll auf den Tisch setzte und George erwartungsvoll ansah und sich zurücklehnte, oh Gott, jetzt ging es zur Sache… Hilfe, nicht schon wieder!

„Siehst du das? Sie sind wirklich identisch", flüsterte er mir interessiert zu und musterte sie genau.

Ich war kurz davor die Augen zu schließen, als Fred atemlos anbot:

„Ihr dürft gerne mitmachen, wenn es euch geil macht, uns zuzusehen… Rrhrhrhrhh", wurde sein Satz von seinem lauten Aufschrei unterbrochen, da George sich in ihm versenkt hatte und Freds Beine baumelten irgendwo weit gespreizt in der Luft herum. So konnte ich nun dem sich vor und zurück bewegenden Hintern von George zusehen, während sich dieser immer wieder enthusiastisch in Fred bohrte.

Wollte ich das alles so genau sehen? Nein, zum Teufel!

„Sie bieten eine gute Show!", kam es von Draco, der das Geschehen nicht aus den Augen ließ. „Rattenscharfe Eichhörnchen!", flüsterte er mir in mein Ohr.

„Dann noch viel Vergnügen beim Spannen, ich räume die Lebensmittel weg!", meinte ich amüsiert und klopfte Draco auf die Schulter und wandte mich entschlossen ab. „Ach und wehe ihr spannt bei uns…", drohte ich noch, aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich gehört wurde.

Am nächsten Vormittag waren alle startbereit um in die Winkelgasse zu gehen, wir hatten auf eine große Tarnung verzichtet und zogen alle nur die Kapuzen weit ins Gesicht.

Und so apparierten wir in die Knockturn Alley, ich begleitete sie in dieser auch am Morgen recht finsteren Gasse zu dem „Dark and Hell Wand" Laden, der sich nicht wirklich verändert hatte, seitdem ich ihn das letzte Mal betreten hatte.

Der Laden war noch genauso dreckig wie beim letzten Mal und auch derselbe alte Mann, der mir zu meinen Stab verholfen hatte, saß hinter dem Tresen. Draco kannte ihn und meinte, dass er Mr. Stock hieß.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, die Herrschaften?", fragte er unterwürfig, ängstlich und sein sandfarbenes langes Haar fiel in sein faltiges Gesicht, dass er leichtes Muffensausen hatte konnte ich mir vorstellen, hätte ich auch wenn in dieser, für jeden gefährlichen Zeit, vier in lange dunkle Mäntel gehüllte Personen auftauchten und ihre Gesichter gut verborgen hielten.

Draco schlüpfte sofort in die Rolle des Machers, die schien wie für ihn geschaffen zu sein.

„Mr. Stock, wir wünschen für diese beiden Herren hier zwei Ersatzzauberstäbe!", schnarrte es in seiner typisch arroganten Stimme daher.

„Oh, natürlich, wie Sie wünschen… Mr…?", buckelte der Zauberstabhändler widerwärtig kriecherisch.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache, Mr. Stock", kam es echt eisig von Draco und er zog klimpernd seinen Blutbeutel von Gringotts hervor. Und die Gier trat augenblicklich in die Augen des Zauberstabmachers, die ihn jede Skrupel vergessen ließ.

„Ähm… na gut, wie Sie wünschen Mr…! Treten sie beide bitte vor und lassen mich ihre Hände vermessen", bat er Fred und George geschäftig zu sich, die nun ihre Mäntel öffneten und ihre rechte Armseite freilegten, aber den Sichtschutz für ihr Gesicht aufbehielten.

„Pureblood…", flüsterte ich nun zu Draco, wir standen etwas abseits und beobachteten das alles kommentarlos. „Ich geh dann schnell in die Diagon Alley, bin gleich wieder da, und du streckst das Geld vor? Ich gebe es dir dann!", fragte ich nach aber er nickte bloß leicht und so huschte ich geschwind aus dem Laden.

Mich zog es in Eeylops Eulenkaufhaus, um für Orange Eulenkekse zu besorgen, da sie in den letzten Tagen so zuckersüß gewesen war und sich auch die Twins in das kleine Tier verliebt hatten, denn meine Eule fanden sie ob ihrer kleinen Größe süß. Ihre Einstellung ihren Patroni gegenüber hatte sich nur minimal gebessert. Dass sie diese akzeptierten und dass diese sie vor den Dementoren schützen sollten, das war noch eine Diskussion gewesen, da sie beiden einstimmig bezweifelten ob diese winzigen Nager wirklich ein ausreichender Schutz wären.

Draco hatte es irgendwann gereicht und gemeint, sie könnten froh sein, dass es keine Hamster oder Meerschweinchen geworden waren und hatte damit die Diskussion beendet.

Ich kam an und betrat das laute und abstrus anmutende Zoogeschäft, das nichts von einem Zoogeschäft der Muggel an sich hatte. Hier hingen Eulen jeder Größe und Art eng an eng in Käfigen oder saßen auf Vogelstangen, bunte Federn segelten durch die Luft, es war überwältigend laut, durch das Klappern der Schnäbel, während die sich drehenden Köpfe sowie die runden Augen der Vögel einen beständig im Blick hatten, es war ungewöhnlich.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Miss…?", fragte mich eine junge Frau in den Zwanzigern mit honigblonden langen Haaren freundlich und ich zog schnell die Kapuze vom Gesicht um mich ihr zu zeigen.

„Ja, bitte, ich bräuchte Eulenkekse?", gab ich die Bestellung auf.

„Natürlich, welche Sorte hätten Sie denn gerne?", fragte sie höflich und bediente mich rasch.

Als ich die von der netten Verkäuferin geschrumpften Kekse in meinem Mantel verstaut hatte, ging ich wieder in die Diagon Alley, die schon recht gut besucht war und wollte mich auf den Rückweg machen, als ich bei dem engen Durchgang von „Twillfitt and Tatting", einem Bekleidungsgeschäft , der zwischen den Häusern lag, urplötzlich aufgehalten wurde.

Ein langer dunkler Stock, der von einem silbernen Schlangenkopf gekrönt wurde, schoss rasant aus der Finsternis und wurde mir wie eine Schranke vor den Brustkorb gehalten. Die Zähne der silbernen Schlange bohrten sich in meinen rechten Oberarm und zogen mich gekonnt und durch eine rasche Drehung in den Durchgang, ich musste sagen, ich war etwas überrascht, aber auch erstaunlich ruhig. Entweder dank des Wissens um Dracos Zeichen oder weil ich wusste, dieses Mal würde ich Malfoy eher einen Kampf auf Leben und Tod liefern als mich wieder von ihm beißen zu lassen, oder ihm sonst was zu gestatten um mir nahezukommen.

Ich wusste es nicht genau zu benennen, was mich derart beherrscht erscheinen ließ und so stand ich dem weißblonden, erhabenen, mondänen Mann in dem schmalen Durchgang gegenüber, während die einkaufenden Zauberer und Hexen an uns vorbeieilten und uns in der schwach beleuchteten Gasse nicht beachteten.

Ich starrte ihm gefasst in seine tiefen, dunkelgrauen Augen und hob, den Slytherins so ähnlich, meine linke Augenbraue.

„Mr. Malfoy, schön Sie zu sehen, wie geht es Ihnen?", fragte ich ausgesprochen gleichmütig und höflich. Ich ging in die Offensive, was ihn wiederum erstaunt seine hellen Augenbrauen hochziehen ließ.

„Miss Granger, so fröhlich? Sie sind so schnell vom Ball verschwunden…", schnurrte er mir da seidig entgegen und zog mit seinem Schlangenkopf mal wieder aufreizend meine Gesichtskonturen nach.

„Nun, Mr. Malfoy, dank Ihnen war ich etwas derangiert und es war schon spät, ich wollte ins Bett…!", wollte ich ihn ärgern und sprach alles recht offen an, während ich mich schwer gegen die aufziehende Gänsehaut wehrte, die durch die Berührung seiner silbrigen Schlange in mir ausgelöst wurde.

„Sie… Sie unterschätzen mich und überschätzen sich…", zischte er da nun schreckliche blasiert und snobistisch von oben runter. Ja, aber ich weiß was, was du nicht weißt, ging es mir da gehässig durch den Kopf und ich konnte ein leicht abfälliges Schmunzeln nicht unterdrücken, was ihn, diesen eingebildeten, überheblichen Aristokraten, auf die Palme zu treiben schien.

Ich meine, Lucius Malfoy war gefährlich, klar! Aber da kamen halt mein Stolz und meine Kämpfernatur zu Tage. Ich würde nie, niemals den Schwanz einziehen und kleinbeigeben, das passte nicht zu mir.

„Miss Granger…", hauchte er und kam mir bedrohlich näher, ging mich an und packte mit einer Hand rabiat meinen ungeschützten Hals, oh, ganz falscher Griff, mein Lieber, ganz falsch. Da war ich ganz empfindlich. Ich wollte schon einen schnellen Haken gegen seine kurzen unteren Rippen schlagen, als er jäh innehielt, was wiederum mich stocken ließ.

„Lucius, was machst du hier, ich dachte, du wartest… Miss Granger!", unterbrach unser Zwischenspiel eine dunkle schnarrende Stimme als ich unversehens losgelassen wurde.

„Severus, so schnell bist du sonst nie in der Apotheke!", meinte Lucius jovial freundlich, obwohl man seinen Ärger deutlich über die Störung spüren konnte.

„Miss Granger, hätten Sie die Güte, mir zu sagen, was Sie hier zu suchen haben?", fragte mein Professor und überging Lucius Malfoy selbst unglaublich arrogant. Er gab sich ebenfalls als dritte Schlange gewohnt kalt, als er in mein Blickfeld trat und so verschmolz er regelrecht mit der Umgebung.

Seine dunklen Augen glitzerten wie tiefdunkle Edelsteine aus dem ernsten Gesicht, als er mich grimmig anblickte!

„Professor Snape, ich war nur ein paar Eulenkekse kaufen, als mich Mr. Malfoy hier so nett zu einem Gespräch bat", war ich regelrecht schleimig höflich. Als er mir so intensiv und eindringlich in die Augen sah, wusste ich, dass er zum Teil erahnte was wirklich war, oder hier passierte und dass es ihm nicht passte.

„Sie sollten nicht hier so allein herumstreunen, wir leben in gefährlichen Zeiten", informierte er knapp und es klang deshalb umso bedrohlicher. Da hob er die Stirn und sah nun fordernd zu Lucius Malfoy.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest schnell weiter? Komm Lucius, diese Kinder nerven schon in der Schule, da brauche ich sie nicht auch noch in den Ferien!", tropfte es verachtend aus Snapes bösem Mund gehässig.

„Ich habe mich nur abgelenkt, bis du dich durch dieses abartige Getier gewühlt hast", bekam er kühl und abwertend von Lucius zurück, der affektiert mit seinem Gehstock durch die Luft wedelte.

„Du hast noch nie die Feinheiten der hohen Braukunst verstanden und nun komm…", kam es genervt von Snape. Wenn es nicht so bedrohlich gewesen wäre, hätte ich es lustig gefunden, wie die zwei miteinander umgingen.

„Ich habe andere Qualitäten!", meinte Lucius sehr versnobt und zeigte mir zweideutig seine weißen Zähne. „Miss Granger, immer wieder eine Freude Sie zu treffen, bis zum nächsten Mal, meine Liebe und passen Sie auf sich auf", drohte er mir unverhohlen und Snape spitzte sichtbar die Ohren bei dieser Aussage.

„Mr. Malfoy, Professor Snape, schön sie gesehen zu haben, bis zum nächsten Mal", gab auch ich kalt und gefasst zurück, ich würde mich doch nicht einschüchtern lassen.

Und Snapes Roben bauschten sich beeindruckend, als er sich bestimmt abwandte.

Diese beiden Männer so beieinander zu sehen war leicht verstörend und überwältigend, der eine so hell der andere so dunkel, beide imposant in ihrer Macht, beide auf ihre Weise attraktiv und beide verboten gefährlich. Ich konnte ein leichtes Kribbeln in mir nicht unterdrücken, denn sie waren eine Herausforderung.

Als die beiden aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden waren, zog ich mir die Kapuze über und suchte Schutz, man glaubte es kaum, in der Knockturn Alley, schon lustig wie das Leben so spielte, aber diese Gasse mit ihrer Anonymität bot mir die augenblicklich beste Deckung und so kam ich gerade recht, als die drei Vermummten aus dem Zauberstabladen traten.

„Da bist du ja, was ist…?", wurde ich gefragt.

„Schnell… lasst uns verschwinden, ich bin Malfoy und Snape in die Arme gelaufen! Ich denke, Snape vermutet etwas wegen Malfoys Absichten", informierte ich rasch.

„Fuck!", „Nicht gut!", „Das ist schlecht!", „Verdammt!"

„Wir sollten gehen, kommt!", meinte ich, nur Draco hatte noch nichts gesagt. Ich berührte seinen Arm, kurz bevor wir apparierten.

„Was…?", fragte ich vorsichtig nach.

„Wir haben ein Problem!", sagte er nur und apparierte, okay, gut, das sah ich genauso.

Snapes Sicht

Sollte jemand Interesse an dem Aussehen von Hermiones Weißgesichtseule haben und warum diese Orange heißt!

.


	63. Snape im „Rose Cottage

63. Kapitel Snape im „Rose Cottage"

Snapes Sicht

In mir kochte und brodelte es. Was hatte diese unsägliche Granger hier zu suchen? Was trieb sie immer nur in die unmöglichsten Gegenden? Diese nervige Miss-now-it-all war schwerer zu hüten als ein Sack Flöhe und ich würde doch tatsächlich, um meine Nerven zu schonen, die Flöhe vorziehen!

Und was mich beunruhigte, ich hatte Lucius' Blick bemerkt und der konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Er hatte ausgesehen, als wenn er auf die Jagd ginge und das endete nie gut.

Ich möchte nicht wissen, was passiert wäre, wenn ich nicht so schnell in der Apotheke meine Besorgungen erledigt hätte, er hatte sie an der Kehle gepackt gehalten und auch wenn Lucius ein gefährlicher Mann war, beging er mit Sicherheit den Fehler, Miss Granger vollumfänglich zu unterschätzen, woher sollte er auch wissen, dass sie für Bole und Derrick zuständig war? Woher sollte er wissen, wozu die zierliche, kleine Miss Granger fähig war?

Auch ich hatte sie schon in bedrängende Situationen gebracht und sie hatte mich jedes Mal mit einem kalten, gleichgültigen Blick angesehen, manchmal hatte auch Verachtung darin gelegen. Aber niemals Angst, Furcht oder Sorge, wenn sie denn doch eines dieser Gefühle verspüren sollte, verstand sie es meisterlich, dies gekonnt zu verbergen. Das Beunruhigende war nur, ich war mir da gar nicht sicher, ob sie mir in diesem Fall etwas vorspielte.

Und ich konnte mir schon bildlich vorstellen, wenn sie Lucius diesen Blick aus ihren so ausdrucksstarken, braunen Augen schickte, dass sich dieser kaum noch zurückhalten und beherrschen konnte, sie nicht gleich an Ort und Stelle zu dominieren, zu brechen und zu unterwerfen versuchte, denn darum ging es Lucius immer. Er musste immer der sein, der die Fäden in der Hand hatte und er liebte es, anderen seinen Willen aufzuzwingen.

Dass diese verdammte Granger aber auch immer das Glück derart magisch anzog! Wenn ich denn so etwas täte, was ich aber nie tat, hätte ich mich nun an den Haaren gezogen.

Sie wäre eine besonders schwer zu knackende Nuss, das hatte Lucius sofort erkannt, das Einzige was er nicht wusste war, dass ich es ihr zutraute, sich gegen Lucius zu behaupten, im Guten wie im Schlechten. Wollte ich, dass es so weit kam? Unter keinen Umständen, wenn es schlecht lief, gab es Tote!

Wie sollte ich einen wildgewordenen Malfoy wieder einfangen? Das liefe so gut, wie ich Draco den Umgang mit diesem Mädchen verbieten wollte und man hatte ja gesehen, wo es endete, diese Familie war stur, dickköpfig, einfach eingebildet und schrecklich überheblich. Sie würde mein Grab sein, so viel stand für mich fest.

Die beiden, denke ich, konnten sich zu Sprengstoff, Dynamit und TNT in einem entwickeln, das Temperament dazu hatten sowohl Lucius als auch Granger! Ich meine, dieses Gör schaffte es, Black zum Austicken zu bekommen, auf dass er sie schlug und ich traute ihm viel zu, aber da musste er sich schon sehr vergessen haben. Selbst der unterkühlte Draco entwickelte bei ihr ungeahnte Besitz- und Beschützerinstinkte. Und ich, tja nun, selbst mich ließ sie leider nicht kalt, dafür war ihr Verstand, den ich bisher nur in kleinen Auszügen hatte begutachten können, einfach zu genial um mich nicht zu faszinieren.

Ich verzog angewidert den Mund, Lucius ging neben mir elegant schreitend daher und hielt den Kopf gerade, ich dachte bei mir oft, wie man derart arrogant durchs Leben gehen konnte, ohne auf die Nase zu fallen, aber er konnte es. Zu meinem Leidwesen hatte Lucius es schon immer gekonnt beherrscht!

Oh, Granger, was würde Draco sagen? Würde sie es ihm erzählen? Ich traute diesem Biest alles zu!

Woher kannte Lucius sie, es war ja nicht so, dass sie in derselben Gesellschaft verkehrten!

Ich würde sie mir kaufen, auf die Weiterführung des Nachsitzens freute ich mich schon jetzt, wenn ich nicht so ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl zwecks Lucius hätte, man reizte keinen Lucius Malfoy ungestraft und das hatte dieses dumme Mädchen getan.

Ich musste etwas tun, nur was war mir schleierhaft, dieses dumme, sich selbst überschätzende, verbohrte und viel zu stolze Mädchen machte nichts als Ärger und schuf allerorten Probleme.

Am liebsten, würde ich ihr ihren Stolz auf die ein oder andere unangenehme Weise austreiben, aber nein, halt, da stand ja dann der nächste Malfoy Gewehr bei Fuß und griff ekelerregend helfend für sie ein.

Ich sag's ja, sollte ich über diese Ungerechtigkeit Alkoholiker werden? Was über all die grausamen und schrecklichen Jahre hinweg nicht passiert war, Dann wäre sie schuld, eindeutig. Lucius hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, auf was er sich da einließ! Wenn war ihr zuzutrauen, dass sie das schaffte was niemand tat, außer dem Dark Lord, Lucius an die Kandare zu legen, denn so ein keifendes, widerborstiges Weib kannte er bestimmt noch nicht.

Er, der immer nur die vor ihm auf dem Boden liegenden Schönheiten aufsammeln musste, entweder lagen sie da, weil sie ihn vergötterten oder weil sie in Angst vor seiner Brutalität erzitterten und bei Granger war ich mir sicher, er hätte bei ihr mit beiden Arten keine Chance, sie aus der Reserve zu locken, dafür hatte ich sie schon viel zu kaltblütig und gleichgültig erlebt. Jetzt musste ich versuchen, Lucius davon abzuhalten eine krankhafte Obsession für Granger zu entwickeln, wenn´s nicht schon zu spät war, was ich befürchtete als ich in seine sturmumwölkten Augen blickte.

„Lucius, sag, bilde ich mir das ein oder leuchten deine Augen?", versuchte ich ihm etwas zu entlocken, mal funktionierte es leicht, mal machte er so dicht, da ging dann gar nichts, Malfoys eben! Ich schaute ihn eindringlich an.

„Wie kommst du denn darauf, Severus? Du bildest dir doch sonst nichts ein, mein Freund!", erwiderte er gewohnt eloquent, aha, er verleugnete und das auch noch schlecht, das hörte ich schon an der Stimmlage, mein Freund hatte ehrlich zur Jagd geblasen, wenn dies Dumbledore erfuhr.

„Lucius, bin ich Fudge oder einer der anderen Idioten, woher kennst du Granger?", schnarrte ich ihn kalt an, während ich beim Gehen die Hände hinter meinem Rücken zusammenfasste, damit ich nicht an die Decke gehen konnte, wenn ich erfahren sollte, wie es dieses Gör geschafft hatte, einen der gefährlichsten und mächtigsten Männer unserer Gesellschaft auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Oh, Severus, das wird dir in deiner moralischen Ader mal wieder gar nicht gefallen und so stocksteif wie du immer bist!", verzog er leidlich einen Mundwinkel und schlug seinen Gehstock in seine andere Hand, er liebte es, mit dem idiotischen Ding zu spielen.

„Das sagt der Richtige, wer läuft immer mit einem Stock durch die Gegend?", prallte seine Kritik an mir ab, aber dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort.

„Du bist ein alter Grummler, Severus und du bist der Jüngere von uns beiden!", schenkte mir Lucius sein Raubtierlächeln, was nicht schön war, während er über mich spottete. „Sie war auf dem Ball…!"

„Ball? Der Ball des Ministeriums?", fuhr ich dazwischen und meine langen, schwarzen Haare flogen in mein Gesicht, als ich den Kopf überrascht zu ihm drehte. Was zur Hölle hatte Granger im Ministerium zu suchen, die hatte bei…? Wo sollte diese Nervensäge eigentlich gerade sein? Bei Black? Da war doch Potter, oder bei sich zu Hause? Toll, jetzt würde ich meine wertvolle Freizeit damit verbringen dürfen, dieses Biest zu suchen und zu finden.

„Ja, die Kleine hatte da ihren ganz großen Auftritt, mit Viktor Krum. Sie ist… reizvoll!", erklärte er mir samtig wenn auch schon unerwartet offen, wie wohl sonst keinem Menschen auf der Welt gegenüber.

„Granger und reizvoll? Lucius, sie ist ein Gör!", spuckte ich verachtend aus, was er da wieder wahrnahm. Nein, nein, nein!

„Severus, Severus, immer so am großen Ganzen interessiert, immer so fokussiert, dass du die kleinen Details so gerne außer Acht lässt! ... Nein, du übersiehst nichts, das würde dir nie passieren, dem Perfektionisten! Aber du schaust immer so schwer über deine so vorschnell gefassten Meinungen hinweg, mein Lieber", meinte er überheblich und leckte sich in einer unbewussten Geste mit der Zungenspitze über die Lippen.

Ich presste meine Kiefer sehr fest aufeinander, sodass es knirschte, ich hasste es wie die Pest, wenn Lucius seinen moralischen hatte und dachte, mich analysieren zu müssen.

„Das ändert nichts daran, Granger ist ein Gör!", presste ich leise durch mein Zähne, ja, auch ich konnte stur sein.

„Mein Lieber, deine Miss Granger ist viel, aber kein Gör! Die Gute hat es faustdick hinter den Ohren und das Erstaunliche, für ein Gryffindor Mudblood kommt sie mir sehr verschlagen und listig vor. Kannst du dir das vorstellen? Sie hat vorhin in der Gasse geschmunzelt und ist nicht vor Angst in die Knie gegangen! Was, wie ich finde, erstaunlich ist!", meinte er da sehr hochtrabend und angeberisch, strich sich seine langen, offenen, weißblonden Strähnen exaltiert zurück und reckte sein Kinn hochnäsig in die Luft.

„Warum?", erwiderte ich brav, so wie es sich Mr. Eingebildet wünschte.

„Hab mir mit der Kleinen einen Spaß erlaubt… ach, würde es mehrere geben, die so sind…", wurde er richtiggehend träumerisch. Toll, ganz toll, Malfoys waren nicht zu unterschätzen, wenn sie so wurden, meine Besorgnis wuchs! In was für Nesseln hatte es Granger wieder geschafft, sich so zielsicher zu setzen, fragte ich mich ärgerlich.

Und so grunzte ich nur, auf dass er endlich weiter erzählen würde, während wir die Knockturn Alley entlang gingen und das Gesinde, das sich hier rumtrieb, vor uns devot wegschlich und hastete wenn sie uns kommen sahen, die Linke und die Rechte Hand des Lords.

„Ach, entschuldige! Sie war köstlich, ihr Duft… süperb und dieser ungebrochene Stolz in ihren Augen, ein Genuss und dieser knackige, junge Leib, so anschmiegsam, eine Sünde wert…", schwärmte er genießerisch, wie nur Lucius es konnte und leckte sich schon wieder aufreizend über die Lippen.

„Wovon sprichst du, Lucius? Das hört sich so an als hättet ihr mehr… sie ist eine Schülerin, sie ist kein Pureblood!", beschied ich ihm empört. Bei seiner Beschreibung von Granger hatte mein Herz unweigerlich höher geschlagen und ich erinnerte mich an unsere beiden Küsse, diese intensiven Küsse und ihren Duft, der mich eingefangen hatte, und ihre weichen Lippen. Verdammt, schieb diese Bilder von dir, forderte ich von mir entschlossen und wende dich dem Wesentlichen zu. Lucius und sein weiteres Vorgehen.

„So viel „mehr" ist zu meinem Leidwesen noch nicht und das möchte ich besonders betonen, noch nicht passiert, wegen Fudge, diesem Idioten, aber ich habe sie gekostet, das war köstlich…", kam es sehr abwesend von unserem edlen Herrn.

Er hatte sie gekostet, das konnte bei Lucius viel bedeuten. „Was, wo, wie?", konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, zu fragen.

„An der Schulter und stell dir vor… sie hat nicht geschrien…", kicherte er leise verzückt und seufzte wehmütig auf. Oh Granger, hast du auch nur den blassen Schimmer einer Ahnung, in was für einem schrecklichen Schlamassel du steckst? Das hieß, er hatte sie nicht geküsst oder dergleichen, was mich bei Lucius auch gewundert hätte, „an der Schulter" sollte wohl heißen, er hatte sie gebissen, na wunderbar, ich musste sie schnell finden, bevor es Lucius tat. Und so wurde ich doch leicht ungeduldig, ich musste herausfinden, wo sie sich aufhielt.

„Sie hat keinen Ton von sich gegeben, das hat noch keine getan… ich kann es kaum abwarten, sie zu erwischen, aber du musstest ja dazwischen gehen, Severus! Du bist ein Spielverderber!", meinte er nun eingeschnappt zu mir und starrte mich unzufrieden kühl an.

„Dann hättest du keinen Spaß, wenn es so schnell gehen sollte!", entgegnete ich nur kurz und zeigte, wie gleich mir sein Tadel doch war.

„Wo du recht hast, mein Lieber…", blieb er jetzt stehen und sein aufwändiger, blaugrauer Samtmantel wehte um seine Beine. „Ich muss noch zu Borgin! Kommst du mit?"

„Nein, ich muss ein paar dieser Zutaten so schnell als möglich in einen Trank beifügen, der gerade köchelt, sonst war die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Du verstehst, hoffe ich und du kannst mir von der Jagd ja ein anderes Mal ausführlich bei einem Glas erzählen, wie du dir das vorstellst", bot ich geschäftig an.

„Severus, so langatmig, so kenne ich dich ja gar nicht und so… interessiert! Habe ich etwas von einer Jagd gesagt? ... Aber nun gut, dann komm übermorgen zu mir ins Manor, dann machen wir uns einen gemütlichen Abend!", kam es schleppend von ihm und ich rollte genervt mit den Augen, was ihn mich tiefgründig anfunkeln ließ, er musste es mir nicht sagen, dafür kannte ich ihn zu gut und das wusste er.

Lucius Malfoy wollte sie, das sah ein Blinder mit Stock. Ich nickte ihm steif zu und apparierte umgehend an den Grimmauld Place, ich musste kontrollieren, wo sie sich rumtrieb.

Als ich das unfreundliche Blackanwesen erstürmte, hatte sich meine Laune rasant in einen arktischen Gletscher verwandelt, womit hatte ich das verdient? Jetzt ging ich auch noch zu diesem Köter und Potter, nur wegen ihr, diesem Biest!

Wie meist saß die ganze laute Horde in der Küche, versammelt um den Tisch und als ich überraschend hereinplatzte wandte sich mir die allgemeine Aufmerksamkeit zu und das frostige Schweigen, welches mich umgehend willkommen hieß, erwärmte mein Herz, dachte ich zynisch amüsiert über ihre minderbemittelte Art mich zu strafen, denn dies war ein wahrlich tollpatschiger Versuch, als würde mich dies reffen oder gar berühren.

Ich schenkte der bunten Meute ein verachtendes Lächeln und blickte Black kalt in die Augen. Ich konnte die Weasleys und Potter ausfindig machen, aber die rothaarigen, doppelten Witzfiguren und Granger konnte ich nicht in der Masse sehen.

„Severus, was können wir für dich tun?", wolltefragte da Lupin betont höflich wissen, während ich noch immer in der Tür stand. Ich hatte keine Zeit für Smalltalk und so starrte ich Black direkt an, ohne die andere Bagage zu beachten.

„Black, weißt du, wo die Elster ist?", fragte ich zweideutig und blickte ihn eindringlich an und hoffte, dass sein minderbemittelter Verstand in die Gänge kam.

Ich konnte sehen, wie er zusammenzuckte und die hohe Stirn überlegend runzelte.

„Warum?", entgegnete er mir da lauernd und alle lauschten unserem so freundlichen und netten Dialog interessiert.

„Black, weißt du es oder nicht?", fragte ich ungeduldig fauchend, wobei ich mir meine Eile nicht weiter anmerken ließ. Potter beobachtete uns mit diesen ach so grünen Augen misstrauisch und hatte ein skeptisches Gesicht aufgesetzt.

„Nein, weiß ich nicht, sie hatte einiges vor!", meinte er mit einem Achselzucken, als ginge sie ihn nichts an.

Wunderbar, so konnte man es auch umschreiben, und was sie vorgehabt hatte! Einen Malfoy zu bezirzen, auf dass er zur Jagd blies.

„Mpfff…", stieß ich nur ungehalten aus und wollte mich brüsk abwenden.

„Ist etwas passiert? Wenn du so gut drauf bist?", meinteäußerte Black dann auf einmal doch erstaunlich interessiert, nachdem er meine süperbe Laune zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Lucius ist passiert!", verkündete ich knapp, warum sollte ich der Einzige sein, der wusste, wie gefährlich das Spiel gerade mal wieder geworden war.

„Scheiße, Fuck! Wie hat sie das schon wieder geschafft?", wusste Black die richtigen Worte zu benützen, als er fast aus seinem Stuhl sprang und endlich seine lässige Haltung aufgab.

„Entschuldigt, aber um was oder auch wen geht es?", konnte ich Lupin vernehmen und Black wedelte mit seiner Hand ab.

„Was weiß ich?", wandte ich mich nun ab. Ich sah nur noch, dass er sich nun doch erhoben hatte und konnte auch schon hören, wie er von den anderen in die Mangel genommen wurde.  
„Welche Elster?", „Was soll das?", „Was will Snape wissen…?", blablabla immer dasselbe unsinnige Geschnatter.

„Severus, warte!", ertönte der Schrei, denn Black war mir nachgerannt und flüsterte nun leise: „Ich weiß nur, dass sie am nächsten Tag gleich von Minerva zu ihrem Elternhaus gebracht worden ist. Wie konnte Malfoy Senior auf sie aufmerksam werden?"

„Das willst du gar nicht wissen, Black!", beschied ich ihm reichlich kühl. „Wenn man bedenkt, wie es mit euch ausgegangen ist", setzte ich, bösartig wie ich war, hinterher und grinste ihn fies an.

Black erstarrte regelrecht, dass ich es wusste. „Sie hat es dir erzählt?", meinte er wirklich geschockt über ihren Vertrauensmissbrauch.

„Nein, ich hab es von anderer Seite erfahren!", setzte ich ihn dann doch ehrlich in Kenntnis, denn Draco hatte es mir erzählt, damals im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Also doch? Sie will mir nicht sagen, auf welche Schlange sie sich eingelassen hat!", knurrte Black da wütend und wirkte reichlich involviert.

„Black, was regst du dich so auf? Sei froh, dass du sie los bist, sieh dir an was sie jetzt schon wieder für Unsinn baut, und du weißt, du bist und du warst ihr nie gewachsen!", kam es von mir abfällig, obwohl ich die Wahrheit sagte und es auch so meinte, dabei fletschte ich meine Zähne.

„Trotz allem mache ich mir Sorgen, mit Malfoy ist nicht zu spaßen!", warnte er besorgt und fuhr sich nervös durch seine lange, dunkle Mähne.

„Warum denkst du suche ich sie?", wandte ich ironisch fragend ein.

„Die Twins sind auch nicht da, sind an Weihnachten abgehauen, angeblich zu Lee Jordan, ihrem Freund, aber ich glaub nicht daran", gab er mir noch mit auf den Weg und schloss die Eingangstür hinter mir.

Also wo nun hin? Ich wusste wo sie wohnte, hatte ich mal nachgesehen und nicht mehr vergessen, es war eine Adresse direkt in London und so apparierte ich vor das edle Stadthaus, in dem sie wohnte und klingelte an der Tür.

Mir öffnete keiner und als mich eine Nachbarin ansprach was ich wollte, sagte ich, ich hätte eine Verabredung mit Miss Granger, meiner Schülerin. Die Alte blickte zwar komisch gab aber bereitwillig Auskunft, dass die Eltern wie jedes Jahr in der Schweiz Skifahren waren und Miss Granger nicht hier sei. Sollte mich das jetzt wundern, dass sie alle am Grimmauld Place belogen hatte?

So stand ich nun in einer abgelegenen Gasse und überlegte. Diese unsäglichen Twins waren abgehauen vor dem lästigen Haufen am Grimmauld Place, dies konnte ihnen wahrlich keiner verdenken und wie mir Lucius zu Beginn unseres Treffens vorgejammert hatte, Draco auch, dieser wollte Weihnachten angeblich lieber bei Blaise Zabini verbringen als daheim!

Nur wollte ich das nicht so recht glauben! Wenn Granger allein war und Draco auch das Weite suchte, konnten diese beiden nur zusammen sein, also war Zabini ein Alibi, die Frage war nur, wie viel oder wie wenig dieser wusste und so entschloss ich mich, zu Zabini zu gehen und zu schauen, ob Draco wirklich bei seinem Hauskameraden die Ferien verbrachte, aber es sollte mich nicht überraschen wenn es nur ein Fake wäre, doch ich wollte gespannt sein.

Zabini lebte in einem schönen, großen Landhaus in der Mitte Englands, sprich im Nirgendwo. Das Haus war auch riesig, aber bei weitem nicht so groß und beeindruckend wie das Manor, aber es machte auch durchaus was her. Es erinnerte an ein mittelgroßes Herrenhaus der vergangenen Jahrhunderte. Wie seine Mutter gerade hieß wusste ich nicht, da Mrs. ehemals Zabini, ich glaube ihren siebten oder den sechsten Mann gerade wieder trauernd zu Grabe getragen hatte? Wer diese Frau heiratete, war früher oder später des Todes, so viel war klar! Dass sie immer noch Gutgläubige fand, die so schnell als möglich ins Jenseits befördert werden wollten, erstaunte mich bei jeder Hochzeitsanzeige erneut, sollte aber nicht mein Problem sein.

Keine Frage, sie war eine schöne Frau, mit ihren Wurzeln aus Martinique und ihrer schokoladenbraunen Haut und den vor Übermut und Temperament strahlenden Augen, aber sie war auch angsterregend in ihrer ruhelosen Art! Wie sie so einen ausgeglichenen Sohn haben konnte, der alle neuen Stiefväter stoisch über sich ergehen ließ, erstaunte mich mal wieder über alle Maßen.

Hoffentlich war sie nicht da, nicht dass ich noch in den Fokus geriet, ging mein Sarkasmus sehr wohl mit mir durch.  
Als ich dann von dem diensteifrigen Hauselfen in den gemütlichen Empfangssalon geleitet wurde, wurde mir diese Hoffnung erfüllt, der aufgeschreckte Vogel war wirklich ausgeflogen, nicht dass sie noch versuchen würde Mrs. Snape zu werden, dachte ich spöttisch.

Und so kam Blaise herangeschlichen. Er war ein hübscher Junge, der die Mädchenherzen in Hogwarts höher schlagen ließ und wahrlich kein Kostverächter, hatte er wohl von der Mutter, schoss es mir sehr süffisant durch den Kopf.

„Professor Snape, was für eine Überraschung, kann ich etwas für Sie tun, was wünschen Sie?", zeigte er mir seinen Respekt und beugte sein Haupt vor mir. Ich liebte die Manieren meiner Slytherins.

„Mr. Zabini, erfreut Sie wohlauf zu sehen! Ich habe erfahren, dass Mr. Malfoy, sich bei Ihnen befinden soll, ich müsste ihn sprechen…!", bat ich bestimmt und blickte ihn lauernd an.

Ich bemerkte unter meiner Musterung sofort, wie sein Adamsapfel hüpfte als er schwer schluckte, kein gutes Zeichen. Ich würde hier wohl nicht fündig werden, ich konnte gerade noch ein genervtes Seufzen unterdrücken.

„Nun, Professor, Draco ist gerade unterwegs…", versuchte er es recht gut, aber ich war besser und so unterbrach ich ihn resolut.

„Mr. Zabini, wie es aussieht ist Mr. Malfoy nicht hier und war es wohl auch nie. Hätten Sie die Güte, mir mitzuteilen, wo er sich aufhält?", forderte ich harsch.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir!", ließ er traurig die Schultern hängen.

„Gar nichts, Mr. Zabini? Sie würden Draco damit helfen, nicht ihm Probleme bereiten!", versuchte ich ungewohnt einfühlsam auf ihn einzugehen und dabei fokussierte ich ihn starr.

„… Mhm, na gut… er ist bei Abraxina!", platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, nachdem er unter meinem fordernden Blick zusammengebrochen war, ja, das hatte ich mir schon gedacht.

„Hat er sich etwas einfallen lassen, wie Sie ihn erreichen könnten, falls etwas wäre?", haktefragte ich ungeduldig nach.

„Ja, ich soll ihm meine Eule schicken!", bekannte der Junge flott, wenngleich auch sehr nervös.

„Dann sollten wir das tun, Mr. Zabini!", befahl ich endgültig und kurze Zeit darauf segelte ein Uhu zu Draco davon.

So saßen wir uns in zwei wuchtigen, gelben Sesseln gegenüber und schwiegen uns an. Es war erheiternd, zu sehen, wie die anhaltende Stille an den Neven des jungen Mannes vor mir zerrte.

Na, da wollte ich mal nicht so sein und für Gesprächsstoff sorgen, die Frage war nur, ob er das Thema zu schätzen wusste.

„Mr. Zabini, was wissen Sie über Abraxina?", benutzte ich Dracos hirnverbrannte Idee, Granger so zu nennen, sie mit diesem Namen zu titulieren.

Sein Kopf ruckte in die Höhe und er starrte mich mit seinen dunkelbraunen Augen groß an.

„Nichts, Sir!", meinte er dann schlicht.

„Was wissen die Slytherins?", drang ich weiter in ihn und er versuchte, mir gegenüber entschlossen und nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken.

„Nichts, Sir!", entgegnete er schon wieder rasch, war es nicht immer wieder ein Vergnügen, sich mit Schlangen zu unterhalten? Das war so eine erfrischende, aufschlussreiche Kommunikation.

„Was wird vermutet, Mr. Zabini?", bohrte ich geduldig weiter.

„Viel, Sir", bei dem Gespräch könnte man denken, Granger wäre hier in die Lehre gegangen, sie war eindeutig im falschen Haus. Zabini könnte, so wie er sich gab, ihr bester Freund werden, innerlich seufzte ich schwer.

„Könnten Sie ins Detail gehen, Mr. Zabini?", gab ich mich unendlich geduldig, bei dem Horror in seinen Augen schien mir das nicht wirklich zu gelingen. Ich trommelte abwesend mit meinen Fingern auf die Lehne.

„… Natürlich, Sir, nun man nimmt an, dass es eine Ravenclaw ist, da Hufflepuffs bei einhelliger Meinung nicht genügend Mumm haben, in den Gemeinschaftsraum eines anderen Hauses einzudringen…, Sir, aber ich… nun", stotterte er und dabei knabberte er nun auf seinen Lippen rum.

„Und Sie…, Mr. Zabini?", wiederholte ich seidig, das war doch hochspannend.

„Nun, ich denke nach Ihrem… chrmm und Dracos, …wie sag ich das denn jetzt, also als Sie damals diese Diskussion hatten, da habe ich mir gedacht, Sie kennen das Mädchen und so wie das alles schien, ich denke… nein, ich muss das so sagen, ich denke, keines der Mädchen in den beiden genannten Häusern hätte das Potential Draco dermaßen zu fesseln, deshalb denke ich…, aber nur ich…, es ist eine Gryffindor!", entfuhr es ihm unsicher und er strich sich nervös durch seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare.

Auch wenn meine nichtssagende Maske perfekt saß und ich es auch nie zugeben würde, aber da ging einem doch das Herz auf, zu sehen und zu erkennen, dass man solch beeindruckende Menschen in seinem Haus hatte, die der Kombinationsgabe mächtig waren, das war eine Bestätigung, nicht nur von totaler Inkompetenz umgeben zu sein! Wenngleich ich seine Unruhe wahrnahm.

„Und was gedenken Sie mit diesen Meinungen anzufangen?", drohte ich ihm sanft, aber auch sehr zufrieden, dass er hinter das große Ganze gesehen hatte.

„Nichts, Sir. Habe ich denn recht?", fragte er verdattert, also daran würde er noch arbeiten müssen.

„Mr. Zabini, ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich nicht darauf antworte, zu Ihrem eigenen Wohl! Aber wie steht es mit Ihnen, können Sie schweigen?", wollte ich wissen und überschlug nun entspannt meine Beine.

„Sir, bei allem Respekt, ich betrachte Draco als Freund und ich hoffe, er mich eines Tages wieder genauso, so sollen denn seine Geheimisse die meinigen sein!", bekannte der junge Mann inbrünstig ernst und er gefiel mir immer besser, den würde sich Draco warmhalten müssen, so was konnte Gold wert sein.

Als wir auch schon unterbrochen wurden, da der Hauself die Tür öffnete und eine schwarze Gestalt durch die Tür glitt, als die Schritte abrupt stoppten.

„Onkel Severus?!", konnte ich Dracos ungläubige Stimme erkennen und er zog die Kapuze vom Kopf. „Blaise", nickte er diesem knapp zur Begrüßung zu.

„Gut, dass du dich gemeldet hast, ich wollte eh zu dir, nach dem was da heute wieder passiert ist!", sprudelte es regelrecht aus ihm hervor und er erstaunte mich, als er rasch auf mich zutrat.

Ich saß immer noch und betrachtete meinen erregten Patensohn kühl, war aber auch in seinem Fall positiv gestimmt, da er die Gefahr, die sein Vater darstellte, anscheinend richtig einschätzte. Ich empfand es als befriedigend, nicht von Dummköpfen umgeben zu sein.

„Draco, schön dass du so schnell erscheinst, ihr seid nicht leicht zu finden!", das Kompliment konnte ich ja mal aussprechen, ohne Draco aufzustöbern hätte ich keine Ahnung gehabt, wo ich Granger suchen musste. Was mich zwar maßlos ärgerte aber gleichzeitig auch minimal beruhigte, denn wenn ich sie nicht auf die Schnelle fand, tat es Lucius erstmals auch nicht.

„Danke für das Kompliment, aber das gebührt nur ihr!", entgegnete er deutlich stolz, dabei funkelten seine sturmgrauen Augen vor Emotionen, gar nicht gut, dachte ich bei dem Anblick. „Wollen wir gehen?"

„Nicht so eilig, mein Lieber! Mr. Zabini hat mit mir ein kleines Gespräch geführt. Ich denke, der Inhalt sollte dich interessieren", bekannte ich, dabei blickte ich den Jungen aufmunternd an und auch Draco sah fragend in die Runde.

„Ähm, wie Sie Wünschen, Sir. Draco, ich hoffe, du siehst mich mal so sehr als Freund wie ich dich immer noch und ich denke, dass deine „Abraxina" eine Gryffindor ist!", ratterte er wie aus der Pistole geschossen runter, tja, Gefühle waren nicht so unser aller Ding, musste ich doch meinen Kopf tragisch berührt schütteln, denn er hatte sich angehört als hätte ich ihn mit einer Waffe bedroht.

Ich sah, wie der Unglaube in Dracos Augen sich in Erstaunen und dann in leichten Ärger verwandelte, aber ansonsten war er ein wahrer Malfoy und schaute nun Blaise mit geneigtem Kopf überlegend an.

„Blaise, auch ich betrachte dich als Freund, … immer noch… sonst hätte ich dich nie gebeten mich zu decken. Es freut mich, dass dir unsere Freundschaft so viel bedeutet… zum Anderen, ich weiß, dass ich nur die Erlaubnis habe Severus mitzubringen, aber ich denke, du solltest auch mitkommen, schon alleine für den Zauber!", sagte er sehr überlegt, ich wusste gleich, welchen Zauber er meinte und ich fand diese Idee gut, aber der gute Zabini schaute etwas überfordert aus der Wäsche.

„Klar, Draco, ich komm mit, brauch ich was?", war er sofort bereit und sein Vertrauen in Draco fand ich dann doch interessant.

„Nur deinen Mantel, kommt, lasst uns aufbrechen!", ordnete er an und so brachen wir zügig auf.

Wir standen unter einem ausladenden, großen Baum und sahen nichts, ich wollte Draco schon anfahren, was der Scherz sollte, als er uns ein Blatt Papier vor die Nase hielt, auf dem gut lesbar geschrieben stand „Rose Cottage" und in diesem Moment konnten wir wahrnehmen, wie sich ein wunderschönes und sehr malerisches Cottage mit Garten vor uns offenbarte!  
Wie bitte?

„Draco, woher kommt der Fidelius?", erkundigtefragte ich mich da auch schon tonlos, wir hatten uns noch nicht gerührt.

„Hat sie gemacht, nach dem Ball! Ist sie nicht toll? Was sie alles kann, ganz allein!", strahlte er sichtlich stolz über ihr Können.

„Draco, weißt du wie gefährlich das ist? Wenn das Ritual unterbrochen wird, das ist höchste Magie, sehr anstrengend, sehr schwer, das hätte sie nicht schaffen dürfen und können!", erwiderte ich schroff, ich hasste so etwas. Ich war zu alt, um von einem solchen Gör immer aus der Fassung gebracht zu werden, aber ihr magisches Potential erschreckte und erstaunte mich häufig. Sich in ihrem Alter an den Fidelius zu wagen war ungeheuerlich, aber ihre Vermessenheit es zu wagen war ebenso aussagekräftig wie dämlich.

„Wussten wir, aber es ist alles mehr als gut gegangen. Es war ein kalkuliertes Risiko und wie wir fanden das Kleinere als ungeschützt zu sein! Sie hat dann eine Nacht durchgeschlafen und dann ging es wieder! Kommt!", bedeutete er uns zu folgen. Ich versuchte, meinen Schock über diese Hirnrissigkeit hinunter zu schlucken, ich brauchte nun einen klaren Kopf.

Wir folgten Draco zu der Tür und er öffnete, nun standen wir in einem kleinen Flur und nahmen unsere Mäntel ab, als wir das laute Lachen von mehr als nur einer Person hören konnten.

„Wartet kurz", bedeutete er uns und ging ins Wohnzimmer und wir konnten mit verfolgen, was gesprochen wurde.

„Liebling?", sprach nun Draco sachte zu ihr.

„Schon wieder da? ... Ich habe eine tolle Nachricht, Draco, ich hab es hinbekommen…", hörten wir ein ausgelassenes Lachen und dann einen Schmatzer, was uns näher an die Öffnung treten ließ und ich konnte sehen, wie Granger in den Armen von Draco lag und dieser sie stürmisch küsste, während die zwei roten Unholde dabei standen und sich theatralisch die Augen rieben.

„Hört auf, ihr Chaoten, hat es denn mit den neuen besser hingehauen und es sind andere Tierchen geworden?", konnte ich mit der Frage von Draco gar nichts anfangen.

„Schschsch, Draco! Nein, leider nicht, sie sehen nur irgendwie böser und gehässiger aus und sind aggressiver, sag bitte nichts mehr", kam es vorsichtig von Granger und die Twins sahen regelrecht mordlüstern aus. „Ich werde mich noch mit dem Warum auseinandersetzen."

„Ruhig Blut, Jungs, zur Beruhigung lade ich euch ein, mit mir den Whiskey Vorrat alle zu machen", bot Draco gerade generös an. „Und nun… ich habe zwei Personen mitgebracht!", gestand er gerade und sorgte dafür, dass die Twins zu uns herumwirbelten.

„Was!?", zischte Granger und ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich zusehends.

„Severus und… und…", und so traten wir in den Raum, Zabini sah etwas blass aus, auch er hatte den Kuss mit Granger verfolgt. Es musste für ihn schockierend sein, Potters Busenfreundin mit seinem Erzfeind zusammen zu sehen.

„Liebling, bitte nicht aufregen… es musste sein…", beschwor Draco eindringlich und umfasste ihre Taille von hinten und zog sie an seine Brust. „Dir muss doch klar gewesen sein, dass ich mit Blaise rede!"

„Ja, reden, Draco, ist etwas anderes als ihn hierher zu bringen!", beschied sie knapp und da machte sie sich rabiat los und fuhr ihn nun an: „Hatten wir das nicht erst an Weihnachten, erst mich fragen, dann handeln?"

„Sorry, Kumpel, da musst du jetzt durch…", winkten die Twins lapidar ab, was mich verwunderte, denn was war so schlimmes an Weihnachten passiert?

„Draco, ich habe gerade Gewaltfantasien, in denen ich dich langsam erwürge!", keifte sie inbrünstig, was sage ich? Sie war ein Biest! Wenigstens war ich nicht der Einzige, der diese liebenswürdige Seite von ihr kannte und erlebte.

„Schluss, Hermione! Ich hatte beim Ersten recht und jetzt die zwei herzubringen auch! Mach einen Punkt, ich bin doch schon auf die Knie gefallen, dass ich dir das so angetan hab", entgegnete er nun rechtfertigend! Alles klar, jetzt war ich mehr als neugierig und ich glaube, Zabini platzte neben mir auch gerade vor Neugier, ein kriechender und bettelnder Malfoy, nur die Twins sahen wissend und leicht hämisch aus, das war spannend.

„Und ich habe dir Vergeben, unter der Bedingung, nichts mehr über meinen Kopf hinweg zu machen und was machst du!?", fauchte sie selbstgerecht und wedelte mit der Hand in unsere Richtung, beeindruckend wie sie mit ihrem lockigen Haar den Raum einnahm. Draco wand sich unwohl unter ihrem bösen Blick, als wäre er sich seiner nicht so sicher.

„Hermione, Schluss!", mischte sich nun einer der Roten erstaunlich bestimmt und unerwartet Tollkühn ein, keine Ahnung wer, die sahen zu gleich aus um sie zu unterscheiden. „Draco hat jetzt nicht falsch gehandelt, hör dir seine Gründe an! Es gibt Situationen, in denen er dich nicht wird fragen können und eigene Entscheidungen treffen muss und da wirst du ihm trauen müssen! Also hör auf, den Armen so fertig zu machen!", verklangen die Worte des Twins und gerade war ich dankbar, dass ich so lange trainiert hatte, mir nie auch nur das kleinste Bisschen anmerken zu lassen, denn ich war erschüttert. Weasleys, die Partei für einen Malfoy ergriffen, Gryffindors, die für einen Slytherin in die Bresche sprangen. Leider sah es bei Zabini anders aus, er wirkte eher als würde er Sauerstoff brauchen, er war schockiert.

Ich konnte sehen, wie Draco aufatmete und ihnen dankbar den Daumen hochreckte, was Granger, da sie sich zu den Twins umgewandt hatte, nicht bemerken konnte.

„Bitte?", meinte sie sichtlich konsterniert.

„Ja, Schönste, ich geb George auch recht, halt ihm die Geschichte im Bett nicht immer vor! Ich finde es immer noch gut, auch wenn du dich immer noch so darüber aufregst und du wolltest auch, dass er mit Snape spricht, wegen vorhin… gut, er hat Zabini mitgebracht aber er wird seine Gründe haben!", sprach dann wohl Fred ebenfalls für Draco, wir waren in einer verkehrten Welt gelandet.

Sie barg kurz geschlagen den Kopf in ihren Händen und sprach dann so versteckt.

„Ahhh…Draco, sorry, aber dein Vater hat das größte Talent mich aus der Haut fahren zu lassen und immer wenn er etwas tut, zieht es Konsequenzen nach sich, die mir nicht schmecken!", schimpfte sie ungehalten.

Draco zog sie an sich und hauchte leise: „Ich weiß, passt mir doch auch nicht, aber Blaise ist ein Freund von mir und er hat erraten, dass meine Besucherin nur eine Gryffindor sein kann! Und da dachte ich, du wirfst den Zauber!", erklärte er sanft und als sie uns, die zwei Eindringlinge, ansahen saß auch ihre Maske wieder. Was hatte Draco getan, dass sie so aus der Haut gefahren war?

„Entschuldigen Sie den Empfang, Professor Snape und auch dir ein herzliches Willkommen, Zabini. Bitte, nehmen Sie doch Platz", meinte sie nun die untadelige Gastgeberin spielend und zeigte zu dem Esstisch, an dem wir alle genügend Platz hätten.

„Möchten Sie etwas?", botfragte sie gespielt höflich an und lächelte uns unecht zuan.

„Lass, Hermione, ich mach das, möchten alle einen Whiskey?", übernahm Draco das Ruder und alle nickten nur.

Das nenn ich doch mal eine illustre Runde, zwei Weasleys mit ungewöhnlich ernsten Mienen, Granger, der man so was von nichts mehr ablesen konnte, saß stocksteif da, Zabini, der etwas verloren bei den Zwillingen saß und sich ostentativ die Weihnachtsdekoration anschaute und nun Draco, der ungewohnt eilfertig auf Hauself machte und ein Tablett vor sich schweben ließ.

„Miss Granger, wissen Sie, in was für Schwierigkeiten Sie sich befinden?", begann ich steif.

„Ist mir bewusst, Sir!", nickte sie zustimmend.

„Was hatten Sie im Ministerium zu suchen?", hakte ich weiter nach. Sie schaute leicht in die Runde und schnaufte, während die Twins ein Grinsen im Gesicht hatten und selbst Draco sah sie keck an.

„Darf ich erst den Zauber über Blaise werfen, oder möchten Sie das tun, Sir?", fragte sie mich provokant und ich würde mir doch nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen, den Zauber auszuprobieren und so zückte ich sofort meinen Zauberstab.

„Darf ich einen Zauber auf Sie legen, Mr. Zabini?", bat ich taktvoll und dieser blickte mich geschockt an.

„Nur keine Angst, Zabini, den haben wir alle abbekommen!", grinsten zwei teuflische Rotschöpfe um die Wette. Ich hasste so gute Laune, aber dank ihres Einwurfs nickte er leicht verstört, mehr war laut Grangers Anweisungen auch nicht nötig.

„Credere Tacientiae", zielte ich mit dem Zauberstab und sprach noch unser aller Namen dazu, das war doch schön und so lehnte ich mich nach getaner Arbeit entspannt zurück und nahm einen großzügigen Schluck von dem Glas und stockte, guter Whiskey aber der von Muggeln und dieser wurde mir von Draco serviert? Erstaunlich, sein Großvater würde sich im Grabe umdrehen und wenn Lucius schon in seinem liegen würde, der gleich mit.

„So, da dies nun erledigt ist…", meinte Granger leutselig und lehnte sich zurück. „Ja, ich war im Ministerium und hatte dort was zu erledigen, was dies war tut nichts zur Sache, oder sagen wir so viel, es war erfolgreich", zeigte sie ein teuflisches Grinsen und ihre Augen funkelten diebisch, sie hatte zufrieden wirkend die Arme verschränkt. „Nun, als ich in den Saal zurückkehren wollte, stand da Lucius… er, er hat mir zu verstehen gegeben, dass er sich nicht zu schade ist, sich mit mir abzugeben. Einem Mudblood! Draco hat mich dann befreit, oder auch errettet. Da ich mich relativ passiv verhalten habe, ich wollte keinen Skandal, hätte ich echt nicht gebrauchen können", spitzte sie den Mund und klang entsetzlich kalt und dann setzte Draco an:

„Nun, Severus, ich sollte Vater suchen, da er seine Rede halten musste und habe ihn an Hermione klebend gefunden. Er hat sie sehr derangiert stehen lassen und ich hab mich um sie gekümmert und bin mit ihr sofort hierher geflüchtet, habe uns somit in Sicherheit gebracht, sie… hat geblutet…", sagte er wurde aber rüde unterbrochen.

„Ach, Draco sag das nicht so zum Professor, der hat mich schon gesehen, da habe ich wirklich geblutet. Professor, das war nichts, nur ein kleiner Biss!", tat sie es lapidar ab.

„Draco, ich denke, Miss Granger hat recht, die Wunde an sich dürfte das kleinste Problem gewesen sein!", erklärte ich relativ unbeeindruckt.

„Ach, das weiß ich doch auch, ihr zwei, ich hab mich doch nur über Vater geärgert, dass er sich so hat gehen lassen, wir waren in der Öffentlichkeit!", schimpfte Draco arrogant und trank darauf.

„Professor, Draco hat Sie geholt, weil wir wissen, dass Lucius zur Jagd geblasen hat und nach heute in der Diagon Alley, nun Sie haben es ja selbst gesehen. Wir wissen um die Gefahr! Ich will nicht diejenige sein, die Draco zum Vaterlosen macht. Wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären, weiß ich nicht wie ich reagiert hätte!" Ich bemerkte, wie Draco ihr sanft über den Arm fuhr und auch Zabini schaute gebannt auf das Schauspiel, wie zärtlich er war. „Nun, seit der einen brutalen Situation kann ich es nicht haben, wenn jemand versucht mich zu würgen, ich weiß nicht, inwieweit ich mich dann unter Kontrolle habe, Sir!", gestand sie, dabei hielt sie den Blick auf die Tischplatte gesenkt.

„Verständlich, Miss Granger, wenn man erdrosselt werden soll, bleibt das haften!", gab ich ihr recht, was dazu führte, dass Zabini und die Twins recht komisch und betroffen zu ihr sahen. „Sie haben es den beiden da nie gesagt?", fragte ich perplex, das wunderte mich.

„Warum, Professor, niemand weiß alles über mich?", schenkte sie mir ein kaltes, grausiges Lächeln.

„Schönste, du wärst beinahe erdrosselt worden, wann?", echoten die Twins ergriffen und beide schauten ernst und ziemlich böse drein.

„Ich habe es euch nur nicht gesagt, da es vorbei war. Ich lebe, also ist die Sache gegessen und wann… als ich die Elster in die Küche geschickt habe!", erzählte sie so emotionslos, dass mir als ich mich an die Bilder aus der Black Bibliothek erinnerte, das kalte Grausen hätte kommen können, aber augenscheinlich war sie mal wieder härter im Nehmen, als man hätte annehmen sollen. Da ich nicht erkannte, dass sie die Erinnerung wirklich tief berührte, obwohl damals ihr Kampf auf Leben und Tod stattgefunden hatte. „Ich war verletzt, aber der Professor war so freundlich, mich zu verarzten", meinte sie beruhigend, was für eine Lügnerin, ohne rot zu werden, kannte wohl keine Scham. Ich hatte sie nicht verarztet. Ich hatte sie zusammen geflickt, leicht verletzt… unter was verstand sie dann schwer verletzt?

„Ah ah, Professor Snape, wir wissen, dass Hermione zur Untertreibung neigt, deswegen möchten wir Sie fragen, Sir! Stimmt das oder war sie eher mehr tot als lebendig?", dieses blödelnde Doppelpack schien mehr in der Birne zu haben, als sie uns alle denken ließen und Granger hatte das natürlich wieder mal sofort als erste erkannt.

Das war doch mal eine Steilvorlage und ich blickte zu ihr und sie sah intensiv mich an und hob ihr Glas und prostete mir fast spöttisch zu. Biest! Aber so eine Chance würde ich mir nicht entgehen lassen.

„Nun ja, das kann man so oder so sehen, meine Herren! Die Würgemale waren eindrucksvoll, aber das aus ihr ragende Messer hat irgendwie mehr meine Aufmerksamkeit gefesselt!", entglitt mir ein diabolisches Grinsen. Ich denke, sie hatte diese Antwort von mir erwartet, denn sie schenkte mir ein zynisches Schmunzeln.

Die Reaktionen waren unterschiedlich, die Twins waren blass und ja, wenn Zabini blass werden konnte, dann war er es wohl jetzt auch und alle blickte mit weit offenem Mund durch die Gegend, da würde Draco noch mit ihnen üben müssen, dass sie nicht immer Fische spielten.

„Hermione Jean Granger, und das hieltest du nicht für erzählenswert? Wer war es?", keifte einer der Zwillinge und hatte dabei erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit ihrer Mutter, Molly.

„Nun, derjenige welcher… den gibt's nicht mehr!", blieb sie ganz cool, während die anderen aufbrausten.

„Du hast… war ja klar, ich sag dir doch seit langer Zeit, Fred, sie killt alles was ihr nicht passt…", grinste der eine Zwilling unerwartet böse und bescherte mir einen großen Konflikt, nicht selbst über das unerwartete Verhalten dieser hier anwesenden Gryffindors das Gesicht zu verlieren. Wo war ich hier gelandet? Was waren das für Kinder? Keine Guten!

„Bole!", hauchte da ein eher an weiße Schokolade erinnernder Zabini. Seine Kombinationsgabe war fantastisch. Worauf Granger bestätigend langsam nickte, Draco lächelte die ganze Zeit nur hintersinnig, ich konnte mir schon denken weshalb, er wusste höchstwahrscheinlich am meisten von dieser unserer Runde.

„Was… der war doch fast geköpft… das, das warst du?", haspelten die Twins fragend und sie lachte und nickte nun. „Voll krass und wie war's…? Und so was erzählst du nicht, du böses Mädchen, ich fordere eine ausführliche Erzählung!", meinte einer der beiden, woher sollte ich dessen Namen wissen? Und diese Menschen dort, das da sollen Mollys und Arthurs Kinder sein? Ich hoffte für die beiden Eltern, dass eine Verwechslung im Krankenhaus stattgefunden hatte.

„Deswegen, Fred, ich hätte keine Ruhe mehr gehabt", meinte sie zynisch und wandte sich damit wieder mir zu: „Aber nun zu unserem Problem, was machen wir wegen Malfoy Senior? Haben Sie noch was aus ihm rausbekommen?"

„Ja, er will sie, er findet sie hinreißend… ich würde vorschlagen, Sie gehen nicht mehr aus Hogwarts raus, egal ob zum Training oder um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen!"

„Inakzeptabel, ich kann mein Kampftraining nicht schleifen lassen, sollte ich doch mal in Lucius' Arme laufen, ist das mit meine beste Verteidigungsstrategie, da er damit nicht rechnet", ereiferte sie sich und wies meinen besonnenen Vorschlag weit von sich.

„Wo sie recht hat, Severus", meinte da Draco gewichtig. Ich erlaubte mir, leidlich zu stöhnen, da ich in die großen, bittenden Augen von Draco schauen durfte, die mich schon als er noch ein Kleinkind war immer rumbekommen hatten und ich wusste, was er wollte, dass ich tat. Was für ein durchtriebener, hinterlistiger, kleiner Manipulator. Wo hatte er das her? Von mir oder seinem Vater bestimmt nicht.

„Nun gut, aber dafür bist du mir was schuldig! Sie geben das Training außerhalb von Hogwarts auf…", beschied ich endgültig, da wollte sie empört aufbegehren, wurde aber von meinem kalten Blick und Dracos Hand gebremst. „… und dafür gebe ich Ihnen mittwochs und freitags bei mir Unterricht im Kampf. Magisch genauso wie im… Nahkampf mit Waffen!", bot ich unerwartet großzügig an und Granger sank auf ihren Stuhl zurück, leicht überrascht und überrumpelt. „Wobei Sie am Montag brauen werden, kann nicht schaden!", meinte ich schon eher gewohnt gehässig.

„Gerne, Professor, wenn Sie mir das anbieten, werde ich annehmen. Da ich vor der Gefahr, die Lucius bedeutet, nicht die Augen verschließe, somit bin ich bereit, die Konsequenzen und Einschränkungen zu tragen", erklärte sie sich erstaunlich schnell einverstanden, aber sie war nicht dumm. Ein erstaunliches Mädchen!

„Severus, könntest du uns alle, so wie wir hier sind, nicht sonntags auch trainieren, schaden würde es nicht", bat Draco plötzlich, ich war überrascht, nein, so waren Malfoys und so war Draco schon immer gewesen, reiche ihm den kleinen Finger und er nimmt die ganze Hand und so nickte ich nur geschlagen. „Danke!", strahlte er mich da auch schon glückselig an.

„Ich überlasse sie alle jetzt sich selbst. Sie, Miss Granger, gehen so wenig wie möglich raus und schon gar nicht mit ihrem natürlichen Aussehen, morgen komme ich wieder! Mr. Zabini, müssen Sie zurück?", forderte ich von dem stummen und überwältigt wirkenden Jungen zu erfahren.

„Ähm…!", war die eloquente, aber so intelligente Aussage, unwillig runzelte ich die Stirn, was war das für eine Artikulation?

„Wir haben noch ein Zimmer, du kannst gerne bleiben!", bot Draco rasch an und auch Granger nickte, wenngleich zögerlich.

„Ja, ich würde bleiben, bei mir daheim ist eh keiner…", meinte er ehrlich erfreut über das unerwartete Angebot. „Und ich hätte ein paar Fragen…"

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt, bis morgen!", legte ich einen gelungenen Abgang hin und rauschte davon.

Auf dem Weg zum Lord machte ich mir so meine Gedanken, was sollte ich von dieser illustren Gesellschaft halten?

Dass ich Draco mal so erleben würde, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet! Aber sie tat ihm gut, unglaublich, aber wahr! Dass die Twins derart bösartig und gemein waren versetzte mich tatsächlich in Angst und Schrecken, würde ich nur nie offen zugeben, so wie ich sie jetzt erlebt hatte, hatte ich wirklich ein leises Magengrimmen, wenn ich an sie dachte. Diese zwei waren schon als Scherzbolde mit Vorsicht zu genießen. Aber so dem Bösen zugeneigt und so kaltblütig oder auch blutrünstig waren sie gefährlich, da hatte sich wirklich eine Clique gefunden, ich war sorgenvoll gespannt. Wo würde das Ganze enden? Und Granger, das war ein Kaliber, sie war der Kopf des Ganzen und Potter war auch in ihren Händen, so vertrauensvoll und treuherzig wie dieser sie immer ansah. Er fraß ihr auch aus der Hand und Dumbledore ging unwissend und blind durch die Gegend, was sich unter seiner Nase alles abspielte.

Vielleicht hatte Lucius recht und ich sollte aufhören, in ihr das Gör zu sehen und anfangen, die erwachsene Frau zu sehen, mit der zu rechnen war?

Snapes Sicht ende


	64. Die letzten unbeschwerten Tage

64. Kapitel Die letzten unbeschwerten Tage

Hermiones Sicht

Der Abend nach Snapes wie immer beeindruckenden und durchschlagenden Abgang war dann doch sehr vergnüglich. Blaise war ein wirklich netter Mensch und so wie er sich jetzt präsentierte war ich überzeugt, ich mochte den Jungen sehr gerne. Auch wenn ich die Sorge hatte, dass er ein bisschen Angst vor mir hatte, so wie er mich manchmal musterte, nach der Erkenntnis, dass ich nicht mehr „unschuldig" war. Aber die Jungs schafften es, ihn abzulenken und so taute er auch auf.

Draco ging auch auf und vergaß den Ärger über Lucius und bekochte uns, was Blaise fast einen Herzinfarkt bescherte, aber irgendwie schien es ihm gut zu tun, dass sein Freund aus Slytherin nun auch hier bei uns war.

Die Jungs feierten noch einen feuchtfröhlichen Abend und versuchten jeder für sich ihren Lieblingsdrink festzulegen, wobei ich ihnen belustigt und gut unterhalten zusah. Ich versuchte aber auch, Pläne auszuarbeiten, da ich mir sicher war, dass es zwar jetzt die beste Taktik war unterzutauchen und zu verschwinden, aber ich war sehr unsicher, wie lange das funktionieren würde und für diesen Fall, der irgendwann eintreten würde und ich mich nicht mehr verstecken konnte, versuchte ich schon jetzt, Pläne zu entwerfen, sollte mir doch keiner vorwerfen, ich wäre nicht vorbereitet für den Fall der Fälle.

Der Auftritt des Professors war mal wieder einzigartig gewesen, er hatte wenig gesagt aber darin lag ja die Würze, nicht?

Wir würden, wenn er wiederkäme, uns über die Möglichkeiten, die es gab, unterhalten müssen, aber ich wollte ihm mein Mal nicht zeigen, das wollte ich mir aufheben, ich würde mit Draco darüber reden müssen.

Um zwei Uhr in der Früh ging ich ins Bett, die Jungs feierten übermütig weiter, was ich ihnen gönnte.

Am nächsten Morgen sah ich alle erst spät wieder. Ich hatte mir Gedanken gemacht, warum das mit den Stäben von Fred und George nichts geworden war, denn das kleine Drama, als sie daheim die neuen Stäbe ausprobierten und nur etwas Biestigere und Fiesere kleine Eichhörnchen aus ihren neuen Zauberstäben brachen, war fulminant gewesen. Und so versuchte ich auf Zauberstabmacher zu machen und setzte mich doch tatsächlich mit der Materie auseinander.

Als dann endlich alle um den Tisch versammelt waren und sich mehr oder weniger aufrecht hielten, nach der kräftezehrenden Nacht, ergriff ich das Wort. Zabini hatte sich schon gut eingefunden und schien mehr auf seinen auf dem Tisch liegenden Armen zu schlafen, als mir zuzuhören.

„Fred, George, ich habe mir Gedanken darum gemacht, warum ihr immer noch Eichhörnchen als Patroni habt und…" Sie unterbrachen mich erregt, denn sofort hatte ich damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit errungen:

„Bitte sag es uns?", „Jaaaa, bitte!", bettelten sie erbärmlich.

„Nun, George hatte Ulmenholz mit der Feder eines Hippogreifs von Ollivander und nun hat er Ulmenholz mit dem Haar eines Thestralschweifs!", blickte ich in die Runde und alle hörten aufmerksam zu.

„Fred hat von Ollivander einen Zauberstab aus Walnussholz mit Hippogreifenfeder und nun Walnussholz mit Thestralschweif! Versteht ihr, was ich zu sagen versuche? Ihr habt nur euer Innenleben ausgetauscht, zwar ist dies der magische Kern, aber auch das Holz spielt da mit rein und anscheinend war das nicht genug, da ja auch das Innenleben ähnlich ist. Ich meine, beides sind magische Huftiere und ich als Laie denke jetzt halt, dass ihr mit den Eichhörnchen werdet leben müssen. Ich zum Beispiel hab halt zwei völlig verschiedene Stäbe, die so was von nichts miteinander zu tun haben", erklärte ich schwer meine komplexen und wirren Gedanken.

Die Twins blickten ziemlich bedröppelt aus der Wäsche, Zabini verstand augenscheinlich nur Bahnhof und Draco nickte überlegend mit dem Kopf.

„Mhm, ich denke, du hast recht! Mal schauen, meine Stäbe, der Weißdornzauberstab hat, wie Hermiones, Drachenherzfaser und auch mein Schulzauberstab hat denselben Kern, ist aber aus Kastanienholz. Ich habe aber bisher nur mit dem Weißen den Patronus beschworen! Ich habe somit nicht die Kerne sondern nur die Hölzer getauscht, während ihr bei den Hölzern gleich seid aber das Innenleben ausgetauscht habt", und so zielte er mit dem braunen Stab und es erschien nach seinem Expecto Patronum wieder eine Schlange, zwar nicht so beeindruckend groß und schön wie seine Viper, aber dem schon sehr ähnlich und unter dem Fidelus konnte er dies bedenkenlos mit dem Schulzauberstab tun.

„Also ich würde sagen, das zeigt, es ist das Zusammenspiel von Magie, aber anscheinend hat nur derjenige zwei Patroni, der zwei vollkommen gegensätzliche Zauberstäbe besitzt! Wenn die Frage gestattet ist, welche hast du denn, Hermione, ich darf dich doch so nennen?", sprach da zum ersten Mal Zabini mit mir und ich lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

„Aber natürlich, wenn ich Blaise sagen darf? Danke… nun, ich denke, du hast recht, anders lässt es sich nicht erklären! Und zu deiner Frage, ich habe eine Elster mit meinem richtigen Zauberstab, und mit dem Schulstab einen Otter!", setzte ich ihn in Kenntnis und freute mich, dass er den Mut gefunden zu haben schien, endlich auch mit mir zu reden.

„Hast du auch zwei?", fragten da die Twins synchron.

„Ähm, ja klar, haben doch die meisten!", winkte er lässig ab und erhielt von uns erstaunte Blicke, Draco, der dies sah, antwortete uns.

„Das wisst ihr vielleicht nicht, aber die meisten oder fast alle Slytherins haben zwei, die meisten Familien legen Wert darauf, dass wir Kinder früh lernen, die Magie zu beherrschen und dies ohne das Wissen des Ministeriums. Die Zauberstäbe stammen meist aus dem Familienfundus. Jede unserer reinblütigen Familien hat, dank ihrer Ahnen und Vorfahren, eine riesige Auswahl an Zauberstäben, die sie wie ihre Augäpfel hüten und wenn man als reif genug angesehen wird, darf man sich einen aussuchen! Meinen weißen habe ich vom Gründervater der Familie Malfoy, dem großen „Armand Malfoy", erhalten, was Vater geschockt und mich unglaublich befriedigt hat, als ich in sein empörtes Antlitz geblickt habe. Also bei uns ist das jetzt nicht soooo besonders!", klärte er uns unwissende Gryffindors auf.

So etwas fand ich immer unfassbar spannend, das stand nie in Büchern, dass die großen Familien ihre Zauberstäbe aufhoben und horteten aber an sich war es logisch. Der Zauberstab war das höchste Gut für einen Zauberer und eine Hexe, ohne ihn fühlten wir uns nackt und wenn irgendwann die Zeit kam zu gehen, wird ihn niemand hergeben und das gute Stück zerstören oder sonst einen Unfug damit anfangen und es war intelligent, alle zu sammeln, damit man ähnlich wie Ollivander im Notfall auf eine Auswahl zurückgreifen konnte. So konnten sich die füreinander geschaffenen Zauberer ihre Stäbe suchen und finden, anders als bei Neville, der einfach den Stab seines Vaters in die Hand gedrückt bekam, ob dieser zu ihm passte oder nicht.

„Draco hat recht, so läuft das bei uns, aber ich hab überhaupt noch nie einen Patronus probiert! Aber ich hätte mal ein paar Fragen, ich dachte, du bist Potters beste Freundin?", fragte ein skeptischer Blaise und die braunen Augen blickten mich fragend an.

„Das ist auch so, Blaise, Harry ist mein bester Freund!", bekannte ich umgehend.

„Aber wie kannst du dann mit Draco zusammen sein?", zeigten sich Unverständnis und Zweifel in seinem Blick.

„Draco weiß das und akzeptiert es! Und wenn Harry es wüsste, müsste auch er es akzeptieren, so einfach ist das!", schmunzelte ich zu Draco hin, antwortete aber gerne.

„Ist das so einfach? Draco, ich bin verblüfft, du magst doch Potter nicht, oder?", fragte er sichtlich aufgewühlt und schaute seinen blonden Freund hilfesuchend an.

„Was interessiert mich Potter? Solange ich von ihm verschont bin… und ich dieses nervende Wiesel nicht ertragen muss!", seufzte er sich selbst bemitleidend. Blaise blickte ängstlich bei Dracos Aussage zu den Twins, da Draco mal wieder ihren Bruder so ganz nebenbei beleidigt hatte.

„Keine Angst, Blaise, bei den dreien ist er das bevorzugte Ziel…", erklärte ich und lachte dabei bitterböse auf.

„Ihr vier seid komisch, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ihr alle und vor allem du, Hermione, so seid, die brave, regelverrückte Streberin mit ihrem „Professor hier und Professor da", die alles weiß, die Gryffindor schlechthin! Warum bist du so anders?", zeigte er sich überfordert und schaute mit großen Augen regelrecht unverständig in die Runde und sprach zusätzlich mit seinen Händen, was alle sehr amüsierte.

„Was soll ich dir jetzt darauf antworten, Blaise? Es ist nicht immer alles so wie es scheint. Ich bin, wie ich bin, aber nur die wenigsten wissen es und die, die es wissen, sind fast alle hier im Haus! Ich könnte jetzt noch sagen, alles Tarnung und das würde es, denke ich, am besten beschreiben!"

„Okay, warum Tarnung? Aber ich hab gleich noch eine Frage, die mir nicht leichtfällt, du hast… also du hast…", stotterte er da erbärmlich und ich wollte ihm aus seiner unangenehmen Lage helfen.

„Ja, habe ich! Ich habe schon einmal gemordet und ja, es war Bole und es war ein unglücklicher Moment. Sie haben mich in einer Muggelgegend entdeckt, mich erkannt und wollten mir an den Kragen und was soll ich sagen, ich habe mich gewehrt und… ich lebe!", versuchte ich die Geschehnisse kurz zu umreißen und lehnte mich mit überkreuzten Armen zurück. Ich konnte sehen, wie die Twins darauf brannten nachzufragen und so rollte ich mit den Augen. „War recht blutig, war nicht schön!", versuchte ich ihnen zuvorzukommen.

„Genau und deswegen werden wir nun auch überlegen, was wir heute tun, da du nicht mehr raus darfst, mein Liebling!", meinte Draco echt gemein zu mir. Musste er mir meine Gefangenschaft so unter die Nase reiben? Und küsste mich sachte auf die Stirn.

„Halt, Draco, wie hast du es geschafft, dass Snape sich so schnell bereit erklärt hat uns und Hermione zu unterrichten, ich meine, die alte Kellerassel ist doch sonst nicht so?", warfen da die Twins berechtigter Weise ein.

„Nun, ich hab ihn schon als Kind immer ganz gut rumgekriegt und glaubt mir, seit ich größer bin und ihm Paroli bieten kann, macht es ihm richtig Spaß und ich denke, es juckt ihn in den Fingern, es mit Hermione zu tun und anzugehen. Ich denke nicht, dass er sich da lange überwinden musste", meinte er schelmisch grinsend, wobei er an Doppeldeutigkeit nicht zu überbieten war.

„Du weißt schon, dass das jetzt zweideutig geklungen hat?", fragte ich ihn sachte und lehnte mich mit meinem Oberkörper an ihn.

„Ja, klar aber du weißt auch, dass ich recht habe, zweideutig gesehen!", hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Jetzt hätten wir mal eine Frage, was gibt es über dich zu wissen, Blaise?", zeigten sich die Twins reichlich keck.

„Tja, meine Mutter heiratet einen Mann nach dem Nächsten und beerbt sie, ich denke es ist ihr Hobby!", zuckte der dunkle Junge die Schultern.

„Mann Alter, du Armer, wie viele waren das bisher?"

„Sie hat vor einem halben Jahr den siebten Mann zu Grabe getragen", leierte er ungnädig herunter.

„Waaas sieben? Stolze Zahl, krass, kriegst du alle Namen zusammen?", meinte Fred, wie immer sehr taktvoll und wenig nett.

„Nun, ich bin sehr froh, dass ich die letzten Jahre auf Hogwarts war und somit die meisten meiner Stiefväter gar nicht kennenlernen musste, aber das ist das Leben meiner Mutter, da misch ich mich nicht ein!", erklärte er rundheraus, während Draco hinter ihm stand und ihm nun aufmunternd auf die Schulter schlug.

„Außerdem ist unser Frauenheld hier kein Trauerkloß, er besitzt durchaus die Gene seiner Mutter!", grinste Draco echt fies.

„Dann stimmen also die Gerüchte, die durch Hogwarts schwirren?", lachten die Twins schallend, ich zog die Stirn kraus, so ungern ich es zugab, ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, von welchen Gerüchten die Rede war.

„Oh, hat unsere allwissende Schöne keine Ahnung, von was für Gerüchten wir sprechen?", zog mich George reichlich biestig auf und zeigte mir, was er von meiner Ahnungslosigkeit hielt und ich zuckte die Schultern. Draco schmunzelte amüsiert und Blaise sah pikiert aus.

„Dass er ein Mädel nach dem anderen abschleppt, sei ja mal dahingestellt, aber tada, er soll auch ein Gryffindor Mädel abgeschleppt haben! Und… und sprich, du Schlange, ist es wahr, hast du?", sangen beide ganz enthusiastisch.

„Ja, Blaise, ich will es auch endlich wissen, bin ich nicht die einzige Schlange, die Gefallen an Löwen findet?", hieb Draco unnachgiebig in die gleiche Kerbe und der arme Blaise tat mir richtig leid, so in der Bredouille zu stehen.

Er rieb sich unsicher den Nacken. „Ja, ja, ich hab mal eine Gryffindor geknackt und bevor ihr schreit wer? Ein Gentleman genießt und schweigt!", meinte er sehr bestimmt und ich gab ihm recht, diese Unholde hier mussten auch nicht alles wissen.

Auch wenn jetzt natürlich das Ratespiel losging welcher Jahrgang, blond, rot, braun oder schwarzhaarig… der bemitleidenswerte Arme!

So warteten wir ab, wann Snape wiederkommen würde, erhielten abends während des Essens aber nur Besuch von einer silbrigen Abgottschlange, die uns mit seiner tiefen, dunklen Stimme mitteilte, dass er erst am nächsten Abend, nach seinem Treffen mit Lucius, spät im Cottage erscheinen würde und warnte, dass ich mich an seine eindeutigen Anweisungen halten sollte. Irgendwie passte die Boa zum Kopf des Hauses, in ihrer schieren Größe war sie schon beeindruckend.

Dank dieser wenig erfreulichen Anweisungen und Auflagen war mir noch nicht ganz klar, wie ich die noch offenen Fragen zu den Unterlagen wegen Dumbledore lösen sollte, aber es bestand ja noch keine Eile, da ich erst mal alle Erkenntnisse der mir zur Verfügung stehenden Unterlagen zusammentrug.

Und so kam der Abend des nächsten Tages und wir alle erwarteten die Ankunft unseres hochverehrten, ewig schlechtgelaunten Tränkemeisters.

Dieser hatte dann auch erneut einen einmaligen Auftritt, wir saßen alle um den Kamin versammelt und redeten mal wieder und es waren interessante, aufschlussreiche Gespräche über diese Gesellschaft und über die der Muggel.

Ja, alle vier Jungs waren nach kleinen Verwandlungen, wie ihr Haar zu verändern und anderen einfallsreichen Tarnungen, einkaufen gegangen, ohne mich! Sie wollten mich trotz Verwandlung nicht der akuten Gefahr aussetzen und so wurde ich einstimmig zum Ausharren verdammt und Draco übernahm, da er einmal mit mir beim Einkaufen gewesen war, das Kommando über die Truppe und ich verwendete hier den Original Ton: „Alles hört auf meine Befehle", hey, die gingen in einen Supermarkt, sie erstürmten nicht… ich weiß nicht… die feindlichen Linien.

Aber nun gut, sie rüsteten sich zum Kampf und selbst die Twins wirkten ob der ungewohnten Art wie die Muggel an Lebensmittel kamen, sehr aufgedreht und angespannt.

Als der Vierertrupp ihre Hintern zur Tür hinaus hatte machte ich mir auf der Stelle Sorgen. Die chaotischen, unkontrollierbaren Twins, ein herrischer arroganter Malfoy und ein Blaise Zabini, der möglicherweise der Ruhigste und Besonnenste der Runde war, aber so weit weg von der Lebensweise der nichtmagischen Menschen, dass der auch nichts half. Die verließen sich alle auf Dracos Wissen, das er dank eines einzigen Einkaufs erworben hatte.

Hoffentlich ging das gut! Nach stundenlangem Warten, war ich kurz vor einer Panikattacke und hatte die Münzen aktiviert!

Also was wollt ihr hören, sie kamen endlich Heim! Immer das Positive aus der Sache ziehen, sie waren alle vier wohlbehalten und im Ganzen wieder angekommen, war doch schon mal was!

Das Negative war, dass sie wirklich alles und ich meine alles eingekauft hatten, denn Draco hatte leider die gleiche Karte wie ich von Gringotts, die der Kreditkarte der Menschen so ähnlich war. Er erklärte mir stolz, dass er von Gringotts immer alles hatte und für jeden finanziellen Notfall gerüstet war und schenkte mir ein breites Grinsen.

Ich wusste gar nicht, wo ich das alles unterbringen sollte, sie hatten alles gekauft und freuten sich über ihre Beute wie die kleinen Kinder, kam ich mir in diesem Moment alt vor!

Sie hatten vom Toilettenreiniger bis hin zur Schokolade und Schafskäse alles mitgebracht, sogar Kondome konnte ich zu meinem absoluten Unglauben erkennen, ich glaubte nicht, dass sie wussten wofür die gedacht waren, bitte lass sie nicht auf die doofe Idee kommen sie aufzublasen!

Ich hörte immer wieder nur noch, wofür ist dies und wofür ist das und schmeckt das, bääääh, igitt und dann flog es in den Abfall, ich freute mich ja, dass sie auf Entdeckungsreise waren aber anstrengend war es trotz allem.

Und so saßen wir nach einem langen Tag um den Kamin und ich versuchte, eine gute Übersicht über die Muggelwelt zu geben, es schien meine reinblütige Gesellschaft zu fesseln, da selbst die Twins trotz Arthur nur wenig über meine Welt wussten. Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie abgeschottet die Zauberer und Hexen lebten.

Wir tranken gerade selbstgemachten Glühwein, sie waren auch über die Gewürze hergefallen, da sie Draco an Trankzutaten erinnerten und er alle, ich meine alle, Gewürze kaufte, die der Supermarkt zur Auswahl hatte und dann daheim hatte er sehr inbrünstig Glühwein nach einem alten Rezept zusammengebraut. Er stand geschäftig vor dem Kochtopf, wie im Tränkeklassenzimmer vor einem hochexplosiven Kessel, mit hoch erhobenem Kochlöffel, nur hatte diesmal jemand an die Kamera gedacht, den Twins sei Dank!

Und nun tauchte mal wieder Snapes Patronus auf und keifte mit der wohlklingenden Giftstimme des Professors, dass gefälligst einer seinen Hintern aus dem Haus bewegen sollte, um ihn einzulassen.

Draco war so schnell aufgesprungen, wie man kaum schauen konnte und eilte los, ließ den ungeduldigen Professor ein.

Dieser kam in einem beeindruckend geschnittenen, schimmernden, schwarzen Umhang, den ich noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte und schimpfte lauthals weiter.

„Warum komme ich nicht rein? Ich hasse es, zu warten!", fauchte er erbost und Draco blickte ihn nur augenrollend an.

„Professor, ganz einfach, Sie kennen zwar den Fidelius, der auf dem Haus liegt aber Sie sind nicht im Blutschutz aufgenommen!", strahlte ich ihn entschuldigend an, fand mich aber gerade selbst genial.

Snape starrte mich an und der Ausdruck von sehr sauer fuhr herunter, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich gesagt, er schaute zufrieden aus.

„Sie haben auch einen Blutschutz auf das Haus gelegt. Ordentlich, das ist ordentlich! Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es Gringotts war, die dies bewerkstelligt haben?", fragte er wie nebenbei und sank geschmeidig in seinen Roben in den Sessel der nahe des Kamins stand. Draco setzte sich wieder zu uns auf die Kissen und rief einen Glühwein für Snape herbei.

„Korrekt, Professor, ich habe das Gringotts machen lassen, es tut mir leid, wollen Sie auch aufgenommen werden?", bot ich indirekt an und sah die Tasse mit dem heißen Getränk an uns vorbeischweben, welche von ihm gerade gekonnt aus der Luft gegriffen wurde.

„Nein, Miss Granger, es ist besser, so wenige wie möglich aufzunehmen, es reicht, dass ich es sehen kann!", informierte er gewohnt knapp und nahm einen Schluck von dem wärmenden Wein, dabei schloss er die Augen, wenn er kurz so aussah konnte man denken, dass eine kleine Erschöpfung oder Müdigkeit sich in seinen Zügen zeigte, die sonst hinter der Emotionslosigkeit verborgen war. Ich warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu und er bestätigte mir meine Vermutung mit einem sorgenvollen Blick auf seinen Patenonkel.

„Du kommst von Vater?", traute sich Draco die Stille, die sich um unsere Gruppe gelegt hatte, zu brechen.

„Ja", öffnete er nun seine stechenden Augen, die regelrecht in seinem blassen Gesicht glühten. „Ich… wir hatten ein paar Aufträge zu erfüllen, sehr zeitintensiv und die ganze Zeit Bellatrix zu ertragen, zerrt an meinen Nerven…" Ich kicherte leicht auf, was mir verwirrte Blicke einbrachte. „Was ist so lustig, Miss Granger?", zischte er wenig amüsiert.

„Ich finde es schade, dass Sie Dracos Tante kein Nachsitzen geben können! Nach dem was Draco so erzählt, treibt sie auch seinen Vater an den Rand des Wahnsinns!", erklärte ich kurz und zuckte die Schultern, dann trank ich, ihm zuprostend, den hervorragend gewürzten Wein.

„Ach was, Lucius ist das dank Narcissa gewöhnt, er hat sich sogar mit Bellatrix über Sie unterhalten, Miss Granger, wenn ich könnte, würde ich sie wieder nach Askaban stecken, sie dreht am Rad. Er hat ihr verboten, sollte sie Ihnen über den Weg laufen, Ihnen etwas zu tun, da er Sie nicht tot sehen will und glauben Sie mir, wenn Lucius einer Forderung Nachdruck verleiht, dann kuscht auch Bellatrix vor ihm, genau wie alle anderen", erklärte er nüchtern und wenig begeistert.

„Aber sind die Lestranges nicht seine treuesten Anhänger? Warum sollten sie vor Mr. Malfoy kuschen?", fragte da Blaise interessiert, der entspannt mit dem Rücken an den Füßen der Couch lehnte.

„Mr. Zabini, das stimmt so nicht, Bellatrix und die Lestranges mögen treu sein und auch dem Inneren Zirkel angehören, aber sie sind noch lange nicht in der Position, in der sich Lucius oder auch ich mich befinden. Keiner würde einem Befehl von Bellatrix folgeleisten wenn Lucius einen anders lautenden gegeben hat!", gab er uns Einblicke in das Machtgefüge der DeathEater und schnaubte abfällig. „Genau, und weil Lucius weiß, wie verrückt sie sein kann hat er ihr befohlen, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Sie, Miss Granger, in Bellatrix' Hände fallen, dass sie Ihnen nichts tut! Was, so schmerzhaft es ist, dies zuzugeben, auch etwas wert ist, bei Ihrem Glück!", ätzte er gewohnt gehässig.

Aber selbst ich dachte, das war doch mal toll, ich war nicht mehr allein, er sah es genauso wie ich, er sah auch, dass ich kein Glück hatte! Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit ihm über das Glück und Unglück von mir diskutieren. Ich linste zu ihm, wie er in dem Sessel über uns thronte und biss auf meiner Lippe herum, Lust hätte ich ja schon, es ihm vorzuschlagen. Aber trauen? Das war etwas ganz anderes!

„Oh Mann, was plant Vater denn weiter wenn er schon Befehle verteilt?"

„Noch nicht viel, der Lord hält ihn gerade sehr auf Trab, sodass ihm nur wenig Zeit für sein privates Vergnügen bleibt, aber er plant… Ihnen spätestens Ostern in Ihrem Elternhaus aufzulauern, wenn Sie die Schule verlassen sollten", beugte sich Snape bedrohlich nach vorne. Seine langen Haare umspielten sein Gesicht, die Spitzen berühren mich fast und da ich zu seiner linken Seite zu seinen Füßen am Boden saß, sah er mir nun direkt in meine Augen und unsere Nasen berührten sich fast.

Ich möchte nicht wissen, was die anderen dachten als sie uns so sahen, wie wir uns so nahe waren, aber ich verspürte nicht den Drang, etwas zu ändern. Ich fühlte mich nicht angegriffen. Ich verstaute die Information in meinem Geist und begab mich mit Geschwindigkeit an die Lösung des Problems, während ich Snape weiter in seine undurchdringlichen, schwarzen Augen schaute. Ich durfte sehen, wie der Fokus seiner Pupille zu meinem Mund fuhr als ich mir mit der Spitze meiner Zunge über die Lippe strich.

Hier konnte ich ein leicht ersticktes Keuchen vernehmen und ich wusste mit absoluter Sicherheit, es war nicht Draco, das musste von Blaise oder den Twins kommen, oder von all ihnen zusammen!

„Professor, will Lucius so schnell den Einsatz erhöhen, was sollen wir nur tun? Lassen Sie mich überlegen…" wisperte ich in den stillen Raum und bohrte meine Zähne leicht in meine Unterlippe und zog sie zurück. „Mhhmh… das passt nicht in den Plan… er darf mich frühestens in den Sommerferien erwischen…!", ich konnte sehen, wie seine dunklen Augenbrauen bei meinem Kalkül hochzuckten und seine Augen wieder meine einfingen, während er nun auf einmal rasant meine Oberarme mit beiden Händen umschloss und zudrückte.

„Sie dummes Mädchen, sehen Sie nicht die Gefahr für sich, aber auch für Ihre Eltern?", fauchte er leise und hielt mich fest, was mich leise kichern ließ. „Sie treiben mich in den Wahnsinn", meinte er frustriert und stieß mich hart von sich, auf dass ich mit Schwung nach hinten in die Kissen fiel und in die ungläubigen und skeptischen Gesichter der Jungs sehen durfte.

„Aber Professor, wo bliebe denn dann der Spaß? Aber zurück zum Ernst!", richtete ich mich entschlossen mit Dracos Hilfe wieder auf. „Ich meinte das durchaus ernst, können Sie ihn bis zu den Sommerferien aufhalten? Ich bin erst frei und bereit nach der ersten Woche, es würde alle meine Pläne, meine sorgsam ausgearbeiteten Pläne ruinieren, wenn sich Malfoy nicht noch bis dahin beherrschen kann!", meinte ich genervt unter Anbetracht der drohenden Vereitelung meiner Vorbereitungen. „Gringotts, oder besser Mr. Rangok, würde einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, wenn ich alles umschmeiße!"

„Was planen Sie denn so tolles, dass Sie nach den Ferien so frei entscheiden können und sogar bereit wären, sich Lucius zu stellen?", ätzte er ungehalten und ich konnte spüren, wie mir Draco seine Hand in den Nacken legte und er begann mich sachte zu streicheln, da er wusste was ich plante. Snape sah auch die intime Geste, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Ich bevorzuge über meine Pläne zu schweigen, bis sie erfolgreich ausgeführt sind!", meinte ich geheimnisvoll.

„Miss Granger, hören Sie mit diesen kindischen Spielchen auf, Sie sind nicht in der Position, sich so verhalten zu können. Was planen Sie, dass Sie sich dann weniger Sorgen?", fragte er unbeugsam und ich fühlte, wie mir Draco nahe kam und mir von hinten ins Ohr flüsterte.

„Sag es, er wird vorher keine Ruhe geben", riet er mir und küsste mein Ohr sanft.

Ich holte tief Luft. „Mein Plan ist, dass ich ab der ersten Ferienwoche alleine bin und sein werde. Das heißt, dass kein Angriffspotential mehr vorhanden sein wird", erklärte ich dann doch recht knapp und wenig auskunftsfreudig.

„Wie meinen?"

„So wie ich es sage, ich beseitige den einzigen Unsicherheitsfaktor, den es in meinem Leben gibt! Meine Eltern!", lächelte ich ihn kalt und unerbittlich an, dabei konnte man mal wieder das laute Luftholen aller hören.

Snape überraschte uns jetzt alle, indem er sich ans Kinn fasste und in den Sessel sank. „Das ist gut, sehr gut, ich hatte wahrhaftig unterschätzt, was Sie zu tun bereit sind! Sie planen das seit diesem Sommer?", meinte er interessiert und erstaunte auch mich damit, dass er keinen auf Moralist machte, sondern einfach nur die Fakten eiskalt sondierte. „Ich sehe sie alle erstaunt, warum? Miss Granger hat recht, mit dem was Sie will, Sie ist das Problem sachlich, kalt und analytisch angegangen und hat die richtigen und völlig korrekten Schlüsse gezogen. Sie lässt Ihre einzige offensichtliche Schwachstelle verschwinden!", meinte er da durchaus anerkennend.

„Du siehst mich und Hermione erstaunt, Severus, da du ihr keine Predigt hältst, dass sie das nicht machen kann!", fasste Draco genau meine Gedanken zusammen.

„Warum sollte ich? Mittlerweile bin ich mir dessen bewusst, dass die gute Miss Granger nur das tut, was sie denkt und sich so gut wie nichts sagen lässt! Obgleich ich neugierig wäre, was genau Sie planen, Miss Granger?", fragte er fast süßlich, so saß er mit düsterem Blick da und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Die genauen Abläufe möchte ich so nicht darlegen, das sehen Sie dann, aber es ist gut durchdacht… Sie werden zufrieden sein, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich alles schon auf Ostern schieben kann!"

„Gut, ich werde Ihnen versprechen, Ihnen zu helfen, aber danach will ich alle Details, Miss Granger", kam es recht kompromisslos von ihm und ich nickte, zeigte mein Einverständnis. „Gut, ich werde es schaffen, Lucius bis zum Sommer abzulenken und Sie werden in Hogwarts verbleiben!", stellte er seine Forderung.

„Geht in Ordnung und danke, Sir!", strahlte ich ihn an.

„Sonst gibt es nicht mehr viel, außer bleiben Sie von der Straße fern und wie kommt ihr alle zurück nach Hogwarts, nur noch zwei Tage, dann sind die Ferien zu Ende?", plante er weiter munter drauf los, unser Professor war ein sehr zielstrebiger Mann.

Wir sahen uns alle reichlich imponiert an, wenn man sah an was er alles dachte und nickten uns einstimmig zu, wir hatten das schon besprochen.

„Wir apparieren nach Hogsmeade und tun so als wären wir mit dem Fahrenden Ritter gefahren", sagte ich ihm und er nickte langsam.

„Das ist gut, gehen Sie aber bis Sie in Hogwarts sind als „Abraxina"!", empfahl er und dieses Wort sprach er so verachtend aus wie es nur ging, dann schien ihm noch etwas einzufallen.

„Haben Sie Potter wie abgesprochen eingewiesen? Da ich die Ehre haben werde, ihm diese Kunst nahe zu bringen?", ließ er sich wenig glücklich vernehmen und ich wusste, er meinte Okklumentik.

„Denken Sie, dass das eine gute Idee ist?", fragte ich sehr zweifelnd, warum verlangte Dumbledore so etwas von Snape, ich glaubte nicht, dass das eine günstige Konstellation war. Harry und Snape in einem Raum!

„Ich sehe das genauso, aber was sollen wir tun… wir werden sehen und haben Sie…?", setzte er neugierig nach, wenngleich seine Mimik Gleichgültigkeit demonstrierte.

„Natürlich, er setzt sich seit dem großen Ereignis mit den Büchern auseinander, der Rest… wie Sie sagen, wir werden sehen."

„Gut, dann wäre das alles geklärt", resümierte er barsch.

„Es ist immer wieder schön, Sie hier zu haben!", meinte ich süffisant strahlend und stand auf, um ihn höflich zur Tür zu bringen, denn ich hatte seine Andeutung, dass wir fertig waren verstanden.

„Die Herren!"

„Professor, Sir", kam es brav von allen, erstaunlich, aber wahr.

Im Flur wollte ich die Tür öffnen und dem Professor freundlich aufhalten, als er seine Hand an das Holz legte und ich sie so nicht aufziehen konnte. Ich blickte konfus über meine Schulter und sah ihn dicht an meinen Rücken gedrängt stehen, ich konnte seine Konturen erahnen.

„Was planen Sie mit Ihren Eltern, Sie werden sie doch nicht… töten?", wisperte er sehr leise, wobei er mir eindringlich in die Augen blickte.

Ich flüsterte ebenso leise zurück: „Sie trauen mir aber viel zu, Professor? Lassen Sie sich überraschen, der Plan ist genial, Sie werden sehen!", schmunzelte ich verschlagen.

„Tuen Sie nichts, was Ihnen leidtun könnte!", meinte er noch ernst und legte nun seine großen, feingliedrigen Hände über meine und zog die Tür auf.

Ich konnte gar nicht sagen wo er war, da er fast augenblicklich mit der Finsternis der Nacht eins geworden war und ich nur triste Dunkelheit ausmachen konnte, die vor mir lag.


	65. Hogwarts, wir kommen!

Hogwarts, wir kommen!

Die nächsten Tage waren erfüllt von wunderbarer und ungewohnter Harmonie, konnte man sich das vorstellen? Ich mir auch nicht, das letzte Mal, dass ich so eine besinnliche Zeit hatte, lag lange zurück und ich genoss es in vollen Zügen. Draco und ich schliefen miteinander so oft wir konnten und kosteten es aus, uns so nahe zu sein, seine und meine Angst waren die langen, einsamen Nächte, die uns in Hogwarts erwarteten.

Ich hätte es nie erwartet, da ich bisher nie mit einem Mann den Schlaf geteilt hatte, wenn immer nur für kurze Zeit das Bett, aber nachdem ich es mit Draco erlebt hatte, konnte ich mir die Leere nur sehr schlecht vorstellen und wusste, ich würde ihn und seinen für mich betörenden Duft vermissen.

Auch hatte sich Blaise in unsere Gruppe hervorragend integriert. Er war nun ein „Eingeweihter", wäre auch schwer gewesen alles vor ihm zu verheimlichen und wir mochten ihn sehr und er uns auch.

Draco und er hatten endlich die Hürde genommen und waren irgendwie wieder echte Freunde geworden, da sich Draco überwunden und geöffnet hatte und ich freute mich für ihn, denn irgendwas, was ich nicht genauer erfragt hatte, da sie hier sehr verstockt waren, war in ihrer Vergangenheit vorgefallen. Die beiden hatten seit Hogwarts eine oberflächliche Freundschaft geführt, aber nun, dank uns, war sie innerhalb der Woche wie ein Baum gewachsen.

Er brauchte so eine Männerfreundschaft, auch wenn ich Ron manchmal eher nervig fand, so gab er Harry doch etwas was ich nie könnte, aber nun hatte auch Draco Blaise und das würde ihm gut tun, er musste nicht immer alles in sich reinfressen.

Ich wusste, wovon ich sprach, ich war in unserer Runde die schillernde, weibliche Pflanze, manchmal wünschte ich mir auch einen weiblichen Ansprechpartner, auch in Hogwarts gab es nur Harry oder Ron. Stellt euch mal vor, ich würde Lav, Pav oder Ginny von meinem Leben erzählen, ich würde sie danach gleich auf die Krankenstation bringen müssen und sie nachfolgend mit einem Obliviate oder Amnesia belegen müssen. Aber na gut, ich war die bisherigen Jahre meines Lebens ohne Freundin ausgekommen und würde es auch weiterhin, spätestens wenn ich die zu lauten und zu piepsigen Stimmen der Mädchen hörte, würde diese kleine Flamme der ich gedanklich nachhing ausgehen, da ich sie meistens nicht ertrug und Kopfweh bekam.

Tja und die Twins, nun das war eine andere Geschichte, ich glaubte, Draco und Blaise waren beide traurig, dass die beiden nicht in Slytherin waren und brachten dies auch mehr als eindeutig zum Ausdruck. Was für Fred und George das größte Kompliment war und sie zeigten es auch, denn auch sie hatten außer Lee, der ihnen ein wahrer Freund war, keine wirklichen Freunde, dafür waren sie zu „feingeistig", würde ich es mal sehr grob umschreiben. Sie wurden bewundert, aber auch gefürchtet, denn ihre Rache war legendär.

Blaise wusste zwar noch nichts von den Twins als Paar, aber ich dachte, er ahnte etwas, der Junge war unheimlich gut im Beobachten und Analysieren und seine Kombinationsgabe war hervorragend. Und so sah er ihr durchaus inniges Verhalten, auch wenn sie jetzt auf die großen Liebesbezeugungen verzichteten. So waren die Twins und die zwei Schlangen ein Herz und eine Seele, ich war sehr erfreut aber auch immer noch sehr überrascht, hätte ich nicht erwartet, aber schön, dass man mich überraschen konnte.

Wir alle würden die Zeit vermissen, aber die Hoffnung wieder hierher zurückzukehren, heiterte alle auf. Ich hatte allen die Erlaubnis gegeben hier zu wohnen, egal wann, egal wie! Auch Blaise hatten wir in den Blutschutz aufgenommen, da er recht allein auf der Welt dastand.

Dass Snape uns und vor allem mich intensiv unterrichten wollte, bescherte mir ein unglaublich vorfreudiges Kribbeln. Ich bewunderte den Mann für seinen scharfen Verstand und für sein machtvolles Können, das unbestreitbar und unübersehbar war. Und von solch einer Koryphäe auf vielen Gebieten sollte ich lernen dürfen, ich war überwältigt, ein schöneres Weihnachtsgeschenk hätte man mir nicht machen können.

Auch wenn ich ein sehr mulmiges Gefühl hatte, ihm so nahe zu kommen und so oft mit ihm alleine zu sein. Wo das wohl enden oder hinführen würde? Hoffentlich brachte er mich nicht um, oder ich ihn? Ich würde es auf mich zukommen lassen.

Die anderen hatten zum Glück, nachdem Snape gegangen war, nicht mehr wegen meiner Eltern nachgefragt, wofür ich sehr dankbar war, was mich aber auch wieder leicht melancholisch stimmte, da ich wusste, dass ich dieses stumme Einverständnis bald wieder nicht mehr immer um mich hätte, da mich alle anderen wieder zu Tode gelöchert hätten und so rechnete ich ihnen ihr Verhalten hoch an.

Dass der Professor mir zutraute, dass ich meinen Eltern etwas Unverzeihliches antat, wie sollte ich das finden? Seine Warnung „Tun Sie nichts, was Ihnen leid tun könnte", war ja sehr aussagekräftig. Hatte er seine Einstellung mir gegenüber verändert? Er dachte offenbar wirklich, dass ich meine eigenen Eltern… was, bereit war umzubringen?! Wie schmeichelhaft, dass er dachte, ich wäre zu allem bereit. Was ich ja auch war, nur ein bisschen anders als er es dachte. Ich war gespannt, wie er reagieren würde wenn sich seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen, für ihn bewahrheiten würden. Würde er mich verachten oder verstehen?

Seine Reaktion, als ich ein wenig Farbe bekannte, war schon ungewöhnlich gewesen und hatte mich und Draco überrascht, aber wie würde er reagieren, wenn ich den Plan in die Tat umsetzte? Ich war gespannt!

„Jetzt geht es wieder nach Hogwarts!", hörte man Blaise traurig verkünden und seine Miene drückte gelebten Unwillen aus zurückzukehren.

„Warum freust du dich nicht?", meinte Fred, als wir uns alle unsere Mäntel anzogen und ich mich an die kräftezehrende Verwandlung in Abraxina machte.

„Was…? Mhmh, nein, nur das waren so coole Ferien, da hat man auf die Schule gar keine Lust!", meinte Blaise schnaubend und schaute mir gebannt zu, wie mein Aussehen ein anderes wurde.

„Boah, wie saugeil ist das denn?", die Devils waren kurz vorm Abdrehen.

„Krass, du siehst aus wie Dracos Schwester!"

„Man könnte meinen, du wärst ein Metamorphmagus, so vollständig hast du dich verändert!", schrien die Twins begeistert, die mich so verändert noch nicht kannten, aus Leibeskräften und Draco lachte verschmitzt und zog mich, seine „Schwester", in einen verlangenden Kuss.

„Mir liegt da ja nun ein blöder Spruch auf den Lippen, Draco, aber ich halt mal lieber den Mund!", meinte George verlegen und kratzte sich am Kopf. Er spiele sehr dezent auf seine Beziehung zu Fred an, sehr witzig mein Herr!

Ich löste mich von Draco und holte noch einmal tief Luft und blickte ihn verschmitzt an.

„Meine Lieben, es ist auch nicht einfach und erfordert viel Konzentration und Kraft, deshalb lasst uns aufbrechen, damit ich es bis nach Hogwarts aufrecht erhalten kann!", bat ich und so apparierten wir an die Grenze von Hogsmeade und sahen uns mit einem unfreundlichen, kalten und nassen Winterwetter konfrontiert, deswegen zogen wir uns unsere Kapuzen nur noch weiter ins Gesicht.

„Was für ein Sauwetter, im Cottage da war wenigsten mildes Wetter!", schimpfte Draco schlecht gelaunt vor sich hin.

„Wir wissen ja nicht, wie wir es dir sagen sollen, aber Hogwarts liegt nun mal nördlicher und wir haben Winter", kam es echt schlau von den Twins.

„Ruhe!", herrschte ich sie an, da ein motzender, quengeliger Malfoy nicht aufhören und die Twins ihn immer mehr ärgern würden und so sprach ich einen mächtigen Impervius über unsere Gruppe und dadurch waren unser Sachen wasserabweisend und der Regen konnte uns nichts mehr anhaben.

„H… Abraxina, meinst du, das war so klug, einen Spruch über uns alle zu schmeißen, du musst dich doch am meisten auch so anstrengen?", kam es besorgt von dem umsichtigen Blaise und ich berührte freundlich seinen Arm.

„Alles in Ordnung, Blaise! Wenn ich dessen nicht mehr fähig sein sollte, sollte ich mich Lucius am besten vor die Füße werfen!", tat ich seinen Einwand lachend ab.

„Danke, meine Liebe, so ist es viel besser! An den Spruch habe ich gar nicht gedacht!", sagte da ein dankbarer Draco und ich hakte mich bei ihm unter. In der Ferne konnten wir hoch über uns das beeindruckende Schloss ausmachen, es war immer ein erhabener Anblick und einem schlug augenblicklich das Herz schneller in der Brust, dass man die Ehre hatte, hier leben zu dürfen, auch wenn ich jetzt schon nicht mehr wusste, wie ich es schaffen würde meine ganzen Aktivitäten unter einen Hut zu bringen. Sehnlichst wünschte ich mir meinen Zeitumkehrer wieder zurück.

„Gebt Gas,… wie machen wir weiter, wenn wir's ins Schloss geschafft haben?", fragten die neugierigen Twins.

„Passt auf!", zischte uns da Blaise auf einmal zu und wir sahen eine aufmerksame Gruppe von mindestens fünf bulligen Erwachsenen, die dunkel gekleidet waren und in einer Ecke herumlungerten.

„Mist, ich erkenne Wilkes und Yaxley, die hat bestimmt Vater beauftragt, hier zu sein!" wisperte Draco zu uns und beschleunigte mit gesenktem Haupt seinen Gang.

„Glaubst du wegen ihr, oder Harry?", fragten die Twins besorgt.

„Wenn du mich so fragst, wegen beiden, nicht hinschauen!", befahl er. „Wir gehen zügig in die Kerker und wir zeigen euch dann einen Geheimgang, den ihr vielleicht noch nicht kennt, dort könnt ihr euch dann in Gryffindors verwandeln und dann… dann geht ihr in den Turm!", ließ Draco ausklingen und wir alle verfielen in nachdenkliches Schweigen. Wir trotzten Wind und Regen und gingen so ruhig, gesittet und unauffällig wie möglich an der Gruppe vorbei.

Wenigstens wussten wir nun, dass unsere Sicherheitsvorkehrungen nicht ohne Grund gewesen waren und so fühlte ich mich in meinem Tun bestärkt, obgleich ich es hasste, mich zu verwandeln. Mir grauste es schon jetzt vor der Umwandlung in Hermione.

Als wir ankamen herrschte schon einiges an Gewusel, auch wenn die meisten erst heute Abend mit dem Zug ankommen würden. Dank der anderen vermummten Schüler fiel unsere kleine Gruppe gar nicht so auf und wir kamen zügig und ungesehen in den Kerkern an.

Wir gingen weiter in den Gang und blieben vor dem Wandteppich stehen, der eine Kampfszene von magischen Tieren im Verbotenen Wald zeigte und Blaise hielt ihn aufmerksam von der Wand weg, so dass wir alle in den Durchgang schlüpfen konnten.

„Cool, den kannten wir noch nicht!", bescheinigte schon ein Twin begeistert, wir alle zogen uns die dicken Umhänge aus und die Twins schauten sich gespannt um. Zu sehen gab es nicht viel, außer grauen Steinen, aber nun gut, wenn das sie begeistern konnte, bitte.

Während ihrer Begeisterung, leitete ich die Umwandlung ein und ich zuckte fast vor Schmerz zusammen, als ich spüren konnte, wie ich wieder meine natürliche Knochenform im Gesicht annahm und auch die Haare auf meiner Kopfhaut zogen unangenehm. Ich verzog schmerzhaft mein Gesicht zu einer Fratze, da es sich wie Gummi anfühlte und wischte mir grob mit den Händen darüber, da ich wieder leben ihn ihm fühlen wollte.

„Voll krass, wie ekelig ist das denn? Deine Haut sah aus wie Gummi!", danke, sehr taktvoll, Jungs. Jetzt hatte ich es bestätigt bekommen, jetzt wusste ich es wenigstens genau, die Haut fühlte sich nicht nur so an, sie sah auch so aus, danke Jungs!

Draco verdrehte, ob der Anteilnahme der Twins, die Augen.

„War es sehr schlimm?" fragte er da besorgt und sah die beiden Roten strafend aus seinen grauen Augen an und strich mir sanft über meine feurig brennende Wange. Es stach immer noch leicht unter der Haut, aber es war nicht allzu schlimm.

„Geht, es ist immer sehr unangenehm, sehe ich wenigstens jetzt wieder gut aus?", frage ich eitel, was zum Kichern der anderen führte.

„Wunderschön, Liebling!", meinte er und küsste mich wieder, jetzt hieß es Abschied nehmen, wir konnten die Twins und Blaise etwas Tuscheln hören aber sie ließen uns unsere Minute. Draco zog mich an sich und ich lehnte mich schwer an ihn, er löste sich von meinen Lippen und küsste meine Stirn: „Jetzt sind wir wieder hier, ich möchte, dass du oft zu mir nach Slytherin kommst, bitte!"

„Geht klar, immer nach Snape komme ich zu dir, wenn es geht, okay?" löste ich mich und wandte mich entschlossen ab.

„Tue das, mein Mudblood!", zeigte er sich nun richtig fröhlich und gab mir einen Klaps auf den Po.

„Ey, mein Pureblood, wo sind deine Manieren?", schimpfte ich gespielt frech.

„Haben mir zwei Eichhörnchen abspenstig gemacht!", lachte er diabolisch und die Twins johlten sofort protestieren auf.

„Tschüss, Blaise und pass auf ihn auf!", bat ich unseren neuen Freund.

„Klar, Schönste, ich halte ihm auch Pansy vom Leib!", grinste er aus seinem dunklen Gesicht strahlend hell und er hatte sich den Namen der Twins für mich ausgeborgt.

„Hör nicht auf ihn, Pansy nervt bloß, aber wie!"

„Ihr macht das schon."

„Auf in den Kampf, mit Gebrüll, Löwe", tönten die Twins und erstürmten die mickrigen Stufen.

„Wassss… wir sind schon da? Was`n das für ein geiler Geheimgang?", strahlten sich die zwei glückselig an und winkten den unten stehenden Schlangen aufgeregt zu. „Und das erfahren wir erst jetzt…!", riefen sie erregt, was bei den beiden anderen Jungen zu Heiterkeit führte.

Und so ließen wir sie stehen und kehrten von unserem Weihnachtsfest zurück in den Turm.

Im Turm waren noch nicht viele Gryffindors, vorwiegend die, die hier geblieben waren und einige, die auf anderen Wegen wiedergekommen waren aber Harry, Ron und Ginny sprangen auf als sie die Twins und mich sahen und eilten auf uns zu, wir waren überrumpelt von ihrer Anwesenheit

„Hermione, Fred, George!", und fielen uns um den Hals.

„Achtung, ganz ruhig, schön euch zu sehen!", begrüßten wir alle.

„Wo ist Lee?", fragte da Ginny.

„Ähm, der musste noch was Familiäres erledigen und wollte später mit dem Ritter nachkommen!", kam den Twins die Lüge wie geschmiert von den Lippen und das auch noch völlig überzeugend und es stimmte sogar, dass Lee mit dem Ritter kam, das war so abgesprochen.

„Und du, Hermione, hättest du nicht mit dem Zug kommen müssen?", quetschte Ginny weiter. Wisst ihr jetzt was ich vorhin meinte, dass man dem anderen Teile unserer Clique nicht alles erzählen musste und hier hatte man schon Angst irgendetwas zu tun, da man alles bis zum i Tüpfelchen erzählen und rechtfertigen musste.

„Ich hab die zwei im Ritter getroffen, ich wollte mir so alleine nicht die Zugfahrt antun", lächelte ich unecht in die Runde und sah in Harrys starre Augen, was hatte er?

„Verständlich, hätte ich auch nicht gemacht", erklärte da Ron und wir setzten uns an den Kamin.

Harry zog mich nun an sich und umarmte mich, bevor wir uns setzten, aber so fest, dass ich dachte, er wolle mich zerquetschen, hey, was sollte das und so sprach ich in sein Ohr: „Harry, was?", und er flüsterte nur zurück: „Wir zwei müssen reden!", und ließ abrupt los.

Ich war kurz perplex, machte aber sofort weiter und fragte in die Runde:

„Und nun erzählt, was war bei euch? Wie geht es Arthur?"

„Ja, wie geht es Vater?", kam es auch von den beiden besorgten Twins.

„Gut, schade, dass ihr ihn nicht mehr gesehen habt aber es geht, er wird wieder. Mutter umgluckt ihn wie eine Henne ihr rohes Ei, wirklich lustig", erzählte Ron und Ginny nickte.

„Es geht ihm schon viel besser! Sie haben uns auch deshalb per Portschlüssel wieder hierhergebracht, deshalb sind wir schon da!", alle atmeten erleichtert auf, aber auch die Erklärung war einleuchtend.

„Das ist gut, aber ihr entschuldigt uns, das Geschäft ruft", meinten die Twins und winkten uns zum Abschied, alles ging nun wieder seinen gewohnten Gang.

„Bei mir gab's nichts, hatte eine ruhig beschauliche Weihnachtszeit. Erzählt, hat sich bei euch sonst noch was getan?", fragte ich die anderen interessiert.

„Nichts, absolut langweilig, aber seit wir wieder hier sind, da kann dir unser Frauenheld hier was erzählen", berichtete Ron aufgeregt und Ginny waren bei seinen Worten die Mundwinkel gefährlich Richtung Boden gewandert und Harrys Wangen hatten einen leichten Rotton angenommen.

Was mich auch gleich auf die richtige Antwort brachte. „Cho", sagte ich da nur leidlich.

Und so erhielt ich erstaunte Blicke, als würde ich hellsehen, aber das fiel ja mit unter die wenigen Dinge, die ich absolut nicht konnte und das waren halt Wahrsagen und die Pflege und Aufzucht von Pflanzen, aber Harry, Ron und Ginny zu lesen fiel jetzt nicht wirklich unter unlösbar schwer.

„Ja, boah woher weißt du das nur wieder?", schaute mich Ron mit seinen großen blauen Augen ehrfürchtig an und Harry hatte nur eine Augenbraue erhoben.

„Ich bitte euch, ich kenn euch doch, nun erzähl schon, Harry", bat ich ihn, verkniff aber meinen Mund, da ich an unser Gespräch dachte. So wie Harry wirkte, machte er sich immer noch Hoffnungen auf dieses gefühlsbetonte Mädchen. Konnte Sirius gar nichts richtig machen, dachte ich ärgerlich.

„Cho war im Hof als wir ankamen und hat mich angesprochen… und du weißt noch unser letztes DA treffen? Nun, sie hat sich mit mir zum nächsten Hogsmeade Wochenende verabredet", erklärte er und ich stöhnte leidend auf und sah ihn zweifelnd an, was er erwiderte und die Schultern unbestimmt hochzog.

Gut, ich würde dieses Thema nicht vor Ginny ansprechen aber meine Augen versuchten auszusagen, dass wir noch nicht fertig waren.

„Und du hast zugesagt", fragte ich und er nickte. War ja klar, aber bitte, ich konnte ihm jetzt schon sagen, dass das bei ihnen beiden eh in die Hose gehen und er wieder traurig sein würde, aber wer war ich, jeder, absolut jeder musste seine eigenen Erfahrungen sammeln.

„Ginny, kommst du mal?", konnten wir Colin aus einer anderen Ecke vernehmen und sie blickte genervt zu ihrem Klassenkameraden. „Ja, komme! Ihr… sorry!", schenkte sie Harry einen intensiven Blick aus ihren braunen Augen, tja, Harry, schnapp sie dir, Ginny macht für dich sofort die Beine breit, dachte ich so bei mir spöttisch, sagte aber nichts.

„Jetzt, da Ginny weg ist…", fing Harry an und ich schenkte ihm meine Aufmerksamkeit. „… Snape ist an unserem letzten Tag in der Küche aufgetaucht, sorry Ron aber ich wollte Hermione dabei haben, wenn ich es euch erzähle. Nur Sirius war auch da und… und er hat gesagt, ich muss bei ihm Okklumentik lernen. Auftrag von Dumbledore! Jeden Donnerstagabend, warum macht es nicht Dumbledore? Ich meine, ich hab deine Bücher gelesen und meditiere im Bett, was echt nicht mein Ding ist, aber Snape, ihm hat es auch nicht gefallen und weißt du was…? Zum ersten Mal bin ich mit ihm so was von einer Meinung!", bekam Harry direkt hektische, rote Flecken. „Ich meine, in den Büchern steht, dass alles mit dem Geist und den Erinnerungen und den Gedanken zusammenhängt, sollte so was nicht jemand machen, dem man eher vertraut oder mag als jemand, der einen hasst?", stellte er absolut korrekte und nachvollziehbare Fragen, die auch Snape und ich uns gestellt hatten.

„Harry, das verstehe ich auch absolut nicht. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, euch beide, ihn wie dich, dazu zu zwingen… aber wir wissen ja schon länger nicht mehr, warum er solche Dinge tut, nicht?", warf ich diplomatisch ein.

„Äh, Leute, muss ich das verstehen, was ihr da gerade redet?", schaute Ron recht hilflos durch die Gegend.

„Nein, Ron, es geht nur ums Lernen, Extraaufgabe", beschied ich ihm unwirsch.

„Ach so und ich dachte schon… wollen wir uns langsam zum Essen aufmachen?", fragte er da treu doof und erhob sich streckend und sein Bauch knurrte hörbar auf.

„Gleich, Ron, ich muss noch kurz mit Hermione in den speziellen Raum, wir kommen dann nach, ist das ok?", bat Harry Ron und sah mich auffordernd an.

„Klar, Kumpel, bis später", stürmte Ron zu seiner dringlichst herbeigesehnten Mahlzeit.

„Kommst du, Hermione?", forderte mich Harry auf, ihm zu folgen, was ich schweigend tat.

Wir gingen still daher in dem schummrigen Dunkel der verwaisten Korridore, welche nur durch die spärlichen Fackeln an den grauen Steinwänden unterbrochen wurde und diese verbreiteten ihr sanftes Licht. Begleitet wurden wir von den uns beobachtenden Gemälden, die die Wände säumten, bis wir in den Gang abbogen, in dem sich unser spezieller Raum befand und hier herrschten Wandbehänge vor, die nicht gar so neugierig und spionierend waren wie ihre gemalten Kollegen und so wünschte sich Harry einen Raum.

Er war erstaunlich klein und gemütlich, es gab nur ein Sofa und einen Kamin, ansonsten nichts. Er war in dunklen Braun- und Beigetönen gehalten, anscheinend war er nicht so gut drauf.

„Was wolltest du, Harry?", fragte ich. Er setzte sich und presste die Lippen zuerst nervös aufeinander.

„Zuerst du, Hermione, sag was zu Cho!", bat er fahrig.

„Was soll ich sagen, das habe ich dir schon letztes Mal gesagt. Ich wünsche es dir, aber ich denke nicht, dass sie dich glücklich machen kann!", erklärte ich mich und drückte aufmunternd seine Hand.

„Ja, ich weiß und ich habe dir auch recht gegeben, aber sie bat mich darum und diese Chance möchte ich uns… mir noch geben!", entgegnete er bestimmt.

„Dann soll es so sein, Harry, ich drücke euch die Daumen!"

„Danke! Nun zu Snape, du wusstest das mit der Okklumentik, woher?", fragte er von einer Sekunde zur nächsten misstrauischer und viel selbstsicherer.

„Bin ich blind, woher? Weil das der einzig mögliche Schutz für den Geist ist, daher! Aber auch wenn ich immer finde, dass deine Abneigung Snape gegenüber übertrieben ist, verstehe ich Dumbledore nicht, dass er dir von Snape Unterricht geben lassen will. Aber so bitte ich dich trotzdem, das ernst zu nehmen, Snape hin oder her!" versuchte ich ihm eindringlich nahezulegen, wie wichtig dies hier war.

„Das hat Sirius auch gesagt, aber ich hab ein bisschen Angst, morgen ist die erste Stunde…", wuschelte er unruhig durch seine wirren Haare.

„Das wird schon… muss!", klang es von mir zweifelnd.

„Wir werden sehen. Dann war noch etwas Merkwürdiges, wir saßen alle in der Küche versammelt, als Snape auf einmal in der Küche erschien und ganz kryptisches Zeug zu Sirius gesagt hat… zum Beispiel, ob er wüsste, wo die Elster sei und dass irgendwas mit Malfoy Senior ist. Er hat sich geweigert, uns auch nur ein Wort über wen, was, wie, oder wo zu sagen. Er ist dann sogar noch hinter Snape her, aber er hat sich standhaft geweigert, etwas zu erklären. Weißt du was oder vermutest du was?", meinte Harry erregt und ich musste ein Lachen stark unterdrücken, war es nicht zu schön wenn ein Zauber seine Wirkung zeigte, freute ich mich sehr und beglückwünschte mich zu meiner Um- und Weitsicht.

„Merkwürdig, Harry, extrem, aber was haben Sirius und Snape miteinander am Hut?", tat ich sehr unschuldig, aber mir kam es so vor als flackerte in den dunkelsten Tiefen der grünen Seelenspiegel, die Harrys Augen darstellten, etwas kurz auf, bei meiner Leugnung etwas zu wissen, täuschte ich mich oder bildete ich es mir ein?

„Schade, dass du nichts weißt, auch keine Vermutung?", ließ er nicht locker.

„Nein, keine!", log ich ihn mal wieder an.

„Nun dann, ich wollte dir noch von unserem Besuch in St. Mungos erzählen, du hast uns doch damals von Neville erzählt, nun wir haben ihn und seine Oma getroffen, wie sie seine Eltern auf der geschlossenen Anstalt besucht haben…"

„Oh, armer Neville, das muss schrecklich sein!"

„Ja, war es, aber da war auch Lockhart, der ist immer noch nicht richtig im Kopf und da war noch ein Patient auf der Station für Langzeitpatienten, Abteilung für Fluchschäden. Ein gewisser Broderic Bode, er war auch total bekloppt, konnte aber langsam wieder sprechen und hat eine total hässliche Topfpflanze als Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen, mit langen Tentakeln. Komische Abteilung, schade, dass du nicht dabei warst! Die Pflanze kann ich gar nicht vergessen, da ist Nevilles Ding, was er damals im Zug hatte, eine Schönheit dagegen." So schwiegen wir kurz und ich dachte, wie gerne ich Harry in meiner Nähe hatte.

„Ich habe dich wirklich vermisst, Harry!", bekannte ich plötzlich ehrlich, ihn hätte ich noch im Cottage dabei haben wollen und wäre damit rundum zufrieden gewesen. „War eigentlich wieder was mit der da?", ließ ich ihn nicht zu Wort kommen und fragte weiter, dabei zeigte ich auf seine Narbe.

„Nein, Gott sei Dank, nein!", sah er erleichtert auf. „Kommst du mit nach Hogsmeade, sollte da was in die Hose gehen?", Himmel hilf, wenn er schon so an die Sache ranging. Ich durfte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, aber meinen besten Freund in dieser, für ihn aufregenden Situation, alleine zu lassen, wo er doch immer alles allein erleiden musste, konnte ich auch nicht.

„Natürlich werde ich mitkommen!", versprach ich und ich wusste, es war ein Fehler, aber er war mein Freund und ich konnte nicht nur an mich denken, die anderen würden mich umbringen.

„Danke, Hermione, auf dich ist Verlass!", warf er sich auf mich und umarmte mich stürmisch aber diesmal ehrlich.

„Harry, warum warst du vorhin, als ich kam, so komisch?", traute ich mich, nach dieser Umarmung zu fragen.

Er rieb verlegen über seine Arme. „Ich habe mit Sirius gesprochen und er meinte, ich sollte bei dir vorsichtig sein!" Ich glaubte mich gerade verhört zu haben, was bildete sich dieser Köter ein, och Sirius ich bringe dich um, wenn ich dich noch einmal in die Finger kriege, nahm ich mir fest vor.

„Was…?", kam es empört von mir, und dann verletzt, jetzt war Schauspielkunst gefragt. „Warum?" Tränen glitzerten wie auf Bestellung an meinen langen Wimpern. Ich wirkte wie eine geschlagene Cho, aber innerlich tobte ein Sturm in mir, was fiel Sirius ein, Harrys Vertrauen in mich zu erschüttern?

„Schsch, Hermione, so meinte ich dies doch nicht, nicht weinen, Liebes! Bitte! Er meinte nur, dass er aus der Erfahrung wüsste, dass stille Wasser tief sind und so und dass nicht immer alles so ist wie es scheint!", wirkte er leicht hektisch und versuchte sich schnell zu erklären.

„Ja, aber Harry, warum sagt Sirius so was, ich dachte er mag mich, ich... du und ich, wir haben ihn damals aus dem Turm geholt, ich dachte, er würde mich mögen", heulte ich theatralisch auf, also wenn da kein Oscar fällig war, wusste ich auch nicht weiter.

„Ich habe mich auch gleich mit ihm gestritten und wir sind leicht verstimmt auseinander gegangen", bekannte Harry traurig und erbost in einem.

„Harry, nein, doch nicht wegen mir, du magst Sirius doch so sehr", das wollte ich nicht, dass sie sich über mich zerstritten, vor allem da Sirius ja recht hatte, aber an sich war der Köter selbst schuld, aber für Harry tat es mir mal wieder leid.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was er hat!", rief er frustriert aus. „Ich mein, er weiß doch was wir alles zusammen durchgemacht haben, ich würde dir mein Leben anvertrauen! Bitte weine nicht, das ertrage ich nicht!" Ich schniefte in ein Tuch und richtete mich auf, Harry war so lieb. „Auch versteh ich nicht, was das von Sirius soll, er verdankt dir sein Leben und dankt es dir so, so kenn ich ihn gar nicht!", erklärte er energisch, enttäuscht und fassungslos.

„Und das könntest du immer, Harry! Das schwöre ich dir! Aber Sirius, vielleicht macht ihm das Eingesperrt sein zu schaffen. Er hat ein Gefängnis gegen ein neues getauscht", versuchte ich Sirius' Aussetzer mal wieder zu erklären und zu rechtfertigen.

„Vielleicht, aber trotzdem, verschweigst du mir was?", oh oh, Harry wurde erwachsen, ob man es glaubte oder nicht, auch wenn er mir und meinen Geheimnissen dadurch näher kam, konnte ich mich über diese, seine Entwicklung nur freuen. „Das sehe ich! Das konnte ich in dem Moment sagen, als du in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen bist! Was ist es, Hermione? Vertrau mir!", flehte er nun sanft um mein Vertrauen.

„Ja, Harry, viel!", gab ich nun auch offen zu, das verlangte die Freundschaft, die ich für diesen Jungen empfand und wenn er endlich die Augen aufbekam, würde ich ihn nicht immer an der Nase herumführen müssen.

Er riss bei diesem, meinem Ton und der Aussage darin, die Augen weit hinter seiner Brille auf und blickte mich ungläubig an.

„Was, wie viel, Hermione?", meinte er konfus. „Was erzählst du uns… mir nicht?"

Ich erhob mich nun und ging vor zu dem Kamin und wandte mich wieder Harry zu, jetzt musste ich zum ersten Mal Farbe gegenüber Harry bekennen, nicht leicht, gar nicht!

„Hat nicht jeder Mensch das ein oder andere was er nicht sagt?" Er nickte auf diese Feststellung hin. „So ist das auch bei mir… ich verspreche dir, eines Tages wirst du alles wissen, aber bedränge mich bitte nicht. Ich bitte dich darum, im Namen unserer Freundschaft und komm jetzt nicht auf die abstruse Idee, mich zu verfolgen… bitte! Ich bin einigem auf der Spur und ich recherchiere viel. Und das, was ich mittlerweile weiß, wird dir nicht gefallen, aber frag jetzt nicht, Harry, bitte! Ich wollte nichts sagen, da ich es dir erst präsentieren will, wenn ich alles zusammen hab, du weißt, wie ich da bin!"

„Hermione, deine Offenheit freut mich und ja, ich weiß wie du sein kannst, wie ein Terrier der sich verbissen hat! Ich habe dir immer vertraut und werde nicht jetzt damit anfangen, dir zu misstrauen. Ich verspreche dir, dich weder zu verfolgen noch weiter zu bohren. Nur gib mir mal einen Anhaltspunkt, bitte?", bat er mich mit ernstem Gesicht und ich war so verblüfft und dankbar, dass Harry sich so gab wie Draco, Blaise und die Twins und nicht alles zerpflückte und mir die Möglichkeit gab, den Zeitpunkt festzulegen wo ich ihn einweihen wollte. So war er bis vor kurzem noch nicht gewesen, das wusste ich, er hätte mich gedrängt, genötigt und mit mir gestritten. Er wurde wahrlich erwachsen!

„Dass du das sagst, Harry, bedeutet mir viel!" trocknete ich meine Tränen. „Dumbledore", gab ich noch seiner Bitte nach und dies war alles was ich sagte.

„Was meinst du?", blickte er interessiert auf.

„Die Vergangenheit, aber frag nicht weiter, ich denke, in ein paar Monaten weiß ich mehr!", ich hatte nun einen stark überlegenden Harry vor mir. „Grüble nicht, Harry, das bringt nichts, überlass das mir, darin bin ich besser als du und nun komm, sonst bekommst du nichts zu Essen und du wächst noch!", lachten wir uns jetzt an und die Sache war zu einem Teil geklärt.

Und so machten wir uns einträchtig und eng umschlungen auf den Weg. Sirius' Versuch, mich von Harrys Seite zu vertreiben, war nach hinten losgegangen, wir waren uns mal wieder näher als davor und wir hatten morgen einen anstrengenden Tag vor uns.


	66. Wenn die Löwin brüllt

Wenn die Löwin brüllt

Der nächste Morgen kam wie immer plötzlich und ich machte mich für den täglichen Lauf bereit. Es war unvorstellbar, wie sehr sich mein Körper an diese tägliche Pflicht gewöhnt hatte, aber es fühlte sich gut an.

Harry ging mir seit gestern nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, ich wusste, ich hatte ihn wieder von mir überzeugt, aber ich dachte, ein Stück Misstrauen würde bleiben, das war nur die natürliche Reaktion und jetzt hatte ich ein Problem! Ich hatte Snape versprochen, Ostern nicht die Schule zu verlassen, aber ob ich das jetzt noch halten konnte wusste ich nicht. Ich musste, um die letzten Schwachstellen in der Vita von Dumbledore zu füllen, nach Godric´s Hollow und dafür würde ich mir noch was einfallen lassen müssen.

Der Unterricht nach Weihnachten verlief wie immer und auch Umbridge hatte sich leider über die Ferien nicht in Luft aufgelöst, schade! Und Harry und sie machten sich mal wieder das Leben schwer, mit ihrer gegenseitigen Antipathie, unglaublich aber wahr.

Meine Aufgabe war es, nach Unterrichtsschluss Harry so weit zu beruhigen und mit ihm zu meditieren, dass seine mentale Verteidigung nicht gleich nach einer Sekunde zusammenbrach. Das Problem war nur, Snape hatte es in den letzten fünf Jahren geschafft, Harry zu vermitteln, dass dieser in seinem Unterricht tun konnte was er wollte und er würde es trotzdem nicht gut machen.

So war auch sein Selbstvertrauen in diesem ihm leicht suspekten Gebiet der Zauberei leicht, ach was leicht... überhaupt nicht vorhanden, traf es recht gut und das war die absolut schlechteste Einstellung! Aber ich konnte verstehen, dass er nicht wollte, dass Snape seine intimsten Gedanken lesen konnte, ich würde dies auch nicht wollen, egal von wem.

Als ich ihn zu seiner Verdammnis in die Kerker schickte, lag ich noch auf Harrys Bett im Jungenschlafsaal und stellte mich jetzt einer Frage, die ich bisher erfolgreich umschifft hatte. Was war, wenn Snape mich wieder zu sich rief? Es war jetzt schon erstaunlich viel Zeit vergangen und er hatte es höchstwahrscheinlich zeitlich einfach nicht geschafft, da er von allen Seiten ziemlich eingespannt wurde, aber dass ich niemals mehr von ihm hören würde, wollte ich nicht denken.

Ich würde dieses Mal gar nicht mehr Draco mit meiner Fragerei belästigen, ob es ihm etwas ausmachte, da er mir eh nur wieder mit dem Familienscheiß kommen würde. Da er nie das Thema angesprochen hatte, nahm ich mal an, dass sich an seiner Einstellung nichts geändert hatte oder er wusste auch nichts daran zu ändern und wollte nicht daran erinnert werden, wäre auch eine Möglichkeit, so würde ich ihn nicht damit belästigen!

Ich fuhr in Gedanken zu dem Bund meines Uniformrocks, strich mit dem Zeigefinger unter den Bund und erfühlte das Zeichen, das mich seit Weihnachten zierte. Würde ich es verdecken können? Ich hatte schon den einen oder anderen Illusionszauber darauf gelegt, auch auf Schwarzmagische hatte ich zurückgegriffen, aber keiner hatte ein verschwindendes Ergebnis gebracht! Jetzt blieb mir nur noch das Einhornblut, aber dieses war so kostbar, dass ich es erst probieren konnte, wenn es die Situation erforderte.

Ich stöhnte auf, wenn es nicht funktionierte, würde ich mir eine Stellung einfallen lassen müssen, damit er nicht meinen Bauch sah, das Einzige was mich hoffen ließ war, dass er mir bisher nie die Kleidung ausgezogen hatte. Aber dann brachten wir mal geistig mein Glück ins Spiel und genau beim nächsten Mal würde er mir an die Wäsche gehen und will mich nackt sehen, ja ich sah es genau vor mir!

Ich stöhnte frustriert auf und starrte auf den roten Himmel des Bettes, nun schweiften meine Gedanken zu Harry und Snape, immer wieder Snape, musste ich fast wehmütig lächeln. Nein, denk an was anderes.

Als ich so dalag, musste ich an meinen Schlafsaal mit Grausen denken, da es Lav und Pav und die anderen zwei Mitbewohnerinnen schon nach nur einer Nacht geschafft hatten, mich in den Wahnsinn mit ihrem Gegacker zu treiben. Und könnt ihr euch das Thema vorstellen?

RON, ja, ernst gemeint!  
Wie gut er aussähe und dass Lav hinter ihm her wäre! Ron, der Schwarm! Ich dachte, ich spinne und steh im Wald, als ich das hören musste, aber bitte wenn sie meinten, das Beste kam aber noch und da war meine Schmerztoleranz absolut erreicht. Ich musste mir durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge mit anhören, erstens was für einen tollen Körper Ron bekommen hatte und wie knackig sein Hintern aussah und wie anziehend seine Sommersprossen wären und zweitensm wie witzig er sei!? Hilfe, Ron war viel, aber nicht witzig.

Und jetzt kam der Overkill, aber man müsse erst mich, Hermione, ausschalten, beziehungsweise ausstechen, da ich auf Ron stand.  
Ich stand was? Gut, dass ich nichts davon wusste! Und ob Pav meine begehrlichen Blicke zu ihm aufgefallen wären. Ich dachte, ich hörte gerade einen Witz, einen schlechten wohlgemerkt, da ging ich mit Snape, Lucius und Draco lieber gleichzeitig ins Bett, als einmal mit Ron! Und meine Blicke waren meist tadelnd aber bestimmt nicht lustvoll, hatten die zwei Schnepfen noch alle beieinander? Ich kochte und wünschte mich inbrünstig zu Draco, womit hatte ich solche Intelligenzbestien verdient?

Zu später Stunde, kurz vor der Ausgangssperre, saß ich noch mit Ron vor dem Kamin. Er hatte sich Dean geschnappt und machte diesen beim Schach gekonnt alle. Ich fragte mich oft, wie jemand, der so großes, strategisches Geschick besaß, da er wirklich ein begnadeter Schachspieler war, … ich weiß nicht, so unstrukturiert und kindisch im Alltag sein konnte.

Aber gut, das war Ron, vielleicht würde auch er eines Tages anders werden und so arbeitete ich mein Buch „schwarzmagische Flüche für alle Gelegenheiten" durch, es war sehr spannend aber auch zum Teil sehr ekelhaft, vor allem die illustren, sehr detailreich gestalteten Zeichnungen. Spannend, wie war das? Hier stülpten sich die Eingeweide langsam über den Hals nach außen, dank der sich bewegenden Bilder gut nachzuvollziehen, oh… als letztes kam das Herz schlagend heraus? Einfallsreich! Schien unglaublich schmerzhaft und hier stand, danach war man organleer, man kotzte alles aus, interessant! Ein langsamer, schmerzhafter Tod, wenn man jemanden nicht ausstehen konnte, sehr blutig, sehr dreckig, bitte! Aber und das war das schlechte an dem Fluch, mal wieder kräftezehrend und deshalb im schnellen Kampf nicht geeignet.

Aber wenn man mal jemanden oder den Gegner schocken wollte, dann wäre es vielleicht ganz gut, denn dann wären sie so aus dem Konzept, dass sie alles andere vergaßen, überlegte ich mir ernsthaft.

Ich blickte auf, nachdem ich mir den Spruch und die entsprechende Bewegung gemerkt und verinnerlicht hatte und schaute in den noch gefüllten Raum und blickte in die pausbäckigen Gesichter und wie sie fröhlich spielten und schnatterten in unserem orange erscheinenden Licht und schmunzelte darüber, dass ich in dieser Idylle Bücher über Mord und Totschlag las.

Die Tür öffnete sich plötzlich und offenbarte einen sehr mitgenommen aussehendend Harry, der mehr hereintaumelte als dass er richtig ging. Er war blass, der Schweiß klebte seine Haare in die Stirn und die Gryffindors, die noch auf waren, blickten ihn überrascht und entsetzt an. Er presste seine Hand auf die Narbe und verzog sein Gesicht schmerzverzerrt, es wirkte als hätte er die Kontrolle verloren.

Ich sprang sofort besorgt auf und eilte auf ihn zu und auch wenn mich alle blöd ansahen, schickte ich Spruch um Spruch auf ihn. Als ich bei ihm ankam ging er leicht in die Knie und ich mit ihm auf den Boden, ich hielt meinen Stab in die Höhe und rief laut: „Accio Invigoration Draught", dies war ein kräftiger Stärkungstrank, der bei geistiger Überanstrengung half und schon flog eine Phiole aus meinem Schlafsaal mit rasanter Geschwindigkeit in meine Hand.

„Ahhh", jammerte Harry schmerzvoll. Wir knieten uns gegenüber und alle um uns herum verharrten stumm und still, zeigten aber besorgte Gesichter.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry, hier trink das, das wird dir helfen!", bat ich erzwungen ruhig und Harry tat wie von mir befohlen.

„Was hat er, Hermione?", fragte Ron zittrig.

„Nicht jetzt!", fauchte ich entnervt, da mir Harry gerade gar nicht gefiel und ich Angst hatte, dass sein Geist ungeschützt offen lag.

Ich fasste in meinen Umhang und fischte noch rasch einen Kopfschmerztrank und einen Traumlostrank hervor.

„Hier noch ein Kopfschmerztrank…, Harry! Geht's jetzt besser?", wollte ich eindringlich wissen.

„Danke, Hermione, ja, jetzt sehe ich wieder was!", als Harry diesen, mich beruhigenden Satz, sprach, brachen bei mir die Dämme. „Das war schrecklicher als alles was ich mir ausgemalt habe, so brachial, so brutal, das lerne ich nie! Ich komme mir so ungeschützt vor, es tut an der Narbe so weh, ich glaube nicht, dass das was bringt!", jammerte er verständlicherweise panisch und klammerte sich furchtsam an meine Hand.

„Ich bring ihn um!", sagte ich mit einem Ernst und einer Inbrunst in der Stimme, dass alle Köpfe zu mir fuhren, selbst Harrys.

„Twins, kommt her!", befahl ich scharf und auf Kommando standen die Twins rechts und links von mir. Das Erstaunen und die Ungläubigkeit der anderen Gryffindors bekam ich in meiner Wut gar nicht mit, dass diese mehr als erstaunt waren, wie brav die Twins reagierten, auch Ron und Ginny konnten es augenscheinlich nicht glauben.

„Hier, ein Traumlosschlaftrank, drei Tropfen, nicht mehr, bringt ihn ins Bett und passt auf ihn auf!", sagte ich sehr wütend und sehr kühl und strich Harry die von mir getrockneten Strähnen aus dem blassen Gesicht.

„Wie du wünschst, Hermione!", trauten sich die Twins wie aus einem Munde zu sagen. „Aber…", als ich dieses „aber" brüsk unterbrach, musste ich gar nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer es von ihnen war.  
„Was, George? Was aber?", zischte ich so leise und akzentuiert, dass das Blut in ihren Adern gefror. Die ängstlichen und furchtsamen Blicke aller anderen, die mich noch nie so erlebt hatten, auch Harrys abschätzender Blick, kamen gar nicht bei mir an! Ich verbreitete unbewusst Angst und Schrecken! Ich sah nur Snape vor mir und wie ich ihm mal zeigte, was Stärke war. Ich war so sauer, wie konnte er Harry in diesem desolaten Zustand entlassen, wenn es mich nicht gäbe, was hätte er dann getan?  
Die Gefahr, dass dann der Lord dies ausnützte war elementar, warum waren die beiden in ihrer gegenseitigen Abneigung so kindisch? Ich steigerte mich regelrecht in meinen Zorn hinein.

„Hermione, wenn du jetzt zu ihm gehst, streitet ihr nur wieder!", murmelte George ernst und Harrys Kopf ruckte herum, dabei wurde er leicht grün im Gesicht.

„Versucht nicht mich aufzuhalten, es würde euch nicht gelingen!", gab ich nur kalt zurück und erhob mich langsam.

„Nun gut, dann geh, aber bitte keine Toten, einer reicht und wenn du nicht zurückkommst, sagen wir der Viper Bescheid", flüsterte George ganz leise und drohte mir versteckt mit Draco.

„Ihr wagt euch!", ätzte ich nun gemein zurück.

„Ja, das tun wir! Du bist gerade nicht klar", sagte Fred lauter und unterstrich dies mit einer eindeutigen Handgeste.

„Nicht klar? Ich bin klar, er hat sich nur nicht unter Kontrolle!", fauchte ich wie eine Löwin und rauschte nun entschlossen Richtung Ausgang. „Tut, was ich euch gesagt habe!", rief ich noch und schmiss die Tür endgültig hinter mir ins Schloss und hinterließ einen bis in die Grundmauern erschütterten Turm. Was ich aber erst später registrieren sollte.

Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht

Ich hatte mir nach dieser unglaublichen Tortur, Potter die feine Kunst der hohen Magie beizubringen, ein großes Glas mit Feuerwhiskey eingeschenkt und hoffte, diese schrecklichste und katastrophalste aller Stunden verdrängen zu können.

Als Potter durch die Tür zu meinem Büro trat, hatte ich nur in dieses überhebliche und verhasste Gesicht blicken müssen, das meinem Schulnemesis so brutal ähnlich sah und ich war schon wieder von unbändigem Hass überwältigt worden. Als er mich dann auch noch mit diesen großen, so grünen Augen, die mich an sie erinnerten, ängstlich anstarrte, war meine Geduld schon reichlich erschöpft.

„Sie wissen, warum Sie die hohe Kunst, Ihren Geist zu schützen, erlernen sollen, Mr. Potter?", fragte ich abfällig, von oben herab, mit langgezogener Stimme.

„Nein, Sir. Mit mir hat keiner gesprochen, außer Hermione!", bekannte er offen, was mich erstaunte, ein Potter, der sein Unwissen zugab, was ja nicht zur Debatte stand, Potters wussten nie was und so schnaubte ich zur Bestätigung verächtlich auf.

„Gut, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie nichts wissen, da haben Sie ja schon was gelernt, Mr. Potter!", meinte ich gehässig. „Nun gut, der Dark Lord hat durch den Vorfall mit Mr. Weasley erkannt, dass eine geistige Verbindung zwischen ihnen beiden, dank der Fluchnarbe, existiert! Er könnte nun auf den Gedanken kommen, dies gezielt gegen Sie einzusetzen und versuchen, Ihre Gedanken zu durchsuchen und zu manipulieren und deswegen müssen Sie die feingeistige Kunst der Okklumentik lernen", versuchte ich ihm die Fakten nahe zu bringen, während er wie ein kleiner Schuljunge vor mir stand, der er ja auch war. „Nun dann, beginnen wir, leeren Sie ihren Geist", rief ich ihm kurz angebunden zu und drang mit einem Legilimens in seinen Geist ein und wurde, wie nicht anders zu erwarten, mit einer Bilderflut beglückt, die mich nicht überraschte. Dieser Junge war unfähig, wie sollte dieser schwache Geist gegen den Dark Lord besteht? Ich sah einige, für mich unerklärliche, Erinnerungen:

Wie das Innere eines dunklen Schrankes, mit einer Matratze!

Einen großen dicken Jungen, der den kleineren verprügelte und jagte.

Eine Szene, wo Potter durch einen Türspalt linste und eine Weihnachtsszene beobachtete und wieder in die Finsternis zurückkehrte.

Ich war perplex, was waren das für Erinnerungen? Hier passte was nicht und so fokussierte ich die verkrampfte und zitternde Gestalt mit meinem durchbohrenden Blick und sprach ihn an.

„Mr. Potter, so wird das nichts, wehren Sie sich, Sie sind ein Zauberer! Zaubern Sie!", rief ich ihm bissig ins Gedächtnis und so kam eine verwirrendere und für mich unerklärlichere Erinnerung nach der nächsten.

Ein putzender Potter, ein kochender Potter, ein waschender Potter… ein Potter, der Granger im Arm hielt… der Dark Lord, der Diggory tötete.

Dann gelang ihm etwas, was ich schon nicht mehr erwartet, aber immer erhofft hatte, aber es geschah völlig unbewusst und dies war ein aus ihm schießender Brandzauber und dieser schleuderte mir entgegen und ließ mich nach hinten an die steinerne Wand in meinem Rücken prallen und warf mich entschieden aus seinen wirren Gedanken, ich schüttelte benommen meine leicht versengte Hand, kein Akt, aber ärgerlich.

„Was…?", fragte er da selbst ganz erstaunt nach und hielt sich die schmerzende Stirn.

„Wenn Sie das nun noch gewollt hinbekommen und nicht nur unbewusst, würden wir einen Schritt in die richtige Richtung gehen, aber so gebärden Sie sich so unbegabt wie erwartet!", ätzte ich böse und sprach ein vernichtendes Urteil, da richtete ich mich wieder auf.

Ich zielte wieder auf ihn und schoss den Zauber ab, gab ihm keine Zeit zum Luftholen sondern attackierte ihn sofort wieder.

Nur diesmal stoppte ich selbst nach kurzer Zeit, als ich sah, dass Potter den Ort seiner Vision mit der Schlange nun einer Erinnerung zuordnen konnte und dass dieser Ort im Ministerium lag, im neunten Stock und die Tür, die er gesehen hatte, zur Mysteriumsabteilung hinunter in den 10. Stock führte.

„Das reicht, Mr. Potter, gehen Sie und leeren Sie Ihren Geist und arbeiten Sie härter an sich!", befahl ich mitleidlos und durfte erkennen, wie er mit der Erinnerung rang aber er sich auch kaum auf den Beinen halten konnte, aber was kümmerte es mich?

Und nun saß ich in meinem Sessel und versuchte, mir einen Reim auf diese unerwarteten Erinnerungen zu machen, derer ich in Potters Geist ansichtig geworden war.

Meine Informationen waren die, dass Potter ein gutes, ein ordentliches, ein beschauliches Leben bei seiner Tante führte. Ein Muggelleben aber ein normales, wie jedes Kind es haben sollte, nicht dieses welches ich heute in Auszügen gesehen hatte. Wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, aber warum sollte es das nicht? Potters Geist war nicht fähig und nicht trainiert zu lügen, also wenn dies der Wahrheit entsprach, warum hatte Dumbledore nichts unternommen? Er wusste doch sonst immer so viel und er hatte Zauber auf Potters Zuhause geworfen und die Schrappnelle von Figg hatte auch ein Auge auf den Jungen, wie passte das zusammen, grübelte ich irritiert.

Ich nahm wieder einen tiefen Schluck, auch die Idee des Professors, dass ich Potter in die Okklumentik einführen sollte, war einfach grotesk, eine schwachsinnige Idee, die nichts Gutes versprechen konnte, dachte ich angewidert.

Zu dieser Magie gehörte Vertrauen und dies war bei uns einfach nicht vorhanden.

Als ich auf einmal perplex wahrnahm, wie die mit Zaubern belegte Bürotür mit Gewalt aufgezaubert wurde, ein lauter, ohrenbetäubender Knall ließ mich aus meinem gemütlichen Sessel hochschießen, was passierte hier und ich konnte hören, wie nun auch Zauber auf den Durchgang zu meinen privaten Räumen abgefeuert wurden.  
Natürlich hielten meine Schutzzauber stand, aber was fiel dem Eindringling ein, mich in meinem Heiligtum anzugreifen, wer wagte es?

Wer wagte es, dachte ich gereizt und stellte mich aufgebracht vor die Tür, angriffsbereit und öffnete diese, zielte und entwaffnete den Eindringling mit einem Expelliarmus. Ich riss erstaunt die Augen auf, als ich eine vor Wut brodelnde Granger vor mir ausmachte, die aber keinen Schock oder Furcht in ihren Augen stehen hatte, nachdem ihr Zauberstab nun auf dem Boden lag, da sie mich trotz ihrer Entwaffnung herausfordernd ansah und bevor ich ein Wort an sie richten konnte, begann sie auch schon in Aktion zu treten.

Sie überrumpelte mich tatsächlich, indem sie in Sekundenschnelle an mich herantrat, mich mit beiden Händen übergangslos an meinem weißen Hemd packte, mir ihr Gesicht nahebrachte, das eine wutverzerrte Fratze war, und bevor ich schaltete, mir ihr Knie mit Wucht und ohne Gnade mit aller Gewalt in meine Weichteile rammte.

Mir entwich ein schmerzhaftes Keuchen, ich glaubte es nicht, ich sah in diesem Moment Sterne, ein unvorstellbarer Schmerz durchzuckte meinen Körper krampfhaft. Ich konnte es gerade noch verhindern, absolut lächerlich wimmernd in die Knie zu gehen. Ich fing mich soweit und nur mit absoluter Willenskraft, indem ich grob ihre wilde, offene Lockenmähne zu fassen bekam und mich brutal in ihr verkrallte um sie rücksichtslos daran zu ziehen, auf dass sie mich losließ und von mir abließ. Ihr schmerzhaftes Zischen zeigte, dass ich Erfolg hatte und sie, ihrem ersten Instinkt folgend, losließ und ich sie grob mit einem mächtigen Schubs von mir stoßen konnte.

Was sie sofort reagieren ließ als sie mit ihrer rechten Faust ausholte, um mir einen kurzen rechten Haken auf das Kinn zu verpassen, mein Kopf flog kurz nach hinten und ich schmeckte metallisches Blut, hatte dieses Mudblood noch alle, es zu wagen mich zu schlagen? Sie hatte bisher nur eine Chance gegen mich gehabt, da ich nicht mit einem derartig körperlichen Angriff gerechnet hatte.  
Und so griff ich nach ihr und noch fester zu, schloss meine Hand zu einer Faust in ihrem Haar und donnerte sie nun mit rücksichtslosem Schwung ins Regal, wo sie mit ihren Händen den meisten Schwung abfedern konnte, leider, ich hätte es gerne gesehen, wenn sie mit Wucht mit dem Gesicht voran hineingefallen wäre.

Ich war ja so was von sauer, was fiel diesem wildgewordenen, widerborstigen Weib nur ein? Mich, ihren Professor, anzugreifen und meine privaten Gemächer zu erstürmen, war sie von Sinnen?

Jetzt wusste ich, warum Black bei ihr ausgetickt war, ich tickte auch gerade aus aber sie sah nicht so aus als würde sie jetzt schlotternd Angst vor mir bekommen oder haben, sondern eher so als wollte sie mich ernsthaft verprügeln und jetzt erst so richtig loslegen. Meinen Stab hatte ich leider schon in der Hitze des Gefechts fallen lassen, nach diesem taktischen K.O. Schlag, den sie mir gleich zu Anfang verpasst hatte, wohl auch kein Wunder.

Aber ich war ein anderer Gegner als der räudige Köter, ich hatte ihre Haare noch immer unnachgiebig in meiner Faust und sie starrte mich feindselig in einer verdrehten Haltung an, wollte gerade weiter blindwütig auf mich losgehen.

Sodass wir beide in unserer Raserei gar nicht mitbekamen, dass weitere Menschen in mein Büro drängten. Erst als wir magisch, mit Gewalt getrennt wurden und unser intensiver Blickkontakt brach, wurde ich wieder Herr über meinen Verstand.  
Der sonst so erschreckend klar war und nur bei ihr drohte auszusetzten.

Draco hatte uns mit einem magischen Zauber getrennt und hielt uns in Schach. Granger schrie ihn erregt an, was er sich einmischte und ich gab ihr gerade von Herzen recht, was fiel Draco ein? Ich hätte sie so was von zu Kleinholz verarbeitet, diesem Gör musste mal jemand zeigen, wo die Grenzen lagen.

Dann sah ich, wie einer der Roten hektisch die Tür reparierte und rasant Schallschutzzauber sprach und als er dies geschafft hatte, fast am Zusammenbrechen war, als auch er zu Granger ging um diese zu beruhigen. Mich ließen sie hier mehr oder minder gefesselt an meinem Bücherreal stehen, sehr nett, aber so konnte ich mir mal kurz der Schäden meines Körpers bewusst werden und diese analysieren und so nützte ich die Zeit, in der ich unbeachtet war.

Dieses Biest, zwischen meinen Beinen pochte es wie verrückt, der Schmerz als sie zustieß war als hätte sich eine Spritze in mein Rückenmark gebohrt und war direkt bis in mein Hirn gefahren. Ich hatte, nur dank jahrelanger Übung, die Überwindung gefunden, sie an größeren weiteren Schandtaten zu hindern und das Einzige getan, zu dem ich noch groß fähig gewesen war und sie weggeschleudert!

Ich schmeckte Blut, anscheinend hatte ihr Schlag meine Lippe aufplatzen lassen, aber eins musste ich ihr zugutehalten, hinter ihren Schlägen steckte tatsächlich Kraft.

„Draco, löse sofort die Zauber und George was machst du hier? Ich habe dir andere Anweisungen gegeben… warum holst du Draco?", keifte sie rum, ich stand ganz ruhig und konzentrierte mich, begann nun die Zauber ohne Zauberstab zu lösen, was nicht einfach war, aufgrund meiner körperlichen Verfassung, aber ich war ja auch zu gut.

Als ich es geschafft hatte rief ich meinen Stab nonverbal in meine Hand und wandte mich nun den drei Schülern vor mir zu, dabei ignorierte ich den ziehenden Schmerz zwischen meinen Beinen, als ich mich aufrichtete.

„Miss Granger, was fällt Ihnen ein, mich anzugreifen?", brauste ich nun fauchend auf und ich konnte sehen, wie die beiden Jungen zur Seite wichen, aber Draco noch schnell Granger von ihren magischen Fesseln befreite. Danke, Draco, es ist doch immer wieder schön, zu sehen, auf welcher Seite du stehst, dachte ich ironisch höhnend.

„Das fragen Sie? Das fragen Sie! Was fällt Ihnen überhaupt ein!?", keifte sie erbost und ich starrte sie kalt, aber überrumpelt an, da ich nicht verstand was sie von mir wollte.

„Hätten Sie die Güte, Ihren Anschlag auf mich zu erklären und was diesen rechtfertigt?", fragte ich gefährlich sanft.

„Harry!", blitzten mich ihre Augen zornig an. „Was fällt Ihnen ein, ihn so soooo… so total fertig in den Turm kommen zu lassen? Was sind Sie für ein Lehrer? Was wäre mit ihm, wenn ich und meine Tränke nicht wären? Sie haben ihn total angreifbar gemacht!", fauchte sie nun empört und ich war verblüfft, Potter ging es doch gut als er ging. Nun ja, relativ.

„Potter ging es gut, übertreiben Sie nicht so schamlos", meinte ich mitleidlos zu ihr, was dazu führte, dass sie sich einer Löwin gleich auf mich stürzen wollte und Draco sie mehr oder weniger im Flug an der Hüfte auffing und hielt, damit sie nicht todesmutig über mich herfiel.

„Schsch, Hermione, beruhige dich!", versuchte er ihrer zappelnden Gestalt Herr zu werden, denn er kannte mich und wusste, was für ein Gegner ich war.

„Beruhigen, beruhigen, dieses selbstgerechte Arschloch richtet doch nur Schaden an!", ob ihrer Wortwahl und ihres fehlenden Respekts meiner Person gegenüber, verschlug es mir doch glatt die Sprache, das letzte Mal als sich jemand erdreistete, mir derart forsch entgegenzutreten, besah sich dieser die Radieschen nun von unten.

„Harry brauchte, um überhaupt wieder geradeaus sehen zu können, einen Invigoration Draught!", schrie sie wütend, was dazu führte, dass mir Draco einen bösen Blick zuwarf und selbst ich war erstaunt, dass es Potter wirklich schlecht gegangen zu sein schien, wenn er diesen starken, geistigen Stärkungstrank brauchte. Kurz blitzte der Gedanke bei mir auf, woher Granger diesen seltenen Trank schon wieder hatte, als sie meine Gedanken durchbrach und weiter keifte.

„Miss Granger, kommen Sie endlich wieder zur Vernunft!", fuhr ich sie nun ungehalten frostig an, ich kämpfte um eine gerade, einschüchternde Haltung.

Ich konnte sehen, wie sie sich auf einmal wieder in sich selbst zurückzog und tief Luft holte, während ihr Draco kleine beschwichtigende Nichtigkeiten ins Ohr flüsterte und nachdem sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete und sie mich anvisierte, konnte ich erkennen, dass sie sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und bar jeder Gefühle war. Die vorher vor Emotionen lodernden Augen waren nun erschreckend kalt und leblos.

„Hermione, ich habe deine Bitte, Draco nicht zu holen, nicht beachtet, da, als wir Harry gerade in den Schlafsaal brachten, dieser zusammengebrochen ist und etwas sehr Unheimliches passierte! Er war geistig wie weggetreten und hatte ein irres, wahnsinniges Lachen, das nicht seines war, gelacht. Wir haben ihn geohrfeigt, damit er wieder zur Besinnung kommt, da hat er immer noch wie bescheuert gelacht obwohl er wieder da war und dann war er plötzlich still und selbst ganz perplex als er geistig wieder anwesend war. Es war gruselig! Er war verwirrt, dass er so gelacht hatte und sagte uns, er wüsste, dass gerade etwas wunderbar gut für den Dark Lord liefe und dieser sich sehr, sehr gut fühle! Dann haben wir ihn ins Bett verfrachtetet und ihm den Trank gegeben. Fred passt auf ihn auf! Aber ich ging los…", fasste Weasley die wahrlich beunruhigenden Nachrichten rasch zusammen.

„Und dann hab ich mir Draco als Verstärkung geholt!", verteidigte er sich noch unsicher.

„Was auch richtig war, danke, George!", mischte sich Draco bestimmt ein.

„Und nun, Professor, was sagen Sie zu Ihrer Leistung?", spuckte mir Granger verachtend vor die Füße.

„Beunruhigend, dass er anscheinend so eine tiefe Verbindung zum Lord hat!", bot ich kühl an, obwohl es in mir etwas anders aussah, aber das würde ich ihr nicht zeigen.

„Potter und ich, wir harmonieren nicht wirklich in dieser feinen Kunst!", schnarrte ich weiter und ärgerte mich maßlos über Dumbledore.

„Professor, gerade Sie, so dachte ich, wären in der Lage, jedwedes Gefühl wie Hass oder Liebe, komplett zu unterdrücken!", warf Granger hämisch ein. Darauf fiel mir kein blöder Spruch ein, da sie hier leider recht hatte. „Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie Harry so hassen, nur weil er seinem Vater ähnlich sieht. Ich bitte Sie, das ist kindisch und lächerlich. Ich kann Ihnen versichern, Harry ist ein ganz anderer Mensch als sein Vater. Der, wie ich weiß, ein umsorgtes und verhätscheltes Einzelkind gewesen ist und dieser hat höchstwahrscheinlich Liebe in vollem Umfang genossen. Harry war in seinem ganzen Leben bisher weder das eine noch das andere, noch ist er geliebt worden. Er hätte Ihr Mitleid verdient, nicht Ihren Hass und Ihre Verachtung!", sprach sie sehr frostig und sehr respektlos, drehte sich um und ging, und erstaunte mich mal wieder, da sie sich ihren Stab wie ich nonverbal und zauberstabslos in ihre Hand rief. Sie entschwand, ohne sich umzudrehen oder uns alle noch zu beachten. Sie rauschte aus meinen Räumen, genauso wie sie diese vorher erstürmt hatte, geschwind.

„Wow, hat sie nicht Temperament?", sprach Draco berauscht, ein begeistertes Glitzern lag in seinem verklärten Blick, danke, ich wurde gerade mit einer Furie wie Granger brutal konfrontiert, die versuchte mich zu entmannen und mein Patensohn schwelgte in Verehrung für dieses gemeingefährliche Weib.

„Draco", knurrte ich wütend.

„Ich geh ihr lieber nach, nicht dass sie noch Mrs. Norris umbringt", machte sich Weasley flott vom Acker, was eine hervorragende Idee war. Draco blickte mich nun erstaunt an und machte mich kurz sprachlos.

„Was? Also ich mag zwar Potter nicht, aber ich denke, sie hat nicht unrecht. Was hast du nur mit ihm gemacht?", meinte er da neugierig.

„Okklumentik!", beschied ich widerwillig und wischte mir mit dem Stab über meine Lippe, hexte mich wieder ganz.

„Was und du hast die brachiale Methode angewandt?", war dies eher eine rhetorische Frage. „Also wenn diese Verbindung zum Lord besteht, war das vielleicht nicht so gut überlegt?", dachte nun auch er, dass mich seine Meinung interessierte, aber das tat es nicht, grollte ich in Gedanken bitterböse.

„Das gibt dieser Xantippe noch lange kein Recht mich, ihren Professor, anzugehen!", entgegnete ich frostig.

„Severus, wie es scheint ging es Potter nicht gut und der ist bei ihr ein Thema mit sieben Siegeln, wenn du ihm so zugesetzt hast und ihn dann alleine zum Turm hast gehen lassen, wundert es mich, dass du noch stehst! Außerdem musst du ihn ganz schön bis auf die Unterhosen ausgezogen haben, wenn sie dir Tatsachen aus seinem Leben entgegenschleuderte und… schau mich nicht so an, ich weiß nichts, das ist kein Thema zwischen uns, da ist sie eigen. Was hast du gesehen?", meinte Draco ersichtlich neugierig.  
Er packte mich am Arm und ging mit mir in mein Wohnzimmer, wo er auf meinen Sessel deutete, in den ich mich dank meiner Unterleibsverletzung vorsichtig setzte und wobei ich einen nonverbalen Episkey darauf sprach. Draco musste ja nicht alles wissen. Während Draco mir einen neuen Drink einschenkte, aber leider war er gut im Beobachten und so sah er es, sagte aber dank seiner angeborenen Intelligenz nichts.

„Was hast du bei Potter gesehen?", fragte er mich noch einmal unverblümt.

„Mhm", zeigte ich mich unvorstellbar kooperativ.

„Ach, bitte, ich verspreche auch hoch und heilig, es niemandem zu sagen!", versprach er ernsthaft und ich wollte mit Draco darüber sprechen und seine ehrliche Meinung hören.

„Es war komisch, er scheint in einem Schrank gewohnt zu haben…", ich konnte Dracos entsetzt aufgerissene Augen wahrnehmen, da er ungläubig blinzelte.

„Und er scheint ein nicht wirklich privilegiertes und schönes Leben bei seinen Verwandten genossen zu haben, hätte ich nie gedacht!", sprach ich es tatsächlich aus und zuckte immer noch betont gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Heftig! Tut mir ja für ihn direkt leid, auch wenn er ein Volltrottel ist… aber sprich nicht weiter… ich denke, wenn muss ich den Rest von anderer Seite hören", unterbrach er meine Erzählung und überraschte mich mit dieser Einstellung maßlos. „Sag mir lieber, wo… eure Prügelei geendet hätte, wären wir nicht gekommen, sah nicht gut aus, du hast immer noch Blut im Gesicht!", entgegnete er mir ungerührt und ich sprach rasch einen Reinigungsspruch auf mein Gesicht, hatte ich doch glatt vergessen.

„Granger hätte das bekommen, was sie verdient, die Tracht Prügel ihres Lebens. Einer muss ihr zeigen, wo ihre Grenzen sind!", meinte ich sehr ernst, sehr böse und sehr kalt.

Draco begann zu kichern, was mich ihn niederstarren ließ.

„Wasss?" zischte ich, einer Schlange gleich.

„Das ist zu komisch, wenn du dir da mal nicht die Zähne ausbeißt, du weißt schon, dass sie nicht annähernd so derangiert ausgesehen hat wie du?", fragte Draco belustigt. Ich war sprachlos, so eine Respektlosigkeit.

„Was erlaubst du dir, weißt du nicht mehr, mit wem du sprichst, Draco?", erklang ich drohend und meine Magie ballte sich ungezügelt vor Wut um mich herum.

„Doch, Onkel, aber ich darf dir doch noch die Fakten sagen?", grinste er mich frech an. „Ich denke, ich lass dich dann mal alleine und wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht", machte er sich feixend auf die Socken, die Jugend von heute kannte eindeutig nicht mehr ihren Rang in der Hackordnung.

Ich war so was von sprachlos, Granger reagierte immer wieder anders als von mir erwartet und wie sie sich gab und gebärdete war ungewohnt. Ich trank nun gierig meinen Drink, morgen war unsere erste Übungsstunde und ich würde es genießen, ihr zu zeigen, was es hieß mit mir zu trainieren.

Ich war nicht dumm, sie hatte gewusst, dass sie mir unterlegen wäre und hatte mich auf die ihr einzig mögliche Art beinahe kampfunfähig gemacht und das war wahrlich nicht die feine englische Art, aber effektiv, wenn auch sehr unfair und dreckig, anscheinend mochte sie es so.

Sollte ich mir jetzt doch um Potter Sorgen machen? Dieses Balg, er war ein Plagebalg! Aber ich würde mit Granger morgen reden, wegen der Okklumentiksache, so ging das nicht… wir würden sehen.

Snapes Sicht ende

Hermiones Sicht

Ich lief so schnell ich konnte, ich wählte trotz der nächtlichen Stunde den langen Weg, in der Hoffnung abzukühlen, aber ich war noch immer auf 180! Was dachte die Fledermaus? Mittlerweile bekam ich Kopfweh, dank seiner weibischen Taktik mich an den Haaren zu ziehen, hoffentlich bekam er nie wieder einen hoch, zeigte ich meine gehässige Fratze.

Als ich den Turm betrat war er voller als ich ihn verlassen hatte, die Geschehnisse rund um Harry und mich schien einige wieder aus den Betten geholt zu haben.

Mir schlug bei meinem Eintritt absolute und vollkommene Stille entgegen. Ich wurde abwägend beäugt. Zuerst der Auftritt, dass ich Harry so heilte, dann wie ich den Twins Dinge aufgetragen hatte und mein wütender Abgang und nun mein sehr erhitztes Eintreffen.

Ich konnte mich nicht darüber aufregen und so blickte ich nur unterkühlt und nüchtern durch den Raum, meine Lippen verzogen sich leicht zu einem Spitzmund. Ich mochte nicht wissen, wie ich aussah, die Haare wüst und wirr, ich glaubte, ich hatte einen blutigen Kratzer oder eine kleine Schramme an der Wange, von diesem scheiß Holzregal, gegen das ich gedonnert worden war.

Ich konnte wahrnehmen, wie mich Ron nur sprachlos anstarrte und auch die Blicke der anderen waren nicht anders, so ungläubig, so unverständig. Die Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum war mehr als angespannt.

Dann sah ich Fred, der im Rundbogen stand und versuchte, unsichtbar zu sein.

„FRED!", erhob ich nun das Wort. „Wo ist George?", fragte ich, da ich annahm, dass dieser den kurzen Weg genommen und mich somit locker überholt hatte.

Fred tänzelte unsicher von einem Bein auf das andere und trat rasch auf mich zu und sah mich an.

„Bei Harry!", und wollte die Hand heben. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Hol ihn!", befahl ich nur und konnte das empörte Luftholen der Gryffindors hören.

„Ähm, sei nicht böse, aber wir dachten, du willst es wissen!", schaute er mich ernst an und ich hob eine Braue.

„Sehe ich böse aus?", fragte ich ruhig nach.

„Ehrliche Antwort, Schönste?", hakte er zweifelnd nach.

„Ich bitte darum!", höhnte ich entrüstet.

„Ja, ok, ja und immer wenn du so schaust und so aussiehst, verbreitest du Angst und Schrecken, okay?", meinte er jetzt zu mir hilflos, deutete dabei in sein Gesicht und ich konnte ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Ich zauberte einen Spiegel herbei und sah mich an.

„Warum sagst du mir nicht, dass mir Blut über das Gesicht läuft?", meinte ich recht pragmatisch und sprach eine nonverbale Reinigung.

„Hätte es dich interessiert?", kluge Frage, einfache Antwort.

„Nein!" schüttelte ich gleichgültig den Kopf.

„Wusste ich doch… willst du immer noch George sprechen, oder nicht mehr?", drückte er herum.

„Hol ihn", und er drehte sich um, tat worum ich ihn „bat", zum großen Unglauben unserer Hauskameraden.

„Was, Hermione, was für ein Drama ziehst du hier gerade ab, was soll das mit meinen Brüdern?", erregte sich Ginny und ich sah sie nur völlig ausdruckslos an und war mir der anderen Gryffindors bewusst, die alles in sich aufsogen und wohl gar nichts mit der ganzen Sache anfangen konnten.

Ich bekam mit, dass der Grat schmal war, auf dem ich wandelte. Es wurde und würde schwerer werden, mein Doppelleben geheim zu halten, aber es gab Momente wo man sich entscheiden musste, wo man stand und das hatte ich heute getan. Snape musste in seiner Ignoranz und Großkotzigkeit Harry gegenüber ausgebremst werden, er machte ihn mir sonst kaputt! Das war wichtiger als das, was die Löwen von mir dachten, mir war eh egal, was sie von mir hielten, redeten oder ach… es war schlicht und ergreifend egal!

Die Konsequenzen mit Snape war ich bereit zu tragen, auch war mir bewusst, dass ich nie eine reelle Chance gegen ihn gehabt hatte, da er viel zu kampferfahren und -erprobt war. Er hätte mich durch die Mangel gedreht, wären Draco und George nicht gekommen, nur mein wenig damenhafter Kampfbeginn hatte mich ihn verletzen lassen können, wie gesagt, ich sah mich nicht mit rosaroter Brille. Und ich wusste auch, dass er mir diesen Angriff auf seine Person nicht so leicht vergeben würde. Aber wenn ich ihm nur ein bisschen die Augen geöffnet hatte war es mir das wert, denn dass Harry sich jetzt schon wie der Dark Lord gebärdete und irrsinnig lachte, eben weil jener glücklich war, ließ meine Reaktion auf gar keinen Fall mehr überzogen erscheinen, sondern mehr als gerechtfertigt.

„Halt dich da raus, Ginny!", kam es ungewohnt kalt für die meisten Gryffindors, die nur die stets gutgelaunten Twins kannten, von George, der gerade die Treppe herabkam. Was dann auch gleich Ginnys Protest im Keim erstickte und sie ihn geschockt über den harschen Ton anblickte.

„George!... Danke!", wusste ich, was sich gehörte, er aber hatte dies nicht erwartet, so wie er mich gerade konfus ansah. „Was?", fragte ich ihn direkt.

„Du dankst mir, geht's dir gut, sicher dass die Bekanntschaft mit dem Regal deinem Kopf nicht geschadet hat?", fragte er besorgt und überging alle Löwen, die laute Geräusche machten, bei dieser aussagekräftigen Angabe.

Ich winkte ab: „Glaub mir, eine Steinwand tut mehr weh und damit mache ich, wie ich finde, viel zu oft Bekanntschaft. Holz tut nicht im Ansatz so weh!" Er trat auf mich zu und hob mein Kinn an.

„Du und deine Hobbys! Holz hinterlässt aber auch Abschürfungen, soll ich sie wegmachen?", begutachtete er mich und lächelte leicht.

„Nein, lass! Das mach ich später, aber ich meinte es ernst, danke! Wie geht es Harry?"

„Gut, er schläft! ... Wie geht es weiter?", fragte er sachte aber noch immer ernst, auch er beliebte es, unsere Hauskameraden nicht zu beachten.

„Es geht immer weiter, erste Regel, George! Ich werde sehen was ich für Harry tun kann, jetzt hab ich erst mal meinen Standpunkt klar gemacht, nun ist er am Zug!", und da nur Ron wusste, wo Harry gewesen war, war er der Einzige, dem ich nun ins blasse Antlitz sah und er schaute mich groß an, da er wusste, dass ich nur bei Snape gewesen sein konnte. Und er nickte bei meiner stummen, beschwörenden Nachfrage, auf dass er schweigen würde und nur wir drei morgen weiterreden würden. Manchmal war ich auf Ron stolz, so wie jetzt, wo er einfach stumm blieb und verstand was ich wollte.

„Du hast keine Angst?", fragte George vorsichtig nach und ich löste mich von Ron und sah ihn erstaunt an.

„Iwo, ich bin sicher!", meinte ich todernst und fuhr in einer unbewussten Geste zu meinem Mal und Georges Blick zuckte auch dahin und dann trat das bekannte Glitzern in seine Augen und alle Sorge schien verschwunden, da er erkannte, dass ich wirklich sicher war, dank Draco!

„Verstehe, das ist gut, ich mag ihn wirklich!", beschied er mir, nickte dabei enthusiastisch und auch ich lachte laut auf.

Mein Ruf in Gryffindor war wohl jetzt hinüber, aber das war es mir wert gewesen und so wandte ich mich in meiner Funktion als Vertrauensschüler an die Meute.

„Ab ins Bett, die Sperrstunde ist lange vorbei", befahl ich süß und konnte erleben, wie viele flohen, ich sah wohl zum Fürchten aus.


	67. Das Trio und Dracos Rache

Das Trio und Dracos Rache

Am nächsten Morgen stand ich grummelig auf, denn wenn ich an gestern dachte, kam die Wut sofort wieder, dass Snape mich so weit gebracht hatte, die Haltung zu verlieren… aber ich hoffte sehr, dass es Harry heute besser ging und so wartete ich sorgenvoll auf sein Erscheinen. Ich ließ sogar meinen täglichen Lauf ausfallen.

Als dann er und Ron endlich kamen, aber erstaunlich früh für ihre Verhältnisse, umarmte ich Harry fest. Der Gemeinschaftsraum lag verlassen und bisher waren nur zwei Löwen nach draußen geschlichen, die, nachdem sie meiner ansichtig wurden, Fersengeld gaben.

Ron sah mich auch sonderbar an und auch Harry hatte einen fragenden Blick, die zwei schienen bevor sie hinab kamen miteinander geredet zu haben und nun wollten sie Antworten.

Ich errichtete mit meinem Stab einen Muffliato und einen Silencio, denn ich wollte nicht, dass uns jemand belauschte.

„Also Harry, geht es dir besser?", saß ich neben ihm. Wir drei hatten uns dieses Mal auf die Couch gequetscht, als würden wir Nähe brauchen.

„Ja, dank dir, die Tränke waren toll, wo hattest du die her?", fragte er schüchtern und sah mich scheu an. „Ich bin immer noch etwas neben der Spur, das alles war gestern ein bisschen viel für mein Hirn!" umfasste Harry seinen Kopf und hielt ihn fest, als hätte er noch immer Schmerzen.

„Viele Fragen, oder? Nun ich hab ein paar Tränke in den Ferien auf Verdacht, dass wir sie mal gebrauchen könnten, gebraut und siehe da, wir haben…", erklärte ich reichlich nüchtern. Er nickte und gab sich mit meiner Erklärung zufrieden, die sogar stimmte.

„Ok, bevor ich von mir erzähle, würde mich interessieren, was das gestern im Gemeinschaftsraum war und Ron hat mir erzählt, als ich schon schlief ging es weiter?", entgegnete er nun rau, während Ron dasaß und leicht überfordert wirkte.

„Ja, Hermione, das war heftig, du kamst wie ein Racheengel rüber, so aggressiv! So kenn ich dich gar nicht und wie… krass, voll befehlend, du mit Fred und George gesprochen hast… aber das Krasseste war, die haben getan was du gesagt hast?", redete er zum Schluss hin immer aufgeregter, dabei schaute er mich nun mit offenem Mund an. „Das schafft nicht mal Mum!", meinte er da noch schrill.

„Ron, ich weiß, dass du das vielleicht nicht verstehst, was für Ängste ich hatte und was für Sorgen ich mir um Harry gemacht habe, aber ich habe alle gelesen was es zu dem Thema gibt und ich weiß auch um die Gefahren. Normalerweise schützt man seinen Geist vor fremdem Eindringen, aber bei Harry besteht diese Verbindung permanent… verstehst auch du Harry den Unterschied? So was gibt es normalerweise nicht!", versuchte ich ihnen klar zu machen, wie ungewöhnlich, aber auch brisant die Situation war. „Das ist, wie alles bei dir, außergewöhnlich! Und nachdem du gestern Abend rein kamst oder eher gestolpert bist wusste ich, dass du gerade sehr angreifbar bist, was sich ja leider bewahrheitet hat, wie mir George von deinem Lachanfall im Bett erzählt hat!", versuchte ich sie mit großen, eindringlichen Augen anzusehen.

„Du meinst, das war Absicht von Snape?", hauchte Harry misstrauisch und blickte wachsam, beschuldigte er sofort wieder Snape, dass er ein treues Mitglied des Lords war.

„Nein, Harry, keine Absicht! Ignoranz, seine Borniertheit dir gegenüber, all das aber keine Absicht, aber trotzdem warst du sehr anfällig, ohne die Tränke wäre es noch schlimmer gewesen, da deine mentale Verteidigung noch nicht steht", seufzte ich tief und unglücklich.

„Aber wenn du das jetzt zu seinen Gunsten sagst, warum bist du dann gestern so ausgetickt?", fragte Ron total perplex.

„Weil ich von einem erwachsenen Mann, Professor und Lehrer erwarten kann, sich dessen bewusst zu sein und sich selbst beherrschen zu können. Sein Verhalten war inakzeptabel und wenn er mal darüber nachdenkt, wird ihm das hoffe ich doch mal selbst kommen!", grollte ich dunkel und meinte das sehr harsch, da wurde ich doch glatt schon wieder sauer.

„Du warst gestern bei ihm und hast was? Dich mit ihm angelegt? Ron sagte was von Blut und einem Regal!", wandte sich Harry jetzt mit seinem Oberkörper fragend zu mir und sah mich fest an, manchmal war es so als blickten seine ach so grünen Augen bis auf den Grund meiner Seele.

„Willst du das wirklich wissen?", wich ich seinem bohrenden Blick aus.

„Ja, verdammt! Er darf gegen keinen Schüler die Hand erheben!", brauste Harry schon ungehalten auf.

„Harry, bitte, lass es ruhen, ich könnte, wenn du es McGonagall sagst, großen Ärger bekommen, denn nicht er hat angefangen mich anzugehen, sondern ich ihn. Er hat sich nur verteidigt… die Situation ist etwas eskaliert, aber daran war ich schuld!", bat ich ihn eindringlich, sah aber, dass das noch nicht erledigt war, aber es kamen immer mehr Gryffindors durch den Raum und warfen uns dreien mehr als befremdlich Blicke zu. Harry wurde scheel angesehen, aber die Blicke die mir sicher waren, brachen jeden Rekord, wow, die schienen mich ab jetzt regelrecht zu lieben.

„Die schauen aber alle komisch", meinte da Harry auch schon unangenehm berührt und schenkte ihnen wütende Blicke. „Was schauen die so blöd?", zeterte er ungehalten.

„Du hast ja keine Ahnung, Harry, was gestern hier abging, als Hermione weg war!", sagte da Ron inbrünstig und es hörte sich an als hätte er sich einiges anhören müssen.

„Das ist doch jetzt egal, was war gestern?", fragte ich nun Harry und wollte ablenken, was interessierten mich meine Hauskameraden?

„Ihr könnt euch noch erinnern, dass Rons Dad im Ministerium angegriffen wurde? Ja… gut, ich weiß jetzt, was er bewacht hat beziehungsweise wo er war! Er war bei der Tür zur Mysteriumsabteilung!", ich verschluckte mich fast an meiner Spucke, was, was… was sagte er da? Was hatten die Ordensmitglieder da zu bewachen? Was wollte der Dark Lord da und außerdem, hey, wenn man da rein wollte, kam man rein! Eine kurze Erinnerung an meinen Ausflug an Weihnachten kam mir in den Sinn und die Hürden waren nun eher gering.

„Krass Mann, was beschützen die da?", schaute ihn Ron neugierig und fragend an.

„Keine Ahnung, aber jetzt wissen wir mehr! Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, über was sich Voldemort so gefreut hat, es war nur gruselig, da ich so ganz anders gefühlt habe! So intensiv, so als wäre ich wirklich er. Es war beängstigend!", meinte Harry ergriffen und schüttelte sich betroffen am ganzen Körper. „Noch eine Frage, Hermione? George hat dich aus Snapes Fängen gerettet?", versuchte nun er sich abzulenken.

„Na, so würde ich das nicht beschreiben, er hat uns eher getrennt", wehrte ich ab und Draco unterschlug ich mal dezent.

„Das war sehr tapfer von ihm! Und du hast keine Angst, ich meine, das ist Snape, unser Lehrer! Moment, was heißt hier getrennt?", hob er überrascht die Braue.

„Ja, die Twins sind toll! Und nein, hab ich nicht, ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber ich bin leicht ausgetickt! Ich denke, der Professor würde es bevorzugen zu schweigen, genauso wie ich!", entgegnete ich leise.

„Was hast du gemacht, dass du das denkst?", kam es eindringlich, wie konnte man so neugierig sein? Harry und Ron rutschten fast von der Couch, um nichts zu verpassen, die anderen böse glotzenden Schüler ignorierten wir gekonnt.

„Ich hab die Bürotür gesprengt und ihn getreten! Seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?", schnaubte ich wütend auf und verschränkte verärgert die Arme vor der Brust.

„Du hast was?", riefen sie einheitlich im Chor, sicher dass sie nicht auch Zwillinge waren, ätzte ich gedanklich.

„Boah, das erinnert mich an deinen Schlag gegen Malfoy im dritten Jahr! Schade, dass ich nicht dabei war!", kam es wie erwartet sehr bedauernd von Ron mit einem sehnsüchtigen, träumerischen Blick, als er es sich detailliert auszumalen schien.

„Hermione, seit wann tust du so was, gerade du? Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er sich das so einfach gefallen lässt, welchen Grund sollte er haben nicht zu Dumbledore zu gehen?", fragte Harry besorgt und sah mich skeptisch an.

„Harry, nur wegen dir, ich bin vor Sorge ausgetickt! Du kennst Snape, er wird es nicht auf sich beruhen lassen, ich habe heute bei ihm…, oh Wunder, Nachsitzen, stell dir vor! Da komm ich noch gut weg, nicht wahr? Aber wir wissen, dass es nicht mit diesem einen Nachsitzen getan ist. Ich habe Montag, Mittwoch, Freitag und Sonntag die Ehre, zwecks Angriffes auf einen Lehrer und er hat gesagt, wenn ich mich beschwere, sagt er was ich getan habe. Und das sähe dann nicht gut für mich aus…", erklärte ich meine Lüge und lächelte scheu. „Aber ich werde versuchen, mit ihm zu reden, mich zu entschuldigen und ob es ihm recht ist, dass ich versuche dir zu helfen, die Okklumentik zu meistern!", wie immer versuchte ich das Beste aus meiner verfahrenen Lage zu machen und baute mal gleich meine ganzen Trainingseinheiten bei Snape zu meiner Strafe um, wenn dann musste ich schon die Gunst der Stunde nutzen und dass er mir die zukünftigen Treffen wie eine Strafe gestallten würde, dafür brauchte ich jetzt keine wirklich große Fantasie!

„Boah, so viele Tage in der Woche musst du zu ihm?", echote ein ungläubiger Ron, dabei trat ein bedauernder Ausdruck in Rons Gesicht, was mich geknickt nickten ließ.

„Ich denke, du bist noch gut davongekommen, aber du hättest dich nicht wegen mir so mit Snape anlegen müssen. Wir wissen doch alle, dass er ein Mistkerl ist!", wandte Harry ein und sah mich traurig an. „Aber wie Hermione? Kannst du diesen Okklumentik-Scheiß etwa?", trat nun ein hoffnungsvoller Schimmer in seine Augen.

„Nun, ich kann es solala und ich hab es mir selbst beigebracht, aber anders als ich kann er es seit Jahren und hat es erfolgreich gegen den Dark Lord eingesetzt! Wenn kann ich dir nur Stützenhilfe geben, aber ihm ganz entgehen wirst du nie!", versuchte ich Harrys temperamentvollen Enthusiasmus zu bremsen.

„Du kannst es und hast nichts gesagt! Warum?", warf er mir nun ernstlich betroffen vor.

„Was hätte ich sagen sollen? Ich kann dich ein bisschen unterstützen. Lehren kann ich dich aber nicht! Wirklich nicht, da ich es erst seit ein paar Monaten kann?", schränkte ich ein, denn es stimmte, ich war froh, es selbst gemeistert zu haben.

„Wo sie recht hat, Kumpel!", trat auch mal Ron mir zur Seite. Harry verstummte verärgert und blickte auf und nickte dann ergeben.

„Aber worum ich mir gerade seit gestern mehr Sorgen mache, ist das Standing von unserer Hermione in Gryffindor!", kam es ungewohnt ernst und überlegt von Ron und er sah besorgt aus. Ich fiel vom Glauben ab, wo war Ron? Was passierte hier? Hatten die Ereignisse rund um Weihnachten, mit seinem Vater, auch ihn erwachsen werden lassen, oder ihm zumindest etwas von seiner kindlichen Naivität genommen?

Und wenn man das von dieser Perspektive betrachtete, musste man zugeben, wir lebten in beschissenen Zeiten. Alle um uns verloren viel zu schnell die Kindheit oder hatten nie eine gehabt. An solchen Dingen konnte man ablesen, wenn sich eine Gesellschaft auf unruhige und kriegerische Zeiten zubewegte, die Kinder wurden zu schnell erwachsen und mit der knallharten Realität konfrontiert.

Und ich wollte es Ron zugestehen, dass ihn der Angriff auf seinen Vater nicht kalt ließ, so wie er damals in der Küche gesessen und Harry seinen Dank ausgesprochen hatte. Ja, ich glaubte, er war ein stückweit der Kindheit entwachsen und das freute mich ungemein für beide, denn so konnten sie sich nun auch einen noch stärkeren Halt geben.

„Seht ihr ihre Blicke und wie sie Hermione, aber auch uns mustern? Hier ging voll der Punk ab, als du so abgerauscht bist. Es wusste ja keiner, wo Harry gewesen ist und alle meinten, was du schon wieder denkst und tust, man hätte McGonagall rufen müssen! Sie denken, du nimmst dich zu wichtig!" erzählte nun Ron. „Besonders Ginny war nicht froh und meinte, du seist eine Dramatikerin!", blickte er missbilligend drein und Harry wandte sich mit empörtem Blick an Ron, sagte aber nichts.

„Ach, Ron, die wissen doch gar nichts, nicht mal die Hälfte… Ach, gar nichts, was willst du, die glauben ja noch nicht mal, dass er zurückgekehrt ist! Die meisten denken, Harry lügt, vergiss das nicht!", versuchte ich auf unsere Lage zu verweisen.

„Wo sie recht hat, Ron! Sie glauben auch mir nichts und ohne Hermione wäre es mir gestern richtig dreckig gegangen und ich fühle mich jetzt noch nicht richtig fit! Lass sie denken was sie wollen, solange wir drei zusammenhalten ist es in Ordnung. Lass uns den Löwen zeigen, dass wir drei immer zusammenhalten! Außerdem hast du, Hermione, immer, immer… immer zu mir gehalten, egal was war! Du warst standfest wie eine Eins hinter mir und du hast von mir immer das Gleiche zu erwarten! Du bist die Schwester, die ich mir immer gewünscht hätte! Und wir werden immer zusammenhalten!", gab Harry das Kommando sehr bestimmt, sehr lieb, aber an seiner Fähigkeit Reden zu schmettern würde er noch arbeiten müssen.

Ich strahlte auf, war es nicht schön, solche Freunde zu haben? Ich schluchzte fast vor Rührung! Das tat so gut und ich hoffte, eines Tages würden sie verstehen können und Harry mir doch verzeihen, warum ich noch schwieg aber vieles würden sie zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht gutheißen. Sie lösten sich erst langsam von dem Korsett des Friedens, hin zu den Gesetzen des Krieges, die alles erlaubten und soweit waren sie noch nicht.

Obwohl es nie so von mir geplant gewesen war, kam es mir so vor als würde ich alle hier ein bisschen trainieren, wie sie sich vorzubereiten hatten. Das fing mit der DA an, die ich angestoßen hatte, bis nun dahin, dass ich Harry aktiv helfen würde, damit er lernte, sich zu verschließen.

„Zusammenhalt", brüllte Ron ergriffen und grinste und zwinkerte uns zu und ich sagte leise, fast beschwörend: „Zusammenhalt", und derart vereint erhob sich das nie getrennte Trio und ging gemeinsam zum Essen. So wie uns der Löwentisch empfing, mit großem Schweigen und viel misstrauischem Beobachten, bemerkten es sogar die Lehrer und auch den anderen Tischen fiel es auf, dass gestern etwas mit uns dreien gewesen sein musste! Denn ich glaubte, wir gaben gerade ein eindrucksvolles Bild ab. Das Haus Gryffindor gegen uns, das Trio, denn Harry hatte mir seinen Arm um die Taille geschlungen und mich eng an sich gezogen und Ron hatte mich untergehakt. Wir mussten albern aussehen, nur sah uns in der großen Halle niemand so an, sondern eher so als wären wir ein seltenes, exotisches Gewächs.

Ich konnte in der Masse der Löwen die Gesichter der Twins ausmachen, die mich erleichtert anstrahlten, da anscheinend die beiden hier an meiner Seite, mir immer noch vertrauten und so setzten wir uns. Gerade ich wurde mit zweifelnden und abwägenden Blicken von meinen Hauskameraden bedacht. Harry und Ron ließen sich von dieser Aufmerksamkeit nicht stören, das hatten wir in den vergangenen Jahren oft genug erlebt und ich bekam stumm von Fred meinen schwarzen und heißbegehrten Kaffee zugeschoben, was wieder mit besonderer Aufmerksamkeit aufgenommen wurde. Ich griff gleichgültig darüber zum Propheten.

Da wir unseren Kameraden überhaupt keine Aufmerksamkeit zuteilwerden ließen, begannen langsam wieder die Gespräche und ich wagte einen flüchtigen Blick zu Draco und Blaise, die mir je ein aufmunterndes Lächeln schenkten, ein vorsichtiger Blick zu den Lehrern und… mein Nemesis war nicht anwesend, Göttin sei Dank.

Und so wandte ich mich der Zeitungslektüre zu und stockte, als ich gerade meine Tasse an die Lippen führen wollte und stellte sie geräuschvoll auf den Tisch, was mir wieder reihum tief gerunzelte Gesichter brachte.

Hier stand, dass der Patient Boderic Bode, ein auf der geschlossenen Abteilung für dauerhafte Fluchschäden Liegender, von einer Teufelsschlinge erwürgt worden war. Diese mörderische Pflanze sei als das verkannt und ihm als Weihnachtsgeschenk an den Nachttisch gestellt worden. Und dass nun das Ministerium um einen langjährigen und treuen Mitarbeiter trauere, der ein „Unspeakable" gewesen sei und nach einem unglückseligen Unfall mit einem verrückt machenden Fluch in seiner Abteilung, im St. Mungos gelandet sei.

Es war, als wäre in mir ein Computer geladen worden, die Informationen flitzten von einer Ecke zur anderen, alle lästigen Geräusche traten in den Hintergrund und in mir summte es, es war als würde ich mich in mein tiefstes Innerstes zurückziehen, da ich erkannte, wenn ich ein alles entscheidendes Puzzleteil bekam, um ein Rätsel ein kleines bisschen zu entwirren und das geschah mir gerade. In solchen Situationen übernahm immer mein Instinkt und ich ließ mich leiten und so sandten meine Gehirnzellen viele Informationen an die einzelnen Synapsen und als ich alle Teilchen auf ihrem Platz hatte, entwich mir doch glatt ein kaltes, lautes Lachen, da ich es nicht fassen konnte, was hier alles vor unseren Augen abging und es doch nicht erkannt wurde, das war dramatisch.

Dass ich damit mal wieder den Gryffindortisch zum Verstummen brachte, ging mal dezent an mir vorbei. Aber auch Harry und Ron sahen mich fragend an und so trat ich wieder mit sehr klarer Sicht und wachem Geist aus meiner Vergeistigung.

„Was ist, Hermione?", fragte da schon Harry sehr neugierig.

„Ich weiß, warum du gestern Nacht so gute Laune hattest, Harry!", trällerte ich fast schon übermütig und spielte so auf seine Wiedergabe von den Gefühlen des dunklen Lords an und er stierte mich mit offenem Mund an.

„Du meinst, du weißt, warum er… ich, also er glücklich war?", verbesserte er sich schnell und wuschelte durch sein braunes Haar.

„Ja, genau das!", schaute ich ihn nun zufrieden an und alle hatten unserem Gespräch aufmerksamst gelauscht, durften sie ruhig, ich war mir sicher, dass sie kein Wort verstanden. „Und ich weiß noch mehr, ich weiß jetzt, was der Orden bewacht!", flüsterte ich jetzt aber sehr doch leise, sehr verschwörerisch in Harrys Ohr.

„Wir gehen!", stand Harry ruckartig auf, ließ seinen unberührten Teller stehen und packte mich relativ grob am Arm, was, wie ich aus den Augenwinkel sah, Draco leicht hochzucken ließ, schien ihm nicht zu passen und auch viele andere sahen uns, ob Harrys drängender Ungeduld, skeptisch an.

„Wow, Harry, musst du mich fast von der Bank reißen?", lachte ich leicht übermütig, glückselig über meine Erkenntnis.

„Hermione, gib Stoff, ich halte es vor Ungeduld kaum aus!", sprach er nun nicht wirklich leise. Ginny schaute wie eine Giftschlange zu mir und strich sich wütend das rote lange Haar aus dem leicht geröteten Gesicht.

„Müsst ihr mich dabei haben, oder schafft ihr es alleine? Ich hab so einen Hunger, ihr könnt es mir ja später erzählen!", tja, da schwand sie wieder, meine Hoffnung von einem erwachsenen Ron, aber gut, was hatte ich erwartet, es geschahen nun mal keine Wunder!

„Klar, Ron, bis später! Hermione, wenn du nicht in die Gänge kommst, trag ich dich raus!", drohte Harry ungewohnt wild, was Draco doch glatt den Zorn in die sturmgrauen Augen steigen ließ, der sollte sich mal nicht so haben, aber da wusste ich noch nicht, wie er sich rächen würde und ja, er würde!

„Nur keine Hetze", erhob ich mich gesittet und schon grabschte er meine Hand und zerrte mich raus und wir konnten das beginnende Summen der Tratschgeschichten hören, was unser Abgang zu bedeuten hätte.

Wir gingen zu unserer ersten Stunde, da wir hier ein leeres Klassenzimmer hätten und Harry war sehr nervös.

„Erzähl", drängte er sehr ungeduldig.

„Nun gut, lies das!", reichte ich ihm den Artikel, der mir alles erklärte hatte.

„Ich versteh nicht, was erklärt all das?", hob er sichtlich irritiert den Kopf und schüttelte diesen unverständig.

„Erstens, du hast mir selbst von dieser Pflanze erzählt, erinnerst du dich? Sie war dir ob ihrer Hässlichkeit lebhaft in Erinnerung!", erklärte ich, dabei verzog er überlegend sein Gesicht aber dann sah er mich plötzlich an.

„Ja, die hässliche Pflanze und Lockhart", erinnerte er sich langsam und legte nun den Kopf interessiert schief.

„Genau, Harry, und ich denke nicht, dass das ein Versehen war, das war ein eiskalt kalkulierter und raffiniert ausgeführter Mord", fasste ich meine Erkenntnis Aufmerksamkeit haschend zusammen.

„Du meinst, jemand wollte diesen armen Mann, der gerade wieder ein bisschen sprechen konnte töten… warum?", schlich sich das Entsetzen in Harrys Züge.

„Du hast dir gerade selbst die Antwort gegeben! Er konnte wieder sprechen!", wies ich auf das, wie ich fand, Offensichtliche hin!

„Ja, aber warum sollte sich Voldemort darüber freuen, ich versteh das nicht, echt nicht!", war er immer noch sichtlich verwirrt.

„Ganz einfach, lies wo er gearbeitet hat", bat ich und versuchte ihn auf die richtige Fährte zu stoßen und er senkte brav den Kopf und las weiter.

„Hier steht in der Mysteriumsabteilung im Ministerium!"

„Genau, Harry und welchen Ort bewacht der Orden im Ministerium?", grinste ich nun teuflisch.

„Tschuldige, aber ich sehe da immer noch nicht den Zusammenhang!", gab er aufgebend von sich und ich stöhnte auf, Mann, der brauchte echt stärkere Gläser in seiner Brille, dachte ich frustriert.

„Ok, Harry, dann anders. Ich habe mich intensiv mit dieser Abteilung auseinandergesetzt und es gibt darüber nur sehr wenig bis gar kein Wissen, was die da alles erforschen. Aber ich hab herausbekommen, dass es da zum Beispiel ein Archiv gibt, unter anderem! Und einen besonders gut geschützten Raum, dessen Inhalt mit einem Fluch geschützt ist, der verrückt macht und auf diesen Raum hat es der Dark Lord abgesehen. Ich frage mich nur, warum er so doof war, einen Mitarbeiter zu zwingen, zu versuchen, das zu entwenden. Dieser Bode muss gewusst haben, dass auf den Sachen ein Fluch wirkt… ich denke, dieser arme Bode muss unter dem Imperius gehandelt haben", dabei knabberte ich überlegend an der Lippe als Harry sagte:

„Aber wenn du das weißt, warum wusste Voldemort nichts von dem Fluch?", fragte er zweifelnd.

„Oh, ich denke mal, dass er nicht Wahrsagen hatte!", kicherte ich hinterhältig und erinnerte mich mit Schrecken an mein kurzes, aber einprägsames Zwischenspiel im dritten Schuljahr, das schnell endete aber trotz allem dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich einige Bücher zu diesem Thema gelesen hatte.

„Tut mir ja leid, dich darauf aufmerksam zu machen, du seit der dritten Klasse auch nicht!", erinnerte mich Harry auch schon nüchtern.

„Harry, das heißt doch aber nicht, dass ich mich nicht mit der Materie auseinandergesetzt habe. Ich meine, Trelawney ist unfähig, das Gebiet eher schwammig und nicht meines, aber trotzdem setzte ich mich damit auseinander", schüttelte ich empört den Kopf über seine Meinung von mir.

„Du hasst es und lernst es trotzdem?", glubschte er ungläubig.

„Natürlich!", sah ich ihn indigniert an. „Aber zum Thema, ich habe in der Bibliothek ein Buch gefunden, zum Thema Wahrsagen und darin wird die Mysteriumsabteilung am Rande in einem Querverweis erwähnt und dass es dort den Raum der Prophezeiungen gibt. Und dort wird jede Prophezeiung aufgezeichnet und aufbewahrt, die von einem wirklichen und wahren Seher gesagt wird. Und diese Aufzeichnungen können nur von den betreffenden Personen, von denen die Rede ist, genommen werden, alle anderen verfallen dem Wahnsinn", brachte ich ihm rasch mein Wissen nah.

„Oh, Gott, das ist krass und du denkst… ja, warum sollte ein alter Angestellter, der um die Gefahren weiß, auf einmal so was in die Hand nehmen? Klar, jetzt sehe ich es, Voldemort dauert es zu lange und da hatte einer die Idee, es so zu probieren und da Bode wieder zu sprechen und gegen den Fluch zu kämpfen anfing, musste man ihn beseitigen und das hat, als er tot war, Voldemort sehr "erheitert". Oh, aber was wollen sie?", hatte Harry doch gut zusammengefasst, was ich vorhin erkannt hatte.

„Wenn ich das wüsste, aber wir können sicher sein, es geht um eine Prophezeiung", meinte ich überlegend, es war die an sich einzig vernünftige Erklärung.

„Mehr als vorher! Hermione, du weißt aber schon, dass dein brillanter Geist ganz schön beängstigend sein kann?", lächelte er mich verschmitzt an.

„Ach komm, Harry, solange ich ihn für gute Dinge benutze!", wiegelte ich entschieden ab.

„Ja, aber was du immer für Zusammenhänge herstellst… aber Hermione, ich glaube nicht, dass du vorhin ganz ehrlich zu mir warst? Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, dass das mit Snape schon aus der Welt ist… was erzählst du mir nicht? Ich verstehe, wenn du Ron nicht alles sagst, aber mir… bitte! ", bat er flüsternd aber er setzte sich, da immer mehr Schüler McGonagalls Klassenzimmer erstürmten, darunter auch Ron und somit war erst mal diese Unterhaltung beendet. Dass Harry ein schlaues Kerlchen war, wusste ich und dass ich ihm nicht mit der vorhergehenden Unterhaltung alle Fragen beantwortet hatte, wusste ich auch, aber jetzt hatte ich erst mal eine Verschnaufpause und die gönnte ich mir.

Der Rest des Tages war anstrengend und verging zum Glück relativ schnell. Ich wurde von den Gryffindors nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Ich fühlte mich von ihnen regelrecht verfolgt und überwacht, sie waren schrecklich misstrauisch und Ginny schien ihre Anführerin zu sein, da sie ein durchaus temperamentvolles junges Mädchen war, das konnte nerven, aber wie.

So betraten Ron und ich als krönenden Abschluss heute noch den Vertrauensschülerraum, im Nordturm, wo heute mal wieder eine Besprechung mit allen Vertrauensschülern unter der Leitung der Schulsprecher stattfand.  
Es war schon enervierend, die kommende Litanei zu hören, von der ich wusste, dass sie mir bestimmt bekannt vorkommen würde, nämlich, dass man nun nach den Weihnachtsferien wieder ein größeres Auge auf die kleinen 1-Klässler haben sollte, da sie nun wieder das Heimweh plagen könnte, darauf zu achten, dass die erneuerten Passwörter auch allen bekannt waren und natürlich wichtig, die Einhaltung der Hausordnung.

Da wir mit zu den letzten gehörten, die eintrudelten, bekamen wir erst jetzt mit, dass heute eine Sitzordnung bestand und ich fragte mich echt, ob er dafür jemanden bestochen hatte? Als ich mein Namenskärtchen doch tatsächlich neben Draco ausmachen konnte, der genervt aufstöhnte als sich das Mudblood, welches ich war, neben ihn setzte auch Pansy, fünf Stühle weiter, sah echt böse aus der Wäsche. Ron saß gleich zu meiner linken.

Wir saßen hinten, am untersten Ende an der Stirnseite des Tisches, Draco zu meiner rechten sah fantastisch aus, sein Haar war noch ein bisschen länger und ab und an strich er es sich mit einer lässigen Geste aus dem Gesicht und lächelte versonnen. Er wirkte so entspannt und fröhlich, das war sonderbar und ließ mich nach gestern sehr wohl unruhig werden.

„So, meine Lieben, wie ihr seht, haben wir euch Partner zugeteilt, mit denen werdet ihr ab nun enger zusammen arbeiten, um euch den anderen Häusern näher zu bringen!", strahlte Roger Davies selbstgefällig in die Runde, die ihn recht mörderisch und ungläubig ansah, aber er stand darüber, wie es aussah.

Draco neben mir zog plötzlich, wohlverborgen unter dem Tisch, seinen Stab und ich runzelte irritiert die Stirn, was wollte er denn jetzt damit? Egal ich beugte mich weiter über mein Pergament und schrieb, wie es sich für mich gehörte, brav mit. Meine heute offenen Haare fielen in mein Gesicht, als ich so nach vorne gebeugt war und dann konnte ich zu meinem Schrecken spüren, wie sich Draco auch nach vorne beugte und seine Hand sich auf einmal sehr bestimmt auf mein nacktes Knie legte und ich bei der unerwarteten Berührung kurz zuckte.

Was?!

Was sollte das? Wir waren hier in einem Raum voller Menschen, und er betatschte mich?! Ich versuchte, ihn unbemerkt aber resolut von meinem Knie zu schütteln und bewegte es unwillig. Taktischer Fehler, ganz großer Fehler, denn er nützte die sich ihm bietende Gelegenheit meiner sich öffnender Schenkel und fuhr schnell hoch, glitt zielstrebig unter meinen Rock und strich mit der Handfläche über meinen nackten Oberschenkel und ich hatte es ermöglicht, ich dämliche Idiotin.

Ich kniff die Lippen missgelaunt zusammen, er wollte mich nur ärgern, er hatte sich absichtlich an die Stirnseite gesetzt, so waren wir relativ geschützt, da hier keine direkten Nachbarn waren und sie so nicht sahen, was sich unterm Tisch abspielte.  
Urplötzlich erinnerte ich mich siedend heiß an sein Antlitz als er Harry und mich heute früh in der Großen Halle angesehen hatte, war das seine eingebildete Rache dafür, wie Harry und ich uns benommen hatten?

Ich warf ihm nun einen unwirschen Blick, verborgen unter meinen Haaren, zu und sah nur ein schrecklich überhebliches Grinsen, während seine Finger die empfindliche und zarte Haut meiner Innenseite zärtlich streichelten. Ein erregendes aber hier völlig unpassendes Ziehen machte sich in meinem Bauch breit.

Ich konnte fühlen, wie er seine Finger zusammen zog und schnipste, warum schnipste Draco…? Uhhh, er hatte mein Höschen verschwinden lassen. Was plante dieser Teufel? Jetzt saß ich im Vertrauensschülerraum mit allen Vertrauensschülern, sprich 24 Leuten und zwei Schulsprechern, blank, ohne Höschen da. Ich verschluckte mich kurz an meiner Spucke und schüttelte benommen mein Haupt.

Und auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, ein unwillkommenes Kribbeln setzte bei diesem mich beherrschenden Gedanken ein, da ich wusste, dass Dracos Finger nur Zentimeter von meiner entblößten Scham entfernt waren. Ich blickte entsetzt auf und erkannte ein selbstzufriedenes Zahnpastalächeln und versteckte meinen geröteten Kopf wieder unter meinem Haar, blickte stur auf mein Papier und kleckste darauf ungewohnt schlampig herum, während ich versuchte, meine Beine zusammenzupressen, aber versucht mal einen Malfoy von etwas abzuhalten, was dieser sich in den eingebildeten Schädel gesetzt hatte.

Und so bohrte, ja ich denke, das traf es recht gut, er bohrte sich regelrecht weiter vor und erreichte nun sein Ziel und ich war kurz davor, frustriert aufzustöhnen, was für ein durchtriebener Mistkerl.

Er strich nun hauchzart über meine heißen, schon feuchten, samtigen Falten und ließ mich dabei leicht erzittern, was ich zu unterdrücken versuchte, immerhin waren hier unsere Kameraden anwesend, ich durfte mir keine Blöße leisten. Aber amüsant wäre die Vorstellung, wie blöde die anderen gucken würden, wenn sie wüssten, wo Malfoy seine Finger hatte.

Er hatte sich nun zielstrebig Zugang zu meinem Kitzler verschafft und ich hoffte es mal nicht, aber so wie ich ihn kannte, würde es ihm das größte Vergnügen bereiten, mich zu „kitzeln", was er auch sofort tat und ich verschluckte mich fast, bei seiner bestimmten, festen Art mit dem Finger über meine ach so empfindliche Stelle zu streichen und zu reiben.

Ich schloss gepeinigt die Augen und wünschte mir inbrünstig ein Schlafzimmer, wo ich mich hätte gehen lassen können, aber so… so… konnte, durfte und würde ich nicht zeigen, was unser Pureblood da gerade mit mir unter dem Tisch veranstaltete und biss mir fest auf die Lippen, wie schlau von mir, meine Haare heute offen zu tragen. Wenn Malfoys etwas konnten, war es ihre Rache zu genießen, so wie er sich gebärdete, völlig unbeteiligt und gleichgültig, genoss er es in vollen Zügen, mich zu quälen.

Nun teilte er mich mit zwei Fingern und umkreiste lasziv langsam meinen Eingang, ich dachte, vor Feuer vergehen zu müssen und warf meinen Kopf unwirsch in den Nacken und funkelte ihn emotional an, da mir gerade schrecklich heiß wurde.

„Was schaust du so, Mudblood?", kam es keck von Draco und er sagte es laut vor allen und streichelte mich dabei weiter, mein weiches, heißes und so feuchtes Fleisch! Oh dieser, dieser… kannte er keine Scham? Natürlich lag damit gerade die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller bei uns.

„Ähm…", sehr intelligent, Hermione, lobte ich mich selbst, als Reaktion auf seine Beleidigung.

„Nenn sie nicht so", brüllte Ron wütend und er wurde vor Zorn ganz rot im Gesicht. „Hör sofort auf sie zu ärgern", ja Ron, richtig, gib es ihm, sag ihm er soll aufhören, bevor ich es nicht mehr verhindern kann und doch noch laut aufstöhne, gibs ihm.

Und so nickte ich nur abgehackt und Draco hörte auf mich zu streicheln und verharrte an Ort und Stelle und sah mich mit einem überraschten Ausdruck in seinen sturmgrauen Augen an.

„Wirklich, Mudblood ? Soll ich damit aufhören?", ich wusste, meine Stimme würde mir nicht gehorchen und so nickte ich nur, was ihn fies lächeln ließ, seine Augen blitzten übermütig und das machte mir Angst.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich damit aufhören sollte!", raunte er düster, was sehr zweideutig klang und da passierte es auch schon, er stieß seinen Mittelfinger in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung in mich, was mich dann leicht aufwimmern ließ und Ron sagte, da er dachte, ich verzweifelte über Malfoys verbohrtes Gebaren und seinem Versprechen weiterzumachen, mich verbal zu ärgern, wenn er wüsste: „Malfoy, check es endlich, du kannst Hermione nicht ärgern, die steht weit darüber!" Oh Mann, Ron, halt die Klappe, besagter Malfoy steckt gerade mit seinem Finger tief in mir drinnen . Draco sah Ron verachtend an.

Und so sammelte ich mich, um dem Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Ron lass gut sein, so ist er halt, lass…", brach ich atemlos ab und stützte meine Arme geschwächt auf dem Tisch ab und barg mein Gesicht hochnotrot in meinen Händen, sodass meine Haare mein Antlitz wie ein Vorhang verbargen. Ich kämpfte mit mir, jede Zuckung und jedes Zittern zu unterdrücken, er würde mich nicht ohne Orgasmus aus dieser Geschichte entlassen, es war so grausam.

Er war tief in mir und nun kam sein zweiter Finger hinzu und ich fragte mich, warum niemand auf seine linke Hand achtete, aber da fiel mir der Zauber am Anfang ein, ein nonverbaler, höchstwahrscheinlich ein Täuschungs- und Verschleierungszauber.

Gut, jetzt war es egal, ich wollte nun auch meinen Spaß und rutschte an die Kante des Stuhls und spreizte ergeben weit die Beine, um ihm den Zugang zu erleichtern, was Draco doch sofort als das verstand was es war, eine Aufforderung, bloß nicht aufzuhören und so fickten mich seine Finger unbarmherzig in einem stetigen Rhythmus, der mich in den Wahnsinn trieb.

Ich zog meine Zähne nervös über meine Lippen und versuchte, nicht zu keuchen, während ich sie malträtierte, ich unterdrückte jedes Geräusch und fühlte, wie er immer fester und härter seine Finger in mich führte und dann brach endlich diese Welle über mich, die doppelt so stark war aufgrund des absolut Verbotenen und der Angst vor Entdeckung, die mich kraftvoll hinweg riss. Ich kniff die Augen fest zusammen und verkrampfte, biss mir auf die Zunge bis ich Blut schmeckte, damit ich nicht schrie und atmete zittrig aus.

Ich durfte ein sehr dreckiges, unterdrücktes Kichern hören, das einfach nur bösartig war. Ich nahm ihn nun mit verschwommenem Blick giftig in Augenschein. Er hatte nun seine Hände wieder bei sich und hielt sich seinen Finger unter seine Nase und sog meinen Duft ein, schloss genießerisch die Augen.

„Was, Mudblood? Hab doch nichts gemacht, beschwer dich bloß nicht!", grinste das Ungeheuer, das er war.

„Gehen wir, Hermione, wir sind fertig, hör nicht auf das Frettchen!", stand Ron entschlossen auf und ich bückte mich zu meiner Tasche, was Draco nutzte um mir ins Ohr zu flüstern.

„Nachdem du bei Severus warst, kommst du zu mir, du musst mir doch den Gefallen zurückzahlen", und leckte sich aufreizend über die Lippen, bei so viel Unverfrorenheit blieb mir die Spucke weg und ich gab Gas, was ihn laut auflachen ließ.

Slytherins, was erwartete ich?


	68. Snapes Strafe

Snapes Strafe

Ich konnte es nicht fassen, dieser Draco war so, so… unmöglich. Jetzt lief ich hier durch die Schule, unten ohne, danke!  
Wie hatte er es überhaupt geschafft, seine Hand so zu verrenken? Er wirkte neben mir ganz entspannt, vielleicht mit einem Zauber? Auch egal, denn jetzt hatte ich nicht mal Zeit in den Turm zu kommen, da mich Ron unbarmherzig zum Abendessen zog. Ich sage es mal so, man sollte sich nicht zwischen Ron und einen gut gefüllten Teller stellen, da entwickelte er Fantasie, Strategie und Geschick! Und so zerrte er mich gnadenlos, beständig über Malfoy schimpfend, zum Essen und ich konnte sehr genau spüren, dass ich unten rum nackt war und schimpfte in Gedanken mit Ron über besagte Person.

Toll, jetzt saß ich hier und aß, da ich wusste, der Abend würde anstrengend werden, und durfte den selbstzufriedenen Ausdruck und das gehässige Grinsen von Draco erkennen, der sehr genau wusste, dass ich keine Zeit gehabt hatte mich wieder herzurichten. Er schien es zu genießen, dieses Wissen zu haben und ich warf ihm einen versucht gleichgültigen Blick zu. Was ihn süffisant auflachen ließ, oh, diese Arroganz.

„Hermione?", sprach mich Ginny an und meine Aufmerksamkeit ruckte zu ihr.

„Ja, Ginny?", blickte ich höflich hoch.

„Kannst du mir mal sagen, was das gestern sollte? Zu wem bist du gegangen, das war ja mehr als merkwürdig?", fragte sie da enorm neugierig und war von ihrer Gruppe begeisterter Zuhörer umgeben. Ich saß zu Harrys linker Hand und dieser war gerade auf seiner anderen Seite zu Ron gelehnt und unterhielt sich mit diesem.

„Ähm, weg. Ich denke nicht, dass dich das was angeht!", erklärte ich ihr recht süßlich, Mann, Ginny konnte so nerven, ich verstand sie nicht so genau, oder halt, ich verstand es schon, zum Teil, sie wusste nie, woran sie bei mir war. Und sie schien sich ständig zu fragen, wollte ich was von Harry, wollte Harry was von mir? Oder wollte ich was von Ron, oder dieser von mir? Tja, liebe Ginny, Fragen über Fragen, auf die du von mir keine Antworten bekommen würdest.

Ich fand ihr Gebaren zum Teil lächerlich, jeder wusste, dass sie es vom ersten Blick an auf Harry abgesehen und diesen als ihren Schwarm auserkoren hatte. Aber ich weiß nicht, ihre Art nun mit ihrer Schwärmerei umzugehen, sagte mir nicht so zu, sie hängte sich an Jungs, die als Ersatz für Harry dienen sollten, da dieser ihr Interesse nicht erwiderte.

Aber sie kaschierte ihre Absicht, Harry damit eifersüchtig machen zu wollen, sehr schlecht, zumindest in meinen Augen.

Sie war ein witziges, aufgewecktes Mädchen, aber mehr halt auch nicht. Ich sah weder die Genialität der Twins in ihr noch etwas anderes, sie war ein bisschen wild, so wie Alicia und Angelina, aber hatte auch durchaus was von Lav oder Pav… aber halt nichts Außergewöhnliches, außer vielleicht Mollys aufbrausendes Temperament aber sonst, nichts!

Ach nein, halt und ihrer Verbissenheit, sich Harry unter den Nagel zu reißen und das mochte ich gar nicht, ich wusste nicht, mochte sie ihn wirklich um seiner selbst willen oder wegen seines Ruhms, seines Geldes? Sah sie in ihm den Jungen-der-lebte, oder einfach nur Harry?

Und da war ich mir halt unsicher, ich wusste am besten, was wir Frauen doch für Miststücke sein konnten! Aber ehrlich, anders als bei Cho, die sich mit der Entscheidung nicht leicht tat, wusste ich bei dieser zumindest, auch wenn sie nicht zu Harry passte, dass sie sehr wohl versuchte, den Menschen Harry zu sehen, sonst würde sie viel offensiver in diese Beziehung gehen, der Harry ja nicht abgeneigt gegenüberstand.

Aber bei Ginny wusste ich auch, dass sie, sollte Harry ihr auch nur den kleinsten Hinweis geben, dass er sie wollte, sie sich ihm sofort und vollkommen an den Hals schmeißen und die Beine soweit spreizen würde, dass Harry höchstwahrscheinlich Angst und Bange werden würde.

Und so wurde ich mit ihr nicht wirklich warm.

„Also, so würde ich das nicht sehen, wir sind ein Haus und du bist spätnachts abgehauen und als du wiederkamst, sahst du gar nicht gut aus und… Harry… auch nicht, wer setzt ihm so zu?", glitzerten ihre braunen Augen sensationslüstern.

„Ginny, wenn du es nicht weißt, werde ich es dir auch nicht sagen, frag Harry!", bot ich ihr diplomatisch an.

„Aber Hermione, du bist Vertrauensschüler, du musst ein Vorbild sein!", erregte sie sich, mich auf meine Aufgaben hinzuweisen.

„Ginny, ich denke nicht, dass mein bisheriges Verhalten und die Erfüllung meiner Pflichten, eine Beschwerde rechtfertigen würden!", meinte ich recht frostig, da ich meine Arbeiten stets gewissenhaft erfüllte.

„Klar, sagt ja keiner, aber warum… bist du auf einmal so eng mit meinen Brüdern, ich hab dich noch nicht oft mit ihnen gesehen?", bohrte sie weiter nach und das mit den Twins schien ihr gar nicht zu passen.

Ich schob mir schnell mal einen Bissen in den Mund, erschwerte das Antworten, Mann, dieses enervierende, kleine Biest, jetzt konnte ich Snape ein bisschen verstehen… waren alle Kinder so nervig?

„Und ich sorge mich auch um Harry, was hatte er gestern?", drang sie weiter in mich. Ja, da näherten wir uns ihrem wichtigsten Anliegen, aber Harry schien es jetzt mitbekommen zu haben, dass ich von Ginny in die Mangel genommen wurde und stoppte seine Unterhaltung mit Ron.

„Ginny, lass Hermione in Ruhe, das alles braucht dich nicht zu interessieren, das ist eine Sache zwischen Ron, Hermione und mir!", meinte Harry sehr kühl, aber auch sehr bestimmt. Wow, seine Laune schien nach den heutigen Erkenntnissen in den Keller gerauscht zu sein, konnte ich verstehen. Warum machten Dumbledore und der Orden so ein Getöse um Prophezeiungen und erzählten uns nichts, behandelten uns wie Kleinkinder und nicht wie Jugendliche, die durchaus in der Lage waren zuzuhören und mitzudenken?

Ich fand es die falsche Taktik, aber hatte ich nicht schon gesagt, dass ich Dumbledore oft nicht verstand?

„Aber Harry… Hermione kann doch nicht einfach so tun als gehöre ihr das Haus und es interessiert nicht nur mich, sondern uns alle, was ihr so treibt! Wir können helfen!", wandte sie sich selbstbewusst an Harry und warf ihr glattes, langes, rotglänzendes Haar über ihre Schulter und überhörte die abweisende Tonlage in Harrys Stimme.

„Ginny, ich sehe das anders, das geht niemanden etwas an! Und danke für dein Angebot, aber wir brauchen keine Hilfe!", schnappte er leicht angesäuert, ja, er war super drauf heute.

„Aber… aber Harry, das ist doch alles,… warum bist du so abweisend?", kam es betroffen von ihr, aber Harry war heute nicht in der Laune, den immer sanften, immer verständnisvollen zu mimen, den gab es heute nicht. Dass der Dark Lord immer mehr ein Teil von seinem Geist wurde, würde wohl jeden miesepetrig machen. Aber ich fand´s toll, dass er Ginny so klar die Grenzen aufzeigte, da war ich dann doch Frau.

„Ginny, lass stecken. Wir wissen, was wir tun, das ist nichts für kleine Mädchen!", erklärte Ron von oben herab. Ich presste fest meine Lippen aufeinander, um ein lautes Lachen zu unterdrücken. Ron war herrlich, einfach zum Schießen, ich meine, Ginny lief bis zu den Ohren dunkelrot an, was sich gefährlich mit ihren Haaren biss, selbst Harrys Augen glitzerten verdächtig und ich fand Ron gerade einfach göttlich!

Wie er Ginny vor allen brüskiert hatte, da hatte sie versucht, die Rädelsführerin der meuternden Gryffindors zu werden und uns auszuhorchen und da kam Ron und schoss ihr derart lapidar vor den Bug, was er von ihr dachte und Harry widersprach nicht, als sie als kleines Kind abgestempelt wurde. Stattdessen versuchte er krampfhaft, nicht zu lachen und ich sah vielleicht minimal hämisch aus. Manchmal, wenn man es am wenigsten erwartete, war Ron genial.

Ich unterbrach dieses peinliche Zwischenspiel für Ginny, der mal wieder deutlich vor Augen geführt wurde, dass Harry keine romantischen Gefühle für sie hegte, stand auf und sagte: „Ich bin dann mal weg…", beugte mich zwischen Ron und Harry, flüsterte sehr leise: „Wartet bloß nicht auf mich. Ich denke, nach gestern wird er mich erst um vier Uhr in der Früh wieder entlassen!"

„Ja, ich denke, das ist nicht mal unwahrscheinlich! Er ist ein Sadist", kicherte Ron mitleidig und auch Harry nickte traurig und ich dachte bei mir; wenn du wüsstest!

„Aber ich mach mir Sorgen, was ist wenn etwas passiert?", fragte Harry besorgt. Ich rollte die Augen, konnte aber ihre Sorge verstehen, immerhin ging es hier um Snape.

„Wenn was wäre, könnte ich die Galleone heiß werden lassen!", bot ich an.

„Genial, Hermione, genial", war Ron begeistert und Harry nickte zustimmend.

„Ja, das ist gut, so machen wir es, dann viel Vergnügen!", lachte er plötzlich gemein und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf die Schulter, sichtlich froh, nicht selbst zu Snape zu müssen.  
Ich stand nun vor der hölzernen Tür, die ich gestern aufgesprengt hatte und starrte sie widerwillig an. Ich war noch kurz im Turm gewesen, hatte meine Taschen getauscht und mir endlich wieder ein Höschen angezogen. So überlegte ich nun, wie ich ihm gegenübertreten sollte. Ich meine, mein Schlag hatte gesessen, aber ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob der Professor solche Tiefschläge so leicht verzieh?

Ich dachte, wohl eher nicht, daher konnte ich mein Herz in der Brust hart schlagen fühlen.

Und so trat ich beherzt hin und klopfte kurz, wir hatten einen Termin und Feigheit wollte ich mir nicht nachsagen lassen.

„Miss Granger, ich habe gar nicht gehört, dass Sie sich bemerkbar gemacht haben?", kam es zuckersüß von Snape, der hinter seinem Tisch saß, seine Ausstrahlung war sehr düster und beeindruckend.

„Sir, ich habe geklopft, ich dachte, ich darf eintreten!", ging ich betont beherrscht auf ihn zu, gab mich sehr cool.

„Sie sollten nicht so viel denken!", meinte er maliziös.

„Natürlich nicht, Sir!", schluck, dachte ich mir, das wird gleich noch schlimmer.

„Nun, dann kommen Sie", forderte er und erhob sich gewohnt selbstsicher und geschmeidig, als er auf seine Privaträume zuging, aber auch er zeigte sich erstaunlich ruhig und gelassen.

Hallo, war das Snape? Wo war der Anschiss, was spielte er hier? War das seine Masche, mich zu verunsichern? Wenn ja, funktionierte sie zu meinem Leidwesen, da ich damit gerechnet hätte, dass er gestern Nacht als erstes ansprechen würde, aber so…! Sein Verhalten verunsicherte mich sehr.

Und so folgte ich ihm in sein Wohnzimmer und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an, wo sollten wir trainieren?

„Da können Sie sich umziehen, wenn Sie fertig sind, gehen Sie durch diese Tür!", wies er auf die letzte Tür hinten. Von seinem Wohnzimmer gingen genau drei sichtbare Türen ab, da ja sonst alle Wände nur Bücherregale zierten.

„Sir!", war das Einzige, was ich mich zu sagen traute und ging zu der Tür, trat hindurch und wäre am liebsten wieder auf der Stelle umgekehrt!

Ich stand in seinem Schlafzimmer, im Schlafzimmer meines Professors. Okay, jetzt war ich mir sicher, das war seine bitterböse Taktik, mich aus der Bahn zu werfen, die Rache von Snape hatte schon lange begonnen, nur viel subtiler als erwartet.

Ich stand in dem großzügigen Raum, der nur die nötigsten Gegenstände aus edlen, dunklen Hölzern enthielt, diese aber waren aufs Aufwändigste gedrillt und gedrechselt, wie zum Beispiel ein wahrlich riesiges, pompöses Bett, das mit einer schwarzen Satinbettwäsche bezogen war.

Hatte ich jemals wissen wollen, wie mein werter Herr Professor schlief? Nein, das wollte ich nicht! Aber die Demütigung sollte heute wohl komplett sein, hatten es die Schlangen darauf angelegt, mich unter der Gürtellinie zu treffen?

Und so schnaufte ich verbittert auf, bitte, war mir doch egal, sollte er sich vorstellen, wie ich mich in seiner Privatsphäre umzog, war mir sowas von egal, musste mir egal sein. Und so legte ich schnell die Klamotten ab und zog die Trainingskleidung an, ein kurzes Shirt und eine bequeme Hose, ich war ja gespannt, was er tragen würde? Nicht denken, sehen, versprach ich mir.

Meine Haare band ich mir straff aus dem Gesicht, fasste sie zu einem Dutt zusammen, ich wollte ihm nicht noch einmal so eine Angriffsfläche bieten und dass ich ihm noch einmal in sein Gemächt würde treten können, glaubte ich auch nicht, da würde ich mir wohl was anderes einfallen lassen müssen.

Ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen, von dem ich ja reichlich zur Verfügung hatte und trat flott durch die Tür und versuchte, nicht erstaunt auszusehen, aber wofür gab es Magie? Der Raum war groß, erstaunlich groß und leer, nur eine große, schwarze Matte lag da und darauf stand ein hochaufgerichteter, stolzer Mann mit hinter seinem Rücken verschränkten Armen und blickte mir mit einem süffisanten Lächeln entgegen.

„Miss Granger… ich dachte schon, Sie hätten es sich gemütlich gemacht, so lange wie Sie gebraucht haben!", hauchte er seidig, was mir beinahe eine Gänsehaut bescherte, während ich mir die Doppeldeutigkeit seiner Worte vor Augen führte.

Gleichzeitig konnte ich aber auch nur starren, ja gut, ich hatte ihn schon ganz anders gesehen, beziehungsweise ich kannte sein intimstes Körperteil, aber so hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen, so dass ich auf seine bissige Bemerkung gar nicht reagieren konnte.

Er stand vor mir, komplett in schwarz, was nun wirklich nicht verwunderte, aber er trug ein halblanges Shirt, das bei der Mitte seiner Oberarme aufhörte und ich sah seinen Bizeps, wow, er war jetzt kein Bodybuilder aber hey, das sah trotzdem gut aus. Er sah so sehr viel stärker aus und ich wusste, er war stark, aber jetzt sah ich es auch. Aber das Schockierendste war, er hatte seine Haare zusammengebunden, was ihm ein vollkommen anderes Äußeres bescherte. Ich musste mich zusammennehmen, um nicht den Kopf vor Ungläubigkeit zu schütteln.

Ich riss mich mit äußerster Willensanstrengung am Riemen und ging auf ihn zu, nur nicht zeigen, dass er dich gerade auf mehrfache Weise aus der Fassung brachte.

„Ihr Schlafzimmer war faszinierend, Sir, in so einem Bett muss es sich gut schlafen lassen!", provozierte ich und schlug mir gedanklich sofort ärgerlich auf die Stirn, warum, warum musste ich bei Snape immer wieder diese Aussetzer haben, warum musste ich ihn reizen, mit so einem blöden Spruch? Ich meine, es zeugte nicht von meiner Intelligenz, in seiner Anwesenheit die Wörter Bett, Schlafzimmer usw. in den Mund zu nehmen!

„Miss Granger, es freut mich, dass Ihnen meine privaten Gemächer zusagen! Wenn Sie möchten, könnten Sie es ja mal ausprobieren, wie es sich liegt!", schnarrte er mir selbstgefällig entgegen, während er zeigte, dass ihn meine Wörter nicht aus dem Konzept gebracht hatten.

„Ich denke nicht, dass dies Dracos Zustimmung finden würde, Sir!", parierte ich sofort.

„Müssen Sie sich hinter meinem Patensohn verstecken? Angst?", grinste er doch hämisch und bösartig.

„Vor Ihnen, Sir? Nein, nie!", hob ich ihm mein Kinn arrogant entgegen.

„Dann ist es mit Ihrer Brillanz nicht so weit her wie gedacht!", meinte er da sehr spöttisch.

„Ich denke aber auch, Professor, man sollte nie seine Ängste zeigen, oder?"

„Auch wieder wahr!", gab er mir doch recht, was mich glatt aus dem Konzept brachte, aber bevor ich reagieren konnte winkte er mich zu sich.

„Kommen Sie näher, Sie haben es geschafft, dass ich nun das Vergnügen haben werde, Sie zu unterrichten… Sie haben keine Gnade zu erwarten!", beschied er eisig und maß mich mit abwertendem Blick.

„Hätte ich von Ihnen auch nie erwartet, Sir!", zeigte ich mich kalt und nickte ihm nur knapp zu.

„Gut, solange Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen", zuckte er gleichgültig die Schultern.

„Wir beginnen! Alles ist erlaubt, jeder kann machen was er will, ich muss einen Überblick über Ihr Können und Ihre Fähigkeiten gewinnen!", führte er weiter sehr geschäftsmäßig aus.

„Zu Befehl, Sir!", stimmte ich zu und stellte mich sehr gerade hin.

„Nun denn, auf geht's!", forderte er endgültig.

Und schon standen wir uns entschlossen gegenüber, beide ruhig, beide gelassen. Ruhe bewahren war die oberste Regel, wer in Hektik verfiel hatte von vornherein verloren, schnelle, fließende Bewegungen waren perfekt, sollten sie aber unsicher und nervös werden, würden sie mich in einen Nachteil bringen, denn ich dachte nicht, dass er in einem Kampf die Kontrolle verlor.

Er stand lässig, aber lauernd vor mir, nur seine so dunklen Augen huschten hin und her, ansonsten verharrte er reglos, wow, da wurde einem schon anders! Auch zeigte er mir durch das halblange Shirt sein Dark Mark ganz ungeniert und stand trotzdem entspannt da. Als er meinen Blick bemerkte, hob er nur spöttisch die Braue.

Und dann ging er auf mich los, so schnell, so blitzschnell wie ich gar nicht blinzeln konnte und so leise wie ein Lufthauch und wollte mir einen Tritt auf mein rechtes Schienbein geben, das ich etwas weiter vorne stehen hatte. Ich war aber auch schnell geworden in den letzten Monaten meines Trainings und so schaffte ich es knapp, mich aus der Gefahrenzone mit einem beherzten Sprung zurückzuziehen.

Er versuchte nun, mich an der Vorderseite meines Hemds zu erwischen, was ihm auch gelang. Er zog mich nah zu sich, während ich versuchte, mit meinen Handkanten gezielte Schläge auf seine Halsschlagader zu setzen, was auch gelang, aber er ließ sich davon nicht sonderlich beeindrucken und riss mich, indem er sich nach hinten warf, unbarmherzig mit sich und brachte mich damit aus dem Gleichgewicht. So dass ich, wenig gewollt, nach vorne und auf ihn zu fiel. In einer fließenden Bewegung setzte er seinen Fuß auf mein Schambein und da wusste ich, ich war in eine Falle gegangen und nun gefangen und er zwang mich so zu einer Fallrolle über ihn hinweg!  
Wie mir schien schwebte ich eine Ewigkeit in der Luft, als ich mich komplett überschlug, dann prallten wir beide auf der Matte mit den Rücken auf, wobei meine Wucht durch die Hebelkraft und den Schwung des Überschlages viel kräftiger und stärker war, als sein einfaches auf den Rückenfallen. Mir entwich durch den harten Aufschlag die Luft schmerzhaft aus den Lungen.

„Ufffffffff", als wir Kopf über Kopf auf der Matte lagen. Er hatte es dank meiner beherzten Gegenwehr nicht mehr geschafft, die Rückwärtsrolle zu vollenden und auf mir zu landen, denn sonst wäre dies hier ein sehr kurzer Kampf gewesen.

So wollte ich keine Müdigkeit vorschützen und kam augenblicklich auf die Beine, wir umkreisten uns sofort lauernd wie die Tiere, bei der kleinsten Zuckung würde einer angreifen, es war bewunderungswürdig, wie ruhig er war, sein Gesicht zeigte nichts.

Da er mir körperlich überlegen war, versuchte ich es mit Beintritten des Taekwondo, da ein Tritt dreimal so stark war wie ein Fauststoß und meine Beine waren nun mal länger als meine Arme und so verwendete ich, in der Nahdistanz, eine Fußkombination gegen ihn, ein rasch ausgeführter Tritt von außen nach innen.

Nach dem Hochreißen des angewinkelten Knies streckte ich das Bein schnell durch und wollte ihm meinen Ballen kraftvoll ins Gesicht rammen, aber wie zu erwarten, wich er geschmeidig aus und mein Schlag ging ins Leere.

Er schlug nun rasant mit einem offensiven Angriff zu meinem Hals und wenngleich ich versuchte auszuweichen, bekam ich noch die Kante seiner Hand ab, was dazu führte, dass mir kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Aber dank der Nähe erwischte ich sein Shirt und konnte ihm Kontra bieten, indem ich ihm mein Knie mit Allgewalt in die Brust rammte, so dass nun ich hören konnte, wie er zischend die Luft entweichen ließ.

Er sprang pfeilschnell weg und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen, das Tempo war mörderisch. Schlag folgte auf Schlag. Ich kam gar nicht zum Denken, nur zum Reagieren und es wurde blutig und dreckig. Wir wechselten über alle Kampfarten und Stile, in einem wüsten Rhythmus. Fußtritte wechselten mit Fußfegern, Fauststöße mit Ellbogenschlägen.

Krav Maga, Judo, Lutra Livre, Freestyle Fight, Karate, Sambo und so könnte ich fröhlich weiter aufzählen, wir machten nicht Halt, als das erste Blut floss und ich wie er aus dem Mund oder der Nase unseren Lebenssaft vergossen. Er wollte mir genauso verbissen wenig etwas schenken, wie ich ihm und so schlugen und prügelten wir aufeinander ein.  
Wenngleich ich eingestehen musste, dass ich sehr in der Defensive war und er derjenige war, der die Gangart bestimmte, aber ich wehrte mich nach Kräften und ich konnte richtig fühlen, wie er mit seinen wüsten Fußtritten und Schlägen, aber auch bei seinen Fausthieben, die Wut von gestern Abend an mir und meinem Körper abreagierte. Ich konnte mir sehr lebhaft vorstellen, dass mein Körper nach diesem Training keine nicht schmerzende Stelle mehr haben würde, aber ich schlug mich recht gut und ich konnte auf diese Leistung, noch ein wenig stehen zu können, stolz sein, da ich wohl guten Gewissens behaupten konnte, dass er sich nicht zurückhielt und mich schonte.

Als ich durch diese kleine, hochnäsige Betrachtung meines Könnens abgelenkt war, erwischte er mich, bekam wieder einmal mein Shirt zu fassen und riss mich in einer spektakulären Technik mit sich zu Boden, er wandte den Maki-komi-waza an.

Dies war eine Mitfalltechnik und er begrub mich fast vollständig unter sich, nun lag ich mit dem Rücken an seiner harten Brust, an die ich rücksichtslos gepresst wurde und er hatte damit den von ihm erhofften Vorteil, mich auf dem Boden zu halten. So war ich in einer sehr viel schlechteren Position um agieren zu können und das nützte er aus, da er mich mit einem Grappling gefangen nahm, wobei wir wie verschlungen ineinander lagen, Arme und Beine um uns geschlungen, unsere Körper eng aneinander gepresst.

Seine Beine hatte er um meine Taille geschlungen und sein rechter Arm lag um meinen Hals, der andere umklammerte eisern mein linkes Handgelenk, ich fühlte mich wie in einem festsitzenden Kokon.

Wenn nun einer den Professor und mich so sehen könnte, verschwitzt, blutend, schwer atmend, er würde denken, wir versuchten uns erfolgreich umzubringen und er schaffte es, mich zur langsamen aber immer sicherer werdenden Bewegungsunfähigkeit zu verdammen, bis ich aufgab oder in einem echten Kampf die Lichter ausgingen.

Und so wand ich mich und kämpfte vehement gegen seine Griffe und seinen unnachgiebig harten Körper an, der mich unerschütterlich auf die harte Matte drängte. Ich konnte seinen schweren Atem an meinem Ohr fühlen. Ich versuchte, seinen Arm von meinem Hals zu bekommen, denn er würde versuchen mich zu würgen. Da ich leider erschöpft war und so gut wie bewegungsunfähig, gelang es mir nicht, gegen seinen konstanten und stetigen Druck anzukämpfen. Seine Beine drückten unritterlich meine Mitte immer fester zusammen, so dass ich hier schon fast keine Luft bekam, er hatte mich überwältigt und würde mir jetzt seine volle Stärke zeigen.

Und so gab ich auf, erschlaffte noch bei vollem Bewusstsein in seinen Armen und machte auf tot.

Er schien meine Aufgabe nicht sofort zu bemerken, denn ich konnte ausmachen, wie er noch weiter drückte, nur dass meine Muskeln keinen Widerstand mehr boten und nachgaben und er mich noch mehr zerquetschen konnte.

Als er auf einmal innehielt und nach einer Millisekunde auch seine angespannten, verkrampften Muskeln lockerte und mich zwar immer noch so umfangen hielt, wie ich aufgegeben hatte, aber mich nicht mehr zu zerbrechen versuchte.

Und so konnte ich ihn derart nah an mich gepresst fühlen, wie ich es bisher nur als Minna getan hatte, nur dass er diesmal mich, Hermione, so im Arm hielt.

„Miss Granger?", hauchte er mir nun schweratmend in mein Ohr und ich konnte nichts gegen die Gänsehaut tun, die sich von meinem Ohr über meinen Körper ausbreitete. Und da ich nicht sofort antwortete oder sonst ein Zeichen des Wachseins von mir gab, spürte ich wie er seine Nase in mein zurückgebundenes Haar vergrub und tief einatmete. Ich konnte es nicht glauben und riss meine bis dahin geschlossenen Augen perplex auf, er dachte anscheinend, ich hätte das Bewusstsein verloren und ich konnte zu meinem maßlosen Entsetzen spüren, wie sich auf einmal etwas Hartes gegen meinen Rücken zu pressen begann… Hilfe, ich meine, ich war seine Schülerin und nicht Minna, darauf legte ich mal wert, das ging zu weit.

Und so griff ich auf mein vorhandenes schauspielerisches Talent zurück und erwachte Mal theatralisch, mit einem stöhnenden Luftholen.

„Aaaahhhh", was ihn sich sofort von mir lösen ließ. Er riss seinen Kopf zurück und entwirrte unsere verhedderten Körperteile. „Sir?", fragte ich atemlos und setzte mich verwirrt auf und fuhr in mein Gesicht um danach eine blutige Hand anzusehen. Toll, gestern Blut! Heute Blut! ... Hoffentlich produzierte mein Körper genug davon.

„Miss Granger, wie fühlen Sie sich?", donnerte es hinter mir und ich blickte über meine Schulter in ein wohl nicht weniger demoliertes Gesicht, toll wie er aussah, ich konnte stolz auf mich sein.

„Gut, Sir, danke und Ihnen?", war ich doch wirklich guter Laune, obgleich ich fühlte, wie mir alles langsam, aber sicher zu schmerzen begann, nur er sah nicht so aus, als ob ihm alles weh tat, er war echt hart im Nehmen.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das anginge aber lassen Sie sich gesagt sein, Sie müssen noch viel lernen!", sprach er sein vernichtendes Urteil über mich, alles klar, Sir, wenn Sie das sagen, dafür dass ich erst so kurz, so hart trainierte sah er aber auch mitgenommen aus… aber bitte, das hier war Snape!

„Das weiß ich, Sir. Denken Sie, man kann mir was beibringen?", fragte ich keck, da rief er nun seinen Stab und reinigte uns beide magisch, höchstwahrscheinlich um überhaupt zu sehen was wir für Wunden hatten.

„Sie sind zumindest nicht ein so hoffnungsloser Fall wie Potter in Okklumentik!", spuckte er schnarrend aus, einige Strähnen seiner glatten Haare hatten sich aus dem kurzen Pferdeschwanz gelöst und umspielten sein Gesicht.

Jetzt waren wir beim Thema vom gestern Nacht, wir saßen immer noch auf der Matte, ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm, nur mein Kopf war ihm zugedreht. Jetzt hatten wir nur ein Problem, ich würde mich in diesem Leben nicht entschuldigen, nicht für den Tritt und den Schlag, die hatte er sich redlich verdient.

„Danke für das Kompliment, Sir. Da wir beim Thema sind…", leckte ich mir nervös über die aufgeplatzte, noch leicht blutende Lippe und schmeckte das frische Blut in meinem Mund. „…ich habe, nachdem ich gestern bei Ihnen war… mit Harry geredet und ihm angeboten, wenn Sie sich damit einverstanden erklären, ihn, nach diesem Desaster, jeden Dienstag in Okklumentik zu Unterrichten und zu helfen, begleitend zu Ihrem Unterricht, Sir? Wenn Sie damit einverstanden sind!", fragte ich nun den Boden, da ich mein Gesicht abgewandt hatte, nur sollte man einer Schlange niemals den Rücken zuwenden, so viel sollte ich schon gelernt haben, nicht? Aber Fehler kommen immer wieder und so auch dieser!

„Denken Sie das, was veranlasst Sie zu dieser Annahme?", zischte er bedrohlich leise in mein Ohr. Ich zuckte zusammen, denn ich hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie er sich so rasant, so lautlos wieder an mich herangewagt hatte und nun in mein Ohr flüstern konnte. „Was veranlasst Sie, zu denken, dass ich das von gestern einfach so vergesse?", schlossen sich seine Arme von hinten um meinen Brustkorb und drückten gnadenlos meine Oberarme an meinen Oberkörper und er sich mit seinem Körper an meinen Rücken, oh, war der immer noch sauer, dachte ich nur erstaunt und konnte seine nackten Arme sehen, die sonst immer so gut verpackt waren.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir?", schluckte ich schwer und konnte wieder seinen warmen Atem auf meiner Haut spüren und auf einmal einen Schmerz, der mich durchzuckte und ich konnte zwar den Aufschrei unterdrücken, aber nicht das erschrockene und unerwartete Keuchen.

„Auwaarrgg…", er hatte mich in mein Ohrläppchen gebissen, hoffentlich war es noch dran, warum bissen diese nervigen Slytherins immer? Hatten die Probleme?

„Pro… Professor!", ließ ich mich außer Atem vernehmen, ich würde mich trotzdem nicht entschuldigen.

„Und Sie denken, Sie können Potter besser unterrichten, in diesem schwierigen Gebiet, als ich?" hauchte er seidig.

„Nein, Sir. Aber ich könnte es anders und Sie wissen selbst, dass Ihr Verhältnis nicht das Beste ist, da dachte ich, es würde nicht schaden, damit so etwas wie gestern nicht nochmal vorkommt! Vertrauen, er vertraut mir und bei dieser Kunst ist das wichtig!", versuchte ich so normal als möglich, in meiner so ungünstigen Position, von mir zu geben.

„Ach, denken Sie das… nun dann sollte ich Sie am Sonntag prüfen, ob Sie mir standhalten, wenn ja dürfen Sie mit Potter üben, wenn nicht…", drohte er mir, alle meine Geheimnisse aus dem Kopf zu ziehen, oh wie nett, aber gut, es war ein Angebot, das Einzige, welches ich bekommen würde. Und es war nett, mir Zeit zu geben bis Sonntag.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Professor!", ging ich sofort auf das Angebot ein und wagte mich nicht, mich in seinen Armen zu rühren.

Er ließ nicht los und hatte seinen Mund noch immer an meinen Hals, so als würde er ihn jederzeit küssen oder dergleichen… die Spannung zwischen uns war mit Händen zu greifen.

„Was soll ich mit Ihnen machen? Wie kann ich Sie bestrafen, für Ihr unmögliches Benehmen gestern Abend, denn Ihnen ist doch bewusst, dass das nicht ungesühnt bleiben kann? Oder?", strich der Luftzug seiner samtigen Stimme lasziv über meine erhitzte Haut.

„Ja, Sir, aber ich entschuldige mich nicht!", stieß ich hervor und dachte noch; scheiß Stolz! Mann, war ich stur.

„Das dachte ich mir schon!", sagte er nur resümierend und löste einen Arm von meiner Brust und packte in mein hochgestecktes Haar und bog mir den Kopf brutal in den Nacken, so dass ich auf die Decke starrte und sein drohendes, düsteres Gesicht über mir ausmachte, meine Kehle war überdehnt.

Und dann küsste er mich abrupt, aber dies war ein strafender, ein böser, nicht netter Kuss, so brutal und roh, dass er mir zeigte, dass dies eine Strafe war. Er biss mich in meine eh schon geschundenen Lippen, rücksichtlos, was mich in seinen Mund wimmern ließ und das schien ihm erst recht zu gefallen, da ich spürte, wie sich seine Hand fester in mein Haar verwob und schmerzhaft an meiner Kopfhaut zog. Seine Zunge erzwang sich nun gewaltsam Zugang zu meinem Mund und glitt hinein und erforschte mich wenig zärtlich.

Er drückte mich mit seiner anderen Hand noch immer grob an seine Brust und ich bekam nur meine linke Hand frei, die ich zielstrebig in die Höhe hob, um etwas von ihm zu packen zu bekommen. Ich fand sein zurückgebundenes Haar, das ich nun ebenfalls brutal in meine Faust schloss, was ihn knurren ließ aber das führte nicht dazu, dass er von mir abließ und so lieferten wir uns das nächste Duell, nur auf einem anderen Gebiet.

Als er mich zum Zeichen, dass er der Boss war, verroht in die Zunge biss und ich zurückschreckte, ließ er abrupt von mir ab und stand auf. Ich hatte sofort meine Hand aus seinem Haar gelöst und saß noch immer irritiert da und betastete ungläubig meinen geschundenen Mund. Entsetzt darüber, wie er zu Strafen wusste!

Er hatte seiner Meinung und seine Strafe Kund getan, ab jetzt würde er mich immer so bestrafen, das wusste ich nun, da er wusste, die anderen Repressalien nahm ich gleichgültig hin. Wenn er wüsste, was ich schon alles von ihm hingenommen hatte, aber egal wie er bisher zu Minna gewesen war, dieser Kuss hier war so kalt und grausam gewesen, dass er mich innerlich sehr unterkühlt zurückließ.

Er hatte den Übungsraum schon verlassen und ich richtete mich nun schwerfällig auf und ging unter seinen Blicken in sein Zimmer, um mich umzuziehen, was ich routiniert tat, ich nahm die Umgebung gar nicht wahr.

„Professor, ich gehe dann?", trat ich vorsichtig zu ihm und trug den schwarzen Umhang, er blickte kritisch auf meine Gestalt, hob abwägend die Braue.

„Ah, gehen Sie sich von meinem Patensohn trösten lassen?", troff der Sarkasmus aus seiner Stimme.

„Wenigstens habe ich jemanden, der das für mich tut, nicht wahr, Sir?", ich musste ihm zeigen, dass er mich nicht mit so einem läppischen Kuss brechen konnte, da fand ich es erniedrigender, von ihm Geld zu bekommen, manchmal wollte ich es diesem arroganten Kerl liebend gerne ins Gesicht schreien.

Ich konnte ausmachen, wie sich sein Kiefer verkrampfte und zu arbeiten begann, als auch schon sein Glas mal wieder wie eine Kanonenkugel auf mich zuschoss und ich dem Geschoss nur dank eines Hechtsprungs zur Seite entkam, ich hörte es laut klirren, als es zerschellte. Ich kam blitzschnell auf die Beine und lief so schnell ich konnte von ihm weg, bevor er sich noch drastischere Strafen ausdenken konnte.


	69. Etwas Unverzeihliches

Etwas Unverzeihliches

Scheiße!

Schade, dass er nur einen Reparo anwenden musste, in der Muggelwelt hätte er sich neue Gläser kaufen müssen und das würde ihm recht geschehen! Warum warf er immer mit seinen Gläsern nach mir?

In einer unbewussten Geste griff ich an mein lädiertes Ohr, autsch, das tat echt weh, nicht so wie Lucius' barbarischer Biss. Aber dass auch Snape jetzt mit so etwas anfing? Wenigstens blutete es nicht.

Ich, gefangen zwischen drei Schlangen, alles war so zum Haare raufen aber halt auch nicht zu ändern. Und so zog ich mir die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht, wie gut, dass alle Professoren und auch Filch die Kerker mieden und die Aufsicht darüber komplett Snape überließen, somit hatte ich mehr oder minder Narrenfreiheit.

So brauchte ich mir keine Sorgen machen, bis ich den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte.

Ich kontrollierte, dass die Kapuze saß und trat ein, rauschte regelrecht hinein. Ich war gespannt, wie es ablief, so oft kam ich auch nicht her, dass ich vollkommen unbesorgt sein konnte.

Ich fegte, eines Snape würdig, in den Raum und da es erst halb elf war, hatte ich mal wieder einen fulminanten Auftritt, ich sag's ja, Draco färbte ab. Dramaqueen, hatte Ginny heute nicht etwas in der Art gesagt?

Ich konnte beobachten, dass viele perplex wirkten ob meiner Erscheinung und sie wichen furchtsam zurück und ich überblickte kurz den Raum, konnte aber kein Weißblond erkennen, dafür sah ich einen dunkelhäutigen Schönling, der sich rasch von seinem Platz beim Kamin erhob und mit weitgeöffneten Armen auf mich zutrat.

Ich konnte sehen und hören, wie einige bei Blaises Begrüßung aufmuckten und sich fragten, was das nun war. Das Tuscheln setzte umgehend ein.

„Kennt der die jetzt auch?", „Wer ist das nur? Ich sterbe noch vor Neugier!", „Wie die hier Auftritt!", „Schrecklich, als würde ihr das Haus gehören!", „Wann Draco wohl genug hat?" und so fort, wehte es gehässig durch den gutbesetzten Raum.

„Abraxina! Ich liebe es, dich zu sehen! Ich habe dich vermisst!", meinte dieser riesige Charmeur schmeichelnd, denn Blaise war charmant, wenn er wollte, konnte er jede um den Finger wickeln.

„Blaise, du Schleimer!", entgegnete ich ihm abwiegelnd und ließ mich sanft in den Arm nehmen, zuckte aber leicht zurück, als er mich zu fest umarmte. Alles unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der Schlangen, die es nicht fassen konnten, dass nun auch Blaise mich kannte und mir nah zu sein schien. Es war echt spaßig, sie so abgrundtief zu schocken und so lächelte ich breit, gut verborgen von dem schwarzen Stoff.

„Was ist, Schönste? Hast du Schmerzen?", verdüsterte sich sein besorgter Blick. „Draco hat es mir erzählt, von gestern und… wo du… wo du bis jetzt warst! War er das, hat er… hat er dich verletzt?" Ich winkte ab und so nahm er sehr vorsichtig meine Hand und zog mich zur Couch. „Pansy, mach Platz", jagte er sie genauso nett weg wie Draco letztens.

„Bitte setz dich", was ich auch sehr vorsichtig tat, nun da das Training vorbei war und das Adrenalin abflaute, begann mein Körper zu rebellieren, ich war nicht wirklich verletzt aber einen Muskelkater und Prellungen hatte ich trotzdem überall. „Möchtest du einen Whiskey?" fragte er aufmerksam und ich nickte bejahend.

„Blaise, da du gestern ansprichst, wie wusste Draco, dass er kommen sollte?", fragte ich leise, aber wirklich interessiert.

„Ein kleines, wirklich putziges, silbernes Eichhörnchen kam hierher und hat Draco was zugeflüstert und dann ist er rasant abgehauen!", und so brach ich in ehrliches Lachen aus, als ich vor mir sah, wie George, in seiner Sorge um mich, sich überwunden und Draco seinen Patronus geschickt hatte und auch Blaise kicherte.

„Hi!", traute sich Nott, das Wort an mich zu richten, er war ein recht zurückhaltender Junge mit einem hasenähnlichen Aussehen, mit hellbraunem Haar und so fing ich mich wieder.

„Hallo, Nott! Danke dir, Blaise, du bist zu gut", war ich höflich und schon hatte ich ein Glas in der Hand, es war erstaunlich, dass die Slytherins so etwas hier standartmäßig gebunkert hatten, so etwas gab es in Gryffindor nicht ich und nahm einen genüsslichen Schluck. „Ich finde es zwar nett, dass du mich so umsorgst, aber sag mir, wo treibt er sich rum?", fragte ich nun nach.

„Keine Ahnung, er meinte, du kommst und er sei dann wieder da, wo er hin ist? Nicht den blassesten Schimmer! Du kennst ihn besser als jeder andere, er ist so verstockt!", meinte er ärgerlich und zuckte die Schultern und ich sprang fast aus meinem Stuhl und schritt trotz aller Schmerzen resolut vor dem Kamin auf und ab und nahm einen wohltuenden Schluck von dem Getränk, das so herrlich brannte. Das Summen der sich unterhaltenden Schlangen konnte ich nicht ausblenden, sie waren nervös, da ich hier war aber Draco nicht.

„Blaise, sprich nicht so von Draco!", wies ich ihn unwirsch zurecht und konnte zu meiner Zufriedenheit erkennen, wie er den Kopf einzog und wie alle mehr als blöd guckten, der Gemeinschaftsraum war auf einmal wieder sehr ruhig, niemand wollte etwas verpassen. Ich hatte gerade Dracos Vertrauensperson in Slytherin angefahren und zurecht gewiesen und auf dessen Reaktion waren alle gespannt.

„Tut mir leid, aber…", begann er.

„Du machst dir Sorgen? Wie lang ist er weg?", wollte ich genauer wissen.

„Seit dem Abendessen…!", erwiderte Blaise leicht verschüchtert und sah mich aus seinen großen, dunklen Augen entschuldigend an.

„ Was!?", wütete ich los, das war lange her und so konnte ich mir denken wo er war, es war die einzige Erklärung, da er bei Snape nicht gewesen war und diese Erkenntnis schmeckte mir gar nicht. So flog, Snape gleich, mein Glas in den Kamin und es zersprang in tausende von Scherben, was einige erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ und viele fühlten sich durch meinen Ausbruch brüskiert, wie ich an ihren Aussagen hören konnte.

„Was denkt die, wer sie ist?", „Draco ist nicht hier, da sollte sie lieber vorsichtig sein!", „Was fällt der ein, sich hier so aufzuführen?", „Hast du gehört, wie die mit Blaise spricht?" und so wisperte es gut vernehmbar durch den Raum.

„Was fällt dir ein? Du kannst dich hier nicht so aufführen!", wagte es als einzige Parkinson, laut zu kreischen. Ich drehte mich ganz, ganz langsam zu ihr und Blaise sprang sofort vor sie und funkelte sie böse an, packte sie grob und schüttelte das schwarzhaarige Mädchen.

„Hör nicht auf sie, du kannst tun was du willst! Pansy zieh ab und halt deinen dummen Mund", zischte er gefährlich und ich zuckte die Schulern und wandte mich gleichgültig ab.

„Halt mir die Kleine vom Leib, heute bin ich nicht gut drauf! … Aber nun sag, hast du eine Vermutung, wo er ist?", sprach ich verachtend über Parkinson und würdigte sie keines Blickes. Was diese eingeschnappt und aggressiv die Arme vor der Brust verschränken ließ und so funkelte sie mich böse an.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, er sagt mir doch nichts, ich weiß ich es…", brach Blaise mitten in seiner Tirade missmutig ab.

Und in dem Moment trat der von mir gesuchte Blondschopf durch die Wand, wie immer wie ein König, der seine Untergebenen beehrte, in seiner stolzen und selbstherrlichen Haltung und alle blickten zu ihm. Einige dachten wohl, ich wäre eifersüchtig und hätte aufgrund dessen die Contenance verloren, als ich das Glas zertrümmerte. Sie dachten, ich würde annehmen, er wäre bei einem Mädchen in Hogwarts gewesen, was ich bei dem Getuschel um mich herum hatte hören können, aber Leute, wo denkt ihr hin? Ich doch nicht, außerdem wusste ich, dass er nicht bei einem Mädchen gewesen war…

„Abraxina!", strahlte er. „Hat er dich schon so früh aus seinen Klauen entlassen?"

„Warum warst du bei Lucius?", zischte ich ihm aufgebracht entgegen und sein Gesicht erstarrte zur Maske und viele holten erstaunt Luft, da es bedeutete, dass Draco das Schulgelände verlassen hatte und dass ich nicht wegen einem Mädchen erregt war. Aber dank des Geheimgangs, den ich ihm gezeigt hatte, war das Kommen und Gehen, wie es einem beliebte, wahrlich sehr einfach.

„Ich hab immer gewusst, dass du schlau bist, mein Liebling!", lobte er in typischer Malfoymanier von oben herab, irgendwas musste passiert sein, da er so blasiert sprach und auch er ignorierte alle um uns herum.

„War es wegen mir?", sprach ich meine Sorge laut aus.

„Unter anderem, du bist heiß begehrt!", gab er kalt und wenig begeistert zurück und die Schlangen versuchten, sich unsichtbar zu machen.

„Haha", entkam es mir trocken.

„Sie ist verletzt", meldete sich Blaise hilfreich zu Wort und ich wandte mich ihm zu und hätte ihm einen Todesblick geschickt, wenn mein Gesicht nicht verborgen gewesen wäre. Petze!

Und sofort änderte sich wieder mal Dracos Verhalten und er ging zügig auf mich zu und umfasste meine Oberarme zärtlich.

„War es sehr schlimm, hat er dich zu hart rangenommen?", fragte er leise, aber in dem großen, so stillen Raum war er doch gut hörbar.

„Lass uns in dein Zimmer gehen!", bat ich, ich wollte diese gaffende Menge hinter mir lassen, ich liebte es, mehr wie Snape, im Verborgenen, aber ein Malfoy nicht! Malfoys waren anders, sie liebten Publikum, sie brauchten die Aufmerksamkeit.

„Vergiss sie, die sagen nichts, das sollen sie sich trauen! … Aber bitte, sprich, was ist noch passiert?", drang er weiter in mich ein.

„Bitte, wann passiert nicht mehr? Sag mir ein einziges Beispiel, was bei mir normal abläuft… aber gut, nein, nichts Schlimmes, mir tut zwar alles weh… Muskelkater, Prellungen und ich blute ein bisschen, aufgeplatzte Lippe, aber ansonsten geht's, … er hat auch gut was eingesteckt!", konnte ich es mir nicht verkneifen, zu verkünden.

„Das hört sich nicht schlimm an, aber was ist dann vorgefallen, dass du so giftig wirkst? Dafür kenn ich dich zu gut!"

„Müssen Slytherins immer beißen? Ist das eine Krankheit?", rief ich wütend, wünschte mir ein neues Glas und riss mich unwirsch von ihm los.

„Ich hab dich noch nicht gebissen", kicherte er auf, er schien das alles mal wieder urkomisch zu finden.

„Draco, du hast das Maß heute schon sehr voll gemacht und du hast nicht gebissen, hast aber immer noch etwas sehr viel Schlimmeres gemacht", fauchte ich erbost und er rollte entnervt die Augen, da ich auf das Mal anspielte. Die uns umgebenden Schlangen sogen alle Details unseres Gesprächs in sich auf, ihre Augen huschten zwischen uns beiden hektisch hin und her.

„Ich weiß, was du brauchst, ich verspreche dir, danach ist dir egal was heute war…", das klang zweideutig, ich glaubte aber nicht, dass ich heute noch Lust auf Sex hatte wenn es das war, auf was er anspielte.

„Was, du hast einen Zeitumkehrer?", meinte ich süßlich.

„Nein, den hattest nur du, echauffiere dich nicht, das wollte er höchstwahrscheinlich", tat er meine gute Laune mit einem Winken seiner eleganten Hand geringschätzig ab.

„Er hat mir wieder ein Glas nachgeschmissen", meinte ich nun frustriert, das ließ ihn leidend aufstöhnen.

„Jetzt kann ich bestätigen, dass das keiner häufiger schafft als du, dass er so austickt, was hast du nur wieder zu ihm gesagt?", stöhnte er leidend auf.

„Ich… nichts Besonderes, ich sag's ja immer, alle drehen bei mir durch! Daran werde ich wohl in dem Leben nichts ändern können, aber nun sag, was wolltest du bei Lucius?", was du kannst, kann ich schon lange, mein Lieber und lenkte entschlossen von mir und Snape ab.

„Ach, viel. Er nervt, wegen dir… unter anderem!", blickte er snobistisch auf seine Nägel.

„Können wir jetzt in dein Zimmer? Ich habe Schmerzen, ich will meine Tränke und ich will schlafen", kam es ungeduldig von mir.

„Ist sie die ganze Zeit so gut drauf?", flüsterte Draco Blaise vertraulich zu.

„Nein, erst nachdem sie darauf kam, dass du bei deinem Vater warst", zuckte Blaise unbehaglich zusammen.

„Was glotzt ihr alle so? Geht ins Bett!", schrie er seine Hauskameraden genauso entnervt an wie ich die Löwen letztens und da begann Blaise, aufgeregt in Dracos Ohr zu flüstern, dabei verdüsterten sich Dracos Augen zusehends.

„Pansy, bleib sofort stehen! Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede. Was fällt dir ein, Abraxina blöd zu kommen? Habe ich nicht gesagt, dass sie alles machen darf? Sie steht weit über dir! Über euch allen!", sagte er so eisig ruhig, dass dies bedrohlicher Klang als jedes geschriene Wort. Alle anderen Schlangen hatten angehalten und beobachteten interessiert, aber distanziert Pansys persönliche Zwickmühle, der intensive Zusammenhalt und das Teamwork des Hauses waren immer wieder überwältigend, dachte ich recht süffisant bei mir. Draco stand wie ein blonder Rachegott vor ihr und blickte sie wild an.

„Ich, Draco,… ich meine, es reicht doch, dass du deine Huren hierher holst, dass wir akzeptieren, dass du kleine Schlampen aus anderen Häusern holst! Da muss sie sich dann auch benehmen!", verteidigte sie sich bockig, taktisch sehr unklug, liebe Parkinson, mich als Hure zu bezeichnen und peng, schon explodierte er:

„Wage sich jemand, ein Mitglied aus meiner Familie eine Hure zu nennen!", kam es sehr beängstigend und gefährlich von Draco. Er sah aus als würde er Parkinson am liebsten den Hals umdrehen, eine Ader pochte sichtbar an seiner Schläfe, so wütend hatte ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Tja, wenn´s um Familie ging, tickte der Junge gerne mal aus! Und er hatte mich ja sehr bewusst in seine aufgenommen. Er schafft es, genau wie Snape, seine Wut in seiner Aura sichtbar zu machen und diese um sich pulsieren zu lassen, ein beeindruckender, aber auch seltener Anblick.

Parkinson zog regelrecht den Kopf ein, als sie der stahlharte Ausdruck der grauen Augen traf, sie erkannte, dass sie zu weit gegangen war.

„Draco, beruhige dich, das tangiert mich peripher!", beschied ich ihm gleichgültig. Ich konnte die Slytherins beobachten, die an Ort und Stelle verharrten und zusahen, wie ihr Oberhaupt gerade einen Wutanfall allererster Güte hinlegte.

„Oh nein, vergiss es, ich will, dass du ihr zeigst, was passiert wenn sie nicht lernt, ihren Platz zu akzeptieren! Wenn sie einem Mitglied meiner Familie dumm kommt! Akzeptiere aber auch du, zu wem du gehörst und benimm dich so", richtete er seine Wut nun auch auf mich, oh, Lucius musste ihn geärgert haben, dachte ich bei mir resignierend.

„Was verlangst du?", hob ich interessiert fragend die Braue, hey, ein wütender Snape reichte mir, da brauchte ich nicht noch Draco, der sauer auf mich war.

„Du hast doch noch nie den Cruciatus an einem Menschen angewandt, nur an Tieren?", grinste er teuflisch und sein Gesichtsausdruck verstand es, mich kurz zu verunsichern, ob er das ernst meinte.

„Das weißt du doch", bekannte ich betont lässig und hoffte aber, gut zu kaschieren, dass mir der Weg nicht gefiel, den das hier nahm, alle sahen jetzt entsetzt zu Draco, auch Blaise starrte ihn offensichtlich überrascht über mein Eingeständnis an und Parkinson glubschte ungläubig, mit ängstlichem Gesicht.

„Draco, bitte, bitte… ich hab doch nichts getan!", jammerte Parkinson und schmiss sich, zu meiner offensichtlichen Verblüffung, vor Dracos Füße und bettelte und flehte unterwürfig. „Ich hab es nicht so gemeint… verzeih…" Wow, wie erbärmlich war das denn? Aber die Furcht zeigte sich offen in ihrem ganzen Gebaren.

„Tue es, Liebling, es wird Zeit, dass du es lernst!", befahl er mir und trat verächtlich nach Parkinson, was diese aufjaulen ließ und er forderte mich tatsächlich auf, etwas wirklich sehr Böses, sehr Unanständiges und etwas sehr, sehr Verbotenes zu tun.

Ich schluckte, über diese für mich unerwartete Aufforderung, natürlich, ich hatte diesen Fluch geübt, aber wirklich einsetzen hatte ich ihn nie wollen. Nach einem Blick in die Runde dieses Hauses erkannte ich aber verblüfft, dass niemand über diesen Befehl erschrocken wirkte, nur die zu belangende Delinquente war abgrundtief bewegt, ansonsten waren die Emotionen verschwindend gering.

Haltet mich für verrückt, aber ich wusste, ich musste es tun!  
Die Slytherins würden mich sonst nie anerkennen und akzeptieren und ich musste mir in diesem Schlangennest Respekt verschaffen, sonst würden sie mich auf die eine oder andere Art immer angehen, so waren sie eben, die Schlangen, nette, possierliche Tierchen.

Und auf der anderen Seite trat mal wieder meine kaltblütige Seite zu Tage, ich wollte wirklich wissen, wie dieser vom Ministerium verbotene Fluch wirkte und wie ich mich dabei fühlte, wenn ich ihn sprach und so zog ich verspielt langsam meinen wunderschönen, weißen Stab hervor und fügte mich diskussionslos Dracos Anweisung.

Die Slytherins, die alle im Gehen begriffen waren, hatten Schreckstarr angehalten, als Pansy verurteilt worden war und betrachten uns drei als würden wir von einem anderen Planeten kommen aber auch ohne sich einzumischen und da fragte ich mich schon, ob das schon mal vorgekommen war? Aber bei Hausführern wie Bellatrix, Lucius und selbst dem Lord konnte ich mir fast nichts anderes vorstellen.

„Draco, … das kann nicht euer ernst sein!?", wagte Blaise einzuwerfen. „Ein Unverzeihlicher von ihr… in der Schule!", meinte er, entgeistert auf mich deutend und ihn schien es eher zu treffen, dass ich es war, die dies in der Schule tun würde und nicht, dass es einer tat, sehr aussagekräftig, wie ich fand.

„Blaise…", knurrte Draco warnend und dieser überlegte es sich flott, ob er weiterhin für die Verurteilte argumentieren sollte und verstummte. Ich sah auf die vor Draco liegende und zitternde Pansy, eigentlich war sie mir ja egal und ich würde sie nicht beachten, aber Draco hatte recht.

Ich brauchte das Ansehen und den Respekt und den würde ich sonst hier nie bekommen und so überwand ich jede Scheu und jeden Widerwillen, der in mir war und zielte mit dem Stab auf sie und rief mir meine Wut auf Snape, Draco, Lucius und Ginny, ah Dumbledore fiel mir auch noch ein, zur Hilfe. Ich bündelte diese starken, negativen Gefühle und badete in der aufbrausenden Raserei, die nun in meinem Inneren brodelte und rief inbrünstig:

„Crucio!" Der Strahl brach erbarmungslos aus meinem Stab und traf die schon am Boden liegende Pansy und ließ sie gequält aufschreien und brüllen. Sie verkrampfte, zuckte hoch um dann wie eine Puppe zusammen zu brechen und plötzlich begann sie regelrecht zu kreischen, wand sich vor unbeschreiblichen Schmerzen in ihrer Agonie.

Sie verdrehte ihre Gliedmaßen auf dem harten Steinboden der Kerker und schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, es war ein markerschütternder Anblick, es schockierte mich, dass ich ihr solche Schmerzen verursachte, dieser Anblick verunsicherte mich sehr. Ihre Arme und Beine schlugen unkontrolliert auf dem massiven, unnachgiebigen Boden auf und es schien als würde ihr Körper unter epileptischen Zuckungen leiden. Ihre Qualen schienen grenzenlos zu sein, ihr Gesicht war eine hässlich verzerrte, grässliche Fratze, der Speichel lief aus ihrem Mund! Nun tropfte auch noch Blut aus ihrem Mund, auf den Boden, sie musste sich in die Zunge gebissen haben.

Ihre Schreie hallten von den hohen Wänden des Kerkers wider und echoten in den Ohren nach, es war nichts zu vernehmen, außer die leidenden und verzweifelten Rufe von Parkinson, bisher hielt der Fluch wenige Sekunden an, aber seine Auswirkungen waren beachtlich.

Bereitete es mir sadistische Freude, zu sehen, wie Pansy vor mir durch diese Tortur ging?  
Nein, ich hatte mein Gesicht unter der Kapuze zu einer schockierten und ablehnenden Grimasse verzogen, ich denke aufgrund dessen war mein Zauber nicht wirklich stark und intensiv, aber die Gesichter der anderen und auch Blaise sahen mich total entsetzt und fassungslos an, darüber dass ich es tat, aber auch dass ich es konnte, wenngleich ich mir sicher war, dass das nichts gegen Menschen war, die Erfahrung mit diesem sehr speziellen Fluch hatten und ich vermutete, dass Pansy jetzt auch nicht die richtige Testperson war, um die Stärke meines Fluches festlegen zu können.

Ich hob nach nicht einmal einer Minute die Folter auf und nahm den Fluch rasch von ihr.

„Warum hörst du schon auf?", kam es kalt von Draco, der mit verschränkten Armen und distanziertem Ausdruck alles emotionslos beobachtet hatte.

„Weil es reicht, sie hat mir nichts getan, außerdem ist dieses Mädchen keine Schmerzen gewöhnt, sieh sie dir doch an!", deutete ich auf das Häufchen Elend zu unseren Füßen, das wimmernd und winselnd da lag und herzzerreißend weinte.

„Soll ich etwa Mitleid haben? Dann sollte sie sich vorher überlegen, mit wem sie sich anlegt!", zischte er mit zu Schlitzen verzogenen Augen böse und tatsächlich mitleidlos.

„Mitleid wohl eher nicht, aber man muss auch wissen, wann man aufhört!", wankte ich nicht in meiner Entscheidung, Parkinsons Folter zu beenden.

„Bitte, wenn du meinst! ... Kümmert euch um das da!", zeigte er verächtlich auf Pansy, als wäre sie Müll und sagte dies zu niemand bestimmtem. „Komm", nahm er meinen Arm auffordernd und führt mich an den verängstigten Slytherins vorbei und auf sein Zimmer. Ich selbst stand etwas neben mir. Was würden die Slytherins denken, wenn sie wüssten, wer unter der Kapuze verborgen war und diese Schandtat gerade begangen hatte?

War es nicht toll, was ich alles lernte? Bald hätte ich wohl alle Tabus gebrochen. Ich hatte ein armes, wehrloses Mädchen gefoltert, ich glaube, ich stand selbst leicht unter Schock, so wattiert wie ich mich fühlte.

Zu was machte mich so eine Tat mal wieder? Zu einem Monster! Wann war ich so geworden, dass ich den Preis immer, ohne Wenn und Aber, zahlte?

Was machten diese Männer aus mir? Nichts Gutes, Draco lehrte mich, jedes bisschen Menschlichkeit, das ich noch hatte, zu unterdrücken. Lehrte mich, ein Eisklotz wie er selbst zu werden. Er hatte mir ja erzählt, dass er das Foltern schon seit Jahren lernte und nun ließ er mir seine Erfahrungen zuteilwerden.

Ich glaube, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, was bei Lucius gewesen war, dass Draco so gut drauf war, dass er so etwas von mir verlangt hatte. Ich hatte nur so schnell nachgegeben und es getan, weil ich wusste, er hätte es von mir unerbittlich verlangt und gefordert.

Und er hätte seinen Willen durchgesetzt, auch wenn er mir gegenüber brutal hätte werden müssen und hätte ich mich trotzdem standhaft geweigert, hätte er irgendwann Pansy mit dem Folterfluch belegt und seiner wäre anders ausgefallen. So gesehen war sie noch gut weggekommen, versuchte ich, mehr schlecht als recht, mein Gewissen zu beruhigen.

Meine Kooperation musste freiwillig erfolgen, denn eine Weigerung meinerseits hätte mir nicht das Standing bei den Schlangen eingebracht, welches ich jetzt besaß, so versuchte ich den Vorteil aus diesem erneuten Überschreiten so einiger Grenzen zu rechtfertigen.

Als Dracos Tür hinter uns zufiel, streifte ich meinen Mantel abwesend ab, ging zielstrebig auf das Bett zu und sank erschöpft darauf nieder. Dieser Abend hatte mal wieder viele Überraschungen und Unwägbarkeiten gebracht, ich war nicht nur körperlich erschöpft sondern auch geistig.  
Dieses Training war nicht ohne, aber auch dieser Fluch verlangte viel Kraft, Stärke aber auch große Konzentration.

„War es sehr schlimm?", drang Dracos besorgte Stimme zu mir. „Verzeih mein harsches Auftreten! Aber wenn Pansy solche Wörter vor mir in den Mund nimmt, kann ich das nicht akzeptieren und dulden. Du weißt es und bist schlau genug, um zu wissen, dass du hier nur sicher bist, auch wenn ich mal nicht da bin, wenn sie wissen, was du alles kannst und zu was du fähig bist und auch bereit bist alles zu tun! So sind wir, hier geht es öfters so zu…", rechtfertigte er sich ungewohnt eindringlich, dabei ging er aufgebracht vor seinem kleinen Kamin auf und ab. „Das war wahrlich nicht der erste Cruciatus, den diese Mauern gesehen haben und ja, bevor du fragst, ich hab auch schon dem ein oder anderen Slytherin gezeigt, dass ich ihn beherrsche, ist leider manchmal nötig… aber du warst die erste Externe, die eine Slytherin mit diesem Fluch gefoltert hat, deshalb die entsetzten Gesichter!", kicherte er nun. „Ich denke, sie werden sich nun die Köpfe heißreden, wer du bist, da wird die Gerüchteküche erblühen!"

„Draco, ich fühle mich so böse, die arme Pansy…", gab ich reichlich ermattet zu. Er trat auf mich zu, sah mir in mein Gesicht und strich hauchzart darüber. „Sehe ich schlimm aus?", versuchte ich mit der aufgeplatzten Lippe ein schiefes Lächeln, das etwas schmerzte.

„Wer ist schon gut? Mach dir keine Gedanken um sie, sie ist ein bösartiges Miststück, sie hätte dir die gleiche Freundlichkeit ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken zukommen lassen, unterschätze Pansy nie. Sie ist ein ganz durchtriebenes, böses Mädchen!", meinte er beruhigend zu mir und zauberte nun und in der nächsten Sekunde lag ich nackt auf dem Bett.

„Draco, was soll das? Lass das!", ich war wirklich nicht in der Stimmung auf amouröse Abenteuer und wollte mich bedecken, aber er hielt mich davon ab.

„Du denkst auch nur das Schlechteste von mir, oder?", begutachtete er meinen geschundenen Leib, der vielfach erstrahlte und mir, als ich an mir heruntersah, noch mehr schmerzte. „Da hat Severus ganze Arbeit geleistet."

Ich konnte verfolgen, wie Draco sich bückte, aus seinem Nachtschrank einen Topf hervorholte und sich neben mich auf die Matratze setzte. Ich blickte zu ihm auf und sah, dass er mich traurig anlächelte.

„Was ist das? Es riecht stark!", meinte ich, in Richtung des offenen Tigels schnuppernd und beobachtete, wie er sich eine gute Portion hellgrüner Salbe in seine Hände gab.

„Damit reibe ich nun deinen ganzen Körper ein und du wirst mich dafür lieben! Als ich die Werbung für dieses Produkt gesehen hab, hab ich es sofort für dich bestellt und ich habe es erst seit einer Woche und nun kommt es schon zum Einsatz", legte er seine kühlen Finger auf meine geschwollene, erhitzte und bunt schillernde Haut, verteilte die Salbe mit rhythmischen, sanften Bewegungen und begann sie in meine Haut einzumassieren. „Das ist ein Blutergussbeseitiger, eine Heilsalbe, eine ganz neue Erfindung und sie wirkt wunderbar, sieh nur!", er hatte mir gerade meine Hände, Unter-und Oberarme eingerieben und siehe da, die unschönen Verfärbungen begannen zu verblassen.

„Wow, das ist wunderbar, danke, dass du so an mich denkst", freute ich mich ehrlich, das würde helfen, und so fuhr er fort und cremte mich am ganzen Körper ein. Ich konnte die wohltuende und heilende Wirkung der Salbe fühlen.

Nun verteilte er wieder Salbe auf seiner Hand und rieb vorsichtig über mein Gesicht und ich konnte das kribbelnde Gefühl der Heilung fühlen, als er innehielt.

„Was ist das?", meinte er und betastete mein gepeinigtes Ohr.

„Was denkst du?", stöhnte ich entnervt als er auch dies einrieb.

„Er hat dich da gebissen, nicht nett!", grinste er mich an. „Aber bei ihm bedeutet es… nichts, außer seine schlechte Laune, die sichtbar wird", meinte er beruhigend. „Jetzt sieht man nichts mehr, das ist Magie! Dreh dich um!" Ich tat schwerfällig was er wollte und auch hier verwöhnte er meine geschundenen Muskeln und meine strapazierte Haut.

„Was wollte jetzt dein Vater von dir?", nuschelte ich ins Kissen.

„Ach, er hatte gerade ein bisschen Luft, da es gut für den Lord läuft, da Fudge mit seiner Taktik, nicht sehen zu wollen, ihm sehr in die Hände spielt und da hatte er ein paar Fragen. Zum Beispiel ob ich wüsste, ob du Ostern in Hogwarts bleibst…", massierte er gerade intensiv meine Oberschenkel, ich stöhnte genüsslich auf.

„Hmmm… das tut gut! Ist das so? Ich glaube, mir kommt gerade eine Idee, wie ich Lucius etwas beschäftigen kann!", genau, wenn er zu viel freie Zeit hatte, weil man die Aktivitäten des Lords nicht sehen wollte, konnte ich bei der Bevölkerung ein wenig Unruhe stiften und ich wusste auch schon wie. „Draco, ich brauch deine Hilfe und wenn du nicht schimpfst und brav mithilfst, verzeihe ich dir, dass du mich heute, während dem Vertrauensschülertreffen, gefickt hast und mich heute Abend gezwungen hast, das mit Pansy zu tun!", bot ich ihm versöhnlich an und stöhnte wieder, da er einen besonders verkrampften Muskel mit seinen geschickten Fingern bearbeitete.

„Also erstens, das war nur mein Finger und ich denke, du bist auf deine Kosten gekommen, aber du bist selbst schuld wenn du Potter und Wiesel so nah an dich ran lässt und zweitens, das mit Pansy, wo hab ich dich denn gezwungen, du hast es doch gleich, ohne Widerrede, getan?", versuchte er den Unschuldigen zu mimen.

„Erstens, mein Lieber, das war kein Gefallen von dir, den du mir hast zukommen lassen. Du wolltest mich ärgern und demütigen! Zweitens, wenn ich mich geweigert hätte, hättest du mich gezwungen!"

„Hach, warum mit dir streiten, wo du recht hast?", hieb er mir nun frech auf meine Pobacke. „Fertig."

„Okay, was soll ich tun, damit du mich wieder magst?", meinte er gutgelaunt und ich drehte mich um und sah wie er mir ein durchtriebenes Grinsen schenkte.

„Ich muss morgen mit Harry nach Hogsmeade, ich werde nur im Drei Besen sitzen, das wäre alles, aber ich muss da hin!", bekannte ich widerwillig und ich durfte erleben, wie er die Lippen aufeinander presste, sich dann aber auch nackt zauberte und mir bedeutete, zu rutschen.

„Du weißt, wie gefährlich das ist, du hast versprochen, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen! Und ich kann nach heute Abend nur bestätigen, dass Vater ernst macht und immer noch hinter dir her ist!", zog er mich bestimmt an seine Seite und ich legte meinen Kopf erschöpft an seine Brust.

„Draco, das weiß ich doch, denkst du, ich würde fragen, wenn ich nicht wüsste, wie gefährlich es ist?", flüsterte ich leise an seine nackte Brust.

„Es ist wichtig?"

„Ja, wenn es hinhaut kann es mir Lucius wohl etwas vom Leib halten!"

„Wenn es dich glücklich macht, ich werde mich um deine Sicherheit kümmern, ich sag den Twins, über die Galleone Bescheid, dass ich sie nach dem Frühstück im Geheimgang erwarte, dann sprechen wir deine Beschattung ab!", hauchte er mir einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Gut mach das! Danke, Draco", und ich reckte meinen Kopf, damit er mich richtig Küssen konnte und er war so sanft, so ganz anders als dieser schmerzhafte Kuss von Snape.

Er löste sich langsam und hauchte mir bestimmt einen Gutenachtkuss auf die Stirn.

„Schlaf gut", meinte er sanft, dabei kuschelte ich mich nah an ihn und schlief erledigt ein.


	70. Three Broomsticks

Three Broomsticks

Ich spürte, wie ich halb erdrückt wurde und schlug flott meine Augen auf. Draco hatte es geschafft, mich im Schlaf unter sich zu begraben und so lag ich sehr gequetscht, tief in der Matratze versunken. Ich musste fast lachen, dass er mich so wenig gehen lassen wollte, sonst hätte er mich nie so nah über Nacht bei sich haben wollen.

Ich begann, ihn vorsichtig zu stupsen bis er sich mit einem Grummeln von mir rollte und ich wieder richtig Luft bekam. Was… so spät? Fast sieben Uhr, da konnte ich meinen Lauf heute vergessen!

Da fiel mir mein Plan wieder ein, ich musste jetzt wie immer schnell sein und so sprang ich auf und rief Orange mit demselben Spruch, den Draco damals im „Rose Cottage" für seine Eule verwendet hatte.

Bis sie über die magisch verschlungenen Wege in die Kerker kam, hüpfte ich ins Bad und wusch mich, putzte mir die Zähne, meine Schuluniform reinigte ich und verwandelte sie in Jeans und in einen warmen Pulli. Ich würde gleich zum Frühstücken gehen, damit niemandem in Gryffindor auffiel, dass ich die Nacht nicht in meinem Haus verbracht hatte.

In dieser Zeit trat mir mein gestriges, unentschuldbares Tun wieder deutlich vor Augen und da wurde mir doch fast schlecht, als mir Parkinsons krampfender und zuckender Leib wieder in den Sinn kam und ich stützte mich kurz kraftlos an der Wand ab. Bitte, Hermione, jetzt reiß dich am Riemen, du hast schon ein Leben genommen, da tut so ein wenig Folter nicht weh und nein, davon konnte ich mich nicht so recht überzeugen, so oft ich es mir auch vorsagte, es war nicht in Ordnung zu foltern, zu strafen, ja, aber nicht so!

Ich wusste nun, ich konnte es, so wie ich alles konnte, was ich mir vornahm zu können, aber ich wusste auch, ich würde es nicht mehr tun, … halt, eine Einschränkung, wäre es jemals gerechtfertigt, dann würde ich es eventuell wieder tun, aber nur dann! Ich schüttelte benommen meinen Kopf, um die grausamen Bilder zu verdrängen, das nahm mich mehr mit als das mit Bole.

Aber was sollte ich tun? Mein antrainierter Pragmatismus setzte wieder ein, geschehen war geschehen und so verließ ich das Bad.

Danach setzte ich mich an Dracos Arbeitstisch, nahm Pergament und Feder und schrieb eifrig einen kurzen Befehl. Ich verlangte ein Treffen, für heute um 16 Uhr in den Drei Besen in Hogsmeade, als ich den Brief versiegelte kam auch schon Orange.

„Hallo, meine Süße, schön, dich zu sehen. Hier, bring das dem Käfer und nur Rita Skeeter, verstanden?", sie schuhute leise in mein Ohr, sah mich treuherzig mit ihren riesig großen, orangefarbenen Augen an und ich band ihr den Brief ans Bein, entließ sie.

Als ich aufblickte konnte sehen, wie mich Draco mit einem müden Lächeln im Gesicht betrachtete.

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken, entschuldige!", ging ich auf ihn zu und strich ihm, als ich beim Bett stand, seine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht, er fing meine Hand ein und küsste sie.

„Ich muss eh raus, gut siehst du aus! Selbst dein Gesicht, auch hier hat die Salbe ganze Arbeit geleistet", grinste er erfreut nach seiner Musterung und zog mich an der Hand bestimmt ins Bett, so dass ich auf ihn fiel, was ihn verspielt kichern ließ.

„Du hast dem Käfer geschrieben?", vergrub er den Kopf in meinem Haar.

„Sie will ich heute in Hogsmeade treffen."

„Ah, verstehe, meine kleine Intrigantin, hab ich dir gesagt, dass ich süchtig nach dir bin?", grinste er und strich verlangend über meine Seiten und nun kicherte ich.

„Draco, wirklich, dafür haben wir keine Zeit, sorry", versuchte ich mich von ihm zu lösen, aber das ließ er nicht zu und umfasste mich sofort fester und zog mich an seine Brust.

„Rrr", knurrte er unwillig und nach dem was ich an meinem Oberschenkel spürte, verstand ich auch, was ihn derart ablehnend reagieren ließ, die perfekte Rache für seinen bösen Finger und so gab ich mich geschlagen, begann zu schnurren, küsste seine nackte Brust und strich an ihm hinab als würde ich ihm das geben, was er so heiß begehrte und er entließ mich. Er genoss meine Liebkosungen, ich glitt über die ganze Bettdecke, kam zu seiner harten Erektion und strich federleicht darüber, fing an ihn sanft durch den störenden Stoff zu verwöhnen.

„Ja, so ist es… Hermione?", stöhnte er, bis er aufschaute, als ich schon zur Tür lief und den Mantel überwarf.

„Sorry, Draco, keine Zeit", rief ich und grinste böse, er blickte sehr perplex und unglücklich, als ein wütender Funke in seinen Augen aufglomm.

„Mudblood, das wirst du büßen!", schwor er und schon wieder flog mir ein Gegenstand hinterher, nur diesmal war es ein Kissen, das, wie ich hörte, an die geschlossene Tür donnerte.

Was mich gut verborgen unter der Kapuze kichern ließ und so floh ich durch das Haus der Schlangen und durfte viele furchtsame, ängstliche Blicke sehen, die mich verfolgten bis ich die Slytherins hinter mir ließ. Sie sahen mich an, als wäre ich ein Monster, ein Monster, das ich wirklich war, dies verpasste mir einen Schwinger in den Magen, den ich nicht einfach übersehen konnte und es ließ mich leicht verwirrt und unsicher zurück.

Nun kommen wir mal wieder zu einer Abhandlung über das Glück, denn wie sollte es sonst sein, als ich eilig um die Ecke bog, machte ich mit einer steinharten Brust Bekanntschaft, die aber auch kein Stück nachgab und dass der Besitzer mich gleich fürsorglich an den Oberarmen umklammerte und festhielt, auf dass ich nicht fiel, war nur meinem Glück zuzuschreiben.

„Miss Granger! Sie lieben die Kerker und ihre Bewohner wohl sehr!", schnarrte er ölig und ich schlug schnell die Kapuze zurück und zische ihm zu.

„Lassen Sie los, Sir! Ich muss den Mantel ablegen, die Slytherins gehen gleich zum Frühstück!", murmelte ich gehetzt.

„Und Sie wollen nicht, dass sie wissen, wer da so oft ihren Gemeinschaftsraum erstürmt, oder?", kam es sehr berechnend von ihm.

„Professor, bitte!", flehte ich schon fast und er warf mir einen erstaunten Blick zu und löste seine Hände um, zu meinem Erstaunen, selbst meine Schnalle zu lösen, er zog den Mantel von meinen Schultern, schrumpfte ihn und hakte einen seiner Finger in die Öse meiner Jeans und zog mich näher an sich, um das verkleinerte Stoffstück hineinzustecken.

Was mich doch mal glatt schwer schlucken ließ, bei dieser sehr innigen und sehr unerwarteten Berührung.

„Und jetzt sagen Sie mir, was ist passiert, dass Sie so durcheinander und desorientiert erscheinen?", blickte er mich nur fest an. „Sie kommen doch aus Dracos Bett, oder?", ich nickte nur und als wir Schritte hörten, die sich dem Aufgang näherten, zog er mich in eine der bevorzugten Nischen von Draco und mir.

Er kam mir viel zu nah, aber ich kam immer noch nicht so richtig darüber hinweg, was ich getan hatte.

„Ich, ich, ach, Sir… Draco war bei Lucius!", und schon packte er mich wieder an den Oberarmen und sah mir ernst ins Gesicht.

„Er hat nur erzählt, dass dieser wissen wollte, ob Draco weiß, ob ich Ostern im Schloss bin und dass er Zeit hat, da es so gut für den Lord läuft!", stöhnte ich auf und knabberte an meiner Lippe. „Ich muss aufgrund dieser Info heute nach Hogsmeade, zu einem Treffen mit dem Käfer, ich hab da eine Idee, die dafür sorgen könnte, dass Lucius wieder mehr vom Lord eingespannt wird…", war ich noch immer nervös, da Snape keinen Muskel rührte, mich nur weiter seelenruhig fest im Blick behielt, sein Gesicht umrahmt von seinem kinnlangen, schwarzen Haar.

Er hob nun ganz gemächlich seine Hand und fuhr mit seinem Finger meine Wange entlang und ich erstarrte regelrecht unter dieser Berührung.

„Sir?", ließ ich atemlos ausklingen, die gestrigen Bilder noch gut im Gedächtnis, auch unsere Verabschiedung.

„Und was bringt Sie wirklich aus dem Konzept, ich kenne Sie, Miss Granger, all dies kann Ihnen kein müdes Lächeln entlocken, also was ist bei meinen Slytherins geschehen, dass Sie so blass erscheinen lässt?", ich konnte über seine Art Dinge zu sehen, die ich verborgen halten wollte, nur staunen und da packte mich doch ein wenig die Angst vor Sonntag, wenn er Legilimentik bei mir verwenden würde. „Sagen Sie es mir, was ist geschehen?"

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen das sagen sollte", leckte ich mir über meine trockene Lippe.

„Wenn ich Ihnen verspreche, dass Ihnen keine Repressalien daraus entstehen, wollen Sie es mir dann sagen, Miss Granger?", hauchte er mir da ins Gesicht, wie sollte ich einem solchen Angebot widerstehen?

„Deal, Sir!", ging ich darauf ein und ein fast zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge.

„Ich, … die Slytherins haben gestern, als Draco noch nicht da war, ein bisschen aufgemuckt, ich fand es nicht so schlimm, aber Draco hat gefordert, dass ich den Cruciatus spreche, als Strafe!", stockte ich und zwang den Kloß in meiner Kehle hinab.

„Wen hat es getroffen?", zeigte er sich unbeeindruckt und schaute mir erschreckend tief in die Augen, er schien weder überrascht noch sonderlich besorgt.

„Sir… Parkinson!", wisperte ich tonlos.

„Und was nimmt Sie jetzt so mit?", meinte er furchtbar kalt und gleichgültig. Ich starrte ihn nur sprachlos an und so sprach er weiter.

„Sie haben schon Schlimmeres getan."

„Wirklich, habe ich das? Ich fand das andere weniger schlimm, als diese Art der Bestrafung", blitzte in mir der Widerstand auf.

„Sie sind etwas Besonderes, Miss Granger. So verdorben und doch noch so gut… mhm, selten so eine Mischung, denn eigentlich verliert man seine Skrupel recht schnell, wenn man einmal beginnt, dieses Spiel zu spielen", stützet er sich nun an der Wand ab und legte fast seine Wange an meine, um leise zu flüstern: „Miss Granger, für ein Zurück ist es zu spät. Das wissen Sie selbst nur zu genau, lernen Sie, damit zu leben und das da…", er legte seine Handfläche direkt und ohne Scheu auf meine Brust, was mich stocken ließ, seine große Hand an meiner Brust zu fühlen war so… so, dass mein Herz unweigerlich seinen Takt erhöhte und schneller schlug, was er gut fühlen konnte. „Das da muss härter werden!", meinte er seidig, dabei strich er nun mit seinem Daumen kreisend über die Baumwolle meines Pullis.

„Professor, sagen Sie mir nicht, dass es Sie nicht kümmert, was da im Gemeinschaftsraum Ihres Hauses passiert ist!", flüsterte ich stockend, während ich vollkommen erstarrt dastand.

„Was…? Draco ist der Anführer der Slytherins, wenn er das so entschieden hat, dann werde ich seine Entscheidung nicht in Frage stellen. Haben Sie sich gut geschlagen, Miss Granger, konnte Draco stolz auf Sie sein?", fragte er leise, aber nahm seine Hand nicht weg und sah mir nur interessiert ins Antlitz.

Ich schluckte schwer: „Ich habe die Aufgabe erfüllt!"

„Miss Granger, wie immer ein Ohnegleichen, nehme ich an", kam es ironisch von ihm. „Aber was habe ich auch erwartet? Eine Weigerung? Nein! So dumm sind Sie nicht, jetzt haben Sie den Respekt der Slytherins erworben, denn sind wir ehrlich, die meisten von denen würden den Fluch sprechen und man würde nur ein Kitzeln fühlen, nicht wahr…?", schien er sich gut zu amüsieren.

„Ja, aber Sir, handeln wir diese Flüche nicht umsonst als Unverzeihlich?"

„Ach, bitte Miss Granger, stellen Sie sich nicht dümmer als Sie sind. Ich kann dazu keine Meinung haben, ich bin nicht umsonst der, der ich bin. In jedem von uns muss immer ein Teil dessen sein, als was man sich präsentiert, sonst könnten wir es nicht vorgeben zu sein!", verklungen seine sehr ehrlichen, aber auch sehr wahren Worte, währenddessen schaute er mich sehr ernst an, liebkoste aber weiter mein Herz mit streichenden Bewegungen.

„Sie meinen, dass Sie nicht umsonst ein DeathEater sind? Ein Teil von Ihnen ist wahrhaftig einer?", fragte ich zaghaft nach.

„Wenn Sie es so sagen wollen! Bitte! ... Ich habe Draco so erzogen, dass er kein Mitleid zeigen soll, wenn er sich genötigt fühlt zu handeln und nun müssen Sie das auch lernen und verschwenden Sie nicht Ihr Mitgefühl an Personen wie Parkinson, sie sind es nicht wert!", entgegnete er ungewohnt lehrmeisterhaft, er war wirklich erstaunlich nett zu mir, unter Anbetracht dessen, dass ich gestern Abend noch einem Geschoss ausweichen musste.

„Verstehe, Sir und danke für Ihre Worte, ich denke, ich komme jetzt damit klar… besser klar und ich weiß, dass ich nicht mehr zurück kann, das Schlimme ist nur, dass ich es auch gar nicht möchte", gab ich offen zu und blickte ihm tief in diese dunklen Augen.

„Mhm und ich dachte immer, Sie wären intelligent", erwiderte er rau, wobei ein leichter Tadel in seiner Stimme mitschwang.

„Das war doch kein Kompliment, Sir, oder? Wenn ja, glaube ich, schwinden mir die Sinne!", meinte ich spaßig und er erstaunte mich, da seine Mundwinkel wirklich hochzuckten.

„Sie wollen das Schloss verlassen und wie ich denke, ist es wichtig?", ging er zum anderen Thema zurück.

„Ja, leider, aber ich muss. Draco will für meinen Schutz sorgen!"

„Gut, dann werde ich mich gleich zu Lucius begeben, um ihn zu beschäftigen. Seien Sie vorsichtig, wir wollen doch nicht, dass Draco sich aufregt", gab er zu bedenken, dann löste er erst jetzt seine Hand von meiner Brust, stieß sich von der Wand ab und ging, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Ich entließ jegliche Anspannung aus meinem Körper und sackte an die Wand hinter mir. Ich legte den Kopf zurück, es hatte gut getan, über das Geschehen von gestern zu reden und dass Snape mir so zugehört hatte, ohne wieder auszurasten oder unsere kleine, aber wirklich klitzekleine Differenz auch nur zu erwähnen, ich war ihm dafür sehr dankbar.

Und so machte ich mich auf den Weg und kam beim Frühstück an, als auch schon Orange wieder herein segelte und ich mich fast auf meinen Platz neben Harry schmiss, um die Eule davon abzuhalten eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen.

„Was ist denn das für einen süße Eule?", gurrte die mir gegenüber sitzende Ginny.

„Orange, sie ist eine Weißgesichtseule!", informierte ich lehrhaft und befreite meine Kleine von ihrer Last.

„Danke, meine Süße!" reichte ich ihr ein Stückchen Speck, das ich von einer der Platten nahm.

„Hermione, die ist echt schön, seit wann hast du die?", fragte mich da ein nervös wirkender Harry, der mich, nachdem er sich mir zuwandte, in eine betäubende Aftershave Wolke hüllte, so dass ich fast erstickte und drohte, in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Nach was roch das… Moos?

Sie waren für zwölf Uhr verabredet aber er glänzte schon jetzt? Seine Haare hatten einen seidigen Schimmer wie sonst nicht, hatte er eine Spülung benützt? Oh Mann, das war zu… süß, hoffentlich wusste es diese Jammerschnepfe zu würdigen, dass Harry seine Geruchsnerven für sie opferte und ich gleich mit.

„Ähm, die hab ich zu Weihnachten von meinen Eltern erhalten, damit wir leichter Kontakt halten können!", log ich.

„Sie ist eine Schönheit und der Name gut gewählt!", meinte Harry ehrlich und ich konnte das Schnauben einer beleidigten Ginny hören, warum war die jetzt schon wieder eingeschnappt?

„Danke, Harry!", ich blickte auf und sah Ginny, die mir mal wieder einen biestigen Ausdruck schenkte, als Harry nun meine kleine Eule zu streicheln begann.

Ich lächelte und öffnete den Brief um wie erwartet Ritas Zusage zu finden, dass sie mich erwarten würde und schon zerfiel er in meinen Händen zu Asche.

„Wie war eigentlich dein gestriges Nachsitzen, so schrecklich wie erwartet?"

„Natürlich, meine Hände wären eine einzige Wunde, wenn ich nicht meine Heilsalben hätte! Aber bitte, lass uns darüber schweigen, ich habe es gerade so schön verdrängt und das nächste Nachsitzen kommt bestimmt!", erklärte ich wegwerfend und Harry klopfte mir mitfühlend und aufmunternd auf den Rücken und so schwiegen wir kurz, während ich überlegte, wie ich ihm meine Idee schmackhaft machen konnte.

„Harry, ich hab gestern noch was erfahren, nämlich dass er immer mehr an Macht gewinnt, weil Fudge so ein Trottel ist und ich hätte da heute was Kleines arrangiert. Aber nur wenn du willst, da du die Person nicht magst… aber ich würde mich freuen, wenn du mir zustimmst!", flüsterte ich Harry zu und atmete todesmutig den die Sinne betörenden Duft ein, den er unbarmherzig verströmte, er schien darin gebadet zu haben.

„Hermione, rede nicht um den heißen Brei und sag es einfach, deine Ideen sind meistens brillant!", bekannte er schmeichelnd und blickte mich lieb an.

„Ich will, dass du ein Interview um 16 Uhr in den Drei Besen gibst… es ist Skeeter!", rasselte ich schnell und fast schon wagemutig runter.

„Was?", rief er laut und empört, was mich zurückzucken ließ und uns in der Großen Halle mal so gar keine Aufmerksamkeit einbrachte.

„Schsch, Harry!", konnte ich Ginnys Aufmerksamkeit fühlen, die uns beständig beobachtete und uns nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Mann Harry, was plärrst du so, was flüstert ihr eigentlich die ganze Zeit?", kam es nun von Ron neugierig und er beugte sich weit zu uns.

„Nicht jetzt, Ron, warte, Harry sagt es dir gleich!", bat ich um seine Geduld und er nickte und stopfte sich eine neue Scheibe Speck in den Mund und mampfte zufrieden.

„Harry, sie ist die beste Journalistin", versuchte ich ihn zu überzeugen.

„Aber ich werde dem Tagespropheten kein Interview geben und die Frage wäre auch, über was?", erklärte er sehr bockig und zeigte eine widerborstige Miene.

„Nein, natürlich nicht, aber ich wollte Luna fragen, ob es nicht im Klitterer gedruckt werden könnte! Und über alles, was immer vom Ministerium zurückgehalten wurde!", zückte ich meinen Joker.

„Wow, denkst du, das geht?", blickte er gleich zum Tisch der Raben und schien kooperativer.

„Ja, aber ich wollte erst dich fragen! Und dich bitten, dann, mit oder ohne Cho, um 16 Uhr zu den Drei Besen zu kommen."

„Dann würde ich es machen, auch wenn ich nicht gerne daran denke oder darüber rede, vielleicht rüttelt es den ein oder anderen auf", meinte er ernsthaft und blickte entschlossen auf. Aber ich wusste, was es ihm abverlangte, dies zu sagen.

„Das wollte ich hören, dann kümmere ich mich mal um Luna", lachte ich erleichtert auf.

Ich lief auf den Ravenclawtisch zu, wo das zierliche Mädchen mit den leicht zerzausten, hüftlangen, aschblonden Haaren recht verloren alleine dasaß, aber nicht unglücklich wirkte in ihrer Isolation und aufmerksam in einem Heft las. So stupste ich ihre Schulter an.

„Luna?", fragte ich und sie hob mir ihr feingliedriges Gesicht entgegen und alle sahen zu, da nur sehr wenige mit der verrückten Loony sprachen, auch wenn sie ein Mitglied der DA war. Aber ich fand sie gar nicht so verrückt, wenn sie mich manchmal mit diesen blaugrauen Augen so betrachtete, dachte ich oft, sie würde mehr sehen als so mancher ihr zutraute. Ich würde nicht den Fehler begehen und dieses eigenwillige Mädchen unterschätzen.

„Hermione, was kann ich für dich tun?", säuselte sie und klopfte einladend neben sich und ich glitt auf die Bank.

„Harry möchte etwas aktiver gegen den Dark Lord vorgehen und gibt Skeeter heute ein Interview, aber es soll nicht im Propheten veröffentlicht werden sondern im Klitterer, meinst du, der Artikel könnte in der nächsten Ausgabe erscheinen?", hörte sie mir summend zu und schaukelte dabei sanft vor und zurück.

„Das würde Harry tun? Mhhh… endlich… mhhh, das wäre gut! Ich muss Vater fragen und ihm eine Eule schicken, aber ich denke, warum nicht?", brachte sie mich zum Lächeln und ich streckte meinen Arm aus und pfiff und sogleich flog Orange wieder zu mir.

„Hier ist die Eule, du kannst meine nehmen!", bot ich ihr an.

„Du bist immer schnell, nicht wahr?", strahlte sie mich fast ätherisch an, schrieb rasch einen kurzen Brief und reichte ihn mir und so flog Orange mit ihrem neuen Auftrag von dannen.

„Komm ich mit, wenn Harry mit Skeeter redet?", fragte sie sanft.

„Kannst du machen, sei spätestens ab 16 Uhr im Drei Besen!", verabschiedete ich mich, winkte ihr zum Abschied und ging grinsend auf Harry zu und zeigte ihm, dass alles geregelt war.

Ich hatte im Jungenschlafsaal noch einige beruhigende Meditationsübungen mit Harry abgehalten, um ihm ein wenig mehr Sicherheit zu geben und hatte ihn noch einmal duschen geschickt. Er hatte mir meine Offenheit zwar etwas übel genommen, aber ich wäre keine gute Freundin, hätte ich ihn sooooo wohlduftend auf ein Date gehen lassen, ich hatte ihm schnöde gesagt, dass er stank!

Als ich mich im Schatten der Twins aufmachte, die schützenden Tore von Hogwarts hinter uns zu lassen und beobachtete, wie Harry vor uns mit Cho Richtung Dorf ging, musste ich befreit aufstöhnen, da sich Ron in allerletzter Minute entschieden hatte, sich mit Lav, Pav, Dean und Seamus schon früher gemeinsam nach Hogsmeade aufzumachen, während ich noch Harry unter die Dusche gejagt hatte. Da Harry ja weg fiel, da er auf seinem Date war und Ron auf das Interview mit Rita auch keine Lust gehabt hatte, begleiteten mich die Twins wie Bodyguards.

In meinem Rücken hatte ich Draco, Blaise, Nott, Crabbe und Goyle gesehen, die erstaunlicherweise immer in unserer Nähe waren, ich hatte auch einmal einen besorgten Blick von Blaise aufgefangen.

Wir konnten ausmachen, wie Harry mit Cho zu Madam Puddifoots abbog und konnten hören, wie die Slytherins hinter uns einen bösartigen Lachanfall bekamen, aber zu unserer Schande mussten wir zugeben, dass auch wir drei uns schwer taten, normale Mienen zur Schau zu tragen.

Harry ging in das kitschigste, über und über mit rosa Rüschen dekortierte, kleine Kaffee, das so überhaupt nicht seine Welt war, Harry war viel, aber kein Romantiker! Woher auch?

Oh Mann, ich konnte mir schon vorstellen, dass Cho dieses Café ausgesucht hatte und dass sie es mit Sicherheit von Cedric kannte, da dieser ja ein kleiner, versteckter Softie gewesen war. Aber ob das dann die richtige Lokation war, um der Vergangenheit zu entfliegen? Ich hatte da meine Zweifel, aber auf mich hörte ja eh keiner, ich sagte es immer noch, dieses Mädchen passte nicht zu Harry.

Wir gingen zügig, da mich die Jungs schnell von der offenen Dorfstraße haben wollten, in die Drei Besen. Die saubere und freundliche Gaststube war wie immer gut besucht und so setzten wir uns an einen alten, vernarbten Holztisch. Draco und Blaise waren vor uns, so dass mir Draco sogar ein Lächeln schenken konnte, sie hatten die anderen weitergeschickt und wollten einen Tisch freihalten.

Sie waren so nah, dass sie alles mitbekamen.

Dann hieß es Butterbier trinken und warten, was mit den Twins nicht langweilig sein konnte, da sie mit mir nur über das Geschäftliche sprachen und mit so was kannte ich mich gut aus.

In ihnen war der Entschluss gereift, nicht mehr in den Fuchsbau zurückkehren zu wollen und spätestens nach dem Ende der Schule einen Scherzartikelladen in der Diagon Alley zu eröffnen.

Ich versprach weiterhin meine Unterstützung und erfuhr, dass sie neben Harry und mir nun auch noch einen Geldgeber für ihr Unternehmen gefunden hatten und dieser jemand hatte eher weißes denn blondes Haar und grinste gerade sehr unverschämt zu uns herüber.

Sie erzählten, dass es da ein super gelegenes Haus mit integrierter Wohnung und Laden in der Hauptstraße der Diagon Alley, direkt neben Gringotts gab, das leer stand und dass es einer verstorbenen Urgroßtante von Draco gehört und er dieses geerbt hatte und mit ihnen über Gringotts einen Mietvertrag für die nächsten zehn Jahre geschlossen hatte. Und dies zu einem Spottpreis und ich konnte Draco nur wortlos anstarren und Danke mit meinen Lippen formen, was er mit einem leichten Senken seines Kopfes wahrnahm und mir ein verspieltes Zwinkern schenkte.

Als sich die Tür öffnete und ein stockwütender Harry mit zornbebenden Augen auf uns zuhielt, nachdem er uns entdeckt hatte.

„Weiber!", kam es böse über seine geschürzten Lippen und er plumpste auf den Stuhl.

„Lief es so gut, Kumpel?", wuschelte Fred durch Harrys struppiges Haar, das so aussah als hätte dieser auf dem Weg hierher öfters verzweifelt daran gerissen.

„Grausam", schlug sein Kopf kraftlos auf dem Tisch auf und Draco sah über Harrys Kopf lachend zu uns, ja, dass das ein gefundenes Fressen für die Slytherins war, die nun auch wieder vollzählig waren, konnte ich mir gut vorstellen.

„Was ist mit Cho schiefgelaufen?", fragte ich sachte nach.

„Du!", schallte es mir entgegen.

„Ich… was… warum?", ruckte ich empört im Sitz hoch und fasste mir an die Brust.

„Ich habe ihr gesagt, dass wir dich spätestens um 16 Uhr hier treffen und dann hat sie angefangen rum zu giften. Sie findet, dafür dass wir nur Freunde sein sollen, sind wir uns zu nah. Sie war da sehr bestimmt… und ich hab ihr gesagt, dass meine Freundin, die mit mir zusammen sein will, immer meine beste Freundin, die wie eine Schwester für mich ist, akzeptieren muss", erzählte er gerade ätzend und Harry zeigte sich sehr aufgebracht.

„Wahre Worte, Bruder, wäre ja noch schöner, wenn du Hermione wegen so einer blöden Kuh abschießt!", kamen die Twins in Rage.

„Harry, nicht doch, du darfst dich nicht wegen mir mit deinen „Freundinnen" zerstreiten", ich konnte aus den Augenwinkel sehen, wie Draco die Ohren spitzte um auch ja nichts zu verpassen. „Versteh doch, sie war und ist eifersüchtig auf mich und da du ihr als erstes gesagt hast, dass du dich noch mit mir triffst, kam das halt hoch", verteidigte ich doch tatsächlich diese Schnepfe vor Harry.

„Hermione, das ist mir scheißegal, du bist mir mit das Wichtigste neben Sirius, aber ihr zwei seid ganz wichtig, ihr seid Familie!", autsch, das tat weh, denn Familie belog man nicht und ich tat nichts anderes mit Harry. Bald… bald…, schwor ich mir.

„Du vergisst Ron!", wandte ich ein.

„Nein, Ron kann uns nie so verstehen, wie wir uns, dafür hat er eine zu große Familie", sprach Harry wahre Worte.

„Und dann hab ich noch gesagt, dass ich ihrer Freundin, dieser Marietta, nicht vertraue, dann haben wir uns nur noch angeschrien und sind dann schnell aus dieser kleinen stickigen Bude, in der ich kaum Luft bekommen habe, raus und sie ist abgedampft und ich weiß nicht… ich denke, du hattest wie immer recht, Hermione!", blickte er geprügelt auf und sah mich traurig an. Als Luna auf uns zutrat.

„Darf ich mich zu euch setzten? Ich weiß, ich bin zu früh… aber…", fragte sie unsicher.

„Nimm ruhig Platz, Luna! Interesse an unserer neuesten Erfindung, Kanarienkremschnitten?", wurde sie von den Twins willkommen geheißen und ich dachte noch ganz fies, Luna lass die Finger davon, sie würde sich in einen, passend zur Haarfarbe gefärbten, Kanarienvogel verwandeln, zum Glück hielt die Wirkung nur für eine Minute. Aber es war fantastisch, wie sie Luna ablenkten, damit ich Harry wieder aufbauen konnte.

„Harry, Schatz, sei nicht traurig, wenn sie so eine doofe Kuh ist, dann vergiss sie und nun kommt… sie schon…, Miss Skeeter, viel zu früh. Fang dich, ich halte sie kurz auf", meinte ich rasch und ging ihr entgegen.

„Rita, wie schön Sie zu sehen, lange nicht mehr gesehen. Wie geht es Ihnen, meine Liebe?", ging ich auf sie zu und murmelte einen Zauber, der uns vor Lauschern schützen sollte.

„Miss Granger, war Ihr Abend am Ball vergnüglich? Erstaunlich, in welcher Gesellschaft sie den Ball genossen haben!", versuchte das alte Miststück doch gleich, die Führung zu übernehmen.

„Ach, meine Liebe, ich denke, dies ist kein Thema, das Sie interessieren sollte!", drohte ich ihr spielerisch mit dem erhobenen Zeigefinger. Sie trug heute ein silbergraues Kostüm unter ihrem grauen Umhang, sehr professionell.

„Aber Miss Granger, denken Sie nicht, Sie überschätzen sich? Lucius Malfoy! Ich bitte Sie!", schenkte sie mir einen abwertenden, kalkulierenden Blick durch ihre Brillengläser.

„Sagen Sie nicht, Sie waren wieder als Spionin Undercover unterwegs?", kicherte ich affektiert.

„Und selbst wenn, Miss Granger, wäre ich vielleicht schockiert, was sich meinen Augen darbot?", stellte sie eine rhetorische Frage und kniff ihre Lippen verbiestert zusammen.

„Nun Rita, dann sollten wir uns alle über meinen Zauber freuen und darüber, dass Sie wissen, dass Sie mit Ihren Beobachtungen rein gar nichts anfangen können! Oder warum erzählen Sie mir das…?", zog ich sie auf, Mann, ich liebte es, mit dieser Frau zu diskutieren!

„Ich… ich würde niemals gegen unsere Vereinbarung verstoßen!", presste sie schwer hervor.

„Das weiß ich, ansonsten hätte ich schon von Ihrem tiefen Schlaf gehört!", meinte ich generös, was sie sichtbar schwer schlucken ließ. Ich liebte es, ihr zu zeigen, dass ich die Zügel in der Hand hielt.

„Wissen Sie was, Miss Granger…", zischte sie mit boshaft verkniffenen Augen. „Ich denke, Sie verdienen genau das, was ich sehen durfte. Wie heißt es so schön, wie man sich bettet so liegt man!" War sie nicht lieb zu mir?

„Hat jemand gesagt, dass ich mich nicht wohl fühle so wie ich liege? Sie begehen schon wieder den Fehler, Rita, zu denken, ich würde mir leid tun, ich mag alles so, wie es ist!", meinte ich es ganz ehrlich.

„Lügen Sie sich in die eigene Tasche. Ich denke nicht, dass Sie das wollten, was der Mann da getan hat!", ätzte sie erregt. Tja, wer mochte schon, was Lucius mit einem tat? Aber so schlimm war es auch nicht gewesen und nicht zu ändern, also was wollte sie?

„Rita, was wissen Sie von mir? Nichts und das wird immer so sein… lassen Sie das mal meine Sorge sein, das was ich tue übersteigt Ihren Verstand! Und nun kommen Sie, Harry wartet!", befahl ich ihr kühl.

Während ich mich mit Rita näherte, standen die Twins auf und gingen zur Bar, wir sollten nur eine kleine Runde sein.

„Miss Skeeter, darf ich vorstellen, Miss Luna Lovegood und Harry kennen Sie ja!" Luna gab ihr höflich die Hand und lächelte ihr weggetretenes Lächeln, doch Harry nickte ihr nur knapp und unfreundlich zu.

„Ich darf Sie interviewen, wie ich erfahren habe, Mr. Potter?", zwitscherte Rita sofort los.

„Nicht so schnell, Miss Skeeter, Sie erhalten hier heute ein Exklusivgespräch mit Harry über die Wiedergeburt vom Dark Lord, dieser Artikel wird aber von Lunas Vater im Klitterer veröffentlicht", beschied ich ihr, was ihren Mund aufklappen ließ. „Jetzt, nach dem Massenausbruch und den vorhandenen Aktivitäten, ist die Masse eher bereit, Harrys Geschichte zu hören!"

„Miss Granger, wenn ich etwas schreibe, dann nur für den Propheten, nicht für dieses Schundblatt!", zischte sie empört und damit war sie bei mir an meinem Geduldsfaden angekommen.

„Rita, überlegen Sie genau, wen Sie hier sauer machen wollen. Sie schnappen sich jetzt Ihre Feder und schreiben das was Ihnen Harry sagt, oder… wollen Sie wirklich, dass ich das Oder zum Einsatz bringe? Wenn Sie nicht das tun was ich will, haben Sie für mich keinen Nutzen mehr! Sie haben ab jetzt eine Minute!", erklärte ich ihr vollkommen gleichgültig. Ich mochte den Käfer immer noch nicht. Ich wandte mich ab und durfte die völlig perplexen und überraschten Gesichter von Harry und Luna sehen. Ich schenkte ihnen ein entspanntes Lächeln, nur Harrys Augen sagten mal wieder, dass er mehr wissen wollte und so nickte ich fast unmerklich, um meine Zusage zu geben.

Es war befriedigend, zu sehen wenn alles so lief wie ich es wollte. Rita kam meiner Aufforderung nach und schrieb eifrig und brav Harrys Erzählungen auf und auch Luna hörte aufmerksam zu. Ich wusste, sie war nicht so doof, das Schicksal herauszufordern und mich wirklich zu testen, ob ich ernst machte, denn auch wenn sie zweifeln sollte, würde ich sie enttäuschen, ich würde alles wahr machen was ich ihr androhte, ohne Zögern, ohne Überlegen!

Während die drei ihre Köpfe zusammen hatten, blickte ich umher und konnte Dracos interessiertes Beobachten ausmachen und er zeigte mir seinen Stolz mit einem anerkennenden Nicken, da er alles gehört hatte, weil ich ihn in den Schutz mit aufgenommen hatte, dann müsste ich nachher nicht so viel erzählen.

Ich war mir sicher, sobald das Interview erscheinen würde, hätte ich vor Lucius erst einmal Ruhe, denn dank des reißerischen und sensationsgierigen Artikels müsste dieser nach dem öffentlichen Aufschrei erst mal Fudge davon überzeugen, weiterhin den Kopf in den Sand zu stecken und um ihn zu beruhigen, musste er Zeit investieren, denn dies war schließlich Lucius' Aufgabe.

Der Laune des Dark Lords, möchte ich in dieser Zeit nicht ausgesetzt sein.

Nachdem sie fertig waren und Luna gemeinsam mit Rita wegging um den Artikel an ihren Vater zu schicken, machten wir uns alle wie in einem Konvoi auf, zurück zum Schloss und ich zog mir meine Mütze tief ins Gesicht und meinen Schal hoch, damit man mich nicht so leicht erkannte. Aber wie es schien beschäftigte auch Snape Lucius erfolgreich, da wir alle unbeschadet die sicheren Hallen erreichten.

Und so neigte sich ein aufregender Tag dem Ende zu, nur Harrys Ausdruck ließ mich vermuten, dass er für mich noch nicht zu Ende war.


	71. Harry

Harry

„Da seid ihr ja, ihr wart ja ganz schön lange mit der ollen Tante beschäftigt!", wurden wir lautstark von einem gelangweilten Ron begrüßt.

„Hat gedauert, irgendwie waren das ganz schön viele Details!", meinte Harry entschuldigend und zuckte zusammen, denn sich das alles so lebhaft in Erinnerung zu rufen war wohl nicht so schön.

„Ich begleite dich hoch, Harry!", kam ich seiner Frage nach einem Gespräch zuvor und wir durften Zeuge werden, wie Ginnys Kopf geschockt hochfuhr.

„Bleibt doch hier, was wollt ihr oben? Es ist doch noch lange nicht Schlafenszeit! Wie war´s mit Cho?", wollte sie uns von unserer Zweisamkeit abhalten und ging sehr subtil vor, um zu erfahren wie Harrys Date verlaufen war.

„Nee, hier ist es mir zu laut, ich bin müde!", lehnte ich ab, das war ich wirklich und wollte rasch von der eifersüchtigen Ginny weg.

„Und ich will mich auch hinlegen, dürfen wir das, Ginny?", fragte Harry zynisch, mit einem genervten Unterton und überging ihre Frage nach Cho, wenn man bedachte, wie blöd er sich verbal sonst bei Cho anstellte, zeigte er sich gerade erstaunlich eloquent.

„Mann Ginny, das ist ja voll peinlich, du bist nicht Mum!", rief Fred tadelnd zu Ginny und diese lief tiefrot an.

So gingen wir, ansonsten unbehelligt, in den Schlafraum und legten unsere dicken Winterumhänge und Schuhe ab und setzten uns auf sein Bett.

„Was willst du wissen, Harry?", fragte ich sofort, dabei setzte ich mich ihm im Schneidersitz gegenüber.

„Was war das vorhin mit Skeeter? Wie du mit ihr geredet hast, das war eine Drohung, so hab ich dich noch nie… nein, halt! Das stimmt nicht, so hab ich dich selten erlebt!", das ließ mich doch auflachen.

„Entschuldige, Harry, was waren das denn für Einschränkungen?", war ich wirklich neugierig.

„Na, das letztens im Gemeinschaftsraum… aber das, was mir wirklich eingefallen ist, war als du Remus damals angefaucht hast, dass du weißt, dass er ein Werwolf ist!", ja, da hatte Harry recht, damals in der Hütte war ich Remus ähnlich angegangen, als ich dachte, er würde mit Sirius kollaborieren um Harry in die Finger zu bekommen.

„Oh, ja, ich erinnere mich und ja, ich gebe es offen zu, ich erpresse Skeeter! Ach, bitte Harry, jetzt schau mich nicht so an. Ich habe es euch damals mehr oder weniger gesagt, aber gut, du kannst dich daran vielleicht aufgrund deiner geistigen Verfassung nicht mehr erinnern, nach dem Turnier, als wir bei dir im Krankenflügel waren, erinnerst du dich als ich das Glas beschworen habe und mich so gefreut hab? Ihr zwei habt mich angesehen, als wäre ich nicht ganz dicht!", versuchte ich ihm das Geschehen von damals ins Gedächtnis zu rufen und ich konnte erleben, wie er gerade die Brille abnahm, weglegte und sich müde über die Augen rieb und nachdachte. „… es fällt dir schon wieder ein, es ging dir nicht gut, verständlich und deshalb hab ich auch nichts weiter gesagt, du warst nicht aufnahmefähig", verteidigte ich mich vor ihm.

Er blickte müde auf und fokussierte mich unscharf, mit seinen so viel markanter hervortretenden grünen Augen und dabei hingen ihm seine Strähnen wirr in die Stirn, er sah süß aus und so völlig überfahren.

Ich rutschte an das Kopfteil des Bettes, zog Harrys Kopf in meinen Schoß und strich ihm gleichmäßig und beruhigend über das Haar, es war selten, dass er wirklich körperliche Nähe zuließ. Er hatte sich zuerst bei so viel Nähe leicht versteift, war es nicht wirklich gewöhnt, da die Einzigen, die ihm häufiger nahe kamen und ihn berührten, nur Ron, ich und Sirius waren, aber so intensiv hatten wir alle selten Körperkontakt.

Aber es schien ihm zu gefallen und gut zu tun, er schien sich nach und nach vollkommen zu entspannen.

„Nun, du weißt, was sie alles getan hat… was für bösartige Lügen sie geschrieben hat und ich habe geforscht und hatte recht schnell einen Verdacht!", sprach ich in die Luft, es war schon eine Überwindung für mich, ihm in so entspannter Umgebung und auf diese intime Art und Weise die Geschichte zu erzählen und sein Urteil zu erwarten. Anscheinend hielten auch die Twins die anderen Jungs davon ab, uns zu stören, das würde Ginny gar nicht passen.

„Und an dem Abend sah ich meinen Verdacht bestätigt und hab sie mir geschnappt!", da war ich doch immer selbst ganz von mir ergriffen, blickte in auf meinen Schoß und auf Harrys gerunzelte Stirn.

„Was meinst du?", fragte er verwirrt nach.

„Warte ab, also die einzige Erklärung, wie sie an viele intime, zum Teil brisante Details gekommen sein konnte, war, dass sie einen Weg hatte zu spionieren, ohne erkannt zu werden und da kam mir nur eine plausible Erklärung in den Sinn, sie muss ein Animagus sein, die Frage war nur, welche Form?", lächelte ich ihn milde an, als ich ihm von meinen Gedankengängen erzählte.

Harry ruckte bei dieser Offenbarung auf und wollte hochfahren, aber ich hielt ihn unten und beruhigte ihn, indem ich ihn weiter streichelte.

„Schsch…, Harry, bleib entspannt, … ja, wo war ich? Genau, im Krankensaal sah ich an der Wand einen grün schillernden Käfer, mit einem hässlichen Muster um die Augen und in dem Moment machte es klick, Skeeters Animagusform und da hab ich sie mir geschnappt!", erklärte ich ergriffen, ein bisschen Stolz auf mich.

„Was… sie ist ein Käfer? Das ist so krass, warum erzählst du das erst jetzt?", blieb er zwar liegen, ereiferte sich aber empört und rief das richtig laut aus.

„Wann hätte ich es dir denn erzählen sollen? In der Zeit, bis wir im Zug saßen und du vor Traurigkeit beinahe nicht mehr existent warst? Reicht es nicht, wenn ich es jetzt tue?", schaute ich ihn auffordernd an und bei meinem gesenkten Kopf, fielen meine Haare wie ein Vorhang in mein Gesicht.

„Ein bisschen eher hättest du es mir schon sagen können, ich möchte, glaube ich, gar nicht wissen, was ich noch alles nicht weiß!" Autsch, ja, ja, lange würde ich ihm nicht mehr alles verschweigen können, wurde mir schlagartig bewusst. Und er strich mir in einer netten Geste, auf einer Seite mein Haar hinter eines meiner Ohren, auf dass er mein Gesicht wieder besser sehen konnte.

„Ach, Harry… wo war ich? … ja, ich hab sie fast einen Monat lang in dem Glas, als Strafe, schmoren lassen", bekannte ich mein Vergehen, sah ihn entschuldigend an und wartete auf seine Reaktion.

„Was…? Du hast sie gefangen gehalten?", schrie er erregt, da richtete er sich dann doch abrupt auf.

„Jetzt komm mir nicht mit dem Moralischen, sie hatte es verdient", meinte ich vehement. Ich kniff meine Lippen zusammen und verschränkte ablehnend meine Arme vor der Brust.

„Mhm… ich sag ja gar nichts!", bearbeitete er nun seine Unterlippe wenig zärtlich, „… aber heftig ist es doch, was du so alles machst!", und auf einmal legte sich ein leichtes, feines Lächeln auf seine Züge.

„Ja, aber nur dank dem wird jetzt ein gut gelungener Artikel geschrieben, der in unserem Sinne für uns arbeitet, es fällt mir schwer, darüber Schuldgefühle zu entwickeln", erwidert ich zaghaft sein Grinsen.

„Sag ich was? Wenn ich mich daran zurück erinnere… wie schwer sie mir alles mit ihren schwachsinnigen Behauptungen gemacht hat, da würde ich sie dir freiwillig in einem Glas liefern und wenn ich mir das überlege, finde ich es sehr komisch, mir diese Schnepfe eingesperrt vorzustellen. Sag es niemandem aber meinen Segen hast du!", erstaunte er mich, wie er mir auch noch zunickte und seine Augen sich dunkler färbten, Harry überraschte mich gerade sehr.

„Harry, du schockierst mich, du gibst mir für so etwas, wie sagt man so schön… ehrlich, für so etwas wie „Freiheitsberaubung" deinen Segen?", fragte ich mehr als entsetzt. Harry zeigte sich zum ersten Mal, seit ich ihn kannte, von einer völlig anderen Seite, einer, die ich nicht an ihm erwartet hätte! Aber die mich umso mehr freute, ich sag ja immer, wir waren der perfekte Familienersatz, er war mein Bruder, wir passten in dieser Hinsicht wie die Faust aufs Auge zusammen. „Was ist mit Harry passiert, wo bist du? Dich kenne ich nicht!", zog ich ihn auf.

Er lachte laut auf und strubbelte durch sein Haar. „Hermione, du bist lustig, wenn du so große Augen machst. Was soll ich dir denn sagen? Ich bin so enttäuscht von allem hier und damit meine ich jetzt nicht mal Cho! Nein, zuerst hab ich dieses scheiß Leben bei den Dursleys und jetzt das hier. Alle glotzen immer blöd und glauben mir eh nichts… rein gar nichts! Ich bin es so leid, ihre Blicke, wie sie mich verfolgen. Ihre Lügen, wie die von Skeeter, glaub mir, da bin ich mal echt froh und dir dankbar, dass du auch in meinen Namen Rache genommen und ihr einen Denkzettel verpasst hast!", sprach Harry da sehr ernst, sehr desillusioniert. „… und jetzt auch noch das sonderbare Verhalten von Dumbledore und dem Ministerium, wenn du es genau wissen willst… mir reicht's! Bis hier hin!", schlug er nun mit der geballten Faust auf sein Kissen ein, war vielleicht doch alles ein bisschen viel heute gewesen.

Oh ja, er wäre bald bereit für die Wahrheit, sehr schön, dass Harry schon so bald, so früh die Einstellung gegenüber seiner Umgebung ändern würde hatte ich nicht gedacht aber es freute mich, dass ich ihn unterschätzt hatte. Ich musste schauen, dass ich meine Beweise zusammenbekam.

Für eine vollkommene Offenbarung meinerseits wäre jetzt kein guter Zeitpunkt, aber ich nahm mir vor, es ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen, so wie sich Harry gerade erklärt hatte, war die Chance, dass er mich verstand, gar nicht mal so schlecht. Ich nahm mir vor, ihn zum Sommer hin aufzuklären…

„Weißt du was, mich nervt selbst Sirius, da sagt er ich kann bei ihm wohnen und wo wohne ich? Man kann sich hier auf keinen verlassen, außer auf dich, Hermione, sonst kannst du hier alle in der Pfeife rauchen!", kam es harsch von Harry und er sah unglücklich aus der Wäsche.

„Harry! Sag so was nicht, was ist mit den Weasleys und…?", versuchte ich ihn aufzubauen.

„Ja… da siehst du`s, Ron ist mein bester Freund, aber er ist immer sehr impulsiv… dir würde ich mein Leben anvertrauen, aber Ron? Wohl eher nicht… ja, die Twins, die mag ich sehr, die sind aber auch bald weg, wen gibt's sonst?", machte er mit der Hand eine wegwerfende Geste.

„Ginny, das vorhin da unten… sie ist eifersüchtig auf Cho, auf mich, sie ist sehr an dir interessiert!", versuchte ich weiter aufzuzählen.

„Ob du es glaubst, Hermione, oder nicht… ich bin kein Volldepp, wer weiß denn nicht, dass Ginny seit sie 10 ist an mir Interesse hat und das macht es mir so schwer. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich mit 11 Jahren so attraktiv war, dass ich einem Mädchen schlaflose Nächte beschert habe!", kam es sehr trocken, sehr sarkastisch rüber und ich verkniff mir ein Auflachen. Was Harry den wenigsten Menschen zeigte, er besaß durchaus bissigen Humor, er versuchte nur meistens, die ihm vorgeschriebene Rolle des heiligen, lieben und braven Retters der Zauberwelt zu mimen. Aber so wie es aussah, reichte es ihm wirklich, da es ihm eh nichts brachte, keiner mochte ihn mehr oder weniger wegen seines Schauspiels. „Und auch jetzt, sie mag eifersüchtig sein, aber sie hat einen Freund, das ist nicht die feine Art, ich mag so was nicht!", ereiferte er sich.

„Ich weiß, was du meinst… mag sie dich oder den Helden?", nickte ich verstehend.

„Nicht nur das, Hermione, solche Gefühle kommen doch nicht auf Bestellung! Sie ist für mich Rons kleine Schwester, ein bisschen nervig! Cho? Da hatte ich Gefühle, auch wenn ich zugebe, dass sie seit Cedrics Tod abgeflaut sind und nach dem Streit vorhin… nein, das war kein verliebt sein, das war eine Schwärmerei, nicht mehr! Glaubst du, ich werde mich irgendwann verlieben?", sah er mich nun sehr traurig und unglücklich an und ich stieß mich vom Kopfende ab und kuschelte mich in eine innige Umarmung, die wir uns gaben.

„Ja, Harry, ich denke, jeder Topf findet seinen Deckel!", erklärte ich aufbauend und hieb zum Spaß auf seinen Kopf und da riss er mich mit sich, da wir uns noch immer umarmten und so landete ich auf seiner Brust. Nun lagen wir wirklich zusammen im Bett und lachten.

„Das mit Skeeter war eine gute Idee, wie alle deine Ideen, aber so wie sie dich angesehen hat… nimm dich vor ihr in Acht, sie hasst dich!", warnte er mich besorgt und ich machte es mir in seinem Arm bequem und kuschelte mich an seine Seite.

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich werde nie den Fehler machen, den Käfer zu unterschätzen, aber ich habe sie in der Hand, sie ist nicht registriert und nun ja, ich weiß mich zu schützen, mach dir keine Sorgen", bat ich ihn inständig und er begann zu Gähnen. „Du bist müde, kein Wunder, tut mir leid, dass du alles noch einmal erlebt hast", sagte ich mitfühlend und da zog er mich fest in seinen Arm und stöhnte leidend auf.

„Ja, ich bin müde, aber du hörst dich auch erschöpft an", ich hatte die Augen geschlossen, mein Kopf ruhte auf seiner Schulter.

„War ja auch anstrengend", was mir gleich wieder gestern Nacht in Erinnerung rief und mich ein unangenehmes Drücken im Magen fühlen ließ.

„Wollen wir die anderen schocken? Ich biete dir mein Bett an!", schlug er aus heiterem Himmel vor. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah in die mir zugewandten, moosgrünen Augen, aus denen der Schalk leuchtete.

„Klar, deck uns zu!", meinte ich schelmisch und nahm die Einladung dankbar an, da ich fühlte, dass er nicht nur die anderen ärgern wollte, er wollte Nähe, menschliche Wärme nach seinen Erinnerungen und so bot ich ihm Trost und auch wenn er es nicht wusste, ich hatte Angst, heute alleine in meinem Bett schlafen zu müssen!

Da mir, sobald ich die Augen schloss, immer wieder Pansy in meinem Geist ihren schrecklichen und makabren Tanz aufführte, ich ihre Schreie immer noch in meinen Ohren hallen hörte und zu wissen, dass ich es war, die sie zu diesen Tönen veranlasst hatte, würden mich um den Schlaf bringen. Ich wusste, es war unverzeihlich, zu foltern. Auch rebellierte mein Gewissen, da ich wusste, dieses mopsige Mädchen war keine Gegnerin für mich, ich hätte es auch geschafft, sie mit Worten zum Weinen zu bringen, da brauchte ich keinen Fluch und so nahm ich Harrys Angebot, in seinen Armen das Vergessen zu finden, gerne an.

Als er uns unsere Kleidung in bequeme Pyjamas hexte, zeigte ich mich erstaunt, sagte aber nichts und so breitete er die Decke über uns aus, zog mich wieder in seine Arme und wir kuschelten uns eng aneinander. Ich konnte seinen gleichmäßigen Herzschlag hören und spüren, wie sich seine Brust auf und ab senkte, kurz bevor ich wegdämmerte, wisperte er in den Raum: „Ich liebe dich, Hermione." Er war der einzige Mensch, der mir das bisher jemals gesagt hatte.

„Ich dich auch, Harry", und das war wirklich so, ich liebte diesen Jungen wie einen Bruder und so kuschelten wir aneinander und fielen in einen erholsamen Schlaf.

Am Morgen sah ich, als ich die Augen öffnete, die Staubkörner im Schein des hereinfallenden, noch schummrigen Lichts der aufgehenden Sonne, in der Luft tanzen.

Ich konnte immer noch Harrys Arm fühlen, der mich hielt, die schnarchenden Geräusche seiner Kameraden waren erbärmlich, was mir aber auch zeigte, dass sie irgendwann in der Nacht gekommen sein mussten und uns derart innig schlafen gesehen, aber uns auch in Ruhe gelassen hatten. Wem hatten wir das zu verdanken? Ron? Ich war neugierig.

Auf der anderen Seite hatte wir eine erholsame Nacht gehabt und dafür war ich dankbar, da ich wusste, ich musste Snape mit einem klaren, messerscharfen Verstand heute entgegentreten, immerhin spielte ich hier mit dem Feuer. Wenn er etwas von meinen Plänen sah, Dumbledore oder unsere gemeinsamen Erlebnisse als ich Minna war, oh… ich durfte darüber nicht nachdenken, da bekam man ja Bauchschmerzen.

Ich richtete mich nun entschlossen auf, es war kurz vor sechs und ich hatte schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, da ich erst gestern das Laufen hatte ausfallen lassen. Trotz meiner vorsichtigen Bewegungen wachte auch Harry auf, seine Augen öffneten sich langsam und als sie mich als Hermione erkannten strahlten sie und er grinste mich lieb und sehr verschlafen an.

„Morgen", wisperte er da auch schon rau. „Wie spät ist es?", flüsterte er leise.

„Noch früh, kurz vor sechs!"

„Was, warum willst du dann schon aufstehen? Es ist Sonntag?", fragte er verwirrt.

„Warum nicht?", gab ich zurück.

„Nun, die hier haben uns eh alle schon schlafen gesehen, wenn du jetzt gehst, kann ich nicht mehr schlafen! Daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!", grummelte er da unzufrieden und rieb sich den Sand aus den Augen.

„Harry, ich fand es auch schön. Ich habe sehr gut geschlafen, aber ich gehe jetzt laufen, so wie jeden Morgen, hast du das nicht gewusst?", flüsterten wir weiter, um die anderen nicht zu wecken und er schüttelte seinen Kopf und sah mich verblüfft an.

„Was muss ich alles entdecken, du läufst? Seit wann lebe ich denn hinterm Mond?", fuhr er durch sein wild abstehendes, wirres Haar.

„Ah, Harry, ich denke, da oben bei dir geht so viel vor, da ist es nicht schlimm!", entschuldigte ich ihn.

„Hermione, ich schimpfe dich meine beste Freundin und weiß nicht wirklich was du treibst. Wir sind seit fast einem halben Jahr in Hogwarts und ich bin erstaunt, dass du mir sagst, dass du jeden Morgen läufst, das geht so nicht!", erklärte er fest und resolut. Ich schaute ihn perplex bei dieser Aussage an.

„Wie meinen…? Du willst nicht, dass ich laufe?", wollte ich widerwillig wissen und runzelte die Stirn.

„Nein, so meinte ich das nicht, das geht so nicht, dass ich deinen Aktivitäten gegenüber derart gleichgültig bin, wir treffen uns in fünf Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum und laufen gemeinsam und das ab jetzt jeden Morgen. Zusammen macht so was doch viel mehr Spaß und ich würde mich freuen, etwas nur mit dir zu tun, denn seien wir ehrlich, ich denke nicht, dass Ron um diese Uhrzeit aufstehen würde!", grinste er mich verschwörerisch an und ich nickte erfreut, flitzte beschwingt aus dem Raum um mich fertig zu machen, diese Zusage von Harry freute mich wirklich sehr.

Seit gestern bemühte sich Harry nach Kräften, mich in unbändiges Staunen zu versetzen, was ging hier ab? Ich freute mich, dass ich nun Begleitung hatte. Ich erinnerte mich an die Zeit als Sirius und ich uns noch verstanden hatten und er mit mir im Park die Runden gedreht hatte, ich hatte es genossen und ich wusste, mit Harry würde es mir noch mehr Spaß machen.

So drehten Harry und ich unsere gemeinschaftlichen Runden am Quidditchfeld und er hielt erstaunlich gut mit mir mit.

„Wow, Hermione, ich wusste nicht, dass du so gut in Form bist, du könntest es mit der Kondition ins Quidditchteam schaffen!", sprach er ein riesiges Kompliment aus, stand mit den Händen auf seinen Knien gestützt da und schnaufte wie ein Walross.

„Danke für die Blumen, Harry, aber ich denke, diesen Sport überlasse ich getrost euch!", klopfte ich aufmunternd auf seinen Rücken, da ich noch keine Schwäche zeigte.

„Das hat total Spaß gemacht, wenn du mich lässt würde ich das wirklich und ernst gemeint jetzt jeden Tag mit dir machen wollen! Ich kann doch nicht zulassen, dass du noch wie eine eins dastehst und ich aus dem letzten Loch pfeife!", witzelte er.

„Da musst du doch nicht extra fragen, ich freue mich wenn du dabei bist!", rief ich amüsiert aus und wir eilten zügig nach dem einstündigen Lauf wieder in den Turm zurück und saßen danach gemütlich zusammen. Ich las weiter in meinen Studien und übte die schwarze Magie, während Harry erstaunlich strebsam seine Hausaufgaben machte und für die Schule lernte, obwohl heute Sonntag war, sollte ich Angst vor Harry bekommen? Es war sehr einträchtig und dank der frühen Stunde waren die meisten Löwen noch im Bett, das Haus würde erst in einer Stunde zu vollem Leben erwachen.

„Das machst du also jeden Morgen, wenn Ron und ich runterkommen!", meinte da auch Harry, der von seinem Pergament aufblickte und ich lachte ihn spöttisch an.

„Was meinst du, lernen?", echote ich sehr ungläubig und schlug mein Buch lautstark zu.

„Mhm, zuerst das Laufen, dann das Lernen und es flutscht wirklich. Ich weiß es nicht, liegt es an der Ruhe, da alle noch schlafen, oder weil man den Tag mit Bewegung und frischer Luft begonnen hat?", sinnierte er und ich blickte ihn fragend an.

„Ach, Hermione, ich denke, ich mag das, daran könnte ich mich gewöhnen!", hörte er sich in meinen Ohren tatsächlich aufrichtig an.

„Wenn dir so etwas gefallen könnte, freue ich mich!", erwiderte ich, da ich es auch so meinte und daraufhin wandten wir uns wieder den Büchern zu.

Auch während wir an der frischen Luft gewesen waren hatte ich mir so meine Gedanken gemacht, anscheinend fand Harry, dass er mir in letzter Zeit zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit hatte zukommen lassen und da hatte er nicht Unrecht. Ich fand es gut, dass er mit mir mehr Zeit verbringen wollte und doch wusste ich, dass das Ron nicht passen würde, da mein Zeitplan und Rons nicht konform gingen, das begann beim Aufstehen und endete mit dem zu Bett gehen.

„Morgen, Harry, Hermione", erklang der Gruß und Ginny setzte sich zu uns. „Schon so früh auf, Harry, von Hermione kennt man das ja, aber du?", meinte Ginny aufdringlich, sie schien ein unglaubliches Repertoire an Selbstvertrauen zu besitzen.

„Guten Morgen, Ginny!", grüßten wir einheitlich.

„Warum, es ist gleich acht? Ron müsste auch gleich kommen!", meinte ich zu Ginny und sie schenkte mir einen abwägenden, nicht sehr netten Blick.

„Ist es gestern noch spät bei euch geworden, da ich, als ich ins Bett bin, dich nicht mehr gesehen habe, Hermione?", fragte sie das, was sie wirklich interessierte, wo ich geschlafen hatte, das musste innerlich an ihr nagen.

„Hmm, so spät nicht, ich habe relativ zeitig geschlafen!", formulierte ich es um, dass ich an Harrys Seite geschlummert hatte und Harrys Schultern bebten verdächtig, als ich die Frage derart freizügig umschiffte. Sein Gesicht hielt er eisern auf seine Schularbeit geheftet.

Als diese Unterhaltung, Göttin sei Dank, unterbrochen wurde, da eine lärmende Gruppe bestehend aus vier Schülern die Treppe herunter, in den inzwischen gut gefüllten Raum, polterte. Als ich bemerkte, dass auch Ron darunter war, packte ich meine Sachen und Harry tat es auch. Das Schlimme war nur, dass die Jungs ihre Klappen nicht halten konnten, ich tat mir schon leid, da das bestimmt im Schloss rumgehen und so den Zugang zu dem ein oder anderen Schlangenohr finden würde, wo es absolut nichts verloren hatte.

„Wow, wo ist das süßeste Knuddelpärchen, das ich jemals gesehen habe? Und dann stehen wir auf und denken, wir dürfen das nochmal sehen und finden ein verwaistes Bett, nicht nett Leute!", plärrte Dean in einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke durch den Raum.

„Was? Verstehe ich das richtig, Dean, dass Hermione, unsere Hermione, bei euch im Jungenschlafsaal übernachtet hat?", fragte da Lavender laut nach. „Wir haben uns schon gewundert, dass ihr Bett unberührt ist!", wenn die jetzt dachten, dass ich rot werden würde, da nun die Löwen wussten, dass ich bei den Jungs geschlafen hatte, würde ich ihnen diese Illusion nehmen, es gab fast nichts mehr, aufgrund dessen ich noch erröten könnte.

Und so saß ich immer noch entspannt im Sessel und blickte cool in die uns betrachtenden Gesichter. Ginny sah wie von einem Zug überfahren aus. Sie blickte ungläubig zwischen Harry und mir hin und her und die Jungs plauderten weiter aus dem Nähkästchen.

„Schade, dass wir keine Kamera hatten, sie sahen so süß aus und haben so fest geschlafen, ganz eng aneinander gekuschelt!", erzählte nun auch Seamus, wenn man solche Freunde hatte, brauchte man keine Feinde mehr, stellte ich doch immer wieder fest. Wenn Draco das erfuhr würde er, ob begründet oder nicht, ausflippen. Ich sollte mir schnell etwas überlegen, wie ich ihn besänftigen konnte.

„Was… ihr habt zusammen… geschlafen…?", stotterte eine sehr blasse Ginny und Harry verdrehte hilflos die Augen, auch ich tat mir leid, sagte ich das nicht schon? Bis jetzt hatten wir zwei nichts gesagt, wir bevorzugten das Schweigen.

„Mann, Leute. Hört doch auf, die zwei haben geredet und sind dann eingeschlafen. Hört auf, ihnen Sachen anzudichten, sie hatten Schlafanzüge an und haben gepennt!", mischte sich nun Ron resolut ein und zum ersten Mal sehr aufbrausend und stauchte die schnatternden Löwen gefährlich zusammen.

Mann, Ron konnte, wenn er wollte, ganz schön überzeugend sein und dass er sich auf unsere Seite schlug, vor allem da er ja recht hatte, freute mich und wie ich sehen konnte auch Harry, da etwas in seinen Augen aufblitzte und er recht zufrieden aussah.

„Ja, das sehe ich auch so, lasst Harry und Hermione in Ruhe, da war nichts, bauscht das nicht dramatisch auf!", sagte der stets zurückhaltende Neville auch genervt und ging Richtung Ausgang und auch wir erhoben uns, um ihm zu folgen.

Ich konnte hinter uns nur ein erregtes Flüstern hören, von Lav und Pav und noch vielen anderen, was wäre Hogwarts ohne seine Tratschtanten?

„Dann ist da nichts?", „Das glaub ich nicht?", „Wir wissen doch, dass sie schon immer auf ihn scharf war…?", ging es lustig mit den Theorien weiter.

„Danke, Ron. Kumpel, das war echt anständig von dir!", meinte da Harry zu Ron.

„Klar, aber da läuft doch wirklich nichts zwischen euch?", fragte er nun doch zweifelnd und blickte uns mit seinen blauen Augen sehr neugierig an.

„Nein, Ron, gar nichts, es war nur schön, seine Schwester im Arm zu halten, es hat mich beruhigt und getröstet!", bekannte Harry und ich freute mich, zu hören, dass es ihm ähnlich ging wie mir und auch Ron sah ihn verständig an, das Schöne war nur, dass er sich gleich auf unsere Seite geschlagen hatte und erst dann nachfragte.

„Dann war das Gespräch mit der Alten von gestern wohl recht anstrengend?", so viel Einfühlungsvermögen hätte ich Ron nie zugetraut.

„Leider, Ron, leider… aber nötig!", und so begannen wir den Schultag.

Je später der Tag, desto größer der Tratsch!

Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts erstrahlte in vollem Glanz, noch schlimmer als nach den Artikeln von Rita in der Vierten.

Es war nicht zu glauben, wie gut der Buschfunk funktionierte und das häuserübergreifend, so giftig wie Draco immer wieder zu mir starrte und Blaise auf ihn, wie mit Engelszungen, einzureden schien, was er sich schenken konnte, da dieser schaute wie ein Berserker.

Da wir ja alle heute Abend zu Snape mussten, wollte ich diese Differenzen zwischen Draco und mir schnell bereinigen und so stellte ich die Galleone ein, dass ich ihn um kurz nach eins, wenn alle beim Mittagessen waren, im Astronomie Turm treffen wollte.

Und da ja heute keine Schule war stand ich in einem dunkelroten Winterkleid auf dem Turm, eingepackt in meinen dicken Umhang und hatte soeben einen Wärmezauber auf mich gesprochen, als ich ihn auch schon nahen hörte.

„Mudblood", schnarrte er finster, oh oh, er war bester Laune.

„Draco!", konnte ich mich gar nicht so schnell umdrehen, wie er sich von hinten an mich presste und mich grob an die steinerne Brüstung drückte.

„Draco, du weißt genau, dass da nichts mit Harry läuft, ich schwöre es dir!", ratterte ich los, um mich zu rechtfertigen.

„Aber du wirst nicht abstreiten, dass du in seinem Bett warst und mit ihm geschlafen hast!", zischte er aggressiv an meinem Ohr und drückte sich noch fester gegen mich.

„Falsche Formulierung, nicht mit ihm, neben ihm", verteidigte ich mich und erstarrte unter der rüden Behandlung.

„Macht es das besser?", fragte er ätzend.

„Ja, ich brauchte Nähe und er auch!"

„Dann komm zu mir!", brauste er ungehalten auf, als ich mich umdrehen wollte, er es aber wieder mit purer Gewalt verhinderte.

„Immer geht es nicht und das weißt du! Lass mich, mich umdrehen, bitte!", schnurrte ich ihm versucht sanft zu.

„Vergiss nie, dass dich Potter nicht berühren darf", forderte er eindringlich und strich über meine Schultern.

„Wann glaubst du mir endlich, dass Harry für mich ein Bruder ist? Er hat mich heute selbst Ron gegenüber als seine Schwester bezeichnet!", erklärte ich sehr energisch. Er vergrub daraufhin seinen Kopf in meinem Nacken und nach kurzer Zeit fing er an, mir kleine Küsse aufzuhauchen, da ich mein Haar zu einem Knoten gebunden hatte. Seine Hände begannen, fiebrig über meinen Oberkörper zu streicheln und meine Brüste durch mein Kleid zu kneten. Ich konnte ein lustvolles Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, ich liebte es, wenn er meinen Nacken liebkoste und gerade war er sichtlich sehr ungeduldig.

„Weißt du was, Hermione? Ich glaube dir sogar in Bezug auf Potter, auch wenn es mich ärgert, ich sehe dich in keinem Bett gerne, außer in meinem!", wisperte er rau und nah an meinem Ohr, dabei fuhr er nun mit seinen Händen über meine Hüften, an meinen Beinen entlang und zog das Kleid ruckartig hoch. Er leckte gerade verlangend über mein von Snape geschundenes, nun wieder verheiltes Ohr und legte begierig seine Hände auf meinen entblößten Po, fuhr zielstrebig zwischen meine Beine und knurrte zufrieden auf.

„Weißt du, dass du schon ganz feucht für mich bist, Hermione?", flüsterte er heiser, dabei verteilte er nun zärtliche kleine Bisse auf meiner empfindlichen Haut im Nacken, wo er mich vorher geküsst hatte und steigerte damit meine Erregtheit. Ich konnte spüren, wie seine Finger über die nasse Seide meines Höschens strichen und ich wimmerte sehnsüchtig, drückte meinen Körper stärker seinem entgegen, wollte ihn dazu bewegen schneller zu machen.

„Immer so ungeduldig, wie?", schmunzelte er schnurrend.

„Draco… hör auf mich… zu ärgern, … du weißt wir haben nicht… viel Zeit!", kam es abgehackt stockend von mir, als ich ihn drängte.

„Immer diese gestohlenen Minuten", ärgerte er sich und zog nun grob mit einem Finger meinen Slip hinab und er fiel zu meinen Füßen auf den Boden.

„Du willst es schnell, dann sollst du es bekommen", knurrte er mehr ungezügelt als dass er sprach und ich konnte erahnen, dass er sich befreite und dann machte er so schnell, dass ich den kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken konnte, der mir gerade entschlüpfte. Ich hoffte, niemand würde an diesem kalten, tristen Tag so hoch hinaufblicken und unser auf dem Turm ansichtig werden, aber gerade diese Möglichkeit machte es nur noch erotischer und steigerte meine Lust. Auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich das genießende Liebesspiel, das mir Draco sonst bot, vermisste, war ich froh, einfach dieses zu bekommen.

Und so zog sich mein Innerstes genüsslich um diese stahlharte, große Erektion, die er in mir versenkte, zusammen und ich gab mich dem wunderbaren Gefühl hin, von ihm ausgefüllt zu werden. Er bearbeitete mich in einem schnellen, leidenschaftlichen Tempo. Er trieb sich Stoß um Stoß schneller und immer tiefer in mich und ich reckte mich ihm und seinen Stößen verlangend entgegen.

Seine Hände hielten meine Hüften umklammert, damit er sich in einem guten Winkel in mich treiben konnte. Er stieß auch immer wieder ein verzweifeltes, schwer unterdrücktes Stöhnen aus und fuhr nun mit einem Knurren mit einer Hand nach vorne, umfasste mich und begann, mich an dem Punkt zu berühren, wo sich meine ganze verzweifelte Erregung sammelte und rieb immer wieder mal sanft, mal etwas härter über diesen Punkt, was mich dazu brachte, meine Finger derb in den porösen Stein zu vergraben, die Lider verzweifelt fest zusammen zukneifen und vor noch nicht gestillter Lust verhaltene, verzweifelte Geräusche auszustoßen.

Er bearbeitete mich unbarmherzig, da er es schaffte, sein Tempo noch ein wenig zu steigen und ich spürte, wie er seine Hüfte rücksichtslos gegen meinen Po klatschte und dann erreichte ich plötzlich meinen Höhepunkt und warf den Kopf vor Erleichterung in den Nacken und erinnerte mich gerade noch daran, nicht zu laut meinen Orgasmus kundzutun, unter freiem Himmel. Er schaffte es immer wieder, unseren Trieb auf unglaubliche Art zu befriedigen, als ich atemlos leise keuchte.

Dank meiner sich um ihn herum zusammenziehenden Muskeln schien es nicht so, als könnte sich Draco noch länger beherrschen und da zog er seine Hand zurück und nagelte mich wieder mit seinen beiden Händen fest und stieß nun regelrecht roh in mich, um sich dann mit einem animalischen, unterdrückten Schrei in mir zu entladen. Er schoss seinen Samen in mich, ich konnte sein Glied tief in mir pulsieren fühlen und genoss es, ihn derart um den sonst so kühlen Verstand zu bringen. Ich schnurrte regelrecht, als wir verharrten und uns wieder schwer nach Luft schnappend fingen.

Wir waren noch immer verbunden und er klopfte mir nun spielerisch lobend auf den Po.

„Immer wieder ein Vergnügen, dich zu genießen, meine Liebe", zog er sich nun zurück und reinigte uns. Ich wollte von der Brüstung zurücktreten, als mich seine Hand in meinem Rücken hinderte.

„Warte" und ich konnte erahnen, wie er vor mir in die Knie ging, bevor er mir wieder mein Höschen fürsorglich hochzog und es an Ort und Stelle zurechtzupfte.

„Danke", kicherte ich leicht und er zog mich von der Brüstung weg, in einen verlangenden, wunderschönen Kuss.

„Ich habe zu danken, ich habe schon gedacht, ich müsste verrückt werden, wenn ich dich nicht bald wieder gehabt hätte und als ich dann das heute mit Potter gehört habe…"

„Draco, ich war seit Weihnachten nur mit dir zusammen, was willst du?", wehrte ich entschieden ab.

„Nichts, nur nicht, dass du es vergisst!", hielt er mich immer noch im Arm.

„Wie sollte ich? Das hier erinnert mich immer daran", fuhr ich mit der Hand in seinen Nacken, schlüpfte unter die blonde Haarpracht und streichelt mein „H", das dort seine Haut zierte.

Er knurrte leicht auf und erfasste mich mit einem gierigen Blick. „Euer Gespräch mit dieser Reporterin war interessant!", ließ er mich nicht los.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", lächelte ich bösartig zu ihm rauf.

„Ja, kämpft ihr zwei immer so um die Führung?", fragte er hämisch grinsend.

„Das nennst du Kampf? Die hat doch keine Chance!", tat ich arrogant.

„Wer hat gesagt, dass sie dir das Wasser reichen kann? Aber es passt ihr nicht. Es war herrlich, dich so in Aktion zu sehen. War Potter neugierig?", streichelte er noch immer meinen Rücken.

„Ja, aber er ist auf Spur, er joggt jetzt jeden Morgen mit mir!", erzählte ich ihm bereitwillig.

„Endlich hast du einen Dummen gefunden!", lachte er trocken auf.

„Ey, du bist gemein!", schmollte ich ein wenig und verzog meinen Mund.

„Nein, nur dankbar, dass Potter so ein weiches Herz hat und sich deiner erbarmt! Dann muss ich mir das nie mehr anhören!", grinste er verschlagen und ließ mich los.

„Draco, das ist nicht nett!", er ergriff meine Hand und küsste sie mal wieder.

„Leider müssen wir los, sonst suchen uns unsere Freunde, aber ich muss sagen, ich freu mich auf heute Abend, auf Severus, bist du auch gespannt?", machten wir uns gemeinsam auf, die Wendeltreppe hinabzusteigen.

„Sehr, die Jungs freuen sich auch schon darauf! Bis später!", löste ich meine Hand bedauernd aus seiner. Diese gestohlenen, sexuellen Begegnungen waren einfach zu kurz um sie voll auszukosten, da wünschte ich mir doch unsere leidenschaftlichen, aber zärtlichen Nächte vom Cottage zurück.

„Bis später, Liebling!", meinte er ebenfalls bedauernd, bevor er auf den Geheimgang zuhuschte, der ihn näher an sein Ziel bringen würde.


	72. Okklumentik

Okklumentik

Schluck, Harry und Ron wussten, dass ich Nachsitzen hatte, für unendlich lange Zeit, als Strafe und fragten zum Glück nicht weiter nach. Die Twins waren mit mir den Geheimgang schnell herabgeeilt, denn keiner wollte von uns bei Professor Snape zu spät erscheinen. In weiser Voraussicht trug ich meine Trainingsklamotten schon unter meinem Schulumhang, denn ich bezweifelte, dass ich diesmal sein Schlafzimmer würde benützen dürfen und auch die Twins hatten dies so gehalten und so schnell konnte ich gar nicht gucken, wie Fred die Hand erhoben hatte und entschlossen klopfte. Dabei fühlte ich eine minimale, leichte Beklemmung, ihm gleich wieder nahezukommen.

Er hatte uns zwar nicht hereingebeten, aber da er uns erwartete traten wir wacker ein. Wir fanden ein leeres Zimmer vor, aber ich bemerkte, dass das Bücherregal leicht offen stand und fasste dies als Einladung auf und übernahm die Führung. Die Twins schienen jede Kleinigkeit neugierig in sich aufzusaugen und folgten mir gespannt über die Schwelle in das private Reich unseres Giftmischers.

Ich streifte mir selbstsicher den Umhang von den Schultern, warf ihn über die Lehne der Couch und ging auf die hintere, offene Tür zu. Ich winkte den mit riesigen Augen starrenden Twins mir zu folgen, sie waren erstaunlich ruhig und ernst. Professor Snape schien selbst ihnen Respekt einzuflößen. Wir hatten alle Türen, durch die wir gekommen waren, gewissenhaft geschlossen und sahen nun auch schon Draco und Blaise nahe bei Snape stehen und sich mit diesem vertraulich unterhalten.

Das Lustigste waren die Gesichter von Fred und George, als sie Snape in seiner legeren Kleidung ausmachten. Er trug dasselbe wie letztens bei mir und präsentierte auch jetzt selbstbewusst sein Dark Mark. Was die uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit der Twins forderte. Sie waren kurz davor, ihn mit offenen Mündern anzustieren, selten dass sie derart belämmert aussahen, hier wurde nun doch die Ähnlichkeit zu Ron offensichtlich. Auch Snapes zurückgebundenes Haar, das ihm ein so viel verwegeneres, markanteres und total ungewohntes Aussehen verlieh, fesselte sie sichtbar, so wie ihre Augen alles intensiv, aber auch nervös scannten und jede Kleinigkeit in sich aufzusaugen schienen.

Auch Draco und Blaise trugen Sportkleidung und so konnten wir ihre durchtrainierten, wohlgeformten Muskeln ausmachen und ich musste sagen, sie derart geballt beieinander zu sehen, da kam unwillkürlich der Gedanke an Vollmilch- und weiße Schokolade auf. Ich glaube, auch den Twins gefiel was sie sahen, da ja auch Snape einen durchaus ansprechenden Anblick bot.

Aber was soll ich sonst noch beschreiben, musste wohl mit den Slytherins zu tun haben und so sahen wir unterm Strich doch alle recht ähnlich aus. Alle trugen wir, fast wie abgesprochen, schwarz, sehr einfallsreich, ich weiß.

Ich war wahrlich gespannt, was mir dieser Abend bringen würde, das schelmische Zwinkern aus Dracos grauen Augen ließ mich sachte lächeln, auch Blaise nickte uns dreien grüßend zu und nun richtete der Professor das Wort an uns.

Hermiones Sicht ende

Snapes Sicht

Draco und Zabini waren überpünktlich, aber das war ich von Draco gewöhnt, er schätzte es, bei mir zu sein und wenn er durfte, kam er immer früher zu mir und so auch heute. Ich führte die beiden schon in den Übungsraum und ließ die Türen offen. Ich setzte auf Grangers angeblich vorhandene Intelligenz, die Türen zu schließen, nachdem sie diese passiert hatte.

Was soll ich sagen? Ich würde es nie offen zugeben, aber wie erwartet enttäuschte sie mich nicht, was sie selten tat!

Wir konnten mitverfolgen, wie sie mit den roten Plagegeistern, deren es zu viele gab, ganz eindeutig - wie konnte man sich nur so vermehren? - selbstbewusst eintrat und entschlossen auf uns zuhielt.

Sie schien es nicht zu bemerken oder nicht bemerken zu wollen, was für eine Ausstrahlung sie hatte, aber sie sah fantastisch aus in ihrem kurzärmligen, enganliegenden, schwarzen Shirt und der engsitzenden Trainingshose. Sie zeigte einen stahlharten und gut trainierten Leib, der alles hatte was sich ein Mann wünschen konnte und so blickten wir alle interessiert zu den Ankömmlingen, während sie uns wahrlich nett zulächelte. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob sie das spielte und nicht bemerkte oder registrierte, was sie für Begehrlichkeiten weckte oder ob sie in dieser Beziehung wirklich noch so naiv war? Selbst die zwei Roten, die, wie ich schon lange vermutete, erwiesenermaßen Schwul waren, starrten auf ihren kleinen Hintern.

„Fred, George wie geht's?", riefen Draco und Zabini gleichzeitig und sie winkten sich freundlich zu, der geartete Freundschaft unter diesen verfeindeten Häusern erweckte das Gefühl des Widerwillens in mir als sich meine Mundwinkel verächtlich verzog.

„Nun, meine Herren, sie sind heute hier, um zu lernen wie man kämpft!", schnarrte ich affektiert und blickte überheblich in die Runde und suggerierte, dass es ein schier unmögliches Unterfangen wäre, sie dies zu lehren.

„Was Draco kann weiß ich! Was Miss Granger kann durfte ich erst letztens prüfen! Nun zeigen sie drei, was sie schon können!", forderte ich nüchtern. Zabini wirkte etwas sicherer in seinem Auftreten was ich als eine meiner Schlangen auch von ihm forderte, ich wollte gespannt sein, wie er sich im Kampf entwickelt hatte, die sonst immer vorlauten Zwillinge hielten sich jedoch erstaunlich und ungewohnt unsicher zurück. Muffensausen, dachte ich hämisch bei mir und wünschte mir fast, dass sie öfters verunsichert wären, das wäre ein Leben gewesen.

„Wie wollen Sie sie testen?", fragte mich da Granger neugierig und ich blickte sie mit hochgezogener Braue konsterniert an, über diese unerwünschte Störung. Ihre Silhouette erschien so schmal und feingliedrig, da sie auch noch, wie letztes Mal, ihr Haar straff hochgebunden trug, wenigsten war sie so schlau und lernte aus Fehlern.

„Wenn Sie so fragen, dürfen Sie Ihre Hauskameraden testen!", bot ich sofort an, aber ich konnte beobachten, wie sie verneinend den Kopf schüttelte.

„Das brauche ich nicht, Sir. Die zwei haben eine gestörte Schmerzwahrnehmung, die zucken schon wenn sie dabei zusehen, wenn ich mich mit einem Messer schneide und wenn sie Blut geben müssen… unglaublich", erklärte sie mir und riss dabei ihre ausdruckstarken Augen weit auf und verdrehte diese theatralisch und da sprang Draco ein.

„Wo sie recht hat, Severus, ich musste den Raum verlassen, da sie so geschrien haben, es war ein Trauerspiel", tadelte er süffisant. Die zwei, um deren Ehre es hier ging, standen ganz ruhig da und sagten betont nichts, was wohl auch schon eine Aussage war, wie ich bei mir dachte. Na, das würde doch lustig werden, dachte ich schicksalsergeben leidend, weinerliche Männer, auf was hatte ich mich da eingelassen? Und vor allem, wem hatte ich dies zu verdanken? Eben, ihr!

„Miss Granger, wenn ich etwas sage, machen Sie das auch, verstanden?", grollte ich mit leiser Stimme und verschaffte mir Autorität, verschränkte die Arme ablehnend vor meiner Brust.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir, auch wenn Sie sich danach wünschen werden, Sie hätten es nicht befohlen", warnte sie mich milde, trat in die Mitte der Matte und winkte beide gleichzeitig zu sich, was ich so gar nicht vorgehabt hatte. Sie sollte doch nicht gegen beide zur selben Zeit antreten. Nun gut, ihre Entscheidung.

Aber so bezogen sie in der Mitte der schwarzen Matte Stellung und die zwei Jungen standen etwas verloren da, da würde ich eine Menge Arbeit haben, stöhnte ich leidend bei dem Anblick, der sich mir bot. Bei denen musste man bei null beginnen, so viel erkannte ich jetzt schon und unterdrückte ein gequältes Stöhnen.

Miss Granger ging leicht in die Knie und blickte mit einer völlig ausdruckslosen Maske, die auch einem Malfoy alle Ehre gemacht hätte, zu ihren Gegnern, die unsicher und unwissend rumstanden.

Und dann ging es los, oder auch… das Leid begann! Meine Ängste und Befürchtungen wurden doppelt und dreifach erfüllt.

Ich konnte schon aufgrund ihrer laschen Haltung ausmachen, dass sie anscheinend heute etwas ganz anderes anwenden wollte als beim Kampf mit mir. Sie formte in Sekundenschnelle mit ihrer rechten Hand eine Klaue, dabei waren ihre Finger gespreizt und gebogen, sodass sich eine richtige Kralle bildete und die Handinnenfläche frei lag und als Waffe eingesetzt werden konnte.

Miss Granger schien uns heute ihr können im Taijutsu vorführen zu wollen, musste ich spöttisch schmunzeln, die armen Weasleys, sollten sie mir leid tun? Nein, ich würde die Show genießen, die mir geboten wurde.

Und schon schoss diese Kralle rasant auf das Gesicht eines der Zwillinge zu und sie rammte dessen Kinn mit ihrer Handfläche, setzte nicht nur die pure Muskelkraft ein. Nein, ihr Leib agierte in einer wunderbaren Harmonie und einem Zusammenspiel, in dem sie ihre Körperenergie, die Ausgeglichenheit ihres Körpers und ihre perfekt ausgewogene Atemkontrolle einsetzte, um einen niederstreckenden, starken Schlag zu erzeugen.

Der Schlag war vernichtend, als er sein Ziel mit Wucht traf flog der Kopf des Zwillings nach hinten und ihm entwich lautstark die Luft und man konnte richtig beobachten, wie ihm in genau dieser Sekunde die Lichter ausgingen und sein Körper alle Spannung verlor. Er sackte wenig sanft in sich zusammen und kam leicht verrenkt auf der Matte auf, dort blieb er ausgeknockt liegen. In einem Sekundenbruchteil war für ihn auch schon alles vorbei.

Als sie nach ihrem Angriff nicht stoppte, sondern sich in der kraftvollen Drehung des Schwunges, den sie aus dem Krallenschlag hatte, zu ihrem im Rücken stehenden, nächsten roten Gegner umwandte, der so geschockt war von ihrer Geschwindigkeit, dass er ihr keine Gegenwehr entgegen setzte und sie so noch in der Drehung einen Fingerring formte, dachte ich noch süffisant, autsch, Miss Granger, autsch. Nun lagen ihre Finger halb zusammengefaltet übereinander und der Knöchel des mittleren Fingers würde dabei als Waffe eingesetzt werden und sie nützte diesen Schwung weiter aus und hielt auch hier auf das Gesicht ihres Gegners zu. Wir konnten zusehen, wie sie ihren ganzen Körper in diesen Schlag legte, die verformte Hand hob und die Knöchel geradeaus und mitleidlos in ihr Ziel schickte.

Das leise Knirschen, das den Raum erfüllte, als ihr harter Knöchel dieses Ziel fand, war auch für uns Zuhörer schmerzhaft. Zabini und Draco zuckten sichtlich mitfühlend zusammen, da es schon beim Zusehen weh tat und wenn ich so etwas nicht vor langer, langer Zeit abgelegt hätte, hätte ich auch das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen. So sah ich nur unbeteiligt zu, wie auch dieser Rothaarige wenig elegant auf der Matte landete, erstaunlich, die Zwillinge fielen sogar gleich. Granger verharrte ruhig in der Ausgangsposition, ohne auch nur zu schnaufen, woher auch?

Ein schmerzhaftes Wimmern hallte von den Wänden des Kampfraums wider, da dieser Rote nicht ohnmächtig geschlagen worden war wie sein Bruder. Er hatte sich die Hand auf seine blutende und gebrochene Nase gepresst und stieß winselnde, erbärmliche Laute aus. Tränen rannen über seine blassen Wangen, das Blut war verschmiert in seinem wachsbleichen Gesicht, er bot einen sehr verprügelten Eindruck, unter Anbetracht dessen, dass ihn nur ein Schlag getroffen hatte, erstaunlich.

Und ja, Granger hatte recht gehabt, ich bereute es, sie aufgefordert zu haben, die zwei zu testen, die hatten jetzt den Schock ihres Lebens. Der Bewusstlose begann sich nun auch wieder zu rühren und stöhnte leidend.

Miss Granger war schon auf den Knien und reparierte gekonnt die Blessuren der zwei mit einem Ferula, renkte magisch die Nase wieder ein, was ein lautes, um nicht zu sagen ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen zur Folge hatte. Ich verzog angeekelt meinen Mund, ich mochte es nicht, wenn man seine Schmerzen nicht kontrollieren konnte, aber das würde ich den beiden schon noch austreiben. Ein Episkey heilte die Nase schließlich vollständig und so kehrte, dem Himmel sei Dank, wieder Ruhe ein. Zabini war schon helfend bei dem anderen Verlierer und heilte dessen Verletzung. Dabei gebärdeten sie sich wie die größten Schwächlinge, erbärmlich!

„Hey, Fred, wach auf", bat Zabini, ach… dann war er also der Ohnmächtige, auch gut und so klopfte er ihm auffordernd auf die Wange, als dieser die Augen aufschlug und langsam versuchte, wimmernd hochzukommen.

„Boah, brummt mein Schädel, was hat sie gemacht, ich hab gar nichts mitbekommen? George? Warum ist George auch am Boden?", fragte er perplex und ich verdrehte verzweifelt meine Augen und beobachtete, wie Draco, der bei der knienden Granger stand, mir ein dreckiges Grinsen zuwarf.

„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie nicht übertrieben, Miss Granger, da kommt harte Arbeit auf uns zu! Aber nun stehen sie doch endlich wieder auf. Das war ein Tätscheln, was ihnen Miss Granger, hat zukommen lassen! Erbärmlich, aber ich habe fast nichts anderes erwartet! Also, wenn ich mit ihnen fertig bin, werden sie Schmerz neu definieren, meine Herren, das verspreche ich ihnen!", drohte ich seidig und genoss es, als meine Drohung bei den soeben Verprügelten sackte, diese ängstliche Panik in den zwei Paar braunen Augen entschädigte mich für viele Streiche, die ich hatte erdulden müssen.

Währenddessen schauten mich zwei Personen sehr gleichgültig an, während Zabini etwas unbehaglich wirkte aber versuchte, dies zu kaschieren. Ich glaubte schlussendlich, das könnte mir doch noch Spaß bereiten, da trat dann meine sadistische Ader zutage.

„Draco, du schnappst dir Zabini und prüfst ihn", ordnete ich an und wandte mich ab. „Sie beide werden die Bewegungsabläufe, die ich ihnen nun zeige, so lange ausführen bis sie diese instinktiv und automatisch ausführen. Bis das so weit ist, dies kann ich ihnen jetzt schon sagen, müssen sie diese Abläufe jeden Tag mindestens eine halbe Stunde trainieren", erklärte ich den Weasleys und ich zeigte den beiden, die sich sichtlich zusammenrissen und wieder gefangen hatten, die Formationen, die sie erlernen sollten. Sie strengten sich an und versuchten, sich selbst zu überwinden, sie bemühten sich sichtlich und anscheinend wollten sie wirklich alles geben um die ersten grundlegenden Abläufe zu meistern. „So, sie beginnen mit langsamen Bewegungen und steigern stetig die Geschwindigkeit nach und nach, bis sie die Technik blitzschnell anwenden können, damit dürften sie gut beschäftigt sein!", lehrte ich sie ungewohnt geduldig, in dieser Zeit sah Granger gespannt Zabini und Draco zu.

Zabini schlug sich nicht mal so schlecht. Und Draco, nun da ging mir doch glatt das Herz auf! Lucius und ich hatten bei dem Jungen wunderbare Arbeit geleistet. Er spielte mit Zabini, wollte den Kampf nicht sofort beenden, obwohl er ihn eindrucksvoll und souverän beherrschte.

Ich trat neben Granger, die aufmerksam die sich umkreisenden und wie in einem Tanz bewegenden Leiber der beiden Jungen betrachtete und welche die einzelnen Stile wundervoll zur Geltung brachten. Die Schläge, Tritte und Würfe waren schön und exakt ausgeführt und nicht annähernd mit dem dreckigen Kampf zwischen mir und ihr von letztens zu vergleichen, den sie und ich uns unerbittlich geliefert hatten, auch blutete bis jetzt keiner. Es war ein zivilisierter Kampf.

Was sollte mir das sagen? Dass Granger wahrlich nicht zart besaitet war, schmunzelte ich innerlich über meine abweichenden Gedanken.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was sehen Sie?", fragte ich sie da auch und stellte sie auf die Probe, dabei nährte ich mich ihr weiter und stellte mich neben sie während sie die Arme verschränkte.

„Wundervolle Kämpfer, perfekte Körper, aber Sir, ich frage mich, warum Sie Draco so unterrichtet haben? Ich meine, es hat Stil, ist schön anzusehen, aber mal ehrlich, in einer dunklen, dreckigen Gasse wird es ihm nichts bringen. Nicht dass er sich nicht wehren könnte, aber er denkt zu viel, nicht dass ich mir eine Meinung erlauben könnte, war nur ein Gedanke!", bekannte sie ihre Zweifel, aber sie hatte wohl Angst vor der eigenen Courage bekommen, mich zu kritisieren und wollte ablenken.

„Nein, nein, Miss Granger, denken Sie nur, das verbiete selbst ich Ihnen nicht! Sie haben recht, bisher hat Lucius immer viel Wert auf den schöngeistigen Teil des Kampfsports gelegt, aber dafür sind wir doch hier, dass auch Draco lernt, so schön zuzuschlagen wie Sie, nicht wahr?", gab ich mich beißend ironisch und blickte abwägend auf ihre kleine Gestalt runter, um sie prüfend anzusehen.

„Hat er eigentlich auch den Waffenkampf gelernt?"

„Ja, Fechten", spuckte ich verachtend, ich hatte es immer lächerlich gefunden, mit diesem dünnen Stahl herumzufuchteln aber Lucius war ganz fasziniert von dem Sport und wollte von nichts anderem wissen, wobei Lucius sehr wohl das Andere auch konnte.

Ich konnte hören und sehen, wie Granger sich gerade einem Lachanfall hingab und sich Tränen in ihren braunen Augen bildeten.

„Haha… ich sehe Lucius vor mir, wie er mit Draco über die Matte hüpft!", kicherte sie wild.

„Ich hoffe, Sie sehen nicht mich vor Ihrem geistigen Auge!", schnarrte ich giftig, da ich die Bilder, die sie in ihrer Fantasie sah, noch lebhaft vor Augen hatte, denn ich hatte es tatsächlich mit eigenen Augen sehen müssen.

„Nie, Sir. Ehrlich nicht. Ich denke, Sie würden sich weigern und eher etwas ganz Ekeliges tun, als freiwillig mit einem Rapier durch die Luft zu fuchteln. Aber Sir... Entschuldigung! Jetzt haben Sie mir das Bild von sich doch in den Kopf gepflanzt…", stockte sie kichernd, sie konnte sich nicht mehr kontrollieren und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, was die Kämpfe beendete und uns in den Mittelpunkt des Interesses brachte.

Ich sah indigniert zu der nun zu meinen Füßen sitzenden Granger. Die sich die stechende Seite hielt und herzzerreißend lachte, dabei verzog ich leidend mein Gesicht, da ich wusste, was der Grund für ihre unangebrachte Heiterkeit war und ich war noch selbst schuld, das ärgerte mich dann schon maßlos.

„Schönste, was ist denn, warum lachst du so, sind wir so schlecht?", fragte einer der Roten konsterniert , der schon ziemlich aus der Puste war und fertig aussah, mit dem verschwitzten, wirren Haar.

„Nein, nein, George, der Professor war nur so freundlich, mir etwas sehr Lustiges zu erzählen!", traute sie sich anscheinend nicht, den wahren Grund ihrer Belustigung preiszugeben und rappelte sich wieder schwer auf die Beine.

„Und Severus, bist du zufrieden?", wollte Draco wissen, während Zabini abgehackt nach Atem rang und nach einem Hebelwurf flach auf der Matte lag und sich die schmerzende Seite rieb.

„Relativ!", beschied ich ihm überheblich.

„Was relativ!?", rief er aufgebracht.

„Draco, schrei mich nicht an! Wie ich gerade mit Miss Granger besprochen habe, kämpfst du wunderbar und auch Sie, Mr. Zanini, sind nicht schlecht… ausbaufähig! Aber du kämpfst zu schön. In einem Showkampf würde es perfekt passen, aber da draußen auf einem Schlachtfeld oder bei einem Hinterhalt hättest du mit deiner sauberen, schönen Art keine Chance und das müssen wir dir, euch abgewöhnen!", entgegnete ich erklärend. Draco blickte bei meinen Worten eingeschnappt auf und ich konnte das bekannte, wütende Funkeln in seinen, nun sturmgrauen, Augen lesen. Malfoys, wie die kleinen Kinder, die Kritik nicht vertragen konnten.

„Miss Granger, wollen wir den Herren hier mal zeigen, wie wir uns das vorstellen?", fragte ich samtig und durfte erleben, wie sie augenscheinlich schwer schluckte und ich wusste, sie erinnerte sich an unser letztes Mal, wie das klang, als ich sie so gefangen gesetzt hatte unter mir.

Aber dann trat sie entschlossen, hocherhobenen Hauptes in die Mitte, wir beide nahmen Aufstellung und unsere Zuschauer zogen sich gespannt ans äußere Ende zurück. Miss Granger schenkte mir noch ein nettes Lächeln und stellte sich mir ohne Furcht erneut, und das musste ich ihr lassen, sie wirkte heute sogar noch selbstsicherer, zeigte noch weniger Scheu oder gar Angst. Sie war bereit, sich wieder in den Kampf zu werfen, auch wenn ich den letzten gewonnen hatte, das konnte ich respektieren.

Und so begannen wir, uns lauernd zu umkreisen, keiner wollte dem anderen zu nahe kommen und ihm so den Vorteil liefern, diesem in die Hände zu fallen. Ich konnte an ihren Augen ablesen, dass sie höchst konzentriert war und ich würde nicht den Fehler begehen, diese zierliche Frau zu unterschätzen, denn sie war gut, wie ich aus Erfahrung wusste.

Plötzlich griff sie diesmal an, mit einer rasanten Geschwindigkeit und Wendigkeit und versuchte, mir einen Schlag mit ihrer gespannten Handkante auf die Schulter zu verpassen. Ich konterte blitzschnell mit einer harten Abwehr und blockte ihren Angriff mit dem Unterarm, von außen nach innen ab. Ihr Schlag ging daneben und donnerte hart auf meine Abwehr nieder, hinter ihren Schlägen steckte Kraft. Wir sprangen beide voneinander weg, da wir hier keine schönen Künste betrieben und in unseren Stellungen verharrten, sondern immer in Bewegung blieben.

Und sie blieb weiter in der Offensive und lief auf mich zu, hob ihr Bein und wollte mir einen festen Tritt auf den Oberschenkel geben, aber ich ließ mich ganz plötzlich in einer Drehung auf den Boden fallen, stützte mich mit meinen Händen ab und zog ihr, in einer einzigen, fließenden Drehbewegung im Schwung mit einem Fußfeger ihr Standbein weg.

Sie fiel unsanft auf ihren Hintern und eigentlich hätte ich mich nun ohne Rücksicht auf sie stürzen und in einem Grappling oder dergleichen auf den Boden nageln und sie verprügeln sollen, aber irgendwie wollte ich das nicht vor den Zuschauern, nicht dass ich Skrupel hätte eine Frau zu bekämpfen und zu schlagen, aber irgendwie wollte ich nicht, dass die anderen sahen zu was sie und ich fähig waren. Ich weiß nicht genau, was mich davon abhielt, sie wie das letzte Mal zuzurichten und auch zu verhindern, dass sie dasselbe mit mir tat, da auch sie sich nicht zurückhielt.

So entschied ich mich dagegen und sie sprang in einer raschen Bewegung auf.

„Boah, das ist ja so krass, wie könnt ihr so schnell sein?", plärrte eines der roten Ungeheuer begeistert in unser Kampfgeschehen.

„Ja und ihr habt euch noch nicht mal geprügelt", rief da der Nächste übermütig und strapazierte dabei meine Nerven gefährlich.

„Onkel Severus, auch wenn ich weiß, dass der Kampf eigentlich noch lange nicht vorbei ist…", warf Draco ein und schenkte den Twins einen strafenden Blick, wegen ihrer Unterbrechung. „So habe ich aber glaube ich schon verstanden, was du mir zu sagen versucht hast! Ihr habt in und über drei verschiedene Stile hinweg gekämpft und seid nie in einer Stellung verharrt, wart immer in Bewegung und ich glaube ich hab´s kapiert. Man muss flexibel sein, rasch und skrupellos!", erlebte ich ein Wunder und mein Patenkind gab mal zu, dass ich recht hatte.

„Es ist wie immer ein Vergnügen, einen Malfoy zu unterrichten und genau das war's, was ich erreichen wollte, Draco! Nun denn, Miss Granger, wie es aussieht beziehen Sie heute keine Prügel!", wisperte ich zum Schluss samtig und sie schenkte mir einen zynischen Blick. „Freuen Sie sich!", konnte ich mir daraufhin nicht verkneifen zu sagen.

„Natürlich, Sir!", meinte sie sarkastisch und schon bereute ich, ihr nicht doch ihren Mund gestopft zu haben und mahlte leicht mit meinem Kiefer, diese Frau schaffte es jedes Mal aufs Neue, mich zu reizen.

„Meine Herren, sie trainieren nun weiter. Draco, du schaust auch auf diese zwei, dass sie es richtig machen. Miss Granger und ich sind im Wohnzimmer, wir müssen noch etwas bearbeiten um sie glücklich zu machen!", entgegnete ich zweideutig süßlich, da wenn ich an Potter dachte, mir schon wieder die Galle hochkam.

„Ähm, klar Onkel…", ertönte es irritiert von Draco und dieser fuhr sich gerade durch sein Haar und ich musste beobachten, wie sie auf ihn zuging und ihm etwas ins Ohr flüsterte. Er legte seine Hand auf ihren Rücken, zog sie näher zu sich und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf, um sie anschließend zu umarmen, danach hob er den Kopf und zwinkerte mir frech zu. Ich runzelte unwillig die Stirn, Malfoys, immer so arrogant in ihrem selbstherrlichen Sein.

Die Twins alberten herum und zogen Granger und Draco erbarmungslos auf, mit affigen Kommentaren und Schmatzgeräuschen und dann konnte ich hören, wie Granger sagte: „Ach und Draco, ich denke, du solltest einmal gegen die Twins antreten und sie gefährlich treten, auf dass sie was lernen", bat sie lieblich, was zum sofortigen Schweigen führte, sie war wahrlich gemein zu ihren Freunden.

„Ich denke, du hast recht, Liebling, ich sollte mich intensiv mit ihnen beschäftigen", drohte Draco belustigt.

„Kommen Sie, Miss Granger, oder haben Sie Angst?", schnarrte ich ihr ölig entgegen.

„Wie sagten Sie das letztens, ich wäre dumm, hätte ich keine Angst vor ihnen?", gab sie mir sofort kontra und ich dachte nur, schlaues Mädchen und ich konnte wirklich erkennen, dass sie es als unangenehmer empfand, mich bald in ihrem Geist zu wissen, als sich in meinen Armen auf der Matte.

Ich hielt ihr höflich die Tür auf und warf, als sie die Schwelle übertreten hatte, einen taxierenden, aber auch drohenden Blick zurück in den Raum und durfte erfahren, wie mich alle anstarrten, als würde ich Granger fressen wollen und somit wandte ich mich resolut ab.

Granger hatte es sich schon auf der Couch bequem gemacht und sah mir gefasst entgegen, ich setzte mich fließend neben sie und kam ihr dabei absichtlich sehr nah. Ich wollte sie noch mehr aus dem Konzept bringen und ihre mentale Verteidigung erschüttern und da wäre mir jedes Mittel recht, aber so einfach ließ sie sich dann doch nicht einschüchtern und sah mir mit einem leichten Heben der Mundwinkel entgegen. Wie gesagt, sie war ein schlaues Mädchen und schien damit gerechnet zu haben.

„Sir? Was erwarten Sie jetzt von mir?", fragte sie treuherzig und dabei erkannte ich, dass sie anscheinend etwas fror und das machte ich an einem eindeutig körperlichen Merkmal fest, da sie nur das enge, kurzärmlige Shirt trug und da wir hier in den zugigen Kerkern waren, kein Wunder, so versuchte ich, sie mit einer unverschämten Bemerkung zu verunsichern.

„Erst mal… ist Ihnen kalt, Miss Granger?", fragte ich anzüglich samten, was dazu führte, dass sie mich perplex ansah, dann blitzte es verstehend und wissend in ihren Augen auf und sie blickte an sich hinab, dann sah sie wieder auf und mir sehr abgeklärt ins Antlitz und zuckte gleichgültig die Schultern. Der Schuss war wohl danebengegangen, dachte ich verstimmt.

„Etwas", sagte sie neutral und ich hob die Hand, schnipste lässig einmal zum Kamin und das Feuer entzündete sich flackernd.

„Danke, Sir!", kam es trocken von ihr. Mehr entlockte ich ihr nicht, dafür dass ich ihr sehr nahe getreten war und dass ich das Feuer auch noch ohne Zauberstab entzündet hatte, aber wie es schien konnte gerade kein Gefühl ihre kalte Mauer durchdringen, sie wollte es wohl für mich spannend machen, denn das war ich tatsächlich, ich war gespannt, was sie mir in der Geistesmagie entgegenzusetzen hatte.

Ich kannte nicht viele, die in der Kunst den Geist zu beherrschen und zu lenken mit mir mithalten oder mir widerstehen konnten. Ich war ein versierter Meister auf diesem Gebiet und selbst Lucius musste sich mir hier geschlagen geben und so was verkrafteten Malfoyseelen sehr schlecht.

Auch Dumbledore war mir hier nicht gewachsen, was auch gut war. Der Alte musste nicht alles wissen und der Dark Lord, nun, ihm konnte man nicht viel vormachen. Aber ich konnte ihn immerhin ausgrenzen und ihm nur das zeigen, was ich wollte, dass er sah, aber so an der Nase rumführen wie alle anderen konnte ich ihn, zu meinem Leidwesen, leider nicht. Der Dark Lord war wahrhaftig mächtig.

„Bereit, Miss Granger, unsere Vereinbarung zu erfüllen und zu testen ob Sie es schaffen, Potter auch nur ansatzweise helfen zu können?", forderte ich sie heraus und wenn sie denn nervös war, ließ sie sich nichts anmerken, ihre Maske saß wie eine eins, und sie nickte mir entschlossen zu.

„Dann drehen Sie sich zu mir, sehen Sie mir tief in die Augen und versuchen Sie die Willenskraft aufzubringen, mich komplett auszusperren. Es willentlich zu steuern und mir nur das zu zeigen was Sie wollen, oder sogar falsches zu beschwören. Ich werde gespannt sein, was Sie mir bieten werden, Miss Granger", drang ich weiter vor, aber sie nickte nur wieder, wandte sich mir aber wie gefordert zu.

„Bereit, Professor!", bestätigte sie mir mit monotoner Stimme. Ich fragte mich kurz, ob sie nur so abgebrüht tat und ob es vor Nervosität in ihrem Inneren brodelte und sie nur eine begabte Schauspielerin war, da sie so völlig unbeteiligt schien oder ob dies ihre Abwehr war, um nichts an sich heranzulassen.

Ich erhob meinen Stab und blickte ihr tief in ihre rehbraunen, schönen Augen und sie erwiderte fest und mit Stärke meinen Blick und so sprach ich „Legilimens" und wurde sogleich mit Wucht einem Strudel gleich in ihren Geist gesogen.

Das Erste was ich bewusst wahrnahm und sah war, dass ich einer stabilen und wehrhaften Mauer gegenüber stand, die mich stark an die Mauern von Hogwarts erinnerten, es war mehr als ich erwartet hatte und mehr als die meisten in ihrem Leben zu Stande bringen würden. Es war eine massive Abwehr, die sie da aufgebaut hatte und zeugte von einem unbändigen Willen, den diese junge Frau in sich trug, umso erstaunlicher, da sie sich dies selbstständig beigebracht hatte.

„Miss Granger, eine Mauer kann mich nicht aufhalten!", hauchte ich ihr seidig ins Gesicht, da wir uns immer näher gekommen waren, während dieser stete Blickkontakt bestand und ich erhöhte meine Bemühungen, in ihrer Verteidigungslinie eine Schwachstelle zu finden um diese zu durchbrechen. Aber diese Mauer stand wirklich wie eine Eins, nur Meister der Legilimentik, wie ich einer war, wussten, wo ihre Schwachstelle hier lag, eine Mauer konnte einstürzen, bröckeln oder in sich zusammenfallen.

Daher bevorzugte ich es, mir eine glatte, ebene Fläche eines Sees vorzustellen und versenkte meine größten Geheimnisse auf dem Grund, dabei wurde die glatte Oberfläche des Sees zu meiner Mauer und sollte selbst der Lord in das Wasser schlüpfen oder eintauchen, um darin zu wildern, so konnte ich meine abgelegten Gedanken beliebig treiben lassen und weit weg schieben, ohne dass er ihrer habhaft werden konnte. Dies war die Meisterschaft auf diesem Gebiet. Eine uneinnehmbare Umgebung zu erschaffen und zu erhalten! Natürlich war diese Mauer schon eine unglaubliche Leistung, aber noch nicht das Ultimo in diesem Gebiet.

Und so überlegte ich mir, dass ein Lord es nicht beim Durchwühlen belassen würde, wenn er spürte, dass man sich ihm widersetzte, so setzte er gerne die Folter ein, um das Opfer mental zu schwächen und es dann geistig zu vernichten. Ich musste ihre Konzentration durchbrechen und so griff ich zu unlauteren Methoden, um sie ins Wanken zu bringen, ich brach nur nie den intensiven Augenkontakt ab.

Ich hob meine linke Hand, in der rechten befand sich mein Stab und fuhr absichtlich zärtlich die Konturen ihres Mundes nach, was sie zuerst zusammenzucken ließ, um dies dann mit einem erstaunten Ausatmen zu kommentieren. Ihr heißer Atem strich über meine Finger und zum ersten Mal stahl sich ein minimales Lächeln auf meine Lippen, als ich sah, dass die Mauer in ihrem Geist leicht bröselte, dies hatte begonnen als ich sie so berührt hatte. Aber ich musste zugeben, auch mich hatte es kurz abgelenkt, ihre weichen und warmen Lippen zu berühren, die sich so zart und nachgiebig unter meiner Fingerspitze angefühlt hatten. So war sie langsam und unbewusst, aber sicher immer weiter auf die Couch zurückgewichen, um mir auszuweichen aber ich folgte, bedrängte sie physisch wie psychisch, in meinem Bestreben sie zu bezwingen.

Ich rief mich resolut zur Ordnung und bestürmte jetzt die Mauer mit meinem Geist, bearbeitete die Stelle mit meinem starken Willen, sie zu durchbrechen, aber so wurde das nichts, sie war nicht mehr abgelenkt und baute gerade wieder konzentriert ihre Verteidigung auf, sie war stark und da kam mir ein böser Gedanke.

Ich setzte wieder meine Hand ein, um sie zu reizen einen Fehler zu machen. Ich fuhr nun zu ihrer Brust und strich hauchzart über die noch immer hervortretenden Knospen, auf die ich schon vorher doppeldeutig hingewiesen hatte. Ob sie immer noch aufgrund der Kälte aufgerichtet waren oder etwas anderes diese Auswirkung auf ihren Körper hatte, das konnte ich nicht sagen, aber ihre Reaktion war Gold wert. Ich durfte erleben, wie sie ihre Lippe malträtierte und auf diese wenig sanft biss und sich unter meiner Hand sofort versteifte.

Auch sahen mich ihre Augen böse an, aber sie sagte nichts und ich wusste zwar, dass es falsch war, ich meine, sie ist meine minderjährige Schülerin, die mit meinem Patensohn, der mir fast ein eigener Sohn war, zusammen ist, aber ich rechtfertigte mich vor mir selbst, dass ich sehen musste ob ihre Verteidigung unter allen Bedingungen stand, während ich ihre Brust berührte. Ich war ihr körperlich noch nie so nahe getreten, selbst nicht letztens bei unserem Kampf. Natürlich, ich hatte sie verarztet und fast gänzlich nackt dabei gesehen aber so aufdringlich hatte ich es noch nie gewagt, sie zu berühren oder gar zu bedrängen.

Und so zog ich meine Hand nicht von ihrer straffen, gut gerundeten Brust, ah, nun endlich, als ich mit meinem Daumen fester über die steife Knospe durch den dünnen Baumwollstoff strich, keuchte sie erschrocken auf und da konnte ich eine kleine Lücke wahrnehmen, nützte diese Unachtsamkeit sofort rücksichtslos aus und stürzte mich wie ein Berserker darauf.

Sie war gut, aber ich war besser!

Es zogen rasch eine Reihe von bedeutungslosen Bildern und Gefühlen vor meinem inneren Geiste ab, sie als Kleinkind, Kindergartenkind, Schulkind, Zuhause, im Urlaub, dann der Hogwartsexpress, Hogwarts… doch plötzlich versiegte langsam der Strom und ich wurde wirklich wütend und ärgerlich, dass ihr dies gelang, sich mir zu widersetzen.

Dieses Mädchen setzte mir eine unglaubliche Willenskraft entgegen, die mehr als ungewöhnlich war und ich mochte es nicht, dass es schon wieder Granger sein musste, die sich als derart außergewöhnlich begabt präsentierte.

Wobei es nicht wundern sollte, sie war ein Mensch, der stark mit dem Kopf und dem Geist arbeitete, ähnlich wie ich!

Dass ihr dies gelang, dass sie sich wieder aus der einmal aufgegebenen Wachsamkeit kämpfte und der Versuch sich wieder hinter die Mauern zurückzuziehen, das war enorm schwer und das schafften die wenigsten. Sie kämpfte schwer, das war deutlich an den Schweißperlen auf ihrer Stirn aber auch an ihrem angespannten Kiefer zu erkennen. Es war anstrengend für sie, mich zurückzudrängen und wieder vor die Mauern zu verbannen. Es kostete sie enorme Kraft und noch mehr Willen, sich wieder darauf zu fokussieren mich auszuschließen.

Mit einem wütenden Knurren nahm ich ihre Bemühungen zur Kenntnis, das konnte ich nicht zulassen und so setzte ich meine unfaire Erkundung fort und legte ihr nun meine Hand auf ihr Knie und strich fordernd ihren Oberschenkel hinauf, was, wie ich sah, ihr auch den Schweiß auf die Oberlippe treten ließ, sie wand sich wie ein Aal unter meinem Leib. Als ich meine Hand immer höher schob und sie mehr bedrängte, was sie sehr leise wimmern ließ. Ich wusste es selbst nicht, ob ich es mit der Unsittlichkeit bis zum Äußersten treiben würde und noch weiter vordringen sollte, als ich spürte, wie sie mir doch glatt Erinnerungen anbot und sie mir sprichwörtlich zuwarf und vor die Füße schmiss.

Sie überrumpelte mich mit dieser unerwarteten Offerte, offenbar hatten meine Versuche Erfolg dabei, sie zu bezwingen, dies war nun ihr letzter verzweifelter Versuch, mich zu schlagen und damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet als ich sie immer weiter zurückdrängte, bis es nicht mehr weiter ging, anscheinend sah sie ihre Rettung darin, mich abzulenken, da sie mich mit den Dingen, die sie mir zeigte, gefangen hielt und zu meinem Missvergnügen gelang es ihr tatsächlich, mich abzulenken.

Halt, so ging das nicht! Sie versuchte, mich zu lenken! Wie? Ich sah sie mit Draco auf dem Astronomieturm beim Sex, in einer schnellen Abfolge der Geschehnisse, wie er sie von hinten nahm. Wie sie in der Dusche mit Draco Sex hatte, aber halt, was war das? Ich glaubte meinen Augen nicht zu trauen, nackt lag sie in den Armen von Cedric Diggory, im Vertrauensschülerbad! Wann hatte sie mit dem was gehabt? Das war aber an mir vorbeigegangen, die Kleine war doch immer für eine Überraschung gut.

Oh und Krum, Viktor Krum, aber wo war das? Auf dem Schiff, was hatte Miss Granger auf dem Schiff zu suchen gehabt? Es war verboten gewesen, ach ja, genau, sie hielt sich ja an so was nicht, stieß es mir sauer auf. Wenn sie Igor in die Hände gefallen wäre, dummes Mädchen!

Dann sah ich zu meinem Missvergnügen Black und ich erlebte wieder, was ich von Black nie wieder hatte sehen wollen und ich knurrte unwillig auf, als dann aber die Szene wechselte und ich sie in der dunklen Küche des Grimmauld Place ausmachte und wie Black auf sie zusprang und sie unvermittelt schlug, immer wieder, wie sie sich vehement wehrte und ihn dann mit dem Messer bedrohte! Black… ich verachtete diesen Mann!

Dann wechselte wieder alles rasant und ich sah sie wieder in einem Bett und da fühlte ich doch fast, wie ich einen Magenschwinger erhielt und musste mit großen Augen miterleben, wie Potter sie im Fallen mit sich zog und sie sich an seine Seite kuschelte und beide lachten. Die Wörter hallten noch in meinen Ohren nach. „Ich liebe dich, Hermione", „Ich dich auch, Harry", als ich trotz meines aufsteigenden Ekels weiter graben wollte, fühlte ich, dass ich nicht weiter kam, das hier noch ihre Mauern standen.  
Was bedeutete, ich hatte sie noch nicht bezwungen, augenblicklich lenkte sie das was ich sehen konnte.

Ich kämpfte nun verbissen dagegen an, das zu sehen was sie mir zeigte, eine selektive Auswahl hätte sie mir nicht anbieten können dürfen, dieses Mädchen war gut, verdammt. Woher nahm sie diese Kraft, einen solch starken, unbändigen Willen zu besitzen? Ich wurde ungehalten, das wurde in keinem Buch beschrieben, das hatte ich auch erst nach langer Übung erlernt und sie zog mich, wie ich jetzt mitbekam, von Erinnerung zu Erinnerung und nun hielt ich in meinem Bemühen, ihr meinen Willen aufzudrücken, inne und beobachtete interessiert die Szenen von Lucius und ihr auf dem Ball des Ministeriums.

Eins musste man sagen, dass sie Lucius aufgefallen war, war kein Wunder, so wie sie an diesem Abend aussah, das Kleid ein wunderschöner Traum von nichts und ihre Erscheinung war unglaublich begehrenswert. Sie erweckte Begehrlichkeiten, sie sah bezaubernd aus, auch umgab sie dieser gewisse exquisite Hauch des Besonderen, dass da noch mehr war, als nur ihr prächtiges Aussehen, das sie zu bieten hatte.

Ich erlebte, wie Lucius sie bedrängte und ich konnte fühlen und sehen, wie er sie genüsslich biss, autsch, das musste wehgetan haben, so wie sich seine Zähne rücksichtslos durch diese weiche, makellose Haut bohrten und in ihr Fleisch eindrangen. Heftig auch, dass sie den Schneid besaß, nicht zu schreien, aber auch Draco, als dieser seinen Vater so nah bei Granger stellte, spielte den Teilnahmslosen sehr überzeugend. Was mir wieder eindrucksvoll vor Augen führte, dass man keinen von ihnen, trotz ihrer Jungend, unterschätzen sollte!

Ich riss mich zusammen und rief mich zur Ordnung, ich würde mich nicht von dieser kleinen Miss-now-it-all vorführen lassen. Aber ich schaffte es zu meiner Schande nicht, ihr ihre Geheimnisse aus dem Geist zu ziehen, so sehr ich mich auch bemühte, wir führten ein wahrlich beeindruckendes Duell auf geistiger Ebene.

Wobei mir bewusst war, wenn ich sie verletzen wollen würde, dann könnte ich es schaffen, denn nicht Finesse, Können oder Wissen hielten mich hier auf, sondern nur unbändiger Wille, ungebrochene Konzentration und tödliche Entschlossenheit, nicht zu verlieren.

Unsere Umgebung war für sie, wie für mich, augenblicklich gar nicht mehr existent, auch dass ich sie mittlerweile unter mir vollständig begraben hatte und nun komplett auf ihr lag und unsere Gesichter nur noch wenige Zentimeter voneinander trennten, realisierten wir nicht. Den Augenkontakt inbrünstig aufrechterhaltend… es war als hätten wir uns ineinander verhakt. Meine Hand ruhte inzwischen in ihrem Schritt und war auch dort unbeweglich von mir begraben, da ich mich auf sie geschoben hatte. Tja, sie und ich waren über den Punkt hinaus, um es auch nur noch mitzubekommen, zu gefangen waren wir in dem unerbittlichen Ringen in unserem Geist, wer den Sieg davon tragen würde.

Was für ein stures, zänkisches Weib, sie musste Schmerzen haben, das was ich tat musste ihr große Schmerzen und Qualen im Geist verursachen, auch verzog sie mittlerweile ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, ich knurrte unwillig und sie antwortete mit einem tiefen Grollen, keiner von uns gab auf.

„Severus!", konnte ich aus weiter Entfernung leise rufen hören. „Was machst du da?", drang der empörte Schrei immer näher in mein Bewusstsein, ich schüttelte benommen den Kopf und auch Granger unter mir schien wieder unsere Umwelt wahrzunehmen, als der Augenkontakt durch meine Kopfbewegung brach.

„Was geht hier ab?", erkannte ich nun Dracos schneidende Stimme.

Ich schloss erschöpft die Augen, löste damit endgültig den Blickkontakt und brach damit auch den Fluch, als ich die Augen wieder öffnete, sah ich in erstaunlicherweise nicht erschrocken blickende, braune Augen sondern welche, die mich unheimlich zufrieden anfunkelten, da sie bis zum Schluss standhaft Gegenwehr gezeigt hatte.

Aber auf einmal schien sie sich bewusst zu werden, wo meine Hand lag, wie intim und vollkommen unangebracht ich sie berührte, mir wurde das auch gerade sehr gegenwärtig, als ich ihre Wärme an dieser Stelle fühlen konnte und dass ich vollkommen auf ihr lag. Die Lage war sehr kompromittierend und sie musste doch glatt lachen, dieses Mädchen war unglaublich. Ich lag immer noch auf ihr, als sie sich unter mir schüttelte und so blickte ich bitterböse zu der kleinen Gruppe, die uns zum Teil schockiert und erstaunt ansah, aber die meinen Zorn auf sie sehen konnte da sie uns unterbrochen hatte, denn ich hätte sie schon noch geknackt.

Ich, ihrer aller Professor, begrub eine Schülerin unter mir, das ging so nicht, ich war ihr Lehrer und sie meine Schülerin. Ich wusste selbst nicht, was mich meine Prinzipien derart hatte vergessen lassen, außer dass ich Granger ihre Grenzen wohl mit allen Mitteln hatte aufzeigen wollen, dass mir dies missglückt war, trug nicht dazu bei meine Laune zu heben.

Zum Glück war es meine linke Hand, die ich auf ihre Mitte gelegt hatte und so sahen Draco und die anderen wenigstens das nicht sofort und so erhob ich mich geschmeidig und stand dann sehr aufrecht vor den vier Jungs.

„Severus, ich dachte, du wolltest Hermione in Okklumentik prüfen und nicht in ihren anderen Qualitäten", spottete der Junge, der sich meinen Patensohn schimpfte und da lachte er doch nun auch glatt und Miss Granger lag noch immer wie hingegossen auf der Couch. Sie hatte zwar aufgehört zu lachen, rieb sich dafür aber nun über ihre Stirn, alles in allem sah sie erschöpft, blass und verschwitzt aus.

„Sehr amüsant, Draco!", kam es kalt von mir.

„Hermione, geht es dir gut?", fragten die Twins besorgt, die mich gerade mit misstrauischen Blicken maßen.

„Mhmh, ja, oh ja, sogar richtig gut, nur leichtes Kopfweh, aber ihr dürft mir gratulieren, ich habe es geschafft, den Professor außen vor zu lassen! Er hat es nicht geschafft, einzudringen", erzählte sie erfreut der Runde und ich musste meine gleichgültige Maske zwingen, nicht zu verrutschen. Schon allein die Zweideutigkeit ihrer Worte , dass sie sich meiner körperlichen Attacke und Aufdringlichkeit derart gleichgültig gab aber auch dass es mir nicht gelungen war, ihren Willen zu brechen, nagte sehr an mir , verunsicherte mich und ich fragte mich, was diese Frau für Geheimnisse hatte.

Warum war es ihr so egal, wenn ich ihr nahe trat? Diese Frage würde mich noch beschäftigen.

„Dafür ist er woanders vor- und eingedrungen!", entgegnete Zabini leise, aber erschreckend trocken.

Ich warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick aus tiefdunklen Augen zu, den dieser doch glatt auffing und entschuldigend mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Was? Ich bin so stolz auf dich, Liebling, darauf kannst du dir was einbilden, das schafft nicht jeder. Aber Severus, warum musstest du dafür auf Hermione liegen? Nicht dass ich was sage, aber der Sinn erschließt sich mir noch nicht ganz?", lobte er sie, wenn man mal davon absah, dass Draco dies alles so nicht schaffte, war seine snobistische Art gerade fehl am Platz als er mich gerade mit schiefgelegtem Kopf überlegend maß.

„Draco, lass den Professor in Ruhe! Wir hatten ein mentales Duell und es ging um viel… ich denke, ich habe nun die Erlaubnis, Harry jeden Dienstag Okklumentik Stunden zu geben und das mit Ihren Stunden abzustimmen, Sir?", wiegelte sie rasch ab und es war erstaunlich, wie sie Draco zu lenken verstand und dass dieser es ihr auch gestattete.

Ich durfte beobachten, wie er zu dem auf den Boden gerutschten Mantel von Granger ging und anfing etwas zu suchen, er zog eine Phiole heraus und brachte sie ihr.

„Hier, Liebling, dann hast du keine Kopfschmerzen mehr!", zeigte er sich fürsorglich, ein Malfoy, der um andere besorgt war und sie umsorgte? Das musste man sich im Kalender rot anstreichen, was hatte diese Frau mit meinem Patensohn gemacht? Das war er nicht, so kannte ich ihn nicht, es war erstaunlich. Aber dies brachte auch meine Gefühle zum Brodeln, was spielte sie Draco vor wenn sie doch Potter erst ihre „Liebe" gestand, dieses Biest sollte gar nicht erst versuchen, ein doppelt und dreifaches Spiel zu spielen, ich würde nicht zulassen, dass sie mit Draco spielte.

„Natürlich, Miss Granger, Sie haben sich wacker geschlagen, tun Sie mit Potter was Sie wollen, ich hoffe, es gefällt Ihnen in seinem Bett!", zischte ich gefährlich und wollte da mal unsere Turteltäubchen reizen.

„Professor, es weiß doch seit heute jeder, dass ich bei Harry übernachtet habe!", lachte sie mich provozierend an und Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Was hast du bei Hermione gesehen, dass du so giftig bist?" Ach, Draco kannte mich wohl auch ein bisschen.

„Sie haben sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden!", spukte ich angewidert aus, setzte mich etwas ausgelaugt in meinen Stuhl und überkreuzte meine Beine lässig und wollte die Show genießen, die ich erwartete zu sehen.

„Endlich, juhujuhujuhu…!", jubelten die Twins zu meinem Erstaunen los und ich richtete mich zu meiner vollen Größe im Sitzen auf und sie verstummten schnell. Draco kniff fest die Lippen aufeinander, denn diese Information gefiel ihm eindeutig nicht.

„Hermione, endlich das freut mich… uns, dass Harry endlich mal sagt, dass er jemanden liebt und dies dann auch vor dir zugibt", erklärte ein Roter, das nervte, dass ich nie wusste welcher, das nächste Mal würde ich sie magisch zeichnen, damit ich wusste wer sprach.

Granger schaute nicht zu Draco aber lächelte versonnen, dann sprach sie leise.

„Ich weiß, ich habe mich sehr gefreut, dass er mir endlich gesagt hat, dass ich für ihn Familie bin und er meinte, Sirius und ich, wir sind die, die er liebt. Und ja, auch ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich es tue, da er mir ein Bruder ist… zufrieden Professor?", zischte sie nun doch gereizt zu mir und schaute mich kalt an. Als sich Draco rührte und ihr die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie so dazu brachte, nun auch ihn anzusehen.

„Nein, Hermione, ich bin froh, dass er es mir gesagt hat, denn du hättest es mir nie erzählt!", bekannte da Draco leise und sah sie eindringlich an.

„Ich denke, wir gehen dann, schönen Abend noch, Professor, bis Sonntag!", erhoben die Zwillinge ihre Stimmen und zogen alle anderen mit raus. Das hatte ich so nicht erwartet, Draco betont ruhig, schade!

Ich rieb mir erschöpft über mein Gesicht, ich fühlte mich körperlich, aber auch geistig müde. Endlich allein, warum hatte ich in Dracos Beisein Potter erwähnt? Weil es mich auf die Palme gebracht hatte, das in ihren Gedanken zu erleben und sie hatte mir diese Szene absichtlich gezeigt, da war ich mir sicher und sie hatte es nur getan, da sie wusste, ich würde mich darüber aufregen und ärgern. Sie war ein Biest, ein gemeines Biest und so hatte ich zurückgeschlagen.

Ich hob mein Glas an die Lippen und trank gierig, das war vielleicht was gewesen. Dass ihr Wille und Geist so stark und unbeugsam waren, beeindruckte mich ungemein. Ich würde das nur nie zugeben, lieber verreckte ich langsam als ihr diese Genugtuung zu geben, ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr es mich überwältigte, zu erleben, zu was sie schon alles in der Lage war, es zu meistern und zu bewältigen, in Anbetracht ihres jungen Alters. Was für eine Hexe!

Diese Frau würde noch unser aller Untergang sein Potter, Draco, Lucius, selbst Black und ich, ja auch ich, wir waren alle irgendwie in ihrem Spinnennetz gefangen, wo das noch enden würde?

Ich musste Trost suchen und fand ihn in dem Glas in meiner Hand. Am Montag würde sie mir wieder für ein paar Stunden gehören, ob ich da mehr aus ihr rausbekommen würde?

Snapes Sicht ende


	73. Der Klitterer

Der Klitterer

„Lasst uns allein!", forderte ich von unseren Begleitern, was diese auch sofort taten und ich zog Draco in eine Nische, sobald wir Snapes Räume hinter uns gelassen hatten. Ich wusste, das was Snape da so respektlos ausgeplaudert hatte, hatte Draco verletzt, auch wenn dieser es nie zugeben würde. Aber wütend konnte ich auf Snape nicht sein, es war noch mit, dass Harmloseste, was er aus meinem Geist hatte stehlen können.

Ich stellte diesmal Draco bestimmt an die Wand und er ließ sich dagegen sinken und lehnte sich schwer an diese. Ich stellte mich vor ihn, umfasste seine Hüften und er legte seine Arme auf meine Schultern und schaute mich unleserlich an, er zeigte keine Emotion.

„Draco…!", wollte ich beginnen, mich zu rechtfertigen, er aber legte seinen Finger auf meinen Mund und verschloss ihn somit sanft und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Ich folgte seinem Wunsch und schwieg, bis er soweit war und anfing zu sprechen.

„Hermione, ich wusste, dass dir Potter viel bedeutet, aber so viel? Ich meine, ich denke nicht, dass du das oft sagst?", kam es sehr leise, sehr überlegt und auch etwas melancholisch von ihm, ich hörte eine kleine Anklage heraus.

„Nein, du hast recht, ich habe es noch nie wirklich gesagt, außer jetzt zu Harry! ... und nein, auch nicht zu meinen Eltern, das hab ich irgendwie immer umgangen…", gab ich selbst erschrocken, aber doch auch offen zu und seufzte auf.

„Könntest du es auch zu mir sagen?", fragte er mich da plötzlich und sein Ton war schwer zu bestimmen, dabei blickte er mir aber nicht ins Gesicht, hatte den Blick in die dunkle Ferne des Korridors gerichtet.

„Ich bin da vorsichtig, möchte nichts überstürzen… wenn ich wüsste, wo du stehst. Harry hat es auch zuerst gesagt! Aber ich möchte hier behutsam sein...", versuchte ich ihm sachte zu erklären.

„Wo ich stehe? Nun, ich bin ein Malfoy, ich trage mein Herz nicht so auf der Zunge wie dein Held Potter!", meinte er gefühllos und sah mich weiterhin nicht an. Dieses Gespräch fiel keinem von uns leicht.

„Dann sollte wohl ich diesmal den Löwenmut aufbringen, oder?", meinte ich da sanft und er nickte mir knapp zu, so zog ich seinen Kopf zu mir und er ging mit, beugte sich zu mir und ich hielt erst inne, bis ich ihm tief in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Ich brauche dich sehr, Draco! Du bist mein Halt, ich gehöre zu dir!", hauchte ich so leise, dass ich es fast nicht hörte, da es mir doch schwer fiel, diese intimen und so vertrauensvollen Worte auszusprechen, dabei blickte ich ihm beschwörend in die Augen. Er erwiderte diesen intensiven Austausch, dabei bemerkte ich ein Aufblitzen in diesen schönen, grauen Augen und ich denke, ich wusste, was es ihm bedeutete aber er schwieg, dann brachte ich den Mut auf und redete weiter. „Und ich sehe dich wahrlich nicht wie einen Bruder und Familie bist du doch schon für mich, nicht wahr?", fasste ich weiter, nun entschlossener zusammen und hielt sein Gesicht noch immer mit meinen Händen umfangen.

Ich konnte erleben, wie er mit sich rang.

„Hermione, es bedeutet mir so unglaublich viel, dass du mir die Ehre zuteilwerden lässt, diese Worte aus deinem Munde zu hören, ich danke dir!", entgegnete er verstock, war dies nicht wahrlich schön? Ein Malfoy, bis in die weißen Spitzen, süß, wie schwer er sich tat, diese Intimität mit mir zu teilen, hier war er ganz anders als Harry.

Plötzlich ruckte er entschieden hoch, befreite sich brüsk aus meinem Griff, stand nun stolz vor mir und umfasste beide Hände von mir, zog diese zu seiner Brust und blickte mich eindringlich an.

„Ich habe das noch nie zu jemandem gesagt! Du verstehst… noch nie, gar keinem …", versuchte er mir eindringlich klarzumachen und dann holte er tief Luft. „Ich brauche dich, Hermione", bekannte er da heiser. „Und eine Nische in den Kerkern ist nicht der richtige Ort dafür, aber es war genau die richtige Zeit es zu sagen", kam es fest von ihm, aber er zeigte ein glückliches Lächeln dabei.

„Oh, Draco", sprang ich ihn glücklich an, ich fühlte mich geehrt, dass er für mich diese Stärke gefunden hatte und er fing mich auf, als ob ich nichts wiegen würde und hob mich auf seine Hände, das war so, ich weiß nicht ob es romantisch war, aber mein Herz ließ es mehr als schneller klopfen und so zog er mir meine Kapuze über und trug mich in Richtung Slytherin. Ich würde die Nacht heute bei Draco verbringen.

„Du wirst das aber nicht oft hören, Hermione, ich denke nicht, dass ich das kann!", sah er mich ernst an und ich wusste, dass ich das auch nicht brauchte, so hatte es mir mehr bedeutet als wenn er es jedes Mal zu mir sagen würde. Und schließlich hatte ich mich auch nur schwerlich dazu durchringen können, es zu sagen.

„Ich weiß, Draco, aber das musst du auch nicht!", entschuldigte ich und kuschelte mich in seine starken Arme, die mich sicher zu unserem Ziel brachten.

Ich schwebte vor Glückseligkeit, auch dass er es nicht vehement von mir forderte. Augenscheinlich verstand er, wie schwer es mir fiel und er trug mich auf Händen, ich werde nie die Gesichter der anderen Slytherins vergessen, als Draco mich als seine Fracht durch den Gemeinschaftsraum trug und in seinem Zimmer verschwand, die waren vollkommen baff gewesen über unseren Anblick.

Wir liebten uns mit unbeschreiblicher Sanftmut und Leidenschaftlichkeit, es war eine wundervolle Nacht. Wenn mir jemand bis vor kurzer Zeit gesagt hätte, dass ich Draco Malfoy leise meine Zugehörigkeit zu ihm gestehen würde und dass besagter reinblütiger Draco Malfoy mir, dem Mudblood Granger, die seine ebenso gestehen würde, ich hätte mich freiwillig einweisen lassen.

Aber seit diesem Sommer hatte sich so viel verändert, wir hatten erkennen müssen, wie ähnlich wir uns doch waren, dass wir aus unserem Herzen schon vor langer Zeit eine Mördergrube gemacht hatten. Und so unglaublich es klang, ich fühlte mich derart wohl und verstanden bei Draco und mich ihm so verbunden, dass es sich einfach nur richtig anfühlte was wir gerade taten.

Als ich ihn morgens um fünf zu meinem Leidwesen verließ, um mich in den Turm zu schleichen und Harry um kurz vor sechs im Gemeinschaftsraum zu treffen, überkam mich leichte Melancholie. Ich wollte ihn nicht verlassen, ich wollte nicht so tun als würde ich keinen Kontakt zu ihm pflegen, ich hasste es immer mehr, mich zu verstecken, mich… uns zu verleugnen. Aber das Schicksal ließ uns keine Wahl und so ging ich, wie immer verborgen und schlich mich davon.

Harry machte mich sprachlos, denn als ich bereit für den Lauf in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat, saß dort schon ein quietsch fideler Harry, der mich breit und vorfreudig angrinste.

„Du hast das ernst gemeint? Ich meine, ich freue mich… aber ich hätte gedacht…", ich war doch ein wenig konfus und so stotterte ich, aber ich freute mich wirklich sehr, dass er zu seinem Wort stand.

„Dass ich meinen faulen Hintern nicht aus dem Bett bekomme? Tja, falsch gedacht", grinste er spitzbübisch und sah zum Knuddeln frech aus.

„Komm! Das ist so lieb von dir", lachte ich erheitert und startete in einen super Tag und nach dem Lauf, auf dem Weg in den Turm, informierte ich Harry über meinen gestrigen Erfolg.

„Ach, da fällt mir noch ein, ich wollte dir sagen, dass ich dich ab jetzt jeden Dienstag in Okklumentik unterrichte, ich habe bei Snape bestanden!", strahlte ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und war wirklich froh, denn nun wusste ich auch, dass ich keine Angst mehr vor Dumbledore haben musste.

„Hermione, danke, was du alles für mich tust, das war bestimmt kein Zuckerschlecken, hat er dich sehr hart rangenommen? Ich kann mir nichts Schlimmeres vorstellen als das, wie er rücksichtslos in meinem Kopf rumgewühlt hat! Und erst recht diese Schmerzen, es ist als würde mein Hirn geschmort werden und dann explodieren, danach fühle ich mich immer viel angreifbarer", erklärte er ergriffen und ich musste schmunzeln, denn rücksichtslos war Snape auch bei mir gewesen, wenn man bedachte, wo er überall seine Hände gehabt hatte, was würde Harry sagen, wenn Snape dies bei ihm tun würde? Das war eine herrliche Vorstellung.

„Ich denke, wir haben ein grundlegendes Problem, es ist nicht die Kunst seinen Geist zu verschließen, die dich hemmt, es ist deine Abneigung gegenüber Professor Snape und ich weiß nicht, wie ich es dir sagen soll, aber so schlimm wie du finde ich ihn gar nicht!", meinte ich entschlossen, ich würde ihm wohl nie erzählen können, dass ich schon mit Snape die Freuden des Fleisches geteilt hatte, so wie er gerade angeekelt sein Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzog. Und so kam mir Snape in den Sinn und dass ich über mein Erlebnis mit ihm noch gar nicht genau nachgedacht hatte.

Oh Mann, wie froh war ich, dass Snape meine wirklichen Mauern nicht zum Einsturz gebracht hatte. Er hatte mit mehr als unfairen Mitteln gekämpft, als sich seine Finger auf meine Lippen legten, da war ich erschrocken und kurz abgelenkt aber ich fand sehr schnell wieder meine mentale Stärke. Dann, als er die Brust ergriff, war ich leicht verärgert, aber ich erkannte auch die Taktik dahinter, ein Dark Lord würde mich nicht sanft bitten, um an meine Geheimnisse zu kommen, sondern eher den Cruciatus sprechen und Snape versuchte halt, mich auf der sexuellen Ebene aus der Reserve zu locken.

Er hatte bestimmt gedacht, dass mich dies, dass er mich so intim berührte obwohl ich mit Draco zusammen war, derart aus der Bahn werfen würde, dass ich meine Mauern vor Schock senken würde. Dass er schon alles von mir besessen hatte, half mir ungemein, mich in dieser Situation zu beherrschen, da ich wusste, warum er dies tat und ich gab es ungern zu, aber ich hatte nichts dagegen, von Snape berührt zu werden, ich fühlte hier keine Scheu oder Scham, so konnte er mich nicht wirklich aus dem Konzept bringen.

Als er dann mein Knie in Angriff nahm, wusste ich nicht, wie weit er gehen würde und hier wurde ich nur unruhig, da ich erkannte, dass er gerade ein wenig die Beherrschung verlor, schließlich wusste er nichts von mir als Minna und er ging gerade hier seine Schülerin Hermione Granger an, somit wurde ich unruhig und meine Mauern begannen zu bröckeln, es öffnete sich ihm ein Loch in der Mauer, die ich aufgrund seines stetigen, geistigen Ansturms nur noch unter großer Anstrengung aufrecht erhalten konnte. Da es von mir viel Kraft erforderte, sie so stolz und wehrhaft zu erhalten, begann ich unter ihm vor Anstrengung zu zittern. Er griff immer schmerzhafter und rücksichtsloser an, mittlerweile pochten und hämmerten meine Schläfen.

Und dann fing ich aus purer Verzweiflung mein gefährliches Spiel an, dies war nicht die einzige Mauer, die ich errichtet hatte, sondern nur die erst Bastion und so sah er zuerst unwichtige Kindheitserinnerungen. Er drängte mich nicht nur mental immer weiter zurück und so spürte ich zu meinem Unglauben plötzlich, wie seine Hand auf meinem Schritt zum Liegen kam, ich fühlte, wie er meine Scham umschloss und da wurde mir gefährlich anders.

Zusätzlich zu allem anderen stieg nun auch noch Hitze in mir auf und ich lenkte in einer unbewussten Reaktion meine Gedanken in eine sexuelle Richtung und so erlebte er, wie Draco und ich uns vergnügten, dann Cedric, dann Viktor! Hier gelang es mir, meine Gefühle wieder einzufangen, trotz des ständigen Bombardements seines anklopfenden Geistes.

Aber die Angst hatte mich erfasst, ich konnte und durfte unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass er Minna sah und so zeigte ich ihm, von Furcht angetrieben, absichtlich und mit Berechnung Sirius, wie er mich vögelte und da hatte ich ihn, ich spürte, wie ich ihn nun leiten konnte und zeigte ihm die Szene wie Sirius mich schlug. Er fing sich schnell, zu schnell und drang barbarisch mit seinem Geist weiter in mich, der pochende und stechende Schmerz in meinem Schädel nahm gefährlich zu, es war als würden brennende Nadeln direkt in mein Hirn getrieben, da er sich einer weiteren Grenze näherte. Ich konnte miterleben, wie mir die Szene mit Harry entschlüpfte, an sich in Ordnung, darüber würde er sich ärgern, da er Harry so sehr mochte aber dass Harry mir seine Liebe gestand und ich sie erwiderte, das hätte er nicht sehen sollen, meine Gegenwehr schien schwächer zu werden. Ich wimmerte schmerzverzerrt und in meiner Not schmiss ich ihm verzweifelt den Akt mit Lucius entgegen.

Dieser schien ihn wirklich mitzunehmen, ich fand es, da die Szene auch an meinen Augen vorbeizog, gar nicht mehr so schlimm, aber Snape sah das wohl anders. Aber nun konnte ich in seinen Augen erkennen, dass er mitbekam, dass ich ihn lenkte und dass er nun alles aufbieten würde, um mich zu Fall zu bringen und in diesem Moment kam Draco, der Göttin sei Dank!

Ich war mir gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er komplett auf mir lag. Aber nun gut, so war es und ich bekam einen Lachanfall, aufgrund der Gesichter der anderen und vor Glückseligkeit, dass ich es geschafft hatte. Natürlich, wären die anderen nicht gekommen, hätte durchaus die Gefahr bestehen können, dass er mich gebrochen hätte und ich gebe es widerwillig zu, er hätte es geschafft. Aber nun waren wir fertig und ich nur dankbar. Ich hatte meinen Geist zu einer uneinnehmbaren Festung ausgebaut, ich war selbst über meine eigene Willensstärke erstaunt. Ich hatte Snape in Schach gehalten, dies war mein erster wirklicher Sieg über Snape.

„Also, dass du Snape nicht so schlimm findest, das meinst du ernst, oder?", schielte mich Harry von der Seite misstrauisch an.

„Ja, Harry, denke ich, er ist wahrlich nicht einfach und er ist parteiisch aber er ist nicht das riesige Monster, das du und Ron in ihm sehen!", verteidige ich Snape.

„Das tust du schon seit Jahren. Na, wenn du meinst", schloss er das Thema sehr skeptisch und es stimmte, dies betete ich ihnen seit Jahren vor.

Als wir dann alle beim Essen waren kamen noch einige Fragen auf, da die ganze Schule nun davon überzeugt war, dass Harry und ich ein Liebespaar waren. Schließlich war Harry schon wieder mit mir früh auf gewesen und mit mir in trauter Eintracht früh morgens im Gemeinschaftsraum anzutreffen gewesen. Ginny knutschte wann immer es ging und bei jeder Gelegenheit mit Corner, so dass es schon peinlich war. Ron regte sich jedes Mal schrecklich auf, wenn er seine kleine Schwester so verkeilt irgendwo antraf. Und Cho, die steckte immer wieder ihren Kopf mit Edgecombe zusammen, lästerte mit ihr und warf uns immer wieder biestige Blick zu, in denen sich die Bestätigung ihrer Eifersucht spiegelte und sie badete in dem Gefühl, Harry richtig eingeschätzt zu haben und es nun ersichtlich war, dass er etwas mit mir am Laufen hatte.

Ich hatte Harry darauf aufmerksam gemacht und er hatte nur resigniert und gleichgültig mit den Schultern gezuckt, anscheinend war Cho kein Thema mehr.

„Du Harry? Wann üben wir weiter?", fragte da Ron sichtlich interessiert und löffelte sein Müsli.

„Ich wollte die Münze auf Freitag einstellen", meinte Harry überlegend als er sein Rührei auf die Gabel schob.

„Cool, da freu ich mich drauf!", kam es von Ron eifrig, der sichtlich weniger Probleme damit hatte in Harry und mir ein Paar zu sehen als andere.

„Das ist dann ohne mich, ist aber nicht weiter schlimm, ich hab doch Nachsitzen!", informierte ich noch mal nebenbei und hob meine Tasse an um gierig den Kaffee in mich zu schütten.

„Ach so, du Arme, diese Kellerassel ist echt nicht auszuhalten, da ist ja Umbitch bei Harry noch richtig zahm", zeterte Ron sofort mit Leidenschaft schimpfend und ich rollte ungesehen die Augen.

„Beschrei es!", rief Harry entsetzt und da stimmte ich ihm zu. „Da kommt Orange", zeigte Harry auf meine kleine Eule, die auf mich zu segelte.

„Hallo, Süße", begrüßte ich sie, indem ich sie fütterte und nahm den Brief.

„Gute Nachrichten, Jungs, in der Märzausgabe erscheint der Artikel! Er ist schon in Druck. Mr. Lovegood hat eine extra große Auflage geplant!", strahlte ich die beiden an und sie schienen nicht weniger gespannt, wie die Reaktionen wären.

„Das ist toll, da bin ich gespannt", mampfte Ron und schob sein Müsli wie ein Schaufelbagger in sich rein. Was für ein Anblick, als ihm die Milch aus den Seiten wieder hinaus lief, ich ließ mein Besteck geräuschvoll fallen und wandte mich meinem Kaffee zu, mir war der Appetit vergangen.

So verflog die Woche rasant und ich hatte am Montag nur einen Zettel des Professors in seinem Büro gefunden, in dem er mir auftrug, einen geklauten Trank zu brauen, er würde mal wagemutig annehmen, dass ich das schon ohne Aufsicht schaffen würde. Er sei bei einer Lehrerkonferenz und diese hätten die lästige Angewohnheit, eine unendliche Ewigkeit zu dauern. So viel Zynismus in diesen wenigen Zeilen, er war darin ein Meister. Er kam dann auch nicht, bis ich fertig war und so verging die Zeit bis Donnerstag und damit stand Harrys nächste gefürchtete Stunde bei Snape an.

Während Harry also bei Snape weilte, kam ich gerade von Hagrid, der wieder einmal ein geschundenes Gesicht gezeigt hatte, aber partout nicht mit der Sprache rausrücken wollte, wer oder was ihn ständig verprügelte. Auch traf man ihn neben seinen Unterrichtsstunden nur noch schwer an, er war immer irgendwie weg und blieb stundenlang im Verbotenen Wald verschwunden.

Aber na gut, wenn er nicht reden wollte, konnte man nichts machen und so kam ich in den großen, gepflasterten Innenhof und sah mich einer riesigen Schülermenge gegenüber die sich zu einem Kreis zusammenschloss. Ich ging neugierig auf Ron zu, dessen rotes Haar mir wie eine Fackel den Weg wies. Er hatte sich schon einen Platz in den vorderen Reihen gesichert und so stellte ich mich neben ihn und Lav und Pav, die erstaunlich häufig in letzter Zeit in Rons Gesellschaft anzutreffen waren. Ich würde ja sagen der Arme, ich glaube aber nicht, dass er mein Mitleid zu schätzen gewusst hätte, da er recht zufrieden wirkte und diese beiden Mädchen als nicht annähernd so nervig empfand wie ich.

Wir konnten mitverfolgen, dass Umbridge und Trelawney in der Mitte standen und ein riesen Gezeter veranstalteten. Es war ein entwürdigendes Schauspiel, Trelawney, in ihre Tücher und Schals gehüllt, rannen die Tränen der Verzweiflung über ihr furchtsam verzogenes Gesicht und sie schluchzte immer wieder laut auf, sie wankte betrunken auf ihren großen, gepackten Koffer zu und die Sherryfahne, die in der letzten Zeit ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen war, wehte zu uns herüber.

Umbridge die, wie immer, in ihrem rosa Kostüm ihre mickrigen Körpergröße noch betonte, stand hoch aufgereckt vor ihrem Opfer und grinste schadenfroh in das Gesicht der erschütterten Lehrerin. Sie schien kein Mitleid zu kennen.

„Sie haben hier nichts mehr verloren, verlassen Sie nun das Schlossgelände. Sie sind nicht mehr länger Professorin für Wahrsagen, Sie sind hiermit entlassen!", trällerte sie ihr lieblich entgegen, was dazu führte, dass Trelawney ein ohrenbetäubendes Wehklagen ausstieß und geräuschvoll in ein Taschentuch schnäuzte, es war erbärmlich.

Ich konnte nun sehen, wie sich auch Harry immer näher zu uns durchkämpfte und auch Snape, wie dieser nahe zu McGonagall trat, anscheinend hatte sie das laute Gekreische auch selbst aus den Kerkern angelockt.

Als wir urplötzlich auseinanderstoben da jetzt Dumbledore hochaufgerichtet und beeindruckend in seiner großen schlanken Gestalt, in den Innenhof rauschte. Sein bodenlanges, blaugraues Zauberergewand und der darüber liegende Mantel schwangen bewegt um seine Beine. Ich fand es immer lustig, dass er auf so vormittelalterliche Kleidung zurückgriff und wie Merlin erschien, ja, mir war bewusst, dass man Meinungsbildung auch durch das äußere Auftreten steuern konnte und er suggerierte uns hier eine Kopie von Merlin. Was ich immer kopfschüttelnd einsehen musste, aber vor allem war es erstaunlich, da Merlin bekanntermaßen ein Mitglied des Haues Slytherin gewesen war, was augenscheinlich sehr gerne verdrängt wurde. Auch sein langes, bis zur Hüfte reichendes, silbrig weißes Haar und der gleichlange Bart, waren wegweisend und unterstützten diesen Eindruck zusätzlich.

Aber man musste ihm auch zugestehen, dass nun, da er seinen Mund zu einem dünnen Strich zusammenpresste und seine hinter der kleinen Halbmondbrille liegenden, sonst so freundlich funkelnden, hellblauen Augen, nun ein gefährliches und unheilvolles Funkeln verbreiteten. Oh ja, der Mann wirkte wütend und so ungehalten wie wir, die Schüler, ihn noch nie gesehen hatten. Man fühlte, wie seine enorme magische Macht und Kraft wie in Wellen von ihm weg schwappten und uns alle einhüllten, wahrlich beeindruckend, dass Dumbledore zu so etwas fähig war.

Selbst die bis dahin dermaßen selbstherrliche und eingebildete Umbridge sank ein bisschen in sich zusammen und unterbrach ihre kreischende Beschimpfung als er sich näherte.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, Dolores?", erklang seine sonst so gespielt freundliche und warme Stimme zum ersten Mal kalt und eisig und ich vermutete, dass er gerne häufiger so auftreten würde, es sich aber versagte und immer versuchte, seiner Rolle treu zu bleiben.

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore, nach Ausbildungserlass Nr. 23 kann ich Ihre Lehrkräfte, wenn sie sich als ungeeignet erwiesen haben, entlassen! Was ich hiermit tue!", meinte Umbridge schnippisch und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht eingeschüchtert zu wirken, etwas was ihr sichtlich misslang.

Ich wusste nicht, wie ich aussehen sollte, denn ehrlich, auch wenn ich die Kröte hasste, so Leid es mir tat, ich hielt Trelawney ebenfalls für vollkommen ungeeignet und eine Scharlatanin, aber ich wollte gespannt sein, wie sich das hier entwickelte.

„Ich verstehe, Dolores, wenn dies Ihr Wunsch ist, meine Liebe, dann kann ich Sie nicht davon abhalten", entgegnete er hörbar kühl, dabei richtete er sich noch ein paar Zentimeter mehr in die Höhe, um wie ein Adler von hoch oben auf seine Beute zu starren. „Aber nach diesem Erlass können Sie nicht entscheiden, wer weiterhin im Schloss wohnt und das habe immer noch ich, als Schulleiter, zu bestimmen", zeigte er sich entschieden und sein Ton klirrte eisig und ich wagte mich zu fragen, ob diese großzügige Tat von Dumbledore tatsächlich seinem Mitleid mit der Wahrsagelehrerin geschuldet war? Oder ob etwas anderes dahinter steckte, dass er ihr weiterhin Obdach gewähren wollte?

Interessant, dieser Mann erschien gerade schrecklich selbstlos und gütig, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihm dies abkaufen konnte oder sollte? Gerade schritt er souverän ein und Umbridge blieben die Worte im Hals stecken und sie starrte ihn bar erstaunt an. „Minerva, meine Liebe, würdest du bitte Sybill helfen, ihr Gepäck wieder in ihren Turm zu bringen? Hab Dank!", befahl er und wollte sich gerade umwenden.

Aber Umbridge hielt ihn auf, indem sie sich mal wieder affektiert räusperte:

„Chrm Chrm… Professor Dumbledore, wie stellen Sie sich das vor? Die Stelle muss neu besetzt werden?", traute sie sich empört einzuwerfen.

„Ich dachte zwar, dies wäre die falsche Umgebung um personelle Neubesetzungen zu besprechen, aber wie Sie wünschen, Dolores! Ich habe schon einen Ersatz für Wahrsagen an der Hand, dieser wird heute Abend eintreffen!", beschied er ihr ungewohnt barsch und endgültig klingend, während McGonagall der aufgelösten, soeben entlassenen Professorin auf die schwachen Beine half.

„Wer?", echote sie überrumpelt und glubschte ihn mit großen Augen aus ihrem runden Krötengesicht an.

„Der Zentaur Firenze ist so freundlich und hat sich bereit erklärt, uns auszuhelfen!", kam es bestimmt von Dumbledore.

„Was… ein Halbmensch!? Aber… aber ich muss...", rutschte es ihr krächzend raus und sie riss die Hand vor den Mund, denn als Lehrkraft sollte sie zu so etwas keine Meinung haben und schon gar nicht eine derart abwertende.

„Richtig, meine Liebe und sehr begabt auf dem Gebiet! Und nach Erlass Nr. 22 können Sie bei der Neubesetzung der Stelle nicht mitreden", erklärte der Direktor samtig und so wandte er sich mit bauschenden Roben ab und schritt entschlossen auf das Portal zu. Man fühlte, wie sich seine Präsenz zurückzog und uns alle wie elektrisiert zurück ließ.

„Mann, voll krass, Kumpel, hast du alles mitbekommen?", fragte da Ron Harry, der uns ungläubig und leicht überfordert anblickte.

„Ja, fast! Snape und ich haben den Krach gehört und haben abgebrochen, was auch besser war. Es war eine Katerstrophe, ich verstehe nicht, was ich falsch mache! Ach, auch egal… aber was war das?", zeigte er noch immer sichtlich sprachlos auf die Stelle wo sich das Drama abgespielt hatte.

„Ich denke, Fudge will ernsthaft Dumbledore durch Umbridge ersetzen!", erklärte ich gleichgültig, aber auch sehr überlegt, wenn ich begann mich aufzuregen würde ich nicht mehr runterkommen, denn dass Fudge ersichtlich dämlich war ließ sich leider nicht mehr leugnen.

„Echt? Ich denke nicht, dass das gut wäre! Habt ihre seine Macht gespürt, wenn die hier fehlt schützt uns ja gar nichts vor ihr-wisst-schon-wem!", wirkte Ron leicht käsig um die Nase bei dieser Erkenntnis.

„Ja, Ron. Ich denke, wir alle haben seine Macht gespürt, aber ich glaube, das wird Fudge und Umbridge nur noch mehr zum Handeln zwingen. Ich hoffe, unser Artikel rüttelt zumindest einen Teil der Bevölkerung auf. Und sie verstehen und erkennen, auf was für einem Holzweg sich das Ministerium befindet!", stöhnte ich leidvoll auf, bei so unsäglich gelebter Blindheit.

„Glaubst du, sie ist eine, na du weißt schon, glaubst du, sie trägt das Mal?", fragte Harry flüsternd.

„Nein, Harry, das glaub ich nicht, sie ist einfach eine snobistische, rassistische Hexe, vergiss nicht, der Dark Lord hat nichts gegen Halbmenschen, denk an die Werwölfe, die er um sich schart und die Dementoren und Riesen! Nein, ich denke nicht, dass er Halbmenschen nicht mag, er sieht ihre Stärken und deren Nutzen, zu was das Ministerium anscheinend zu doof ist", ärgerte ich mich maßlos, als wir den Schauplatz verließen und dem Getuschel der Schüler lauschten.

Das erste Treffen mit der DA verlief wie erhofft gut, wie mir Harry berichtete, denn meine Verpflichtungen ließen mir fast keine Zeit mehr. Ich verbrachte fast jeden Abend nach Snape noch im Raum der Wünsche, um weiter zu lernen. Ich hatte es bisher noch nicht einmal geschafft, Draco den Raum zu zeigen und oft lief ich noch für zwei, drei gestohlene Stunden zu ihm. Ich kam dabei zu der Erkenntnis, dass Schlaf eindeutig überbewertet wurde, wer brauchte schon so was? Ich nicht! Die Slytherins hatten mittlerweile so viel Angst vor mir, dass wenn sie mich ihr Reich betreten sahen, sie die Flucht ergriffen, war doch schön, zu erleben, was so ein kleiner Cruciatus alles bewirkte, somit war mir ihr Respekt sicher. Pansy wagte nicht einmal den Blick zu heben wenn sie wusste, ich, die schwarze Gestalt, war im gleichen Raum wie sie.

Snape und ich hatten mehrere Trainingseinheiten hinter uns gebracht und dies in erstaunlicher Eintracht, wir beide waren uns einig und sprachen unser geistiges Duell kein einziges Mal an und so verlief dies alles zu unserer Zufriedenheit. Aber ich denke, er war baff erstaunt, dass ich erstens über seine sexuelle Annäherung so verschwiegen hinwegsah und dass ich mit keinem Wort seine Einmischung in Dracos und meine Beziehung erwähnte, als er versuchte, einen Keil zwischen uns zu treiben, aber er wäre nicht der Spion, der er war, wenn er sich dies anmerken ließe und mir war es ziemlich gleichgültig und so stand ich darüber.

Und so verlief unser Training: ich wurde besser, zwar schlug er mich regelmäßig zu Brei und ich würde meine Hand dafür ins Feuer legen, er genoss es, da trat eindeutig seine gut gezähmte Death Eater Seite hervor. Aber gut, ich genoss es ebenso, ihn spüren zu lassen, dass auch ich nicht schwach war und ich glaubte jedes Mal mehr, in seinen Augen etwas gut Verborgenes aufblitzen zu sehen, das vielleicht so etwas wie Respekt sein konnte, aber ich konnte mich auch irren.

Aber ich wurde besser, immer besser, auch wenn wir uns noch nicht den Waffen zugewendet hatten. Bäh, davor konnte einem Angst und Bange werden, denn anderes als mein Sensei würde Snape ohne groß mit der Wimper zu zucken mir alles in den Körper rammen was er fand, da gab ich mich mal keinen Wunschvorstellungen hin. Das würde, wenn es so weit war, eine grausame Erfahrung werden, das würde unmenschliche Schmerzen bedeuten, aber wie immer wusste ich, es musste sein. Ich wollte es so und vielleicht würde mir diese Erfahrung eines Tages helfen können, warum jetzt schon daran denken?

Und somit kam auch schon die erste Märzwoche und damit würde das Theaterstück beginnen können, das ich inszeniert hatte.

Wir saßen in der Halle und die Eulen kamen wie ein einziger riesiger Taubenschwarm hereingeflogen und ich wartete neugierig und nervös auf die neue Ausgabe des Klitterers, die heute erscheinen würde und stürzte mich regelrecht auf sie.

„Und Hermione, wie ist es? Ist es gut geworden? Lass mich doch lesen!", trötete Ron neugierig und da er damals ja nicht dabei war, gab ich es ihm zuerst zum Lesen und auch Harry lächelte nachsichtig aber sein Adamsapfel hüpfte nervös beim Schlucken.

„Boah, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass diese Skeeter einen guten Artikel schreiben kann, Harry! Das ist so krass, wie sie das schreibt ist es, als könnte ich das alles vor meinem geistigen Auge sehen, und sorry, Kumpel, wenn ich das jetzt so sag, aber als du mir die Geschichte erzählt hast, da konnte ich das nicht mal ansatzweise so vor mir sehen wie jetzt!", sprudelte es rasend aus Ron, der glatt über seiner Begeisterung das Essen vergaß, kam auch nicht alle Tage vor. „Aber Harry, jetzt kann ich dich noch besser verstehen und ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, dass ich damals in der Vierten so ein Trottel war, sorry!", bekannte er zum Ende hin leise.

Wow, was war denn mit Ron, Harry war groß in der Zeitung und er entschuldigte sich?

Harry sah auch leicht überfahren aus und konnte Ron nur überwältigt zunicken und dieser lächelte Harry freundlich, aufrichtig und treuherzig an und fing nun doch an zu essen und so schnappten Harry und ich uns einhellig die Zeitschrift. Wir lasen sie gemeinsam mit zusammen gesteckten Köpfen, was die Gerüchte mal gleich wieder anheizen würde.

„Jetzt weiß ich, was Ron meint, Harry! Rita vergeudet wirklich ihr Talent beim Propheten, das ist fantastisch geschrieben, es ist als wäre man auf dem Friedhof dabei gewesen, ich weiß, nicht schön und nett, sich das vorzustellen, aber unglaublich gut erzählt!", war auch ich begeistert.

„Ja, Hermione, er ist toll geschrieben, aber was sollte das von Ron?", wisperte er mir verstört zu.

„Ist doch ganz klar, er kann sich deine schrecklichen Erlebnisse erst jetzt richtig vor Augen führen und er braucht halt manchmal länger, schließlich wäre eure Freundschaft daran beinahe zerbrochen, an seiner Eifersucht dir gegenüber! Aber hier sieht er nun schwarz auf weiß, auf was soll er denn eifersüchtig sein? Das frage ich dich? Dass du Menschen sterben siehst, dass man deinen Tod will?", fragte ich hart nach und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf das Papier.

„Na, wenn du es so sagst, hört sich mein Leben echt lebenswert an!", ätzte Harry hämisch, dabei strich er sich verlegen und traurig die Haare hinter die Ohren.

„Ach, Harry, du weißt, wie ich es meine!", stöhnte ich mitleidig und zog ihn in eine Umarmung, was nicht nur dank des Klitterers, der von Hand zu Hand wanderte, eine kleine Unruhe auslöste, viele nahmen dies als Bestätigung des Gerüchts, dass wir ein Paar waren, aber soll ich euch was sagen? Das war mir ja so was von egal.

Als wir uns lösten, blickte ich rasch zu Draco, der mir ein diabolisches Grinsen schenkte und den Klitterer in Händen hielt, ich nickte ihm unauffällig zu, der Mann konnte mich doch immer überraschen. Er verstand, dass Harry nach dem Lesen des Artikels Zuspruch brauchte. Ich war so dankbar, dass er endlich eingesehen hatte, dass Harry keine Option war und er unauffällig das zustimmende und verstehende Nicken erwiderte.

Die große Halle brummte, immer mehr bekamen die Zeitschrift in die Hände und auch die Lehrer wurden mittlerweile darauf aufmerksam, dass ein Artikel die Aufmerksamkeit aller Schüler zu fesseln begann. Da sich Harry bisher strikt geweigert hatte, über die Geschehnisse während des Irrgartens zu berichten, sogen die Unwissenden die neuen Informationen auf wie Bienen den Nektar.

Die nächsten Stunden wurde man neben Harry von allen begafft und bestaunt, als wäre man ein seltenes und exotisches Tier. Es war unangenehm und peinlich aber wir, das Trio, wir hielten die Köpfe hoch und taten so, als würden wir nichts wahrnehmen und ignorierten unsere Umgebung.

Als wir uns zum Mittagstisch begaben, kamen überraschenderweise wieder Eulen, was nicht normal war, da diese Masse eigentlich nur morgens kam und alle kannten nur ein Ziel und steuerten auf Harry zu. Hilfe, da bekam man fast Angst, als diese Vielzahl an Eulen auf uns zuhielt, aber die Gryffindors halfen uns, die Vögel von ihrer Last eilig zu befreien und wir machten uns an das Öffnen der Post. Wir stellten fest, dass dies alles Resonanzen zu dem heute erschienen Interview waren, in denen nicht nur Schüler aus Hogwarts so den Weg suchten, Harry zu sagen, dass er sie überzeugt hatte und sie nun auch glaubten, dass er, der Dark Lord, zurückgekehrt war, sondern auch viele Leser von außerhalb.

Umbridge rauschte wie ein dampfender Kessel in die Halle und verkündete, dass nach dem neuen, soeben eingeführten Ausbildungserlass Nr. 27, dieser jeden der Schule verwies, der den Artikel las oder bei sich führte.

Bis zum Abend kannte wirklich jedes Kind in Hogwarts den Artikel, da Umbridge mit ihrer Aktion das genaue Gegenteil erreichte und alle, wirklich alle neugierig auf diesen Artikel wurden.

„Hast du das mitbekommen, Hermione?", fragte mich Harry abends im Gemeinschaftsraum, als ich von meinen Studien im Raum der Wünsche zurückkehrte.

„Nein, was meinst du?", blickte ich interessiert auf und strich mir mein Haar zurück.

„Dass die Stimmung umschlägt, alle sehen jetzt mal wieder zu mir auf, dem großen Bezwinger und Helden, es ist so erbärmlich!", spuckte er wütend aus und verzog sein Gesicht zu einer gehässigen Grimasse.

„Harry, was meinst du?", fragte ich konsterniert.

„Sie sind wie die Fahnen im Wind, denen ist doch nicht zu trauen, ich weiß nicht, je mehr sie mir jetzt ihre Zugehörigkeit demonstrieren und mir auf die Schulter klopfen und sagen, wie leid ihnen alles tut, desto mehr könnte ich kotzen!", ätzte er würgend. Oh ja, er war ganz schön sauer, seine Smaragde schienen wütend hinter der runden Nickelbrille zu glänzen.

„Ach Harry, was erwartest du? Sie sind Schafe, sie folgen der Herde, erwarte keinen eigenen Geist oder Willen von der Masse. Manipulation, sei dir dessen immer bewusst, geschieht am besten in der Menge, wenn du sie in eine Richtung drängen willst!", belehrte ich ihn altklug, mit erhobenem Finger.

„Was, willst du mir jetzt Unterricht in Politik geben?", lachte er rau auf und ich zog meine Finger wieder ein.

„Nein, Harry, aber ich will dir zeigen, erfreue dich an ihrem Zuspruch so lange es dauert, es wird nicht ewig so sein!", lächelte ich ihn aufmunternd an.

„Jupp, mach ich! Oh, da fällt mir ein, Cho, sie hat mir zugeflüstert, dass sie mir glaubt… tränenumflort", verdrehte er die Augen und ich konnte da so mitfühlen, dass die aber auch so nah am Wasser gebaut war „… und Seamus hat sich hier, als du nicht da warst, vor allen bei mir entschuldigt und mir gesagt, dass er und seine Mutter mir nun glauben, ist es zu fassen? Solche… wankelmütigen… arahr!", schüttelte er abwertend den Kopf.

„Nein, Harry, ist es nicht und es tut mir leid, dass dich das so ärgert, aber du weißt, es musste sein?", fragte ich nach, ob er bereute.

„Ich weiß… aber genervt darf ich ja noch sein, für die liest es sich vielleicht spannend, ich hab´s nur leider erlebt und da war gar nichts toll dran!", erklärte er melancholisch und blickte traurig aus der Wäsche. Ich erhob mich nun resolut aus meinem Sessel und zog ihn stumm mit mir zu seinem Schlafsaal und ignorierte die erstaunten Blicke, da Harry und ich wieder gemeinsam den Jungenschlafsaal ansteuerten.

Harry warf mir auf der Treppe auch einen fragenden Blick zu, aber ich presste nur die Lippen aufeinander und bedeutete ihm, zu schweigen.

Ich zauberte und stand nun in einem Pyjama da und Harry hatte seine Überraschung schnell überwunden und tat dasselbe bei sich. Ich krabbelte schon unter seine Decke, er tat es mir umgehend gleich und so kuschelten wir uns zusammen, glitten schnell in einen tiefen Schlaf, der leider mal wieder nur zu kurz werden sollte. Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass es genau das war, was er jetzt brauchte, meine Nähe und warum sollte ich sie ihm verwehren?


	74. Rettung

Rettung

Als ich schlagartig in die Höhe fuhr, hörte ich, wie Harry schmerzverzerrt wimmerte und wild um sich trat, wodurch ich unsanft erwachte. Ich blickte rasch auf den schlafenden Harry, der anscheinenden in einer weniger schönen Traumvision gefangen zu sein schien und immer unkontrollierter um sich trat.

Er stöhnte und bettelte erbärmlich, ich bemerkte, dass es jetzt fast zwei Uhr in der Früh war und erkannte, dass Harrys unruhige und immer lauter werdende Geräusche die anderen Jungs aus ihrem Schlaf zu holen begann und da fasste ich einen Entschluss. Ich musste schnell handeln und so griff ich nach meinem Zauberstab, schwang mich fast auf Harry und saß nun mit gespreizten Beinen auf seinem Bauch, dabei blickte ich unsicher auf ihn nieder und sprach dann doch entschlossen „Dispicio" und Harrys Augen klappten gezwungenermaßen auf und sie starrten mir blicklos entgegen, im Schlaf gefangen waren sie ein grausiger Anblick.

Nun zeigte ich weiter mit dem Stab auf ihn und sprach mir Mut zu, dass ich das schon schaffen würde und meinte "Legilimens" und schon konnte ich diesmal spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, den Spruch selbst zu sprechen und in den Geist eines anderen Menschen gesaugt zu werden und das zu sehen und zu erleben, was vor dessen geistigem Auge ablief. Es war überwältigend, diese Macht zu besitzen aber auch schmerzhaft, ein dumpfes Pochen setzte sofort bei mir ein und ließ mich die Zähne fest aufeinanderbeißen.

Ich konnte mit verfolgen, wie wir in einem großen Raum oder eher einer kleinen Halle waren, die von der Art her Hogwarts glich. Es schien ein altes, aus großen, grauen Steinen erbautes Haus oder eher Schloss zu sein, so groß wie der Saal aussah. Die Fackeln an den Wänden flackerten unstet. Ich versuchte Harry zu beruhigen, auf dass er seine Angst verlor und Ruhe wiederfand.

Er schien meine Präsenz in seinem Geist zu bemerken und als er mich erkannte, schien Harry tatsächlich ruhiger zu werden, da sich seine panischen Atemzüge etwas erholten.

Ich erkannte, dass Harry alles was er sah, scheinbar durch die Augen einer anderen Person wahrnahm, das sagte mir sein Blickwinkel und da er bei seinem letzten Anfall eine Schlange gewesen war, die vom Dark Lord gelenkt worden war, ließ meine Kombinationsgabe nur einen sehr verstörenden und schrecklichen Schluss zu! Harry war unabsichtlich im Geist des Lords gelandet und erlebte gerade, was dieser sah, tat und sagte. Eine beängstigende Vorstellung, aber wie es schien, hatte dieser uns bis jetzt nicht bemerkt, ich blieb bei dieser Erkenntnis ruhig und besah mir neugierig die Szene vor mir, jetzt da Harry durch meine Unterstützung selbst ebenfalls gelassener geworden war.

Wir hörten die nicht zu fassende, nicht mehr menschlich klingende Stimme Voldemorts, sie hallte von den hohen Wänden das Saals wider, als er einen ältlichen, hässlichen Mann, dessen Gesicht von starken Pockennarben verunziert war, mit dem Namen Augustus Rookwood, klirrend kalt ansprach.

Ich erkannte ihn als einen der Death Eater wieder, der damals bei dem Massenausbruch von Askaban mit entkommen war und nahm mir vor, seine Vita nachzuschlagen.

Es war widerwärtig, dabei zuzusehen, wie sich der Angesprochene ohne Stolz vor die Füße des Lords schmiss und ihm getreulich Auskunft gab und da ging mir doch mein Mund auf, ich musste nicht mehr nachschlagen, nun erfuhr ich aus erster Hand, wer Rookwood war.

Er war mal ein „Unspeakable" gewesen und stand dem Lord gerade Rede und Antwort und so informierte er ihn, dass dieser bisher falsch informiert gewesen sei, dass seine bisherigen Versuche irgendetwas aus der Mysteriumsabteilung, speziell eine Prophezeiung, herauszuholen nicht klappen konnten. Und dass der ermordete Bode die folgenschweren Schutzzauber gekannt und deshalb so erbittert gegen den von Malfoy ausgesprochenen Imperius gekämpft hatte.

Lucius also, das war ja so klar gewesen, hatte er ihn auch ermordet?

Ich konnte spüren, wie Harry immer unruhiger unter mir wurde, auch sein Stöhnen war wieder lauter, auf dass ich ihn nicht mehr beruhigen konnte, dann spürte ich, wie wir beide unsanft gerüttelt wurden und verließ widerwillig seinen Geist, schloss die Augen und löste den Fluch. Ich sackte augenblicklich kraftlos auf Harrys Brust zusammen, aufgrund der ungewohnten Belastung, die es doch bedeutete, in den Geist eines anderen einzudringen, auch dies war schmerzhaft und höllisch anstrengend, wie ich gerade am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte.

„Harry, wach auf!", konnte ich Ron besorgt rufen hören.

„Hermione, was machst du da auf Harry? Geh doch runter!", meinte jemand, ich glaube, es war Neville, und rüttelte an mir rum und ich winkte schwach ab.

„Ahhhhhh!", stöhnte Harry auf und fasste sich hektisch an seine Narbe. „Hermione!", ich ließ mich von den rüttelnden Händen von Ron und Neville, wie ich erkannte, nicht ablenken oder wegziehen, riss mich zusammen und robbte nun wieder höher, um in Harrys nun wache Augen zu blicken.

„Harry, geht es wieder?", fragte ich besorgt.

„Hermione, du warst da, ich hab dich gespürt… ganz intensiv!", flüsterte er heiser, bei seiner Wortwahl, sah ich aus den Augenwinkel, wie der ein oder andere Junge in dem nun komplett wachen Raum zusammenzuckte. Mann, die konnten auch nur an das Eine denken, pubertierende Jungs. Aber Harry machte es mit seinen nächsten Worten nicht besser. „Du warst so tief, wie er es noch nie geschafft hat, du hast es auch gefühlt, oder?", fragte er und spielte mit seinem er auf Snape an und ich achtete nicht auf das erstaunte Luftholen der anderen, sondern sah ihn weiter eindringlich an und strich nun selbst über die Narbe. Unser Anblick musste herrlich sein, ich so auf Harrys Bauch sitzend, fast auf seiner Brust liegend.

„Harry, du musst stärker werden, alles was du gesehen hast war doch gar nicht so schlimm! Keinen Mord, keine Folter, gut, vielleicht war es diesmal weniger heftig, aber das musst du schaffen, verdammt", beschwor ich ihn regelrecht ungehalten und packte nun grob seinen Kopf mit meinen Händen, hatte meinen Stab auf das Kissen geschmissen.

„Ja, ja, ich weiß, Hermione, ich weiß, es ist nur so schwer. Ich bin nicht so stark wie du! Mein Kopf tut so weh!", jammerte er erschöpft. Ja, dachte er denn, meiner tat nicht weh? Aber gut, es war bestimmt nicht leicht, immer das zu haben, was Harry hatte, diese stete Verbindung.

„Ach, Unsinn, Harry, du bist stärker und wenn ich mit dir jetzt jeden Tag übe, mir egal, aber eines Tages wirst du es schaffen! Du musst lernen, es zu beherrschen, nicht dass es dich beherrscht", ereiferte ich mich und schwor mir dies und wenn ich gar nicht mehr schlafen würde, wir würden das schaffen.

„Aber der andere… Lehrer sagt, dass ich nichts sehen darf! Es konsequent ausschließen soll!", brachte er da Snape mit ein und biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe.

„Hast du jemals auf etwas gehört was dieser… Lehrer zu dir gesagt hat? Wenn du endlich diese Kunst beherrschen könntest, denke ich, wäre man doof, sie nicht für sich zu nützen, aber du kannst sie ja nicht!", schrie ich nun sehr aufgebracht, da ich wusste, dass es gefährlich war, sollte der Lord spitz bekommen wie nah ihm Harry kommen konnte.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, was wir da gesehen haben? Oder von was die Reden?", richtete er sich nun auf und ich rutschte von ihm runter und setzte mich neben ihn im Schneidersitz hin. Er zog sich hoch und lehnte nun erschöpft und verschwitzt am Kopfende, Ron reicht ihm fürsorglich ein Glas Wasser.

„Danke, Ron!", sagte ich für Harry, der gierig trank. „Ja, jetzt haben wir die Bestätigung, dass sie Bode ermordet haben, weil er wieder das Sprechen erlernt hat!", beantwortete ich Harrys Frage und strich mir meine wirre Haarpracht aus dem erhitzten Antlitz.

„Du hattest recht mit dem Fluch, der es unmöglich macht, Sachen von… dort zu entwenden und dass er davon keine Ahnung hatte, du weiß sogar Dinge, die er nicht weiß, … du bist unglaublich!", kamen Harry so langsam die Zusammenhänge in den Sinn und er schüttelte wie betäubt den Kopf, seine Kopfweh mussten erbärmlich sein, es war wohl noch etwas anderes, seinen Geist mit jemandem zu teilen als nur mit Magie darin einzudringen.

„Ja toll, jetzt weiß er es aber auch, unser Vorteil ist weg!", ärgerte ich mich gerade sehr und rief einen Kopfschmerztrank aus meinem Schlafraum zu uns und reichte ihn Harry resigniert.

„Ihr meint… du hattest wieder… eine Vision?", stotterte Ron ehrfürchtig und fuhr sich furchtsam durch sein unordentliches, rotes Haar und zeigte ein ängstliches Gesicht in Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse von vor Weihnachten, als eine Vision von Harry seinen Vater gerettet hatte.

„Ja, Ron, hatte ich, aber ich bin aufgewacht als dieser Rookwood anfing von den verschiedenen Räumen zu reden… und dann nichts!", erklärte er bereitwillig, mhm… dachte ich bei mir, wenn die wüssten, dass ich zumindest schon drei Räume kannte, schließlich war das ein sehr siegreicher Einbruch von mir gewesen. Hey, Jungs, ich bin Weihnachten im Ministerium erfolgreich eingestiegen und hab ein paar Unterlagen mitgehen lassen, ich bin eine Diebin, ja, genau, das sollte ich mal machen, die würden tot umfallen!

„Ähm, sorry, aber von was redet ihr da?", meldete sich Dean nun zu Wort.

„Ja, das würde mich auch interessieren, was du da mit deinem Zauberstab in Harrys Gesicht gemacht hast?", fragte nun auch Seamus nach und sah mich misstrauisch an.

„Ähm, tja?", kam es linguistisch sehr einfallsreich von Harry und Ron.

„Nichts, Jungs, ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen, Harry geht es wieder gut! Das hat mit seiner „Außergewöhnlichkeit" zu tun, danke dass ihr euch sorgt, aber geht ruhig wieder schlafen, morgen ist Schule und es tut uns schrecklich leid, dass wir euch aufgeweckt haben!", sprach ich resolut und ging gar nicht auf die Fragen ein und so durfte ich erleben, wie ihre ungläubigen Augen auf mir lagen und sie auf meinen Pyjama starrten. Ich war kurz davor, meine verzweifelt zu verdrehen, pubertierende Jungs, die sahen noch nicht mal was, aber das Wissen, dass es mein Nachtgewand war, schien für die Jungs anregend zu sein.

„Ja, aber Hermione, du erklärst uns nicht, was Harry denn genau fehlt?", bohrte Dean weiter. „Außerdem dürftest du gar nicht hier sein, wenn das McGonagall wüsste?", was wollte das Bürschchen? Mir drohen? Mir drohten Leute wie Lucius oder Snape, da sollte ich vor einem Kind wie Dean Angst haben? Lächerlich, mein Lieber, ich könnte dich das Fürchten lehren.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich deine Erlaubnis brauche, um in Harrys Bett zu schlafen! Eifersüchtig, dass kein Mädchen bei dir ins Bett mit reinkrabbeln möchte… oder ist es der Neid, dass Harry schon Erfahrungen sammelt, wo du noch feuchte Träume hast? Droh mir nicht, Dean, denn das, und das kann ich dir versprechen, geht nach hinten los!", drohte ich eiskalt, oh, ich konnte so gut unter die Gürtellinie zielen, nicht umsonst gelang es mir, überzeugend die Nutte zu mimen. „Und euch sagen was Harry fehlt!? Das kann… das können wir auch nicht, da dies Professor Dumbledore nicht möchte!", fiel mir die perfekte Ausrede für seine eigentliche Frage ein.

„Hermione!", kreischte Ron bei meiner frivolen Ansprache und Harry starrte mich nur mit offenem Mund an. Neville sah aus, als würde er gleich implodieren, so tiefrot war sein Gesicht angelaufen, Seamus kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf und hüpfte von einem Bein auf das andere und Dean hatte so große Augen bekommen, dass das Weiß seiner Augen regelrecht aus seinem dunklen Gesicht heraus stach.

„Oh, verstehe, wenn's dir wirklich wieder gut geht, Harry, dann gute Nacht!", meinte da abrupt ein verschreckter Neville verständig und ging verlegen in seinem Besen-Pyjama zurück ins Bett, ja Besen, sie flogen wie wild auf dem Anzug hin und her, oh Mann! Wer kaufte ihm so etwas? Er war doch kein Kind mehr, armer Neville.

Mein Ruf in Gryffindor wurde augenscheinlich von Tag zu Tag besser, ich mochte gar nicht wissen, was Dean morgen unseren Kameraden erzählen würde.

„Es ist nett, dass ihr euch so Sorgen macht, aber mir geht's wirklich wieder gut und leider könnt ihr mir dabei nicht helfen, sorry! Und danke, dass ihr Hermione bei mir schlafen lasst, das bedeutet mir viel, danke!", schaltete sich nun doch noch Harry ein, der sich von seinem Schock erholt zu haben schien und wohl versuchte, die Lage zu retten, auf dass Dean nicht zu sauer war und Ron ließ sich geplättet auf die andere Seite von Harry auf die Matratze plumpsen, so dass wir nun zu dritt auf Harrys Bett saßen und die anderen sich alle in ihre Schlafkojen begaben.

Ich schuf, jetzt da ich Zeit hatte, die Schutzzauber und sorgte dafür, dass wir die anderen nicht mehr störten und in Ruhe, ohne belauscht zu werden, miteinander sprechen konnten.

„So, Hermione, was war das vorhin mit Harry? Was hast du getan, so wie du auf ihm gesessen bist, was war da los? Und was sollte das mit Dean, war das nicht ein bisschen sehr… anrüchig… ich meine, du willst doch von Harry nichts?", wollte nun Ron entschieden wissen und ich knabberte an meiner Unterlippe, dass ich aber auch immer meinen Mund nicht halten konnte, manchmal, aber nur manchmal, konnte ich verstehen, dass Snape mir den Mund stopfen wollte, in Momenten wie diesen würde ich ihm dabei liebend gerne behilflich sein.

„Zuerst, nein, ich will nichts von Harry, aber die Anmache oder auch Drohung von Dean, dass ich nicht hier bei Harry sein darf, hat mich auf die Palme gebracht und da fiel mir nur der dumme Spruch ein! Ich hoffe, es macht dir nichts aus, dass die da jetzt denken, wir hätten was am Laufen?", blickte ich betreten zu Harry.

„Ja, aber so im unteren Niveau kennen wir dich gar nicht!", meinte da Ron und auch Harry nickte und sah mich immer noch abwägend an, während ich den Schock verarbeitete, dass Ron das Wort „Niveau" kannte.

„Nein, Hermione, es macht mir nichts aus, was die denken, ich habe schon lange aufgegeben, danach zu leben was die über mich denken könnten, dann würde ich wohl nie mehr im Leben glücklich werden können, aber du warst wirklich leicht vulgär, so kenne ich dich gar nicht. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du solche Sachen sagen könntest!", nickten sich nun Harry und Ron einhellig zu.

Ich spielte mit meinen langen Haaren und rieb sie zwischen meinen Fingern, tja, wieder einmal ein bisschen die Hosen runter lassen.

„Nur weil ich sonst nicht so rede, warum sollte ich so etwas nicht sagen können, war doch nicht wirklich schlimm und Jungs nur ein Rat, ich kann viel! Begeht nicht den Fehler, mich zu unterschätzen und das ist keine Drohung wie bei Dean, das ist nur ein gutgemeinter Rat!", entgegnete ich ruhig, aber zu mehr würde ich mich zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt nicht hinreißen lassen, die Blicke der beiden waren schon überrumpelt genug und so griff ich Rons Frage wieder auf und sagte:

„Du weißt doch, dass ich Harry dabei unterstütze Okklumentik zu lernen?", blickte ich Ron an und dieser nickte. „Nun, als ich bemerkte, dass er in der Vision gefangen ist, dachte ich, es wäre eine gute Idee, um diese Verbindung besser verstehen zu können, wenn ich mir das mal anschaue und hab den „Legilimens" gesprochen!", gab ich zu und Ron schaute nur geplättet aus der Wäsche.

„Ähähä", war sein super Einwurf.

„Das ist der Spruch, Kumpel, den Snape immer verwendet um in meinen Geist einzudringen!", erklärte ihm da Harry hilfreich.

„Oh, scheiße! Aber Harry, der tut dir doch immer so weh! Hermione, du hast Harry wehgetan!", schaute er mich jetzt aufgebracht an und der versteckte Tadel kam durch.

„Halt, stopp, Ron. Nein, anders als bei Snape hat es mir nicht so wehgetan, sie hat mich eher beruhigt, warum hat es nicht wehgetan, Hermione?", legte Harry seinen Kopf schief und sah mich interessiert an, das andere Thema schien erst mal abgehakt, Göttin sei Dank.

„Ich denke, da ich dir keine Erinnerungen oder dergleichen aus deinem Geist reißen wollte. Ich hab dich ja nur begleitet, bei dem was du gerade gesehen hast, ich habe keinen Druck aufgebaut, mich nur mit dir mit treiben lassen und dich zu nichts gezwungen, ich denke, das macht den Unterschied!", versuchte ich die Vorgänge darzustellen.

„Mhh, ich denke, du hast recht, das hört sich für mich logisch an. Aber was sollen wir jetzt machen?", fragte da Ron leicht überfordert, denn ihm schien es unheimlich, dass Harry diese stete Verbindung sein Eigen nannte.

„Nichts, Ron, was sollen wir tun? Harry muss noch härter an sich arbeiten!"

„Ja, ist ja schon gut, aber was will Voldemort, was!?", rief da Harry sehr erregt und raufte sich verzweifelt die Haare.

„Eine Prophezeiung, in der es anscheinend um dich geht, denn sonst würde es doch das ganze Theater nicht geben und es ist mindestens schon ein Mensch dafür gestorben und Rons Dad wurde dafür schwer verletzt!", zählte ich pragmatisch auf. „Und die sogenannten „Erwachsenen" lassen uns völlig im Dunkeln!", sprach ich verachtend.

„Das ist doch alles eine verdammte Scheiße, ich hasse das!", rief Harry sehr wütend und Ron blickte ihn geschockt an bei seinem Ausbruch, aber so schnell wie Harry gerade auf 180 war, so schnell schlug seine Stimmung wieder um und er brach zweifelnd in sich zusammen. „Wenigstens weiß jetzt noch jemand, wie es ist, die Welt aus Voldemorts Perspektive zu sehen und zu erleben!"

Ron und ich warfen uns einen besorgten Blick zu, über Harrys plötzliche Resignation.

„Ja, Harry und das wird schon, wir halten immer zu dir und nun komm, wir müssen morgen früh raus, versuche noch ein bisschen zu schlafen", bat ich leise und strich ihm beruhigend, aber auch aufbauend über den Arm.

„Ja, Kumpel, versuche es, du hast ja was zum Kuscheln!", grinste Ron da ganz schön schelmisch und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augen, da hatte er auf einmal plötzlich eine unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zu den Twins.

„Bleibst du denn, Hermione?", fragte Harry da schüchtern.

„Natürlich, was denkst du denn?", meinte ich betont fröhlich und schlüpfte wieder unter die Decke und Ron sagte: „Gute Nacht ihr zwei! Tut nichts was ich nicht auch tun würde und pass auf ihn auf!", und ging zu seinem Bett, er schien meinen Ausbruch nicht wirklich tragisch zu finden.

„Wie bist du nur auf die Idee gekommen, zu mir… in mich rein zu kommen?", wisperte Harry nach langer Zeit der Stille.

„Ich hab nicht nachgedacht, das war das Einzige was mir einfiel und ich war neugierig!"

„Ich glaub, ich kenne keinen, der freiwillig das sehen will, was ich sehe, du bist verrückt!?", fragte er nach.

„Sind wir das nicht alle? Vergiss nicht, wir leben in verrückten Zeiten! Ich glaube, das war auch der Grund warum ich Dean so angegangen habe, ich bin nämlich froh, dass ich hier war und somit die Gelegenheit hatte dich zu begleiten", versuchte ich mein Verhalten zu rechtfertigen.

„Mhmh, wo du recht hast, ich lasse mir nicht von Dean vorschreiben ob du bei mir sein darfst oder nicht! Also danke, schlaf gut! ... Ich freue mich auf ´s Laufen, echt!", zog er mich an sich und kuschelte sich Schutz suchend ein. Armer Harry!

Und so fanden wir dann doch noch für ein paar Stunden den, nun erholsamen, Schlaf.

Der morgendliche Lauf tat uns beiden gut, denn so ungern ich es zugab, Legilimentik war nicht einfach und kein Kinderspiel. Ich hatte mich echt schwer getan, den Zauber aufrechtzuerhalten. Dieses ganze im Kopf wühlen schien mit einem gewissen Schmerz verbunden zu sein und so war es eine Erleichterung, die kühle und frische, morgendliche Luft einzuatmen und den Schrecken der Nacht zu vergessen.

Wir bekamen nun Frühling und wir konnten miterleben, wie die Natur begann zu neuem Leben zu erwachen. Die Blätter der Bäume zeigten die ersten Knospen und die Farben nahmen wieder einen satteren Ton an, auch die Tiere, die aus ihren Höhlen kamen und auch die kleinen Vögel, die nun morgens wieder ihr hohes Piepsen ausstießen, zeigten dass wir den Winter endlich hinter uns ließen.

Ich war dankbar, dass wir anscheinend Dean, Seamus und Neville vertrauen konnten oder dass meine Drohung so gut ankam und sie sich überlegten was sie erzählten, denn es ging zwar das Gerücht um, dass ich wieder bei Harry geschlafen hatte, was nicht überraschend war, da ja alle gesehen hatten wie ich ihn mit mir zum Schlafsaal zog, aber es gab kein Gerücht über die nächtliche Szene, die sich vor den Augen der Jungs abgespielt hatte. Und so waren wir froh, dass wir uns anscheinend auf die drei in dieser Hinsicht verlassen konnten und sie den Ernst der Lage begriffen hatten und lieber schwiegen.

Wir erhielten auch heute einen Haufen Briefe und die Resonanz war durchweg positiv. Ich war gespannt, wann oder wie der Dark Lord auf das Interview reagieren würde. Aufgrund dieser doch sehr guten Entwicklung konnte ich mir vorstellen, dass Lucius sehr eingebunden war, Fudge zu beruhigen, ja es war ein gelungener Coup und dies auch noch zur rechten Zeit, da ich, auch wenn ich das Schloss nicht verlassen sollte, es doch müssen würde, da ich noch wichtige Sachen zu erledigen hatte, die keinen Aufschub duldeten. Da konnte ich keinen gelangweilten Malfoy gebrauchen, der mich mit einem Wild verwechselte, das es zu jagen galt.

Natürlich ließen Draco die Gerüchte hellhörig werden und er benützte die Münze, um mir mitzuteilen, dass er mich vor meinem „Nachsitzen" bei Snape kurz sprechen wollte, na, den Wunsch konnte ich ihm doch erfüllen.

Es war schön, Dracos drängenden Körper an meinem zu fühlen und wie er versuchte, mich in die Wand zu pressen, da er mich mit seinem Mund zu verschlingen suchte und wir uns küssten als würde es kein morgen geben. Seine Zunge machte mich wahnsinnig, wie sie mich neckte und liebkoste. Als er sich schweratmend und widerwillig von mir löste und mir die Haare aus dem Gesicht strich, um seine Hand zärtlich an meine Wange zu legen und mit seinem Daumen sanft über meine Haut zu streichen, so wollte ich am liebsten für immer bei ihm bleiben.

„Und wie ist Potter so im Bett?", hauchte er rau und spielte auf die Gerüchte an.

„Unruhig!", kam es frech von mir und ich grinste Draco diabolisch an.

„Mhmh, also sollte es nicht so erstrebenswert sein, in diesem zu landen, oder sehe ich das jetzt falsch?", grinste er nicht weniger anzüglich zurück und lehnte sich weit vor.

„Vielleicht nicht so erstrebenswert wie in deinem, vom Spaßfaktor her betrachtet, aber um einiges informativer als in deinem zu landen!", ärgerte ich ihn ein bisschen, aber ich hatte recht.

„Wie meinst du das?", blickte er mich nun neugierig an.

„Harry hatte wieder eine Vision und ich bin per Legilimentik mit eingestiegen", klärte ich ihn nun knapp auf.

„Hermione, weißt du, wie gefährlich das ist, wenn man das noch nie gemacht hat? Ach, was sage ich, ich spar mir den Atem… du hast natürlich alles gelesen!", schüttelte er resigniert den Kopf und seine hellblonden Haare wehten um sein Gesicht.

„Genau, Draco und es ist ja alles gut gegangen und wie gesagt, es war sehr informativ", stellte ich weiterhin von mir überzeugt fest.

„Warum bist du eigentlich wieder zu Potter gekrochen?", ließ ihm das anscheinend keine Ruhe, da er versnobt nachfragte.

„Warum wohl? Der Artikel und die Reaktionen der Leute und unserer Schulkameraden haben ihm ganz schön zugesetzt. Er meinte, dass das doch alles verlogene Fahnen im Wind sind, er klang sehr verbittert", erzählte ich rasch und schüttelte nun traurig meinen Kopf.

„Potter wird erwachsen, hätte ich ja nicht für möglich gehalten, dass er mal so eine realistische Sichtweise entwickelt!", lobte er unwillig, was mich doch sehr erstaunte.

„Ja, es ist aber auch zu platt, was einige tun, erbärmlich!", stimmte ich Draco zu.

„Kann ja nicht jeder so wie du sein, Liebling!", schmeichelte er mir mit rauer Stimme und stützte sich nun mit der Hand an der Wand ab und rieb seinen harten Körper lustvoll an meinem, dabei hauchte er sanfte Küsse auf meinen Hals und begann, mich leicht zu beißen.

„Ohoho…", entwich es mir lustvoll und ich hätte dem gerne nachgegeben, als sich die Gänsehaut über meinem gesamten Leib ausbreitete.

„Kommst du nach Severus zu mir? Ich hätte da so einige Visionen von dir, die ich gerne in die Tat umsetzen möchte!", versuchte er mich schon mit seiner heiseren Stimme zu verführen.

„Jajaja, natürlich komme ich, sobald er mich lässt! Weiß du eigentlich schon, wie Lucius auf den gestrigen Artikel reagiert hat?", fiel es mir noch siedend heiß ein, zu fragen.

„Nein, was wohl heißt, dass er im Stress ist, denn ich habe ihm sofort geschrieben und ihn informiert und eigentlich antwortet er mir immer umgehend, also ist deine Intrige voll aufgegangen!" Er küsste mich stürmisch und ich erwiderte es genüsslich und freute mich über sein Lob, als er sich dennoch löste und weiter sprach. „Du musst los, sonst lässt er dich nie gehen und ich will heute Nacht noch ganz viel von dir!", zog er meinen Kopf bestimmt zu sich und küsste meine Stirn zum Abschied, wandte sich ab und wurde von der Dunkelheit der Kerker verschluckt.

Ich atmete tief ein, schade, dass wir für uns immer nur so wenig Zeit hatten, aber nun gut und so kam ich im Büro des Professors an und fand es schon wieder leer vor, nur diesmal lagen auch keine Anweisungen für mich bereit, ich runzelte verwirrt die Stirn.

Was tun? Wenn ich ging ohne etwas getan zu haben, wollte ich die nächste Trainingsstunde nicht bei ihm haben, dort würde er mich höchstwahrscheinlich vor Wut zermalmen. Außerdem braute ich gerne für mich allein und so machte ich mich an die Arbeit, es machte mir nichts aus, extra Arbeit zu haben, dafür war ich mir nie fein genug gewesen.

So ging ich zu seinem Vorratsraum und bediente mich großzügig, dann setzte ich den Schlaftrank an und braute gekonnt vor mich hin. Die Minuten verstrichen, eine halbe Stunde, eine Stunde… es war nun fast zehn und er war noch immer nicht aufgetaucht. Dass dieses Mal wieder eine Lehrerkonferenz war, schloss ich aus. Das Einzige was mir dann einfiel war nicht wirklich die bessere Alternative und so hoffte ich, dass es beim Lord nicht schlecht lief, da er schon so lange weg war und der Ruf musste kurzfristig und unerwartet erfolgt sein, sonst hätte er für mich Vorkehrungen getroffen und ich sage es nicht gerne, aber ich fing an, mich zu Sorgen.

Wo blieb Snape?

Ich hatte mittlerweile längst den Schulumhang abgelegt und trug nun nur noch die Bluse mit dem Sweater und meinen Schulrock, während ich gewissenhaft vor mich hin hantierte, als ich plötzlich ein lautes Poltern hörte und wie die Tür nur Sekunden später lautstark aufsprang. Ich blickte erschreckt auf und erschrak. Eine Gestalt wankte unsicher herein und schien sich kaum noch auf den Füßen halten zu können, so wie sie sich hilfesuchend an der Wand abstützte, darauf bedacht, den Blick nur auf den Boden zu richten und auf diesem konnte ich nun mit ansehen, wie sich dunkelrotes Blut ausbreitete.

Ich konnte nicht zu hundert Prozent wissen, ob dies dort vor mir Professor Snape war, da diese finstere Gestalt vor mir in einen nachtschwarzen, langen Umhang gehüllt war, der aber nun in Fetzen von seinem Körper hing. Die Kapuze verdeckte alles von seinem Kopf und das Gesicht wurde schlussendlich von einer silbernen Maske verhüllt.

Bei seinem zerstörten Anblick sackte mir das Herz in die Hose, dieser stolze, kräftige und mächtige Mann sah so zerfetzt aus, war dies ein Sprengfluch gewesen?

„Professor!", hauchte ich leise, geschockt und lief sofort zur Tür und schlug diese zu, nicht dass noch jemand sah wie er durch die Schule lief, er, ein Death Eater! Zum Glück kannte er meinen Geheimgang, man stelle sich vor, er wäre so zum Schlossportal herein marschiert, nein, ich stellte es mir besser nicht vor, da würde ich nur ein Magengeschwür bekommen!

„Mi… ss… wa…?", stotterte er abgehakt nach Atem ringend. Okay, da war nicht viel zu erfahren und so packte ich nun schnell und entschlossen seinen Arm, hievte mir diesen über die Schulter und stützte ihn schwer, dabei war es mir egal, dass er mich vollblutete. So öffnete ich mit seiner dezenten Mithilfe die verborgene Tür zu seinen Gemächern und zog ihn mehr als dass ich ihn trug zum Schlafzimmer. War es normal, dass sich eine Schülerin so gut in den privaten Räumen ihres Lehrers auskannte? Nein, mit Sicherheit nicht, aber was lief schon bei mir normal?

„Legen Sie sich hin, Sir", befahl ich und hoffte, dass er ein bisschen mithelfen würde oder könnte, aber in dieser Sekunde schien er endlich seinen Schmerzen nachzugeben und sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren und so landete er sehr unsanft und ungebremst auf der Matratze und riss mich rücksichtslos mit sich.

„Puh… Sir, Sie sind ganz schön schwer!", schimpfte ich mich unter seinem Körper hervor, und zog ihn nun schwer in die Mitte des Bettes, dabei schwitzte ich fürchterlich, das war anstrengend. Aber nun lag er gut genug, damit ich mir in Ruhe ansehen konnte, was ihn ausgeknockt hatte. Je mehr ich sah, desto sicherer war ich, dass Eile geboten war, denn ein so kampferprobter und erfahrener Mann wie Snape, der Schmerzen und Verletzungen gewöhnt war, verlor nicht wegen einer Lappalie sein Bewusstsein. Ich schob alle Bedenken bei Seite und hexte ihm rasch die zerstörte, verdreckte Bekleidung auf einmal weg und ließ sie auf dem Boden liegen.

Da überlegte ich nicht lange, nur die Ehre, ihn komplett nackt zu sehen hatte ich noch nie gehabt und was soll ich sagen, es interessierte mich erst mal zweitrangig, dass ich nun meinen Professor entblößt vor mir liegen hatte, da mir die tiefen, aufgerissenen, blutenden Fleischwunden auf seinem Oberkörper mehr Sorgen bereiteten.

Shit, wie hatte er es geschafft zu apparieren und sich hierher zu schleppen? Ich sah nur Blut und es floss einfach weiter unaufhörlich aus seinem Körper, er würde verbluten, wenn ich nicht schnell war.

Halt, er hatte einen eisernen Willen, wie ich schmunzelnd feststellte, trotz der bedrohlichen Situation und wofür war ich eine Hexe? Als erstes rief ich alle Tränke mit einem Accio zu mir und während diese auf mich zuflogen und auf dem Bett zum Liegen kamen, sprach ich schon einen starken Tergeo, um die Wunden zu reinigen und schickte einen Episkey hinterher und den ein oder anderen Heilzauber legte ich auch noch auf ihn.

Ich griff auf alles zurück was mir einfiel, als ich registrierte, dass ich bei einigen der kleineren Wunden schon Erfolge erzielte und die Blutungen stoppen konnte, kletterte ich entschlossen zu ihm auf das große Bett und entkorkte die Phiolen, robbte zu seinem Kopf und legte mir diesen auf meine Beine, um seinen Kopf anzuheben und ihm die unterschiedlichen Flüssigkeiten nach und nach in seinem bewusstlosen Zustand behutsam einzuflößen.

Aber erst musste diese verdammte Maske weg, ich versuchte, sie ihm abzunehmen, vergeblich, wie ich langsam, aber sicher verzweifelt feststellte! Sie rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und ich verstand nun den Sinn dieser Masken. Dass diese wohl helfen sollte, sie nicht zu enttarnen war klar, aber nur sie konnten die Masken abnehmen. Wie sollte ich ihm die Tränke einflößen, da ein schmales Gitter vor seinem Mund angebracht war und dieses mir so den Zugang zu seinem Mund verwehrte? Kein leichtes Unterfangen. Ich bekam leichte Panik und wurde schrecklich nervös. Dann rief ich mich eisern zur Ordnung und ließ Ruhe in meine Gedanken einkehren. Ich würde ihn nicht retten, wenn ich die Nerven verlor, ich musste meine Gedanken beisammen halten, bleib ruhig, Hermione!

Da kam mir ein brillanter Einfall und ich strich über seine offene, zerfetzte und blutbesudelte Brust, nahm das noch warme Blut auf, das noch immer aus einigen Wunden so schnell hervorsprudelte, verteilte es großzügig auf meiner Hand und murmelte einen kleinen schwarzen Spruch, Velare, der meine Identität kurz verschleiern sollte.

Ich hoffte, ich konnte damit den Zauber auf der Maske täuschen und vortäuschen, dass ich Snape war und legte nun meine mit seinem Blut benetzte Hand an die Seite der Maske und siehe da, es war so einfach wenn man nur den richtigen Einfall hatte, denn erstens veränderte sie sich direkt vor meinen ungläubigen Augen, waren die nicht alle silbern? Bei der Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft waren sie dies gewesen? Aber nein, er trug zwar auch noch immer eine Eisenmaske, nur war diese jetzt mattschwarz und rankende Verzierungen in einem hellen grün liefen um die Stirn, die Augen und das Kinn. Es waren durch die Augenschlitze die soeben kurz geöffneten Augen zu sehen, die mich in ihrer dunklen Intensität fiebrig anglitzerten, bevor sie ihm wieder zufielen.

Aber zweitens und das war das Wichtigere löste sie sich endlich und gab das darunter liegende, fahle und extrem blasse, fast schon blutleere Gesicht des Professors frei, das vor Schweiß ungesund glänzte. Ich schmiss die Maske in einer fließenden Bewegung durch den Raum und das Metall landete geräuschvoll scheppernd auf dem Boden.

Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen aber seine Lider zuckten unruhig, auch atmete er langsam und schwer und so hob ich eilig die erste Phiole an seinen Mund und flößte ihm die Flüssigkeit langsam und vorsichtig ein, damit nichts von den heilenden Tränken verloren ging. Nur auf den Schmerz- und Schlaftrank verzichtete ich, da ich noch wusste, wie der Professor bei meinem Verarzten immer darauf hinwies, dass dies der schnellen Heilung hinderlich wäre und ich war mir sicher, so wie ich, ertrug er lieber die Schmerzen, kam dafür aber schneller auf die Beine.

Als ich endlich fertig war sprang ich rasch auf und sprach nochmal einen starken Heilzauber, aber leider schlossen sich immer noch nicht alle Wunden, zwei klaffende, eklig tiefe Risse auf der Vorderseite wollten sich nicht schließen. Es sah aus als hätte etwas die Haut gesprengt und sein Fleisch tief eingerissen, das Gewebe hing in Fetzen, zum Glück schienen aber keine Organe betroffen. Zum Glück, nur leider verlor er stetig Blut und durch den hohen Verlust dieses lebenswichtigen Bestandteiles war er bewusstlos, was wohl auch besser war, denn ich würde bei dem was ich tun musste auch nicht wach sein wollen und so beschwor ich mir ohne langes nachdenken Nadel und Faden.

Ich musste schnell sein, musste mich beeilen, denn der von mir verabreichte Blutbildungstrank war kein Wundertrank und würde ihn nicht ewig am Leben erhalten.

Tja, in meiner Vergangenheit, als ich noch ein Schulmädchen war und Handarbeit sein musste, hätte ich nicht der Stoff, den ich bearbeitete, sein wollen. Es war ein Trauerspiel ohne gleichen, nur meine praktischen Künste in Kräuterkunde konnten da mithalten. Ich konnte viel, fast alles, aber hier hatte ich spektakulär versagt, aufgrund dieses Wissens zitterten meine Hände etwas, da dies hier die Haut eines Menschen war und kein Stoff, den man danach, nach versauter Arbeit, wegschmeißen konnte.

Scheiße, das war Professor Snape, er würde mich umbringen, wenn ich nicht gute Arbeit an ihm leistete und so schloss ich, bei aller gebotenen Eile, kurz die Augen und versuchte mich zu fassen und atmete tief ein.

Aber ich wäre nicht ich, wenn ich diesen kleinen Anflug von Nervosität nicht erfolgreich verscheuchte und mich an das Vernähen machen würde, ich setzte an und stach zu, das Gefühl durch elastische Haut zu stechen war ungewohnt. Es ging erstaunlich leicht und so hielt ich die auseinandergerissenen, ungleichen Hautlappen aneinander und tat Stich um Stich und hoffte, die Naht würde nicht zu grausam aussehen, wie gut, dass mir nicht so leicht schlecht wurde, während er sich nicht rührte, selbst ein Stöhnen oder Wimmern versagte er sich in seiner Ohnmacht, etwas was ich bewunderungswürdig fand.

Die Wunden waren riesig, wie ich fand und mir kam es vor als würde ich gar nicht mehr fertig werden, obwohl ich so schnell agierte wie ich konnte. Der Schweiß lief mir herab, so konzentriert war ich, schnell und genau zu arbeiten. Als ich den letzten Stich tat und den Faden verknotete, sprach ich nun nochmal einen Heilspruch und konnte erleben, dass sich meine Bemühungen gelohnt hatten und sich die Wunden nun verheilend schlossen und nicht wieder aufklappten. Er hatte sich kein einziges Mal bei der ruppigen Behandlung gerührt, sollte ich mich freuen, oder noch mehr sorgen?

Ich erlaubte mir nun, erleichtert aufzuatmen und nach einen Ratzeputz war auch zu sehen, dass die Brust fast wiederhergestellt und auch als solche wieder erkennbar war. Ich strich mir mit dem blutigen Ärmel über die schweißnasse Stirn, stöhnte auf und wagte mich nun an die Rückseite. Mit ein wenig magischer Hilfe gelang es mir, den Professor in seiner nackten Pracht zu drehen und am liebsten hätte ich angefangen zu weinen, wenn ich denn so etwas tun würde aber eine Hermione Granger tat so etwas nicht, als ich erkannte, wie sein Rücken aussah. Er war wie eine einzige offene und schwärende Wunde, ein grausamer Anblick, dem ich mich hier stellte. Nur gut, dass ich schon so viel gesehen hatte, sonst müsste ich jetzt kotzen, aber mit Boles offener Kehle konnte es halt doch nicht mithalten.

Und so begann ich hier genauso wie vorne. Reinigen, Heilsprüche, reinigen und schauen was sich nicht schloss, es mussten zwei Flüche gewesen sein, die ihn getroffen hatten. Der an der Brust war eindeutig ein bösartiger Schneidefluch bzw. Rissfluch gewesen und der im Rücken erinnerte eher an einen Explosions-, Spreng- oder Feuerfluch, den er mit dem Rücken abgefangen hatte aber so genau konnte ich das nicht sagen. Eindeutig, hier würde ich eine Diptam- und Murtlapessenz benötigen und so rief ich das Gewünschte mit dem Accio, die Essenzen würde ich auch noch vorne für die Nähte benötigen.

Als ich meine Hände in die Salben tauchen wollte, bemerkte ich, dass diese über und über mit dem Blut des Professors verdreckt waren und reinigte sie erst gründlich.

So kniete ich nun über dem geschundenen Leib des Professors und rieb großzügig beide Salben über seinen ganzen Rücken und konnte wieder einmal das Wirken der Magie in Reinform beobachten und dabei zusehen, wie diese einzige, fleischige, blutende Wunde, die dieser Rücken gewesen war, vor meinen Augen langsam zu heilen begann, natürlich wirkten auch die Tränke unterstützend von innen heraus. Ich schloss wieder kurz erschöpft die Augen, ich agierte, wie ein Roboter es tun würde.

Während ich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken rieb, fühlte ich, wie ausgelaugt ich war, das war ganz schön anstrengend. Heilmagie an sich war schon eine verteufelt schwere Angelegenheit und sie lag mir nicht gar so gut wie viele andere Gebiete, ich konnte es, es war nötig, wichtig, wie man gerade sah lebenswichtig, aber ich war hierbei kein Genie. Aber auch die aufwendige Heilung zehrte an den Kräften, zuerst das Nähen hatte Konzentration gekostet und nun kostete das Verreiben der Salben Kraft. Auch flaute nun mein Adrenalin ab, das seit dem Anblick von Snapes verletzter Person durch meinen Kreislauf geschossen war und ich war so auf den Verletzten fokussiert, dass ich die rufende Stimme gar nicht wahrnahm. Erst als jemand im Lichtschein der Eingangstür zum Schlafzimmer stand und mir so das Licht nahm, knurrte ich unwillig auf, da meine Sicht dadurch zu schlecht war.

„Was geht hier vor sich, Hermione?", hörte ich eine argwöhnische, abwägend fragende Stimme.

„Hermione, ich rede mit dir?", kam es fordernd, als ich nicht reagierte.

„Keine Zeit", rief ich Draco entnervt zu und rutschte etwas zurück, um den bewusstlosen Snape nun wieder durch Schwerstarbeit umzudrehen, um auch die Nähte an der Brust mit der Essenz einzureiben.

„Was ist mit ihm?", klang er nun besorgt und eilte auf mich zu und half mir ungefragt, den Bewusstlosen umzudrehen.

„Später, sprich bitte auf ihn nochmal einen starken Episkey…", bat ich in müdem Ton, dabei rieb ich die Salbe akribisch auf die Brust und den Bauch. Draco stellte nun bei diesem Anblick keine Fragen mehr und tat, wie von mir befohlen und heilte den Professor weiter. Später saßen wir beide nun neben dem nackten, noch immer in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit gefangenen Mann, der, wenn er dies wüsste, wie eine Rakete in die Luft gehen würde.

Ich entkorkte somit die nächste Ration Blutbildungstrank und flößte ihm diesen ein und dann erhob ich mich mit schmerzendem Rücken und reckte mich.

„Gut, mehr fällt mir jetzt auch nicht mehr ein!", meinte ich erschöpft und blickte betroffen auf Snape hinab.

„Was ist passiert? Ich habe Blutspuren im Kerker gefunden!", meinte Draco aufgeregt aber er achtete darauf zu flüstern.

„Was? Du musst die Spuren verschwinden lassen, keiner darf von dem Geheimgang wissen! … Warum bist du überhaupt hier?", fragte ich da konfus und Draco blickte zu mir auf.

„Es ist jetzt fast ein Uhr, ich wollte sehen, wo du bleibst!", ging er nur auf meine zweite Frage ein.

„Was schon so spät? Dann hat das länger gedauert als angenommen!", rieb ich mir erschöpft über das Gesicht. Ich versuchte somit seit fast 3 Stunden, den Professor zu retten, was waren das für Flüche gewesen, die mir das Leben so schwer gemacht und ihm seines beinahe genommen hatten, wer hatte diese gegen ihn gesprochen? Wer hatte das getan?

„Erzählst du mir, was geschehen ist?", erbat Draco und trat plötzlich nah an mich heran und reichte mir ein Glas, was mich erstaunt aufblicken ließ, war er kurz im Wohnzimmer gewesen? Hatte er die Spuren beseitigt? Anscheinend, ich musste wohl etwas neben mir stehen, Konzentration, rief ich mich selbst zur Ordnung.

„Danke!", und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck von dem brennenden Alkohol, der mir in einem Schub doch wahrlich wieder die Lebensgeister zurückbrachte, als ich keuchte. „Ich kam an und er war nicht da und da ich ihn kenne, habe ich einfach angefangen einen Schlaftrank zu brauen… er kam und kam nicht… ich hab schon angefangen, mir Sorgen zu machen, da ich so eine Vermutung hatte… und dann kam er rein… mehr taumelnd, ich hab ihm dann geholfen, ihn gestützt und dann ist er ohnmächtig geworden! Der Blutverlust… muss zu hoch gewesen sein, er wäre beinah verblutet…", erzählte ich stockend, als ich abrupt abbrach, denn ich konnte dabei zusehen, wie Draco begann, den nackten Körper fürsorglich mit der Decke zu bedecken und Snape in einer besorgten Geste seine Haare sanft aus dem Gesicht strich.

„Danke dir, Hermione, du scheinst ihm das Leben gerettet zu haben! Was würden wir nur ohne dich tun?", meinte er ehrlich bewegt, mit belegter Stimme und lächelte mich verhalten an, bevor er wieder sorgenvoll auf das leichenblasse Gesicht seines Onkels blickte.

„Sag ihm das bloß nicht, ich habe ihm nur die gleiche Freundlichkeit angedeihen lassen, die er immer die Güte hatte mir zu geben, auch ich verdanke ihm mein Leben, wir sollten aus dieser Selbstverständlichkeit nichts Großes machen!", wehrte ich rasch ab und da hörte ich, wie Draco leise und verhalten auflachte.

„Hermione, ihr beide könnt euch in einigen Dingen so ähnlich sein, das ist unglaublich. Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, wenn du nicht da gewesen wärst, jeder andere, der gesehen hätte, dass er nicht da ist, wäre abgehauen und du stellst dich hin und braust freiwillig einen Trank! Ich wette, du hättest die ganze Nacht ausgeharrt und wenn du ein ganzes Buch hättest brauen müssen. Ich möchte dir noch einmal danken, dass du dir solche Sorgen um meine Familie machst!", entgegnete er nun ernst und blickte noch immer auf den komatös schlafenden Snape und nun trat ich zu Draco und legte ihm meine Hand auf den Arm

„Ich dachte, ich gehöre mittlerweile zu deiner Familie und Familie hält zusammen?", flüsterte ich leise.

„Oh, das tust du! Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, wie du zu dem Ganzen stehst und ob du dich schon als Teil dieser Familie siehst!", meinte er abwägend und überlegt.

„Natürlich sehe ich mich als Teil davon, ich habe mich mit den Gegebenheiten abgefunden, aber ich hätte Snape so oder so geholfen!", meinte ich hitzig.

„Das weiß ich doch, du hast ein gutes Herz! Was glaubst du ist passiert? Ich glaube nicht, dass es der Lord war, das passt nicht?", fragte er besorgt nach und klang müde.

„Warum?", fragte ich überrumpelt nach, dass sich Draco hier so sicher war.

„Der Lord ist nicht dumm, das war er nie und wird es nie sein! Er foltert nicht seine besten Männer und bringt sie fast um, er straft vielleicht mal… aber eigentlich nie Vater und Severus. Niemals bisher, verstehst du? Auch dem Rest des Inneren Zirkels tut er so was nicht oft an. Ich denke, da ist was bei einem Auftrag schiefgelaufen…"

„Ja, du hast recht, der Lord wäre dumm, seine eigenen Leute so zuzurichten, wir werden warten müssen, bis er es uns erzählt!", versuchte ich Draco Trost zu bieten.

„Ja, braucht er Aufsicht?"

„Ja."

„Gut, dann übernehme ich die ersten zwei Stunden, du bist ganz erschöpft vom Heilen, leg dich auf die Couch und schlaf, muss ich was beachten?", fragte er und ich kam gar nicht dazu es ihm zu erklären, als er mich noch einmal von oben bis unten Maß.

„Bevor du dich hinlegst geh ins Bad und wasch dich, du bist über und über mit Blut besudelt, du hast es dir selbst ins Gesicht gewischt, nimm aus seinem Schrank ein Hemd, seine Größe dürfte für dich fast ein Nachtgewand sein!", wies er an. Sah ich so derangiert aus? Ich eilte zum Schrank und gab Draco Anweisungen.

„Ich denke, du solltest ihm diese vier Phiolen noch einmal in einer Stunde geben, dann sollte er sich sehr gut erholen", sprach ich müde und schlurfte eilig in das große Badezimmer, das in schwarz gekachelt war, ein Fenster zeigte den Blick auf den See und ließ alles leicht grünlich schimmern. Wow, so ein düsteres Bad hatte ich noch nie gesehen, die Akzente wurden von grünen und silbernen Schlangen und Ranken gegeben, auch die Armaturen glänzten in Silber, selbst die Wanne war aus schimmerndem, glänzendem Schwarz und die flackernden Fackeln an den Wänden verpassten der Umgebung eine mystische Atmosphäre.

Die Schönheit des Ganzen ging in meinem umnebelten Hirn leicht unter und ich ließ meine Sachen zu Boden gleiten und blickte in mein dreckiges Gesicht, das mir blass und übernächtigt unter dem getrockneten rostroten Blut entgegensah.

Ich trat unter die Dusche und wusch mich schnell, reinigte nur meinen Slip und zog das stark nach Kräutern duftende, weiße Hemd von Snape an, das mir bis auf die Oberschenkel fiel und meine Hände verdeckte. Ich sah aus wie ein kleines Mädchen, war mir gerade egal, stieg über meine verdreckte Kleidung hinweg und trocknete im Gehen mein Haar magisch und ging unter den aufmerksamen Blicken von Draco, der es sich neben Snape auf dessen Bett bequem gemacht hatte, wie eine Schlafwandlerin in das Wohnzimmer, ohne es richtig wahrzunehmen.


	75. Im Schatten der Schlange

Im Schatten der Schlange

Ich konnte mich gar nicht mehr daran erinnern, mich auf die Couch gelegt zu haben, als ich fühlte, wie ich unsanft wachgerüttelt wurde und ein übermüdeter und bleichgesichtiger Draco auf mich nieder sah.

„Es tut mir leid, Hermione, es ist jetzt fünf, ich kann die Augen nicht mehr aufhalten!", rieb er sich über seine geröteten Augen.

„Was? Du hättest mich um vier wecken müssen!", ruckte ich hoch, stand in dem viel zu weiten Hemd auf und begann energisch, die Ärmel hochzurollen.

„Ich konnte nicht, du sahst so friedlich im Schlaf aus!", entschuldigte er sich süß und wir tauschten nun die Plätze und ich deckte ihn gewissenhaft zu.

„Ach, Draco, das ist so süß von dir!", küsste ich nun seine Stirn, wie er sonst immer bei mir und strich über sein weißes Haar, er schenkte mir ein schwaches Lächeln und schloss müde die Augen, scheinbar war seine Nacht, bevor er mich gesucht hatte, auch mit Arbeit angefüllt gewesen.

So kam ich in das dunkle Schlafzimmer und erblickte Snape unter der schwarzen Bettwäsche, die seine unnatürliche Blässe umso stärker hervorhob, als er nun verletzt war. Ich trat auf ihn zu und legte eine Hand testend auf seine Stirn und sog sorgenvoll die Luft ein, er schien leichte Temperatur zu haben und so rief ich mir die nächste Fuhre an Tränken und kletterte wieder in das Bett, um ihm die Phiolen zu verabreichen.

Ich strich ihm nach getaner Arbeit die langen, so schwarzen Haare aus der heißen Stirn und blickte besorgt auf ihn hinab.

„Professor, das war doch nichts für Sie… machen Sie Draco und mir bloß keinen Kummer, denn dann bekommen Sie es mit mir zu tun, Sir!", wisperte ich ihm aufmunternd zu und meinte es auch so, als ich aufstand und die leeren Phiolen auf dem Nachttisch ablegte.

Nun zog ich die Decke von seiner Brust, bis zu seiner Hüfte, um mich zu vergewissern, wie die vernähten Wunden heilten und krabbelte wieder auf das hohe Bett, warum brauchte eine einzelne Person so ein Bett? Ich versank in den Weiten, anscheinend schlief er gerne großzügig!

Ich angelte mir den Topf mit der Essenz vom anderen Nachttisch, ja er hatte zwei und kniete mich nun neben den schlafenden Snape und fuhr mit meinem Finger die gezackte, ungleichmäßige Naht entlang. Eigentlich hatte er eine glatte Brust, wie Draco, nahm ich am Rande wahr, als ich ihn so detailliert betrachtete, nur zeigte seine Brust, dass er schon einen Krieg erlebt hatte, hier und dort verliefen feine, weiße Linien, kleine Narben, die sein aktives Mitwirken belegten!

Und auch seine neuen Wunden würden ihre Spuren hinterlassen, ähnlich wie bei meinem Messer würden auch hier, selbst mit Magie, Narben bleiben.

Aber die Nähte sahen gut aus, es war noch etwas Sekret und ein wenig Blut ausgetreten, aber die Heilung schritt recht zügig voran und so verteilte ich großzügig Salbe auf ihnen, berührte ihn so intensiv und sanft wie noch nie. Er war wirklich sehr blass und das trat durch sein dunkles Haar noch deutlicher vor als bei Draco, aber wirklich richtig behaart waren beide nicht, ich war derart in mein Tun vertieft, dass ich die dunklen, mich fokussierenden Augen nicht registrierte, selbst als ich meine Arbeit an seiner Brust und seinem Bauch schon vollendet hatte.

Als ich den Kopf in den Nacken legte, die Haare leicht schüttelte und ein Hohlkreuz machte, um die gebückte Haltung aus meinen Gliedern zu schütteln, spürte ich dann erst das bestimmte Gefühl, dass ich auf einmal beobachtet wurde. Ich richtete rasch meinen Blick auf ihn und starrte in seine so ausdrucksstarken Augen, welche die Gabe hatten alles oder nichts zu sagen!

Ich war wirklich erschrocken, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er jetzt schon aufwachen würde und gerade dann, wenn er bis zur Hüfte nackt vor mir lag und ich mit nichts als einem hochgerolltem Hemd von ihm bekleidet vor ihm knien würde und Draco tief und fest auf der Couch im anderen Raum schlief.

Hatte ich nicht wieder mal ein Glück? Warum zum Teufel konnte er diese glitzernden Obsidiane nicht aufschlagen, wenn sein geliebter Patensohn da war, warum genau dann wenn ich an ihm hantierte und ihm viel zu sanft, zärtlich und einfühlsam die Salbe auf die Verletzungen auftrug? Ich war mir sicher, dass er alles, jede Reaktion, jede Aktion von mir genau verfolgt und registriert hatte.

„Pro… chrrmm Professor?", fragte ich leicht unsicher und sah ihn dennoch fest an.

„Mi… aha Granger… was tun Sie hier?", fragte er leicht benommen, als er kämpfte, da er sich aufrichten wollte und ich riss meine Hände hoch, legte sie ihm bestimmt auf seine unbedeckten Schultern und drückte ihn mit sanfter Gewalt auf das Bett, dabei durfte ich erleben, wie es umgehend wütend in seinen Augen funkelte.

Er knurrte: „Miss Granger, was fällt Ihnen ein?", und dann presste er vor Schmerz dann doch die blutleeren Lippen aufeinander.

„Wenn Sie nicht liegen blieben, Sir, werde ich mich auf Sie setzen oder legen, aber Sie werden liegen bleiben und machen Sie sich keine falschen Hoffnungen, ich würde es ohne zu zögern tun, also lassen Sie es bitte nicht darauf ankommen!", sagte ich beschwörend zu ihm und hielt ihn noch immer unter mir gefangen, aber ich hatte Angst, dass alles wieder aufplatzen könnte und nochmal nähen war nichts, was ich wirklich brauchte.

Unsere Gesichter waren sich sehr nah, meine Haare hingen wirr nach unten und die Spitzen streichelten sein Gesicht und die Haut seines Oberkörpers.

„Was wagen Sie sich, Miss Granger?", zischte er gefährlich leise und hatte doch wirklich ein leichtes Erstaunen in seinem sonst unleserlichen Blick. Ich musste ihn gerade dramatisch verwirren, dass er mir das so zeigte. „Was tun Sie in meinem Schlafzimmer?"

„Als wäre es das erste Mal, dass ich hier bin!", meinte ich sarkastisch und erinnerte daran als ich mich hier hatte umziehen müssen und er knurrte widerwillig auf. „Denken Sie an gestern Nacht, an was erinnern Sie sich?", rief ich ihm nun ins Gedächtnis und ich erlebte, wie seine Rädchen anfingen zu laufen und er seinen Widerstand, der bis jetzt in seinen gespannten Schultern gewesen war, aufgab und sich auf die Matratze sacken ließ.

Ich traute diesem Mann nur kein Stück oder anders gesagt, nur so weit wie ich ihn würde werfen können und sind wir mal ehrlich, das würde nicht weit sein! Und so rührte ich mich kein Stück und hielt ihn weiterhin stur auf dem Bett, da er nicht sprach fing ich einfach an meine Vermutungen kundzutun.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir, aber ich denke, Sie wurden gerufen, kurzfristig, da Sie mir keine Anweisungen da ließen…", begann ich einfach, da die Stille zu drückend wurde.

„Lassen Sie mich los…", konnte ich es unwillig von ihm vernehmen. Ich sah in seine fordernd blickenden Augen und konnte die Sturheit darin wahrnehmen, der Idiot würde einfach aufstehen, aber nicht mit mir, mein Lieber. Ich hatte mir mit den scheiß Nähten nicht so viel Mühe gemacht, damit er es schaffte sie aufzureißen und so blickte ich ihn fest an, presste die Lippen verbissen aufeinander und schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Miss Granger, Sie vergessen sich", fing er in typischer Snapemanier an.

Ich fühlte, wie er unter mir unruhig wurde und wieder versuchte, sich gegen mich stemmend hochzukommen, dachte wohl ich würde meine Drohung nicht wahr machen, aber nicht mit mir, meine Hände hielten noch immer seine Schultern fest und so spreizte ich überganglos meine Beine und ließ mich kurzentschlossen auf seinem nackten Bauch nieder. Ich nahm ihn zwischen meinen ebenfalls nackten Schenkeln gefangen und erlebte nun, wie er von einer Sekunde zur Nächsten starr liegenblieb und auch ich hätte mich für meine Voreiligkeit schlagen können.

Wie doof konnte man sein? Ich hätte mich gleich auf sein bestes Stück schwingen können, uns trennte an sich nur die Bettdecke, die noch auf seiner Hüfte lag und mein dünnes Höschen, ich hatte überstürzt gehandelt, aber das war mir jetzt auch egal. Er lag steif und reglos da, damit war die Mission erfüllt, was wollte ich mehr? Da fiel mir ein, dass ich erst vor kurzem auch so auf Harry gesessen hatte und ich wusste nicht warum, aber es fühlte sich für mich ganz anders an als bei Harry, wenn ich Snape zwischen meinen Beinen hatte!

„Professor, ich habe Ihnen gesagt was passiert wenn Sie nicht endlich stillhalten", zeigte ich mich kalt und souverän, so als wäre diese Situation, in der wir uns befanden, nicht prekär.

„Miss Granger, sind Sie noch bei Sinnen?", fragte er sehr leise, aber autoritär klingend nach, er hatte sich eindeutig erholt.

„Ja, Sir und ich wäre Ihnen dankbar, wenn Sie mir jetzt erzählen könnten an was Sie sich noch erinnern können!", bat ich ihn eindringlich, nicht dass ihm noch mehr passiert war und wir es nur noch nicht wussten.

„Ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das angeht!", spuckte er brüsk aus, war aber anscheinend zu schwach, seine Arme zu heben, was seine Augen noch dunkler vor Wut werden ließ.

„Gut, dann werde halt ich beginnen, … da ich eine brave Schülerin bin…", er unterbrach mich, indem er einen verunglimpfenden Laut von sich gab, der seine gegenteilige Meinung bekunden sollte, sehr nett Professor. „Lachen Sie ruhig, Sir, fragen Sie mal McGonagall, die wird mich bestätigen, eine bravere Schülerin als mich gibt es nicht!"

„Wenn Sie so brav sind, Miss Granger, was sitzen Sie dann so ordinär auf mir?", entgegnete er samtig, die Tränke zeigten anscheinend ihre Wirkung, warum war ich so dumm gewesen und hatte ihm vorhin auch den ersten Schmerztrank verabreicht? Dieser gaukelte ihm vor, dass es ihm besser ging als es der Wahrheit entsprach, deshalb wollte ich ihn auch nicht aufstehen lassen. Ich hatte ihm den Trank unter der Voraussetzung gegeben, dass er einen entspannten, schmerzfreien Schlaf schlief, nicht um mir aufgrund einer falschen Annahme auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Weil Sie mich dazu zwingen, Sir", raunte ich unnachgiebig, er hob indigniert die Braue und funkelte mich böse an. „Wo bin ich stehen geblieben…? Also da ich so brav bin, habe ich auch ohne Ihre Anweisungen begonnen zu brauen und die Zeit verflog, als es zehn Uhr war, waren Sie immer noch nicht zurück, Sir. Aber dann flog die Tür auf und Sie sind herein getaumelt, Sie sahen nicht gut aus… es war… knapp… ich… ich denke, es war ein Schneide- oder Reißfluch, der sie vorne erwischt hat. Ich musste sogar nähen, da sich die Wunden selbst mit schwarzer Heilmagie nicht geschlossen haben. Ihr Rücken muss einen Feuerfluch oder eine Explosion abbekommen haben, sah ebenfalls nicht gut aus… Sir! Sie müssen vorsichtig sein. Ich habe Ihnen, kurz bevor Sie aufgewacht sind, den allerersten Schmerztrank gegeben! Sie müssen auf die Nähte aufpassen, die könnten leicht wieder aufbrechen… ich musste zickzack nähen… sehr abstrakt!", biss ich nervös auf meiner Lippen herum.

„Sir, Sie haben viel Blut verloren, bis jetzt haben Sie vier Blutbildungstränke von mir erhalten… Sir, was ist passiert?", erklärte ich flott, da ich seine Geduld kannte, dabei hatte ich mitverfolgen dürfen, wie die unnahbare Maske wieder perfekt auf dem Gesicht des Professors saß, nachdem ich ihm die Geschehnisse aus meiner Sicht geschildert hatte. Dass er bewusstlos gewesen war verschwieg ich, ich denke, ich musste ihn nicht auf diese Tatsache hinweisen, er war schlau genug, es selbst zu wissen und es würde ihm so oder so gar nicht gefallen.

Er schwieg und so saß ich noch immer auf ihm, war mir seiner nackten Haut und seiner Wärme mehr als bewusst und auch dass Draco im Wohnzimmer nebenan den Schlaf der Erschöpften schlief. Ich hielt Snape noch immer unter mir, seine Haut begann unter der meinen immer mehr zu glühen, wie ich dachte, bitte, liebe Göttin, lass mich jetzt bloß nicht feucht werden. Ein Gedanke, der einen panisch hätte werden lassen und mancher wäre wohl rot geworden, da fiel mir doch glatt ein, dass ich ja auch keinen BH trug, der lag auf dem Boden des Bades und so wie ich mich vor ihm abstützte würde er einen perfekten Blick auf meine freiliegenden Brüste erhaschen können, da sein Hemd vorne gut 2 oder 3 Knöpfe offen war. Ich hatte es nicht bis zum Hals geschlossen, dass ich mich aber auch immer in solch unangenehme Situationen bringen musste, ich musste vorsichtig sein, er durfte Dracos Mal nicht sehen, als er meine verbotenen Gedankengänge unterbrach und selbst anfing zu reden:

„Miss Granger, wie konnten Sie meine Maske entfernen? Ich erinnere mich, es mit Ihrer Hilfe bis ins Schlafzimmer geschafft zu haben, danach…", verstimmte er grimmig, wow, das musste ihm sehr schwer fallen und so sah ich ihm ins Gesicht und leckte mir über meine trockenen Lippen.

„Sir, ich war so frei und habe mir Ihr Blut auf die Hände geschmiert und dann den Velare gesprochen und es hat funktioniert!", versuchte ich so viel Unschuld wie möglich in meinen Blick zu legen.

„Das ist erstaunlich, dass Sie derart umsichtig waren. Woher kennen Sie den? Vergessen Sie´s…", brach er brüsk ab und erinnerte mich daran, was Draco erst zu mir gesagt hatte, wegen dem Legilimens.

„Würden Sie mir sagen, was passiert ist, Sir?", traute ich mich zu fragen und konnte sehen, wie er nun langsam den Blick senkte und seine Stirn runzelte, als er die von mir vorher schon erwarteten Einsichten geliefert bekam. Aber wie immer war seine Selbstkontrolle und Disziplin erstaunlich und so zeigte er weder Überraschung noch Erstaunen, einfach fantastisch, da wurde ich immer ein wenig neidisch, selbst weiter unten bei ihm rührte sich nichts, er hatte die volle Kontrolle über sich.

„Ich werde es Ihnen sagen, wenn Sie von mir runtergehen!", bot er finster an und blickte mir nun fest in die Augen.

„Ok, Sir, aber nur unter der Bedingung, dass Sie liegen bleiben, erst mal!", bat ich drohend, denn ich ließ nicht locker und er nickte mir überlegt und sehr sachte zu.

Und so löste ich meine bis dahin wie festgeklebten Hände von seinen muskulösen Schultern und setzte mich langsam auf, zog mein nacktes Bein über seinen Körper, was alles unter seinen Adleraugen passierte, ihm entging keine Regung von mir.

Nun krabbelte ich von seinem Bauch und ließ mich neben ihn, auf seine linke Seite gleiten und sah zu, wie er sich selbst einer Begutachtung unterzog und seine Verletzungen betrachtete.

Sein Blickt huschte rasch über seine Brust zu seinem Bauch und er besah sich genau die vernähten Wunden und fuhr sie mit seiner Hand nach, um dann, nachdem er festgestellt hatte, dass er wirklich komplett nackt unter der Decke lag, diese nach oben zu ziehen und seine Brust zu bedecken. So viel Scham hätte ich Snape gar nicht zugetraut.

„So knapp…", wisperte er eher zu sich selbst, bevor er sich räusperte „Chrmm… Sie haben ganze Arbeit geleistet!", meinte er kantig und es war eine seiner seltenen, lobenden Aussagen auch wenn sie nicht wirklich dankbar klang.

„ Danke, Sir, war selbstverständlich", wehrte ich schnell ab, da ich wusste, ihm war es unangenehm, mir aber auch, ich wusste, wie es war wenn man so was über sich ergehen lassen musste.

„Wenn Sie das sagen!", lenkte er gedankenversunken ein.

„Sie wollten erzählen, wie es dazu kam?", ließ ich nicht locker.

„Nun, der Lord rief, wie Sie klar erkannt haben, Miss Ganger! Dank Ihrer Intrige schläft Lucius fast im Ministerium, um Fudge ruhig zu stellen. Die Masse an Heulern muss unglaublich sein, erfreuen Sie sich an Ihrem Erfolg!", nickte er mir süffisant zu und erzählte weiter: „Folglich musste ich als zweiter in der Hierarchie die anstehende Mission übernehmen, der Lord wollte davon ablenken, dass er wieder da ist und es so erscheinen lassen, dass es nur vereinzelte, verblödete Idioten sind, welche die Death Eater wieder auferstehen lassen wollen. Ein schlecht inszenierter Angriff auf die Diagon Alley hatte zu erfolgen, so in der Art, dass Schmierereien an den Wänden entstehen, „Endlich ist er wieder da" und kindischer Vandalismus, damit man Potter dafür verantwortlich machen kann, dass solche Spinner wieder aus ihren Löchern krabbeln", schnaufte er tief aus und ich schluckte schwer und ärgerte mich über die Ausgefuchstheit des Dark Lords, im Intrigieren war er anscheinend ein Ass, auf was für abstruse Einfälle er kam, den schwarzen Peter wieder uns zuzuschieben. Als würden wir Spinner auf die Idee bringen, sich nun zu sammeln und so ein offenes und provokantes Auftreten der Death Eater hatte es seit fast 15 Jahren nicht mehr gegeben, erst der Artikel hatte sie wieder hervorgebracht, ich sah schon die Schlagzeile, wunderbar!

Als mir die Weltmeisterschaft im Qudditch einfiel, aber auch, dass dies auch eng mit Harry verknüpft gewesen war und kein besseres Licht auf uns werfen würde.

Ich beschwor in dieser Zeit ein Wasser für Snape zu mir, reichte es ihm und half ihm, was er mit einem bitterbösen Blick kommentierte, zu trinken, aber der ließ mich ja so was von kalt. Ich schwieg, da ich dachte, er würde schon noch weiter erzählen und wenn ich ihn drängen würde, dann würde er auf stur schalten und mir nichts mehr erzählen.

„… So führte ich die Idioten in die Alley und es lief gut, wie erwartet, aber dann tauchte der Orden auf. Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer wer ihnen das gesteckt hat, ich war es nicht, das steht fest und ich weiß nur, wenn ich die Ratte finde, war es das Letzte was sie getan hat!", erklang seine vor Gift gefährlich leise Stimme und ließ keinen Zweifel an seinen ernsthaften Absichten, sollte er den Spion finden, armer Mensch, ich an seiner Stelle würde schnellstmöglich das Weite suchen. Er schaffte es, trotz seines geschwächten Zustands, eine Magiewelle um sich zu ballen, die all seinen Zorn widerspiegelte, aber was tat dieser unvernünftige Mann da? Er sollte seine ganzen Kräfte auf das Heilen seiner Verletzungen konzentrieren, nicht auf seine Wut und so legte ich ihm meine Hand an seine blasse Wange und zwang ihn, mich anzusehen.

„Schsch… Sir, beruhigen Sie sich… Sie brauchen Ihre Kraft!", bat ich ruhig, dabei holte ich ihn ins Hier und Jetzt zurück.

Sein unruhiger Blick fasste mich ins Auge und fokussierte mich und er knurrte nur unwillig auf, aber man erkannte und fühlte, wie sich seine magische Präsenz wieder zurückzog.

„Der Orden also, was ist dann passiert?", meinte ich beruhigend, aber ich war erstaunt, sehr erstaunt, dass es anscheinend wirkte.

„Die Idioten haben sofort begonnen, das Feuer zu eröffnen, ich hatte Probleme damit, meine Leute zu einem geordneten Rückzug zusammenzurufen, sie sind noch nicht so geschult wie vor 15 Jahren, da ging das flott und zackig, aber wenn die Lestranges mit den Rekruten endlich fertig sind, denke ich, dass das Wort Rückzug bekannt sein dürfte!", fauchte er ungehalten, blieb aber brav liegen.

„Ich war einer der letzten und dieser versoffene Moody und dieser Kingsley Shacklebolt hatten mich in der Zange. An sich keine Gegner für mich, wenn meine Leute nicht solche impertinenten, langsamen Stümper wären, die kamen einfach nicht in die Gänge. Dann kam auch noch Blacks bescheuerter Trampel von einer Cousine daher und dann hat mich auch noch so ein idiotischer Trottel aus meinen eigenen Reihen mit einem Fluch erwischt und das hat mich so abgelenkt, da er meine Schilde hat zusammenbrechen lassen, dass ich dem bösartigen Schnitt- und Reißfluch von Moody nicht mehr ausweichen konnte! Kein wirklich legaler Spruch. Dann hat mir Shacklebolt noch eine Explosion hinterher gejagt und der kleine Trampel hat mich tatsächlich mit ihrem Feuerzauber erwischt, ganz toll! So was hab ich auch noch nie erlebt, aber selbst Idioten müssen irgendwann mal Glück haben, denken Sie an ihren Freund Potter! Ich hab zwei der drei Stümper platt gemacht und endlich meine bescheuerte, übrige Mannschaft dazu veranlasst, zu apparieren und hab mich ebenfalls in Sicherheit gebracht", hauchte er ganz entsetzt über so viel Inkompetenz, als er sein Unglück in Worte fasste.

„Wow, Sir, das heißt, der Orden hätte Sie beinahe auf dem Gewissen gehabt? Das ist… heftig!", zeigte ich mich wirklich erstaunt. Dass die Ordensmitglieder so skrupellos agierten überraschte mich! Wenn ich Snape nicht geholfen hätte, wäre er draufgegangen.

„Ja, es wärmt mir die Seele, dass sie mich so vehement bekämpft haben!", fletschte er die Zähne und zog seine Oberlippe aggressiv zurück, seine Grimasse war furchteinflößend.

„Nur eine Frage, Sir, warum haben Sie den Orden nicht selbst informiert…?", legte ich den Kopf kalkulierend schief und strich mein Haar nach hinten.

„Ich kann doch nicht alles preisgeben, dann würde ich bald keinen Kopf mehr auf den Schultern tragen, außerdem war der Auftrag eine Lappalie, die eine solche Aktion meiner Ansicht nach überhaupt nicht rechtfertigt! Ich denke, da wollte sich jemand wichtigmachen!", versuchte er sich ein bisschen aufzurichten und ich half ihm dabei.

„Und die Ordensmitglieder hatten keine Ahnung, mit wem sie die Ehre hatten?", forschte ich nach.

„Nein! Woher auch? Keiner kennt meine Maske und diejenigen, die sie kennen, können sie nicht beschreiben, das kann niemand, ist ein Zauber vom Lord. Den hat er sich vor langer Zeit einfallen lassen!", erklärte er mir mal wieder, wie es beim Lord lief.

„Mhmh, wie geht es Ihnen, Sir?", war ich neugierig.

„Wirklich gut, unter Anbetracht dessen, was ich einstecken durfte! Ich denke, Sie hatten einige Arbeit mit mir, Miss Granger!", kam es leicht süffisant von ihm.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten noch die zwei, zweieinhalb Stunden bis frühesten sieben schlafen, Sir", beschloss ich und zog ihn bestimmt wieder in eine liegende Position.

„Und was Gedenken Sie zu tun?", zog er abwägend seine Augenbraue hoch, während er sich nicht wehrte.

„Auf Sie aufpassen, Sir!"

„Erlauben Sie es sich, ich bin kein Kleinkind!", kam er schon wieder verärgert in Fahrt. Eindeutig, der Mann war auf dem Weg der Besserung.

„Das nicht, Sir, aber Sie sind ein Invalide!", genoss ich es, gehässig zu sein und ich konnte sehen, wie er wütend die Lippen zu einem Strich verzog. Ich gehe jede Wette ein, wenn er nun ein Glas hätte, würde es nach mir fliegen und so schenkte ich ihm ein zuckersüßes Lächeln.

„Schsch… und nun wird geschlafen, Sir!", hatte ich ihm mit meinem Finger den Mund verschlossen und so den bissigen Kommentar verhindert. Er musste doch sehr erschöpft sein, denn er schloss gehorsam die Augen, nach einem langen, intensiven Blick aus tiefschwarzen Edelsteinen. Er musste kaputt sein, da sein Atem fast augenblicklich gleichmäßig wurde.

Ich legte mich nun auch zurück und zog mir das zweite Kissen bequem zu recht und zuckte kurz darauf wieder hoch.

Harry!

Ich beschwor geschwind mit meinem Schulzauberstab meinen Otter, den Harry ja kannte und schickte ihn, mit der Weisung, dass ich heute leider den Lauf ausfallen lassen musste. Eine Erklärung würde später folgen, er solle mir bitte vertrauen und so sank ich nach getaner Arbeit erschöpft zurück, puh… wenn mir das nicht eingefallen wäre, hätte Harry bestimmt die Karte befragt und mich nicht gefunden, da in meinem Bett kein magischer Zwilling von mir liegen würde aber da er wusste, dass ich Nachsitzen gehabt hatte sorgte ich mich, was er vielleicht immer noch tun würde und er hätte das ganze Schloss geweckt, um mich aus Snapes Klauen zu befreien und so stand ich auf und ging zu Draco.

„Draco, sorry, du musst aufwachen!", rüttelte ich seine Schulter, gut über 2 Stunden später.

„Mhm, bitte noch ein bisschen!", bat er und sein Haar stand wirr ab, aber er hob den Kopf.

„Draco, du musst gehen und entweder du legst dich in dein Bett, oder du benützt den Geminio und kommst wieder, aber Harry wird gleich auf die Karte sehen!", drängte ich energisch.

„Welche Karte?", blinzelte er mich verschlafen an und seine sonst so aufmerksamen, strahlenden Augen erinnerten an grauen Schlamm.

„Später, eile dich!", drängte ich, dabei zog ich ihn unerbittlich hoch und schob ihn zur Tür.

„Wie geht es Severus?", meinte er noch besorgt.

„Gut, er war wach und hat mir ein bisschen was erzählt, aber ihm geht es sehr gut, nun geh!", verabschiedete ich ihn endgültig und da ging ich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsst ihn schnell und ging wieder zu Snape, legte mich neben ihn und ich war so K. O., dass ich tatsächlich einem Koma ähnlich einschlief.

Ich war schlagartig wach, zwar ließ ich die Augen zu und atmete gleichmäßig weiter, aber mein Verstand war wach, ich nahm meine Umgebung wahr,, denn ich konnte fühlen, wie ein Finger langsam die Konturen meines Gesichtes nachzeichnete, er mich dabei fast gar nicht berührte und ich die Berührung nur ganz fein erahnen konnte, es war eine hauchzarte und federleichte Berührung.

Mein Herz stockte kurz, um dann ein wenig schneller zu schlagen und mir fiel unverhofft die Begebenheit im Übungsraum ein, als er dachte, ich hätte das Bewusstsein verloren und er an meinem Haar gerochen hatte.

Nur diesmal lag ich auf der Seite, zu ihm gewandt, hatte eine Hand unter mein Gesicht geschoben und meine Knie hochgezogen.

Er schien sich mir zugewandt zu haben und ebenfalls auf der Seite zu liegen, ich spürte, wie die Matratze immer mehr nachgab, als er mir langsam immer näher kam. Ich konnte hören, wie er tief einatmete und dann leise, aber schwer aufseufzte und dann traf mich fast der Schlag, aber ich blieb in der Rolle des schlafenden Dornröschens, selbst baff erstaunt, was für eine gute Schauspielerin an mir verloren gegangen war. Als ich fühlte, wie er seine Lippen ganz hauchzart auf meine legte und ich hätte glauben können, das Ganze nur zu träumen, wäre ich nicht so was von wach. Es bescherte mir ein unglaubliches Kribbeln am ganzen Körper und ich wusste gar nicht, was ich tun sollte, außer weiter ruhig ein und aus zu atmen, also wirklich, manchmal beeindruckte ich mich selbst, mit was für einer stoischen Ruhe ich doch Dinge hinnehmen konnte.

Professor Snape küsste mich zum ersten Mal sanft, zärtlich, fast keusch, gut, er dachte ich schlief aber er tat es trotzdem, schon blöd wenn ich bei all seinen Ausrutschern immer wach war. Aber so etwas würde er sich nicht erlauben, wenn er dachte, ich würde es mitkriegen, das bei der Okklumentik Stunde war ja auch eher ein unbeabsichtigter Moment gewesen und in der Hitze des Gefechts passiert. Er hatte mich bisher nur geküsst um zu strafen. Mal grob, mal brutal, mal barbarisch wie damals beim Kampftraining aber noch nie so mit Gefühl, vielleicht war das seine Art mir zu danken?

Nun konnte ich spüren, wie er seinen Kopf wieder zurückzog und mich vermutlich betrachtete, was er wohl in mir sah, fragte ich mich, warum tat er immer so was? Dass ich ihm gefiel, wusste ich und diese Tatsache hatte ich auch schon lange akzeptiert, dass ich ihn reizte, in mehr als einer Hinsicht, körperlich und geistig, wusste ich ebenfalls.

Aber was wollte er? Wollte er mich vögeln wie Minna, oder wollte er mich ficken wie Lucius? Wollte er mich Draco wegnehmen?

Oder wusste er selbst es nicht, was er von mir genau wollte? Da ich ja seine Schülerin war und die Geliebte von Draco und er in dieser Hinsicht, wie es schien, schwer mit sich rang.

Wenn er wüsste, dass ich mittlerweile von Draco gezeichnet worden war und auch Draco ein Zeichen von mir trug, nein, nicht daran denken was dann passieren würde, das würde früh genug passieren und bei meinem süperben Glück, eher früher als später und dann war es früh genug, sich mit den Reaktionen auseinanderzusetzen.

Und nun schlug ich gespielt langsam erwachend meine Augen auf und klimperte mit den Wimpern wie die Schmetterlinge mit ihren Flügeln, Mann, ich sollte die Zauberwelt schmeißen und nach Hollywood gehen, da würde ich Millionen scheffeln können, so begabt wie ich war.

Ich sah nun, wie er mir direkt gegenüberlag und mich seine ach so schwarzen Augen nicht aus den Augen ließen und so blinzelte ich ihn irritiert an und bemerkte, dass er meine embryonale Haltung nachahmte.

„Professor?", wisperte ich leise.

„Miss Granger!", gab er, mit deutlich stärkerer Stimme als vorher, von sich.

Nun richtete ich mich auf und fuhr durch mein wirres Haar, auch er war ein wahrlich beeindruckender Schauspieler, er tat als wäre nichts gewesen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen jetzt?"

„Es geht, der Schmerztrank lässt nach! Was haben Sie mit meinen Sachen gemacht?", fragte er kühl, ich deutete in die Ecke des nun vom morgendlichen Licht des heller werdenden Sees in schimmerndes Grün getauchten Schlafgemachs.

„Ihre Sachen sind leider nur noch Fetzen, Sir!"

Ich erhob mich und streckte mich, stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und konnte hören, wie er plötzlich leise knurrte und da fiel mir abrupt ein, dass ich ja immer noch sein großes Hemd trug und vielleicht tat ich es ja absichtlich um ihn zu reizen, da das Hemd fast über meine Pobacken glitt.

War ich böse? War ich gemein? Hatte ich jemals gesagt, ich wäre kein Miststück?

Und ich lief auf die eine Ecke des Schlafzimmers zu und bückte mich provozierend nach seiner Maske, die dank meiner blutigen Hände ganz dreckig und blutverschmiert war und trat mit ihr ohne Scheu ans Bett.

„Und hier ist Ihre Maske, Sir, die ist heil! Ich dachte, die wären alle silbrig?", fragte ich und ich durfte erkennen, dass er erstaunt war, dass ich dieses Zeichen des Bösen derart locker anfasste, als er sie mir abnahm.

„Nein, der Innere Zirkel kann individuelle und personifizierte Masken tragen, damit die unteren Death Eater wissen, an wen sie sich zu wenden haben, das hier ist meine. Ich finde es nicht wirklich erstrebenswert, mein Gesicht hinter Silber oder Gold zu verstecken!", meinte er abfällig und legte die schwarze Maske auf den Nachttisch.

„Da gebe ich Ihnen recht, das hier passt wie die Faust aufs Auge, ich denke, wir sollten uns fertig machen, ich… soll ich Ihnen ins Bad helfen?", fragte ich und sah ihn auffordernd an.

„Granger, wenn Sie nicht sofort Ihren… Hintern aus dem Schlafzimmer schwingen, werden Sie erleben, wie gut Sie mich geheilt haben…!", drohte er mir irgendwie zweideutig, wie ich fand und ich sah zu, dass ich ins Wohnzimmer wechselte, wo ich mich auf die Couch setzte und darauf wartete, dass ich in das Bad konnte. Da fiel mir ein, dass er meine dreckigen Klamotten sehen würde, vor allem würde er auch meinen schönen rosafarbenen BH begutachten können, da dieser obenauf lag, vielleicht würde ihm das Inspiration unter der Dusche bringen, dachte ich gemein lächelnd.

Als die Türe aufschwang und ein wie eh und je eindrucksvoll gekleideter Professor auf der Schwelle stand und mich düster anfunkelte.

Ich erhob mich und bedeutete ihm, sich zu setzen, schließlich müsste er eigentlich wieder ins Bett.

„Sir, wie geht es Ihnen, finden Sie nicht, Sie sollten im Bett bleiben?", fragte ich besorgt, da er sehr blass um die Nase wirkte und sich sehr vorsichtig setzte.

„Sie unerträgliche Besserwisserin, Sie sind auch am nächsten Tag nach Hogwarts gefahren, obwohl am Abend zuvor ein Messer aus Ihrer Seite geragt hat. Ich denke, Sie sollten sich mit Ratschlägen zurückhalten. Und würden Sie wohl die Güte haben, sich endlich etwas anzuziehen?", stöhnte er entnervt auf und dabei bekannte er sogar, dass ich ihn augenscheinlich reizte.

„Ja, wenn ich in Ihr Bad darf, Sir?", fragte ich nun provokant.

„Gehen Sie!", entfuhr es ihm ungeduldig.

„Danke! Hier wäre die nächste Fuhre, entscheiden Sie, welche Tränke Sie nehmen!", stellte ich ihm die fünf Fläschchen hin und drehte mich schwungvoll um, dabei fühlte ich seine Augen auf mir, die sich mir brennend in den Rücken bohrten.

Im Bad fand ich dann meine Sachen gereinigt auf einem Schemel liegen, mhmh, ich würde ihm ja zutrauen, seine Nase in meinem BH gehabt zu haben, aber nein, so böse wollte ich nicht sein. Ich richtete mich schnell her und lief dann wieder in das Wohnzimmer, wo ich Zeuge wurde, wie er und Draco eine heftige Diskussion hatten.

„Ah, Miss Granger, auch wieder da? Sie haben mir gar nicht erzählt, dass Draco mit von der Partie war! Und mich so gesehen hat", grollte er bitterböse erzürnt und ich kam gar nicht dazu, auf die heftig gezischten Worte zu antworten, da mir Draco zuvorkam:

„Ich war nicht mit von der Partie, ich kam zum Schluss, um ein Uhr als schon alles gelaufen war und sie beinahe vor Müdigkeit und Überanstrengung zusammengebrochen ist und du starrköpfiger, griesgrämiger Giftmischer meckerst dann nur rum! Ich kann mir schon vorstellen, wie du ihr dankst, dass sie sich um dich gekümmert hat!", schrie Draco wütend und ich erlebte Draco so emotional wie eigentlich noch nie und ich wagte mich zu fragen, was Draco sagen würde wenn ich ihm berichten würde, dass sich Snape bedankt hatte und zwar mit einem sehr sanften Kuss? Ich wollte es mir nicht ausmalen und so mischte ich mich nun entschieden ein:

„Draco lass, der Professor war sehr freundlich und jetzt gib Ruhe! Wer ist schon gerne verletzt? Regen Sie sich nicht auf, Professor, Sie sollen sich ausruhen!", erklärte ich energisch und so machte ich nun Schluss mit diesem Gezanke. Ich meine, Snape hatte mich zärtlich geküsst, ich denke, das war Dank genug. Von diesem Mann konnte man kein dankbares Wort erwarten und ich brauchte es auch nicht.

„ Aber Hermione, er führt sich auf…", stotterte Draco empört.

„Was sein gutes Recht ist, es ist schlimm genug, dass ich oder du ihn so gesehen haben. Ich aber verspreche ihnen, Sir, dass es sonst niemand erfahren wird. Und nun sollten wir alle in die Halle gehen, wir alle brauchen Nahrung, nach gestern", entschied ich resolut.

Und ich durfte erleben, dass beide Zankäpfel sich beruhigten und mir gehorchten, okay, wo ist der Kalender? Wo!? Nur die giftigen Blicke, die sich beide schenkten, die konnte ich ihnen nicht verbieten.

„Ach, Draco, wärst du so lieb und packst meine Sachen im Büro zusammen?", fragte ich lieb und hielt Snape an seinem Arm zurück, was mir von ihm einen kalkulierenden, eisigen Blick einbrachte.

„Sir, Sie sollten wissen, dass er sehr besorgt um Sie war und sich große Sorgen gemacht hat, er… er empfindet viel für Sie, dieser Ausbruch zeigt nur, wie sehr er Sie braucht, Sir!", kam es eindringlich von mir.

„Und Sie denken, Miss Granger, ich brauche Sie um die Gefühle meines Patensohnes zu verstehen?", schnarrte er mir gewohnt bösartig entgegen. Fühlte ich mich durch seine abweisende Art brüskiert, nachdem was ich alles für ihn getan hatte? Nein, ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet.

„Nein, das nicht, Sir, aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie wissen wie er Sie angesehen hat, da Sie da tief geschlummert haben und Ihre Verletzungen zu dem Zeitpunkt etwas weniger schön aussahen. Lassen Sie Ihre schlechte Laune an mir aus aber nicht an Draco, verstanden?", zischte nun ich ihm bösartig entgegen und er starrte mich indigniert an und rümpfte die Nase.

„Hier, Hermione, Liebling, deine Sachen, ich denke, wir sollten los, es ist schon nach acht, wir sind extrem spät für unser aller Verhältnis dran. Ich habe von Blaise erfahren, dass Potter am Kerkerzugang wie ein Löwe auf und ab tigert!", reichte er mir meinen Umhang und meine Schultasche.

Und so rauschte unser ungleiches Trio in Richtung Großer Halle.


End file.
